


【创设组贵圈乱】全员恶人

by CeresYZM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 485,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresYZM/pseuds/CeresYZM
Summary: 两个创设期的火影平行世界相遇后发生的一系列事，剧情天雷，后期小黄文，总之就是非常乱非常乱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：谷神星&鹤风&红锅

A世界

涉及CP：柱扉柱（有H） 斑扉（提及）

相关play：类NTR，放置，道具，口交。

设定：  
柱扉打小就存在肉体关系，但他们之间也只是纯粹的兄弟情，他们把做爱视为交流兄弟感情，一起快乐舒服的普通行为，斑扉在一起后他们终止了肉体关系，但柱间实在忍不住的时候会让扉间用道具和手帮自己。

斑扉是一对，但是斑心中有他也没发现的对柱间的超乎友情的感情。

泉奈因为斑扉在一起了，为了报复扉间追求柱间，结果喜欢上了柱间。

泉奈对斑有单方面朦胧的情愫，但他没有发觉。

—————正文分割线————

作者：【谷神星】&【鹤风】

好难受……眼前的公文在柱间眼里已经成了一堆模糊不清的黑点，身体内部好像有一团烈焰在熊熊燃烧，他不禁舔了舔有些干的嘴唇。  
不行……这样，又要去找扉间了。  
但扉间已经和斑在一起了，他不能这样对挚友。  
柱间把手伸进衣服下，触碰那里已经颤颤巍巍的滚烫事物。  
“唔！”手指一碰到那里，就有触电般的感觉涌上来。  
柱间的半个身体匍匐在办公桌上，久久颤抖。  
扉间……柱间在心底低喃着弟弟的名字，把桌上的文件一推，跌跌撞撞地跑出了书房。  
柱间有些神智不清的和路过的人打招呼，桃华问了柱间几句，被柱间含糊的糊弄过去了。  
在他回过神的时候，他已经站在宇智波宅门口了。  
烈焰燃烧的更加的厉害，柱间有些惊讶的发现自己反而冷静下来，如常的应付了守门的宇智波族人，柱间走进了扉间应该在的房间。  
柱间把身后的门关上并锁死。  
“扉间。”他不知道自己现在是怀着怎么样的心情和弟弟打招呼的。  
明明已经该结束的现在，他却一而再再而三地去找扉间。  
“我……”他看着似乎已经了然的扉间，一步步走向自己的弟弟。  
走向扉间的过程中，柱间几乎是迫不及待地解开腰带，把外衣丢在地上，然后是裤子，再然后是……  
最后到扉间面前的时候，柱间已经一丝不挂了，露出健康的小麦色皮肤和饱满流畅的肌肉，还有已经膨胀得难以收拾的性器。  
扉间上前一步，把柱间压在门板上，右手自然而然的抚摸上了柱间的性器。  
手指流畅的从精袋开始按摩，冰凉的指尖刺激的柱间冷颤了一下，反而更加的膨胀。  
扉间顿了顿，他利用水遁制造了一小块冰，然后含进嘴里，在柱间不可置信又暗带着一份期待的眼神中，将柱间的性器一寸寸的含进嘴里。  
冰与火相互碰撞，这让柱间痛苦，也让柱间快乐。  
柱间的身体因为感受到熟悉的气息而平静，那灼热的欲望似乎都被抚平了不少。  
扉间的技巧极为娴熟，每一下舔弄和吮吸都在他的敏感部分，每一击的力度都恰到好处，在冰与火之间一点点把他推向顶峰，这是他们兄弟多年来磨合出的经验。  
柱间舒服得想叫出来，事实上他也这样做了。  
“扉间……啊……唔！”柱间突然反映过来，这里是斑和扉间的家，不能发出太大的声音，不然斑可能会发现！  
于是他紧紧抿住嘴巴，以求不要发出呻吟。  
舔弄的速度因为柱间的突然出声有些中断，扉间在百忙之中抬起头，瞪了柱间一眼，然后垂下眼，继续尽心尽力的给柱间口交。  
手指也没有闲着，白皙修长的手指按摩着精袋，骚动着柱间的敏感部位，但是或许是因为太久没有发泄的缘故，在扉间如往常一样，等待着柱间喷涌而出的精液时，什么都没有发生。  
“扉间……”柱间轻轻推开扉间，摇了摇头，他缓缓从靠着的门上滑下来，趟在地上。  
柱间大咧咧地分开自己的双腿，把身体最敏感、最隐秘的部分毫无遮掩地暴露在自己的亲弟弟面前。  
他将手指伸入自己的后穴，因为姿势限制，他只能拨弄后穴较浅地方的嫩肉。  
于是，他真诚地看着扉间，眼里有着熊熊燃烧的欲火。  
“帮我后面弄弄吧……只要用手和道具就行。”  
扉间伸手，从床头柜里取出了自己的笔，因为常年有记录的习惯，所以，他经常会在自己长待的地方，放几支笔。  
眼角的余光略过了挂在墙上的属于斑的刀具，他沉吟了一会，然后在柱间的眼前，把刀给摘了下来。  
柱间扶着墙壁，操控着完全软下来的腿，跌跌撞撞地趟到床上，床上很温暖，都是扉间的味道，这让柱间更兴奋了。  
他火热地看着扉间取下来的笔和刀鞘，用眼神示意扉间再快一些。  
扉间跪坐在柱间的面前，慢慢的开发起柱间的后穴。  
白色的乳膏伴随着扉间开拓的动作，进入了柱间的内里，或许是因为之前有过开发的缘故，手指被扉间轻而易举的插进了柱间的后穴。  
柱间的呼吸越发的粗重，他看着扉间的手指在他的体内进进出出，一根、两根，然后扉间把自己的几支笔也一起放了进去，手指反而抽了出来，开始了搅动。  
“还是那么棒……扉间，啊……”  
柱间迷离地盯着自己的下体，那里正在欲求不满地吞吐细长的笔，扉间控制那些笔在后穴里旋转，每一圈都能引起柱间的颤抖，带给他无尽的快乐。  
尽管欠缺人体的那一份温度，但笔的冰冷坚硬感却让柱间更加兴奋。  
柱间半躺在床上，他的手抚上自己的性器，用自己的手指去搓揉龟头和柱身，以引起身体上更大的快感。  
距离高潮明明那么近了，但是却怎么都到达不了顶点，他和扉间对视了一眼，了解他的弟弟已经开始把笔抽出，又在他还未曾更多的了解那份空虚的时候，扉间就把刀鞘蹭进了他的后穴。  
刀鞘上还刻着宇智波的族徽，他见过这把刀，是在斑的身边。  
这是一种背叛，对于挚友的一种背叛。  
微弱的背德感和罪恶感汹涌而上，但是更多的是因为这，而产生的巨大快感。  
“……哈……快点……扉间……呼……快点……”  
被情欲折磨的眼角泛红的柱间，看着扉间冷静的动作，祈求着更快。  
扉间缓慢而坚定地把刀鞘推了进去，代表宇智波一族荣誉的团扇族徽隐没在翻滚的肉浪中，柱间的后穴吞噬着粗大的刀鞘，很快就吃下了大半段。  
扉间的按在这柄短刀刀鞘的末尾，和柱间对视一眼，点了点头。  
“大哥。”他低声道，然后手一用力，对准柱间的敏感点，狠狠地击入。  
“唔！扉……扉间！”柱间脸色潮红，瞳孔涣散，腿部一下一下抽动，他本能地呼唤弟弟的名字。  
他高潮了。  
柱间的身体在多年情事的培养下，在扉间手里极易达到高潮……这点扉间也一样。  
“大哥，斑……昨天去进行一个长期任务。”扉间慢慢地旋转着刀鞘，给刚达到巅峰的柱间不过度的温和刺激，“所以……他不会出现在这里，你可以放心叫出来。“  
“唔……扉间……”  
柱间的眼神空茫的看着天花板，小指因为快感而神经质的窜动着，他的手在本能的撸动着自己的性器。  
“大哥，你还记得一年前的火影办公室吗？”  
扉间跪在柱间的身边，在他的耳侧问到，手下还不紧不慢的活动着。  
柱间的心思随着扉间的诉说，回到了去年的夏天。  
那时扉间还没和斑在一起，而他还和扉间保持着经常做爱的习惯，一周两三次到四五次。  
扉间把他绑起来，用玫瑰花插入他的身体，将他放置在书桌上，木遁查克拉滋养花朵，花朵一点点在体内生长，颜色越发鲜艳。  
那种恍惚荒唐的感觉柱间现在想起来，都……他不由自主地吞了一口口水。  
在漫长的等待和一点点积累却难以得到满足的快感中，柱间得到了别样的乐趣。  
被发现的可能更是让他刺激不已。  
“记得……”柱间的声音比他想象中的更沙哑，充满了情欲的渴望。  
他完全没去管这些，颤抖的声音饱含激动之情，说道：“我们再来一次吗？”  
扉间在柱间的头顶低声笑了起来。  
“大哥，果然还是喜欢这种比较刺激的玩法。”  
扉间的分身拿着一条红绳和一口巨大的箱子放在床边。  
柱间伸手，任由那条熟悉的绳子按照他早已烂熟于心的方式绕过他的手腕，肩膀，胸肌，腹肌，最后在他的大腿根停了下来，毛绒绒的触感摩擦着膨胀了半天的性器。  
“我会把大哥带进办公室。”  
在扉间往柱间的后穴中塞进来了大哥带来的串珠后，对着已经被扉间放进箱子中的柱间说到。  
扉间用飞雷神能在一瞬间就到火影办公室，但他没有这样做。  
他叫来几位部下，嘱咐他们把箱子搬到火影办公室。  
“这是对大哥来说很重要的东西，务必迅速安稳地送到火影办公室。”扉间的神色严肃而认真，仿佛他说的真的是那样。  
几位被叫来的忍者没有多想为什么有飞雷神的扉间大人需要他们帮忙，应了一声后，一人一边抬起来箱子。  
薄薄的一层板影响不了声音的传递，更不要说柱间还是当世无敌的忍者，箱外扉间和他人的对话柱间听得一清二楚。  
随着箱子被抬起，开始向火影办公室前进，柱间体内的珠子也缓缓移动着，按摩他后穴中的嫩肉，滑过敏感点，柱间能感到自己愈加粗重的呼吸声，汗水从皮肤上滑下来，滴落在箱子内部。  
但他不能喊出声，因为一丝不挂的身体上只有几根一点遮挡作用都无，只有情趣作用的红绳，如果被发现的话……就糟了。  
柱间忍不住想到，扉间和他是怎么变成这样的……明明最初普普通通的做爱就能让他们满足，却一步又一步向前迈进，追求刺激和更强烈的快感一一更美好的快乐。  
这正是他们沉迷于肉体的快乐的后果，是已经不可挽回的结局。  
肉欲的纠缠和快乐，代表了他们兄弟之间的感情。  
和兄弟情一直外露的宇智波兄弟不同，千手兄弟的之间的相处久好像隔了一层，直到他们因为意外而开始了性爱。  
明明第一次之后还会道歉，但是第二次，第三次的时候却默认了这种发展，在情与欲的坦诚相见的情况下，他们看到了兄弟之间最为真实的一面，然后因为想要看的更多，而一步步的纠缠肉欲，看着亲生兄弟脸上最为真实的快乐。  
这在世俗中是错误的，但是对于他们两兄弟而言确实不可或缺的纠缠。

TBC

更多的A世界单独部分请等待更新，欢迎阅读B世界单独部分，以及主线剧情！

 


	2. B世界

B世界

涉及CP：扉柱，泉斑

相关play：野战，口交，道具，学生&老师角色扮演，木马，怀孕play。

设定：  
这是一个“忍者是工具”论盛行的世界。

扉间和泉奈将自己视为“工具”，并认为自己的哥哥是自己的持有人，其他的一切事物没有意义。

为了不被抛弃会作出任何事情。  
所以，调教，控制……甚至让两位哥哥怀孕。  
也是丝毫不意外的事情了。

目录

扉柱（作者：鹤风）  
①柱间醒来发现弟弟的性器埋于自己体内，扉间强势的把柱间原本的观念打碎，表明了自己所想要的。  
②柱间在描绘着自己头像的火影岩上被扉间深深插入。  
③扉间让不坦诚的兄长学会大胆的表达自己的欲望， 并且让他坚定自己和弟弟的关系是“正常”的。  
④柱间被扉间前后攻击，明白被上比上更有快感。  
⑤在教室等待自己的学生，结果太久，所以柱间主动要求做（师生play,扉间老师，柱间学生，阳光幵朗的学生主动勾引禁欲古板的老师），以及办公室play （用弟弟的肉棒堵住流水的小穴，不让公务被弄湿）  
⑥千手宅的百年树上，木马play, 柱间骑在断裂的枝干上，仙人体所以让树木断枝重生。  
⑦祭典上与泉斑一墙之隔的欢爱，告诉柱间和斑，自己的挚友和他一样的情况，更进一步的让哥哥们认为这是正常的，彻底得摧毀了他们的道德底线。  
⑧大肚play 。

泉斑（作者：红锅）  
①泉奈与斑的卧谈会，泉奈说明了自己的「愿望」（想要争取主动，占有欲之类的），斑隐约感觉到了，但因为没有真正发觉泉奈的意图所以不是很在意。  
②泉奈拿了扉间的黑科技媚药之后给自己吃了，然后假装是误服的样子去找斑「帮忙」，斑为了「照顾」泉奈所以让他在上面，泉奈计划通。  
③两人怼了来商量联姻的火之国高层人员，警告他们不要想用这种办法来控制忍村。途中泉奈摔门离开（为了勾起斑的情绪演的），斑去追结果两人在会议室门外不可描述，泉奈表示「我们只能属于彼此」。  
④斑已经逐渐接受了和泉奈的关系，泉奈对于家族和村子的关系感到有些忧虑，他委婉地问斑家族和木叶哪个重要，斑没有回答。泉奈在【】期间不停告诉斑他是多么的重视斑，最后斑对问题的回答是「你」。  
⑤斑和泉奈一起看了石碑，斑虽然没有原作那样执着但有「这样也还不错」的想法，这让泉奈有了危险预警，于是他通过【】让斑感受什么才是真实的世界和真实的自己。  
⑥斑不再去想月之眼，他开始越来越留恋与泉奈各种意义上在一起的时候。木叶接到来自火之国的护送任务，扉间希望泉奈可以带队，但因为上次联姻的事泉奈并不想去，几个族人去了之后因为合作不畅原因受伤求援。泉奈赶到现场之后发现斑也来了，解决任务并把族人们临时安置好之后两人在附近【】。斑表示「我希望能在有你的世界里」。  
⑦祭典的更衣室play，斑这才知道了柱间的状况，他在短暂的惊讶之后就有了「看来柱间也一样」的想法，算是崩坏的最终达成（？）。  
⑧在黑绝的「助攻」下斑怀孕，斑很自然地在这段时间里暂时负责文职。有族人来说这样是不是不妥，但这一切在斑看来都很正常。

—————正文分割线————

扉柱①

体内猛烈的冲击，让柱间忘记了自己想要说的话。  
‘为什么会这样呢？’  
他不断的思考，大脑却因为快感一片空白，他看着身上的人，漂亮的红眼睛紧紧的盯着他。  
‘红色的……是非常美丽的红色呢……’  
柱间近乎痴迷的看着那双红色的眼睛。  
‘非常熟悉的眼睛……是谁的呢……好像……好像是扉间的眼睛……是扉间啊……扉间……扉间！！！’  
大脑迟钝的得出这个结论，柱间清醒过来，他挣扎起来，却轻而易举的被弟弟制止，柱间发现自己的力量已经连一个普通人都不如了。  
“扉间！为什么！为什么要这么做？！”  
身上的人因为他的这句话，停下了动作，后穴感受到了带给他快感的存在停止而不满的开始张合，妄图通过这一点而带来快感。  
柱间羞耻的感受着下身的动作，也坚持的看着身上的扉间。  
“兄长……”  
扉间慢慢的凑近的柱间的耳畔，轻声唤着，柱间因为扉间的靠近不由自主的屏住呼吸。  
“兄长一直想要逃离我的身边呢。”  
柱间的身体绷紧，后穴将性器咬合的更深，柱间顾不上这一点，他匆忙的想要对着扉间解释。  
“……不，我没有……我……”  
“还说没有，兄长是想要去死不是吗？”  
‘我没有！’  
柱间在心里呐喊，但是他不得不承认扉间说的很对。  
“不要离开我，乖乖的带在我身边不好吗？兄长想要的我那一件事没有做到，就连木叶我也有好好的管理啊。”  
扉间缓慢的动了一下，柱间抽泣了一声，带着渴望，但是他还是试图和扉间讲清楚，或者说是他太关心木叶了。  
“……木叶……扉间……你……”  
“兄长，我是不会伤害木叶的。”  
扉间的手指游弋在柱间的胸口，原本稚嫩的两点，在他的特别关注下已经肿起来了，柱间因为胸前麻麻痒痒的快感一时说不出话。  
“兄长，我从来都不会骗你，也没有真正的伤害过你，不是吗？”  
扉间继续诱导着，他缓缓的将自己的性器抽出柱间的后穴，看着柱间因为空虚下意识不满的神情。  
‘是啊，扉间从来都没有骗过他啊。’  
柱间歪了歪头，强烈的空虚感让他无法去思考扉间话语中的漏洞。  
‘扉间确实没有伤害我啊。’  
柱间因为想通了，眼睛一亮。  
“兄长不喜欢这样的感觉，这样的快感吗？”  
扉间浅浅的把性器抵在柱间后穴口，轻轻的插入一点，有很快抽回。  
‘是啊，这样确实很快乐，但是，这是不对的啊？’  
柱间拼命的思考着。  
“哪里不对？让兄长感受到快乐这本来就是弟弟应该做的事情啊？”  
扉间继续诱导，他把性器深深的插进柱间的后穴，打断柱间更深一步的思考，让柱间更深的进入快感的陷阱。  
“只要，兄长听话就行了，不要离开我，那么兄长永远都能快乐，不是吗？”  
扉间继续抽插了起来。  
“是啊……永远的快乐……弟弟……扉间……”  
柱间支离破碎的说着，现在的他已经剥离了思考能力，只能本能的应和着，听着他的弟弟，永远为他考虑的扉间的话，然后深深的印在内心深处。

 

扉柱②

“兄长是想和我在火影岩上做爱吗？”  
柱间为自己的弟弟如此大胆的发言吓得踉跄一下，还好作为一名优秀的忍者，他没有因此从火影岩上掉下去。  
“扉间，你在想什么？！”  
麦色的皮肤有些泛红，一直在柱间身后半步得扉间向前跨了一步，紧紧的贴在柱间的后背，指尖擦过柱间后穴的位置，为哪湿漉漉的触感叹息了一声。  
“可是，兄长你的后面已经湿了，隔着衣服都能摸到。”  
带着炽热的呼吸完全喷洒在柱间的后颈，柱间的身体紧绷，他自己也能清楚的感受到滑腻的淫液浸透了布料，那湿漉漉的布料紧贴着后穴的入口，一张一合间微微含入，让他更加的欲求不满。  
扉间的手指顺着已经解开的位置顺畅的挤进了柱间的腰部，手指往上移动，拂过线条流畅的腹肌，双手最后停在柱间已经开始渴求蹂躏的乳头位置。  
“唔……扉间……不要……不要在这……这里……”  
柱间良好的视力可以清楚的看到火影办公室内部的场景，他的分身，木之分身正老老实实的坐在办公桌后批改着公务，而‘他’的本体则被弟弟在火影岩上玩弄着，更何况……柱间往火影岩下看了眼，很多的平民和正在赶路的忍者在那条路上走过，只要他们稍稍的一抬头，就能看到……  
“兄长，你兴奋起来了。”  
扉间无奈的声音将柱间的意识拉了回来，扉间把自己沾着肠液的手指伸到柱间面前，示意让他舔干净。  
“扉间……这……这不太好……吧……还是……哈换个地方……”  
柱间屏息，不让自己的呻吟这么快溜出来，语速很快，表达着自己的焦急。  
“兄长，不是很想在这里吗？”  
扉间靠的更近了，说话时吐露的舌尖若有若无的舔着柱间的耳垂，粘着肠液的手指更近了，无声催促着柱间，左胸，很久没有未曾抚慰的乳头挺立着，柱间无意识颤抖的身躯，让其可以通过粗糙的布料得到些微的安慰。  
“哈……怎……呼……怎…唔…怎么……怎么可能……”  
破碎的呻吟让人知道他现在是如何的渴求。  
“如果不想的话，兄长为什么回把我带到这里，并且……”  
扉间向前一顶，坚硬的性器隔着衣物浅浅的插进那欲求不满的小穴。  
“……这里可早就变得泥泞不堪。”  
“我……”  
柱间无法说出半个字，他要怎么说，说自己完全没有察觉到？还是把扉间带到这里来只是想要和他一起从高处俯瞰整个木叶？  
所有的话，在扉间完全捅进来的时候，化为破碎的呻吟。  
“哈……哈……慢点……呼……不要……快了……太快了……哈……”  
柱间被扉间牢牢的抱在怀里，从外人的角度来看，就是木叶的二把手难得温情的从背后抱住自己的兄长，正进行着温情的对话。  
“兄长，我们慢慢的移动到涯壁那面，好吗？”  
扉间温声诱哄着，柱间胡乱的点着头，扉间的声音犹如从远方传来，他完全不知道扉间说了什么，只是本能的应和，直到赤裸的身躯被抵到粗糙的岩壁，坚硬而满是凸点的岩壁摩擦着他柔软的皮肤，他的乳尖为这粗暴的对待而兴奋。  
“兄长，您果然还是喜欢粗暴一点。”  
不合时宜的敬语让柱间更加兴奋，胯下同样粗大坚硬的性器被坚硬的岩壁和自己富有弹性的大腿夹击着，痛与快感并存交织，残存的理智让他死死的咬着自己的唇，同样被死死绞着的，还有后穴中粗大不断冲撞的肉刃。  
“不要对自己这么粗鲁，兄长。”  
圆润的手指轻轻的划过柱间死咬着的唇，柱间听从扉间的话，乖乖的放松，快感更加的剧烈。  
放开的手飞快的结印，扉间分出了一个分身。  
分身绕过本体所布的结界，向着火影办公室跑去。  
扉间慢悠悠的算着时间。  
他的分身很快的就到了火影办公室，打手势让暗部离开后，分身扉间看着木之分身的柱间，在‘他’眼上画了几个咒印，然后示意‘他’往窗外看去。  
富有冲击力的一幕让柱间分身瞪大了眼，扉间分身算了算时间，打散了柱间分身，然后换成他坐在了办公桌后。  
分身所看到的一切传递到了本体身上，柱间瞪大了眼，他看到了——  
在阳光照耀的火影岩，在他的雕像上，赤身裸体的他背对着扉间被抵在坚实的岩壁上，放肆的呻吟，红色从脸部蔓延到了脚趾，还有那顺着大腿留下的，在阳光下亮晶晶的液体，在岩上留了一摊，在阳光下晶亮，好看极了。  
柱间瞳孔一缩，极度的羞耻带来极度的快感，后穴一阵收缩，扉间放松精关和柱间一起到达了高潮。  
从此以后，火影每次抬头看到自己的火影岩雕像都脸色通红的想到那在阳光下无比漂亮的液体，是在他体内流出来的。

 

扉柱③

忍者学校训练场  
扉间正在记录学生们的身体数据，柱间兴致勃勃的看着学生们的训练，后穴隐隐的湿意让他的脸色一变。  
“扉间……”  
他靠近自己正认真记录的弟弟，脸色泛红，呼吸急促。  
扉间抬头看了兄长一眼就知道发生了什么，他把手中的卷轴收了起来，向忍者学校的老师打了个解散的手势。  
他把兄长拉进怀里，宽大的袖摆挡住兄长的后臀。  
“兄长身体有些不舒服。”  
趴在扉间怀里的柱间听到弟弟这样的跟老师解释。  
“你们先离开吧，我要先给兄长检查一下。”  
属于扉间的气息包围他整个脸部，柱间大口大口的喘息着，他现在能清楚的感受到他的后穴不满的收缩着……想要……真的很想要……扉间……  
胸前收紧的布料让扉间知道他的兄长现在处于什么状态，但是他没有动，柱间也只能乖乖的继续缩在扉间的怀里。  
人声渐渐地远去，直到只剩下了千手兄弟两个人。  
“兄长，可以了。”  
柱间趴在扉间的小腹上，双手捂着脸，因为清醒所以十分羞耻的感受着扉间的动作。  
兜裆布被扉间掀了起来，手指浅浅的插进饥渴的小穴中，不满足的小穴不断开合着，细细的手指很显然无法满足，所以淫液分泌的更多了，渴望着能有粗大的性器插进去。  
“大一点……”  
柱间无意识的呢喃，说完后他才反应过来自己说了什么。  
“兄长，您刚刚说什么？”  
扉间低头靠近趴在怀里的柱间，浅淡的呼吸让原本就红艳的色彩更加浓郁，话语中的疑惑和好奇是那么的明显，明知道扉间是故作疑惑，柱间还是乖乖的重复了一边。  
“想要……想要大一点的……”  
柱间的声音中带着哭腔，后穴的饥渴不是几根细细的手指所能让他满足的，空虚的焦灼让他的大脑变得混沌。  
“想要大一点的什么？”  
扉间的右手仍然在柱间的后穴里探索，他的手指，每一次纤细的手指都擦过柱间的敏感点。  
“不…哈…不要……”  
悬而未决的快感，无法被填满的空虚，无论是哪一点都纠缠着柱间的理智，让他变得焦灼，脱离了理智，无法思考。  
“不要？那么兄长，我先拿出来了。”  
弟弟的声音依然在耳畔回旋，原本还没有思考清楚弟弟在说些什么的柱间因为后穴中的手指开始抽出而恐慌起来。  
“不要……不要……不要出去……不要出去……”  
“不出去吗？兄长？可是您刚刚还说不要的。”  
扉间苦恼的声音传到柱间的耳中，他疑惑起来，后穴没有被填满的空虚依然在纠缠着他。  
“弟弟…呼…听话……我……听话……”  
“兄长可是一点都不听话，所以扉间是不会给哥哥奖励的。”  
“不……我……我……唔……我没有不……听话……哈……”  
柱间急躁的解释，可是一片空白的大脑根本无法让他组织出清晰的语言，他只能断断续续的说着，希望他的弟弟能够听清楚。  
“扉间希望兄长在我面前不要掩饰自己的欲望，想要的就说出来。”  
扉间诱哄着，宛如水中塞壬的低吟。  
“我……呼……我……哈……”  
柱间仰着头，面带红晕，生理性的眼泪模糊了他的视线，让他无法看清楚扉间的表情，可是他却隐隐约约的感受到，只要他说出来，有些东西就永远挽不回来了。  
“兄长不需要的话，我现在就离开。”  
“不……不要……不要离开……扉间……不要离开……”  
柱间疯狂的开始摇头，后穴中的手指毫不留情的离开，空虚变得更加的剧烈，他牵着扉间的手，让他不要离开。  
“可是，扉间现在还不知道兄长想要什么，扉间还是离开吧。”  
扉间任由柱间拉着他的手，他在柱间的耳边轻轻的说着，好像十分的苦恼。  
“我……我想……我想扉间……扉间艹我……就……就像之前一样……”  
柱间断断续续的说出心中的话，期待着扉间答应他，就和之前一样，满足他。  
“可是，兄长不是一直不喜欢吗？之前一直的都在拒绝我。”  
扉间的嘴角出现微微的笑意。  
“不……不没有……我喜欢……我很喜欢……我喜欢扉间艹我……粗暴的艹我……”  
柱间的嘴唇挨着扉间的性器，隔着布料开始舔舐。  
“我希望……扉间用它来艹我……艹我……”  
柱间红着眼看着扉间，喘息着，渴望性爱的欲求深深地浸透着他，湿哒哒的后穴张合渴求，他牵着扉间的手指，希望能像之前一样些微的满足自己的饥渴。  
扉间满意的笑了起来，他慢条斯理的把柱间身上的衣服脱了下来，勉强的铺在地上，隔绝了地面的冰凉，坚韧的小草和石子却仍然存在着。  
柱间躺了上去，为这完全符合他身体的粗暴而满意的叹息，他抱住身上的扉间，脸上挂着在一切还没有撕开前相同的温和宽厚的笑容，包容着扉间作出的一切，因为他也是如此的渴望。  
“只要兄长您说出来，我就一定会满足您的欲求。”  
在最后，他和扉间一起到达高潮之后，扉间在他耳边说到，他为弟弟的贴心而觉得感动。

 

扉柱④

忍者学校会堂  
柱间刚刚对着新一届的学生演讲完毕。  
“那么我宣布……”  
柱间突然卡壳了一下，他能感受到属于弟弟的手现在放在他的后臀上。  
“现在，解散。”  
一直站在柱间身后的扉间走上前，宣布。  
作为忍者学校副校长的威力显现出来，话音刚刚落下，台下的人已经散的七七八八，没一会儿，学生们已经去了自己应该去的教室，而那些老师也在扉间的示意下离开，堂中只剩下柱间和扉间两个人。  
“扉间难得主动。”  
柱间偏偏头，看着靠在他背上的银发弟弟说到，一只手已经解开了腰带。  
“嗯，今天想玩点有趣的。”  
扉间看着柱间的眼睛试探的说道，柱间眼中没有因此而出现厌恶，只有好奇和跃跃欲试。  
“扉间想玩什么？”  
扉间想要怎么玩我？  
这句话自然而然的浮现在扉间的心里，他清楚的知道，这就是兄长的潜台词。  
扉间难得低笑了一声，他伸手将柱间抱到了演讲台上，一个正在振动的跳蛋被塞了进去。  
“只是这样吗？”  
柱间心里有些失落，他喜欢扉间对他的粗暴。  
“当然不是。”  
扉间单膝跪在柱间面前，颜色浅淡的唇挨着柱间半勃起的性器。  
“扉间……你是想……”  
说不清楚自己现在有多期待，柱间的性器在扉间的注视下再次粗壮了起来。  
“不过在此之前……”  
原本只开了一档的跳蛋剧烈的跳动起来，每一次都刚好的碾压在柱间的敏感点上。  
“唔……哈……嗯……哈哈……唔……再快……再快一点……”  
柱间不掩饰自己的欲望，他呻吟着，他期待着。  
扉间温热的唇亲吻着柱间的性器，他先从龟头开始舔弄亲吻，鲜艳的舌和已经狰狞起来的性器形成鲜明的对比。  
柱间低着头看着弟弟的努力，他分不清是前面还是后面更刺激些，手掌压在扉间毛绒绒的银色头发上，本能的他想下压，迫使扉间舔弄的更深些，但是仅存的理智拉住了他，警告着他不能让扉间生气，所以他只能紧握住自己的另一只手。  
因为后穴的刺激，他不由自主的挪动了一下，跳蛋偏移了轨迹，原本每一次都能顶弄到的敏感点只能浅浅的蹭过，与快感擦肩而过的感觉折磨着柱间，让他把注意力完全放到了后穴上。  
穴肉不自觉的收缩着，试图把跳蛋挽回原来的轨迹上。  
扉间的舌头划过马眼，刺激的柱间打了个冷颤，他想把注意力重新换回扉间的嘴上，但是后穴欲求不满的感觉一直折磨着他，他拼命的挪动着后臀，每一次都在扉间嘴里形成了一次冲撞。  
渐渐的柱间开始了忍耐，他集中自己所剩不多的注意力，转移到扉间的动作上，柔软的富有弹性的喉管让他痴迷起来，他的手掌开始用力下压，期翼扉间能给他更多的快感。  
扉间没有让他失望，扉间仰着头，绯色的眸子深深地注视着他，浅淡的唇因为用力而变成了淡淡的玫红色，扉间的每一次舔弄都让他着魔。  
“啊……扉间……哈……哈……继续……继续……”  
柱间呻吟着，他已经忘记了他们是在忍者学校的大堂，没忘也没关系，扉间是不会让其他人看到自己兄长现在的样子，因为这样的兄长只属于他。  
微凉的手指划过两个精囊，两根手指温柔的安抚着，口袋里的遥控器却又提了两档。  
“哈……啊……扉间……呼……扉间……好棒……好厉害……哈……啊……”  
柱间开始分不清是前面还是后面给他的快感更厉害，他只是深深的着迷着，前后夹击的刺激让他彻底的抛弃了理智，口中开始胡乱的呻吟，说着自己清醒过来绝对脸红的话。  
“扉间……快点……快点……干的在快点……快点的干我……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
后穴最后几次的冲击，狠狠地顶到柱间的敏感点，前面的刺激在于此对比下显得索然无味，柱间只能感觉到哪一点疯狂的跳动着，每一次都带着大量的水，跳蛋不断的冲击在哪一点上，强烈的刺激让柱间开始翻白眼，后穴自己找到了高潮，大量的淫水涌出后穴，浸湿了光滑的木桌。  
前面的阴茎也随之射出了大量的精液，扉间含了一部分在嘴里，剩下的都喷涌到地上，然后站了起来，把口中的精液渡到柱间的嘴里，舌头也闯了进去，柱间承受着，把扉间度进来的精液吞了下去，两条滑腻的舌也纠缠起来。  
“……扉间……”  
分开后，柱间喘着气，他靠在扉间的怀里，身上的衣服皱巴巴的上面满是他体液的气息，有着显而易见的淫秽。  
“……扉间……我更……更喜欢你……你把我填的满满的……”  
柱间在扉间怀里说着自己的愿望，扉间眨了眨眼。  
“那要看兄长的表现程度才行。”  
柱间真诚的看着扉间。  
“我会听话的，一定会听话的。”  
像是入了魔一样，柱间重复这一句话。  
绯色的眼中带着了然和满足。  
“我相信兄长，会一直听我的话的。”  
扉间最后这样说到。

 

扉柱⑤

老师在教室里等了有一会儿，才等来了迟到的学生。  
“扉间老师！”  
黑发黑眼的男学生从门外跑了进来，半长的头发有一瞬间的扬起，银发绯眸的老师努力将自己的视线从飘荡的发丝上离开，有些严厉的看着迟到的学生。  
“柱间你……”  
老师的话，被学生打断了。  
“老师，您还没有教过我生理课。”  
少年大胆的说着，双手牵住了老师的手腕，下体若有若无的蹭着老师的小腹位置。  
“你在说什么啊！”  
老师耳尖泛红的把学生扯了下来，下身也因为学生的动作有了反应。  
“老师，明明也很期待。”  
学生不满的嘟囔着，手臂圈过老师的腰，手指灵活得把老师的腰带解开。  
“等等……”  
老师制止了学生的动作，或许是因为知道自己的反抗没有结果，所以他示意学生转过身去。  
“我自己……来。”  
原本白皙清透的脸带上了淡淡的红色，老师颤巍巍的把裤子脱掉，学生听着身后稀稀疏疏的声音，眼神发亮，后面更湿了，从见到老师的第一面起，他就想让老师上了他。  
“好了……”  
学生转过身去，上半身的衣服还是整齐的穿戴着，下半身已经是一丝不挂了，学生眼尖的看到地上有一条黑色的三角内裤。  
下身的性器早在学生的刺激下半勃起来，学生愉悦的走了过去。  
“瞧，我就说老师很期待。”  
学生得意洋洋的说道，老师的脸色更红了，学生见此内心更加的高兴了，原本冷静古板的老师在他的调戏下露出不一样的神情怎么会不让他高兴。  
“不……别……别在……这儿……”  
老师吞吞吐吐的哀求着，学生见此更近了一步。  
“不在这儿，那去哪？”  
“一会儿……会有其他学生来……去去……去天台吧。”  
哪里确实是个好去处，初春的凉风，钢铁的栏杆，更重要的时，哪里通常情况下没有人。  
“那老师就带我上去吧，不能穿，就这么把我带上去！”  
看着老师想要把裤子重新穿上，学生怎么允许，他钻进了老师的怀里，背对着老师，后穴有意无意的擦过已经抬头的性器，潮湿温热的洞穴让那性器更加的兴奋。  
“老师，带我上去~”  
学生知道，老师总是无法拒绝他的撒娇。  
老师无法，只能怀中抱住学生通过飞雷神把学生和他传了过去，或许是因为注意没有集中的原因，学生身上的衣服被割的粉碎，上身被压在冰冷的栏杆上，老师圈着学生的腰，性器顺畅的进入了温暖潮湿的后穴，老师一时因为这温暖而叹息了一声。  
初春的风吹在学生赤裸的身体上，刺激的学生颤抖了一下，后穴敏感的收缩，老师有些迷茫的感受着性器被挤压的快感，学生因为老师的迟迟不动，不满的推搡了一下。  
“老师，动啊？”  
“啊……哦……”  
性器全部的抽出，学生还没有因为突然的空虚而开始表达不满，就因为重重得插入而大声的呻吟起来。  
精囊与屁股因为快速的抽插发出啪啪声，每一下，每一次肉刃都重重得顶进了最深处，顶弄着那埋在深处的敏感点。  
“快点……啊……哈……再快点……唔……老师……扉间……快点……继续……继续……啊……扉间……继续啊啊啊啊……”  
扉间停下凝神感受了下教学楼下的动静，他看着因为突然停下而不满的兄长，又重重的顶弄了一下，趴到了兄长的耳边。  
“我们的学生已经到了，兄长，所以要停下。”  
“不……唔……扉间……扉间……你先把我填满……填满在去……好不好……”  
柱间拉住扉间胸前的衣服，恳求到，此时的他就连分身术都忘了。  
“这是兄长所希望的话，当然可以。”  
分身的他离开了天台，扉间重新趴到了柱间身上，再一次的开始了冲刺，不在敷衍的重重的顶在柱间的敏感点上，伴随着肠壁的收缩挤压，大量的淫液从交合处涌了出来，炽热的精液也随之喷涌到柱间后穴的深处。  
“兄长，要好好的含好，不要在学生面前露出来。”  
扉间在帮柱间穿好衣服后，对着还沉浸在性爱的余韵中的兄长嘱咐到。  
最后，柱间是含着扉间的精液下和他一起离开的学校，回到了火影办公室。  
——  
办公室外守着几个暗部，柱间面色有些阴沉的对着他们点了点头，率先进去了，之后扉间也走进去了，在扉间进去了后，柱间重重的关上了门。  
暗部下了一跳，有关火影大人被他弟弟惹生气的流言不胫而走，无人知道，办公室内发生的一切。  
——  
柱间刚刚进去，就有些腿软的瘫倒在地，他是被弟弟抱到办公桌后的，后穴的淫液和精液混合在一起，他走一步，后穴中的液体就晃荡一次，刚刚被抽插过得肠道十分得敏感，液体得晃荡和挤压似的冲击，让他断断的一段路程中就高潮了好几次，可是这并不让他感受到满足。  
满桌的公务，甚至有的公文已经飘到地上和椅子上，柱间连做的位置都没有，粘稠的混合物顺着他的大腿下滑，差点弄湿了几份公文。  
“兄长，您要学会控制自己才行。”  
扉间看着柱间的狼狈有些苦恼，话中带着只有他们兄弟才懂得暗示。  
“我才不用学会控制呢。”  
柱间难得孩子气的说道，他伸手拉着扉间的衣摆，带着恳求和渴望。  
“扉间会帮我的对吗？”  
想到自己想要说的话，柱间的呼吸变得急促。  
“扉间堵住我的后面好不好，用你的性器堵住。”  
柱间自豪的说着自己想到的办法，眼神渴求到看着弟弟。  
“好啊，既然兄长是这样想的，那当然可以。”  
刚刚穿好的衣服有重新被脱掉，扉间坐在椅子上，将自己的性器深深的插入柱间的后穴，就不不在动了。  
“扉间……唔……动啊，为什么不动。”  
感受着后穴中的炽热，肠壁掐媚的吸吮着，但那肉刃没有任何动作，穴内的痒意更重，柱间不满的动了几下，就被扉间制止了。  
“兄长，现在重要的是这些公文。”  
扉间示意柱间看向满桌子的公务，眼中眼中带着无奈。  
“扉间……之后帮我……不好吗？”  
柱间皱着眉，看着难得不听话的弟弟。  
“这可不行，泉奈之前还和我说，斑是每天写完公务后，才能跟他一起作爱。”  
扉间状似无奈的说道，眼中深埋着笑意。  
“可是……可是……”  
柱间搜刮着脑内的词句，希望能有让扉间原谅他这一次。  
“不过，兄长您每处理完一份，我就动一下，好不好。”  
扉间嘴角含笑的出了个‘好’注意。  
“真的！”  
“当然是真的，扉间没有骗过兄长，不是吗？”  
即便是骗我也没关系，扉间总是会站在我这一边的。  
柱间贪婪的看着桌上的公务。  
“好多……好多次……”  
他低喃着，迫不及待的拿起了一份，每一次的完成，都有着一次深入骨髓的快感，到了最后他已经忘记了自己完成了多少公文，只记得自己被填的很满，非常满，整个小腹都被弟弟填满的充足。

 

扉柱⑥

千手宅的门口有一棵古树，无人知晓这棵树活了有多久，即便是族里最老的老人也只能说出在他小时候，这棵树就已经存在这件事。  
从某种情况上来说，这棵树是长辈，而且是看着他和弟弟成长起来的长辈。  
柱间看着那棵已经垂垂老矣即将死亡的古木。  
他不想看着这棵古树死去，因为它应该算是除了扉间之外，他最为熟悉的事物了。  
作为木遁使的他，想要救这棵树，但是仙人体失控使得他无法像以前一样，顺从心意的操控树木，使它重获新生，所幸，之前扉间让他做的那个实验，让他有了新的猜测。  
断裂的枝干高高的树立着，那上面有难看的瘢痕，凸起的干枯的枝芽，柱间注视着它，呼吸渐渐的急促起来。  
隐藏在饱满的麦色臀部中的后穴一点点的把树立的枝干吞下，柱间的皮肤越发的滚烫，泛着红晕，他喘息着眼神有些迷离的把坐在高高的树上，后穴里固定着一根早已干枯的枝干，在他周围，浅淡的绿色隐藏着他的身形，只露出衣着整齐的上半身。  
他开始摇晃，开始颤抖，断裂的残骸擦过他柔软的内里，在他的引导下瞄准了能给予他最大快感的哪一点上。  
“唔……哈……哈……嗯……”  
意义不明的呻吟想要从他嘴中流出，他咬着牙，舌尖抵着上颚，浑身的肌肉因为忍耐和快感而颤栗，身前的性器已经高高的挺起，从顶端分泌出一些液体流下打湿了黑色的耻毛。  
柱间有些痴迷的扭着腰，整棵树因此枝丫乱晃，簌簌作响。  
有细密的嫩绿色从后穴中钻了出来，紧接着，柱间只听见了几声噼里啪啦的声音，后穴中原本只是刚刚生长出来的嫩绿枝芽侵染了内里的淫液肆意生长起来。  
“哈……唔……扉间……啊……唔……”  
那娇小的藤蔓在他体内迅速变得粗大起来，在他后穴中乱窜，鞭挞着他的敏感点，让柱间下意识的呼唤弟弟的名字，又在之后捂住嘴，不让自己把纲手吵起来。  
那粗壮的藤蔓顺着肠道向里攀附起来，让柱间又爱又怕，他捂住自己的小腹，闭着眼，忍受着痛并快乐的折磨，那粗壮冰冷的藤蔓将他的腹部撑得奇形怪状。  
温暖的，让他熟悉的味道从他身后抱住了他。  
“扉间！”  
柱间想要靠近弟弟的怀里，却因为腹中乱窜的藤蔓固定住。  
“兄长，放松你能操控住。”  
扉间从后面靠近了柱间，那些在柱间没有注意到时肆意生长起来的枝叶没有拦住他，反而放出了一条道。  
“唔……不行……啊……我不行……”  
柱间摇着头，身前即将射精的性器被不知道从哪里来的细小枝脉堵住了马眼，甚至顺着尿道下深。  
“兄长，您睁开眼。”  
扉间抱住了柱间，环着鼓胀起来的肚皮，他在柱间耳边呢喃。  
“唔……”  
柱间睁开了，他靠在扉间的怀里，周围是深深浅浅的绿色，黏滑的液体顺着他坐着的枝干下滑，肚子鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“像是怀孕。”  
柱间趴在扉间的怀里，有些抽噎。  
“我……我不想……”  
“兄长不想的话，那就不会有，现在兄长静下心，慢慢的操纵。”  
柱间听话的点了点头，感受这体内已经停止不在乱窜的藤蔓，如以前仙人体还未失控前所做的一样。  
肚子里原本撑得十分满的藤蔓慢慢的后退，柱间突然觉得的不舍，他磨蹭着扉间的衣领，妄图留下那些藤蔓。  
“兄长要把这些全部排出来，一会小纲就醒了。”  
柱间缩了缩肩，他不想让小纲手看到他现在的样子，最起码要等纲手大一点才行。  
那茂盛的绿色从柱间后穴中一点点的钻了出来，扉间抱着柱间，直接跳下了树。  
树下，原本只有一片绿色草地中，钻出了一朵朵白色的小花。  
“兄长，是你让这些话长出来的。”  
扉间指着在从柱间坐的那原本干枯的枝干上留下的透明淫液浇灌下开的更加美丽的花。  
“是从来都没有过得品种。”  
扉间在柱间已经彻底红了的耳边说到。  
“扉间……不……不要……”  
“不过，要给兄长惩罚才行，竟然弄出了这么大的动静。”  
扉间把柱间身上早就已经皱皱巴巴的羽织塞进了柱间还张着的后穴。  
“兄长，要走进卧室才行。”  
柱间的脑子因为扉间的动作已经彻底懵了，只能呆呆的按照扉间的命令，一步一步往卧室走去。  
因为性事变得异常敏感的内壁因为柱间的步伐开始不断地磨蹭着丝滑的羽织。  
“唔……”  
柱间的嘴里被扉间塞进了一颗口球。  
“大爷爷，二爷爷！”  
纲手从自己的卧室里冲了出来，喊着，差点撞上了柱间。  
“小纲手，动作要小心一点。”  
扉间抱起来纲手，避免了纲手撞上柱间。  
“二爷爷，大爷爷怎么了？”  
柱间僵硬的坐在一边，内壁欲求不满似的吞吐着塞在里面的柔软羽织，催促着让他动作。  
“大爷爷生病了，小纲手就不要打扰大爷爷好吗？”  
扉间的声音在他耳边响起，他才后知后觉的知道扉间在哄纲手。  
“那……好吧……”  
纲手有些失落，但是她还是懂事的选择出门去找小伙伴们玩。  
柱间有些激动的催促着扉间。  
扉间一点点的从兄长的后穴中把羽织抽了出来。  
柱间把自己的脸死死的压在枕头中，不让自己浪叫出声，柔软的羽织即便是被抽出，也是温柔至极的慢慢摩蹭着绞住其的肉壁，挑逗着让肉壁放松。  
在扉间彻底把羽织扯出之后，柱间已经十分主动的扒开臀部，让扉间把他的性器捅进去，将他再次灌得满满的。  
“我只想给扉间怀一个孩子。”  
在梦中，柱间是这么说的。

 

扉柱番外：花瓶

双腿下压，上身下伏，高高撅起臀部。  
具有健康的麦色，泛着光泽，肌肉紧实而富有弹性的臀部。  
将已经半勃起的性器是用红绳捆绑禁锢在大腿内侧。  
将手指浅浅插入闭合的后穴，查看是否自体润滑完成。  
插入成功，半透明的黏液从后穴喷射而出，溅到麦色的皮肤，在日光下反射光。  
触感黏腻，顺滑温暖，自体润滑完成。  
戴上手套，将实验使用的玫瑰花（从兄长培育出来的植物中摘取。）截掉枝条1/2的尖锐突刺，直流圆形凸起的伤痕，以此标准截掉剩余五支花。  
将六枝已经处理成功的花枝依次插入已经迫不及待自体流水的后穴，细长的花枝，每一根都要插准前列腺点。  
将花瓶静置书桌上三个时辰。  
花瓶发出意义不明的声音，抽取插入的一支花，让花瓶抿住残留半透明液体的花枝。  
检查花瓶之前的受伤的划痕是否已经愈合。  
检查完毕，静置时间多加半个时辰。  
静置时间结束，将兄长从书桌上抱下来（因为书桌已经被浸湿，所以需要更换），把开的更加鲜艳的花从后穴摘除。

结语：兄长学会了一个新的培养植物的方式，很高兴。

PS：祭典的现场布置完毕，重要道具已经备齐。

 

扉柱⑦

在祭典与泉斑一起的更衣室授孕play，暂未完成。

 

扉柱⑧

怀孕play，暂未完成。

————以下是泉斑部分————

泉斑①

“泉奈，今天感觉怎么样？”  
一天的公事宣告完结的时候，已经过了晚上九点。斑小心地拉开纸门，他在门外通过室内的亮光就知道，泉奈并没有休息。  
他放轻脚步走进屋内，泉奈正躺在榻上，一双恢复了神采的黑眼睛转向他的方向。  
“已经好很多了，哥哥，再过几天我就可以帮你处理族务，你也不至于忙到这么晚。”  
斑坐在泉奈身边，伸手揉了揉他的额发:“泉奈还是先养好身体，我自己来也没有问题。”  
泉奈似是“嗯”地答应了一声，他的眼睛在灯火的掩映下泛着有些奇特的光彩:“那哥哥今晚就和我一起睡吧？像小时候那样？”  
小时候？  
小时候的泉奈也是这样，看似撒娇地提出一个个自己不忍心拒绝的“请求”。  
躺在泉奈早就准备好的双人被褥里，斑的余光撇到了泉奈立在一边的小桌，想来是准备在床上帮自己办公用的。斑有些恍惚，他一直认为身为哥哥的自己应该照顾弟弟，但事实上泉奈总是安排好了一切，让自己跟着他定好的路线走，哪怕是这种琐碎的小事。  
不，正因为是小事所以才让他感到……  
“哥哥在想什么呢？”  
斑才发现泉奈正侧着身紧贴在他身边，不安生的手还在有一下没一下地捋着他的长发。  
他自然地转身把泉奈抱在怀里，睡袍前胸开的很大，两人肌肤相贴的地方温度在缓慢地升高。  
泉奈像小型猫科动物一样缩了缩身子，脸颊蹭着斑的胸膛，还调皮般地咬了一口。  
“别闹了，泉奈，”斑在泉奈脑袋上轻拍了一下，又伸手揉了一把他的脸，“快点睡觉。”  
尽管是这么说着，但斑对于这种兄弟间的亲亲抱抱摸摸已经习以为常了，除了嘴上偶尔会说几句，他对泉奈的举动无一不是迁就着。  
“哥哥会一直陪着我，看着我的，对吧？”  
泉奈的轻语在斑的耳边响起，而斑在其中听出了一些不一样的味道。这种感觉只是很短的一瞬，斑没有太过在意。  
“这是当然的了，我们是血亲。”  
“嗯，”泉奈在他怀里埋得更深了一点，“我也会永远在哥哥身边的。”  
有什么不对劲的地方……  
这样才对。  
两人剩下的思绪被尽数淹没在深沉的夜色中。

 

泉斑②

暂未完成

 

泉斑③

斑神色沉凝，看着端坐在对面，长相宛如南瓜的大名使者。那人在这紧张的气氛下也并不说话，只是低头自顾自地喝着茶水。  
“那么，”一时沉默后，泉奈开口，“火之国贵族希望与宇智波家族联姻的事情，您为何不先去和火影商量，反而之间来找我们呢？”  
那人原本还算自如的面色变得尴尬起来，好一阵子才回答:“火影公务繁忙，没有时间见我。”  
这就对了。泉奈在心里冷笑。这人和背后的火之国贵族打的如意算盘无非是和忍村的大家族联姻，以达到牵制挟持的目的，此番前来的目标自然不可能只有宇智波一族。千手扉间如果让这心怀鬼胎之人靠近千手柱间百步之内，那才是钻火得冰。  
“您既然身为火之国官员，对忍者事务也并非一无所知，自然知道宇智波一族女子不外嫁的事。”泉奈把茶杯放在桌子上，语气已经不像刚才那样平淡了。  
那人像是终于找到了能正常说话的时机一样，赶紧趁机说:“所以大名的意思是想推一位贵族之女……”他的眼神在斑和泉奈之间转了几番来回，“您二位应当明白的。”  
斑和泉奈相当有默契地没有说话。  
那人见状，以为自己的话起了作用，便又补上几句:“虽说名义上忍村与国是平级，贵族没有号令忍村的权力，但宇智波一族若是能借此机会与贵族拉近距离……”  
“啪！”  
泉奈衣袖一拂，杯子掉在了地上，瓷器碎裂的清脆响声打断了这位使者的话。  
“您的意思是，您不远千里给我们送来了高攀贵族的机会，我们还非得感谢您不成？”  
话音刚落泉奈就摔门离去，而斑也早就受够了这位模样智商话术样样不通宛如见习的使者，追出门去把那人晾在一边。  
“泉奈……！”  
斑刚想说什么，泉奈却突然转身，抬起头用力地吻上斑的唇。他的舌有着不同于往日的侵略性，在斑的口中肆意掠夺着甘甜的液体。斑在怔了片刻后下意识地回应起来，手按住泉奈的后脑，主动加深了这个吻。  
片刻后，泉奈才分开了唇，稍稍错开些距离看着斑。斑本以为泉奈是被那使者的话惹恼了，但他却没有在泉奈眼中看到这种怒意。  
“哥哥，”泉奈一手扶住斑的肩膀把他推到会客室的外墙上，另一手从斑族服的下摆开叉处伸了进去，“我们来吧。”  
自上次的事情以来，斑和泉奈也并非没有再做过。不过那都是在夜晚两人的房间里，现在却是……  
可斑没有拒绝泉奈，他无法拒绝泉奈。  
自从上次……不，自从一开始，就再也拒绝不了了。  
斑的裤子被泉奈扔到了一边，泉奈的两根手指正在他的穴口打着转。那个柔软的小口不一会就开始一张一合，招引着外物的进入。  
“泉奈，快一点……”斑压低着声音，环在泉奈腰上的手往下摸去，仿佛在催促。  
“哥哥这么快就等不及了吗？”泉奈笑得有些狡黠，手指就势探进了已经有些湿润的后穴，搅动着黏软的穴肉。等到那个地方能够容纳他三根手指的时候，泉奈也扯掉了碍事的下装，早已蓄势待发的性器直接挺了穴口。  
“嗯……泉奈……泉奈！”努力压抑着的声音从唇齿间泄出，斑断断续续地一声声呼唤着泉奈的名字，把本想要劝慰他的话给忘到了不知何处。他的一条腿被泉奈扶着抬高，这个姿势让泉奈能够插入得更深，也让斑身下被冲击的感觉变得更加强烈。  
“我知道哥哥想说什么，放心好了，我不会因为那种人的言语生气的，拒绝联姻也不是什么麻烦事。”泉奈空出来的手在斑的背上描画着脊骨的线条，引起斑一阵阵的颤抖。他的唇贴在斑的耳边，在火热的气息中吐出属于他的誓言。  
“我只属于哥哥，所以哥哥也只会属于我。”  
“泉、泉奈……”两人的身体紧贴着，斑的性器被压在泉奈的小腹上摩擦得坚挺，持续的快感之下，他想说的话变得七零八落，其中的意义却清晰无比。  
“我爱你……我们……只属于彼此……”  
……  
当泉奈回到会客室的时候，茜色的晚霞正好从窗口斜照在屋内伏案沉睡的使者身上。  
“不好意思，我哥哥身体不太舒服，去休息了。”语气中饱含着真诚的歉意，泉奈摇醒了有些茫然的使者。在那人醒来的一瞬间，映入他眼帘的是一双万花筒。  
“现在我们来谈一谈，没问题吧？”

泉斑④—⑧

暂未完成

TBC

更多的B世界单独部分请等待更新，欢迎阅读A世界单独部分，以及主线剧情！  
　　


	3. 主线剧情1

为防止弄混AB世界人物，B世界人物的名字一并加上“”，比如B世界的斑在文中写作“斑”，而A世界的斑则写作斑。

前情提要

a世界（斑⇄扉，斑→柱，泉→柱，泉→斑）

柱扉打小就存在肉体关系，但他们之间也只是纯粹的兄弟情，他们把做爱视为交流兄弟感情，一起快乐舒服的普通行为，斑扉在一起后他们终止了肉体关系，但柱间实在忍不住的时候会让扉间用道具和手帮自己。

斑扉是一对，但是斑心中有他也没发现的对柱间的超乎友情的感情。

泉奈因为斑扉在一起了，为了报复扉间追求柱间，结果喜欢上了柱间。

泉奈对斑有单方面朦胧的情愫，但他没有发觉。

一一

b世界（扉⇄柱，泉⇄斑）

这是一个“忍者是工具”论盛行的世界。

扉间和泉奈将自己视为“工具”，并认为自己的哥哥是自己的持有人，其他的一切事物没有意义。

为了不被抛弃会作出任何事情。  
所以，调教，控制……甚至让两位哥哥怀孕。  
也是丝毫不意外的事情了。

一一

A世界的柱间穿越到B世界，遇到了怀孕的“自己”，我们的故事从这里开始……

—————正文分割线————

【谷神星】   
“所以……”柱间深吸一口气，努力不让自己的注意力放到旁边怀孕的"千手柱间"身上，“就是这样。”  
因为扉间飞雷神实验的失败，柱间来到了与原本的世界相似又相差甚大的异世界。  
“我需要你的帮助，扉间。”他真挚地看着异世界的弟弟。

【鹤风】   
"扉间"眼神意义不明的上下打量着柱间，柱间突然觉得，他其实一点都不了解扉间，因为他从来都没有见过他的弟弟露出这样的表情。  
“兄长，您先回千手宅好吗？”  
"扉间"暗示性的的拍了拍自己身边的兄长，没有无视了他有些委屈的脸。

【谷神星】   
柱间还是忍不住把目光转移到另一个自己的隆起的腹部上。  
男人居然真的能怀孕……他刚刚从异世界的自己那里确认了这件事，柱间现在是一脸难以言喻的复杂。  
“孕妇应该要……多休息吧？那还是回去比较好。”  
仔细想了想脑袋里举指可数的关于怀孕的知识，柱间这样说道。

【鹤风】   
“千手柱间”没有回话，他只是有些固执的看着自己的弟弟，明明已经被调教的本能听从弟弟的命令，无视世俗的框架了，但是面对另一个自己的时候，却也激发了他从未在弟弟面前露出的一面。  
“吃醋了。”  
“扉间”语气肯定，他顺手整理了一下兄长的身上的和服，温和的摸了摸兄长已经鼓起来的腹部。  
千手柱间泄了气，他知道自己改变不了自己弟弟的想法，只能看了一眼另一个自己，回首亲了一下弟弟的脸颊，露出了十分‘千手柱间’的笑容。  
“那就先让扉间陪着你参观一下木叶吧，我先回去了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间还没从“吃醋了？扉间和我到底是什么关系？！”的震惊中回过神来，就眼睁睁地看着那个“千手柱间”消失在视野里。  
“啊……”柱间久久伫立于原地，发出一个不知道是单纯的应答还是感叹的音节。  
他僵硬地转过头去，看着一旁的“扉间”，由上到下仔仔细细打量了一遍，尝试找出“扉间”和他熟悉的那个弟弟的不同之处。  
然后失败了，至少“扉间”的外表上没有什么不同。  
“你们的关系是……”他神色复杂地看着“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“兄弟关系啊。”  
“扉间”看起来十分不理解柱间的问题，他自然的回答，然后理所当然的牵起了柱间的手，看出了柱间有拒绝的意图，“扉间”马上开口：“你最好不要松开我的手，这个木叶只会存在一个‘千手柱间’。”  
柱间也在“扉间”的动作中发现了一个事实，这个扉间异常的了解‘千手柱间’，所有的。

【谷神星】   
他的弟弟也很了解他，但柱间却从“扉间“细微的动作和话语中找出了“了解”的微妙差别。  
“我会待在你身边的，扉间。”  
心中不知为何弥漫出一种诡异的压抑和恐惧，柱间没有忽略这种情感。  
他看了一眼”柱间“离去的方向，不知为什么他希望”柱间“能继续待在这里，继续说说话。  
“……这段时间还需要你的帮助。”柱间最终还是没敢问“千手柱间”肚子里的孩子是谁的。

【鹤风】   
“你现在想要和我去哪里？”  
“扉间”没有忽视柱间有些不自然的表情，他动作自然的向柱间身边靠了靠，手指暧昧的在柱间手背上摩挲了几下，在柱间快要爆发之前，轻车熟路的把话题扯到了另一边。  
“你现在还能忍多久，想要去哪？”  
“扉间”重复一遍问题，绯红的双眼落在柱间身上。

【谷神星】   
被“扉间”的手轻轻掠过的那部分肌肤浮现出灼烧般的热感。  
柱间脸上原本温和的笑容僵住了，确实，“扉间”是那么的熟悉他，总能看出他的需求。  
比如现在塞在他体内，却停止了跃动的跳蛋，得不到满足的身体正在呼唤他进一步行动。  
“扉间……”柱间低下头，他轻轻喘着气，“我并不是你的柱间。”  
“而且现在，讨论正事比较好。”木叶还需要她的火影。  
【鹤风】   
“我知道，但是你现在需要发泄不是吗？”  
“扉间”的眼中流露出一丝担忧。  
“而且，谈论正事的话，你现在的情况也成不了多久。”  
“扉间”的语气十分肯定，他看着隐隐带着拒绝意味的柱间丝毫不觉的意外。  
“所以，先把你的身体问题解决了，在去解决有关时空间的问题。”  
“无论如何，你是千手柱间，是我千手扉间的大哥。”  
声音带着蛊惑。

【谷神星】   
柱间没有被“扉间”的声音蛊惑，千手柱间和千手扉间永远是兄弟，这是不容置疑的事实。  
“扉……”柱间想问这里的“扉间”有没有伴侣，但他想到扉间不会是躲着伴侣和他偷情的人，应该不需要他问......但他的世界扉间和斑在一起后，因为他一个人永远无法满足的性欲，只能让扉间用道具来帮他解决。  
看着“扉间”担忧的神情，拒绝的话他难以说出口。  
“是的，扉间，我永远是你的哥哥。”  
但对于他们兄弟来说，性爱是如此平常的事情。  
“那么……扉间，我们用飞雷神去一个隐蔽的地方吧。”

【鹤风】   
“我明白了，这附近有一个我的实验室。”  
“扉间”从牵手改为抓住柱间的手臂，力量控制的刚刚好，非但没有让柱间感受到痛苦，反而有着隐秘的酥麻顺着“扉间”抓住的位置延伸。  
“大哥，集中注意力。”  
相同的称呼让柱间一时有些恍惚，回过神来，他们已经落到了一个属于实验室的附属小隔间，看装饰应该算是休息室，柱间不太确认这一点，因为表面上，这个隔间里只有一张硬床，再无其他。

【谷神星】   
柱间熟练地把自己的衣服一件件解下来，露出小麦色的健康皮肤，胯下的性器高高挺起，却没有射精的征兆，柱间脸上泛着红晕，显然不好受。  
“这次我们快一点解决吧，扉间。”说完话，柱间才猛然意识到他和这个“扉间”才第一次见面，当然也没有“这次”这一说。  
抱着略微尴尬的心情，柱间走到“扉间”面前，大力吻住了他浅色的唇，交换着各自的唾液，把他的衣服一件件解下。  
“扉间……这次，我在上面还是你在上面？”

【鹤风】   
“既然已经做好了准备，大哥还是不要浪费为好。”  
“扉间”并不在意柱间的混淆，或者说是混淆的才对他有力。  
“扉间”的手指顺着还半开着的后穴往里面钻去。  
不久之前还被跳蛋折磨的穴肉十分的敏感，“扉间”只是刚刚伸进了手中，就已经开始了收缩，柔嫩的肠壁夹击着“扉间”细长的手指，这对于现在贪吃的后穴只能说是杯水车薪甚至可以说是加重了这份空虚和焦灼。  
“扉间”知道这一点，但是他还是面不改色的只是用手抽插着，寻找着那只已经无法振动的跳蛋，无视了柱间包含情欲的脸。  
“大哥，在忍耐一下。”  
“扉间”的手指浅浅的压在柱间的敏感点上，一触及离。  
“若是不行的话，大哥告诉我，那只蛋，被大哥吞到了那里？”

【谷神星】   
身体里好热，好难受……想要有什么东西来填满自己。柱间大脑的思维越加停滞。  
近距离与“扉间”接触，感受弟弟的气息，本能的渴求被进一步唤醒。  
柱间想要让“扉间”直接去刺激自己最深处的敏感点，但“扉间”的手指却远远地离开了他。  
“唔……在，再里面一点啊。”贴着扉间的的身体，柱间情不自禁地扭动臀部，想要填满内心的空虚和欲求，“扉间……啊……”  
平常他这样请求，扉间往往会满足他，他期待地看着自己的弟弟，那么这次应该也是一样的。

【鹤风】   
“我知道了，大哥在等我一下，可以吗？”  
“扉间”弯了一下眼角，他低下头，含着了柱间挺立对待小小的乳珠。  
一股酥麻从胸前扩散开来，柱间已经很久都没有感受到了乳头的刺激，“扉间”用自己的牙轻轻的咬了一下，在这细小的疼痛扩散之前，舌尖就已经开始灵巧的安抚，模仿着性交的动作，用舌，用牙不断的含弄着柱间的乳珠。  
柱间不知道应该说让“扉间”的性器直接插进他的后穴，狠狠地填满他，还是说让他照顾一下自己另一个备受冷待的乳珠，徒劳无力的喊着兄弟的名字。  
“……哈……唔……扉间……啊……扉间……”

【谷神星】   
“好舒服……扉间……”  
柱间用自己的手去大力搓揉被冷落的那朵乳珠，乳头很快就变得通红，在胸口上挺起来，微小的疼痛被彻底转化为快感，刺激着柱间的神经，拨动他的心弦，让柱间愈加焦躁。  
“扉间，哈……哈……”柱间轻轻推开“扉间”，直直地盯着他的下身，那里有勃起的硕大性器，“只有我享受可不行……”  
“扉间”和斑在一起后，柱间想要在“扉间”那里抒发性欲，也只能通过手和道具，插入是很久未曾有过的行为。  
而在这里，柱间不需要在乎这个。  
一想到“扉间”的性器，终于要久违地进入自己的身体，柱间的腿脚就疲软了，差点瘫在地面上。  
那种美好的、幸福的、被充斥的满足感……足以暂时击碎意识，将所有的痛苦化为快乐。  
他扶起“扉间”的性器，对准自己早已嗷嗷待哺的后穴，那里正欲求不满地一吞一吐。  
“就像我们一直以来那样……”不管依然在后穴内的跳蛋，柱间一点一点坐了下去，肉壁吮吸着粗大的性器，欢迎这位久违的来客，热情地请它进入最深处，那里有无上的招待在等着它。  
快乐和幸福在柱间脑海里炸裂，身体仿佛轻飘飘地浮在云层中。  
所以他才……喜欢做爱啊，特别是和“扉间”一起……

【鹤风】   
“大哥真的很主动。”无论是哪一个。  
“扉间”吞下了之后的话，他微翘着嘴角看着坐在他性器上的大哥，贪婪的后穴不断吞吐着，偶尔会泄露出一抹白，那是之前已经没电的跳蛋。  
“很舒服是吗？”  
“扉间”看着好像在进行无上享受的柱间，似是疑惑的问，但是根本没有给柱间回答的时间，他把柱间翻身压在身下，粗壮的性器毫不留情的从柱间的后穴中撤出。  
“扉间”看着柱间还有些茫然的表情，然后又很快的变得焦躁，肠壁仍然残留的快感，在开着的后穴被迫接受到外界的微冷的空气后，只有巨大的空虚。  
“扉间”制止了柱间想要反抗的动作。  
“大哥，在进入正餐之前，先把里面的蛋，排出来。”  
带着试探。

【谷神星】   
“当然很舒服……你也知道的，扉间。”  
柱间有些不满地看着“扉间”，空虚的后穴仍在收缩吞吐，但抚慰他的火热粗大之物却已然离开，只留一地空虚和不上不下突然中断的快感。  
“只是一颗跳蛋，在里面也没关系。”柱间渴望地看着“扉间”，想要让他把性器插入自己体内。  
“扉间”完全不为所动。  
柱间只好躺在硬床上，手按压着腹部，慢慢往下推，但仅仅是这种程度的刺激，就让柱间面红耳赤喘息连连。  
他闭着眼睛，几滴晶莹的汗水从他泛红脸颊上花落。  
柱间调动下身的感官，努力感知跳蛋的位置，控制后穴的运动，使劲用力，让跳蛋一点点离开深处。  
跳蛋按压着内壁，一丝一丝的温和酥麻在后穴蔓延开来，它从柱间的敏感点上滑过，差点让柱间叫喊出声。  
啪嗒一声，白色的圆滑物体掉在地上，柱间感到轻松，以及更多的，足以让人发狂的空虚。  
“扉间……”柱间向“扉间”敞开自己的后穴，缓缓露出一个温和宽厚的笑容，就像平日里的柱间那样。  
“到我里面来吧。”但他嘴上却说着相差甚远的淫荡话语。

【鹤风】   
“知道了，大哥。”  
“扉间”应和了一声，粗大的性器缓慢的塞进了柱间空虚的后穴。  
柱间舒服的叹息了一声，还没有等他适应下来，“扉间”就直接冲刺了起来，每一次都集准的碾压过敏感点，柱间的手臂圈过“扉间”的脖颈，两条修长的腿，不由自主的环住“扉间”的腰。

【谷神星】   
久久没有被火热粗大之物填满的后穴格外敏感，柱间的手抓着“扉间”的后背，指甲在那里划出几道浅浅的红痕。  
“好棒……快点，扉间……”柱间无神地睁着眼睛，视线没有焦距，口涎从他嘴角止不住地流下来，流到下巴上，脸上弥漫着不正常的红晕。  
“扉间”的每一下深入都直击最能带给柱间快感、最能夺走他神志的那点，后穴的嫩肉在剧烈的抽插中被带出一部分，又在下一击里被送回体内。  
迷迷糊糊中，柱间不禁想，做爱果然是他和“扉间”交流兄弟感情的好方法……能给人如此快乐的不可思议感觉，他和“扉间”的身体又是如此相配。

【鹤风】   
“大哥很喜欢做这些事。”  
“扉间”的牙齿啃咬着柱间的锁骨位置，带着“柱间”一向很喜欢的粗暴方式对待。  
“扉间”的手指擦过柱间微张的嘴角，然后干脆的把手指塞进了嘴里，模仿着性交的动作开始了抽插。  
嘴里属于“扉间”的手指刮过上颚，引起一股奇怪的麻痒，圆润的手指踩踏抽插着自己的嘴。  
柱间的嘴巴开始不由自主的追逐，吸吮着“扉间”的手指，好像十分好吃的样子，即便是听到了“扉间”的声音，也只是上下摇晃了一下头。

【谷神星】   
疼痛在肉体快感的影响下转化为独特的快乐，带给柱间新的刺激。  
口中被手指塞住让他着迷不已，柱间想到很久以前扉间刚开发出影分身的时，他提议“试一试”的事，那时他的下半身被扉间本体的性器充满，而嘴中则吮吸着影分身的性器。  
“扉……啊！扉间……”下身的抽插愈加剧烈了，柱间艰难地集中意识开口。  
“要用……啊！用影分身试试吗？”柱间眼里满是对情爱的着迷，“让，本体……和影分身一起上我……唔！”

【鹤风】   
“大哥喜欢新奇的玩法啊。”  
“扉间”有些惊奇的挑了挑眉，他这个从平行世界来的大哥，成功再一次的给了他有趣的感觉。  
第一次见到面就已经察觉到了快要坏掉的大哥，果然会给他惊喜。  
“当然可以。”  
“扉间”抬起了柱间的下颚，柱间得以看清楚“扉间”的表情，明明是和他一起沉溺性爱的表情，但是总给了他一种古怪的感觉，那双带着情欲的双眼中还带着冷静，这双眼睛的打量更多的给了他一种，“扉间”在琢磨要在他哪里下手一样。  
但是很快，这种想法，就在冲进他的口腔，属于“扉间”的分身的味道给驱散了。

【谷神星】   
属于弟弟的浓重男性味道充斥了鼻腔，不仅没有让柱间感到羞耻，反而让他更兴奋了。  
从柱间的视角，他可以清楚地看到压在自己头上的影分身“扉间”，看到他浅红色的眼睛。  
他的眼里......  
“扉间”，你……柱间失神了一瞬间，但现在还激烈火热的性事中，所以他把内心的众多思绪压了下去。  
粗大的性器抵住喉口，让柱间有窒息一般的恍惚快感。  
他大口吞咽着嘴中的美味，用柔软的红舌细致地碾压过性器的每一寸，勾勒上面凸起的经脉，挑逗他熟识的扉间的敏感点。  
他无比认真地去服侍自己的弟弟，也给予他更多的快乐。

【鹤风】   
快感在极速的积累。  
“扉间”的每一下都直指核心，而柱间早就挺立起来的性器，也在“扉间”的抽插中感受着“扉间”大腿的紧实和弹性。  
柱间能够感觉到，属于高潮的白光笼罩在他的眼前。  
“哈……扉间……我……”  
嘴里含糊不清的说着，“扉间”敏感的意识到了一点，伸手堵住了马眼。  
“大哥，和我一起吧。”

【谷神星】   
柱间最敏感的那点被“扉间”火热的性器死死抵住，直击他的内心，前方视野被分割成模糊不清的碎片，身体仿佛被极速拉拽到一个幽深的悬崖里，坠落感和快感一并奔腾，飘渺的快乐填满了内心，但是……  
“哈……啊，扉间，你在干什么……”  
马眼被扉间的手指堵住，急剧积累的快感无处释放，顶端火燎火燎的疼，但柱间在疼痛和羞辱一般的动作中找到了心理上的别样刺激，甚至身体上的快乐更强烈了，疼痛也一点一点转化为仿佛是火焰的快感。  
在前面无法射精的情况下，作为承载弟弟热流的容器，柱间最终达到了高潮。  
他的四肢紧紧缠绕着扉间的身躯，咬住弟弟的肩膀，不知是痛苦还是快乐的眼泪流下来，显得格外狼狈。

【鹤风】   
“很舒服，谢谢大哥了。”  
“扉间”分开了柱间纠缠在身上的四肢，柱间嘴里还带着血迹，“扉间”温柔的亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，把哪些红色都吞吃的一干二净。  
“隔壁就是浴室，大哥先去吧。”  
无视了柱间想要再来一次的渴望，“扉间”温和安抚的说道。

【谷神星】   
柱间恋恋不舍地追随“扉间”的唇，但他碰到的只有冰冷的空气。  
“不……这只是普通的事，没什么好感谢的。”他把手伸到“扉间”的肩膀上，医疗忍术的绿光冒出，几秒后，那里的齿痕就已消失，只留几点突兀的血迹。  
“……很抱歉，扉间，把你弄伤了。”  
柱间颤颤巍巍地从床上下来，精液在重力的影响下从后穴里流出，在大腿上拖出淫靡的痕迹，他向“扉间”露出一个歉意的笑容，然后步入了浴室。

【鹤风】   
或许是他的错觉，在刚刚开始的时候，这个世界的“扉间”对于和他的性爱还有一种期待的感觉。  
可是之前的时候，“扉间”就已经开始有所敷衍了。  
喷头里的水淅淅沥沥的，柱间看着自己身上原本细小的伤痕愈合，带着酥麻的痒意。

【谷神星】   
转头看向镜中的自己，水汽让镜面模糊不清，但柱间依然能察觉到红肿的眼睑和满脸的泪水。  
居然被弄到哭了……上一次这样还是在半年前，真是怀念。  
将身上性爱的痕迹全部冲刷完，将后穴白浊的精液挖出，温热的水流带走了一切痕迹。  
最后，柱间把水温调到冷水的档，任由冰冷的水柱拍打自己的肩膀和后背，把内心深处呼唤的不满与渴望压制下去，他没有尝试去自慰，自慰的效果对他来说并不好，只能解一时之急，只会让积累的渴望愈加壮大。  
“扉间。”柱间踩着湿答答的足迹走出浴室，他边走边把身上的水迹擦干，然后又一件件捡起自己之前脱下的衣服换上。

【鹤风】   
“大哥，已经结束了吗？”  
明显整理完的“扉间”转头看着刚从浴室里出来的柱间。  
“我现在要回千手宅，大哥也一起吧。”  
不容拒绝的语气，“扉间”现在的表情有些焦躁，他走过去，拉起来柱间的手臂。

【谷神星】   
“当然，扉间。”  
柱间点点头，任由“扉间”拉住自己的手。  
毕竟事关紧急，缺少他的木叶不知道会怎么样，他一定要快点回去。  
不过……千手宅，想到这个世界怀孕的自己，柱间脸上严肃认真的表情又要维持不住了。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
柱间真的没有想到，“扉间”这么焦急的回来是为了照顾“他自己”。  
柱间的表情有些复杂的看着“扉间”明显的按照“自己”的口味在做饭。  
“怎么了？”  
坐在一边的，‘自己’看着柱间怪异的表情，有些疑惑。  
“你们……一直都是这样吗？”  
柱间让自己的措辞温婉一些。  
“扉间一直很照顾我。”

【谷神星】   
“你弟弟……”称呼“扉间”为他人的弟弟真有些奇怪，所以柱间决定改一个称呼。  
“扉间确实很照顾你。”柱间直直地盯着对面“千手柱间”怀孕的肚子，饭都忘了吃。  
“所以……那个……嗯……”他支支吾吾了半天，才终于说出想要说的话，“你是怎么怀孕的？”

【鹤风】   
“很轻易的就有了。”  
“柱间”说这句话的时候，好像是在说什么常理。  
“扉间”停下了给兄长加菜的动作，自然的伸手给兄长嘴角残留的汁液擦掉，然后看向柱间。  
“一会还要检查一下‘大哥’的身体状况，毕竟突然穿越到平行世界，很难说‘大哥’的身体会不会出事。”

【谷神星】   
不，不，别说的那么轻松！柱间的神色越发惊恐，难道男人怀孕在这个世界是很正常的事吗！  
他怀着微妙的心情看完了“扉间”服侍自己吃饭的一幕，随便扒拉了几口饭菜送进嘴里，尽管都是他喜好的食物，但柱间只觉味同嚼蜡。  
这个世界是不是有什么问题？柱间陷入了深思，以至于听到“扉间”的话，他也没多想就答应了。  
“孩子……是谁的？”扒拉完一碗饭，柱间还是忍不住开口发问了。

【鹤风】   
“应该说是三个人的吧。”  
这个世界的“柱间”好像是没有听到“扉间”说了多么令人三观破碎的话。  
这让柱间的表情越发的惊恐。  
“或者说是和任何人都没有血缘关系也可以。”  
柱间的表情渐渐的安定下来，因为他发现“扉间”说这句话的表情更接近与学术。

【谷神星】   
为什么你能那么冷静地说出哥哥怀孕了是谁的孩子都没关系这种事？柱间现在的表情不是一个复杂可以概括得了的了  
“那……我会怀孕究竟是因为？”  
他深吸一口气，俯下头喝了一口汤。

【鹤风】   
“是仙人的遗物造成的。”  
“扉间”平淡的声音对于柱间来说简直就是晴天霹雳。  
“更何况，即便是这样，兄长也还是我的兄长啊。”  
“扉间”的表情现在已经接近于大哥为什么会问我这个傻问题了。  
不用看时间，“扉间”就知道兄长应该睡午觉的时间到了。  
“对不起，大哥，关于你穿越的问题，要等一下再说。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……嗯。”柱间麻木地点了几下头，下面除非是斑也怀孕了这种事，他觉得什么都能接受了。  
“那我先去木叶里逛逛？”对这个“异世界的木叶”，柱间抱有很大的兴趣。

【鹤风】   
“可以啊。”  
“扉间”看出了柱间想的什么，然后看在算是自己大哥的份上给出来建议。  
“不过您不能让其他人看出您是千手柱间，以及，最近最好不要去宇智波宅。”

【谷神星】   
柱间当然知道隐藏身份的道理，不过……  
“宇智波宅？那里有什么问题吗？”事实上，柱间正打算去看看这个世界的“斑”。  
“我是木叶的火影，尽管不是这个世界的，但如果有问题的话，让我来帮忙吧。”

【鹤风】   
“不是，只是宇智波兄弟之间的事情而已，大哥如果去的话，泉奈会不高兴的，然后会引起一连串对于木叶不好的结果。”  
“扉间”看了看柱间若有所思的表情。  
“不用多想，那是两兄弟之间的私事。”

【谷神星】   
柱间想到最近一段时间不知道为什么一直缠着自己的泉奈，决定按扉间所说的，尽量不去宇智波族地。  
“那我就去木叶里随便走走。”说着，柱间从椅子上站起来，看了一眼扉间，然后把目光移到一片吃好饭的“柱间”身上。  
几秒后，他收回了目光。  
“放心，我会隐藏身份的。”

【鹤风】   
“这就好。”  
“扉间”点了点头，看着柱间走出门，然后带着兄长去了卧室。  
“兄长最近多忍耐一会，过段时间我会让兄长发泄出来的。”  
“柱间”隐隐约约能够听到“扉间”的声音，他回过头，看到“扉间”温柔的帮已经睡着的他整理着碎发，表情柔和的不可思议。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
柱间用变身术变成一个平平无奇的年轻男子——外貌和木叶的火影没有一丝相似之处。  
他坦然自若地走在木叶的大街上，欣赏这熟悉却也有相当程度不同的景色。  
木叶……果然在哪个世界都是那么美好。  
看着在街上欢快玩耍的几个小孩子，柱间不禁露出了笑容，他们衣服上的族徽来自于原本有诸多争端的几族。  
转过一个街角，柱间脸上的笑容彻底消失了。  
为什么“斑”会大着肚子一脸温柔地和“泉奈”逛街！？  
“……看来斑吃胖了。”看来这个木叶的伙食很好啊，柱间一脸笃定地下了判断，完全无视“斑”事实上只有肚子大了的事实。

【鹤风】   
自欺欺人是没有什么好结果的。  
柱间僵硬的在拐角，听着宇智波兄弟的对话。  
“哥哥，虽然豆皮寿司挺好吃的，但是现在你怀孕了，不能常吃。”  
“泉奈”歪着头，把哥哥快要放进嘴里的寿司吃到了自己的嘴里，而“斑”也只是宠溺的看着“泉奈”。  
如果不是“斑”的肚子大了，宇智波兄弟兄弟的相处模式简直和他的世界相处模式一摸一样。

【谷神星】   
这个世界……男人怀孕是那么正常的事吗？柱间今天第三次重塑了世界观。  
如果这个世界男人确实能怀孕的话……柱间的眼底浮现出深深的恐惧。  
那他刚刚和“扉间”做了，“扉间”还内射了……  
他不会也怀孕吧？！柱间不禁捂住了胸口，大口喘气，陷入了难以言喻的惶恐之中。

【鹤风】   
“谁！”  
“斑”的苦无擦过他的面颊，“斑”带着“泉奈”走了过来，看着还呆呆的站在原地的柱间。  
“泉奈”好奇的看了柱间几眼，“斑”的表情有些疑惑，作为“柱间”的对手，他当然能感觉到面前人的查克拉和“柱间”一模一样，但是他也明白“柱间”现在的行程应该是在千手宅。  
他有点想问“柱间”是不是和“扉间”吵架了，要知道千手兄弟的可是一直形影不离。  
“泉奈”制止了这一点，“扉间”之前给他的消息得到了证实，不妄他专门和哥哥在这里守株待兔。  
不过，他可不打算让“柱间”打扰他和哥哥逛街的性质。  
“哥哥，我们走吧，听说前面新开了甜品店，如果有哥哥喜欢的话，下一次我可以来买。”

【谷神星】   
柱间眼睁睁看着“斑”和“泉奈”消失在街角的甜品店里，他的视线慢慢转移到甜品店的招牌上。  
嗯，是这家店啊，泉奈也邀请他去吃过，尽管他对甜品没什么特别爱好的，但确实是很不错的一家店，斑就是经常和泉奈一起吃甜食才吃胖的吧……才怪！  
柱间突然蹲下来捂住了肚子，神色惊恐，无视路人怪异的眼神，突然跳到屋顶上，开足马力向千手宅奔去。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“扉间”已经把兄长哄睡了，然后专门拿出来茶具沏茶，在凉了差不多之后，把茶杯放到对面。  
柱间刚好从外面急匆匆的回来，拿起茶杯就往嘴里倒。  
“扉间”制止了柱间下意识想要大声说话的想法。

【谷神星】   
“扉！”柱间把想要大声说话的冲动咽回肚子里，他咕嘟一声咽下一口口水，谨慎地坐在“扉间”对面，神色似希翼又似惊恐。  
他努力压低了声音，把嘴凑到“扉间”耳边，说道：“我……我不会也怀孕吧？”

【鹤风】   
“大哥果然是在想这些东西。”  
一向平静严肃的“扉间”满脸的憋笑，他难得有了开玩笑的想法。  
“如果，真的能怀孕的话，大哥会怎么样？”

【谷神星】   
“但我一点也不想怀孕！”柱间的回答声音之高足以把睡得再死的人吵醒。  
下一秒，他满脸愧疚地捂住了嘴，声音又低了下来。  
“如果我怀孕的话，还是不要留下来比较好，男人怀孕要怎么生下来？从屁股里生吗？而且，孩子没有母亲怎么办……我要怎么给孩子解释妈妈的问题，教育也是一个大问题，我只养过你们啊……”  
柱间讲到一半突然发现自己说的太多了。  
“咳咳。”他用喝茶的动作遮住自己尴尬的表情，放下茶杯时，脸上是平静和严肃……不过神色似乎稍微，稍微有点奇怪！

【鹤风】   
在柱间声音稍微提高的时候，“扉间”就开始布置隔音结界，如果可以，“扉间”并不喜欢在兄长睡着之后布置结界，因为这太安静了，让他有点感知不到兄长睡梦时，会发出的声音。  
但是让他布置结界的是大哥，而且这个问题还是他自己引起的。  
“如果大哥不希望怀孕的话，我会把孩子拿出来的。”  
“扉间”看着柱间的双眼和他眼中的不赞同。  
“当然，大哥是不会怀孕的，仙人的遗物，只有哪一个，虽然被分成了两半。”

【谷神星】   
听到“扉间”的前半句话时，柱间神色惊恐不已，差点喊出“原来我真的有吗！”这种话，但“扉间”的下半句话又让柱间放心了。  
不过柱间还有一个问题。  
“为什么要用仙人的遗物来……让斑……”吐出这个名字似乎耗费了柱间一生的力气，“……还有我……怀孕？”

【鹤风】   
“因为兄长和斑想要一个孩子。”  
“扉间”笑了笑，面对着柱间有些惊恐的眼神。  
“刚好有材料，所以我帮了忙。”  
所以，这些事情真的是“扉间”搞出来的？！！！  
他早就应该知道，以“扉间”的研究欲，应该是最擅长搞事的，虽然“扉间”一直控制的很好。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……所以，为什么我和斑会……想要孩子？“  
柱间有预感，这其中的隐情能让他的三观再崩溃十次，所以决定先发制人，把一切问题都问个清楚。  
但问了出来，柱间又后悔了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，扉间你不用回答我也可以的。“柱间妄图用笑声把刚才的问题掩盖过去。

【鹤风】   
“大哥既然不愿意知道的话，那就算了。”  
“扉间”还是那么贴心，柱间有些泪汪汪的看着扉间谅解的转移了话题。  
“现在应该可以和我去检查一下身体了，毕竟我很好奇。”  
“扉间”看着柱间疑惑的表情，结印解开了隔音结界。  
“我已经很久都没有看到过这么富有活力的大哥。”  
“扉间”的手指贴在柱间的手腕上。  
“木遁细胞还是很活跃。”  
收回从柱间身体里绕了一圈回来的查克拉下了结论。  
这个世界的‘我’……  
柱间看着得出结论的“扉间”往卧室去了一趟，原本还隐隐有着焦急之色的眉宇在面对兄长的时候放松了很多，“扉间”捻了捻被角，表情放松的看了好几眼，好像是在确认兄长是否真的还存在。  
柱间终于发现了这个世界的“扉间”和他的弟弟最为不同的一点。  
这个“扉间”太过于在乎兄长了。  
“扉间”出来后，看懂了柱间的表情。  
“觉得很意外？”  
“不算是……”  
毕竟自己的弟弟也超级在乎自己。  
“兄长的仙人体前些日子失控过，我差一点就失去了他。”  
“扉间”看着仍在沉睡的兄长。  
“我想要守护好兄长，虽然一直是兄长守护着我。”  
“扉间”面对柱间笑了笑，眉目间是一片的冷凝和杀气。  
“但是，如果兄长是因为我而死去的话，我一定会追随他到黄泉净土，而如果他在我之前死掉的话，即便是玩弄生死，我也会把兄长从黄泉净土带到人间。”  
这是“扉间”一直不变的固执，柱间知道那怕他在怎么劝也不可能劝动柱间，而且他还不是这个“扉间”真正的大哥。  
“所以，我和大哥约定好了，会一直在一起，死亡也无法分离。”  
柱间从这句话中听出了寒意。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……这样啊。”柱间看着“扉间”，好像透过他看见了别的什么。  
“扉间……你是我的弟弟，这点绝对没有错，不过，你和我熟悉的那个扉间不一样。”  
柱间透过卧室的墙壁，似乎看到了那个闭眼安睡的另一个自己，他突然笑着摇了摇头。  
“你们与我们不一样的……异世界真是神奇。”  
他向“扉间”露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“我们去实验室吧，为了我，也更是为了你们。”

【鹤风】   
“这件事我很清楚。”  
或者说，“扉间”一直都能很清楚的分辨。  
“我只有一个兄长，但是不止一个千手柱间。”  
“扉间”抓住了柱间的肩膀，再一次使用了飞雷神。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间……”  
柱间看着极为眼熟的布局，还有和之前那个实验室中一模一样的硬床。  
“你应该不是只有这一座实验室吧。”  
“扉间”在木叶有很多的实验室，这是柱间一直都知道的，或者说他和他世界的“扉间”曾经在实验室做过，甚至可以说是不止一次。  
“当然不是。”  
“扉间”摆弄着墙上的开关，属于实验的机械在这个室内出现，柱间发现，那张硬床不能说是床，按照布局……  
他之前是和“扉间”在实验台上做的爱。

【谷神星】   
在实验室的工作台上做爱确实很刺激，不过这样……  
“是不是有些太随意了，扉间。”柱间随意调侃了几句。  
他看着各类仪器慢慢在原本空旷的空间里展开，这里很快就有了机械化的冷硬感。  
柱间很自然地坐到实验台上。  
“是在这里吗？”  
尽管知道“扉间”绝不会伤害自己，但各种稀奇古怪的仪器让柱间心底有些发毛。

【鹤风】   
“是在哪里。”  
“扉间”有些应付的点了点头，都没有回头去看已经躺在实验台上的柱间一眼，已经进入了工作状态，心神完全沉入其中的“扉间”一般人的声音都叫不醒他。  
柱间怀着一丝兴奋的心情躺在实验台上，明明清楚的知道“扉间”之前已经完全清理干净了，但是柱间仍然有一种还躺在之前淫靡之中的感觉。

【谷神星】   
对于自己这样的身体与精神柱间也实在是无可奈何，他压下内心不合时宜的色情心思，在实验台上躺平，慢慢平复心情。  
很快，“扉间”就做好了准备工作，他戴着白色的医用橡胶手套，手上拿的出乎意料地少。  
“扉间”向柱间点点头，打开实验台上的灯，炫目的白色灯光照下来，将其下的一切事物都照的一清二楚，让柱间不禁眯上了眼睛。  
然后他发现“扉间”解开了自己的裤子。  
“啊？”

【鹤风】   
原本已经平复下来了的心境，因为“扉间”的动作又重新动荡起来了，柱间看着自己的性器在“扉间”冷漠的眼神下慢慢的变得膨胀起来。  
“扉间，你，是要做什么检查。”  
柱间无奈之下，只能抬头看着站在实验台前的“扉间”。  
“指检和取精化验。”  
“不，等一下，扉间你不是说要检查……”  
“身体内部的问题当然要首先检查，更何况生殖系统。”  
实验状态下的“扉间”要比平常冷冰冰的多，正因为如此，这幅禁欲的神态，更让柱间兴奋。

【谷神星】   
“等一下，扉间。”柱间按住了“扉间”要对他“行不轨”的手，神色严肃。  
尽管身体深处的燥热感已经在迫不及待地催促他了，但柱间还是静下心来和“扉间”交流。  
“我知道你肯定不是单纯想要身体检查什么的，但我的精液……答应我，不要随便乱用。”

【鹤风】   
“啊？”  
“扉间”的表情有些迷茫，他被柱间的突然发声弄得有些茫然，但是很快就弄清楚了怎么回事。  
表情转为沉思。  
原本想要检查的手停止，任由柱间体内的火焰持续的燃烧。  
“我该说，谢谢提醒？！”  
“扉间”的表情带上了几丝兴奋。  
那是发现了新的研究方向，充满兴味的眼神。

【谷神星】   
这种表情……柱间心底一凉，冷汗顿时流下来了。  
“不要乱用！”他有些强硬地说道，口吻带上了命令的语气，想让“扉间”遵守他的话……不过他对这点其实不抱什么希望。  
“扉间。”柱间慢慢地念了一遍弟弟的名字，神情严肃认真，“答应我。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥真的很过分。”  
“扉间”收敛了表情，挣开了柱间的双手。  
“明明是你提醒我的新研究方向，但是毫不犹豫禁止我的还是你。”  
“扉间”的表情有些无奈，但是很快最后这丝情感也被他收敛起来，重新进入了实验状态。  
“既然担心我利用大哥的精液的话，那就不要在我面前射精了，省的我到时候可以收集起来。”  
“扉间”拿出来了一只锁精环。  
“这样的话，大哥就不用担心了。”

【谷神星】   
“等一下！扉间。”  
柱间脸上原本严肃认真的神情被慌乱所取代。  
“如果要取精，怎么都不该用锁精环吧！”  
他现在暂时不想再体验一次上午无法射精的感觉了。  
“我不介意你得到我的精液……”柱间叹了一口气，这些年他和扉间之间互相赠予最多的就是精液了。  
“只要你不乱用就好。”  
柱间从实验台上坐起来，拍拍“扉间”的肩膀，露出一个带着鼓励，又可以称得上是色情的微妙笑容。  
“我还是很期待的……下面你对我的动作。”

【鹤风】   
“不必多想。”  
实验状态下的“扉间”堪称冰冷无情，他无视了柱间的暗示。  
“虽然要通过精液的成分来研究大哥体内的一些状况，但是大哥怎么担心的话，那么我还是不要多动了。”  
分不清是不是恶趣味。  
“扉间”把手中的锁精环又往柱间面前抵了抵。  
“就当是，防止那天大哥发现自己突然怀孕的装置吧。”  
扉间的表情十分的敷衍。

【谷神星】   
柱间推开“扉间”手里的锁精环。  
“这个东西与预防怀孕无关吧。”他有点无奈地又躺倒在实验台上。  
经过刚刚一番对话，柱间神奇地发现身体里的欲火彻底消失了。  
“扉间”在这方面的能力真是神奇，柱间不禁感叹。  
“我们还是快点开始吧。”尽管柱间一直在警告“扉间”，但他还是相当相信“扉间”会真的用他的精液做什么不好的事的。  
毕竟扉间是他一直信任的兄弟。

【鹤风】   
“膝胸卧位。”  
在把柱间的裤子脱掉之后，“扉间”提醒道。  
他让柱间跪在实验台上，膝盖尽量的靠近他的胸口。  
这样的柱间让他想起了那次他发现兄长仙人体复苏时，玩的花瓶。  
不过现在不是想那些的时候，“扉间”又重新戴了一双胶皮手套。

【谷神星】   
柱间按照“扉间”吩咐的转身趴在实验台上，并撅起臀部。  
这种似乎带来羞辱意味的姿势让柱间有点兴奋，深深吸气，他努力把那些不适合出现在这个场合的渴望压下去。  
“快一点，扉间。”他催促道，希望不会太久。

【鹤风】   
“无论是那个大哥，都很容易兴奋。”  
“扉间”突然开口说话，分不清是在感叹还是什么。  
润滑油均匀的涂抹在“扉间”的食指上。  
先是试探性的插入一点，后穴并不排斥，或许是因为经常会使用的原因，反而还带着迫不及待。

【谷神星】   
“因为经常和你一起做，不知不觉就变成这样了。”柱间随口回答“扉间”的话，然后下一秒，他感受到有冰冷细长的某种某种东西探入后穴一小截。  
后穴感受到异物的进入，迫不及待地吸附上去，呼唤更多的充实和满足。  
柱间要拼命忍耐才能让自己的身体不去扭动以让手指继续深入。

【鹤风】   
慢慢的开拓，或许不用开拓。  
“扉间”感受着食指几乎可以说是畅通无阻的进入了肠道，上下左右的肠壁挤压着食指，期翼能从这细小食指上得到安慰。  
“扉间”顿了顿，将另外一只手放到柱间紧致弹性的臀部上，将柱间固定在原位，甚至还捏了两下。  
小小的手指在穴内搅动着风云，几次从前列腺点旁擦过。  
哪里不是他要找的地方。

【谷神星】   
柱间的视野被垂下来的黑色长发遮住了大半，又受于姿势限制，完全无法看到身后的“扉间”在做什么，但身体的感觉却因此更加清晰。  
“扉间”的手指掠过前列腺，在紧致的穴肉中翻滚探查，带出酥麻的痒意，却又故意远离那些最能带来快乐的地方，让柱间心中的欲念之火熊熊燃烧，只感觉燥热而干涩。  
“扉间……快点……结束。”柱间从喉咙里挤出微弱的声音，那声音不可避免地带了点诱人的情欲之色。  
他感觉下半身完全失去了力气，如果没有了手臂的支撑，怕是下一刻就要彻底瘫软在实验台上。  
而随着“扉间”的一步步动作，柱间的瞳孔一点一点失去焦距，乌黑的双目恍惚无神。

【鹤风】   
“真的，很贪婪。”  
“扉间”的语气很平淡，是在叙述一件早就已经有了结论的实验。  
手指停留在能够进入的最为顶端的地方。  
“大哥，能的够感受到吗？”  
“扉间”低头，问着好像已经支持不住的大哥，手指停留在柱间的后穴中，一动不动。

【谷神星】   
“……能的。”几秒后，柱间虚弱的声音才缓缓响起。  
实验台上有沾了从柱间额头上滴落下来的汗水，手臂与实验台接触的地方黏糊糊的，让他十分不好受。  
终于要结束了吗……柱间有些疲惫地闭上眼睛。

【鹤风】   
食指从肠道中滑出，速度很快，浅浅的略过了前列腺点之后，就很快的抽出。  
放在臀部固定的手掌也拿开，“扉间”有些失望的看着柱间只是高涨的性器。  
“使用口腔刺激？”  
“扉间”问着喘着气的柱间。  
“还是在等一下？”

【谷神星】   
掠过前列腺的手指让柱间下意识颤抖一下，但那接触实在是太浅显、太短暂，不仅无法给柱间带来足够的快感，反而让他心中的欲火愈加旺盛。  
恍惚间听到“扉间”的问题，柱间抬起头来，吃力地点点头。  
“继续。”

【鹤风】   
“我明白了。”  
“扉间”在柱间面前半跪下来，将柱间的性器掂在手中仔细打量了一下，然后，将这已经勃起的性器含进了嘴里。  
小心收拢着牙齿，不让其碰到硬挺起来的海绵体，柔软的舌行动起来，开始仔细的舔弄。  
舌尖绕着龟头一圈，然后使用舌尖小心的蹭着马眼，开始吸吮。

【谷神星】   
“唔！扉……扉间？”他们不是要取精的吗？  
下身的坚硬被“扉间”柔软湿热的口腔所包裹，让柱间火热的欲望和急躁的心情得以缓解。  
性器的最前端被“扉间”的舌尖挑逗抚慰，海浪般的吸力从“扉间”嘴中传来，好似要把他的精液连同整个心灵都夺走。  
“如果……啊，要做的话，我们可以等……完成要做的事情后继续。”柱间极其艰难地说完一整句话。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”抬头看着柱间，原本冷静的面容因为他的问题而打破，眼神有点是在看白痴，不过他还是选择了解释，或者说是，直接全权交给了柱间。  
“扉间”把柱间的性器吐了出来，然后后退到了一边，给柱间取了一个尿杯。  
“需要我离开吗，大哥？不耽误你的自慰取精？”

【谷神星】   
包裹下身的温暖环境消失了，只剩下冰冷的空气轻拂性器，柱间不禁一阵失落。  
“不……我是指唾液和精液混合在一起，恐怕不利于检验吧。”柱间拿过“扉间”递过来的尿杯，神色越发复杂。  
他现在该为自己错误的话后悔吗？

【鹤风】   
“扉间”的表情更加古怪，他看柱间的表情已经接近哭笑不得。  
“你认为我不会有防止这方面的措施吗？”  
“扉间”把自己嘴里的小东西拿了出来。  
“更何况，我没说会含到最后。”  
“扉间”看着柱间失落的表情。  
“如果你需要的话，我会暂时离开。”

【谷神星】   
柱间仔细盯了“扉间”手里的小东西一会儿，然后坚决地摇摇头。  
“不，继续吧。”  
他决定忽略刚才让他想一头撞死的尴尬行为。  
“……这次我不会打扰你的。”柱间的语气弱了很多。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”选择了拒绝。  
“兄长现在应该醒了，如果他醒来的时候，我没有在他身边的话，他会不安的。”  
对于“扉间”来说，这个柱间很重要，因为很有趣，或许会给他一点有趣的点子，但是对他最为重要的还是他的兄长。  
“如果两个世界的时间差不多的话，大哥世界的‘我’应该有结果了。”  
“你的身上，有‘我’留下的飞雷神术式，对吧。”  
柱间之前的表现让“扉间”的心情愉悦，嘴角有些上扬。

【谷神星】   
醒来会因为“扉间”不在身旁而不安？简直像小动物或是小孩子一样，那扉间就是妈妈了？  
柱间被自己的联想吓到了，赶紧把这些东西扔出脑海。  
他向“扉间”点点头。  
“是的，之前我也是因为帮助扉间进行时空忍术的实验而来到这里的。”  
“照你这么说。”柱间的表情有些惊喜，“扉间马上就会出现在这里？”

【鹤风】   
“千手扉间不可能会放弃千手柱间的。”  
“扉间”又看了柱间一眼，因为柱间的欣喜而有些心情低落，不过想到柱间之后的表情，他的心情又好了很多。  
“希望你能快点排出精液，之后我好回来化验。”  
“扉间”想到了一点，又补充了一句。  
“这座实验室离千手宅很近，你弄完之后，可以直接去千手宅，记得伪装……还有按照你以前发现的小路进就行，不用通知其他人。”

【谷神星】   
柱间怀着微妙的后悔心情点了点头。  
“好的，我会尽量……快点完成的。”

——————————————

【谷神星】  
另一边的千手宅。  
一道白蓝夹杂的身影突然闪现在熟睡着的柱间面前。  
这里是……千手宅？扉间惊讶地打量周围熟悉的环境，然后下一秒，他看到他正在急切寻找的人。  
“大哥。”毫不留情地，扉间蹲下来打算叫醒柱间。

【鹤风】   
熟悉的结界制止了他的动作。  
他看着结界中的大哥，对方完全没有发现自己的到来，但是眉目之间已经皱了起来，显然做了噩梦。  
“扉间！”  
睡梦中的人猛然惊醒，他根本来不及注意到身边熟悉而又陌生的气息，整个人的心神沉浸在弟弟死亡的噩梦之中。

【谷神星】   
“大哥？”扉间的手不留痕迹地按上腰侧的刀，让神色显得和平常没有什么不同，试探着面前这位“柱间”。  
“柱间”有些不对劲，不仅是因为不知道怎么样的噩梦而心情激动，还有别的原因，比如……  
扉间看着因为起身的动作而露出凸起腹部的“千手柱间”。  
衣服里确定没垫什么，这个形状应该是腹部皮肤下有某物凸起导致的，那么……是肿瘤？

【鹤风】   
“扉间……？”  
“柱间”皱着眉看着眼前的扉间，梦中“扉间”死在他怀里的影像还残留在脑海中，让他有些心神不宁。  
“你是另外一个世界的扉间。”  
“柱间”语气肯定。  
——  
在结界被触发的时候，“扉间”刚刚和柱间交谈完，在结束之后，“扉间”就毫不犹豫的发动飞雷神离开了实验室，去了兄长身边。

【谷神星】   
“另一个世界？”扉间重复了一遍“柱间”的话，手依然按在刀上，他把视线从“柱间”引人注目的腹部上移开。  
“你见过我大哥了。”他语气肯定，缓缓退后了一步，保持着可随时御敌的姿态。  
尚且不明这个“柱间”是怎么样的现在，不可不谨慎。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”有些不习惯来自扉间的戒备，他焦躁的皱着眉，又很快的平复。  
身体放松的往后到，他的“扉间”很快出现在他的身边，抱住了他倾倒的身体。  
“另一个世界，你的世界。”  
“扉间”看着和他一模一样，唯独穿着战斗时的蓝甲的‘自己’回答。  
本能的把兄长往他背后塞了塞。

【谷神星】   
以第三人称看“自己”把大哥护在身后让扉间怪异又新奇，又有些莫名的怀念。  
“我想知道现在的情况。”  
他看着异世界的自己，缓缓把手从刀鞘上移开，以表明自己并不想引发争端。  
“特别是……关于我大哥现在在哪里。”  
眼角撇到“自己”身后的“柱间”，扉间犹豫了一下，还是没问出关于“柱间”肚子的问题。  
那应该不是什么他现在需要注意的问题，现在最重要的是找到他的大哥。

【鹤风】   
“好了，扉间我现在还不至于这么弱。”  
“柱间”在“扉间”的身后，安抚的拍了拍“扉间”的肩膀，然后抬头看着对面的扉间。  
果然很像，但是能很明显的分出来。  
“那个大哥，现在正在实验室。”  
“扉间”看着另外的自己，眼神有些变化。  
“因为穿越的原因，担心会对他的身体有所影响，所以要检查，现在他正在为一项检查做着准备。”

【谷神星】   
“实验……”  
扉间现在还不确定这次实验的时空间忍术会对人体造成什么影响，确实需要一个全面的检查以采集数据进行分析，不管是柱间还是自己都是。  
“我知道了。”扉间向前走了两步，离“柱间”和“扉间”近了一些，“他现在在哪里？”

【鹤风】   
“距离千手宅最近的那一个。”  
仅仅只是靠近了两步，也让“扉间”警惕了起来，是身后来自兄长的安慰让他平静下来，占有欲越来越厉害了，哪怕是自己也不希望对方接近大哥。  
“你应该不需要我领路。”

【谷神星】   
扉间略有些怪异地看着对方警惕的神情，原因似乎是因为他靠近了“柱间”？  
真奇怪。  
但扉间没有多想，向对面的自己道了一声谢，就用瞬身术离开了这里，前往记忆中离千手宅最近的实验室。

【鹤风】   
在那个扉间离开后，“扉间”的嘴角不由自主的泄露出几分笑意。  
“扉间，你又干了什么坏事。”  
“柱间”的表情看起来很平静，但是“扉间”看出来了不对。  
“对不起兄长，我之前不应该离开你。”  
“扉间”掰开“柱间”汗津津的手指，一根根的擦干净。  
“柱间”看着“扉间”专注的表情，然后亲了上去。  
“扉间，不要离开我。”  
“柱间”越来越无法忍受“扉间”离开他的身边，或许是“扉间”把他训练的太好的原因，但是他已经习惯了，习惯了“扉间”的控制，习惯了“扉间”给他的一切，甚至是喜欢这些。  
“我当然不会离开兄长，兄长也要记住我们之间的约定。”  
“扉间”抱住了兄长，他温柔的亲吻着兄长的耳后位置。  
和前一段时间因为担心“柱间”离开他身边的时候疯狂了一段时间，他大多数对于兄长都带着一种‘珍宝’的感觉。  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”安抚着因为噩梦不安的兄长，这一次，他好像看到了之前发现兄长体质变弱时的样子。  
“扉间……”  
“柱间”一边吻着“扉间”的唇，一边脱着自己身上的衣服。  
原本平坦肌肉紧实的腹部，有了圆润的弧度，那是孕者的表示。  
“扉间”亲吻着柱间的小腹，表示着自己的在乎。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”抱着兄长去了浴室。  
浴缸里的水是早就放好的，水温对于“柱间”来说刚刚好。  
“扉间”有些遗憾的咋了咂舌。  
“怎么了？”  
“柱间”好奇的看着弟弟满脸遗憾的样子。  
“那个我去的有些晚了。”  
“扉间”的确很遗憾，遗憾于不能在和兄长一样的脸上看到自己希望看到的表情，当然他不会让自己的兄长遇到这些，所以难得有机会看到，但是最后失败了，才让他觉得遗憾。

【谷神星】   
扉间赶到自己大哥身边的时候，柱间刚费了半天力气把精液弄出来装到杯子里，裤子还没来得及穿回去。  
忍者之神第一时间就察觉到了接近自己的熟悉气息，抬起头来，惊讶地发现那是自己熟悉的弟弟。  
“大哥？”扉间有些奇怪地看着柱间手里的东西。  
熟悉此样事物的他第一眼就认出那是什么了，心中不禁多出了几分思索。  
检查穿越世界对人体的影响需要精液？他在心底猜测那个“扉间”的真正用意，面色却依然平静。  
“扉间！”柱间用惊喜的眼神向扉间招手，和往常一样，他们之后要一起……  
扉间已经和斑在一起了，柱间猛然意识到这一点。  
“不，没什么……抱歉，扉间，我刚刚太激动了。”柱间面上露出郁闷的神情，他摇头向弟弟道歉。  
可不能又忘了这一点，他们现在不应该发生身体上实质的纠缠。  
扉间第一眼就明白了柱间现在的状态，射出精液的性器依然在他下身雄伟挺立，表明柱间现在并不好受，欲望并没有得到充分的抒发。  
“大哥。”扉间走到柱间面前。  
“嗯？”  
扉间自然地蹲下来，按住了柱间勃起的粗大性器。  
“我用嘴和手给你解决吧。”他轻轻舔了舔性器，感受那熟悉的味道。  
“啊……谢了，扉间。“  
这不算违反了他们之间的约定……吧。柱间感受着下身一点点积蓄的快感，不禁想到。  
那个他和扉间约定的一一扉间和斑在一起时不再发生实质上的性交。  
温暖的口腔紧紧地包裹了他的性器，和之前感受到的“扉间”的口交相似，但也有很大不同。  
柱间把手指伸进弟弟的白发里，一下没一下地轻揉着，这是他一直以来的习惯。  
“啊……”柱间靠在实验台上，他闭上眼睛，脖颈不禁向后仰去，沉醉在这迷人舒适的快感里。  
扉间口腔的上颚抵住了性器的上端，让其顺着滑润的粘膜滑进喉口，舌头在性器的柱身上环绕移动，津津有味地舔吸这粗大的事物，同时，扉间的一只手也不忘抚慰性器末端的精囊，温柔地搓揉，舒展开其上的皱纹。  
而他的另一只手则伸向柱间的后穴，三根细长的手指叠在一起，在湿热的内壁里搅动，模仿性交的动作，有节奏地抽插，划过前列腺，在上面轻轻按压，又在下一秒离开，内壁的嫩肉依依不舍地展开身姿来勾引充实之物，而扉间的手指每一次都没有让它失望，扉间缓慢而不失效率地为柱间积蓄快感，一步步让他迈向美好的极致。  
扉间还是那么熟悉他，依然是那么棒。   
高潮到来的很快。  
“扉……扉间！”  
柱间在巅峰来临前的前一刻，用仅有的理智喊出弟弟的名字，示意扉间离开，他要射出来了。  
但扉间并没有和柱间预想的那样离去，而是贪婪地将整个性器吞进了口腔，只留两个精囊在外面。  
知晓扉间愿望的柱间彻底放开身心登上了极致，直面高潮漩涡的冲击，在快乐中让自己的意识被打得七零八碎，慷慨地将生命的种子馈赠给自己最亲爱的弟弟。  
扉间承接下这份赠礼，他平静的脸上带着极为隐晦的满足，咽下嘴中浓浊的精液，他细致地将柱间性器上残留的精液舔干净，才迟迟放过柱间。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
柱间和扉间来的时候，另外一个世界的千手兄弟已经完成了自己的工作。  
是的，工作，在“扉间”眼中，除了和兄长在一起做爱可以算是性爱之外，和其他任何人作爱都只是一种发泄，或者算是例行公事？  
除非你的名字是千手柱间，那么在他眼中没有例外

【谷神星】   
“我们可能要在这里多留一段时间了。”扉间向对面的自己解释道，“回去的方法需要一段时间的研究验证，不然太过于危险。”  
尽管刚刚为柱间缓解了欲望，但现在扉间反而愈加难受。  
嘴里还残留的精液的味道，在时时刻刻提醒着他，呼唤他本能一般的，对性爱、对其兄长的渴望。  
吞下精液，扉间原以为多少会让他的欲望得到缓解，但在柱间正在身旁的现在，不仅没有得到缓解，反而让他的身体愈加燥热。  
对于扉间来说，这是他没有从柱间那里得到高潮的第298天……真的是太久了，至14岁以后，他就没有陷入过这种境遇。  
哪怕能在他人身上汲取快感以暂时缓解这种不适和焦躁，但也终究不是长久之计。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
多么熟悉，带着欲念的眼神。  
“扉间”甚至可以说是有些怀念，但是此时，他只是平静的看着另一个自己的脸色，然后答应下来。  
自己对柱间的那种欲求被发现了，扉间第一时间就敏锐地意识到了这一点。  
你果然是“我”啊……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
“柱间”走到了另外一个世界的自己面前，面有难色的纠结了一会儿。  
“……检查完了吗？”  
最后他只能选择了转移话题，弟弟难得有了一些小爱好，就这样被说破了反而会糟糕。  
或许“扉间”会在另一个自己身上，看到自己喜欢的情绪。  
“检查完了。”柱间怪异地看着对面的“自己”纠结的表情，“有什么事吗？“  
看来那个所谓的“检查”中果然有阴谋？柱间撇了一眼“扉间”，决定从今以后小心再小心。

【鹤风】   
糟糕，好像帮倒忙，搞砸了。  
“柱间”轻而易举的在另一个自己的脸上看出警惕。  
“……这里的东西没有乱碰吧？”  
最后，他只能糟糕的转移话题，果然是被“扉间”宠坏了吗？  
这个问题只在“柱间”的脑海中出现了一秒，就消失在“扉间”向他伸出的手。  
——  
真是糟糕的心态。  
“扉间”有些愉悦的看着另外一个自己忍耐的表情。  
“需要我和兄长出去，给你们腾出位置吗？”  
“扉间”掩饰着自己想要看戏的眼神。  
向正和千手柱间交谈的大哥伸出了手，示意要走了。

【谷神星】   
“不需要。”  
扉间拒绝得相当果断，对于这个“自己”的恶趣味的眼神，他的感觉违和而怪异。  
“扉间？我……“  
正在和异世界的自己对话的柱间转过头来，有些担心地看着自己的弟弟，他暗示性地发话。  
扉间眼底的渴求他不可能不注意到，但在这之前，扉间已经拒绝他好几次“我来帮你解决”了。  
“不，不用了，大哥。”  
一味沉浸欲望日子该过去了，现在不是该打破和柱间单方面的禁欲生活的时候，在度过了必要的“戒断反映”后，身体和心灵适应这种状况的，会好起来的。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”并不意外另外一个自己的拒绝和对于自己异常的察觉。  
他了解“自己”，不，应该说是以前的“自己”，小时候微小的差异都能够造成不一样的改变，或者不一样的人格。  
或许我是“千手扉间”中差异最大的也说不定。  
“扉间”想到，刚刚对于另外一个自己的兴致盎然又很快的变为兴致缺缺，不过，他比较好奇另外一点。  
“你是和谁在一起了？”  
“扉间”有些好奇这一点，让没有丢掉那些世俗观念的自己忍受情欲的折磨，也要终结这段肉体关系，很显然，会是因为有了伴侣的原因。  
“真是残忍，自己挣脱了情欲的深渊，只丢下了‘大哥’一个人在里面。”

【谷神星】   
“我和斑在一起了。”  
扉间提到斑的名字时面容似乎柔和了一瞬，但又马上变成原来严肃的样子。  
这个世界的“扉间”似乎和“柱间”在一起了？  
在扉间看来真是难以想象，他和柱间关系确实很亲密，但他也确实一直只把柱间当做兄弟一一当做最亲爱的兄弟，哪怕存在肉体上的关系，这点也没有改变。  
“以及，我和大哥之间频繁发生性行为，至少在我，不，在我们看来那并不是'深渊’。”  
而且，他现在并没有离开这个情欲的“深渊”，依然深陷其中，扉间在心里默默补充到。  
柱间听到了两个弟弟之间的对话，他为自己世界扉间的后半句话点点头。  
对他们来说，做爱只是交流兄弟感情，能一起舒服快乐的方式。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着另一个自己，将作爱当做兄弟之间的交流，从而坦诚相待吗？  
“确实不是‘深渊’。”  
“扉间”当然会肯定另外一个自己的说词，即便他清楚的知道对方心里并非如此想。  
可是那又如何，挣扎着想要让自己从里面爬出来，不过这不可能。  
“扉间”看了另外一个世界大哥一眼，他们都把对方调教的很好，忠于欲望，将此视为平常，另外一个自己能忍得了这一时，也不可能会忍得了这一世。  
“要去看看这个世界的斑吗？你一定会很感兴趣的。”  
那个世界的泉奈不可能会甘心自己的哥哥被自己的对手抢走吧，那么……扉间想起了之前他提起泉奈时，另一个大哥不正常的表情……  
真是可惜，无法看到那个世界。

【谷神星】   
“斑吗……“  
扉间很清楚这个世界的“斑”和他所爱的那个不同。  
“我不介意去看看。”  
在这个木叶的这段时间，几乎是不可避免地会接触到“斑”，扉间并不觉得有什么好隐藏或是逃避的。  
他突然想到自己的老对手，同时也是他现在爱人的弟弟一一泉奈，去见“斑”的话也相当的概率会遇见他。  
这段时间泉奈经常和柱间在一起，似乎对柱间有别样的心思，如果按他这段时间观察出来的结果，泉奈这样做的最大原因是一一扉间和自己的哥哥在一起了，他想报复。  
简直像是小孩子……扉间突然有点看不懂泉奈的想法了。  
而且对于泉奈的亲近，柱间似乎也没有察觉到其中的意思，看来必须要找个机会告诉他了。

【鹤风】   
“你如果愿意，今晚泉奈会带着斑来。”  
“扉间”有些跃跃欲试，“柱间”回到了他身边，那些在他看来十分‘有意思’的想法才歇下来。  
好吧，如果因此让兄长牵连进去可能就得不偿失了，“扉间”有些遗憾的放弃。  
“今天，斑会来吗？”  
“柱间”在他身后问到，这些事情一向是“扉间”和“泉奈”安排的。  
“是的。”

【谷神星】   
"我当然愿意。"  
听到斑会来的柱间一开始兴 致相当高，但他想到之前在街上偶遇的宇智波兄弟，神情一下子变得萎靡不振了。  
 "扉间......那......斑，他......”柱间声音颤抖地开口，想给自己的弟弟一个心理准备。  
"什么？"扉间给自己的大哥一个"有话 快说"的眼神。  
"斑......"柱间紧张地咽了一口口水，把自己的声音调低了三档，"......怀......不，吃胖了！”  
扉间从柱间轻得不能再轻的声音里捕捉到了蛛丝马迹，他原本的平静的表情消失 了，呆滞和震惊少见地浮现在他的脸上。  
"斑......怀孕了？"  
照这么说，这里的大哥也是......怀孕了？

【鹤风】   
“不好奇吗？”  
“扉间”看着另外一个自己脸上的表情，心情愉悦。  
“柱间”拍了拍他的手，示意他收敛一些。  
“扉间”点了点头，把脸上的表情都收敛起来，唯独在眼中还有一丝的笑意。  
“或许，你可以说一说另外一个世界，你和斑的事？”  
也许，还会有很有趣的事情也说不定呢。

【谷神星】   
扉间把眼神移到另一个“柱间”的肚子上，听到对面“扉间”的问话，呆滞地点点头。  
他确实很好奇……男人是怎么能怀孕的，但吐槽的欲望一时间压制了心里研究的欲望。  
“我和斑之间的事……我们没有到可以谈天说地的亲密程度。”扉间并不想满足另一个自己的恶趣味，更不想透露太多情报。  
“嗯？他们也是我们，说说也不要紧吧。”柱间倒觉得可以说说。  
“大哥，闭嘴！”扉间毫不客气地反驳了自己这个总是有点不着调的大哥。

【鹤风】   
啊，果然被发现了。  
“因为扉间完全没有收敛这一点啊。”  
“柱间”在他身后笑着说到。  
“很久都没见过扉间这么兴奋了。”  
“扉间”看着身边的“柱间”，完全不在乎身边还有另外一对的柱间和扉间，倾身抱住了兄长。  
“兄长在我身边的话，我一直都很高兴。”

【谷神星】   
柱间盯了对面抱在一起说情话，仿佛完全忽略了他们的“扉间”和“柱间”三秒，然后转过头去看着自己的弟弟。  
“扉……”他嘴里刚冒出两个音节就被扉间粗暴地打断了。  
“我和他不同！”  
柱间松了一口气。

【鹤风】   
“高兴了。”  
”柱间“问着嘴角上扬的”扉间“。  
“啊，是的。”  
以第三人的角度看着“自己”生气的表情和大哥松了一口气的样子，让”扉间"觉得既有趣又奇特。  
“走吧，我们先回千手宅。”  
"扉间"看着另外的“自己”和大哥，先看看你们这几天住在哪里吧。  
“对了，泉奈和斑也有一间屋，你们选的时候，不要选到哪一间了。”

【谷神星】   
“那我们走吧。”扉间冷冷地回应。  
“扉间”说的，斑和泉奈也在这里有一间让他有不详的预感，不过柱间似乎没意识到什么，他在向另一边的“柱间”和“扉间”感叹宇智波兄弟和他们的关系真好。  
他突然觉得答应“自己”和“斑”见一间是个错误的选择了。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间”到的时候，“泉奈”和“斑”已经到了。  
“扉间”眨了眨眼，感知到“斑”和“泉奈”的查克拉，在距离千手宅有一段距离的时候，他让自己和兄长的速度开始变慢。  
——  
“斑”压在“泉奈”的身上，舔弄着“泉奈”的喉结。  
“哥哥，一会儿他们就到了。”  
“他们不是很清楚我们之间的关系吗？”  
“斑”漫不经心的回答，开始脱自己的衣服。

【谷神星】   
柱间率先打开门要进入千手宅，但被扉间拉住了。  
“大哥，我感知到斑和泉奈的查克拉就在里面。”扉间有不详的预感。  
柱间果断退后了一步，然后再退后一步，再再退后一步。  
“你们先进去吧。”他笑着对这个世界的“柱间”和“扉间”说道，笑容无比热情，好像他才是这里的主人。

【鹤风】   
“两个柱间？！”  
“斑”转头看向门外，本来浓厚的性质转移到了两个柱间身上，他低下头征求着“泉奈”的意见。  
“泉奈”的脸一僵，他自然感知到了这一点，还感知到了属于扉间的查克拉，两个。  
不难清楚，这是“扉间”想要看他和“斑”笑话的小动作。  
“啧，算计到我身上了。”  
“泉奈”示意“斑”从他身上下来，他起身，先是给“斑”衣服整理好，然后就直接衣衫不整的去开门。

【谷神星】   
扉间感知到屋里“泉奈”的查克拉正在一步步接近玄关，接近大门。  
早死早超生一一怀着这样的想法，扉间先一步打开门。  
“……你好，泉奈。”他让目光尽量不集中在“泉奈”衣衫不整的打扮上，语气平静地打招呼。  
“啊，泉奈。”扉间后面的柱间也尴尬地与“泉奈”打招呼。

【鹤风】   
“啧，千手扉间。”  
“泉奈”恶狠狠的瞪了两个扉间一眼，一个表情尴尬，一个无动于衷。  
很显然，后者才是他熟悉的那个“千手扉间”。  
“麻烦让一下。”  
“扉间”的用语还算是礼貌，他扶着兄长，面无表情的看着瞪着他的“泉奈”。  
“脸皮还是那么厚。”  
“泉奈”嘀咕了一声，侧身让开了位置，没办法，“扉间”是他们中间，唯一会做饭的。

【谷神星】   
扉间和柱间从“泉奈”让开的位置钻了进去，像是要躲避这种尴尬的情形，他们径直走进了厨房，和这个世界的“扉间”一起开始忙活起今天的晚餐。  
“我常用的工具都没有……”柱间蹲下去打开一个抽屉，并不意外地发现这里并没有他平时用来做菜的工具。  
“扉间，你的能借我用一下吗？”

【鹤风】   
“只有一套备用的。”  
“扉间”示意柱间看向自己的弟弟。  
——  
客厅里的“柱间”则是在和“泉奈”聊着有关木叶政策的话题。  
“千手扉间可真敢下手。”  
“泉奈”说的是木叶警备队的问题，“扉间”直接把那份文件摆到了他的办公桌上，明显的把宇智波内部的问题提到了台面上。  
“你已经想好对策了不是吗？”  
“柱间”知道“泉奈”的问题，木叶警备队这个提案可以说是把宇智波捧了起来，单独管理一个部门，在木叶百族中可以说是头一份，“泉奈”知道这手捧杀，但是这个提案在其他宇智波眼中一定全是好处。  
索性，知道这个提案的只有他和哥哥，哥哥是不会向外说的，而他打算拒绝。  
“我明白他的意思。”  
宇智波需要改变态度，不能再有一种高人一等的感觉，他们可以傲慢，因为有实力，但是他们不可以贪婪，也不可以自负，因为这个木叶村中，有实力的人太多。  
“我会更改一下提案然后通知族里的。”  
木叶需要的是融合，而不是一族的故步自封，否则的话，到最后，被丢下的会是宇智波。

【谷神星】   
“你们说的是关于警备队的提案？”  
柱间万般无奈地从厨房里出来，就听到“斑”他们在讨论一件似乎很熟悉的事。  
他的弟弟在对宇智波一族上果然哪里都一样啊。  
“扉间……”柱间叹了口气，话说今天他叹气的次数是不是太多了？  
把脑子里古怪的想法甩出去，柱间正色道：“我驳回了扉间把警备队交给宇智波一族的提案，不过这个世界的扉间似乎比我的那个更加强硬。”  
或许是因为这个世界的“柱间”太信任“扉间”了？  
柱间看向“斑”，尽力忽略他凸起的小腹。  
“但有斑你在，并且还有我，这件事情……“柱间严肃了神色，开始发表对于这件事的看法和对策。  
“......我们一定能解决的。”他露出一个自信的笑容，以这句话结尾。  
但柱间最后说完话才觉得有些不对，以刚刚“泉奈”和“柱间“的简短交流来看，这个世界掌管宇智波一族的应该是“泉奈”？

【鹤风】   
“斑”有些奇怪的看了另外一个世界的柱间一眼，显然在奇怪柱间为什么会对他说这些事。  
“那些族务太麻烦了。”  
“斑”看在对方是柱间的份上解释了一句，对于他来说，那些要左右平衡势力，斟酌一切才能妥善处理的事物太麻烦了，对于他来说，与其纠结这些利益相关的事物，不如直接就干，只可惜这被“泉奈”阻止了。  
“哥哥这么做的话，只会变得更糟。”“泉奈”解释了一下，然后接手了“斑”觉得棘手的族务。  
“哥哥只要做自己喜欢的事情就行了，烦心事就交给我吧。”  
所以“斑”就把这些交给了“泉奈”。  
“还好有泉奈帮我。”  
“斑”抚摸了一把“泉奈”的头发，“泉奈”眼神亮晶晶的看着“斑”，明显的是求奖励。  
“斑”温和的吻了吻“泉奈”的嘴角。  
“泉奈”得意的转回头，继续和“柱间”讨论。  
“不过，只是这样的话可是不够。”  
一定还有余地，或者说是利益交换。  
“柱间”一脸的被你猜中的表情。  
“在这方面，你和扉间一直都很有默契。”  
“柱间”说的是“泉奈”和“扉间”在政治方面，敏锐的不像是一个忍者。  
“确实，是有关木叶医院的。”  
利益交换的另一半是木叶建立一段时间的医院，与其说是医院，或许还比不上一般小族的。  
“整个忍界，有关眼睛的护理和治疗首屈一指的便是宇智波一族了。”  
在有关医疗忍者方面，没有人比“柱间”更了解了。  
“宇智波一族的医忍，宇智波秋，是否可以入驻木叶医院呢？”  
“柱间”面色严肃的看着“泉奈”，发出正式的邀请。  
“千手一族的是你？”  
“泉奈”看起来不紧不慢的问，实际上还是为“千手柱间”的雄心壮志而惊讶，宇智波秋，是宇智波一族，最为杰出的医忍。  
“是的，之后，我会正式进驻木叶医院，不止如此，漩涡一族也打算让他们这一代最为杰出的医忍进驻，之后各族如此，散忍也是如此。”  
“你就不怕有间谍？”  
“我相信，你和扉间的能力，在玩弄情报方面你们可以说是大师。”  
“泉奈”有些惊讶“柱间”会知道。  
“他说的？”  
“扉间告诉我的，他喜欢给我讲这些。”  
“柱间”看着“泉奈”有些不敢相信的表情。  
“他全部告诉了我，为了让我直面自己，坦诚自己，扉间付出了不少。”  
“泉奈”为“千手扉间”的手段喝彩。  
厉害，即便“千手柱间”知道了一切，也只会往他的弟弟所希望的方向想。  
不过，哥哥也是这样不是吗？他永远的相信我，会一直在我的身边。

【谷神星】   
柱间有些不适应“斑”的态度，他好久没有见到挚友对他那么冷淡了，哪怕是斑和扉间在一起后，他们的关系也没有改变，依旧我无可替代的挚友。  
而且这里的“斑”居然把族务都交给了“泉奈”。  
果然是不同的世界啊……  
然后他看见“斑”非常自然地亲了一下“泉奈”。  
柱间再次感觉自己的心脏受不住了，这里的“斑”和“泉奈”究竟是什么关系！？  
至少肯定不会是兄弟，他和扉间尽管在肉体上有诸多纠缠，但平常的相处也和普通的兄弟一样，不会做出这种恋人一般亲昵的事。  
……幸好扉间不在这里，斑和泉奈也没到这个世界，柱间衷心地这样想。  
看着“柱间”和“泉奈”继续说话，似乎完全忽略了他，柱间也只能随便找个空座子坐下，并默默地把那些听懂了或是没听懂的“柱间”和“泉奈”的对话记下。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
属于蘑菇杂饭的味道飘了过来。  
“柱间”不再和“泉奈”交谈，专心等到“扉间”给自己准备的晚餐。  
“泉奈”有些惬意的闻了闻空气中属于甜品的味道。  
“哥哥，我去厨房给你端过来，不过甜食不能多吃。”  
“泉奈”嘱咐了几句，“柱间”叫住了“泉奈”。  
“今晚要留下来吗？”  
声音中满是期待。  
“不行，哥哥最近不能玩太刺激的。”  
“泉奈”亲了亲不知道什么时候和“柱间”达成共识的“斑”。  
“扉间也不会同意的。”  
“泉奈”多加了一句，没有去看两个人失落的表情，去了厨房。  
扉间把晚餐端出来的时候，“泉奈”正好要进到厨房，他道了一声“让一下”就侧过身走出厨房，把菜端到餐桌上。

【谷神星】   
柱间把因为听到“泉奈”“不能玩太刺激”而想到“大肚play”等字眼从脑海里甩掉。  
他和扉间确实玩过这种角色扮演……在年轻气盛的时候，最近几年他们大多时候只做些平常的。  
忍住说“我可以留下来加入你们”的冲动，柱间继续坐在椅子上，等待晚饭的开始，毕竟“斑”和“泉奈”还在这里。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”刚刚出来，就看到了兄长有些失落的表情。  
“最近是不可以玩的过火。”  
“扉间”紧靠着“柱间”坐下，看着兄长失落的表情。  
“但是等过几天兄长的情况稳定之后就行了。”  
但是他还是忍不住训斥。  
“所以，你和斑当时就应该控制一下食欲。”  
从厨房里出来的“泉奈”刚好听到这句话。  
“呵，当时你不是没有停下自己的手。”  
他的眼神带着嘲讽，看着在“扉间”身边满脸无辜的“柱间”。  
天然黑，他在心里往“柱间”的头上再次打上这个标签。  
所以当初天真的哥哥是怎么和他交上朋友的？  
所以当初傻白甜的大哥为什么会和他交友？  
同一时刻，“扉间”往“斑”头上打上阴险的标签之后，想到。

【谷神星】   
“吃饭吗？”柱间看着讨论得火热的“泉奈”和“扉间”，拿起筷子提议道。  
坐在对面他的扉间已经开始吃起来，似乎完全忽略了在一边针锋相对的两个人。  
桌上摆满了丰盛的食物，柱间发现那不是自己喜欢吃的就是斑喜欢吃的……不对。  
扉间面前摆了一份烤鱼，他刚刚吃的津津有味的就是这个。  
扉间吃饭的样子让柱间不禁也感到有点饿了。  
“吃饭吧。”于是他无比真心地再说了一遍。  
正在吃烤鱼的扉间心思却完全不在美味上，他一直在注意他人的谈话，以收集情报。  
这个世界比他想象的复杂，扉间不禁感叹道。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”和“扉间”又相互瞪视了一眼，然后同时做到表情无奈的爱人身边，拿起了他们面前筷子。  
“兄长/哥哥，你们要吃什么？！”  
“扉间”看着兄长的眼睛，“泉奈”有些撒娇的靠着“斑”，两人同时发问。  
“柱间”和“斑”早就已经习惯了弟弟们正事上默契，私底下又互相较真的情况。  
他们知道，不用自己开口，“扉间”/“泉奈”很快就会给他们选好，然后送到他们口中。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”在给“斑”喂饭。  
“扉间”在给“柱间”喂饭  
柱间在吃饭，然后停下了筷子，欲言又止。  
扉间在吃饭，停了一下筷子，然后吃得更快了。  
感到格格不入的二人脑海里出现同一个想法：他们是不是走错地方了？  
“扉间。”柱间神情严肃。  
“什么事？”  
柱间夹了一块鱼肉，把筷子伸到扉间嘴前。  
扉间扭过头去看了看在喂饭的两组人，然后推开了柱间的手。  
“……太恶心了，大哥。”  
面对扉间“锐利”的眼神，柱间只得尴尬地收回筷子，他注视着这世界的“自己”，心不在焉地开始吃饭。

【鹤风】   
吃饭的气氛安静而又诡异。  
“泉奈”和“扉间”都注意到了另外两兄弟的动静，但是毫不在意，不过，“柱间”到时很注意的样子。  
“兄长，我希望你只看着我。”  
注意力只要在我身上就好了。  
“柱间”纵容着“扉间”强制性的把饭塞进自己的嘴里。

【谷神星】   
柱间看着坐在旁边被扉间强硬地喂饭的“自己”，突然有了一种自己也试试给“自己”喂饭的冲动。  
他为什么会有这种奇怪的想法？柱间不禁疑惑。  
而且总觉得会触怒那个“扉间”的，还是算了……  
“感谢招待。”难以忍受这种怪异气氛的扉间从椅子上站起来，一言不发把自己的那份餐具拿回厨房去洗净。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”背后一寒，有些敏感的从兄长满足的脸上移开。  
总觉得刚刚有人惦记了兄长。  
他仔细打量了一下在座除了兄长之外的所有人，甚至连去洗碗的另一个自己都没有放过。  
是错觉？  
“扉间”皱着的眉在看到兄长期待的表情舒展开了。  
无论那个人是谁，发现了就杀掉吧，兄长只能是我的。  
餐桌上突然出现了淡淡的杀气。

【谷神星】   
感受到“扉间”的杀气，柱间一个激灵。  
啪。  
他默默蹲下去把掉到桌子底下的筷子捡起来。  
看着筷子上的灰，柱间也无心继续吃饭了。  
“我吃饱了。”他也拿着餐具跑去了厨房，速度快的简直像是后面有十个斑开着十个须佐能乎完全体在追他。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”有些疑惑的看着自己跑进厨房。  
“发生了什么事？”  
他问着自己的弟弟。  
“没什么兄长，只是有人心虚了而已。”  
破案了，“扉间”的脑海中自然的浮现今天第一次见到那位兄长时的状态。  
或许到时候能在这方面下手，“扉间”温柔的给“柱间”擦了擦嘴角之后想到。  
“泉奈”早就看不下去旁边那一对兄弟的相处了。  
他吃完了自己最后一口玉子烧。  
“我先去洗碗了，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
跑到厨房里的柱间顿时感到身后涌出一股让人胆战心惊的寒气，手一抖餐具顿时噼里啪啦地掉……  
“大哥？”扉间在酿成惨剧之前接住了惨剧，怪异地看着自己的哥哥。  
发生了什么事？  
“没什么，只是……太紧张了。”柱间笑干了几声，接回在扉间手里的餐具开始洗碗。  
每次看到“柱间”时，心底的那种感觉真是奇怪，而他却怎么也弄不清那种感觉是什么......但是并不坏。  
扉间明显不信柱间的借口，但正当他要开口再询问时，厨房的门再次被推开了。  
是泉奈。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”进来之后就把手中的餐具放进了水池，肩膀一抖一抖的，让人怀疑他是不是哭了。  
很显然，不是。  
“泉奈”有些憋笑的转过头看着柱间。  
“扉间对于他哥哥的一切都十分的敏感，而他之前的表现………你刚刚不会真的想对‘自己’出手吧。”  
说到最后，”泉奈“还是严肃起来。

 

【谷神星】   
柱间真没想到向“自己”出手，但一下子听到“泉奈”的说法，他不禁开始仔细思索这件事。  
和这个世界的“自己”做，一想到这个，心中就像是有什么东西在鼓动，血液在沸腾，意识好像陷入软绵绵的云朵里，让人想喊出来，那种怪异的感觉也更强烈了。  
他会有那种怪异的感觉原来是因为他想和这个世界的“自己”做爱？柱间有所了然。  
于是他点点头。  
“我不介意试试，吃饭前'我’暗示过想玩一些有趣的，不过泉奈你拒绝了……真遗憾。”  
“我可以来配合他，我自己的身体我相当熟悉，我们一定能玩的很好，当然不会过火……温柔的，我称得上是相当擅长。”  
他眼里没有任何难堪和情欲，只有一片坦然和兴致勃勃，好似说要和“自己”做爱是件很正常的事。  
“大哥，别太天真了，哪怕是另一个世界的我们，也多少要有些警惕心。”  
扉间对柱间自然熟的行为也有些无语。  
“放心，毕竟那也是'我们’。”柱间笑着回应他，“而且我很清楚，一直憋着可不行。”

【鹤风】   
“那你完了。”  
“泉奈”肯定的点了点头，没有人比他更了解他这个盟友的占有欲有多强。  
正因为如此，所以我才会和他结盟，不过现在……  
“泉奈”笑眯眯的看着柱间。  
“如果你真的想要尝试的话，最起码的，你要把扉间引开。”  
如果半路扉间发现是陷阱回去的记几率有多少？“泉奈”计算着，这样也不算是背叛盟约，只是不知情而已，顺便报复一下他，刚好。

【谷神星】   
“嗯？不可以直接和扉间说吗？”“柱间”有些疑惑，“这对我们来说只是普通的交流感情的行为，应该也没什么不能的。”  
“大哥。”扉间看了一眼门，仔细感应外面的查克拉，确定暂时没有人会过来，才开始说话。  
“你差不多也多多少少认识到那个'我’和'你’之间的关系了吧。”  
“他们之间的感情和你我不同，并非只是普通的兄弟。”  
'千手扉间’对'千手柱间’有莫大的占有欲和爱慕，而'柱间’对'扉间’也有几乎称得上是病态的依恋顺从。”  
“我并不想去评论他们之间的感情，但……你还是不要离他们太近比较好。”  
“他很危险。”扉间郑重地下了结论，这是指另一个自己。

【鹤风】   
“被看穿了。”  
“泉奈”并不奇怪另一个世界的扉间看出来这一点，毕竟“扉间”在这一点上几乎可以说是毫不掩饰的表露。  
“泉奈”只能遗憾的把刚刚想出来的计划丢到。  
“不过，你如果真的想要尝试这个世界的‘你’也可以，直接对‘自己’说出自己的欲望，但是他能答应的几率不大。”  
可以直接说是零。

【谷神星】   
“答应的可能性不大……”  
胸口有些闷闷的，这让柱间很不舒服，似乎还有除了遗憾失望以外的情绪在。  
不能和这个世界的“自己”共同享用无上的快乐了，和自己来一次肯定会是无比美好的体验。  
“唉……”太可惜了。  
看着叹气了兄长，扉间不予置评。  
“那我先出去了……大哥。”说着，他走出了厨房。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”遇到了刚好走出门的另一个自己。  
他歪头看到了脸上还残留着笑意的“泉奈”，以及旁边脸上带着遗憾的另一个大哥。  
然后又重新看向了‘自己’。  
“今晚打算去哪屋里睡？”  
“扉间”使自己的声音尽量的平淡，不要去想刚刚因为兄长会到其他人身边的画面。  
如果真的这样的话，我会先把那个人砍了，然后将兄长永远的留在自己身边。

【谷神星】   
“客房。”扉间回了一句，装作没注意到这个“自己”的异常，径直向客房走去。  
柱间也从厨房里出来了，看到“扉间”，他有点无所适从。  
他胡乱向“扉间”点点头，正好大家也都差不多吃完饭了，柱间就去打扫桌子上的餐具。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”眼色有些阴沉的看着柱间接近餐桌，接近坐在桌前的正在看书的兄长。  
“嘻嘻，很不舒服吧。”  
“泉奈”蹭了一下“扉间”的肩膀，笑着问，表情是并不掩饰的幸灾乐祸。  
“是很不舒服。”  
“扉间”看着得意的“泉奈”，想起在扉间嘴里听到的情报。  
“在哪个世界，宇智波斑和‘我’在一起了。”  
“扉间”看着“泉奈”阴沉下来的表情，嘴角渐渐的上扬。  
“并且还是宇智波斑先表的白。”  
‘彭！’  
“泉奈”狠狠的帮“扉间”关上了厨房的门。  
他眼神阴冷的抬头看了因为巨大的动静看过来的扉间。  
然后扑到了“斑”身边。

【谷神星】   
听到了“泉奈”和另一个自己互动的“扉间”决定不把“宇智波泉奈在追千手柱间”的消息透露出来。  
他将视线从抱在一起的“泉奈”和“斑”身上移开，一个人默默走进了客房。  
那并不是他熟悉的人，而心惊胆跳的一天也差不多该结束了，该睡觉了。  
“吃的怎么样？好吃吗？”柱间笑着向另一个“自己“发问，慢慢收拾餐桌。  
柱间看似坦然的神情中蕴含着几分忐忑不安，但并没有难堪，斟酌了一下，柱间才继续发言。  
“我做饭也很不错的，下次让我给你做些料理看看吧，保证合你口味一一毕竟你就是我。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”刚开始还有些茫然，他不明白为什么‘自己’会突然向自己搭话，不过很快回过神来。  
“不用了，扉间向我说过所谓的平行世界的差异。”  
你的口味和我的很有可能不一样。  
“更何况，我已经习惯了扉间做的饭菜了。”  
从小到大，他从“扉间”一开始的菜烧糊了，到现在的完全符合他的口味并且还好吃，都吃遍了，“扉间”的每一道菜都是他想吃的。

【谷神星】   
被对方一口回绝让“柱间”相当伤心。  
不过我难道是那么脆弱的人吗？柱间诧异“柱间”的拒绝在自己心中引起的波动之大。  
明明只是普通的拒绝而已。  
“……至少不要回绝的那么快。”柱间用幽怨的目光盯着另一个“自己”，整个人都消沉下来了。  
一一我居然被我一口拒绝了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”新奇的看着自己低落的样子。  
不过注意力很快的转移到了要离开的宇智波兄弟身上了。  
“你们真的要走了吗？”  
“柱间”试图挽留，语气里满是不舍。  
“斑”的脚步也有所停留，很显然他也在期待。  
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”在“斑”耳边轻声说了几句，“斑”牵起“泉奈”的手，主动的往外走。

【谷神星】   
等“泉奈”和“斑”的身影彻底消失在门外，柱间突然开口道：“如果你不介意，我可以来的。”  
他认真地看着“柱间”，眼底是一片真挚。  
“一直憋着的感觉我也明白，我可以加入你们……你的敏感点我都清楚，比除了扉间外的任何人都清楚，而扉间，没有人比我还清楚他的身体，温柔的、粗暴的，什么都可以，我绝对会让你们很舒服的。”  
“而且……”  
“不想试试和自己做爱的滋味吗？那肯定很刺激……很舒服……”柱间出神地看着另一个“自己”，声音里满是渴望，脸色逐渐染上了一丝情欲。  
他主动按上“自己”的一只手，在手心里暖味地勾勒出图案，轻柔地挑逗对方，手指顺着衣袖钻入，擦过小臂内侧敏感的肌肤，将自身的温暖传递给他。  
他的动作牢牢站在“普通触碰”和“性暗示“的那条线上，不显得过于逾越。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”平静的听完另外一个自己的诉说，伸手把“自己”的手推开。  
然后微笑的拒绝。  
“对不起，这不能。”  
“柱间”看着“自己”脸上满是情欲的样子，意外的感觉熟悉，当然熟悉，因为自己也是这样的啊。  
“自己”的提议真的让他心动，自从怀孕之后，“扉间”就不允许他们之间有太激烈的性爱，他确实憋的很难受，但是他不能接受“自己”的求爱。  
“如果你有视如珍宝的存在，是将他藏起来，还是展示出来？”  
“柱间”不等着“自己”回答，便继续说着。  
“扉间选择展示出来，然后把觊觎的人眼睛全部挖掉。”  
这根本不像是“扉间”会做的事，但是他总会为“柱间”越线。

【谷神星】   
“扉间确实一一确实是非常珍视你。”柱间感叹着，继续用渴望的目光注视着“柱间”。  
然后他的神情间出现了几丝疑惑  
“但这和我和你做爱有什么关系？  
“我当然不觊觎珍宝，只是想让珍宝更加靓丽夺目，看到蒙尘而减少光辉的珍宝，我也会遗憾，所以想试去那珍宝上的灰尘，近距离欣赏珍宝那耀眼的光芒。”柱间的语气像是在述说一个不容置疑的事实。  
“这难道不是对我们都好吗？”  
“更不要说我们都是'千手柱间’，怎么也不会把自慰当做珍宝被夺走吧？’  
“大家都能很舒服，很快乐的......”柱间的声音到后面逐渐弱了下去，他总觉得自己说的并不对，他似乎并不是为了所谓的“快乐舒服”才想和这个世界的“柱间”做的，而是因为更深层次，现在的他难以想到的原因。  
但这个原因是什么？柱间一时间陷入了茫然。

【鹤风】   
“但是，在扉间眼中这足以说明事冒犯了。”  
“柱间”清楚“自己”的逻辑，在他的眼中“自己”和自己在一起作爱这根本不算什么，即便中间夹了“扉间”这也只是交流了兄弟情而已，但是……  
“扉间能够接受的珍宝只有一个，能够接近珍宝的也只有他自己，即便有了另一个与他所珍惜的宝物相同的存在也是一样。”  
“扉间”是足够冷静的，也是足够疯狂。  
“他只能接受一个。”  
一个他亲手打磨出来的珍宝，“柱间”因为“扉间”的重视而感动。  
但是如果有了复制品的话，或许会因为一时新奇而把玩，但是对于他来说复制品也只是复制品而已。  
“如果你真的想的话，可以直接去找扉间。”  
我会保证你的安全。

【谷神星】   
“我明白你的意思了……”  
柱间呼出长长的一口气，认真地看着“自己”，收拢心中的那些疑惑和更加奇怪的烦躁。  
只能接受一个，也就是说……  
“就是说不是三个人一起，而是我和你两个人一起，扉间就不会在意。”  
柱间完全没觉得自己的理解有什么问题。

【鹤风】   
“那他会打碎你。”  
“柱间”面不改色的顺着‘自己’的话，猜测下去。  
“之前扉间把我支走，是不是和你做了一次？”  
这是“扉间”亲口承认的。

【谷神星】   
“是的。”  
柱间面色如常地回答了另一个“自己”的问题。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
尽管这个世界的“扉间”和他熟识的那个不同，但柱间依然“扉间”当做自己的弟弟，在另一个“自己”面前，和弟弟做爱交流兄弟感情的事情没什么好隐瞒的。  
柱间观察另一个自己的表情，小心翼翼地说：“抱歉……没有带上你。”

【鹤风】   
“对于扉间来说，足够了。”  
足够了解到“千手柱间”和千手柱间的不同。  
所谓的兴趣，在了解清楚之后就变得兴致缺缺甚至可以说是毫不在意了。  
“比起你，扉间现在更在意的是你们那边，纠葛的究竟有多少人。”  
斑和扉间在一起这个消息给他造成了巨大的惊讶。

【谷神星】   
“纠葛？”这个词让柱间没有第一时间反映过来他指的是什么。  
“……没什么纠葛，如果不算扉间和斑在一起了的话。”  
“而且。”柱间看着“自己”的眼神更加怨念了，这其中似乎还夹杂了一些更深更复杂的感情。  
“为什么宁可找斑和泉奈……却拒绝了我……”柱间的语气简直闻者伤心听者流泪，消沉再次笼罩了他。  
“明明我也可以的，并且能做的更好……”

【鹤风】   
“我觉得你可能误会了什么。”  
“柱间”眨了眨眼，消化了一下‘自己’之前说的话中透露的信息。  
“如果真的按照你想的那样的话，现在这个屋里就没一个人了。”  
“泉奈”和“扉间”会率先动手，然后他和“斑”去阻拦，之后是四个人的混战……很有可能只有一个人活下来，还是不够完整的那种。

【谷神星】   
“啊？”柱间维持着呆愣的表情一动不动。  
他的理解难道有什么问题吗？  
“自己”刚刚不是邀请“斑”和“泉奈”一起来玩吗？  
不管是神情还是话都确实是那个意思没错啊。

【鹤风】   
明明是同一个人，为什么思维总是差线呢？  
“柱间”思考了一下，自己和“扉间”之间出现过这种情况吗？  
结论是没有。  
“那么，你认为我接受了泉奈和斑什么？”  
“柱间”有些不安的把手往身后伸了伸。  
“扉间”……  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”的声音在他身边响起。

【谷神星】   
“没接受什么，但并不妨碍你们一起玩，寻找刺激。”  
柱间把目光移到突然出现的“扉间”身上。  
“可以吗？扉间。”他坦然发问。

【鹤风】   
“不可以。”  
根本不想了解之前那个千手柱间究竟说了什么。  
兄长上床的时间已经到了。  
“兄长今天看了多少？”  
“柱间”看着“扉间”手中，他之前看的那本厚厚的，他根本连名字都没看的书。  
只看表情就明白“柱间”想了什么，“扉间”只能把书重新把书塞进了柜子里。  
“扉间……”  
“柱间”突然觉得或许可以试试。  
“今天让另一个自己和我们一起睡好吗？”  
“扉间”的表情有点冷。  
“那么，兄长今天早睡好吗？毕竟您的身体最近无法接受强烈的刺激。”  
“扉间”说敬语的时候通常是在做爱的时候，柱间觉得自己的腰有点软。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”笼罩在柱间身上的消沉之气根根盛了，为什么“扉间”也拒绝的那么干脆？  
这样的话，他就……  
柱间直接走过去抱住了“扉间”，吻住了他的唇，撬开齿缝，大胆探入其中，汲取其珍贵的液体。  
同时他的手也不停，从“扉间”的衣服中伸进去，摩挲过他的胸口和侧腰，在臀部上驻留了一会儿，打着圈来到了“扉间”的胯部。  
手指毫不犹豫地抚上性器，用略微粗糙的手掌包裹茎身，指尖在龟头上若即若离，似乎是漫不经心地擦过那些“扉间”最敏感的地方。  
在“扉间”偶尔拒绝的时候，柱间也会用一些手段来挑逗他以引起他的性趣。  
在亲吻“扉间”的空隙，柱间又转头看向旁边站着的“自己”。  
无法接受强烈的刺激的话……  
“我很擅长温柔的……”他的神情隐约透露出一种恍惚迷离之色。  
“口交，手交，或是用身体别的一部分，比如脚和腿，甚至是头发，也可以用道具，我也可以匍匐在你的身下完完全全配合你。”  
“或者你想要鞭打我？把我捆起来？用言语羞辱？或者单纯玩角色扮演？当然，还有我们擅长的木遁。”  
“在哪里都可以，草地上、森林里、浴室里、餐桌上、火影办公室、教室、他人的家里、马车中……”  
柱间仔细收索脑中他从前做过的那些事。  
“当然，如果你想要享受插入的快感，我也可以，可以温柔地和你做。”  
说完，柱间感觉有些口舌干燥，不知道是因为说的太多了，还是他被自己的话激起了感觉。  
“在性爱上，我可几乎是个完美的性伴侣。”柱间最后给自己总结了一句。  
“特别是对于你们一一柱间和扉间来说。”他毫无掩饰地露出来一个充满挑逗和情欲的笑容。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”可以说是完全被挑起了兴趣，但是……  
他小心的翼翼的看着“扉间”的表情。  
原来还有几分可以观察到的神色，到现在则是完全的消失。  
“扉间”红眸暗沉的站在那里，既不直接接受，也不拒绝的站在那里，在“柱间”看过去的时候，还露出了微笑。  
“兄长，你应该会很高兴吧。”  
“扉间”温和的问到，完全不符合他的常规。  
“或许，您可以尝试一下另外一个我。”  
他的表情很温柔，他的神情又十足的冷漠。  
从“扉间”嘴里吐露出敬语开始，“柱间”的身体已经软了下来，他已经做好了准备……可是……现在……  
“扉间……唔……”  
“扉间”吻住了“柱间”，把口中的液体渡了过去。  
“兄长，我希望您今天一晚都不会发泄出来。”

【谷神星】   
柱间看着他刚刚还在亲吻，嘴里有着他的唾液的扉间吻住了另一个“自己”，奇怪的联想让他身体发热。  
简直就像是……他在吻那个“自己”。  
这种联想让他浑身都不正常地热起来了，好像有轻柔的羽毛抚过心弦，甜蜜的糖果溢满口腔，让他想进一步动作，和“柱间”。  
“扉间，不，柱间……”他能听到自己咽了一口口水。  
“我随时可以帮你，不管在哪一个层面上……我一直在这里。”  
“要试试吗？”他的声音带了点勾引的意味。  
“绝对不会让你失望的，会非常舒服、快乐、满足，就像在软飘飘的云朵上，就像在人间仙境一一这点我可以发誓。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥想要的话，完全可以开始。”  
“扉间”的脸上看不出有任何的不悦，他转过头，看着另外一个世界的柱间。  
他温柔地勾住了柱间麦色的脖颈，撬开了牙关，把嘴里剩余的液体渡了过去。  
“这会让您难忘今晚的。”

 

【谷神星】   
大口吞咽那来自于另一个世界“自己”的液体，与往常迥异的刺激和名为名为“幸福”发事物瞬间直击了柱间的心弦。  
仅仅是前戏的几个动作，就让柱间脑海里渐渐变得混乱，整个人像是被浸泡到蜜水中，那种芳香浸满了整个口鼻，外界的一切除了“柱间”和“扉间”以外都不甚清晰。  
在欲望的推动下，柱间下意识也回抱住扉间。  
“好……好的。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥。”  
“扉间”垂着眼，温柔的把柱间衣服全部褪下。  
温柔的如同猫咪的撒娇，绯色的眼睛中只有柱间一个人。

【谷神星】   
“柱间。”  
柱间没有焦距的眼睛对准另一个“自己”的方向，充满爱欲的声音呼唤属于他们两人的姓名。  
“快过来吧……”手缓缓伸向那个方向，然后手指突然紧握，指尖陷入掌心。  
“我答应过要给你快乐，这点绝不会食言。”他的神色陷入更深层次的虚幻中。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”笑着把柱间推在身下。  
“兄长真的要尝试吗？”  
“扉间”乖巧的站在那里，身上一丝不挂，从父亲死后他就从来没有看到过“扉间”如此温柔乖巧的神情。  
那是陷阱。  
柱间清楚的知道这一点，因为他没有经起诱惑轻易的答应了另外一个自己的邀请。  
但是他仍然一步一步的走了过去。  
扉间……  
他真的好想。

【谷神星】   
冰冷的地面让柱间的神志稍微清醒了一会儿，从这个视角，他能清楚地看到“自己”正在一步步走近。  
认知到这点，柱间觉得自己的心跳快了三个节拍，好像一瞬间全身的血液都涌到了脸部，他的脸现在一定烫的吓人。  
“柱间……”心中异样的酥麻感蔓延开来，某种满足和更多的幸福充斥了心灵。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”随时注意着地上人的动静，“柱间”清楚的看到在某个时刻，“扉间”的眼神冷的可怕。  
“扉间……”  
他要赶到“扉间”身边，收起“扉间”手中的利刃。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”  
柱间从地上站起来，手自“扉间”腰后一点一点抱住了自己的弟弟。  
红色的仙人脸谱一点点浮现在他眉眼间，在依然带着情欲的脸上增添了几分妖艳之色。  
他还不至于迟钝到连杀气都感知不到的程度。  
抱住“扉间”，不，应该说是禁锢住他的动作。  
柱间靠在“扉间”的肩膀上，暖昧地向他吐出湿热的气息。  
“你是我的兄弟……现在我们还是来好好享受快乐吧。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”停下了脚步，属于仙术的脸谱同样浮现在他的脸上，“扉间”制止了他的脚步。  
“兄长，原谅我，今晚我无法陪您。”  
“扉间“示意“柱间”回卧室，手中的利刃被“扉间”重新封回了他刻印在身体上的封印符文。

 

【谷神星】   
柱间有些疑惑地看着“扉间”的动作，但心中仍没放下警惕。  
“我们三个人可以一起来。”他有些迟疑地提议道。  
“在这里可以，回卧室也可以，或者……”  
柱间的手明确地按住“扉间”印有封印符文的那块肌肤，带有禁止性的意味。  
“……粗暴一点的也无妨，但要适度。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着“柱间”的眼神已经不是在看熟悉的亲人了，而在看一个陌生人。  
“回去。”  
他又重复了一遍，对着还在迟疑的兄长。  
他温顺的停止了动作，眼睛却落在了距离他还有些距离的兄长身上。  
“回去，睡一觉，剩下的事明天再说。”  
“柱间”点了点头，转身向卧室走去。

【谷神星】   
“但'我’恐怕睡不着吧。”  
“柱间”清楚地明白这一点，于是在那个“柱间”进入卧室之前，先一步拦住了他。  
甚至柱间自己都无法言喻此刻自身的心情和做出这样鲁莽行动的原因。  
在“柱间”反映过来之前，柱间就姿态亲密地环住他的腰部，脸埋在他的脖颈间，汲取对方身上和自己一般无二的味道，恍若爱人一般。  
——恍若爱人一般。  
他眉眼间堪称妖异的红纹是仙人的象征，处于这种状态的柱间更加地敏锐，他能轻易感受到另一个“自己”愈加急促的呼吸和心跳。  
柱间的手顺着宽松的领口伸进对方的衣服里，手指挑逗地在胸膛上游走，拨弄那两点敏感的红色。

【鹤风】   
凌厉的刀刃划破了空气，擦过了柱间的大腿。  
“放开。”  
“扉间”提醒了一句，下一秒，咆哮的水龙冲向了抱着兄长的敌人。  
是的，敌人，在柱间动手的那一刻，在“扉间”眼中就只有敌人这一个身份了。  
“兄长，我知道你能离开。”  
浑身被浸湿的“扉间”就站在他们身后，手中的刀冲着柱间的侧腰与大腿根。

【谷神星】   
柱间的手在下一个瞬间出现在刀背上，施力夺下刀刃，鲜艳的血珠从他的手掌上溢出来，顺着锐利明亮的刀刃流下，划出艳丽的痕迹，然后那伤口在仅仅几秒后就愈合了。  
啪嗒一下，刀刃断成了两段。  
“扉间。”柱间隐隐把另一个“自己”护在身后，扉间突然的攻击和剧烈的敌意让他始料不及。

【鹤风】   
在“扉间”的眼中，世上分为三类人。  
他的兄长，其他人和觊觎兄长的敌人。  
而现在，抱着兄长的那个人就是他彻头彻尾的敌人，不会再有一丝得留念。  
但是……  
“扉间”看向“柱间”，“柱间”脸上带着对于他的担忧和对于性爱的渴望。

【谷神星】   
“冷静一点，扉间。”  
柱间注视着地上那柄段刃，他的血液在重力的影响下，顺着刀刃落在地上。  
事实上，他至今依然没有搞清楚“扉间”会杀气肆意突然攻击的原因，是因为他刚刚抱住了“自己”？  
但怎么也不该是这个原因才对。  
对于把扉间单纯当做兄弟的柱间来说，这个世界“柱间”和“扉间”奇怪的联系是难以理解的。  
对于把性爱当做兄弟之间互相取悦增进感情手段的柱间来说，这是也几乎完全无法理解的事，会因为兄弟与某人说了几句增进感情的话而想要杀死他？  
难道不是这样吗？柱间陷入了深深的迷茫和疑惑之中。  
难道不是这样吗？这句话在他的脑海中不断响起，他却始终无法明白其真谛。

【鹤风】   
“我很冷静。”  
“扉间”面色冰冷的看着敌人，和对兄长的温和的态度天差地别。  
“柱间”担忧的看着“扉间”，杀气在他周身肆荡，却不侵犯“柱间”分毫。  
“扉间，我……”  
我想留下来帮你。  
他的话没有说完。  
“兄长，暂时离开这里好吗。”  
“扉间”再次说到，这是最后的催促。  
“我明白了。”  
“柱间”顺从的说道，他对自己歉意的笑了笑，然后直接进入卧室，关上了门。  
叠加的封印阵亮了起来。  
“扉间”依然冰冷的看着敌人。

 

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“待在这里不是长久之计，还是出去比较好，柱间……大哥。”  
一直在注意自己那位大哥动向的扉间抱臂靠在墙上，他对着走进卧室来的“柱间”说道。  
“如果你不想明天一早起来就发现房子都没了。”  
“扉间很有分寸的。”  
“柱间”并不认为自己说的话有哪里不对。  
“至于房子？明天再重新建立起来就好。”  
“柱间”对于弟弟的同位体还是很有好感的，但是这并不意味“柱间”会听他的话。  
我还是更喜欢一直依赖我的“扉间”。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
柱间有种下一秒这处房子就要没有了的预感，所以他选择先发制人。  
“木遁·四柱牢！”  
粗壮的枝条穿透坚硬的地板，将柱间面前眼中透着悚人惊光的“扉间”围在木遁的牢笼里。  
“扉间”从封印符文里摸出一瓶药剂，然后倒进了周围的一片绿色，破坏了其中的木遁查克拉，虽然其中还混杂着仙术。  
“水遁，水龙弹。”

【谷神星】   
扉间很清楚自己大哥的实力，他不认为另一个自己能打倒柱间。  
感应着外界两人的查克拉和战斗动向，扉间干脆直接靠着墙在卧室的地板上坐了下来，如果有什么意外的话，他也随意可以发动飞雷神出去。  
现在最重要的是……  
扉间看着在外表上似乎和自己熟悉的那个大哥没有任何区别的“柱间”。  
“既然这样……这个时间还挺早的，不介意和我随便聊聊吧，兄长？”扉间说起话来显得极其随意，好似在他面前的真的就是他熟悉的那位柱间。  
他对实力几乎相同的两人二对二，可没有什么绝对获胜的信心。  
一一一一一一一一一  
尽管柱间没有他那位在这个世界没有诞生的孙女那样的“怪力”，但处于仙人模式下的他，一拳打垮一座房子的地基也不是什么难事。  
“扉间，我并不想伤害你……”  
他随手抓起地上一件衣服披在赤裸的身躯上，下一瞬，柱间仿佛蕴含的万顷之力的拳头直直冲向地面，至柱间拳击的中心，恐怖的裂痕四散炸裂，房屋瞬间倒塌，这一击的威势表现堪称9级大地震。  
“我很清楚你的作战风格，扉间。”  
那栋房子里一定有很多防不胜防的陷阱，有些就算是柱间也会感到棘手，既然如此，干脆都破坏掉好了。  
由没有杀伤力的缚敌用木遁引开扉间的注意力，狭小的室内空间不是对柱间这种忍者有利的坏境。  
而现在，适合的战场已经制造出来了，尽管依然算不上广大。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“那要谈些什么？”  
“柱间”不意外自己会选择改变场地，扩大自己的优势，外面拆的轰轰烈烈，但是“柱间”所在的地方依旧不动如山。  
“柱间”坐在床上，打了个哈欠，看着靠墙坐在地板上的“扉间”。  
还好选择了坐在地板上，否则扉间一定能发现“扉间”出现在他身边的。  
“我对你们的经历很感兴趣，兄长。”  
“如果我猜的没错，你们并不是从小就存在并维持肉体上的关系。”扉间认真地注视着面前的“柱间”。  
外面的声响……看来房屋已经被打碎了。  
扉间想到刚刚他去这个“自己”的实验室拿到的资料。  
大哥，我都告诉你了，可千万别掉链子。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“扉间”看着柱间拆了大半个千手宅。  
他精心布置的陷阱因此废了不少，但是刚好可以让他做一个实验。  
两个相同的飞雷神术式，来自不同的世界，却可以被相同的查克拉启动，产生的空间拉扯之力，能不能绞碎一个人。  
和“忍界第一神速”战斗拉开距离是无用的，在无数次的兄弟对练中，“柱间”深知这一点。  
诀窍是速战速决，被对手用放风筝战术困住就糟糕了。  
“木遁·花树界降诞！”  
通天彻底的枝蔓伸长蔓延，似乎瑰丽无害的花朵在枝蔓上绽放，释放出醉人的香气，这里在瞬间变成了一座恍若千年无人踏足的奇艺森林，人在其下是如此渺小。  
以及。  
黑暗行之术  
这个术只能困住扉间两……不，恐怕还不到一秒，但已经够了。

【鹤风】   
“所以，你们那个世界原来是这样发展的。”柱间点头。  
从小就有的肉体纠缠，原来如此，怪不得“扉间”会对他们感兴趣，但是，完全不同的，我和“扉间”的缘。  
“是的，扉间是在建村之后，对我发起追求的。”  
不是很意外“扉间”会这么做。  
“扉间对我一直都很在意。”  
会为我考虑一切。  
“那就和我说说吧。”扉间明显被这个“柱间”他的话引起了兴趣。

【谷神星】   
完全感受不到光的空间，“扉间”有一瞬间好像连兄长的查克拉都感知不到了。  
“飞雷神斩！”  
强行破了屏障，“扉间”冲破了束缚，通过术式直接从树木中冲了出来，刀尖直指柱间。  
但刀尖刺入柱间躯体的那一刻，扉间面前的“柱间”身影逐渐变形，最终变成了一段粗糙的人形木头，转瞬之间，那木头上又爆出无数坚韧的枝条，困住了“扉间”的身躯。  
这是木遁分身，哪怕是拥有永恒的万花筒写轮眼的宇智波斑也难以看破。  
会被花粉干扰，大意了，“扉间”。  
另一个柱间从不起眼的某条枝蔓下出现，用黑暗行之术和花树界降诞来干扰感知，最终取得胜负，是柱间这次的战术。  
他摇了摇头，并没有接近“扉间”，他知道这个弟弟会在敌人以为胜利时给予敌人致命一击。  
“下面是涅盘精舍之术……扉间，好好睡一觉吧。”  
另一边，在听另一个世界的“自己”讲故事的柱间突然有所感应。  
他收到自己的其中一个木遁分身的记忆了。  
应该已经解决了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”的声音因为极速接近的查克拉而停止。  
“兄长……”  
一双手从“柱间”的身后抱住了他，“扉间”低着头，深深的从“柱间”身上吸了一口气。  
像是拥抱着自己的世界，“柱间”突然想到这句话。  
他摸了摸蹭着他的脖颈，毛绒绒的银色脑袋。  
“欢迎回来，扉间。”  
“我回来了兄长。”  
“扉间”在“柱间”的脸上亲了一口，神色温柔。  
“时间到了。”  
他在兄长的耳边说到。  
“是……时间到了……”  
“柱间”的头一点一点的歪在“扉间”身上，脸上带着温柔的笑意，双眼紧闭。  
时间到了，应该睡了。

【谷神星】   
这个世界的我睡的真早啊……柱间有些稀奇，又有些羡慕地看着那个“自己”靠在扉间肩膀上就睡着了。  
火影的日程极为繁忙，哪怕有很多人帮他也是如此，平常这个时间他一般还在处理公文，猛然脱离了繁忙的火影生涯让柱间竟生出了几分不适应。  
“扉间……”新出现在脑海里的分身记忆让柱间突然明白了一个事实。  
“你就那么讨厌我……”  
消沉感从柱间身上一点点散发出来，让熟悉这种感觉的扉间叹了一口气。  
“……居然一直用分身和我做。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”近乎冷漠的看了一眼消沉的‘千手柱间’。  
“兄长要睡觉了。”  
他看着另外一个自己。  
“可以出去了吗？两位。”

【谷神星】   
柱间继续消沉地看着“扉间”。  
继续消沉地看着“扉间”。  
继续看“扉间”。  
扉间忍不住转过头去，他眼里满是掩饰不住的笑意。  
“好了，大哥，把房屋复原吧。”  
柱间维持着怨念的眼神转过头看着自己明显在笑的弟弟，然后又看了看抱着“柱间”的“扉间”。  
“差别真大啊……偶尔也可以对我温柔一点的，扉间。”  
“别想。”扉间拒绝得干脆利落，“我对你已经很温柔了。”  
我真那样对你，第一个忍受不了的就是你一一扉间眼里的意思很明确。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”把“柱间”抱到床上，整理了一下早就换好的睡袍，把“柱间”裹在被子里。  
然后看向正在谈话的千手兄弟，完全没有在意消沉起来的柱间。  
“所以，二位可以出去吗？”  
“千手柱间的木遁应该可以做出让你们过夜的房子的。”

【谷神星】   
柱间的眼神明显还黏在床上的“自己”上。  
大哥你到底是对自己有什么执念？扉间差点忍不住这样说。  
“‘我’想要的话，完全可以开始……会让‘我’今晚难忘的。”  
柱间的视线转移到异世界的弟弟身上，笼罩在他身上的消沉一扫而空，神色透露着一种兴致勃勃。  
“我记得你这样说过吧。”  
扉间决定下一秒就把他那个看不懂场合的大哥拉出去。  
不，说不定并不是看不懂，而是他……扉间观察着柱间的表情，心里逐渐生出了一个古怪的猜测。  
难道他对这里的“柱间”......

【鹤风】   
就好像完全没有听到柱间说的话一样，“扉间”的眼神恋恋不舍的从兄长身上离开。  
“你们该走了。”  
“扉间”再一次说到，从火影办公室里拿出来的文件摆在桌子上，显然，他不打算这么早睡。

【谷神星】   
柱间十分自然地在桌子上坐下，开始批文件。  
扉间沉默了一会儿，然后也很自然在柱间身旁坐下，他把文件中的东西大致浏览一遍，把重要的东西放在显眼的地方。  
……他实在对柱间和另一个“扉间”接下来会做什么不放心。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”皱了皱眉头。  
“你如果真想的话，先离开这里。”  
扉间伸手把文件从柱间手里拿出来。  
他分的很清楚，兄长时木叶的火影，但是另外一个柱间不属于这个世界，那么就不能让他们扰乱这个世界的进程。

【谷神星】   
柱间的目光顺着移动的文件望向“扉间”的手，然后又一步步往上移动，最终停留在“扉间”明显没有什么好心情的脸上。  
“我还是不明白……为什么不能？”  
交流兄弟感情，让大家都快乐舒服，明明只是这样......罢了。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”为需要向千手柱间解释这一高难度任务而头疼，不过他还是选择了回答。  
“因为时空间的差异。”  
顿了顿，“扉间”继续讲解。  
“比如，在你的世界，‘我’和宇智波斑在一起了，而这个世界，斑是和泉奈在一起了，这就是明显的时空间差异。”  
“不止如此，时空间差异不止表现在这个方面，比如，你的世界，火之国大名是之前老大名的二儿子，而我们这个世界，火之国大名因为没有儿子，而选择了自己唯一的公主。”  
“扉间”认真的看着千手柱间。  
“或许在你的世界，你所选择的政策很正确，但是这个世界，你选择的政策与情况并不兼容，即便你看到的书面报告完全一样，但是你的选择或许不是让木叶进步，反而使其迎来了灭亡，虽然因为兄长和斑的原因不会到那种地步，但是绝对会有死亡的人。”

【谷神星】   
“我明白这一点。”柱间肯定地点点头。  
但这个“扉间”似乎弄错了他的问题，批阅文件是因为柱间想继续待在这里，其实他想问的是……  
”为什么我们不能一起做爱？“  
另一边的扉间已经开始着手解开结界，从这里出去了。

【鹤风】   
“你如果想的话，当然可以，但是不能在这里。”  
“扉间”头也不抬的把文件整理了一下，丝毫不在意自己说的话，造成了多大的影响。  
“只要你现在还能抬起来。”

【谷神星】   
更多刺激的柱间也做过，他倒不怕无法勃起，更何况这里还有扉间在。  
“这点完全不用担心，也可以和'我’做吗？”  
柱间眼睛一亮，内心的郁闷和烦躁一扫而空，他的嘴角止不住地上翘。  
说着，他就去拉“扉间”的手，脸上泛着笑意。  
“扉间你喜欢在哪里？”

【鹤风】   
“你是在痴心妄想吗？”  
千本划着柱间的脸颊擦过，“扉间”的手抓住柱间的手臂，分身抱住柱间发动了飞雷神之术。

【谷神星】   
啪嗒一声，被“扉间”分身抱住的柱间变成了一块木头。  
“不是答应我了吗？”  
柱间坐在另一个“自己”的床边，向“扉间”发问。

【鹤风】   
“答应你的是我。”  
看到柱间做到了床上，“扉间”反而不急了。  
半透明的罩子遮住了兄长的身体。  
感知不到了。

【谷神星】  
尽管能一直看着另一个“自己”睡觉柱间就很满足了，但果然还是想离他再近一点。   
柱间从他的好友水户那里了解过不少封印术的知识。  
他观察笼罩了“自己”的结界，结了几个印，诡谲的黑色的符咒浮现在他的指尖上，在皮肤上跃动。  
这个结界按通常方法要消耗大量时间和查克拉，暴力破坏则有受伤的可能性，但可以更改一些参数来误导它。  
“我记得这个'我’确实是答应的了。”  
柱间的手穿过结界，仿佛穿过一层几乎毫无阻力的水面。  
他伸出手，轻轻用指尖碰了一下熟睡“柱间”的脸，然后露出一个显得有些傻的幸福笑容。  
“那么为什么不可以？”

【鹤风】   
幻术如同镜花水月般的破碎，“扉间”冷冷的看着黑色的碎片从‘千手柱间’的指尖落下。  
“兄长向我征求了意见，我不答应。”

【谷神星】   
“为什么需要你答应？”柱间奇怪地看着“扉间”。  
“既然'我’答应了。”  
“扉间”真是奇怪，柱间不禁在心中感叹。  
“那就可以做了吧。”

【鹤风】   
“因为兄长很听我的话啊。”  
“扉间”披着正常的皮下，是一个病态的怪物。  
“我说，兄长已经睡了，所以你们都应该离开了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间仔细思考了三遍“扉间”的话，却发现依然无法理解。  
但他还是感到一种从心底传来的毛骨悚然的凉意。  
“但'我’的想法与你不同，'我’想要好好地享受和我的性爱。”  
柱间毫不犹豫地继续说下去，声音里充斥着全然的自信。  
“更何况我答应了他，不能这样轻易食言。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长并不想。”  
“扉间”的嘴角流露出一丝病态的笑容，但是转瞬即逝。  
“兄长之后，并不想和你作爱。”  
“扉间”开始结印，整个房间开始破碎，大片大片的黑色布满了整个房间，因为它们在破碎。  
“兄长……”  
“扉间”满足的抱着自己怀中睡着的人。  
躺在床上的人只是一个幻术。

【谷神星】   
“是'我’不想，还是……”柱间的声音冷了三度。  
“还是你不想？”  
“你明明知道的，扉间。”  
柱间一步步走到拥抱着的“柱间”和“扉间”面前。  
他看着在似乎在做好梦的“自己”，声音又柔和下来。  
“'我’确实想和'我’做爱，共同享受快乐。”这难道有任何不可以的地方吗？  
柱间以迅雷不及掩耳之势抱住了“柱间”和“扉间”，他有点疑惑地问道：“这个也是幻术吗？”

【鹤风】   
“是不是幻术你自己想。”  
声音好像是从面前人嘴里说出来，又好像不是。  
“扉间”选择离开。

【谷神星】   
柱间一秒都没停，他再次打开了仙人模式，死死抓住了“扉间”和“柱间”，防止他们用飞雷神逃走。  
“两个人不行……三个人一起也不行吗？”柱间期待地看着他们，眼底有热切的渴望。

【鹤风】   
“你可以一个人试试。”  
“扉间”腾出了一只手，挡住了柱间出现所产生的风，不让兄长受凉。  
他的红眼安静的看着柱间，任由对方牵着他。  
“或许是另外一个人。”  
空间转换，“扉间”带着人到了另一个自己面前。

【谷神星】   
早有准备的扉间想都没想，就直接把自己大哥扔了回去。  
“你暂且不会有姓命之忧的。”是肯定句。  
还没来得及说出一句话的柱间感受到深深被弟弟嫌弃的绝望感。  
而且还是双倍的……

【鹤风】   
在“自己”没有把千手柱间抛回来之前，“扉间”就极溜的抱着兄长离开。  
真的好麻烦兄长，我能不能直接让他……  
喜欢作爱，一直感受不到高潮怎么样？

——————————————

【谷神星】   
站在一片被自己打出来废墟之上的柱间陷入了更深的绝望和疑惑之中。  
他做的有什么奇怪的吗？他为什么看到“柱间”就会有那种奇怪的感觉？这个世界的“扉间”为什么不让“柱间”接受？  
最终想破脑袋也想不出什么的柱间跑回唯一还没被破坏的房间睡觉了。  
第二天早上醒来后，柱间把破坏了的千手宅用木遁修复完，然后坐在台阶上欣赏美丽的朝阳并思考人生。

【鹤风】   
“这可真是……激烈……”  
“泉奈”只能用这个词来描述现场的画面。  
除了一个孤零零的，看门框属于“千手柱间”的房门之外，其余的都是废墟。  
然后“泉奈”看着另外一个世界的千手柱间，从门里出来，熟练的使用木遁重新建立起了千手宅。  
“看来本体弄错了。”  
“泉奈”打算直接去火影办公室，毕竟这次的提案对于宇智波十分的重要。

【谷神星】   
柱间这段时间和“泉奈”相处的挺多的，所以他走过去和“泉奈”娴熟地打招呼。  
“早上好，泉奈，今天……”  
“今天天气真好！”一朵深沉的乌云不留痕迹地挡住了倾泻下来的清爽阳光。  
“……”

【鹤风】   
“昨天晚上，你真的尝试了？”  
“泉奈”只是看了一眼，联想到昨天晚上柱间的跃跃欲试，就差不多明白了发生了什么事。  
“不过，那个世界的我和你很熟吗？”  
即便是现在这个世界“柱间”也不会和他如此熟稔的打招呼，虽然无法排除“扉间”是不是说了什么，好吧，哥哥和“扉间”也是如此，他不希望哥哥和那个卑劣的家伙很熟。

【谷神星】   
“啊……是的，没想到失败了。”柱间对此十万分遗憾和失望，他揉了揉眉心，把心中涌上来的怪异感情再次压下去。  
之后见到那个“自己”再去试试吧。  
然后他开始回答“泉奈”的问题。  
“我们确实挺熟的……以前倒不是很熟悉，不过这段时间你经常来找我，邀请我去某些地方，不知不觉就熟悉起来了。”

【鹤风】   
“我，邀请你？！”  
“泉奈”上下打量着柱间，原本带笑的脸慢慢的冷了下来。  
“我都邀请你去了那些地方？”  
那个我可真是有品味，“泉奈”冷漠想。

【谷神星】   
柱间奇怪地看着“泉奈”，他为什么要那么惊讶？  
“甜品店、南河川、木叶的森林、宇智波族地……”柱间一个个罗列他和泉奈去过的地方，这么想来，泉奈确实邀请他去了很多地方，他们之间也不知不觉中变得熟悉，成为了要好的朋友。  
“泉奈你也想和我去吗？”

【鹤风】   
“我只想和哥哥去那些地方。”  
“泉奈”勉强的对柱间露出了一个微笑。  
还好我是个分身，遗憾我是个分身。  
“泉奈”结印消失，选择了把情报传回还在床上和“斑”在一起的本体。

【谷神星】   
直到“泉奈”消失，柱间还是没弄懂他话里的意思。  
他说的有什么问题吗？  
柱间决定继续自己的思考人生大业。  
他开始怀念那些堆积在火影办公室，仿佛永远都是那么高的文件了。  
至少文件比这里“扉间”和“泉奈”的话都好理解。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”带着满腔的怒火从床上爬起来，当然没有惊扰到“斑”。  
“该死的扉间，为什么不把这么重要的情报说出来？！”  
他想到今天分身看到的废墟，是没来得及说？还是打算用这个情报和他交易？或者他本身也没有套出来这个情报？  
这很关键，“泉奈”面无表情的思索着这个情报，这关系到他和扉间会不会再一次的联手。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
直到中午，扉间才迟迟回到千手宅，他第一眼就看到了在太阳底下思考人生思考得快脱水的大哥。  
昨天他的本体一直在实验室里，直到刚刚看护了大半天柱间的影分身解除，他才知道这一晚的风云诡橘。  
“大哥，去吃饭，下午我需要你配合我做些实验。”拍了拍柱间的肩膀，扉间示意他回屋里。  
“啊？好的。”柱间呆了一下，然后神色恍惚地走入了千手宅。

【鹤风】   
“这一次，恐怕真的很棘手。”  
“柱间”和“扉间”边走边讨论之前来自火之国京都的密信。  
“竟然会有叛乱？”  
“柱间”有些不可置信，确实如此，如今五国表面平静，实际暗潮汹涌，而火之国以哪位大名的能力不可能会不知道火之国突发的叛乱会对她的名誉造成什么情况，虽然火之国大名早就以暴君著称。  
“所谓的叛乱或许是她推动的也说不定，乘此机会把反对她，不听话，以及带着不知足贪婪欲望的贵族们一网打尽，而我们要做的，只是要在有人雇佣忍者的时候，告诉她一声，而且之前佐助已经去了京都。”  
不用担心大名的安全。  
“扉间”把门推开，让兄长先进去。

【谷神星】   
尽管木制的建筑和家具都被柱间都木遁恢复了，但电器是别想用了，不说坏了大半，电都没有了。  
扉间买回来的食材遗憾地无法用到了，不过用飞雷神再跑一趟了花不了几分钟。  
所以千手兄弟在餐桌上排排坐，边享用买来的一些比较符合他们口味的饭菜，边交流用分身收集到的情报并进行讨论。  
感受到他人接近的查克拉，扉间比了一个手势，停止了讨论。

【鹤风】   
因为正在向兄长解释佐助的动向，所以即便早就察觉到了屋里的动静，“扉间”也只是看了一眼，好像昨晚发生的一切都不存在一样。  
“佐助离开前带去了不少忍者，他打算培养出一些专门护卫大名的忍者，当然他也在其中。”  
刚好可以光明正大的留在京都，为他们提供情报。  
大名竟然同意了？”  
“柱间”有些差异，现在的大名对于一切不被她掌控的事物都怀着本能的敌意，所以佐助竟然可以这么轻易的进入火之国上层。  
“因为可以直接把佐助放在眼皮子地下监视，总比她身边还有不知名的间谍好。”  
所以我让那些线人先不要轻举妄动，省的被清理出来，甚至丢了命。

【谷神星】   
柱间明显不打算把昨晚的事就这样略过去。  
在另一个世界的“扉间”解释完后，他就笑着和他们打招呼。  
“中午好，扉间，还有'我’。”  
“昨天睡得怎么样？”说这句话的时候，柱间还向另一个“自己”眨了下眼睛，暗示意味不言而喻。  
扉间坐的稍微离他这个疑似失心疯的大哥远了一点，开始思索刚刚听到的情报。  
保护大名的忍者……他们也有这部分计划，不过，他们的世界是大名自己提出来的。

【鹤风】   
“昨晚睡得很好，扉间的怀抱很舒服。”  
“扉间”给“柱间”的身后腰间垫了个毛垫，略微警告的扫了一眼对面笑的柱间和旁边若有所思的“自己”。  
“柱间”好像把昨晚的一切都忘掉了，面色如常的回答着“自己”的话，看着“扉间”去了厨房。

【谷神星】   
看到“扉间”去了厨房，柱间有些心虚地说了一句：“厨房里……东西坏的差不多了。”  
他刚想招待一旁的“柱间”来吃他们买来的食物，又想到他说过习惯吃“扉间”的料理，只得作罢。  
忽略现在身无分文的自己要怎么赔偿损失的问题，趁着“扉间”去了厨房，柱间决定问出心中最想问的事。  
“想和我做爱吗？”他以微小但清晰的声音把昨晚营销一般的“做爱秘籍”再说了一遍。  
“……你昨天答应了吧……我保证会很舒服、很快乐的。”  
柱间的半个身体都靠在旁边坐着的“自己”身上，他瀑布一般的漆黑冰凉长发倾泻下来，流入对方的领口里，与敏感火热的皮肤相接触，柱间的手坏绕着他的肩膀，脸颊亲密地贴在一起，嘴唇不留痕迹地擦过对方的脸颊，温暖的气息喷洒在耳际，手一下没一下地伸入对方的发间，动作轻柔地梳理他的发丝。  
他的膝盖插入另一个“自己”的跨间，轻缓而有节奏地摩挲着大腿内部的皮肤，一点点接近那处隐秘之地。  
在一边听完并看完柱间全部发言和动作的扉间微妙地发现自己的大哥真的很了解自己一一在身体层面上。  
他的每一下看似简单的挑逗都直击“千手柱间”最敏感的地方，又不显得过于逾越。  
然后，扉间脑袋直直地跳出两个字一一“诱奸”。  
他都快看不下去了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”没有接受，也没有拒绝的看着“自己”的动作。  
“对不起，我只能接受扉间。”  
我只会和“扉间”在一起，我的“扉间”。  
“至于之前的话，你可以当那是幻听。”

【谷神星】   
柱间看得出来这个“自己”在身体上并没有像嘴上说的那样决绝，那发烫的皮肤和愈加急促的呼吸就是证明，但是......只能接受扉间吗。  
“柱间”说的话还是让他一瞬间几乎要喘不过气来。  
他到底怎么了？这两天这种接连怪异的感觉。  
柱间再次压下心中的种种他也难以分辨的复杂情绪，继续动作。  
“仙人之体不至于连是不是幻听都分辨不出来。”  
“而且……”柱间的脑袋对对方肩膀上一点点滑下去，靠在对方胸口上，倾听心脏的跃动和体温。  
然后他露出了一个满足的笑容。  
“我就是你，自慰没有任何问题。”  
说完，柱间干脆利落地解开这个“自己”的腰带，用温暖的口腔包裹住他早已迫不及待的性器。

【鹤风】   
真的很大胆。  
“柱间”冷静下来，甚至还有兴趣扫视了一圈“自己”的杰作，以及离“自己”有些远的另外的“扉间”。  
“没用的。”  
性器没有任何动静。  
“我喜欢扉间的，但是你不是。”

 

【谷神星】   
“难……道，唔，你很讨厌自己吗？”柱间低着头问另一个“自己”，含着性器让他的声音有些模糊不清。  
对于“柱间”毫无反应的性器，他似乎并不怎么意外。  
他吐出沾染了水泽的性器，透明的丝线却还连接着嘴角和龟头，柱间没有管那些淫靡的线条，而是给了抬起头温和地看着“自己”。  
“这是你和扉间之间玩的吗？”  
“很难受，对吧？我明白。”柱间露出一个怀念的笑容，“因为我们也试过。”  
“怎么样都无法射精，自己也不能解决，每晚忍受着性欲的折磨艰难入睡……”  
他的声音满溢着情欲和怀恋。  
“但是，这样直到最后，到最后解开封印释放出来的那一瞬间，能感受到一一前所未有的快乐。”  
柱间恍惚地咽了一口口水。  
“但是，'千手柱间’不是那样能忍耐的人。”  
勉强收起恍惚之色，柱间集中精神继续说下去。  
“人身上的敏感带比你想象的多。就算无法通过性器官感受到高潮，也可以通过其他部位、通过其他方式来达到。”  
柱间从口袋里拿出他花了一上午调配出来的药剂，拉开“柱间”的上衣，让那些绿色的汁液顺着胸口缓缓流下来。  
“可能因为单纯的言语侮辱达到高潮，会把身体受到伤害当成快感，甚至有失去下半身知觉的残疾人，仅靠触碰皮肤就能达到高潮。”  
柱间用手指沾了一些汁液，以另一个“自己”的胸膛和腹部为画布，大胆作画。  
柱间感知到自己直接触碰到汁液的手腕和手指仿佛有火焰在灼烧。从前身体的感觉在一点点被唤起。  
手按住“柱间”的后脑，给了他一个大胆而不容拒绝的吻。  
“我说过，让你感受到无与伦比的快乐一一这点不会食言。”  
从柱间的话里知道了某些信息的扉间有些不满。  
他可是忍到了最后……没想到柱间会通过这种方式解决。

【鹤风】   
“并非是封印。”  
“柱间”终于有了反应，他看着想要和他更进一步的“自己”眼中终于有了灵动。  
“扉间只会和我一起。”  
“我也只会和扉间一起。”  
“这是我们的约定。”  
感受着突然高涨的情欲，“柱间”看向厨房，只有这样他的欲火才有了发泄的地方。

【谷神星】   
柱间这次的沉默格外长，直到扉间几乎以为他已经放弃了“自己”做爱的时候，他又开始动作了。  
“......你们当然可以只和对方在一起。”柱间刚开始的声音还有些阴郁，但到后面又和往常一样平稳了。  
“但做爱明明只是一种我们之间交流感情的方法。”  
“既然能得到，那么大、那么多、那么不可思议的快乐，为什么不做？”  
柱间把一些药剂抹在对方的性器上，然后在嘴里含了一些，再次吻住了“柱间”，把略微苦涩的汁液度给他。  
这药剂在加倍提升身体敏感点的同时，有催情和适度的催眠作用一一当然在一段时间后就会自动失去效果。

【鹤风】   
“但是，对于我们来说，并不是这样的。”  
自己的性器被含着别人嘴里，明明是可以发泄出来的好方法，身体也因为药剂性欲更加的高涨。  
但是……  
好想吐。  
“柱间”面无表情，身体的兴奋和灵魂的恶心完全被分成了两部分。

【谷神星】   
“嗯？”柱间这次是真的很惊讶。  
他想到刚和这个世界的扉间见面时，“扉间”极为自然地帮他解决，他以为这个世界“柱间”和“扉间”对于性爱的看法也是一样的，只是他们之间的感情有些差别。  
有种古怪的违和感缠绕在他心上。  
“但这个世界的扉间也确实会帮我解决……”  
以及，他还有一个问题。  
“如果你真的不想和我做，那为什么还在这里不离开？昨天和今天都是这样……”  
“如果你想要停止这种荒唐的事，我是没办法阻止你的。”

【鹤风】   
“他只是想要研究清楚你和我的差别在哪里。”  
“柱间”看着似乎是“轻松”的表情，伸手把自己的衣服穿好。  
“我只是无法拒绝而已。”  
但是这并不意味着接受。  
“对于你来说，作爱是一种交流方式，所以我才不会拒绝，因为这算是我和你之间的交流，但是对于我来说，作爱是只存在于我和扉间之间。”  
所以不拒绝你，只是出于礼貌。  
“当做你那个世界特有的交流方式。”

【谷神星】   
“那你研究一下我和你的差别？”在脑子里转过遗憾、惊讶、尴尬、自责、伤心、想一头把脑袋埋进墙里等情绪后，柱间诡使神差地冒出了这样一句。  
“既然扉间能和我做，那就说明，做爱对于你们来说，并不是只存在于扉间和你之间。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”听着“自己”的突发奇想。  
“我没有扉间的研究欲。”他回答。  
“因为总有关于这一方面的任务。”  
“柱间”看着性致勃勃的自己。  
“需要我们亲自上场的任务。”

【谷神星】   
“但我有。”  
柱间拉住了另一个自己的手，他脸上浮现出不正常的潮红。  
手那边的皮肤已经彻底转换为了敏感带，仅仅是牵住他人的人，就带给他直接触碰性器一般的快感。  
某种意义上，被他涂了那么多药剂的“柱间”能淡定地穿上衣服，真的很厉害。  
柱间尽量收起声音中的情欲之色，严肃地发问：“所以，你能让我研究吗？”  
柱间想要“研究”另一个自己，这是确确实实的真心话......真心话的一部分。

【鹤风】  
“柱间”一时因为‘自己’的话而被噎住了，他想要拒绝。  
但是……  
试一试的话，“扉间”应该……

【谷神星】   
柱间发现了另一个“自己”的犹豫，心中涌出的欢喜几乎要把他埋没。  
“可以吗？”  
柱间握住另一个“自己”的手，轻轻舔舐了一下，感受舌下粗糙温暖的皮肤，他的脸红瞬间就的发烫。  
扉间默默注意厨房，以免自己的哥哥在下一秒就要被捅了脖子。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”默默接受了自己的动作。  
带着心虚。  
应该可以吧，“扉间”不允许我自慰，但是和“自己”的话……应该不算，至多算是梦……春梦。

【谷神星】   
“自己”的默认让柱间置身于一种恍惚的幸福感中。  
——就像梦一般虚幻而甜美，又像巧克力苦涩中的甜蜜。  
颤抖的手解开另一个“自己”的衣衫，柱间吻上了他的胸膛，一点点品尝“自己”那蜜色的皮肤，不知为何，他竟真的尝出了一点儿甜。  
细心地舔吸乳头，用牙齿轻微啃咬那一点殷红，嘴唇擦过皮肤，舌头轻柔地搓揉按压。  
柱间的手肘一不小心碰到了他的腹部，看着那微微凸起的小腹，柱间愣住了，随之而来的是头皮发麻的兴奋。  
“我”怀孕了啊……  
带着某种他从未有过的异样感情，兴奋和怪异的快乐在柱间心中发酵。  
他大力吻住了“柱间”的唇，不知满足地汲取对方甜蜜的液体，与口中珍贵的宝物缠绵，他眼中散发着仿佛要灼烧空气的熠熠光芒。  
直到双方都气喘吁吁，柱间才停下这个吻。  
凑在自己的耳边，柱间轻声说：“我们开发过一个能共享双方感官的忍术，用这个吧。”  
双倍的快感是能让人彻底疯狂的快乐，哪怕是强大的忍者也难以经受，但这个忍术有会造成思维混乱的问题，所以在柱间和扉间在用过一次后就被封印。  
如果一样是“我”，那么这就不是需要担心的问题，柱间这样想。  
他也想……试试怀孕被上的感觉，也想试试无法通过性器官高潮，只能从其他部位得到高潮的感觉。

【鹤风】   
双重快感……  
自从怀孕之后，“扉间”就不允许他有大型的刺激，就连做爱的次数也慢慢的减少，“自己”所说的，他也已经很久没有感受到了。  
“柱间”有些颤抖。

【谷神星】   
咬破手指，以伤口中溢出的血液为颜料，柱间在自己和身前之人的眉眼间画出一个似是仙人眼纹的图谱，然后结印。  
忍术发动了。  
视野好像分成了两部分，不，是多出了一个视野，他看到了自己恍惚的脸。  
胸口上口水粘腻的触感，被人压住的沉重感，下腹古怪的下垂感觉、身后坐垫的柔软……  
随之而来的还有无数的思绪涌入柱间的脑海。  
“扉间……不允许……有……刺激。”柱间喃喃自语。  
“柱间”现在所想的，一字不漏地出现在他的脑中，还有随之而来的那些感情。  
对扉间的“爱”、“偷情”的恍惚、被渴望压过的拒绝、对性事的渴望……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
“兄长。”  
“柱间”的脑海中浮现出“扉间”的身影。  
明明在外人面前一直都很严肃正经的样子，但是却会在他的面前露出笑容。  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”向我伸手……  
“兄长，我爱你。”  
例外的不属于他的思维闯进了他的脑海中。  
渴望……真的好渴望……  
“柱间”看着和“自己”相同的容颜，那种在对方心中泛滥成灾的感情一瞬间也出现在他心中，让他感同身受。  
柱间，原来你对我......  
“我……”

【谷神星】   
双倍的快感带来的还有加倍的对情事的渴求。  
柱间几乎是手忙脚乱地把两人的衣服都脱光，在思维共通的情况下，两人无需任何言语。  
他将“柱间”的整个性器含在嘴中，整个人的身体却突然抖了一下，他能感到下身好像也有人再给自己口交，如此温暖、如此娴熟。  
勉强集中精神，柱间直接去触碰那些自己熟知的敏感点，通过共感，他一点点调整嘴中的姿势，进一步提升原本就无比精湛的技巧。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”很擅长潜行，或者说他很擅长暗杀之类的任务。  
兄长擅长正面突击，那么就由他来辅助，兄长不喜欢活动中暗中，没关系他来，暗杀就交给他可以了，辅助就交给他可以了。  
所以当他真心想要隐藏的时候，即便是兄长也不会发现。  
暗色的刀刃出鞘，挥出，在距离只有几厘米的时候被拦下了。

【谷神星】   
察觉到“扉间”的接近，欣喜、愧疚、安心、恐惧的感情一起涌入柱间的脑海，一时间他竟没分辨出是谁的感情。  
但在危险即将到来的那一刻，柱间还是反映过来了。  
忽略脑中那些不属于自身的感情，他伸手挡住了“扉间”的刀刃。  
将“我”视为全世界的“扉间”要伤害我……？  
不，柱间摇摇头，把那些并非源自自身脑海的语句扫出去。  
“扉间，我……和我们一起来吧。”  
三秒后，柱间才反映过来，那确实是从自己嘴里说出的话。

【鹤风】   
“兄长，您真的决定了？”  
只是看了一眼，感知能力卓绝以及对于忍术的敏锐，“扉间”就知道了兄长脸上纹路的作用。  
竟然下意识的将自己的表情维持在空白上，他看向说出那些话的兄长。  
“您已经作出决定了？”  
他又问了一句，他已经作出决定了。

【谷神星】   
无端的恐惧在心底蔓延。  
什么？  
一一柱间想这样问，但他只是茫然地点了点头，然后感知到有什么火热的东西从眼角流下来。  
是“我”在点头吗？是“我”在流泪吗？  
柱间无法分辨。  
“扉间，我……”  
耳边传来自己的声音，但是我要说什么？。

【鹤风】   
“我知道了，现在就去安排。”  
“扉间”点了点头，表情平静，之前情绪崩溃的人好像不存在。  
“我现在去整理一下有关时空穿越所需要的资料，争取明天就让你们离开。”  
时光好像倒流到了他们还只是兄弟的时候。

【谷神星】   
不应该这样的……不，这不是我的感情，而是“我”一一另一个“我”的感情。  
柱间捂住胸口，跪在地上大口喘气，他勉强提起精神，转过头去注意另一个“自己”。  
不，已经不需要了，心与他相连的柱间，比任何人都清楚他的状态……  
不要露出那种表情了，柱间，我也会很痛的.....

【鹤风】   
“我需要你的帮忙。”  
“扉间”转头看向坐在一边的另一个自己。  
“你应该已经整理的差不多了，早些回去，那边的木叶需要你们。”  
他没有去看兄长和另一个千手柱间，对于他来说，已经不需要了。  
正好可以让他们在家里发泄。  
“扉间”垂下眼睫想。

【谷神星】   
“你……”扉间还想说些什么，但他看到了另一个“自己”眼里的……  
“我明白了。”  
扉间结印分出一个影分身，让本体和这个“扉间”去准备，影分身留下来照顾精神状况不行的两人。

【鹤风】   
要失去世界了，终于到了。  
“昨天你整理到了哪里？现在需要我陪去做什么？”  
“扉间”结印分出分身去火影办公室处理剩下的文件之后，问站在他身边的人。

【谷神星】   
扉间咬破手指结印，解开封印在他手臂上的资料。  
“差不多都可以了……我需要你借我一些查克拉。”  
他把资料递给旁边的“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“好。”  
“扉间”毫不犹豫的答应，他转过头去看实验室。  
“要和我去一趟汤之国的实验室吗？里面有些东西，你们走的时候带走吧。”

【谷神星】   
扉间看了一眼身后……有影分身在。  
大哥，请再等一会儿。  
直觉告诉他，现在乖乖顺着这个“扉间”的话去做比较好。  
“好的。”

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“知道万年樱吗？”  
“扉间”问着跟在身后的自己，那是兄长小时候曾经向往甚至可以说一直想要看到一次的植物。  
“原本打算等彻底培育好之后送给兄长，但是……”  
“扉间”看着开的如梦似幻的樱花树。  
“一起带走吧。”

【谷神星】   
扉间没有说话，他的大哥曾经也说过想看万年樱，被他知道后，说了一顿“实际一点”，但柱间还是没有放弃想要看到万年樱的愿望。  
真是天真到不切实际的大哥……  
“……我有些不明白，为什么要这样离开？”  
扉间伸出手，接住一片飘落的花瓣，浅粉娇嫩之物静静躺在手心，是如此美丽一一如此脆弱。

【鹤风】   
“兄长选择了‘千手柱间’。”  
“扉间”至始至终都分的很清楚，他只有一个兄长，就是他的世界，而现在世界选择了另一个人。  
世界要离开他。

【谷神星】   
“既然你现在还想着把万年樱送给他，那不是说明你依然眷恋他、爱着他吗？”  
还是说，正是因为彻底放弃想要离开，才会将万年樱在这种时候给“柱间”？  
扉间握住拳头，再展开时，手中那片樱粉色的花瓣已经被碾碎了，只有手心略微湿润的感觉提醒世人它曾经存在的痕迹。

【鹤风】   
“只是小孩子的妄想罢了。”  
“扉间”无动于衷的看着万年樱的花瓣，曾经费尽心思的存在，现在在他眼中也只是一次普通的实验产品。  
除了好看一无是处。

【谷神星】   
扉间没有再说话，只是一点点把那颗如梦如幻的樱花封印入卷轴中。  
“我们走吧……”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”没有回答，只是安静的在前面领路，离开。  
只是小时候的执念而已，兄长选择了离开，那么就不要给他去找麻烦了，木叶的二代火影选举可以提上日程了。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
一切都准备好了，扉间正在与另一个“自己”道别。  
柱间小心翼翼地牵住另一个“自己”的手，站在一旁，什么话都没说。  
这个世界的“扉间”回来后，他尝试去重新让“扉间”和“柱间”重新和好，但是不管说什么，从“扉间”那里得到的只有冷漠和拒绝。  
而这个世界的“柱间”也渐渐变得沉默，乃至一言不发，整天蹲坐在一个地方不动。  
他没有解开那个让他们感官相连的术。  
一一因为他不能眼睁睁看着自己“去死”。  
现在的话，在脑中下达“吃饭”的命令，他就会乖乖去吃饭，去洗澡，就会乖乖去洗澡。  
当然，这个世界的“柱间”似乎对这种东西一窍不通，要他集中大半精神去操控他，或者自己直接过去帮忙才行。  
他偶尔才能从对方那里感受到极其细微，但又如针芒刺入心脏一般尖锐的感情。

【鹤风】   
“到时要麻烦你的照顾了。”  
“扉间”看着另外的“自己”，应该交给的东西全部都给了，千手宅里的东西少了一大半，宅里的东西本身大多数都是兄长的。  
“已经差不多了，过几天泉奈就会成为二代火影。”  
他多说了几句，说不清是给谁的话。  
绯色眼睛略过站在千手柱间旁边的兄长，看着对方有些空洞的表情。  
“麻烦到时候，把万年樱栽在院子里吧。”  
这样，兄长就能高兴，并且忘记他了。

【谷神星】   
“好的。”  
扉间最后再检查了一遍东西，确认都带上了，于是招呼自己的两位哥哥出发。  
这个世界的“柱间”被扉间的视线扫过听到他的话的时候，眼睛似乎依旧平稳无波。  
“等一下，扉间……二代是泉奈？你要去哪里！”  
并不是这个世界的柱间激动地问他。

【鹤风】   
“留在这里辅助。”  
比起当主位，“扉间”更多的是当一个辅助，等到木叶发展的差不多了，他就可以离开了吧。  
这是兄长唯一留下的，只可惜无法让兄长带走。

【谷神星】   
柱间松了一口气，他还想说什么，却被他的弟弟打断了。  
“大哥，我们该走了。”  
“等一下，扉间……”他想继续和这个扉间说些什么，想继续去规劝他，但有人强硬地拉住了他的手，远离了这个世界的“扉间”。  
一一是“柱间”。  
他拉着另一个世界的柱间执着而缓慢地一步步离开了“扉间”，背影寂寥而单薄。  
柱间这次没有再挣扎，只是任由“自己”把他拉往他的弟弟的方向，远离“扉间”一一“远离这个世界。

【鹤风】   
像是要把这个画面刻在灵魂上一样，“扉间”看着兄长一步步离开，每走一步，都带走他的一部分生命。  
直到对方停止在要启动的阵法上，他觉得自己的心都不会跳了。  
他一直站在那里，一动不动。

【谷神星】   
“扉间，我……”  
阵法的白光笼罩了要离开这个世界的三人，隐约有熟悉之人的声音在愈加耀眼的白光里传出。  
但，那是谁在说话呢？  
白光散开，那里空无一人。

【鹤风】   
终于离开了，“扉间”转动了一下僵硬入雕像的脖颈。  
离开了吗？  
我的世界？  
“扉间，你要好好辅助柱间！”  
“既然柱间不想的话，那就麻烦你了，扉间……”  
我之所以存在，就是为了辅助兄长啊。  
但是现在……  
抱歉，兄长，我把您弄丢了。  
我的世界不要我了。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
视野的白光渐渐消失了，面前出现的柱间熟悉的实验室，这是他因意外来到异世界之前呆的地方。  
“泉奈？“  
柱间惊讶地发现泉奈在这里。

【鹤风】   
扉间并不意外泉奈会到这里，他看了一眼在墙角的器皿上的灰尘，那是唯一没有被除尘阵法笼罩的地方。  
还好，这里也只有一天。

【红锅】   
突然出现的气息把泉奈吓了一跳，他瞬间开启了万花筒。在看清对方的一瞬间，大半戒备就变成了疑惑，但他也并没有收回正握着忍具的手。  
“你们……这是怎么回事？”

【谷神星】   
短短两天内发生的事情实在太复杂，饶是柱间也难以一时说清，他要怎么解释这段时间这件事？  
“这是另一个世界的我。”他指了指一直被他牵住手，眼神空洞虚无的“柱间”。  
“他……因为一些原因变成这样了，所以，要到这个世界住一段时间。”

【鹤风】   
因为一些事……  
扉间想起另外一个已经选好墓地的自己。  
心情有些压抑，那个自己的经历要比他差太多，小时候除了千手柱间，即便是他自己也把自己当做工具，而不是人，除了他的兄长。

【红锅】   
泉奈点了点头表示了解基本情况，他不是缠住别人刨根问底的类型，不过这不代表接下来他不会去私下调查。  
“如果你们有什么需要的帮助，可以和我说。”  
他在说这话的时候，变回黑色的眼睛看着这个世界的千手柱间。

【谷神星】   
从泉奈的眼睛里柱间仿佛看到了别的什么，但再看过去，那仿佛全都是幻觉，泉奈还是平常一样看着他。  
“当然，我会来找你的，谢谢你，泉奈。”他这样笑着回应泉奈。

【鹤风】   
斑现在应该没有回来。  
扉间想起斑之前接的长期任务，但是他也有可能提前结束任务回来。  
他有些头疼的揉揉头，在他身边不按常理出牌的，除了大哥，就只有他的爱人了。

【红锅】   
泉奈暗自叹气，他发现他对千手柱间的关注已经有些超出了先前逢场作戏的范畴了，他不知道这是不是一个好兆头。  
至于那个人……  
他转头看向千手扉间。  
“你打算怎么办？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间……”柱间转头看向另一个自己，神色悲痛挣扎，但那之中又隐含了几分温柔。  
“这段时间他住在千手宅，我会来照顾他。”  
“柱间”现在的状况非常危险，他必须多加注意。

【鹤风】   
“给。”  
扉间直接把另一个自己封印起来的有关他的兄长的卷轴交给大哥，还有那棵万年樱……  
“我也要去一趟，顺便种棵树。”

【谷神星】   
柱间接过扉间递过来的卷轴，珍惜地收好。  
“把树……种远，不，种近一点吧。”

【红锅】  
“那祝你们一切顺利，告辞。”  
泉奈并不意外千手扉间没有理会自己，尽管现在他们同在一个忍村里低头不见抬头见，已不复从前不死不休的状态，但毕竟发生了那些事情……  
他没有再说什么，直接瞬身离开了实验室。  
现在他需要一个地方去思考他和千手柱间的关系。

【谷神星】   
“那么，扉间，我先把柱间安置回千手宅。”  
称呼“他人”为“柱间”本应是件很奇怪的事，但柱间却觉得本应如此。  
“之后我会去火影办公室，处理这两天耽搁的公务。”  
说完，柱间拉着“自己”的手，使用瞬身术离开了。

【鹤风】   
还好大哥没有选择让他留下帮忙。  
他可不像另外一个自己有那么大的心理力。

【谷神星】   
异世界的“扉间”给了柱间很多东西，都是属于“柱间”的，几乎搬空了大半个千手宅，饶是柱间分出了一堆木遁分身来，安置好这些东西也花了不少时间。  
“应该可以了。”  
解开木遁分身，涌入脑海的大量记忆让仙人之体也有了几分疲累，但那疲劳在转瞬之间就恢复了。  
“你觉得怎么样？这样可以吗？”柱间向一直被他“摆”在椅子上的异世界“柱间”发问。  
柱间与他的感官和心灵相连，言语不需要问出口就可以准确地传达，但柱间还是想确确实实地把话说出来。  
即使是这样，不管是心灵相接的脑海还是现实，柱间都没收到半分回应。  
“……我照着你熟悉的摆放的，如果有更好的想法就说出来吧。”

【鹤风】   
千手宅前有一片空地，那是曾经柱间一边说有一天找到万年樱一定会种的地方，而现在这里确实有了一棵万年樱。  
是别人送的。  
扉间看着在院中静静开放的万年樱，它的每一个部位都有着独特美感，这让它更加的美丽动人如梦似幻，美得不似凡间之物。  
花里带着奇妙的香气。  
扉间的脸色有些惊诧，还原的真的很完全，甚至可以说是充分的考虑。  
忘忧，忘忧。  
这真的能够做到吗？  
最后看了一眼万年樱，扉间飞雷神离开了千手宅。  
要在斑回来前把家里变的和以前一样才行……  
最起码他从实验室偷渡来的器材不能被发现。

【谷神星】   
把一切都整理好后，柱间没有再停留，这两天积累的公务不能耽搁。  
留下一个木遁分身，柱间打算前往火影办公室。  
“我晚上就回来。”就像离家的母亲嘱咐小孩子，柱间仔细叮嘱另一个世界的自己。  
“柱间”现在的精神状态令人担忧，但有相连的感官和木遁分身，他倒不怎么怕“柱间”会出现什么事。  
离开千手宅时，柱间看到了“千手柱间”一直梦想着要看到的万年樱。  
“……真的很漂亮，柱间。”  
你也看到了吧，“柱间”？

【红锅】   
泉奈站在影岩山顶俯瞰着木叶的全貌，如同千手柱间和哥哥经常做的那样。  
但他与他们终究是不同的，泉奈不认为自己的目光能够像他们一样看得那么高那么长那么远。就像现在，他虽然站在这个地方，满心想的却还是自己的事情。  
自己和……  
一开始的时候，他是出于对千手扉间的报复心理才刻意接近他的兄长，然而到了现在，他已经不知道这种初衷还剩下多少了。  
千手柱间像那于繁枝茂叶间洒下的斑驳阳光一样，明亮却温和。在这阳光的照耀下，他已经要……  
不，这太不对劲了，泉奈想。  
也许是时候结束这种一时兴起的，幼稚到极点的报复行为了。

【谷神星】   
翻查着送上来的文件，柱间感觉开始头疼了。  
仅仅两天的文件积压比他想象的多。  
看来他今天要很晚才能回去了，希望“柱间”在家里能好好的。  
等到他终于处理完堆积的文件的时候，柱间看了一下时间，已经一点多了。  
不知不觉中已经这么晚了，白日里无比繁忙的火影楼变得如此寂静，竟然柱间有些难以适应。  
“该回去了。”低声自言自语着，柱间离开了火影楼。  
“柱间”还需要他的照顾。

【鹤风】   
扉间终于把自己用的实验器械给搬回了另外的实验室。  
“原来我在这里已经存了这么多的实验器械了……”  
终于整理完之后，他应该睡了……但是……  
他看向千手宅的方向。  
“兄长现在的口味更偏向清淡的。”  
‘自己’的要求可真是够多。

【谷神星】   
当柱间回到千手宅时，“柱间”依旧坐在白天的座位上，似乎一直没移动过。  
但柱间知道木遁分身已经给他做了并喂着吃掉了晚饭，并且洗过澡。  
回忆着今天“柱间”记忆，柱间一边帮他脱下衣服并铺好床铺。  
正要关上灯离开离开时，柱间收到了源自“柱间”身体的信息。  
沉默了一会儿，他道：“……确实，我们都是喜爱这种事情的人，不过实质上的行为却没有做过。”  
蹲坐在对方身旁，柱间也一件件解开自己的衣服，抚摸着他冰冷的黑色长发，毫无犹豫地吻了上去，他安抚对方的火热，让其生机勃勃地生长，然后把那滚烫的事物放于自己的体内。  
尽量不触碰到对方的腹部，柱间坐在他大腿上，轻缓地摇摆着身体，一点点积蓄快感，最终到达顶峰。  
但他知道，他的身体不会从自己那里得到高潮。  
不过通过共感，依然可以享受得到那种快乐美妙的感觉。  
“晚安。”一切结束后，柱间亲切地和“自己”道晚安。

【鹤风】   
或许，我真的是闲不住吧。  
扉间在床上辗转反侧难以入眠，在黑夜中散发着淡淡微光的樱花飘着忘忧的香气 。  
这是大哥当初看的话本的一句话。  
“柱间”来这个世界之前吃的蘑菇是哪香气的药引吧。  
所以才会往术式里放了那么多。

【谷神星】   
睁开眼睛的时候，柱间发现了枕头上的泪迹。  
他做了一个不属于自己的梦，但却完全不记得梦中的内容。  
奇怪？感受着另一个“自己”的感官，柱间发现了一个事实。  
“我”在看万年樱？  
在床上呆了一会儿，柱间从被窝里爬起来，开始做早饭。

【鹤风】   
“大哥，你起来了。”  
扉间看着走出卧室的大哥，他知道自己现在不应该回来，但是……  
“麻烦你了，这些记得要让兄长吃完。”他指了指桌上的料理。  
“扉间”是不会给“自己”留后路的。

【谷神星】   
柱间坚定地摇摇头。  
“不，'我’拒绝了。”从另一边传来的拒绝是如此强烈。  
“这些东西，大概是用不到了。”

【鹤风】   
扉间看了看表情还是很呆板的“柱间”。  
“无论如何，这些东西对于你而言是有好处的。”  
他摘下了自己身上的围裙，在走之前还留了一句话。  
“他现在的口味偏向清淡。”

【谷神星】   
柱间准备给“柱间”喂饭，“柱间”却先拿走了属于柱间的那份，没有加过料的饭。  
他有些不熟练地使用筷子开始吃早餐，饭粒掉在桌面上，还差点把碗掀翻。  
柱间想过去给那个“自己”喂饭，但脑中却响起了明显的拒绝。  
他不禁露出一个微笑。  
真是的，“我”……

——————————————

【红锅】   
走在往千手宅的路上，泉奈仍然没有放下几天前的纠结。  
现在的他已经不由自主地被千手柱间吸引了，他想要暂时遵循这种本能看一看它会把自己引向何种境地。  
他抬手扣了扣大门。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
扉间面无表情地看着对面的柱间。  
“所以，你把那些蘑菇全部扔掉了？”  
扉间觉得心累。  
我当时为什么会答应‘自己’的要求？  
他再次在心里问这自己。  
“不，没有。”  
那些蘑菇说不定还要研究，怀着这样的想法，柱间把蘑菇原封不动保存好。  
另一位“柱间”有些不适应自己的弟弟这种态度，听到敲门声，他率先过去开门。  
扉间看着“柱间”去开门，他早就感知到了门外的人是泉奈。  
“那就给我几株，让我拿去研究。”  
他看着大哥认真的说。  
“等一下。”  
柱间从厨房的柜子里拿出被他放在最深处的卷轴，从另一个世界“扉间”手里得到蘑菇都封印在里面。  
在两位柱间的一致同意下，加了整整五层封印。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“早上好……火影大人。”  
瞬间意识到眼前的人并不是他所熟知的那位之后，泉奈迅速改变了称呼。  
“请问其他两位都在吗？”  
“柱间”平淡地点点头，没有说话，侧身示意泉奈进来。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
因为泉奈的到来，扉间把自己要说的话咽了下去，对着进门的泉奈点了点头。  
“好久不见，泉奈。”  
“是泉奈啊。”看到朋友过来，柱间显得有些高兴。  
“好久不见，似乎打扰你们了，不好意思。”  
泉奈有些抱歉地对着三人颔首致意。  
“本来想今天请你出去走走的，不过看来不太合适。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“并不是。”  
扉间飞快的表示泉奈来的很是时候，他把卷轴重新封印回肩膀上的符文。  
“嗯？我倒不介意，泉奈。”  
柱间还是挺喜欢和泉奈一起出去逛逛的，今天他也确实没有什么急事。  
不过……他看了一眼似乎对什么都很冷淡的“柱间”。  
说不定能借这个机会出去散散心。  
“那我就不打扰了。”  
扉间决定离开，不掺和他们三个人之间的修罗场，不过他还是觉得把话说出来比较好。  
“对了大哥，万年樱其实完全按照你曾经看过的话本培育的，有忘忧的作用，那些蘑菇，我不知道具体作用，但是那是药引。”  
说完之后，他就想离开。

【红锅】   
“那好，”泉奈露出一个不常见的真诚笑容，“我们今天就出去吧。”  
如果自己能帮到柱间做一些微小的事情来改善情况，那就再好不过了。  
他的目光有些不自在地转向扉间。扉间说的话他无法完全理解，但也有了些猜测。至于更详细的，他更想单独问柱间。

【谷神星】   
药引……吗。  
“扉间”果然还是很重视“柱间”，依旧爱着他。  
柱间能感受到，听到扉间的那句话时，从另一个自己心底传来的刺痛。  
他展开一个笑容，看着泉奈。  
“不介意多带一个'我’吧？”  
用欢乐来抚平伤痛，用时间来镇压悲伤吧，那才是真正的忘忧草。

【红锅】   
“……嗯。”泉奈迟疑片刻后应下了柱间的话。  
果然还是不要问比较好。  
那三个人之间发生过的事情，似乎已经超越他可以参与的范围了。  
眼下他能做的事情就是像先前无数次一样隐忍，直到这些不该存在的情绪消失而已。  
“我们去村子东边的那个湖边吧。”

【谷神星】   
“当然。”  
柱间多拿了一件外衣，很自然地拉住了另一个“自己”的手，准备出发。  
“那个湖很很漂亮。”他专心地对“柱间”说，“在水浅的地方能直接看到湖底，还有很多鱼，我有一次还见到扉间在那边抓鱼过。  
“倒没什么我们喜欢吃的蘑菇，但我，不，我们可以去森林里仔细找找。”

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间回到宇智波宅的时候感觉到了不对劲。  
但是他现在无暇顾及，或者说他现在比较急着先去宇智波神社，去看看另外一个自己说过的石碑。  
“扉间？”斑正坐在客厅里，他衣衫上盖了一层风沙，神情疲倦，显然是刚回来不久。  
但看到回来的爱人，他显得十分高兴。  
“斑，你回来了。”  
扉间看向坐着的斑，有些惊讶当然更多的是惊喜和无奈。  
“任务，没搞砸吧。”  
扉间顺手给斑到了一杯红茶。  
斑一口气把茶水喝到见底，缓了一下，他才开始说话。  
“简单的任务，只是一些觊觎木叶的宵小之辈在鬼鬼祟祟。”  
这个任务比斑说的要复杂的多，但他不想刚与扉间重逢就说这些。  
“那好吧。”  
扉间的眼神中带着柔和的无奈。  
“等你想说的时候再说吧。”  
扉间俯下身子，给斑一个拥抱。  
“欢迎回来，斑。”   
“我回来了，扉间。”  
斑回抱住扉间，好一会儿，他才放开。  
“泉奈之前给我送过信，你和柱间似乎突然消失了一段时间？”  
正是因为那封信，斑才会急急忙忙赶回来，但还没等他回到木叶，又收到泉奈“他们已经回来了”的信。  
“因为实验意外。”  
扉间想起了那混乱的关系，和另外一个世界。  
“一个让人伤心欲绝的意外。”  
扉间没有说话了，他不认为另外一个自己会希望自己向其他人说出……‘经历’。  
“如果你想去找泉奈的话，可以先去换身衣服，然后再去。”  
“意外？”  
好奇地看了扉间一眼，斑没有再多问，他看出扉间并不想说这些。  
“我确实想去找泉奈，不过……”  
斑想到了他的挚友，泉奈这段时间经常和柱间在一起，弟弟和挚友的交好是他乐于见到的。  
但看着和谐相处、谈天说地的两人，斑发现自己并没有想象中的那么高兴，反而有些不是滋味。  
“柱间怎么样了，他这段时间还好吗？”  
“哦，他啊……”  
扉间想起造成这一切的罪魁祸首，即便是一向尊重的大哥，他现在真的无发评价。  
“他……不太好……”  
因为另外一个“自己”。  
最后，他只能如此回答。  
“不太好？”斑皱眉。  
他的手指在桌上一下下敲打，发出清脆的声响。  
“难道是柱间的身体？”不知道他离开的这段时间里究竟发生了什么，看来必须先去看柱间一趟了。  
“不，并非是身体。”  
扉间觉得有些不对，斑一向是把大哥看的很重要，他已经习惯了，毕竟是大哥亲口承认的挚友，但是现在……  
扉间深深的皱起眉。  
“不是身体？”斑显得更惊讶了。  
难道是心理？但他几乎想象不出发生了什么事，才能让一向坚毅刚强的柱间心理产生问题。  
扉间深深的看了斑一眼，表面上他和平时一样。  
“你可以去看看。”在面对他们的时候，你的反应究竟是怎样的。  
“我确实该去看一眼。”  
斑略显焦急地从座位上站起来。  
“扉间，柱间现在在火影办公室？还是在家？”  
“在家，我用飞雷神带你过去，正好泉奈也在。”  
扉间的声音平和，面容稳重。

——————————————

他不像以前那样抓着斑的手，而是抓着斑的手臂。  
斑注意到了扉间的这个细微差别，但他没有多想。  
“好的。”  
他不在的这段时间究竟发生了什么事？

【鹤风}   
屋内的三人和扉间走之前一样的位置，扉间正拿着外套搭在了另一个“柱间”身上，处在房屋正中的位置，扉间退了一步，让斑更好的看到这些，也可以刚好让他看到斑的反应。

【谷神星】   
斑第一眼把其中一个“柱间”当做了即使他也难辨真假的木遁分身，但他很快就发现了似乎有些不对劲。  
“柱间？你的木遁分身怎么……”怎么吃胖了？  
斑呆愣地看着“柱间”的略微凸起的腹部。  
“嗯？斑！你回来了。”见到久别的挚友，柱间显得十分高兴。  
他走过去拍了拍斑的肩膀，开始介绍起另一个“柱间”来。  
“他是异世界的我，因为某些原因……要在我们这个世界待一段时间。”  
柱间故意没去解释另一个“柱间”腹部隆起的原因。

【鹤风】   
“他就是我要说的意外。”扉间的声音听起来无力，眼底却依然是冷静的光。  
“他和大哥建立了链接，并且也是大哥最近精神不好的原因。”

【谷神星】   
静下心来仔细观察，斑发现这个“柱间”和他所熟识的那个柱间有相当程度的差别，尤其是气质上。  
“链接……不能解除吗？”他看向自己的挚友。  
“暂时不能，出了些意外。”  
柱间没有说实话，作为开发这个忍术，同时也是施术者的人，他随时可以解除。

【鹤风】   
大哥说了谎，扉间敏锐地意识到这一点。  
扉间从柱间身上移开，看向了站着的“柱间”，感知集中在斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
斑质疑地盯着柱间，熟悉柱间的他听出了柱间言语里的那丝心虚。  
直到柱间被盯得心里发毛，斑才移开视线。  
“我来帮忙吧。”  
柱间刚舒的一口气堵在了嗓子里。  
“好……的，斑，谢谢啊，哈哈哈哈。”他只能干笑着答应。

【鹤风】   
那股担忧的情绪……  
扉间轻垂下眼睫，强压下思绪看向站在一边的泉奈。  
“你们原本想要去哪里逛？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“村子东边的那个湖附近。”泉奈收回飘到天边的心思回答扉间的话，又和往常一样相当自然地跟斑打着招呼。  
“任务辛苦了，哥哥。”  
“宇智波一族这段时间多亏你了，泉奈。”和泉奈说话时，斑的语气轻柔下来，连显得有些凶煞的眉眼都柔和了很多。  
泉奈又和柱间出去啊……  
不知为什么，斑只感觉心中某种晦涩的情感涌了上来，让他想要拉走泉奈。  
奇怪，泉奈交给柱间他应该相当放心才对。  
把这些奇怪的心思甩出脑海，斑笑着开口了：“我可以去吗，泉奈？”  
“哥哥去任务这么久，不回家里休息一下吗？”  
泉奈的笑容一如既往地乖巧温柔，其中却有些说不清道不明的东西。  
在有关千手柱间的事情上……  
他察觉到了斑对柱间的关注，他本能地认为自己有必要做些什么。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“当然可以，斑。”  
柱间和泉奈的声音一起响起，让前者愣了一下。  
泉奈的回答让斑有些意外。  
“嗯……”泉奈似乎并不想让我跟去？  
“你说的对，泉奈，我还是去休息比较好。”既然泉奈想独自和柱间去，那斑也不再说什么了。  
“人多一点才好啊。”柱间遗憾地摇头感叹道。  
“那我们现在去吧。”泉奈对这个世界的柱间眨了眨眼。“出去走走心情会不一样的，不过……”  
他又贴近了几分，在柱间的耳边轻轻说。  
“有些时候，还是人少一些比较好。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
很好，石锤了。  
扉间有些疲倦的叹了一口气，也许‘千手扉间’的恋情永远不会是he。  
“我就不去了。”  
他抬头看着在坐的其他人。  
现在应该去想些实际的了，比如我需不需要在我脑子里也和另一个我一样，刻个禁制。  
“不过……”  
扉间看着斑平和的黑眼睛。  
“回来之后，我希望我们能谈谈，斑。”  
说完这句话，他重新回了宇智波宅，打算先给自己一禁制。  
斑刚想和扉间一起回宇智波宅，就眼睁睁地看着自己的爱人用飞雷神彻底消失在面前。  
“……”  
“斑，你和扉间吵架了吗？”柱间忧心地看过来，“要不我去跟扉间说说？”  
“……没有。”斑冷硬地拒绝了柱间的提议，“我先回去了。”  
说完，他头也不会地离开了，无视了后面柱间“情侣之间要敞开心扉互相好好谈谈”的喊话。  
泉奈亲密的动作让柱间感觉有些古怪，温热的气息喷洒在脸上，让他的脖子发痒。  
这种具有暗示性的动作让柱间联想到了与情爱相关的事，太熟悉这些让他很容易想到这种事物。  
……他真是想的太多了，  
“……好的，谢谢你，泉奈。”

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间回到自己的房间的时候，就开始准备工具。  
他其实对于封印术并不了解，但是另一个自己真的是什么都准备好了，他拿出另一个自己写好步骤的卷轴。   
“唔！”  
灵魂被撕开的痛楚从大脑处传来，扉间的手指轻动，在房间里布下了隔音结界。  
意识没有模糊，反而更加的清晰，感知能力被迫全开。  
不行，这样的话……  
以宇智波宅为中心，扉间被迫接受了整个木叶的情况。  
其他人的思绪，在这一刻无比的情晰。  
轰！  
紫色的须佐能乎拔地而起，那些微不足道的结界和没有任何阻挡作用的墙壁在顷刻之间被碾碎。  
“扉间！”斑焦急地赶到扉间身边，小心翼翼地抱起了他。  
是斑来了。  
扉间能够感知到斑内心的焦急和担忧，痛楚让他现在不能轻易动作。  
扉间拉着斑的衣服，让自己半趴在斑身上。  
现在不是讨论感情问题的时候。  
扉间把注意力放在潜伏在大哥他们身后不远的黑色影子上。  
“斑，带我去泉奈说的地方，快！”   
这一刻，扉间心中的感情彻底的放下了。  
或许到时候我和他能成为朋友。  
柱间和泉奈很危险一一意识到这点的斑什么都没问。  
现在一刻都不容耽误。  
须佐能乎展开巨大的紫色翅膀，翱翔于天际，向泉奈和柱间所在之地赶去。

——————————————

【红锅】&【谷神星】   
湖边湿润的空气带有泉奈喜欢的植物气息，因为这片湖在一小座森林之中。  
“练习瞳术的时候偶然发现了这个地方，你应该是没有来过的，对吧？”  
泉奈在一块青岩上坐下，随手折了一枝冬青拿在手里把玩着。  
柱间牵着另一个“柱间”的手，也在泉奈旁边的岩石上坐下来。  
宁静的湖水上漂浮着一层薄雾，空气散发着清新的味道，确实让柱间的心情为之一轻。  
“这里真的是个好地方。”  
旁边的“柱间”也面色平淡地点点头。  
“这段时间以来，真是谢谢你了，泉奈。”  
尽管柱间和泉奈的相处时光尽管算不上长久，但却十分愉快。  
“为什么突然这么说？”  
泉奈微笑着看向柱间。湖风吹拂下，他的声音似乎比其他时候更加柔和了。  
“我们之间没有必要这样……柱间。”  
泉奈说完便低下头去，似乎在犹豫什么。  
“嗯……”柱间思考了一会儿，突然笑了起来，“你说得对，我们是朋友，确实不用这样。”  
“抱歉，是我欠考虑了。”  
看到泉奈还低着头，柱间有些犹豫地问他：“怎么了，泉奈？”  
“朋友啊……”泉奈回味着这几个音节，片刻后重新抬头看着柱间的眼睛。  
“那么，你可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
末了，泉奈眯起眼睛笑着补上一句“如果不想说也可以。”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
自责、悲痛以及尴尬一齐涌到柱间脑海里。  
柱间下意识去看了旁边的“柱间”一眼，“他”是并不在意这些事情被他人知道的。  
但是柱间在意。  
“泉奈，我……”  
柱间把涉及到情事的东西都刻意隐藏或改编，缓缓给泉奈讲述这段时间里发生的事，但隐去那些东西的故事在逻辑上完全说不通。  
“是吗，是这样啊……”  
泉奈喃喃自语着。他不可能听不出柱间隐瞒了一些很重要的部分，在意识到这一点的时候，他难以避免地自责起来。  
如果他没有问的话，柱间的回忆就不会又一次地深陷在那难以与人言说的经历之中了。  
“对不起，我不该问的。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛，声音被气流噎得有些滞涩。

【谷神星】&【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“不，泉奈，是我决定说的，你不需要道歉。”柱间手忙脚乱地安慰自己的朋友。  
但当他还想说什么的时候，柱间看到了在天际之上无比显眼，甚至遮住了太阳的紫色巨人。  
“斑？”发生了什么事情，居然让斑使用须佐能乎过来！  
“哥哥？！”  
与斑血脉相连心意相通的泉奈明白能让斑如此严肃对待的必然是十万火急的情况，他的双眼也在一瞬间变成了万花筒，警惕着周围的情况。  
“发生什么了？”  
扉间从斑的怀里跳了出来，死死的盯着大哥身后的一角。  
“大哥，让一下！”  
来自另一个自己能够禁锢住那个家伙的封印阵被他打开。  
最后，他看着被禁锢在正中央挣扎的黑绝。  
“这是什么人……东西？”泉奈无法看清这团黑泥身上的查克拉流动，这个东西应该并不是人类。  
扉间的状态被泉奈看在眼里，这加剧了他对情况的担忧，现在已经不是计较个人感情的时候了。  
斑把泉奈护在身后，示意他后退。  
“那是什么？”他冷冷地看着黑绝，头也不回地问扉间。  
柱间在看到斑须佐能乎的瞬间就进入了仙人模式。  
他想施展木遁束缚住不知名的古怪敌人，但脑海里从“柱间”那里传来的信息差点让他当场叫出来。  
……他偷偷撇了一眼“柱间”的腹部，决定让扉间来解释。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“仙人的遗物，或者说和我们的祖辈有着相同血统的存在。”  
扉间当然知道大哥现在的想法，他记得他当初知道这件事情的时候，脸上的诧异和‘自己’的平静。  
“一位伟大的先驱。”  
扉间讽刺的看着阵法中的东西。  
“先驱？”斑的目光更冷了，“就这东西？”  
“当然，毕竟他做了很多影响了忍界的事。”  
黑绝脑子中的秘密太多，他还不确定要说些什么。  
听着扉间的话，泉奈的目光不留痕迹地看向另一个柱间的身体，心中隐约有了些猜测。  
泉奈往前半步，从斑的身后到能和他并肩而立的位置。  
“这东西出现在这里，有什么意图？”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间拉着“自己”远离了黑绝，他的眼里混合着古怪和惊恐。  
“……扉间。”  
因黑绝的出现而在另一个“自己”脑中不断回响的回忆实在太过惊人。  
我应该不会被你弄的怀孕吧？  
柱间咽了一口口水，最终还是没说出这句话。  
“我们还是把它快点处理掉好。”声音里带着一点恐惧，柱间像要逃离什么一样说道。  
解决？  
扉间眼中闪过一丝诧异，这么快。  
“他还有利用价值。”  
扉间想起另外一个自己从黑绝哪里得到的资料和黑绝本身所能压榨出来的能量。  
至于生子技术，相信他，只要他想，他绝对能制造出来。  
“长者总是让人敬佩的存在。”  
扉间望着黑绝惊恐的眼神。  
“让我瞧瞧，我能挖出多少情报。”  
属于研究的欲望，彻底占了上风。  
柱间的眼神似乎比黑绝还要惊恐。  
“是的啊，令，令人敬佩。”  
随口附和了几句，柱间决定这段时间暂时远离扉间的实验室。  
“那么事情已经解决了？”观察扉间逐渐狂热的神情，斑解开了须佐能乎。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“不，把这么危险的东西留在村子里，我认为不太合适。”泉奈收起万花筒，对扉间这样说。  
“我认为还是把这东西封印起来比较好。”  
“确实，扉间，我也认为泉奈说的有道理。”柱间站了出来。  
“还是封印更好。”  
柱间选择支持泉奈，一方面有他确实这样认为的因素，另一方面也有他不想受到“怀孕威胁”的原因。  
“不必担心，他无法作出其他的事。”  
扉间看着黑绝，难得露出笑容，恶意满满。  
“或许你记得这个阵法，和封印你的母亲，一样的阵法，不是吗？”

【鹤风】   
“还有一件事，斑，我觉得我们还是早点说清楚比较好。”  
扉间没有回头，他的声音平静，好像是在说与他无关的事情。  
“我们分手吧。”  
斑还没来得及问扉间怎么知道那么多的，这个家伙究竟是谁，就猛然被一道雷电般的话语击中了。  
“……为什么？我要知道原因。“  
毫无理由的分手让斑十分愤怒，甚至感到了羞辱。

【红锅】&【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“……？！”暂且放下黑绝的事不提，泉奈被扉间宛如互乘起爆符的这句话震到了。  
“你这是什么意思，千手扉间？”  
“问一个问题，假如我和大哥都没有任何力量，不会游泳落到水里，而你只能救一个人，你选谁？”  
扉间抛出一个问题，然后看向大哥。  
“我有很多方法让你真正的怀孕，即便不用黑绝。”  
“扉间！”柱间满脸惊悚，他没想到自己的弟弟会这样残忍。  
斑没有多注意扉间和柱间之间怀孕的话题。  
他想驳斥这种无意义的问题，但他看到扉间的脸上，沉默了。  
“……不管我回答什么，你都会和我分手的吧。”  
“现在是我在问你原因……千手扉间。”  
泉奈咬着下唇沉默下来，手紧紧地抓住斑的衣角。  
他也在等待千手扉间的回答。  
“你还没有意识到你的感情问题吗？”扉间有些无奈，以朋友的角度。  
“泉奈和柱间很亲密的时候，你有些不高兴，是因为谁？”  
扉间试图以一种委婉的方式提示。  
“……泉奈。”斑犹豫了一下，不确定地说出一个名字。  
大概是因为这样的没错？  
“毕竟我是泉奈的哥哥，看着弟弟对待他人那么亲密，难免……”  
话说到后面，斑的语气开始不确信起来。  
这个理由连他自己都说服不了。  
“这话连你自己都说服不了。”  
犹如在看一个还没有开窍的小男孩，扉间无奈的看着斑纠结的表情。

【红锅】   
斑的语气让泉奈也听出了他先前纠结之事的答案  
他和他最亲密的哥哥，身心正在关注着同一个人。  
尽管现在说出这种话会让斑和扉间之间的关系变得不可挽回，泉奈还是选择了戳破这层窗户纸。  
“哥哥，你也对柱间有着不一样的感情吧？”

【谷神星】   
柱间考虑自己最近是不是真的很泉奈太亲密了。  
“斑，我和泉奈太亲密，让你不高兴吗？”  
但他还没等到挚友的回答，泉奈如同炮弹一般的话就把他震傻了。

【谷神星】   
“……柱间是我的挚友，你不需要多想，泉奈。”隐藏眼里的几丝苦涩和迷茫，斑段然否定了泉奈的话。  
“至于柱间。”斑看向自己的挚友，“你……我没有不高兴，你继续这样和泉奈相处就行。”  
柱间还陷在深深的疑惑里，他被泉奈扉间斑三人的话彻底搞懵了。  
听到斑向他说的，柱间只能茫然地点点头。

【红锅】   
你没有必要瞒着我，你瞒不过我。泉奈的眼神这样告诉斑。  
他的哥哥与他怀有情感之人，他们二人之间的关系，泉奈早已明白了。  
也许是从儿时河岸对峙那一次起，就明白了。  
斑用同样的眼神回望泉奈。  
不，泉奈，我这样做，是因为我在乎你，你是我在这个世界上最爱的人 。  
如果你和柱间在一起，我也会很高兴的……吧。  
从斑的眼神中，泉奈读出了那种从未改变的心意与情感。他有些难受地把目光撇向一边。  
如果斑和柱间在一起才是能让两人都得到幸福，他又应当怎么办呢？  
也许他无法像斑那样坦然。   
斑走过去给了自己的弟弟一个轻柔的拥抱。  
“不需要多想，泉奈，你只要做好自己就可以了。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间无奈的看着纠结着感情的三个人。  
不，应该是四位。  
他无奈的看了一眼呆站在一边的“柱间”。  
蹲下身，看着摊成一坨的黑绝。  
那个我太浪费了。  
扉间看着黑绝，脑中开始畅想把情报压榨完了之后，可以怎么用。  
当然在弄完记忆之后，他也会把黑绝的意识给抹除，无意识的一摊能量总比有意识强。  
还有……  
扉间抬头看了大哥的肚子一眼。  
或许这一项也可以安排好  
还处于呆滞状态的柱间感到了深深的寒恶，他下意识捂住了肚子。  
奇怪，今天我吃错了什么东西吗？

 

扉间决定去实验室实现自己的猜想，这让他有些兴奋。   
“那么我现走了。”  
不过……他若有所思的看着大哥的肚子。  
真行的话，用谁的？  
眼角的余光看着另外两个宇智波，这一刻，在场除了他和“柱间”在他眼中都是最好的实验材料。  
“扉间。”一直沉默不语的异世界“柱间”开口说话了。  
他扶住捂住肚子满脸痛苦的柱间，轻轻摇了摇头。  
他也能感受到柱间想法。  
“大哥不是一向有冒险精神吗？”  
扉间黑线的看着柱间‘痛苦’的样子。  
“我以为你会很想感受一下。”

【红锅】   
泉奈努力无视着扉间那令人在盛夏发冷的目光，把脑袋埋在斑的肩上，轻轻“嗯”了半声。  
扉间接下来要做的事情也许会关乎他们，但泉奈凭直觉认为扉间不会做出什么有损害的事，因此泉奈决定暂时不去掺和扉间的实验。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“我不想！”柱间强烈抗议。  
尽管怀孕play听起来很刺激，实际上也真的很刺激，但不代表他真的想怀孕。  
“柱间“咽下喉咙里“我”的音节，在共感的影响下，他刚刚差点和柱间说出了同一句话。  
扉间十分的遗憾。  
即便另一个自己共享了他的研究结果，但是不清楚实验一次的话，怎么也不甘心。  
扉间看向了扶着大哥的‘柱间’，想起‘自己’所说的事。  
“对了，那个孩子需要提前降生。”  
两位柱间齐齐变色，他们你看我，我看你，愣了半天。  
“需要我怎么做？”异世界的“柱间”神情温和地抚摸着自己的腹部，他的声音是平静的。  
“不需要你做什么。”  
扉间探究的看着“柱间”，无视了旁边的宇智波兄弟。  
“步骤其实早就已经安排好了，你明天只需要去我的实验室睡一觉就行了。”  
扉间停顿了一下。  
“当然，如果你不想养的话，也有安排，你不用太担心，明天只要去哪里睡一觉就行，其他的就交给我。”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑从柱间和扉间的一系列对话中发现了一个惊悚的事实。  
异世界的“柱间”没有吃胖，是真的怀孕了。  
“这种事情在此之前简直是……闻所未闻。”泉奈感慨一句，随即又想到了扉间刚才那奇怪的眼神。  
该不会是可以……  
他立刻把这种危险的想法赶出脑袋。  
“是的……前所未闻。”斑神色复杂地回应了泉奈的感叹。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“……我明白了。”“柱间”似乎是很平淡地点点头，没有多说什么。  
这个孩子，对于他来说，是扉间和他爱情与誓言的结晶，爱情经受折磨，尽管没有消失，但誓言已然破碎。  
果然答应了，那个“自己”确实足够了解“柱间”，扉间暗叹。  
“那么你只要准备好就行，明天我再带你去实验室。”  
扉间想起另一个自己说了无数次的好环境。  
“……你喜欢在哪里，我们的实验室分布位置差不多。”  
“离家最近的就行。”  
“柱间”有些惊讶地看向旁边的柱间，这句话并非是他说的，这是这个世界的他说的。  
“拜托你了，扉间。”  
“好的，我明天把你带过去。”  
扉间开始止不住的回忆‘自己’源源不断胶交代的注意事项。  
虽然还是面无表情，但是却带上了一点生无可恋。  
他绝对是在禁制里动手脚了。  
“我现走了。”  
在不走就真的要说出来了。  
“扉间？”柱间怪异地看着自己的弟弟，他是不是太焦急了一点？  
“那，我明天等着你。”他牵起了“柱间”的手，眼里满是温柔和珍惜，“和'我’一起。”

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“明天需要我们过去帮忙吗？”泉奈重新收拾好表情，有些担忧地看着”柱间”。  
毕竟他们两人之间有那种特殊的联系，而即将发生的事情又太过惊世骇俗，即便是”柱间”这样的人，泉奈也难免为他担心。  
这种事情之中没有“强者”可言。  
“不用，我和‘柱间’两个人就够了。”几乎是毫不犹豫的选择拒绝，扉间自己也被惊了一下。  
那个禁制里绝对隐藏着什么。  
不自觉的关注和关心。

【谷神星】   
柱间依然温柔地牵着“自己”的手。  
他的视线在泉奈和斑身上稍作停留，最后移到扉间脸上。  
果然......思考着另一个“自己”那里得到的信息，柱间确定了。  
扉间被下了禁制一一今天扉间的行动和话语都更接近另一个世界的“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
扉间有些懊恼，强制性的把目光从”柱间”身上移开。  
那个自己绝对是疯了，竟然敢这么做，他还真不怕那里时候把自己弄成一个傻子，不，可能傻子还是他所希望变成的呢。  
他不敢在这里待下去了，直接选择离开。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“那就祝你们一切顺利。”  
泉奈第二次在类似的事情上说出这句话，似乎这已经成为了他无可奈何时一句习惯语。  
“哥哥，我们回去吧。”  
“好的，泉奈。”下面的事已经不是斑该去参和的了。  
他用隐蔽的视线打量那个“柱间”，然后不由自主地被他们紧紧握住的双手吸引了。  
柱间，你……

——————————————

【鹤风】   
第二天来到千手宅的扉间面色不太好。  
昨天他在实验室和那个禁制对抗了一天，结果最后还是在卷轴反面发现了那个自己留下的密语。  
希望真的只有两天。  
扉间下意识的来到厨房做饭，动作在碰到被封印的蘑菇的时候停下了。  
他的脸黑了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
两位柱间一个拉着另一个面色不振眼睛发亮从卧室里走出来。  
他们昨天都没有怎么睡觉，肉体上的疲劳对仙人之体来说算不了什么，但精神上的过于亢奋仙人之体也无法起作用。  
“早上好，扉间。”  
柱间向自己的弟弟打招呼，走进厨房开始做早餐。  
“不用了，我来吧。”  
扉间下意识的拒绝，话说完之后，脸色更加的难看。  
把手上的蘑菇狠狠的丢回了封印卷轴里，扉间想要先离开，但是他马上想到了外面的“柱间”。  
看出了扉间的困难，柱间叹了一口气。  
他把蘑菇收起来，再多加了一二三四五个封印术，确信就算是水户亲自过来也无法马上解开后，开始料理早餐。  
“大哥，一会儿你和他一起进实验室。”  
扉间面色阴沉的看着柱间，心中完全相反的情绪挣扎着。  
“我担心只有我一个人的话，很有可能出事，或者你提前分出来一个分身。”  
“当然，我就是打算这样做的。”  
柱间将玉子烧从锅子里盛出来，淋上一些酱料。  
果然还是嫩一点的比较好吧？柱间凝视着玉子烧，对自己向来自信的料理技巧产生了怀疑。  
扉间动作不停的也开始做早餐，没一会就停了一下。  
“大哥，记得做点我爱吃的。”  
在这方面，扉间已经放弃挣扎的料理着手下的早餐，全部都是‘柱间’的口味。  
柱间不禁对扉间产生了一丝怜悯。  
“当然。”  
他记得冰箱里还有些水产干货，可以简单料理一下，扉间应该会喜欢吃的。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
最后，他们把早餐端出去的时候，多用了一刻钟，扉间不做挣扎的把手中端的放在“柱间”面前，在控制不住坐下喂食之前，做到了距离最远的位置上。  
“大哥，千万不要在‘我’面前作出出格的事。”  
他还不像因为这件事和大哥打起来，还是他绝对会输的情况下。  
“我知道。”柱间遗憾地坐到离“柱间”稍远一点的地方，开始享用早餐。  
“柱间”在扉间把早餐端出后，就一直失神地盯着他看，直到柱间提醒他，才迟迟回过神来，不熟练地使用餐具开始吃饭。  
扉间是强忍着抬头注视“柱间”的想法，低头用餐的。  
这些不是他的情绪，扉间知道这一点，但是他无法控制自己，那个“自己”对于“柱间”的执念实在是太强大了。  
想要做到“柱间”身边。  
扉间把头彻底的埋在碗里。  
看着自己的弟弟把整个头都埋在碗里，真是极为新鲜的体验，在柱间记忆里，哪怕在很小的时候，扉间也几乎不会这样。  
他几乎是憋着笑吃完了这漫长的一餐。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“兄……‘柱间’，现在牵……大哥你在中间。”  
扉间看着旁边的大哥。  
他现在有些忍不住想要和‘柱间’亲近。  
柱间皱着眉艰难地倾听扉间的话，然后有些迟疑地牵住了另一个“自己”的手。  
扉间应该是要他这样做？  
扉间控制不住面色阴沉的看着隔离了他和“兄长” 距离的柱间。  
“大哥，你之后也要把我隔开，明白吗？”  
扉间拉起柱间的手臂，不受控制的看了“柱间”一眼，面色柔和。  
然后满脸扭曲的转向另一边。  
“好的……”柱间维持着呆滞的神情，点了点头。  
现在是什么情况？  
柱间猛然发现自己陷入了左手牵“柱间”，右手拉扉间的古怪事态。  
他似乎没办法再吃饭了，尽管他已经吃的差不多了。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“好了，现在就去实验室，兄......‘柱间’你吃饱了吗？没有的话，我在多做一些，到那边之后在吃……”扉间的声音越来越小，到了最后几近咬牙切齿。  
“吃饱了。”“柱间”盯着泛着油光的盘子，手里还握着筷子，低头回答了扉间。  
“扉间”，你真不该用这个禁制的。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
另一个“扉间”早就算准了扉间一定会用这个禁制，因为扉间不像他一样擅长封印术和幻术，所以一定会用，正因为如此，他才会如此的大胆来算计扉间，哪怕只有两天。  
这样对他真的好吗？他会不会不愿意……  
“如果……如果兄长不喜欢的话，那就让我摧毁吧。”  
宛如魔怔了，在到达目的地的时候，扉间看着“柱间”开口，声音柔和的不可思议，犹如在面对自己的世界。  
“柱间”抬起头来直视扉间，不，应该是“扉间”才对。  
“……我很喜欢，扉间。”  
“我很喜欢，扉间。”他缓慢地重复了一遍，好像下定了什么决心。  
“柱间”的话音未落，柱间就亲切地凑过来，笑着看着自己的弟弟。  
“我也很喜欢，扉间。”  
扉间闭上了眼睛，再次睁开，面色比以往更加阴沉。  
“要留下孩子，不要死亡吗？”  
“我先去准备，大哥你……带着‘柱间’来吧，你应该知道位置。”  
在走之前，扉间还是回头看了一眼“柱间”。  
“我会实现你所想的。”  
最后的喃喃自语消失在飞雷神之中。  
“不要担心。“  
扉间离开后，柱间第一时间紧紧抱住了“自己”——像是拥抱朋友，好如鼓励兄弟，又似安抚恋人。  
他靠在“柱间”的肩上，埋在漆黑的发丝里，轻嗅那和自己如出一撤的味道。  
“嗯……”  
“柱间”回抱住对方，感受那触手可及的温暖，在心中涌出无限安心中，他缓缓闭上眼睛。  
不知过了多久，他们才结束这个漫长的拥抱。  
“走吧。”  
给了另一个“自己”的嘴角一个吻，柱间带着他前往扉间的实验室。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间把自己的脑袋塞进冷水里冷静了一下，才打开了封印卷轴，拿出了另一个自己准备好的手术用具，手指顿了一下，他若无其事的换了一套他未拆封的工具。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
按柱间从扉间那里所知道的，通过一些特殊的方法，他带着“自己”进入了这个秘密实验室。  
“扉间，我们来了。”  
“来了就躺在那里吧。”  
扉间抬抬下巴，不敢去看“柱间”的脸，指向一个方向。  
那里放着一个手术台，看起来十分的舒适，这是他刚刚布置好的，再次之前，他从来都没有做过。  
全部都是按照“柱间”的审美和舒适度布置的  
“柱间”没有多说什么，脸色平静地趟到了手术台上。  
他从柱间那里已经知道了，这个世界的扉间从来不会这样做。  
柱间般了个凳子坐在“柱间”身边，牵住了他的手。  
“放心。”他低声道。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间轻柔的抚摸着“柱间”的手臂，宛如抚摸情人，然后注射了麻药，看着“柱间”闭合上眼睛，陷入了梦乡。  
只是专心地注视着“柱间”安然入睡的面孔。  
脑海里少见地失去了另一个声音，身体也重新变得只有一套感觉，这竟让他有些不适应。  
很快的，“我”，睡一觉后，就会好的。  
精密的工具在扉间的手中使用，“柱间”衣服早在之前已经剥离干净，扉间看着有着他圆润弧度的小腹。  
想要亲吻他。  
在带上手套之后，这个想法突然冒了出来。  
他之前的表情犹如神子般圣洁。  
扉间示意柱间掐自己一下。  
明白扉间的意思，柱间伸出手来，在弟弟手臂上狠狠拧了一下，然后立刻用医疗忍术医治好。  
疼痛使扉间恍惚了一下。  
一会儿要注意，不能要让他在术后还有疼痛。  
扉间咬住舌头，加大了动作。  
心中的情绪已经从甜蜜和温柔变为了绝望和悲哀。  
这是我能为兄长做的最后一件事了。  
扉间很不对劲。  
饶是柱间再怎么迟钝，也不可能发现不了自己的弟弟现在的情况。  
他时刻关注着扉间，如果发生了什么异常，柱间打算立刻阻止他。

【鹤风】   
这是兄长和我的孩子，兄长希望留下他。  
扉间的手指颤抖了一下，共鸣的情绪在他的脑海中激荡。  
做完之后，我就要消失了，我是不应该存在的，会让兄长伤心的存在。  
扉间把孩子抱在怀里，小巧的手术刀对着自己的胸口。  
如果我不存在了，兄长就真的自由了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
在千分之一秒内，木遁破开实验室的坚硬墙壁，紧紧缠绕上扉间的四肢和躯体，制止他进一步动作。  
木遁的枝条轻柔地把孩子托到一边，并护住了还在沉眠的“柱间”。  
“扉间。”  
无比庞大的骇人查克拉在空气中四溢，空气仿佛变成了混沌凝重的粘液。  
“你在做什么。”  
柱间眼里满是阴沉的怒火，他手里握着刀刃扭曲的手术刀，利刀陷进肌肤里，猩红的血液溢出伤口，一滴滴流到实验室惨白的地板上，红白相间，无比显眼，但柱间完全没有去管这些。  
沉默了一会儿，扉间满脸疲惫的开口。  
“大哥，你把孩子放进我之前就准备好的营养液里，然后……”  
扉间看着腹部上的伤口已经愈合并且仍然在梦乡中的‘柱间’。  
兄长没有被波及到太好了，这个念头在他脑海中回旋。  
“带着兄……‘柱间’离开，至于木遁，明天在来把我放下来吧。”  
扉间疲惫的闭上眼，对抗禁制的这一小会儿就让他精神疲惫。

【谷神星】   
按扉间的嘱咐，柱间轻柔地抱着孩子放入浸满淡黄色液体的培养槽里。  
但他并没有把扉间用木遁束缚继续放在这里。  
柱间分出两个木遁分身，一个带一个，将他们抱回了家中。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“大哥，现在的我很有可能不受控制的杀了你或者杀了自己。”  
扉间有气无力的提醒，禁制在为“柱间”行了剖腹产之后更加活跃，随着而来的是更加严重的痛苦，但是他能清楚的感受到禁制的影响慢慢变弱，在明天的时候，就会彻底消失。  
但是前提是他能活到那时候。  
柱间铺好了床铺，把扉间放在千手原本属于他的屋子里。  
“但我无法把你丢在那里，一个人离开。”  
通过封印术暂时制止住扉间身体的活动。  
仔细盖好一角被角，柱间坐在扉间床边，看着弟弟的脸，决定盯着他直到禁制完全消失。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间抱住了自己。  
兄长……兄长……  
那个不属于自己的情绪还在激荡，扉间眨了眨眼，那份痛苦和绝望不带丝毫减少的在心中嘶吼。  
你为什么还活着，让兄长痛苦的你为什么还活着……  
如大海一样波涛汹涌的淹没着他，潮水一般袭来。  
“我……不……应该……存在……”  
扉间有些失神的喃喃自语。  
柱间一点点分开扉间的手，然后抱住了扉间发颤的身躯。  
“不是的，扉间。”  
哥哥轻柔地抱住了弟弟。  
“我需要你。”  
就像很久以前柱间安慰年幼的弟弟。  
他温柔地注视着弟弟，轻轻地拍打弟弟的后背。  
“我需要你，扉间。”  
“不止是我，大家一一日斩、斑、镜……大家都需要你，木叶也需要你。”  
“兄长……兄长……兄长……”  
近乎低吼一般，但是声音又小的可怜。  
“我把兄长弄丢了……我的世界不要我了……”  
另外一个“自己”的心情无法消灭，扉间闭上了嘴，合上了眼，那股黑暗无法在他心中泯灭。  
他只能希望，‘自己’说的是真话。  
“不，扉间，我一直在这里。”  
——是“柱间”，他醒来了。  
他坐在扉间的另一侧，握住了扉间的手。  
“我一直在你这里。”  
做为你的哥哥、做为你的爱人。  
扉间空洞的看着“柱间”。  
“兄长……”  
“兄长……对不起……自由吧……”  
扉间闭上眼，合住嘴，早起时“扉间”在身上印的封印术封印了他的听觉。  
你不需要向我道歉一一“柱间”这样说，但声音已经无法传递给扉间了，更不要说是这份感情。  
柱间紧紧抱住弟弟的身躯，想尽力给他一点温暖。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
但随着封印术的启动，外界的一切都传达不了给扉间。  
扉间觉得自己在黑暗之海中随波逐流，源源不断的绝望传输到心底，让他痛苦的无法呼吸。  
“千手扉间”是工具。  
工具是不可以有思想的。  
“扉间”是弟弟，所以要喊哥哥。  
“扉间”不是工具，是我的亲人……  
兄长……兄长……请你给我力量好不好，请你杀掉我好不好。   
扉间把自己抱的更紧了。   
他的查克拉无意识的逸散，不让其他人靠近。  
但这点查克拉无法对拥有仙人之体的柱间造成影响。  
他毫无犹豫地吻住了扉间的唇，激烈而火热，手至领口伸进去，快速解开扉间的衣服。  
他不能让扉间继续这样下去了，他需要分散扉间的注意力。  
另一个“柱间”收到了来自于自己的信息，迟疑了一下，还是顺应要求解开扉间的裤子，然后低头含住了扉间的性器。

【鹤风】   
有一股无法忽视的炽热从扉间心底燃烧上了，他下意识的就想睁开眼，但是来自心底的绝望让他无法睁开。  
如果睁开眼的话，会出事的。  
他的本能告诉他，不要睁眼。

【谷神星】   
柱间夺取扉间口中的唾液和空气，手指按压住他敏感点乳头，弹拨、揉捏、挤压、磋磨，直至那两点浅红愈加嫣然，在室内冰冷的空气中高高挺立。  
很久没有和他做的扉间比柱间想象中的还要敏感。  
他含住伫立的嫣红，舌头在珍珠一般圆润的乳头上打转，用柔软的舌头按压挺立，轻轻卷起想要被摧残施虐的乳头。  
而在下身努力耕耘的“柱间”以自己的经验和从柱间那里得到的指导为主，仿佛不知疲惫地贪婪吞吐性器，粗大的性器埋没在嘴中，又在下一个瞬间出现，然后再次消失，周而反复，仙人之体给他提供了庞大的精力，让他能尽情给予扉间无上的快乐和欢愉。

【鹤风】   
那股炽热蔓延的很快，仿若笼罩了全身，在黑暗之海中为他做了个小小的隔离，将他与冰冷割隔开，但是更多的冰冷从心底升起。  
‘扉间’睁开了眼，表情空洞的推开了亲吻着他的柱间，把正在为他口交的“柱间”的头捧了起来。  
“兄长……”  
他的声音朦朦胧胧的，仿佛隔了一层纱，他认真的看着兄长，绯色的眼中满是爱意。  
“兄长，请你杀掉我好吗？”  
他歪了歪头，面色恳求的又说了一遍。  
“兄长，求你杀掉我……好不好……”  
朦胧的水光在他的眼中聚集，最后在眼角下落。  
混合着最后的绝望。  
时间到了，扉间昏了过去。

【谷神星】   
柱间不满地看着亲弟弟把自己推开，转身去亲吻另一个人。  
明明“千手柱间”就在这里。  
“我不可能杀掉你。”“柱间”回答扉间的话，但扉间已经失去了意识。  
睡着的扉间眼角红肿，脸颊上沾染着水色，头发因为汗水贴在脸上，面色潮红，但却神色平静安详。  
“扉间……”两位“柱间”对视一眼，对下面的事情达成了一致。  
这场性事还远远没有结束。  
柱间拉过扉间，报复般地一口咬住了他的肩膀，吮舔脖颈间白皙的肌肤，留下一个个色情的粉色痕迹，然后将那些落下来的透明泪水舔掉。  
“扉间，上一次和你做是两百多天前了吧，真是怀念。”  
扉间和斑分手的现在，那个约定已经不适用了，所以他的动作没有任何犹豫。尽管这几天有另一个“自己”在，现在他对性爱的渴望、对扉间的渴求并没有那么强烈，但他想让扉间至少在睡梦中能够舒舒服服的，能够做个美梦。  
柱间满意地扶起在他们俩人的服侍下生机勃勃地性器，并对准了后穴，然后顺应重力一点点坐了下去。  
淫荡的肉壁不知满足地一截截吞噬血脉相连之人的性器，直到那粗大彻底隐没在臀缝里，只留下两个突兀的精囊悬挂在外边。  
被他的扉间真正填满的感受让柱间喉咙中溢出破碎的呻吟，满足且恰意。  
“柱间”的脸上同样散发情欲的气息，他眼神迷离恍惚，微微喘气，共感使他同样能获得填满的感受，熟悉又陌生。  
他小心翼翼地调整扉间的姿势，让自己蓬勃的性器抵住扉间即使在睡梦中也不满张合的后穴口，然后微微用力，撑开内壁滑了进去，流畅得不可思议。  
进入的那一刻，前后同样激烈的快感几乎要让“柱间”瞬间射出精液，把白浊的液体溅在扉间最深处。  
明明前几天他还是对除了“扉间”以外的人毫无反应的，但在这几天与柱间的相处后，却不知不觉中变成如此这番模样。  
是因为共感而被他的性爱观感染了吗？  
勉强忍住射精的冲动，抱住扉间的腰，“柱间”开始了抽动，并不激烈，但每一击都深邃而沉重，在内壁上擦出电流般的快感，点燃欲念之火。  
今夜还很长很长，远不到结束的时候……

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“大哥！你昨天究竟做了什么？！”  
早上醒来的时候，刚开始还因为昨天自己的表现而觉得羞耻，但是很快，身体的异样让他咬牙切齿。  
他当然知道，这股舒服至极的感觉的原因是什么，但是正因为如此……  
他才觉得不适。  
或许，这才是真正的后遗症。

【谷神星】   
“扉间，你醒了？没有做噩梦吧。”  
柱间还在扉间床上，他下意识又抱住了扉间。  
他几乎不记得昨天什么才结束和扉间的性爱的，只记得最后在快乐的海洋中慢慢睡去，对于能久违地和弟弟好好交流感情，他相当高兴的。  
另一个“柱间”被扉间和柱间的对话吵醒，他从榻榻米上坐起来，神情古怪。  
他昨天居然做了那种事……并不是说感觉不好，而是他差异自己会如此自然娴熟地与这个世界的扉间和柱间做爱。  
……是因为共感被“我”影响了吗？

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“大哥，不要转移话题！”  
扉间不适的把柱间的手从肩上打开，面色不耐，身体向后拉，避开了柱间的靠近，也没有去管从榻榻米上起来的“柱间”。  
“你们昨天晚上究竟做了什么？！”  
拒绝他人的靠近与接触，与别人接触，这让他觉得奇怪和恶心。  
“扉间？”  
扉间很不对劲，以前他们也不是没有这种早上醒来后发现昨天缠绵了一整晚的经历。  
而他们一般会坦然道早安，如果有性趣和时间的话，说不定还会再来一次。  
但现在扉间的眼里却隐约有着厌恶。  
“昨晚我们在和你做爱，因为你看起来很难受的样子，说不定这样能让你好过一些。”  
“不……”  
扉间头疼的捂住头，那个禁制已经彻底消失，而现在留下了另外一个后遗症。  
不对，不一定是后遗症，毕竟另外一个自己确确实实的帮他戒了“瘾”。  
“大哥，最近你……不，应该是你们暂时不要出现在我面前。”  
“嗯？发生什么事了，扉间？”柱间靠得离扉间近了一点，关切地向他发问。  
难道又是那个“扉间”的术？希望不会伤害到扉间……  
“不，大哥，你不要靠近！！！”  
扉间终于明白另外一个自己说的感觉了，只要想到自己会和一个人发生性关系就止不住恶心的感觉。  
还好的是，另外一个自己终于找到了可以靠近的人，而自己……扉间的眼底闪过一丝厌恶。  
“我去实验室，不打扰你们了。”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间被弟弟的反感和疏远严重打击到了，沮丧地垂着头，而另一边的“柱间”因为共感，也显出几分失落。  
“到底发生什么事了，扉间……至少告诉我这个大哥吧。”  
为什么只是普通的行为就让扉间如此反感？  
这甚至让他想到了另一个世界的“扉间”一一准确来说是从“柱间”的脑海里想到的。  
扉间又退了一点，熟悉的无奈感终于回来了。  
“没什么，算是禁制的后遗症……应该是后遗症。”  
他看了一眼‘柱间’，面色平静。  
“大哥，不要这么容易消沉。”  
他和平时一样训斥着。  
“扉间。”柱间的语气严肃了些，“告诉我，究竟发生了什么事？”  
“后遗症是什么？有治疗的方法吗？”  
异世界的“扉间”对他的“扉间”出手，擅自下达了禁制，甚至这禁制会有长期的后遗症，这让柱间愤怒的同时也感到无奈，甚至引起了自责和伤心的情绪。  
是他让“扉间”只能这样下禁制来保护“柱间”，也是他没有保护好自己的弟弟扉间……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“只是厌恶了一些事情而已。”  
扉间看了一眼坐在一边的‘柱间’没有像昨天一样，不受控制的强烈爱意和绝望。  
“只是彻底戒掉了一些东西，像那个世界的我一样。”  
扉间看着大哥严肃的神情。  
“以及，可能会单身一辈子而已。”  
“厌恶了一些事情？”柱间显得极为惊讶。  
结合扉间的话，那他指的应该是厌恶……性爱？  
但对于柱间和扉间这对兄弟来说，那原本是如吃饭喝水一般正常，甚至是生活中必不可少的事物。  
柱间的脸上诧异、疑惑、郁闷、遗憾、怜悯等情绪轮流交替，最后停留在关切上。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”帮你变回原来那样，就像他们逐渐变成这种打破伦理的关系一样。  
“不用！”  
仅仅只是提起这个词，就让扉间脸上满是厌恶。  
“这样很好。”  
扉间说到。  
“现在，麻烦两位出去。”  
柱间脸上的遗憾和怜悯之情更深了，甚至隐约带了点悲痛的意思。  
他没有多说话，只重重拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，带着“柱间”离开了这里。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间没有说话，他起身去了浴室，狠狠地洗了一遍，然后才穿上衣服出去。  
他进了厨房，简易的制作了自己的早餐。  
“不需要我帮忙吗？”柱间也在厨房里忙活，他用勺子尝了一点味增汤味道，转头问扉间。  
“柱间”在帮他打下手，不过更多的是在倒帮忙，通过共感指导才没有惹出什么事来。   
“不用了。”  
扉间解封了一套新的餐具，尽量避免在厨房中与柱间们的接触。  
看着扉间表现出的极为明显的洁癖，柱间没有再做什么。  
禁制的后遗症……是不是太严重了？  
扉间也知道自己现在的不正常，他洁癖的态度与那个自己更加的靠拢，如果可能，他可以把屋里的所有家具和摆设全部换上一遍。  
因为……太脏了

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
把早餐端出来放到餐桌上，柱间猛然发现有扉间在他下意识多做了一份。  
“扉间……”但看到扉间要喷出火一般的的视线，柱间把要说的话咽了下去。  
“大哥你自己吃完，或者直接倒掉。”  
无奈地叹了一口气，他和“柱间”心不在焉地开始吃饭。  
扉间把自己做的早餐打包，准备去实验室吃。  
现在他一看见餐桌就想起和大哥在上面做的事，还有厨房，扉间想。

【谷神星】   
两个大男人解决三份早餐不是困难的事。  
这算是……生过孩子后为了补身体的加餐？  
收拾完厨房，柱间轻柔地抚摸着另一个“自己”的脸道别。  
“今天的工作结束后，我们去看孩子。”  
分出一个木遁分身留下来照顾，柱间一步三回头地离开了这里。

【鹤风】   
扉间来到实验室之后，就随手把早餐扔到了实验桌上，然后去看他昨天亲手接生的小家伙。  
淡黄色的营养液中，浑身雪白的胎儿蜷缩着身体飘荡着。  
扉间扫了一眼外接机器上显示的数字以及胎儿的身体状况。

【谷神星】   
既然当火影，就别想有多少空闲了。  
埋在文件堆里，柱间不禁这样想，这可比以前当族长的时候忙多了。  
看了下需要处理的书面文件，柱间大致估算了一个时间。  
大概要到下午点，还好，比他想象中的早。  
不过下午还需要去视察村子各处的建设，估计今天又要弄到很晚。

【鹤风】   
孩子的身体状况很好，扉间停下笔看着纸上分析出来的具体情况。  
明天或许就能让大哥和‘柱间’来看看了。  
怎么说也是他们的孩子。  
……以及……  
我吃早餐了吗？  
扉间看着钟表上明晃晃的12：00。

【谷神星】   
12点了。  
柱间默默把视线从钟表重新移回文件上，揉了揉酸痛的手腕。  
他必须加快批阅文件的速度了，不然可赶不上下午的视察工作。  
午饭……晚一点吃也不要紧。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
要回去吗？  
扉间摇了摇头，现在那个大宅让他有十分不好的回忆。  
他看着摆在实验桌上的打包好的早餐，要不要在实验室加热一下，直接吃？  
……  
扉间冷静的接结了个印，伴随着可以遮掩半个天空的烟雾，他这个实验室废了，好的是在那之前，他把胎儿转移到了其他实验室。  
斑远远就忘见了冲天的黑烟。  
那里是扉间的实验室，意识到这点的斑没有片刻犹豫，就赶了过去。  
尽管他不认为扉间会有什么危险，但昨天的事情斑还有想问明白的。  
扉间放下手不久之后，就感知到了斑的接近，他尽量的让这个废墟变得能见人一点。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
赶到冒出黑烟的地方，斑很快就确认不是敌袭，而是一次单纯的实验失败。  
视野里出现了某种让斑非常在意的东西，但斑忍住询问的冲动，先查看扉间。  
“扉间，没事吧？”  
拉住扉间的手，斑开始仔细查看扉间的身体状况。  
“斑，先放手。”  
扉间强忍着把斑的手打掉的冲动说到，语气里潜藏着厌恶。  
“我没事，只是一次实验失败。”  
犹豫几秒，斑还是照扉间所说的放开了手。  
这种语气……他们的关系难道下降到连朋友都不是的程度了吗？  
他不留痕迹地远离了扉间几步，问道：“柱间……孩子怎么样了？“  
“婴儿现在状况良好，甚至可以说是健康。”  
扉间抿了抿唇，看着斑的表情有些不自在。  
“抱歉，斑，我现在不喜欢和别人有肢体接触……任何人。”  
“我明白了。”  
扉间并不想告诉我一一斑察觉到了这一点，所以他选择不问下去，这是他们之间独有的默契。  
某种意义上真是讽刺，他们已经分手了的现在，这种因感情和相处而产生的默契居然还很好地存在着。  
扉间松了一口气。  
“你还有什么事吗？”  
扉间有些不自在的问。  
斑来这里确实还有其他的事。  
“扉间……你是怎么发现我对柱间的感情的？”他说不定还有机会。  
“斑，你对于这一点根本就没有掩饰过。”  
扉间看着斑疑惑的神情，有些无奈。  
“说实话，我原本从来都没有怀疑过你和大哥之间的感情经历，但是另外一个世界的我的经历让我神经过敏，原本这样也就算了，但是斑，在大哥和泉奈的相处中，你吃醋了。”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
是的，确实有好多次，看见柱间和泉奈之间亲密的相处，斑心中都会涌出他无法理解的怪异感情。  
他甚至很长一段时间里一直没有察觉到这种感情，就算察觉到，也只会被他当成是太关心泉奈或是疲劳的原因。  
“扉间，我不想对你说谎，柱间……我确实对他抱以友情之外的感情，但是……”  
“斑，我现在已经放下了。”  
扉间看斑的眼神已经接近看不懂事的小孩子。  
“我突然发现，斑，比起和什么人在一起，我更喜欢单身一辈子。”  
除非有能够接受和我精神恋爱的存在。  
斑不想看到扉间这种眼神，沉默的气氛在空气中弥漫，近一分钟后，他才重新开口。  
“扉间，我现在依然爱着你。”  
“柱间一一我更多的将他视为挚友......爱恋之情只是微不足道、很快就会消失的东西。”  
“而你也不是对我全无感情，所以……所以……”  
“……我们可以重新在一起的。”  
“抱歉，斑，我们能够是好友，但是……”扉间想起刚刚斑只是近身，就让他恶心的想吐的感觉。  
“我们已经分手了。”  
“这样啊……”斑的声音里着了然和被压抑的悲痛。  
他们之间确实已经结束了，狼狈地继续纠缠是斑本身所不能忍的。  
“那我明白了，扉间……”  
再次开口时，斑声音里的悲痛已经完全消失了，有的只是平静和适度的、朋友一般的亲近。  
“这段时间多谢了，做为朋友……以后还有很多要相处的地方。”  
“确实还有许多地方啊。”扉间看着斑释然的样子，有些欣慰的笑了笑。  
“现在时间不早了。”  
扉间想起斑那里比千手宅要干净。  
“不介意我去宇智波宅哪里蹭一顿饭吧。”  
没想到刚刚还对自己表现出疏远甚至厌恶态度扉间会主动提议来他那里，斑相当意外，以至于他没有第一时间回答扉间的话。  
“……当然不介意。”斑的声音中不自觉地带了几分欣喜，但他很快就把声音中的兴奋和过度的喜悦压下去了。  
“做为朋友，我随时欢迎你。”  
“谢谢。”  
扉间放松下来，但是他还是认为自己需要解释一下。  
“我现在是讨厌任何人的碰触。”  
所以不是讨厌你。  
“我知道了。”说话的时候，斑的眼角都带着笑意。  
“那我们现在走了？”  
“谢谢，斑你先回去吧，我整理一下就去。”  
扉间避过了斑伸出的手。  
“……还要把我的东西搬出来。”  
“那我等你……不介意我把柱间也邀请过来吧？”  
作为哥哥，斑觉得自己有必要为弟弟的恋情出一份力。  
泉奈一定会相当高兴的。  
“……好吧。”他想起昨天自己堪称羞耻的表现，都落入了大哥的眼中。  
扉间的面色有些发黑，但是还是同意了。  
不管怎么样，逐渐适应，一点点的调整自己吧，最起码不要让自己就连和别人接触都不愿意。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
斑进入火影办公室的时候，柱间正神情疲惫地揉捏眉心，笔在一份文件上已经停留了很久。  
察觉到挚友的到来，柱间高兴地招呼他，斑也说出了来意。  
“扉间和泉奈也会去啊……。”  
柱间相当乐意和自己的兄弟和好友们聚聚，但家里的人却让他担心。  
“我能带另一个'我’来吗？”  
“我不介意。”尽管那个“柱间”一直给斑奇怪的感觉，但他还是点头答应了。  
“谢了，斑，今天工作结束后，我们会去你那边的。”  
柱间是不是太在乎那个“自己”了？带着这样的疑虑，斑有些莫名郁闷地离开了火影楼。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间又去了另一个实验室去看了营养液中婴儿的状况，才放心的舒了口气。  
“之前的那场爆炸看了并没有对他造成任何影响。”  
希望你是黑眼睛黑头发，他看着淡黄色液体中的婴儿。  
无论是在哪方面，这都是最好的选择。

——————————————

【红锅】   
泉奈从幻术练习中醒来，收起三勾玉，看着周围不再那么明亮的风景。  
这里是昨天那片湖。  
昨天本想跟柱间在这里把话说清楚，却被斑和扉间打断了。  
显然他们所说的事情才更重要，而且事涉柱间，泉奈本应是该留在村子里的，但他却逃避似的到了这个地方。  
斑对柱间那微妙的感情他也是明白的，斑为了自己选择放弃，然而泉奈无论如何也无法接受得心安理得。  
他看了一眼随着收尽的霞光而暗下去的天色，起身往木叶的方向而去。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
直至天边的最后一丝夕阳彻底消失，劳累了一天的柱间才结束所有的工作。  
另一个“柱间”已经事先出发了，他差不多也该走了。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间掂了一袋子的新厨具，新餐具打开了宇智波宅的大门。  
斑正在厨房里忙活，他黑色长发扎了起来，开着三勾玉写轮眼。  
察觉到扉间气息的进入，他下意识说了一句：“欢迎回来，扉间。”  
说完才觉得不对，又补了一句“欢迎光临”。  
“谢谢你，斑，我也来帮忙。”扉间把新的厨具从袋子里拿出来，洗净的青菜被他握在手中。  
“泉奈呢？”  
“泉奈今天要晚一点才来。”  
斑诺无其事收回把扉间常用的工具递过去的手。  
说完话，他就开着写轮眼，重新投入到料理大业里。

【鹤风】   
扉间安静的忙着自己的动作，不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得自己的手艺又进步了。  
我一点都不想知道原因，一点都不想。  
扉间面无表情的把料理放进了盘子里。

【谷神星】   
斑红色的眼睛对着锅子，抖动手腕，配合筷子熟练地把鱼翻了个面。  
尽管他表面上在专心料理食物，但心思已经漂移到另外的事物上了，靠写轮眼复制下来的技巧可以保证他不出差错。  
和扉间一起在家中做饭，让斑回想起来扉间还和他是情侣的时候的事。  
事实上那也就是几天前的事，现在回想起来，却如此遥远、如此让人怀念。  
说起来，他的料理技巧大半都是因为扉间的原因才去学习的，之前斑的做饭技巧只能说是勉强能下咽，与美味完全沾不上边。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“小心点。”  
扉间抓住了斑的手腕，避免他因为心不在焉而被锅里的热油溅到。  
“……谢谢，扉间。”斑恍惚地看着扉间抓住自己手腕的那截手。  
他居然会犯这种低级错误，伤到宇智波斑的不是战场上的火遁而是锅里微不足道的几滴油，说出去要被笑掉大牙的。  
清空脑子里那些心思，斑把注意力里集中在料理上。  
“没关系。”  
扉间把自己手中的食物放到了餐桌上，有所察觉的抬头看向大门的方向。  
来了。  
柱间急急忙忙地赶到宇智波宅，公务繁忙，他恐怕是最后一个到的了。  
在门口舒缓了下气息，柱间叩响了大门。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间打开了门，看到了神色匆忙的大哥。  
“怎么只有你一个？”  
扉间疑惑的挑了挑眉，他这几天已经习惯了大哥和‘柱间’的形影不离，但是这一次竟然只有大哥一人。  
“'我’应该快来了。”  
共感让柱间能准确知道另一个“自己”的位置。  
“你也很担心他吧。”柱间笑着说道，“放心。”  
“我确实担心他。”扉间收回了手，侧身让空，让大哥进来。  
“我担心他找不到路。”  
他毫不怀疑，那个他会宠“柱间”到这种地步。

【谷神星】  
“柱......”斑的声音从厨房里隔着墙壁传出来，像是蒙上了一层雾。  
柱间听出了那是斑在向自己打招呼，于是也提高声音回应斑。  
然后他才回应扉间的话。  
柱间指着自己的脑袋。  
“放心，有我在这里指导他，不会有问题的。”  
共感共享双方的一切五感和内心。  
“希望你不会给他造成不好的印象。”  
扉间撇撇嘴，示意柱间坐到一边。  
“剩下的我和斑搞定就行了。”  
“我还是挺可靠的……吧。”柱间原本自信满满的声音慢慢败下阵来。  
他坐到扉间指示的那个位置上，斑已经开始上菜了。  
扉间又重新钻进了厨房，只留柱间一个人孤零零的在餐桌旁。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
把料理端出来的斑看到孤零零一个人的柱间也有些诧异。  
“他呢？”  
柱间听出了斑指的是另一个“柱间”。  
在思维的世界里和另一个“自己”交流着，催促他快些。  
“快到了。”但柱间的语气不是很确信。  
“很显然，大哥无法让‘柱间’理解应该怎么顺利的走过来。”  
扉间也从厨房里出来，把手中的料理放到桌上，带着毒舌和调侃。

【谷神星】   
不，他们的交流根本不需要言语，心理层面的彻底共感，思想也好、感情也好。  
不存在“无法理解”的可能，因为这一切只要“想”就能达到了。  
但这种话显然无法说服扉间，也不能让斑信服。  
“再等一下？“柱间只能这样说。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“或者是路上遇到了什么？”  
扉间慢腾腾的说出一个猜测，或许是路上的事物，或许是碰到了什么人。  
“现在村子里，除了我们四个人，还有其他人知道有另外一个‘千手柱间’吗？”  
想到这一点，扉间的表情严肃起来。  
“不，暂时没有。”  
“柱间”大多时候都待在千手宅，偶尔的外出他也很小心地避开了他人。  
“希望如此。”  
扉间严厉的看了柱间一眼。  
“平行世界的事，不需要太多人知道，更何况那个世界的‘柱间’状况并不好。”  
“我知道。”柱间的神情也严肃下来了。

【红锅】   
“柱间”循着“自己”的指引来到了有着团扇家徽的大门前，抬手扣了扣门。  
这是来源于“自己”本身的思想，“自己”的任何想法与感受就像直接出现在自己的身上一样，不会受到任何阻碍。  
尽管如此，他还是花了一些时间。

【谷神星】   
柱间抢在斑和扉间过去开了门。  
尽管他能感受到自己的一切状况，但果然还是放不下心。  
“过来吧，大家都在等着你了，柱间。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间转头看向斑。  
“需要我去接泉奈回来吗？”   
说这话的时候他还没有想起自己现在的身体状况。  
不过很快，他面色一黑，要带手套，最好是一次性的。  
“不用了，泉奈应该也快回来了。”  
斑把扎起头发的深蓝色发带解下，让墨黑的发随意地散落在后背和肩膀上。  
今晚的料理已经准备得差不多了。  
气氛很快就变得安静古怪起来，扉间闭上眼，感知着泉奈的位置。  
“柱间”安静地在“自己”身边坐下，距离似乎比平时更近了一些。  
柱间想要拉起身旁“柱间”的手，但察觉到了现在环境的不适当，又放弃了。  
扉间睁开眼，带着探究的看着大哥和‘柱间’，不太对劲，他的直觉告诉他，那两人的关系，哪里不对。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“哥哥，我回来了……嗯？你们都来了？”  
回自己家自然无需敲门，因此泉奈一进门就看见了屋子里的人们。他快速地回到屋子里换上家居服，来到厨房里。  
“看样子今天是哥哥做的料理？”  
“我特地做了你喜欢吃的料理，泉奈。”  
斑拉开泉奈的椅子，示意弟弟坐下。  
“辛苦哥哥了。”泉奈回给斑一个灿烂的笑，随后在斑的身边坐下。  
今天自己想的事情，到底要不要说……  
他想了一番，最终选择了暂缓一步，等到其他人都不在的时候再和斑说清楚。  
“柱间，今天你们……”他的目光在两个柱间身上游走，“还顺利吗？”

【谷神星】   
“很顺利。”  
柱间拿起筷子夹了一口菜，心思却都在指导“柱间”吃饭上。  
我们的口味都是一样的，要试试竹笋天妇罗吗？柱间回忆吃竹笋天妇罗的记忆，把味道传递给“柱间”。

【鹤风】   
扉间漫不经心的看着在场四人的表情，大哥和‘柱间’的亲昵，泉奈对大哥的试探，斑对于泉奈的纵容。  
扉间……扉间有些绝望，他觉得自己是时候应该弄个单身公寓了。

【谷神星】   
斑不知道他该把注意力分给谁好，似乎每个人都是值得注意的。  
所以他决定暂不作声埋头吃饭观察他人。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“柱间”有些疑惑地看着“自己”，感受着“自己”分享着的记忆。  
那是很熟悉的清新味道，像是来自昨天去过的那个地方的……  
昨天去的地方？  
柱间回想到昨天和泉奈去的湖边，那确定是个好地方，宁静的水面、清新的空气、温和的阳光。  
而且也有利于舒缓“柱间”的精神状况，说不定可以和泉奈再去一次。  
“自己”这么想的那一瞬间，“柱间”就认同了这个想法。  
我想再去一次那个地方。  
我们去吧。  
他在心里这样附和着。  
感受到从“柱间”那里传来的欣喜之情，柱间也不禁露出了一个笑容。  
好，我们去。  
某种甜蜜的东西在柱间心中生长蔓延，几乎让他想要大声喊出来。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间率先放下了碗。  
“斑，我现在就去整理我的东西。”  
扉间已经有些迫不及待的想要离开这尴尬的修罗场了。  
扉间碗里的东西并没有动过多少。  
至于原因……斑撇了一眼心事重重的泉奈和堪称“眉目传情“的两位柱间。  
“你的东西我帮你整理过了，就放在你房间里，看看有没有少的吧。”  
这是斑下午和扉间坦言后回家整理的。  
“谢谢。”  
以堪称飞雷神的速度，扉间回去，把自己的东西封印进卷轴，然后从屋里出来。  
“大哥，明天我会去找你，我打算申请一个单身宿舍。”  
还没消化完那丝甜蜜，柱间就听到了扉间的申请。  
“嗯？不住回千手宅吗？”  
“不。”  
扉间想起千手宅的那些家具和摆设，面色更加的冰冷，眼底隐隐带着厌恶。  
“单身宿舍就够了。”  
扉间眼底的那丝厌恶，柱间大致能猜到又是后遗症的原因，所以他也不再多说。  
“好，扉间，明天我会把你的申请批下来的。”  
“那好，再见。”  
扉间干脆利落的回答，打算去某个实验室里睡一觉。  
不，一些实验室也需要整改。  
扉间决定，今天先去那个因为设施不够完整，所以很少去的实验室，最起码那个实验室足够干净。

【谷神星】   
扉间已经走了，这让还想和弟弟亲近亲近的柱间有些失落。  
“柱间。”斑突然发话了，“你们去异世界的经历，能和我讲讲吗？”  
尽管他已经在泉奈那里了解了一些情况，但还是想听柱间本人说一遍。  
面对斑的疑惑，柱间也只能硬着头皮把昨天给泉奈说过一遍的改编版本再讲一遍。  
“大致就是这样。”说完，柱间把半个脑袋都埋到了饭碗里，开始“专心”吃饭。  
斑何尝不知道挚友并没有告诉他全部真相，但柱间这个样子……  
算了，以后再说吧。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
总体来说，在宇智波宅度过的这个晚上还是很另柱间高兴的。  
有兄弟和朋友们在，饭菜也和他胃口。  
而现在，他要遵守之前是约定，与“柱间”前往湖边。

【红锅】   
很开心，很愉悦，并且迫切地期望去那个地方。  
这是“柱间”感受到的，“自己”的心情。而他自己……  
我们走吧。  
他对“自己”这样“说”。

【谷神星】   
“柱间”的心情传达到柱间心中，他的嘴角不禁勾起一丝微笑，像往常一样牵住了“自己”的手，向目的地前去。  
不过……我还是希望你偶尔直接开口说出来。

【红锅】   
“柱间”跟随着“自己”的脚步往村外走去，他能通过“自己”感受到周身场景与气氛的渐变。只不过这些暂时还无法直接被他感知到，他与外界之间似乎仍有着一层模糊的隔阂。

【谷神星】   
“到了。”柱间停下脚步。  
夜晚的湖岸和白日里相比，更加寂静。  
银盘镶嵌在湖面中心，幽深的水面下隐隐有几点游鱼的踪迹，清浅的风拂过湖面，打散了月的倒影。  
明明在黑夜之中，处于月光之下，柱间却觉得周身亮如明晃晃的白日。

【红锅】   
“柱间”放开了“自己”的手，在一片草地上坐下来。他凝视着湖中的一点月光，透过这片青白色的倒影，他仿佛看见了他的世界。  
我全部的世界……  
那已经成为了像这月光一样遥不可及的东西。

【谷神星】   
柱间和“自己”并排坐在草地上，轻柔地抱住了他，清浅的月光笼罩了在草地上休憇的两人。  
柱间并没有把目光移向水中月亮的倒影，而是直直望向了天际，目视那轮悬挂于天际的孤寂皎月。  
然后，柱间突兀地开口了。  
“很漂亮吧，说不定有一天，我们可以上去看看。”  
对于柱间这个等级的忍者来说，上天入地并非只是夸张的说法。

【红锅】   
是的，很漂亮。  
那是纯净无瑕的，漂亮到让人想去追寻的，想把握在手里的……  
世界。  
“柱间”恍然间起身向湖边走去，探身向湖中那抹皎洁的光辉。  
湖岸的岩石比常见的要光滑许多，石缝里也没有生长任何草叶。在“柱间”注意到这点之前，他的身体就已经不受控制地向水面坠去。

【谷神星】   
“轰”的一声，“柱间”的身躯被深沉的黑暗包裹着，落入了冰冷的水中。  
哪怕是与另一个“自己”心意相通的柱间也未曾想到“柱间”会落如水中。  
月的倒影在晃动的湖水中愈加模糊，似乎要遁入天际离开凡世。  
柱间没有片刻犹豫，跳下了水。  
靠近岸边的湖水并不深，堪堪到柱间的大腿部分。  
但即使是这样，他还是小心翼翼地用手臂托住“柱间”的身躯，让他尽量远离冰冷的湖水。

【红锅】   
湖水透着深重的寒意，“自己”的焦急和担忧传递而来，“柱间”心中因此生出几分歉意。  
他们的衣服都被水浸透，夜晚的山风侵袭而来，更加重了身上的寒冷。  
他轻轻倚在“自己”身上，水中的月色已然被他们搅得破碎，变成了一湖流光。  
这真的是遥不可及的东西

【谷神星】   
“那……就暂时不要去管那些遥不可及的东西了。”  
湖水浸入衣衫，刺激着皮肤，寒风拂过，更显凉意。  
“看着我吧，'我’是不会离开你的。”  
柱间从水里将“柱间”抱回岸上，使用火遁点燃了篝火。  
尽管远远不如斑，但普通的火遁他还是会的。  
“来，我来帮你把衣服脱下。”他温和地说道。  
现在并不是什么能穿着浸水的衣物也平安无事的季节，“柱间”的精神状况并不好的现在，不能让身体再出毛病。

【红锅】   
“柱间”安静地任由“自己”动作，把湿透的衣服脱了下来。他凝视着“自己”那双黑色的眼睛，其中的倒影无比清晰。  
那是“我”，“我”现在正在看着的人，是“我”。  
他忽然间有了一种奇妙的感觉，抬手抚上“自己”的眼睑。  
“我”就在这里，“我”现在正在“我”的世界里。

【谷神星】   
柱间任由“柱间”抚摸自己，他熟悉面前这副身躯。  
健壮、敦厚、美一一“千手柱间”的身体。  
每晚脱下衣衫，每夜沐浴在水中，每次重伤之后处理伤口，柱间都会看到。  
他熟悉上面的每一寸肌肤、每一段肌肉，乃至每一根发丝。  
篝火劈劈作响，炸裂出流星般的火花，暖橘色的火光映照“柱间”脸上，散发着水色的肌肤蒙上一层模糊的光彩。  
本能般地，柱间突然有些口干舌燥。

【红锅】   
“自己”脑海中那些染了点旖旎色彩的念头分毫不差地影响着“柱间”的心思。他看着“自己”，就像在看水中的倒影。  
但这个“自己”是真实的，确切的，就在自己眼前的。  
夜色中的火光显得格外明亮温暖，一点点地驱散着刚才的寒冷，这温暖驱使着“柱间”出格的举动。他的手往下了些，更加大胆地抚摸着“自己”的身体。  
不过有了先前那些事情，如今再怎样也不算是“出格”了。

【谷神星】   
处于寒冷中的人当然会本能地靠近温暖的事物。  
柱间的身体向前倾倒，让“自己”能够尽情地抚弄他的身躯。  
冰冷的手抚过眉眼间，但到了脸颊上却变得温暖起来，然后火热一点点流泻下来，在敏感的脖颈上敲出点点痒意，然后火焰迅速蔓延到胸膛上，甚至让柱间觉得身心都要被这烈焰给灼烧殆尽。  
抬起手，柱间按住“自己”的后脑，毫无犹豫地吻了上去，尽情汲取对方温暖的气息和甜美的液体。  
就像之前每个深沉的夜晚一样，他们要登上快乐的巅峰，在云海之上遨游。  
不……似乎有点不一样。

【红锅】   
“自己”口中的温暖和柔软被“柱间”品尝着，这种温度让他舍不得停止。而“自己”心头燃起的烈焰则比身边那实质的火更加炽热，在两人的身心之间引燃一片火海。  
“柱间”扶着“自己”的肩躺下来，让他坐在自己身上。  
两个人的，温暖的身体。  
他现在迫不及待地想感受温暖。

【谷神星】   
柱间分不清内心不断涌现的焦急究竟是从对方那里传来的，还是原本就属于自己的。  
火焰灼烧着他的意识，被难以开解的焦热推动着，坐在“自己”的身上，柱间俯下身体，吻住了他的胸口，伸出舌头，轻轻舔砥。  
好甜……  
舌根分泌出熟悉的甜味，浸润到心弦上，这种幻觉让柱间兴奋得几乎难以自已。  
他在还残存着水色的胸膛和腹部上一路吻了下去，鼻尖嗅着苦涩中带了一点儿清新的湖水味，细心品尝每一处甜蜜的场所。

【红锅】   
他们二人的感知已然融为一体，“柱间”也已然不知到底是谁在对即将到来的事情如此迫切。  
纠结这种事情没有意义，因为他们是“同一个人”。  
“柱间”紧紧拥住“自己”，让他们更加贴近彼此。品尝到了对方口中那来自于自己的味道，他的手指在对方脊背上沿着脊骨摩挲着，触摸着那完美的肌肉骨骼线条之中蕴含的温度。

【谷神星】   
滑过背脊的手指带出痒意，让柱间战栗。  
对性事的渴望在大脑的先后顺序中拔得了头筹。  
“柱间……千手柱间……”柱间呼唤“自身”的姓名，恍惚的声音中饱含了深深的爱意。  
抬起“柱间”肌肉饱满的大腿，摩挲过那温暖的皮肤，来到大腿根部，手仿佛是不经意间略过了那处最隐秘的地方，搓揉圆润柔软的臀部。  
好软……好舒服……  
“柱间”感受到的一切也传递给他自己，他的身体竟然是那么柔软敏感的吗？  
沉醉在这种虚晃舒适的感观中，几十秒后，柱间的手才迟迟来到一秒都无法忍耐的后穴。  
手指轻轻探入后穴，嫩肉迫不及待地咬上来，共享对方的知觉，无法言语的满足感和愈加深重的不满足同时在心上跳跃，酥麻感侵蚀着思维，扰乱了柱间想一步步慢慢来的构想，于是他决定坦然满足“自己”身体的愿望。  
分开内壁，手指在积压和阻隔中缓慢攀爬，好奇地品味身体的每一处地方。

【红锅】   
“自己”的迟疑和犹豫让“柱间”有些疑惑，不过好在很快他就明白了“自己”停滞的原因——自己的身体太过于令人沉迷。  
“自己”的，他们共同的身体。  
“柱间”仿佛也触到了自己体内的火热和柔软，他迎合着“自己”的动作动了动腰，让体内的手指更加深入。  
快一些，进一步，让我更多地感受到……  
感受到什么呢？  
愉悦，幸福，快乐，还是真实？  
也许答案是多者兼备，最重要的是这些无一不让他感受到，他还活着。  
他与这个世界仍有联结。

【谷神星】   
忍住继续深入的欲望，柱间伸出手指，被异物分开的内壁重新合拢，其中已经没有了能获得快感的事物，嫩肉却还在淫荡地鼓动摩擦着，吸引着外者进入。  
空虚和微些不满扰乱了柱间的心弦，他想开口让身上的人继续深入。  
一一不，不对，那是“柱间”的感觉。  
想要填满身体内部愈加扩散的那片虚空，于是柱间扶住了他蓬勃的粗大性器，抵住了“自己”正不满足地吞吐的后穴口。  
对于火热之物的渴望催促着他，没有丝毫犹豫，柱间一鼓作气狠狠突入其中，将性器完全埋入了“自己”的躯体，带去抚慰和无尽的快乐。

【红锅】   
“……！”  
“自己”突然的动作带来了两重的快感，身前的巨物深深地刺进了正一开一合地欢迎什么的穴口，内里又在不停地吸吮着入侵的异物，这两种感觉混合在一起，让“柱间”的脑海一时间只余空白。  
太过强烈的刺激下，他的手不自觉地扣住了地面，手指掐进草叶下的泥土之中，喉间也溢出了些微呻吟。他屈起腿来环住“自己”的腰，以便于对方能更加深入。  
这种感觉真好。  
他就在这里，“自己”就在这里。  
自己也在这里。  
他们的身与心一起在这个世界里。

【谷神星】   
性器被温暖后穴包裹进的同时，柱间也能感到粗大的火热冲入了后穴，填满了心中的空虚，击散了不满，重重击中最深处的那一点，给予他无与伦比的快乐。  
“唔！”过于强大的双重刺激让柱间喊出声来。  
他瞳孔涣散，嘴巴微微长开，似是痛苦又似是欢愉地喘气。  
奇艺的视角让柱间有一种无法言语荒唐感和兴奋，这就像在干自己一一事实上也确实如此。  
柱间用上了在战场和斑对拼的意志力，才能开始抽插的动作。  
后穴的吸力是如此汹涌，他想要沉入其中再也不离开，内壁吮吸性器上的每一部分，抚慰其主人的心灵，呼唤更多的接触和冲击。  
腰部以下已经失去了正常的知觉，每一次插入都击破柱间的意志，身躯仿佛拖拽入快乐的漩涡中，每一次抽出，都是柱间的一次生命的誓言，要用全身的力气才能稍微止住一点内里的酥痒感。  
在这种无尽快乐的漩涡中，他什么都不用想，只需要遵守身体的本能，放开心灵。

【红锅】   
是的，这是“本能”。是自己的，是“自己”的，还是他们共有的？  
“柱间”在快感的冲击下摇着头，跟着“自己”的动作有力地扭动着腰，身下的草地被弄得乱七八糟。  
生理性的泪水滑落下来，他的眼前有些模糊，但透过“自己”的感官，他完全可以知道现在的自己身处于怎样的境地。  
沉溺于情欲和欢愉中，以此来寻找自己“活在这个世界”的证明。  
曾一度失去自己的世界，感官与世界隔绝，又渐渐复苏的自己，是被谁所唤醒的呢？  
他的意识快要被“自己”的撞击所冲散了，巨物在体内狠狠地碾压着内壁的敏感点，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对性与爱的渴望，而对其予以满足的正是他“自己”。  
已经快要到达快乐的极致了。  
还是让我们一起吧，他这样想着。

【谷神星】   
柱间收到来自于“自己”的信息，进一步挺进了身躯，将性器埋入后穴，狠狠揉压最敏感的那部分，回应这淫荡的请求。  
他们下身的部位连接在一起，臀部柔软的皮肤贴在一起，耻毛相纠缠，竟显得无比和谐。  
柱间迫不及待地俯下身体，吻住了对方，将“柱间”脸颊上火热的泪水视如珍宝一般一滴滴吻掉。  
不要哭了，哪怕这是欢愉与性爱的泪水。  
来，笑一个吧。  
但直到对上对方的视线，柱间才猛然发现一个事实。  
原来我也哭了啊……  
“柱间”眼里所看到的，是柱间充满情欲的眼眸和淋满了泪水的脸，与柱间看到的几乎如出一撤。  
下一瞬，大脑中仿佛有闪电闪过，迸发出无法扑灭的星火，火焰在心弦中熊熊燃烧，闪耀却不刺眼的光芒占据了柱间的全部视野。  
拥抱着世界上的另一个自己，柱间在最爱的人的体中送出了生命的精华，热流冲刷内壁，将种子送入最深处，洗净了所有的寂寞与不满足。  
来，我们一起吧。

【红锅】   
“自己”的亲吻落在脸颊上，让泪水在被吻去的瞬间变得更加滚烫炙热。  
不要哭了，不要再悲伤了……  
无论是悲伤还是喜悦，都是我们所共有的。我失去我的世界，你也感同身受。而现在你带着我来到了你的世界中，让我感受它，触摸它，与你一同在这个世界里生活着。  
这个，我们的世界。  
他在泪水中露出一个笑容，“自己”的视线也是模糊的，他无法把自己的表情看的真切。但他知道，那是一个真实的，活着的笑容。  
碰撞着纠缠着的身体与心神让“柱间”再也分不清两个“自己”，就好像他们真的要在这激烈的交合中彻底融为一体一样。  
“我就在这里，柱间……”  
在与对方一同到达快感巅峰的那一刻，他几不可闻地低声呢喃着自己的名字。  
我爱你。

【谷神星】   
我也爱你。  
就像爱着朋友、爱着兄弟、爱着恋人，更是人对“自身”的爱。  
这份感情来自于谁，是谁先感受到的已经无关紧要了。  
此刻的爱是深切的，幸福是真实的，欢愉是火热的，拥抱是温暖的。  
柱间的手抚上爱人的后背，紧紧抱住了他，唇边的泪水像泡沫一般破碎，然后盛放出美丽的爱之花。  
身体交融的欢愉融化了意识，他在生命起源的快乐海洋中与“柱间”融为一体。  
想这样和你永远在一起，再也不分离。  
但是，那是不可能的，因为“你”就是“我”。  
“我”当然知道“你”的愿望，在另一个世界还有你想保护的事物，还有你所爱的人。

【红锅】   
“我”的愿望，我们的愿望。  
我也知道我无法一直与你一起生活在我们的世界里，因为我仍有牵挂的事情在“那里”。  
我们一起回去吧，回到我们的那个世界里去。  
这是我的愿望，是我对“我自己”的请求与期盼。  
“我们回去吧。”  
在“自己”火热的怀抱里，“柱间”这样说。他的气息喷洒在“自己”的胸膛上，留下一片眷恋。

【谷神星】   
“你”的愿望就是“我”的愿望。  
“嗯，我们一起回去吧。”  
心中确实有对将来分离的痛苦，但更多的是喜悦和安心。  
柱间紧紧地抱住了“自己”，感受他温暖的体温和鲜活的心跳。  
稍稍小歇一会儿，他从地面上站起来，开始为对方和自己穿上已经被篝火烤得发烫的衣衫。

【红锅】   
“柱间”循着自己的动作，开始慢慢地打理着自己的衣服。  
衣衫带着的不知是火烤的温度还是对方的体温，让他感到一阵熨帖。  
“柱间”不知道自己回到那个世界之后会面临什么，不过如果是在“自己”身边的话……  
我们一起面对吧。  
他起身携着“自己”的手，望着木叶的方向。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间突然觉得自己的胸口疼的喘不过气来，差点失手打翻了自己手中的药剂。  
他紧皱着眉，不明所以的看向泉奈和大哥与‘柱间’所去的那个湖畔。  
你还在的，对不对？  
扉间问着自己，但是一切都平静下来，好像什么都没有发生，只有扉间知道，并不是什么都没有发生，他分明觉察到自己的心上落了一层灰，可是很快，这层灰就被吹走了，有什么彻底消失了。  
扉间面色难辨的停止了实验的动作，拿出了那份让他们回来的穿越阵图，打算凭自己彻底吃透使用。  
今晚，对于他来说，又是一个不眠之夜。

——————————————

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
客人都已经离开了，斑整理餐桌和厨房，扫除垃圾，把盘子都洗净归位。  
“终于好了。”  
把围裙解下放好，现在终于可以休息了。  
斑看了一眼墙上的钟，时间已经相当晚了。  
“今天哥哥真是辛苦了。”泉奈帮着斑收起厨具和围裙，“刚才我已经把浴室的水准备好了，一起去休息一下吧？”  
他很自然地替斑揉着肩膀和手臂，眼神向周边的一角飘去。  
“正好有些事情想和哥哥说呢。”  
“嗯？谢谢，泉奈。“  
斑今天确实累了，尽管更多的是心理上的劳累。  
扉间的变化、两位柱间之间怪异的相处方式，泉奈和他对柱间的感情……  
准备好换洗衣服，把身上沾染了污渍的族服脱下，斑进入了浴室。

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地守在门外。整整一天时间，在幻术练习期间也好，在回家的路上也好，甚至是在晚餐桌上与柱间相对而坐的时候也好，他在想的从来都不仅仅只有一个人。  
他的哥哥，和他所爱的人。  
如果说他要做出什么选择……  
不，不可能。  
泉奈把那些不切实际的东西赶出思绪。  
他与斑之间绝对绝对不会发生那种事情。

【谷神星】   
绑起头发，斑把身体浸在温暖的水中，水流稍微安抚了他不平的心灵，洗去了身体的劳累。  
闭上眼睛，斑感受着逐渐温暖起来的身体，享受这美好的一刻。  
一刻钟后，他睁开了眼睛。  
差不多了，休息的时间已经结束了。  
围着浴巾，斑从浴室里出来，正好看到满脸思虑的泉奈。  
他并不觉得意外，今天的事情，泉奈必然也想了很多。

【红锅】   
“哥哥先去卧房吧，我一会就过去。”  
和斑打好招呼之后，泉奈推开了浴室的门，热腾腾的水汽迎面而来。他抱着膝坐在新换的水中，有些出神地看着水面。  
柱间所经历的那些简直超出了他从前想象的极致，另一个世界另一个自己一类的事情太过异乎常理。况且，这个世界的柱间又对“自己”有着那样特别的情感，无论怎样，泉奈都能看出“他们才是天作之合”的感觉。  
泉奈自嘲地摇摇头，从微凉的水中站起身。  
在这里想是没有用的，宇智波的瞳术再神奇也不可能将幻想变成现实。  
他收拾完浴室，一边组织着今晚和明天要分别对那两个“最重要”的人说的话，一边向卧房走去。

【谷神星】   
斑在榻榻米上铺好被子，把身体埋在并不算温暖的被子里，却完全没有睡意。  
这几天发生的事情真的是太多了，不断挑战着他的世界观和心情。  
他和扉间之间已经结束了，而柱间……不说他和另一个“柱间”之间那些微妙的互动和泄露出的感情，光是泉奈爱着柱间这一点，斑也不可能去追求他的。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
泉奈披散着还带有水汽的长发，这让他和斑看起来更加相似了。也许他们兄弟之间相似的从来就不仅限于外表，而是那些深不可测的，内在的东西。  
他调整着自己的呼吸，叩了叩两间卧房之间的纸门。  
“哥哥？”  
听到泉奈的呼唤，让在愈加混沌的思维中快要睡去的斑清醒了。  
他推开被子从床上坐起来，揉了揉桀骜不驯竖起的长发。  
“怎么了，泉奈？”  
宇智波兄弟的房间离得极近，相互之间只隔了一扇拉门，稍重一点的响动就会被听见。  
泉奈拉开纸门，长发上有些微水珠落下来，跟着他的脚步一路到了斑的面前。  
他跪坐下来，手指有些不自在地绞在一起，垂着头好一会，才抬眼看着斑。  
“哥哥放弃对柱间的感情，是因为想让我幸福吗？”  
泉奈过于直接的问题让斑愣神了几秒，但他也很快反映过来了。  
“我放弃对柱间的感情……确实有你的因素在。”  
他以前从没想过他会对柱间抱以这种感情。  
“但不必自责，泉奈，比起当柱间的爱人，当他的挚友更合我心意。”  
“比起爱情，我对柱间更多的是抱有友情。”  
而他的爱情，更多的是给予了扉间，但这场恋情现在也已经结束了。  
“哪怕没有你在，我也很可能会放弃柱间，毕竟宇智波斑做千手柱间的爱人一一你不觉得太奇怪了吗？“  
“怎么会奇怪呢？你们是从小就开始……你们站在一起是最合适不过的。”  
斑与柱间自幼时的相处，泉奈自然不可能知道其中细节，但他却可以从斑每次归家后的一言一行一举一动知道这情谊对他有着怎样微妙而深刻的影响。  
如今斑坦言自己放弃了对柱间的爱情，这自然不会是斑在哄他，他们之间从来没有虚与委蛇的必要。  
泉奈的心底生出了一种奇怪的想法他在为斑感到委屈，但这种想法他又无法直接说出来，因为根本没有人在其中做错了什么事情。纵使心中有再多的主观情绪，泉奈的理智也无法去责怪扉间，因为结束感情是他们两个人共同的选择。  
“我只是感觉哥哥……失去了太多。”

【谷神星】   
“我和柱间很适合？做为爱人？”  
斑没想到泉奈会这样认为，他摇了摇头，不禁笑了起来。  
斑把柱间当做拥有同一愿望的志同道合者，当做谁都无法取代的、今生最好的挚友。  
只要和他站在一起，那些原本只能称之为“梦想”的小孩子的天真言语似乎都能实现了，事实上也确实如此。  
斑相信柱间也是这样认为的，但他却对柱间产生了爱情，他也不禁惊讶感慨，但随即是释然。  
不管他对柱间产生了怎样在友情之外的感情，他和柱间的情谊也不会因此受到影响一一这点斑可以肯定。  
“泉奈。”斑温和地看着自己心爱的弟弟。  
“我没有失去任何东西。”

【红锅】   
“我以为哥哥想要和柱间以‘爱人’的样子在一起。”  
没有失去任何东西？斑是这样想的吗？  
也许是这样的，斑和柱间仍然是志同道合的挚友，共同守护着他们的梦想和家人；斑和扉间在分手之后也还在作为朋友往来着，只要解决好“那个世界”的事情就好；而自己会永远作为弟弟在斑的身边支持他，陪伴他。  
斑确实没有失去任何东西，也没有得到更多的什么。  
“果然我很容易想多呢，哥哥。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛。他并不是第一次有这种感觉与斑和柱间相比，他的心思总是太过于琐碎，目光没有办法那么轻易地一个人，一个家族以外的地方。  
他不知道这到底是幸事还是不幸，也不知道柱间能否接受一个这样的他站在身旁。

【谷神星】   
想和柱间以“爱人”的样子在一起？  
斑想吗？可能有一瞬间确实是想过的吧。但是现在，他确实没有这种想法，尽管他确实对柱间抱有“爱情”。  
斑把手抚上泉奈的头，轻轻揉了揉弟弟还带着湿气的黑发。  
“真是，在想什么，泉奈。”  
“你只要现在这个样子就可以了。”

【红锅】   
斑的动作让泉奈想起了小时候的二人，他们兄弟之间向来亲密，即便是现在也如此。  
泉奈动了动脑袋去蹭斑的手心。  
“我会的，哥哥。”  
他和斑之间的感情不会因为情爱而产生隔阂，在他决心和斑说清楚之前就已经注定了。  
看来他可以放心地去追寻自己对柱间的情感了，至于会不会成功，泉奈暂时不想去考虑。  
明天一定要去和柱间说明自己的心情。

【谷神星】   
泉奈亲密的动作让斑不禁会心一笑，泉奈还是像小时候那样啊。  
看来他已经想清楚了，斑放下心来。  
最后一次揉搓泉奈顺滑的黑发，斑收回了手。  
“……那泉奈，晚安。”  
他有预感，明天会发生不得了的事，今晚还需要养精蓄力。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间最后决定还是先飞雷神会千手宅，然后在吃完早餐之后和大哥一起去火影办公室，他把自己一晚上的研究结果封印起来，最起码先在他已经有思路了。  
他飞雷神到千手宅的时候，还是静悄悄的，一进屋就看到了那张长桌和沙发。  
顿了顿，他打算先把这些东西全换一边，在去做饭。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间率先从卧室里走了出来。  
来到餐厅，第一时间就看到了正在忙活的扉间，他注意到了扉间的脸色，不禁叹了一口气。  
“扉间，你又通宵了。”柱间的语气非常肯定。  
“偶尔……不要太勉强自己了。”  
柱间知道扉间是停不下来，只能这样用言语规劝他，让他多注意身体。  
“啊，我知道了。”  
随口应付了一句，扉间把新弄得沙发重新摆到原来的位置，然后他注意到了地板……晚上之前把这些地板翘了然后换新的。  
然后好像想到了什么，他转头看向大哥。  
“昨天晚上，你有没有和‘柱间’去湖边？”  
柱间被弟弟的眼神盯得发毛。  
“去了，怎么了，扉间？”  
他不觉得他和“柱间”的情事对扉间有什么好隐瞒的。  
不过，扉间看地板的眼神也变得好奇怪……柱间不由得起来一层鸡皮疙瘩。

【红锅】   
“柱间”跟随着心中忧虑的“自己”到了门口餐厅，自然也看到了正在忙碌的身影。  
扉间……  
他想起了昨晚的事情，还有和“自己”一起说过“我们回去吧”这种愿望与期待。  
他期盼着那个时候尽快到来，又有一些不知名的畏缩。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“我知道了。”  
扉间若有所思的看了一眼走到门口的“柱间”，不出意外的感知到他们之间的联系更近了一步。  
“今晚之前，我打算把地板全部换一遍……要不，直接推到重建吧……”  
扉间注意到了墙壁，加了一句。  
……真是一项庞大的工程。“柱间”在心里感叹着，不禁为这个世界的扉间担忧起来。  
重建房屋对有木遁的柱间来说并不是难事，更何况这里还不止一个“柱间”。  
“可以是可以……不过，扉间，为什么要重建？房子有什么不好的吗？”  
“不，只是痕迹太多了。”  
扉间想起了大哥比较熟悉的木遁，再一次感受到了他们之前究竟玩了多少花样。  
“还是不要用木遁了。”  
扉间选择拒绝。  
“我还是到时候把我的东西销毁和搬走好了。”  
柱间当然听出了扉间说的“痕迹”是指什么，尽管知道扉间会这样并非是他自身的原因，而是禁制的后遗症，柱间还是有一种又被弟弟嫌弃了的感觉。  
“好，好的……”  
希望扉间能快些从后遗症的影响中摆脱出来啊……“柱间”这样暗自祈盼着。  
那么还是先帮忙完成翻修房子的事情，再考虑自己的“愿望”吧。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
扉间把东西放下之后，洗完手才进了厨房。  
“对了，昨天我研究了穿越的阵法，已经有头绪了，应该可以更加稳定穿越的通道，也用不了太多的查克拉。”  
如果有稳定的能量源就好了……等一下，尾兽好像是查克拉的集合体来着……  
扉间想起了现在漩涡族地生活自在的九尾，手下的动作慢了下来。  
扉间的话令“柱间”的心弦在一瞬间紧绷起来。  
“我们”可以回去那个世界了，但这也意味着他要再一次面对那个世界的扉间。  
他的世界。  
我也可以帮忙，因为这一切的起因都在于我。  
柱间惊喜地看着扉间，他握住了“自己”的手。  
“太好了，有什么我能帮忙的吗，扉间？”  
“如果是查克拉的原因，尽管来找我吧。”  
柱间自信自己的查克拉不会输于尾兽。  
“大哥和水户姐关系不错对吧。”  
扉间把因为自己心不在焉没有洗净的菜重新放回水盆里，扭头若有所思的看着一脸兴奋的大哥。  
脸上写满了大哥能值多少钱的意思。  
柱间让自己尽量不去在意扉间惊悚的眼神……还是做不到，于是他只能抓了抓头发哈哈几声。  
“哈，哈哈，我和水户确实是关系很不错的朋友……有什么事吗？”  
千手和漩涡一族曾打算联姻，人选就是柱间和水户，但原来不打算加入木叶的漩涡一族在加入了木叶后，婚事就阴阳差错地取消了。  
不过柱间和水户也因此成为了朋友。  
“和水户姐借九尾的话，你有多少把握？”  
最好是能借出来，然后他或许可以研究一下尾兽，不然的话，白瞎了他从黑绝记忆中提取的情报。  
如果不行的话……扉间又看了一眼大哥。  
大哥的查克拉控制……还算可以，可以列为备选。  
在五影大会后，木叶仅仅保留了九尾，而九尾则封印木叶的祭坛中，主要由擅长封印术的漩涡一族管理，这也是当初柱间尽力说服漩涡一族加入木叶的原因，尽管制服九尾对柱间或斑来说都不是什么难事，但在他们死后就不一定了。  
“九尾是木叶的，而我是木叶的火影，只要你用在正确地方，随时可以。”柱间这样说道。  
反正有他和斑在也不怕九尾伤害村子。  
“也对，到时候你和斑在场的话，确实好弄一些。”  
足够方便我来忽悠九尾让他贡献出自己的一部分。  
扉间默默的想，把已经做好的料理倒进盘里，这份当然是他自己的。  
扉间只做了他的那份在柱间的意料之中，但他还是不禁感到了失落。  
厨房里应该还有一些材料，这样想着，柱间走进厨房，开始料理他和“柱间”的那份早餐。

【鹤风】   
扉间心不在焉的有一下没一下的挑着饭吃，这和平时的他大径相庭，眼神失焦的看着宅子，不知不觉的看着“柱间”发起呆来。  
没有困扰着自己的实验难题，不像帮大哥去处理那些文件，扉间一时不知道自己接下来应该去做什么？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间在蛋包饭上用番茄酱挤出森之千手一族的标志，完成了今天美味的早餐。  
他看着自己的杰作，满意地点点头，他端着两份料理来的餐厅，把一份放在“柱间”面前，回到自己的位子开始享用起来。   
扉间现在发呆吃饭，眼睛无意义的看着“柱间”。   
“扉间，我们之后就去九尾那里？”柱间咽下一口蛋包饭，询问正在走神的弟弟。  
扉间居然在发呆，真少见。  
尾兽吗，如果可以借用尾兽的查克拉，那回到自己的世界应当会容易不少。  
“柱间”越是这样想着，对于那个分别了没多久的世界就越是生出了情怯之感。

【鹤风】   
扉间的目光从“柱间”身上移开，看着大哥。  
“啊，可以。”  
他含糊不清的说着，这次之后或许可以去水之国或者雨之国看看。  
“不过，谁去？”  
扉间看着木叶的火影大人。  
“可不能全去。”  
“我会和'柱间’一起去的。”柱间肯定地说，这是他们早就约定好的事。  
“扉间你想去吗？还有斑和泉奈……我之后去问问他们。”  
虽然想说一起去比较好，但“柱间”也习惯性地为村子考虑，高层全都离开村子显然是不现实的。  
“我会去，不然不好定位。”  
扉间放下没有吃多少的早餐，从昨天晚上开始，他就一直心神不宁。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
别担心。感受到另一个“自己”的近乡情怯，柱间在心底安慰他。  
他坐的近了一点，握住了“柱间”的手。  
有我在这里，放心。  
“柱间”反扣住“自己”的手，他久久地没有放开。  
这样能让他无比心安。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【红锅】  
早餐的时光是短暂的，咀嚼咽下每一粒米饭，柱间走到厨房开始洗碗。  
“柱间”则来到自己的身边，帮他把洗好的碗放回柜子里。  
“自己”会和他一起去那个世界的诺言让他稍稍放下心来。  
柱间给“自己”一个鼓励的微笑。  
“需要我再给你做一些吗，扉间？”柱间的声音隔着模糊的玻璃拉门从厨房里传来，很不真切。  
“不用了。”  
扉间放下自己根本没动几口的料理，然后直接给倒掉了。  
柱间叹了一口气，从橱柜深处套出一个密封得很好的纸袋。  
“吃这么点可支撑不了身体的活动，至少吃点兵粮丸吧。”他把袋子递给扉间。  
里面的是秋道一族来拜访时送的特质兵粮丸。  
恢复体力和查克拉的作用比普通的兵粮丸好得多，但味道……只能说一言难尽。

【鹤风】  
扉间接过柱间递过来的兵粮丸，面不改色的吃了起来，单纯的用于补充体力和查克拉，这种兵粮丸很不错，只要忽略了味道。  
昨晚心口的绞痛来的突然，再次之前，他根本就没有感知道什么问题。  
那么是不是‘扉间’在‘柱间’身上留下了什么？  
扉间的眼神又重新回到“柱间”身上，若有所思的打量。  
之前大哥和“柱间”做过不止一次，但是为什么只有昨天才会有感觉？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【红锅】   
或许我该去秋道一族学习学习制作这种兵粮丸的方法？  
看扉间吃的毫不犹豫，柱间不禁生出了这样的念头。  
“自己”的想法让“柱间”有些忍不住想笑，为了千手家的食品安全，还是放弃这个打算比较好。  
“大哥，打消你的念头。”  
笑意清晰地传回了柱间脑海里，这让他莫名羞耻起来。  
而扉间居然也看出了他的想法。  
兵粮丸……难道不好吗？

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
扉间没有转移在‘柱间’身上的视线，直接说到。  
“那个我，在你身上留下了什么吗？”  
扉间直接问到，又想起了他封印卷轴里另一个自己留下的防御性的封印术。  
“除了防御性的。”  
扉间突然的问题让“柱间”一时间没有反应过来。那个世界的一切倏然涌进思绪，他努力打理着那些乱成一团的线索，片刻后摇了摇头。  
他好像从未猜透过“扉间”的心思一样，这让他的心情有些低落。  
柱间帮助“自己”理清那些混乱的思维，提供更多的线索。  
但遗憾的是，不管是哪个“柱间”，似乎都难以看透那个“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“是吗？”扉间诺有所思。  
应该就是昨天发生的，他们之间的关系在今天更进一步……  
“那么，昨天你们是不是敞开心扉彻底聊了聊？比如告白，互述衷肠什么的。”

【红锅】   
敞开心扉？对他们而言这也许并没有必要，因为二人本就心意互通。  
至于告白……  
想到自己是主动表达的那一方，“柱间”直白地点了点头。

【谷神星】   
昨天？柱间回忆昨天的经历。  
昨天他们在河边的时候，确实进一步联通了心灵，知晓了对方的心意，明确了今后的目的，把那个称之为“告白”也没错。  
“是的，扉间。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“好，我知道了。”  
扉间深吸一口气，他已经明白了原因，那么……  
“我们最好快一点。”  
那个自己已经将自己彻底的视为被放弃的工具。  
扉间站起来，神情严肃。  
感受到扉间声音和神情里的严峻，柱间也意识到了现在情况的紧急。  
“事不宜迟，我们出发吧。”  
我做好准备了。“柱间”这样对“自己”说。  
我们一起回去吧。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
地上的传送阵因为九尾火属性的查克拉，转为了红色。  
扉间站起身，看着赶来的几人。  
柱间发动了木遁，绿色的枝条牢牢围住了祭坛，压制了那些汹涌灼热的查克拉，以免伤到他人。

【红锅】   
“柱间”在协助自己之余，查克拉也在感应着周围。  
那两个人也应该要到了才对。

【谷神星】   
斑和很快就到了，他身后还跟着泉奈。  
察觉到溢出的九尾查克拉，斑打开了万花筒写轮眼，原本就被死死压制住的九尾这样一下更是乖的像小宠物了。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
扉间看到了泉奈看向大哥的眼神，他微微闭目，打算就当做什么都没有发现。  
“哥哥的本体会留在这里，那边就交给我和哥哥的分身来应对。”泉奈向其他人这样解释着。  
“是这样的。”斑点头肯定。  
斑对那个世界很好奇，也担心泉奈在那个世界会在怎么样，但他们不可能都去木叶，村子必须有人留下来镇守。  
那就快上来吧，扉间漫不经心的看着九尾。  
早晚我能把你研究了。  
斑分出一个影分身，让影分身站到传送装置旁，而柱间也拉着“自己”的手来到了传送范围内。  
“那这个世界就拜托哥哥了。”  
泉奈也跟着斑的影分身站到了传送阵法里。  
“木叶就交给我吧……说不定你们回来，我已经成为火影了。”斑难得地开了一个玩笑。  
“你成为火影我也很乐意啊，斑。”柱间这样回应道，然后下一秒和斑齐齐笑了出来。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间”胸前的衣襟上沾满了血，他气息微弱，甚至说话都困难。  
“泉奈……我……把……老……”  
“扉间”顿住了，他偏着头看向”泉奈“的身后。感知能力早就因为查克拉枯竭而消失，视力也因为失血过多变得模糊不清，可是恍惚之间，他好像在此都要见到兄长，是幻觉吧，在兄长走后一直存在脑内的幻觉。那熟悉的，温暖的，掌控他所有情绪的查克拉气息。  
“……老地方……”  
那股一直坚持着让他将部下带回木叶的劲终于消失了，扉间晃了晃，垂头倒在了日斩，团藏和镜出来的手臂中，真好，最后还能幻觉到兄长的回归和倒在兄长的怀里。  
“兄长……”

【谷神星】   
“扉间”……死了？  
大脑在一片寂静中停滞，几秒后，柱间才迟迟意识到这并不是幻觉或是噩梦。  
然后，两人份的悲痛和自责一同席卷了他的大脑。  
“扉间！”

【红锅】   
“柱间”感觉自己仿佛失去了一切引以为豪的感知能力，只是用眼睛看着这的一切。  
“扉间”？  
“扉间”！  
下一刻，他身为一个普通人的感官似乎也到了崩溃的边缘，周身的一切都变成了模糊的色块，只除了一个身影无比清晰。

【谷神星】   
自板间死后，柱间从未感觉自己是如此无力，速度是如此缓慢，哪怕拥有了能劈开江流、斩断山脉的力量，他还是不能拯救自己弟弟的生命。  
柱间从镜和日斩手里抢下“扉间”，不，现在应该称之为“扉间”的遗体了。  
柱间颤抖着手抚上“扉间”的脸颊。  
一一是温暖的、是柔软的。  
但“忍者之神”的感知不会出错，“千手扉间”确确实实已经死去了，就在几秒之前。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”自然感知到了身后的异样，他垂目看着三位部下，眉目间满是疲惫和凌厉。  
“你们先回去休息吧。”  
“泉奈”沉声说到，把不敢相信“扉间”死亡，还在胡乱施展他那浅薄的医疗忍术的“团藏”丢到了“日斩”和“镜”身边。  
“先回去。”  
“团藏”一脸不甘想要扑过去，被“日斩”和“镜”给拉住，他看着两位好友眼中的悲伤愤怒和隐忍，又看到了现任代理火影“泉奈”身后那眼熟几位的身影，其中一位和“扉间”老师一模一样。  
“我知道了。”  
“团藏”和“日斩”他们行了一礼。  
“有些话，不该说的不要说。”  
“泉奈”在他们身后提醒。  
“是。”  
三人满脸隐忍的退下。

【红锅】   
“柱间”紧随着“自己”扑到了“扉间”的身边。如山如海般的悲恸呼啸而来，他难以置信地从“自己”的心中听到了那个让他不愿接受的事实。  
为什么会这样？  
他想起儿时父亲说过的“忍者的宿命”，他曾以为只要拥有冠绝世间的力量，命运就可以被改变。  
可如今他却无法改变自己以外的人……  
不，他连自己的命运也改变不了。

【鹤风】   
“我现在应该说些什么？”  
”泉奈“站了起来，看着呆在“扉间”身边的“柱间”。  
“欢迎回来，千手柱间？”  
”泉奈“的声音中带着嘲讽，但是若是仔细一听，他的声音里没有任何情绪。

【红锅】   
泉奈扶着柱间的肩膀，徒劳地安慰着他。听到“自己”毫不客气的声音，他蹙着眉抬起头，眼中带了几分敌意。

【谷神星】   
柱间能感到脸上有什么滚烫的东西落下来，刺痛着皮肤，然后渐渐变得冰冷，就像他的心一样，像“扉间”的身体一样。  
恍惚间他仿佛回到了多年前，他的弟弟一个又一个死去的时候。  
柱间很久以前就知道忍者的“宿命”了，做为战争的工具、做为“荣誉”的战士在战场上死去，这就是绝大多数忍者的最终的结局，但他憎恨那种所谓的“职责”和“宿命”。  
他不畏惧死亡，柱间早就已经准备好在战场上为伙伴、为木叶的新芽们献出生命了，但并不是做为被称为“忍者”的“工具”，而是做为木叶的火影。  
他知道扉间也是这样想的，但是，但是……这一天未免来的太快了。  
前一刻他还沉浸在即将见到“扉间”的忐忑和激动中，而他现在见到的却是“扉间”的尸体。  
斑一言不发地看着柱间。  
他曾经有五个兄弟，而现在只有一个了，他当然能体会到柱间现在的心情。  
但他现在该去安慰什么？安慰柱间“那不是你的弟弟，所以不需要悲伤”？  
真可笑。  
对于柱间那个天真的家伙来说，扉间和“扉间”恐怕都是他的弟弟。  
泉奈是斑唯一的弟弟，扉间也是柱间唯一的弟弟。  
做为哥哥，斑不可能不知道扉间对柱间的重要性，不可能不明白他的痛苦。  
任何言语在现在似乎都是无力的，但斑至少还是想去......

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”扭头看向另一个泉奈和他身边的斑。  
平行世界真的很有趣，他尝试模仿正常人的情绪来思考，平静的和扉间对视一眼，然后回头，看向两个柱间。

【鹤风】   
扉间回想着“泉奈”刚刚的表现，终于可以确定了一点，这个“泉奈”是和“扉间”一样的存在。

【红锅】   
“对不起。”“柱间”轻轻说着。  
他的声音压抑得很低，以至于听不出他是在和谁道歉。  
向“扉间”，向“自己”，还是向这个世界的“泉奈”？  
总之不会是向自己。  
他是最没有资格被原谅的人。他实现了自己的梦想，但他和当年那个什么都改变不了的孩子一样，这份实现的梦想里已经没有了他的世界。  
“对不起。”

【鹤风】   
“为什么要说对不起？”  
“泉奈”俯下身，想要把“扉间”抱起来，但是因为两位柱间的存在，选择了放弃。  
“扉间会很高兴看到你回来。”  
“泉奈”看着这个世界的“柱间”，声音中分不清是善意还是嘲讽。  
在其他人身后的扉间垂下头，这个“泉奈”要比他会伪装的多。

【谷神星】   
“因为……都是我的错，都是因为我的错，扉间才会这样。”  
柱间在“柱间”开口之前先一步回答了“泉奈”。  
怀里“扉间”的身躯似乎越来越冷了，他不禁进一步抱紧了“扉间”。  
如果他不去接近“自己”，“扉间”和“柱间现在一定还在幸福美满地生活着，而不是这种噩梦一般的现实。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
不，不是你的错，这一切都是我咎由自取。  
“柱间”不知道“扉间”会如何看现在的他，他先前在想着回到这个世界之后立刻就去见“扉间”，然而现在他面对的却是一个并未久别却支离破碎的世界。  
许久，他艰涩地开口。  
“扉间他……有没有留下什么。”  
听到另一个“自己”的问题，柱间艰难地集中意识。  
他也想知道这个问题的答案。  
“当然有。”  
“泉奈”看着躺在柱间怀中，表情平静的”扉间“。  
“他刚刚就是在告诉我，他把遗嘱留在了哪里。”  
遗嘱……  
“扉间他……遗嘱说了些什么？”  
生前无法给“扉间”做什么，但至少柱间能尊重遗嘱所说的，完成“扉间”最后的愿望。  
“带我……我们去看看，可以吗？”“柱间”自己都没有注意到，他此刻的神色声音是如何的脆弱。  
”泉奈“对着“柱间”摊开手臂，看不清表情。  
“把扉间的尸体给我，这样我才能更好的完成扉间的要求。”  
这个世界“泉奈”的要求让柱间一下子不能回过神来。  
“泉奈”要……扉间的遗体？  
“为什么？”至少他要知道原因，才会把尸体交给“泉奈”。  
“因为这样我才能更好的完成扉间的遗嘱。”  
“泉奈”的脸潜藏在阴影中，根本看不清他的表情，他看着两个柱间脸上的悲伤和痛苦。  
“他所立的遗嘱是什么，我差不多都知道。”  
“我需要知道原因。“柱间的声音强硬了许多，他把脸上的那些悲痛一点点收起，暂时隐藏在心底，“泉奈。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你到底想说什么？”  
泉奈看着“自己”的眼睛，这个“自己”与他是如此不同，那墨黑的眼睛深处没有一丝一毫他曾有过的悸动和情感。  
这个想法让泉奈有些恐惧，他没有收回目光，双眼变成了万花筒的纹路，似乎要把“自己”看得更加清楚。  
这个“泉奈”给斑的感觉非常古怪，甚至让他毛骨悚然。  
他同样打开了万花筒，站到自己弟弟身旁，隐隐护住了他。

【鹤风】   
“我说的不清楚吗？”  
”泉奈“的脸上带着无奈。  
“扉间已经把有关他本身的处理，全权交到我的手里了，作为同盟，我当然要按照他要求的去做了，所以我才说的把扉间的身体给我。”  
扉间向前一步。  
“这个世界的我把遗嘱放在了哪里？”  
扉间有些强硬，无论是哪一个，他们都没有将自己视为人类，他怀疑，自己所立的遗嘱根本不会符合人类的价值观。

【谷神星】   
“……如果这是扉间的愿望的话。”  
柱间的脆弱和悲痛一瞬间又在脸上显现出来，他小心翼翼地抱起扉间的遗体，打算走到泉奈那里。  
好轻……就像扉间小时候一样，就像他抱起三四岁扉间的时候。  
不，柱间，脑海中似乎有某个幻听一般的声音在开导他，这个世界并没有发生过那种事情。  
但扉间依旧是我的弟弟！我怎么会认不出自己的弟弟！我怎么会保护不了自己的弟弟……我算什么大哥啊。  
愈加混沌的思维让抱起扉间的柱间没有了进一步的动作。

【红锅】  
“按他说的做吧，柱间。”  
“柱间”对自己点了点头。到了这个无可挽回的地步，他们能做的就是看到“扉间”最后的愿望并且去完成。  
愿望吗？”扉间“的愿望，“柱间”在隐约之间有了一些不那么乐观的猜测。  
至少“柱间”是这样想的，但是……  
“自己”大抵是不会赞同的。  
他从“自己”手里抱过“扉间”，缓缓地向”泉奈“走去。

【谷神星】   
知道了“自己”的那个猜测，柱间缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
如果那个猜测是真的话……他是绝对不允许发生那种事的。

【鹤风】   
“这就对了。”  
”泉奈“从”柱间“的怀里接过”扉间“的身体，红艳的血迹也蹭到了”泉奈“身上。  
“那么，跟我去吧。”  
”泉奈“露出了一个笑容。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“你要去哪里？”斑先一步拦住了“泉奈”。  
“扉间留遗嘱的地方啊。”  
“泉奈”可爱的歪了歪头，却也下意识的和斑拉开了距离。  
“抱歉，我不喜欢和陌生人接触。”  
即便你顶在这张我熟悉的脸。  
尽管知道面前的这个人和他的弟弟有所不同，但“泉奈”的刻意疏远还是让斑愣了一下。  
“……那我们走吧。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的直觉告诉他眼前的“自己”并没有恶意，可即便如此他也无法放下防备。这个“自己”和自己完全不一样，甚至可以说和自己那个世界都格格不入。

【鹤风】   
“是斑哥和柱间很熟悉的地方哦，也是在哪里我和扉间正式认识的，他和我很熟悉的。”  
“泉奈”在前面领着路，语气有些欢快，在刚刚发生了那些事情之后，他显得极为不正常，但是或许是他为了让他们快速习惯”扉间“死亡这一事实也说不定。

扉间和”泉奈“刚刚走了不久，就意识到了地方在哪里。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
一一南贺川，这里是斑和柱间初次见面的地方，是一段伟大情谊的开始。  
他们在这里练习忍术、共同进步，述说共同的梦想，而他们的梦想一一木叶就建立在南河川旁，奔流不息的河川现在已经成为了村子的一部分。

【红锅】   
“……是这里啊。”  
“柱间”恍惚地看着眼前的景物，他无比熟悉这里的一草一木，但在他的记忆中，这里却从未像今天这样处处泛着哀伤的气息。  
”扉间“为什么会选择在这里？因为这里是让他们所有人的命运都出现拐点的地方吗？  
可出现拐点又能如何呢？  
殊途同归。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈，现在可以告诉我扉间的遗嘱了。”  
前往南贺川的这段路程，柱间的视线一直停留在”扉间“的遗体上。

【鹤风】   
“就是这里了。”  
”泉奈“把怀里的”扉间“放到地上，踩着水去了河流的中间，然后小心的把一个石盒挖了出来，那盒子很小，像是把一个还没有巴掌大的石头做出来的，上面还刻着一行字。  
扉间从哪行字上认出来，这应该就是大哥当初所刻的为了提醒斑哪块石头。   
而踩着水回来的”泉奈“又重新把”扉间“抱进了怀里。

【谷神星】   
“啊，那是……”  
真是怀念的东西，柱间不禁感慨道，他原以为石头已经在流水的冲刷下不知落到哪方，并彻底洗掉了那上面的字迹。  
但为什么”泉奈“要拿出这个？  
斑下意识地握了握手，似乎在回味接住柱间石头那一瞬间的触感和心情。  
……泉奈，你究竟要做什么？

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“扉间的遗嘱就在这里面，看样子，他最近应该更改过，我应该做好准备。”  
”泉奈“没头没尾的说到，他手指用力，将石盒捏碎，露出了里面白色的纸张。  
那里面的究竟会是什么？  
柱间的呼吸急促了起来。  
“柱间”有些急切地从“泉奈”手中夺过那张纸，看清了上面的内容。  
前面的部分与他对“扉间”的认知相当符合，捐赠遗产和那些为了自己盘下的赌场，至于其他的……  
“柱间”的手在看到“烧掉遗体和一切私人物品”时有些颤抖。“扉间”这么做自然是希望尽可能地抹除自己存在的痕迹，那么自己先前的猜测应该就是真的。  
他继续看下去，终于看到了那个他最不愿意看到的，变现的猜测。  
抹除一切有关他的记录。  
“扉间”这样做的目的，“柱间”已然知道了。忍者是作为工具而存在的，“扉间”更是恪守这一点，而自己是他生活中唯一的“人”。  
然而背弃他的也是自己。  
“柱间”痛苦地俯下身来，他不敢去想象“扉间”究竟是以怎样的心情写下这些，或者想到自己。  
”泉奈“伸手从”柱间“手中把已经皱巴巴的纸张拿过来。  
“除了最后一条是新加的。”  
”泉奈“又仔细的看了又看”扉间“留下的，他早就猜到和看过的遗嘱内容，又看着十分悲痛的‘柱间’。  
“遗嘱内容很正常啊。”  
所以，为什么要露出这种表情呢？  
“我不允许。”柱间的声音冷的可怕，其中酝酿着火山即将爆发一般的怒火。  
他一步一步接近泉奈。  
“我不允许。”下一刻，”扉间“的遗体重新回到了他手上。  
“我会像扉间遗嘱上所说的那样，捐出财产，甚至火化遗体和私人物品……但'抹除一切扉间的记录’……我做不到，也不会让任何人去做的。”  
”泉奈“没有去管被抢走的属于扉间的身体，而是满脸好奇的问着‘柱间’。   
“你也是这么认为的吗？”“你也是这么想的吗？”  
这一刻，仿若轮回。   
“我……”  
“自己”的心声，“柱间”自然听到了。作为兄长，他不可能希望“扉间”以这样的方式消失在所有人，乃至这个世界的回忆之中。  
但是身为这个世界的“自己”，“柱间”发现他竟然可以理解“扉间”所想。  
“是我背弃了他，”他阖上眼睛，语气中带着前所未有的沧桑和哀凉，“我对不起他，因此我没有办法再一次枉顾他的愿望……”  
“就按他说的做吧，泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
”扉间“的遗嘱已经告一段落了，但柱间还有更多想知道的事。  
“泉奈。”  
柱间站在波光粼粼的湖面上，随着他步伐的走动，漫开一圈圈荡漾的水波，他没有看着”泉奈“，而是盯着水面下自己被水波模糊了的倒影。  
“扉间，到底是怎么牺牲的？“  
明明他们的离开只是极为短暂的一段时光，”扉间“就这样极为突兀地死去了。

【鹤风】   
“真的高兴你意识到了这一点。””泉奈“笑容带着惊喜，他没有想到“柱间”这么快就同意了。  
“我还以为你会选择惩戒扉间呢，工具竟然表达了自己的意愿，这真的让我惊喜。”   
他又带着似乎是疑惑的表情，看向柱间。  
“还有，牺牲？”  
“泉奈”有些听不懂柱间的话。  
“不是牺牲，这是扉间自己决定将自己折断的，是在鬼之国作出的决定，原本我让他带上他的部下的时候，还以为能够阻止他，但是没想到在那边竟然下定了决心。”

【谷神星】   
“扉间不是工具！我也不会惩罚他！”  
泉奈荒唐的话语在一瞬间引爆了柱间已经开始渐渐平缓的怒火。  
空气中四散着悚人的强大查克拉，在这种压力下，通常的强者甚至连说话都做不到。  
“柱间，冷静。”  
斑瞬身出现在柱间面前，挡在了泉奈和柱间中间，示意他的挚友冷静。

【红锅】   
“你在说些什么啊？”  
泉奈无法忍受“自己”对柱间如此刻薄的言语，尽管柱间的怒火并不是针对于他，却还是让他心中一震。  
“哥哥，我现在有些事情想和‘我自己’说。”  
他越过水面跑到“自己”的面前。  
“忍者是工具？连你自己都这样认为吗？”

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”脸上的表情消失了，属于人的皮囊被他撕碎，他表情漠然的看着柱间他们。  
“我是父亲给哥哥的工具啊。”  
“泉奈”看着和他长的一样的人。  
“父亲和我说的很清楚，他说要我辅佐斑哥，哥哥是我的持有人，这一点我很清楚啊。”  
“泉奈”说这些话的时候，表情十分的认真，他时真心这么认为。

【谷神星】   
“……你在说什么，泉奈？”  
斑可以说是在场最惊讶的人了，这个世界的“泉奈”究竟怎么回事？  
“你是人，是我……是宇智波斑的弟弟，而不是什么工具。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
柱间甚至来不及去在意斑示意他冷静的话，他想开口询问“泉奈”“阻止扉间”是什么意思，但他世界的泉奈却先他一步开口了，而“泉奈”的工具论更是让他陷入更深的愤怒和悲痛之中。  
我知道他所说的“阻止”是什么意思，柱间。“柱间”这样在心中对“自己”说。  
这个世界的“泉奈”以为让“扉间”带上学生，就能阻止他寻死，没想到“扉间”选择了牺牲自己保护学生们回来。  
扉间为了保护学生而牺牲并没有让柱间太惊讶，换作柱间他也会这样做，但是……扉间想要寻死？  
为什么？  
“……为什么？”柱间发觉自己不知不觉中把心里的疑惑说了出来。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你……你居然这样想，你是这样想的……”  
泉奈的眼睛震骇地睁大，他的双唇颤抖着吐出破碎的语句。他明白了为什么自己先前感觉这个世界的“自己”和他完全不同。  
眼前的这个“自己”，根本就不是人类。  
“泉奈！”斑扶住弟弟微微颤抖的身躯。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“对啊，和哥哥说的一样。”  
“泉奈”脸上露出了笑，哥哥和这个人说得一摸一样。  
“哥哥很敏锐，他很早就发现我这一点了，所以一直都在开导我。”  
“泉奈”很兴奋，他的眼神亮晶晶的，说着他对于“斑”的在意。  
“我是哥哥的弟弟，我是哥哥的刀，这是我早就下定的决心呐！”  
“身为一柄工具，连主人都没有，不要的话，那这柄工具就没有存在的必要了。”  
“泉奈”毫不在意的看着那个“自己”震惊的样子。  
泉奈险些从水面上掉下去，他紧紧地抓住斑的衣襟，才勉强稳住自己的身体。他的目光不受控制地锁死在“自己”身上，万花筒之中几乎要流下血来。  
这到底是一个怎样可怖可畏的世界？  
“那扉间也是这样的吗？”斑还想反驳什么，但柱间却先一步开口了。  
“扉间也是这样……认为自己是工具？”  
这太荒唐了。  
“柱间，这个世界和你的不一样。”“柱间”缓缓地睁开眼睛，对“自己”说。  
“在这个世界，忍者身为工具而存在的程度，比你们那边要大的多。”  
久违地看到开口说话的“柱间”，柱间缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头。  
“不，是一样的。”  
忍者是工具，是雇主的工具，战争的兵器，忍者就是这种存在一一这种话语，几十年来柱间已经听过无数次了。  
也确实有很多忍者这样坚定地确信，最后身为“工具”，为无意义的争斗献出了生命。  
但是他们的悲伤和泪水、愉悦与欢笑是如此真实，怎么可能是工具！  
他痛恨，甚至是憎恶这种把忍者当做工具的世界，痛恨无意义的战争，渴望有一个孩子们的和平家园，而他的弟弟，扉间在那里则能不作为战争发起者手中的“工具”，而是做为人活下去。  
所以他才会建立木叶，他迫切地渴望击破这种冰冷无情的忍者世界。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”好奇的看着他们的争论，扉间却能从“泉奈”的眼中看到他对此的漠然。  
“你可以把扉间还给我吗？”  
“泉奈”毫不在意柱间之前针对他的查克拉威压，伸开手臂说到。  
“什么叫做‘还给你’？”  
“自己”和他世界的人们或许不了解，但“柱间”对于自己世界的“泉奈”并不陌生，他知道那裱着这张灵动可爱的皮囊的，究竟是怎样的内在。  
“扉间……是我的亲人。”  
我的爱人，我的世界。  
“因为这样我好执行扉间的遗嘱啊。”  
“泉奈”对着“柱间”说到，他的脸上重新出现完美的笑脸，那是抠不下来的面具。  
柱间支持“自己”，他也做出明确的表示。  
“扉间是我的弟弟。”语闭，他退后几步，把“扉间”的遗体交给自己仅存的弟弟。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间抱住“扉间”的躯体，试探性的看着“泉奈”的笑脸。  
“抱歉，现在不能……”  
“为什么不能？！”  
“泉奈”脸上带着震惊之色，是那么的真实，也是那么的虚假。  
“是要对扉间进行惩戒吗？”  
那“扉间”的主人未免太变化无常了吧。  
“这不是惩戒。”  
柱间有一种一拳把“泉奈”的虚假的脸打下来的冲动，事实上他也确实这么做了。  
拳风撕裂了空气，向站在不远处的“宇智波泉奈”直直冲去。  
“不要冲动，柱间！”  
咫尺之差，斑接住了柱间打向“泉奈”的拳头。  
“这不是惩戒吗？”  
泉奈这次是真的茫然起来。  
“对于工具擅自作出决定，选择不予执行甚至更改，这不是在进行惩戒吗？”  
扉间趁着他们乱起来的时候，抱着‘扉间’又往后退了几步，避免被卷入。

【红锅】   
“柱间，冷静一点。”  
“柱间”握住了“自己”的手，像无数次做过的那样。  
对于泉奈的言行，他并不意味。该被责怪的从来都不是泉奈，而是自己。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
看到挚友严肃的脸，“柱间”也握住他的手，安抚着柱间，他也逐渐冷静下来了。  
“泉奈，这是我……不，是我们的私心。”  
“他的遗嘱……就交给我们来执行吧。”“柱间”对“泉奈”微微躬下身，语气沉静掩盖不了声音的低哑，“这是我的请求。”  
“也是我的。”握紧爱人的手，柱间同样这样说

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“真的吗？”  
“泉奈”的脸上带出了一抹羡慕的神色。  
“扉间会很高兴的，竟然会让自己的持有人亲自动手完成他擅自作出的遗愿。”  
他真心为此而羡慕。  
“泉奈”脸上的羡慕之色让斑无比烦躁，这几乎是他们遇见这个“泉奈”后，“泉奈”表现出的最真实的感情了。  
所以他干脆转过头去，不再看着“泉奈”。

【红锅】   
泉奈看着“自己”的表情，似乎也有些明白了这个世界“自己”和“斑”的关系。  
绝对不可能是单纯的兄弟关系，应该更像是……  
他的眼神在“柱间”和“扉间”身上游走几回之后，不动声色地收了回来。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“'千手柱间’不是'千手扉间’的持有人。”  
这次的柱间看起来冷静多了，但看似平静的声音下依旧蕴含着怒火和深切的痛苦自责。  
“柱间”摇摇头，深深地叹了一口气。  
“柱间，不要再说了。”  
没有用的。  
无论是“泉奈”的作为，还是这个世界渊源已久的观念，他们都无法改变。  
但我要改变这种观念，还有更多的东西。  
柱间在心底默默回答另一个“自己”的话。  
就像发誓要建立一个孩子们能快乐生活的家园，他无比笃定地说道。  
这个世界一一忍者的世界的冰冷的、是僵死的、是冷色调的、是无情的。  
但他偏要改变这样的世界，是天真的妄言，也是梦想。

【鹤风】&【红锅】  
“你们实在是太复杂了。”  
“泉奈”看着两个柱间，语气里有着苦恼。  
“如果‘千手柱间’不是‘千手扉间’的持有人的话，那么单纯的作为工具的他是不会活到现在的，要知道，没有主人的要求，我们连什么是活着，都分不清楚。”  
在工具的眼中，死亡和活着其实没有任何差别。  
“你们是为了他们而活着的，对吗？”泉奈的语气稍稍平静下来，恢复成黑色的眼睛看着“自己”。  
“你的愿望，就是我的愿望；你存在的意义，就是我存在的意义；你的方向就是我的方向，你相信梦想所以我也相信梦想……你们是这样想的，是这样对他们许诺的，对不对？”  
“是的。”  
“泉奈”不明所以的看着和自己长的一样的人。  
“没有比持有人更重要的存在了，哥哥的存在就是我全部的意义。”  
“这样说不定是一种幸福，”泉奈低下头去，“可我无法理解就是了。”  
他在见到这个“自己”之前，对斑有过这样的想法吗？也许有过，可因为与千手结盟一事，他与斑之间的分歧第一次直白地暴露在二人面前。尽管这很有可能也是最后一次，而且最终泉奈仍然承认了斑的想法，但泉奈正是因此才明白他对斑有依恋，有归宿感，却不会像“自己”那样有从属感。  
“你并不是‘人’，你只是一个工具而已。”  
泉奈对“自己”这样下结论的时候，语气中再也听不出悲喜。

【谷神星】   
柱间突然笑了起来，笑声痛苦却又透露出欣慰甚至是欣喜。  
“合格的工具可不会无缘无故地自毁，做为工具的扉间会放弃，会因为主人的离开而'自杀’，本身就已经证明他开始脱离工具这个身份了。”  
如果“扉间”真的把自己做为完完全全的工具，那么“主人”离开他后，他什么都不需要做，只要什么都不用做就行了。  
真是不合格的“工具”啊……扉间，还有泉奈。  
“难道工具会拥有'独占欲’吗？难道人类会从'工具’上感受到爱，感受到痛苦吗？”  
认识到这一点，柱间既喜悦又悲伤。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“当然。”“泉奈”看着这个人的脸色，觉得有些莫名其妙。   
“不，泉奈。”斑重新把视线移回这个世界的“宇智波泉奈”身上。  
那不是我的弟弟，他和泉奈不一样。有这样的声音在心中提醒斑。  
“你不是工具。”但鬼使神差地，斑这样开口了。  
“那你不应该感到高兴吗？”“泉奈”看着柱间奇怪的表情，听到了斑的话，再次开口。  
“假如你们将这些当做感情的话，扉间和我当然会有情感。”  
“当持有人在我们身边的时候，会自然而然的感到所谓的高兴和愉悦，但是当持有人离开的时候，我们会感到焦躁，如果持有人抛弃了我们的话，我们就会有所谓的愤怒，悲伤和痛苦绝望，这样的我们，符不符合你们所说的人类？”  
“所有的感情都牵在一个人的身上，体会着所谓的高兴和悲伤。”  
“泉奈”看着所有的人。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“那就是人类，泉奈。”  
未知的感情压在斑身上，让他几乎喘不过气来，他几乎是顺应着本能在开口。  
“你就是人类，泉奈。“  
哪怕那份感情只会因为一个人而显现，也是无比真实的。  
“和哥哥说的话一样。”  
“泉奈”抬头认真的看着这样对他说话的人。  
“我只要做好哥哥的人类就行了。”  
只要在哥哥面前扮演好所谓的人类就行了。  
“不，泉奈，你早就没有'只做好哥哥的人类’。”  
这个世界的“宇智波泉奈”真是个傻弟弟……斑看着“泉奈”，就像看着一个不懂事的小孩，透着无奈和隐藏得很深的温柔。  
“是因为我对扉间的态度吗？”  
“泉奈”歪着头看着斑。  
“这是我和扉间早就有的交易，我们其中一方死后，无论如何都要按照对方的遗嘱去执行，除非牵扯到了对方的持有人。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你要改变这个世界吗，柱间？”“柱间”看着柱间的眼睛。  
改变在一个世界里流传千百年深入人心的观念，比建立忍村要困难得多。他此前从未想过，直到“自己”对他表达了这样的愿望。  
如果你想的话，那么我也愿意与你一起尝试。  
为了这种悲剧不再重演。  
“那是当然的。”柱间坦然承认。  
这点“千手柱间”不需要有丝毫犹豫。  
改变世界，避免悲剧，这是他这么多年以来一直做的。

【谷神星】   
斑伸出手来想摸摸“泉奈”的漆黑的长发，但手伸到一半像是突然意识到对方并不是自己弟弟，尴尬地停在半空。  
“口是心非不是什么好习惯，泉奈。”斑只是这样意味不明地提了一句。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“哥哥！”  
泉奈一把抓住了斑的手腕，甚至没有注意到自己用上了战场上的力气。  
“和这种……人，还有什么好说的？不要再和他浪费时间了。”  
你为什么要开解他？为什么要劝导他？  
难道你希望……  
泉奈被自己的想法吓了一跳。反应过来之后，他手上的力量放轻了些，目光闪烁着不去看斑的脸。  
泉奈的力气让斑略微吃痛，但他并没有在意这个，而是安抚性地摸了摸泉奈的脑袋。  
“泉奈……”  
你究竟在惧怕什么？  
“我只是想到，他是宇智波泉奈，就忍不住去注意他，仅此而已。”

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”无视了他们，看向了扉间，准确说是看向扉间怀里的尸体。  
“那么，你们打算什么时候开始？”  
“如果你们不愿意的话，可以交给我。”  
他又一次的重复。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“我说了交给我们就好。”  
“柱间”也下意识地强调着。  
“一会……回到村子里，就开始吧。”  
柱间拉着“自己”退回到扉间身旁，意思很明显了。  
“那我们现在就走吧。”“泉奈”看着两个柱间，开始催促，根本没有去管两个在他旁边的两个人。   
“柱间”和“自己”对视一眼，点了点头，往火影楼的方向走去。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“泉奈，我们也走吧。”  
反手握住泉奈的手臂，斑拉着泉奈离开这里。  
泉奈本想不再就此多说什么，但终于还是没有忍耐。  
“哥哥……但他不是你的弟弟。”  
和两个柱间的相似不一样，自己和“泉奈”截然不同。联想到可能存在的，这个世界的“自己”和“斑”的关系，泉奈不得不提前给斑做一些预警。  
“他不是‘我’，他的哥哥也不是你。”  
“不用多想，泉奈。”  
斑停下来，用温柔的眼神看着他唯一的弟弟。  
“我明白的，我的弟弟只有你，他只是……一个和熟悉之人有些相似的陌生人。”  
“我知道……”  
泉奈放开斑的手腕，转而握住他的手。  
“我只是……这个世界的‘我们’之间的关系，很有可能会像柱间和扉间那样，我们还是做一下心理准备比较好。”  
“像柱间和扉间那样？”  
斑并没有理解泉奈话里的意思，只是疑惑地反问。  
这个世界的柱间和扉间，关系确实很扭曲，从那个“泉奈”的话里，他也能看出这个世界“斑”和“泉奈”的关系。  
但泉奈指的似乎并不是指这个。  
“是啊，像他们那样。”  
泉奈含糊地回答了斑的问题。不是他不想说得更清楚，而是有些事情他也不敢断定。现如今只能尽量让自己做好接受即将发生的事情的心理准备而已。  
斑感应到了某种压抑的气氛和违和感，于是不再说话。  
看来之后还有更多会让他惊讶的事，必须做好准备。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
曾经显得高大宏伟的千手宅现在显现出来了一种残破。  
千手宅在搬出属于“柱间”的那些东西后，猛然变得空旷起来，而仅仅是没过多久的现在，这里又变得更没有人气了，完全不像一个家。  
“泉奈”带着他们来到了这里。  
宅子里显得十分的空荡，在”柱间”他们走之后，这个宅里的东西不多反减。  
“扉间的东西应该不多。”  
“不过只有一个地方会是意外。”  
“泉奈”指的是实验室，自从柱间走后，扉间待在实验室的时间就一天比一天的多。  
柱间听出了“泉奈”话里的意思。  
“走吧，我们去实验室。”

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“柱间”和“自己”向实验室的方向走去。这个地方他既熟悉又陌生，几时不见，门后的死寂与清冷已然呼之欲出。  
在前面引路的“泉奈”越走越慢，到最后彻底停了下来。  
“剩下的路，那个扉间应该可以帮忙，我该走了。”  
话音刚落下就变成烟雾消失，显然，真正的“泉奈”解除了影分身之术。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
本体的“泉奈”应该在“斑”那里吧，柱间这样想着，推开了实验室的门。  
架子上整齐地排列着档案，实验工具被细心地收好，惨白的地板在灯光下发射出渗人的光泽。  
扉间安静的抱住人，在柱间开门之后，就极快的走了进去。  
实验室里的安静而又压抑，扉间把人放在实验台上，尸体已经彻底变得僵硬和干冷。  
“扉间，这些需要全部销毁吗？”  
柱间大致查看了一下架子上的文档，大多是实验数据的记录和报告。   
“是的。”  
扉间扫视一眼架子上的实验报告。  
“全部销毁，对于这个世界来说，‘我’研究的最无害的就是那棵万年樱，其余的对于这个世界都能轻易的造成伤害。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“既然他是这样希望的，那我们就照做吧。”  
“柱间”用木遁制造出一个大箱子，开始率先整理着目光所及的一切。  
实验用的瓶瓶罐罐，写满数据和记录的纸，“扉间”常用的笔……他的手在拂过一方造型奇特的镇纸的时候停顿了一下，随后又强忍住翻涌而上的情绪继续。  
“这是？”  
感受到“自己”的情绪，柱间仔细观察那方古怪的镇纸，扉间的提醒让他没有鲁莽地揭下。

【鹤风】   
扉间整理着自己的遗容，这是一种十分奇特的感觉，活着的千手扉间在给死亡的“千手扉间”整理遗容。  
生与死仿若在倒错交换。  
你应该已经发明出来了吧，那个只是存在于他脑海中的构思。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“这似乎是一个封印。”  
“柱间”知道自己无法对“自己”隐瞒，所以决定直接言明。  
“这张纸上真正的内容，只有在解开这个封印之后才可以被看到。”  
有一瞬间柱间产生了暴力拆除看看里面究竟是什么的念头，但这种想法在大脑里艰难存活了五秒后就彻底消失了。  
“扉间，这个封印你可以解开吗？”  
扉间转过头，看向那个造型奇异的镇纸，有一种终于来了的感觉。  
“你真的要看？”  
他先问了一句，说不清他究竟是希望柱间点头还是摇头。   
“是的。”柱间点点头。  
他对“扉间”的了解实在太少了。  
扉间结了几个印，动作熟练而迅速。  
他把解开封印后出现的东西递给了大哥。  
“你们自己看吧。”  
在看到第一眼，扉间就知道了那个术的名字，秽土转生。  
研究生与死，甚至将其逆转，让死者重现人间，对于一个想法大胆，无视世俗道德的研究者来说，这是多么诱人的想法。

【谷神星】   
以活人为祭品，以死者的一部分肉体为媒介，“复活”死者的术。  
看到这个术第一眼，就让柱间很不舒服。  
扉间，研究忍术要适度啊，下意识在心中说弟弟，几秒后，柱间才迟迟反映过来“扉间”已经死去了。  
”......“  
“扉间”创造这个术的目的柱间大致能猜的出来，是因为“柱间”吧。  
哪怕“柱间”先一步死去，“扉间”也绝对会把他从净土拉回来。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“柱间”无法控制地落下泪来，打湿了手中的纸页。  
是因为我啊……  
“扉间”的这种心情他从前就知晓，但他没有想到“扉间”竟然真的完成了这种扰乱生死之术的研究。  
如今杀死“扉间”的凶手仍在这秽土之中活着，已去往净土的“扉间”却早已留下了使生者再无安宁之日的术。  
只要有这个术在，“柱间”就永远无法忘记“扉间”。  
柱间用手指拭去“自己”的眼泪，认真地看着“自己”。  
“那么我们就让扉间回来……我有很多话要跟他说，你也是吧。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“需要我帮忙吗？”扉间看着亲昵的两人，问道。  
“拜托你了，扉间。“柱间郑重地向自己的弟弟说道。  
一直以来都谢谢你了，扉间。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间熟门熟路的按下墙上的一个按钮，这让另一侧墙壁上显露出来一扇门。  
扉间进去之后，很快就出来了，手上提着一个白色的人型物体。  
这个是祭品。  
从另一个“自己”的记忆里，柱间大致知道了那个白色的东西是什么。  
不过……看着满身都是自己查克拉的东西做为秽土转生的祭品，果然很奇怪。

【红锅】   
事到如今，“柱间”不知道自己还能和“扉间”再说些什么，他只有期盼着他们能够再一次见面。  
至少这样，他可以传递他万分之一的心情。

【鹤风】   
黑底红瞳的银发忍者睁开眼，在还未睁开之前，只有着属于武器特有的冰冷。  
在睁开眼之后，他的视线略过将他秽土出来的人，以及和兄长查克拉气息一样的人，然后在另一位身上停了下来。  
“兄长！”  
”扉间“迷茫的走到兄长面前，带着不解的半跪了下来。  
“兄长，有需要我做的吗？”  
兄长，为什么会把我修补回来？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
下一秒，在所有人都没有反映过来之前，柱间的拳头直接轰到了“扉间”脑袋上。  
他甚至打开了仙人模式，鲜艳的红色眼纹浮现在眉眼间，毫不客气地用上了完完全全的十成力。  
只是瞬间，扉间的整个上半身都被打成了秽土转生躯体的碎片。  
他一言不发地看着“扉间“的秽土躯体一点点重组。  
是的，“扉间”他已经……  
“痛吗？”  
柱间把”扉间“拽到面前，双目与他对视，他的另一手握紧了拳头，指尖甚至陷入到血肉里。  
“我……我们也很痛，比这更加更加痛苦。”  
“所以......”柱间的声音颤抖起来，“为什么要那样做，扉间？”  
”扉间“面无表情的一言不发，他对于这个和兄长一摸一样的人无动于衷。

【红锅】   
“扉间，我只是……”  
果然到了这个时候，“柱间”什么都说不出来。他不敢去看“自己”的表情，俯下身跪坐在“扉间”身边，握住他像极了生人却没有温度的手。  
“……对不起，扉间。”  
“你也不要这样子，柱间，我说过了，”他侧过脸拦住“自己”的动作，“这一切都是我咎由自取。”

【谷神星】  
“为什么要这样伤害自己？”  
“为什么你不能继续活下去？哪怕是为了'柱间’。”  
“为什么什么都不告诉我？”  
柱间的语气一句比一句重，到最后，他几乎在控诉“扉间”。  
“为什么……”柱间转头去，不再与“扉间”对视，有泪光从他脸颊侧面闪烁，他的声音在这时几乎低的听不见了。  
“……我又没有保护好弟弟。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长……？”  
”扉间“转过头，看着握住他的手的兄长。  
名为激动的心情在他心中激荡。  
“兄长，我被您重新握住了对吧？！”  
另外一个人的话，他根本什么都没有听清楚，只是一直的看着‘柱间’。  
对他来说，没有比‘柱间’的回答更重要的了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
“扉间”什么都没有听我说，意识到这点的柱间感受到巨大的挫败感。  
为什么你一直这样？  
“大哥，这是我们不能插手的。”  
扉间扯了扯柱间的衣袖，小声的说。  
“扉间是我的弟弟。”柱间只是这样回答了扉间。  
“但是，他无法认可你。”  
扉间在柱间身后说。  
“在他眼中兄长只有一个，至于你……”  
扉间没有在说话。  
与那无关。”柱间看着视线紧紧粘在“柱间”身上的“扉间”，脸色缓缓浮现出一个笑容。  
“就算弟弟并不承认我这个哥哥，哥哥对弟弟的爱也是不会变的......因为我们是兄弟。”  
……不你误会了，我是想说你对于这个扉间做的，你不会忘了吧。  
扉间选择闭嘴，在心里吐槽着。

【红锅】   
“柱间”的唇动了动，似是要回应“扉间”那不成疑问的问句，终于只能一遍遍重复先前的话。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
背弃你的人是我，杀死你的人是我，失去你的人是我。  
现在你重新出现在我面前，我不知道你如何才能原谅我……  
不，我甚至不知道你是否对我怀有怨怼。  
“兄长……”  
超出处理范围的言语让”扉间“惊慌，他下意识的抱住兄长。  
“兄长，怎么了？我能为你做什么？”  
”扉间“认真的看着”柱间“。

【谷神星】   
要道歉至少带上我吧，柱间在内心深处向另一个“柱间”对话。  
他走过去把抱在一起的两个人用更大的怀抱圈起来。  
“你要做的就是好好活下去。”  
他看着“柱间”确认道：“对吧？”

【红锅】   
“扉间，我无法奢求你能原谅我。”  
“柱间”闭上眼，痛苦，悲伤，懊悔，人间所有负面情绪仿佛在这一刻都前来登门拜谒。  
好好活下去？是的，连同“扉间”的那份一起。  
“我……可以完成你希望抹去你在史书中存在的愿望，但是我……我们不想忘记你。”

【鹤风】   
”扉间“下意识的想要躲开柱间的动作，但是因为他的问话停了下来。  
”扉间“眼神柔和的看着兄长，等待着兄长的要求。  
完全无视了另外一个人的话。  
“兄长认为我合格了吗？可以和兄长一起被记录下来。”  
”扉间“小心翼翼的问到，紧接着疯狂的摇头。  
“兄长没有任何对不起我的事，是我没有履行好千手扉间的责任。”

【谷神星】   
已经杀死一次弟弟的柱间，无法做到把“扉间”的痕迹在史书上抹去，再一次杀死他。  
来自于“自己”的痛苦让柱间几乎说不出话来，他大口喘着气，捂住了胸口。  
“扉间”的态度越是顺从、越是恭敬，柱间就愈加痛苦。  
开什么玩笑，扉间，为什么要说这种话……明明都是“我们”的错。

【红锅】   
“与那些无关，扉间，是因为我想要记住你。”  
你是我生命中无法割舍的血脉，你是我的世界。  
“这样我们可以一起，好好地活下去……”  
这是“柱间”对“自己”的承诺。

【鹤风】   
“和兄长一起？”  
这对于”扉间“来说，可以说是莫大的荣幸。  
他的嘴角不自觉的开始上扬，眼神晶亮的看着兄长。  
“只有……我们？”  
不应该有的占有欲让说出这话的”扉间“脸上带着愧疚和迟疑。

【谷神星】   
看着“扉间”闪亮的眼睛，柱间一瞬间陷入了失神。  
这种占有欲，还有愧疚……果然不是合格的“工具”啊，”扉间“。  
来自于另一个“自己”对“扉间”的熟悉让柱间知晓了“扉间”现在的心情，不，根本不需要，因为扉间表现出来的情绪是如此明显。  
扉间，我……爱你，我爱你们，所以……  
柱间，答应扉间吧。  
闭上眼睛，柱间在心底这样对另一个“自己”说道，向曾经发誓过的“柱间”说道。  
你现在哪怕不需要我，也能很好地生存下去了，就这样和“扉间”一起生活下去，幸福快乐地生活下去。  
“放弃”的行为稍微消弭了柱间心中的罪恶感，但同时也涌现出更多自责和悲伤。  
我也想永远和你在一起一一但我知道那是不可能的。

【红锅】   
“柱间”惊讶地看向做出了如此抉择的“自己”，灵魂上的相互纠缠使得他无论如何也无法舍弃对“自己”的感情。  
“自己”注定是要回到他的世界去的，不论身为火影还是「千手柱间」，他都不能离开。  
“柱间”短暂地没有回应“扉间”，而是直视着“自己”。  
如果我们无法生活在一起，我们还能继续爱着彼此吗？

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
我会永远深爱着你的。  
连1秒的迟疑都没有，柱间就回答了“自己”。  
哪怕我们的身体并不在一起，我们并不在同一个世界，但“爱”已经确确实实存在于我们各自的心中，那么除此以外的都不重要了。  
“自己”的悲伤在“柱间”心中激荡起了浪潮，他没有言语，只是通过互通的心灵让对方不再那么自责。  
这一切都是我们两人共同选择的结果。

【鹤风】   
”扉间的嘴角有一瞬间下垂，将所有的心神都集中在兄长身上的他，当然注意到了兄长的迟疑。  
那能够链接彼此心灵的术还未去除，兄长的选择其实一直都很明显。  
“兄长，死人是不能过于干预活人的世界的。”  
“扉间”认真的看着兄长黑色的眼睛。  
“所以……我……我还是回净土吧。”

【红锅】   
“扉间，你还活着，在我的世界里。”  
只要“柱间”还活着，那么“扉间”也就还活在这个世界里。所以“柱间”不愿失去从前的，和“扉间”在一起时的样子。  
“让我们一起活着吧……我们。”

【谷神星】   
“我是不允许'柱间’的'扉间’擅自回去的。”  
柱间真诚地希望他们能永远幸福快乐地生活在一起，而他对“柱间”的爱则能在今后给予他源源不断的力量，成为支撑他走下去的动力之一。

【鹤风】   
“兄长如果需要我的话，可以随时将我从净土里召唤出来”  
“扉间”好像没有发现“柱间”和柱间的关系似的，依旧只是看着兄长，说着自己的想法。  
“只要兄长记得我，这就够了。”

【谷神星】   
“但'我’……'柱间’想要的是确确实实和你生活在世间！”  
柱间喊出了“自己”的想法。  
“而不是像工具一样，要用的时候拿出来，不需要就丢弃。”他的声音里压抑了深深对方怒火。

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“如果你真的希望回去，那我也会遵循你的愿望，就像这次一样。”  
“柱间”这样说着，随即话语一转。  
“但我知道这根本不是你所希望的，你想要的是和我一起真真切切地生活着，对不对？”  
“兄长是这样觉得吗？”  
“扉间”这次听清楚了对方说到话，他看着兄长，开始思考。  
“如果这是兄长的意愿，我当然会去做。”  
“扉间”几乎没有任何犹豫的说到。  
“至于我自己，我不知道我是怎么想的，兄长告诉我，我应该怎么做？”  
“柱间”想到“扉间”的遗言，悲怆再一次涌起。  
“如果我不告诉你，你是否就真的不知道自己的愿望是什么？”  
“你明明……你明明知道的，即便没有我，你也知道自己想做什么。”

【谷神星】   
扉间，你只要作为“扉间”活下去就足够了。  
柱间在心中默默说出自己对扉间这句话的回答。  
但是现在的你，恐怕是无法理解我的话的吧，但是没关系，还有很长很长的时间……  
到了最后，柱间的心情竟意外平静了下来。

【鹤风】   
“我不知道，我只知道，没有了兄长我就应该死亡。”  
“扉间”说话的时候，表情平静。  
“我并不合格，兄长，当初没有兄长的要求，我根本活不下来，现在的我……兄长，您真的希望我活下去吗？不是因为……”  
“扉间”因为接下来要说的词，而皱眉。  
“是……愧疚？”  
“扉间”因为不能理解的词语不解。

【谷神星】   
怎么可能因为单纯的愧疚就说出这些话，“扉间”。柱间继续在脑海里回答扉间的话。  
倏忽间，柱间想起了他第一次见到这个世界的“扉间”和“柱间”的时候，他当时还不礼貌地盯了“柱间”的肚子很久。  
他确实是第一次见面就格外注意“柱间”了……  
确实是对他一见钟情。  
……可能是分别快要到了，这些明明是不久之前发生的事，柱间回想起来却有一种恍若隔世的感觉。

【红锅】   
“是的，我希望你能和我一起，作为‘你’活下去。”  
只是因为对“扉间”的愧疚和偿还吗？“柱间”打理着自己对“扉间”种种虬根百曲的情感，终于还是只能说一句话。  
“因为我爱你。”

————————————————————  
下面进入纯粹黄色章节。  
————————————————————

【谷神星】  
自那件事已经过去一段时间了，这个世界的众人也差不多习惯那些异世界来客了。  
不，没有。  
至少”宇智波泉奈”没有习惯。  
“这张脸果然怎么看都不习惯。”  
偶尔与另一个世界的泉奈独处的时候，他似是嫌弃地这样说。

【红锅】  
刚刚结束了修炼，泉奈沿着河岸往这个世界的木叶的方向走去。  
坦白来说，他不想回去，因为他不想碰见“自己”。因为从那双黑色眼瞳之中，他根本没看见半点属于「人类」的东西。  
那个“自己”令他感到恐惧和厌恶，不过同时……  
他没有继续想下去，只是加快了脚步。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”就在泉奈行走路线前方，他靠坐在枝叶繁茂的树木下，黑色的瞳孔毫无光泽地目视前方，面容比起平静更像是呆滞。  
这里没有一人，所以也不需要伪装了。  
他在等一个人，一个最近他尤为注意的人一一来自异世界的宇智波泉奈。

【红锅】  
“是你？”  
泉奈第一时间就注意到了“自己”。他现在没有开启万花筒的查克拉，但他仍在第一时间抽出了忍刀。  
对于“自己”，他从未放下过戒备。  
柱间说过希望改变这个世界，而这个世界那些可怖的观念，正巧在“自己”身上体现的淋漓尽致。

【谷神星】  
看到“自己”到来，“泉奈”漆黑如墨的眼里似乎出现了一丝别样的色彩。  
“宇智波泉奈……”他在口中轻轻咀嚼这个熟悉的名字，赤裸裸的目光不加掩饰地打量着泉奈。  
然后他感觉心中那种奇艺的情绪又涌了上来。  
就像是真物看到伪物，伪物看到真物，也是劣质品看到优品，劣质品看到优品。  
既让他惶惶不可终日，又让他嗤之以鼻。  
这是他第一次因与斑无关的原因产生感情。  
他为这种莫名其妙的情绪疑惑、反感，甚至对疑惑反感本身而奇怪。  
因此，“泉奈”决定来探明出现这种情感的理由。

【红锅】

“泉奈”的眼神很奇怪，与第一次见到自己时那种目光不同，此时他看向自己的眼神中带有着别样的复杂。泉奈忽然开始想，“泉奈”说自己能够为“斑”履行好作为工具的本职，那么在自己的世界里，自己又能否为重视的柱间和斑付出一切？  
能。泉奈不假思索地这样回答了自己的问题。  
但显而易见的是，他这种付出和“泉奈”是不一样的。  
他压下了这些乱七八糟的想法，定神问“有什么事情吗？”

【谷神星】  
“来确认一件事。”  
说出目的，”泉奈”一步步走到“自己”面前，细细打量他的眉眼，身体几乎要贴到对方身上。  
突然，他伸出手，轻柔地抚上泉奈白皙的脸。  
“你认为我是怎么样的人？”

【红锅】  
“你这个问题没有意义。”  
泉奈的反应速度并不慢，他在“泉奈”的手碰上自己的脸颊时，手中的忍刀就从另一个角度抵住了对方的脖颈。  
“因为你根本就不是人类。”

【谷神星】  
“从生理上来说，我确实是人类……和你一样，完完全全的人类。”  
被忍刀紧紧贴住脖子，“泉奈”的表情却异常平静，好像那闪着寒芒的刀刃只是一层涂色。  
“泉奈”也毫无停止动作的意思，他的手从对方脸颊上往后移，移到后颈的脊椎骨上，轻轻向下按压。

【红锅】  
“但你没有身为人类的感情，除了对……你哥哥。”  
泉奈的手有些颤抖，不仅是因为查克拉不足的缘故，而且源于他发现自己主观上无法提起真正伤害“泉奈”的想法。  
即使自己的要害被他掌握在手中也是如此。  
勉强按住了“泉奈”那只正在图谋不轨的手，他扔掉了忍刀，直直地看着对方。  
“你到底要做什么？”

【谷神星】  
除了哥哥以外，他没有人类的感情？  
不，现在不一样了。  
“我已经说过了，我想确认一些事，不过……看来需要用上一些直接的手段。”  
说完，他直接按着泉奈的后脑，吻了上去，用唇堵住了他的话语。

【红锅】  
“唔……！”  
“泉奈”的动作让他陷入了惊诧和空白之中，因为他从未经历过这种事情。不过他也有点知道这个世界中“泉奈”和“斑”的关系，因此“泉奈”对相关事宜了如指掌也不奇怪。  
“泉奈”的唇舌是和正常人类一样的温暖，可泉奈却能从中触到非人的冰冷。他本能地想要推开对方，却因为此时的体力差距而失败。情急之下，他只得一口咬在了对方的唇上，很快他就因此品尝到了“自己”鲜血的味道。

【谷神星】  
唇上微微一痛，随即铁锈味在嘴里蔓延，“泉奈”下意识勾出了一个没有任何意义的微笑，然后又在下一刻收了回去。  
他加大这个吻的力度，将自己的鲜血和对方的唾液都掠夺过来，柔软的舌尖泉奈上颚上滑过，掠过小巧洁白的牙齿，轻轻舔砥温热的口腔粘膜。

【红锅】  
泉奈根本不知道该怎样去迎合或者抗拒对方的亲吻，在这件事情上他此刻只能是一个单纯的被动者。“泉奈”的舌舔过他口腔的每一处，血腥味伴随着他的动作蔓延至泉奈的整个口腔。这种味道让他仿佛回到了战场上一样，他为此感到有些莫名地发冷。  
窒息感随着时间的流逝涌上，泉奈推了推对方的肩，以期他能够停下来。

 

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”停了下来，但并不是因为对方的示意。  
“你是第一次。”他回想着泉奈称得上可爱的青涩反映，陈述出事实。  
然后，“泉奈”把手伸到对方的腰后，熟练地解开了族服的腰带。

【红锅】  
“你要干什么……放开我！”  
泉奈在对方完成动作之前紧紧地掐住对方的手腕，空出来的另一只手扯住自己族服的腰部，以免衣服散开或者裤子掉下去。  
他看着对方的表情，不自觉地露出一个有些嘲讽意味的笑。  
“你不是说你只对你哥哥……现在是怎么了，居然也会对我这样子？”

【谷神星】  
“当然是要和你做爱……不要露出这种惊讶的表情，我只是想确认一些事。“  
在泉奈不注意时，他狠狠给了对方腹部一击，然后将他压在冰冷粗糙的草地上，解开他族服的腰带，掀起上衣，并把裤子脱下，将对方美丽的身体完全展露出来。  
坐在泉奈的大腿上，胯部不明显地压住他的性器，“泉奈”轻缓地搓揉着对方腹部一块不明显的疤痕，慢条斯理地解开自己的衣服。  
“你这里，和我不一样。”  
他将自己的衣物也完全脱下，在泉奈耳边暖味地低语道。  
他的身体上并没有这块疤痕。

【红锅】  
“你疯了吗？做这种事情是想确认什么……啊！”  
腹部的疼痛让泉奈本能地弓起身子，但下一刻他就被对方推倒在地上。草坪上各种低矮的草本植物的茎叶正摩擦着他的后背，只不过这些痛苦比起他对马上要发生的事情的惊恐相比起来根本不算什么。  
“……只不过是经历不一样罢了，你拿这个来说是想做什么？”  
他逃避似的闭上眼睛，不想去看“自己”的身体。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”没有回答另一个“自己”的话，他也不知道为什么要这样做，他感到有些茫然。  
茫然……这真是怪异的感觉。  
既然这样，那就进一步确认吧。  
“泉奈”低下头，舔吮身下之人微微颤抖的胸膛，他仔细地品尝那与细腻无关的皮肤，将透明的液体涂抹在那上面，在正午的烈阳下，反色出亮晶晶的光芒。  
下一刻，他又含住了早已挺立的浅色乳珠，用牙齿钝钝的边缘去摩擦擦着，轻轻啃咬，用舌头去挑逗敏感的乳头，用温暖的口腔仔细包裹好那抹嫣红，一重一轻地吮吸。

【红锅】  
好奇怪的感觉……  
“泉奈”的那句话是对的，只不过他没有直接在言语上承认而已。  
他确实是第一次，之前从来没有过。  
但是他的身体已经直白地把这一切都告诉对方了。  
他的身体在对方的爱抚和挑逗下抖得更厉害了。“泉奈”的唇齿舌尖不停地重点照顾着胸前那敏感的东西，一阵阵从未体验过的酥麻感自那里扩散开来，使他原本紧绷的身体放松下来。  
这种感觉好像也并不坏。  
泉奈立刻就被这个想法吓了一跳。  
「只是本能的反应而已」，他在心里这样安慰着自己。

【谷神星】  
“我原本……以为你会反抗……得更激烈些……”  
嘴里吮吸着略硬的乳头，“泉奈”似乎有些意外地说道。  
最后一下重重地吮吸乳头，“泉奈”吐出充血后变得更加嫣红诱人的乳珠。  
他在泉奈的肚脐边摸了一把，手指略过腹部的肌肤。不知道是不是因为这个季节的太阳太大的缘故，泉奈身上已经涂了一层薄薄的汗水，这让手心以及他们身体相贴地方的触感有些粘腻。

【红锅】  
“你在得意什么……只不过是本能反应而已，别指望我会主动去做什么。”  
“还是说你成功截胡修炼了一天的我而感到很自豪？”  
泉奈把刚才用来安慰自己的话甩给了对方。并非是他不想反抗，只不过在修炼中查克拉消耗过大以至于连开眼都做不到的他无法对“泉奈”造成什么有效伤害，只会弄伤自己。  
只不过机会还是有的，如果“泉奈”一会可以放松一些的话……  
可是想到一会要发生的事情，泉奈仍然忍不住去推拒对方的手。

【谷神星】  
“你可以一边享受性爱一边恢复查克拉。”  
“泉奈”拍了拍对方圆润紧实的臀部，听到肉体与肉体相击的清脆声音，他露出了一个微笑。  
一个冰冷的、怪异的笑容，但稀奇的并不显得公式化，而是像一个真正的“笑”。  
他俯下头来，轻柔地吻住了泉奈半勃性器的前端，用舌尖去勾勒龟头与柱身之间的沟壑，吮吸最前端的小孔。  
他的一只手则来到泉奈的后穴旁边，一点点抚平紧缩后穴旁的褶皱，让其放松，然后轻轻探入一根手指。

【红锅】  
泉奈自然不可能在此之前体会过被如此对待的感受，甚至他连「自己解决」的次数也不多。  
那个笑容……  
这是泉奈从“泉奈”脸上见过的，为数不多的属于「人类」的表情。但这种表情与面对“斑”的时候又有些不一样，其中掺杂了更多的诡异和不自然。而这其中到底有什么含义，泉奈现在还没有什么心思去细想。  
他现在只觉得自己身下那个敏感的部位被裹在一个温暖柔软的地方照顾着，“泉奈”的舌每一次动作，都会让本就有反应的性器更加挺立几分。  
而对方的手也伸到了自己身后那个更加隐秘的地方，感受到异物的进入，泉奈有些难受地踢了踢对方的手臂。

 

【谷神星】  
“不要动。”  
“泉奈”警告对方，压住了泉奈乱动的脚，以制止对方微弱的反抗动作。  
他用脸颊亲切地蹭了蹭泉奈狰狞勃起的性器，然后轻含着性器的顶端，吐出嘴中的唾液，让透明的液体从龟头上往下落，在挺立的柱身上蔓延，隐没在交缠的耻毛里。  
做完这一切，他才将嘴唇移到柱身，用柔软的舌头抚慰滚烫的性器，一下又一下地吮吸每一处，像吃棒冰一样美滋滋地开始品尝。  
同时，他耐心地将手指慢慢深入泉奈从未有人到达过的深处，在干涸却火热的旷野上开拓崭新的道路，寻找金矿的痕迹。

【红锅】  
不被泉奈意志所欢迎的快感在身下的器官累积着，他的脸上泛起一片红色。如果抛去他愈发急促的喘息声不提的话，那抹红色和伴随的汗水看起来只是拜炎热的日光所赐而已。  
“泉奈”渐渐深入的手指让泉奈感受到了疼痛和恐惧，体内的软肉被外来的物体触碰着，颤抖得比泉奈的身体还要厉害。他没有因为“泉奈”的警告而停止微弱的反抗，只是尽力地抓住对方的手腕，想延缓对方的动作。  
虽然这并不能阻止“泉奈”的行为，和某件「终将发生」的事情。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”感受到对方后穴痛苦的紧缩，认识到恐怕难以继续深入了，于是他果断抽出了手指，把注意力都放到嘴中吞吐的粗大上。  
他按压性器底下两个沉甸甸的软袋，用略微尖锐的指尖刺激着。  
然后，他将一整个粗大火热的性器完全吞入，龟头抵着咽喉，“泉奈”的眼角因此分泌出生理性的泪水，不可思议地，这时的他看起来有几分柔弱。

【红锅】  
泉奈为“泉奈”停止了手上的动作松了口气，随即却立刻陷入了前端的快感漩涡之中。他仰着头，身体紧紧抵在被太阳晒得有了些温度的草坪上，双唇半启着喘息。  
“泉奈”的唇舌尽职尽责地替泉奈描绘着连他自己都未曾深入了解过的性器的形状，泉奈感到他的思绪越来越不受控制，脑海中的空隙被快感占据了大半。  
“你……放开，我……我快要……”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”没有在意身下之人那些比起阻止更像是渴求的话。  
他用淡漠的眼撇了一眼即将面临高潮的泉奈，他的神色与这种火热淫靡的行为格格不入，仿佛刚刚出现在脸上的那几分柔弱只是幻觉。  
那就射出来吧。  
揉捏着泉奈的精囊，他再次深深吞入了泉奈的性器，做出了意味明确的行为。  
他需要确认更多的事。

【红锅】  
泉奈可以清晰地感到自己性器的前段已经触到了对方口腔深处的软腭，奇特的黏软触感加上对方手上的刺激，让泉奈根本无法控制地达到了高潮。  
等到灼热的液体喷洒完，泉奈才从空无一物的愉悦感中清醒，撑起身体把性器从“泉奈”的口中退出来。  
“你现在……达到目的了吗？”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”细细品味口中的浓郁白浊，用舌头在嘴中碾开，铺满口腔的每一部分，让这种味道彻底传遍唇舌，浸入鼻腔。  
一小段精液挂在他嘴角，在重力的影响下自然垂落，给“泉奈”仍然平稳无波的脸增添几分色欲。  
尽管与斑做过无数次，但这确实是他第一次品尝到“自己”的味道，有些……新奇？  
想到这个词，“泉奈”不禁皱眉，这真是奇怪的情绪。  
“目的……当然没有。”  
他要确认的事，不止这点。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”问过自己对他的看法，趁着这个空档，泉奈正好可以思考一下。  
厌恶与敌视当然是第一反应，那么在此之外呢？  
恐惧，又隐隐地盼望着去了解，因为只有了解对方才有可能改变那些在自己的世界视角下不正常的想法。  
最后，是更加秘密更加不可告人的……羡慕。  
羡慕他对“斑”的感情如此纯粹。  
所以对方想做的那些事情，他也想做类似的。  
想去了解对方，想确认双方之间的奇特情感由何而起。  
“那就继续吧。”  
他略微平静了下来。

【谷神星】  
“你似乎挺喜欢和我做。”  
对于泉奈的配合，他相当满意。  
于是，“泉奈”分开对方修长的大腿，让后穴暴露在正午和煦的暖阳下，显得无比清晰。  
他从自己的衣服里摸出一个细小的半透明瓶子。  
“润滑液，有一定催情作用。”他打开软瓶，给泉奈看了看。  
他从瓶子里挤出一点透明冰冷的液体，用食指涂抹在后穴上，后穴受到冰冷事物的刺激，有些不适地收缩着，但“泉奈”的手指趁这个果断机会突入了后穴内部，让润滑液能更好地涂在火热的内壁上，为之后激烈的性事做好准备。

【红锅】  
泉奈已经做好了和“自己”做爱的心理准备，他阖上眼，眼睑在不断地颤抖着。  
“我只是在完成我自己的目的而已。”  
他顺从地重新躺了下来，“泉奈”的手指带着透明的液体探进他的后穴，在里面摸索着。冰冷的液体在他的内壁上刮擦着，带来的却是火热的触感。  
“嗯……”  
麻痒的感觉在后穴里蔓延，好像无数只小虫子在里面啃咬着软肉一样。泉奈极力忍耐着这些逐渐翻涌上来的异样感，没有发出更多声音。

【谷神星】  
“你可以叫出来的。”  
但会不会被什么人听到“泉奈”就不能保证了。  
手指上沾染了那一点儿润滑液很快就被泉奈紧致的后穴吞的一点也不剩，“泉奈”干脆将润滑液的瓶口对着泉奈一缩一张的后穴塞了进去，直接挤出大股大股的冰凉液体。  
差不多了。  
把几乎被饥渴的后穴吃掉半瓶的润滑液丢在一边，“泉奈”将勃起的性器对准了湿润得一塌糊涂的后穴。  
润滑液的作用显然很好，性器刚轻轻按上后穴口，在药剂作用下变得淫荡无比的后穴就顺从地分开了一条缝，大开门户，欢迎粗大性器的进入，渴望被狠狠填满，用力插打。  
而“泉奈”也没有辜负这种期待，他沉下腰部，将性器一丝丝摁入进入湿润的后穴里，分开里面的软肉，龟头长驱直入，刮擦着内壁，直至进入最深处，抵住那最敏感的一点。  
后穴本身的火热与润滑液的冰凉交织在一起，竟然让“泉奈”完全埋在对方体内的性器又大了些。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”进入的动作显然比刚才用手指的时候大得多，可泉奈却没有感到疼痛和不适，这些本该有的感觉全都不知被抛到了哪里。  
润滑剂中催情成分的效果正一点点展现出来，泉奈的穴肉正在以无比下流淫媚的姿态迎接着“泉奈”的进入来抚平其中越来越强的空虚感。  
“泉奈”的性器撑开自己明明从未被开拓过却显得放荡不堪的甬道，泉奈甚至可以通过自己的肉体感受到那不断跳动的巨大物什的模样。在它顶住自己的那一点时，泉奈忍不住发出了压抑的声音。  
“别……别碰……我不想、不想有人听见……唔……”  
在呻吟即将泄露的前一秒，他立刻捂住了自己的嘴。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”从泉奈泄露出的呻吟声听出了欢愉和渴望，他大力拍了拍泉奈被粗糙的杂草蹭得通红的的臀部，把他的腰架起来，让紧致的大腿环绕在自己的腰部两侧。  
调整为适合猛烈抽插的姿势，“泉奈”发起了进攻，他的每一击都重重击打在泉奈最敏感的那一点上。  
每次抽出，他都抽得只剩半个龟头浅浅地留在后穴里，带出一点儿嫣红后穴的嫩肉，而饥渴的后穴还在欲求不满地舔弄挑逗那半个龟头，宛如一张灵活的小嘴。  
每次插入，“泉奈”的性器都会整根没入，在温暖的后穴里跳动，狠狠击打过于贪婪的穴肉，给身下的人带去最大最激烈的满足和快乐。

【红锅】  
好奇怪，好舒服……  
泉奈的脑袋几乎被这种感受和以其为基础的，支离破碎的想法给填满了，他已经忘记了自己配合对方的初衷是什么，在这种情境下思考早就变成了奢求。  
他紧紧抓住“泉奈”的背，修剪整齐的指甲在上面掐出一个个圆形的痕迹。体内的大力冲撞让他感觉自己的小腹几乎要被顶破，他迎合着对方的动作扭动着腰，把身下的草坪蹭得一团糟乱。  
“嗯哈……很……很舒服啊……”  
几乎不受控制的淫语伴随着呻吟冲口而出，他没有忘记刚才「不能被人发现」的想法，只不过他已经没有余力再去打理自己的言语反应了。

【谷神星】  
泉奈匍匐在自己身下，狼狈呻吟的淫荡样子让“泉奈”很受用。  
而背部因为泉奈的指甲产生的那点疼痛根本不值一提，反而给这场性事增添了几分刺激的情趣。  
在这种要被快感彻底埋没的纠缠中，“泉奈”一直平静的脸上也出现了几分潮红，汗水从他额上滑落，他眼里竟闪着可以称之为“兴奋”的光芒。  
“泉奈”不断重复这看似枯燥的抽插动作，每一击都比上一击更狠厉，速度每一秒都要比上一刻更迅猛。  
肉体拍打相撞的声音在原本静谧的河边回荡，泉奈放荡的叫声蕴藏在其中，是最深入人心的曲子，烈阳照耀大地，把这淫靡的景象看得清清楚楚。

【红锅】  
泉奈盯着那张与自己一般无二的脸，眼中的焦点却随着快感的攀升越来越涣散，到最后眼前的一切都变成了五彩斑斓的模糊色块。  
你很高兴这样做吗？  
他想这么问，可口中吐出的却只有逐渐高亢密集的呻吟。  
“泉奈”并不是每一次抽动都抵在自己那个要命的点上，不过作为第一次体验这种性爱的人，泉奈体内的每一处都是格外敏感的，因此他很快就又在对方谈不上如何温柔的对待中体会到了比刚才更加热烈的快感巅峰。  
后穴陡然本能地绞紧了“泉奈”的性器，就像是要留住这种感觉一样。泉奈身体的其他地方却都瘫软了下来，没有半分支撑地躺在草地上。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”将倒在地上的“自己”拉起来，手用力按着他的后背，手指深深陷入肉里，好似要将泉奈按入自己的身体，从今以后合二为一再不分离。  
在这种无比紧密的结合中，他让无法再忍耐哪怕一秒的性器抵住“泉奈”身体中最深、最敏感的那点，狠狠喷射出浓厚白浊的精液，灌满了他的身体，抚慰他紧致火热的内壁，将其深深刻上属于“宇智波泉奈”的印记。  
在这欢愉与快乐的顶端，他用一种几乎要吞噬对方的气势撕咬泉奈的唇，交换各自的气息，品尝那与他血管中所流淌之物完全相同的液体。

【红锅】  
泉奈对“自己”的动作没有任何反抗能力，他借着这个不成型的拥抱，让自己靠在对方怀里，喘息着努力平复呼吸。  
这种努力很快就失败了，“泉奈”炙热的精液洒在自己的敏感点上，本就沉浸在高潮余韵之中的身体再一次发生了回应，唇间也不受控制地泄出呜咽。  
再一次被吻上的时候，泉奈借着对方的唇齿，品尝到了自己的血的味道。  
和刚才的一模一样。  
温热的，冰冷的，苦涩的，甘甜的……

【谷神星】  
他为什么要做这些奇怪的事？  
“泉奈”无法理解，身体仿佛被那股莫名其妙的兴奋所推动，擅自做出了这些事。  
明明已经和“自己”做了不少事，但心中那难以言喻的情绪却愈加泛滥。  
嗤之以鼻却又惶惶不可终日，反感却又渴望接近，想要破坏的同时又想要拥有，认为对方是劣质品却又觉得对方才是优品……  
看来他还需要继续确认。  
分开唇，“泉奈”率先结束这个充满他无法理解的占有欲和疯狂的吻，夹杂着血色的透明丝线还黏连在他们的唇齿间。  
他看着泉奈依然迷茫的眼，说道：“下面由你来。”

【红锅】  
“看样子你也有些属于正常人类的反应……在对待你哥哥之外。”  
泉奈不低的贤值让他明白了对方说的“由你来”是什么意思，不过他没有立刻就去执行。他保持着刚才的拥抱姿势，和“泉奈”一起躺倒在草地上。这个姿势下他仍然倚在对方怀里，抬眼正好可以看到那双黑色眼瞳。  
在涣散的眼神逐渐聚焦的时候，泉奈直视着那双眼睛，像是自言自语地问“所以对你来说我到底是个什么？”  
这个问题可能是没有回答的，因为泉奈也不知道“泉奈”在自己心里是如何的存在。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”不由自主地用手捂住了泉奈直视他的双眼。  
名为“恐慌”的情绪第一次出现在他心中，他不禁开始微微喘气。  
“你，你是……”  
第一次，“泉奈”脸上露出了极为困惑和茫然的神情。  
温暖的阳光均匀撒落在他身上，微垂的睫毛在他眼睑下刷上一层淡淡的阴影，他的神情在这一刻突然柔软了许多。  
“你是宇智波泉奈……你是……”  
是什么？  
那个答案仿佛下一刻就要跳跃出口，明明白白清清楚楚地大声告诉这个世界。  
但“泉奈”真的无法明白、无法理解那该称之为什么。  
“你是我的……”他的声音到这里突兀地停下了。

【红锅】  
“我只能说，我是身为‘人类’的你。”  
恢复了些体力的泉奈半撑起身子，跨坐在“泉奈”身上。他像刚才对方对自己做的那样抚摸着“自己”的那张脸，顺便拿开了对方遮住眼睛的手。  
他的指尖久久地停留在那阴影之下的眼睑上，来回地摩挲着。  
“你要不要……”  
他忽然俯下身，两人的鼻尖紧紧相贴，眼睛之中只剩下对方近在咫尺的身影。  
“也在人类的世界中生活试试看？”

【谷神星】  
什么？  
听到这种荒缪的话，“泉奈”的第一反应是嗤笑，然后，更深的恐慌涌了上来，几乎填满了他大脑的每一寸。  
某种他一直无比深信，视为名为“宇智波泉奈”之物必不可少组成部分的东西正在缓缓动摇。  
这种恐慌本来是无论如何都不该有的！  
“泉奈”几乎是用憎恨的目光看着近在咫尺的泉奈。  
来找泉奈确认是个错误的决定。  
他不想回答泉奈“在人类的世界中生活”的问题，也不想再去听泉奈的任何话语。  
他逃离一般地挣脱了泉奈的怀抱，跪在草地上，捂住胸口大口喘气。

（下面是B泉奈的一条设定分析，不感兴趣可跳过）  
【谷神星】  
B泉奈从小被灌输“工具”的思想，他也真的认为自己是工具而不是人。

但在身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”前，先有一个在后天的教育影响下，差不多要消失殆尽的“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”一一婴幼儿时期有着身为“人类”天性的泉奈。

这个“泉奈”的存在本来就很微弱，更在后天的影响教育下被磨灭几乎于无，但也只能“几乎为无”，而不能彻底消灭。

因为身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”始终拥有一副人类的肉体，物理上无法彻底剥夺“人类”那一部分，始终会被“人类”那一部分所影响，他始终是不纯粹的工具。

做为人类的肉体和感性（本能）的本能在影响提醒他。

“工具宇智波泉奈”无法摆脱肉体由激素等原因产生的各种感情。

而人类的感性（本能）那部分则在提醒他这种状态是残缺的，不健康的，他需要补完自身的这种“不完整”，让人格归于“完整”，才有利于长远的发展。

而A泉奈正是一个“完整的人”。

因此他渴望着A泉奈，渴慕A泉奈身上他不具备的部分，本能上渴望与他合二为一，补完自身缺失的“人类”的部分，完成人格的统一，成为一个“完整健康的人”。

他肉体的本能、潜藏的人类的感性（本能/身为“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”）确实渴望这种补完，但这种补完又代表了身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”的“死亡”，否定了他多年来的生存方式和三观，否定了他一直认为正确的事。

所以，B泉奈恐惧这种补完，甚至在无意识中否认自身的“渴望补完”的想法，表现出种种矛盾的情绪（嗤之以鼻却又惶惶不可终日，反感却又渴望接近，想要破坏的同时又想要拥有，认为对方是劣质品却又觉得对方才是优品……），但他的这些情绪却又证明了他无法做为纯粹工具，“人类泉奈”始终存在于“工具泉奈”之下的事实。

形象一点比喻，可以当做是“减肥的想法”和“饿了三天的身体疯狂想吃东西”之间的矛盾。

B泉奈对A泉奈的憎恨可以看作是把食物摆在一味追求“正确”的身材而减肥，已经饿了三天的人前面，告诉他你这样减肥不行，伤身体，还是和我一起来吃点东西吧，于是他觉得你是来妨碍他减肥的，态度瞬间不好，更要命的是他惊恐地发现自己好像真的抵抗不住食物的诱惑，要前功尽弃了。

好了，哲学长篇大论完。

 

【红锅】  
“你为什么要躲？先来找我的不是你么？”  
泉奈从身后抱住“自己”，在他耳边轻轻低语，话语的间隙还腾出空来舔舐他的耳垂。  
“而且刚才上了我的也是你……你想要把我也拽进你的世界里吗？还是说……”  
泉奈的手沿着“泉奈”线条美好的脊椎骨向下按着，直到那个红色的穴口周围。  
“你害怕我会改变你，改变你的世界？”

【谷神星】  
舔砥皮肤的水泽声在离耳如此近的距离上仿佛被放大了无数倍，“泉奈”能感到摩挲在自己的后脊摩挲，直至轻触穴口的温热之物。  
在这种让他失神的艰难坏境里，他听到了泉奈的声音。  
我在……害怕？  
“无稽之谈。”“泉奈”闭上眼睛，他听到自己的声音和往常一样平静。  
但“泉奈”微微颤抖的身躯却表明他的心并非是口头上说的那样无动于衷。

【红锅】  
“事实究竟怎样，我们不必现在就下结论。”  
泉奈学着刚才对方的动作给他做着扩张，即使相较而言自己的动作相当生涩，不过对方熟于性爱的身体弥补了这一点。  
泉奈抚上了自己腹侧的那个浅淡的伤疤，扬起一个说不清意味的笑。  
“就算曾经……但这场战斗，我不会输给你的。”  
他一挺身，在“泉奈”股缝里被摩擦得坚挺的性器就被送进了“泉奈”的体内。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”配合“自己”的动作，抬起臀部扩张后穴，熟悉这些的后穴很快就做好了准备，迎接泉奈性器的进入。  
他卧在泉奈的怀里，享受夏日和煦的阳光，感受下身一点点被滚烫坚硬的东西填满。  
不可否认，那一刻，名为“满足”和“喜悦”的情绪在他内心涌现。  
不管是他进入泉奈，还是泉奈进入他，都是“宇智波泉奈”一直渴求的。  
他选择他熟悉的“性爱”做为手段，在他都没意识到的时候，在本能的推动下去进行确认。  
好像这样就能填满内心的某个空洞，达成一直以来都被他忽略的某个愿望。

【红锅】  
对，就是这样。  
就这样来接受我的一切吧，我的身体，我的心灵，我的世界。  
拽过旁边不知是谁的衣服垫在地上，泉奈把“自己”压在上面。他从背后环抱着“泉奈”的身体，手指按住了对方的两颗乳珠，用不大的力道揉捏着。  
他的身下在“泉奈”身体里开拓着，动作幅度不大，却在掠过某个点的时候明显感到了“泉奈”的颤抖和紧张。  
位置和自己的一样。  
“果然，连我们的身体都是一样的呢。”

【谷神星】  
尽管有柔软的布料垫在地上，裸露的身躯大半得以不与草地相接触，但“泉奈”的脸还是蹭到了杂草上，略显锋利的叶片划过他的脸颊，印出一道道白痕，让他脸边痒痒的。  
乳珠被他人拉扯，变得鲜艳欲滴，骄傲地挺立在“泉奈”白皙的胸膛上。  
性器冲开层层叠叠的肠肉，进入这少有人到来的淫靡之地，肠壁谄媚般地绞吸狠狠填满它的阳具。  
在与斑的性爱中，“泉奈”一般是处于主导者的位置，而现在，泉奈的火热的性器一次又一次地击打在他最敏感的那一点上，让他难以适应，以至于几乎要在这猛烈的抽插中溃不成军。  
在混沌的思维中，“泉奈”突然想起了泉奈的那个问题。  
“对你来说我是什么？“  
“泉奈”是怎么看泉奈的？  
恐惧，厌恶。  
向往，渴慕。  
想要远离他，又想要接近他。  
想要完全拥有他，又想要彻底毁灭他。  
“开什么玩笑……”他狠狠咬住了泉奈的手臂，品尝让人精神一震的血液味道。  
“宇智波泉奈……只能是这样，而你……”  
厌恶在他心中不断膨胀，蕴含着莫名感情的占有欲涌了上来。  
“你必须是我，你本身也是我的。”

【红锅】  
“你说的没有错，我本来就是你。”  
泉奈的思绪有些飘忽，他一手向上移去，抚在“泉奈”的眼睛上。这个姿势让他有些用不上力，于是他只好用另一只手更加用力地扣住“泉奈”的腰，把那块皮肤都掐出了痕迹。  
对你来说我是什么？  
对我来说你是什么？  
我畏惧不是人类却伪装得如此真似，裱着一张肉眼难测的，可爱乖巧的皮囊的你。  
我厌恶你所在的这个不把人类当做人的世界。  
可与此同时，我又羡慕能把全部仅存的感情都纯粹地赋予一人的你。我也想要成为这样的……  
他没有说出这些想法，只是在加快速度更加狠厉地顶弄着“泉奈”身体中火热诱人的脆弱的同时，把刚才那句话说完。  
“可你也是我，不是吗？”

【谷神星】  
不是的，不是这样的。  
脑中的那根警钟疯狂响了起来，提醒“泉奈”快去否定这件事。  
但感受到难以言喻恐惧憎恶的同时，为什么他会……那么高兴？  
他承认不了，也无法去否定。  
性器在甬道中的抽插愈加迅猛激烈，“泉奈”不受控制地发出撩人的喘息。  
在光天化日之下，他趴在草地上，放浪地呻吟，翘起通红的圆润臀部，让性器能更加深入，带给他更多的欢愉。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”的呻吟从极近的地方传入自己的耳中，其中的放浪淫荡与刚才自己的没有任何区别。  
“我们真的是……一样的……”  
他在喘息之中感叹着，然后一口咬在“泉奈”的肩上。手臂上的伤口还有些疼痛，互相噬咬在两人的这场性事中好像已经不再稀奇了，而是成为了他们相互争斗的一种方式。  
像是为了回馈“泉奈”刚才让自己那么舒服一样，泉奈回想着对方的行为，再次加快了抽送的动作。每一次都狠狠地顶开那紧致的肉穴，恣肆品尝着“自己”的味道。

【谷神星】  
“我不……认为我们有……什么相似的地方……”  
“泉奈”依旧承受着来自“自己”的攻击，他在几乎要让人堕落的欢愉中艰难开口，声音在性器的一抽一插间变得破碎不堪。  
他肩膀上的皮肤被泉奈的牙齿咬破，血从渗了出来，进入泉奈的口中。  
稍微有点痛。  
但“泉奈”很高兴，于是他更用力地去吮吸嘴下的那处伤口，让鲜血满溢在口腔，吞入咽喉，然后整个身体都像被这血液点燃了一般火热。  
“泉奈”下身的快感不断累积，一波更比一波，而性器还在不断抽动，发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，后穴中淫荡的软肉不顾其主人已经承受不住，依旧饥渴地欲求更多的快感，谄媚地讨好性器。  
而在最后的最后，“泉奈”感到身体像羽毛一般轻，深沉的黑暗填满的视野，无上的喜悦夺取了意识，而他在这片令人恐惧又安心的黑暗中不断下沉。  
他现在已经不想也无法去弄明白产生这种情绪的原因了。

【红锅】  
泉奈抵住“泉奈”的敏感点释放了出来，他的整个身心都被这种不可告人的快感所占据，这简单纯粹的本能海洋是如此让人沉迷其中，不见天日。  
这一场伴随着鲜血的性爱就此告一段落，但泉奈明白他们两人之间的争斗根本不会就此停止。  
他抱着“泉奈”躺在地上，把对方脸上不知因何而起的泪水舔干净后，恋恋不舍地离开了那张清秀的脸。  
泉奈看了一眼被当作地垫的衣服，果然是自己的，一会回去的时候快一点应该不会被别人发现……  
不过清理的工作最好还是在这里完成，想到这里，他起身向河边走去。  
“我洗一下身上，你想回去就回去吧。”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”从地上慢慢爬起来，填满后穴的滚烫精液因为他的动作，在重力的影响下流出来，在大腿上拉出一条长长的白迹。  
在原地呆了几秒后，他选择和泉奈一起前往河边清理身体。  
他还是想继续确认。  
河水在浅处堪堪到“泉奈”膝盖上一截，因此他能轻松地站在河里清洗身上性爱的痕迹。  
血液、泉奈和他的精液、无意识流出来的唾液和泪水、他们所使用的润滑液……  
这些味道交织在一起，竟让“泉奈”有了一种再来一次的冲动。

【红锅】  
泉奈感觉腰有些酸痛，这大概是拜一天的修炼后对方“趁火打劫”所赐。他倚在河中的一块礁石上，用手指缓缓清理着留在身体里的那些东西。  
有点痛，但感觉还不坏，“泉奈”的技术比自己要好很多……  
这些乱七八糟的想法涌上，泉奈赶紧掬了一捧水洒在脸上，掩下那泛起的热度和绯红。  
就算是再来一次，今天自己这个样子也……

【谷神星】  
清理好附着在身体表面或内部的诸多痕迹，“泉奈”踩着溪流底的岩石，黑色发尾悬挂着冰凉的水珠，阳光在他胸膛流淌的水泽上反射出耀眼的痕迹，他走到泉奈面前，捧起了他的脸。  
“我们再来一次。”  
话音刚落，他就直接吻住了泉奈，交换一个满是水汽的湿润的吻。

【红锅】  
泉奈在被吻住的时候还没有反应过来，几秒钟后他却可以凭借本能和刚才的记忆来迎合“泉奈”。他的舌与“泉奈”的纠缠在一起，尽情品味着对方口中的味道。  
良久，他主动放开了“泉奈”，仍带着水汽的目光有点躲闪。他垂下头，声音中带了一点讨商量的意味。  
“今天我有点累，所以还是你来……”

【谷神星】  
“如果你希望这样。”  
在这点上，“泉奈”并不在意，只要能体味到对方就好，不管是他进入泉奈，还是泉奈进入他，都是一样的。  
“泉奈”低下头，爱抚泉奈的腰际，点破附着在那上面的水珠，然后突然含住了泉奈疲软的性器。

【红锅】  
“嗯……”  
泉奈扬起头去享受着“泉奈”为自己带来的一切幸福，脖颈因此形成了美妙的曲线。他伸手按住“泉奈”被日光晒得温暖的头发，想让对方加快一点速度。  
这种他在今天以前从未体验过的事情简直太过美好了，他很乐意因此耗费掉自己的闲暇时间。

【谷神星】  
耳边传来舒适的呻吟声，“泉奈”抬起头看了一眼。  
泉奈全然享受的神情印入眼帘。  
看来“我”很喜欢这些，有些意外。  
尽管水不算深，但蹲下身体抚慰泉奈的性器，还是让水线没过他的腹部，大半个身体都浸入河水中。  
幸好，夏日的阳光极为热烈，河水在这时反而显得凉爽无比，给一番激烈运动后的两人带来了一丝清凉。  
“泉奈”专注地用唇亲吻圆润的龟头，让唾液取代河水把性器变得亮晶晶的，他用舌背按压逐渐胀大的性器，手挑逗根部的软袋。

【红锅】  
“你在惊讶些什么……啊……”  
“泉奈”抬头看自己时的表情让泉奈有些意外。  
“我这个样子，你难道不想看到吗……难不成你指望我像落入敌手的时候那样反抗你？”  
我们可从来都不是传统意味上的敌人。  
快感在逐渐高涨，泉奈的性器顶端已经可以触到“泉奈”口腔的深处。泉奈不想再在这里浪费体力，只好推了推“泉奈”沾染上晶莹水珠的身体。  
“我准备好了……你直接进来吧。”

【谷神星】  
“我希望你……”  
“泉奈”因为自己使用的“希望”一词而停下了声音，但马上又继续说了下去。  
“能更热烈地向我求欢。”  
他略显粗暴地把泉奈的身体翻了一面，将性器抵住了泉奈的后穴，完全相同的身高让他能毫不费力地对准。  
“泉奈”刚刚把性器放到后穴口，龟头就陷进去小半个，后穴已经完全打开了通往极乐之境的秘道。  
润滑液的催情效果可没有那么长。

【红锅】  
“我……”  
向“泉奈”主动展开身体，邀请他对自己任意施为……想到这里，泉奈的脸颊如同霞云一样红得透彻。  
他不得不用一侧的手肘撑在礁石上保持平衡，努力地向后退去，主动把“泉奈”的性器吞进自己的后穴。  
身体这样被撑开有些疼痛，他蹙着眉，试着调整姿势让自己尽快适应。  
“现在来干我吧……这样可以了吗？”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的性器被人贴心地放于一个温暖幽深的腔内，其中仿佛有无数只温暖的小手在轻轻搓揉他的性器，印下一个个充满爱意和欲求的吻。  
他将性器狠狠往里压，深深研磨泉奈最敏感的那一个点。  
“哥哥都不会这样……”  
不会在第一次被干后的不到一个小时就主动开口求欢，还是在清醒状态下。  
泉奈的这种行为让他很……满足。  
“泉奈”把手伸到身下之人的跨间，堵住最顶端的小孔，搓揉他生机勃勃的性器。

【红锅】  
“你别想多了……我只不过是为了我的目的才对你……而已。”  
这是泉奈找出来的理由，或者说是冠冕堂皇的借口。  
尽管如此，眼下这种情境仍然让泉奈无比羞耻。这个姿势下，“泉奈”可以无所顾忌地用力，但自己却只能勉强支撑着没有什么力量的身体，被动地承受着“泉奈”每一个动作带来的快感和疼痛。  
只要不会有人看到就……  
千万不能被人看到。  
身下的两种逐渐跃动快感交叠在一起，泉奈从这次的性爱中感受到的快乐还是令他满足的，只是“泉奈”那只不怀好意的手让他有几分不妙的预感。  
【谷神星】  
宇智波斑一直是个关心爱护弟弟的人，所以当他发现泉奈在应该回来的时间却久久未归时，果断前去寻找泉奈。  
他倒不担心泉奈遇上了什么危险，毕竟在木叶里除了他和柱间外，只有寥寥数人能对泉奈造成生命威胁，而他们也都没理由去伤害泉奈。  
因此他只当做泉奈遇到了什么麻烦事被耽误了，所以在他终于找到泉奈的时候，才会格外惊讶于面前的景象。  
惊讶？不。  
应该是惊悚和震撼。  
“……你们，在干什么？”  
他的弟弟，他爱护了二十多年的弟弟正以全然顺服的姿态被这个世界的“泉奈”干。  
斑了解泉奈，当然能看出泉奈完全是自愿的，甚至他还很享受这种荒唐的行为。

【红锅】  
“……哥哥！”  
斑的声音让泉奈有了一瞬的清醒，他很快就回过神来，声音却仍被肉体的快感冲击得破碎。  
“不……不要看……不要看！”  
与“泉奈”互相之间的试探、引诱、劝服和争斗，他并不想让斑也被卷进来。他开口，用一种可以称得上是放下了身段的语气对“自己”请求。  
“你……先停下……先停下可以吗？”

【谷神星】  
泉奈的话让斑下意识移开了目光，他直直地盯着脚下的草地，然后，身为忍者的观察力让他惊悚地发现草地上有被重物压过的痕迹，大小大概正好是……两个人。  
他是不是打扰他们了？  
另一边的“泉奈”重重抽插最后几下，然后让性器退出了泉奈恋恋不舍的后穴。  
“之后我们继续。”他向泉奈低语道，湿热的气息喷洒在泉奈的耳垂上。

【红锅】  
泉奈为“泉奈”的果断松了一口气，他紧紧咬着唇才没让自己在“泉奈”最后附赠的，那几次直击他的敏感点的动作中呻吟出声。他在本能地对“泉奈”点了点头之后，才彻底找回来自己完整的意识。  
“哥哥，我……没事，我们现在回去吧……”  
他也没有再继续去清洗身上的痕迹，抄起河岸上被白浊和黏液弄得乱七八糟的族服裹在身上。

【谷神星】  
斑不受控制地去注意泉奈一片狼藉的族服，点点精液在深色的族服上格外显眼，还有某些令人感到羞耻的水迹，更何况，泉奈嘴唇上还有明显是被某人咬破的伤口。  
他干脆转头去看仍然立于水中的“泉奈”。  
“泉奈”漆黑的眼睛一片幽深，他看着泉奈的眼神里蕴藏着某种令斑寒毛竖起的感情。  
斑想警告他不要对泉奈下手，但当他注意到“泉奈“嘴唇上一样的伤口时，又把话咽了下去。  
斑摇了摇头，最终决定先和泉奈离开这片是非之地。

【红锅】  
泉奈向“泉奈”投去一个复杂的目光，随后跟着斑的脚步离开。  
在返回木叶的途中，他一句话也没有说。  
对“泉奈”的看法，想要了解他对自己而言是怎样的存在，想要动摇他的心志，然后以不正大光明的手段改变他和他的世界……  
这些东西对于斑来说太过于阴暗隐晦，他并不愿意让斑的手上也沾染这些灰蒙蒙的颜色。  
此类事情都交给他来做就好。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈。”  
走在路上，斑目视前方，没有去看一旁的泉奈，他的语气较平常严肃了许多。  
“你们之间发生了这种事……为什么？你和他是……”  
情侣、炮友？  
似乎哪一个猜测都太惊世骇俗，斑最后选择什么都不说。  
“他很危险，不管怎么样，我都希望你和他相处时提起最大限度的警惕……”  
这种提醒似乎有些苍白无力，泉奈不可能不知道这些。  
于是，沉默几秒，斑又开口了。  
“我希望你能告诉你这样做我原因。”

【红锅】  
“哥哥放心好了，我不会放松警惕的。”  
至于他和“泉奈”的关系，还有他这么做的原因……  
泉奈不想欺骗斑，他们彼此之间是最为亲密的人。泉奈组织着词句，试着用一个程度内的语言来解释。  
“他就是我，只不过比我缺少了一些东西，又多了什么……我在他眼中应该也是一样的吧。”  
“我想要了解他，改变他。”  
改变这个世界。  
至于更深层的，更晦涩，更不可告人的东西，泉奈没有再言明。  
斑真的不适合参与到这种事情上来。

【谷神星】  
斑突兀地停下脚步，转头去看自己的弟弟。  
“泉奈……”他深深地望着泉奈的眼睛。  
看到泉奈坚定的眼神，斑的嘴角露出一个细微的笑容。  
“他就是你吗……”对于这点，斑并不是很赞同。  
“改变这个世界……听到你这样说，做为哥哥，我感到自豪，也很高兴。”  
“但是，泉奈，答应我，如果有难以独自应对的事，一定要告诉我。”  
斑当然发现了泉奈可能并没有透露出全部，但那又如何？  
宇智波斑选择信任他的弟弟，信任他的目标，信任他的意志，信任他的能力。

【红锅】  
“他不完全是我，因为这个世界跟我们完全不一样，不过……我们内里的本质是一样的。”  
至于难以独自面对的事情？  
斑的话语宽慰了泉奈这一天来无比疲惫的身心。泉奈像是有些歉意一样垂下头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，心中却打定注意，不到危急的时候不会轻易来麻烦斑。  
忍住翻涌而上的疲倦无力感，泉奈强撑着跟上斑的脚步，犹豫了片刻才吐出一个请求。  
“哥哥……今天的事情，不要告诉任何人好吗？”

【谷神星】  
内里的本质是一样的？  
听到泉奈“本人”的确信认定，斑也不禁感到惊讶，对这里的“泉奈”多了几分兴趣。  
至于保密的事……斑放慢脚步。  
“这是理所当然的，泉奈。”  
就算泉奈不说，斑也会为今天看到的事保密。  
他关切地扶住泉奈疲倦的身体。  
“我们先回去吧，你……好好休息。”

【红锅】  
改变这个世界，和柱间一样……  
想到这里，泉奈的心思又乱了起来。如果他还想要继续追求柱间的感情，那么今天的事情也无法对柱间隐瞒。  
“我……自己走就好。”  
泉奈有些慌乱地想去推拒斑的手臂，他不想让斑的身上沾到自己这些情色的东西。

【谷神星】  
听到泉奈的话，斑放开了扶着他的手，但还是有些担忧地看着自己的弟弟。  
“……那我们走吧。”

【红锅】  
“斑”直到傍晚的时候才醒来。哪怕是他这样的强大忍者，在孕期也难免有些精力不济。他坐起身来，发现守在他身边的只有“泉奈”的影分身。  
是公务太忙了，还没有做完吗？已经和他说了可以带回来让自己帮忙……  
想到这段时间里发生的一系列事情，“斑”揉了揉眉心，才刚刚站起身来就听到了玄关处的声响。  
“泉奈？”

【谷神星】  
“是我，哥哥。”门外传来泉奈欢喜的声音，然后是脱鞋和脚踩在木制地板上的轻响。  
泉奈打开卧房的拉门，他穿着整齐的族服，只沾染了一些不可避免的灰尘。他神色温柔，看着斑的眼里充满了爱意，除了发梢还沾染的一抹的水汽，泉奈完全和往常一样。  
他走到斑面前，抚摸斑相当明显的肚子，自然地给了他一个吻。  
“哥哥，不再休息一下吗？”

 

【红锅】  
“欢迎回来——我已经睡了一个下午了，就起来走走，泉奈如果有需要帮忙的公务交给我就好。”  
“斑”很自然地回吻在“泉奈”的唇角边，在拂过“泉奈”嘴唇的时候感受到了一丝异样。  
“这里怎么回事？”  
“斑”有些担忧地抚摸着“泉奈”唇上已经不再流血的伤口，心中开始紧张起来。  
“发生什么了？”

【谷神星】  
“主人”在问我话，那我就要把事实告诉他才行。  
“泉奈”用手指轻轻揣摩嘴唇上被泉奈咬出来的伤口。  
伤口处已经不再溢出血液，但他好似还能在舌上感受到那甜蜜的味道一一来自他们相同血液的味道。  
想到这个，泉奈心中再次涌出矛盾的各种情绪。  
“'我’咬到了这里。”  
嘴中吐出来的是“泉奈”自己都没想到的，疑似糊弄的话。

【红锅】  
“斑”很少去揣测“泉奈”的心思，因为他早已习惯了两人之间的关系，而“泉奈”对他也没有隐瞒过什么。  
那现在呢？  
从“泉奈”的眼神中，“斑”知道泉奈没有对他说假话，至于这话中的含义……  
“我”？  
想到那些从另一个时空来访的人们，“斑”发现这个简单的人称代词也有了不一样的含义。  
“是你，还是……那个人？”  
他下意识地这样问出来。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”并不为自己之前做的一切后悔，再来一次他也会做出相同的决定，因为泉奈必须是他，也必须是他的。  
只不过他绝对不会让泉奈再说出那些动摇他心神的讨人厌的话了。  
“……是'我’”  
沉默了几秒后，“泉奈”再次以糊弄的方式回答了斑的话。  
然后，深切的自我厌恶几乎要让他喘不过气来。  
“欺骗”……他居然去欺骗哥哥，欺骗主人。

【红锅】  
“斑”不想再继续问下去，他知道“泉奈”向来有自己的打算。只是想到“泉奈”有可能在和另一个世界的泉奈有着特别的接触，他就难以放下担心和忧虑。  
“那个人在谋划着一些不好的事情，泉奈不要被他影响。”  
他像是要驱散“泉奈”脸上那些不安一样，轻柔地抚着“泉奈”的脸。  
“泉奈不要为了我多想什么，坚持你自己的道路就好。”

【谷神星】  
“嗯……”  
“泉奈”垂下眼睑，遮住眼里的种种情绪。  
被影响？  
他确实被泉奈影响了，还被影响的非常深。  
他恐惧厌恶这种影响，又在隐隐希翼这种影响。  
但是，对于“影响”这点，“泉奈”也有别的渴望。  
安心渐渐浮现在泉奈被遮住的眼中。  
最终是“他”成为“我”才对，只有这样才是正确的，只有这样才能继续保存“工具宇智波泉奈”的存在。

【红锅】  
感受到“泉奈”的平静，“斑”有些困难地俯身，看着“泉奈”的眼睛笑了笑。  
“没关系的，有我在这里。”  
我们一起。  
“斑”在想着或许可以找另一个世界的斑谈一谈，但立刻就否定了这个想法。  
还是不要节外生枝了，现在要紧的是“泉奈”的情绪和状态。希望他不要被那个泉奈影响太多就好。  
那个泉奈到底在谋划着什么？“斑”隐隐之间有些猜测，却不敢拿准。  
“我们去洗澡，然后泉奈早些去休息吧。如果还有文件，交给我就好。”

【谷神星】   
来自另一个世界的宇智波兄弟寄住在宇智波族地的空宅里，在安抚斑睡觉后，“泉奈”留下影分身，本体来找泉奈。  
顺着清寂的月光，潜入他们的宅子，“泉奈”来到泉奈的房间。  
“我们继续之前的事吧。”  
幸好这幢房屋的布局和宇智波宅不一样，泉奈和斑的屋子也并不连在一起，不然，斑现在肯定已经发现了。

【红锅】   
泉奈没有睡着，而是坐在月光下一直思考着下午发生的一切。“泉奈”的出现在第一时间将他从沉思中惊醒，他迅速与对方拉开了一点距离。  
继续……  
这当然是可以的，不过最好不是现在。  
“这里又不是外面，会被人听见的。”

【谷神星】   
清浅的月光顺着打开的窗户流进来，劈开了房间里的黑暗，打在泉奈身上，他的面孔在月色下显得格外……美丽。  
美丽？这真是个奇怪的词。“泉奈”为自己的联想而诧异。  
“我们去外面。”  
他指了指院子，那里被月光照得亮堂堂的，给了“泉奈”一种白昼的幻觉。

【红锅】   
泉奈点头应下，起身向屋外走去。  
文月的夜晚因有了几丝白日没有的清风而显得清凉不少，不过并无寒意。他在庭院之中找了一小片空地，望了一眼挂在夜空中的满月。  
“这样可以了？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”用手臂环绕着另一个“自己”，靠在他肩膀上，用脸颊贴紧他顺滑的黑色长发，感受那上面的凉意，然后闭上眼睛，慢慢把他拉到地上，他们一同坐在这片亮如白昼的狭小土地上。  
他靠坐在泉奈怀中，任凭心中各种繁杂矛盾的情绪激荡，更用力抱紧了他。  
“这次你来上我。”

【红锅】   
这真是奇怪，如果他们二人之间的那点心思让第三个人知道了，那人一定会满头雾水。  
究竟有什么是要通过这种事才能彼此“确认”的？  
泉奈反抱住了“泉奈”，抬手解开两人身上本就松散的睡袍扔到一边。  
“这次我可不想再洗衣服了。”  
他调整好了姿势，把两人的性器握在一起摩擦起来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”专注地看着某片被灌木掩盖，月光照不到的土地，任由泉奈摆弄自己。  
怀中泉奈温热的体温，下身性器摩擦出的火热和快感，让他回想到某种怀念的东西，由衷地感觉自己拿回了某种十分重要的宝物。  
可能是因为夏季才刚开始，不同于平常夏日的夜晚的炎热难耐，徐徐悠缓的清风吹拂过，清冷的月光打下来，甚至连蚊虫的鸣叫声也几乎微不可闻，这里比起夏天更像是凉爽的初秋。  
在这种幽寂的氛围里，“泉奈”感受到了前所未有的平静，不同于身为工具空无一物的“平静”，而是想永远这样保持下去的，来自于安心和圆满的平静。

【红锅】   
有什么不一样了，泉奈这样想。  
怀抱中的人，现在似乎真的更像是“人”了。  
泉奈把脸埋进“泉奈”的长发里，汲取着清新的味道。  
“如果因此打扰了你的生活，我会说一句抱歉。”他突然这样没头没脑地说。  
如果自己成功了，“泉奈”的世界和他本身会变成什么样？  
大抵应该会不那么平静吧。  
可他绝对不会服从“泉奈”的意志，他不会变成“泉奈”，因此他必须坚持。  
他伸出手指去在“泉奈”的穴口打转。那里似乎还没有忘记下午的感觉，很容易就吞下了他的两个指节。

【谷神星】   
“……你不需要抱歉。”  
因为这也是“宇智波泉奈”想做的。  
他把润滑液递给泉奈，这和白天的不同，里面并没有催情的成分。  
穴口感受到手指的进入，自发去舔弄吮吸那略微冰凉的细长的手指，摆出任人宰割的姿态，似乎已经准备好迎接冲刺。  
但仍然不够，他想要更快被深入，被填满。

【红锅】   
“也对，毕竟我们是‘宇智波泉奈’。”  
泉奈倒了一点润滑液在手指上，两根手指并拢之后探进“泉奈”的身体，一路按压着里面的软肉。  
“我不会输给你的，绝对不会。”  
哪怕是最终我还是无法改变你，我也不会让自己被你拉进你的世界。  
泉奈摸索着找到了“泉奈”的敏感点，像是小孩子发现了新玩具一样，调皮地拿指甲在上面刮了几下。

【谷神星】   
后穴的嫩肉还牢牢记得白天那场美好的性事，当泉奈的手指触碰到了敏感点时，更加激烈地回应，后穴一颤一抖的，加倍去吮吸吞噬泉奈的手指。  
“啊……”  
酒醉般的红浮现在“泉奈”脸上，他眼里浮现出几分迷离之色，整个人松垮垮地瘫着，要是没有泉奈的支撑，怕是下一秒就要倒在地上。

【红锅】   
“我们最好是小声一点。”  
泉奈悄声在“泉奈”耳边私语。  
“不然还是会引人注意的。”  
等到扩张的差不多的时候，“泉奈”在月光下的脸已经有了些红色，纯黑的眼眸之中也染上了情色的雾霭。  
很好看，不知道自己等下会不会也是这样。  
泉奈及时打住，没有再胡思乱想。他直接握着自己已经挺立的性器，把前端试探着插入。

【谷神星】   
“我不在意被你哥哥发现，他已经知道了。”  
湿漉漉的后穴口沾染着水泽，一张一合，热情地迎接那半个探入的龟头。  
“泉奈”扶着泉奈的肩膀，直接坐了下去，涂满润滑液的泥泞后穴非常顺畅地把整个性器吞入，抵住最深处那一点，突然贯穿整个身体的快感让他放荡地叫了出来。

【红锅】   
“那我也不想让他被卷进我们这些事情里……嗯！”  
“泉奈”突然的主动让泉奈猝不及防地感受到了下午那次酝酿了好一会才有的快感。他清晰地用身体去描摹着开拓着“泉奈”紧致的肠肉。  
这一次他像是想要故意拖延时间一般，没有刻意地每一下都顶在敏感点上，而是时不时地照拂一下。  
“虽然我也想快点结束，不过看起来你好像很喜欢这样？”

【谷神星】   
“哈……啊……啊……”  
汹涌的快感让“泉奈”无法说话，他只能用力地点了几下头。  
要是能永远这样就好了。  
这样的想法在“泉奈”被快感和欢愉冲得七零八落的脑海里一闪而过，然后在其主人还没有反映过来之前就消隐在思绪里。  
下身细微的快感不断堆积，但始终达到不了他最喜爱的那点，而是在肠壁的各点上磨磨蹭蹭，擦出一道道热流，泉奈享受又痛恨这种折磨。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的表情暴露了他在这次性事中的渴求和脆弱。泉奈低头含住了他微启的双唇，舔掉周围因快感而不受控制流出的津液，却没有加深这个吻。  
“好吧，既然你想的话，我们就快一点。”  
泉奈按住了那触手可及的，对成年男子而言有些纤瘦却仍然有力的腰肢，找准了“泉奈”的敏感点开始用力顶弄起来。

【谷神星】   
身体最敏感、最能带来快乐的那一点被人毫不留情地痛击，“泉奈”的泪水不受控制地流下来，让他的面容一片狼狈，配合着他潮红的脸和恍惚的眼睛，竟显得有几分诱人。  
他的后穴被人狠狠捣弄，毫不留情地占用填堵，每一次抽插之间，精囊都拍打到他的后穴边，发出清脆的响声。  
“泉奈”咬住了泉奈的肩膀，并加大了上下颌的咬合力，锋利的牙齿轻易撕破了肩膀的皮肤，让他得以品味在这下面的血液的经脉。

【红锅】   
“你是不是没想过你能在你哥哥以外的人面前露出这种表情？”  
泉奈心中漾起几分因此而生的愉悦和满足。肩上的疼痛在肉体的快乐面前显得微不足道，毕竟他们的性爱注定总是伴随着鲜血，而他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
他紧紧扣住“泉奈”的腰，这样自己的性器可以在冲击的时候更加用力。“泉奈”身体里的软肉好像一张灵巧的小嘴一样对侵入的巨物迎合讨好着，尽管泉奈知道这只是本能，可他还是感到兴奋不已。

【谷神星】   
“啊……不要提哥哥……。”  
“泉奈”的声音里带来一分难以察觉的恐慌。  
他想继续反驳泉奈些什么，但是……  
品尝着泉奈的鲜血，他仿佛感受到自身的血液在沸腾，在激荡，在起舞，似乎要破开血管，满溢入鼻腔和唇舌，几乎要让他窒息。

【红锅】   
“你在害怕什么？害怕我因此改变你？”  
“泉奈”的喘息声，压抑的呻吟，还有自己的肉体与对方相碰的声音，这些无一不为清澈月光照耀的庭院配奏着淫荡的乐曲。  
他问完这两句不知有没有回答的话之后就沉醉在快感的浪潮之中，无心无力去思考更多。当他的身心终于被浪峰裹挟着攀上云端的那一刻，一股火热的液体打在了“泉奈”的敏感点上。  
他的思绪中唯一剩下的就是那双与自己一般无二的眼瞳。

【谷神星】   
害怕？  
难以言喻的喜悦和满足在泉奈把代表血脉和传承的精液射入他身体里那一刻彻底爆发。  
那点混杂了恐惧愧疚和罪恶感的憎恶简直不值一提。  
“泉奈”感受激荡的热流强硬地霸占他的身体，冲刷掉一切其他的痕迹，深深地刻上属于“宇智波泉奈”的标记，将他的心灵带往幸福的天国。

【红锅】   
泉奈把“泉奈”抱在怀里，两人一起躺在了地上。他从“泉奈”的身体里退出来时，那些液体也流到了自己身上。  
这样的感觉实在是太过于美好了。  
他明白沉迷于肉体的享受是相当危险的事情，可他无法在那种程度的愉悦和幸福之中把控住自己。  
至于“泉奈”……说不定也是一样的。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”对泉奈把性器退出自己的身体而感到不满，于是他更用力地抱紧了泉奈。  
比之前更清冷，也更明亮的月光轻轻地打在卧于这片狭小土地的两人身上，比血更浓郁的写轮眼在这晴朗的月色下，也显得如最深寂处的湖水一般平静。  
周围似乎更冷了。  
“泉奈”抱住了他唯一的温暖来源，感受他身上让他安心又恐惧的气息。

【红锅】   
“这个世界让你感觉很冷吗？”  
泉奈也打开了三勾玉，直视着“泉奈”的眼睛。他抱紧了“泉奈”，两人不着寸缕的身体贴在一起。  
算起来现在应该已经过了午夜，周围的温度下降得有些厉害，就像暮春或者初秋的夜晚一样，温暖已经不再与凉意平分秋色。  
“那么就来和我一起吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”专注地看着和自己如出一撤的面容，白皙的皮肤，漆黑的长发。  
还有浓郁深红却不刺人视线的写轮眼。  
他没有回应泉奈的话，只是轻轻吻住了泉奈眼睑下的皮肤，用舌头轻轻地舔砥，发出微弱却在寂静的坏境中无比清晰的水泽声。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”这显得有些怪异的亲吻并没有引发泉奈的抗拒，他配合地阖上眼睛，以便于“泉奈”的舔吻。  
也就只有这种时候他才能如此顺从“泉奈”的动作。  
与此同时，泉奈伸出手去抚摸“泉奈”的脊背与腰侧，在划过那光洁的侧腹时他的手明显抖了一下，在片刻后才继续换了一个地方挑动着“泉奈”的情绪。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”突然停下了亲吻的动作。  
“泉奈。”  
这是他这段时间里，第一次称呼泉奈的名字。  
“我想……”他用头蹭了蹭泉奈的肩膀。  
“去休息了，当然是和你一起。”

【红锅】   
这个称呼让泉奈的心神有些飘忽。  
你是在说你自己，还是在说我？  
这其实无甚所谓，因为他们彼此就是自己。  
“那我们回去吧。”泉奈扶着“泉奈”站起身来。  
“去我那里吧。”

【谷神星】   
“嗯。”  
“泉奈”把他们随意丢在地上的睡袍捡起来，披在身上。  
他享受和“自己”待在一起，身体交缠在一起，血液相融的感觉。  
但同时他也恐惧这些，却无法控制自己不去这样做。

【红锅】   
和“泉奈”放轻了脚步回到自己的房间坐下之后，泉奈这才放松些许。  
这一次并没有被发现。  
他拿过挂在一旁的手巾，帮“泉奈”擦拭着股间的一片狼藉。  
“今晚估计是没有办法好好清理了，不然会被听见。”

【谷神星】   
股间沾染的精液和润滑液混杂在一起，“泉奈”配合泉奈擦拭的动作。

一一一一一一一一

斑坐在自己房间铺开的床铺上，他神色平静，心中却已掀起惊涛骇浪。  
“泉奈”和泉奈闹出的动静如此之大，在同一幢宅子里的斑当然不可能无所察觉。  
发现他们所做的淫秽之事后，斑选择没出声。  
毕竟他们看起来是如此享受，完全沉浸在美好的性爱里。

【红锅】   
怎么回事？  
“斑”夜半被惊醒，最近原本就睡不安稳，一点响动也能把他吵醒。  
他起身下床，到窗边向外张望，看到的是他先前就有猜测的一幕。  
只不过这景象如此直白地出现在他面前，还是让他相当惊诧。  
“泉奈……”  
他没有直接去惊扰他们，只是静静地站在窗边看着月色下缠绵的二人。

【谷神星】   
身上的污迹很快就擦拭干净了，但“泉奈”并没有换上一身新的睡袍，而是在房间被月光照亮的地方铺好了单人的床铺。  
“过来吧。”他示意泉奈过来和他一起睡觉。

【红锅】   
泉奈整理好自己身上的痕迹，应了一声向“泉奈”身边走去。  
躺在有些狭窄的床铺上，泉奈不由自主地靠在了“泉奈”怀中，鼻间流连着两个人肌肤温暖的味道。  
他的长发蹭着“泉奈”的手臂，在这种相比刚才异常平静的接触之中，他的心境也平静下来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”躺在柔软的床铺中，感受怀中温暖的肉体，思绪纷杂。  
真奇怪，明明只是单纯睡在一起，为什么他会如此……喜悦？  
火热但不激烈的安心感堵住了他的内心，让他什么都说不出来。  
连刚刚让他感到有些刺眼的月光似乎都柔和了很多。

【红锅】   
“斑”在那个泉奈房门前的月光下驻足了很久，一直等到屋内两人的声音消失，才终于下定决心抬起手扣了扣门。  
“……泉奈。”

【红锅】   
这是……“斑”？！  
泉奈忽地睁开眼睛，看向和自己一样还未入梦的“泉奈”，眼中流露的是惊讶与惶恐。  
哪怕自己的哥哥已经知道了这件事，但是……

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有睡着，甚至没有闭上眼睛，他一直注视着近在咫尺的“泉奈”。  
当第一击扣门声响起时，他立马就反映过来了，随即那个他视为生命全部的声音也响起了。  
原本在沸腾，在起舞的鲜血瞬间冻结了，经过仿佛亿万年的时光，血液重新流淌，但其性质已经和之前不同了。  
“我在这里，哥哥。”他的声音无比乖巧，充满了欢喜之情。  
“泉奈”毫无犹豫地推开怀里的泉奈，从床铺里起来，打算前去开门。

【红锅】   
“你……等一下！”  
泉奈起身拦在了“泉奈”面前，本来急促的话语因刻意压抑的声音显得更加迫切。  
“你哥哥他还不知道……不要让他知道这些！”  
这有些好笑的话语从泉奈口中吐出，就仿佛他们二人的关系是地下情人一般。但泉奈确实是真心实意地不想再有人发现他们的关系，特别是“斑”。  
不要再有人被卷进这不见天日的争斗之中了。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈“的脚步停下了，他有些疑惑地打量了几眼泉奈，似乎在疑惑他这样做的原因。  
“……”“泉奈”的嘴一张一合，似乎在说什么，但却什么声音都没发出。  
他隐藏起眼里不该有的那些情绪，径直略过了泉奈，打开房门。

【红锅】   
“泉奈……”  
越过“泉奈”的身体，“斑”很容易就看见了他身后的满脸震惊之色的另一个泉奈。  
在下午的时候，他就通过“泉奈”的神情和只言片语猜到了事情可能跟泉奈有关，但当事情真的暴露在他面前的时候……  
“斑”深呼吸几下，平复着情绪，半晌才开口问“……他对你做了什么？”

【谷神星】   
泉奈对他做了什么？  
听到斑的这句话，“泉奈”一下子清醒了。  
“……我想要让他成为我，而他……想要我成为人……”

【红锅】   
“……通过这种方法吗？”  
从“泉奈”的眼中，“斑”没有看到他对泉奈一丝一毫的爱意。这段时间来，“斑”自然感受到了那个世界与这里的不同。  
成为人？  
在这个世界里，确实存在着不能被称作为人的，名为忍者的工具。如果泉奈想要在这方面改变“泉奈”，那就意味着……  
“你想改变这个世界吗？”  
“斑”走进屋内，这样问泉奈。

【谷神星】   
“这是我想做的，哥哥。”  
站在“斑”背后的“泉奈”开口了。  
“我……想得到宇智波泉奈，想和他合为一体。“  
似乎只有这样，内心的烦躁才能消失，憎恶才能停止。  
他因心中诸多复杂矛盾的情绪，迫切想要改变什么，所以下意识会通过最熟悉的性爱手段来和泉奈“合二为一”。  
而他也确实在这和泉奈接近的过程中得到了什么，感到喜悦，感到满足……以及更深切的反感甚至是憎恶。

【红锅】   
“这个把人完完全全当做工具的世界是错误的，包括你们。”  
泉奈没有躲闪“斑”的问题，直接地回应到。  
“我不想让这种错误继续下去了。”  
在他看来，“斑”和“泉奈”之间的关系既是悲剧又是幸福，他们之间的情感是真切的，然而这个世界却让其蒙上了一层异样的色彩。  
他想要终结这种悲剧，他想让“自己”以一个人类的身份和“斑”在一起。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有对泉奈对这个世界的看法做评判。  
因为他很害怕，害怕得说不出一句话。  
憎恨之情愈加浓厚。  
也因为他很高兴，高兴兴奋得说不出话来了。  
心中被填满的感受更加强烈了。  
“真恶心……”

【红锅】   
“你说的是我？”  
“泉奈”的反应在泉奈的意料之中，他走动几步，在“泉奈”身后极近的地方停下来。  
“还是……你自己？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”渴望地看着泉奈，身体不由自主地向前倾斜，又突然猛然退后一步。  
不要再靠近了……这样的话我就会……

【红锅】   
对于泉奈的话，“斑”在那个柱间第一次这样说的时候就曾经想过。那个世界确实与自己的不同，但“斑”也未曾生出过多少羡慕之情。至于“泉奈”，“斑”不愿去过多干涉他自己的意愿，但如果泉奈想要伤害他……  
“如果你对泉奈作出什么伤害，那我们就是敌人。”

【红锅】   
“我怎么会伤害他，他就是我。”  
泉奈眨眨眼，扶住“泉奈”不稳的身体把他揽在怀里。  
“如果你不喜欢在这里，”他把声音压的极低，“那就跟随我吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”任由泉奈扶住他，躺在他怀中。  
他的思绪极度混乱，各种情绪混杂在一起，最终被泉奈跟随的话彻底引爆。  
“我……”  
怀抱是如此温暖，如此真实。  
“我没有不喜欢……”  
这是假话。  
他瞪大眼睛，注视面前的“斑”。  
“哥哥，我很喜欢……”  
这是真话。  
他感觉头好沉重，重得下一刻他就要点头答应泉奈了。  
但是他最终只是咬住了泉奈肩膀上依旧渗出血色的伤口，继续汲取其中的液体。

【红锅】   
“泉奈！清醒一点！”  
“斑”跨步上前，从泉奈怀里抢过自己的弟弟，眼睛在一瞬间变成了万花筒，直视着“泉奈”有些散乱的目光。  
“有什么事情明天再说吧。”他在看向泉奈的时候，眼中的光彩明显寒冷尖锐了不少。

【红锅】   
泉奈丝毫没有动摇，他的眼瞳也在一瞬间变成了和“泉奈”一样的万花筒。  
“泉奈说今晚想住在我这里。”  
这也是他第一次称呼“自己”为“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”趴在斑怀里，感受令他幸福的气息。  
这就是他所爱的，他想要的……  
唇齿间还残留着血腥味。  
不，这不是想成为“人”的“宇智波泉奈”想要的。  
“哥哥。”“泉奈“推开“斑”。  
比起心中的自我厌恶和罪恶感，比起和哥哥在一起，他现在更想……  
“我想在泉奈那里。”

【红锅】   
泉奈扬起几乎是“胜利者”的笑，看向“斑”的目光中有着七分骄傲。  
“我没有想过要和你争抢泉奈，我有着我喜爱的人。”泉奈重新抱着“自己”，“我只是想让他成为‘人’之后，和你一起生活在‘人’的世界里。”

【红锅】   
“斑”早就察觉到，泉奈和“泉奈”的内在是一样的，温柔包容坚定执着，这些东西同时存在于两人身上。  
“我会保护泉奈的选择。”斑在心底叹了一口气，转身向外走去。在回身的一瞬间，他就收回了万花筒。太多的震撼带来了身与心的双重疲倦，就算是为了保护他和“泉奈”的孩子，他也不能继续在这里待着了。

【谷神星】   
成为人？  
“但我不想。”一直没有作声的“泉奈”终于发话了。  
他突然捂住泉奈的嘴，把他狠狠压在地上。  
他骑在“自己”的身上，他们近乎赤裸的身体贴在一起，下身的反映不可避免。  
他幽深漆黑的眼中，厌恶和渴望交织在一起，恐惧和兴奋混杂，然后还有更深刻的占有欲。  
哥哥现在一定很惊讶地在看我吧……  
“你一直在我身边……可以吗。”  
说完，他俯下身来吻住了泉奈的嘴，不顾还没走开的“斑”，以一种疯狂璀璨的气势撕开自己的嘴角，又咬开泉奈唇上还没愈合的伤口，让鲜血交织在一起，品尝两人血液的味道。

【红锅】   
泉奈猝不及防地被压在地上，身体与地面猛然接触，一阵疼痛从背后传来。还没待他稳住身体，“泉奈”的唇就吻了上来。  
这简直不能算作一个吻，“泉奈”疯狂的动作更像是单纯的撕咬。分不清是谁的血流进泉奈口中，在他的味蕾上盘桓。他想要提醒“泉奈”，“斑”还没有走远，却在想要开口的时候被流进来的血和津液呛到了嗓子。泉奈压抑地咳起来，不住地推着“泉奈”的肩膀，想让他放开自己。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有些不满意“自己”的反抗，于是他加大了动作，加深了这个充满鲜血的吻。  
他粗暴地解开泉奈身上的睡衣，然后直接把性器插入了泉奈没有任何润滑的后穴。

【红锅】   
“呜……嗯！”  
泉奈明白“泉奈”是绝对不可能就如此简单地被自己劝服的，可他也没想到“泉奈”的反击是这样的方式。  
后穴撕裂一样的疼痛让泉奈蜷起身体，喉咙哽着发不出更多声响。“泉奈”充斥着鲜血的吻还在继续，泉奈心中的恐惧感不知为何又悄然而至，他本能地在“泉奈”的压制下调整着身体的角度，提起膝向“泉奈”的下颌击去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”接住了这迅猛的一击，但他的性器也因此离开泉奈的身体。  
他舔掉嘴角不知道是他的还是泉奈的鲜血。  
“一直在我身边。“他仿佛对自己之前所做之事的性质毫无察觉，用平稳的语气又这样重复了一句。

【红锅】   
“我当然可以。”  
泉奈平复着激荡的呼吸，他的睡袍在刚刚到撕扯中完全滑了下来，此时他完全赤裸地躺在月光下。他探手摸向自己的股间，果不其然触到了一丝黏腻温热的鲜血。  
“你会一直在我身边。”

【红锅】   
“斑”并没有走出多远就因屋内两人的声音停了下来，他犹豫了片刻，最终选择在墙边坐下来。  
让我听听你们各自的抉择吧，泉奈，还有……泉奈。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”深幽的眼里泛起一丝波澜，然后他摇了摇头。  
“不，是你在我身边。”  
他亲密地靠在泉奈身上，抚摸他的脸颊，在他耳边低语。  
“做为是人类的宇智波泉奈。”

【红锅】   
“那我可做不到。”  
泉奈没有逃避“泉奈”的爱抚，话语中却是依旧的坚定。  
“我不会让你夺走我的世界。”

【谷神星】   
“夺走你的世界？”  
“泉奈”撩起一丝对方漆黑的柔顺发丝，轻嗅和他如出一撤的味道。  
“不，只是要你保持这样子，一直待在我的身边。”

【红锅】   
“我会和你在一起，只不过我是想让你和我一样，活在我的世界里。” “泉奈”温柔下来的动作让泉奈有了几分言语的空间，但他没有说更多。他不愿再惹怒“泉奈”，并恐惧着被刚才那样对待。

【谷神星】   
“但我……并不想去你的世界。”“泉奈”的声音只停了一瞬，随即恢复了正常。  
他抱紧了泉奈，用脸颊与另一个“自己”的脖颈相厮磨。  
很温暖，正是他所需要的。

【红锅】   
泉奈放松下来，在与“泉奈”耳鬓厮磨之间吐出他从未动摇分毫的言语。 “反正我们有的是时间。” 我还有很多时间去实现我的目标，改变你和你的世界。 “你看，你这么喜欢和我在一起。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”抱紧泉奈，让沉默的气氛弥漫了一会儿。  
“……我们回去睡觉。”  
是的，他们的时间还很长，“泉奈”有的是时间一直和泉奈待在一起。

【红锅】   
泉奈起身，和“泉奈”一起走向不远的床铺，抱着“泉奈”一起躺在上面。  
月亮又向西偏了些许，这个夜晚不会太长了。  
“我们睡吧。”他像是安抚似的摸着“泉奈”的长发。  
那些事情就留在明天的日光下好了。

【红锅】   
屋内的争执没有继续，“斑”终于有些放下心来。他自然知道这一切不可能就这样停止，不过至少今晚剩下的时间可以平静了。  
他扶着栏杆站起身，放轻脚步向自己的房间走去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”这天夜里没有睡觉，他在温暖的床铺里一直与自己相拥，直到月色褪去，阳光照进屋子。  
太短了，他不禁在心里抱怨。  
时间也过的太快了，他还想继续这样很和泉奈待在一起。

【红锅】   
泉奈的眼睑颤动几下，睁开眼睛的时候，正好迎上第一缕破云的霞光。  
宅邸内没有其他声音。  
他抬起头，正好与“泉奈”的目光对上，若无其事地打着招呼。  
“早上好，泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“早上好，泉奈……”  
“泉奈”再感受了一会儿对方温暖的体温，才慢吞吞从床铺里起来。  
夏日的清晨也有几分闷热，明明昨夜是那么凉爽。  
“泉奈”边换衣服边回想今天的日程。  
“我们去火影办公室。”

【红锅】   
泉奈动了动身体，那个难以启齿的地方已经不再流血，但还是有一点细微的疼痛在作怪。  
“去这么早干什么？”  
他穿好衣服，有些奇怪地问。

【谷神星】   
“去登记结婚。”好像在说晚饭吃什么一样，“泉奈”极其自然地说出了这句话。  
他打算在法律上巩固他和泉奈的关系，让他们的联系进一步加强。

【红锅】   
“……你脑袋不正常了吗？！”  
泉奈半是惊骇半是惊恐，迅速退到房间的一角。  
“你爱的是你哥哥，他现在还……而且我们也不愿意让太多的人知道我们的存在！”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”神情淡漠，他慢悠悠地走到墙角。  
“我爱的当然只有哥哥……但我想要加强我们之间的联系。”  
想到得到更多的你，和你紧紧联系在一起。  
“结婚是很不错的选择。“

【红锅】   
“那也不是这种方式……我已经说了，我爱的不是你！”  
泉奈无法再退避，只能用带着焦急和恼怒的神情面对“泉奈”。  
在他的认知中，结婚是只有爱人才会举行的仪式。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有些苦恼地看着“自己”。  
该用幻术吗？但他们的实力差不多，就算幻术能成功，也困不了他多久。  
“就算你爱的不是我，但为什么你不能和我结婚？和'自己’结婚？”

【红锅】   
“不行，只有这个不行！”  
为了防备“泉奈”的武力举动，泉奈立刻打开了万花筒。  
尽管已经被各自的哥哥知道了些许，但这不代表泉奈愿意把他们二人之间的事情广而告之，尤其是……柱间。  
泉奈决定要在告白的同时把事情和柱间说清楚，可那个时候绝对不是现在。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”也打开了万花筒，血色的眼愈加鲜艳猩红。  
“我们只是去结婚，不会有什么人知道的，如果你怕消息透露，我们也可以使用幻术消除看到的人的记忆。”

【红锅】   
“说得好像我们的幻术能对柱间起作用一样。”  
泉奈低声抱怨了一句之后就没有再继续，把话题转移到了结婚本身上来。  
“又不是只有用这种方式才能维持我们的联系。”

【谷神星】   
柱间？  
是的，“泉奈”想起来了，泉奈一直爱着那个世界的柱间。  
“如果你是担心被误会我们之间的关系，可以先向柱间坦白，我们结婚并不是因为互相爱慕。”

【红锅】   
结婚确实可以说是一个能够让两个人保持联系的优等选择，这样他们可以从规则意义上“在一起”，可是……  
泉奈觉得，自己的思维被“泉奈”影响得也有些不那么正常了。  
“可以。”  
他最终艰难地决定。  
“但我必须和柱间说清楚。”

【谷神星】   
“当然，我们现在就去。”  
对于泉奈的选择，“泉奈”很高兴，很满足。  
这样他们就可以更紧密地联系在一起了，而这种联系在之后还会得到更多的加强。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
与“泉奈”出了门，破晓时分的木叶街道上没有半个人影。距离火影楼越近，泉奈的心中就越是不安。  
他知道，这个时间柱间和“柱间”应该已经到了。  
站在火影办公室门口，泉奈没有抬手扣门。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拉着“自己”的手，率先扣响了火影办公室的大门，里面传来一声熟悉的“请进”，他带着泉奈进入了里面。  
两位柱间都在里面，他们似乎正在讨论什么。

【红锅】   
“泉奈？还有……”  
“柱间”的目光在两个泉奈身上停留了片刻，为他们来得如此早有些惊讶。  
“发生什么事情了吗？”

【谷神星】   
柱间微笑着向两位泉奈打招呼，在他还想说些什么之前，“泉奈”先说话了。  
“我们来登记结婚。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的神色在一瞬间变得紧张，他看着柱间惊诧的表情，有些脸红地转向“泉奈”和“柱间”。  
“你们……先出去一下可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有动作。  
“这不是什么不能说的事。”他十分亲密地抱住了“自己”，将头埋在他的肩上。  
“并非我们互相爱慕，只是我们想加强我们之间的联系，所以选择了结婚的方式。”  
柱间显然被“泉奈”的一系列话弄得有些懵，一脸呆滞地看着要结婚的两人。

【红锅】   
泉奈的唇抖得厉害，他知道这也许是最后一次和柱间说明一切的机会了，往后他和“泉奈”的命运都会滑向不可知的方向。  
“我想要改变这个把人当做工具的世界，这个世界是一个错误。”泉奈的声音中一半是气音，其中的语气却是坚决的。“柱间你……也是这么想的吧？”  
“因此我想要了解泉奈，想要改变他，所以才采用这种方式来和他产生联系。我……”  
泉奈极力克制着颤抖，去直视柱间那双黑曜石般粲粲的眼瞳。  
“我喜欢你，我想要和你达成同样的目标，改变这个世界。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……”  
柱间当然不可能对泉奈的心意毫无察觉，但他依然没有想到会在这种时候突然得到表白。  
不过，改变世界吗……柱间不禁笑了起来，有某种温暖的事物在心中激荡。  
“很抱歉，我只把你当做朋友，大概是无法回应你的感情的，不过……”他真诚地看着泉奈，眼里宛如有明星在闪烁，灼灼生辉，让人不禁去信服他。  
“改变这个错误的世界，是我们共同的梦想。我相信你……不，是我们，一定能做到的。”  
他给泉奈展现出一个灿烂的笑容。  
柱间疑惑泉奈为什么要以结婚的方式加强联系，但思考之后是了然。  
泉奈果然是个很温柔的人。  
“而在我们的影响下，这个世界的泉奈也能从工具的思想中脱离，渐渐变得像人。”  
他从抽屉里抽出一张表格，递给泉奈，这是结婚的登记表。

【红锅】   
这个世界是一个错误……  
想到“扉间”，“柱间”不由得去跟随着“自己”的话语去认同这个观点。“泉奈”的心思比“扉间”更加难测，他没有立场去说泉奈什么。不过……  
“斑那边，你们处理好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥和他都已经知道了。“不过也都并不清楚，“泉奈”没说出下半句。  
他接过柱间递过来的表格，率先填起来。

【红锅】   
泉奈丝毫不意外柱间没有接受自己的感情，柱间和扉间，柱间和“柱间”，还有“扉间”几人之间的情感，他从来就无法理清，更遑论插手。  
“我明白了，谢谢你。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛，对柱间鞠了一躬。  
“我会做到的。”  
终于下定了决心的最终部分，他拿起笔，等待着“泉奈”把表格填完 

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”填的每一笔都很专注、很认真，如果不是表格的纸质够好，怕是要被他过于用力的笔划开。  
写完最后一个字，签上“宇智波泉奈”的名字，他又认认真真地检查了三遍，才递给了泉奈。  
“我们结婚吧。”他郑重地看着泉奈，让这场原本有些古怪的婚姻也有了几分严肃。

【红锅】   
泉奈接过那张纸，看着“泉奈”已经写好的那些项目。在填写自己的那部分的时候，他发现二者所写的一切包括笔迹，都是如此相似。  
直到泉奈最后把自己的名字写在“泉奈”旁边时，两个完全相同的名字才真正摆在一起。  
这场荒诞的，确切的，虚假的，真实的婚姻。  
“好。”  
他握住了“泉奈”的手，郑重地应下。

【谷神星】   
看到泉奈写完最后一个字，签上他们相同的名字，“泉奈“感到很满足，心中的空洞又被填补了一块。  
他拉住“自己”的手，手劲重得手背上凸出青筋，把填好的表格递给“柱间”。

【红锅】   
“如果这确实是你们各种的选择，我希望你们可以找到真正的道路。”  
“柱间”眼中闪过一丝浓重的悲哀，不过很快就消失了。他拿过一旁的公章，给表格盖上印章之后签下了自己的名字。

【谷神星】   
现在，他们是法律意义上的夫妻了。  
“泉奈”对此的反映是露出了一个微笑。  
一个全然空洞，没有丝毫人类情感的笑容。  
收回这样的笑容，他看向一旁的“自己”。  
“你有想去的地方吗？”

【红锅】   
“回家吧。”  
对“柱间”没有反对他们这离经叛道之行为表达了感谢，泉奈快步向门外走去。  
“泉奈”刚才的表情，他不敢仔细去看。  
“我要回我的屋子了，你……随意。”

【谷神星】   
“不。”“泉奈”的声音里透露着焦急，这时候，他又像个真正的人类了。  
“你到我这里来。”  
他不允许泉奈那么快就和他分离。  
“我们已经结婚了。”

【红锅】   
“我是怕会惊到你哥哥。”  
泉奈的理由相当合乎情理，他确实是这样想的。  
“而且我们有各自的事情要做，总不能一直住在一起。”

【谷神星】   
“但我想和你在一起。”  
“泉奈”似乎完全不在意泉奈对他说的那些理由，固执己见。  
他依然紧握泉奈的手，不离他一步。

【红锅】   
“你要是真的想，我就和你回去。”  
一番思索之后，泉奈选择了在这种小事情上顺从“泉奈”的想法。  
“先回宅子再说吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
回到家中，“泉奈”径直带着“自己”走进了浴室，他们在昨夜激烈的性事后一直没有洗过澡，该好好清洗一番了。  
他很快就脱下自己的衣服，露出仍然沾染着精液白色痕迹的大腿，然后抬起头来看着泉奈。  
“我帮你脱。”他的语气是不容置疑的命令。

【红锅】   
昨晚的清理确实有些太过草率了，泉奈对洗澡这件事没有什么意见。但“泉奈”随后要帮他脱衣服的举动却让泉奈有了些不自在。  
就好像“泉奈”在争抢着两人之间的主动权一样。  
“这点事情我自己做就好。”  
泉奈躲开了“泉奈”的手，自己把衣服解下来抛在一边。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”仔细观察着面前这具他无比熟悉的身体。  
他能看见因为自己粗鲁的动作留下的血液，膝盖与坚硬的地面和草木摩擦出的白痕。  
他轻轻搓揉着泉奈腰部不明显的疤痕。  
“以后，我们独处的时，你不需要穿衣服，同时，我也不会穿的。”

【红锅】   
“太奇怪了吧，而且会被其他人看见。”  
泉奈从小时起就听长辈唠叨过无数次的「礼仪」让他如是回应，想了想，他又补上一句仿佛腾出了转圜余地的话。  
“平时没有人会来找你？”

【谷神星】   
“我们之间没什么好隐瞒的。”  
“泉奈”打开了浴室的蓬头，恰到好处的温水落下来，流泻在他的肩膀上。  
“大多人接近之前我们都能发现，而其他的人……我并不介意被他们看见。”

【红锅】   
“那我们倒也算是‘坦诚相见’了。”  
泉奈以完全没有幽默感的语气说出这句调侃的话，坐在浴室的凳子上等待“泉奈”洗完。  
他自然不愿意就这样服从“泉奈”的建议，等到了时候再找理由好了。

【谷神星】   
“过来。“  
“泉奈”把泉奈拉过来，强硬地给他洗澡。  
他仔细地用水冲洗搓揉泉奈皮肤的每一处，甚至连那最私密的后穴也被他用手指分开来仔细清洗，直至水汽彻底氤氲在浴室里的每一处空间，泉奈的皮肤在他的“服务”下浮现了一层淡淡的红晕，才迟迟停下。

【红锅】   
“那我们倒也算是‘坦诚相见’了。”  
泉奈以完全没有幽默感的语气说出这句调侃的话。  
他自然不愿意就这样服从“泉奈”的建议，等到了时候再找理由好了。  
“泉奈”的手带着水流略过他身体的每一处，一举一动之中是温柔和不可抗拒的强势。水汽把两人的皮肤都染上了一层如白露般的晶莹，泉奈有些恍惚地抚上了“泉奈”破裂的唇。  
“……我来帮你洗吧，就当做是回报。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”用白齿轻轻啃咬泉奈按在他唇的手指，用柔润的舌头挑逗指尖，几滴水珠顺着泉奈的手指滑落过去，让他的红唇愈加滋润鲜艳。  
他点点头，放开身躯，将主动权交给泉奈。

【红锅】   
泉奈在半晌后才抽回手指，把上面沾染液体都舔干净。  
这是没有被鲜血侵染的，“自己”的味道。  
没有鲜血……  
泉奈下意识地看向“泉奈”身体上与自己的唯一不同之处，又很快收回了目光，专心为“泉奈”清洗。  
他的手指特意照顾了“泉奈”的大腿和股间，把那里已经干涸的痕迹用清水一丝不漏地洗掉。手指还探进“泉奈”的后穴，把留在那里的浊液弄干净。  
“我来打扫浴室，你出去吧。”泉奈拿了一条浴巾帮“泉奈”擦着身上的水珠，然后把浴巾系在自己身上。

【谷神星】   
在泉奈的“特意照顾”下，“泉奈”身体当然会有反应，他的性器已经高高扬起脑袋，在水汽的影响下，皮肤上仿佛笼罩了一层在并晴朗的清晨的，云层折射出来雾蒙蒙的朝阳之色。  
而在泉奈的手指离开后穴时，在频繁性事下变得愈加饥渴的后穴恋恋不舍地挽留着，吞吐之间分泌出亮晶晶的液体。  
“我们独处时不需要穿衣服。”  
“泉奈”随意把泉奈股间的浴巾扯下来。  
“我在房间里等你。”他说出充满性暗示的话，拿着沾满他们味道的浴巾离开了这里。

【红锅】   
泉奈看着“泉奈”离去的背影，打定主意一会一定要把自己的衣服抢回来。他慢腾腾地把浴室的水渍都清理干净，在被雾气蒸腾得一片模糊的镜子上擦出一小片清亮，怔怔地盯着其中自己的脸。  
从今天开始，他就再也不是从前的宇智波泉奈了。他和“泉奈”将如虬根曲绕的葛藤一样纠缠在一起。  
又花了一刻钟的时间做好准备，他推开门，来到“泉奈”的房间。  
“要继续昨天的吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”蹲坐在榻榻米上，身上不着一缕，他把头深深埋在浴巾里，深嗅里面“宇智波泉奈”的味道，似乎十分沉迷。  
他洗澡的时候并没有扎起头发，因此湿润的马尾贴在他背上，水流在发尾汇集，顺着背脊的曲线一点点往下流，最后隐没在晦暗诱惑的臀缝，在干净的榻榻米上留下令人浮想联翩的湿迹。  
听到泉奈的声音，他才终于把头从浴巾里拉出来，期待兴奋地说：“继续。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的头发像往常一样梳着低马尾，但也因为被水流打湿而显得比平时更加柔顺。他坐在“泉奈”身前，拉过那块浴巾铺在地上。  
“我不想打扫地面。”  
他绕着一缕垂落在身前的黑发，言语中有着直白的邀请和不易察觉的滞涩。  
“你想要我……怎么来？”

【谷神星】   
“我要进入你。”  
“泉奈”粗暴地把对面有和他完全相同面容的人按在地上，狠狠吻住了他的嘴唇，用膝盖打开泉奈的大腿。 然后，如昨晚一样，他连准备都不做，直接把膨胀的性器插入泉奈的后穴，开始驰骋。

【红锅】   
又是和昨天一样的……  
泉奈心中的恐惧被他强行压下，他尽力地控制身体放松下来，在这种时候越是紧张，身体的痛苦就越剧烈。  
这一次身后的疼痛没有昨天那样强，因此泉奈还有余力去用唇舌去安抚“泉奈”，像是希望他温柔一些似的轻轻舔舐着“泉奈”的舌。

【谷神星】   
受到泉奈的安抚，“泉奈”逐渐轻柔下来了，他去回应口中与泉奈的交缠，品尝他美味的津液和柔软的舌头，透明的唾液在他们的交缠之中从嘴角落下来，在下巴上拉出曼妙的形样。  
泉奈的紧张让后穴更加紧致，层层叠叠的肠肉谄媚般地绞吸他的阳具，阻碍了阳具进出的脚步，他只好大力按住泉奈的腰，以此为支撑大力抽插，甚至让那上面出现了手指的红印。

【红锅】   
泉奈的手指紧抓住身下的浴巾，似乎这样就可以稳住身体一样。他忍不住低低呻吟起来，声音细微之余还掺杂着泣音。  
这场性爱到现在为止还没有给泉奈带来什么快感，但“泉奈”愈发凶狠的抽送却让泉奈有了几分异样的感觉。他配合着在“泉奈”的压制下扭动腰肢，甚至不去管那里被掐出的印子，只是期盼着他喜欢的愉悦早些到来。

【谷神星】   
比起肉体上的快感，现在“泉奈”感受到是更多是心理上的满足和喜悦，比烟花更盛大，比洪流更激烈的快乐几乎要彻底将他淹没，肉体上的快感在那之下根本不值一提。  
但是，为什么……  
“泉奈”加快了抽插的动作，不顾身下之人的悲泣。  
为什么他还是不满足？为什么心中渴望的烈焰反而像浇了油一样愈燃愈旺！

【红锅】   
“你……你还是不满足吗……”  
后穴被狠狠地填满，随着“泉奈”动作的加快，泉奈感到自己的身体也变得迎合起来。那些淫荡的肠肉开始流出黏液来欢迎“泉奈”的性器，在这种本能的反应之下，泉奈所能感受到的也逐渐不只是疼痛。  
“如果是这样，你就……就和我一起吧……”  
不是昨天，并不是昨天。  
他们两人之间的联系，从泉奈第一次见到“泉奈”时就开始了。

【谷神星】   
“嗯。”  
他像是没有意识到泉奈话里的真谛一样点点头，加快了速度，借助淫液的润滑，在泉奈淫荡的肠肉里进出摩擦，狠狠击打那在他记忆里清楚无比的最淫乱下贱的一点。  
这狭小的室内染遍了欢愉之味，皆是与“自己”交欢的淫荡不堪入目之色。

【红锅】   
从“泉奈”没有反驳他这一点来看，泉奈知道自己刚才话语中的含义没有被他听进去，他自然也没有真正认同自己是“人”。  
泉奈在心底叹着气，果然这种时候从来就不是谈论那种严肃话题的时机。  
他放开了身心，全心全意地迎接“泉奈”给予他的快感，呻吟的声调越来越高，其中的放荡使他全无半点平日的骄傲，反而像是完全俯身屈从在淫欲之下。

【谷神星】   
在心中扭曲兴奋和喜悦的刺激下，“泉奈”脸上浮现出一层不正常的潮红，神情恍惚，嘴角挂着空洞的笑容。  
而泉奈放荡的呻吟更是进一步刺激到了他，他狠狠拍打泉奈圆润的臀部，在那上面留下红色的淫靡指印，感受臀肉在指间弹跳的美好滋味。  
“你喜欢这些吗？”他的声音比之前更加空洞，洋溢着虚无的满足。

【红锅】   
泉奈涣散的眼瞳之中几乎映不出“泉奈”的影子，但那抹笑容还是和先前一样清晰。  
他还没有……  
被快感冲击的思绪如同海啸之下的浮槎一样脆弱，转眼之间就成了无数残片。泉奈的思考被淹没在原始的享乐之中，本能代替理智回答了“泉奈”的问题。  
“我喜欢……喜欢啊……”

【谷神星】   
“太好了，宇智波泉奈……”“泉奈”声音里的满足渐渐下沉潜，被更多的虚无所取代。  
他抵住泉奈最不可言说也是最敏感的那一点，凶狠地用粗大的阳具去碾磨搓压，滚烫的阳具填满了泉奈欲求不满后穴的每一处空隙，然后喷射出浓浊凶猛的精液，霸道地占据了里面紧致的空间，黏软的饥渴后穴简直不堪一击，完全臣服在这要撑爆肚子的精液之下，剧烈地收缩颤抖。

【红锅】   
“是，是我……啊……！”  
泉奈还没有把破碎的词句编织完整，来自“泉奈”的火热液体就填满了他的后穴。泉奈感觉自己的身体像是要被点燃了一样，每一个器官都沉浸在这烫人的热烈中。  
他在几乎是尖叫的呻吟中达到了高潮，后穴还紧紧地咬着“泉奈”的性器不让他离开。泉奈的脑海里除了被星火引发的爆燃以外什么都不剩下，失神的眼睛直直地望着上方。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”并没有马上抽出性器，而是享受泉奈依旧紧致火热后穴带给他的余韵，不紧不慢地调转性器在泉奈体内的角度，不去直接刺激敏感点，而是在那周围轻轻碰撞，给予高潮后身体无比敏感的泉奈恰到好处的刺激。  
他轻柔地吻住了泉奈失神的眼睛，用湿软的舌头舔砥掉生理性的眼泪。

【红锅】   
泉奈好一会才从极致的快感中清醒了一点，“泉奈”的动作唤醒了他高潮后身体的疲倦和酸胀。  
“泉奈”湿热的舌覆在泉奈的眼睛上，给他带来了几分温暖的安全感。他环住“泉奈”的肩，舔舐亲吻着对方的颈窝。  
“我要去找哥哥修炼……先到这里吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”渐渐放开泉奈，分开他们粘腻的结合部位，淫乱的白液从泉奈后穴里溢出来，浸湿了垫在下面已经被彻底污浊的浴巾，引起泉奈臀部的轻颤。  
淫荡的后穴似乎想把那些不可见人的浓液锁死在里面，很快就自然地闭合上了，精液很好地保存在它该呆的地方一一温暖湿润的饥渴穴肉里，浸润着肠壁，让其独特的淫靡气味肆意。

一一一一一一一一一

斑在快亮的时候才闭眼，稍稍睡了一会儿，但很快他又惊醒了。  
他来到泉奈的卧房，不出所料地发现自己的弟弟依旧没有回来。  
“泉奈……”看来有必要去找他了。

【红锅】   
这个时候，哥哥应该已经起来了。  
想到这里，泉奈赶快起身找着能穿的衣服。  
自己的衣服还在自己的房间里……  
他有些不自在地用飘忽的眼神看向“泉奈”“我哥哥快要来找我了，衣服……可以借我穿一下吗？”  
站起的动作让后穴中的精液流出来少许，顺着泉奈的臀缝和大腿滑落。  
现在没有时间清理了，等到和哥哥见面之后吧。

【谷神星】   
“你就是我……我的东西你可以随便使用。”  
“泉奈”打开衣柜，随意把衣物递给泉奈。  
但还没等泉奈换上衣服，门廊那边突然响起了铃声，随即是在坐两人都很熟悉的声音。  
“泉奈，你在这里吗？”

【红锅】   
“……哥哥！”  
泉奈匆匆把衣服裹在身上，腰带也没有来得及去系，跑到门边给斑开了门。  
还不如不穿。  
他知道自己现在是什么样子衣衫不整鬓发散乱，脸上的红晕还没有褪去，这一切都让他身上的衣服有了欲盖弥彰的意味。

【谷神星】   
斑一时间甚至没认出来开门的是自己的那位泉奈。  
“……泉奈！”  
尽管昨天看到过“泉奈”和自己的弟弟在水中的荒淫景象，但这样的泉奈还是令斑大吃一惊。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……我没事，我们……我们回去。”  
尽力躲闪着斑的目光，泉奈只想赶快和斑离开这里，这样他才能把今早发生的惊世骇俗之事解释一二。如果留在这里……  
他的余光撇向“泉奈”。  
他不知道“泉奈”会不会说出什么。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有一瞬间想说出他和泉奈结婚的事，但想到泉奈之前对他说的话，他熄了这个念头。  
“泉奈的哥哥……”  
“泉奈”专注地看着斑。  
“我的哥哥，哥哥……”  
然后，他想了想，露出一个经常出现在泉奈脸上的，对斑的乖巧笑容。  
但那笑容转瞬即逝，在泉奈和斑反映过来之前，就已经彻底消失无踪。

【红锅】   
“你真的是这么认为的？”  
泉奈咬了咬唇，看着“泉奈”。  
“我只会让你成为我，你不要想着拿走属于我的……”  
泉奈拉着斑的衣袖向外走去，腰间的酸痛让他的脚步有些不稳，一时没注意，扑在了斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
斑还想询问“泉奈”一些事情，但在这之前他就被他弟弟强硬地拉过去。  
看来泉奈不想让我知道这些……  
“泉奈！“他接住泉奈倒下来的躯体。  
泉奈身上沾染的某种独特淫靡的味道传入他的鼻腔，他也能隐约看见泉奈脖颈下的某些痕迹。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……不用担心我，我会自己处理好。”  
股间的黏湿让泉奈说出这些话的时候脸色更红了。他扶着斑的手臂支撑起身体，抬头看着斑满是忧心的脸，露出一个与刚刚“泉奈”一样的笑容。  
“我们现在回去吧。”  
与“泉奈”结婚的事情，看来是不得不告诉斑了。

【谷神星】   
泉奈，你……  
斑当然看得出泉奈笑容下面掩藏的诸多情绪，他原本不想管的，但是……  
泉奈身上又出现血味了。  
“……泉奈，这件事，我希望你和我解释清楚。”  
斑的声音不禁带上了几分冷意，他的视线逐渐移到“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，我……和泉奈结婚了。”  
低下头说出这个惊世骇俗的事实，泉奈一下子跪在斑的面前。  
“为了我的目标……对不起，哥哥，还有我们的族人。”  
就算昨天已经和斑说明了一部分，斑也没有反对泉奈的想法，然而今早发生了如此离经叛道的荒唐事，泉奈已经不敢奢求这一次斑也会支持他了。

【谷神星】   
“你在做什么！泉奈！”斑赶紧把泉奈扶起来。  
他膛目结舌，昨夜他想过很多可能性，但万万没想到泉奈居然和这个世界的“泉奈”结婚了？仅仅在一晚过后？  
“……你不必付出这样的牺牲的。”斑紧紧握住泉奈的手，他担忧地看着自己的弟弟。  
“至少……在做出重大决定前先告诉我这个哥哥。”  
说完这话，他转过头，把泉奈护在身后，打开了万花筒写轮眼，沉重冰冷的查克拉毫无犹豫都向处于这方空间内的第三人袭去。  
“你对泉奈做了什么？”  
斑猩红的眼中，一轮漆黑缓缓旋转，冰冷的目光紧紧盯住了“泉奈”，就算心理上并不恐惧，“泉奈”在这极有针对性的恐怖查克拉下，身体下意识地颤抖。  
“我没有做什么……”“泉奈”在强压之下艰难开口，汗水从他侧脸上滑落，但他的眼睛依旧是那么空洞，“我们是自愿结婚的。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，他没有逼迫我，也不是幻术……我是自己做出的选择。”  
泉奈的声音微不可闻，脆弱与坚决在他的话语中融为一体。  
“对不起，对不起……”

一一一一一一一一

“斑”没有睡多久就被不远处的声音吵醒，听起来是“泉奈”的房间。  
孩子在他的肚子里拳打脚踢地抱怨他没有好好休息，“斑”坐在床边平静了片刻，起身向“泉奈”的屋子走去。  
刚到门口，他就感受到了一阵饱含着强烈敌意的查克拉。  
是另一个斑。  
他一把推开了门，正好看见斑正用带着冰冷的锋锐眼神看着“泉奈”。他急走几步，把“泉奈”揽到自己身边。  
“你要做什么？”

【谷神星】   
“你不用道歉，泉奈。”斑示意他的弟弟再退后一点。  
“在这之前，我想好好问问你的丈……妻子这件事的全部。”  
斑一步步向“泉奈”走去，但此时另一个“斑”却突然出现。  
看见这个世界的“斑”出现，他并没有慌张，依旧释放出阴冷恐怖的查克拉  
“倒不如问问你的弟弟，他做了什么。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈。”  
看到这幅情景，“斑”的脑海里浮现出无数个可能的猜想，最终还是选择直接问“泉奈”“发生什么事了？”  
他走上前去打开万花筒与斑对峙，不让他再靠近“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”这时候却难以启齿了，就算是一直当做“工具”的他，也是知道结婚对常人的含义的。  
他和“斑”原本打算过段时间就去登记结婚的，等孩子生下来后……  
愧疚、害怕、紧张……这些情绪让“泉奈”脑子里乱成一团。  
提出和泉奈结婚，和泉奈登记时他有多坦然，现在就有多慌张。  
“泉奈”疑惑于他为什么要如此慌张，明明不应该的……这和他想的不一样。  
幸好“斑”没有看着他，不然他一定连话都说不出来。  
“我……和泉奈结婚了。”在心中酝酿了半天，“泉奈”最终还是说出了那句早已准备好的话。  
对面的斑随即发出一声冷笑。

【红锅】   
“你不喜欢他，对吗？”  
亲眼看着“泉奈”长大的“斑”了解弟弟的一举一动，自昨天到现在，他都没有在“泉奈”的身上发现半点“泉奈”对泉奈本身的爱意和眷恋。  
“斑”与“泉奈”之间特殊的情感绵延至他们二十余年的生活，浸透了他们灵魂的全部。“斑”早就知道“泉奈”总是安排好了一切，把什么都完成了之后再和自己说明白。  
他永远不会去质疑“泉奈”与他的情感，但他仍然想要知道“泉奈”这么做的原因。  
“那么你是为什么……？”

【谷神星】   
斑诧异于这个“斑”对这件事的态度，但“泉奈”却一下子放松下来了。  
太好了，哥哥，你果然是最了解我的，我真傻，刚刚居然有那种奇怪的情绪……  
至于他和泉奈结婚的原因。  
“我想更紧密地与泉奈联系一起，所以通过结婚的方式……”  
他想把泉奈拉到无比近的地方，比伸手可触更近，最好能每时每刻有他的存在，不论是在哪个方面上。

【红锅】   
“因为这样吗？”  
“斑”阖眼揽过“泉奈”的肩，一下下地摸着他的长发。  
“你没有必要这样做的，泉奈。不过如果你认为这样对你的道路有助……”  
“我不会反对你。”  
“斑”在“泉奈”的额头上轻轻吻了一下，像是在其中寄托了他们不肯割舍的血脉与眷恋。他的唇长久地摩挲着“泉奈”的肌肤，这是他全部的温柔。  
“那么，”在重新抬眼看向斑的时候，他的眼瞳仍然是灼人的万花筒，“现在你了解了？”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”回抱住了他在这个世界上最爱也是唯一爱的人，在他的脖颈上印下一连串回吻，完全忽略了还在旁边的异世界泉奈斑兄弟两人。  
但斑比之前更加锋利冷锐的声音响起，打断了温情的爱人。  
“我当然解了。”  
他立于泉奈身旁，在泉奈反映过来之前，拉起他的一边袖子，把他肩膀上被野兽撕咬一般的伤口露出来。  
“当然也了解我弟弟在和你弟弟相处的不到一天内受了几处伤。”  
“所以。”他神色阴沉地看着“泉奈”。  
“和泉奈离婚，以后不准再这样接近他。”  
“那是绝对不可能的！”  
“泉奈”缓缓从“斑”怀抱里出来，憎恶地看着要将他和泉奈拆开的斑。  
“泉奈要一直和我紧紧联系在一起，永远和我在一起才可以。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，不要担心，这些对我来说不算什么。”  
泉奈任凭自己肩上刚刚愈合的伤口暴露在斑的面前。他安慰似的抚着斑的脸庞，好像要抚平其间的一切焦急与担忧。  
“只要是为了达成目的，我……怎样都没关系。”  
他抬手摸着自己的腰间，透过薄薄的衣料描摹那里伤疤的形状。  
“我不在意这些，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
斑任由泉奈抚摸自己的脸，向他投以柔和的视线，直到他说完全部的话。  
“但我在意，泉奈。”  
斑用目光描摹他已经观察过千百遍的，泉奈的面孔。  
“我不会让任何人伤害我的弟弟的。”  
这是他发誓无论如何都要保护好的，最珍视的弟弟。  
“哪怕对方是另一个世界的'泉奈’，哪怕你并不在意。”

【红锅】   
斑灼灼的视线让泉奈感到脸上有些发热，不过这一次他没有躲避。  
“我不是没有反击的力气，哥哥。”  
泉奈的目光在斑的脸上流连一阵，转向“泉奈”的方向。  
“我不会让他单方面伤害我。”

【红锅】   
听到泉奈的话语，“斑”的心头也有些发紧。他收回了万花筒，投向斑的眼神中出现了一些刚才不见踪影的复杂。  
我们最珍爱的人正在彼此互相争斗，而我们却只能置身事外，没有插手的余地。

【谷神星】   
“你说服不了我的，泉奈。”  
斑有些无奈地看着自己执着的弟弟，他们兄弟在这点上倒是完全一样。  
“仅仅是不到一天，他就给你添了好几处伤口，不知道以后还会做出什么事。”  
“太危险了。”  
“而且这是我们都不希望发生的。”斑转过头去，将视线投向“斑”，“你也这样认为吧。”  
“泉奈们”的受伤，是他们都不愿意看见的，“斑”则是可以争取的对象。

【红锅】   
“我理解泉奈的选择。”  
“斑”的语气平静下暗藏波澜，“我相信泉奈会在这件事情之中找到他想要的道路。”  
这个把人视做工具的，所谓“错误”的世界究竟何去何从，他愿意与“泉奈”一起见证。  
泉奈想要改变这个世界的想法在他听来很天真，既然泉奈选择了“泉奈”作为实现目标的第一步，那么他希望“泉奈”能够遵循自己的选择。  
“除非泉奈受到真正的伤害。”

【谷神星】   
他确实和我不一样，斑再次认识到了两个世界的差距。  
“所以我会在泉奈受到真正伤害前，阻断伤害的通路。”  
蓝色的骨骼虚影在斑身侧渐渐构筑出来，深深阻断了两组人之间的道路。  
“泉奈”一步步在斑的查克拉压制之间前进，站到了离须佐能乎极近的地方，向泉奈伸出了手。  
“到我这里来，泉奈。”  
“我不会让你伤害泉奈的。”  
“这是泉奈自身的决定，我们都是自愿的，你完全不需要这样。”  
“不需要？”斑的神色愈加冰冷。  
“如果我和他。”斑指着对面的“斑”。  
“突然结婚了，他身上还莫名其妙出现了几处伤口，你还能这样冷静并毫无反对？”

【红锅】   
“你这样做没有任何意义。”  
与斑激荡着怒意的声音比起来，“斑”的话语显得异常平稳。  
“你也应当知道他们和我们共同的本质，你改变不了泉奈的决定。”  
泉奈站在斑的身侧，那抹曾经无数次给他带来安全感的蓝色现在竟让他心底无比慌乱。  
“哥哥，对不起……这是我必须完成的‘任务’。”  
他的神思有些恍惚，不由自主地挣开了斑的怀抱，向“泉奈”的方向走去。

【谷神星】   
斑加大了瞳力输出力度，须佐能乎愈加凝实，构筑出的部位也愈多，他将困在须佐能乎里了。  
他按住了泉奈的肩膀。  
“对不起，泉奈，我不能让你过去。”  
看到泉奈恍惚的眼睛，他愈加心痛，他没有早一点警惕起来，没有保护好泉奈。

【谷神星】   
看到被斑困住须佐能乎里的泉奈，“泉奈”愈加烦躁。  
看来那个斑果然发现了什么，确实，有一天他说不定会对泉奈做出什么不得了的事情……

【红锅】   
“如果你那么在意这种关系，那我们就去结婚吧。”  
在剑拔弩张的气氛之下，“斑”忽然扔出一句威力不亚于天碍震星的话。  
“这样至少可以证明，哪怕是处于这种关系之下，你和我的“泉奈”都还遵循着各自的意志。”

【谷神星】   
连在须佐能乎外围熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰都因为“斑”的话而有了一瞬间的停滞。  
斑要用上自己的全部思维去理解对方这句比天碍震星的威力大了不止十倍的话。  
“泉奈”在惊讶之后随即是了然，他用充满爱意和理解的目光看着自己的哥哥。  
“和你结婚？“  
斑打量着神色依旧平静的斑，然后突然低声笑了起来，笑声里毫无笑意，只有一片寒意。  
这说不定确实可以确认什么事，但最重要的是，和“斑”结婚让他可以近距离观察两个泉奈，更好地保护他的弟弟。  
“可以，我可以和你结婚，实践我刚刚所说的……”  
斑还记得他之前所说的后半句话。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……！”  
泉奈紧随着“泉奈”反应过来。他转过身来挡在斑和“斑”之间。  
“不要为了我做到这个地步……我可以，我会自己完成那些事情的！”  
斑刚才的话语他自然不会忘记，他也知道斑在为了保护他之余，想要和“斑”结婚的目的。  
“不要参与进我们这些事情来，哥哥只要负责那些白昼之下的事情就好。”

【谷神星】   
“对不起，泉奈，这件事无论如何我都不能无视。“  
“保护弟弟是哥哥必须做的事。”  
斑撤下在狭小的房间里不能彻底施展开的须佐能乎，温柔而坚定地推开泉奈，走向“斑”。  
“走吧，我们去结婚。”

【红锅】   
“那就走吧。”  
“斑”也清晰地记住了斑刚才那句话的后半句，为了“泉奈”和他们的孩子，也为了他自己，他不会任斑作为的。  
毕竟他是宇智波斑。  
他率先转身向屋外走去，迎接诡谲难测的朝云。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
今天对柱间来说是个特别的日子。  
不仅一大早就见到了挚友的弟弟和这个世界挚友的弟弟，还亲眼见证了他们的结婚。  
所以几小时后得知挚友和这个世界的挚友要结婚了，似乎也不是什么特别奇怪的事。  
柱间几乎是全程维持着呆滞的表情，颤颤巍巍地递出结婚登记表，然后目瞪口呆地看斑飞快填完，交给另一个“斑”。  
今天到底是什么日子？

【红锅】   
“柱间”看着“斑”从容地接过表格，飞快地几下写完了上面的内容。他不可思议地与柱间对视一眼，交换着两人眼中同样的惊诧。  
本着不打扰各自家事的原则，宇智波兄弟的事情他从来都没有过问太多，就像他们也默契地不曾来对“扉间”的事情指手画脚一样。只不过今天的情况实在是太超乎常理了。  
“如果有解决不了的事情，来找我们就好。”  
他最终放弃了刨根问底，只是对“斑”露出一个标准的笑，在表格上盖了章。

【谷神星】   
柱间觉得现在的情况有些尴尬，看那两位斑之间的相处明显不是因为相爱才结婚的，而是类似于两个泉奈的情况，为了达成某些目的结婚。  
“那，祝你们……新婚快乐？”他有些犹豫地向两位斑说出这番话。  
斑叹了一口气，无奈地看着自己总有些不着调的挚友。  
“柱间……算了，祝福我就收下了。”

【红锅】   
新婚快乐？  
今天过后他们的「婚房」还在就是万幸了。  
“斑”在心里这样想着。  
他同意与斑结婚是抱着想要帮助“泉奈”的心思，而对方则是为了保护泉奈，顺便……  
这样的关系下，他们之间的争斗比起两位泉奈只多不少。  
这个世界疯了，他们大概也不远了。  
自暴自弃地这样想着，他收好表格转身走出火影办公室的门。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
两位泉奈正好都有事要忙，刚回家就离开了，宅子里只剩下两位斑。  
“新婚快乐，我的妻子？”  
斑说着打趣一般的话，动作却是十足的危险挑衅。  
他径直把“斑”按在榻榻米上，坐在他强劲有力的大腿上，手一下每一下地揣摩着他的脸颊，将温暖的气息吐在他耳侧。  
“既然我们结婚了，那不介意做些夫妻之间该做的事吧？”

【红锅】   
“我介意。”  
“斑”皱着眉偏过头去躲开斑暧昧的动作。  
“我们是名义的夫妻，但不是真实的伴侣。”  
他的身心都归属于“泉奈”，而且他不可能允许斑做出伤害他的孩子的事。

【谷神星】   
“那就不把这当做夫妻间正常的性爱，而是……报复吧。”  
刘海遮住了斑的一只眼，唯一露出的那只眼里，有深沉的黑暗在蠕动。  
不顾对方的冷淡和拒绝，斑熟练地解开他的衣服，露出健美的胸膛，乳头仅仅是暴露在空气里，这具久经调教的身体就有了反映，羞涩的两点立马硬了起来，斑一口咬住饱满胸肌上色情的乳头，开始细细品味。

【红锅】   
“这就是你报复的方式？”  
“斑”仍然没有去看斑的表情，他眼角的余光之中只有一片莫测的黑色。  
敏感的身体很容易就起了反应，“斑”极力忍耐着蠢蠢欲动的本能，尽量让声音显得与往常一样。  
“你是厌恶着我和泉奈吧，难道你可以在这种情绪下……？”

【谷神星】   
“我确实不喜欢你们，你可以认为……我是在享受一种征服的快感。”  
斑离开在他的服务下水润缨红的两点，在“斑”肚脐边轻柔地抚摸，六七个月已经相当显怀了。  
“从'宇智波斑’身上。”

【红锅】   
“为了泉奈，我不介意你在我身上获取这种虚假的可悲的满足感。”  
“斑”转过头，对斑冷冷地笑着，两人的神情在此时显得如此相似。  
“只要你不伤害我和泉奈的孩子。”

【谷神星】   
“我以为你会反抗。”  
“斑”似乎坦然认命的态度让斑有些失望。  
“不过，孩子这点我可以保证，我会在下面的。”  
他捧起“斑”已经半勃的性器，指腹在龟头上描摹他熟悉的痕迹，轻轻往下压。  
然后他惊奇地看到，仅仅是这种并不大的刺激，就让“斑”的性器迅速膨胀起来，抬起了头。  
“你可以比我敏感多了。”他饶有兴趣地打趣道。

【红锅】   
“你很惊讶吗？”  
这副早就在“泉奈”的爱抚下熟透的身体自然是敏感异常，这点微小的动作就已经让他有了足够的反应。他强忍着想要去迎合斑的本能反应，在愈加急促的呼吸中吐出薄刃一般的言语。  
“没有必要。”  
就像要反击斑的调侃一样，“斑”的目光中也出现了几分隐藏着恶意的笑。  
“说不定你弟弟在面对泉奈的时候也没有多少反抗？”

【谷神星】   
“啪！”  
“斑”的大腿内侧分外敏感的皮肤上出现五道深红的指印，受到这种刺激，后穴颤颤巍巍地吐出晶莹的淫液，而斑则毫不客气地顺着淫液伸入了三根手指。  
“哪里比较舒服……”他在“斑”后穴里肆意搅弄，露出一个满怀恶意的笑。  
“务必告诉我。”

【红锅】   
就算是做好了为“泉奈”暂且牺牲一下的准备，也不意味着“斑”愿意配合回答这种不怀好意的问题。  
他闭起眼忍耐着大腿上轻微的疼痛和斑居高临下赋予他的快感，以及这种姿态下内心不断涌上的羞耻。在斑的手指拂过他的某个点时，“斑”的身体轻颤一下，在斑离开之后才若无其事地放松下来。

【谷神星】   
“不用忍耐。”  
斑揣摩着在他击打下一片嫣红的的皮肤，然后揉捏“斑”柔软的臀肉。  
“尽管有所不同，但我终究是'宇智波斑’。”  
他伸入第四根手指，进一步撑开“斑”的后穴，把里面塞得满满的，淫荡饥渴的穴肉为此欢呼雀跃，违反主人的意志，大力吞吐舔弄斑的手指，一副甘愿下贱的姿态。  
斑满意这淫乱的后穴，他狠狠抓住最敏感的那一点，使劲往下抠，给这淫荡的后穴最好的奖励。  
“你喜欢什么我还是看得出来的。”

【红锅】   
“没错……我和你确实不同。” 斑的手指停留在那个地方不住地研磨，快感使他的半身被接连不断的酥麻冲击得没有一点力气。“斑”的脸上泛起了浅红，他头一次对自己的生理反应如此厌恶。偏偏身体还在违背他的意愿，对斑的侵入表达淋漓尽致的欢迎。后穴热情地吞吐着斑修长有力的手指，“斑”只有在快感的间隙才能勉强用话语表达意思。 “我可不会……不会去追求这种虚幻的胜利。”

【谷神星】   
“我没想到这张和我完全相同的脸会露出这种表情。”  
“斑”饶有兴趣地看着对方脸上无法控制出现的红晕，他把遮住“斑”一部分脸的黑发撩到后面，以便更好地欣赏他狼狈的姿态。  
“不过我很喜欢……很喜欢你这副淫荡的样子。”  
即使生理上斑并没有享受到丝毫快感，但心理上也过足了瘾。  
征服强者的快感比任何性爱都更令他兴奋。  
他加大了手指在温热后穴里抽插的力度，可能是因为怀孕久无性事的原因，里面比斑想的更加紧致。

【红锅】   
有一瞬间，斑话语中透露出真切的满足感让“斑”产生了错觉斑只是单纯地喜欢他这副样子。可在下一秒，“斑”就在那双与自己一样的眼睛中看到了征服与报复的快意。  
不……不可以。  
阔别已久的快感在身体里兴奋地流窜，“斑”没过多久就找回了从前那种意识在高空随着烈风盘旋的感觉。在极力压抑的呻吟中，他的神海中只剩下了一片熟悉而陌生的黑色。  
“斑”的后穴绞紧了斑的手指，火热的软肉疯狂地牵绊着那带给自己满足感的事物。他的前端也喷涌出浓稠的白液，洒在了斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
从“斑”性器里射出的白浊甚至有几滴溅到了斑脸上、黑发上，印在他鲜艳的唇边，让他好好经受了一次精液浴。  
但斑并不恼火，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角边的那点精液，深深品尝这属于“宇智波斑”的味道。  
他用手指捻起几滴从自己饱满胸肌上一直流到腹部的精液，塞到斑嘴里，肆意搅动他的唇舌和口中的液体。  
“好吃吗？”

【红锅】   
“斑”挣扎着想躲开斑的手，铺散在地上的黑发被他的动作弄得更加凌乱。正处在高潮后敏感脆弱时期的躯体经不起斑这样富有情色意味的挑逗。  
他的舌努力地抗拒着斑不怀好意的手指，却引得咸涩的味道在自己口腔中蔓延。斑的问题他根本没有听清楚，只是本能地从喉间发出一两声呻吟。

【谷神星】   
“看来你相当喜欢……”  
斑当然知道“斑”根本没意识到他的问题，但不妨他这样说，更不妨他之后的做法。  
“放心，还会有更多的。”  
斑把倒在地上意识依旧处于淫乱中的“斑”拉过来，深深按下他的头，将自己已经迫不及待的性器塞入他口中。  
“来，舔吧，这是你喜欢的。”他声音里有深深的不怀好意。

【红锅】   
“唔！”  
口中被塞进的炽热硬挺之物对“斑”来说再熟悉不过，他与“泉奈”欢爱的时候并没少做过这种形式。但现在的情况并不一样。  
他有无数个问题想问斑，却发现如果他想开口说些什么，必须先把口中的东西照顾好。  
他闭起眼睛，不愿意再看这淫乱荒诞的景象一眼，缓缓用舌尖舔舐着那东西圆润的头部。

【谷神星】   
下身包裹在一个温暖湿润的腔内，灵巧的舌头照顾龟头，不停地在那上面划过，挑逗最前端的小孔。  
斑挑起“斑”散落在他大腿上的一缕黑发，在手指上饶了几个圈，然后低下头在鼻尖轻嗅发丝的味道。  
从斑的角度，他可以看到“斑”专心致志地在服务自己，他大口吞咽着勃发的阳具，跨间的耻毛扎在他弥漫着红晕的诱人面孔上，这让斑不禁也有了几分迷醉。

【红锅】   
“斑”的脸完全埋在斑的股间，鼻翼之间弥漫着燥热的男性气息。他细细地舔过斑性器上的每一寸，用舌描摹着沟壑的形状。火热的巨物在他的口中跳动着，他不自觉地把那东西吞到了更深的地方。喉头的肌肉极力扩张开来迎接着那本不应光顾此地的不速之客，口中的涎液也顺着唇角流下来，把“斑”的脸衬托得无比情色。

【谷神星】   
斑的性器从未受到如此贴心精致的服务，它在“斑”嘴里愈加生机勃勃，柔软的喉口则坦然接受其硕大。  
“斑”淫乱的动作时刻撩拨斑更深层次的欲火，他甚至能感受到口腔的结构和“斑”每一次吞吐之间舌头的活动。  
这个“我”是真的很喜欢这种事情，斑不禁感慨，然后他仿佛是不经意地别过头去，以遮掩脸上那些沉醉和恍惚。

【红锅】   
这件久违的事情从感官上来说并不坏，至少“斑”是这样想的。至于他是否喜欢……  
他自然喜欢，只不过那是在和泉奈做的时候。  
斑的耻毛扎得“斑”的脸颊有些痒痛，不过“斑”不能也无法停下来去休息一下。  
到了这个地步，这场特别的性事对“斑”来说已经成为了一场奇特的折磨。他用舌面一刻不停地照顾着斑性器的茎身，双手摸索着找到两个囊袋，开始抚弄起来。  
他只希望这一切尽快结束。

【谷神星】   
在这种多层次的强烈刺激下，斑感到下身传来仿佛要将身体融合一般的热烈，他在“斑”富有技巧性的口技中彻底败倒，只得报以他代表了生命传承的浓浊精液。  
“啊……吞下去……”  
他神情中似乎有着和“斑”之前相似的恍惚，他强硬地按住“斑”的脑袋，让疲软下来的性器继续置于他口中，逼迫他进一步臣服，并享受这高潮后的余韵。

【红锅】   
“斑”在压迫之中一点点吞咽着口中几乎要溢出来的液体，喉咙被顶弄的不适感让他眼角滑落下生理性的泪水。  
这种异常熟悉的味道他并不想再尝到第二次。  
“斑”花了半刻钟才把浓稠的浊液都咽了下去。他抬手推了推斑的身体，想让他放开自己。

【谷神星】   
斑松开了按住他脑袋的手，然后圈住他的脖子，给了“斑”一个满是掠夺气味的吻。  
味道果然一样……  
他用舌勾勒“斑”的牙齿，与舌头纠缠，将自身的唾液渡过去，也尽情品尝对方的味道，他的舌尖划过敏感的上颚，带出点点酥痒。  
直到“斑”几乎要窒息了，他才迟迟结束这个吻，但他们唇舌之间仍然牵扯了透明的丝线。

【红锅】   
斑的吻就像他本人和忍术一样侵如野火，不会给人一丝一毫的反击余地。  
他……他们。  
我们。  
我们是一样的强大执著，却为了最重要的人可以舍弃不必要存在的东西。  
对此时的“斑”来说，就是他的身体。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
他喘息着看向斑。  
“你想要的就是这样吗？”

【谷神星】   
多于另一个“自己”的问题，斑没有做任何回应。  
他从榻榻米上慢慢坐起来，将自身美丽的腰线赤裸裸地暴露在正午时刻从窗外照进来的光线下，然后勾起嘴角，展现出一个完全称得上是勾引的笑容。  
“我之前说过，为了不伤到孩子，我会让你在上面，不过你恐怕不会主动吧。”  
他的手掠过“斑”隆起的腹部。  
“很遗憾，我对这方面并没经验，被插入一方主动的姿势，我只知道让我坐在你身上摆动身体一个。”  
“不过那样会压到孩子的……”  
斑的双腿跪坐在“斑”的臀部两侧，但只是虚坐着，他浑身赤裸，大腿两边滚烫的肌肤轻轻贴在“斑”的臀部，似有似无地撩拨。  
“斑”已经重新勃起的性器陷入他的臀缝，在后穴外静待。  
然后他俯下身体，手按在“斑”头两侧的榻榻米上，让自己凌乱的黑发落到对方脖颈间，他在“斑”耳边吐出火热的气息，低语着。  
“比我有更多经验的宇智波斑……你觉得要怎么办？”

【红锅】   
“你一定要我这么做吗？”  
“斑”深深地叹气，他有些无奈地抬头看着斑深邃的眼睛。  
尽管斑说着那样具有引诱性的话，甚至有几分蛊惑的意味，他眼中的冰冷和怨仇却未曾消减。  
这明知缘起何处却终究不知该如何消泯的冰冷此时正被斑眼中的烈火灼烧着，岿然不动。  
“斑”拂开斑的长发，指尖在发尾无意地盘绕两下。他手上稍稍用力，让自己能够摆脱斑的手臂坐起身来。  
他再次与斑对视一眼，这一次他黑曜石般的眼瞳中掺进了名为无奈的云母粉。在这种无奈下，他示意斑躺在床上。  
“如果你不愿意，我相当乐意现在就结束。”

【谷神星】   
斑在“斑”的示意下躺在床铺上，坦然地分开大腿，把从未使用过的后穴色情地暴露在阳光下。  
额头上垂下来的黑发遮住了斑的一只眼睛，唯一露出来的一只眼里，沉郁之色混合着迷醉和微些恍惚。  
他向“斑”伸出手，再次展现出一个勾引的笑容。  
“来，斑，到我这边来吧，我可是相当乐意。”

【红锅】   
这幅情境让“斑”有些莫名的沉迷，在日中不疾不徐的阳光下，屋内细小的灰尘飞扬起来，就好像这是一个再普通不过的日子。只除了……  
斑修长赤裸的身体正在床上等候，和“斑”无数次等待“泉奈”一样。  
“斑”从柜子里拿出一瓶透明的液体，倒了一点在两根并拢的手指上，缓缓探进斑的后穴。

【谷神星】   
生涩的后穴不适应异物的进入，就算有了润滑液的协助，“斑”手指的进入还是困难重重，紧致的后穴似乎受到了惊吓，滚烫的穴肉紧紧缠住手指，让手指近也不是，退也不是。  
斑闭上了眼睛，他的呼吸有些急促。

【红锅】   
“你放松一点，这样我没办法。”  
像是在安抚一样，“斑”用指尖轻轻地在斑后穴的浅口处打着转，努力地试图让接下来的事情变得顺利一些。  
他腾出一只手来揉捏着斑左侧的乳尖，感受着那颗肉珠在手指尖一点点地膨胀变大。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……”  
斑尽力放松心情，让紧绷的身体舒展开来。  
后穴受到“斑”安抚，渐渐放松起来，开始迎合手指的进入。  
乳珠受到刺激，嫣红地在胸膛上挺立，斑微微皱眉。  
有点奇怪……但感觉很不错。

【红锅】   
感受到身下人的放松，“斑”趁着时机加快了手上的速度。手指撑开还显得滞涩的软肉，那里对“斑”谈不上热情，却终究有些许欲拒还迎的滋味。  
淫糜的水声开始在手指和内壁的间隙回响，“斑”趁机又加了一根手指进去，更加放肆地捣弄着斑脆弱的后穴。

【谷神星】   
在最初不适应过去后，后穴也有了几分异样的酸胀和酥麻，甚至是快感也从那之中升了起来，这是一种和刺激性器不同的快乐。  
“哈……啊……”斑也不清楚自己这时怀着怎么样的心情，他呻吟起来，然后为那之中饱含的渴望和欢愉之色而惊讶。  
斑用手臂挡住脸部，遮盖那些让他感到自己是个弱者的恍惚。  
后穴这时候已经开始主动去迎合手指了，似乎很快就适应了这种肆意，饥渴地要求更多。

【红锅】   
“斑”看不到，也不想去看斑的表情。他只是一味地从斑的身体反应中收集他所需的一切情报。  
对他来说，已经发生的和即将到来的性事都不过是帮助“泉奈”过程中的必经之路而已。  
“斑”调整好位置，把已经坚挺火热的性器送进了那个还没有来得及闭合的，正在流着淫液的小洞。  
他似乎也有那么一点希望在这个过程中得到什么。

【谷神星】   
饶是斑也没想到对方的动作如此之快，前一刻他还沉浸在手指离开后穴的失望之中，但下一刻，火热的龟头按上他来不及闭合的后穴，瞬间长驱直入，打的他措手不及。  
“啊……啊……”  
不曾被人使用过的后穴被填的满满的感觉让斑既快乐又痛苦，还有点想更被人深入的渴望，他大口喘气，手无意识地抓着床铺，因此让原本就紧致的后穴更紧了。

【红锅】   
“我刚才说了放松一点，我想快点结束。”  
感受着身下人的颤抖和紧张，“斑”抚摸着斑形状分明的脊骨，缓缓俯下身故意在他颈边吹着气。  
也不知他的行动会不会适得其反。  
扶着斑的髋骨，“斑”强行加快了频率。包裹着性器的软肉半是挣扎着推拒，半是不情愿着被迫迎接，只不过无论是哪一种都让“斑”相当受用。

【谷神星】   
被“斑”手指描摹的脊骨，以及气息吹拂的脖颈，那上面都激起电流般的酥麻感，让斑整个身体都软了下来，陷在柔软的床铺里，只能被动迎接“斑”更激烈的攻击。  
后穴的痛苦渐渐隐去，无比美妙的快感浸满了斑的心，他下意识让腿攀附上对方的腰际，以便性器更方便地填满开始欲求不满的后穴，在饥渴的甬道中驰骋。  
在这种姿势下，斑的头抵着床铺，半个背部都被对方拉了起来，身体随着“斑”的冲刺抽插而摇摇欲坠。

【红锅】   
“斑”不得不承认，看着斑在他赋予的快感和愉悦中不知今夕何夕的样子，他心中也产生了刚才还被他所不齿的「虚假的胜利感」。  
我也犯了和你同样的错误，“宇智波斑”。  
斑的腿侧摩擦着他的腰侧，没有给他造成多少压迫感，却无意中让两人肌肤相亲的幅度更加过分。“斑”享受着那相较其他地方而言细腻得多的皮肤的磨蹭，回馈似的抱住斑的大腿让两人契合得更深。  
他没有刻意地去寻找斑的敏感点，而是大力地在斑深处的每一个地方戳刺着。

【谷神星】   
后穴显然已经完全臣服了，斑的身体被淫欲所控制，快乐地吞吐不断进出的火热阳具，层层叠叠的肠肉津津有味地品尝性器的味道，两人结合的地方一片泥泞。  
但是后穴却还不满足，他的主人也没有。  
“啊……不要这样……磨磨蹭蹭的。”斑不满的声音传来，但其中蕴含的荒淫让这话语像是在勾引。  
“你……知道的……唔……我喜欢的地方……应该和你一样……哈……”  
他的声音断断续续的，还夹杂了几声撩人的呻吟。  
斑移开盖住眼睛的手臂，他漆黑的眼几乎要被欢愉彻底填满。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”应该不会很快就回来，“斑”私心不希望与斑的情事被两人的弟弟发现。但本着杜绝意外发生的准则，他选择答应斑的要求。  
在紧致的肠肉之间，“斑”毫不费力地找到了斑与自己位置相同的敏感点。他微微调整了角度，像是恶戏一样用前端碰了碰那个点，然后一触即离。  
“你是喜欢这样吗？”  
顿了几秒，他突然抓紧了斑的大腿，对着敏感点一阵用力的顶撞。斑的身体都险些失去控制砸在床上。  
“还是这样？”

【谷神星】   
“不喜……喜欢这样啊！”  
随着“斑”激烈狠厉的撞击，斑几乎是喊着叫出来。  
他无神的写轮眼里有的只是沉醉，胸口剧烈起伏，手抓住“斑”的后背，指甲深深陷入了肉里，留下深红的印记，而他的皮肤上也起了一层美妙的红色。  
他温顺地匍匐在“斑”身下，“斑”每一击都引起他身体的颤动，给他饥渴的后穴带来要撑爆肚子的饱足，满足他愈加欲求不满的穴肉，他彻底沉浸在这情欲的海洋中，心灵好像要身体一起在这无上的快乐里融化了。  
“好棒……啊……好舒服……再快点……”  
这样的淫荡之语简直不敢相信是那个宇智波斑说出来的。

【红锅】   
“你刚才对我这么做的时候，不是很得意么？”  
“斑”的唇角扬起如同昔日战场上一样的笑，在这时候他好像做回了那个令敌人闻风丧胆的宇智波斑。  
他掐着斑的大腿，在上面留下红色的指痕，对着那一点狠狠地冲刺。初尝快感便上了瘾的穴肉像一张饥渴的小嘴一样吞吃着“斑”在床笫之间的「武器」，可他没有因此就感到满足。  
“你居然也会说这种话，看来……”  
看来你、你的弟弟和我们一样是各种方面的天才。  
“斑”没有把这句话说出来，在这个时候还是不要节外生枝才对。  
他心满意足地听着斑放荡的，毫无尊严的浪语，这带给他的是另一种快乐。

【谷神星】   
斑听到了“斑”的嘲讽，但他并没有去回应，因为下身的快感已经夺走了他说话和思考的能力，他也不想在这时管这些无意义的口头争锋。  
他也享受“斑”给予的粗暴，这让他更加兴奋，后穴收缩得更紧了，在性器大力击打后穴之下，甚至痛苦都被转化为异样的快感，原本白皙的皮肤印上了几道可怜兮兮的红印，显得格外诱人，更不要说旁边贪婪地吞吃着粗大的淫穴了。  
斑现在似乎只能狼狈地瘫倒在床铺上，任人宰割，任由斑玩弄他的身体了。

【红锅】   
斑的无言也在“斑”的意料之内，他们二人都不是擅长口舌之争的人，单方面的嘲讽大抵是不会有效果的。  
他们现在只需要享受单纯原始的快乐就好了。  
斑的身体让“斑”感受到了许久不曾有的愉悦，他尽情地在斑的后穴里驰骋，享受着意识从高空坠入深海的快乐，也没有在意斑是否会受伤。  
“斑”从破碎的思绪里抓回一点理智，调整角度俯身，在斑的锁骨上留下一串浅浅的咬痕。  
“差不多到了该结束的时候吧？”  
他紧扣住斑的大腿，浓浊火热的精液冲击在斑的敏感点上，满意地欣赏着身下之人满面潮红地沉沦在淫欲中的样子。

【谷神星】   
后穴最深处的一点被滚烫的精液直击，被灌满白花花的白浊真是幸福的事，斑在这种全然的幸福中被快感埋没，他的大腿缠绕得更紧了，热情的后穴紧锢住爆发出精液的性器，发誓要把这些美味的汁液都吞得一干二净，压榨出最后一滴。  
火热的精液融化了斑血色写轮眼里的沉阴，现在里面有的只是原始的本能，满溢着迷醉和虚无，他痴迷地看着“斑”，唇边挂着靥足的笑容，发出急促撩人的喘息，胸口缓缓起伏，生理性的泪水打湿了他的脸颊。

【红锅】   
“斑”长长地舒气后才离开斑的身体，顺势躺在斑的身边。斑脸上沉醉而空洞的表情终于让他收获了来之不易的满足，他抬手拭去斑脸上的泪水，手背在斑潮红的脸颊上盘桓着。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
他的语气中有了七分沉凝，用一双万花筒直视着斑恍惚的双眼。  
“这样……你就不会为难泉奈了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“你很喜欢我露出这种表情？”  
斑突然发言，他眼里的恍惚一点点消失，深沉重新凝聚在他眼里，但他脸上依旧带着沉醉之色。  
“既然这样……”他抓住“斑”的手臂，脸上沉醉的笑容一点点扩大。  
“我们再来一次如何？”  
艳红的万花筒图案在他瞳里缓缓旋转，有一种惊心动魄的美丽和恶意。

【红锅】   
“你要是想的话，我不介意。”  
“斑”打理着两人纠缠在一起的长发，把它们一缕缕分开。  
“你想接着这么来，还是……”  
他把斑抓着自己手臂的手指一根根抬起来，指尖有意地刮过斑的掌心。  
“你想我在下面？”

【谷神星】   
斑万花筒中的殷红流光似乎要流下眼睑，他还是保持着沉醉的笑容。  
“我们继续之前的。”  
他用手缓缓分开自己已经难以合拢的大腿，浓厚的精液从后穴里流出来，污浊了床铺。  
“上我。”他用命令般的口吻道。  
一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈没有走开多远，他只是去昨天的河边清洗了一下身子，又心不在焉地练习了一会手里剑术就匆匆回到家里。  
宅邸内的响动他不可能听不见，可他从来没想到事情会朝着这个方向一去不返。  
“哥哥……”  
泉奈呢喃着靠在“斑”屋外的墙边，殷红的万花筒之中流出血来，滴落在一尘不染的地面上。  
他想快点跑开，但身体却一点都不听使唤，在原地无法动作。

【谷神星】   
处理完急事后，“泉奈”很快就回来了，“斑”还需要他的陪伴。  
但他打开家门的第一眼，看到的就是靠在走廊的墙上流下血泪的泉奈，然后随之听到了“斑”房间里隐隐传来的淫靡之声。  
“泉奈”的脑袋里一片空白。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的脚步声把泉奈从混沌中唤醒，他勉强站起身，向门边踉跄着走去。  
在推开门的前一秒，他回头对“泉奈”露出了一个诡异得不似人间的悲恸微笑。下一刻，纸门就在灼灼的火焰和烟尘中化为灰烬。  
“哥哥！”

【谷神星】   
面对突然的攻击，在房间内的斑下意识使用了须佐能乎，挡下袭来的熊熊烈焰。  
“泉奈，冷静一些！”  
但还没等他安抚好自己的弟弟，另一个他极为熟悉的声音伴随着仿佛要燃尽一切的黑炎到来。  
“你在对哥哥做什么！”“泉奈”极其愤怒，加具土命毫无犹豫地向斑袭去。

【红锅】   
“泉奈！”  
“斑”来不及找点布料遮盖身体，就瞬身到“泉奈”面前，一双万花筒以极近的距离直视着“泉奈”的，凭借瞳力的差距让“泉奈”停下来。  
“泉奈……这样的结果，你应该知道的。”  
“斑”抬手抚摸着“泉奈”的鬓发和脸颊，语气中满是无奈和爱惜。

【谷神星】   
制止住泉奈的攻击对熟悉他的斑来说并不难，他按住泉奈要继续结印的手，摇了摇头，凑到他耳边道：“放心，并不是他逼迫我。”  
“也就是说是你逼迫哥哥了？”尽管斑的声音并不大，但还是让一直注意对方的“泉奈”察觉到了。  
他注视斑的眼里燃起愤怒和厌恶的火焰，他能清楚地看到斑大腿上流淌的白浊液体和脖颈边的咬痕。  
“竟敢对我的哥哥……属于我的哥哥做这种事！”  
斑放开拉住泉奈的手，冷笑起来。  
“我们只是发生了一些夫妻之间的普通互动，不需要做出这种表情。”  
“况且斑也不在意。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥……”  
泉奈忽然理解了先前斑对“泉奈”态度如此激烈的缘由。哪怕明知双方之间互相都是自愿的，但这种事情终究是让他为血亲担忧。  
“哥哥先回去吧，我有些事情要处理。”  
强行挣开斑的手，泉奈向这个世界的宇智波兄弟走去，但他的目光更多地集中在“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，我不在乎。”  
“斑”抚摸着“泉奈”的头发，像小时候一样安抚他。仿佛济泽阴阳的水流一般轻声地想要平息“泉奈”的怒火。  
“为了你……我们的道路，这点牺牲我会做的。”  
他转头看向泉奈，语气又重新变得疏离冰冷。  
“你也没有必要这样，这都是我们二人的选择。”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”突然不敢去看“斑”的眼睛了，他当然知道斑是自愿牺牲的，但这种知晓反而让他心中的怒火和愧疚更加旺盛。  
斑捡起地上不知是谁的衣服，裹在赤裸的躯体上。  
“我就在这里，泉奈。”他不放心泉奈一个人在这里。  
“我也不会让你走的。”  
“泉奈”一步步走到斑面前，他的眼睛仍然是万花筒的图样。  
“就算哥哥并不在意……但我在意。”

【红锅】   
泉奈对斑笑了笑，笑容中是无比的定心和安稳。  
“交给我就好，我会保护哥哥的。”  
笑容隐去，泉奈的表情在看向“泉奈”和“斑”的时候重新变得冷淡。  
“不要再靠近哥哥了，你们两个。”  
这都是源于他的决定，因为要保护他，斑才会和“斑”发生这样的荒唐事。  
或者说斑终究是陷入了和自己同样的命运？  
他的万花筒中燃起了前所未有的阴冷火焰，如同一轮蚀月一样直视着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
保护弟弟是哥哥的责任，斑一直这样认为。  
“泉奈，这里交给我。”  
他给了泉奈一个安心的笑容，向前走几步，示意自己的弟弟退后，脸冷了下来。  
斑和“泉奈”之间的距离只有不到半步。  
“现在你明白我的心情了吧，泉奈？”  
“所以我想……你应该可以离开我的弟弟了吧。”  
“那是不可能的。”“泉奈”用火热的目光看着“自己”，眼底有深切的渴望，“泉奈是我的。”

【红锅】   
泉奈不是第一次意识到自己和斑的差距有多么巨大，但这是最让他痛心的一次。  
兄弟之间应当互相扶持，他绝不会永远躲在斑的清辉朗朗之下。  
可是他现在根本无力无法去阻止斑，那么就只好换个方法……  
“我们走吧，”他看着“泉奈”说，“这是我们两个人的事。”

【谷神星】   
在泉奈的目光下，“泉奈”有所动摇，他把刀剑重新插回腰间，关闭了过于殷红的写轮眼。  
“……我们走吧，泉奈。”  
他拉住了“斑”的手。  
“还有哥哥。”

【红锅】   
泉奈稍微放心了一点，拉着“泉奈”的手准备离开。  
“你哥哥……”他迟疑了片刻看向“斑”。  
“斑”好像完全忽视了泉奈一样，眼中只有“泉奈”的身影。  
“嗯。”

【谷神星】   
“我什么时候说过你们可以走的。”  
排山倒海般的阴冷查克拉在狭小的空间内释放出来，多年木制的建筑物甚至有不堪重负的趋势，猩红的万花筒注视着在场的每一个人。  
是宇智波斑。  
“泉奈，他很危险，交给我。”

【谷神星】   
斑细细打量着“斑”健美有力的躯体，因为匆忙，他身上现在不着一缕。  
他大腿内侧被狠狠拍打的红色掌纹还清晰可见，让他打开须佐能乎对峙的姿态多了几分怪异和淫靡。  
“呵……斑。”  
尽管嘴里说着“斑”的名字，但斑的视线却在“泉奈”身上。  
“我们继续之前的事吧，做一些夫妻之间理所应当做的，做让我们都感到快乐的事。”

【红锅】   
“现在不可能。”  
斑的话无疑是在挑引“斑”心中的那一点还未熄灭的火焰，但“斑”在理智的劝慰之下强行无视了那丝悸动。  
从斑的眼神中，他明白斑这番话针对的其实是“泉奈”，他更不可能让斑得逞了。  
“你应该没有忘记我的话才对，我不会容许你伤害泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“现在？”斑听出了他话里别的意思，现在不可以，也就是说以后可以？  
“我当然不会伤害你的弟弟。”  
因为对于那个“泉奈”来说，能引起他情绪波动的只有“斑”和泉奈，除此之外哪怕是他自己都没有什么意义，斑不可能对自己的弟弟做什么，因此他只会选择“斑”。  
想到这些，斑露出一个暖昧的笑容。  
“我在这里等你，斑。”

【红锅】   
“斑”随手解开了须佐能乎，拿起散在地上的一件衣服披在身上。  
虽说斑的笑容带给他的并非什么好预感，然而不管之后会怎样，先把现在的状况解决好才是第一位。  
“泉奈。”他扣住“泉奈”的手。  
“你要去哪里？”

【谷神星】   
“离开这里。”“泉奈”向斑投去厌恶的眼神，但斑完全没有在意。  
他想离开这个让他人沾染哥哥的地方。  
“哥哥……”他低着头，抓紧了握着“斑”的手，“以后……以后，不要做这种事了。”

【红锅】   
须佐能乎解开的瞬间，泉奈就回到了斑的身边。他暂时平息冲突的目标已经达成了，自然要在斑和“泉奈”的争端之间选择自己的哥哥。  
“我们先……出去吧。”  
他知道“泉奈”和“斑”也有不少话要说。

【谷神星】   
斑最后深深看了一眼这个世界的宇智波兄弟，然后毫无犹豫地转头。  
“走吧。”  
即使眼睛看不到，斑也可以清楚地感知到“泉奈”如芒在背的尖锐视线。  
离开只是暂时的，他们之间还有相当一笔账要算。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，这是我的错。”  
斑和泉奈离开之后，“斑”看着“泉奈”，满是歉意地说。他的眼睛垂下来，目光却没有聚焦在“泉奈”的脸上。  
“我以为他只会简单地报复我们，没想到是这种方式。”  
不过不得不说这坦率的行为很有“宇智波斑”的特点。

【谷神星】   
“不要这样说，哥哥。”  
“泉奈”的指尖触及“斑”的脸颊，温柔地滑过他的双眼。  
“这是那个斑的问题。”  
他居然放松了警惕，疏忽了对哥哥的看管，不可原谅……  
“以后，我再也不会让这种事发生的，所以答应我，哥哥。”  
“不要再去和那个斑……了。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈，如果你真的不希望的话，我会的。”  
“斑”这才直视“泉奈”的眼睛，漆黑的眼瞳深处是决心与爱意相纠缠的复杂。  
他最不愿发生的事，就是与“泉奈”意见相左。  
“我只是为了我们共同的道路才……”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”知道“斑”为什么会这样做，为什么会选择牺牲自己，为了他们共同的道路。  
但是，不管怎么样，泉奈都无法抑制心中的厌恶和愤怒……不过……  
“哥哥。”  
泉奈最后却什么都没说，只是抱住了自己哥哥的身躯，体会他身上的温暖。

【红锅】   
“斑”眨了眨眼，回抱着“泉奈”。两个人的身心紧贴在一起，没有丝毫间隙。  
从昨日下午到现在，在这几乎整整一天的时间里，“斑”第一次感到了真正的定心和安宁。  
“我爱你，泉奈。”  
我最爱的人就是你了。

【谷神星】   
“我也爱你，哥哥。”  
在斑安心温暖的怀抱里，离他的胸膛只有薄薄一层衣衫，泉奈闭上了眼睛，在这无人打扰的地方，静静感受这美好的一刻。  
唯有怀抱里的人，泉奈是绝对不会放弃的。  
一一一一一一一一  
斑仔细观察了一会儿披在自己身上的衣服，确定了一件事。  
这件衣服果然不是他的，而是“斑”的。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，这一切都是我咎由自取。”  
泉奈坐在斑身前，低着头仿佛在自言自语。  
“很天真对吧，我想要改变泉奈，改变这个世界的想法。而且还连累哥哥……”  
“哥哥没有必要这样做的。”  
他忽地抬起头，眼眸看似是如同往常的波澜不惊，其深处却有着一点诡异的飘忽。  
“没有必要为了保护我，和不喜欢的人做那种事。”

【谷神星】   
斑和泉奈对坐在榻榻米上，他们之间的距离之隔了五十公分。  
离泉奈有点远，斑想，于是他蹭过去一点，揽住了泉奈的肩膀，让弟弟的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。  
“不，泉奈，你的想法一点都不天真……”  
他也是和柱间做过建立保护弟弟，保护孩子们的村子这样天真的梦的人。  
“我做的都是我发自内心想做的，并没有牺牲任何东西。”  
真要说讨厌的话，他也不讨厌这里的“斑”。

【红锅】   
泉奈倚靠在斑的肩上，自然地闻到了斑身上那种情事过后特有的味道。  
他本能地抗拒着去通过这味道回想斑先前都遭遇了什么，但他无法拒绝斑的拥抱。  
泉奈把头埋进斑的颈窝里，他有些想流泪的冲动，终于还是努力克制住了。  
“哥哥，我不会任泉奈摆布的。”  
他的声音有些沉闷，却还是清晰地传入斑的耳中。

【谷神星】   
正午耀眼的阳光把榻榻米的地板照的暖烘烘的，透过纸窗稀碎地洒在地板上，洒在泉奈的黑发上。  
斑轻轻拍打着泉奈的后背，黑色的眼睛的目光随着光线的轨迹移动。  
过了很久，斑才说了话。  
“我知道。”

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
一个下午的相安无事过后，很快到了日轮西沉的傍晚时分。“斑”洗好了匆忙之间裹在身上的斑的衣服，自己又换了一件常服。  
“泉奈”一刻钟以前出门了，“斑”由此预感这注定不会是一个多么平静的傍晚。

【谷神星】   
“我们继续吧。”  
斑已经在玄关等候了，他穿着深色的族服，橘红的夕阳打到他侧脸上，映照着他暗沉的眼睛。  
他在走廊的木制地板上一步步迈进，随着地板轻微的吱嘎声，斑来到了“斑”面前。  
“继续做夫妻之间该做的事。”  
在美丽的夕阳下，斑漆黑的眼睛也隐隐透着一层并不寒冷的暖红，柔和了他的脸庞。

【红锅】   
“斑”早已预料到了斑的到来，他不紧不慢地解开本就不如何严实的衣服，声音与正午比起来平淡了些许。  
“你就这么喜欢做这种事吗？”  
再次看向斑的时候，他的眼中竟带上了几分若有若无的调侃。

【谷神星】   
斑帮助他慢慢解开族服，手似有似无地滑过某些敏感的地方。  
“并不讨厌，但喜欢……勉强可以算是。”  
斑拉下自己的衣领，抬起脖颈，大胆展现中午被“斑”的唇齿啃出来的红色暖昧痕迹。  
“难道你不喜欢吗？”他的声音也带了一分笑意。

【红锅】   
“比起泉奈来说，我没有那么喜欢和你做。”  
“斑”回答得很是坦诚，他不习惯，不喜欢也不擅长说谎。  
他把自己的族服抛在地上，目光划过斑身上那些拜自己所赐的痕迹。再想到斑先前答应和自己结婚时所说的话，“斑”一时间有些不知所言的感觉。  
“没想到反而是我在你身上留下了印记。”

【谷神星】   
斑也脱下自身的衣衫，单薄的衣服轻飘飘地落到地板上。  
他的手指划过颈边依然显眼的性爱痕迹。  
“你是在暗示我在你身上留下痕迹？”  
他看了看走廊里的环境，脚踩在地板上的感觉并不赖，但显然不是发生情事的好地方。  
“要在这里做吗？或者你想要更刺激的？”

【红锅】   
“你想去哪里？我感觉这个地方还不错。”  
在内心深处，“斑”并不想让两人都在情事中享受到太多，因为这样只会让他们之间的荒唐关系愈演愈烈。  
虽说对于他们二人来讲，地点这种事根本就无关紧要。  
“如果你没有意见，那么就继续之前的。”  
“斑”缓步走到斑的身后，揽住他的肩膀和腰。  
“这次你趴在地上就好。”

【谷神星】   
“你觉得野外如何？”斑兴致勃勃地提议，“我知道一个风景不错人也少的地方。”  
他能感知到对方股间的性器已经有了反映，火热陷入他的臀缝里，这让他露出一个笑容，狠狠蹭了蹭不乖的性器。  
紧贴对方温暖的胸口和腹部，斑向后转过头，眼里有着挑衅。  
“你喜欢我这样吗？”

【红锅】   
“已经开始了，再换地方有点不合适。”  
“斑”把斑的小腿向前推去，让他以跪趴的姿势接受即将到来的性爱。“斑”的手掌在斑的臀肉和大腿内侧摩挲着，手下皮肤柔软的触感传来，他有些克制不住自己。  
我是为了快点才会如此，“斑”用这个理由说服自己。  
“或者你愿意一会带着我去也可以。”

【谷神星】   
斑跪在地上，手肘压在木质地板上，以支撑他的身体重量，他看不到身后的人，垂下来的长发更是遮住了他大半视野，这让他有了一种异样的兴奋。  
“斑”手掌抚过的地方，都涌现出电流般的酥麻，仅仅品尝过一次性事的后穴受到这种微弱的刺激，竟然已经淫荡地分泌出淫液。  
斑感受到身后之人加重的喘息声急切，轻轻晃动了一下大腿，嘴角挂着了然的笑容。  
“那么兴奋，看来你真的很喜欢和我做。”

【红锅】   
“我已经说过很多次了，我喜欢的不是和你。”  
“斑”的语气中带了一些真假难辨的不悦，他的性器在斑的穴口浅浅地摆弄几下，用手指接住流出来的透明黏液，然后又抹在斑的臀肉上。  
“明明喜欢这么做的是你。”  
斑仿佛迫不及待的微动作使“斑”生出了更多恶戏的想法，他忽然停下动作站起身来。  
“那我们就来彼此冷静一下，看谁才是亟不可待的那一个。”

【谷神星】   
后穴刚得到一点儿性器抚慰，还没来得及细细品味，性器就残忍地离开了后穴。  
“如果你说我喜欢和你做……”斑回想了仅有一次的性爱经历，肯定地点了点头。  
“确实是这样没错，我熟悉你的性格，你的身体，你的味道。”  
“和你做爱不会有过多的紧张，也不会难以配合，而且你经验丰富，连那里……我也很满意。”

【谷神星】   
“不管是把这当做自慰，还是夫妻间的正常行为，都不需要有罪恶感。”  
说完，连斑自己也有些惊讶。  
他没想到自己对与“斑”的性爱抱有这种良好的感觉。  
这场最初为了保护泉奈和报复发展出来的关系和性爱似乎不一样了。

【红锅】   
“所以我才说，我们……我需要去冷静一下。”  
“斑”穿好衣服，带着五分真诚和五分恶意在斑的耳边如是说。  
然后他拉开花了半个下午修好的纸门，回到了自己的房间。  
坐下来拿过一个卷轴若无其事地看着，“斑”的心思却完全没在那些字上面。  
他和斑的这种关系到底算什么？  
斑是为了从“泉奈”手中保护自己的弟弟，而他则是为了守护他和“泉奈”的道路和方向。  
泉奈……  
他这个样子，又算不算是背叛了“泉奈”？“泉奈”对“斑”没有过多的反应，但他对斑厌恶和敌视却清晰可见，“斑”并不愿让“泉奈”被这些情绪缠扰。  
如今只能尽可能不要被“泉奈”发现了，他最终得出的还是这个缓兵之计。

【谷神星】   
“擅自抛下性爱对象……看来我要收回之前的断言了。”  
斑不知道什么时候来到了书房，他赤身裸体，坦坦荡荡地坐在斑面前，眉眼间却多了一分不满。  
他抽走“斑”显然没放心思在上面的卷轴，上半身卧倒在他怀里，手臂伸入他的衣领，搓揉里面敏感的乳头。

【红锅】   
“斑”万分无奈地接受着斑的爱抚，他的身体实在是无法忽视这熟悉的感觉。他回手拢住斑的身体，低声笑了笑。  
“等不及的果然不是我。”  
他的手从斑的耳后拂过却没有罢休，一直抚摸着斑的脖颈和颈窝。  
“看样子你主动来找我继续了？”

【谷神星】   
斑瘫在“自己”温暖的怀抱里，感受两人相同的气味，把对方身上那些碍事的衣服扒掉。  
“我说过的，我很喜欢和你做。”  
他恶趣味地拨弄“斑”跨间的性器，挑逗他所熟知的“宇智波斑”的敏感部位。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
他们彼此对“自己”的身体都太过于熟悉，以至于轻微的撩拨都能成为引发欲望的火种。  
“那就还像刚才那样好了。”  
“斑”的手又滑到了斑圆润的臀部，他不得不承认这里的手感确实很好。

【谷神星】   
斑顺从地趴在地上，圆润紧致的臀部高高翘起，后穴里的淫水已经泛滥成灾，顺着臀缝滑下来，滴答滴答地流到地上，污染了干净的榻榻米。  
来自“斑”的抚摸让他舒适而惬意，不由自主地去配合他。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有再犹豫，这一次连扩张准备都不需要做了，他直接把已经翘首以待的性器插进大半，立刻就感受到了与上一次不分伯仲的紧致和热情。  
“你……我们还真是熟于此道。”  
他用虎口卡住斑的髋骨，拇指正好可以在那两片圆润的臀肉上来回按压着玩弄。

【谷神星】   
后穴口紧紧缠着性器的根部，强硬地把性器禁锢在体内，里面湿热的淫荡软肉则肆意吮吸那粗大性器的每一寸，勾勒上面经脉蔓延的曲线。  
斑的腰部微微抖动，脸贴着地面，他喘着气，似是欢愉又似是痛苦的神情出现在他脸上。  
过了好一会儿，他的声音才缓缓传来。  
“都是和你学的。”  
斑的声音里有被压抑住的颤抖。

【红锅】   
他不管不顾斑的颤抖，更不在意那是因为疼痛还是快感，强行地品尝着对他的到来好奇又戒惧的黏软穴肉。  
“不要忘了，一开始是你强迫我的。”  
这个姿势下，“斑”没法像先前那样俯身在斑的耳边轻语，不过如此直白坦率地说出这种话又有了些许别样的快意。  
像是为了报复斑这句话一样，他忽然抽回手，一掌拍在斑轻颤的臀肉上。

【谷神星】   
一直被对方温柔以待的臀部猛然受到这种攻击，软肉抖出一阵荡漾的波纹，代表耻辱的鲜红的掌印装点着白皙饱满的臀部，让臀肉显得更加诱人，引诱他人继续教训这放荡下贱的臀部。  
在这种刺激下，后穴也不禁吸得更紧。  
直面这种攻击的斑刚开始是呆愣和惊讶，然后是忍俊不禁，他还记得自己之前对“斑”做过的事。  
他从地面上勉力撑起半个身体，转过头去看身后的人，他脸颊上是一片潮红，眼中泛起兴奋之色。  
“你喜欢这种的？”

【谷神星】   
他脸上的兴奋越来越明显。  
“现在是你强迫我了，宇智波斑。”

【红锅】   
“那你就这样认为吧。”  
熟悉“宇智波斑”性格的“斑”没有再就此反驳，反而满是认同地应下。  
“我不介意满足你这个愿望。”  
他的手掌又在另一侧臀瓣上拍击几下，然后用指甲在已经泛红的臀肉上刮擦着。  
受到这样的刺激，斑的后穴开始缩动着主动吸吮“斑”的性器。“斑”甚至都没如何动作，性器就数次照顾到了斑的敏感点，引起了那具躯体更加难耐的颤抖。

【谷神星】   
斑大口喘着气，脸上遍布了不正常的潮红，眼睛渐渐被恍惚和迷离占据。  
指甲擦过通红的臀肉，让斑的身体轻轻颤动，淫荡的后穴自发地吞吐粗大的性器。  
“哈……再……再激烈点……难道你……就只有这点吗……真是令人……失望……”  
斑挑衅的话在他气息不稳，饱含欢愉的声音里，更像是勾引。

【红锅】   
“我”就那么喜欢被这样对待？  
斑的样子让“斑”有些惊讶，想了想又在情理之中。“泉奈”对他从来都是温柔的，即使有偶尔为助兴而起的粗暴，也都会因为照顾他的感受而适时停止。  
他从没在自己身上真正感受到被强迫是怎样的滋味。  
而如今斑却在有意地挑起他的兴致，让自己对他做出那种事……  
好吧，“斑”倒是想看看，届时“宇智波斑”的脸上到底会露出怎样的表情。  
他不再消极怠工，手上更加用力地轮流拍打两个臀瓣，在流连那美妙触感的片刻后又毫不留情地击打下一次。身下性器的动作也越来越狂放，一下下地借着穴肉的助威，撞在斑的敏感点上。

【谷神星】   
在痛苦和欢愉之中不断转换的感觉让斑痴迷无比，臀部已经变得通红一片，就像一只熟透的饱含汁水的水蜜桃，汁水从一个小孔止不住地流出来，让开采者痛快享用。  
“啊……不是很好吗……啊……你还是勉强可以的……哈……”  
斑放浪地大声呻吟，泪水打湿了他的脸颊。  
性器霸道地在后穴中冲刺，在湿漉漉的密洞里驰骋，肠壁谄媚般的绞吸它，而它也回以最真挚、最直接的进攻，次次痛击斑最喜欢的那一点，甚至原本平坦的腹部也在这种激烈的攻击下一大一小，简直会让人当做怀孕了。

【红锅】   
“你倒是让我知道了不少关于‘我’的事实。”  
“斑”语焉不详地撂下这么一句，这是实话，在今日之前他从没有想过“自己”还能有如此的姿态。  
他紧紧抓住斑已经红透了的双臀，那圆润发肿的肉瓣摸起来比先前有了更高的温热。他似是满意地捏了两把，借着力让自己抽插的频率再高了几分。  
“这样你还满意吗？”  
斑后穴中流下的淫液把榻榻米湿的一塌糊涂，“斑”像刚才一样腾出手来沾了一些，送到斑的嘴边。  
“要不要尝尝？”

【谷神星】   
斑淫荡的身体完全摊在地上，只有靠身后“斑”的性器和揉捏臀部的双手勉强支撑。  
他被一浪高过一浪的快感彻底夺取意识，理性在风暴中被彻底摧毁，原始的本能完全控制了身体，让他发出一声更比一声高的欢愉呻吟。  
听到“斑”的话，斑胡乱点几下头，然后顺从地吮吸“斑”手指上源于自己身体内部的淫靡液体，津津有味地品尝，嘴中的唾液顺着手指流下来，把上面弄得亮晶晶的。

【红锅】   
“真是令人惊讶，我还以为‘我们’只有在战场上才会如此兴奋。” “斑”仿佛自言自语一样低声说着，抽回不但没有被斑舔干净，反而变得更加津湿的手指，舔尝上面‘自己’的味道。 斑越来越放荡的呻吟在这方不大的空间内格外清晰，“斑”也能感受到身下之人的后穴在愈发紧缩着，似乎在期盼着什么的到来。  
“你差不多应该……要到了吧？”

【谷神星】   
难道现在不正是另一个“战场”吗？  
肉体相碰撞，汗水附着在皮肤上，人们发出痛苦或是兴奋的声音，矛盾的人沉浸在“战斗”的快感里。  
感受到后穴性器的微微跳动，斑勉强拉起四散的思维开口，口中吐出的却是淫乱无比的话。  
“射到……啊……我……里面来……”  
后穴正在渴望精液的沐浴，狠狠压榨着粗大的阳具，一副贪婪的样子。

【红锅】   
“可以。”  
“斑”如此认真地应下这个荒唐的请求，这让他这几个简单的音节显得颇为怪异。他托住斑被性器戳得不再平坦的小腹，在火热穴肉的魅惑之下彻底放弃了其他碍事的心思，任由欲望暂时接管了身体的掌控权，把烫人的液体狠狠洒在斑的身体里。

【谷神星】   
后穴接收到一直渴望的火热精液，像是要被这种滚烫烫伤了一样，疯狂地缩紧，让精液深困于深幽柔软的穴中。  
斑完全瘫倒在地上了，他黑色的发丝沾染着汗水，贴在潮红的脸上，他受到“斑”宝贵精液的慷慨馈赠，发出漫长的悲鸣，眼里满是欢愉和靥足。

【红锅】   
“斑”自然地退出了斑的身体，性器恋恋不舍地在斑的臀缝中间磨蹭，把上面沾的淫液都抹干净才算结束，他满足地欣赏着斑沉迷欲望的表情，仿佛看见了每次和“泉奈”结束之后的自己。  
不，这是不一样的，现在的“我”比那时候还要……  
“差不多该回去了吧？”  
他坐在斑的身边抬起斑那张极致愉悦幸福的脸，又望了望窗外只余半轮紫色霞光披在远山上的夕阳。

 

【谷神星】   
“现在回去未免为时过早。”  
斑抱住了一旁“自己”的腰身，从榻榻米上缓缓坐起来。  
“而且我们可是夫妻。”他开玩笑般地说道，“当然要在一起。”  
他的手臂轻轻环绕住“斑”的肩膀，在他颈边吐出暖昧火热的气息，吮吸锁骨，啃咬那里的肌肤，发出啧啧的水声。

【红锅】   
“看样子你还是不满意。”  
顺从地没有反抗斑，“斑”低下头去主动蹭了蹭斑的头发。他当然知道斑接下来打算做什么，于是配合着他的动作用手抚摸着自己胸前的红豆，挑逗双方的情绪。  
“你不用担心太多，在这种事情里我还是可以保护自己的。”

【谷神星】   
“你真的很有经验。”斑似乎是感叹着说了一句，“那之后请务必指导我。”  
斑咬了一下他胸口已经挺立起的嫣红，掠过凸起的小腹，来到胯间。  
斑的手指在“斑”的性器上缓缓滑动，拉出无意义的杂乱图案，在龟头上打圈，饶有兴趣地观察性器缓缓勃起的姿态。

【红锅】   
“斑”皱着眉，不知是为斑的言语挑逗而不满还是什么其他原因，他握住斑的手，有些急切地在自己的性器上面上下抚弄着。  
比斑敏感得多的身体这就起了反应，“斑”的眼睛被情色的火焰烧得有些发亮。  
“如果你不想让中午的事情再发生一次，那就快点。”

【谷神星】   
斑看了欲火焚身的“斑”一眼，欣然决定满足他的愿望。  
“斑”后穴的淫荡泛滥得完全不需要润滑，斑随随便便就轻松插进了三根手指，毫不费力地抽插着。  
“你平常每周要做多少次？”  
他恶意地发问，然后将性器最准了“斑”泥泞的后穴，长驱直入，直到温暖的最深处。

【红锅】   
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“斑”挑眉反问，原本是充满着威胁意味的表情在如今这种荒诞色情的情境下根本就是变相的邀请。  
斑的动作已经点燃了他的欲念之火，他扬起头急促喘息起来，黑色的长发因此乱七八糟地散在地上。

【谷神星】   
斑深深地抽出性器，然后深深地插入，他狠狠研磨“斑”最敏感的那一点，感受紧致穴肉快乐的回应。  
“好让我知道今后我们每周该做几次，或者你更喜欢天这个单位？”  
后穴紧紧吸附着斑的性器，甬道里散发着仿佛要让他融化一般的热量。

【红锅】   
“……每周有这么一天就够了。”  
这不是实话也不是谎言，更像是“斑”用来回避这个令他脸热的问题的手段。  
头一次被斑的性器进入，他有了片刻的恍惚，就好像是在和“自己”做一样。那里的形状他无比熟悉，却从来没有想到过会有品尝到的这一天。  
他似是满足地笑了起来，有薄薄的汗水自额角流下。  
“你只要做就好了。”

【谷神星】   
“只有一天就够了？”斑遗憾地摇摇头，“那就让我亲自来试试要多少次你才会满足吧。”  
他粗暴地拉起“斑”的大腿，架到双肩上，以此为轨道狠狠击打“斑”的后穴，惩罚他故意的回避。  
忍者的体力让他做这种事毫不费力，对武器的掌握让他每一击都能不偏离轨道，他直击最能激起“斑”放荡言语的那一点，感受“斑”精于性爱的美妙后穴，体会里面嫩肉的挤压和研磨。  
“你里面真舒服，而且看来很喜欢我。”这是斑真心实意的夸奖，也是恶意的刺激与挑逗。

【红锅】   
“嗯……这个用不着你……来说啊……”  
从理性上来说，“斑”希望这场情事能快点结束，以此让自己逃离这种难堪的境地。可是他的肉体正在被斑满足着，粗大火热的性器捶捣着他的内壁，早已被调教得淫荡不堪的身体根本就没法在这种时候还服从理智的指挥。  
“啊……好、好舒服……”  
身体深处被填满的感觉他已经怀念了许久，此时又偏偏被对自己的每一寸肉体都了如指掌的人掌控着，“斑”再也没办法矜持身段了。

【谷神星】   
“你可以叫的再大声点，毕竟这里只有我们两个人。”  
甩下了这样一句话，斑突然停下了动作。  
他放下“斑”的大腿，不再抗在肩上，而是让他的腿部环绕在自己的腰际。  
他将粗大的性器完全置于“斑”湿热的后穴里，只留两个深色的囊袋在外，“斑”则置于他的怀中，坐在他的身体一一他的性器上。  
他满意地感受到“斑”自发缠得越紧的双腿，挑逗地搓磨“斑”的尾骨，“斑”的性器则抵在他平坦的小腹上，顶端溢出的一点白色粘液污染了他的肌肤。  
他维持着抱着“斑”的姿势，捡起“斑”之前阅读的卷轴，百般无聊地看了起来，似乎完全忽略了在他身上欲求不满地扭动身体的某人。  
这绝对是报复。

【红锅】   
“你，你干什么……”  
斑在这个时候停了下来。  
在斑持续的挑逗下，“斑”的身体早就迫不及待。尾骨的酥麻一直蔓延到后穴深处，已经做好了被满足的准备，可是施与这些急切而淫荡的感觉之人却把自己的成果抛在那里置之不理。  
身体里燃烧得愈来愈旺的火焰渗透进每一个细胞，全身上下，尤其是最敏感隐秘的位置都在叫嚣着呼唤被满足。  
“斑”情不自禁地扭着腰，小幅度地上下动着身体。甚至去主动用手揉捏斑的囊袋，只希望斑能继续先前的情事。  
“继续……继续来上我……”

【谷神星】   
后穴每一刻都比上一刻吸附得更紧，满溢出更多的淫水，发出热切的呼唤。  
“你可以自食其力。”  
斑把手里的卷轴又拉长了一些，但他的视线既不在卷轴上，也不在“斑”身上，似乎完全视他的挑逗为无物。

【红锅】   
“斑”勉强支撑起身体，抬高腰臀让斑的性器暂时离开身体，然后再用力坐下去。他试着调整角度，让斑的顶端正好戳在自己的敏感点上。  
如此多次之后，他渐渐找回了之前那种被填满的感觉，但这样做终归是不如先前斑主动时那么令人心神沉醉。  
“你、你这样……有什么意义……”  
有那么一瞬间，“斑”的语气好像是在恳求斑一样，但这丝异样很快就消失了。除了被情欲灼烧的急迫，他的话语中再也听不出任何东西。

【谷神星】   
意义？那当然是……  
“想让你臣服，想更好地看看你这副淫荡的样子。”  
斑惬意地躺在地上，欣赏“斑”摆动身体追求性器不断冲击后穴的放浪模样，他皮肤上泌出细汗，蒙着一层代表情欲的诱惑红色。  
他的手在“斑”的腰边流连，然后滑到他曼妙的臀部上，指尖在那里滑动。  
“既然已经证明我很喜欢这样，那同为宇智波斑，我想你也会喜欢的。”  
斑伸出手，往那柔软圆滑的臀部重重打了下去，发出清脆的啪啪声。

【红锅】   
“啊！啊……你……”  
以“宇智波斑”的性格和贤值，他知道自己对斑一时兴起做了报复行为，那么斑自然会原封不动甚至变本加厉地还回来。  
他加快了上下动作的速度，扭腰的幅度也越来越大，每一次坐下的时候，臀肉和斑的肉体相碰都能发出令人光是听到就浮想联翩的碰撞声，和斑拍击他臀部的声音奇妙地融为一体。  
疼痛、快感和羞耻感一齐涌上，“斑”的理智和声音都被冲击得破碎，他勉强拼凑出挑衅般的语气，反击斑所谓的“意义”。  
“开什么玩笑……我、我和泉奈都不会……不会臣服于你们……”

【谷神星】   
斑猛然按下“斑”的身体，让性器的顶端碾压他身体中最敏感的那点。  
“放心，我只需要你的肉体臣服于我。”  
他满足地感受手下乱颤的皮肤和在那一瞬间更加肆意地缠绕阳具的贪婪后穴，呼吸也不禁变得急促起来  
“哈……你现在不就是吗？”  
那里面是湿润的，是火热的，是柔软的，更是淫荡的，是贪婪难以满足的。  
就像他一样。  
“我们还有很多时间……”

【红锅】   
“好舒服……再……再多一点啊……嗯哈……”  
原本在自己控制下规规矩矩地袭来的快感在瞬间高涨起来，“斑”没有刻意压制，放声呻吟着声音中似乎还染上了泣音。  
“快一点啊……”  
“斑”一点都不认为斑“征服”的目的在他身上实现了，可他身体的反应又明明白白地向斑献上了臣服之人的谄媚。  
这具躯体实在是无法忍耐半分，只能一味地渴求着似乎永远无法被满足的欢愉。

【谷神星】   
身上之人的反映极大地取悦了斑，他眼里染上艳红，以及完全不加掩饰的兴奋和欲望。  
他翻身重新把“斑”压在身下，分开他被淫水弄得滑腻的大腿，粗硬的性器缓缓从艳丽淫靡的后穴里出来，直至只剩最后半个龟头，后穴委屈地不满张合时，他又再次沉下腰部冲刺，长驱直入，霸道地占据填满了整个火热敏感的后穴，满足“斑”渴望被狠狠操弄的夙愿。  
斑每一击都尽最大的力量去填满“斑”，贯穿绵软的身体，擦过紧致的内壁，痛击敏感点。  
而愈加美妙后穴也几乎让他要把持不住了，肠肉绞杀性器的每一处地方，斑感觉得到，“斑”淫荡的后穴正在呼唤精液的降临。  
“斑……哈……你这个样子……”斑再次给了对方深深的一击。  
“难道是想怀上我的孩子吗？”

【红锅】   
“我不是……啊……！嗯……”  
斑这种直白的，简单的，却偏偏最能满足“斑”难耐欲望的性爱方式让“斑”倍感绝望地沉醉其中。他炽热的穴肉淫荡地包裹着吞吐着斑的性器，不仅仅是两人交合之处，连“斑”的臀部和大腿上都沾满了透明的晶亮液体。他涣散的目光望向上空的虚无，在快感巅峰来临之前，说完最后一句在自己掌控范围内的话。  
“我的孩子……是泉奈的……”  
随后各种颜色的光芒迅速从四面八方而来，在“斑”的脑海中纠结成一团没有源头的麻线，然后默契地一齐爆炸开，让“斑”的身心都完全被它们所代表的，罪恶的淫欲支配。

【谷神星】   
“你的孩子当然是泉奈的。”  
斑调侃了一句，那句关于怀孕的话是他说来故意刺激“斑”的，也取得了他还算满意的成果。  
“斑”陷入无法躲避的极乐高潮中，而斑在这时却猛然把他抱了起来，让他大半个人的身体重量都通过后穴里的阳具支撑。  
“我一直……想知道在高潮的时候……啊……加倍进行打击会怎么样……”  
在还处于高潮中的后穴不射出来，对斑来说也是件极为困难的事，他将“斑”的身体按到墙上，仍旧让他悬于空中。  
“别掉下去，抓紧了。”  
说完，斑就重新开始激烈的冲刺，他让狰狞的性器在高潮的甬道中继续前行，破开重重阻碍，再次狠击“斑“最淫荡的那一点。  
木质的墙壁在冲击之下，随着他们身体一抽一插的节奏演奏出荒唐淫靡的协奏曲。

【红锅】   
“斑”在意识迷离之中以为这场从午间断续到现在的漫长情事就要结束了，没想到下一刻迎来的就是更加欢愉更加痛苦的折磨。  
高潮过后还在颤动的穴肉又一次迎来了谈不上温柔的光顾，更重要的是斑仍然在冲击他高潮过后的敏感点。这一次性器顶碰在点上带来的不再是单纯的快感，如锦里藏针一般混迹其中的是蔓延到腰腿之间的酸胀和酥麻。“斑”并不喜欢这种感觉，可他现在一点逃离的可能性都没有。  
身体在悬空之中完全使不上力，“斑”只能紧紧抓住斑的手臂不让自己掉下。他整个身体都无力而被动地依靠着斑的支撑，再次开口时，“斑”的声音是更加破碎的颤音。  
“你停下……停下啊……我、我受不了……”

【谷神星】   
光“斑”在这种快感的漩涡中还能清楚地组织语言说话，就够让斑惊讶的了，  
“难道你不喜欢这些吗？”  
斑疑问道，然后他再次加快了抽插的动作，发誓要让全然的快乐彻底淹没“斑”的思维，让他打身体彻底臣服在性器和精液之下，和他融为一体。  
“来吧……斑，再来一次，我们一起。”  
斑把“斑”顶在墙壁上，性器完全插入温暖柔软的甬道里，不受外界风吹雨打的侵害，爆发出代表了他生命延续浓厚精液，送入最深处，将其慷慨赠送。

【红锅】   
“不……嗯啊……啊！”  
“斑”被抵在冷硬的墙壁上喘息不止，口中的津液在狂乱的性爱中顺着唇角和下颌的形状流下来，与不知何时沾满脸颊的泪水和在一起，这些都让他的脸看起来无比情色淫乱。  
体内骤然迸发的温暖与身后触及的冰冷形成了对比鲜明的和谐感，把高潮后持续刺激的痛苦和欢愉推上了巅峰。  
“我……不要了……”

【谷神星】   
“你之前不是很喜欢的吗，斑？”  
射出精液后，斑并没有把性器拿出来，还是仍将其置于高潮后微微收缩的湿热后穴里，享受情事的余韵，继续填满一如既往贪婪的后穴。  
他亲吻“斑”的嘴角和脸颊，将上面狼狈的液体轻柔地吻掉，安抚他的心情。

【红锅】   
“斑”有些慌乱地避开斑的亲吻，从淫欲中渐渐清醒过来的他忽然想到了许久之前“扉间”给他和“泉奈”看过的阴阳遁生子研究的卷轴。  
原本被他扫进记忆角落的一些东西，现在慢慢地清晰起来了。  
“不……不对……”  
他勉强挣开斑的怀抱，拖着脚步向一旁的书柜走去。白浊的液体顺着他的大腿流下来，在地上形成一串斑驳的痕迹。

【谷神星】   
“斑？”  
斑有所察觉，“斑”现在的状态很不对劲。  
他甚至连从后穴不断滴落的精液都完全置之不理，凝重的视线直直地黏在书柜上，眼中隐隐透露着恐慌和焦急。

【红锅】   
“斑”从书柜里翻找出那个已经落了些灰尘的小卷轴，别过脸把卷轴递给斑。  
“你……自己看吧。”  
只有一次，不知道会不会有问题。

【谷神星】   
从卷轴中所记载的一连串复杂的理论和晦涩的术语中，斑得出了一个结论。  
外界遗传物质的浇灌会影响由阴阳遁造就孩子的遗传基因。  
斑不禁松了一口气，他坦然看向“斑”。  
“我和你都是宇智波斑，DNA当然也是一样的，孩子怎么样都会带有你自身的基因的，就算我确实……将遗传物质送到你的身体里了，也不会有什么影响。”

【红锅】   
要真是这样就好了。  
“斑”在心里暗自忐忑着，先前他和斑做的时候根本就完全忘记了这一点。  
泉奈……  
倘若真的如那个泉奈所说，这个世界是一个错误，他就更不愿让这种事情发生在“泉奈”身上了。  
“斑”不愿让“泉奈”除了在他和泉奈心中的印痕以外，什么都留不下。

【谷神星】   
“不要在意这种无关的事了。”  
斑对卷轴上记载的东西并不在意，他重新把“斑”拉过来，抱着他坐在地上，舔吸他的脸颊。  
“我们继续来做有意思的事吧……”  
他的膝盖似有似无地蹭着“斑”的胯部，压住他的大腿，让他不能起来。

【红锅】   
“今天很晚了，还是之后再……”  
“斑”一手推拒着斑，想要蜷起腿来离开他的怀抱。  
斑的举动确实让他身体里升腾起几分欲望，但他现在满心慌乱得没法去在意这些。  
“而且明天要问一下扉间关于孩子的事。”

【谷神星】   
扉间……  
“斑”提到的这个名字让他想到了前段时间和他分手的，他那个世界的扉间，这阴差阳错地让斑熄灭了现在马上继续做的心思。  
“现在确实很晚了，我们先去吃饭？”  
他拉起“斑”，向他问道。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“斑”这才能够站起身来，简单地穿好先前的衣服，拉开纸门向厨房走去。  
斑的情绪他没有忽视，他可以真切地看到斑眼中那一闪即灭的黯淡。  
这两个世界还真是复杂纠结。

【谷神星】   
厨房里备了不少食材，斑大致看了看，准备两人份丰富的食物绰绰有余。  
记上他推测应该是泉奈的围裙，打开写轮眼，斑很快就做出了美味的一餐。  
把晚餐端到桌上，斑犹豫了一下，略有恶趣味地问“斑”道：“需要我喂你吗？”

【红锅】   
“辛苦了，我自己来就可以。”  
虽然平时很多时候都是“泉奈”在喂。  
“斑”这样把这句调笑敷衍过去，洗好了两人的餐具摆在桌案边上，若无其事地坐下。  
“还有，你穿了泉奈的衣服。”

【谷神星】   
“我知道。”斑若无其事地说。  
他自然地跪坐到斑旁边的位子上，喝一口味增汤，含在口中，然后强硬地按住了“斑”的后脑，通过唇舌将味增渡了过去，分享其口感和香气。  
“我的手艺怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“等等，你怎么没穿……唔……”  
“斑”刚刚注意到斑身上除了一件围裙以外身无片缕，他还没有来得及提醒，就被斑不留余地地吻上。  
温热的味增汤裹着斑柔润的舌侵入他的口中，他把汤水咽下了一多半，斑的舌头就开始在他口中不安分地搅动着。他无奈又隐约兴奋地去迎合，舌尖与斑纠缠着。有混合着味增香气的液体自二人唇角留下，滴落在“斑”的衣服上。  
“……没有泉奈做得好。”  
唇分后，他半真半假地回答了一句。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的体格比斑小了一圈，围裙穿在他身上当然也有点紧了。  
两人唇舌交缠之间，味增混杂着唾液从嘴角流下来，沿着脖颈修长的曲线滴落，最后污浊了原本干净的围裙，也让斑的姿态显得有些狼狈。  
斑把围裙穿歪了，胸口嫣红的乳头若隐若现地探出半角来，他伸出舌头，舔砥嘴角边的汁液。  
“我没有泉奈做的好……指哪一方面上的？”  
斑慢慢夹起一块烤得恰到好处的鲜嫩牛肉，送入口中，然后再次吻住了“斑”。  
“你可以把这些当做夫妻之间的情趣。”

【红锅】   
这一次“斑”毫不客气地用舌从斑口中抢过那块牛肉，顺便还在斑的舌尖上不轻不重地咬了一下，然后放开了斑。  
“每个方面都是。”  
“斑”明知道这句话会惹恼斑却仍然故意这样说了。他拿过热毛巾给斑擦了擦流到脖颈和锁骨的汤水，把毛巾翻了一面放回托盘里。  
“我们可以好好吃完饭，然后再考虑其他事情。”  
他提出的建议大抵不会有效用。

【谷神星】   
每个方面都是……吗？  
“那要来验证试试吗？”  
斑一口接着一口“喂食“，和“自己”一起享用这份晚餐。  
他大半个身体都紧贴着“斑”，露出的肌肤故意蹭着“斑”的敏感部位。  
“关于泉奈是不是真的每个方面都比我好这件事。”

【红锅】   
“斑”没有再说话，斑这种咄咄逼人的亲密举动也不容许他再说什么。  
他被动地接受着斑这种色情感呼之欲出的喂食，与斑的肌肤相亲在不知不觉中又惹起了他的生理反应。他的乳珠已经挺立起来，透着晶莹的红色。  
“……泉奈还有你弟弟都快要回来了，明天再说吧。”

【谷神星】   
“你不是也很想要吗？”  
斑的膝盖隔着薄薄的衣衫压住了斑胯下的性器，就算有衣服阻隔，那里勃起的形状还是十分明显。  
他的指尖划过“斑”胸口挺立的两点红樱，感受乳头恰到好处的坚硬和柔韧。  
“既然你那么担心，那我们就去别的地方。”斑凑在“斑”耳边，吐露出诱惑的话语。  
“去泉奈找不到的地方。”

【红锅】   
“好吧。”  
“斑”叹了一口气，他明白‘宇智波斑’是不会这样轻松简单地就放弃达成目标的。因此他只能选择暂时妥协。  
斑用指肚揉碾着他的乳珠，那里好像已经急不可耐地企盼更多的对待一样，不争气地挺立得更加膨胀。  
“无论你想去哪里，都先把衣服穿好。”  
“斑”似是提醒地说。

【谷神星】   
“我身上难道没有穿衣服吗？”斑指着连勉强遮盖身躯都做不到的围裙，故作疑惑地说。  
“呵，不要管那些无关紧要的事了。”  
斑的声音突然沉了下来，他眼里映出一轮诡谲的血红。  
“宇智波斑。”  
须佐能乎蓝色的虚焰隐约缠绕在他身边，把“斑”一同围在里面。  
暗色的夜空下，蓝色的天狗遨游于天际。

【红锅】   
这个方向是往村子的西侧。  
“斑”抬起头看着那被蒙上了一层青蓝半透明纱布的月亮，相比起昨天的圆满无缺，今天的月亮在侧边缺了一个极小的弧形。  
立待月。  
起始于昨日的事情到了现在，也已经越来越向着某个晦暗的方向偏斜了。

【谷神星】   
斑让须佐能乎停留在离月亮极近的地方，月光透过须佐能乎照进来，让他近乎赤裸的身躯蒙上一层奇异的光彩。  
须佐能乎顶端的空间并不大，但容纳两个人还是绰绰有余。  
他抬头望向高挂于天际的皎月。  
今夜仍是一个无云之夜。  
“这里就很不错，你觉得怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“你是怎么想到这里的？真是惊讶 你还是个有着这种趣味的人。”  
“斑”虽然这么说着，心中却并没有嘴上所言的诧异。  
“宇智波斑”做出什么离经叛道的事情好像都是正常的，反过来才是枯木生花。  
他向下望去，下方正是木叶西侧的森林，修炼的人寻常也不会到这里。  
他自然不担心普通人能透过须佐能乎的光辉看到什么，但他仍然免不了有些难堪。

【谷神星】   
斑顺着对方的视线同样向下发的森林望过去。  
“你觉得在下面做更好？”  
他两三下解开自己身上穿着的唯一一件衣物一一一件标有宇智波团扇族徽的围裙，递给“斑”。  
“穿上。”

【红锅】   
“斑”把自己身上的族服脱下来，接过那件不能称得上是衣服的布料系在身上。  
低头之间，他嗅到了熟悉的味道。  
泉奈和……“自己”。  
与斑穿的时候一样，围裙只能遮住他身体的一小部分。大片的肌肤都裸露在外面。

【谷神星】   
斑很满意他的顺从，他走到“斑”的背后，手环住了他的胸部，狠狠揉捏通红的乳珠。  
“你似乎很喜欢我摸你这里。”  
斑在“斑”后背吐出温湿的气息，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，舌尖轻轻舔砥他的耳垂。

【红锅】   
“你也一样。”  
敏感的背部全然暴露在斑的面前，“斑”却已经没有了逃开的想法。  
斑这种爱抚的动作是最让他受不了的，这就好像他们是真正的伴侣一样。“斑”用一侧臀肉去摩擦斑还没有进入状态的性器，似乎在催促他快一点。  
“毕竟我是跟你学的。”

【谷神星】   
斑正在品尝他后颈的皮肤，听到“斑”这句似曾相识的话，他哑然失笑。  
“那就多学一点吧。”斑狠狠拍打了一下“斑”的屁股，让仍旧通红的臀部变得更艳丽了。  
“不过，你也太焦急了。”  
斑向下望去，“斑”后穴里之前射的精液的还没排光，就有新的淫水源源不断地流出来，催促斑进入，再次品尝硕大汲取精液。  
而斑看到这样放浪的姿态，也不再磨磨蹭蹭，把性器对准湿漉漉的后穴口，长驱直入，嚣张地冲刺进他的身体，不给其主人留半分情面。  
“但我很喜欢你这一点。”  
饥渴的后穴得到“食物”，在斑还没有动作的情况下，就已经自发地开始品尝，肠壁紧紧收缩，分泌出更多的淫液。

【红锅】   
在这个姿势下身体完全得不到任何支撑，斑刚一进入，就把“斑”的身体带得向前差点跌倒。“斑”没有其他办法，只能稍微弯下腰，用手紧掐住自己的大腿来保持一点平衡。  
被淫水和精液浸泡许久的穴肉有些发胀，比上一次更加紧致地吸吮起斑粗大的性器来。在这还不算正式开始的时候，穴里就流下了一股股混杂着白浊的晶莹液体。  
“斑”没法看到斑现在的表情，不过他知道斑现在一定是相当得意的。  
“这次……这次不要射在里面……”  
担心一会的自己又会失去保持言语逻辑的能力，“斑”趁着现在开口要求。

【谷神星】   
“斑”怀住身前之人的腰部，托着他的身体，让他的身躯得以重新立起来。  
斑的手伸到围裙里面，按住“斑”因怀孕鼓起并变得柔软的腹部，手指挑逗地向下轻轻按压摩挲。  
“你难道不喜欢我射在里面吗？”  
话音未落，斑已经开始在满溢精液和淫水的穴肉里大力抽插起来，他贴心地照顾着“斑”向来喜欢被狠狠击打的那点。

【红锅】   
“不……这次不可以再……在里面……”  
斑抚摸着“斑”腹部的动作在“斑”的感知中无疑是相当温柔的，但就是这种带有挑逗性质的温柔在某个不定的时候或许会变幻成残忍的模样。  
“啊……泉奈的……孩子……不行……”  
斑一开始就对着敏感点猛攻的性器让“斑”相当有效率地在快感构造的流沙之中沉沦。身体被禁锢在斑身前的狭小空间里，莫名的压迫感从须佐能乎的光芒中散发出来，“斑”在本能地紧张戒备的同时又有了回到战场时的兴奋。

【谷神星】   
“既然下面不可以，那就让我射在上面吧。”  
斑扳过“斑”的脸，温柔地吻住了他的唇，柔软的舌尖在双唇上掠过，分开他紧闭的牙齿，进入柔软的内里。  
斑品味对方口中与自己完全相同的味道，同样柔软的舌头缠绕在一起，在狭小的口腔里展开一场场激烈的战斗，争夺这个吻的主动权。  
直到“斑”几乎要窒息了，他才迟迟停下这个吻。  
斑用手指涂开对方在激烈的战斗中流到下巴上的津液，轻嗅“斑”发间的气息。  
“可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“斑”的后穴已经在不耐烦地催促他继续攻击了，肠壁不满地抽动，臀部愈往后翘起，但斑仿佛没意识到这些，只是一味看着“斑”的眼睛，等待他的回答。

【红锅】   
“斑”在迷乱之中没有听清斑在问什么，只是慌乱点头应下。  
斑的吻在这个宛如不平等条约一样的要约和承诺之后接踵而至。“斑”主动地与斑的舌纠缠，展开了这场表面上势均力敌的战斗。  
然而毫无疑问，他是处于下风都那一方。对于斑的刻意接近，挑逗，爱抚乃至……他竟然有了甘之若饴的感觉。  
这是本能，这只是本能……  
“斑”眼中的光彩完全被情欲的瘴气遮掩住了，他朦胧地看着斑与他对视的双眼，口中吐出的却不是回答，而是高昂的呻吟。  
“嗯……那就……啊……快一点……”

【谷神星】   
斑有时也会疑惑，单调重复的抽插动作居然会对他，对他们有如此之大的吸引力。  
他抽出时，“斑”的温热柔软的后穴紧紧抓牢吸附着他的性器，在茎壁上泛起酥麻，抓绕他的心弦，然后那点酥麻随着速度的猛然提升立刻泛滥成烈焰一般的剧烈感受，快感贯穿整个下身，当他快要彻底离开层层叠叠的肠肉时，里面的淫水被带出来，“斑”的后穴则会禁锢他的龟头，微微张合，发出饥渴的呼唤，唤起他心中的渴望，让他的浴火愈加旺盛，于是他又忍不住沉下去感受新的柔软，破开满是淫水的湿热甬道，在其中驰骋，填满这从未满足，一直饥渴的淫荡后穴。  
在这种看似乏味的动作里，他们似乎都找到了无法言喻的趣味和快乐，不断重复着。  
“哪怕不是夫妻，我们也可以经常这样……”  
毕竟他们的身体是如此契合，他们又是如此喜爱这种荒唐放荡的情爱。

【红锅】   
“斑”望着被青光笼罩的月亮，它的清辉横亘千万年，照耀在他们二人身上。如果现在空中有云彩，那么月亮大概会躲进去——它可能生平是第一次见到这种怪异的淫乱景象。  
快要到崩坏的边缘了，无论是身体还是心灵。  
斑简单却有力的动作有着要把他的肚子顶破的气势，而“斑”因为充血和摩擦变得鲜红的穴肉却仍然尽力地吞咽着那火热的硕大，恨不得一刻也不让它离开。  
“好舒服……好舒服啊……”  
这个无风的晚上相比昨天要热不少，须佐能乎的狭小空间里的温度更是显得要高一些。但这一切似乎都比不上从两人交合之处而起遍布全身的灼热感，“斑”感觉这灼热就像火山口的熔岩，一旦深陷其中便再也无法抽身。

【谷神星】   
连清冷的月光也抑制不了斑心中的烈焰了，他火热的视线紧紧黏在“斑”的身体上，沉醉于他放荡坦诚的表现，月色从他肩膀上倾泻下来，皎洁清丽的光芒与“斑”淫乱的姿态形成鲜明的对比，让他有了一种魔性的魅力。  
身体上的快感，征服强者的快感，以及斑也难以分辨的莫名感情交织在一起，让他的思维都要在这种烈焰中融化了。  
他加大了抽插的力度，以最严肃最郑重的态度对待每一波浪潮，每一击都狠厉非常地打在“斑”的敏感点上，堵住他流水不止的贪婪后穴，软袋每一次都能重重撞击在“斑”的后穴口，发出清脆的肉体碰撞声。

【红锅】   
“斑”感觉双腿已经发软得有些站不住，他不得不向后倚靠着斑的身体，然而这样却愈发显出了他的“主动”。  
这样也使得他对斑的抽插的反应更大了，身体在宛如任人宰割一样的状态下完全对斑的一举一动都言听计从，。  
“斑”的意识在那一刻如同被熔岩灼烧的坚冰一样融化成冷水，然后又以极快的速度升腾成蒸汽，在空中盘旋着上升，最终溃散消泯。  
他在这被月光庇护的安谧之下畅快地浪叫出声，完全无所顾忌。

【谷神星】   
有传闻，月光能恍惚人的精神，能唤醒人心中的魔性，斑不清楚是否真的是这样，但他们确实在这清朗的月色之下变得恍惚了。  
欢愉的呻吟，喘气声，肉体碰撞声，水泽声，这些声音交织在一起，成为一首最能激起人心中淫乱欲望的进行曲，曲子的节奏随着演出的进行，愈加快速，把两位表演者身与心一同带入高潮。  
他恐怕践行不了之前的诺言了，意识在月光下蒸腾为雾气的前一秒，斑这样想。  
下一刻，他深深沉下腰部，用滚烫的白浊冲刷“斑”身体中的淫水，选择听从身体本能的指示，给早已溢满精子的贪婪后穴补充最新鲜的精液。

【红锅】   
“我……不是说了……啊……”  
奇怪的是，“斑”根本没有为斑的爽约而感到半分不满，这句话好像只是习惯性的埋怨一样。在斑射进来的时候，“斑”的全身心都是异常的满足。甬道内被再一次洗刷，上一次留下的还没有清理的液体与新的温度融合在一起，几乎要把所接触到的软肉都烫化掉。  
“斑”仍然倚在斑的怀抱里，在混沌之中恢复着体力和思考能力。他睁着无神的双眼看着惑人心神的明月，脸上仍是一片迷离。  
这要是幻术就好了。  
这要是真的就好了。

【谷神星】   
斑抱着“斑”，和他一起躺坐在须佐能乎里，月光似乎比之前更亮了，但心中那种恍惚和火热之感渐渐消退了下来。  
他没有抽出仍旧埋在“斑”身体里的性器，任由性器把浓厚的精液堵在里面，他在月光之下，享受激烈情爱之后的平静。  
“现在回去吗？”  
直到天边飘来一朵淡云，给月蒙上一层似有似无的雾气，斑才开口询问是否回去。

【红锅】   
月亮挂在偏南的夜空中照耀着从情欲中渐渐回神的两人。  
还没有到午夜。  
“斑”安静地坐在斑的怀中，他在惊讶于刚才自己那种怪异的，由心底攀升的满足感，同时又为此暗暗担忧起来。  
“扉间”的卷轴难道有夹层吗？  
斑的长发有一缕散在他的胸前，“斑”用一根手指慢慢绕来绕去，许久才回答。  
“回去吧，明天我还要去找扉间。”

【谷神星】   
须佐能乎扬起巨大的双翼，似乎成为了天际上的另一轮月亮，闪烁着亮丽但不刺眼的蓝色光芒，向某个有繁华村落的方向飞去。  
在宇智波族地外一处隐蔽的地方，斑降下已经被他缩小了的须佐能乎。  
“到了。”

【红锅】   
“斑”在地上站稳之后，低头看了一眼自己身上那件快要散开的围裙。  
看来还要替“泉奈”洗一下才行。  
他叹了一口气，往自己的房间走去。

【谷神星】   
“欢迎回来，哥哥。”  
“泉奈“静坐在“斑”房间里，他深幽的黑色眼睛注视着前方的斑，面容看似平静，但眼中却酝酿着风暴。  
看到姿态狼狈，精液后穴还从后穴里流下来的斑，“泉奈”并没有什么反映，似乎早已料到。  
“洗澡水已经准备好了……”他淡淡地说。

【红锅】   
“……泉奈。”  
“斑”知道他午夜才归来一定会被“泉奈”发现，但这不代表他做好了应对的准备。  
他该怎样，又能怎样？  
“泉奈”直直地看着他的黑色眼睛表面上一如往日一样沉稳平静，“斑”却在其中看到了燃烧不息的天照之炎。  
“……对不起，我没有遵循你告诉我的那些话。”

【谷神星】   
一直很乖的，一直深爱着他，一直听他的话的哥哥……  
“哥哥，去洗澡吧。”  
“泉奈”注视着顺着斑的大腿流到脚跟，最后污浊了榻榻米的的精液。  
“我在这里等你。”他向“斑”露出一个和往常一样乖巧贴心的笑容。

【红锅】   
“斑”满眼愧疚与复杂地望了“泉奈”一眼，转身走进了浴室。  
温暖的水流正好是他平日熟悉的温度，他尽量快速同时又细致地清理着自己的身体，顺便把“泉奈”的围裙也洗干净。  
腿上和股间黏腻的液体已经被冲洗干净，可无论如何，后穴里的东西却仍然没有流尽的意思。  
只好先这样了。  
“斑”无奈地裹上浴巾回到房间里。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
在“斑”醒来的时间的前一刻，“泉奈”就已经在斑床边等待了。  
“哥哥，我们今天去扉间那里检查。”  
关于阴阳遁怀孕的一些事，他一定要向扉间问个清楚。  
他这样想着，帮“斑”一件件把衣服穿上。

【红锅】   
“斑”感觉到了“泉奈”语气中的古怪，他没有反抗“泉奈”的动作，却也想起了自己今天的目的。  
他确实要去找“扉间”问问昨天卷轴里的事情。当初那个卷轴他和“泉奈”都没有仔细看，现在想来是“泉奈”也重新翻过了。  
“嗯，那我们去吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
扉间和“扉间”同时放下手中的试管和镊子，转身扭头看向门口，不同的是扉间表情有些无奈，而“扉间”与其说是去看，还不如说是在模仿扉间的动作，眼神没有丝毫波动。

【谷神星】   
关于昨天在这个世界的“斑”那里看到的卷轴，斑还是留了一分心。  
所以在吃完早餐后，他决定前往扉间的实验室问问。

【红锅】   
“……扉间，你这个卷轴上面写的那些假设情况，都……”  
“斑”起初想问“都是真的吗”，转念一想，“千手扉间”从来不是会在科学基本原则上出错误的人，他只好改了措辞。  
“都一定会发生吗？”

【谷神星】   
斑走进实验室的时候，正好看见这一幕。  
“斑”问的也是他想知道的问题，所以在“泉奈”要噬人的眼神下，他并没有离开，而是现在在一旁等待扉间的回答。

【鹤风】   
“是的。”  
“扉间”眼也不眨的看着问出这个问题的‘斑’。  
“阴阳遁的产物可以说是最为纯净的，所以，外界的遗传物质是一定会对其产生影响的。”  
扉间歪头看向从外面走进来的斑，表情有些复杂，他的目光在斑和‘斑’两人身上徘徊。  
“扉间”也看向了斑。  
“阴阳遁因为纯粹，所以会本能的追求强者，包括强者身上的一切，这会让其感到满足，同样会反馈到宿体上。”  
一一一一一一一一  
扉间的眼神闪了闪，他想起了在千手宅的晴太，他伸手将“扉间”往后拉了拉，防止他会被牵扯进去。

【谷神星】   
斑避开了扉间的目光，他向来机敏过人，恐怕已经猜出他们会一起来这里的原因。  
但对于扉间的话，斑并没有太在意，毕竟这是他昨天已经知道的事，而且他和“斑”的遗传基因也是一样的，影响了也相当于没影响，倒是追求强者这点让他有些意外。  
一一至少他是这样认为的。  
不过“泉奈”显然不这么认为。

【红锅】   
果然是这样。  
“斑”发现这种情况简直是自己咎由自取的结果，他迅速地看了斑一眼，缓缓地转头向“泉奈”的方向。  
“泉奈，对不起。”  
他的声音低沉喑哑，其中的情绪连他自己也理不清楚。  
追求强者的本能？在天赋和武力上，斑确实比“泉奈”更强。可“泉奈”才是他一直注视着，一直眷恋着的那个人。

【鹤风】   
“按照实验材料千手晴太的情况推测。”  
“扉间”还是上前了几步，伸手放到‘斑’鼓起的腹部上，仔细感知。  
“第一阶段已经完成，还剩余的将会在降生后的第二阶段，吞噬排斥完成，孩子外在表现的情况将会接近两位宇智波斑，因为唯一的特例还未发育成熟，无法推测内部构造的情商，智商，性格等因素。”

【谷神星】   
“斑……”  
“泉奈”的声音宛如冬日里冰冻的湖面，他注视着斑的眼神就像要把人从脚到头泡到那厚厚冰层之下接近冰点的湖水里。  
已经酿成的事实无法改变。  
“哥哥。”他的声音突然温柔起来了，他转头看向一边的“斑”。  
“斑”的腹部相当显眼，更与另一边腰身修长的斑形成显眼的对比。  
“这个孩子……你要怎么做？”

【红锅】   
“千手……”  
想到自己一知半解的千手家的情况，“斑”的慌乱更添几分。  
“斑”的目光向墙角移去，“泉奈”的敌意尽管没有针对于他，但却切实地刺到了“宇智波斑”的身上。  
事已至此，他只有在最后的选择上依从“泉奈”了。  
“泉奈……你想怎样，就怎样做吧。”

【谷神星】   
孩子已经相当大了，打掉孩子会对“斑”的健康造成影响，甚至威胁其生命，所以“泉奈”绝对不会这样做的。  
“哥哥想怎么样……就怎么样吧，只要不伤到你就好。”  
“泉奈”温柔的视线注视着自己最爱的哥哥，他完全忽略了“斑”怀孕的腹部。  
“如果哥哥觉得和他做很舒服，那就去做吧。”  
“只要哥哥高兴就好……因为，哥哥最爱的永远是我。”  
他无比自信地说道，好似在说一个世间不容置疑的真理。  
“泉奈”不介意“斑”和斑发生性关系，但却在意斑对“斑”下手。  
他重新把阴冷的视线投向斑，但并没有什么动作，他知道自己是赢不了斑的。但是没关系，能让斑得到深刻教训，再也不对“斑”出手的机会还有很多。  
“泉奈“明显的视线斑不可能不注意到，那其中包含的意图也呼之即出。  
看来需要小心他，斑在心中想。

【鹤风】   
“还有什么事吗？”  
扉间看着三位宇智波问到。  
他把自己护在身后，在对方想要继续说完理论之前截住了话。  
“先闭嘴。”  
“柱间”之前的要求还有用，“扉间”闭上了嘴。

【红锅】   
在“泉奈”的眼中，“斑”看到了绵延了二十余年而不变的光彩。眷恋，渴慕，向往……“泉奈”只有在面对他的时候才会有常人应有的情绪。  
不过现在事情不一样了。  
“泉奈”在面对泉奈时的复杂，面对斑时的怨怼和冰冷都是真切存在的，尽管后者是因他而起。  
“斑”的视线不着痕迹地从斑身上停留须臾后落到了“泉奈”脸上，然后他又仿佛不愿去看二人一样，闭上了眼睛。  
“泉奈，我……不想留下这个孩子。”  
强者是会互相吸引的，这一点毫无疑问。然而“斑”更希望“泉奈”能在世上留下血脉，而不只有历史记录里、宇智波族谱里毫无感情色彩的名字和事迹。

【谷神星】   
听到“斑”的话，“泉奈”心中满怀的喜悦几乎要跃出胸口，但他眉眼间却流露出略显悲伤的神色。  
“哥哥……不行，不能这样的。”  
他看着斑隆起的腹部。  
“孩子已经那么大了，我不允许你这样做，这样哥哥做很可能会受伤……我绝对不允许哥哥做那种伤害自己的事的。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”要开口说什么，但是被扉间制止了。  
他示意对方和他继续去做之前没有做完的实验，不要去掺和那些事。  
他一点都不想知道，为什么最后自己都会和自己卷到一起。

【红锅】   
这确实是一个现实问题。  
就算“斑”认为这点事对自己来说不算什么，可他并不想让“泉奈”为他忧心。  
“斑”抬手抚了抚“泉奈”的脑袋，走到对这边的事充耳不闻的两位扉间面前。  
“……可以请你们帮一下忙吗？”

【鹤风】   
扉间叹了口气，看向正注视着‘斑’的自己，示意对方可以开口了。  
冷硬的朱红色看着斑脸上的表情。  
“可以做到。”  
“扉间”开口。  
“我能做到。”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥，你要做什么？”  
察觉到“斑”动作话语的含义，“泉奈”拦到了“斑”和扉间之间。  
“哥哥，不要这样……”他忧心地看着自己所爱的人。

【红锅】   
“那就麻烦你了。”  
“斑”对“扉间”表示了十分诚意的感谢，回头看着“泉奈。”  
“泉奈，你不必担心我。”  
“这是我的选择。”  
至于斑，他一直有意地逃避，甚至连目光接触都没有。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”开始准备需要的器材以及场地，满怀无奈的扉间也开始帮忙。

【谷神星】   
既然这是你的选择，哥哥……看到“斑”如此坚决，“泉奈”没有再说话。  
“扉间，成功率是多少？”他向两位正在准备器材的“大夫”问道。  
斑对“斑”和泉奈之间的事并没有发表什么看法，只是一直默默看着。

【鹤风】   
“一个小型手术，成功率99％，不排除一些意外事故。”“扉间”回答。  
死亡一次，感情清零，纵然有以前的记忆，但是他已经找不到当初的感觉了，就连曾经和柱间打了那一架，现在的“扉间”也无法理解当初自己的想法。

【谷神星】   
99%？  
“泉奈”脑里闪过他因为要让斑怀孕而了解的一系列数据。  
这个概率比顺利生产的可能性高。  
于是泉奈放心了。

【鹤风】   
“准备好了。”  
扉间带着口罩，对“泉奈”示意可以放心让斑躺下了。  
他扫了一眼站在一边的斑，没有说话。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”为“斑”让出一条道路，站到离手术台很近的地方。 斑则犹豫着要不要也过去，毕竟这件事和他也有不少关系。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从后面钻了出来，有些犹豫地看着斑，眼神依然平静，但是扉间有些警惕的拉住了“扉间”。  
“先回去，做完手术在说。”  
他顺着“扉间”的视线看到了斑，收回视线后，对着“扉间”说到。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“斑”握住“泉奈”的手，郑重地点头。他侧过身避开斑，躺在了手术台上。 “开始吧。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”先进去了，然后扉间在周围拉上了白色的帘子，用于隔离其他人的视线，上面还奢侈的绣了封印阵，就是为了这一点。  
鲜血的味道从里面传了出来，之后，不久，里面的声音就消失了。

【谷神星】   
这是“泉奈”熟悉的味道，血液的味道，在他无比熟悉的战场上，这种他曾经从来都视之无物的气味在现在却让他浑身发冷。 斑闭眼靠在一边的墙上，眉头皱起。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着躺在床上，双腿打开搭在支架上，露出下身穴口的“斑”，手中的镊子在对方光洁的皮肤上消着毒。  
“斑”的身体有些紧绷，扉间原本打算说些什么，让其放松下来，但是“扉间”先了一步，扉间有些生无可恋的听着“扉间”绝对不符合人类标准的话语。  
“你喜欢什么颜色？一会儿结束后，你可以选择一个颜色的培养液作为棺材的颜色，培养槽的形状你也可以选择。”

【红锅】   
“你问这个干什么？”  
“斑”皱着眉侧过脸去，在那件事情发生之后，“扉间”就彻底变成了和“泉奈”完全不同的人。对他的这个根本不是正常人能在手术室问出来的问题，“斑”在抛了一句疑问后选择了回答。  
“……红色。”

【鹤风】   
“什么形状？”  
趁着“斑”分神的时候，扉间把麻醉药物注射进去，平静的看着能够从穴口外面隐隐约约看到的白浊。  
“扉间”依然问着。

【红锅】   
“……你随意就可以了。”  
“斑”不愿再考虑这么多，他只想要快些给这错误的两日画上句点。  
麻醉剂起效很快，在不过几分钟的时间里，“斑”就有了些意识模糊的感觉。他干脆顺势阖上眼睛，不再去看两位扉间。

【鹤风】   
表情同时消失在两人的脸上，只留下绝对的冷静。  
他们把手中可以让胎儿死亡流产的药物准备使用。

【谷神星】   
须佐能乎的蓝色利刃仅一击就斩断了结界的封锁，余波甚至劈开了实验室后面的墙壁，辉光向天际飞去。  
从蓝色虚影和白色烟尘中走出的是宇智波斑，他眼中血色的万花筒缓缓转动，发丝在由墙壁裂缝吹进来的风下舞动。  
他以不容任何人置疑的态度走进实验台，然后抱起躺在上面的“斑”。  
“我果然还是不想看到这种事。”  
他神色平静地看着怀中“斑”沉睡的面容。  
“居然为了这种理由就……打孩子这种事，你还是……好好想想吧。”

【鹤风】   
扉间在斑动手的那一刻就带着自己离开了原来的位置。  
两双同样意味着冷静的眼神看着两位宇智波。  
“希望你们早点做出决定。”  
他们异口同声的说到。

【鹤风】   
“说清楚，不要在发生这种事情了。”  
扉间眼睁睁的看着自己还没完成的实验记录在这其中成为了炮灰，虽然他早就记下了。

【谷神星】   
斑有些尴尬，熟悉扉间的他看出扉间指的是什么。  
“我会赔偿的。”他话刚说完，泉奈就袭来了。  
“把哥哥还回来！”  
要躲过泉奈的攻击并不难，但难的是要让他冷静下来。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”安静的看着眼前的一切，无法理解，所以并不在意的跟上另外一个自己，把还未波及到的实验报告抢救到安全的位置。

【红锅】   
意识从无尽的黑暗沼泽之中缓缓浮了上来，“斑”第一时间感受到的却不是本应存在的疼痛，而是冰水火焰混合而生的寒冷与温暖。  
他的视线勉强聚焦，正好看清了正怀抱自己的斑。  
“斑”立刻就想明白了是斑打断了手术，随后他用力地推开斑，站起身来。  
“你为什么……！”

【谷神星】   
斑红色的眼眸注视“斑”，思考良久，他才发言。  
“……我不知道。”  
是的，斑不知道那一刻他究竟为什么会做出那种事。  
他对“斑”的孩子并没有多少感情，拿掉孩子这点“泉奈”和“斑”也达成了一致，轮不到他这个外人去阻止。  
“我不知道……”斑略显茫然地重复了一遍。  
“这个孩子，终究是你和泉奈的，还是好好想想吧。”

【红锅】   
“你说的没错，这是我和泉奈之间的事。”  
我们明明已经如此艰难地下定了各自的决心。“斑”似是无奈地摇摇头，唇边一抹含着惋惜与一点庆幸的笑。  
和周围一模一样的青蓝色火焰在“斑”身上腾起，帮助他离开了须佐能乎的空间。  
“泉奈。”  
那火焰随着他的呼唤而消失，他看向“泉奈”的目光中有着比刚才更深重的愧疚与悲哀。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”什么都没说，只是默默走过去，抱住了这个世界上他最爱的人，也是这个世界上最爱他的人。  
“哥哥……”  
在这一刻，“斑”的气息，“斑“的声音，“斑”的身体，含有他们血脉的后代，都确确实实被“泉奈”抓在手里了。

【鹤风】   
扉间有些担忧的回头看向“扉间”。  
现在斑和“斑”之间纠缠的肉体关系，让他觉得无比的眼熟，尤其是有一个前例存在，而“扉间”……  
“扉间”情绪崩溃或者说是减退消失的原因，他其实有所猜测，但是他却不能插手，因为……“扉间”拒绝着所有的人。  
而现在怀孕人的情况和肚中的孩子……  
这也太……

【红锅】   
“斑”低头在“泉奈”的脸颊上轻吻一下，反手把“泉奈”抱在怀里。  
这是他最珍贵最眷恋最爱的人。  
“泉奈如果不想让我放弃孩子的话，这种事我不会再做了。”

【红锅】   
无论那个泉奈的目的和结果如何，至少他对“泉奈”的感情可以让“泉奈”不至于变成……  
他的余光撇向“扉间”的方向。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”眼中没有情绪的和扉间对视了一眼，然后十分敏感的看向了“斑”。  
人类？不，已经变成类似提线木偶类的存在了，即便他会思考，但是他已经不会有所谓的反抗，只有顺从，顺从他的主人，顺从所有的要求。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”埋在“斑”的衣服里，发出一声模糊的“嗯。”  
“哥哥……”他温柔地抚摸着“斑”依旧隆起的腹部，感受里面他们共同孕育的孩子的活动。  
另一边的斑已经收回了万花筒写轮眼，坦然注视拥抱的两兄弟。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，我们回家吧。”  
“斑”仍然把“泉奈”揽在怀里，想要往外走去。  
“你……也早些回去吧。”  
在踏出实验室之前，“斑”终于对斑说出今天第一句平静的话语。

【谷神星】   
直到“斑”离开实验室，连背影都彻底消失无踪，斑才低下头来，简短地应了一声。  
“嗯。”  
他是该回去了。

【鹤风】   
“所以，现在没有我们的事了。”  
扉间把手中的资料放到一边，伸手，抓住了“扉间”，看着他空洞的眼神。  
“现在，和我去田之国，按照你兄长的说法，你要听我的。”  
“扉间”停止了反抗，安静的站在扉间身边。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
“泉奈，和我生个孩子吧。”  
“泉奈”灼热的目光紧紧黏在泉奈身上，眼里透露出深深的渴望。  
“我们一起生个孩子，我们之间的联系就会更加紧密……”“泉奈”说到后面，声音激动得在颤抖。  
斑来到这里的时，看到的就是这副景象。  
两个斑，两个泉奈，都在这里。

【红锅】   
“你为什么突然说这种……哥哥？”  
“泉奈”的话正让泉奈无从回答之时，斑和“斑”就出现在了门口。  
“泉奈”紧贴在他身上的视线避无可避，他半裸的身躯被三种不同的视线灼得发烫。泉奈身上只有一件薄薄的家居装，还没有系腰带，白皙的胸口完全毫无遮掩地敞开着。

【谷神星】   
斑用了整整五秒去思考接下来的行动，然后他决定做一件事。  
斑很自然地来到“斑”面前，怀住他的脖颈，暖昧地舔砥他锁骨边的肌肤。  
“我之前说过吧，哪怕不是夫妻，我们也可以经常这样……”  
“我们长久地把这种关系维持这种如何？”  
他轻轻吮吸“斑”的锁骨，手伸入他的衣领里，挑逗这具无法违抗本能的敏感的身体。  
“泉奈”看了一眼他们的互动，没有多在意，毕竟这是他之前已经想开，已经说过的事，哥哥觉得和斑做爱很快乐的话，他也不会去阻止。

【红锅】   
“……既然泉奈同意的话，我没有意见。”  
斑放肆的动作他在这不长的时间里已经几乎要习以为常了，“泉奈”并没有什么反应，但那个泉奈却已经转过脸去，神情被淹没在阴影之中。  
“不过不是在这里。”  
至于“泉奈”刚刚说过的想和泉奈生孩子的事……  
从某种角度来说这正和“斑”的意愿，因为他本就隐隐希望“泉奈”能够以一个「人」的方式在世界上留下自己的印记。  
“泉奈，你想和他……的话，记得去找扉间。”

【谷神星】   
“我知道，哥哥。”回了“斑”一句，“泉奈”又把注意力移回到另一个“自己”上。  
“泉奈。”他步步逼近，温柔地牵起了泉奈的手，含住他的一根手指。  
“不要露出这种表情，我们一起生个孩子……有我们血脉的孩子，让我们更加紧密地联系在一起。”  
“泉奈”的眼睛恍惚而空洞，但其它每一个五官，他身体的每一处都洋溢着可称为“幸福”的情感。  
“我不允许，泉奈。“  
于情于理，斑都不可能允许这个世界对自己弟弟不怀好意的“泉奈”和泉奈孕育孩子。

【红锅】   
“……那我很惊讶你能有这种和「常人」一样的想法。”  
泉奈的微笑相当真诚，尽管如此他的声音里仍然有不易觉察的轻颤。  
“我答应你。”  
喜悦，担忧，又有一点恐惧。  
在泉奈看来，“泉奈”能说出“通过血脉相联系”这样在常人思考逻辑范围内的话，那么自己让“泉奈”成为「人」的目标就又离实现近了一步。  
“哥哥，我的目标就要实现了。”

【谷神星】   
好高兴，好幸福，好满足…… 听见泉奈回答的那一瞬间，“泉奈”由衷地感到快乐，他和泉奈之间的联系能更紧密了。 但同时……更多的不满足也随之而来。   
“泉奈”用比刚才更热烈的视线注视泉奈，大半颗心都在他身上。  
但是显然有人对他的这种眼神很不满意。  
“泉奈，那不是能实现你目标的方法。”   
斑瞬身来到“泉奈”和泉奈之间，阻隔了他们的接触。  
“不要接近泉奈了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间有时候会向另一个世界的“自己”诉说他和扉间之间的事，大多都是兄弟之间的普通事，而这些普通事之中，当然也不可避免地说到了他和扉间之间各种肉体的交缠。  
“我和扉间，第一次玩粗暴的……大概是在16岁的时候？”  
柱间露出怀念的神情。  
“如果可以的话，真想再来一次。”  
柱间只是单纯感叹着，他知道现在的扉间大概是不会和他再做爱了，不过，他的这句话，正好被另一个“扉间”听到了，当然也就有了别的含义。

【鹤风】   
原本在沏茶的扉间一直安静的听着两位兄长的对话，直到他听到了柱间的话。  
‘希望在来一次，粗暴，喜欢。’  
扉间停下了手中的动作。  
起身，去了监狱拿了一部分的刑具。  
回来之后就在客厅脱掉了原本就没有多少的衣服。  
跪在了兄长的面前。  
“兄长，已经准备好了。”

【鹤风】   
之前欢爱的痕迹，因为没有人要求他清理，也一直留在他身上。

【谷神星】   
“你在干什么啊……扉间。”  
“柱间”完全没有想到刚刚还好好的“扉间”为什么会突然脱光了，还拿着那些刑具。  
但柱间想到了“扉间”会这样做的原因，是因为他之前说的话。  
想要再来一次一一“扉间”听从他的命令，所以会这样做。  
尽管早已明白“扉间”现在的状态，无数次看到“扉间”这样做，但柱间还是会感到愤怒和悲哀。  
柱间强硬地把扉间从地上拉起来，他自责地看着那些欢爱的痕迹。  
“我们先去洗澡。”

【鹤风】   
“是。”  
扉间跟在兄长的后面，原本要走的时候，看到了“柱间”，扉间停了下来，在“柱间”面前一动不动。  
“兄长，有什么要求？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间”仔细想了想，然后摇摇头。  
“不，暂时没有，扉间……去洗澡吧。”他的视线在“扉间”身上的欢爱痕迹上。  
“好好洗澡，享受一下吧。”

【鹤风】   
“是。”  
扉间垂下头，跟着柱间进入了浴室，从头到尾都没有任何情绪波动。

【鹤风】   
因为走动的关系，残留的白浊顺着他的大腿下滑，“扉间”没有感觉的进入浴室。

【谷神星】   
给一个完全听从自己命令的人洗澡并不难，防止衣服被水弄湿，柱间把外衣脱了，穿的相当简单。  
他大致用温水洗净了扉间显眼部位的精液和污痕，然后示意扉间张开腿。  
他要冲洗扉间后穴里的精液。

【鹤风】   
扉间背对着柱间俯身，双手抓住自己的脚腕，双腿叉开，露出后面还吞吐着精液的后穴，明明后面已经有几分的迫不及待，但是他的脸上依然的平静，或者说是空洞。

【谷神星】   
白浊的精液随着“扉间”的动作，从臀瓣之间的后穴里溢出来，滴答滴答地落到地上。  
这里面有“柱间”的精液，也有柱间的。  
“放松，扉间……”  
柱间把蓬头对准“扉间”的后穴，让恰到好处的温水柔和地冲刷后穴的表明。  
后穴被开发得很好，柱间轻而易举就伸入了两根手指，他用手指开拓内壁，一点点掏出里面的精液，也让水流能冲到里面。

【鹤风】   
扉间感受着柱间在他后穴里的动作。  
手指挤压刮擦着肠壁，开发良好的后穴因为柱间的动作开始追逐着手指的动作，迫不及待的含弄着。  
然后扉间开始抑制自己的身体，不让身体添乱，妨碍柱间的清理。

【鹤风】   
原本吞吐着手指的后穴安分下来。

【谷神星】   
柱间只是想一味地清理完扉间的身体，所以他尽量让视线去忽视自觉追随手指的淫荡肠壁，但手指上温热紧致的触感却怎么也无法忽略，甚至让柱间的下身不可避免地起了反映。

【鹤风】   
察觉到了身后兄长情绪变得兴奋起来的波动，让扉间回头，看向柱间已经翘起衣服的性器。  
“啊，需要发泄。”  
红色的眼睛是空洞，他转身，要把兄长发泄出来才行。

【鹤风】   
他慢慢的跪趴下去，屁股高高的翘着，后穴开始收缩，安慰着里面的手指。  
“请用。”

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”柱间的声音冷了下来，“我不喜欢这样。”  
所以，请不要一味听从我的命令了，按照自身的意识行事吧。

【鹤风】   
‘是不喜欢这样的体位，希望我主动。’  
“是我做错了。”  
扉间重新站了起来，然后转过身，半蹲在柱间面前，飞速的解开柱间的衣服，将渴望的性器塞进了自己的嘴里，熟练的舔弄起来。

【谷神星】   
“啊……你在干什么，扉间……”  
柱间想推开“扉间”，但执行命令的“扉间”相当执拗，继续舔砥着性器。  
而“扉间”的贴心服务也让柱间无心思考别的事。  
“扉间……不要这样。”  
但性器全然违抗主人的意志，在“扉间”的舔弄下迅速膨胀，把他的嘴填的满满的。

【鹤风】   
‘做的还不够。’  
柱间的话在扉间的脑海中自动转换成可以让柱间获得更大快感的意思。  
空洞的眼睛眨了眨，粗硬的耻毛在他的摩蹭下也细微的取悦着粗大性器的根部，明明一嘴都要装不下了，扉间还分出了自己的舌头舔弄着圆润的精袋，粗大的龟头得以进入他狭窄而有弹性的喉管。

【谷神星】   
随便想想就知道“扉间”这种深喉对他来说肯定相当难受，但确确实实取悦到了柱间一一至少是身体。  
性器处于一个柔软湿热的甬道之中，不需要柱间有任何动作，甬道就会自发地挤弄他的阴壁，抚慰他喜欢的那些地方。  
“啊……扉间……停下……”

【鹤风】   
软滑的舌继续舔弄着柱身，偶尔照顾一下圆润的快要喷发出来的精袋，喉管帮助他取悦着柱间的龟头，扉间的脸上开始出现不自然的红晕，但是他仍然专心的做着工具应该做到的事，直到自己彻底撑不住了，才缓缓的把堵塞的性器送出来，尽可能的给予柱间最好的爱抚。

【谷神星】   
木遁的枝条在“扉间”有进一步动作之前就缠住了他的四肢，紧紧束缚了他。  
“扉间，不要这样这样做了，我已经说过了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间胯下的性器还高高挺起，他脸上有酒醉一般的潮红。

【鹤风】   
柱间的突然袭击让扉间条件反射的反抗，但是因为看清楚是谁，让他停止了动作。  
扉间茫然的看着柱间，因为之前的深喉和舔弄，生理性的泪水从他的眼角滑下，因为泪水的浸润，让他原本空洞无物的绯瞳变的水润灵动起来。  
他任由着木遁枝条的动作，将双腿打开，无声邀请着他欲火燃烧的兄长。

【谷神星】   
“扉间”的眼瞳有了泪水的滋润，在这种时候竟然变得更像人类，而不是一件工具了，柱间喜欢“扉间”的这种神情，但他也清楚地明白“扉间”会这样的原因。  
因此他更加悲痛愤怒了。  
他解开束缚“扉间”的枝蔓，轻轻抱住了自己的弟弟。  
“扉间，已经洗完澡了，我们走吧。”  
柱间很喜欢做爱，但不是在这种时候。

【谷神星】   
但他的阳具却在拥抱之间擦到扉间臀部，让他忍不住颤抖，性器最前端溢出一点白色的液体。

【鹤风】   
“兄长，需要。”  
没有反抗，扉间乖顺的趴在柱间的怀里，挺敲的性器抵在他的臀部，炽热的液体撒在扉间的臀上，后穴饥渴的张合着，渴求浅浅插入的性器进入的更深。

【谷神星】   
“扉间。”柱间推开扉间，严肃地看着他，“这真的是你想要的吗？”  
他不想在扉间毫无自己思维的情况下，把欲望发泄给扉间，那他还不如去自慰。

【鹤风】   
“兄长需要。”  
扉间重复着这句话，自己？是什么？  
“兄长最重要。”

【谷神星】   
柱间辛辛苦苦把“扉间“擦干净，穿上睡衣，然后带到卧室里。  
现在已经很晚了，“柱间”有事会晚一点回来，柱间打算先陪“扉间”睡觉。  
他摊好双人的床铺，让扉间躺进去，自己则躺到另一个床铺里。  
“睡吧，扉间。”说完，他就闭上了眼睛。

【鹤风】   
扉间眼也不眨的直勾勾的盯着天花板。  
呼吸平稳的好像已经睡着了。  
‘这是欺骗，欺骗兄长。’  
扉间想着，但是他仍然无法睡着，或者他已经很久没有睡着过了，除了在‘千手扉间’哪里，他会直接给他灌药，让他得益睡上半晚。

【谷神星】   
柱间已经睡着了，但他的状态并不好，脸色潮红，气息急促。  
因为之前未抒发的欲望的缘故，他的阳具高高地挺了起来，在被子显眼地隆起一个“帐篷”。

【鹤风】   
扉间注意到了柱间的情况。  
他轻手轻脚的走了过去，掀开了一条缝，很快就钻了进去，脸部正好对着柱间的下身。  
双手抱住柱间的双腿，然后开口，从龟头部分开始将柱间的阳具塞进自己的嘴里，伴随着舌头的纠缠和取悦。

【谷神星】   
性器受到“扉间”的抚慰，柱间急促的呼吸渐渐平缓了，眉头舒展开来，脸上隐隐带着欢愉的笑容。  
他的身体自发地挺起腰部，让性器能在“扉间”嘴里探得更深，更得到更多本能所渴望的快乐。

【鹤风】   
扉间张着嘴，任由柱间在他嘴里横冲直撞，甚至主动调整自己口腔内部的环境，更好的服务与兄长的性器。  
舌头环绕着柱身，然后慢慢的往前探，扉间的脸已经整个都埋在了柱间的小腹的位置，硬硬的耻毛在他的脸上留下一道道红痕，舌尖终于舔弄到了两颗精囊，嘴里的性器已经将他彻底的填满，而他的喉管也为这庞然大物开方了通道。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……”柱间似乎做了什么美梦，脸上露出一个高兴的笑容。  
他不由自主地微微挺进腰部，模仿性器在后穴里抽插的动作，感受扉间嘴中各个部位细微的差别，打击扉间的口腔和咽喉。  
他的跨间被扉间的口水弄得湿漉漉的，闪着淫靡的光泽，两颗精囊微微弹动，似乎马上就要射出浓厚的精液来了。

【鹤风】   
扉间被迫承受着柱间的进攻，晶莹的泪珠从他的眼睫上掉了下来，混进那泥泞的战场，不正常的红晕再次浮现在扉间的脸上，他的头更低了，喉咙因为他的呼气再次扩展了一点，他将兄长的性器吞的更深了。  
这一次，他完全不顾及自己的身体，耳中开始嗡嗡的响，眼前也有些模糊，大块大块的黑斑在视网膜上浮现，直到炽热浓厚的精液冲击了他的喉管，他才开始将性器放出来，在嘴中舔干净了还有些残留精液的阳具。

【谷神星】   
柱间的性器在射出精液后不仅没有丝毫疲软，反而更有精神了，扉间的唾液和他的精液混杂在一起，沾在性器的表皮上，让性器显得闪闪发光、威风凛凛。  
柱间嘴中溢出几句破损得无法分辨的声音，似乎还在期待什么。  
“扉……”

【鹤风】   
“唔……”  
扉间含糊的应和了一声，整张脸因为之前靠的太近，而被没有吞下的精液溅了一脸，厚重的精液沉沉的挂在扉间银白的眼睫上，让他有些睁不开眼，但是对于他来说，这不重要，重要的是他口中又大了一圈的阴茎。

【谷神星】   
柱间的阴茎很高兴他能继续处于温暖的口腔内，因此更加生机勃勃了，它抵住“扉间”的咽喉，刮擦着腔壁，向深处不断进发。  
柱间微微弓起腰，本能般地让性器能处于更深、更柔软、更温暖的地方。

【鹤风】   
扉间深深的吸了口气，因为鼻翼间的精液太多差点岔气，他嘴里含弄着阴茎，努力用空气将自己的喉管撑的更大，让兄长的阴茎更加顺畅的进入，享受着喉管的挤压与安抚。

【谷神星】   
处在睡梦中的柱间嘀咕了几句，似乎想翻个身，但有“扉间”在，让他的动作失败了。  
即使“扉间”尽力吞咽，但柱间愈加粗大的性器还是有一截暴露在外面，无法享受温暖口腔的爱抚，扉间的喉咙对硕大的性器来说显然已经不够用了。

【鹤风】   
最后，扉间还是选择了放弃，因为嘴已经无法让兄长得到最好的照顾了。  
他缓缓的把性器从自己的口中抽出，晶亮的唾液和白色的精液还掺杂了一点红色的血丝，扉间将自己原本想要吐出来的血又重新咽了回去。  
他抬起了自己一侧的腿，用大腿内侧的肌肉安慰性的撸动粗大性器几下，就将其塞进了自己还没有完全扩展完成的后穴之中。

【谷神星】   
没有扩充的后穴太过干涩，但却无法违反其主人坚定的意志，只能一寸一寸地咽下柱间无比粗长的性器，用柔软坚韧的内壁包裹急切想要得到慰籍的性器。  
最后，性器完全深入“扉间”的后穴里，耻毛纠缠在一起，只剩两个精囊被压在后穴旁，柱间不由自主地又向上挺了挺腰部，感受这种熟悉的美好滋味。

【鹤风】   
穴肉绞动着贸然深入进它们内部的庞然大物，有红色从他的缝隙中滑了出去，润滑了它们之间的关系，让穴肉感受到了性器的美好，变得痴迷起来。  
蠕动着，张合着，掐媚着，让这炽热的阳具在后穴中享受到最顶级的待遇。

【谷神星】   
性器开拓着这块它无比熟悉的肥沃土地，那么多年来它一直在这片土地闪光耕种，撒下最优秀最火热的种子。  
柱间无比熟悉“千手扉间”的身体，和扉间做爱甚至无需要去多想，身体就会自发找到扉间的敏感点，以他们最喜欢的节奏进行攻击。  
现在，他的身体就在这样做。

【鹤风】   
扉间扭动着腰，让兄长更加方便的进攻，穴肉肆意的收缩着，极力的取悦着让其快乐的存在，汗水顺着他锻炼出来的肌肉线条下滑，再次濡湿了这块被褥。  
扉间低头，看着深色的床单，表情是不符合身体兴奋的冷静。

【谷神星】   
柱间睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是扉间这样的表情，他没有第一时间反映过来发生了什么事情，甚至有一瞬间意识回到了过去。  
过去一一很久以前他还和扉间睡在同一个房间的时候，有时候醒了就会发生这种事，和在睡梦中兄弟享受性爱的美好。

【鹤风】   
“兄长。”  
扉间的看着兄长慢慢的睁开了眼，有些迷糊的表情，酸软的腰肢因此又受到了一次的凶狠的撞击。

【谷神星】   
看来，并不是这样啊。  
几秒后，柱间回过神来了，这并不是他和他熟悉的扉间，在少年时代发生的各种怀念的事。  
“扉间，停下吧。”  
这种事情，已经够了。

【鹤风】   
“……是的。”  
因为柱间身体和语言相反的两种状态迟钝了一下，扉间依言站了起来，不顾后穴对于性器不断的挽留和身体内部的渴望，性器和后穴分离。  
扉间跪在了一边，将自己的床铺推了过来，兄长应该睡干净的。

【谷神星】   
柱间叹了一口气，他躺到“扉间”的床铺里，然后把“扉间”也拉到床铺里。  
将弟弟抱在怀里，柱间拍打着他的背部。  
“我不是说要睡了吗，扉间……那么这次直到你睡着，我才会安心睡的。”

【鹤风】   
绯色的眼中没有任何情绪，他安静的听从着柱间的话语，遵从着，闭上了眼睛，呼吸趋于平稳，‘睡着’了。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然看出了“扉间”并没有真正的睡着，但至少他可以在这里一直守护着“扉间”。  
不过……看来必须去找扉间一趟了，至少要让他能好好睡一觉。

【红锅】   
当“柱间”结束所有公事回到宅里的时候，已经是深夜了。  
他在玄关放下随身的物品，又去浴室简单地洗了一下澡，这才回到房间里。  
“扉间”仿佛正和柱间相拥而眠，不过“柱间”心底明白得很，“扉间”并没有睡着。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从柱间怀里睁开了眼，他察觉到了兄长的气息。

【谷神星】   
柱间站起来和“自己”交换一个深吻，才把他拉回床铺里。  
“辛苦了。”

【红锅】   
“柱间”已经在浴室里拿毛巾把头发裹好，他顺应着“自己”的亲吻，分离时唇间还拉开了一条银线，随后有些歉意地笑笑“不好意思，把你们吵醒了。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长，欢迎回来。”  
扉间从床铺里出来，身上没有穿任何衣服的向兄长问好之后，才去柜子里拿其他的床铺，大腿上斑驳的红色也漏了出来。

【谷神星】   
“扉间！”柱间这才发现扉间后穴里的血迹。  
他恨不得打自己一巴掌，居然又是这样什么都没发现……  
他拉住扉间，把他按回床铺上，强硬地分开他的大腿，使用医疗忍术。

【鹤风】   
扉间并不明白柱间的焦急是因为什么，他只能摊开四肢，将自己的所有呈现在柱间面前。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有再去管寝具的琐事，赶忙也到了“扉间”的床铺前，和柱间一起用医疗忍术为“扉间”治疗。  
“这是怎么了？”

【谷神星】   
“……都是我的错。”  
柱间向另一个“自己”说明之前发生的事。  
忍者之神的医疗忍术也是冠绝忍界，扉间后穴里的伤很快就治好了。

【鹤风】   
“兄长的身体很想要，所以帮忙发泄出来，这样兄长也能睡着。”  
“扉间”回答了“柱间”的问题，完全没有涉及到自己，他并不认为自己做的不对。

两个人的话，在同一时刻响起。

【红锅】   
“柱间”什么也没有说，但神情里并没有对“自己”太多的责怪。  
与“自己”合力治好了“扉间”的伤，他安抚般地揉着“扉间”的头发。  
“下次‘我们’不会再这样了。”

【鹤风】   
扉间不明所以，所以他只是按照“柱间”所希望的那样，蹭了蹭“柱间”的手掌，说了一句好，纵然他不明白是为什么。

他的视线看向还开着的柜子。

【谷神星】   
“我们三个人一起睡吧。”  
柱间把“柱间”和“扉间”都拉到床铺里，并不宽大的床铺睡三个成年人有些太狭窄了，但却很温暖。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“柱间”自然地同意了，他拆下裹着头发的毛巾，把“扉间”拥在怀里，微湿的发丝落在了“扉间”的锁骨上。

【鹤风】   
扉间的身体有细微的放松，这是他难得有着属于‘人’的表现。  
他把头埋在“柱间”的怀里，就像以前一样。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“既然这是他们希望的，你为什么一定要阻拦呢？”  
“斑”走到“泉奈”身边，与斑坦然地对视着。  
他保护、支持“泉奈”的内心从来都没有变过。  
斑的反应在泉奈的意料之内，他明白斑不可能放任他付出如此大的代价，但他实在是想借此让“泉奈”更加体会到“做人”的感觉。  
泉奈不愿与斑争吵，抿着唇看向“泉奈”，一言不发。

【谷神星】   
斑阴沉的视线一直看着一脸有恃无恐的“泉奈”，他转过头去看了看自己的弟弟，又看了看“斑”。  
那个“宇智波泉奈”的眼神斑看的一清二楚，其所所蕴含的意义，甚至让斑不寒而栗。  
那绝对不是一个人类看另一个人类的眼神。  
“宇智波泉奈。”斑低沉的声音念叨着“泉奈”的名字，他走到离“泉奈”极近的地方，拉住了他的手。  
“我不会让你伤害泉奈的，那就让我在这里看看你会怎么做吧。”

【红锅】   
“你放手。”  
“斑”强行把斑的手拉开，不让他去触碰“泉奈”。  
泉奈忧心地注视着斑和“泉奈”，担心两人会像昨日那样，或者比昨日更直接地发生武力冲突。他只能轻轻地握着斑的手腕，用轻柔的力道表达自己的歉意和决心。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……”斑同样握住了泉奈的手，“你想要给他……生个孩子是你自身的决定。“  
“但我不允许这个家伙伤害你。”他冷冷地看着“泉奈”。  
“今后这段时间，我恐怕要一直呆在你旁边了。”  
“泉奈”厌恶地看着斑，他知道他恐怕摆脱不了斑的纠缠了。  
这样的话，他想对泉奈做的一些事，很可能会遭到他的阻止。

【红锅】   
斑真的不在意自己要和“泉奈”生孩子的事情吗？  
斑那一瞬间的温柔让泉奈产生了这个问题是肯定回答的错觉，不过下一句威胁似的话语又使得泉奈反应过来。  
来自斑的保护无论何时都令泉奈安心，可泉奈明白“泉奈”绝对不会就这样放弃。  
“……好。”

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
扉间扯了一份报告在寂静的客厅里坐着，原本空荡的餐桌上已经做好了餐肴，他的那份早就吃完了，现在更重要的是还没有从卧室里出来的三位。

【谷神星】   
柱间最先从卧室里出来，他气色不是很好，懒洋洋地和扉间打了声招呼，就去浴室洗漱了。  
然后，柱间刚进浴室，在扉间吃早餐的这段短短时间里，门铃响了。

【红锅】   
“柱间”紧随着“自己”离开了卧室，昨日白天案牍劳形的他睡得相当安稳，并不知道晚上都发生了什么。  
看着仿佛三更眠五更起的柱间和“扉间”，他暗自思索着什么。  
看来以后还是早些回来比较好。

【鹤风】   
早在接近之前，扉间就感受到了来人的气息，他有些头疼的起身，打算去叫“柱间”起来，按照“扉间”的命令次序，排在首位的永远是“柱间”，只要“柱间”醒了，“扉间”也就乖乖起来了。

【鹤风】   
不过，好在，他看着和“柱间”出来的“扉间”因为“柱间”下意识的扭头而去开门。

【谷神星】   
门外面的斑紧紧夹在两个泉奈之间，一会儿注意这个，一会儿注意那个，略显焦急地等待千手兄弟开门。

【红锅】   
“斑”在“泉奈”身边，时不时地越过“泉奈”去看“斑”的举动。而泉奈仍是牵着斑的手，准备面对接下来可能会到来的风暴。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”打开了门，看着怪异的四人。  
“要进来？你找我？”  
他的目光定在了“泉奈”身上。

【谷神星】   
“是的，我想和泉奈……”他痴迷地看着泉奈，忽略了恶狠狠瞪着他的斑。  
“有个孩子，我们共同的孩子。”他声音里满溢着虚无的满足和幸福，仿佛这个愿望已经实现了。

【红锅】   
“这是‘我们’一起考虑好的。”泉奈深深地与斑对视一眼之后，看向了“扉间”。  
这个决定必然是要伴随着代价的，可他的抉择似乎一向如此。

【鹤风】   
按照条件排列，“泉奈”因为‘斑’的原因在他之上，所以“扉间”毫不犹豫的点头。  
“可以，打算使用什么方式？药物？还是植入子宫？”

【谷神星】   
“药物就可以了。”“泉奈”回答的很果断。  
以给泉奈伤害最小的方式让他怀上他们共同的孩子。

【红锅】   
“我不反对。”  
泉奈点了点头，然后对斑温和地笑笑。  
“哥哥，我不会受伤的。”

【谷神星】   
“我不会让他伤到你的，泉奈。”  
斑又不着痕迹地离“泉奈”近了一点，好监视他。

【鹤风】   
“稍等一下。”  
扉间话音落下，他的身影就消失在门口。  
很快，扉间手里拿着一个药瓶回来。  
“一天一次，一次一粒，持续一周，在期间保持稳定的性关系，平均一天一次，持续一小时。”

【红锅】   
泉奈接过了瓶子，小心地放在怀里收好，这次拜访千手宅比他想象中顺利很多。  
“谢谢你……你们。”  
他向两位扉间道谢之后，拉过“泉奈”和斑的手准备离开。

【谷神星】   
斑看着泉奈手里的药物若有所思。  
这样就能让男人怀孕，真是神奇的东西。

【鹤风】   
“你需要吗？”  
因为斑是兄长的挚友，在优先等级里很高，所以“扉间”一直注意斑的表情。

【谷神星】   
斑难掩复杂的神色，他想果断地拒绝，但又想到……  
“……需要。”说不定这东西在今后的某一天真的有用。

【鹤风】   
“我明白了。”  
“扉间”没有问原因，直接把另外一瓶交给了斑，然后再次问到：  
“还有什么事情？需要我的帮忙？”

【红锅】   
“我没有事情了。”  
泉奈转过身来回答“扉间”。他看了看“斑”，发现他和自己一样对斑手中的药瓶投以疑惑的目光。  
“哥哥……为什么需要这种东西？”

【谷神星】   
斑把玩着手里的小瓶子，他打开瓶盖看了一下，里面是看起来普普通通的药片。  
“我想研究一下这东西到底是怎么作用的。”他看似随意地回答，语气分辨不出来是真是假。

【鹤风】   
“需要药物成分单据。”  
“扉间”看着斑的动作，将手中的单据交给了斑。

【谷神星】   
斑接过“扉间”的单据，扫了一眼，和他预料的一样，都是看不懂的各种成分。  
不过可以改天找个“泉奈”不会对泉奈出手的时间去找扉间问问。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈今天没有出村外修炼，而是摊开几个卷轴坐在房间里，神思时而飘忽时而凝聚。  
那瓶药被他放在了桌案一角。  
直到下午时分，西斜的阳光从窗户照进房间，泉奈才听见了门口的响动。  
“你回来了？”

【谷神星】   
“嗯，是我。”  
“泉奈”从门廊脱鞋进来一一以及后面紧紧跟着他的斑。  
“泉奈。”斑点点头，向他的弟弟温和地打招呼。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……”  
斑正在践行他的诺言时刻不离地跟着“泉奈”。这让泉奈在安心之余又难免有些脸热。  
这说明那种时候也会被斑看到……  
“你们休息一下，我去准备晚饭。”  
他低下头掩饰脸上的红晕，准备去厨房的方向。

【谷神星】   
“让我来……”  
“泉奈，我……”  
“泉奈”和斑的声音一齐响起，然后他们的声音又一齐停下了。  
他们的视线紧紧对着，四散的查克拉，无形的风暴在他们周身席卷。  
最后，是斑撤回了查克拉，他粗暴地拉着快要倒下的“泉奈”，径直走入餐厅。

【红锅】   
泉奈在这诡异的气氛里走进厨房，舀出一些米开始心不在焉地淘洗。  
他不知道斑和“泉奈”的这种火药味是会随着双方习惯对方的存在而逐渐消逝，还是愈演愈烈，但有一点可以肯定，他自己就是他们争锋的焦点。  
这种感觉并不怎么样。

【谷神星】   
斑刚刚用上了十足的查克拉和在战火中锻炼出来的杀气，“泉奈”有些精神萎靡地撑着手靠在桌子上。  
“你到底要跟我到什么时候？”“泉奈”问斑，他的声音是十足的冰冷。  
“直到确定你不会伤害泉奈为止。”斑看着厨房的方向，语气带着嘲弄。

【红锅】   
在厨房里忙碌的间隙，泉奈也隐约之间听到了餐厅里两人相互的质问。  
“泉奈”会伤害他吗？  
泉奈没法回答这个问题的原因是此时的“泉奈”仍然在正常人类的情感上有所缺损，也许常人眼里不可理喻的行为，在他看来确是天经地义。  
泉奈在这样的胡思乱想中做完了晚餐，又洗好餐具，把碗碟一个一个地端到餐桌上。  
“先来吃饭吧，哥哥……泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拉着“自己”的衣角，让他坐到自己旁边的位子一一也是斑的斜对面。  
“我们一起吃吧，泉奈。”  
“泉奈”神情温柔眷恋，他夹了一筷子花菜，喂给泉奈。  
“来。”  
对面的斑已经开始面无表情地吃饭了，但他的眼睛却一直挂在“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
泉奈偏过头，张口咬住“泉奈”喂过来的食物。  
“泉奈”对他的亲密举止和今后可能有的奇怪要求在泉奈看来并不意外，但斑的存在却让泉奈有着一种特殊的感觉安心与慌乱两种截然不同的反应奇特又顺理成章地混合在一起。

【谷神星】   
“再来一口。”又一筷子  
“泉奈”脸上的笑容似乎进一步加深了，也愈加充满了一种空洞之感。  
不到两分钟，两个泉奈喂几口饭的功夫，斑以一种堪称惨烈的吃相解决了他的那份食物。  
尽管忍者在进行任务中要求快速解决体力补充问题，但斑吃饭的方式还是让“泉奈”多看了一眼，当然，也就一眼，很快，“泉奈”又专心投入了对“自己”的喂食大业。  
斑看着“泉奈”的目光更冷了。

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地咽下一口口食物，明明是他亲手烹饪的晚餐，尝起来却没有平日的味道。  
斑的这种气势向来只出现在战场上，特别是与千手的战场。  
泉奈决定在这几天的时间里尽量避开两人的针锋相对，可保持中立的难度显而易见。  
他看着“泉奈”脸上的笑容，像是下定了什么决心一样夹起一片牛肉递了过去。

【谷神星】   
“唔。”  
“泉奈”欢快地咽下“自己”夹过来的牛肉，满脸幸福。  
“很好吃！果然不愧是泉奈做的。”  
对面的斑似乎冷哼了一声，不过“泉奈”已经完全把斑忽略了。

【红锅】   
“谢谢。”  
泉奈极小声地回应一句，转而看着斑几乎凝结成冰的脸色和他面前的空碗。  
“哥哥已经吃好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“我在泉奈这里。”斑淡淡回了一句，他的视线依旧在“泉奈”上，大有不瞪死他不罢休的趋势。  
“泉奈”在泉奈和斑说话时，稍微把注意力分到斑那里一点，但对于斑的话，他还是没有什么反映。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”仿佛可以对斑视若无物一样，但不代表泉奈也可以。而且斑和“泉奈”好像都很容易就接受了两人互相戒备又诡异地黏在一起的关系，只有泉奈置身事中不知所措。  
“……我也吃饱了。”  
泉奈起身开始收拾自己的碗筷。

【谷神星】   
斑和“泉奈”也纷纷起来收拾碗筷，忍者的良好感知和运动神经让斑不至于在他一直盯着“泉奈”时摔碎了什么。  
不过……斑皱着眉头看“泉奈”收拾掉的碗筷，他好像完全不记得这餐他们吃了什么了。

【红锅】   
三个人的餐具不多，泉奈很快就把它们擦干水放回了柜橱里。他解下围裙放在一边，拢了拢垂落下来的一缕鬓发。  
“已经晚上了，该回去休息了。”  
他的话语分明是日常用语，其中流露出的却是隐晦的某种意思。  
“……哥哥今晚跟‘我们’睡同一间吗？”

【谷神星】   
“我在泉奈这里。”  
斑又这样回了一句，只是不知道他话里的“泉奈”指的是哪一个。  
听到斑要和他们睡同一间，“泉奈”的神色终于有些不悦，他看向泉奈，询问他的看法。

【红锅】   
“哥哥既然这么说的话，我当然可以。”  
泉奈的脚步顿了一两秒，方才继续往前走去。  
“……那你呢？”  
他好似天真地歪着头问“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
听到泉奈的回答，“泉奈”刚才脸上还有点的反感立马消失了。  
“如果泉奈能的话，当然可以。”他露出一个和这时的泉奈极其相似的表情。  
那个表情让斑第一次转过头去，不再看着“泉奈”。

【红锅】   
太相似了，“泉奈”的表情和自己简直是一模一样，就像自己的神态附着到了“泉奈”身上一样。 泉奈有片刻的恍惚，他一时间分不清“泉奈”到底只是在模仿自己伪装人类，还是他已然被自己影响了。 他这样想着，点亮卧室的灯，从怀里拿出了那个药瓶。 “这个是你……还是我来吃？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”盯着泉奈手中小巧的药瓶。  
“我们一起吃。”他把泉奈手里的药瓶拿过来，看都不看就咽下了一粒药片，反手还给泉奈喂了一片。  
连斑都为他的这种行为惊讶了。  
“泉奈”摸了摸自己的腹部，脸上浮现出诱人的红晕，痴迷地注视着泉奈，然后以无比珍重的姿态，慢慢抱住了他。  
“这样我们就能更好地联系在一起了。”

【红锅】   
泉奈咽下那一小片有些苦涩的药，顺着“泉奈”的动作反抱住他，深深地低下头去。  
他嗅到了“泉奈”身上好闻的气息，以轻快的速度，郑重地啄吻了一下“泉奈”的脸颊。  
无论结果如何，他和“泉奈”凭借阴阳遁术而生的“联系”都再也不会归于虚无了。

【谷神星】   
这种拥抱让“泉奈”感到满足，以及更深的渴望，于是他加大了进攻的脚步，果断把泉奈按在地上，吻住了他，品尝“宇智波泉奈”的味道，这个吻如火如荼，好似“泉奈”要把一切感情都投入到这个吻里。  
斑抱臂靠在墙壁上，一言不发地看着两位在地上滚在一起动作极其暖昧的泉奈。

【红锅】   
泉奈很清楚这不是斑第一次看见他和“泉奈”的亲密缠绵，但起码前两次斑没有直接在如此近的地方，用平静的目光看着他们。  
他习惯性地闭眼，舌尖舔过“泉奈”小巧的牙齿，和对方的舌纠缠在一起。他的手在无意之间划过“泉奈”的腰间，又很快若无其事地收回。  
还不到七点钟，现在就开始，会不会有点早了？

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”下意识地想咬破对方的舌头啃咬泉奈的嘴唇，以品味鲜血的美好滋味，但斑锋利的视线刷过来，让他放弃了这个念头，只是单纯继续这个普通但火热的吻。  
他气喘吁吁地结束漫长的吻，唇在这个激烈的吻中变得嫣红，显得格外美味，挑逗着他人的神经，“泉奈”脱下原本就不算多的衣服，张开双臂，幸福地对泉奈说话。  
“到我的身体里来吧，让我们合为一体。”  
他眼中闪耀着璀璨的光华，快乐而满足，让人毫不怀疑他对泉奈深切的爱意。

【红锅】   
泉奈也解下自己的家居服，和“泉奈”的一起整齐地叠好放在一边。  
在与“泉奈”相拥之前，他双颊绯红地看着斑。  
“哥哥如果觉得别扭，还是……不要看了。”  
泉奈把“泉奈”拥进怀中，手指在他鲜红饱满的唇上揉了揉。  
他更希望斑不要看着自己，他从未在斑面前真切直白地以这种方式展露身体。  
还有接下来他沉溺于情欲之中的样子。

【谷神星】   
斑垂下眼睑，遮住了眼瞳中过于猩红的万花筒写轮眼，但他的注意力仍集中在两位“泉奈”身上。  
但即使斑在这里，“泉奈”好似完全无所顾忌似的，他认真地舔砥泉奈肩膀上的皮肤，印下细碎的红色印记，打下属于他自己的标记。  
嘴下柔软光滑的皮肤事如此令他着迷，他投以十万分的专注。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的亲吻落在肩头，让泉奈感觉有些痒。如果不是斑在这里，“泉奈”决不会这样温柔。  
泉奈知道“泉奈”对鲜血的渴望，并且企盼从其中“占有”、“征服”自己。  
他抚摸着“泉奈”的脊背，手指在肩胛骨和脊椎上划着圈，由上而下地一路挑拨着“泉奈”的情绪，最后停留在那个闭合起来的小口上。  
“那这次就我先来吧。”

【谷神星】   
后穴感受到手指的接近，微微张开了一点，渴望地吐出几滴晶莹的液体。  
“泉奈”用大腿蹭了蹭泉奈放在自己股间的手，然后温顺地躺在地上，张开大腿，把已经有了本能反映的性器和后穴都暴露在泉奈面前，摆出一副任由开采的色情姿势。

【红锅】   
泉奈沾了一点液体，探了两根手指进去。一两天来没有做过的后穴有一点本能的紧张，泉奈用指腹摸了摸他熟悉的那个点，就感受到了“泉奈”的放松。  
他对“泉奈”眨眨眼睛，没再有过多的扩张，就把自己在刚才的拥抱中就已经进入状态的性器插进去一个头部。  
“我很期待等下‘我们’的脸上出现的表情，泉奈。”  
他在“泉奈”耳边低声说，话语中是八分情色的暧昧和两分说不清道不明的意味 

【谷神星】   
饥渴的后穴吃到一个龟头，就发出欢呼和雀跃，更多的水泽分泌出来，肠壁牢牢禁锢住了龟头和柱身之间的沟壑，描摹熟悉又陌生的形状。  
泉奈沉醉地看着“自己”，他有些不满地轻轻摇摆了下腰部。  
“泉奈，再进来一点啊。”  
再进来一点，狠狠填满这具缺少身为“人类”必不可少要素的躯体，让我们和为一体吧，“我”。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”在思维清醒之时的邀请反而比他被欲望烧燎到意志模糊时更有吸引力，泉奈确定他不会因自己敷衍的前戏受伤之后，扶住他的腰把性器整根没入。  
他的担心明显是多余的，“泉奈”的身体早就做好了准备。后穴中的软肉在立刻就缠了上来，开始自觉地讨好泉奈的性器。  
泉奈心里竟然因此生出几分喜悦来，他俯下身，上半身也和“泉奈”紧贴，两人的乳珠被压在一起摩擦着，逐渐失去平稳的喘息声开始在卧室里蔓延。

【谷神星】   
“全部进来了，泉奈在我的身体里……”  
感受着后穴被填的满满的满足感，“泉奈”低低地笑了起来，声音里虚无与那些喜悦满足之情混杂在一起，给人一种可怖的怪异感。  
“泉奈”向上提了提臀部，双腿环住了泉奈的腰身，以便性器能更深入，更好地抽插。  
“啊……泉奈……”他抓住泉奈后背，以这种性交的淫靡姿势再次抱住了他。

【红锅】   
不是这样，不应该是这样的。  
“泉奈”的笑音并不是「人」沉浸情爱之时应有的笑，泉奈无端地这样想。  
仿佛有一种充斥着怨念的火焰被这笑音点燃，在泉奈心中缓慢地燃烧。他的眼中划过一瞬间的冰冷，对“泉奈”展开一个冷水似的笑。  
泉奈忽然低头，一口咬在了“泉奈”右侧的乳珠上。他一边眷恋着鲜血的味道，一边放弃了刚才柔和动作，大力地强行顶开柔软的肠肉，狠狠地冲撞“泉奈”的敏感点。

【谷神星】   
“不要这样看着我……啊！”  
乳珠受到泉奈的粗暴对待，泌出猩红的血液来，但“泉奈”并不在意那可以忽略不计的疼痛，他的满心心思都被泉奈在品尝自己的血液这件事占据了，然后泉奈的大力进攻又粗暴地把他拉入快感和欢愉的漩涡中。  
湿热柔软的后穴承接着粗大性器惩罚一般的进攻，剧烈收缩起来，仿佛承受不了这种粗暴的攻击，惊恐地求饶着。  
但“泉奈”脸上的快乐和他放荡的呻吟却暴露了他此刻的真实内心。  
“好……厉害……我好高兴……啊……泉奈……”

【红锅】   
“刚才没有尝到我的血，现在你是不是很失望？”  
泉奈的舌上已经沾满了血液，他吻住“泉奈”的唇，把舌头送进“泉奈”口中。  
来品尝吧，‘我们’的鲜血，‘我们’的生命。  
铁锈味在两人口中交换着扩散，泉奈却没有流连这个吻，他很快地分开了唇，把舌尖剩下的一点鲜血舔在了“泉奈”的唇上。  
这让“泉奈”的唇看起来比他们的万花筒还要鲜艳，泉奈拉起他的手臂，与他像真正的情侣那样十指相扣。  
“我们融为一体吧，准备好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”细细舔砥嘴唇上残留的鲜血，在舌上细细碾开，品味那熟悉的味道。  
“当然……好了……”  
他回握住泉奈的手，感受泉奈手心的温暖，迫不及待地点点头。

【红锅】   
得到“泉奈”仪式似的回应，泉奈郑重地在他的唇上吻了一下，分享着“泉奈”唇上的艳色。  
“泉奈”的后穴在鲜血的刺激下收缩着渴望着自己的浇灌，而他的表情看起来就真的像企盼着情爱一样单纯而迫切。泉奈没有再收敛，热烈的液体洒进“泉奈”身体深处，回应了“泉奈”的愿望。  
“我们……会有孩子……”  
我们的孩子，我们的血脉，还有我们的意志和……  
“我们”作为「人」的一切。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有生以来第一次感到精液是那么美好，那么令人幸福的东西。  
是火热的，是激烈的，是急促的。  
代表着血脉与血脉之间的链接，是生命传承的结晶。  
他地拥抱着泉奈，双腿狠狠缠绕着泉奈的腰部，让泉奈的性器能完全埋在体内，让后穴的每一处都能得到精液的洗礼灌溉，把白色的浊液一滴不剩地吞吃干净，然后孕育出代表了他们之间的联系，传承了血脉的后代。  
此刻的“泉奈”脸上的神色的喜悦的、欢愉的、满足的，但在那之下埋藏的却是深深的空洞，比刚才更加虚无。  
另一边的斑把“泉奈”的这种表情深深收入眼底，惊讶之情溢于言表。

【红锅】   
“宇智波泉奈，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
泉奈在杂乱无章的快感中找回一丝能让他想起自己最终目的的理智，附在“泉奈”耳边问。  
“我们的孩子会让你成为和我一样的「人」。”  
他似不愿清醒一样抱着“泉奈”的身体，抬手揉着“泉奈”正满足而幸福地翘起的唇角。  
“这样子你满足了吗？”  
这样子你就满足了吗？  
泉奈隐隐之中有了一个猜测：如果想让“泉奈”成为真正的「人」，他们就不能离开彼此。  
不过那样子就……  
他抬头去看斑的方向，正好和斑投过来的惊讶视线对上，只好又把目光挪开。

【谷神星】   
意味着什么？满足？  
“泉奈”维持空洞喜悦的表情注视泉奈。  
他当然很重视他和泉奈的孩子，因为那能加深他们之间的联系，但仅此而已，他事实上并不在意他和泉奈的孩子会怎么样，只要能存在着，把他和泉奈紧紧联系起来就够了。  
但要说他是否满足的话……  
“……没有，一点都不满足！还远远不够！”  
为什么他明明已经这样做了，还是不满足！  
“泉奈”突然粗暴地把泉奈压在身下，向肩膀上咬去……  
“够了。”是斑。  
斑的苦无架在一丝不挂的“泉奈”脖颈上，来自生物本能的危险预感让他停下了动作。  
“这种无意义的行为，已经够了吧，宇智波泉奈。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥！” 在“斑”出现在面前的那一瞬间，泉奈就握住了他拿着苦无的手，本能地想要把利刃从“泉奈”脖颈上移开。 过了几秒他才反应过来自己在做什么，却也没有收回手，只是保持刚才的姿势不再动作。   
他竟然为了“泉奈”去阻止了斑吗？   
他又沉默了片刻，终于收回了手，把头偏向一侧。   
“对不起……” 泉奈这样低声不知对谁说了一句。

【谷神星】   
斑的苦无抵住“泉奈”柔软的脖子，即使没有施力，也在那里留下一道长长的白痕。  
“泉奈”恼怒地看着阻止了他进一步动作的斑。  
“放开我，我之后不会伤害泉奈的。”他想继续和泉奈的性行为。  
斑讽刺地看着“泉奈”，没有放开他，甚至有把苦无抵进了一点。  
“和泉奈做爱，乃至生下有共同血脉的孩子，以此来补全自己缺失的那一部分……真可笑，你真的认为这样有用吗？”  
“或者我问你……”斑眼里的写轮眼血光更盛了。  
“你觉得你真的能满足吗？”  
“宇智波泉奈，你想要的究竟是什么？”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，这也是我想要的。”  
泉奈的眼睛在东升的月色之下似乎泛起了一点晶莹的水光。  
“所以……让我们继续下去吧。”  
“泉奈”提出生孩子这个想法必定有他自己的算计在其中，但泉奈却不得不接受，因为这也给了他改变“泉奈”的希望。  
“既然我们都已经这样选择了。”

【谷神星】   
听到泉奈的话，斑眼里一瞬间似乎闪过了悲哀。  
“泉奈……这样做，谁都改变不了谁，也达成不了你的目标的。”  
他把“泉奈”从自己的弟弟身上拉起来，在这过程中，“泉奈”令人惊奇地顺从，甚至没有说什么话。  
“我当然满足。”泉奈的眼睛虚无地盯着空中某个点，回答了斑的话。  
但他感到满足的同时，也感到了更多的不满足，更深的渴望。  
“至于我真正想要的……”  
他攥紧了手，胸口剧烈起伏，大口喘气，神情似是渴望，又似是憎恨。  
“这与你无关！”

【红锅】   
“你……冷静一点。”  
泉奈赶忙起身握住了“泉奈”的手，甚至把自己的身体主动贴上去，似是在安慰他一样。  
“你想要的是我，是不是？”  
他在极近的距离下凝视“泉奈”的眼睛，里面的冰冷和热烈透过万千迷雾而来。  
抚在“泉奈”的胸口上，泉奈想要平息那过于强烈的起伏。他摸到了“泉奈”的心跳声，那饱含着愿想和怨仇的悸动。

【谷神星】   
胸膛与泉奈紧紧相贴，重新感受到温暖和熟悉的气息，让“泉奈”不禁安心下来。  
但这里却有第三者在搅乱他的思绪。  
“不是，对吧？”斑平静的声音像是在寒冬之时，冰凉的水从衣领里倾泻下去一样，让“泉奈”感受到了前所未有的寒冷。  
“你想要的并不是宇智波泉奈这个人，而是深层的某些东西，可惜的是，一味在泉奈身上汲取是得不到那种东西的。”  
求求你……  
“你想要……”  
不要说了，不要说了……  
“……成为人。”  
“闭嘴！”“泉奈”推开温柔抱住他的泉奈，愤怒地看着斑。  
“泉奈”的这种激烈的反映让斑笑了起来，他饶有兴趣地看着“泉奈”。  
“你现在可是一点都不像工具啊……承认自己想要成为人，承认自己不是工具有那么难吗？”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，泉奈如果想要成为「人」，就要和我生活在一起。”  
泉奈确确实实是这样认为的，现在的“泉奈”仍然需要从自己身上来获得人类的实感。  
那种并非工具，而是一个真实的生命的实感。  
“所以我才说，他想要的是……我。”  
泉奈转过身来面对着斑，斑血色的眼眸深处，被冷厉隐藏起来的是对他的柔和温情。一想到自己的所作所为是在辜负斑的情感，泉奈就感到遍体寒冷。  
“哥哥……”  
泉奈勉强地颤抖着双唇，说着他的决定   
“让我去吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……抱歉，我是不会放心你这样到他手里的。”斑坚决地摇了摇头。  
“泉奈他对你投以的感情，绝对不是一个正常人有的，对他人的爱。”  
斑想说服泉奈放弃“泉奈”，但却没注意到“泉奈”现在的状况。  
“泉奈”立于原地一动不动，他空洞的瞳孔里有风暴在汹涌。  
我……我想要的是……  
他感觉思维仿佛被撕裂成了两半，一半呼唤他让他承认，另一半则痛苦着告诉他快去否认，在这种“自我”与“自我”碰撞的漩涡里，仿佛连意识都要模糊了，甚至让泉奈生出一种自我毁灭以获得平静的渴望。  
须佐能乎的虚影突然出现，而在在斑和泉奈反映过来之前，加具土命就向他们袭来，其主却破开墙壁，向外界飞去。  
“宇智波泉奈”逃跑了。

【红锅】   
“你要干什么！”  
这几分钟里发生的一切让泉奈始料未及，斑强势的保护，“泉奈”崩溃一样的神情，都在撕扯着他的灵魂。  
已经够了，这都是因为我。  
加具土命侵袭而来的那一刻，泉奈的周身燃起了紫色的火焰，把他和斑护在其中。  
“哥哥，我去找他！”  
泉奈连衣服也来不及穿，须佐能乎就出了宇智波宅，向着“泉奈”的方向追去。

【谷神星】   
以泉奈的瞳力和对万花筒的掌控，长时间开须佐能乎还是太勉强了，鲜血从他眼瞳中积攒落下，在脸上留下了几道血腥可怖的痕迹，不一会儿，他就被迫只能关闭万花筒写轮眼，凭借脚逃跑。  
但“泉奈”是当今忍界排名前列的强者，哪怕是使用自己的身体跑步，短时间内也能有比日行千里更快的速度。  
穿过人群，越过房屋，从河流上疾驰过……  
只要跑进行了，其他什么都不要想，逃到谁都不在的地方，不要让任何人看到自己这种样子。

【红锅】   
凭借着柱间木遁细胞的帮助，泉奈使用须佐能乎的熟练度和持续时间尽管无法和斑相比，但追上瞳力略不及他的“泉奈”毫无问题。  
他很快就在南贺川的河岸上看到了“泉奈”的身影。  
他掷下三枚手里剑，钉在了“泉奈”身前的草地上。  
“你还想要去哪里，宇智波泉奈？！”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一转头就是汹涌的火遁，滔滔烈焰势如猛虎，照亮了南贺川平静的河水，给蓝色的湖面染上了灼人的气息，破开空气，火遁毫不留情地袭向泉奈。  
“住手！”斑在“泉奈”的火遁伤到他的弟弟之前，拦下了这发用了十成力的攻击。  
他难道是想杀了泉奈吗？  
火焰消失之后，原本应该是“泉奈”在的地方，空无一人。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，我们一起去把他找回来吧。”  
泉奈一点也不想因为“自己”的到来而使这个世界发生什么难以挽回的事情。  
“我做不到，但如果是哥哥的幻术，那一定可以制服他……”  
泉奈收回了须佐能乎，站在河岸上面对着斑，而此时身无寸缕的他在看向斑的时候却没有了刚才在宅子里的羞涩。  
“拜托你了，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
对于泉奈的请求，斑沉默了很久。  
“泉奈，我答应你把他找回来，但你先回去宇智波宅，由我一个人去寻找他。”斑声音里满是不容置疑的果决。

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从树上跳了下来，看着远方，有一个原本不应该会出现在这里的查克拉在向着他的方向飞速的靠近。

【谷神星】   
是“泉奈”。  
他双目无神脸上血痕混杂着泪水，显得格外狼狈，好像背后有什么洪水猛兽一样飞快逃离，但看到“扉间”，他却突然停了下来。  
“千手扉间……”他的同类，不过现在，恐怕只能说是“曾经的同类”了。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”平静的看着“泉奈”狼狈的样子，从怀里拿出来了手帕，靠近了“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一时间没有意识到扉间拿出手帕是要干什么，直到触碰到脸上湿润的触感，他才猛然发现。  
原来我哭了啊……

【鹤风】   
是否需要询问？

按照人类逻辑，他现在应该询问或者安慰“泉奈”。  
“扉间”手中的帕子擦净了“泉奈”的脸颊上的泪痕和血迹，然后把自己的羽织裹到“泉奈”身上。  
动作行云流畅，充满人类的温情，但是这只是一个工具拙劣的模仿。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”“泉奈”神色阴暗地看着“扉间”。  
他心中的两股思维依然存在着，还在他体内战斗，让他无比痛苦，无比茫然。  
如果“扉间”是人类，他现在肯定会逃跑或是杀了他的，但“泉奈”一点也不认为现在的“扉间”可以称之为人类，最多是个比较智能的工具罢了。  
这样的“扉间”让处于痛苦中的“泉奈”羡慕，甚至是嫉妒。  
呵，羡慕，嫉妒……  
感知到内心的这种情绪，泉奈低下了头，低声笑了起来。  
他有想把这种感情发泄到扉间身上的冲动。  
他果然是坏了啊……

【鹤风】   
“泉奈，需要我帮助吗？”  
“扉间”看着“泉奈”即便整理一番也还是一副淫靡的样子，后穴中的精液滴答草地上，掩盖了青草翠绿的色彩。  
属于情欲的味道甚至还没有从对方身上消散，“扉间”并不在意“泉奈”身上究竟发生了什么，但是三级的权限的“泉奈”有资格让“扉间”因为他的要求行动起来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”细细地打量扉间，白色的短发，暗红色眼睛，淡漠的神情……  
真像人啊，明明只是一个工具……  
“把衣服脱了，然后转过身去，趴下。”

【鹤风】   
“不行。”  
扉间拒绝，他看着神色不定的“泉奈”。  
“你没有权限使用我的身体。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一拳打中扉间的腹部，趁他没来得及反击的短短一刹那，又用扉间身上的苦无割破了他的衣服，让他的身躯完全暴露在野外的空气里。  
“我现在没有衣服，不介意把衣服给我穿吧？”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着“泉奈”的动作没有反抗。  
他躺在地上，尖利的石子抵在他没有衣服保护的身体，身上一件件的衣服消失，熟悉的冰冷围绕着他。  
“扉间”有些控制不住的打了个冷颤。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拍了拍“扉间”赤裸的大腿。  
“把腿打开，我要检查你的身体。”  
真是完全没诚意的谎言。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”定定的看着“泉奈”，没有动作。  
尖锐的红色在他眼中沉淀，黯淡无光的眼睛更加的暗沉。

【谷神星】   
看到全无反应的“扉间”，“泉奈”露出一个没有任何意义的空洞笑容，他黑瞳里有波涛在汹涌。  
他的指尖在“扉间”白皙的大腿上重重地划过，拉出深红的印记。  
“前段时间你的里面受伤了，柱间很担心你又会这样，所以拜托我来帮你检查……完完全全地深入检查一遍。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”打开了腿，为了方便“泉奈”还稍微调整了一下自己的姿势。  
尖利的石子因此划开了背部的皮肤，“扉间”停顿了一下，然后继续动作，任由鲜血混合泥土留在伤口上。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”恶意大力拍了几下“扉间”的大腿，然后满意地看到那上面出现深红的印记。  
他也不顾“扉间”的后穴完全没有准备，径直伸入三根手指，在里面深深搅动，好奇地探索这块他全然陌生的干涸土地。

【鹤风】   
刺痛的感觉根本没有在他脑海中停留多久，或许是为了适应偶尔会有的事情，对于“扉间”来说，疼痛是最能够忍受的，更何况他的大脑会故意屏蔽这一方面的感受。  
但是之后，异物入侵的感受让他感到不适，“扉间”强行抑制自己下意识躲闪的本能，迎接着“泉奈”的检查。

【谷神星】   
熟悉性事的后穴很快就分泌出透明的粘液，准备好迎接泉奈的进攻，穴肉紧紧吸咬着泉奈的手指，迫不及待地贴上去，谄媚地讨好这位来客，哪怕泉奈伸入了足足四根手指，把扉间的后穴搅得翻天地覆，扉间的后穴以及其本人都没有丝毫怨言，而是竭力讨好配合泉奈的进入。  
但探索了一段时间还是没有找到他想要找的地方后，泉奈还是有些烦躁。  
“你的敏感点在哪里，扉间？”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”平静的看着“泉奈”一眼。  
他的脸并不像他的表情一样空洞，反而因为“泉奈”的横冲直撞染上了粉红色。  
“再往里1cm，左方5°。”

【谷神星】   
原来就在这里啊……“泉奈”满意地看着扉间通红的脸，这可真是少见。  
他的手指来到扉间所说的地方，然后毫不留情地按了下去，狠狠扣挖着。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”的身体不由自主的颤抖了一下，熟悉而又陌生的快感顺着尾骨传进大脑。  
熟悉是因为这是兄长经常会让他产生的，陌生的是让他产生这种快感的人。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”很满意扉间的颤抖，所以他决定多给他一些刺激，好多看看“千手扉间”一一曾经的同类这副样子。  
“我要做进一步的检查。”  
“泉奈”抽出手指，把自己已经迫不及待地性器抵住扉间正一张一合呼唤阳具进入的后穴，借助淫水的润滑，直冲被其主人残忍透露的敏感点。

【鹤风】   
“唔。”  
因为突然袭击，“扉间”不由自主的出了声，暗沉的红色注视着在他身上冲刺的“泉奈”。  
平静的脸，和已经兴奋应和“泉奈”动作，给予对方最大的刺激的快感的身体形成鲜明的对比。

【谷神星】   
“扉间”温顺地趴在地上，而“泉奈”则在他身上驰骋，他的性器擦过紧致的内壁，狠狠打在“扉间”最敏感的那一点上，这往往会引起他相当的颤抖，而“泉奈”对此深深着迷，因此他总是变着花样去对付那脆弱的一点，有时对其不管不顾，有时轻轻略过，有时则重重突刺，又有时狠狠碾压或温柔地揣摩。  
但“扉间”平静的脸多少还是让“泉奈”感到有些无趣。  
于是他维持着性器仍然在“扉间”身体里的姿势，把“扉间”扶起来，自己则躺在草地上。  
躺在并不平坦的草地上，“泉奈”看着“扉间”通红，甚至溢出生理性眼泪的脸，狠狠掐了把他的腰身。  
“自检。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”将手放在“泉奈”身体的两侧，他现在已经明白“泉奈”说的只是一种谎话，也许关于兄长的部分不是假的，兄长希望我来取悦“泉奈”。  
他看着“泉奈”的黑眸，对方眼中有着翻滚不休的情绪。  
“泉奈”开始成为一位人。  
他现在是礼物吗？兄长送给“泉奈”的礼物？

“扉间”抬起腰，让性器暂时脱离了后穴，夜晚的冷风钻进了大开的性器，然后重重的坐了下去，保证“泉奈”能获得更好的享受。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”不介意“扉间”在想什么，就算他发现了也无所谓。  
这种姿势不需要“泉奈”花力气，只要躺在地上享受就行，他也能清清楚楚地看到性器进出后穴的全过程。  
“扉升起腰时，后穴的柔软的嫩肉会带出一点红，里面的淫水也会被带出来，把两人交缠在一起的耻毛弄得湿漉漉的。  
坐下去时，跑到外面淫荡的穴肉又会被带出去，“泉奈”的性器分毫不差地嵌在扉间温暖紧致的后穴里，体位全方位的贴心照顾，喜爱粗大性器的穴肉自发地缠上来，照顾“泉奈”阴茎上的每一处沟壑。  
这让“泉奈”不禁感叹“扉间”的好用。

【鹤风】   
背部的伤痕在他的动作下渗出血来，点滴的红色顺着脊柱的弧度，最后聚集到圆润挺敲的臀部。  
伴随着“扉间”的起落，泥泞的战场上盛开起了血色的花。

【谷神星】   
看着在“扉间”上下之间落下的血液，泉奈诺有所思。  
看来之后还需要修理。  
不过现在就尽情使用工具吧。  
于是“泉奈”让手深入“扉间”背部的伤口，感受他温热的血液，命令道：“再快一点。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”听话的加快速度，但是即便如此，他也极为注意不让“泉奈”的性器会因为加快的速度而感受到敷衍。  
背后属于“泉奈”的手指插入夹杂着泥土和石子的伤口，尖锐的指尖如同注射器的针头扎了进去。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
已经这么晚了，“扉间”还没有回来。  
“柱间”看了看窗外，今夜的天空并不晴朗，薄薄的乌云笼罩着天空，让月光黯淡了不少。  
“柱间”披上衣服出门，在仙人模式的感知力下，他很快就找到了“扉间”的方位。  
只不过在那里还有另一个人的存在。  
“扉间和……泉奈？”  
他赶到那里的时候，看到的就是“扉间”顺从地跨坐在“泉奈”身上，主动敞开身体的样子。

【鹤风】   
兄长的查克拉出现在他感知的范围内，他转过头，平静的喊了一声兄长，然后继续服侍着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
当“柱间”来到这里的时，“泉奈”也同一时间发现了来人。  
有人类来了……这个事实让他的大脑一片空白。  
他的性器还深深埋在“扉间”温暖的后穴里，而在身体和心灵的双重刺激下，“泉奈”达到了高潮，他的性器重重抵住“扉间”的敏感点，将浓厚的精液射入他体内，用热流浇灌这块田地。

【红锅】   
“扉间！”  
“柱间”冲过去把“扉间”抱了起来，他快速检查过“扉间”背上细小的伤口，脱下外袍裹住他的身体。一边为他治疗一边甩出一根木遁枝条把“泉奈”拽到自己面前。  
“……宇智波泉奈，现在这是什么情况？”

【鹤风】   
后穴还在不断收缩着，将“泉奈”的精液禁锢在后穴之中。  
兄长突如其来的动作，让他整个人被环抱在兄长的怀里，冲撞的动作让他的伤口再次疼痛起来。  
“扉间”不明所以的看着兄长愤怒的神情。  
“兄长不是将我送给“泉奈”了吗？”  
所以，为什么现在怎么生气。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”的思绪乱成一团，什么都说不出来。  
有人类……看到我这个样子了，人类……  
他眼睛重新变得空洞虚无，他抬起头来看着“柱间”。  
“请惩罚我吧。”

【红锅】   
“扉间，我从来没有那样说过。”  
“柱间”深深地看着“扉间”的眼睛，一字一句皆是郑重和真诚。  
“从来没有，以后也不会有，我们不会把你送给别人。”  
“我先送你回家。”  
“柱间”温柔地抚摸着“扉间”的颈侧，然后看了“泉奈”一眼，单手结印。  
“仙法·明神门！”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”待在“柱间”的怀里，紧绷的身体慢慢的开始放松，细微的，微弱的，几乎不存在的情绪从他心底升起，这是只有面对“柱间”时的特例。

【谷神星】   
仙人模式状态下柱间使用的明神门就算是斑也很难应对，更不要说现在全无反抗之心的“泉奈”了。  
从天上落下的红色鸟居把赤裸的“泉奈”完全困在里面，“泉奈”低着头，一副任由他人动作的样子。

【红锅】   
“柱间”抱着“扉间”回到千手宅，替他把伤口治疗完毕又洗了澡之后，“柱间”才把“扉间”放到床铺上。  
“扉间，我们绝对不会做出那种事情。”  
“扉间”刚才对“泉奈”全然顺从的样子使得“柱间”可以想象“泉奈”是用什么话语来欺骗他的。想到这里，“柱间”对“泉奈”又平生几分愤怒。  
“晚安，扉间。”  
“柱间”很快就回到了刚才那片空地上，他撤开明神门的禁锢，却在同时用枝条束缚住“泉奈”的双手。  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
他的语气平静得十分诡异。

【谷神星】   
“请您惩罚我吧。”泉奈看着柱间，重复了一遍刚刚说过的话，他的眼睛依旧是空洞虚无的。  
一一不像人，而像一个纯粹的工具。  
“泉奈”的膝盖因为久跪地上已经起了青色，但就算这样，他也没有任何痛苦的神情。  
对于“泉奈”来说，自己会上“扉间”的真正理由是绝对不可以透露给外人的，因为这代表着他人格和他一直以来坚持的事实的否定。  
因此他想要借由惩罚，借由肉体上的痛苦逃避内心因种种矛盾而泛起的痛苦。  
只有这样，无限矛盾的内心才能获得片刻安宁。

【红锅】   
另一根小树般的木条在“柱间”的控制下从地面上破土而出，长到了两米左右的高度。而捆住“泉奈”手腕的枝条末端也开始向上延伸，缠绕住那棵“小树”横伸的树枝，把“泉奈”整个人双手高举地吊了起来。  
“柱间”可以看见“泉奈”毫无波澜的表情，好像这一切都不是发生在他身上一样。  
“那好。”  
“柱间”简短地答应了“泉奈”的请求。如果不是“泉奈”在被事情撞破之后就提出了这个怪异的“被惩罚”请求，“柱间”其实未必会这样做。  
他更有可能带着“泉奈”到宇智波宅去找“斑”问清楚。  
“所以，你想从哪里开始？”

【谷神星】   
哪里开始？  
“泉奈”空洞的眼瞳终于凝聚了一丝光芒，他眼睑下还残留着泪痕。  
工具是不该有什么意愿的，“泉奈”应该回答“由您的指示”才对，应该。  
但普通的惩罚完全无法满足“泉奈”的需求，他想要更激烈的，能完全埋没思维，夺取意识的惩罚。  
“请您用木遁分身上我，用木遁完全填满我的身体。”

【谷神星】   
可能，这种惩罚对泉奈来说反而是奖励吧。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有再说话，他结印分出一个木遁分身来，又控制着枝条把“泉奈”的身体往下放了放，让“泉奈”的脚尖可以碰到地面。  
他从正面托住“泉奈”的膝窝，把一条腿向上抬起，另一只手摸到了“泉奈”身后，两根手指强行撑开泛红的穴口，自己的木遁分身则趁机直接把粗大的性器插了进去。  
对眼前的这具身体，“柱间”无心也无需去爱抚。

【谷神星】   
在重力的影响下，性器全根没入，把后穴填的满满的。  
“泉奈“在进入的一刻绷紧了腿，但堪堪能触及地面的脚尖完全无法提供什么有效的支撑，反而让“泉奈”显得更狼狈了。  
他后穴有里面残留精液的润滑，因此进入并没有想象的那么困难，但这种难以维持平衡姿势下的突然进入，还是让“泉奈”吃痛。  
好痛苦，好高兴，但是……还有点不够。  
“泉奈”的喘息变得更加粗重了，他舔了舔嘴唇。

【红锅】   
木遁分身的每一次抽插都会带出一点“泉奈”穴内的液体，那不是“柱间”想象中的晶莹，而是混了一些白色浊液。  
想到扉间和“扉间”提到过的只言片语，“柱间”不难想到之前发生了什么。  
他没有就此深思，开始脱去身上的衣物。与此同时，又有一根纤细的枝条缠上了“泉奈”正在慢慢挺立的性器。它似乎一点都不想让“泉奈”好过一样缠得很紧，更加尖细的前端则是找准了龟头上的那个小孔，如尖锥一样刺了进去。

【谷神星】   
枝蔓把“泉奈”的性器缠得紧紧得，让他吃痛，“泉奈”不禁收紧了腹部，这却阴差阳错地让埋在后穴里的粗壮性器直接捅到了敏感点，让“泉奈”溃不成军，只能全身无力地被枝蔓吊起来，靠后穴里正发动剧烈攻击的性器来支撑身体，迎接一波又一波直对最深最敏感那一点的狠厉重击。  
“泉奈”性器顶端的小孔好像要抗议枝蔓这种行为，颤颤巍巍地流出一点白色的粘液，但这种微弱的抗议立马就被狠心灵巧的枝条堵住了。  
“唔！”  
从未受到过这种剧烈的刺激，“泉奈”的眼泪不受控制地流出来，口涎在下巴拉出透明的丝线，但他眼里却是全然的喜悦和满足。  
“啊……哈……啊……”  
他吐出一连串无意义的放荡呻吟，臀部自发摆动，以更好地接受这名为“惩罚”实为“奖励”的性爱。

【红锅】   
“看样子你应该准备好了。”  
“柱间”叠好自己的衣服放在一边。“泉奈”的表现全然不像是被惩戒折磨之人的反应，而是享受地无比沉浸其中。  
“柱间”不想再就这个问题纠结，他把“泉奈”的身体又放下来一点，到了合适的高度。这一次他在木遁分身插入“泉奈”身体的时候，又探进两根手指开拓着。  
“泉奈”穴内的柔软和湿润超过了他的预料，他的手指刚一探进去就和木遁分身的性器一样被欢迎着吸吮，一点阻碍都没有。  
“柱间”见状便没有继续这象征意义的扩张，从“泉奈”身前调整好角度，和木遁分身一起插进“泉奈”的后穴。  
“受不了可以说出来，我会停下。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“泉奈“的后穴史无前例地被两根同样粗大同样火热的性器充斥着，但熟于被填满沉溺于情爱的贪婪后穴竟真的把两根都完完全全地吃下了，他的后穴撑开到“泉奈”从来都没有想象过的大小。  
“泉奈”仰起头，大颗泪水从他眼中浮出，在脸颊上描绘图案，然后越过下巴，一滴滴落在锁骨上。  
比起快感，充斥下身的更多是痛苦，但是……  
“不，要停下啊！“  
但是这正是他想要的，痛苦得能撕碎他的意识，快乐得能埋没他的理性的性爱。  
仅仅是过了几秒，依然饥渴的后穴就已经自发地分泌更多的淫水，软肉则舔吸着阴茎上的筋脉，鼓动新加入的成员来开发这片甜美的土地。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的身体不住地往下坠着，好像在主动去撞两根肉棒一样。“柱间”和木遁分身极有默契地同时进入又同时退出，动作也毫无温柔可言。穴口和内里的软肉在这般粗暴的虐待下，很快就被撑裂流出了血来。  
这并不能让“柱间”生出多少怜悯来，因为一方面他在满足“泉奈”的要求，同时他也在发泄对“泉奈”的愤怒。  
扉间……  
趁“泉奈”张口喘息不已的时候，“柱间”用刚才沾了“泉奈”淫液的手指向“泉奈”口中戳去，一直到他所能够到的极限，又在里面搅弄了好几下才收回来。  
“泉奈”的小腹上已经被顶出了清晰的隆起，“柱间”像是对成果感到满意一样拍了拍“这样够了么？”  
【谷神星】   
痛苦模糊了“泉奈”的意识，后穴受到狠厉的打击，血液和淫水一起做为润滑剂，让“柱间”的性器能更顺利的进出抽插，好好教训这自愿想要惩罚的不乖淫穴，而在这种境界下，“泉奈”反而生出更多的快感来。  
好痛，但只是肉体上的痛苦，真是太好了，好高兴……而且……这好舒服啊……  
“泉奈”一边流着包含痛苦和欢喜的眼泪，一边意识模糊地舔砥“柱间”手指上属于自己的味道，当“柱间”收回已经被舔的干干净净的手时，“泉奈”还恋恋不舍地用舌头去追逐。  
他的小腹被两根粗大的性器一起撑起，就像是怀孕了，而受到柱间手掌的拍打，竟是直接让“泉奈”达到了高潮。  
他身体剧烈地颤抖，眼瞳中只有空洞的欢愉和满足，被撑开到极限的后穴紧紧收缩，把两根滚烫的阳具禁锢在体内，在高潮来临之际也要贪婪地品尝这些美味。  
只可惜他性器前端被枝条恶意地堵住，所以只能不满地在藤蔓的束缚下又涨大一圈。

【红锅】   
“柱间”可以感受到“泉奈”的后穴骤然缩紧，绞着他和木遁分身的性器，似乎在邀请他们和自己一起下到淫欲的地狱里去，品尝着淫荡的甘甜血液酿造的苦酒。  
“柱间”凭借意志和熟于此道的身体断然拒绝了这种诱惑，没有在这种刺激下就射出来。他抬着“泉奈”大腿的手的工作被一根木条接管，这东西的力度没个轻重，只是一味地在“柱间”的操控下用力，“柱间”甚至隐约听见了“泉奈”髋关节被强行拉伸发出的声响。  
这样可以让“柱间”和木遁分身使上更大的力，顺便也可以给“泉奈”带来更强的痛苦。  
高潮后的穴肉相当敏感，肉棒每一次或随心或刻意的抽插都会造成那些软肉和“泉奈”的颤抖。“柱间”有点乐意见到这个反应，故意放慢了速度，让性器在里面缓缓研磨。  
“不够的话，我还可以再给你。”  
“柱间”让那棵小树又生出两根柔软的细藤，绕上“泉奈”胸前的两粒挺立的粉红乳珠，好像是想帮助“泉奈”减轻痛苦一样开始灵活地爱抚起来。在“泉奈”的神情有些放松的时候，那两根细藤却突然生出了两根尖刺，刺进了“泉奈”的两颗乳珠。  
“这样呢？”

【谷神星】   
“啊啊啊啊………啊……”  
乳珠上细小的孔洞被残忍地插入，敏感的乳头受到这种攻击，立马变得通红起来，“泉奈”的身体剧烈地颤动，后穴里的性器也因此狠狠打击在肠壁上，回赠给“泉奈”新的快乐。  
他大口喘气，脸上遍布不正常的红晕，汗水从脖颈间流下，与泪水和津液混合在一起，让“泉奈”显得无比狼狈。  
但“泉奈”那有着繁杂图案的血色双眸中，依旧毫无痛苦，只有满心的欢愉和无上的快乐。  
“柱间……再多一点……啊……”  
“泉奈”狼狈的面容上缓缓绽放出一个恍惚的笑容，配合他淫荡下贱的姿态，显得色情而诱人。

【红锅】   
“柱间”低头看着“泉奈”眼中的黑红交错，和“斑”眼中或张扬或沉郁或激烈的各种情绪不同，“泉奈”的眼睛深处只有空洞虚无的「喜悦」。  
他不想看到这双因强烈的爱恨而生的眼睛变成这幅样子。  
“柱间”控制着木遁，毫不留情地摄取“泉奈”的查克拉，让他眼中的黑色纹路逐渐溃散。  
“差不多该结束了，我不想真的伤到你。”  
“柱间”退出了“泉奈”的身体，同时束缚着“泉奈”双手的枝条突然断开，“泉奈”的身体在重力作用下被“柱间”完全抱在怀里。他身后的木遁分身在体位变化的刺激下，把浓浊的液体射在了“泉奈”绞紧的穴肉里，“柱间”本体则把“泉奈”放在了地上。  
“跪好，我们来最后一步。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……”  
滚烫的精液射入“泉奈”渴望已久的后穴，给这具淫靡的身体洗礼和净化，后穴本能地缩紧，把浓厚美味的精液好好关在里面，一滴都不浪费。  
“泉奈”有一瞬间想到了怀孕的问题，不过……  
那种问题，现在已经无关紧要了。  
他把这些东西彻底丢到了脑后，迎接纯粹的喜悦。  
被木遁吸收掉大量查克拉的“泉奈”身体瘫软无力，只能随意由柱间摆布，他按柱间的命令在不平的地面上乖巧地跪好，但还没等柱间再有命令，“泉奈”就自发含住了柱间已经蓬勃的性器，迫不及待地品尝起来。  
他将性器上属于自己的味道一一淫水与血液都仔细舔干净，吞入腹中，吮吸着龟头，舌尖在阳具凸起的筋脉上流连，甚至不顾自己的状态，把整个性器吞入腔内，抵住咽喉，这让“泉奈”的脸上起了一片不正常的嫣红。  
但这点痛苦还远远不够，他还想要更为激烈，更为快乐的。  
“泉奈”用渴望甚至是哀求的目光注视着柱间，似乎完全忘了自己工具的本分和这本该是一场“惩罚”。

【红锅】   
“柱间”按住“泉奈”的后脑，让他的脸埋在自己身下。不过就算他不这样做，“泉奈”也用上了十分的主动来迎合他。  
性器的柱身被“泉奈”柔软灵活的舌一寸不落地舔舐着，龟头则是直接戳到了“泉奈”的咽喉，享受着那里有规律的吞咽收缩。  
在即将到达快感巅峰之前的那一刻，“柱间”果断地从“泉奈”口中抽离，白浊的液体全都洒在了“泉奈”的脸上。  
“泉奈”此刻再无半点从前在战场上冷冽凌厉的模样，他沉溺在这离经叛道的荒诞的，没有丝毫情爱可言的性事之中，唇角的微笑仍然没有消失。  
“自己清理干净，然后我带你回宇智波宅。”  
“柱间”终于解开了“泉奈”性器上的束缚。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”的睫毛上挂着浓厚的精液，遮盖了他乌黑的眼瞳，泛着红晕的脸颊在泪水和津液之后又添了新成员。  
他舔了舔嘴角，鲜艳的红舌勾进了几丝白色的浊液，随着一声很明显的吞咽声，“泉奈”咽喉上下一动，把美味的精液吞了下去。  
“泉奈“下身的性器终于从木遁中解放，但却没有射出来，上面的筋脉依旧狰狞地凸起着，性器上下颤颤巍巍地点着头，白浊从顶端溢出一点儿来，在深色的阳具上绘出显眼丝线，一副还没有被满足的可怜模样。  
听到柱间的命令，泉奈却没有照做，他用柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭柱间疲软下去的性器，然后伸出舌尖又舔砥了几下，眼里散发出渴望的光芒。  
“柱间……”

【红锅】   
“我说了让你清理一下。”  
“柱间”没有理会“泉奈”的请求，他推开“泉奈”，声音听起来有了一点不应属于他的冷漠。  
“如果你愿意这个样子被斑和那两个人看到，那你可以不做。”  
他用一根木遁枝条在“泉奈”脖颈上绕了一圈，宛如一个项圈，而另一端则暂时放在了地上。  
“在我换好衣服之前你做好决定，扉间和‘我’都还在家里等着，而且我也不想让斑和那两位找你太久。”  
“柱间”转过身去开始穿自己并没有几件的衣物，虽然他刚才说着“不想太久”，但他的动作却显而易见地故意放慢了下来。

【谷神星】   
清理？  
柱间冷漠的反应让泉奈烦躁，他的意识和理性又开始斗争起来，又感到那种让他无比惧怕，无比恐惧的痛苦了。  
“啊……”泉奈趴在地上，急促地喘息，发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
不要这样了，不要这样了……  
泉奈猛然间从地上站起来，向某个方向走而去，但他的身体被木遁吸取了太多查克拉，只能跌跌撞撞地攀爬着，让身体上出现更多的伤口。  
不远处是一条宽长的河流，平静的湖面所掩盖的是其下汹涌的波涛，泉奈看都没看，就一头直接扎了进去。  
夏日的炎阳也无法改变冰冷的河水，更何况现在是晚上了。但泉奈却在其中感受到了温暖和安心，他随着汹涌的波涛飘荡，让意识渐渐潜入深洋，远离痛苦。

【红锅】   
“柱间”穿好衣服的那一刻，就听见了水花激荡的声音。仙人模式在一瞬间开启，他很快感知到了“泉奈”坠水的位置，几根枝条飞出，把“泉奈”从水中拽了出来，摔在河岸上。  
他在一分钟之后来到了“泉奈”身边，抱起“泉奈”赤裸的身体，似是温柔地抚了抚他湿淋淋的鬓发，然后转而一掌拍在他的背上。  
“你想要去死吗？”  
“柱间”轻声地问着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”呛出几口水，身体开始颤抖起来，他不由自主地抱紧了离他最近的热源，抱住了柱间。  
想死吗？  
如果痛苦能减轻，让他遗忘意识中的斗争，而死亡能逃离这种折磨，那他当然不介意去死。  
于是“泉奈”点了点头。

【红锅】   
“柱间”抬起手掌，一根尖锐的木锥抵在了“泉奈”的心口。  
就像“自己”所说的，这个世界的一些「人」根本就没有成为「人」，他们也没有作为「人」的求生欲望。  
他不知道今天的宇智波宅到底发生了什么，但如果“泉奈”真的死于他手中，那么他就可以成全此刻“泉奈”的愿望。  
“泉奈……斑未必愿意看到你这个样子。”

【谷神星】   
啊……哥哥，哥哥……  
泉奈的思维突然停滞了，他瞳孔猛缩，喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟。  
他还不能死，因为哥哥还在这里，还需要他。  
但脑中的痛楚是如此激烈，如此清晰，不能这样了，必须要停下来。  
但想停下来的话，只有现在这个“宇智波泉奈”的毁灭能做到了。  
但“宇智波泉奈”不想死，不管是做为工具的那部分也好，做为人的那部分也好，都想继续存在于世上，但这两部分交缠在一起凝结成的矛盾和痛楚却在逼迫他去死。  
“救救我……救救我啊……”  
泉奈拥抱着柱间，泣不成声，狼狈地哀求他救自己。

【红锅】   
“柱间”收回了木锥，把“泉奈”抱在怀里，手顺着他的脖颈一直向下摸到脊椎末端，像是在安抚受惊的猫一样。  
“活下去吧，泉奈。”  
手上是极尽温柔的动作，说出的却是这个无比残忍的「命令」。  
也许只有活在这个仿佛天地无光的世界上，品尝过被分裂成两半的灵魂相互厮杀的痛苦之后，“泉奈”才能找回平静。  
但这种平静究竟是成为「人」还是完全沦为工具，“柱间”也无法预判。  
“以后不要做这种事情，太危险了，斑也会担心的。”  
“柱间”的语气又恢复了沉静，他放下“泉奈，”牵起“泉奈”项圈上延伸出来的如同牵绳一样的细藤。  
“回去吧。”

【谷神星】   
不要。  
泉奈对柱间的命令毫无反应，只是眼神黯淡地跪在地上。  
他的头发完全湿了，黏在脸颊上，脖颈边，以及后背，水滴滴答答地往下流，和后穴里没有被流冲走的精液一起混在一起，然后落在草地上，给绿植装点了几分淫靡之色。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”好像又恢复了之前那种「不能算作活着」的样子，“柱间”可以直接强行把他带回去，可这样并没有什么意义。  
他思索片刻，像是被草地上的浑浊液体提醒了一样，召唤出几根木条缠在“泉奈”的大腿上，其中最粗大的那一根直接往开了一个小口的后穴里钻去。  
“如果你一会儿想要我亲自来，就跟着我走。”

【谷神星】   
后穴经过良久的静置后终于再次被填满，立马缩紧了肠壁，把坚硬的木条锁在里面，细心品尝这终于到了的食物。  
而泉奈听到柱间的声音，眼里终于有了几丝光彩，他趴在地上，窝在柱间脚边，顺从地舔了几下柱间的腿，一副甘愿下贱的淫荡模样。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的淫荡模样没有让“柱间”心生绮念，相反地，一种莫名的悲悯从他心底升起。  
他现在，今夜所能做的，就只有满足“泉奈”这非常的愿望。也许这其中也掺杂了他自己的报复，可无论如何他都无法下手真的伤害“泉奈”。  
至少现在不行。  
他牵起了项圈的细绳，往木叶的方向走去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”乖乖地被柱间牵着，在崎岖的林间道路上像乖巧的宠物一样用四肢行走。  
但这种事情对于瞳力消耗过度，又被木遁吸收了大半查克拉后溺水的“泉奈”显然是件非常困难的事，他跌跌撞撞勉强跟上柱间的脚步，喘着气，汗水从额头上流下来，他手脚已经被划出了血痕，细碎的石头和泥土黏在他身上，和血液混合在一起，原本白皙光洁的身体很快就一片狼藉。  
深入后穴里的调皮枝条又总是在行走之间触碰到“泉奈”最敏感的那一点，让他呻吟出声，淫水和精液把枝条弄得亮晶晶的，但那枝条很快就填不满“泉奈”饥渴的后穴了，啪的一声，居然连根断在了“泉奈”后穴里。

【红锅】   
“柱间”望了一眼，这里距离宇智波宅还有一段不近的距离。  
他并不想把查克拉还给“泉奈”，不过他还有其他办法。  
他扔下牵绳，把“泉奈”抱在怀里。“泉奈”身上的泥土，草叶和鲜血粘在了“柱间”整洁的衣服上，而他也没有在意。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“柱间”抛出这个象征性的疑问句，还没等收到回答，他就控制着断在“泉奈”身体里的木条分成几根较细的枝条依次退了出来，取而代之的是“柱间”的三根手指。  
那里面比“柱间”刚才进入时还要黏软，似乎永远吃不饱一样吞吐着一切侵入的东西。里面混着血的浊液又流了出来，跟“泉奈”身上的其他狼狈之物一起弄脏了“柱间”的衣服。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”卧躺在“柱间”宽大的怀中，人体的温暖让他一直颤抖的躯体终于平静了下来。  
他的下巴靠在“柱间”的肩膀上，头发上滴滴答答的水流也把“柱间”的肩膀弄湿了，看到这情景，“泉奈”仔细地舔砥掉那上面自己弄上去的水泽，发出啧啧是色情声响。  
两人的胸膛上的乳珠在动作之间不禁摩擦到一起，两组同样圆润诱人的乳头很快就变得通红。  
“泉奈”的后穴吞吐着“柱间”粗糙的手指，用里面的软肉来描绘其形状，讨好三根手指，还贪婪地想把手指拽到更深的地方。  
在这种动作下，“泉奈”的脸颊很快变得通红，他眼里蒙了一层出模糊的水色，有代表情欲的光点在闪烁。  
“柱间……快点……”  
他焦急地催促“柱间”，渴望他把自己的意识彻底打散，沉睡在什么都不用想，只有肉体欢愉的美好而甜美的黑暗中。

【红锅】   
“柱间”把“泉奈”压在了地上，把他的两条腿抬起，然后往胸口压去。“泉奈”身体的柔韧性很好，在平日这样的动作应该不会对他造成什么负担才对，不过现在……  
“在我说放下之前自己把腿抱好。”  
这样“泉奈”的腿被压成了V字型，身下隐秘的一切都暴露在“柱间”面前。  
“柱间”掐住“泉奈”大腿，用自己硕大的性器捣弄“泉奈”最淫荡的那个点。这个强行拉伸的姿势让“泉奈”的穴内变得更紧了，“柱间”从其热情的招待中感受到的愉悦比刚才更盛。  
“柱间”空出手来，大力掐着“泉奈”刚才被木遁的尖刺弄伤的乳珠，稍微动作两下，就有血滴从伤口中透了出来

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”按“柱间”的命令乖乖地把腿抱好，他还没来得及准备，就被“柱间”蓄势待发的性器完全深入，然后被迫承接猛烈的攻击。  
“柱间”的性器每一下都又重又深，达到他身体的最深处，狠狠击中“泉奈”的敏感点，后穴哪受得了这种打击，连忙吐出更多的淫水来减轻压力，但这反而助长了性器的嚣张气焰，让性器的抽插更迅速了，抽插之间更是发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫荡声音。  
在“柱间”毫不客气的大力鼓弄下，“泉奈“很快就放荡地叫了起来，他张大了嘴，大口喘息，口涎从嘴角落下，眼中满是沉醉之色。  
而乳珠上伤口的那丁点儿刺痛更是被他完全忽略，熟于性事的身体已经下意识地把痛苦转化为快感，那点点血液反而落在胸膛上，反而让“泉奈“的身体有了一种难以言喻的美感。

【红锅】   
“柱间”好似被“泉奈”身体这魔性奇诡的美丽蛊惑了一样，低下头把“泉奈”被泥土和碎石蹭得不那么光洁的胸膛上，拜自己所赐的血珠舔掉。  
可他沉静的黑色眼眸底部的光彩又在说明，他并没有失去理智。  
“柱间”摸了一把两人交合之处的水渍，像是对自己的成果还不甚满意一样，又指使着一根新生的，毛茸茸的藤蔓趁着缝隙钻进了“泉奈”的后穴里，安抚着那些性器照顾不到的软肉。  
“泉奈”放浪的叫声在空旷的野外被夜风吹得有些听不清晰，在这临近午夜的时刻，“柱间”完全没有担心会被人发现。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”后穴又加入了新成员，滚烫和冰冷，光滑和毛糙，两种触感交织在一起，带给“泉奈”新的感受，让他的意识更加模糊不清，那些一直缠绕他的痛苦此刻渐渐远离了他。  
“啊……太好了……柱间……再快一点啊……”  
“泉奈”流着泪水，但眼里却是全然的欢愉和快乐，他催促“柱间”，想要得到更激烈的感受。  
一一一一一一一一一一一一  
柱间在千手宅中看到了“扉间”，却没有找到另一个“自己”的踪影，但他从“扉间”口中得知“柱间”在和“泉奈”在一起。  
“柱间”和“泉奈”在一起？这真奇怪。  
这样想着，柱间向感知到“柱间”查克拉的方向前去，却在那里看到了他难以想象的一幕。  
“泉奈”匍匐在“柱间“身下，被他粗大的性器和木遁的枝条操弄。  
“这是……怎么回事？”

【红锅】   
在“柱间”想到“没人会发现”的下一刻，他就感应到了“自己”的查克拉在迅速接近。  
果然找来了，不过这才正常。  
“柱间”没有丝毫慌乱，在听到柱间的声音时，他不慌不忙地退出了“泉奈”的沉浸在情欲之中的身体，整理好凌乱不堪的衣物。  
“柱间”拽住“泉奈”半湿的长发，把他拖到了柱间面前。  
“是我来解释一下，还是你更想亲自说？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间，不要对泉奈这样……”  
尽管不知道“泉奈”做了什么，柱间还是十分惊讶于另一个“自己”对“泉奈”的粗暴，而且“泉奈”身上的伤口也让他忧心，身为一个优秀的医疗忍者，柱间当然看得出“泉奈”现在的状况之差，查克拉极度衰落，瞳力消耗过度，还有身体上各种细小的伤口，“泉奈”下一刻晕过去柱间也毫不奇怪。  
他赶紧蹲下来，开始治疗“泉奈“的伤口，并思索现在的情况。  
“泉奈”应该是自愿的，甚至很可能是主动的那一方，但究竟发生了什么事才会让他和“柱间”在这里粗暴地进行性爱？  
但还没等柱间把“泉奈”身上的伤口治疗完毕，“泉奈”却猛然拍开了柱间治疗的手。  
“泉奈？”  
“……惩罚。”  
“泉奈”似乎极其细微地说了一句什么，但柱间没有听清。  
“什么？”  
“请您惩罚我！”

【红锅】   
“柱间，泉奈对扉间……”“柱间”皱着眉斟酌词句，最后选择直接言明“泉奈以我们的名义欺骗了扉间，然后……上了他。”  
“我不知道宇智波家发生了什么让他变成这个样子，但我对他所做的，都是他自己要求的。”  
“柱间”来到柱间身边，把“泉奈”散乱的长发拢了一下，露出那张空洞的，渴求痛苦与愉悦的脸。  
“我正准备结束之后送他回家，然后你就找来了……扉间现在还好吗？”

【谷神星】   
“扉间……已经睡着了。”柱间这样回答，但他很清楚扉间的“睡着”是什么意思。  
泉奈依旧浑身赤裸地跪坐在地上，他抓着柱间的衣摆，用空洞的眼神看着他。  
“请给我惩罚吧。“  
泉奈讨好地舔了舔柱间伸过来要继续为他治疗的手，含住一根手指，自发地吮吸起来。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有把“泉奈”刚才企图自杀的举动告诉柱间，他任由“泉奈”极尽卑微地祈求着柱间，却没有帮柱间解围的意思。  
“你应该知道的，柱间，泉奈和扉间曾经是同一种人。”  
他这样说着，不含多少情感地碰了碰“泉奈”潮红的脸颊。  
“泉奈的这个「愿望」，你要来帮他实现吗？”

【谷神星】   
柱间能在“泉奈”虚无的眼中看到深藏的憎恨、恐惧，还有哀求。  
泉奈在向我求救一一柱间突然意识到这一点，如果他在这里忽视“泉奈”的这种哀求，等待他的说不定就是像“扉间”一样自我灭亡的结局。  
“这样啊……”柱间的嘴角突然勾起一个有几分悲伤和了然的笑容。  
他强硬地继续治疗“泉奈”，不顾“泉奈”的挣扎，然后在治疗完毕后温柔地抱起了他。  
他看着“泉奈”空洞的眼瞳，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“我来救你了，泉奈。”  
突然，“泉奈”挣扎的动作停下了，他依旧无神的眼睛呆呆地看着柱间，似乎闪过了一丝奇异的光彩，然后那双眼睛闭上，他的身体开始颤抖起来。  
柱间只是把“泉奈”拥在怀中，温柔地拍打着他的背脊。  
“所以，一切都交给我吧……不用再这样哭了。”

【红锅】   
“果然是你才能做到这样，柱间。”  
“柱间”迎着躲在薄云后的黯淡月光笑了笑，似乎隐去了方才面对“泉奈”时的冷淡和隐忍。  
“泉奈”的愿望到底代表着什么？  
“柱间”想起前几日来登记结婚时，那位泉奈对柱间的表白。  
改变“泉奈”，改变这个世界。  
是这样吗？“泉奈”在泉奈的影响下逐渐在成为「人」，但他仍有作为工具的本能，于是这两者之一的某一部分想要逃避这种分裂一般的现状吗？  
“柱间”不知道自己刚才满足“泉奈”的愿望是否正确，如果他没有那样做，“泉奈”可能真的会寻死觅活；可他那样做又意味着那位泉奈的努力经过这一番折腾恐怕会付诸东流。  
思索了良久，“柱间”才开口。  
“我们送他回去吧。”

【谷神星】   
回去？  
现在以这副姿态回到泉奈、斑，还有哥哥那里？  
“泉奈”突然剧烈挣扎起来，他黑瞳中浮现万花筒的妖异光辉，须佐能乎的骨架又出现在他的身侧，他要挣脱柱间的怀抱……  
藤蔓却突然拔地而起，束缚了挣扎的“泉奈”，让他无法动弹。  
“抱歉，泉奈，我现在暂时不能让你一个人去哪里。”柱间蹲坐在被束缚的泉奈面前。。  
“不过，你不想回去吗？嗯……那里一定有很多悲伤的事情，不想面对的事情吧，我知道的。”他温柔地抚摸着“泉奈”的脸颊。  
“放心吧，现在暂时不会让你回去的，我会在你身边陪着你的。”  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛转过头，好似要避开柱间这种过于耀眼的视线和言语。  
他现在要的明明是……  
“惩罚……”  
“什么？”  
“救……救……我……”“泉奈”睁开了眼睛，注视着柱间，大颗泪水从他眼里滑落，一颗又一颗。  
束缚“泉奈”身体的枝蔓慢慢放开了他。  
“救救我……”  
柱间再次轻柔地抱住了“泉奈”，他无声地笑了笑。  
“嗯，我当然会救你的，泉奈。”

【红锅】   
已经很晚了，再不回去的话，“斑”恐怕会急得找出来。“柱间”看了一眼月亮的方位，有些担忧地想。  
不过“泉奈”现在这个状态确实不适合回到宇智波宅，而他和柱间此时也不应该再提「人类」和「工具」的话题。  
“柱间”暗暗地向“自己”如此示意，想来柱间应当很容易就能明白。  
他叹了一口气，离柱间更近了些，今夜第一次真正温柔地抚着“泉奈”的脊背，无言地安抚着他。  
仍然在这个杳冥幽晦的世界里努力去寻觅云开的他可以陪着柱间一起守在“泉奈”身边，却暂时无法像柱间那样有魄力，能力和勇气去拯救“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
柱间明白“自己”的示意，他向“柱间”点点头。  
“泉奈”闭着眼睛，依旧安静地卧在柱间让他感到安心的怀抱里，他紧紧抓住柱间的衣服不松手。  
感但知到柱间的视线向自己投来，“泉奈”突然睁开眼睛，吻住了柱间。  
这个吻仿佛用上了“泉奈”全部的力气，无比激烈，他大胆去开拓柱间的唇舌，将柱间的津液吞入腹中，品味柱间口腔的每一寸空间，而柱间也放开身体的操控权，欣然接受这个激烈的吻。  
这个漫长的吻直到“泉奈”喘不过气来才结束。  
柱间看了一眼“自己”，有些歉意地摇摇头。  
“我和泉奈去……可以吗？”

【红锅】   
“那好，我先回去看看扉间。”  
明白了“自己”的意思，“柱间”点了点头。他最后看了看“泉奈”，然后转身向木叶的方向离去。  
也顺便回去确认一下“斑”还在不在村子里。

【谷神星】   
柱间抱着“泉奈”，来到木叶某家民宿中，快速开了了一间房，据说这家民宿的温泉很有名，但柱间来这里只是因为近而已。  
忽略老板娘怪异的眼神，来到房间里，他铺开温暖柔软的床铺，把“泉奈”放到床铺上面。

【红锅】   
离开了柱间的怀抱，“泉奈”好像感到寒冷一样瑟缩着睁开了眼睛。在和柱间目光相接的时候，他怔怔地直视着柱间的瞳孔，没有移开。  
“我是什么……”  
他喃喃地这样问。  
“我到底是什么？”

【谷神星】   
柱间摸了摸泉奈顺滑的头发，原本被水浸湿的头发已经差不多干了。  
“你是泉奈。”他坐在柔软的床铺上，再次把“泉奈”抱在怀里。  
“你是在这里的宇智波泉奈，仅此而已。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”似是“嗯”了一声，往柱间的身边又贴近了些。  
这让人安心的，可以被温柔抚慰的温暖。  
他留恋这种本与他无缘的东西，他想来认为在“斑”以外，不会有第二个人会……  
不，“斑”从没有说过要拯救他，他也不曾对“斑”这样请求过。  
但柱间可以。  
可以让他感觉到自己还活着，像一个人类一样，不再每时每刻都身处痛苦之中地活着。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的头发蹭着柱间的脖子，让他有些发痒，但这种显而易见的亲密让柱间欢喜。  
他渐渐褪下自己的衣物，问道：“泉奈，你想从哪里开始？”  
柱间的视线在泉奈一丝不挂的身躯上游走，上面的伤口已经被治好，但泥土还依然附着在皮肤上。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”被这个没有丝毫恶意挑逗的问题弄得脸上泛起红来，他不愿意再让柱间为了考虑他的喜欢而多费心神。  
在他看来，如太阳一般耀眼温和的柱间愿意把光辉照向一直以来躲在月蚀阴影之下的他，已经是他的万幸。  
“直接……直接来就好。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头，手指直接向“泉奈”的后穴伸去。  
尽管“泉奈”说直接来，但他还是想先试试身体的接受程度，以免弄伤它。  
柱间的两根手指来到后穴边，轻松分开幽深火热的后穴，感知里面的湿润和柔软，而后穴很快就开始分泌出水泽，舔弄进入身体的异物了。  
看来这是一具相当成熟的肉体一一确认完这个事实，柱间收回手指，把性器对准了“泉奈”已经迫不及待张合着的后穴。  
“你有喜欢中意的姿势吗？”在进入前，柱间想了想，温和地问了“泉奈”一句。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”穴内的软肉，包括他身体的其他位置都做好了迎接柱间的准备。与面对“柱间”时不同，“泉奈”没有了那种迫切而扭曲的，想要被粗暴地惩戒的想法。  
“不必再这样做了，我不会有事的……”  
柱间温和的前戏让“泉奈”有些恍惚，好像他已经很久没有享受过如此认真的情事一样。他用手臂揽住了柱间，让他的温度离自己更近。  
此时他的喜悦和热情都与彼时不同了。  
柱间的再次询问听在他耳中，他咬着饱满的唇，踌躇了片刻才低声请求。  
“让我看着你的脸吧……柱间。”

【谷神星】   
拥住“泉奈”的身躯，柱间用沉着的视线对上他的眼睛。  
“泉奈”漆黑的眼瞳中浮了一层浅浅的情欲之色，他的脸颊上有着并不明显的红晕，十分好看。  
“我就在这里，泉奈。”柱间低声道，下一刻，他缓慢而坚定地，一寸寸将性器送入“泉奈”等待已久的湿润后穴。  
直至性器完全置于“泉奈”体内，把他的后穴喂得满满的，柱间才发出一声漫长满足的叹息。  
他与“泉奈”手心相对，十指相缠，柱间长长的发丝垂到床铺上，与“泉奈”的黑发交缠在一起。  
向来贪婪的后穴紧紧吸附上性器，给其温暖柔和的抚慰，已经开始迫不及待地催促柱间了。  
但柱间并没有焦急，他缓慢但有力地抽插，一点点加快速度，寻找“泉奈”喜爱的节奏。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
“泉奈”低声的呻吟之中流露着十足的惬意和放松，他看着柱间眼瞳之中深沉得仿佛可以抚平一切哀恸的光芒，恍惚间感觉自己置身于夏季温暖清澈的海洋里。  
他愿意沉浸在这幽深温暖的深水里，不去想自己是「什么」，不去被撕裂灵魂的痛苦纠缠，甚至连自己的意识都朦胧不清了。  
这是能够「拯救」他的……  
身体久违地被如此温柔地爱抚，他的感受和喜好都被柱间照顾着。“泉奈”抬起修长的双腿环着柱间的腰，渴望那强势有力的硕大来照顾自己后穴更深的地方。  
他微微张开红润饱满的双唇，做出了索吻的样子，期待着柱间来回应。

【谷神星】   
可能是被水浸泡又长久赤身裸体呆在野外的原因，泉奈缠住柱间的双腿有些冰冷，但是没关系，在这场火热温柔的情爱中，马上就能暖和起来的。  
接收到泉奈发出的信号，柱间俯身吻住了他，最开始只是唇与唇相触的单调的吻，微微舔了几下泉奈饱满的唇，柱间用灵活的舌头撬开了完全没有防备的齿缝，进一步加深了这个吻，开始抚慰里面的红舌。  
在一点点的接触中，熟于此事的柱间很快就找到了泉奈喜爱的节奏，在触过一个让泉奈身体轻颤的点后，柱间更是将性器对准了那个点，有时轻轻擦过，触之即离，有时又重重打击，毫不留情。  
“泉奈……你希望我快一点还是……啊……慢一点？”

【红锅】   
这个温暖缠绵的吻让“泉奈”再也感受不到方才的寒冷，在自己的恳求下被“柱间”折磨的身体也不再发抖，放松下来。不舍地放开柱间的唇，“泉奈”意犹未尽地把自己唇边落下的口涎舔干净，他舒展身心，让柱间温柔得如同爱侣一样地在他身上驰骋。  
柱间像是筚路蓝缕的开拓者一样在他的身体里探索着，似是挑拨一般或有意或无意地照顾那个最让他心神恍惚的点。每次柱间的性器亲吻那里的时候，“泉奈”甚至主动晃着腰肢去迎接，希望柱间能够停留更久。  
再来一些，再来更多，让他沉睡在温暖的海底……  
“嗯……快、快一点啊……”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”想要更猛烈、更美好的对待，柱间当然要去满足他。  
于是他不再犹豫，让硕大的性器对准那个让“泉奈”心旷神怡的点，每一次腰部下沉，都以万顷之力狠狠击中泉奈的敏感点，性器深深研磨，点燃“泉奈”心中的烈焰，为他驱散寒冷和意识上的痛苦。  
而“泉奈”的后穴承受着这种激烈的攻击，却愈加索求无度，后穴加倍缩紧，湿热的软肉黏上来，随着性器的抽插抖动迎合，谄媚地讨好着性器，渴望被更猛烈对待。

【红锅】   
“啊啊……好厉害……”  
柱间加大的力度没有给“泉奈”带来疼痛，只有身体最敏感的点被外物大力研磨的舒适和刺激。不知不觉中他的眼角又流下泪水，脸上一片迷蒙之色地面对柱间。  
他努力地分开腿，调整着腰部的姿势以便于柱间能更省力地进入更深。今天已经被不同的人或非人玩弄过很多次，穴里的软肉，尤其是敏感点周围已经有些红肿，对柱间抽插的反应更加敏感。  
只要能忘记痛苦，怎样都好……  
“泉奈”的眼神愈发失焦，空洞地「看着」柱间的眼睛。他仿佛已经在失去意识的边缘徘徊着，一不小心就会坠入那深暗温暖的海底。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……泉奈，你里面很舒服，非常舒服。”  
柱间正经的语气让这本该是挑逗的话有了一种安抚人心的奇异作用，他再次加快了速度，挑逗“泉奈”后穴中无比敏感娇嫩的部位。  
柱间仔细舔砥掉“泉奈”脸庞上的泪水，给他的脸颊轻轻印上一个温热的吻。  
隔绝侵害你的一切苦痛，让你的身体在快乐中遨游，意识沉入平静深幽的海洋，在幸福中安眠。  
他的手按住了“泉奈”的髋骨，做最后的冲刺，他们的身体在这美好的性事中逐渐变得无比契合，柱间因此能放开身心，让本能完全掌控住身体，用千锤百炼的娴熟技巧让“泉奈”的身体完全沉迷于这场情爱中，与他一起坠入深沉平静的甜美黑暗之中。

【红锅】   
“啊……那就……那就射进来吧……”  
柱间似是夸奖又宛如安慰的话语让“泉奈”下意识地给出了这个露骨的回答。  
他非是刻意这样挑逗，只是他实在无法理智思考。  
柱间的动作完全不似“柱间”方才的粗暴，但力度却丝毫未减。“泉奈”原本不应该才被做到这个地步就要失去意识的，但他的身心都接受着柱间似阳光又似曲水的洗礼，他无法控制自己不去沉湎其中。  
在柱间与他这饱含温柔的情爱中，“泉奈”彻底堕入了那并无刻骨深寒，反而尽是温暖缱绻的海底，他的意识在无尽的愉悦和快感的包围下缓缓地沉睡在甘甜清冽的黑暗之中。  
他再也不愿意醒来。

【谷神星】   
柱间再次将性器深深探入“泉奈”紧致温热的后穴，抵住他一直以来挑逗的那点，放开下身的束缚，让浓浊的精液尽情爆发，生命的精华遍布总是贪婪摄取的后穴，好好喂饱这淫荡的后穴，满足泉奈的愿望。  
在泉奈沉入甜美黑暗的此刻，柱间再次吻住了他，感受泉奈柔软的肌肤，然后唇与唇相碰，但柱间却没有继续深入，只是一直维持这个单纯轻柔的吻，将自身温暖的气息渡给沉睡的泉奈。  
在甜美安稳的睡梦之后，请醒来吧。  
这份温暖将一直存于你身边，保护着你，没有什么好恐惧的了。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“斑”回到宇智波宅的时候，安静空旷的宅邸没有一个人。  
“泉奈”和另外两人都不在。  
“斑”在等待了一个多小时之后，看了一眼窗外的月色，决定亲自出门寻找——“泉奈”今早的决定总是让他隐隐不安。  
在他打开大门的那一刻，斑出乎意料地出现在他面前。  
“……你回来了？泉奈呢？”

【谷神星】   
斑在外面没有找到“泉奈”，就想回宇智波宅看看，说不定“泉奈”已经回来了，却没想到会碰到“斑”。  
对于这个世界的“自己”，斑向来心思复杂，就像他对这个世界的“泉奈”一样。  
那种状态的“泉奈”遇见“斑”，说不定会得到安抚，但也可能让“泉奈”的精神更加不稳定。  
于是沉默了片刻，斑回答了“斑”的问题。  
“……你弟弟和泉奈出去了，他们有些事情。”

【红锅】   
从斑复杂的表情之中，“斑”知道事情绝对不像他说的那样云淡风轻。  
到底发生了什么？  
他无法不去担心“泉奈”，尤其是和泉奈在一起的时候。泉奈对“泉奈”做的那些事有可能让“泉奈”成为一个「人」，但也可能会把“泉奈”推进万劫不复的境地。  
“我出去找一下。”

【谷神星】   
尽管知道你的担心，但现在可不好让你去找“泉奈”。  
斑拉住“斑”，顺着手臂怀住了他的脖子，他们的脸紧紧贴在一起，斑低下头舔了舔他的脖颈，在他耳垂下吐出温热的气息。。  
“……不如我们继续做些夫妻之间该做的事吧？”  
他的手顺着“斑”敞开的领口探了进去，熟练地找到了他的乳珠，开始轻缓爱抚。

【红锅】   
“你……今天就免了吧。”  
一方面是对“泉奈”的担忧，另一方面是今天有些频繁的胎动，这二者加起来让“斑”感到身心疲惫。  
“斑”揉了揉有些作痛的太阳穴，握住斑的手腕不让他继续动作，微微离斑远了半步。  
“如果是去找泉奈我可以，但我不想做这种……没有意义的事。”  
他那平淡的语气说出的是相当能够惹人发怒的话语。

【谷神星】   
“没意义吗？至少很舒服，那就够了。”  
仿佛是没察觉到“斑”的拒绝和疏远，斑直接扯开了“斑”的腰带，将他的身躯赤裸裸地暴露在夏日过于湿热的空气里。  
斑俯下身体，直接含住了“斑”疲软的性器，开始在口中挑逗，用舌头戏弄龟头。

【红锅】   
“你放开，我不能让泉奈一个人在外面……”  
此时“斑”本来不想享受这种「服务」，可斑的举动让他无法躲避。  
“……你停下。”  
湿热的空气加剧了“斑”的焦急，他没有其他办法，只得打开了万花筒凝视着斑俯在他身下的身体以作威胁。

【谷神星】   
斑吐出口中已经起了反映的性器，同样打开了血红的万花筒，直视“斑”。  
“还是要用须佐能乎去天上做吗？”他语气戏谑，然后又马上低下头吻住了勃起性器的龟头，用双唇轻轻摩挲着。  
斑的一只手玩弄柔软可爱的精囊，另一只手则在被他的口涎弄得湿漉漉的柱身上滑动。

【红锅】   
“我没有想过要那样做。”  
“斑”阖上眼，似乎已经接受了今夜即将发生的事。斑的抚弄确实让他十分受用，他几乎想就此沉浸在其中了。  
如果不是他还记得“泉奈”跑了出去。  
在斑无意间抬头看向他的时候，“斑”忽然睁开眼，惑人心神的幻术光芒从他的眼瞳深处透发而出。

【谷神星】   
幻术让斑的双眼呆滞了一瞬，然后下一刻，这个幻术就被他破解了。  
“我也是宇智波斑，还不至于被这种幻术打败。”  
他有些恶意地掐了一下“斑”的大腿，满溢地看到那上面出现深红的印记。  
有些恼意的斑不再磨蹭，直接将三根手指伸入“斑”的后穴，重重地搅动抠挖里面敏感的软肉。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有想要让这个幻术困住斑多久，只要有那么几秒钟让他脱身就行。  
不过这个计划也没有成功。  
后穴里突如其来的刺激让“斑”一下子无法站稳身子，为了不让自己那么轻易就倒在斑的怀里，“斑”只好用双手撑住门边的围墙。  
他似是无奈一样，低声妥协。  
“那就快点做，做完我去找泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
后穴真的是相当柔软淫荡，即使被斑粗暴地肆意揉弄，里面的软肉也马上贴上来，迫不及待地追逐手指的脚步，随着“斑”的呼吸有节奏地舔吸着。  
他撇了眼“斑”艰难撑住门框的样子，嘴角不禁露出一丝笑意。  
木质的门框里突然伸处了长长的枝条，缠住“斑”的手臂，又沿着背脊绕了一圈腰部，把他固定在门口。  
为防止万花筒的副作用移植柱间的细胞后，斑也有了木遁的能力，只不过很少用。  
他欣赏着“斑”被缠绕了一圈圈枝蔓的身躯，笑道：“你觉得怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“你怎么会……！”  
问题问到一半，“斑”就止住了话语，因为他很快就明白过来为什么斑会使用木遁。  
竟然一直忘记了两个世界的这些微小差异，“斑”为此有些懊恼。  
他被木遁束缚在原地无法动作，坚硬冰冷的枝条缠在他的腰上，任人施为的羞耻感在这时候涌了上来。  
体内因血脉和基因而生的欲望开始叫嚣，“斑”竟然对接下来的性事开始违心地期待起来。

【谷神星】   
斑没有马上开始正戏，而是仔细揉捏“斑”的臀部，把柔软的臀肉在手中随意捏成各种形状，观察臀肉在指缝中挣扎的可爱形状，直到“斑”的整个臀部都变得通红，他才停下了这有趣的游戏。  
斑将性器蹭了几下通红肿胀的臀肉，才缓缓对准那潜藏在臀瓣间的穴口，穴口感知到火热的靠近，已经淫荡地降下身子，向他人展现穴中嫩红的软肉。  
轻轻探入一个龟头，斑缓慢地将性器的柱身推入“斑”湿热的后穴，里面的穴肉紧紧缠着性器，像是有无数只柔软的手在抚慰。  
“喜欢吗？”斑似曾相识地调戏了“斑”一句，不，应该说是挑衅吧。

【红锅】   
臀部被揉捏的感觉十分陌生，“泉奈”没有这样做过。与前几日单纯的拍打不同，斑现在的动作让“斑”有了一种身体任人把玩的感觉。甚至在斑停止这戏弄一般的动作时，“斑”还能感受到自己有些发热的臀肉颤了几下。  
腰部被固定导致“斑”无法通过调整腰肢的角度来迎合斑的动作，或者规避斑的冲击来让自己更舒服一些，只能被动地承受一切。  
想到这里，“斑”有了一点对未知戒惧，不过斑应该不会对他太过激烈才对。  
穴肉为斑的到来而欢欣鼓舞，迫不及待地张大了穴口，努力吞咽着邀请斑进一步给予满足。  
“……‘我们’喜欢。”  
他似是而非地这样回答。

【谷神星】   
“是啊，我们喜欢……”  
斑话音未落，粗壮的性器就突然完全冲入“斑”的后穴，抵住最敏感娇嫩的那一点，龟头厮磨揉压，然后又立马抽出，下一刻，又再次狠狠击中敏感点。  
斑不给“斑”哪怕是一秒喘息的时机，他将那点视为唯一的目标，每次进出都极为贴心地照顾着，让“斑”敏感的身体止不住地颤抖，他的腰部不停地上升下沉，每次都只留性器根部的精囊在外面，两个软袋与后穴边上的臀肉相击，啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳。

【红锅】   
“啊……啊啊！”  
如同没有预兆示警就到来的狂风暴雨一样猛烈的袭击骤然到来，“斑”还没来得及克制就叫出了声。他的上身被木条紧紧束缚着无法摇动，双腿却可以被分的更开。他很容易就明白这是斑的恶戏之一，不过他现在也只能选择展开身体，努力地收缩着穴肉去讨好斑的性器，让斑能够品尝到自己更火热更美好的味道。  
快点结束，只要能快点结束就好。  
“斑”仰着头，被热气蒸腾出的汗水和生理性的泪水一起自额边和眼角落下，打湿了鬓发。

【谷神星】   
缠住“斑”腰部的枝蔓上长出绿色的新芽，崭新的枝条舒展开来，在“斑”怀孕凸起的腹部上划过，叶片匍匐在皮肤上，因风微微抖动，留下丝丝痒意。  
最顶端的新芽来到“斑”的性器边，缠住了尾端的两个软袋，搔动性器的根部，然后一圈圈绕上去，给龟头打了个漂亮的结。  
斑撩开“自己”披在背后的漆黑长发，身下的性器再次深深撞击那一点，他猛然咬住了“斑”后颈的脊骨，舌尖舔吸掉上面附着的黏着汗液。

【红锅】   
“别……别在那里……”  
“斑”低头去看在自己腰身上绽开新叶并向下蜿蜒的青藤，意识到了斑的意图。细细的藤蔓在他身下隐秘的地方不怀好意地拂动缠绕，带来了比其他方式都要更加难以言喻的快感。  
脖颈末端的脊骨被咬住的一瞬间，“斑”猛然睁大了眼睛，一阵酥麻刺痒顺着脊骨一直蔓延向下，直接钻进了后穴里面。  
这种感觉似乎只是一瞬，又好像被斑的性器一次次重复唤醒，永无止境。“斑”几乎受不住这种甜美的折磨，只想快些释放出来。  
“放开……放开啊……让我……”

【谷神星】   
“不要那么急……”斑轻轻舔砥着他后颈的皮肤，然后咬住了“斑”的耳垂，在齿间轻轻研磨。  
“我们的时间还有很久……”  
把“斑”的性器装点得绿意盎然的枝蔓又出新的枝条，新抽出的藤条细长柔软，富有韧性，只是上面有一圈圈细小的凸起和绒毛。  
这几根柔韧的枝条目的明确地向“斑”的后穴探去，在斑抽出性器的某一个瞬间，顺着那细小的缝隙迅速钻了进去，斑下一刻重击后穴的性器又把枝蔓摁入了更深处，性器和枝蔓一起攻击斑的敏感点，枝蔓上细碎的绒毛和凸起按摩斑后穴的软肉，在内壁上随着斑抽插的动作不断触动。

【红锅】   
那些生着绒毛和凸起的藤蔓就像长着眼睛的活物一样，准确地在“斑”穴内肠肉的褶皱里安了家，来回磨蹭着。  
受到这种刺激的穴肉只能无力地分泌出更多淫液来安抚那些小东西，但这反而让它们食髓知味，贪婪地搅动着那些黏液，发出淫荡诱人的水声。  
“啊！啊啊……好……好舒服啊……”  
“斑”已经顾不上自己的浪叫会不会被住在其他宅子，或者晚归的族人听到了。他被束缚的手用力地扣住门板，脚趾也蜷了起来，两条腿直直地绷紧，放肆地享受来自后穴的高潮。

【谷神星】   
“斑……啊……看来你很喜欢这些啊……那太好了。”  
斑陷入高潮中的后穴，其魅力的通常的数倍，淫液倾泻而下，与紧致的软肉一起包裹住了性器，让性器置于一个温暖湿润的腔内。而埋在“斑”体内枝条在刺激“斑“的同时，也给斑的性器带来了极大的刺激，那些绒毛和凸起刮擦着性器的表皮，带来前所未有的全新体验，斑要尽全力才能让自己不射出来。  
斑操控在“斑”后穴里安了家的藤蔓进一步进发，向没有任何人探索过的深处前进。

【红锅】   
“斑”的性器被紧束着不得释放，这种折磨对他来讲几乎是前所未有。在这种状态下，“斑”和那些木遁产物的抽插与爱抚全都成了「罪恶」的推手。  
小腹一阵酸胀，快感与新增的痛苦一并袭来，如果那些枝藤不是如此纤细柔韧，“斑”甚至害怕自己的身体会在下一刻被撕成两半。  
意识被绞成了乱七八糟的泡沫，“斑”望着夜空之中虚无的某个点，声音中满是气音地祈求着解脱。  
“停下……啊啊……！里面……要、要坏了……”

【谷神星】   
对方口中发出的明明是斑无比熟悉的音色，但那种求饶的泣音，那种不堪的呻吟，却让斑脑中涌出悚然的兴奋，仿佛声音中蕴含着诡异的魔力，他的理性一点点被撕碎，意识陷入洪流之中。  
斑不禁呼吸急促，情欲进一步吞噬了血色的双瞳，他粗暴地拽住了“斑”的黑发，最后一次让性器抵住“斑”火热身体的最深处，木遁的藤蔓从未深处到如此深的地方。  
“再让我听听你这种美妙的声音！”  
一直束缚“斑”的性器，锁住他精关的藤蔓终于解开了，礼物的“结”被打开的那一瞬，猛烈的洪流冲入斑的后穴，带来了礼物，精液毫不留情地洗刷这个淫荡的后穴，将生命传承的种子植入最深处。

【红锅】   
要来了，终于要来了。  
在这被血脉所催发的期待下，“斑”终于吃到了最能带给他满足感的美味。烫人的灼热冲进他的小腹里，把刚才那些不适感全都洗刷不见。  
“好舒服……好舒服啊……”  
在他自己听在耳中都会羞耻脸热的呻吟中，“斑”的性器吐出了浓浊的液体，与他后穴之中流下来的淫液混合在一起滴落在门边的草地上，汇成了一小滩水渍。  
“斑”整个人好像完全失神一样垂下头，映不出任何东西的眼睛睁开，似乎失去了一切反应能力。

【谷神星】   
斑轻轻抽出性器，伴随着噗嗤一声，“斑”后穴里的精液溢出来，流出臀瓣，在大腿上勾勒出淫靡的丝线。  
看着这景象，斑鬼使神差地将手指伸入“斑”饱含精液的后穴，搅了搅，从里面掏出一点白浊来，然后含住了沾染了一层精子的手指。  
粘腻的口感，腥咸的味道……并不难吃。  
他解开把“斑”已经彻底失去力气的身体吊起来的枝条，轻轻抱住他，让他靠在门框边，然后将自身疲软的性器凑到“斑”的嘴唇边。  
性器上还沾染着淫水和精液，散发出浓重的男性气味。  
“给我清理干净。“斑命令道，他的性器已经贴上了“斑“的嘴唇。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有从刚才的满足和快乐中清醒过来，他很容易就答应了斑的要求，顺从地凑过去服侍斑的性器。  
他用手小心翼翼地捧住那有些疲软下去的东西，用舌头开始细致地舔着性器表皮上的液体。那掺着白色的黏液有着两人共同的味道，“斑”像是不愿浪费一样，一点点地把黏液咽下去。  
斑的欲望在这细致的「服务」中似乎又有了抬头的趋势，逐渐变大的尺寸让“斑”有些难以应对，一些没来得及清理干净的液体被蹭到了他脸上，让他的样子看起来更加狼狈不堪。  
“斑”停下来，似乎是犹豫一会，张口把那根让他今晚享尽快感的巨物含了进去。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……“斑闭上眼睛，手按着“斑”的头发，一下没一下地梳理着，享受来自“自己”的贴心服务。  
“斑”清理的动作说不上灵活却很用心，他湿热的舌头掠过龟头与柱身之间的沟壑，一点点舔掉那里面积蓄的液体，末了，还用唇去吻了吻，性器在他口中一点点复苏膨胀，又变得生机勃勃。  
而“斑”贪婪吞吃掉性器上附着黏液的行为更是让斑十分受用  
“真贪心……”他低声笑着说了一句，用饶有趣味的目光注视着将自己性器吞入口中开始进一步品尝美味的“斑”。  
绿色的枝蔓不知什么时候又蔓上了斑的臀部，几根细小的枝条迫不及待地扳开他的穴口，将里面要流出来的精液堵回去，兴致勃勃地开始探索深幽的后穴。

【红锅】   
把斑逐渐涨大的性器尽量地往口腔深处吞去，直到圆润的头部顶住了自己的咽喉。“斑”感到呼吸有些困难，可斑的手让他完全无法往后躲避。  
越来越多的口涎从“斑”的唇角流下，他的整张脸都湿漉漉的，水光在朦胧的月色下显得格外地诱人。  
“斑”的意识逐渐回归他的身体，他却再也提不起半分尽快结束的想法，因为理智已经被来自阴阳遁规则的本能所压制了。  
再多一点……  
可怕又可耻的空虚感从后穴传来，藤蔓在里面游动带来的麻痒，如同一群小虫子不停噬咬。“斑”有些难受地扭动着腰，希望那些东西能更快更用力一点来填满自己。

【谷神星】   
感受到身下之人的渴望，斑轻笑一声，撩开他被口涎沾湿，贴在脸颊上的头发，让“斑”放荡诱人的表情更好地显露出来。  
斑的手抚上他脆落的咽喉，在那里滞留了一会儿，感受他吞咽自身性器的节奏，然后滑到他的锁骨边，不轻不重地按压揣摩。  
性器置于柔软的口腔内部，带来的是不亚于后穴的感受，更不要说还有一直竭力服务性器的舌头。  
“你似乎很辛苦啊，那我就给你点回报吧……”  
一根比性器还要大上两圈的粗长藤蔓不顾还在里面徘徊的细小枝蔓，直直冲入了饥渴的后穴，绞杀里面的软肉，在满是淫水的后穴里激烈抽插起来。  
“斑”胸前挺立的两点红缨也在同时遭到了攻击，细嫩的枝条把乳珠视为不共戴天的敌人，狠狠绕了乳珠一圈，然后又有更细小但更尖锐的枝条狠厉地刺入乳珠上的孔洞。

【红锅】   
斑滑过“斑”咽喉和肩颈的手让他感觉有些异样，致命处附近被他人掌握的感觉从来不是什么美妙的体验。他本能地缩了缩身子，又想起“宇智波斑”从不会为「对手」的求饶就放弃，于是只好停下了抗拒。  
“唔……！”  
巨大而坚硬的枝条没有预兆地冲进他那沉浸在欲望之中的饥饿后穴，一阵剧烈的疼痛在一瞬间传来。虽然经过了长时间调教，又有着充足准备的身体不会因此受伤，但在快感来临之前的痛苦是避免不了的。  
想要自我保护的软肉极力吐出黏液来润滑那位不速之客，先前的剧痛很快就变得绵密而细微，渗入到“斑”的小腹和腰腿中。疼痛减轻之后，被满足的快感也渐渐翻涌上来，让“斑”终于开始能够好好享受枝条的抽插。  
然而这并没有到结束的时候，“斑”好不容易要放松身体，来自胸前敏感地带的痛感又唤醒了他。乳珠被卷紧的时候他还没有太多在意，毕竟这种程度的刺激带来的只是快感而已。可当尖刺扎进其上敏感脆弱的小孔时，尖锐而剧烈的疼痛还是让“斑”从喉咙深处发出呜呜的呻吟。他似是有些受不住一样摇着头，被痛苦刺激出的生理性泪水沿着脸颊滑落而下。

【谷神星】   
斑用手细心地擦拭掉“斑”脸颊上溢满的泪水，又吻了吻他的嘴角，似乎是在抚慰他，但木遁的动作却一点也不停，反而愈加激烈。  
木遁缠住“斑”的四肢，把“斑”吊了起来，枝条上还装点了各色小花，格外适合“斑”陷入无法自拔情欲中显得嫣红的皮肤。  
原本埋在“斑”后穴中粗大的枝条从最前端开始形成几支分叉，那些至少有两指宽的分枝在紧致的后穴中不断地搅动，狠狠鞭打敏感的软肉，圈住“斑”身体中最敏感的那一点，使劲往外拽，肆意的枝条把斑原本就隆起的腹部撑得更高了，让人怀疑他下一刻就要临盆了。  
斑恶意地把“斑”高高隆起的腹部往下压了压。  
“舒服吗？”他语气温柔地问道。

【红锅】   
斑似是安抚的举动并没有让“斑”以为这些折磨会马上结束，他知道那说不定是变本加厉的预警。  
毕竟斑可不是“泉奈”。  
泉奈……  
他根本没有来得及细想什么，就又被身体各处的知觉搅乱了思绪。被吊起来的身体又一次失去了着力点和本就所剩无几的自主权。“斑”强忍住胸前那不亚于刑讯的疼痛，准备专心迎接那几根木遁枝条恶意的「爱抚」。  
肉穴深处的疼痛和快感交替着侵袭“斑”的思维，他感觉甬道里的那些软肉被拍打拉拽成了各种形状。有为数不多的鲜血从几个被撕坏的细小裂痕里流了出来，反而把那几根「始作俑者」浸润得更加嚣张。  
他根本就没有听清斑在问什么，只能下意识地点点头。

【谷神星】   
斑满意“斑”的反映，他用木遁把“斑”调整到适合的姿势，双手按住他摇晃不止的腰部，抽出浸润了“斑“后穴味道的藤蔓，直接将性器捅入混合了血液淫水以及精液的湿润后穴。  
斑的后穴还没来得及合上，就被不同于刚才冷硬的滚烫进入，喜爱火热的穴壁立马贴了过来，软肉开始品尝它最喜欢的肉棒。  
斑捏了下“斑”通红的臀肉，指甲刮过穴口，他们黑色的耻毛交缠在一起，胯间一片泥泞。  
“你这里真的很喜欢吃。”  
这时，装点“斑”身躯的各色花朵中突然飘出了极其细微的粉尘，这是类似于花树界降临的术，能让吸入者逐渐陷入昏睡之中。

【红锅】   
“啊……好棒……”  
冷硬的木条换成了鲜活温热的肉体，这让“斑”体内的烈火烧的更旺。他不顾尊严与体面地大声呻吟着，用最淫荡下贱的恳求着斑的「关照」 。  
“快点……快点射进来……”  
盘绕在身上的藤条开出了花朵，就像是罪恶与邪念之花终于绽放了一样，用美色和香气把所有赏玩之人都拖进情色的地狱。  
甜腻的气味充盈在口鼻之中，“斑”很快就感到意识昏沉，这远比他从前和“柱间”交手之时闻到的花粉更能迷醉身心。他几乎已经忘了自己是谁，自己身在何时何处。  
“斑”眼前的世界好像被笼上了一层朦胧的罩纱，意识已经抛弃了身陷欲望泥沼里的身体，只剩下最原始，最本能的身体感官陪伴他在其中堕落下去，永无解脱。

【谷神星】   
“斑”沉浸在这无限美好的性爱中，彻底堕落于无法违抗的身体本能，毫无羞耻地喊出各种淫言荡语，扭动身体渴望得到他最喜欢的精液的灌溉，往常平静深幽的眼里现在有的只是恍惚痴迷和激荡的欢愉，毫无宇智波斑在战场上一夫当关万夫莫开气势的气势。  
而在“斑”放浪的言语和淫靡的身姿下，斑也感到了不同于往常的快感和欢愉。  
“你觉得泉奈看到你这副样子会怎么想？”  
把“斑”吊在空中的藤蔓猛然断开，他整个人的重量都集中了性器与后穴的交锋之地，让性器进一步深入，后穴只能狼狈败退。  
斑把他的身体按在满是淫靡液体的地上，毫无顾忌地猛烈抽插，仿佛要把软袋也摁入他的身体，在愈加炙热的熊熊烈焰中，在巅峰之刻，斑的性器抵住了他的敏感点，精囊微微跳动，性器准备时刻好爆发。  
“想要我射到里面吗？”  
斑吐出蛊惑的话语，诱惑他的身心进一步堕入这情欲的深渊。  
“哪怕会……怀上我的孩子也无所谓？”

【红锅】   
泉奈、泉奈……  
即使是听见斑这样说，“斑”所能做到的也只是无声地咀嚼着“泉奈”的名字，没有办法做出更多思考。  
不过自己这个样子，谁看到了都不敢相信这就是“宇智波斑”吧。  
这幅淫荡下贱，不知羞耻，毫无尊严的模样。  
不过这不正是他此刻在本能的驱使下想要的吗？  
“斑”的身体在重力作用之下突然下坠，这使得斑的性器更深地嵌进了充血红肿的后穴之中。后背，臀瓣，大腿都被蹭上了黏稠的液体，一向喜爱洁净的“斑”却丝毫没有在意。  
被花粉缭绕熏染的身体终于只剩下了彻彻底底的本能反应，一切伦常都被抛却到不知名的地方。“斑”现在渴望的只有被斑这个赋予他血脉之人的浇灌，来暂时满足他那无法被填平的情欲深壑。  
一旦放弃了前两日清晨那次斩断的机会，“斑”就再也不肯将这紧连的血脉割舍。  
“来吧……都……射进来……”  
无所谓了。  
已经全都无所谓了。

【谷神星】   
激烈的热流注入“斑”的后穴，如他所愿，浇灌他孕育了新生命的身体，满足他的淫乱的渴望。  
十多秒后，斑才放开“”斑的身体，抽出性器，吃得饱饱的后穴被拔出的性器带出一点儿白浊来，然后又立马闭上了，浓浊的精液被堵在甬道中，像是贪婪的后穴要把这好不容易得到的美味慢慢品尝，让身躯汲取其中的血脉与力量。  
“还想要吗？”  
他拍了拍“斑”满是困倦之意的脸颊，膝盖有意无意地蹭过他的大腿根部。

【红锅】   
“斑”被灼热的液体烫得缩了一下身子，喉间发出满足却无意义的呻吟。  
他被情欲的水雾染得一片朦胧的空洞眼瞳中再也映不出哪怕是一星半点的光彩，有的只是虚无又真切的喜悦和满足。  
还想要，还想要更多的……  
也许只有深谷为陵的之时，他这离经叛道荒唐怪诞又天理自然水到渠成的欲望和渴求才会被彻底满足。  
“斑”不由自主地蹭了蹭斑的手，像是被强行唤醒的沉睡之人一样几不可见地轻轻点头。

【谷神星】   
“还要？但现在已经到了睡觉的时间了。”  
斑抬头望了眼月亮，现在已经很晚了。  
“不过至少我能在睡觉的时候也填满你。”  
他把“斑”抱起来，重新把性器插入他不知满足的后穴，享受穴中的火热和柔软，“斑”的四肢下意识地紧紧缠住他的身躯，渴望他进一步的动作，但斑只是安抚地拍了拍他的后背。  
“来，我们去睡觉……睡觉。”  
藤蔓渐渐收拢了回去，斑抱着“斑”慢步入宇智波宅，性器随着走动在斑后穴里摇摆，各种淫靡的液体滴滴答答地落下来，在地上描绘了一条清晰的线条。

【红锅】   
“斑”的意识已经沉没在黑暗里，周身的温暖却让他在其中感到了安心。  
这个时候可以什么都不必去想了，他们如此疯狂的缘由也好，会带来什么后果也好，这些事通通与他们无关。  
只要能定下心神去享受此刻的满足就好。  
他下意识地往暖意的来源靠了靠，拥抱住斑的身体，安稳地沉睡在温柔的黑暗中。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
柱间抱着“泉奈”，注视着他终于平静的睡颜，直到光线顺着窗户照到他的柔顺的黑色长发上。  
怀中“泉奈”的眼睑似乎动了动。  
“泉奈？”他凑到“泉奈”耳边轻声呼唤他的名字。

【红锅】   
这是一个无梦的夜晚。  
“泉奈”听到了耳边的呼唤，他睁开眼时，暖融融的朝阳正好照进他的瞳孔。  
“……柱间。”  
“泉奈”的嗓音有些哑，他窝在柱间怀里动了动身子，才发现来自腰间和小腹的酸痛。

【谷神星】   
还残留在泉奈身体中的精液随着他的动作流了出来，又染湿了身下的被褥。  
泉奈的黑瞳在阳光的照射下闪烁着黑曜石般的清幽光芒，十分好看。柱间不禁这样想，不过最让他高兴的是，那之中的矛盾和激流比昨晚最初看到的时候，平缓了许多。  
“要去洗一下吗？”  
柱间看向紧闭的拉门，那之后是一片房间自带的温泉一一昨天他情急之下开了这间老板娘热情推荐的温泉房。

【红锅】   
柱间怀抱的温暖让“泉奈”根本不想抽身离开。他好不容易才说服自己坐起身，在动作之间又感觉到黏黏的液体从后穴里流了出来，似乎在提醒着昨晚的事。  
想到那个既不堪回首又令他回味的夜晚，“泉奈”咬了咬唇，终于还是没有说什么。  
柱间的问话让“泉奈”有些心动，他指向性明显地看了看拉门，又带着几分期待地看着柱间。  
“我们一起去洗吧。”

【谷神星】   
“嗯，我们一起。”  
柱间拉住“泉奈”的手，率先打开了拉门，外界刺眼的阳光一下子照进来，让他不禁转过头，但耳畔流水的声音让他不禁又往外面看去。  
平静的温泉上飘荡着蒸汽。  
“这真是个好地方。”他笑着对“泉奈”说，他们昨晚做完后就直接睡觉了，现在倒省去了脱衣服的功夫。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”用手划了划水，温泉的水温有些高，但还不至于发烫，正好是最合适的温度。  
他拉着柱间的手，两人一起下到了温泉池子里。氤氲的蒸汽让“泉奈”有写心神恍惚，他想起了昨天和柱间的情事。那令人安心的，温柔的，能够抚慰一切痛苦的……  
“泉奈”的手在不知不觉间抚上了柱间宽阔结实的胸膛，他抬起头，眼神中尽是企盼昨日那种温柔的光芒。  
“我想再来一次……可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“当然可以。”  
既然这是泉奈真切的愿望，那在这里的柱间就没有不去实现的道理。  
温暖的水汽包裹着他们，性事尚未开始，给皮肤蒙上了一层诱人的粉红，泉奈的面孔在氤氲雾气间变得模糊，但柱间却准确地找到了他的唇，吻了上去。  
泉奈的嘴唇柔软、湿润、温暖，没有什么味道，但却让柱间着迷。  
他用舌头轻轻舔砥着泉奈的嘴角，然后分开唇瓣，触碰到坚硬洁白的牙齿，之后是珍藏其中的柔软宝物。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”揽住柱间的肩膀，两人的距离迅速拉进。  
他主动舔舐起柱间的唇舌，温和如夏雾般的动作与对待泉奈时截然不同。  
他好像从嗜血的小兽变成了温顺的宠物一样配合着柱间，这个吻里没有他所喜爱的鲜血味道，却有能够让他忘却烦忧的，如山似海般坚定的温柔。  
“泉奈”跨坐在柱间腿上，喉间模糊地轻哼着什么，像是在催促一样用身体去摩擦柱间的敏感部位和大腿。

【谷神星】   
他们互相交换着津液与气息，不知过了多久，才结束这个的温柔悠长的吻。  
柱间微微喘着气，他粗糙手指仔细揣摩“泉奈”眼角边的肌肤，那里似乎还能感觉到昨晚“泉奈”哭泣的泪痕。  
一一但以后不会这样了。  
柱间从“泉奈”脖颈的一侧开始，印下细碎轻柔的吻，吻掉那上面沾染的水珠，将属于自身的气息和印记覆盖在上面。  
他把“泉奈”精致的锁骨含在嘴里轻轻舔弄，又在倏忽之间吻住了他胸口两点红樱，让乳珠在唇舌之间滚动，拨弄按压，直到敏感的乳珠高高挺立，变得嫣红无比，才缓缓吐出因为沾染了唾液变得亮晶晶的乳珠。  
柱间的手在温暖的水中碰到了“泉奈”的性器，他的指尖有节奏地在柱身上碰碰点点，像是在弹奏一曲欢快的音乐，然后整个宽大的手掌托起了已经生机勃勃的性器，食指在龟头上轻缓滑动。

【红锅】   
柱间为自己擦拭眼角的动作让“泉奈”恍然间感觉自己还是个小孩子。然而就算自儿时起，也通常是他在安排引导着“斑”的生活。  
他从来没有如此依赖过另一个人。  
他正是在依赖柱间，他希望柱间可以拯救自己。  
这突如其来的念头让“泉奈”在面对柱间的爱抚时竟有些不知所措。他本能地环抱着柱间的腰，两个人的上半身亲密无间地贴在一起。  
“泉奈”有些笨拙地用乳珠去磨蹭挤弄柱间胸前还没有进入状态的两点，看着它们在自己的努力下一点点地变得发红而坚硬。这样做让“泉奈”有些累，还有一种在侍奉他人的羞耻感。不过既然对方是柱间，他就并无半点介意，反而乐在其中了。  
柱间的手掌心并不细腻，摸在“泉奈”的性器上让他有了一些粗纱的触感。然而这反倒更能激起“泉奈”敏感之处的反应，很快他的性器就在柱间的抚弄下缓缓抬头。  
“我准备好了，柱间……开始吧。”

【谷神星】   
“水里并不是好的做爱环境。”柱间深知这一点。  
他把“泉奈”一下子从水里抱起来，乳白的温泉水离开他们的身体，湿润的皮肤暴露在清晨带着凉意的空气里，让寒冷一下子贴上了肌肤，这让柱间不禁抱紧了“泉奈“，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，摩擦得通红的乳珠如亲吻一般相拥。  
希望“泉奈”能从他那里得到温暖，远离这种寒冷。  
与“泉奈”来到岸上，柱间将高挺的性器对准了“泉奈”的后穴，然后如他所愿，没有丝毫犹豫，就进入期待已久的温暖后穴，接受里面软肉的爱抚和吮吸。

【红锅】   
“啊……”  
就像是在寒冷的冬夜徘徊时终于找到了明亮温暖的火光一样，“泉奈”扬起头满足地叹息着。  
柱间的身体仍然一如昨日般温暖，“泉奈”更用力地拥紧了他，用灵巧的手在柱间腰背附近的软肉上摩挲着。  
“泉奈”把腿又分开了些，让柱间能更轻松地长驱直入，后穴却在努力地绞紧，让里面的软肉更周到地招待柱间的性器。  
这个动作“泉奈”并不熟练，他只希望借此能用自己的身体更好地回馈柱间赠与他的温柔，并给予他这个贪婪之人更多的情爱和救赎。

【谷神星】   
这场性爱并不激烈，比起熊熊燃烧的烈火，更像是冬日里能让能暖到心底的暖炉，比起汹涌翻滚的海浪，更像是……对，更像是一点点浸透人心、温暖身体的温泉。  
从紧紧包裹着柱间性器的后穴中传来的渴望之情是如此激烈，“泉奈”身体的每一寸肌肤都在诉说他的愿望和情意，柱间在这种强烈感情的推动下，感到好似有细小的丝线在拨动心弦，他情不自禁地吻住了“泉奈”，身体缠绕在一起，火热的性器摁入“泉奈”的最深处，触碰他的心灵，知晓他的意志。  
有了昨天的经验，柱间很快就找到了“泉奈”喜欢的节奏，次次触碰他的敏感点，摩擦过那些紧紧吸附上来的软肉，一点点加快速度，他的手臂环住了“泉奈”的身体，让“泉奈”时刻处于温暖的怀抱中，免受外界寒冷的侵袭。

【红锅】   
柱间的怀抱让“泉奈”留恋着不肯离开，柱间通过肌肤之亲传递给他的东西宛如春末隅中时分的阳光，或者秋初山间淙淙的流水一样，把他心中的空洞一点点填满。  
好幸福……  
“泉奈”感觉自己的肠肉已经被这几日频率相当高的性事完全催熟了一样，顺着柱间的动作开始熟练地自己张缩吸吮。柱间每一次暂时拔出性器，都会有小小一圈软肉被带出去，然后在下一次后穴被插入的时候被送回去，后穴里流下的透明液体把温泉岸上的地板弄上了一滩水渍。  
柱间渐渐加快的动作也没有让他感到疼痛，只有相伴而生的越来越强烈的快感。  
“嗯……就是……就是这样……啊……”  
无论他是什么，人抑或工具，哪怕是二者夹缝之间的怪物，他都可以得到柱间的“爱”和温柔。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”清亮乌黑的双瞳逐渐被绚丽的情欲之色染红，柱间看着“泉奈”的眼睛，眨了眨眼，他在泉奈眼中看到了自己同样的姿态一一渴望得到更多、更让人感到幸福的快乐。  
那就让我们如愿以偿。  
性器在甬道之中展现它的天性，触碰每个能被他碰到的地方，在内壁上带出激烈如电流般的酥麻，欢呼跳跃到敏感点上，下一刻又猛然只剩一个龟头在穴内，让后穴只得拉下身姿勾引，以求重新被填满。  
噗嗤噗嗤的声响不绝于耳，空气中回荡着淫靡的乐曲，但这对此时的柱间和“泉奈”来说，没有比这更棒的配乐了。

【红锅】   
昨天“柱间”在“泉奈”身上留下的伤痕已经消失了，但疼痛却没有，尤其是被木遁枝条狠狠塞满的甬道，连带着小腹一起仍在隐隐作痛。  
不过这些都不重要了，“泉奈”想。  
他不愿停下，不敢停下，他担心今后再也没有和柱间情爱的机会。  
所以这一次，这最后一次……  
“泉奈”晃动着腰身来迎合柱间，甚至在柱间每次短暂地抽离之时，他还主动地抬起腰臀把后穴往前送去。囊袋与臀瓣碰撞的啪啪声随着愈发激烈的动作响了起来，在这些淫荡的伴奏之下，“泉奈”更加放浪地叫出声来。  
“啊啊……好喜欢……再快一点……柱间……”

【谷神星】   
有汗水从柱间额头上流下，流淌在他小麦色的健美肌肉上。  
“哈……我也很喜欢……泉奈……”  
他毫不犹豫地满足了“泉奈”的愿望，进一步加快了抽插的动作，性器几乎是在后穴里横冲直撞，它撞开交缠在一起的软肉，正中红心的敏感点，然后又狠狠旋转了一圈，又在下一刻几乎要脱离后穴，龟头在后穴的最外圈刮擦研磨。  
泉奈姿态焦急，神情遗憾又渴望如同将要彻底湮灭的星火，从那之中，柱间看出了什么。  
他最后一下沉下腰部，让粗大的性器填满“泉奈”的身体，射出滚烫的精液。  
“泉奈……放心，以后我也会一直和你这样……满足……你的愿望的……所以你已经……不用担心了！”  
处于激烈的高潮之中，让柱间难以顺畅地说完一句话，他的声音断断续续，但其意志已经确确实实传达到“泉奈”那里了。  
一一你已经不用担心了。

【红锅】   
柱间时即时离的动作如热油一样让“泉奈”欲望之火更盛几分，他那在战场上转瞬之间就摄心夺魄的眼中有着无限的渴求和迫切，直到他所企盼的那一刻来临。  
敏感点被火热的液体直击，“泉奈”的整个身体都被烫慰了一般舒展开，几乎是哭叫着喊出声来。  
像昨日一样，“泉奈”的意识在高潮来临之际又一次沉进了温暖平静的海底。但有所不同的是，这一次他眼前是明亮柔和的一束暖光，一直铺向遥远的海洋尽头。  
那里是……  
柱间的声音像水压一样从四面八方传来，“泉奈”感觉自己的灵魂像是被包裹在了一个气泡之中，在海水里沉浮。  
以后都可以吗？  
他这个荒唐的愿望也会被实现吗？  
他可以一直待在柱间身边，求得他最渴望，最期盼的救赎……  
“啊……谢谢你……柱间。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
斑在清晨的第一束阳光照进窗户之前就醒了。  
他昨天维持着将性器插入“斑”身体的状态，与他共同沉入梦乡。  
感受了下下身的温度，斑掀开被子，不出所料看到了一片狼藉，他性器与斑后穴结合的地方通红肿胀，溢出了更多混浊的液体一一淫水和精液。  
昨天看来“斑”晚上又高潮了好几次，而且他算是……遗精了？在“斑”的身体里。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
身边人的动作把“斑”惊醒，他抬头看了斑一眼，昨夜不堪回首的回忆一瞬间被打开了闸门。  
他转过身去想坐起来，却被身下的剧痛给按回了床上。  
泉奈没有回来。  
他从宅子里的气息判断出了这一点，于是抓着斑的手臂强行坐起来，准备收拾一下出门寻找。  
泉奈到底遇到了什么事？

【谷神星】   
因为“斑”的动作，原本与温暖的后穴相亲相爱的性器被残忍地分离开来，后穴里满溢的精液失去了性器的堵塞，止不住地流出来，很快就沾湿了一小块被褥。  
“你确定要这样出去吗？”

【红锅】   
“……就这样吧。”  
现在想要做清理也来不及，更何况“斑”也无法预判斑会不会在清理的时候又乘人之危。  
“斑”勉强把自己收拾了一下，系好长袍族服之后强忍着后穴的肿痛和腰腹的酸胀，走出宇智波宅的大门。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
柱间轻轻抽出埋在泉奈身体里的性器，这场并不算长的性爱结束了。  
他看了眼天色，现在还相当早，应该可以睡个回笼觉。  
“要再去休息一会儿吗，泉奈？”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”有些清醒过来，他看到窗外的天色，像是才意识到已经过了一晚那样担忧起来。  
哥哥……  
“泉奈”依在柱间怀里摇了摇头，随即又低声说“……哥哥会出来找我的，我该回去了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头，把泉奈黏在额角的发丝温柔地撩到后面去。  
“那我送你回……”柱间的话说到一半停住了，他想到泉奈似乎没有衣服能穿，既然这样的话……  
“你穿我的衣服回去吧，我披着衣服的外袍就好。”

【红锅】   
柱间的衣服穿在“泉奈”身上大了两码，松松垮垮地披着，倒显得“泉奈”的身体格外纤瘦。  
稍微擦了擦头发，“泉奈”和柱间一起离开了温泉民宿。  
清晨的木叶街道上几乎没有行人，两人在街上安静地向宇智波宅的方向而去。

【谷神星】   
柱间只披着一件浅黄色的外袍，里面只穿着简单的内衣，这让他感到十分难堪。  
他谨慎地观察四周，暗中祈祷不会有人发现他们。

【红锅】   
“斑”匆匆地走在木叶的大街上，感应着周围的查克拉波动。  
他的感知力自然远不如千手兄弟，但对于“泉奈”，他血脉相亲的弟弟与爱人，他却有着特别的知觉。  
很近了。

【谷神星】   
一直提高警惕的比任何人都要早发现来者的靠近一一这是斑的查克拉。  
下意识地，柱间想拉着“泉奈”跑掉，但他似乎并没有什么理由不与斑见面，今天的事是不能隐瞒身为“泉奈”哥哥也是爱人的“斑”的，柱间打从一开始也没想向他人隐瞒，只是在这种几乎衣不遮体的情况与他人遇见，多少有些尴尬。  
“泉奈，斑来了。”所以他只是这样低声说了一句，示意泉奈做好准备。

【红锅】   
转过街边的拐角，"斑"就看见了“泉奈”和那个世界的柱间。  
"泉奈"身上的衣服明显是柱间的，穿在身上显得有些不合身，而柱间则只披了一件外袍......  
"泉奈"没有衣服穿吗？  
以上想法在脑海里飞速略过，"斑"快走了几步到"泉奈"面前，想去拉他的手。  
在靠近"泉奈"的时候，他闻到了 "泉奈"身上与自己相同的味道，那种被淫糜之物浸染过的肉体特有的味道。  
"泉奈你......”  
"斑"和“泉奈”同时看见了对方眼中的惊讶，"泉奈"迅速低下头去，而"斑"则是看向了 一旁的柱间。  
“......泉奈这是怎么回事？"

【谷神星】   
柱间也一时间也不知道该怎么回答“斑”，沉默思考了一会儿，他斟酌着言语开口了。  
“泉奈向我求救，他想远离……”柱间看了泉奈一眼，“……的痛苦。”  
他的神情严肃起来。  
“身为火影，也是做为朋友，我不可能对泉奈的求救，对他的痛苦视而不见而不去帮助他。”  
“所以我们……昨天泉奈睡在我这里。”柱间选择用这样一句话结尾。

【红锅】   
“斑”与这位柱间并不熟悉，可他对“泉奈”却极尽了解。  
因此他能在柱间说起“泉奈”的痛苦时，敏锐地捕捉到“泉奈”那一瞬间细微的神情变化。  
犹豫的，隐忍的，坦然的。  
和在面对泉奈的时候有异曲同工之处。  
“斑”有些明白了“泉奈”的痛苦从何而来，他为自己在此方面的无力感到叹息的同时，又向柱间投去复杂的目光。  
能拯救“泉奈”，给予“泉奈”救赎的人是柱间吗？这个天真却执着地想要改变这个世界，宛如太阳一般的人。  
不过……还有什么地方不对。  
“斑”用万花筒注视着“泉奈”的身体。“泉奈”的查克拉流动有些散乱，像是被强行抽空之后缓缓恢复时一样，同时体内还有带着极强生命力的木遁查克拉。  
他没有再问什么，充满疑惑和其他某种情绪的眼神在面前两人身上扫过，却更多地停留在柱间身上。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然注意到了“斑”疑惑的目光。  
“昨天泉奈最初和这里的'我’在一起，他似乎要了一些粗暴的……和那个我。”  
事实上，具体发生的事情，柱间也不是很清楚。  
“我已经给泉奈治疗过了，所以不用担心，斑。”

【红锅】   
凭柱间这么描述，“斑”就不可能不担心。  
“泉奈，你先回家吧。”  
昨天发生的事情“泉奈”其实并不愿意去多做回忆，他的本能想去阻止“斑”了解真相，但这种勇气在看到“斑”满怀忧心和坚定的眼神时又消失不见。  
他的错误，他的真实，他的「愿望」。“泉奈”在心底有一点期待着“斑”能够更深地了解这些，直到……  
和柱间一起拯救他，或者一起被拯救。  
最终他放下了拉住“斑”的手，低下头应了一声。  
“斑”转身抛开柱间，往千手宅的方向走去。  
“我去问到底怎么回事。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
“柱间”这时候才刚刚起来，他在厨房里，尝试依靠共感那段时间的经验，给自己做一份早饭。  
“……果然还是失败了。”  
他用铲子戳了戳一片焦黑的煎蛋，无奈地选择放弃。  
铃声从门口传来。  
这个时间来……是泉奈或斑吗？  
“柱间”想的是并非这个世界的斑和泉奈，他们经常会来找他们世界的柱间。  
他快步走到门口，打开了门。

【红锅】   
“早上好，柱间。”  
“斑”看着一脸沮丧来给他开门的挚友。如果在平时，他说不定会就此多说几句，但今天却没有。  
“柱间，昨天晚上……”  
“斑”的神情有些严肃，顿了片刻，他皱着眉继续问下去。  
“泉奈……是怎么回事？”

【谷神星】   
看到来者是斑，让柱间有些惊讶，但仔细想想又是理所当然的事。  
想必他已经见过泉奈了。  
“泉奈……”  
柱间神情凝重，又夹杂了一丝难堪。  
“他昨天以我的名义……了扉间，他看到我后就要求我'惩罚他’。”  
泉奈那种痛苦矛盾的神情，柱间现在依旧能清晰地回忆起。  
“以及，斑，昨天泉奈跳到了河里……他尝试自杀，不过被我救起来了。抱歉，是我太疏忽了，没有提前阻止他。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的要求？  
“泉奈”为什么会对“扉间”那样做？  
后一个问题的答案并不难猜测。“斑”很容易就想到，十有八九是泉奈和斑又与“泉奈”发生了争执，这才导致“泉奈”的情绪崩溃。  
“斑”开始有些懊悔为什么昨天晚上自己没有早些回去。  
“柱间，对不起。”  
“泉奈”和“扉间”是或者是至少曾经是同一类人。“斑”一度以为只要他一直爱着“泉奈”，“泉奈”的结局至少不会和“扉间”一样。  
可是当“泉奈”坦然地说出他可以接受“斑”和斑的关系时，“斑”又有了些恐慌。  
“看来这个世界的本质比你我曾经认为的要糟糕很多。”  
“斑”阖上眼把昨晚可能发生的事情在脑海里晃了一遍，他发现即使他想对“柱间”倾泻心中的不快和愤怒也做不到，那些话语说出口的时候变成了一句冰冷的陈述句。  
“还有，泉奈他……是我的弟弟，我的爱人。”

【谷神星】   
真是有“宇智波斑”风格的警告。  
“泉奈当然是爱着你的，你最宝贵的弟弟。”这点对两个斑来说都是相同的，“也是你不可替代的爱人。”  
“柱间”认真地看着“斑”平静下激荡着汹流的黑瞳。  
“我一一我们是不会对泉奈做什么的，看到泉奈，不可否认我想到了以前的扉间，做为朋友来说，我也不希望他最后……斑，所以也请你保护好泉奈。”  
“柱间”突然笑了起来。  
“不过这件事，似乎并不需要由我来说。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈的那种请求，今后我们都不要再答应了。”  
“斑”似是提醒柱间，又好像自言自语地这样说。  
是身为「人类」的那一部分的挣扎也好，是长久地作为工具存在的本能也好，无论如何“斑”都不希望“泉奈”因此受到任何伤害。  
至于到底是谁触发了“泉奈”的痛苦……  
“斑”的眼底泛起一丝冷光。  
今后他不会允许斑再缠着“泉奈”了，至于使用什么方法，“斑”隐约之间有了一些不那么正常的想法。  
“我当然会。”

【谷神星】   
不再答应吗？  
真是残酷又温柔的哥哥和爱人啊，“斑”。  
“柱间”眼前仿佛再次闪过了“泉奈”恳求他，向他求救时那张痛苦的脸，还有“自己”答应拯救“泉奈”时，“泉奈”的反映。  
“抱歉，斑，我做不到对求救的人视而不见。”  
“对于我，特别是另一个我来说尤为甚。”

【红锅】   
“你在说些什么啊，柱间。”  
“斑”像是回到了战场上一样，声音更加低沉冰冷。  
“首先，我说的‘不要答应’指的是泉奈那种‘被惩罚’的请求，另外……”  
两位柱间的脸庞与相似到几乎一模一样的笑容在“斑”脑海里闪过，他握紧了拳，一字一句地说：“你，尤其是另一个你，还是不要过多地来参与我和泉奈的事情比较好。”

【谷神星】   
“柱间”拿出毫不输于“斑”的气势来，平静但坚毅地看着他。  
“不，不是的，斑，这并非是你和泉奈的事，而是泉奈的事。”  
“我们也从不是站在对立面上的，泉奈心中的痛苦，你应该也有所察觉才对。”  
“既然这样，我们可以合作，共同帮助泉奈。”  
让“泉奈”脱离这种痛苦的深渊，将他从矛盾中拯救出来。

【红锅】   
“柱间，你刚才既然提到了扉间，那么你也应该清楚才对。”  
“‘这个世界是一个需要改变的错误’，你们应该是这样想的吧？”  
“斑”轻哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
“改变这个世界的道路有很多，你们真的确定你们找到了正确的道路吗？”  
“你们难道要在泉奈身上试验你们的道路吗？”

【谷神星】   
“如果连尝试都不去做，胆怯躲避的话，就更不要提去改变世界了。”  
“而且……就算真的无法改变世界，但我至少能拯救面前向我呼救的……孩子们。”  
“我没有想在泉奈身上验证什么的想法，想救他一一仅此而已。”  
柱间的双瞳中透露着灼灼的烈焰。  
“让泉奈远离痛苦，难道不是我们共同的愿望吗，斑！”

【红锅】   
柱间铿锵有力的话语和‘他们’的理想与追求让“斑”的心中泛起了涟漪。他明白两位柱间确实出于善意想要帮助“泉奈”，但是一种强烈的不甘却也爬上了“斑”的心头。  
为什么“泉奈”要依靠柱间才能被拯救，而不是他？  
来自身心的双重疲倦让“斑”的脸色有些苍白。他扶着肚子倚在墙边，眼睫在清晨的阳光下颤抖着。  
“……别再说了，柱间。”  
“我没有办法改变这个世界，我只有从今往后尽力保护泉奈。”  
“斑”仿佛在一瞬间明白了他对柱间那种奇特的感觉名为何物。  
“嫉妒”。

【谷神星】   
“斑？”“柱间”关切地看着“斑”，视线在他的腹部上移动，然后看着“斑”的眼睛，“需要进来休息一会儿吗？”  
身为怀孕过的人，“柱间”也知道这种辛苦。  
“不要这样说，斑……我们，我们齐心协力，没有什么是做不到的！”  
就像他们一同建立的这个曾经被视为妄想的村子。

【红锅】   
“柱间”的善意让“斑”差一点就要接受了，转而又想到“泉奈”已经回家，而且斑又在家里，“斑”还是拒绝了。  
难怪“泉奈”会选择……  
“斑”勉力支撑起身体，摇了摇头。  
“我自己回去就好。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
刚回到家门口，“泉奈”就遇见了他现在最不想见到的人之一。  
“……是你啊。”  
“泉奈”没有和斑再说什么的想法，径直推开大门，向屋内走起。  
出乎他意料的是，一直在他身边片刻不离的斑居然没跟上来，尽管不知道他又在谋划什么，但至少这种情况让“泉奈”松了一口气。  
斑靠在门口，他还在思索之前柱间和他说的事。  
“泉奈，你……”  
这句话“泉奈”没有听到。

【红锅】   
泉奈昨夜夜半以后回家穿好了衣服之后，便在南贺川附近坐了一夜，直到被晨露沾湿了衣服才回家。  
在离宅门不远的地方，泉奈远远地就看见了对面走来的“斑”。他没有多想什么，留了门就进到了屋子里。  
“哥哥？”  
看见倚在门边的斑，泉奈眼前一亮，他走近了几步，对低声问“哥哥，昨天晚上你找到他了吗？”  
他的目光瞟向室内，他感受到了“泉奈”就在里面。  
【谷神星】   
斑摇摇头，他犹豫了一下，似乎想说什么，但最后只是指了指里面。  
“他已经回来了。”  
斑不知道该不该现在就告诉泉奈昨天发生的事，特别是他从柱间那里知道的那些事情。  
但“斑”和“泉奈”还在这里，今天还是算了。

【红锅】   
“我明白了，哥哥。”  
从斑的话语和神情中，泉奈知道他有些事情隐瞒了自己。不过昨晚在宅子里发生的争执，还有“泉奈”的逃跑对两人来说都不是什么美好的回忆。  
因此泉奈决定暂时抛开这些不提。  
“早安，泉奈，有什么想吃的早餐吗？”  
他拉开了“泉奈”的房门，柔和地笑着打招呼。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”已经换回了自己的衣服，他把柱间的衣服先叠好放回衣柜里，然后才转头看向了笑着问他的泉奈。  
泉奈……现在的你对我来说……  
“豆皮寿司。”沉默了一会儿，“泉奈”这样回答，他已经感知到哥哥的气息了。

【红锅】   
从刚才“泉奈”转身回望那一瞬间的神色中，泉奈看到的东西比昨天多了些什么。  
疏离，平淡。  
虽然只是很细微的一点，但这也足以提醒泉奈了。  
昨天到底发生了什么？  
“泉奈”不会仅仅因为斑和泉奈的话语就情绪失控，那三言两语不过是催化剂而已，真正的原因是……  
是我？  
这个念头让泉奈抖了一下，险些切到手。  
是他的原因吗，是在他的影响下“泉奈”开始思考「人」和「工具」的差别，因此才那样痛苦的吗？

【红锅】   
“斑”回到家里的第一要务，就是迅速躲进浴室把自己清理干净。  
虽然后穴里那些一直在往外流的东西怎么也无法完全清理好，但洗个澡还是聊胜于无。  
他换下走了一路被弄脏的衣服，带着一身水汽向“泉奈”的房间走去，正好看见站在屋外的斑。  
“……你怎么在泉奈的房间外面？”

【谷神星】   
斑没有马上回答这个“自己”的话，只是诺有所思地看着他隆起的腹部。  
已经七个月了……  
“你要找泉奈的话，他不在这里。”  
他的手抚过斑腰际沾染着水色的发尾，触之即离，然后率先向餐厅走去。  
“他在餐厅。”  
【红锅】   
腰间的触感只持续了一瞬间，“斑”的脚步一停，随即也若无其事地跟着“自己”走向餐厅。  
当他踏进餐厅的时候，泉奈正好把最后一碗味增汤也盛好摆在桌子上。  
他坐下来奉行着食不言的规矩吃着早餐，却看见泉奈正凑在“泉奈”耳边说着什么。

“昨天你都没有……一会我们回房间补上怎么样？”

【谷神星】   
补上吗？  
“泉奈”一没有反映过来，的注意力之前都在桌上的菜上一一都是他喜欢吃的。  
要说“喜欢”也不对，准确来说是泉奈所知道的，他的身体更偏好于摄取的食物，尽管他从未去照顾过身体的这种偏好。  
但在刚才为身体补充能量的过程中，“泉奈”不知不觉中吃下了很多。  
“……好的。”他轻声回答泉奈。  
他还是相当想要加强与泉奈的关系的。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地坐在床边出神，手不由自主地抚上了自己的小腹。他有些难以置信地打开万花筒检查着自己的查克拉流向，果然在腹腔内发现了一处与以往不同的微小生机。  
居然真的可以做到。  
他在心里对两位扉间的敬畏又提高了一个档次。  
今天斑和“斑”都没有在，泉奈没有穿衣服便下了床，满屋子去找“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”正在厨房里准备早餐，泉奈过来的时候，他正好准备去叫他过去吃饭。  
“泉奈，我……”  
他嘴角挂着似曾相识的，幸福而空洞的微笑，但眼里却有了些不同于那时的东西。  
“我怀孕了。”  
不管这个孩子是泉奈的，还是柱间的，都让“泉奈”感到无比满足，以及幸福。

【红锅】   
“我也是，泉奈。”  
泉奈拉过“泉奈”那修长有力的手往自己的小腹贴去。  
“太好了。”  
这样我们之间的联系就再也无法断裂，无论是谁，是什么，都无法将我们分开，然后……  
我期待着，到底是我「成为」你的一部分，还是你融入我的生命。  
或者是二者兼备。

【谷神星】   
掌下的那块皮肤明明是平坦的，“泉奈”却能从那火热之中感知到一个逐渐诞生、凝聚的新生命。  
一一这是他和泉奈之间联系的证明。  
只要想到这个，身体就会热的不行，思维也在这个灼人的热流中一点点被融化，好像有什么在束缚着其的躯体里鼓动激荡，消耗殆尽或冲破躯体的束缚。

【红锅】   
泉奈直接拥抱住“泉奈”火热的身体，两人孕育着新生命的小腹贴在一起，互相汲取着对方的温暖。  
“扉间是不是说今天要出门？”泉奈把脑袋倚在“泉奈”胸膛上，语气中有了几分埋怨，“这样子只能等明天再做检查了，不过……”  
像是忽然想到了什么一样，泉奈忽然抬起头来。  
“刚才我用万花筒可以看见胚胎里面查克拉的流向，说不定我们可以自己检查一下？”

【谷神星】   
万花筒还有这个作用？“泉奈”确实没有想到，不过想到写轮眼看到人体查克拉流动的功能，似乎也是理所当然的。  
打开万花筒写轮眼，“泉奈”看向自身和泉奈的腹部。  
泉奈的腹部有一丝几乎连万花筒都难以察觉的查克拉徘徊在那里，在写轮眼的视界里散发出生命的光彩。而他自身腹部的那团查克拉则有所不同，比起泉奈的，还存在着木遁查克拉的深刻痕迹。  
是柱间啊……“泉奈”有所了然，兴奋幸福却又苦恼，不知道柱间会如何看待这个孩子。

【红锅】   
泉奈几乎是同时又一次打开了万花筒，满怀期待地看向“泉奈”。  
那很小的一团之中有模糊不清的阴阳遁产物，还有属于自己和“泉奈”的查克拉，以及……  
泉奈的目光在一瞬间凝固住了。  
那温暖柔和生机盎然的，分明就是——  
怎么会这样？  
泉奈瑰丽的黑红色眼瞳直直地盯着哪那个地方一动不动。  
没有人可以强迫“宇智波泉奈”，而那个人也断然不会这样做。  
所以为什么是你？  
为什么是你？  
我曾经追寻的，现在向往的，为什么会被彼此所吸引？  
“泉奈……”  
泉奈双唇启张，却几乎没有感觉到是自己在问话。  
“发生了什么？”

【谷神星】   
发生了什么？  
听到泉奈的这个问题，“泉奈”才迟迟反映过来，他一直没有跟泉奈说他和柱间之间发生的事，这段时间因为诸多原因，耽误了他的打算。  
“柱间……他说他要救我。”  
“泉奈”的声音里蕴含的是切切实实的幸福，他的手抚上自己的腹部，眼里酝酿着奇艺的光华。  
“所以……这段时间我经常和柱间在一起。”  
柱间一一千手柱间，“泉奈”在念到那个名字时不禁笑了出来。  
这个名字仿佛有一种奇异的魔力，“泉奈”仅仅是想到，仅仅是念出来，就能安抚住内心无限激荡的痛苦和矛盾。  
而和柱间的情爱，也让“泉奈”的心灵受到洗涤，沉浸于其中。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”恬淡而幸福的笑容让泉奈很快就明白过来，“泉奈”在柱间身上得到了他所渴望的温柔和安慰。  
还有救赎。  
千手柱间……  
这个曾经被“泉奈”爱慕的人，泉奈为此踏上了与其同一条道路的人，指引了泉奈的梦想与目标的人。  
他可以拯救“泉奈”，“泉奈”也可以得到他的爱和温暖。  
而这两人所做的事，泉奈一件都做不到。  
他至少目前无法抚平“泉奈”的痛苦，又被柱间以朋友的名义拒绝。  
他终究无法成为柱间和斑那样的冠世强者，而这种差距绝对不仅限于武力。  
“泉奈，和柱间在一起的时候，你很幸福，对吧？”

【谷神星】   
幸福吗？如果把那种感觉称之为幸福……  
似乎有一点不一样。  
“泉奈”的万花筒盯着腹部那团散发着生机勃勃的木遁查克拉的点，几秒后，他点了点头。  
但称之为“幸福”，也并没有错。  
“我很喜欢在柱间身边。”  
他是被爱着的，他是有价值的，他是被承认的，不管他怎么样，都会有人来救他，让他的身体和意识都远离死亡与矛盾痛苦的威胁一一待在柱间身边，想到这些，就会让“泉奈”安心，特别是最后一点，除了柱间，谁都无法给予他。

【红锅】   
“也对，柱间能做到的，我大概真的无法给你。”  
泉奈想，他对待柱间和“泉奈”这两人的时候，比他们各自对待对方少了些什么。  
泉奈对“泉奈”的戒备和恐惧从未消失过，因此他无法完全敞开内心去接受“泉奈”，也无法给予他完全的包容。  
但柱间可以。  
因为扉间也好，因为自己与“泉奈”的婚姻也罢，泉奈也没有把自己最真实最热烈的情感传达给柱间。  
但“泉奈”可以。  
“而你从柱间那里得到的东西，也是我梦寐以求的，泉奈。”  
他在桌边坐下来，开始心不在焉地吃起了早餐。  
“一会我要去找柱间。”

【谷神星】   
泉奈的话让“泉奈”下意识地警惕。  
“我和你一起去。”还没有来得及反映，“泉奈”的身体就有些急切地开口了。  
他为什么会这样？“泉奈”无法洞悉此刻在心中诞生的怪异情感是什么。  
柱间和泉奈都是对他来说十分重要的人，他们见面对他来说并不是什么不好的事才对。  
泉奈梦寐以求的……我从柱间那里得到的……  
“泉奈”蓦然间有个荒唐的想法。  
这是……嫉妒？

【红锅】   
泉奈垂下眼睛，收敛了其中泛着冰冷与热切的复杂光芒。  
嫉妒。  
这种罪恶的情感在泉奈心底滋生，牢牢地绞住了他的心脏和灵魂，然后再把毒汁注入他的身体，让他在冰海与岩浆之中煎熬，挣脱不得。  
就让他和“泉奈”一起去面对吧，看一看等在他们前方的到底是云巅还是深渊。  
“我真羡慕你们。”  
他吻上“泉奈”的唇，却没有过于深入，只是交换着彼此的气息。

【谷神星】   
羡慕……我和柱间吗？只是羡慕吗？  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛，按下心中的种种复杂心绪，平静地去接受这个吻，感受他无比熟悉的“宇智波泉奈”的气息。  
直到这个淡淡的吻结束，他都没有再出一言，只是内心被越来越多的怪异情感所覆盖，让他喘不过气来。

【红锅】   
泉奈没吃几口就结束了这顿早餐，他起身收拾着自己的碗筷，然后往卧室走去。  
“我去穿衣服。”  
他看着穿衣镜里的自己，着魔般抬手去抚摸那张映在其中的脸。  
和“泉奈”是一样的，唯独眼瞳深处的光芒不同。  
就是这么一点差异……  
泉奈摇了摇头，转身换好衣服。

【谷神星】   
听见门铃的时候，柱间正好在阅览一份关于封印术的卷轴，两个扉间和“柱间”正好都不在。  
柱间揉了揉眼角，站起来准备去开门。  
这个时间点，应该是“泉奈”吧。  
“泉奈”这一周每天都会来找他，而柱间则是会帮助安慰泉奈，各个层面上的。  
打开门，不出所料是“泉奈”，不过……  
他抱住扑上来的“泉奈”，有些惊讶地看着另一个人。  
“泉奈，你也来了啊。”

【红锅】   
泉奈静静地看着被柱间抱在怀里的“泉奈”，很久都没有回答柱间的问题。  
他的眼睛在不知不觉中变成了万花筒，那其中燃烧的不是日轮中心的不灭之炎，而是名为嫉妒与不甘的烈火。  
“为什么泉奈可以，柱间？”  
他问出这样一句没头没脑的话。  
为什么你不可以接受我？  
“泉奈怀孕了，有你的一份。”  
他抬起头来，对着柱间露出一个令人有些毛骨悚然的笑。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然知道泉奈说的是指什么，他几乎不敢去直视他绘制着妖异图案，正在灼灼燃烧的血色双瞳。  
“泉奈，我……”  
怀中的“泉奈”把他抱得更紧了，甚至还伸出舌头轻轻舔砥他的脖颈。  
柱间低下头摸了摸卧在他怀中“泉奈”的头，示意他安静。  
“泉奈向我求救，我不可能忽略他的求救和痛苦，所以就答应要拯救他。”  
柱间怀中“泉奈”的眼睛不知什么时候也出现出诡谲的万花筒图案。  
“并不是我在爱情意味上爱他，而是通过各种方法……当然也包括这种方法来拯救他。”  
“至于泉奈的孩子，我……”  
“柱间你不喜欢吗？”“泉奈”突然打断了柱间的话，他抬起头来，用愈加深红的写轮眼注视着柱间。  
“是我们的孩子……”  
“泉奈……我无法马上回答你，但我并不讨厌。”  
对于“泉奈”腹中孕育的孩子，柱间心思复杂，他一直以为“泉奈”这段时间已经停了扉间给他的药。  
他要如果面对“柱间”和“斑”……以及“泉奈”呢？  
“泉奈。”柱间把怀中的“泉奈”放下，认真地直视在这里的另一个泉奈。  
他一直将泉奈视为朋友，并拒绝了泉奈的示爱。  
“你对我来说，是我珍重的朋友。”  
“我很抱歉泉奈的事……如果有什么是我能做的话，请告诉我吧，在我力所能及的范围内，我一定会去完成的。”

【红锅】   
是这样就对了。  
“泉奈”极尽亲密地拥抱着柱间的样子让泉奈看到了“自己”。这一幕令他的喘息有些急促，就像是在四肢百骸中流窜的火焰终于变成了爆炸一样。  
拯救“泉奈”，现在的他终于还是做不到。  
他也没有理由向“泉奈”那样求救于柱间。  
“柱间。”  
泉奈低低地唤着这个名字，嗓音一时间与斑有了几分相似。  
“起初，我确实是想报复扉间才接近你，可后来，我发现你改变了我。”  
泉奈的气息平复下来，他的话语中蕴含的是深深的企盼和遗憾。  
“我开始仰慕你，向往你，我向往成为你那样有能力影响这个世界，保护自己珍重之人的强者。”  
“我也向往着你的「爱」。”  
一定会完成……  
柱间的承诺让泉奈心神飘摇起来。他想要的一切仿佛触手可及。  
哪怕是一弯残缺不全的弦月。  
“真的吗？”  
泉奈贴近了柱间的身体，手沿着柱间的手臂向上攀去，停留在外露的锁骨上，暧昧地抚摸着。  
“这样也可以？”  
哪怕只是这样。

【谷神星】   
柱间一直看着泉奈的眼睛，静静听着他诉说心路。  
泉奈的眼瞳艳如太阳即将沉入地平线的那一瞬间，其中汹涌的璀璨爱意耀眼得几乎要灼烧他的视线，又似乎会在下一瞬湮灭逝去，让黑夜彻底降临。  
泉奈，泉奈，泉奈……  
柱间在心底呢喃泉奈的名字，泉奈投向他的这份爱意、这份意志、这份梦想、这份现实，柱间知道那是不可以，也是不可能逃避的。  
锁骨上的肌肤随着指甲的摩挲，生出细微电流般的酥麻感，被点出点点星火。  
柱间按住了泉奈的手。  
“泉奈，如果这是你的愿望，那当然可以，但是……”  
柱间泉奈的脸颊上留下一个轻微的吻，稍触即离。  
他揣摩着手中握住的泉奈的手指。  
“我必须问问柱间。”  
柱间必须先向他的爱人说明此事，征得同意，不然对“柱间”来说，就是一种背叛。

【红锅】   
在柱间说出“可以”的时候，泉奈眼中的火焰跳动了一下。  
柱间果然不会回避，也没有回避。  
也许泉奈被柱间所吸引是一个错误，因为柱间那些曾经在他看来宛如「妄想」的梦想，对于泉奈来说太过渺远广大。  
而泉奈万花筒中所能映出的世界从来都很小。  
如今他愿意作为日出之时即将隐去的月光那样去迎接明亮温暖的晨曦，那是他的愿景，他的希冀，他的心驰神往。  
如果有一天他的灵魂可以从从前的禁锢中升华，不知他是否能有资格与柱间携手并肩。  
“我不会和他争夺你的爱。”  
泉奈浅浅地笑。  
“我想要的只不过是……”  
你的温柔。  
泉奈咽下了后半句话，有些不舍地抽回手指。  
“那……我晚上再过来。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”从柱间怀抱里出来后，一直在注视柱间和泉奈的互动。  
事情发展成这样，在他的意料之中，毕竟柱间就是那样的人，总是以温和的眼神注视他人，给予他人力所能及的帮助。  
对他是这样，对“泉奈”也是这样。  
只是他多少有些……嫉妒。  
但他甚至分辨不清这丝怪异的季度是来自于谁。  
“……柱间。”  
“泉奈”犹豫了一下，临走前和柱间交换了一个深吻，跟上了要离去的泉奈。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有回来很晚，今天的工作并不多。  
他走进屋门的时候，柱间正坐在案前若有所思。  
“晚上好，柱间。”  
他在“自己”面前坐下，用正好可以提醒对方又不至于吓到人的音量打着招呼。  
“发生什么事了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“晚上好，柱间。”  
柱间向另一个“自己”露出一个爽朗的笑容，他已经等了他好一段时间了。  
“是这样的，泉奈……”  
他大致说了一下今天早上泉奈来找他的事。  
“所以，可以吗？”

【红锅】   
泉奈？  
“柱间”回想起与“自己”共感的那段时间，曾经感知到的泉奈对柱间的感情。  
如今这种感情要以这种方式来实现吗？或者只是获得一点慰藉？  
“我可以接受，柱间。”  
“柱间”坦然地点点头。  
“不过……如果你能由此让泉奈学到如何应对‘他自己’的事，那就再好不过了。”  
“他……他们们不可能一直依靠你或者我。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头。  
“泉奈……我是指这里的泉奈，我希望他有一天，能脱离痛苦和矛盾，身为宇智波泉奈，与自己所爱的人一起，在这个世界上快乐地生活下去。”  
“那时候，他不需要我也可以幸福快乐地生活下去了，而我则会做为他的朋友，继续在他身边陪伴着他，当然，也可能我已经不在了……”  
“但他和我渡过的那些日子会一直作为美好的回忆，继续给他力量与支持，这份温暖和幸福会一直陪伴在他身边一一哪怕我已经不在他身边了。”  
柱间露出一个了然的笑容。  
他相信泉奈，不管哪个都是，相信“泉奈”会有不需要他的那么一天的，相信泉奈能实现改变这个世界的梦想。

【红锅】   
“我也希望会有那么一天，那样可以证明这个世界的某些东西不再是一个错误。”  
“柱间”希望至少其他人可以不必被困在「工具」的铭牌之下，作为一个「人」度过或风云起伏或平静无波的生活。  
只有扉间……  
“柱间”阖上眼叹了一口气。  
“这件事情……暂时不要告诉斑了。”  
纠结了许久，他才这样说。  
“先前我和他说了那天的事，他看起来不太好，我有些担心太激烈的情绪会引发早产。”  
两位扉间现在都不在村子里，即使有自己和柱间的医术在，“柱间”也不希望“斑”发生什么意外。

【谷神星】   
“斑”做为泉奈的哥哥和爱人，柱间原本是打算告诉他的，但想到他肚里怀的孩子，他又打消了这个念头。  
至少等扉间回来，或者过段时间等“斑”心情平复的时候，再告诉他。  
“你说的对，柱间，就这样吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“斑”在回到宇智波宅时已经是傍晚，却只有斑在家里。  
他回到房间换好家居服，也没有找到“泉奈”留下的任何留言或者什么。  
“泉奈和你弟弟去哪了？”  
他出门这样问斑。

【谷神星】   
斑正坐在临院子的走廊上，看着傍晚时刻天边的霞光，感受夏日里难得的凉爽，听到“斑”的问题，他转过身去。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
斑穿着后领有宇智波族徽的深蓝浴衣，头发随意地披散开来，一副相当有夏日感觉的清凉打扮。

【红锅】   
“你之前说过我们是夫妻，没错吧？”  
“斑”有些调侃似的冒出这么一句，在斑身边坐下。  
“那么我们之间应当相互诚实才对，你不能隐瞒我。”  
今日的晚风确实相当清凉，但两人之间的温度却在异常地升高着。

【谷神星】   
斑有些意外地看了这个“自己”一眼。  
该说不愧是宇智波斑吗？  
“你说的很有道理……”  
斑在橙红色的霞光下缓缓绽放一个挑衅的笑容，夕阳殷红的颜色映照在他墨黑的眼瞳中，明明没有打开写轮眼，却比写轮眼还要摄人。  
“那你指的是又哪种诚实？”  
斑的手指缓缓抚上“斑”的胸膛，指尖描绘夏季薄薄衣衫下肌肉的线条。

【红锅】   
晚霞把他们两人的脸都映上了一层暖色，不过这种温暖被斑的眼瞳尽数变成了某种摄人心魄的东西。  
“斑”仍是坐在原地，没有推拒斑的爱抚，这让他感觉周围的空气比刚才更热了，这种热气也在试图同化他的身体。  
“总之是包括你想的那种。”  
现在他大概知道“泉奈”去哪里了。

【谷神星】   
听到“斑”的回答，斑轻笑了几声。  
“那真是再好不过。”  
他的脸突然到了离“斑”极近的地方，鼻尖几乎要触碰到一起，他湿热的呼吸呼到“斑”脸颊上，黑色的发丝相触碰。  
“做为夫妻，能帮我……”  
斑蓦然闭上了眼睛，他轻轻握住“斑”的手，引导他按住自身宽松浴衣的腰带。  
“……脱衣服吗？”

【红锅】   
“斑”没有用言语回答，他顺着斑的引导，帮他把腰带解下来。  
宽松的浴衣散开，斑在夕阳下被映得发红的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
他拉住衣服轻轻一抖手腕，那件已经起不到什么遮挡作用的浴衣就被脱了下来，被“斑”叠好放在一边。  
“就这么简单吗？”

【谷神星】   
斑赤身裸体地站在庭院临廊上，他并不感到感到寒冷，反而原本的凉爽之意都被从心底涌上来的火热覆盖。  
“做为上次的回报。”  
木遁的枝条从廊下的土地延生过来，环绕在斑的身躯边，几根细长有韧性的藤蔓首先缠住了斑的手腕，把他的双手紧紧捆在背后，然后又有绿叶来装点斑胸口的那两点红樱。  
斑眼中浮现出深红艳丽的万花筒图案，让他的眼瞳在夕阳下更为鲜艳。  
“你想要我做什么？”他声音低沉，隐隐透着兴奋之意。

【红锅】   
“回报？”  
“斑”想起一周之前那个过于疯狂的夜晚，唇角扬起了一个与那时的斑极其相似的弧度。  
他并不想报复斑，因为当时他也乐在其中。  
不过“回报”他还是决定收下的。  
“说实话，我现在没有什么兴致。”  
“斑”抱着手臂看着面前被青藤装饰得宛如一份礼物的“自己”，努力克制住自己的情绪，说着难得一见的违心话语。  
“你可以通过实际行动，让自己先兴奋起来。”

【谷神星】   
“我”还真是喜欢说这种假话啊，斑心中暗笑。  
不过他正好也有陪这个“自己”玩一玩的性质。  
在斑身上攀爬生长的藤蔓已经不想只限于胸口和手腕的两点了，他很快就瞄上了斑身体上最隐秘，也是最敏感的部位一一后穴。  
几根细小的藤蔓在后穴口边探了探，以里面流出的淫水做润滑，飞速地冲了进去。  
“唔！”  
身体被异物突入的冲击一下子然斑倒在了地上，那几根藤蔓在斑的帮助下也进得更深了。  
斑不由自主咽了口口水，他脸上浮现出不正常的嫣红。  
藤蔓不满意单单深入后穴，开始那里弄弄，这里戳戳，在柔软的后穴里进行探险，欺负那些毫无骨气的软肉来。  
“再用力一点……啊……”  
明明还没有被人进入，斑就趴在地板上开始狼狈地呻吟起来，真是好不淫荡。

【红锅】   
被夕阳笼罩了一层暧昧色彩的皮肤上，藤条正在恣意蔓延开来，以最大的能力去讨好它们的主人。  
斑的样子让“斑”再次看到了那天晚上的自己。当时自己也是这个样子，不过还要更糟糕——失去意识，理智被欲望支配，只剩下身体任人玩弄，还努力地去迎合讨好在自己身上为所欲为之人。  
那么今天晚上……  
“斑”忽然开始有些期待了。  
“你怎么比我还要着急？你在求谁，你自己吗？”  
“斑”捏了一把“自己”圆润的臀瓣，用手指在后穴上方的尾椎骨末端揉着。  
“那我就实现你的愿望。”  
他从斑的身后掐住他的腰，也不顾还有藤蔓在里面，强行把自己早已经翘首以待的性器塞了进去。

【谷神星】   
“哈……更急的难道不是你……啊！”  
斑还没来得及说完一句话，就被气势汹汹的性器给脸根插入，被迫开始承受更激烈的快感。  
想要被恶狠狠填满的后穴终于得到了想要的硕大，迫不及待地缠了上去，毫无骨气的淫荡软肉哪受得了这种折磨，早就谄媚地开始讨好性器，按压舔吸起来。  
“难道你就……这点能耐……啊……啊……”  
承受着下身炸裂般的快感，斑还不满足，他有目的挑衅那个“自己”，以求得到更粗暴的对待，沉入快乐的深渊。

【红锅】   
后穴里面比先前几次要拥挤很多，因为这次的访客还有那些柔韧的藤蔓。  
它们把整个甬道挤得十分狭窄，这让“斑”的性器在里面抽插有些艰难。  
不过“斑”不讨厌这种感觉，因为他可以借此看到“自己”在长时间的情欲和性事的摧折下情绪崩溃的样子。  
“宇智波斑当然不只是这点能耐。”  
“斑”语焉不详地这样说。  
他拽住一根深入到斑后穴深处的藤蔓，恶意地往外扯了两下。  
“对了，不许把这些停下来。”

【谷神星】   
“斑”抽动的那根藤蔓直接触到了斑的敏感点，让他低下头颤抖了好一会儿。  
“哈……那是当然的……”  
斑的手被束缚在身后，他被迫跪在地板上，只能靠脸贴在光滑的木制地板上以勉强支撑身体不至于完全倒下，汗水顺着额头和脸颊滑落下来，地板上变得一片黏滑。  
斑看不见在他身上激烈运动的人的样子，但也可以想象出他现在的神情。  
“别把我和你混为一谈，我可比你快多了……你难道要一直这样慢吞吞的吗？”  
斑用腿踢了踢斑，但却因此再次触到身体内部那无比敏感的一点，一时间一句话都说不出来，只能狼狈呻吟了。

【红锅】   
“你这个样子分明是在逞强。”  
斑倔强的话语和狼狈的身姿形成了鲜明对比，“斑”暂时空出手来，把斑的长发和绑着他手腕的藤蔓缠在一起，让斑被迫抬起头来。  
“一会我会帮你把头发梳好。”  
他很满意斑现在的姿势上半身贴在地板上，腰臀高高抬起，同时还不得不抬着头。  
“这些东西如果断在里面，”“斑”又拨了拨那几根深埋在后穴里面的木遁产物，“不会有什么问题吧？”  
“斑”没有等待回答，他手上的力道已经把斑的腰掐出了红印，下身借着力开始狠狠地强行冲撞。  
他没有顾忌斑的感受，也完全忽视了有两根纤细的藤蔓被碾碎在里面。因为斑的呻吟使得他下意识地认为对方非常享受这种与温柔无缘的方式。

【谷神星】   
斑已经无法去回答谁的什么问题了。  
细嫩的藤蔓被残忍的性器碾碎，然后性器带着那些残留的汁液和植物碎片碾过整个捅道，从后穴口到最深处的敏感点都被苦涩的汁液涂遍。  
斑被下身愈加难以忍受的酥麻和心中的火热惊醒，然后才迟迟想起来一件事。  
这个植物具有催情作用，单纯接触人体还好，但被碾碎又涂抹在身体里，其作用将会是前者的几十倍。  
唯一能庆幸的大概是同样接触植物汁液的“斑”也会受到这种影响，斑短时间内不用担心没有人会来填满自己在药物影响下愈加膨胀的性欲。  
“快点……快点……求求你……”斑忍不住恳求狠力操弄自己的“斑”再快一点。  
那些原本还残留在斑身体上的痛苦在几秒之内就被转化为快感，然后比火焰灼烧更盛的灼热感瞬间遍布身体，但后穴里却是冰冷和一刻也难以忍受的酥痒。  
连那之中的藤蔓和不断进出攻击打击敏感点的性器也只能勉强安抚住斑的欲望，但那欲望正在愈来愈大。  
“用力！求求你了……再快点啊！”斑忍不住大声喊了出来，完全不顾被族地里的族人们听到的可能性。

【谷神星】   
斑的意识彻底被欲望操控了。  
什么都不想管了，只要能填满身体一刻也难以忍受的空虚和痒意，做什么都可以。  
想要更多，更多，更多……直到满溢出这具身体，让身体的本能彻底覆盖理性，在爱欲中沉没融化。

【红锅】   
有什么不对。  
“斑”感觉自己的全身也开始发热，尤其是性器及其连带的腰腿，就像是有无数只细小的虫子在血管筋脉里啃咬爬骚一样。  
“木遁确实是一个神奇的忍术。”  
“斑”这样「称赞」一句，然后暂时收起了戏谑调侃的心思，抵住斑的后穴开始用力抽动。  
从生理上正疯狂地渴求快感的后穴热情到难以置信，在“斑”向里面深入的时候，那些软肉就迎上来主动亲吻纠缠着火热的性器，而当他暂时退出去，它们便知趣地松开，让出一条狭窄的通路来。  
淋漓的黏液混合着植物的碎片和汁液流下来，“斑”毫不客气地把这些东西全都抹在了斑的臀肉上。  
他侧过身去看斑的脸，那沉浸在情欲之中，眼神涣散脸颊通红，一副甘愿被溺死在淫色之海中的模样。  
那晚自己也是一样的。  
不，现在的自己也……  
斑的祈求对“斑”来说更如催化剂一样，激起了他征服的欲望。  
“宇智波斑”总是渴望着征服强者。  
“那如果我不答应呢？”  
“斑”确实加快了速度，但却总是在感到身下之人快要抵达巅峰的时候故意停下一会。

【谷神星】   
好难受……  
斑混沌的意识几乎无法意识到发生了什么，他只知道他一直想要的东西近在眼前快要得到时，就会被残忍地夺走。  
而后穴的痒意每时每刻都在增加，粗大的肉棒都无法满足他了。  
“真是令人恼火……”  
斑的眼瞳中，映出的不再是猩红的万花筒图案，而是从眼睛的最中心开始，逐层扩散，仿佛象征了六道轮回一般的紫色图案。  
束缚着他的手臂的藤蔓瞬间崩断，斑转过身体，让还在后穴里的性器离开，用数枝不亚于性器大小的粗壮藤蔓填补进去，操控着它们疯狂抽插起来，次次击中敏感点，斑的身体在这粗暴的对待下，小腹甚至凸了起来，后穴里淫水和血丝混杂着，在藤蔓交替进出抽插之间被带出。  
终于，稍微满足一点了……承受着这样的打击，斑恍惚的脸庞上缓缓露出一个沉迷的笑容。  
但不够，还远远不够，后穴得到满足了，但性器还没有，还想要更多。  
枝蔓极速向被变化所惊讶的“斑”袭去，在他反应过来之前，他的四肢就已经被枝蔓拉开成大字形，浑身上下一览无余，后穴正对着双眼弥漫着不详紫色的斑。  
下一刻，斑的性器冲入了他的还没有准备好的后穴，一刻不停地剧烈抽插起来，次次打击敏感点。  
形式瞬间调换。

【红锅】   
“你……！”  
“斑”在一瞬间看清了斑眼中的纹路，也想起了被“扉间”抓住的那团黑泥，和它背后的那些如传说一般的故事。  
就凭现在真切地出现在他面前的斑的双眼，“斑”也知道那不是传说，而是历史。  
竟然会因为这种情况开启轮回眼？  
斑近乎疯狂地用木遁满足着自己，“斑”甚至担心他会受伤，不过这种担心在出现的时候就被“斑”释怀了。  
因为鲜血确实符合“宇智波斑”的做风。  
这些乱糟糟的想法在“斑”的头脑里只过了一瞬，下一刻他就被木遁枝条拉了起来，摆成了任人施为羞耻至极的姿势。  
“啊！”  
斑的进入让他短促地尖叫一声。虽然他也受了那药物的影响，但后穴却完全没有准备。此时斑的进入在一时之间只能让他感到难受和疼痛。  
报复到来的相当之快。  
“你……慢一点，我还……还没有准备好……”

【谷神星】   
斑完全没有去管“斑”的求饶，这可以说是报复，他也真的是什么都不想管，也管不了了。  
想要更激烈的快感，让意识和身体都永远处于被满足的状态，现在斑想要的只有这个了。  
他一刻也不停在“斑”穴中的激烈动作，每一下都把斑照顾得好好的，让那些不服教训肆意收缩的软肉安置在合适的节奏上，让淫液乖乖地成为性器的帮凶，让“斑”能充分感受性器的火热和被填满的欢愉。  
后穴粗壮的藤蔓还在继续粗鲁地搅动，但斑喜欢这种粗鲁，被药物浸润的后穴已经失去了感知痛苦的能力，只是一味地匍匐在给它欢愉的事物之下，紧紧贴上去，轻吻着冰冷的表皮，以获得更多的快乐。  
前后两端的双重快感让斑眼泪止不住地流下来，蕴含着汹涌瞳力的轮回眼里充满了恍惚和爱欲。

【红锅】   
随着斑动作的持续，“斑”感觉疼痛正在一点一点地消失，取而代之的是逐渐在和痛苦的拉锯战中占据上风的快感。  
不过即使是痛苦也无所谓，他照样可以享受，只不过需要更多的时间来适应。  
因为无论怎样，斑都能带给他满足。  
现在斑在看他的目光里应该是有报复成功的得意？想到这里，“斑”选择闭上眼睛不去看身心沉沦在欲望的流沙之中不去挣脱也无法挣脱的斑。  
身体已经适应了斑这种最残忍最温柔的性爱方式，很快“斑”的精神也就接受了。  
他开始控制着身体，主动地动着腰去迎合斑的性器，以使得斑能够进入得更深或者更直接地触到他的敏感点。淋漓的淫液浸润着两人的交合之处，把他和斑的股间都弄得一片泥泞。  
“斑”无法说清楚他这样做究竟是单纯地让自己更舒服一些还是别的什么，但他明白自己与斑一样屈身在情欲和快感之下。  
当“斑”再次睁开眼睛时，视线正好对上的就是斑浅紫色的双眼。  
此刻，这对举世无双的眼睛里有着摄人心魄的力量，却没有本应存在的威势和冰冷。那些东西早就被情欲之火融化了，变成了夏季海面上澎湃而温暖的鲸波。

【谷神星】   
还不够，还不够，还不够……  
斑紫色轮回眼中的情欲之色愈加深重，他剧烈地喘息着，胸口上下起伏，前后都被深深地照顾着，但即使是这样，斑依旧觉得不够。  
“你也是……这样……啊……的吧……斑……啊……”  
藤蔓遍布了斑的大半个身体，却还依旧不满于此，吞噬了它的主人后，向“斑”的身体进发。  
细小的枝蔓来到“斑”胸前的两点，分出针一般的分枝，熟练地刺入那上面的小孔，还有不速之客从“斑”被大咧咧拉开的大腿蔓延而上，来到了他生机勃勃挺立的性器，给性器包上一层轻柔的绿衣，顶端的小孔当然也没放过，枝蔓毫不客气地突入了这个从未被他人踏足过的地方。

【红锅】   
“斑”几乎要为斑眼中的海波沉沦，他的身体浸在温暖的水中，心灵则被冰冷的烈焰灼烧着。  
斑的问题把他飘在空中的神思拉回来一点，他勉强拼起声音才能够回答。  
“我……没有……啊啊！啊……”  
他的努力被斑毫不留情地打断了，前几天他乳珠上的小孔已经被侵入过一次，因此他还能够忍耐甚至享受这种绵密的疼痛。  
可是他下身那根藤蔓的举动却让他始料未及。  
尖利的疼痛骤然传来，他忍不住尖叫出声，接踵而至的就是难忍的酸胀感，让过于敏感的狭窄通道无法承担。  
“你……简直疯了……啊……”

【谷神星】   
斑吻住了“斑”的唇，堵住了他拒绝的话语和呻吟，他以不容拒绝的气势进入斑的嘴中，啃咬他的嘴唇，捕捉嫩滑的红舌，拼命地汲取津液，直到鲜血的味道在他们唇舌间扩散，他才迟迟结束这个残忍粗暴的吻。  
“斑”的甬道很温暖，很紧致，在他的打击下被驯得乖巧而贴心，分泌淫水，蠕动肠壁，一副勾人的姿态，但斑在其中驰骋的时候，却莫名觉得似乎还欠缺些东西。  
不给“斑”丝毫准备的时间，一根不亚于性器的粗枝强硬地挤到了已经遭受多番打击的后穴里，与斑的性器一起一前一后在湿热的穴道理进出搅动。

【红锅】   
“斑”被迫接受着“自己”的吻。他们两人唇舌之间的味道是相似的，情欲的甜腻，残忍的苦涩，还有鲜活血液的甘美。  
“斑”喜欢鲜血的味道，这样他感觉自己是活着的。  
他把自己口中的血液卷在舌尖流连着，然后尽数咽下，彻底品味着两人生命的气味。  
后穴中新来的客人好像根本就不懂什么叫先来后到，跟斑争抢着挤进他的身体，让他的肠肉刚刚放松一点就被再一次打扰，不停收缩扩张着一刻也不能休息。  
在“斑”性器里为他带来痛苦的藤蔓没有中止作恶，哪怕是那种疼痛也未曾因为后穴中的快感而减轻。  
“斑”的身体和意识在一瞬间被抛上云巅，又坠进深海，这样循环往复直到他再也无法去关注外界的任何东西。  
他的世界好像只剩下“自己”了。  
这所有的欢愉，幸福，痛苦，都是“自己”的。

【谷神星】   
原本肉体上那些彻骨的冰冷不知在什么时候变成了火焰。  
熊熊的烈焰以毁灭一切的气势烧灼了神经，而因火而起的浓烟遮盖了视野，堵塞了鼻口。  
除了这触手可及的快感以外，斑什么都看不到，什么都听不到了。  
外界的一切都无法感知到，意识已经无法去思考除了爱欲以外，那些无关紧要的事了。  
理性早已被火焰吞噬，而这熊熊的烈焰最终也会把这具已经彻底沉迷于欲望中的肉体化为灰烬吧。  
在极乐的境界中，斑仿佛感知到烈焰不可思议地一点一点转化为安抚人心的温暖，然后，他无比熟悉的深沉的黑暗包裹了他。  
他的意识渐渐下潜入伸手不见五指的海底，那里有仿佛永恒的快感和飘渺遥远的幸福。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈与“泉奈”并肩走在街上的时候，正好是傍晚。他们离家之前，斑和“斑”都没有回来。  
泉奈没有向斑报备他去找柱间的事，连自己已经怀孕都没来得及说。  
“我自己去问柱间他考虑的结果就好。”  
泉奈侧过脸看着他“自己”。  
“你为什么也要来？”

【谷神星】   
“你不希望我去吗？”  
“泉奈”目视前方，稳步向目的地走去。  
大概是因为嫉妒或者是别的什么原因，“泉奈”在泉奈去找柱间时，下意识跟了上去。

【红锅】   
“我只是在想如果柱间答应了，你会不会回去。”  
说完这句话泉奈感觉有点后悔，但他也没有再做弥补。  
“还是说你也在嫉妒我？”  
到了千手宅门口，泉奈向“自己”抛出了最后一个问题。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”不想回答“自己”这个问题，他自顾自地按下门铃，等待柱间开门。  
泉奈应该是他的一部分才对，但为什么一想到泉奈和柱间亲密地在一起，他就会那么……烦躁？

【红锅】   
没有等到回答的泉奈有些不快，但既然“泉奈”已经按了门铃，他也只能等待着结果。  
泉奈有些紧张地咬着唇，等待着像「判决」一样的回复。

【谷神星】   
柱间很快就开了门，他已经在等泉奈来了。  
“泉奈……还有泉奈，晚上好。”他笑着向两个泉奈打招呼，然后把视线集中到泉奈身上。  
对于泉奈一直期待的那个答案，他也不打算磨蹭。  
“我答应了。”

【红锅】   
“真的……太好了。”  
自己所求的情感，终于可以得到回应了。  
哪怕只是一部分，哪怕他能得到的与“泉奈”无法相比。  
泉奈在下一刻就扑进了柱间怀里，以只有他们两人能听到的声音说“谢谢。”

【谷神星】   
泉奈的脑袋靠在柱间肩膀上，他们的脸颊贴在一起。  
很温暖。  
“我知道，泉奈。”柱间也温和地低声回应了一句。  
“那你……”  
柱间的手放在泉奈腰间，隔着薄薄的衣衫，轻轻抚过那里敏感的肌肤。  
“现在就要吗？”

【红锅】   
柱间的抚摸让泉奈兴奋不已，全身上下的每一个细胞都在为这终于到来的时刻而欢呼着。  
“在哪里都好。”  
他回抱着柱间，回头望了一眼仍然没有离去的“泉奈”。  
“你想回去，还是想做个看客？”

【谷神星】   
一步，两步，三步。  
“泉奈“走到了离相拥的柱间和泉奈极近的地方，抬手即可触碰到他们。  
他的手抚上泉奈的脖颈，然后轻轻抬起了他的下巴，吻住了他。  
“我和你们一起。”  
这就是“泉奈”的回答。

【红锅】   
泉奈在怔了一秒钟之后就坦然地开始回吻“泉奈”，他舔开“泉奈”的牙齿，与其后湿软的舌相绕。  
他在早上决心向柱间坦白时，就已经预料到了这个结果。  
结束了这个吻之后，泉奈解开了自己的衣服。

【谷神星】   
“等一下，泉奈。”  
柱间拉住正在解衣服的泉奈。  
“我们到里面去吧。”  
在门口直接做毕竟不是很适合。

【红锅】   
泉奈点了点头，跟着柱间向屋子里走去。  
他没有忘记牵着“泉奈”的手。

【谷神星】   
柱间带领泉奈来到卧室，那里铺好了柔软的被褥。  
他开始一件件解开衣服。  
“我不清楚你们是否喜欢这个。”  
柱间慢条斯理地脱下衣服，他衣服的最内里面似乎有着什么，在衣服上印出一条条印子。  
“不过我倒还挺喜欢的。”  
柱间将最后一件衣服随意丢弃在地上，他的身体彻底暴露在两位泉奈眼前。  
红色的绳子环住了他的脖子，在柱间饱满的胸肌上绕了几圈，然后从平坦的小腹垂下，径直穿过胯间让绳子深陷臀缝，卧在耻毛中的性器被两条红绳环绕，无比色情。  
在大腿上的绳子似乎是捆得太紧了，肌肉被勒出浅红色的印记，在小麦色的皮肤上显得格外诱人。  
“你们觉得怎么样？”  
柱间就像向他人展示新招式一样，尽情两位泉奈展示这具被红绳仔细装点束缚的淫靡身躯，笑着询问他们的爱好。  
“还需要我添些别的吗？”

【红锅】   
泉奈没有想到柱间会用如此的方式来迎接他。他好像被送了一份大礼一样，惊喜地睁大了眼睛。  
他有些难以置信地伸出手去，用指尖触了一下柱间的胸肌，然后又迅速缩回手，仿佛害羞一样偏开头垂下眼睛。  
他竟然真的可以和柱间一起……  
哪怕只是肌肤之亲也好，他也依然可以借此让自己被柱间的温柔，柱间的意志，乃至柱间的「爱」洗礼。  
柱间的问话更像是盛宴之前的邀请，泉奈被掩在眼睫下的眼中有着晶亮的期待之意，他似是有些着急地用力点点头。  
泉奈坐在床上打开双腿，把下身所有的隐秘都露出来给柱间看。  
“柱间希望我……怎样做？”

【谷神星】   
柱间神情温柔地看着泉奈，拉住他的手，按上自己饱满柔软的胸肌。  
“喜欢的话，可以再摸摸，你想摸哪里都可以。”  
“这次是你和我的第一次，泉奈，你有什么喜欢的，尽情说出来，你决定……唔！”  
下身突然的快感打断了柱间的话语。  
是“泉奈”，他已经迫不及待地蹲下身体，含住了柱间疲软的性器，贪婪地品尝起来。  
他的大半张脸部都埋在黑色的耻毛间，柱间只能看着“泉奈”的发顶和一小部分脸部，以及在性器上爱抚游离的舌头。  
“泉奈”暗沉的黑瞳痴迷地注视着在他的服务下一点点抬起来的性器。  
【红锅】   
泉奈的脸更红了，但他也没有因为羞涩而放弃进一步动作，毕竟这是柱间准许的。  
他跪坐在柱间身边，手指又触到了刚才他还没有细细抚摸的地方。他用指尖描绘着柱间清晰的肌肉线条，甚至还大胆地在胸前那两个红豆上捏了两下。  
还不够，还需要再大胆一些。  
“泉奈”的做法似乎是给了泉奈启发。他又凑近了些，开始用舌去舔柱间的肩窝和锁骨。  
温暖的草木气息与微薄的汗水味道在泉奈的口中跳跃，他为之欣喜起来，同时又有些微妙的怨气。  
“不是说好了今天是我……”  
他有些不满地看着“泉奈”，小声抱怨着。  
“为什么先做的反而是你？”

【谷神星】   
柱间舒适地仰起头，感受湿热的舌头摩挲着皮肤的美好的感觉，他胸前的两点鼓励似的变得通红挺立，似乎在诱惑着他人进一步品尝。  
“泉奈”俯下头，将已经完全挺立的性器一口气彻底吞下，龟头顶住咽喉，然后用舌头舔砥着性器下部，缓缓退了出来，做完这些，他才回答之前泉奈的话。  
“泉奈要来吗？”  
他的脸还蹭着亮晶晶的硕大性器，津液在性器和唇齿间拉出令人浮想联翩的透明丝线。

【红锅】   
“当然要来。”  
泉奈跳下床，紧挨着“泉奈”的身体蹲下身。  
他迫不及待地伸出舌去品尝他期盼已久的味道，把表皮从上到下细细地舔了一遍之后还觉得不够，干脆直接张口把正在溢出前液的龟头含住。  
那硕大的，第一次造访他口中的东西没有主动的动作，泉奈便主动用唇舌去讨好它。他的双唇包裹住圆润的头部，舌尖则在小孔上扫来扫去。  
泉奈脸上满是迷醉的幸福之色，他匍匐在柱间身下，希望自己的身体能给柱间带来愉快的享受。  
这样他就能得到他想要的作为回报了。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”当然不甘于落后“自己”，他低下头，重新含住还涂抹着他唾液水淋淋的柱身，浓郁的男性气味渗入口鼻，“泉奈”不禁深深吸了一口这他所痴迷的味道。  
这是柱间的味道……  
“泉奈”在唇下的火热上印下一个个细密的吻，黏软的口腔细心地包裹住柱身，满脸迷醉地感受嘴中燥热的气息，那原本热烈地在他甬道中冲刺的性器现在正以一副任人宰割的姿态安置在他嘴里，这让“泉奈”无比满足。  
两张同样的小嘴一起伺候柱间的性器，让他不禁低声呻吟起来。以柱间的角度，他能清楚地看到两张一样发红的脸紧紧贴在一起，两位“泉奈”发丝交缠，以一种近乎完全相同的神情迷醉地品尝他的性器。  
“泉奈……”他低低呼唤着身下之人的名字，声音沙哑而饱含情欲。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
泉奈抢在“自己”前面，用柔软的掌心去抚摸那两个囊袋，还时不时地用指肚捏着。  
他的脸颊和“泉奈”的贴在一起，高热在两人肌肤之间彼此传递着，渐渐地愈发烫人。  
他正在和“自己”一起分享着“自己”所追求，所喜爱的人。  
他们同样被柱间吸引，争抢着一起扑向这团火焰，这片碧海，这轮白日   
这种怪异奇妙的感觉是泉奈第一次体验，他甚至感觉股间有些湿润，像是在期待什么一样急躁地动了动身子。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的舔砥生涩而小心翼翼，饱含着满满的珍惜之情和爱意，而“泉奈”，在有那份珍惜之情的基础上，更多了几分熟练和大胆，以及隐藏在内心深处的迫切的渴望。  
下身的火热和快感都越来越强烈了，这让柱间血液激流，心脉鼓动，意识逐渐游离于身躯之外。  
“柱……间……唔……给我……”“泉奈”含着性器模糊却依然显得急切的声音从下身传来，柱间不再犹豫，随着一波扫荡整个身心的激流，浓厚的白浊激射而出，直直冲进泉奈的口腔，播撒下淫靡的种子。  
“泉奈”果断吻住了“自己”，撬开他紧闭的齿关，去掠夺柱间给予泉奈的那些珍贵精液，品味齿唇间粘腻腥咸的味道，品尝他渴望依赖的人们的美好味道。

【红锅】   
泉奈终于满心欢喜地迎来了浓烈灼热的液体。  
他没有拒绝“自己”的吻，主动用舌卷起一些浊液送到“泉奈”口中，深重而淫乱的味道在他们唇舌之间弥漫开来。  
这是他渴求了很久的温暖与情爱。  
泉奈并不讨厌和“自己”分享，对他来说柱间和“泉奈”都是指引着推动着自己行走在那条妄想般的道路之上的人。  
“泉奈”仍是他同时怀有着爱意，渴望和戒惧的珍重之人，尽管他依旧会嫉妒“泉奈”。  
直到两人各自尝尽口中的液体，泉奈才结束了这个不算亲吻的「吻」。  
“那么……谁先来？”

【谷神星】   
“你先来吧。”  
出乎意料地，“泉奈”爽快地让出了这次机会，他用灼热视线投向柱间。  
“所以，柱间，这次我上你。”  
“泉奈”渴望柱间身上的温暖，他在柱间的安抚下得到心灵的平静和喘息。  
他又渴望泉奈身上属于身为“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”的那一部分，渴望与他建立紧紧的联系，渴望与他合为一体，以此接近他想要的事物。  
而这场性爱，他想同时得到这两种渴望，填满他充满漏洞的心灵。  
“嗯？当然可以。”柱间答应得很直接，他本身就不是在意体位的人，“我期待你的表现。”  
“还有泉奈。”他又看向泉奈，“把你的身体和心灵都放心交给我吧。”

【红锅】   
“我该说谢谢你的大方？”  
泉奈对“自己”笑了笑，蜻蜓点水般亲了一下“泉奈”通红的脸颊。  
他期待的渴求的盼愿的，已经实现了。  
他即将被柱间无微不至的温柔填满，他即将以最近的距离聆听到柱间沉稳的心跳声。  
现在他只需要……  
泉奈重新坐在床上，像刚才一样，或者说比刚才更热切地打开双腿。他全身的皮肤都被高温感染，散发着诱人的红色和欲望的气息。  
他只需要等待那个时刻的来临。

【谷神星】   
柱间的手抚上泉奈滚烫的身体，轻轻按压肩膀，指甲在胸口点过，滑过柔软的腹部，最后停留在腰际。  
他微微托起泉奈的下身，让性器正对着泉奈的后穴，这段时间里，泉奈的后穴被无数次打磨进入，被调教得无比放荡，柱间的性器才刚刚进入半个龟头，几乎不要他用力，性器就被后穴自发“吸“了进去，一下子撞到了敏感点上，性器完全深入的快感让柱间也一瞬间晃神，那里仿佛有无数只柔软的小手在按压性器。  
喘息了几秒，柱间转过头，用鼓励的眼神示意身后的“泉奈”过来。  
柱间的后穴被开发的十分好，没有外界物体直接的刺激，就已经吐出透明的淫水，大咧咧地张开，期待着粗大的肉棒能把后穴填的满满的喂饱它。  
“柱间……”  
“泉奈”没有急急忙忙地插入，而是蹲下身体，沉醉地看着那处一吞一吐之间分泌出淫水的淫荡后穴，用指甲轻轻刮搓，微微插入半截小拇指，感受后穴舞动的节奏和其中的温暖湿热。  
“泉奈？”  
柱间扭了扭臀部，催促泉奈快点进入他的身体，火热的性欲在催促他，他也要等不急了。  
“柱间的这里，好漂亮……”  
“啊……谢谢夸奖？”柱间被泉奈的这一句话弄得有些摸不着头脑。  
好在泉奈说完这一句话后，不再磨蹭，他扶住勃起的性器，抵住饥渴的后穴，顺着淫液极为顺畅地滑了进去，给快要被饥饿逼疯的后穴一剂良好的处方药。

【红锅】  
本来以为柱间会慢慢开始的泉奈没有想到自己的身体竟然是如此不争气，就连这么一会都等待不了。  
后穴近乎谄媚地深深地吸吮着柱间的肉棒，还引着柱间直接造访自己最敏感的地方。那个点明显还没有做好万全的准备，泉奈被这一下顶得叫出了声。  
黏黏的清液在这时才开始正式上岗工作，帮着柱间更顺利地在穴肉之间驰骋。  
上一次如此主动地求欢好像还是……  
泉奈看了“自己”一眼，在强烈的羞耻感之下转过头去。  
他就着柱间的动作挺起腰身，甜腻的呻吟从他唇齿间流泻而出。  
“啊……我的里面……你喜欢吗？”

TBC


	4. 主线剧情1

为防止弄混AB世界人物，B世界人物的名字一并加上“”，比如B世界的斑在文中写作“斑”，而A世界的斑则写作斑。

前情提要

a世界（斑⇄扉，斑→柱，泉→柱，泉→斑）

柱扉打小就存在肉体关系，但他们之间也只是纯粹的兄弟情，他们把做爱视为交流兄弟感情，一起快乐舒服的普通行为，斑扉在一起后他们终止了肉体关系，但柱间实在忍不住的时候会让扉间用道具和手帮自己。

斑扉是一对，但是斑心中有他也没发现的对柱间的超乎友情的感情。

泉奈因为斑扉在一起了，为了报复扉间追求柱间，结果喜欢上了柱间。

泉奈对斑有单方面朦胧的情愫，但他没有发觉。

一一

b世界（扉⇄柱，泉⇄斑）

这是一个“忍者是工具”论盛行的世界。

扉间和泉奈将自己视为“工具”，并认为自己的哥哥是自己的持有人，其他的一切事物没有意义。

为了不被抛弃会作出任何事情。  
所以，调教，控制……甚至让两位哥哥怀孕。  
也是丝毫不意外的事情了。

一一

A世界的柱间穿越到B世界，遇到了怀孕的“自己”，我们的故事从这里开始……

—————正文分割线————

【谷神星】   
“所以……”柱间深吸一口气，努力不让自己的注意力放到旁边怀孕的"千手柱间"身上，“就是这样。”  
因为扉间飞雷神实验的失败，柱间来到了与原本的世界相似又相差甚大的异世界。  
“我需要你的帮助，扉间。”他真挚地看着异世界的弟弟。

【鹤风】   
"扉间"眼神意义不明的上下打量着柱间，柱间突然觉得，他其实一点都不了解扉间，因为他从来都没有见过他的弟弟露出这样的表情。  
“兄长，您先回千手宅好吗？”  
"扉间"暗示性的的拍了拍自己身边的兄长，没有无视了他有些委屈的脸。

【谷神星】   
柱间还是忍不住把目光转移到另一个自己的隆起的腹部上。  
男人居然真的能怀孕……他刚刚从异世界的自己那里确认了这件事，柱间现在是一脸难以言喻的复杂。  
“孕妇应该要……多休息吧？那还是回去比较好。”  
仔细想了想脑袋里举指可数的关于怀孕的知识，柱间这样说道。

【鹤风】   
“千手柱间”没有回话，他只是有些固执的看着自己的弟弟，明明已经被调教的本能听从弟弟的命令，无视世俗的框架了，但是面对另一个自己的时候，却也激发了他从未在弟弟面前露出的一面。  
“吃醋了。”  
“扉间”语气肯定，他顺手整理了一下兄长的身上的和服，温和的摸了摸兄长已经鼓起来的腹部。  
千手柱间泄了气，他知道自己改变不了自己弟弟的想法，只能看了一眼另一个自己，回首亲了一下弟弟的脸颊，露出了十分‘千手柱间’的笑容。  
“那就先让扉间陪着你参观一下木叶吧，我先回去了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间还没从“吃醋了？扉间和我到底是什么关系？！”的震惊中回过神来，就眼睁睁地看着那个“千手柱间”消失在视野里。  
“啊……”柱间久久伫立于原地，发出一个不知道是单纯的应答还是感叹的音节。  
他僵硬地转过头去，看着一旁的“扉间”，由上到下仔仔细细打量了一遍，尝试找出“扉间”和他熟悉的那个弟弟的不同之处。  
然后失败了，至少“扉间”的外表上没有什么不同。  
“你们的关系是……”他神色复杂地看着“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“兄弟关系啊。”  
“扉间”看起来十分不理解柱间的问题，他自然的回答，然后理所当然的牵起了柱间的手，看出了柱间有拒绝的意图，“扉间”马上开口：“你最好不要松开我的手，这个木叶只会存在一个‘千手柱间’。”  
柱间也在“扉间”的动作中发现了一个事实，这个扉间异常的了解‘千手柱间’，所有的。

【谷神星】   
他的弟弟也很了解他，但柱间却从“扉间“细微的动作和话语中找出了“了解”的微妙差别。  
“我会待在你身边的，扉间。”  
心中不知为何弥漫出一种诡异的压抑和恐惧，柱间没有忽略这种情感。  
他看了一眼”柱间“离去的方向，不知为什么他希望”柱间“能继续待在这里，继续说说话。  
“……这段时间还需要你的帮助。”柱间最终还是没敢问“千手柱间”肚子里的孩子是谁的。

【鹤风】   
“你现在想要和我去哪里？”  
“扉间”没有忽视柱间有些不自然的表情，他动作自然的向柱间身边靠了靠，手指暧昧的在柱间手背上摩挲了几下，在柱间快要爆发之前，轻车熟路的把话题扯到了另一边。  
“你现在还能忍多久，想要去哪？”  
“扉间”重复一遍问题，绯红的双眼落在柱间身上。

【谷神星】   
被“扉间”的手轻轻掠过的那部分肌肤浮现出灼烧般的热感。  
柱间脸上原本温和的笑容僵住了，确实，“扉间”是那么的熟悉他，总能看出他的需求。  
比如现在塞在他体内，却停止了跃动的跳蛋，得不到满足的身体正在呼唤他进一步行动。  
“扉间……”柱间低下头，他轻轻喘着气，“我并不是你的柱间。”  
“而且现在，讨论正事比较好。”木叶还需要她的火影。  
【鹤风】   
“我知道，但是你现在需要发泄不是吗？”  
“扉间”的眼中流露出一丝担忧。  
“而且，谈论正事的话，你现在的情况也成不了多久。”  
“扉间”的语气十分肯定，他看着隐隐带着拒绝意味的柱间丝毫不觉的意外。  
“所以，先把你的身体问题解决了，在去解决有关时空间的问题。”  
“无论如何，你是千手柱间，是我千手扉间的大哥。”  
声音带着蛊惑。

【谷神星】   
柱间没有被“扉间”的声音蛊惑，千手柱间和千手扉间永远是兄弟，这是不容置疑的事实。  
“扉……”柱间想问这里的“扉间”有没有伴侣，但他想到扉间不会是躲着伴侣和他偷情的人，应该不需要他问......但他的世界扉间和斑在一起后，因为他一个人永远无法满足的性欲，只能让扉间用道具来帮他解决。  
看着“扉间”担忧的神情，拒绝的话他难以说出口。  
“是的，扉间，我永远是你的哥哥。”  
但对于他们兄弟来说，性爱是如此平常的事情。  
“那么……扉间，我们用飞雷神去一个隐蔽的地方吧。”

【鹤风】   
“我明白了，这附近有一个我的实验室。”  
“扉间”从牵手改为抓住柱间的手臂，力量控制的刚刚好，非但没有让柱间感受到痛苦，反而有着隐秘的酥麻顺着“扉间”抓住的位置延伸。  
“大哥，集中注意力。”  
相同的称呼让柱间一时有些恍惚，回过神来，他们已经落到了一个属于实验室的附属小隔间，看装饰应该算是休息室，柱间不太确认这一点，因为表面上，这个隔间里只有一张硬床，再无其他。

【谷神星】   
柱间熟练地把自己的衣服一件件解下来，露出小麦色的健康皮肤，胯下的性器高高挺起，却没有射精的征兆，柱间脸上泛着红晕，显然不好受。  
“这次我们快一点解决吧，扉间。”说完话，柱间才猛然意识到他和这个“扉间”才第一次见面，当然也没有“这次”这一说。  
抱着略微尴尬的心情，柱间走到“扉间”面前，大力吻住了他浅色的唇，交换着各自的唾液，把他的衣服一件件解下。  
“扉间……这次，我在上面还是你在上面？”

【鹤风】   
“既然已经做好了准备，大哥还是不要浪费为好。”  
“扉间”并不在意柱间的混淆，或者说是混淆的才对他有力。  
“扉间”的手指顺着还半开着的后穴往里面钻去。  
不久之前还被跳蛋折磨的穴肉十分的敏感，“扉间”只是刚刚伸进了手中，就已经开始了收缩，柔嫩的肠壁夹击着“扉间”细长的手指，这对于现在贪吃的后穴只能说是杯水车薪甚至可以说是加重了这份空虚和焦灼。  
“扉间”知道这一点，但是他还是面不改色的只是用手抽插着，寻找着那只已经无法振动的跳蛋，无视了柱间包含情欲的脸。  
“大哥，在忍耐一下。”  
“扉间”的手指浅浅的压在柱间的敏感点上，一触及离。  
“若是不行的话，大哥告诉我，那只蛋，被大哥吞到了那里？”

【谷神星】   
身体里好热，好难受……想要有什么东西来填满自己。柱间大脑的思维越加停滞。  
近距离与“扉间”接触，感受弟弟的气息，本能的渴求被进一步唤醒。  
柱间想要让“扉间”直接去刺激自己最深处的敏感点，但“扉间”的手指却远远地离开了他。  
“唔……在，再里面一点啊。”贴着扉间的的身体，柱间情不自禁地扭动臀部，想要填满内心的空虚和欲求，“扉间……啊……”  
平常他这样请求，扉间往往会满足他，他期待地看着自己的弟弟，那么这次应该也是一样的。

【鹤风】   
“我知道了，大哥在等我一下，可以吗？”  
“扉间”弯了一下眼角，他低下头，含着了柱间挺立对待小小的乳珠。  
一股酥麻从胸前扩散开来，柱间已经很久都没有感受到了乳头的刺激，“扉间”用自己的牙轻轻的咬了一下，在这细小的疼痛扩散之前，舌尖就已经开始灵巧的安抚，模仿着性交的动作，用舌，用牙不断的含弄着柱间的乳珠。  
柱间不知道应该说让“扉间”的性器直接插进他的后穴，狠狠地填满他，还是说让他照顾一下自己另一个备受冷待的乳珠，徒劳无力的喊着兄弟的名字。  
“……哈……唔……扉间……啊……扉间……”

【谷神星】   
“好舒服……扉间……”  
柱间用自己的手去大力搓揉被冷落的那朵乳珠，乳头很快就变得通红，在胸口上挺起来，微小的疼痛被彻底转化为快感，刺激着柱间的神经，拨动他的心弦，让柱间愈加焦躁。  
“扉间，哈……哈……”柱间轻轻推开“扉间”，直直地盯着他的下身，那里有勃起的硕大性器，“只有我享受可不行……”  
“扉间”和斑在一起后，柱间想要在“扉间”那里抒发性欲，也只能通过手和道具，插入是很久未曾有过的行为。  
而在这里，柱间不需要在乎这个。  
一想到“扉间”的性器，终于要久违地进入自己的身体，柱间的腿脚就疲软了，差点瘫在地面上。  
那种美好的、幸福的、被充斥的满足感……足以暂时击碎意识，将所有的痛苦化为快乐。  
他扶起“扉间”的性器，对准自己早已嗷嗷待哺的后穴，那里正欲求不满地一吞一吐。  
“就像我们一直以来那样……”不管依然在后穴内的跳蛋，柱间一点一点坐了下去，肉壁吮吸着粗大的性器，欢迎这位久违的来客，热情地请它进入最深处，那里有无上的招待在等着它。  
快乐和幸福在柱间脑海里炸裂，身体仿佛轻飘飘地浮在云层中。  
所以他才……喜欢做爱啊，特别是和“扉间”一起……

【鹤风】   
“大哥真的很主动。”无论是哪一个。  
“扉间”吞下了之后的话，他微翘着嘴角看着坐在他性器上的大哥，贪婪的后穴不断吞吐着，偶尔会泄露出一抹白，那是之前已经没电的跳蛋。  
“很舒服是吗？”  
“扉间”看着好像在进行无上享受的柱间，似是疑惑的问，但是根本没有给柱间回答的时间，他把柱间翻身压在身下，粗壮的性器毫不留情的从柱间的后穴中撤出。  
“扉间”看着柱间还有些茫然的表情，然后又很快的变得焦躁，肠壁仍然残留的快感，在开着的后穴被迫接受到外界的微冷的空气后，只有巨大的空虚。  
“扉间”制止了柱间想要反抗的动作。  
“大哥，在进入正餐之前，先把里面的蛋，排出来。”  
带着试探。

【谷神星】   
“当然很舒服……你也知道的，扉间。”  
柱间有些不满地看着“扉间”，空虚的后穴仍在收缩吞吐，但抚慰他的火热粗大之物却已然离开，只留一地空虚和不上不下突然中断的快感。  
“只是一颗跳蛋，在里面也没关系。”柱间渴望地看着“扉间”，想要让他把性器插入自己体内。  
“扉间”完全不为所动。  
柱间只好躺在硬床上，手按压着腹部，慢慢往下推，但仅仅是这种程度的刺激，就让柱间面红耳赤喘息连连。  
他闭着眼睛，几滴晶莹的汗水从他泛红脸颊上花落。  
柱间调动下身的感官，努力感知跳蛋的位置，控制后穴的运动，使劲用力，让跳蛋一点点离开深处。  
跳蛋按压着内壁，一丝一丝的温和酥麻在后穴蔓延开来，它从柱间的敏感点上滑过，差点让柱间叫喊出声。  
啪嗒一声，白色的圆滑物体掉在地上，柱间感到轻松，以及更多的，足以让人发狂的空虚。  
“扉间……”柱间向“扉间”敞开自己的后穴，缓缓露出一个温和宽厚的笑容，就像平日里的柱间那样。  
“到我里面来吧。”但他嘴上却说着相差甚远的淫荡话语。

【鹤风】   
“知道了，大哥。”  
“扉间”应和了一声，粗大的性器缓慢的塞进了柱间空虚的后穴。  
柱间舒服的叹息了一声，还没有等他适应下来，“扉间”就直接冲刺了起来，每一次都集准的碾压过敏感点，柱间的手臂圈过“扉间”的脖颈，两条修长的腿，不由自主的环住“扉间”的腰。

【谷神星】   
久久没有被火热粗大之物填满的后穴格外敏感，柱间的手抓着“扉间”的后背，指甲在那里划出几道浅浅的红痕。  
“好棒……快点，扉间……”柱间无神地睁着眼睛，视线没有焦距，口涎从他嘴角止不住地流下来，流到下巴上，脸上弥漫着不正常的红晕。  
“扉间”的每一下深入都直击最能带给柱间快感、最能夺走他神志的那点，后穴的嫩肉在剧烈的抽插中被带出一部分，又在下一击里被送回体内。  
迷迷糊糊中，柱间不禁想，做爱果然是他和“扉间”交流兄弟感情的好方法……能给人如此快乐的不可思议感觉，他和“扉间”的身体又是如此相配。

【鹤风】   
“大哥很喜欢做这些事。”  
“扉间”的牙齿啃咬着柱间的锁骨位置，带着“柱间”一向很喜欢的粗暴方式对待。  
“扉间”的手指擦过柱间微张的嘴角，然后干脆的把手指塞进了嘴里，模仿着性交的动作开始了抽插。  
嘴里属于“扉间”的手指刮过上颚，引起一股奇怪的麻痒，圆润的手指踩踏抽插着自己的嘴。  
柱间的嘴巴开始不由自主的追逐，吸吮着“扉间”的手指，好像十分好吃的样子，即便是听到了“扉间”的声音，也只是上下摇晃了一下头。

【谷神星】   
疼痛在肉体快感的影响下转化为独特的快乐，带给柱间新的刺激。  
口中被手指塞住让他着迷不已，柱间想到很久以前扉间刚开发出影分身的时，他提议“试一试”的事，那时他的下半身被扉间本体的性器充满，而嘴中则吮吸着影分身的性器。  
“扉……啊！扉间……”下身的抽插愈加剧烈了，柱间艰难地集中意识开口。  
“要用……啊！用影分身试试吗？”柱间眼里满是对情爱的着迷，“让，本体……和影分身一起上我……唔！”

【鹤风】   
“大哥喜欢新奇的玩法啊。”  
“扉间”有些惊奇的挑了挑眉，他这个从平行世界来的大哥，成功再一次的给了他有趣的感觉。  
第一次见到面就已经察觉到了快要坏掉的大哥，果然会给他惊喜。  
“当然可以。”  
“扉间”抬起了柱间的下颚，柱间得以看清楚“扉间”的表情，明明是和他一起沉溺性爱的表情，但是总给了他一种古怪的感觉，那双带着情欲的双眼中还带着冷静，这双眼睛的打量更多的给了他一种，“扉间”在琢磨要在他哪里下手一样。  
但是很快，这种想法，就在冲进他的口腔，属于“扉间”的分身的味道给驱散了。

【谷神星】   
属于弟弟的浓重男性味道充斥了鼻腔，不仅没有让柱间感到羞耻，反而让他更兴奋了。  
从柱间的视角，他可以清楚地看到压在自己头上的影分身“扉间”，看到他浅红色的眼睛。  
他的眼里......  
“扉间”，你……柱间失神了一瞬间，但现在还激烈火热的性事中，所以他把内心的众多思绪压了下去。  
粗大的性器抵住喉口，让柱间有窒息一般的恍惚快感。  
他大口吞咽着嘴中的美味，用柔软的红舌细致地碾压过性器的每一寸，勾勒上面凸起的经脉，挑逗他熟识的扉间的敏感点。  
他无比认真地去服侍自己的弟弟，也给予他更多的快乐。

【鹤风】   
快感在极速的积累。  
“扉间”的每一下都直指核心，而柱间早就挺立起来的性器，也在“扉间”的抽插中感受着“扉间”大腿的紧实和弹性。  
柱间能够感觉到，属于高潮的白光笼罩在他的眼前。  
“哈……扉间……我……”  
嘴里含糊不清的说着，“扉间”敏感的意识到了一点，伸手堵住了马眼。  
“大哥，和我一起吧。”

【谷神星】   
柱间最敏感的那点被“扉间”火热的性器死死抵住，直击他的内心，前方视野被分割成模糊不清的碎片，身体仿佛被极速拉拽到一个幽深的悬崖里，坠落感和快感一并奔腾，飘渺的快乐填满了内心，但是……  
“哈……啊，扉间，你在干什么……”  
马眼被扉间的手指堵住，急剧积累的快感无处释放，顶端火燎火燎的疼，但柱间在疼痛和羞辱一般的动作中找到了心理上的别样刺激，甚至身体上的快乐更强烈了，疼痛也一点一点转化为仿佛是火焰的快感。  
在前面无法射精的情况下，作为承载弟弟热流的容器，柱间最终达到了高潮。  
他的四肢紧紧缠绕着扉间的身躯，咬住弟弟的肩膀，不知是痛苦还是快乐的眼泪流下来，显得格外狼狈。

【鹤风】   
“很舒服，谢谢大哥了。”  
“扉间”分开了柱间纠缠在身上的四肢，柱间嘴里还带着血迹，“扉间”温柔的亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，把哪些红色都吞吃的一干二净。  
“隔壁就是浴室，大哥先去吧。”  
无视了柱间想要再来一次的渴望，“扉间”温和安抚的说道。

【谷神星】   
柱间恋恋不舍地追随“扉间”的唇，但他碰到的只有冰冷的空气。  
“不……这只是普通的事，没什么好感谢的。”他把手伸到“扉间”的肩膀上，医疗忍术的绿光冒出，几秒后，那里的齿痕就已消失，只留几点突兀的血迹。  
“……很抱歉，扉间，把你弄伤了。”  
柱间颤颤巍巍地从床上下来，精液在重力的影响下从后穴里流出，在大腿上拖出淫靡的痕迹，他向“扉间”露出一个歉意的笑容，然后步入了浴室。

【鹤风】   
或许是他的错觉，在刚刚开始的时候，这个世界的“扉间”对于和他的性爱还有一种期待的感觉。  
可是之前的时候，“扉间”就已经开始有所敷衍了。  
喷头里的水淅淅沥沥的，柱间看着自己身上原本细小的伤痕愈合，带着酥麻的痒意。

【谷神星】   
转头看向镜中的自己，水汽让镜面模糊不清，但柱间依然能察觉到红肿的眼睑和满脸的泪水。  
居然被弄到哭了……上一次这样还是在半年前，真是怀念。  
将身上性爱的痕迹全部冲刷完，将后穴白浊的精液挖出，温热的水流带走了一切痕迹。  
最后，柱间把水温调到冷水的档，任由冰冷的水柱拍打自己的肩膀和后背，把内心深处呼唤的不满与渴望压制下去，他没有尝试去自慰，自慰的效果对他来说并不好，只能解一时之急，只会让积累的渴望愈加壮大。  
“扉间。”柱间踩着湿答答的足迹走出浴室，他边走边把身上的水迹擦干，然后又一件件捡起自己之前脱下的衣服换上。

【鹤风】   
“大哥，已经结束了吗？”  
明显整理完的“扉间”转头看着刚从浴室里出来的柱间。  
“我现在要回千手宅，大哥也一起吧。”  
不容拒绝的语气，“扉间”现在的表情有些焦躁，他走过去，拉起来柱间的手臂。

【谷神星】   
“当然，扉间。”  
柱间点点头，任由“扉间”拉住自己的手。  
毕竟事关紧急，缺少他的木叶不知道会怎么样，他一定要快点回去。  
不过……千手宅，想到这个世界怀孕的自己，柱间脸上严肃认真的表情又要维持不住了。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
柱间真的没有想到，“扉间”这么焦急的回来是为了照顾“他自己”。  
柱间的表情有些复杂的看着“扉间”明显的按照“自己”的口味在做饭。  
“怎么了？”  
坐在一边的，‘自己’看着柱间怪异的表情，有些疑惑。  
“你们……一直都是这样吗？”  
柱间让自己的措辞温婉一些。  
“扉间一直很照顾我。”

【谷神星】   
“你弟弟……”称呼“扉间”为他人的弟弟真有些奇怪，所以柱间决定改一个称呼。  
“扉间确实很照顾你。”柱间直直地盯着对面“千手柱间”怀孕的肚子，饭都忘了吃。  
“所以……那个……嗯……”他支支吾吾了半天，才终于说出想要说的话，“你是怎么怀孕的？”

【鹤风】   
“很轻易的就有了。”  
“柱间”说这句话的时候，好像是在说什么常理。  
“扉间”停下了给兄长加菜的动作，自然的伸手给兄长嘴角残留的汁液擦掉，然后看向柱间。  
“一会还要检查一下‘大哥’的身体状况，毕竟突然穿越到平行世界，很难说‘大哥’的身体会不会出事。”

【谷神星】   
不，不，别说的那么轻松！柱间的神色越发惊恐，难道男人怀孕在这个世界是很正常的事吗！  
他怀着微妙的心情看完了“扉间”服侍自己吃饭的一幕，随便扒拉了几口饭菜送进嘴里，尽管都是他喜好的食物，但柱间只觉味同嚼蜡。  
这个世界是不是有什么问题？柱间陷入了深思，以至于听到“扉间”的话，他也没多想就答应了。  
“孩子……是谁的？”扒拉完一碗饭，柱间还是忍不住开口发问了。

【鹤风】   
“应该说是三个人的吧。”  
这个世界的“柱间”好像是没有听到“扉间”说了多么令人三观破碎的话。  
这让柱间的表情越发的惊恐。  
“或者说是和任何人都没有血缘关系也可以。”  
柱间的表情渐渐的安定下来，因为他发现“扉间”说这句话的表情更接近与学术。

【谷神星】   
为什么你能那么冷静地说出哥哥怀孕了是谁的孩子都没关系这种事？柱间现在的表情不是一个复杂可以概括得了的了  
“那……我会怀孕究竟是因为？”  
他深吸一口气，俯下头喝了一口汤。

【鹤风】   
“是仙人的遗物造成的。”  
“扉间”平淡的声音对于柱间来说简直就是晴天霹雳。  
“更何况，即便是这样，兄长也还是我的兄长啊。”  
“扉间”的表情现在已经接近于大哥为什么会问我这个傻问题了。  
不用看时间，“扉间”就知道兄长应该睡午觉的时间到了。  
“对不起，大哥，关于你穿越的问题，要等一下再说。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……嗯。”柱间麻木地点了几下头，下面除非是斑也怀孕了这种事，他觉得什么都能接受了。  
“那我先去木叶里逛逛？”对这个“异世界的木叶”，柱间抱有很大的兴趣。

【鹤风】   
“可以啊。”  
“扉间”看出了柱间想的什么，然后看在算是自己大哥的份上给出来建议。  
“不过您不能让其他人看出您是千手柱间，以及，最近最好不要去宇智波宅。”

【谷神星】   
柱间当然知道隐藏身份的道理，不过……  
“宇智波宅？那里有什么问题吗？”事实上，柱间正打算去看看这个世界的“斑”。  
“我是木叶的火影，尽管不是这个世界的，但如果有问题的话，让我来帮忙吧。”

【鹤风】   
“不是，只是宇智波兄弟之间的事情而已，大哥如果去的话，泉奈会不高兴的，然后会引起一连串对于木叶不好的结果。”  
“扉间”看了看柱间若有所思的表情。  
“不用多想，那是两兄弟之间的私事。”

【谷神星】   
柱间想到最近一段时间不知道为什么一直缠着自己的泉奈，决定按扉间所说的，尽量不去宇智波族地。  
“那我就去木叶里随便走走。”说着，柱间从椅子上站起来，看了一眼扉间，然后把目光移到一片吃好饭的“柱间”身上。  
几秒后，他收回了目光。  
“放心，我会隐藏身份的。”

【鹤风】   
“这就好。”  
“扉间”点了点头，看着柱间走出门，然后带着兄长去了卧室。  
“兄长最近多忍耐一会，过段时间我会让兄长发泄出来的。”  
“柱间”隐隐约约能够听到“扉间”的声音，他回过头，看到“扉间”温柔的帮已经睡着的他整理着碎发，表情柔和的不可思议。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
柱间用变身术变成一个平平无奇的年轻男子——外貌和木叶的火影没有一丝相似之处。  
他坦然自若地走在木叶的大街上，欣赏这熟悉却也有相当程度不同的景色。  
木叶……果然在哪个世界都是那么美好。  
看着在街上欢快玩耍的几个小孩子，柱间不禁露出了笑容，他们衣服上的族徽来自于原本有诸多争端的几族。  
转过一个街角，柱间脸上的笑容彻底消失了。  
为什么“斑”会大着肚子一脸温柔地和“泉奈”逛街！？  
“……看来斑吃胖了。”看来这个木叶的伙食很好啊，柱间一脸笃定地下了判断，完全无视“斑”事实上只有肚子大了的事实。

【鹤风】   
自欺欺人是没有什么好结果的。  
柱间僵硬的在拐角，听着宇智波兄弟的对话。  
“哥哥，虽然豆皮寿司挺好吃的，但是现在你怀孕了，不能常吃。”  
“泉奈”歪着头，把哥哥快要放进嘴里的寿司吃到了自己的嘴里，而“斑”也只是宠溺的看着“泉奈”。  
如果不是“斑”的肚子大了，宇智波兄弟兄弟的相处模式简直和他的世界相处模式一摸一样。

【谷神星】   
这个世界……男人怀孕是那么正常的事吗？柱间今天第三次重塑了世界观。  
如果这个世界男人确实能怀孕的话……柱间的眼底浮现出深深的恐惧。  
那他刚刚和“扉间”做了，“扉间”还内射了……  
他不会也怀孕吧？！柱间不禁捂住了胸口，大口喘气，陷入了难以言喻的惶恐之中。

【鹤风】   
“谁！”  
“斑”的苦无擦过他的面颊，“斑”带着“泉奈”走了过来，看着还呆呆的站在原地的柱间。  
“泉奈”好奇的看了柱间几眼，“斑”的表情有些疑惑，作为“柱间”的对手，他当然能感觉到面前人的查克拉和“柱间”一模一样，但是他也明白“柱间”现在的行程应该是在千手宅。  
他有点想问“柱间”是不是和“扉间”吵架了，要知道千手兄弟的可是一直形影不离。  
“泉奈”制止了这一点，“扉间”之前给他的消息得到了证实，不妄他专门和哥哥在这里守株待兔。  
不过，他可不打算让“柱间”打扰他和哥哥逛街的性质。  
“哥哥，我们走吧，听说前面新开了甜品店，如果有哥哥喜欢的话，下一次我可以来买。”

【谷神星】   
柱间眼睁睁看着“斑”和“泉奈”消失在街角的甜品店里，他的视线慢慢转移到甜品店的招牌上。  
嗯，是这家店啊，泉奈也邀请他去吃过，尽管他对甜品没什么特别爱好的，但确实是很不错的一家店，斑就是经常和泉奈一起吃甜食才吃胖的吧……才怪！  
柱间突然蹲下来捂住了肚子，神色惊恐，无视路人怪异的眼神，突然跳到屋顶上，开足马力向千手宅奔去。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“扉间”已经把兄长哄睡了，然后专门拿出来茶具沏茶，在凉了差不多之后，把茶杯放到对面。  
柱间刚好从外面急匆匆的回来，拿起茶杯就往嘴里倒。  
“扉间”制止了柱间下意识想要大声说话的想法。

【谷神星】   
“扉！”柱间把想要大声说话的冲动咽回肚子里，他咕嘟一声咽下一口口水，谨慎地坐在“扉间”对面，神色似希翼又似惊恐。  
他努力压低了声音，把嘴凑到“扉间”耳边，说道：“我……我不会也怀孕吧？”

【鹤风】   
“大哥果然是在想这些东西。”  
一向平静严肃的“扉间”满脸的憋笑，他难得有了开玩笑的想法。  
“如果，真的能怀孕的话，大哥会怎么样？”

【谷神星】   
“但我一点也不想怀孕！”柱间的回答声音之高足以把睡得再死的人吵醒。  
下一秒，他满脸愧疚地捂住了嘴，声音又低了下来。  
“如果我怀孕的话，还是不要留下来比较好，男人怀孕要怎么生下来？从屁股里生吗？而且，孩子没有母亲怎么办……我要怎么给孩子解释妈妈的问题，教育也是一个大问题，我只养过你们啊……”  
柱间讲到一半突然发现自己说的太多了。  
“咳咳。”他用喝茶的动作遮住自己尴尬的表情，放下茶杯时，脸上是平静和严肃……不过神色似乎稍微，稍微有点奇怪！

【鹤风】   
在柱间声音稍微提高的时候，“扉间”就开始布置隔音结界，如果可以，“扉间”并不喜欢在兄长睡着之后布置结界，因为这太安静了，让他有点感知不到兄长睡梦时，会发出的声音。  
但是让他布置结界的是大哥，而且这个问题还是他自己引起的。  
“如果大哥不希望怀孕的话，我会把孩子拿出来的。”  
“扉间”看着柱间的双眼和他眼中的不赞同。  
“当然，大哥是不会怀孕的，仙人的遗物，只有哪一个，虽然被分成了两半。”

【谷神星】   
听到“扉间”的前半句话时，柱间神色惊恐不已，差点喊出“原来我真的有吗！”这种话，但“扉间”的下半句话又让柱间放心了。  
不过柱间还有一个问题。  
“为什么要用仙人的遗物来……让斑……”吐出这个名字似乎耗费了柱间一生的力气，“……还有我……怀孕？”

【鹤风】   
“因为兄长和斑想要一个孩子。”  
“扉间”笑了笑，面对着柱间有些惊恐的眼神。  
“刚好有材料，所以我帮了忙。”  
所以，这些事情真的是“扉间”搞出来的？！！！  
他早就应该知道，以“扉间”的研究欲，应该是最擅长搞事的，虽然“扉间”一直控制的很好。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……所以，为什么我和斑会……想要孩子？“  
柱间有预感，这其中的隐情能让他的三观再崩溃十次，所以决定先发制人，把一切问题都问个清楚。  
但问了出来，柱间又后悔了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，扉间你不用回答我也可以的。“柱间妄图用笑声把刚才的问题掩盖过去。

【鹤风】   
“大哥既然不愿意知道的话，那就算了。”  
“扉间”还是那么贴心，柱间有些泪汪汪的看着扉间谅解的转移了话题。  
“现在应该可以和我去检查一下身体了，毕竟我很好奇。”  
“扉间”看着柱间疑惑的表情，结印解开了隔音结界。  
“我已经很久都没有看到过这么富有活力的大哥。”  
“扉间”的手指贴在柱间的手腕上。  
“木遁细胞还是很活跃。”  
收回从柱间身体里绕了一圈回来的查克拉下了结论。  
这个世界的‘我’……  
柱间看着得出结论的“扉间”往卧室去了一趟，原本还隐隐有着焦急之色的眉宇在面对兄长的时候放松了很多，“扉间”捻了捻被角，表情放松的看了好几眼，好像是在确认兄长是否真的还存在。  
柱间终于发现了这个世界的“扉间”和他的弟弟最为不同的一点。  
这个“扉间”太过于在乎兄长了。  
“扉间”出来后，看懂了柱间的表情。  
“觉得很意外？”  
“不算是……”  
毕竟自己的弟弟也超级在乎自己。  
“兄长的仙人体前些日子失控过，我差一点就失去了他。”  
“扉间”看着仍在沉睡的兄长。  
“我想要守护好兄长，虽然一直是兄长守护着我。”  
“扉间”面对柱间笑了笑，眉目间是一片的冷凝和杀气。  
“但是，如果兄长是因为我而死去的话，我一定会追随他到黄泉净土，而如果他在我之前死掉的话，即便是玩弄生死，我也会把兄长从黄泉净土带到人间。”  
这是“扉间”一直不变的固执，柱间知道那怕他在怎么劝也不可能劝动柱间，而且他还不是这个“扉间”真正的大哥。  
“所以，我和大哥约定好了，会一直在一起，死亡也无法分离。”  
柱间从这句话中听出了寒意。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……这样啊。”柱间看着“扉间”，好像透过他看见了别的什么。  
“扉间……你是我的弟弟，这点绝对没有错，不过，你和我熟悉的那个扉间不一样。”  
柱间透过卧室的墙壁，似乎看到了那个闭眼安睡的另一个自己，他突然笑着摇了摇头。  
“你们与我们不一样的……异世界真是神奇。”  
他向“扉间”露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“我们去实验室吧，为了我，也更是为了你们。”

【鹤风】   
“这件事我很清楚。”  
或者说，“扉间”一直都能很清楚的分辨。  
“我只有一个兄长，但是不止一个千手柱间。”  
“扉间”抓住了柱间的肩膀，再一次使用了飞雷神。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间……”  
柱间看着极为眼熟的布局，还有和之前那个实验室中一模一样的硬床。  
“你应该不是只有这一座实验室吧。”  
“扉间”在木叶有很多的实验室，这是柱间一直都知道的，或者说他和他世界的“扉间”曾经在实验室做过，甚至可以说是不止一次。  
“当然不是。”  
“扉间”摆弄着墙上的开关，属于实验的机械在这个室内出现，柱间发现，那张硬床不能说是床，按照布局……  
他之前是和“扉间”在实验台上做的爱。

【谷神星】   
在实验室的工作台上做爱确实很刺激，不过这样……  
“是不是有些太随意了，扉间。”柱间随意调侃了几句。  
他看着各类仪器慢慢在原本空旷的空间里展开，这里很快就有了机械化的冷硬感。  
柱间很自然地坐到实验台上。  
“是在这里吗？”  
尽管知道“扉间”绝不会伤害自己，但各种稀奇古怪的仪器让柱间心底有些发毛。

【鹤风】   
“是在哪里。”  
“扉间”有些应付的点了点头，都没有回头去看已经躺在实验台上的柱间一眼，已经进入了工作状态，心神完全沉入其中的“扉间”一般人的声音都叫不醒他。  
柱间怀着一丝兴奋的心情躺在实验台上，明明清楚的知道“扉间”之前已经完全清理干净了，但是柱间仍然有一种还躺在之前淫靡之中的感觉。

【谷神星】   
对于自己这样的身体与精神柱间也实在是无可奈何，他压下内心不合时宜的色情心思，在实验台上躺平，慢慢平复心情。  
很快，“扉间”就做好了准备工作，他戴着白色的医用橡胶手套，手上拿的出乎意料地少。  
“扉间”向柱间点点头，打开实验台上的灯，炫目的白色灯光照下来，将其下的一切事物都照的一清二楚，让柱间不禁眯上了眼睛。  
然后他发现“扉间”解开了自己的裤子。  
“啊？”

【鹤风】   
原本已经平复下来了的心境，因为“扉间”的动作又重新动荡起来了，柱间看着自己的性器在“扉间”冷漠的眼神下慢慢的变得膨胀起来。  
“扉间，你，是要做什么检查。”  
柱间无奈之下，只能抬头看着站在实验台前的“扉间”。  
“指检和取精化验。”  
“不，等一下，扉间你不是说要检查……”  
“身体内部的问题当然要首先检查，更何况生殖系统。”  
实验状态下的“扉间”要比平常冷冰冰的多，正因为如此，这幅禁欲的神态，更让柱间兴奋。

【谷神星】   
“等一下，扉间。”柱间按住了“扉间”要对他“行不轨”的手，神色严肃。  
尽管身体深处的燥热感已经在迫不及待地催促他了，但柱间还是静下心来和“扉间”交流。  
“我知道你肯定不是单纯想要身体检查什么的，但我的精液……答应我，不要随便乱用。”

【鹤风】   
“啊？”  
“扉间”的表情有些迷茫，他被柱间的突然发声弄得有些茫然，但是很快就弄清楚了怎么回事。  
表情转为沉思。  
原本想要检查的手停止，任由柱间体内的火焰持续的燃烧。  
“我该说，谢谢提醒？！”  
“扉间”的表情带上了几丝兴奋。  
那是发现了新的研究方向，充满兴味的眼神。

【谷神星】   
这种表情……柱间心底一凉，冷汗顿时流下来了。  
“不要乱用！”他有些强硬地说道，口吻带上了命令的语气，想让“扉间”遵守他的话……不过他对这点其实不抱什么希望。  
“扉间。”柱间慢慢地念了一遍弟弟的名字，神情严肃认真，“答应我。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥真的很过分。”  
“扉间”收敛了表情，挣开了柱间的双手。  
“明明是你提醒我的新研究方向，但是毫不犹豫禁止我的还是你。”  
“扉间”的表情有些无奈，但是很快最后这丝情感也被他收敛起来，重新进入了实验状态。  
“既然担心我利用大哥的精液的话，那就不要在我面前射精了，省的我到时候可以收集起来。”  
“扉间”拿出来了一只锁精环。  
“这样的话，大哥就不用担心了。”

【谷神星】   
“等一下！扉间。”  
柱间脸上原本严肃认真的神情被慌乱所取代。  
“如果要取精，怎么都不该用锁精环吧！”  
他现在暂时不想再体验一次上午无法射精的感觉了。  
“我不介意你得到我的精液……”柱间叹了一口气，这些年他和扉间之间互相赠予最多的就是精液了。  
“只要你不乱用就好。”  
柱间从实验台上坐起来，拍拍“扉间”的肩膀，露出一个带着鼓励，又可以称得上是色情的微妙笑容。  
“我还是很期待的……下面你对我的动作。”

【鹤风】   
“不必多想。”  
实验状态下的“扉间”堪称冰冷无情，他无视了柱间的暗示。  
“虽然要通过精液的成分来研究大哥体内的一些状况，但是大哥怎么担心的话，那么我还是不要多动了。”  
分不清是不是恶趣味。  
“扉间”把手中的锁精环又往柱间面前抵了抵。  
“就当是，防止那天大哥发现自己突然怀孕的装置吧。”  
扉间的表情十分的敷衍。

【谷神星】   
柱间推开“扉间”手里的锁精环。  
“这个东西与预防怀孕无关吧。”他有点无奈地又躺倒在实验台上。  
经过刚刚一番对话，柱间神奇地发现身体里的欲火彻底消失了。  
“扉间”在这方面的能力真是神奇，柱间不禁感叹。  
“我们还是快点开始吧。”尽管柱间一直在警告“扉间”，但他还是相当相信“扉间”会真的用他的精液做什么不好的事的。  
毕竟扉间是他一直信任的兄弟。

【鹤风】   
“膝胸卧位。”  
在把柱间的裤子脱掉之后，“扉间”提醒道。  
他让柱间跪在实验台上，膝盖尽量的靠近他的胸口。  
这样的柱间让他想起了那次他发现兄长仙人体复苏时，玩的花瓶。  
不过现在不是想那些的时候，“扉间”又重新戴了一双胶皮手套。

【谷神星】   
柱间按照“扉间”吩咐的转身趴在实验台上，并撅起臀部。  
这种似乎带来羞辱意味的姿势让柱间有点兴奋，深深吸气，他努力把那些不适合出现在这个场合的渴望压下去。  
“快一点，扉间。”他催促道，希望不会太久。

【鹤风】   
“无论是那个大哥，都很容易兴奋。”  
“扉间”突然开口说话，分不清是在感叹还是什么。  
润滑油均匀的涂抹在“扉间”的食指上。  
先是试探性的插入一点，后穴并不排斥，或许是因为经常会使用的原因，反而还带着迫不及待。

【谷神星】   
“因为经常和你一起做，不知不觉就变成这样了。”柱间随口回答“扉间”的话，然后下一秒，他感受到有冰冷细长的某种某种东西探入后穴一小截。  
后穴感受到异物的进入，迫不及待地吸附上去，呼唤更多的充实和满足。  
柱间要拼命忍耐才能让自己的身体不去扭动以让手指继续深入。

【鹤风】   
慢慢的开拓，或许不用开拓。  
“扉间”感受着食指几乎可以说是畅通无阻的进入了肠道，上下左右的肠壁挤压着食指，期翼能从这细小食指上得到安慰。  
“扉间”顿了顿，将另外一只手放到柱间紧致弹性的臀部上，将柱间固定在原位，甚至还捏了两下。  
小小的手指在穴内搅动着风云，几次从前列腺点旁擦过。  
哪里不是他要找的地方。

【谷神星】   
柱间的视野被垂下来的黑色长发遮住了大半，又受于姿势限制，完全无法看到身后的“扉间”在做什么，但身体的感觉却因此更加清晰。  
“扉间”的手指掠过前列腺，在紧致的穴肉中翻滚探查，带出酥麻的痒意，却又故意远离那些最能带来快乐的地方，让柱间心中的欲念之火熊熊燃烧，只感觉燥热而干涩。  
“扉间……快点……结束。”柱间从喉咙里挤出微弱的声音，那声音不可避免地带了点诱人的情欲之色。  
他感觉下半身完全失去了力气，如果没有了手臂的支撑，怕是下一刻就要彻底瘫软在实验台上。  
而随着“扉间”的一步步动作，柱间的瞳孔一点一点失去焦距，乌黑的双目恍惚无神。

【鹤风】   
“真的，很贪婪。”  
“扉间”的语气很平淡，是在叙述一件早就已经有了结论的实验。  
手指停留在能够进入的最为顶端的地方。  
“大哥，能的够感受到吗？”  
“扉间”低头，问着好像已经支持不住的大哥，手指停留在柱间的后穴中，一动不动。

【谷神星】   
“……能的。”几秒后，柱间虚弱的声音才缓缓响起。  
实验台上有沾了从柱间额头上滴落下来的汗水，手臂与实验台接触的地方黏糊糊的，让他十分不好受。  
终于要结束了吗……柱间有些疲惫地闭上眼睛。

【鹤风】   
食指从肠道中滑出，速度很快，浅浅的略过了前列腺点之后，就很快的抽出。  
放在臀部固定的手掌也拿开，“扉间”有些失望的看着柱间只是高涨的性器。  
“使用口腔刺激？”  
“扉间”问着喘着气的柱间。  
“还是在等一下？”

【谷神星】   
掠过前列腺的手指让柱间下意识颤抖一下，但那接触实在是太浅显、太短暂，不仅无法给柱间带来足够的快感，反而让他心中的欲火愈加旺盛。  
恍惚间听到“扉间”的问题，柱间抬起头来，吃力地点点头。  
“继续。”

【鹤风】   
“我明白了。”  
“扉间”在柱间面前半跪下来，将柱间的性器掂在手中仔细打量了一下，然后，将这已经勃起的性器含进了嘴里。  
小心收拢着牙齿，不让其碰到硬挺起来的海绵体，柔软的舌行动起来，开始仔细的舔弄。  
舌尖绕着龟头一圈，然后使用舌尖小心的蹭着马眼，开始吸吮。

【谷神星】   
“唔！扉……扉间？”他们不是要取精的吗？  
下身的坚硬被“扉间”柔软湿热的口腔所包裹，让柱间火热的欲望和急躁的心情得以缓解。  
性器的最前端被“扉间”的舌尖挑逗抚慰，海浪般的吸力从“扉间”嘴中传来，好似要把他的精液连同整个心灵都夺走。  
“如果……啊，要做的话，我们可以等……完成要做的事情后继续。”柱间极其艰难地说完一整句话。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”抬头看着柱间，原本冷静的面容因为他的问题而打破，眼神有点是在看白痴，不过他还是选择了解释，或者说是，直接全权交给了柱间。  
“扉间”把柱间的性器吐了出来，然后后退到了一边，给柱间取了一个尿杯。  
“需要我离开吗，大哥？不耽误你的自慰取精？”

【谷神星】   
包裹下身的温暖环境消失了，只剩下冰冷的空气轻拂性器，柱间不禁一阵失落。  
“不……我是指唾液和精液混合在一起，恐怕不利于检验吧。”柱间拿过“扉间”递过来的尿杯，神色越发复杂。  
他现在该为自己错误的话后悔吗？

【鹤风】   
“扉间”的表情更加古怪，他看柱间的表情已经接近哭笑不得。  
“你认为我不会有防止这方面的措施吗？”  
“扉间”把自己嘴里的小东西拿了出来。  
“更何况，我没说会含到最后。”  
“扉间”看着柱间失落的表情。  
“如果你需要的话，我会暂时离开。”

【谷神星】   
柱间仔细盯了“扉间”手里的小东西一会儿，然后坚决地摇摇头。  
“不，继续吧。”  
他决定忽略刚才让他想一头撞死的尴尬行为。  
“……这次我不会打扰你的。”柱间的语气弱了很多。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”选择了拒绝。  
“兄长现在应该醒了，如果他醒来的时候，我没有在他身边的话，他会不安的。”  
对于“扉间”来说，这个柱间很重要，因为很有趣，或许会给他一点有趣的点子，但是对他最为重要的还是他的兄长。  
“如果两个世界的时间差不多的话，大哥世界的‘我’应该有结果了。”  
“你的身上，有‘我’留下的飞雷神术式，对吧。”  
柱间之前的表现让“扉间”的心情愉悦，嘴角有些上扬。

【谷神星】   
醒来会因为“扉间”不在身旁而不安？简直像小动物或是小孩子一样，那扉间就是妈妈了？  
柱间被自己的联想吓到了，赶紧把这些东西扔出脑海。  
他向“扉间”点点头。  
“是的，之前我也是因为帮助扉间进行时空忍术的实验而来到这里的。”  
“照你这么说。”柱间的表情有些惊喜，“扉间马上就会出现在这里？”

【鹤风】   
“千手扉间不可能会放弃千手柱间的。”  
“扉间”又看了柱间一眼，因为柱间的欣喜而有些心情低落，不过想到柱间之后的表情，他的心情又好了很多。  
“希望你能快点排出精液，之后我好回来化验。”  
“扉间”想到了一点，又补充了一句。  
“这座实验室离千手宅很近，你弄完之后，可以直接去千手宅，记得伪装……还有按照你以前发现的小路进就行，不用通知其他人。”

【谷神星】   
柱间怀着微妙的后悔心情点了点头。  
“好的，我会尽量……快点完成的。”

——————————————

【谷神星】  
另一边的千手宅。  
一道白蓝夹杂的身影突然闪现在熟睡着的柱间面前。  
这里是……千手宅？扉间惊讶地打量周围熟悉的环境，然后下一秒，他看到他正在急切寻找的人。  
“大哥。”毫不留情地，扉间蹲下来打算叫醒柱间。

【鹤风】   
熟悉的结界制止了他的动作。  
他看着结界中的大哥，对方完全没有发现自己的到来，但是眉目之间已经皱了起来，显然做了噩梦。  
“扉间！”  
睡梦中的人猛然惊醒，他根本来不及注意到身边熟悉而又陌生的气息，整个人的心神沉浸在弟弟死亡的噩梦之中。

【谷神星】   
“大哥？”扉间的手不留痕迹地按上腰侧的刀，让神色显得和平常没有什么不同，试探着面前这位“柱间”。  
“柱间”有些不对劲，不仅是因为不知道怎么样的噩梦而心情激动，还有别的原因，比如……  
扉间看着因为起身的动作而露出凸起腹部的“千手柱间”。  
衣服里确定没垫什么，这个形状应该是腹部皮肤下有某物凸起导致的，那么……是肿瘤？

【鹤风】   
“扉间……？”  
“柱间”皱着眉看着眼前的扉间，梦中“扉间”死在他怀里的影像还残留在脑海中，让他有些心神不宁。  
“你是另外一个世界的扉间。”  
“柱间”语气肯定。  
——  
在结界被触发的时候，“扉间”刚刚和柱间交谈完，在结束之后，“扉间”就毫不犹豫的发动飞雷神离开了实验室，去了兄长身边。

【谷神星】   
“另一个世界？”扉间重复了一遍“柱间”的话，手依然按在刀上，他把视线从“柱间”引人注目的腹部上移开。  
“你见过我大哥了。”他语气肯定，缓缓退后了一步，保持着可随时御敌的姿态。  
尚且不明这个“柱间”是怎么样的现在，不可不谨慎。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”有些不习惯来自扉间的戒备，他焦躁的皱着眉，又很快的平复。  
身体放松的往后到，他的“扉间”很快出现在他的身边，抱住了他倾倒的身体。  
“另一个世界，你的世界。”  
“扉间”看着和他一模一样，唯独穿着战斗时的蓝甲的‘自己’回答。  
本能的把兄长往他背后塞了塞。

【谷神星】   
以第三人称看“自己”把大哥护在身后让扉间怪异又新奇，又有些莫名的怀念。  
“我想知道现在的情况。”  
他看着异世界的自己，缓缓把手从刀鞘上移开，以表明自己并不想引发争端。  
“特别是……关于我大哥现在在哪里。”  
眼角撇到“自己”身后的“柱间”，扉间犹豫了一下，还是没问出关于“柱间”肚子的问题。  
那应该不是什么他现在需要注意的问题，现在最重要的是找到他的大哥。

【鹤风】   
“好了，扉间我现在还不至于这么弱。”  
“柱间”在“扉间”的身后，安抚的拍了拍“扉间”的肩膀，然后抬头看着对面的扉间。  
果然很像，但是能很明显的分出来。  
“那个大哥，现在正在实验室。”  
“扉间”看着另外的自己，眼神有些变化。  
“因为穿越的原因，担心会对他的身体有所影响，所以要检查，现在他正在为一项检查做着准备。”

【谷神星】   
“实验……”  
扉间现在还不确定这次实验的时空间忍术会对人体造成什么影响，确实需要一个全面的检查以采集数据进行分析，不管是柱间还是自己都是。  
“我知道了。”扉间向前走了两步，离“柱间”和“扉间”近了一些，“他现在在哪里？”

【鹤风】   
“距离千手宅最近的那一个。”  
仅仅只是靠近了两步，也让“扉间”警惕了起来，是身后来自兄长的安慰让他平静下来，占有欲越来越厉害了，哪怕是自己也不希望对方接近大哥。  
“你应该不需要我领路。”

【谷神星】   
扉间略有些怪异地看着对方警惕的神情，原因似乎是因为他靠近了“柱间”？  
真奇怪。  
但扉间没有多想，向对面的自己道了一声谢，就用瞬身术离开了这里，前往记忆中离千手宅最近的实验室。

【鹤风】   
在那个扉间离开后，“扉间”的嘴角不由自主的泄露出几分笑意。  
“扉间，你又干了什么坏事。”  
“柱间”的表情看起来很平静，但是“扉间”看出来了不对。  
“对不起兄长，我之前不应该离开你。”  
“扉间”掰开“柱间”汗津津的手指，一根根的擦干净。  
“柱间”看着“扉间”专注的表情，然后亲了上去。  
“扉间，不要离开我。”  
“柱间”越来越无法忍受“扉间”离开他的身边，或许是“扉间”把他训练的太好的原因，但是他已经习惯了，习惯了“扉间”的控制，习惯了“扉间”给他的一切，甚至是喜欢这些。  
“我当然不会离开兄长，兄长也要记住我们之间的约定。”  
“扉间”抱住了兄长，他温柔的亲吻着兄长的耳后位置。  
和前一段时间因为担心“柱间”离开他身边的时候疯狂了一段时间，他大多数对于兄长都带着一种‘珍宝’的感觉。  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”安抚着因为噩梦不安的兄长，这一次，他好像看到了之前发现兄长体质变弱时的样子。  
“扉间……”  
“柱间”一边吻着“扉间”的唇，一边脱着自己身上的衣服。  
原本平坦肌肉紧实的腹部，有了圆润的弧度，那是孕者的表示。  
“扉间”亲吻着柱间的小腹，表示着自己的在乎。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”抱着兄长去了浴室。  
浴缸里的水是早就放好的，水温对于“柱间”来说刚刚好。  
“扉间”有些遗憾的咋了咂舌。  
“怎么了？”  
“柱间”好奇的看着弟弟满脸遗憾的样子。  
“那个我去的有些晚了。”  
“扉间”的确很遗憾，遗憾于不能在和兄长一样的脸上看到自己希望看到的表情，当然他不会让自己的兄长遇到这些，所以难得有机会看到，但是最后失败了，才让他觉得遗憾。

【谷神星】   
扉间赶到自己大哥身边的时候，柱间刚费了半天力气把精液弄出来装到杯子里，裤子还没来得及穿回去。  
忍者之神第一时间就察觉到了接近自己的熟悉气息，抬起头来，惊讶地发现那是自己熟悉的弟弟。  
“大哥？”扉间有些奇怪地看着柱间手里的东西。  
熟悉此样事物的他第一眼就认出那是什么了，心中不禁多出了几分思索。  
检查穿越世界对人体的影响需要精液？他在心底猜测那个“扉间”的真正用意，面色却依然平静。  
“扉间！”柱间用惊喜的眼神向扉间招手，和往常一样，他们之后要一起……  
扉间已经和斑在一起了，柱间猛然意识到这一点。  
“不，没什么……抱歉，扉间，我刚刚太激动了。”柱间面上露出郁闷的神情，他摇头向弟弟道歉。  
可不能又忘了这一点，他们现在不应该发生身体上实质的纠缠。  
扉间第一眼就明白了柱间现在的状态，射出精液的性器依然在他下身雄伟挺立，表明柱间现在并不好受，欲望并没有得到充分的抒发。  
“大哥。”扉间走到柱间面前。  
“嗯？”  
扉间自然地蹲下来，按住了柱间勃起的粗大性器。  
“我用嘴和手给你解决吧。”他轻轻舔了舔性器，感受那熟悉的味道。  
“啊……谢了，扉间。“  
这不算违反了他们之间的约定……吧。柱间感受着下身一点点积蓄的快感，不禁想到。  
那个他和扉间约定的一一扉间和斑在一起时不再发生实质上的性交。  
温暖的口腔紧紧地包裹了他的性器，和之前感受到的“扉间”的口交相似，但也有很大不同。  
柱间把手指伸进弟弟的白发里，一下没一下地轻揉着，这是他一直以来的习惯。  
“啊……”柱间靠在实验台上，他闭上眼睛，脖颈不禁向后仰去，沉醉在这迷人舒适的快感里。  
扉间口腔的上颚抵住了性器的上端，让其顺着滑润的粘膜滑进喉口，舌头在性器的柱身上环绕移动，津津有味地舔吸这粗大的事物，同时，扉间的一只手也不忘抚慰性器末端的精囊，温柔地搓揉，舒展开其上的皱纹。  
而他的另一只手则伸向柱间的后穴，三根细长的手指叠在一起，在湿热的内壁里搅动，模仿性交的动作，有节奏地抽插，划过前列腺，在上面轻轻按压，又在下一秒离开，内壁的嫩肉依依不舍地展开身姿来勾引充实之物，而扉间的手指每一次都没有让它失望，扉间缓慢而不失效率地为柱间积蓄快感，一步步让他迈向美好的极致。  
扉间还是那么熟悉他，依然是那么棒。   
高潮到来的很快。  
“扉……扉间！”  
柱间在巅峰来临前的前一刻，用仅有的理智喊出弟弟的名字，示意扉间离开，他要射出来了。  
但扉间并没有和柱间预想的那样离去，而是贪婪地将整个性器吞进了口腔，只留两个精囊在外面。  
知晓扉间愿望的柱间彻底放开身心登上了极致，直面高潮漩涡的冲击，在快乐中让自己的意识被打得七零八碎，慷慨地将生命的种子馈赠给自己最亲爱的弟弟。  
扉间承接下这份赠礼，他平静的脸上带着极为隐晦的满足，咽下嘴中浓浊的精液，他细致地将柱间性器上残留的精液舔干净，才迟迟放过柱间。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
柱间和扉间来的时候，另外一个世界的千手兄弟已经完成了自己的工作。  
是的，工作，在“扉间”眼中，除了和兄长在一起做爱可以算是性爱之外，和其他任何人作爱都只是一种发泄，或者算是例行公事？  
除非你的名字是千手柱间，那么在他眼中没有例外

【谷神星】   
“我们可能要在这里多留一段时间了。”扉间向对面的自己解释道，“回去的方法需要一段时间的研究验证，不然太过于危险。”  
尽管刚刚为柱间缓解了欲望，但现在扉间反而愈加难受。  
嘴里还残留的精液的味道，在时时刻刻提醒着他，呼唤他本能一般的，对性爱、对其兄长的渴望。  
吞下精液，扉间原以为多少会让他的欲望得到缓解，但在柱间正在身旁的现在，不仅没有得到缓解，反而让他的身体愈加燥热。  
对于扉间来说，这是他没有从柱间那里得到高潮的第298天……真的是太久了，至14岁以后，他就没有陷入过这种境遇。  
哪怕能在他人身上汲取快感以暂时缓解这种不适和焦躁，但也终究不是长久之计。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
多么熟悉，带着欲念的眼神。  
“扉间”甚至可以说是有些怀念，但是此时，他只是平静的看着另一个自己的脸色，然后答应下来。  
自己对柱间的那种欲求被发现了，扉间第一时间就敏锐地意识到了这一点。  
你果然是“我”啊……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
“柱间”走到了另外一个世界的自己面前，面有难色的纠结了一会儿。  
“……检查完了吗？”  
最后他只能选择了转移话题，弟弟难得有了一些小爱好，就这样被说破了反而会糟糕。  
或许“扉间”会在另一个自己身上，看到自己喜欢的情绪。  
“检查完了。”柱间怪异地看着对面的“自己”纠结的表情，“有什么事吗？“  
看来那个所谓的“检查”中果然有阴谋？柱间撇了一眼“扉间”，决定从今以后小心再小心。

【鹤风】   
糟糕，好像帮倒忙，搞砸了。  
“柱间”轻而易举的在另一个自己的脸上看出警惕。  
“……这里的东西没有乱碰吧？”  
最后，他只能糟糕的转移话题，果然是被“扉间”宠坏了吗？  
这个问题只在“柱间”的脑海中出现了一秒，就消失在“扉间”向他伸出的手。  
——  
真是糟糕的心态。  
“扉间”有些愉悦的看着另外一个自己忍耐的表情。  
“需要我和兄长出去，给你们腾出位置吗？”  
“扉间”掩饰着自己想要看戏的眼神。  
向正和千手柱间交谈的大哥伸出了手，示意要走了。

【谷神星】   
“不需要。”  
扉间拒绝得相当果断，对于这个“自己”的恶趣味的眼神，他的感觉违和而怪异。  
“扉间？我……“  
正在和异世界的自己对话的柱间转过头来，有些担心地看着自己的弟弟，他暗示性地发话。  
扉间眼底的渴求他不可能不注意到，但在这之前，扉间已经拒绝他好几次“我来帮你解决”了。  
“不，不用了，大哥。”  
一味沉浸欲望日子该过去了，现在不是该打破和柱间单方面的禁欲生活的时候，在度过了必要的“戒断反映”后，身体和心灵适应这种状况的，会好起来的。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”并不意外另外一个自己的拒绝和对于自己异常的察觉。  
他了解“自己”，不，应该说是以前的“自己”，小时候微小的差异都能够造成不一样的改变，或者不一样的人格。  
或许我是“千手扉间”中差异最大的也说不定。  
“扉间”想到，刚刚对于另外一个自己的兴致盎然又很快的变为兴致缺缺，不过，他比较好奇另外一点。  
“你是和谁在一起了？”  
“扉间”有些好奇这一点，让没有丢掉那些世俗观念的自己忍受情欲的折磨，也要终结这段肉体关系，很显然，会是因为有了伴侣的原因。  
“真是残忍，自己挣脱了情欲的深渊，只丢下了‘大哥’一个人在里面。”

【谷神星】   
“我和斑在一起了。”  
扉间提到斑的名字时面容似乎柔和了一瞬，但又马上变成原来严肃的样子。  
这个世界的“扉间”似乎和“柱间”在一起了？  
在扉间看来真是难以想象，他和柱间关系确实很亲密，但他也确实一直只把柱间当做兄弟一一当做最亲爱的兄弟，哪怕存在肉体上的关系，这点也没有改变。  
“以及，我和大哥之间频繁发生性行为，至少在我，不，在我们看来那并不是'深渊’。”  
而且，他现在并没有离开这个情欲的“深渊”，依然深陷其中，扉间在心里默默补充到。  
柱间听到了两个弟弟之间的对话，他为自己世界扉间的后半句话点点头。  
对他们来说，做爱只是交流兄弟感情，能一起舒服快乐的方式。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着另一个自己，将作爱当做兄弟之间的交流，从而坦诚相待吗？  
“确实不是‘深渊’。”  
“扉间”当然会肯定另外一个自己的说词，即便他清楚的知道对方心里并非如此想。  
可是那又如何，挣扎着想要让自己从里面爬出来，不过这不可能。  
“扉间”看了另外一个世界大哥一眼，他们都把对方调教的很好，忠于欲望，将此视为平常，另外一个自己能忍得了这一时，也不可能会忍得了这一世。  
“要去看看这个世界的斑吗？你一定会很感兴趣的。”  
那个世界的泉奈不可能会甘心自己的哥哥被自己的对手抢走吧，那么……扉间想起了之前他提起泉奈时，另一个大哥不正常的表情……  
真是可惜，无法看到那个世界。

【谷神星】   
“斑吗……“  
扉间很清楚这个世界的“斑”和他所爱的那个不同。  
“我不介意去看看。”  
在这个木叶的这段时间，几乎是不可避免地会接触到“斑”，扉间并不觉得有什么好隐藏或是逃避的。  
他突然想到自己的老对手，同时也是他现在爱人的弟弟一一泉奈，去见“斑”的话也相当的概率会遇见他。  
这段时间泉奈经常和柱间在一起，似乎对柱间有别样的心思，如果按他这段时间观察出来的结果，泉奈这样做的最大原因是一一扉间和自己的哥哥在一起了，他想报复。  
简直像是小孩子……扉间突然有点看不懂泉奈的想法了。  
而且对于泉奈的亲近，柱间似乎也没有察觉到其中的意思，看来必须要找个机会告诉他了。

【鹤风】   
“你如果愿意，今晚泉奈会带着斑来。”  
“扉间”有些跃跃欲试，“柱间”回到了他身边，那些在他看来十分‘有意思’的想法才歇下来。  
好吧，如果因此让兄长牵连进去可能就得不偿失了，“扉间”有些遗憾的放弃。  
“今天，斑会来吗？”  
“柱间”在他身后问到，这些事情一向是“扉间”和“泉奈”安排的。  
“是的。”

【谷神星】   
"我当然愿意。"  
听到斑会来的柱间一开始兴 致相当高，但他想到之前在街上偶遇的宇智波兄弟，神情一下子变得萎靡不振了。  
 "扉间......那......斑，他......”柱间声音颤抖地开口，想给自己的弟弟一个心理准备。  
"什么？"扉间给自己的大哥一个"有话 快说"的眼神。  
"斑......"柱间紧张地咽了一口口水，把自己的声音调低了三档，"......怀......不，吃胖了！”  
扉间从柱间轻得不能再轻的声音里捕捉到了蛛丝马迹，他原本的平静的表情消失 了，呆滞和震惊少见地浮现在他的脸上。  
"斑......怀孕了？"  
照这么说，这里的大哥也是......怀孕了？

【鹤风】   
“不好奇吗？”  
“扉间”看着另外一个自己脸上的表情，心情愉悦。  
“柱间”拍了拍他的手，示意他收敛一些。  
“扉间”点了点头，把脸上的表情都收敛起来，唯独在眼中还有一丝的笑意。  
“或许，你可以说一说另外一个世界，你和斑的事？”  
也许，还会有很有趣的事情也说不定呢。

【谷神星】   
扉间把眼神移到另一个“柱间”的肚子上，听到对面“扉间”的问话，呆滞地点点头。  
他确实很好奇……男人是怎么能怀孕的，但吐槽的欲望一时间压制了心里研究的欲望。  
“我和斑之间的事……我们没有到可以谈天说地的亲密程度。”扉间并不想满足另一个自己的恶趣味，更不想透露太多情报。  
“嗯？他们也是我们，说说也不要紧吧。”柱间倒觉得可以说说。  
“大哥，闭嘴！”扉间毫不客气地反驳了自己这个总是有点不着调的大哥。

【鹤风】   
啊，果然被发现了。  
“因为扉间完全没有收敛这一点啊。”  
“柱间”在他身后笑着说到。  
“很久都没见过扉间这么兴奋了。”  
“扉间”看着身边的“柱间”，完全不在乎身边还有另外一对的柱间和扉间，倾身抱住了兄长。  
“兄长在我身边的话，我一直都很高兴。”

【谷神星】   
柱间盯了对面抱在一起说情话，仿佛完全忽略了他们的“扉间”和“柱间”三秒，然后转过头去看着自己的弟弟。  
“扉……”他嘴里刚冒出两个音节就被扉间粗暴地打断了。  
“我和他不同！”  
柱间松了一口气。

【鹤风】   
“高兴了。”  
”柱间“问着嘴角上扬的”扉间“。  
“啊，是的。”  
以第三人的角度看着“自己”生气的表情和大哥松了一口气的样子，让”扉间"觉得既有趣又奇特。  
“走吧，我们先回千手宅。”  
"扉间"看着另外的“自己”和大哥，先看看你们这几天住在哪里吧。  
“对了，泉奈和斑也有一间屋，你们选的时候，不要选到哪一间了。”

【谷神星】   
“那我们走吧。”扉间冷冷地回应。  
“扉间”说的，斑和泉奈也在这里有一间让他有不详的预感，不过柱间似乎没意识到什么，他在向另一边的“柱间”和“扉间”感叹宇智波兄弟和他们的关系真好。  
他突然觉得答应“自己”和“斑”见一间是个错误的选择了。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间”到的时候，“泉奈”和“斑”已经到了。  
“扉间”眨了眨眼，感知到“斑”和“泉奈”的查克拉，在距离千手宅有一段距离的时候，他让自己和兄长的速度开始变慢。  
——  
“斑”压在“泉奈”的身上，舔弄着“泉奈”的喉结。  
“哥哥，一会儿他们就到了。”  
“他们不是很清楚我们之间的关系吗？”  
“斑”漫不经心的回答，开始脱自己的衣服。

【谷神星】   
柱间率先打开门要进入千手宅，但被扉间拉住了。  
“大哥，我感知到斑和泉奈的查克拉就在里面。”扉间有不详的预感。  
柱间果断退后了一步，然后再退后一步，再再退后一步。  
“你们先进去吧。”他笑着对这个世界的“柱间”和“扉间”说道，笑容无比热情，好像他才是这里的主人。

【鹤风】   
“两个柱间？！”  
“斑”转头看向门外，本来浓厚的性质转移到了两个柱间身上，他低下头征求着“泉奈”的意见。  
“泉奈”的脸一僵，他自然感知到了这一点，还感知到了属于扉间的查克拉，两个。  
不难清楚，这是“扉间”想要看他和“斑”笑话的小动作。  
“啧，算计到我身上了。”  
“泉奈”示意“斑”从他身上下来，他起身，先是给“斑”衣服整理好，然后就直接衣衫不整的去开门。

【谷神星】   
扉间感知到屋里“泉奈”的查克拉正在一步步接近玄关，接近大门。  
早死早超生一一怀着这样的想法，扉间先一步打开门。  
“……你好，泉奈。”他让目光尽量不集中在“泉奈”衣衫不整的打扮上，语气平静地打招呼。  
“啊，泉奈。”扉间后面的柱间也尴尬地与“泉奈”打招呼。

【鹤风】   
“啧，千手扉间。”  
“泉奈”恶狠狠的瞪了两个扉间一眼，一个表情尴尬，一个无动于衷。  
很显然，后者才是他熟悉的那个“千手扉间”。  
“麻烦让一下。”  
“扉间”的用语还算是礼貌，他扶着兄长，面无表情的看着瞪着他的“泉奈”。  
“脸皮还是那么厚。”  
“泉奈”嘀咕了一声，侧身让开了位置，没办法，“扉间”是他们中间，唯一会做饭的。

【谷神星】   
扉间和柱间从“泉奈”让开的位置钻了进去，像是要躲避这种尴尬的情形，他们径直走进了厨房，和这个世界的“扉间”一起开始忙活起今天的晚餐。  
“我常用的工具都没有……”柱间蹲下去打开一个抽屉，并不意外地发现这里并没有他平时用来做菜的工具。  
“扉间，你的能借我用一下吗？”

【鹤风】   
“只有一套备用的。”  
“扉间”示意柱间看向自己的弟弟。  
——  
客厅里的“柱间”则是在和“泉奈”聊着有关木叶政策的话题。  
“千手扉间可真敢下手。”  
“泉奈”说的是木叶警备队的问题，“扉间”直接把那份文件摆到了他的办公桌上，明显的把宇智波内部的问题提到了台面上。  
“你已经想好对策了不是吗？”  
“柱间”知道“泉奈”的问题，木叶警备队这个提案可以说是把宇智波捧了起来，单独管理一个部门，在木叶百族中可以说是头一份，“泉奈”知道这手捧杀，但是这个提案在其他宇智波眼中一定全是好处。  
索性，知道这个提案的只有他和哥哥，哥哥是不会向外说的，而他打算拒绝。  
“我明白他的意思。”  
宇智波需要改变态度，不能再有一种高人一等的感觉，他们可以傲慢，因为有实力，但是他们不可以贪婪，也不可以自负，因为这个木叶村中，有实力的人太多。  
“我会更改一下提案然后通知族里的。”  
木叶需要的是融合，而不是一族的故步自封，否则的话，到最后，被丢下的会是宇智波。

【谷神星】   
“你们说的是关于警备队的提案？”  
柱间万般无奈地从厨房里出来，就听到“斑”他们在讨论一件似乎很熟悉的事。  
他的弟弟在对宇智波一族上果然哪里都一样啊。  
“扉间……”柱间叹了口气，话说今天他叹气的次数是不是太多了？  
把脑子里古怪的想法甩出去，柱间正色道：“我驳回了扉间把警备队交给宇智波一族的提案，不过这个世界的扉间似乎比我的那个更加强硬。”  
或许是因为这个世界的“柱间”太信任“扉间”了？  
柱间看向“斑”，尽力忽略他凸起的小腹。  
“但有斑你在，并且还有我，这件事情……“柱间严肃了神色，开始发表对于这件事的看法和对策。  
“......我们一定能解决的。”他露出一个自信的笑容，以这句话结尾。  
但柱间最后说完话才觉得有些不对，以刚刚“泉奈”和“柱间“的简短交流来看，这个世界掌管宇智波一族的应该是“泉奈”？

【鹤风】   
“斑”有些奇怪的看了另外一个世界的柱间一眼，显然在奇怪柱间为什么会对他说这些事。  
“那些族务太麻烦了。”  
“斑”看在对方是柱间的份上解释了一句，对于他来说，那些要左右平衡势力，斟酌一切才能妥善处理的事物太麻烦了，对于他来说，与其纠结这些利益相关的事物，不如直接就干，只可惜这被“泉奈”阻止了。  
“哥哥这么做的话，只会变得更糟。”“泉奈”解释了一下，然后接手了“斑”觉得棘手的族务。  
“哥哥只要做自己喜欢的事情就行了，烦心事就交给我吧。”  
所以“斑”就把这些交给了“泉奈”。  
“还好有泉奈帮我。”  
“斑”抚摸了一把“泉奈”的头发，“泉奈”眼神亮晶晶的看着“斑”，明显的是求奖励。  
“斑”温和的吻了吻“泉奈”的嘴角。  
“泉奈”得意的转回头，继续和“柱间”讨论。  
“不过，只是这样的话可是不够。”  
一定还有余地，或者说是利益交换。  
“柱间”一脸的被你猜中的表情。  
“在这方面，你和扉间一直都很有默契。”  
“柱间”说的是“泉奈”和“扉间”在政治方面，敏锐的不像是一个忍者。  
“确实，是有关木叶医院的。”  
利益交换的另一半是木叶建立一段时间的医院，与其说是医院，或许还比不上一般小族的。  
“整个忍界，有关眼睛的护理和治疗首屈一指的便是宇智波一族了。”  
在有关医疗忍者方面，没有人比“柱间”更了解了。  
“宇智波一族的医忍，宇智波秋，是否可以入驻木叶医院呢？”  
“柱间”面色严肃的看着“泉奈”，发出正式的邀请。  
“千手一族的是你？”  
“泉奈”看起来不紧不慢的问，实际上还是为“千手柱间”的雄心壮志而惊讶，宇智波秋，是宇智波一族，最为杰出的医忍。  
“是的，之后，我会正式进驻木叶医院，不止如此，漩涡一族也打算让他们这一代最为杰出的医忍进驻，之后各族如此，散忍也是如此。”  
“你就不怕有间谍？”  
“我相信，你和扉间的能力，在玩弄情报方面你们可以说是大师。”  
“泉奈”有些惊讶“柱间”会知道。  
“他说的？”  
“扉间告诉我的，他喜欢给我讲这些。”  
“柱间”看着“泉奈”有些不敢相信的表情。  
“他全部告诉了我，为了让我直面自己，坦诚自己，扉间付出了不少。”  
“泉奈”为“千手扉间”的手段喝彩。  
厉害，即便“千手柱间”知道了一切，也只会往他的弟弟所希望的方向想。  
不过，哥哥也是这样不是吗？他永远的相信我，会一直在我的身边。

【谷神星】   
柱间有些不适应“斑”的态度，他好久没有见到挚友对他那么冷淡了，哪怕是斑和扉间在一起后，他们的关系也没有改变，依旧我无可替代的挚友。  
而且这里的“斑”居然把族务都交给了“泉奈”。  
果然是不同的世界啊……  
然后他看见“斑”非常自然地亲了一下“泉奈”。  
柱间再次感觉自己的心脏受不住了，这里的“斑”和“泉奈”究竟是什么关系！？  
至少肯定不会是兄弟，他和扉间尽管在肉体上有诸多纠缠，但平常的相处也和普通的兄弟一样，不会做出这种恋人一般亲昵的事。  
……幸好扉间不在这里，斑和泉奈也没到这个世界，柱间衷心地这样想。  
看着“柱间”和“泉奈”继续说话，似乎完全忽略了他，柱间也只能随便找个空座子坐下，并默默地把那些听懂了或是没听懂的“柱间”和“泉奈”的对话记下。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
属于蘑菇杂饭的味道飘了过来。  
“柱间”不再和“泉奈”交谈，专心等到“扉间”给自己准备的晚餐。  
“泉奈”有些惬意的闻了闻空气中属于甜品的味道。  
“哥哥，我去厨房给你端过来，不过甜食不能多吃。”  
“泉奈”嘱咐了几句，“柱间”叫住了“泉奈”。  
“今晚要留下来吗？”  
声音中满是期待。  
“不行，哥哥最近不能玩太刺激的。”  
“泉奈”亲了亲不知道什么时候和“柱间”达成共识的“斑”。  
“扉间也不会同意的。”  
“泉奈”多加了一句，没有去看两个人失落的表情，去了厨房。  
扉间把晚餐端出来的时候，“泉奈”正好要进到厨房，他道了一声“让一下”就侧过身走出厨房，把菜端到餐桌上。

【谷神星】   
柱间把因为听到“泉奈”“不能玩太刺激”而想到“大肚play”等字眼从脑海里甩掉。  
他和扉间确实玩过这种角色扮演……在年轻气盛的时候，最近几年他们大多时候只做些平常的。  
忍住说“我可以留下来加入你们”的冲动，柱间继续坐在椅子上，等待晚饭的开始，毕竟“斑”和“泉奈”还在这里。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”刚刚出来，就看到了兄长有些失落的表情。  
“最近是不可以玩的过火。”  
“扉间”紧靠着“柱间”坐下，看着兄长失落的表情。  
“但是等过几天兄长的情况稳定之后就行了。”  
但是他还是忍不住训斥。  
“所以，你和斑当时就应该控制一下食欲。”  
从厨房里出来的“泉奈”刚好听到这句话。  
“呵，当时你不是没有停下自己的手。”  
他的眼神带着嘲讽，看着在“扉间”身边满脸无辜的“柱间”。  
天然黑，他在心里往“柱间”的头上再次打上这个标签。  
所以当初天真的哥哥是怎么和他交上朋友的？  
所以当初傻白甜的大哥为什么会和他交友？  
同一时刻，“扉间”往“斑”头上打上阴险的标签之后，想到。

【谷神星】   
“吃饭吗？”柱间看着讨论得火热的“泉奈”和“扉间”，拿起筷子提议道。  
坐在对面他的扉间已经开始吃起来，似乎完全忽略了在一边针锋相对的两个人。  
桌上摆满了丰盛的食物，柱间发现那不是自己喜欢吃的就是斑喜欢吃的……不对。  
扉间面前摆了一份烤鱼，他刚刚吃的津津有味的就是这个。  
扉间吃饭的样子让柱间不禁也感到有点饿了。  
“吃饭吧。”于是他无比真心地再说了一遍。  
正在吃烤鱼的扉间心思却完全不在美味上，他一直在注意他人的谈话，以收集情报。  
这个世界比他想象的复杂，扉间不禁感叹道。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”和“扉间”又相互瞪视了一眼，然后同时做到表情无奈的爱人身边，拿起了他们面前筷子。  
“兄长/哥哥，你们要吃什么？！”  
“扉间”看着兄长的眼睛，“泉奈”有些撒娇的靠着“斑”，两人同时发问。  
“柱间”和“斑”早就已经习惯了弟弟们正事上默契，私底下又互相较真的情况。  
他们知道，不用自己开口，“扉间”/“泉奈”很快就会给他们选好，然后送到他们口中。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”在给“斑”喂饭。  
“扉间”在给“柱间”喂饭  
柱间在吃饭，然后停下了筷子，欲言又止。  
扉间在吃饭，停了一下筷子，然后吃得更快了。  
感到格格不入的二人脑海里出现同一个想法：他们是不是走错地方了？  
“扉间。”柱间神情严肃。  
“什么事？”  
柱间夹了一块鱼肉，把筷子伸到扉间嘴前。  
扉间扭过头去看了看在喂饭的两组人，然后推开了柱间的手。  
“……太恶心了，大哥。”  
面对扉间“锐利”的眼神，柱间只得尴尬地收回筷子，他注视着这世界的“自己”，心不在焉地开始吃饭。

【鹤风】   
吃饭的气氛安静而又诡异。  
“泉奈”和“扉间”都注意到了另外两兄弟的动静，但是毫不在意，不过，“柱间”到时很注意的样子。  
“兄长，我希望你只看着我。”  
注意力只要在我身上就好了。  
“柱间”纵容着“扉间”强制性的把饭塞进自己的嘴里。

【谷神星】   
柱间看着坐在旁边被扉间强硬地喂饭的“自己”，突然有了一种自己也试试给“自己”喂饭的冲动。  
他为什么会有这种奇怪的想法？柱间不禁疑惑。  
而且总觉得会触怒那个“扉间”的，还是算了……  
“感谢招待。”难以忍受这种怪异气氛的扉间从椅子上站起来，一言不发把自己的那份餐具拿回厨房去洗净。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”背后一寒，有些敏感的从兄长满足的脸上移开。  
总觉得刚刚有人惦记了兄长。  
他仔细打量了一下在座除了兄长之外的所有人，甚至连去洗碗的另一个自己都没有放过。  
是错觉？  
“扉间”皱着的眉在看到兄长期待的表情舒展开了。  
无论那个人是谁，发现了就杀掉吧，兄长只能是我的。  
餐桌上突然出现了淡淡的杀气。

【谷神星】   
感受到“扉间”的杀气，柱间一个激灵。  
啪。  
他默默蹲下去把掉到桌子底下的筷子捡起来。  
看着筷子上的灰，柱间也无心继续吃饭了。  
“我吃饱了。”他也拿着餐具跑去了厨房，速度快的简直像是后面有十个斑开着十个须佐能乎完全体在追他。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”有些疑惑的看着自己跑进厨房。  
“发生了什么事？”  
他问着自己的弟弟。  
“没什么兄长，只是有人心虚了而已。”  
破案了，“扉间”的脑海中自然的浮现今天第一次见到那位兄长时的状态。  
或许到时候能在这方面下手，“扉间”温柔的给“柱间”擦了擦嘴角之后想到。  
“泉奈”早就看不下去旁边那一对兄弟的相处了。  
他吃完了自己最后一口玉子烧。  
“我先去洗碗了，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
跑到厨房里的柱间顿时感到身后涌出一股让人胆战心惊的寒气，手一抖餐具顿时噼里啪啦地掉……  
“大哥？”扉间在酿成惨剧之前接住了惨剧，怪异地看着自己的哥哥。  
发生了什么事？  
“没什么，只是……太紧张了。”柱间笑干了几声，接回在扉间手里的餐具开始洗碗。  
每次看到“柱间”时，心底的那种感觉真是奇怪，而他却怎么也弄不清那种感觉是什么......但是并不坏。  
扉间明显不信柱间的借口，但正当他要开口再询问时，厨房的门再次被推开了。  
是泉奈。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”进来之后就把手中的餐具放进了水池，肩膀一抖一抖的，让人怀疑他是不是哭了。  
很显然，不是。  
“泉奈”有些憋笑的转过头看着柱间。  
“扉间对于他哥哥的一切都十分的敏感，而他之前的表现………你刚刚不会真的想对‘自己’出手吧。”  
说到最后，”泉奈“还是严肃起来。

 

【谷神星】   
柱间真没想到向“自己”出手，但一下子听到“泉奈”的说法，他不禁开始仔细思索这件事。  
和这个世界的“自己”做，一想到这个，心中就像是有什么东西在鼓动，血液在沸腾，意识好像陷入软绵绵的云朵里，让人想喊出来，那种怪异的感觉也更强烈了。  
他会有那种怪异的感觉原来是因为他想和这个世界的“自己”做爱？柱间有所了然。  
于是他点点头。  
“我不介意试试，吃饭前'我’暗示过想玩一些有趣的，不过泉奈你拒绝了……真遗憾。”  
“我可以来配合他，我自己的身体我相当熟悉，我们一定能玩的很好，当然不会过火……温柔的，我称得上是相当擅长。”  
他眼里没有任何难堪和情欲，只有一片坦然和兴致勃勃，好似说要和“自己”做爱是件很正常的事。  
“大哥，别太天真了，哪怕是另一个世界的我们，也多少要有些警惕心。”  
扉间对柱间自然熟的行为也有些无语。  
“放心，毕竟那也是'我们’。”柱间笑着回应他，“而且我很清楚，一直憋着可不行。”

【鹤风】   
“那你完了。”  
“泉奈”肯定的点了点头，没有人比他更了解他这个盟友的占有欲有多强。  
正因为如此，所以我才会和他结盟，不过现在……  
“泉奈”笑眯眯的看着柱间。  
“如果你真的想要尝试的话，最起码的，你要把扉间引开。”  
如果半路扉间发现是陷阱回去的记几率有多少？“泉奈”计算着，这样也不算是背叛盟约，只是不知情而已，顺便报复一下他，刚好。

【谷神星】   
“嗯？不可以直接和扉间说吗？”“柱间”有些疑惑，“这对我们来说只是普通的交流感情的行为，应该也没什么不能的。”  
“大哥。”扉间看了一眼门，仔细感应外面的查克拉，确定暂时没有人会过来，才开始说话。  
“你差不多也多多少少认识到那个'我’和'你’之间的关系了吧。”  
“他们之间的感情和你我不同，并非只是普通的兄弟。”  
'千手扉间’对'千手柱间’有莫大的占有欲和爱慕，而'柱间’对'扉间’也有几乎称得上是病态的依恋顺从。”  
“我并不想去评论他们之间的感情，但……你还是不要离他们太近比较好。”  
“他很危险。”扉间郑重地下了结论，这是指另一个自己。

【鹤风】   
“被看穿了。”  
“泉奈”并不奇怪另一个世界的扉间看出来这一点，毕竟“扉间”在这一点上几乎可以说是毫不掩饰的表露。  
“泉奈”只能遗憾的把刚刚想出来的计划丢到。  
“不过，你如果真的想要尝试这个世界的‘你’也可以，直接对‘自己’说出自己的欲望，但是他能答应的几率不大。”  
可以直接说是零。

【谷神星】   
“答应的可能性不大……”  
胸口有些闷闷的，这让柱间很不舒服，似乎还有除了遗憾失望以外的情绪在。  
不能和这个世界的“自己”共同享用无上的快乐了，和自己来一次肯定会是无比美好的体验。  
“唉……”太可惜了。  
看着叹气了兄长，扉间不予置评。  
“那我先出去了……大哥。”说着，他走出了厨房。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”遇到了刚好走出门的另一个自己。  
他歪头看到了脸上还残留着笑意的“泉奈”，以及旁边脸上带着遗憾的另一个大哥。  
然后又重新看向了‘自己’。  
“今晚打算去哪屋里睡？”  
“扉间”使自己的声音尽量的平淡，不要去想刚刚因为兄长会到其他人身边的画面。  
如果真的这样的话，我会先把那个人砍了，然后将兄长永远的留在自己身边。

【谷神星】   
“客房。”扉间回了一句，装作没注意到这个“自己”的异常，径直向客房走去。  
柱间也从厨房里出来了，看到“扉间”，他有点无所适从。  
他胡乱向“扉间”点点头，正好大家也都差不多吃完饭了，柱间就去打扫桌子上的餐具。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”眼色有些阴沉的看着柱间接近餐桌，接近坐在桌前的正在看书的兄长。  
“嘻嘻，很不舒服吧。”  
“泉奈”蹭了一下“扉间”的肩膀，笑着问，表情是并不掩饰的幸灾乐祸。  
“是很不舒服。”  
“扉间”看着得意的“泉奈”，想起在扉间嘴里听到的情报。  
“在哪个世界，宇智波斑和‘我’在一起了。”  
“扉间”看着“泉奈”阴沉下来的表情，嘴角渐渐的上扬。  
“并且还是宇智波斑先表的白。”  
‘彭！’  
“泉奈”狠狠的帮“扉间”关上了厨房的门。  
他眼神阴冷的抬头看了因为巨大的动静看过来的扉间。  
然后扑到了“斑”身边。

【谷神星】   
听到了“泉奈”和另一个自己互动的“扉间”决定不把“宇智波泉奈在追千手柱间”的消息透露出来。  
他将视线从抱在一起的“泉奈”和“斑”身上移开，一个人默默走进了客房。  
那并不是他熟悉的人，而心惊胆跳的一天也差不多该结束了，该睡觉了。  
“吃的怎么样？好吃吗？”柱间笑着向另一个“自己“发问，慢慢收拾餐桌。  
柱间看似坦然的神情中蕴含着几分忐忑不安，但并没有难堪，斟酌了一下，柱间才继续发言。  
“我做饭也很不错的，下次让我给你做些料理看看吧，保证合你口味一一毕竟你就是我。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”刚开始还有些茫然，他不明白为什么‘自己’会突然向自己搭话，不过很快回过神来。  
“不用了，扉间向我说过所谓的平行世界的差异。”  
你的口味和我的很有可能不一样。  
“更何况，我已经习惯了扉间做的饭菜了。”  
从小到大，他从“扉间”一开始的菜烧糊了，到现在的完全符合他的口味并且还好吃，都吃遍了，“扉间”的每一道菜都是他想吃的。

【谷神星】   
被对方一口回绝让“柱间”相当伤心。  
不过我难道是那么脆弱的人吗？柱间诧异“柱间”的拒绝在自己心中引起的波动之大。  
明明只是普通的拒绝而已。  
“……至少不要回绝的那么快。”柱间用幽怨的目光盯着另一个“自己”，整个人都消沉下来了。  
一一我居然被我一口拒绝了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”新奇的看着自己低落的样子。  
不过注意力很快的转移到了要离开的宇智波兄弟身上了。  
“你们真的要走了吗？”  
“柱间”试图挽留，语气里满是不舍。  
“斑”的脚步也有所停留，很显然他也在期待。  
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”在“斑”耳边轻声说了几句，“斑”牵起“泉奈”的手，主动的往外走。

【谷神星】   
等“泉奈”和“斑”的身影彻底消失在门外，柱间突然开口道：“如果你不介意，我可以来的。”  
他认真地看着“柱间”，眼底是一片真挚。  
“一直憋着的感觉我也明白，我可以加入你们……你的敏感点我都清楚，比除了扉间外的任何人都清楚，而扉间，没有人比我还清楚他的身体，温柔的、粗暴的，什么都可以，我绝对会让你们很舒服的。”  
“而且……”  
“不想试试和自己做爱的滋味吗？那肯定很刺激……很舒服……”柱间出神地看着另一个“自己”，声音里满是渴望，脸色逐渐染上了一丝情欲。  
他主动按上“自己”的一只手，在手心里暖味地勾勒出图案，轻柔地挑逗对方，手指顺着衣袖钻入，擦过小臂内侧敏感的肌肤，将自身的温暖传递给他。  
他的动作牢牢站在“普通触碰”和“性暗示“的那条线上，不显得过于逾越。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”平静的听完另外一个自己的诉说，伸手把“自己”的手推开。  
然后微笑的拒绝。  
“对不起，这不能。”  
“柱间”看着“自己”脸上满是情欲的样子，意外的感觉熟悉，当然熟悉，因为自己也是这样的啊。  
“自己”的提议真的让他心动，自从怀孕之后，“扉间”就不允许他们之间有太激烈的性爱，他确实憋的很难受，但是他不能接受“自己”的求爱。  
“如果你有视如珍宝的存在，是将他藏起来，还是展示出来？”  
“柱间”不等着“自己”回答，便继续说着。  
“扉间选择展示出来，然后把觊觎的人眼睛全部挖掉。”  
这根本不像是“扉间”会做的事，但是他总会为“柱间”越线。

【谷神星】   
“扉间确实一一确实是非常珍视你。”柱间感叹着，继续用渴望的目光注视着“柱间”。  
然后他的神情间出现了几丝疑惑  
“但这和我和你做爱有什么关系？  
“我当然不觊觎珍宝，只是想让珍宝更加靓丽夺目，看到蒙尘而减少光辉的珍宝，我也会遗憾，所以想试去那珍宝上的灰尘，近距离欣赏珍宝那耀眼的光芒。”柱间的语气像是在述说一个不容置疑的事实。  
“这难道不是对我们都好吗？”  
“更不要说我们都是'千手柱间’，怎么也不会把自慰当做珍宝被夺走吧？’  
“大家都能很舒服，很快乐的......”柱间的声音到后面逐渐弱了下去，他总觉得自己说的并不对，他似乎并不是为了所谓的“快乐舒服”才想和这个世界的“柱间”做的，而是因为更深层次，现在的他难以想到的原因。  
但这个原因是什么？柱间一时间陷入了茫然。

【鹤风】   
“但是，在扉间眼中这足以说明事冒犯了。”  
“柱间”清楚“自己”的逻辑，在他的眼中“自己”和自己在一起作爱这根本不算什么，即便中间夹了“扉间”这也只是交流了兄弟情而已，但是……  
“扉间能够接受的珍宝只有一个，能够接近珍宝的也只有他自己，即便有了另一个与他所珍惜的宝物相同的存在也是一样。”  
“扉间”是足够冷静的，也是足够疯狂。  
“他只能接受一个。”  
一个他亲手打磨出来的珍宝，“柱间”因为“扉间”的重视而感动。  
但是如果有了复制品的话，或许会因为一时新奇而把玩，但是对于他来说复制品也只是复制品而已。  
“如果你真的想的话，可以直接去找扉间。”  
我会保证你的安全。

【谷神星】   
“我明白你的意思了……”  
柱间呼出长长的一口气，认真地看着“自己”，收拢心中的那些疑惑和更加奇怪的烦躁。  
只能接受一个，也就是说……  
“就是说不是三个人一起，而是我和你两个人一起，扉间就不会在意。”  
柱间完全没觉得自己的理解有什么问题。

【鹤风】   
“那他会打碎你。”  
“柱间”面不改色的顺着‘自己’的话，猜测下去。  
“之前扉间把我支走，是不是和你做了一次？”  
这是“扉间”亲口承认的。

【谷神星】   
“是的。”  
柱间面色如常地回答了另一个“自己”的问题。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
尽管这个世界的“扉间”和他熟识的那个不同，但柱间依然“扉间”当做自己的弟弟，在另一个“自己”面前，和弟弟做爱交流兄弟感情的事情没什么好隐瞒的。  
柱间观察另一个自己的表情，小心翼翼地说：“抱歉……没有带上你。”

【鹤风】   
“对于扉间来说，足够了。”  
足够了解到“千手柱间”和千手柱间的不同。  
所谓的兴趣，在了解清楚之后就变得兴致缺缺甚至可以说是毫不在意了。  
“比起你，扉间现在更在意的是你们那边，纠葛的究竟有多少人。”  
斑和扉间在一起这个消息给他造成了巨大的惊讶。

【谷神星】   
“纠葛？”这个词让柱间没有第一时间反映过来他指的是什么。  
“……没什么纠葛，如果不算扉间和斑在一起了的话。”  
“而且。”柱间看着“自己”的眼神更加怨念了，这其中似乎还夹杂了一些更深更复杂的感情。  
“为什么宁可找斑和泉奈……却拒绝了我……”柱间的语气简直闻者伤心听者流泪，消沉再次笼罩了他。  
“明明我也可以的，并且能做的更好……”

【鹤风】   
“我觉得你可能误会了什么。”  
“柱间”眨了眨眼，消化了一下‘自己’之前说的话中透露的信息。  
“如果真的按照你想的那样的话，现在这个屋里就没一个人了。”  
“泉奈”和“扉间”会率先动手，然后他和“斑”去阻拦，之后是四个人的混战……很有可能只有一个人活下来，还是不够完整的那种。

【谷神星】   
“啊？”柱间维持着呆愣的表情一动不动。  
他的理解难道有什么问题吗？  
“自己”刚刚不是邀请“斑”和“泉奈”一起来玩吗？  
不管是神情还是话都确实是那个意思没错啊。

【鹤风】   
明明是同一个人，为什么思维总是差线呢？  
“柱间”思考了一下，自己和“扉间”之间出现过这种情况吗？  
结论是没有。  
“那么，你认为我接受了泉奈和斑什么？”  
“柱间”有些不安的把手往身后伸了伸。  
“扉间”……  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”的声音在他身边响起。

【谷神星】   
“没接受什么，但并不妨碍你们一起玩，寻找刺激。”  
柱间把目光移到突然出现的“扉间”身上。  
“可以吗？扉间。”他坦然发问。

【鹤风】   
“不可以。”  
根本不想了解之前那个千手柱间究竟说了什么。  
兄长上床的时间已经到了。  
“兄长今天看了多少？”  
“柱间”看着“扉间”手中，他之前看的那本厚厚的，他根本连名字都没看的书。  
只看表情就明白“柱间”想了什么，“扉间”只能把书重新把书塞进了柜子里。  
“扉间……”  
“柱间”突然觉得或许可以试试。  
“今天让另一个自己和我们一起睡好吗？”  
“扉间”的表情有点冷。  
“那么，兄长今天早睡好吗？毕竟您的身体最近无法接受强烈的刺激。”  
“扉间”说敬语的时候通常是在做爱的时候，柱间觉得自己的腰有点软。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”笼罩在柱间身上的消沉之气根根盛了，为什么“扉间”也拒绝的那么干脆？  
这样的话，他就……  
柱间直接走过去抱住了“扉间”，吻住了他的唇，撬开齿缝，大胆探入其中，汲取其珍贵的液体。  
同时他的手也不停，从“扉间”的衣服中伸进去，摩挲过他的胸口和侧腰，在臀部上驻留了一会儿，打着圈来到了“扉间”的胯部。  
手指毫不犹豫地抚上性器，用略微粗糙的手掌包裹茎身，指尖在龟头上若即若离，似乎是漫不经心地擦过那些“扉间”最敏感的地方。  
在“扉间”偶尔拒绝的时候，柱间也会用一些手段来挑逗他以引起他的性趣。  
在亲吻“扉间”的空隙，柱间又转头看向旁边站着的“自己”。  
无法接受强烈的刺激的话……  
“我很擅长温柔的……”他的神情隐约透露出一种恍惚迷离之色。  
“口交，手交，或是用身体别的一部分，比如脚和腿，甚至是头发，也可以用道具，我也可以匍匐在你的身下完完全全配合你。”  
“或者你想要鞭打我？把我捆起来？用言语羞辱？或者单纯玩角色扮演？当然，还有我们擅长的木遁。”  
“在哪里都可以，草地上、森林里、浴室里、餐桌上、火影办公室、教室、他人的家里、马车中……”  
柱间仔细收索脑中他从前做过的那些事。  
“当然，如果你想要享受插入的快感，我也可以，可以温柔地和你做。”  
说完，柱间感觉有些口舌干燥，不知道是因为说的太多了，还是他被自己的话激起了感觉。  
“在性爱上，我可几乎是个完美的性伴侣。”柱间最后给自己总结了一句。  
“特别是对于你们一一柱间和扉间来说。”他毫无掩饰地露出来一个充满挑逗和情欲的笑容。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”可以说是完全被挑起了兴趣，但是……  
他小心的翼翼的看着“扉间”的表情。  
原来还有几分可以观察到的神色，到现在则是完全的消失。  
“扉间”红眸暗沉的站在那里，既不直接接受，也不拒绝的站在那里，在“柱间”看过去的时候，还露出了微笑。  
“兄长，你应该会很高兴吧。”  
“扉间”温和的问到，完全不符合他的常规。  
“或许，您可以尝试一下另外一个我。”  
他的表情很温柔，他的神情又十足的冷漠。  
从“扉间”嘴里吐露出敬语开始，“柱间”的身体已经软了下来，他已经做好了准备……可是……现在……  
“扉间……唔……”  
“扉间”吻住了“柱间”，把口中的液体渡了过去。  
“兄长，我希望您今天一晚都不会发泄出来。”

【谷神星】   
柱间看着他刚刚还在亲吻，嘴里有着他的唾液的扉间吻住了另一个“自己”，奇怪的联想让他身体发热。  
简直就像是……他在吻那个“自己”。  
这种联想让他浑身都不正常地热起来了，好像有轻柔的羽毛抚过心弦，甜蜜的糖果溢满口腔，让他想进一步动作，和“柱间”。  
“扉间，不，柱间……”他能听到自己咽了一口口水。  
“我随时可以帮你，不管在哪一个层面上……我一直在这里。”  
“要试试吗？”他的声音带了点勾引的意味。  
“绝对不会让你失望的，会非常舒服、快乐、满足，就像在软飘飘的云朵上，就像在人间仙境一一这点我可以发誓。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥想要的话，完全可以开始。”  
“扉间”的脸上看不出有任何的不悦，他转过头，看着另外一个世界的柱间。  
他温柔地勾住了柱间麦色的脖颈，撬开了牙关，把嘴里剩余的液体渡了过去。  
“这会让您难忘今晚的。”

 

【谷神星】   
大口吞咽那来自于另一个世界“自己”的液体，与往常迥异的刺激和名为名为“幸福”发事物瞬间直击了柱间的心弦。  
仅仅是前戏的几个动作，就让柱间脑海里渐渐变得混乱，整个人像是被浸泡到蜜水中，那种芳香浸满了整个口鼻，外界的一切除了“柱间”和“扉间”以外都不甚清晰。  
在欲望的推动下，柱间下意识也回抱住扉间。  
“好……好的。”

【鹤风】   
“大哥。”  
“扉间”垂着眼，温柔的把柱间衣服全部褪下。  
温柔的如同猫咪的撒娇，绯色的眼睛中只有柱间一个人。

【谷神星】   
“柱间。”  
柱间没有焦距的眼睛对准另一个“自己”的方向，充满爱欲的声音呼唤属于他们两人的姓名。  
“快过来吧……”手缓缓伸向那个方向，然后手指突然紧握，指尖陷入掌心。  
“我答应过要给你快乐，这点绝不会食言。”他的神色陷入更深层次的虚幻中。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”笑着把柱间推在身下。  
“兄长真的要尝试吗？”  
“扉间”乖巧的站在那里，身上一丝不挂，从父亲死后他就从来没有看到过“扉间”如此温柔乖巧的神情。  
那是陷阱。  
柱间清楚的知道这一点，因为他没有经起诱惑轻易的答应了另外一个自己的邀请。  
但是他仍然一步一步的走了过去。  
扉间……  
他真的好想。

【谷神星】   
冰冷的地面让柱间的神志稍微清醒了一会儿，从这个视角，他能清楚地看到“自己”正在一步步走近。  
认知到这点，柱间觉得自己的心跳快了三个节拍，好像一瞬间全身的血液都涌到了脸部，他的脸现在一定烫的吓人。  
“柱间……”心中异样的酥麻感蔓延开来，某种满足和更多的幸福充斥了心灵。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”随时注意着地上人的动静，“柱间”清楚的看到在某个时刻，“扉间”的眼神冷的可怕。  
“扉间……”  
他要赶到“扉间”身边，收起“扉间”手中的利刃。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”  
柱间从地上站起来，手自“扉间”腰后一点一点抱住了自己的弟弟。  
红色的仙人脸谱一点点浮现在他眉眼间，在依然带着情欲的脸上增添了几分妖艳之色。  
他还不至于迟钝到连杀气都感知不到的程度。  
抱住“扉间”，不，应该说是禁锢住他的动作。  
柱间靠在“扉间”的肩膀上，暖昧地向他吐出湿热的气息。  
“你是我的兄弟……现在我们还是来好好享受快乐吧。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”停下了脚步，属于仙术的脸谱同样浮现在他的脸上，“扉间”制止了他的脚步。  
“兄长，原谅我，今晚我无法陪您。”  
“扉间“示意“柱间”回卧室，手中的利刃被“扉间”重新封回了他刻印在身体上的封印符文。

 

【谷神星】   
柱间有些疑惑地看着“扉间”的动作，但心中仍没放下警惕。  
“我们三个人可以一起来。”他有些迟疑地提议道。  
“在这里可以，回卧室也可以，或者……”  
柱间的手明确地按住“扉间”印有封印符文的那块肌肤，带有禁止性的意味。  
“……粗暴一点的也无妨，但要适度。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着“柱间”的眼神已经不是在看熟悉的亲人了，而在看一个陌生人。  
“回去。”  
他又重复了一遍，对着还在迟疑的兄长。  
他温顺的停止了动作，眼睛却落在了距离他还有些距离的兄长身上。  
“回去，睡一觉，剩下的事明天再说。”  
“柱间”点了点头，转身向卧室走去。

【谷神星】   
“但'我’恐怕睡不着吧。”  
“柱间”清楚地明白这一点，于是在那个“柱间”进入卧室之前，先一步拦住了他。  
甚至柱间自己都无法言喻此刻自身的心情和做出这样鲁莽行动的原因。  
在“柱间”反映过来之前，柱间就姿态亲密地环住他的腰部，脸埋在他的脖颈间，汲取对方身上和自己一般无二的味道，恍若爱人一般。  
——恍若爱人一般。  
他眉眼间堪称妖异的红纹是仙人的象征，处于这种状态的柱间更加地敏锐，他能轻易感受到另一个“自己”愈加急促的呼吸和心跳。  
柱间的手顺着宽松的领口伸进对方的衣服里，手指挑逗地在胸膛上游走，拨弄那两点敏感的红色。

【鹤风】   
凌厉的刀刃划破了空气，擦过了柱间的大腿。  
“放开。”  
“扉间”提醒了一句，下一秒，咆哮的水龙冲向了抱着兄长的敌人。  
是的，敌人，在柱间动手的那一刻，在“扉间”眼中就只有敌人这一个身份了。  
“兄长，我知道你能离开。”  
浑身被浸湿的“扉间”就站在他们身后，手中的刀冲着柱间的侧腰与大腿根。

【谷神星】   
柱间的手在下一个瞬间出现在刀背上，施力夺下刀刃，鲜艳的血珠从他的手掌上溢出来，顺着锐利明亮的刀刃流下，划出艳丽的痕迹，然后那伤口在仅仅几秒后就愈合了。  
啪嗒一下，刀刃断成了两段。  
“扉间。”柱间隐隐把另一个“自己”护在身后，扉间突然的攻击和剧烈的敌意让他始料不及。

【鹤风】   
在“扉间”的眼中，世上分为三类人。  
他的兄长，其他人和觊觎兄长的敌人。  
而现在，抱着兄长的那个人就是他彻头彻尾的敌人，不会再有一丝得留念。  
但是……  
“扉间”看向“柱间”，“柱间”脸上带着对于他的担忧和对于性爱的渴望。

【谷神星】   
“冷静一点，扉间。”  
柱间注视着地上那柄段刃，他的血液在重力的影响下，顺着刀刃落在地上。  
事实上，他至今依然没有搞清楚“扉间”会杀气肆意突然攻击的原因，是因为他刚刚抱住了“自己”？  
但怎么也不该是这个原因才对。  
对于把扉间单纯当做兄弟的柱间来说，这个世界“柱间”和“扉间”奇怪的联系是难以理解的。  
对于把性爱当做兄弟之间互相取悦增进感情手段的柱间来说，这是也几乎完全无法理解的事，会因为兄弟与某人说了几句增进感情的话而想要杀死他？  
难道不是这样吗？柱间陷入了深深的迷茫和疑惑之中。  
难道不是这样吗？这句话在他的脑海中不断响起，他却始终无法明白其真谛。

【鹤风】   
“我很冷静。”  
“扉间”面色冰冷的看着敌人，和对兄长的温和的态度天差地别。  
“柱间”担忧的看着“扉间”，杀气在他周身肆荡，却不侵犯“柱间”分毫。  
“扉间，我……”  
我想留下来帮你。  
他的话没有说完。  
“兄长，暂时离开这里好吗。”  
“扉间”再次说到，这是最后的催促。  
“我明白了。”  
“柱间”顺从的说道，他对自己歉意的笑了笑，然后直接进入卧室，关上了门。  
叠加的封印阵亮了起来。  
“扉间”依然冰冷的看着敌人。

 

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“待在这里不是长久之计，还是出去比较好，柱间……大哥。”  
一直在注意自己那位大哥动向的扉间抱臂靠在墙上，他对着走进卧室来的“柱间”说道。  
“如果你不想明天一早起来就发现房子都没了。”  
“扉间很有分寸的。”  
“柱间”并不认为自己说的话有哪里不对。  
“至于房子？明天再重新建立起来就好。”  
“柱间”对于弟弟的同位体还是很有好感的，但是这并不意味“柱间”会听他的话。  
我还是更喜欢一直依赖我的“扉间”。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
柱间有种下一秒这处房子就要没有了的预感，所以他选择先发制人。  
“木遁·四柱牢！”  
粗壮的枝条穿透坚硬的地板，将柱间面前眼中透着悚人惊光的“扉间”围在木遁的牢笼里。  
“扉间”从封印符文里摸出一瓶药剂，然后倒进了周围的一片绿色，破坏了其中的木遁查克拉，虽然其中还混杂着仙术。  
“水遁，水龙弹。”

【谷神星】   
扉间很清楚自己大哥的实力，他不认为另一个自己能打倒柱间。  
感应着外界两人的查克拉和战斗动向，扉间干脆直接靠着墙在卧室的地板上坐了下来，如果有什么意外的话，他也随意可以发动飞雷神出去。  
现在最重要的是……  
扉间看着在外表上似乎和自己熟悉的那个大哥没有任何区别的“柱间”。  
“既然这样……这个时间还挺早的，不介意和我随便聊聊吧，兄长？”扉间说起话来显得极其随意，好似在他面前的真的就是他熟悉的那位柱间。  
他对实力几乎相同的两人二对二，可没有什么绝对获胜的信心。  
一一一一一一一一一  
尽管柱间没有他那位在这个世界没有诞生的孙女那样的“怪力”，但处于仙人模式下的他，一拳打垮一座房子的地基也不是什么难事。  
“扉间，我并不想伤害你……”  
他随手抓起地上一件衣服披在赤裸的身躯上，下一瞬，柱间仿佛蕴含的万顷之力的拳头直直冲向地面，至柱间拳击的中心，恐怖的裂痕四散炸裂，房屋瞬间倒塌，这一击的威势表现堪称9级大地震。  
“我很清楚你的作战风格，扉间。”  
那栋房子里一定有很多防不胜防的陷阱，有些就算是柱间也会感到棘手，既然如此，干脆都破坏掉好了。  
由没有杀伤力的缚敌用木遁引开扉间的注意力，狭小的室内空间不是对柱间这种忍者有利的坏境。  
而现在，适合的战场已经制造出来了，尽管依然算不上广大。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“那要谈些什么？”  
“柱间”不意外自己会选择改变场地，扩大自己的优势，外面拆的轰轰烈烈，但是“柱间”所在的地方依旧不动如山。  
“柱间”坐在床上，打了个哈欠，看着靠墙坐在地板上的“扉间”。  
还好选择了坐在地板上，否则扉间一定能发现“扉间”出现在他身边的。  
“我对你们的经历很感兴趣，兄长。”  
“如果我猜的没错，你们并不是从小就存在并维持肉体上的关系。”扉间认真地注视着面前的“柱间”。  
外面的声响……看来房屋已经被打碎了。  
扉间想到刚刚他去这个“自己”的实验室拿到的资料。  
大哥，我都告诉你了，可千万别掉链子。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“扉间”看着柱间拆了大半个千手宅。  
他精心布置的陷阱因此废了不少，但是刚好可以让他做一个实验。  
两个相同的飞雷神术式，来自不同的世界，却可以被相同的查克拉启动，产生的空间拉扯之力，能不能绞碎一个人。  
和“忍界第一神速”战斗拉开距离是无用的，在无数次的兄弟对练中，“柱间”深知这一点。  
诀窍是速战速决，被对手用放风筝战术困住就糟糕了。  
“木遁·花树界降诞！”  
通天彻底的枝蔓伸长蔓延，似乎瑰丽无害的花朵在枝蔓上绽放，释放出醉人的香气，这里在瞬间变成了一座恍若千年无人踏足的奇艺森林，人在其下是如此渺小。  
以及。  
黑暗行之术  
这个术只能困住扉间两……不，恐怕还不到一秒，但已经够了。

【鹤风】   
“所以，你们那个世界原来是这样发展的。”柱间点头。  
从小就有的肉体纠缠，原来如此，怪不得“扉间”会对他们感兴趣，但是，完全不同的，我和“扉间”的缘。  
“是的，扉间是在建村之后，对我发起追求的。”  
不是很意外“扉间”会这么做。  
“扉间对我一直都很在意。”  
会为我考虑一切。  
“那就和我说说吧。”扉间明显被这个“柱间”他的话引起了兴趣。

【谷神星】   
完全感受不到光的空间，“扉间”有一瞬间好像连兄长的查克拉都感知不到了。  
“飞雷神斩！”  
强行破了屏障，“扉间”冲破了束缚，通过术式直接从树木中冲了出来，刀尖直指柱间。  
但刀尖刺入柱间躯体的那一刻，扉间面前的“柱间”身影逐渐变形，最终变成了一段粗糙的人形木头，转瞬之间，那木头上又爆出无数坚韧的枝条，困住了“扉间”的身躯。  
这是木遁分身，哪怕是拥有永恒的万花筒写轮眼的宇智波斑也难以看破。  
会被花粉干扰，大意了，“扉间”。  
另一个柱间从不起眼的某条枝蔓下出现，用黑暗行之术和花树界降诞来干扰感知，最终取得胜负，是柱间这次的战术。  
他摇了摇头，并没有接近“扉间”，他知道这个弟弟会在敌人以为胜利时给予敌人致命一击。  
“下面是涅盘精舍之术……扉间，好好睡一觉吧。”  
另一边，在听另一个世界的“自己”讲故事的柱间突然有所感应。  
他收到自己的其中一个木遁分身的记忆了。  
应该已经解决了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”的声音因为极速接近的查克拉而停止。  
“兄长……”  
一双手从“柱间”的身后抱住了他，“扉间”低着头，深深的从“柱间”身上吸了一口气。  
像是拥抱着自己的世界，“柱间”突然想到这句话。  
他摸了摸蹭着他的脖颈，毛绒绒的银色脑袋。  
“欢迎回来，扉间。”  
“我回来了兄长。”  
“扉间”在“柱间”的脸上亲了一口，神色温柔。  
“时间到了。”  
他在兄长的耳边说到。  
“是……时间到了……”  
“柱间”的头一点一点的歪在“扉间”身上，脸上带着温柔的笑意，双眼紧闭。  
时间到了，应该睡了。

【谷神星】   
这个世界的我睡的真早啊……柱间有些稀奇，又有些羡慕地看着那个“自己”靠在扉间肩膀上就睡着了。  
火影的日程极为繁忙，哪怕有很多人帮他也是如此，平常这个时间他一般还在处理公文，猛然脱离了繁忙的火影生涯让柱间竟生出了几分不适应。  
“扉间……”新出现在脑海里的分身记忆让柱间突然明白了一个事实。  
“你就那么讨厌我……”  
消沉感从柱间身上一点点散发出来，让熟悉这种感觉的扉间叹了一口气。  
“……居然一直用分身和我做。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”近乎冷漠的看了一眼消沉的‘千手柱间’。  
“兄长要睡觉了。”  
他看着另外一个自己。  
“可以出去了吗？两位。”

【谷神星】   
柱间继续消沉地看着“扉间”。  
继续消沉地看着“扉间”。  
继续看“扉间”。  
扉间忍不住转过头去，他眼里满是掩饰不住的笑意。  
“好了，大哥，把房屋复原吧。”  
柱间维持着怨念的眼神转过头看着自己明显在笑的弟弟，然后又看了看抱着“柱间”的“扉间”。  
“差别真大啊……偶尔也可以对我温柔一点的，扉间。”  
“别想。”扉间拒绝得干脆利落，“我对你已经很温柔了。”  
我真那样对你，第一个忍受不了的就是你一一扉间眼里的意思很明确。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”把“柱间”抱到床上，整理了一下早就换好的睡袍，把“柱间”裹在被子里。  
然后看向正在谈话的千手兄弟，完全没有在意消沉起来的柱间。  
“所以，二位可以出去吗？”  
“千手柱间的木遁应该可以做出让你们过夜的房子的。”

【谷神星】   
柱间的眼神明显还黏在床上的“自己”上。  
大哥你到底是对自己有什么执念？扉间差点忍不住这样说。  
“‘我’想要的话，完全可以开始……会让‘我’今晚难忘的。”  
柱间的视线转移到异世界的弟弟身上，笼罩在他身上的消沉一扫而空，神色透露着一种兴致勃勃。  
“我记得你这样说过吧。”  
扉间决定下一秒就把他那个看不懂场合的大哥拉出去。  
不，说不定并不是看不懂，而是他……扉间观察着柱间的表情，心里逐渐生出了一个古怪的猜测。  
难道他对这里的“柱间”......

【鹤风】   
就好像完全没有听到柱间说的话一样，“扉间”的眼神恋恋不舍的从兄长身上离开。  
“你们该走了。”  
“扉间”再一次说到，从火影办公室里拿出来的文件摆在桌子上，显然，他不打算这么早睡。

【谷神星】   
柱间十分自然地在桌子上坐下，开始批文件。  
扉间沉默了一会儿，然后也很自然在柱间身旁坐下，他把文件中的东西大致浏览一遍，把重要的东西放在显眼的地方。  
……他实在对柱间和另一个“扉间”接下来会做什么不放心。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”皱了皱眉头。  
“你如果真想的话，先离开这里。”  
扉间伸手把文件从柱间手里拿出来。  
他分的很清楚，兄长时木叶的火影，但是另外一个柱间不属于这个世界，那么就不能让他们扰乱这个世界的进程。

【谷神星】   
柱间的目光顺着移动的文件望向“扉间”的手，然后又一步步往上移动，最终停留在“扉间”明显没有什么好心情的脸上。  
“我还是不明白……为什么不能？”  
交流兄弟感情，让大家都快乐舒服，明明只是这样......罢了。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”为需要向千手柱间解释这一高难度任务而头疼，不过他还是选择了回答。  
“因为时空间的差异。”  
顿了顿，“扉间”继续讲解。  
“比如，在你的世界，‘我’和宇智波斑在一起了，而这个世界，斑是和泉奈在一起了，这就是明显的时空间差异。”  
“不止如此，时空间差异不止表现在这个方面，比如，你的世界，火之国大名是之前老大名的二儿子，而我们这个世界，火之国大名因为没有儿子，而选择了自己唯一的公主。”  
“扉间”认真的看着千手柱间。  
“或许在你的世界，你所选择的政策很正确，但是这个世界，你选择的政策与情况并不兼容，即便你看到的书面报告完全一样，但是你的选择或许不是让木叶进步，反而使其迎来了灭亡，虽然因为兄长和斑的原因不会到那种地步，但是绝对会有死亡的人。”

【谷神星】   
“我明白这一点。”柱间肯定地点点头。  
但这个“扉间”似乎弄错了他的问题，批阅文件是因为柱间想继续待在这里，其实他想问的是……  
”为什么我们不能一起做爱？“  
另一边的扉间已经开始着手解开结界，从这里出去了。

【鹤风】   
“你如果想的话，当然可以，但是不能在这里。”  
“扉间”头也不抬的把文件整理了一下，丝毫不在意自己说的话，造成了多大的影响。  
“只要你现在还能抬起来。”

【谷神星】   
更多刺激的柱间也做过，他倒不怕无法勃起，更何况这里还有扉间在。  
“这点完全不用担心，也可以和'我’做吗？”  
柱间眼睛一亮，内心的郁闷和烦躁一扫而空，他的嘴角止不住地上翘。  
说着，他就去拉“扉间”的手，脸上泛着笑意。  
“扉间你喜欢在哪里？”

【鹤风】   
“你是在痴心妄想吗？”  
千本划着柱间的脸颊擦过，“扉间”的手抓住柱间的手臂，分身抱住柱间发动了飞雷神之术。

【谷神星】   
啪嗒一声，被“扉间”分身抱住的柱间变成了一块木头。  
“不是答应我了吗？”  
柱间坐在另一个“自己”的床边，向“扉间”发问。

【鹤风】   
“答应你的是我。”  
看到柱间做到了床上，“扉间”反而不急了。  
半透明的罩子遮住了兄长的身体。  
感知不到了。

【谷神星】  
尽管能一直看着另一个“自己”睡觉柱间就很满足了，但果然还是想离他再近一点。   
柱间从他的好友水户那里了解过不少封印术的知识。  
他观察笼罩了“自己”的结界，结了几个印，诡谲的黑色的符咒浮现在他的指尖上，在皮肤上跃动。  
这个结界按通常方法要消耗大量时间和查克拉，暴力破坏则有受伤的可能性，但可以更改一些参数来误导它。  
“我记得这个'我’确实是答应的了。”  
柱间的手穿过结界，仿佛穿过一层几乎毫无阻力的水面。  
他伸出手，轻轻用指尖碰了一下熟睡“柱间”的脸，然后露出一个显得有些傻的幸福笑容。  
“那么为什么不可以？”

【鹤风】   
幻术如同镜花水月般的破碎，“扉间”冷冷的看着黑色的碎片从‘千手柱间’的指尖落下。  
“兄长向我征求了意见，我不答应。”

【谷神星】   
“为什么需要你答应？”柱间奇怪地看着“扉间”。  
“既然'我’答应了。”  
“扉间”真是奇怪，柱间不禁在心中感叹。  
“那就可以做了吧。”

【鹤风】   
“因为兄长很听我的话啊。”  
“扉间”披着正常的皮下，是一个病态的怪物。  
“我说，兄长已经睡了，所以你们都应该离开了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间仔细思考了三遍“扉间”的话，却发现依然无法理解。  
但他还是感到一种从心底传来的毛骨悚然的凉意。  
“但'我’的想法与你不同，'我’想要好好地享受和我的性爱。”  
柱间毫不犹豫地继续说下去，声音里充斥着全然的自信。  
“更何况我答应了他，不能这样轻易食言。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长并不想。”  
“扉间”的嘴角流露出一丝病态的笑容，但是转瞬即逝。  
“兄长之后，并不想和你作爱。”  
“扉间”开始结印，整个房间开始破碎，大片大片的黑色布满了整个房间，因为它们在破碎。  
“兄长……”  
“扉间”满足的抱着自己怀中睡着的人。  
躺在床上的人只是一个幻术。

【谷神星】   
“是'我’不想，还是……”柱间的声音冷了三度。  
“还是你不想？”  
“你明明知道的，扉间。”  
柱间一步步走到拥抱着的“柱间”和“扉间”面前。  
他看着在似乎在做好梦的“自己”，声音又柔和下来。  
“'我’确实想和'我’做爱，共同享受快乐。”这难道有任何不可以的地方吗？  
柱间以迅雷不及掩耳之势抱住了“柱间”和“扉间”，他有点疑惑地问道：“这个也是幻术吗？”

【鹤风】   
“是不是幻术你自己想。”  
声音好像是从面前人嘴里说出来，又好像不是。  
“扉间”选择离开。

【谷神星】   
柱间一秒都没停，他再次打开了仙人模式，死死抓住了“扉间”和“柱间”，防止他们用飞雷神逃走。  
“两个人不行……三个人一起也不行吗？”柱间期待地看着他们，眼底有热切的渴望。

【鹤风】   
“你可以一个人试试。”  
“扉间”腾出了一只手，挡住了柱间出现所产生的风，不让兄长受凉。  
他的红眼安静的看着柱间，任由对方牵着他。  
“或许是另外一个人。”  
空间转换，“扉间”带着人到了另一个自己面前。

【谷神星】   
早有准备的扉间想都没想，就直接把自己大哥扔了回去。  
“你暂且不会有姓命之忧的。”是肯定句。  
还没来得及说出一句话的柱间感受到深深被弟弟嫌弃的绝望感。  
而且还是双倍的……

【鹤风】   
在“自己”没有把千手柱间抛回来之前，“扉间”就极溜的抱着兄长离开。  
真的好麻烦兄长，我能不能直接让他……  
喜欢作爱，一直感受不到高潮怎么样？

——————————————

【谷神星】   
站在一片被自己打出来废墟之上的柱间陷入了更深的绝望和疑惑之中。  
他做的有什么奇怪的吗？他为什么看到“柱间”就会有那种奇怪的感觉？这个世界的“扉间”为什么不让“柱间”接受？  
最终想破脑袋也想不出什么的柱间跑回唯一还没被破坏的房间睡觉了。  
第二天早上醒来后，柱间把破坏了的千手宅用木遁修复完，然后坐在台阶上欣赏美丽的朝阳并思考人生。

【鹤风】   
“这可真是……激烈……”  
“泉奈”只能用这个词来描述现场的画面。  
除了一个孤零零的，看门框属于“千手柱间”的房门之外，其余的都是废墟。  
然后“泉奈”看着另外一个世界的千手柱间，从门里出来，熟练的使用木遁重新建立起了千手宅。  
“看来本体弄错了。”  
“泉奈”打算直接去火影办公室，毕竟这次的提案对于宇智波十分的重要。

【谷神星】   
柱间这段时间和“泉奈”相处的挺多的，所以他走过去和“泉奈”娴熟地打招呼。  
“早上好，泉奈，今天……”  
“今天天气真好！”一朵深沉的乌云不留痕迹地挡住了倾泻下来的清爽阳光。  
“……”

【鹤风】   
“昨天晚上，你真的尝试了？”  
“泉奈”只是看了一眼，联想到昨天晚上柱间的跃跃欲试，就差不多明白了发生了什么事。  
“不过，那个世界的我和你很熟吗？”  
即便是现在这个世界“柱间”也不会和他如此熟稔的打招呼，虽然无法排除“扉间”是不是说了什么，好吧，哥哥和“扉间”也是如此，他不希望哥哥和那个卑劣的家伙很熟。

【谷神星】   
“啊……是的，没想到失败了。”柱间对此十万分遗憾和失望，他揉了揉眉心，把心中涌上来的怪异感情再次压下去。  
之后见到那个“自己”再去试试吧。  
然后他开始回答“泉奈”的问题。  
“我们确实挺熟的……以前倒不是很熟悉，不过这段时间你经常来找我，邀请我去某些地方，不知不觉就熟悉起来了。”

【鹤风】   
“我，邀请你？！”  
“泉奈”上下打量着柱间，原本带笑的脸慢慢的冷了下来。  
“我都邀请你去了那些地方？”  
那个我可真是有品味，“泉奈”冷漠想。

【谷神星】   
柱间奇怪地看着“泉奈”，他为什么要那么惊讶？  
“甜品店、南河川、木叶的森林、宇智波族地……”柱间一个个罗列他和泉奈去过的地方，这么想来，泉奈确实邀请他去了很多地方，他们之间也不知不觉中变得熟悉，成为了要好的朋友。  
“泉奈你也想和我去吗？”

【鹤风】   
“我只想和哥哥去那些地方。”  
“泉奈”勉强的对柱间露出了一个微笑。  
还好我是个分身，遗憾我是个分身。  
“泉奈”结印消失，选择了把情报传回还在床上和“斑”在一起的本体。

【谷神星】   
直到“泉奈”消失，柱间还是没弄懂他话里的意思。  
他说的有什么问题吗？  
柱间决定继续自己的思考人生大业。  
他开始怀念那些堆积在火影办公室，仿佛永远都是那么高的文件了。  
至少文件比这里“扉间”和“泉奈”的话都好理解。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”带着满腔的怒火从床上爬起来，当然没有惊扰到“斑”。  
“该死的扉间，为什么不把这么重要的情报说出来？！”  
他想到今天分身看到的废墟，是没来得及说？还是打算用这个情报和他交易？或者他本身也没有套出来这个情报？  
这很关键，“泉奈”面无表情的思索着这个情报，这关系到他和扉间会不会再一次的联手。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
直到中午，扉间才迟迟回到千手宅，他第一眼就看到了在太阳底下思考人生思考得快脱水的大哥。  
昨天他的本体一直在实验室里，直到刚刚看护了大半天柱间的影分身解除，他才知道这一晚的风云诡橘。  
“大哥，去吃饭，下午我需要你配合我做些实验。”拍了拍柱间的肩膀，扉间示意他回屋里。  
“啊？好的。”柱间呆了一下，然后神色恍惚地走入了千手宅。

【鹤风】   
“这一次，恐怕真的很棘手。”  
“柱间”和“扉间”边走边讨论之前来自火之国京都的密信。  
“竟然会有叛乱？”  
“柱间”有些不可置信，确实如此，如今五国表面平静，实际暗潮汹涌，而火之国以哪位大名的能力不可能会不知道火之国突发的叛乱会对她的名誉造成什么情况，虽然火之国大名早就以暴君著称。  
“所谓的叛乱或许是她推动的也说不定，乘此机会把反对她，不听话，以及带着不知足贪婪欲望的贵族们一网打尽，而我们要做的，只是要在有人雇佣忍者的时候，告诉她一声，而且之前佐助已经去了京都。”  
不用担心大名的安全。  
“扉间”把门推开，让兄长先进去。

【谷神星】   
尽管木制的建筑和家具都被柱间都木遁恢复了，但电器是别想用了，不说坏了大半，电都没有了。  
扉间买回来的食材遗憾地无法用到了，不过用飞雷神再跑一趟了花不了几分钟。  
所以千手兄弟在餐桌上排排坐，边享用买来的一些比较符合他们口味的饭菜，边交流用分身收集到的情报并进行讨论。  
感受到他人接近的查克拉，扉间比了一个手势，停止了讨论。

【鹤风】   
因为正在向兄长解释佐助的动向，所以即便早就察觉到了屋里的动静，“扉间”也只是看了一眼，好像昨晚发生的一切都不存在一样。  
“佐助离开前带去了不少忍者，他打算培养出一些专门护卫大名的忍者，当然他也在其中。”  
刚好可以光明正大的留在京都，为他们提供情报。  
大名竟然同意了？”  
“柱间”有些差异，现在的大名对于一切不被她掌控的事物都怀着本能的敌意，所以佐助竟然可以这么轻易的进入火之国上层。  
“因为可以直接把佐助放在眼皮子地下监视，总比她身边还有不知名的间谍好。”  
所以我让那些线人先不要轻举妄动，省的被清理出来，甚至丢了命。

【谷神星】   
柱间明显不打算把昨晚的事就这样略过去。  
在另一个世界的“扉间”解释完后，他就笑着和他们打招呼。  
“中午好，扉间，还有'我’。”  
“昨天睡得怎么样？”说这句话的时候，柱间还向另一个“自己”眨了下眼睛，暗示意味不言而喻。  
扉间坐的稍微离他这个疑似失心疯的大哥远了一点，开始思索刚刚听到的情报。  
保护大名的忍者……他们也有这部分计划，不过，他们的世界是大名自己提出来的。

【鹤风】   
“昨晚睡得很好，扉间的怀抱很舒服。”  
“扉间”给“柱间”的身后腰间垫了个毛垫，略微警告的扫了一眼对面笑的柱间和旁边若有所思的“自己”。  
“柱间”好像把昨晚的一切都忘掉了，面色如常的回答着“自己”的话，看着“扉间”去了厨房。

【谷神星】   
看到“扉间”去了厨房，柱间有些心虚地说了一句：“厨房里……东西坏的差不多了。”  
他刚想招待一旁的“柱间”来吃他们买来的食物，又想到他说过习惯吃“扉间”的料理，只得作罢。  
忽略现在身无分文的自己要怎么赔偿损失的问题，趁着“扉间”去了厨房，柱间决定问出心中最想问的事。  
“想和我做爱吗？”他以微小但清晰的声音把昨晚营销一般的“做爱秘籍”再说了一遍。  
“……你昨天答应了吧……我保证会很舒服、很快乐的。”  
柱间的半个身体都靠在旁边坐着的“自己”身上，他瀑布一般的漆黑冰凉长发倾泻下来，流入对方的领口里，与敏感火热的皮肤相接触，柱间的手坏绕着他的肩膀，脸颊亲密地贴在一起，嘴唇不留痕迹地擦过对方的脸颊，温暖的气息喷洒在耳际，手一下没一下地伸入对方的发间，动作轻柔地梳理他的发丝。  
他的膝盖插入另一个“自己”的跨间，轻缓而有节奏地摩挲着大腿内部的皮肤，一点点接近那处隐秘之地。  
在一边听完并看完柱间全部发言和动作的扉间微妙地发现自己的大哥真的很了解自己一一在身体层面上。  
他的每一下看似简单的挑逗都直击“千手柱间”最敏感的地方，又不显得过于逾越。  
然后，扉间脑袋直直地跳出两个字一一“诱奸”。  
他都快看不下去了。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”没有接受，也没有拒绝的看着“自己”的动作。  
“对不起，我只能接受扉间。”  
我只会和“扉间”在一起，我的“扉间”。  
“至于之前的话，你可以当那是幻听。”

【谷神星】   
柱间看得出来这个“自己”在身体上并没有像嘴上说的那样决绝，那发烫的皮肤和愈加急促的呼吸就是证明，但是......只能接受扉间吗。  
“柱间”说的话还是让他一瞬间几乎要喘不过气来。  
他到底怎么了？这两天这种接连怪异的感觉。  
柱间再次压下心中的种种他也难以分辨的复杂情绪，继续动作。  
“仙人之体不至于连是不是幻听都分辨不出来。”  
“而且……”柱间的脑袋对对方肩膀上一点点滑下去，靠在对方胸口上，倾听心脏的跃动和体温。  
然后他露出了一个满足的笑容。  
“我就是你，自慰没有任何问题。”  
说完，柱间干脆利落地解开这个“自己”的腰带，用温暖的口腔包裹住他早已迫不及待的性器。

【鹤风】   
真的很大胆。  
“柱间”冷静下来，甚至还有兴趣扫视了一圈“自己”的杰作，以及离“自己”有些远的另外的“扉间”。  
“没用的。”  
性器没有任何动静。  
“我喜欢扉间的，但是你不是。”

 

【谷神星】   
“难……道，唔，你很讨厌自己吗？”柱间低着头问另一个“自己”，含着性器让他的声音有些模糊不清。  
对于“柱间”毫无反应的性器，他似乎并不怎么意外。  
他吐出沾染了水泽的性器，透明的丝线却还连接着嘴角和龟头，柱间没有管那些淫靡的线条，而是给了抬起头温和地看着“自己”。  
“这是你和扉间之间玩的吗？”  
“很难受，对吧？我明白。”柱间露出一个怀念的笑容，“因为我们也试过。”  
“怎么样都无法射精，自己也不能解决，每晚忍受着性欲的折磨艰难入睡……”  
他的声音满溢着情欲和怀恋。  
“但是，这样直到最后，到最后解开封印释放出来的那一瞬间，能感受到一一前所未有的快乐。”  
柱间恍惚地咽了一口口水。  
“但是，'千手柱间’不是那样能忍耐的人。”  
勉强收起恍惚之色，柱间集中精神继续说下去。  
“人身上的敏感带比你想象的多。就算无法通过性器官感受到高潮，也可以通过其他部位、通过其他方式来达到。”  
柱间从口袋里拿出他花了一上午调配出来的药剂，拉开“柱间”的上衣，让那些绿色的汁液顺着胸口缓缓流下来。  
“可能因为单纯的言语侮辱达到高潮，会把身体受到伤害当成快感，甚至有失去下半身知觉的残疾人，仅靠触碰皮肤就能达到高潮。”  
柱间用手指沾了一些汁液，以另一个“自己”的胸膛和腹部为画布，大胆作画。  
柱间感知到自己直接触碰到汁液的手腕和手指仿佛有火焰在灼烧。从前身体的感觉在一点点被唤起。  
手按住“柱间”的后脑，给了他一个大胆而不容拒绝的吻。  
“我说过，让你感受到无与伦比的快乐一一这点不会食言。”  
从柱间的话里知道了某些信息的扉间有些不满。  
他可是忍到了最后……没想到柱间会通过这种方式解决。

【鹤风】   
“并非是封印。”  
“柱间”终于有了反应，他看着想要和他更进一步的“自己”眼中终于有了灵动。  
“扉间只会和我一起。”  
“我也只会和扉间一起。”  
“这是我们的约定。”  
感受着突然高涨的情欲，“柱间”看向厨房，只有这样他的欲火才有了发泄的地方。

【谷神星】   
柱间这次的沉默格外长，直到扉间几乎以为他已经放弃了“自己”做爱的时候，他又开始动作了。  
“......你们当然可以只和对方在一起。”柱间刚开始的声音还有些阴郁，但到后面又和往常一样平稳了。  
“但做爱明明只是一种我们之间交流感情的方法。”  
“既然能得到，那么大、那么多、那么不可思议的快乐，为什么不做？”  
柱间把一些药剂抹在对方的性器上，然后在嘴里含了一些，再次吻住了“柱间”，把略微苦涩的汁液度给他。  
这药剂在加倍提升身体敏感点的同时，有催情和适度的催眠作用一一当然在一段时间后就会自动失去效果。

【鹤风】   
“但是，对于我们来说，并不是这样的。”  
自己的性器被含着别人嘴里，明明是可以发泄出来的好方法，身体也因为药剂性欲更加的高涨。  
但是……  
好想吐。  
“柱间”面无表情，身体的兴奋和灵魂的恶心完全被分成了两部分。

【谷神星】   
“嗯？”柱间这次是真的很惊讶。  
他想到刚和这个世界的扉间见面时，“扉间”极为自然地帮他解决，他以为这个世界“柱间”和“扉间”对于性爱的看法也是一样的，只是他们之间的感情有些差别。  
有种古怪的违和感缠绕在他心上。  
“但这个世界的扉间也确实会帮我解决……”  
以及，他还有一个问题。  
“如果你真的不想和我做，那为什么还在这里不离开？昨天和今天都是这样……”  
“如果你想要停止这种荒唐的事，我是没办法阻止你的。”

【鹤风】   
“他只是想要研究清楚你和我的差别在哪里。”  
“柱间”看着似乎是“轻松”的表情，伸手把自己的衣服穿好。  
“我只是无法拒绝而已。”  
但是这并不意味着接受。  
“对于你来说，作爱是一种交流方式，所以我才不会拒绝，因为这算是我和你之间的交流，但是对于我来说，作爱是只存在于我和扉间之间。”  
所以不拒绝你，只是出于礼貌。  
“当做你那个世界特有的交流方式。”

【谷神星】   
“那你研究一下我和你的差别？”在脑子里转过遗憾、惊讶、尴尬、自责、伤心、想一头把脑袋埋进墙里等情绪后，柱间诡使神差地冒出了这样一句。  
“既然扉间能和我做，那就说明，做爱对于你们来说，并不是只存在于扉间和你之间。”

【鹤风】   
“柱间”听着“自己”的突发奇想。  
“我没有扉间的研究欲。”他回答。  
“因为总有关于这一方面的任务。”  
“柱间”看着性致勃勃的自己。  
“需要我们亲自上场的任务。”

【谷神星】   
“但我有。”  
柱间拉住了另一个自己的手，他脸上浮现出不正常的潮红。  
手那边的皮肤已经彻底转换为了敏感带，仅仅是牵住他人的人，就带给他直接触碰性器一般的快感。  
某种意义上，被他涂了那么多药剂的“柱间”能淡定地穿上衣服，真的很厉害。  
柱间尽量收起声音中的情欲之色，严肃地发问：“所以，你能让我研究吗？”  
柱间想要“研究”另一个自己，这是确确实实的真心话......真心话的一部分。

【鹤风】  
“柱间”一时因为‘自己’的话而被噎住了，他想要拒绝。  
但是……  
试一试的话，“扉间”应该……

【谷神星】   
柱间发现了另一个“自己”的犹豫，心中涌出的欢喜几乎要把他埋没。  
“可以吗？”  
柱间握住另一个“自己”的手，轻轻舔舐了一下，感受舌下粗糙温暖的皮肤，他的脸红瞬间就的发烫。  
扉间默默注意厨房，以免自己的哥哥在下一秒就要被捅了脖子。

【鹤风】   
“柱间”默默接受了自己的动作。  
带着心虚。  
应该可以吧，“扉间”不允许我自慰，但是和“自己”的话……应该不算，至多算是梦……春梦。

【谷神星】   
“自己”的默认让柱间置身于一种恍惚的幸福感中。  
——就像梦一般虚幻而甜美，又像巧克力苦涩中的甜蜜。  
颤抖的手解开另一个“自己”的衣衫，柱间吻上了他的胸膛，一点点品尝“自己”那蜜色的皮肤，不知为何，他竟真的尝出了一点儿甜。  
细心地舔吸乳头，用牙齿轻微啃咬那一点殷红，嘴唇擦过皮肤，舌头轻柔地搓揉按压。  
柱间的手肘一不小心碰到了他的腹部，看着那微微凸起的小腹，柱间愣住了，随之而来的是头皮发麻的兴奋。  
“我”怀孕了啊……  
带着某种他从未有过的异样感情，兴奋和怪异的快乐在柱间心中发酵。  
他大力吻住了“柱间”的唇，不知满足地汲取对方甜蜜的液体，与口中珍贵的宝物缠绵，他眼中散发着仿佛要灼烧空气的熠熠光芒。  
直到双方都气喘吁吁，柱间才停下这个吻。  
凑在自己的耳边，柱间轻声说：“我们开发过一个能共享双方感官的忍术，用这个吧。”  
双倍的快感是能让人彻底疯狂的快乐，哪怕是强大的忍者也难以经受，但这个忍术有会造成思维混乱的问题，所以在柱间和扉间在用过一次后就被封印。  
如果一样是“我”，那么这就不是需要担心的问题，柱间这样想。  
他也想……试试怀孕被上的感觉，也想试试无法通过性器官高潮，只能从其他部位得到高潮的感觉。

【鹤风】   
双重快感……  
自从怀孕之后，“扉间”就不允许他有大型的刺激，就连做爱的次数也慢慢的减少，“自己”所说的，他也已经很久没有感受到了。  
“柱间”有些颤抖。

【谷神星】   
咬破手指，以伤口中溢出的血液为颜料，柱间在自己和身前之人的眉眼间画出一个似是仙人眼纹的图谱，然后结印。  
忍术发动了。  
视野好像分成了两部分，不，是多出了一个视野，他看到了自己恍惚的脸。  
胸口上口水粘腻的触感，被人压住的沉重感，下腹古怪的下垂感觉、身后坐垫的柔软……  
随之而来的还有无数的思绪涌入柱间的脑海。  
“扉间……不允许……有……刺激。”柱间喃喃自语。  
“柱间”现在所想的，一字不漏地出现在他的脑中，还有随之而来的那些感情。  
对扉间的“爱”、“偷情”的恍惚、被渴望压过的拒绝、对性事的渴望……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】   
“兄长。”  
“柱间”的脑海中浮现出“扉间”的身影。  
明明在外人面前一直都很严肃正经的样子，但是却会在他的面前露出笑容。  
“兄长。”  
“扉间”向我伸手……  
“兄长，我爱你。”  
例外的不属于他的思维闯进了他的脑海中。  
渴望……真的好渴望……  
“柱间”看着和“自己”相同的容颜，那种在对方心中泛滥成灾的感情一瞬间也出现在他心中，让他感同身受。  
柱间，原来你对我......  
“我……”

【谷神星】   
双倍的快感带来的还有加倍的对情事的渴求。  
柱间几乎是手忙脚乱地把两人的衣服都脱光，在思维共通的情况下，两人无需任何言语。  
他将“柱间”的整个性器含在嘴中，整个人的身体却突然抖了一下，他能感到下身好像也有人再给自己口交，如此温暖、如此娴熟。  
勉强集中精神，柱间直接去触碰那些自己熟知的敏感点，通过共感，他一点点调整嘴中的姿势，进一步提升原本就无比精湛的技巧。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”很擅长潜行，或者说他很擅长暗杀之类的任务。  
兄长擅长正面突击，那么就由他来辅助，兄长不喜欢活动中暗中，没关系他来，暗杀就交给他可以了，辅助就交给他可以了。  
所以当他真心想要隐藏的时候，即便是兄长也不会发现。  
暗色的刀刃出鞘，挥出，在距离只有几厘米的时候被拦下了。

【谷神星】   
察觉到“扉间”的接近，欣喜、愧疚、安心、恐惧的感情一起涌入柱间的脑海，一时间他竟没分辨出是谁的感情。  
但在危险即将到来的那一刻，柱间还是反映过来了。  
忽略脑中那些不属于自身的感情，他伸手挡住了“扉间”的刀刃。  
将“我”视为全世界的“扉间”要伤害我……？  
不，柱间摇摇头，把那些并非源自自身脑海的语句扫出去。  
“扉间，我……和我们一起来吧。”  
三秒后，柱间才反映过来，那确实是从自己嘴里说出的话。

【鹤风】   
“兄长，您真的决定了？”  
只是看了一眼，感知能力卓绝以及对于忍术的敏锐，“扉间”就知道了兄长脸上纹路的作用。  
竟然下意识的将自己的表情维持在空白上，他看向说出那些话的兄长。  
“您已经作出决定了？”  
他又问了一句，他已经作出决定了。

【谷神星】   
无端的恐惧在心底蔓延。  
什么？  
一一柱间想这样问，但他只是茫然地点了点头，然后感知到有什么火热的东西从眼角流下来。  
是“我”在点头吗？是“我”在流泪吗？  
柱间无法分辨。  
“扉间，我……”  
耳边传来自己的声音，但是我要说什么？。

【鹤风】   
“我知道了，现在就去安排。”  
“扉间”点了点头，表情平静，之前情绪崩溃的人好像不存在。  
“我现在去整理一下有关时空穿越所需要的资料，争取明天就让你们离开。”  
时光好像倒流到了他们还只是兄弟的时候。

【谷神星】   
不应该这样的……不，这不是我的感情，而是“我”一一另一个“我”的感情。  
柱间捂住胸口，跪在地上大口喘气，他勉强提起精神，转过头去注意另一个“自己”。  
不，已经不需要了，心与他相连的柱间，比任何人都清楚他的状态……  
不要露出那种表情了，柱间，我也会很痛的.....

【鹤风】   
“我需要你的帮忙。”  
“扉间”转头看向坐在一边的另一个自己。  
“你应该已经整理的差不多了，早些回去，那边的木叶需要你们。”  
他没有去看兄长和另一个千手柱间，对于他来说，已经不需要了。  
正好可以让他们在家里发泄。  
“扉间”垂下眼睫想。

【谷神星】   
“你……”扉间还想说些什么，但他看到了另一个“自己”眼里的……  
“我明白了。”  
扉间结印分出一个影分身，让本体和这个“扉间”去准备，影分身留下来照顾精神状况不行的两人。

【鹤风】   
要失去世界了，终于到了。  
“昨天你整理到了哪里？现在需要我陪去做什么？”  
“扉间”结印分出分身去火影办公室处理剩下的文件之后，问站在他身边的人。

【谷神星】   
扉间咬破手指结印，解开封印在他手臂上的资料。  
“差不多都可以了……我需要你借我一些查克拉。”  
他把资料递给旁边的“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“好。”  
“扉间”毫不犹豫的答应，他转过头去看实验室。  
“要和我去一趟汤之国的实验室吗？里面有些东西，你们走的时候带走吧。”

【谷神星】   
扉间看了一眼身后……有影分身在。  
大哥，请再等一会儿。  
直觉告诉他，现在乖乖顺着这个“扉间”的话去做比较好。  
“好的。”

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“知道万年樱吗？”  
“扉间”问着跟在身后的自己，那是兄长小时候曾经向往甚至可以说一直想要看到一次的植物。  
“原本打算等彻底培育好之后送给兄长，但是……”  
“扉间”看着开的如梦似幻的樱花树。  
“一起带走吧。”

【谷神星】   
扉间没有说话，他的大哥曾经也说过想看万年樱，被他知道后，说了一顿“实际一点”，但柱间还是没有放弃想要看到万年樱的愿望。  
真是天真到不切实际的大哥……  
“……我有些不明白，为什么要这样离开？”  
扉间伸出手，接住一片飘落的花瓣，浅粉娇嫩之物静静躺在手心，是如此美丽一一如此脆弱。

【鹤风】   
“兄长选择了‘千手柱间’。”  
“扉间”至始至终都分的很清楚，他只有一个兄长，就是他的世界，而现在世界选择了另一个人。  
世界要离开他。

【谷神星】   
“既然你现在还想着把万年樱送给他，那不是说明你依然眷恋他、爱着他吗？”  
还是说，正是因为彻底放弃想要离开，才会将万年樱在这种时候给“柱间”？  
扉间握住拳头，再展开时，手中那片樱粉色的花瓣已经被碾碎了，只有手心略微湿润的感觉提醒世人它曾经存在的痕迹。

【鹤风】   
“只是小孩子的妄想罢了。”  
“扉间”无动于衷的看着万年樱的花瓣，曾经费尽心思的存在，现在在他眼中也只是一次普通的实验产品。  
除了好看一无是处。

【谷神星】   
扉间没有再说话，只是一点点把那颗如梦如幻的樱花封印入卷轴中。  
“我们走吧……”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”没有回答，只是安静的在前面领路，离开。  
只是小时候的执念而已，兄长选择了离开，那么就不要给他去找麻烦了，木叶的二代火影选举可以提上日程了。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
一切都准备好了，扉间正在与另一个“自己”道别。  
柱间小心翼翼地牵住另一个“自己”的手，站在一旁，什么话都没说。  
这个世界的“扉间”回来后，他尝试去重新让“扉间”和“柱间”重新和好，但是不管说什么，从“扉间”那里得到的只有冷漠和拒绝。  
而这个世界的“柱间”也渐渐变得沉默，乃至一言不发，整天蹲坐在一个地方不动。  
他没有解开那个让他们感官相连的术。  
一一因为他不能眼睁睁看着自己“去死”。  
现在的话，在脑中下达“吃饭”的命令，他就会乖乖去吃饭，去洗澡，就会乖乖去洗澡。  
当然，这个世界的“柱间”似乎对这种东西一窍不通，要他集中大半精神去操控他，或者自己直接过去帮忙才行。  
他偶尔才能从对方那里感受到极其细微，但又如针芒刺入心脏一般尖锐的感情。

【鹤风】   
“到时要麻烦你的照顾了。”  
“扉间”看着另外的“自己”，应该交给的东西全部都给了，千手宅里的东西少了一大半，宅里的东西本身大多数都是兄长的。  
“已经差不多了，过几天泉奈就会成为二代火影。”  
他多说了几句，说不清是给谁的话。  
绯色眼睛略过站在千手柱间旁边的兄长，看着对方有些空洞的表情。  
“麻烦到时候，把万年樱栽在院子里吧。”  
这样，兄长就能高兴，并且忘记他了。

【谷神星】   
“好的。”  
扉间最后再检查了一遍东西，确认都带上了，于是招呼自己的两位哥哥出发。  
这个世界的“柱间”被扉间的视线扫过听到他的话的时候，眼睛似乎依旧平稳无波。  
“等一下，扉间……二代是泉奈？你要去哪里！”  
并不是这个世界的柱间激动地问他。

【鹤风】   
“留在这里辅助。”  
比起当主位，“扉间”更多的是当一个辅助，等到木叶发展的差不多了，他就可以离开了吧。  
这是兄长唯一留下的，只可惜无法让兄长带走。

【谷神星】   
柱间松了一口气，他还想说什么，却被他的弟弟打断了。  
“大哥，我们该走了。”  
“等一下，扉间……”他想继续和这个扉间说些什么，想继续去规劝他，但有人强硬地拉住了他的手，远离了这个世界的“扉间”。  
一一是“柱间”。  
他拉着另一个世界的柱间执着而缓慢地一步步离开了“扉间”，背影寂寥而单薄。  
柱间这次没有再挣扎，只是任由“自己”把他拉往他的弟弟的方向，远离“扉间”一一“远离这个世界。

【鹤风】   
像是要把这个画面刻在灵魂上一样，“扉间”看着兄长一步步离开，每走一步，都带走他的一部分生命。  
直到对方停止在要启动的阵法上，他觉得自己的心都不会跳了。  
他一直站在那里，一动不动。

【谷神星】   
“扉间，我……”  
阵法的白光笼罩了要离开这个世界的三人，隐约有熟悉之人的声音在愈加耀眼的白光里传出。  
但，那是谁在说话呢？  
白光散开，那里空无一人。

【鹤风】   
终于离开了，“扉间”转动了一下僵硬入雕像的脖颈。  
离开了吗？  
我的世界？  
“扉间，你要好好辅助柱间！”  
“既然柱间不想的话，那就麻烦你了，扉间……”  
我之所以存在，就是为了辅助兄长啊。  
但是现在……  
抱歉，兄长，我把您弄丢了。  
我的世界不要我了。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
视野的白光渐渐消失了，面前出现的柱间熟悉的实验室，这是他因意外来到异世界之前呆的地方。  
“泉奈？“  
柱间惊讶地发现泉奈在这里。

【鹤风】   
扉间并不意外泉奈会到这里，他看了一眼在墙角的器皿上的灰尘，那是唯一没有被除尘阵法笼罩的地方。  
还好，这里也只有一天。

【红锅】   
突然出现的气息把泉奈吓了一跳，他瞬间开启了万花筒。在看清对方的一瞬间，大半戒备就变成了疑惑，但他也并没有收回正握着忍具的手。  
“你们……这是怎么回事？”

【谷神星】   
短短两天内发生的事情实在太复杂，饶是柱间也难以一时说清，他要怎么解释这段时间这件事？  
“这是另一个世界的我。”他指了指一直被他牵住手，眼神空洞虚无的“柱间”。  
“他……因为一些原因变成这样了，所以，要到这个世界住一段时间。”

【鹤风】   
因为一些事……  
扉间想起另外一个已经选好墓地的自己。  
心情有些压抑，那个自己的经历要比他差太多，小时候除了千手柱间，即便是他自己也把自己当做工具，而不是人，除了他的兄长。

【红锅】   
泉奈点了点头表示了解基本情况，他不是缠住别人刨根问底的类型，不过这不代表接下来他不会去私下调查。  
“如果你们有什么需要的帮助，可以和我说。”  
他在说这话的时候，变回黑色的眼睛看着这个世界的千手柱间。

【谷神星】   
从泉奈的眼睛里柱间仿佛看到了别的什么，但再看过去，那仿佛全都是幻觉，泉奈还是平常一样看着他。  
“当然，我会来找你的，谢谢你，泉奈。”他这样笑着回应泉奈。

【鹤风】   
斑现在应该没有回来。  
扉间想起斑之前接的长期任务，但是他也有可能提前结束任务回来。  
他有些头疼的揉揉头，在他身边不按常理出牌的，除了大哥，就只有他的爱人了。

【红锅】   
泉奈暗自叹气，他发现他对千手柱间的关注已经有些超出了先前逢场作戏的范畴了，他不知道这是不是一个好兆头。  
至于那个人……  
他转头看向千手扉间。  
“你打算怎么办？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间……”柱间转头看向另一个自己，神色悲痛挣扎，但那之中又隐含了几分温柔。  
“这段时间他住在千手宅，我会来照顾他。”  
“柱间”现在的状况非常危险，他必须多加注意。

【鹤风】   
“给。”  
扉间直接把另一个自己封印起来的有关他的兄长的卷轴交给大哥，还有那棵万年樱……  
“我也要去一趟，顺便种棵树。”

【谷神星】   
柱间接过扉间递过来的卷轴，珍惜地收好。  
“把树……种远，不，种近一点吧。”

【红锅】  
“那祝你们一切顺利，告辞。”  
泉奈并不意外千手扉间没有理会自己，尽管现在他们同在一个忍村里低头不见抬头见，已不复从前不死不休的状态，但毕竟发生了那些事情……  
他没有再说什么，直接瞬身离开了实验室。  
现在他需要一个地方去思考他和千手柱间的关系。

【谷神星】   
“那么，扉间，我先把柱间安置回千手宅。”  
称呼“他人”为“柱间”本应是件很奇怪的事，但柱间却觉得本应如此。  
“之后我会去火影办公室，处理这两天耽搁的公务。”  
说完，柱间拉着“自己”的手，使用瞬身术离开了。

【鹤风】   
还好大哥没有选择让他留下帮忙。  
他可不像另外一个自己有那么大的心理力。

【谷神星】   
异世界的“扉间”给了柱间很多东西，都是属于“柱间”的，几乎搬空了大半个千手宅，饶是柱间分出了一堆木遁分身来，安置好这些东西也花了不少时间。  
“应该可以了。”  
解开木遁分身，涌入脑海的大量记忆让仙人之体也有了几分疲累，但那疲劳在转瞬之间就恢复了。  
“你觉得怎么样？这样可以吗？”柱间向一直被他“摆”在椅子上的异世界“柱间”发问。  
柱间与他的感官和心灵相连，言语不需要问出口就可以准确地传达，但柱间还是想确确实实地把话说出来。  
即使是这样，不管是心灵相接的脑海还是现实，柱间都没收到半分回应。  
“……我照着你熟悉的摆放的，如果有更好的想法就说出来吧。”

【鹤风】   
千手宅前有一片空地，那是曾经柱间一边说有一天找到万年樱一定会种的地方，而现在这里确实有了一棵万年樱。  
是别人送的。  
扉间看着在院中静静开放的万年樱，它的每一个部位都有着独特美感，这让它更加的美丽动人如梦似幻，美得不似凡间之物。  
花里带着奇妙的香气。  
扉间的脸色有些惊诧，还原的真的很完全，甚至可以说是充分的考虑。  
忘忧，忘忧。  
这真的能够做到吗？  
最后看了一眼万年樱，扉间飞雷神离开了千手宅。  
要在斑回来前把家里变的和以前一样才行……  
最起码他从实验室偷渡来的器材不能被发现。

【谷神星】   
把一切都整理好后，柱间没有再停留，这两天积累的公务不能耽搁。  
留下一个木遁分身，柱间打算前往火影办公室。  
“我晚上就回来。”就像离家的母亲嘱咐小孩子，柱间仔细叮嘱另一个世界的自己。  
“柱间”现在的精神状态令人担忧，但有相连的感官和木遁分身，他倒不怎么怕“柱间”会出现什么事。  
离开千手宅时，柱间看到了“千手柱间”一直梦想着要看到的万年樱。  
“……真的很漂亮，柱间。”  
你也看到了吧，“柱间”？

【红锅】   
泉奈站在影岩山顶俯瞰着木叶的全貌，如同千手柱间和哥哥经常做的那样。  
但他与他们终究是不同的，泉奈不认为自己的目光能够像他们一样看得那么高那么长那么远。就像现在，他虽然站在这个地方，满心想的却还是自己的事情。  
自己和……  
一开始的时候，他是出于对千手扉间的报复心理才刻意接近他的兄长，然而到了现在，他已经不知道这种初衷还剩下多少了。  
千手柱间像那于繁枝茂叶间洒下的斑驳阳光一样，明亮却温和。在这阳光的照耀下，他已经要……  
不，这太不对劲了，泉奈想。  
也许是时候结束这种一时兴起的，幼稚到极点的报复行为了。

【谷神星】   
翻查着送上来的文件，柱间感觉开始头疼了。  
仅仅两天的文件积压比他想象的多。  
看来他今天要很晚才能回去了，希望“柱间”在家里能好好的。  
等到他终于处理完堆积的文件的时候，柱间看了一下时间，已经一点多了。  
不知不觉中已经这么晚了，白日里无比繁忙的火影楼变得如此寂静，竟然柱间有些难以适应。  
“该回去了。”低声自言自语着，柱间离开了火影楼。  
“柱间”还需要他的照顾。

【鹤风】   
扉间终于把自己用的实验器械给搬回了另外的实验室。  
“原来我在这里已经存了这么多的实验器械了……”  
终于整理完之后，他应该睡了……但是……  
他看向千手宅的方向。  
“兄长现在的口味更偏向清淡的。”  
‘自己’的要求可真是够多。

【谷神星】   
当柱间回到千手宅时，“柱间”依旧坐在白天的座位上，似乎一直没移动过。  
但柱间知道木遁分身已经给他做了并喂着吃掉了晚饭，并且洗过澡。  
回忆着今天“柱间”记忆，柱间一边帮他脱下衣服并铺好床铺。  
正要关上灯离开离开时，柱间收到了源自“柱间”身体的信息。  
沉默了一会儿，他道：“……确实，我们都是喜爱这种事情的人，不过实质上的行为却没有做过。”  
蹲坐在对方身旁，柱间也一件件解开自己的衣服，抚摸着他冰冷的黑色长发，毫无犹豫地吻了上去，他安抚对方的火热，让其生机勃勃地生长，然后把那滚烫的事物放于自己的体内。  
尽量不触碰到对方的腹部，柱间坐在他大腿上，轻缓地摇摆着身体，一点点积蓄快感，最终到达顶峰。  
但他知道，他的身体不会从自己那里得到高潮。  
不过通过共感，依然可以享受得到那种快乐美妙的感觉。  
“晚安。”一切结束后，柱间亲切地和“自己”道晚安。

【鹤风】   
或许，我真的是闲不住吧。  
扉间在床上辗转反侧难以入眠，在黑夜中散发着淡淡微光的樱花飘着忘忧的香气 。  
这是大哥当初看的话本的一句话。  
“柱间”来这个世界之前吃的蘑菇是哪香气的药引吧。  
所以才会往术式里放了那么多。

【谷神星】   
睁开眼睛的时候，柱间发现了枕头上的泪迹。  
他做了一个不属于自己的梦，但却完全不记得梦中的内容。  
奇怪？感受着另一个“自己”的感官，柱间发现了一个事实。  
“我”在看万年樱？  
在床上呆了一会儿，柱间从被窝里爬起来，开始做早饭。

【鹤风】   
“大哥，你起来了。”  
扉间看着走出卧室的大哥，他知道自己现在不应该回来，但是……  
“麻烦你了，这些记得要让兄长吃完。”他指了指桌上的料理。  
“扉间”是不会给“自己”留后路的。

【谷神星】   
柱间坚定地摇摇头。  
“不，'我’拒绝了。”从另一边传来的拒绝是如此强烈。  
“这些东西，大概是用不到了。”

【鹤风】   
扉间看了看表情还是很呆板的“柱间”。  
“无论如何，这些东西对于你而言是有好处的。”  
他摘下了自己身上的围裙，在走之前还留了一句话。  
“他现在的口味偏向清淡。”

【谷神星】   
柱间准备给“柱间”喂饭，“柱间”却先拿走了属于柱间的那份，没有加过料的饭。  
他有些不熟练地使用筷子开始吃早餐，饭粒掉在桌面上，还差点把碗掀翻。  
柱间想过去给那个“自己”喂饭，但脑中却响起了明显的拒绝。  
他不禁露出一个微笑。  
真是的，“我”……

——————————————

【红锅】   
走在往千手宅的路上，泉奈仍然没有放下几天前的纠结。  
现在的他已经不由自主地被千手柱间吸引了，他想要暂时遵循这种本能看一看它会把自己引向何种境地。  
他抬手扣了扣大门。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
扉间面无表情地看着对面的柱间。  
“所以，你把那些蘑菇全部扔掉了？”  
扉间觉得心累。  
我当时为什么会答应‘自己’的要求？  
他再次在心里问这自己。  
“不，没有。”  
那些蘑菇说不定还要研究，怀着这样的想法，柱间把蘑菇原封不动保存好。  
另一位“柱间”有些不适应自己的弟弟这种态度，听到敲门声，他率先过去开门。  
扉间看着“柱间”去开门，他早就感知到了门外的人是泉奈。  
“那就给我几株，让我拿去研究。”  
他看着大哥认真的说。  
“等一下。”  
柱间从厨房的柜子里拿出被他放在最深处的卷轴，从另一个世界“扉间”手里得到蘑菇都封印在里面。  
在两位柱间的一致同意下，加了整整五层封印。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“早上好……火影大人。”  
瞬间意识到眼前的人并不是他所熟知的那位之后，泉奈迅速改变了称呼。  
“请问其他两位都在吗？”  
“柱间”平淡地点点头，没有说话，侧身示意泉奈进来。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
因为泉奈的到来，扉间把自己要说的话咽了下去，对着进门的泉奈点了点头。  
“好久不见，泉奈。”  
“是泉奈啊。”看到朋友过来，柱间显得有些高兴。  
“好久不见，似乎打扰你们了，不好意思。”  
泉奈有些抱歉地对着三人颔首致意。  
“本来想今天请你出去走走的，不过看来不太合适。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“并不是。”  
扉间飞快的表示泉奈来的很是时候，他把卷轴重新封印回肩膀上的符文。  
“嗯？我倒不介意，泉奈。”  
柱间还是挺喜欢和泉奈一起出去逛逛的，今天他也确实没有什么急事。  
不过……他看了一眼似乎对什么都很冷淡的“柱间”。  
说不定能借这个机会出去散散心。  
“那我就不打扰了。”  
扉间决定离开，不掺和他们三个人之间的修罗场，不过他还是觉得把话说出来比较好。  
“对了大哥，万年樱其实完全按照你曾经看过的话本培育的，有忘忧的作用，那些蘑菇，我不知道具体作用，但是那是药引。”  
说完之后，他就想离开。

【红锅】   
“那好，”泉奈露出一个不常见的真诚笑容，“我们今天就出去吧。”  
如果自己能帮到柱间做一些微小的事情来改善情况，那就再好不过了。  
他的目光有些不自在地转向扉间。扉间说的话他无法完全理解，但也有了些猜测。至于更详细的，他更想单独问柱间。

【谷神星】   
药引……吗。  
“扉间”果然还是很重视“柱间”，依旧爱着他。  
柱间能感受到，听到扉间的那句话时，从另一个自己心底传来的刺痛。  
他展开一个笑容，看着泉奈。  
“不介意多带一个'我’吧？”  
用欢乐来抚平伤痛，用时间来镇压悲伤吧，那才是真正的忘忧草。

【红锅】   
“……嗯。”泉奈迟疑片刻后应下了柱间的话。  
果然还是不要问比较好。  
那三个人之间发生过的事情，似乎已经超越他可以参与的范围了。  
眼下他能做的事情就是像先前无数次一样隐忍，直到这些不该存在的情绪消失而已。  
“我们去村子东边的那个湖边吧。”

【谷神星】   
“当然。”  
柱间多拿了一件外衣，很自然地拉住了另一个“自己”的手，准备出发。  
“那个湖很很漂亮。”他专心地对“柱间”说，“在水浅的地方能直接看到湖底，还有很多鱼，我有一次还见到扉间在那边抓鱼过。  
“倒没什么我们喜欢吃的蘑菇，但我，不，我们可以去森林里仔细找找。”

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间回到宇智波宅的时候感觉到了不对劲。  
但是他现在无暇顾及，或者说他现在比较急着先去宇智波神社，去看看另外一个自己说过的石碑。  
“扉间？”斑正坐在客厅里，他衣衫上盖了一层风沙，神情疲倦，显然是刚回来不久。  
但看到回来的爱人，他显得十分高兴。  
“斑，你回来了。”  
扉间看向坐着的斑，有些惊讶当然更多的是惊喜和无奈。  
“任务，没搞砸吧。”  
扉间顺手给斑到了一杯红茶。  
斑一口气把茶水喝到见底，缓了一下，他才开始说话。  
“简单的任务，只是一些觊觎木叶的宵小之辈在鬼鬼祟祟。”  
这个任务比斑说的要复杂的多，但他不想刚与扉间重逢就说这些。  
“那好吧。”  
扉间的眼神中带着柔和的无奈。  
“等你想说的时候再说吧。”  
扉间俯下身子，给斑一个拥抱。  
“欢迎回来，斑。”   
“我回来了，扉间。”  
斑回抱住扉间，好一会儿，他才放开。  
“泉奈之前给我送过信，你和柱间似乎突然消失了一段时间？”  
正是因为那封信，斑才会急急忙忙赶回来，但还没等他回到木叶，又收到泉奈“他们已经回来了”的信。  
“因为实验意外。”  
扉间想起了那混乱的关系，和另外一个世界。  
“一个让人伤心欲绝的意外。”  
扉间没有说话了，他不认为另外一个自己会希望自己向其他人说出……‘经历’。  
“如果你想去找泉奈的话，可以先去换身衣服，然后再去。”  
“意外？”  
好奇地看了扉间一眼，斑没有再多问，他看出扉间并不想说这些。  
“我确实想去找泉奈，不过……”  
斑想到了他的挚友，泉奈这段时间经常和柱间在一起，弟弟和挚友的交好是他乐于见到的。  
但看着和谐相处、谈天说地的两人，斑发现自己并没有想象中的那么高兴，反而有些不是滋味。  
“柱间怎么样了，他这段时间还好吗？”  
“哦，他啊……”  
扉间想起造成这一切的罪魁祸首，即便是一向尊重的大哥，他现在真的无发评价。  
“他……不太好……”  
因为另外一个“自己”。  
最后，他只能如此回答。  
“不太好？”斑皱眉。  
他的手指在桌上一下下敲打，发出清脆的声响。  
“难道是柱间的身体？”不知道他离开的这段时间里究竟发生了什么，看来必须先去看柱间一趟了。  
“不，并非是身体。”  
扉间觉得有些不对，斑一向是把大哥看的很重要，他已经习惯了，毕竟是大哥亲口承认的挚友，但是现在……  
扉间深深的皱起眉。  
“不是身体？”斑显得更惊讶了。  
难道是心理？但他几乎想象不出发生了什么事，才能让一向坚毅刚强的柱间心理产生问题。  
扉间深深的看了斑一眼，表面上他和平时一样。  
“你可以去看看。”在面对他们的时候，你的反应究竟是怎样的。  
“我确实该去看一眼。”  
斑略显焦急地从座位上站起来。  
“扉间，柱间现在在火影办公室？还是在家？”  
“在家，我用飞雷神带你过去，正好泉奈也在。”  
扉间的声音平和，面容稳重。

——————————————

他不像以前那样抓着斑的手，而是抓着斑的手臂。  
斑注意到了扉间的这个细微差别，但他没有多想。  
“好的。”  
他不在的这段时间究竟发生了什么事？

【鹤风}   
屋内的三人和扉间走之前一样的位置，扉间正拿着外套搭在了另一个“柱间”身上，处在房屋正中的位置，扉间退了一步，让斑更好的看到这些，也可以刚好让他看到斑的反应。

【谷神星】   
斑第一眼把其中一个“柱间”当做了即使他也难辨真假的木遁分身，但他很快就发现了似乎有些不对劲。  
“柱间？你的木遁分身怎么……”怎么吃胖了？  
斑呆愣地看着“柱间”的略微凸起的腹部。  
“嗯？斑！你回来了。”见到久别的挚友，柱间显得十分高兴。  
他走过去拍了拍斑的肩膀，开始介绍起另一个“柱间”来。  
“他是异世界的我，因为某些原因……要在我们这个世界待一段时间。”  
柱间故意没去解释另一个“柱间”腹部隆起的原因。

【鹤风】   
“他就是我要说的意外。”扉间的声音听起来无力，眼底却依然是冷静的光。  
“他和大哥建立了链接，并且也是大哥最近精神不好的原因。”

【谷神星】   
静下心来仔细观察，斑发现这个“柱间”和他所熟识的那个柱间有相当程度的差别，尤其是气质上。  
“链接……不能解除吗？”他看向自己的挚友。  
“暂时不能，出了些意外。”  
柱间没有说实话，作为开发这个忍术，同时也是施术者的人，他随时可以解除。

【鹤风】   
大哥说了谎，扉间敏锐地意识到这一点。  
扉间从柱间身上移开，看向了站着的“柱间”，感知集中在斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
斑质疑地盯着柱间，熟悉柱间的他听出了柱间言语里的那丝心虚。  
直到柱间被盯得心里发毛，斑才移开视线。  
“我来帮忙吧。”  
柱间刚舒的一口气堵在了嗓子里。  
“好……的，斑，谢谢啊，哈哈哈哈。”他只能干笑着答应。

【鹤风】   
那股担忧的情绪……  
扉间轻垂下眼睫，强压下思绪看向站在一边的泉奈。  
“你们原本想要去哪里逛？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“村子东边的那个湖附近。”泉奈收回飘到天边的心思回答扉间的话，又和往常一样相当自然地跟斑打着招呼。  
“任务辛苦了，哥哥。”  
“宇智波一族这段时间多亏你了，泉奈。”和泉奈说话时，斑的语气轻柔下来，连显得有些凶煞的眉眼都柔和了很多。  
泉奈又和柱间出去啊……  
不知为什么，斑只感觉心中某种晦涩的情感涌了上来，让他想要拉走泉奈。  
奇怪，泉奈交给柱间他应该相当放心才对。  
把这些奇怪的心思甩出脑海，斑笑着开口了：“我可以去吗，泉奈？”  
“哥哥去任务这么久，不回家里休息一下吗？”  
泉奈的笑容一如既往地乖巧温柔，其中却有些说不清道不明的东西。  
在有关千手柱间的事情上……  
他察觉到了斑对柱间的关注，他本能地认为自己有必要做些什么。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“当然可以，斑。”  
柱间和泉奈的声音一起响起，让前者愣了一下。  
泉奈的回答让斑有些意外。  
“嗯……”泉奈似乎并不想让我跟去？  
“你说的对，泉奈，我还是去休息比较好。”既然泉奈想独自和柱间去，那斑也不再说什么了。  
“人多一点才好啊。”柱间遗憾地摇头感叹道。  
“那我们现在去吧。”泉奈对这个世界的柱间眨了眨眼。“出去走走心情会不一样的，不过……”  
他又贴近了几分，在柱间的耳边轻轻说。  
“有些时候，还是人少一些比较好。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
很好，石锤了。  
扉间有些疲倦的叹了一口气，也许‘千手扉间’的恋情永远不会是he。  
“我就不去了。”  
他抬头看着在坐的其他人。  
现在应该去想些实际的了，比如我需不需要在我脑子里也和另一个我一样，刻个禁制。  
“不过……”  
扉间看着斑平和的黑眼睛。  
“回来之后，我希望我们能谈谈，斑。”  
说完这句话，他重新回了宇智波宅，打算先给自己一禁制。  
斑刚想和扉间一起回宇智波宅，就眼睁睁地看着自己的爱人用飞雷神彻底消失在面前。  
“……”  
“斑，你和扉间吵架了吗？”柱间忧心地看过来，“要不我去跟扉间说说？”  
“……没有。”斑冷硬地拒绝了柱间的提议，“我先回去了。”  
说完，他头也不会地离开了，无视了后面柱间“情侣之间要敞开心扉互相好好谈谈”的喊话。  
泉奈亲密的动作让柱间感觉有些古怪，温热的气息喷洒在脸上，让他的脖子发痒。  
这种具有暗示性的动作让柱间联想到了与情爱相关的事，太熟悉这些让他很容易想到这种事物。  
……他真是想的太多了，  
“……好的，谢谢你，泉奈。”

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间回到自己的房间的时候，就开始准备工具。  
他其实对于封印术并不了解，但是另一个自己真的是什么都准备好了，他拿出另一个自己写好步骤的卷轴。   
“唔！”  
灵魂被撕开的痛楚从大脑处传来，扉间的手指轻动，在房间里布下了隔音结界。  
意识没有模糊，反而更加的清晰，感知能力被迫全开。  
不行，这样的话……  
以宇智波宅为中心，扉间被迫接受了整个木叶的情况。  
其他人的思绪，在这一刻无比的情晰。  
轰！  
紫色的须佐能乎拔地而起，那些微不足道的结界和没有任何阻挡作用的墙壁在顷刻之间被碾碎。  
“扉间！”斑焦急地赶到扉间身边，小心翼翼地抱起了他。  
是斑来了。  
扉间能够感知到斑内心的焦急和担忧，痛楚让他现在不能轻易动作。  
扉间拉着斑的衣服，让自己半趴在斑身上。  
现在不是讨论感情问题的时候。  
扉间把注意力放在潜伏在大哥他们身后不远的黑色影子上。  
“斑，带我去泉奈说的地方，快！”   
这一刻，扉间心中的感情彻底的放下了。  
或许到时候我和他能成为朋友。  
柱间和泉奈很危险一一意识到这点的斑什么都没问。  
现在一刻都不容耽误。  
须佐能乎展开巨大的紫色翅膀，翱翔于天际，向泉奈和柱间所在之地赶去。

——————————————

【红锅】&【谷神星】   
湖边湿润的空气带有泉奈喜欢的植物气息，因为这片湖在一小座森林之中。  
“练习瞳术的时候偶然发现了这个地方，你应该是没有来过的，对吧？”  
泉奈在一块青岩上坐下，随手折了一枝冬青拿在手里把玩着。  
柱间牵着另一个“柱间”的手，也在泉奈旁边的岩石上坐下来。  
宁静的湖水上漂浮着一层薄雾，空气散发着清新的味道，确实让柱间的心情为之一轻。  
“这里真的是个好地方。”  
旁边的“柱间”也面色平淡地点点头。  
“这段时间以来，真是谢谢你了，泉奈。”  
尽管柱间和泉奈的相处时光尽管算不上长久，但却十分愉快。  
“为什么突然这么说？”  
泉奈微笑着看向柱间。湖风吹拂下，他的声音似乎比其他时候更加柔和了。  
“我们之间没有必要这样……柱间。”  
泉奈说完便低下头去，似乎在犹豫什么。  
“嗯……”柱间思考了一会儿，突然笑了起来，“你说得对，我们是朋友，确实不用这样。”  
“抱歉，是我欠考虑了。”  
看到泉奈还低着头，柱间有些犹豫地问他：“怎么了，泉奈？”  
“朋友啊……”泉奈回味着这几个音节，片刻后重新抬头看着柱间的眼睛。  
“那么，你可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
末了，泉奈眯起眼睛笑着补上一句“如果不想说也可以。”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
自责、悲痛以及尴尬一齐涌到柱间脑海里。  
柱间下意识去看了旁边的“柱间”一眼，“他”是并不在意这些事情被他人知道的。  
但是柱间在意。  
“泉奈，我……”  
柱间把涉及到情事的东西都刻意隐藏或改编，缓缓给泉奈讲述这段时间里发生的事，但隐去那些东西的故事在逻辑上完全说不通。  
“是吗，是这样啊……”  
泉奈喃喃自语着。他不可能听不出柱间隐瞒了一些很重要的部分，在意识到这一点的时候，他难以避免地自责起来。  
如果他没有问的话，柱间的回忆就不会又一次地深陷在那难以与人言说的经历之中了。  
“对不起，我不该问的。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛，声音被气流噎得有些滞涩。

【谷神星】&【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“不，泉奈，是我决定说的，你不需要道歉。”柱间手忙脚乱地安慰自己的朋友。  
但当他还想说什么的时候，柱间看到了在天际之上无比显眼，甚至遮住了太阳的紫色巨人。  
“斑？”发生了什么事情，居然让斑使用须佐能乎过来！  
“哥哥？！”  
与斑血脉相连心意相通的泉奈明白能让斑如此严肃对待的必然是十万火急的情况，他的双眼也在一瞬间变成了万花筒，警惕着周围的情况。  
“发生什么了？”  
扉间从斑的怀里跳了出来，死死的盯着大哥身后的一角。  
“大哥，让一下！”  
来自另一个自己能够禁锢住那个家伙的封印阵被他打开。  
最后，他看着被禁锢在正中央挣扎的黑绝。  
“这是什么人……东西？”泉奈无法看清这团黑泥身上的查克拉流动，这个东西应该并不是人类。  
扉间的状态被泉奈看在眼里，这加剧了他对情况的担忧，现在已经不是计较个人感情的时候了。  
斑把泉奈护在身后，示意他后退。  
“那是什么？”他冷冷地看着黑绝，头也不回地问扉间。  
柱间在看到斑须佐能乎的瞬间就进入了仙人模式。  
他想施展木遁束缚住不知名的古怪敌人，但脑海里从“柱间”那里传来的信息差点让他当场叫出来。  
……他偷偷撇了一眼“柱间”的腹部，决定让扉间来解释。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“仙人的遗物，或者说和我们的祖辈有着相同血统的存在。”  
扉间当然知道大哥现在的想法，他记得他当初知道这件事情的时候，脸上的诧异和‘自己’的平静。  
“一位伟大的先驱。”  
扉间讽刺的看着阵法中的东西。  
“先驱？”斑的目光更冷了，“就这东西？”  
“当然，毕竟他做了很多影响了忍界的事。”  
黑绝脑子中的秘密太多，他还不确定要说些什么。  
听着扉间的话，泉奈的目光不留痕迹地看向另一个柱间的身体，心中隐约有了些猜测。  
泉奈往前半步，从斑的身后到能和他并肩而立的位置。  
“这东西出现在这里，有什么意图？”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间拉着“自己”远离了黑绝，他的眼里混合着古怪和惊恐。  
“……扉间。”  
因黑绝的出现而在另一个“自己”脑中不断回响的回忆实在太过惊人。  
我应该不会被你弄的怀孕吧？  
柱间咽了一口口水，最终还是没说出这句话。  
“我们还是把它快点处理掉好。”声音里带着一点恐惧，柱间像要逃离什么一样说道。  
解决？  
扉间眼中闪过一丝诧异，这么快。  
“他还有利用价值。”  
扉间想起另外一个自己从黑绝哪里得到的资料和黑绝本身所能压榨出来的能量。  
至于生子技术，相信他，只要他想，他绝对能制造出来。  
“长者总是让人敬佩的存在。”  
扉间望着黑绝惊恐的眼神。  
“让我瞧瞧，我能挖出多少情报。”  
属于研究的欲望，彻底占了上风。  
柱间的眼神似乎比黑绝还要惊恐。  
“是的啊，令，令人敬佩。”  
随口附和了几句，柱间决定这段时间暂时远离扉间的实验室。  
“那么事情已经解决了？”观察扉间逐渐狂热的神情，斑解开了须佐能乎。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“不，把这么危险的东西留在村子里，我认为不太合适。”泉奈收起万花筒，对扉间这样说。  
“我认为还是把这东西封印起来比较好。”  
“确实，扉间，我也认为泉奈说的有道理。”柱间站了出来。  
“还是封印更好。”  
柱间选择支持泉奈，一方面有他确实这样认为的因素，另一方面也有他不想受到“怀孕威胁”的原因。  
“不必担心，他无法作出其他的事。”  
扉间看着黑绝，难得露出笑容，恶意满满。  
“或许你记得这个阵法，和封印你的母亲，一样的阵法，不是吗？”

【鹤风】   
“还有一件事，斑，我觉得我们还是早点说清楚比较好。”  
扉间没有回头，他的声音平静，好像是在说与他无关的事情。  
“我们分手吧。”  
斑还没来得及问扉间怎么知道那么多的，这个家伙究竟是谁，就猛然被一道雷电般的话语击中了。  
“……为什么？我要知道原因。“  
毫无理由的分手让斑十分愤怒，甚至感到了羞辱。

【红锅】&【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“……？！”暂且放下黑绝的事不提，泉奈被扉间宛如互乘起爆符的这句话震到了。  
“你这是什么意思，千手扉间？”  
“问一个问题，假如我和大哥都没有任何力量，不会游泳落到水里，而你只能救一个人，你选谁？”  
扉间抛出一个问题，然后看向大哥。  
“我有很多方法让你真正的怀孕，即便不用黑绝。”  
“扉间！”柱间满脸惊悚，他没想到自己的弟弟会这样残忍。  
斑没有多注意扉间和柱间之间怀孕的话题。  
他想驳斥这种无意义的问题，但他看到扉间的脸上，沉默了。  
“……不管我回答什么，你都会和我分手的吧。”  
“现在是我在问你原因……千手扉间。”  
泉奈咬着下唇沉默下来，手紧紧地抓住斑的衣角。  
他也在等待千手扉间的回答。  
“你还没有意识到你的感情问题吗？”扉间有些无奈，以朋友的角度。  
“泉奈和柱间很亲密的时候，你有些不高兴，是因为谁？”  
扉间试图以一种委婉的方式提示。  
“……泉奈。”斑犹豫了一下，不确定地说出一个名字。  
大概是因为这样的没错？  
“毕竟我是泉奈的哥哥，看着弟弟对待他人那么亲密，难免……”  
话说到后面，斑的语气开始不确信起来。  
这个理由连他自己都说服不了。  
“这话连你自己都说服不了。”  
犹如在看一个还没有开窍的小男孩，扉间无奈的看着斑纠结的表情。

【红锅】   
斑的语气让泉奈也听出了他先前纠结之事的答案  
他和他最亲密的哥哥，身心正在关注着同一个人。  
尽管现在说出这种话会让斑和扉间之间的关系变得不可挽回，泉奈还是选择了戳破这层窗户纸。  
“哥哥，你也对柱间有着不一样的感情吧？”

【谷神星】   
柱间考虑自己最近是不是真的很泉奈太亲密了。  
“斑，我和泉奈太亲密，让你不高兴吗？”  
但他还没等到挚友的回答，泉奈如同炮弹一般的话就把他震傻了。

【谷神星】   
“……柱间是我的挚友，你不需要多想，泉奈。”隐藏眼里的几丝苦涩和迷茫，斑段然否定了泉奈的话。  
“至于柱间。”斑看向自己的挚友，“你……我没有不高兴，你继续这样和泉奈相处就行。”  
柱间还陷在深深的疑惑里，他被泉奈扉间斑三人的话彻底搞懵了。  
听到斑向他说的，柱间只能茫然地点点头。

【红锅】   
你没有必要瞒着我，你瞒不过我。泉奈的眼神这样告诉斑。  
他的哥哥与他怀有情感之人，他们二人之间的关系，泉奈早已明白了。  
也许是从儿时河岸对峙那一次起，就明白了。  
斑用同样的眼神回望泉奈。  
不，泉奈，我这样做，是因为我在乎你，你是我在这个世界上最爱的人 。  
如果你和柱间在一起，我也会很高兴的……吧。  
从斑的眼神中，泉奈读出了那种从未改变的心意与情感。他有些难受地把目光撇向一边。  
如果斑和柱间在一起才是能让两人都得到幸福，他又应当怎么办呢？  
也许他无法像斑那样坦然。   
斑走过去给了自己的弟弟一个轻柔的拥抱。  
“不需要多想，泉奈，你只要做好自己就可以了。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间无奈的看着纠结着感情的三个人。  
不，应该是四位。  
他无奈的看了一眼呆站在一边的“柱间”。  
蹲下身，看着摊成一坨的黑绝。  
那个我太浪费了。  
扉间看着黑绝，脑中开始畅想把情报压榨完了之后，可以怎么用。  
当然在弄完记忆之后，他也会把黑绝的意识给抹除，无意识的一摊能量总比有意识强。  
还有……  
扉间抬头看了大哥的肚子一眼。  
或许这一项也可以安排好  
还处于呆滞状态的柱间感到了深深的寒恶，他下意识捂住了肚子。  
奇怪，今天我吃错了什么东西吗？

 

扉间决定去实验室实现自己的猜想，这让他有些兴奋。   
“那么我现走了。”  
不过……他若有所思的看着大哥的肚子。  
真行的话，用谁的？  
眼角的余光看着另外两个宇智波，这一刻，在场除了他和“柱间”在他眼中都是最好的实验材料。  
“扉间。”一直沉默不语的异世界“柱间”开口说话了。  
他扶住捂住肚子满脸痛苦的柱间，轻轻摇了摇头。  
他也能感受到柱间想法。  
“大哥不是一向有冒险精神吗？”  
扉间黑线的看着柱间‘痛苦’的样子。  
“我以为你会很想感受一下。”

【红锅】   
泉奈努力无视着扉间那令人在盛夏发冷的目光，把脑袋埋在斑的肩上，轻轻“嗯”了半声。  
扉间接下来要做的事情也许会关乎他们，但泉奈凭直觉认为扉间不会做出什么有损害的事，因此泉奈决定暂时不去掺和扉间的实验。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“我不想！”柱间强烈抗议。  
尽管怀孕play听起来很刺激，实际上也真的很刺激，但不代表他真的想怀孕。  
“柱间“咽下喉咙里“我”的音节，在共感的影响下，他刚刚差点和柱间说出了同一句话。  
扉间十分的遗憾。  
即便另一个自己共享了他的研究结果，但是不清楚实验一次的话，怎么也不甘心。  
扉间看向了扶着大哥的‘柱间’，想起‘自己’所说的事。  
“对了，那个孩子需要提前降生。”  
两位柱间齐齐变色，他们你看我，我看你，愣了半天。  
“需要我怎么做？”异世界的“柱间”神情温和地抚摸着自己的腹部，他的声音是平静的。  
“不需要你做什么。”  
扉间探究的看着“柱间”，无视了旁边的宇智波兄弟。  
“步骤其实早就已经安排好了，你明天只需要去我的实验室睡一觉就行了。”  
扉间停顿了一下。  
“当然，如果你不想养的话，也有安排，你不用太担心，明天只要去哪里睡一觉就行，其他的就交给我。”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑从柱间和扉间的一系列对话中发现了一个惊悚的事实。  
异世界的“柱间”没有吃胖，是真的怀孕了。  
“这种事情在此之前简直是……闻所未闻。”泉奈感慨一句，随即又想到了扉间刚才那奇怪的眼神。  
该不会是可以……  
他立刻把这种危险的想法赶出脑袋。  
“是的……前所未闻。”斑神色复杂地回应了泉奈的感叹。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“……我明白了。”“柱间”似乎是很平淡地点点头，没有多说什么。  
这个孩子，对于他来说，是扉间和他爱情与誓言的结晶，爱情经受折磨，尽管没有消失，但誓言已然破碎。  
果然答应了，那个“自己”确实足够了解“柱间”，扉间暗叹。  
“那么你只要准备好就行，明天我再带你去实验室。”  
扉间想起另一个自己说了无数次的好环境。  
“……你喜欢在哪里，我们的实验室分布位置差不多。”  
“离家最近的就行。”  
“柱间”有些惊讶地看向旁边的柱间，这句话并非是他说的，这是这个世界的他说的。  
“拜托你了，扉间。”  
“好的，我明天把你带过去。”  
扉间开始止不住的回忆‘自己’源源不断胶交代的注意事项。  
虽然还是面无表情，但是却带上了一点生无可恋。  
他绝对是在禁制里动手脚了。  
“我现走了。”  
在不走就真的要说出来了。  
“扉间？”柱间怪异地看着自己的弟弟，他是不是太焦急了一点？  
“那，我明天等着你。”他牵起了“柱间”的手，眼里满是温柔和珍惜，“和'我’一起。”

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“明天需要我们过去帮忙吗？”泉奈重新收拾好表情，有些担忧地看着”柱间”。  
毕竟他们两人之间有那种特殊的联系，而即将发生的事情又太过惊世骇俗，即便是”柱间”这样的人，泉奈也难免为他担心。  
这种事情之中没有“强者”可言。  
“不用，我和‘柱间’两个人就够了。”几乎是毫不犹豫的选择拒绝，扉间自己也被惊了一下。  
那个禁制里绝对隐藏着什么。  
不自觉的关注和关心。

【谷神星】   
柱间依然温柔地牵着“自己”的手。  
他的视线在泉奈和斑身上稍作停留，最后移到扉间脸上。  
果然......思考着另一个“自己”那里得到的信息，柱间确定了。  
扉间被下了禁制一一今天扉间的行动和话语都更接近另一个世界的“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
扉间有些懊恼，强制性的把目光从”柱间”身上移开。  
那个自己绝对是疯了，竟然敢这么做，他还真不怕那里时候把自己弄成一个傻子，不，可能傻子还是他所希望变成的呢。  
他不敢在这里待下去了，直接选择离开。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“那就祝你们一切顺利。”  
泉奈第二次在类似的事情上说出这句话，似乎这已经成为了他无可奈何时一句习惯语。  
“哥哥，我们回去吧。”  
“好的，泉奈。”下面的事已经不是斑该去参和的了。  
他用隐蔽的视线打量那个“柱间”，然后不由自主地被他们紧紧握住的双手吸引了。  
柱间，你……

——————————————

【鹤风】   
第二天来到千手宅的扉间面色不太好。  
昨天他在实验室和那个禁制对抗了一天，结果最后还是在卷轴反面发现了那个自己留下的密语。  
希望真的只有两天。  
扉间下意识的来到厨房做饭，动作在碰到被封印的蘑菇的时候停下了。  
他的脸黑了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
两位柱间一个拉着另一个面色不振眼睛发亮从卧室里走出来。  
他们昨天都没有怎么睡觉，肉体上的疲劳对仙人之体来说算不了什么，但精神上的过于亢奋仙人之体也无法起作用。  
“早上好，扉间。”  
柱间向自己的弟弟打招呼，走进厨房开始做早餐。  
“不用了，我来吧。”  
扉间下意识的拒绝，话说完之后，脸色更加的难看。  
把手上的蘑菇狠狠的丢回了封印卷轴里，扉间想要先离开，但是他马上想到了外面的“柱间”。  
看出了扉间的困难，柱间叹了一口气。  
他把蘑菇收起来，再多加了一二三四五个封印术，确信就算是水户亲自过来也无法马上解开后，开始料理早餐。  
“大哥，一会儿你和他一起进实验室。”  
扉间面色阴沉的看着柱间，心中完全相反的情绪挣扎着。  
“我担心只有我一个人的话，很有可能出事，或者你提前分出来一个分身。”  
“当然，我就是打算这样做的。”  
柱间将玉子烧从锅子里盛出来，淋上一些酱料。  
果然还是嫩一点的比较好吧？柱间凝视着玉子烧，对自己向来自信的料理技巧产生了怀疑。  
扉间动作不停的也开始做早餐，没一会就停了一下。  
“大哥，记得做点我爱吃的。”  
在这方面，扉间已经放弃挣扎的料理着手下的早餐，全部都是‘柱间’的口味。  
柱间不禁对扉间产生了一丝怜悯。  
“当然。”  
他记得冰箱里还有些水产干货，可以简单料理一下，扉间应该会喜欢吃的。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
最后，他们把早餐端出去的时候，多用了一刻钟，扉间不做挣扎的把手中端的放在“柱间”面前，在控制不住坐下喂食之前，做到了距离最远的位置上。  
“大哥，千万不要在‘我’面前作出出格的事。”  
他还不像因为这件事和大哥打起来，还是他绝对会输的情况下。  
“我知道。”柱间遗憾地坐到离“柱间”稍远一点的地方，开始享用早餐。  
“柱间”在扉间把早餐端出后，就一直失神地盯着他看，直到柱间提醒他，才迟迟回过神来，不熟练地使用餐具开始吃饭。  
扉间是强忍着抬头注视“柱间”的想法，低头用餐的。  
这些不是他的情绪，扉间知道这一点，但是他无法控制自己，那个“自己”对于“柱间”的执念实在是太强大了。  
想要做到“柱间”身边。  
扉间把头彻底的埋在碗里。  
看着自己的弟弟把整个头都埋在碗里，真是极为新鲜的体验，在柱间记忆里，哪怕在很小的时候，扉间也几乎不会这样。  
他几乎是憋着笑吃完了这漫长的一餐。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“兄……‘柱间’，现在牵……大哥你在中间。”  
扉间看着旁边的大哥。  
他现在有些忍不住想要和‘柱间’亲近。  
柱间皱着眉艰难地倾听扉间的话，然后有些迟疑地牵住了另一个“自己”的手。  
扉间应该是要他这样做？  
扉间控制不住面色阴沉的看着隔离了他和“兄长” 距离的柱间。  
“大哥，你之后也要把我隔开，明白吗？”  
扉间拉起柱间的手臂，不受控制的看了“柱间”一眼，面色柔和。  
然后满脸扭曲的转向另一边。  
“好的……”柱间维持着呆滞的神情，点了点头。  
现在是什么情况？  
柱间猛然发现自己陷入了左手牵“柱间”，右手拉扉间的古怪事态。  
他似乎没办法再吃饭了，尽管他已经吃的差不多了。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“好了，现在就去实验室，兄......‘柱间’你吃饱了吗？没有的话，我在多做一些，到那边之后在吃……”扉间的声音越来越小，到了最后几近咬牙切齿。  
“吃饱了。”“柱间”盯着泛着油光的盘子，手里还握着筷子，低头回答了扉间。  
“扉间”，你真不该用这个禁制的。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
另一个“扉间”早就算准了扉间一定会用这个禁制，因为扉间不像他一样擅长封印术和幻术，所以一定会用，正因为如此，他才会如此的大胆来算计扉间，哪怕只有两天。  
这样对他真的好吗？他会不会不愿意……  
“如果……如果兄长不喜欢的话，那就让我摧毁吧。”  
宛如魔怔了，在到达目的地的时候，扉间看着“柱间”开口，声音柔和的不可思议，犹如在面对自己的世界。  
“柱间”抬起头来直视扉间，不，应该是“扉间”才对。  
“……我很喜欢，扉间。”  
“我很喜欢，扉间。”他缓慢地重复了一遍，好像下定了什么决心。  
“柱间”的话音未落，柱间就亲切地凑过来，笑着看着自己的弟弟。  
“我也很喜欢，扉间。”  
扉间闭上了眼睛，再次睁开，面色比以往更加阴沉。  
“要留下孩子，不要死亡吗？”  
“我先去准备，大哥你……带着‘柱间’来吧，你应该知道位置。”  
在走之前，扉间还是回头看了一眼“柱间”。  
“我会实现你所想的。”  
最后的喃喃自语消失在飞雷神之中。  
“不要担心。“  
扉间离开后，柱间第一时间紧紧抱住了“自己”——像是拥抱朋友，好如鼓励兄弟，又似安抚恋人。  
他靠在“柱间”的肩上，埋在漆黑的发丝里，轻嗅那和自己如出一撤的味道。  
“嗯……”  
“柱间”回抱住对方，感受那触手可及的温暖，在心中涌出无限安心中，他缓缓闭上眼睛。  
不知过了多久，他们才结束这个漫长的拥抱。  
“走吧。”  
给了另一个“自己”的嘴角一个吻，柱间带着他前往扉间的实验室。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间把自己的脑袋塞进冷水里冷静了一下，才打开了封印卷轴，拿出了另一个自己准备好的手术用具，手指顿了一下，他若无其事的换了一套他未拆封的工具。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
按柱间从扉间那里所知道的，通过一些特殊的方法，他带着“自己”进入了这个秘密实验室。  
“扉间，我们来了。”  
“来了就躺在那里吧。”  
扉间抬抬下巴，不敢去看“柱间”的脸，指向一个方向。  
那里放着一个手术台，看起来十分的舒适，这是他刚刚布置好的，再次之前，他从来都没有做过。  
全部都是按照“柱间”的审美和舒适度布置的  
“柱间”没有多说什么，脸色平静地趟到了手术台上。  
他从柱间那里已经知道了，这个世界的扉间从来不会这样做。  
柱间般了个凳子坐在“柱间”身边，牵住了他的手。  
“放心。”他低声道。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间轻柔的抚摸着“柱间”的手臂，宛如抚摸情人，然后注射了麻药，看着“柱间”闭合上眼睛，陷入了梦乡。  
只是专心地注视着“柱间”安然入睡的面孔。  
脑海里少见地失去了另一个声音，身体也重新变得只有一套感觉，这竟让他有些不适应。  
很快的，“我”，睡一觉后，就会好的。  
精密的工具在扉间的手中使用，“柱间”衣服早在之前已经剥离干净，扉间看着有着他圆润弧度的小腹。  
想要亲吻他。  
在带上手套之后，这个想法突然冒了出来。  
他之前的表情犹如神子般圣洁。  
扉间示意柱间掐自己一下。  
明白扉间的意思，柱间伸出手来，在弟弟手臂上狠狠拧了一下，然后立刻用医疗忍术医治好。  
疼痛使扉间恍惚了一下。  
一会儿要注意，不能要让他在术后还有疼痛。  
扉间咬住舌头，加大了动作。  
心中的情绪已经从甜蜜和温柔变为了绝望和悲哀。  
这是我能为兄长做的最后一件事了。  
扉间很不对劲。  
饶是柱间再怎么迟钝，也不可能发现不了自己的弟弟现在的情况。  
他时刻关注着扉间，如果发生了什么异常，柱间打算立刻阻止他。

【鹤风】   
这是兄长和我的孩子，兄长希望留下他。  
扉间的手指颤抖了一下，共鸣的情绪在他的脑海中激荡。  
做完之后，我就要消失了，我是不应该存在的，会让兄长伤心的存在。  
扉间把孩子抱在怀里，小巧的手术刀对着自己的胸口。  
如果我不存在了，兄长就真的自由了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
在千分之一秒内，木遁破开实验室的坚硬墙壁，紧紧缠绕上扉间的四肢和躯体，制止他进一步动作。  
木遁的枝条轻柔地把孩子托到一边，并护住了还在沉眠的“柱间”。  
“扉间。”  
无比庞大的骇人查克拉在空气中四溢，空气仿佛变成了混沌凝重的粘液。  
“你在做什么。”  
柱间眼里满是阴沉的怒火，他手里握着刀刃扭曲的手术刀，利刀陷进肌肤里，猩红的血液溢出伤口，一滴滴流到实验室惨白的地板上，红白相间，无比显眼，但柱间完全没有去管这些。  
沉默了一会儿，扉间满脸疲惫的开口。  
“大哥，你把孩子放进我之前就准备好的营养液里，然后……”  
扉间看着腹部上的伤口已经愈合并且仍然在梦乡中的‘柱间’。  
兄长没有被波及到太好了，这个念头在他脑海中回旋。  
“带着兄……‘柱间’离开，至于木遁，明天在来把我放下来吧。”  
扉间疲惫的闭上眼，对抗禁制的这一小会儿就让他精神疲惫。

【谷神星】   
按扉间的嘱咐，柱间轻柔地抱着孩子放入浸满淡黄色液体的培养槽里。  
但他并没有把扉间用木遁束缚继续放在这里。  
柱间分出两个木遁分身，一个带一个，将他们抱回了家中。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“大哥，现在的我很有可能不受控制的杀了你或者杀了自己。”  
扉间有气无力的提醒，禁制在为“柱间”行了剖腹产之后更加活跃，随着而来的是更加严重的痛苦，但是他能清楚的感受到禁制的影响慢慢变弱，在明天的时候，就会彻底消失。  
但是前提是他能活到那时候。  
柱间铺好了床铺，把扉间放在千手原本属于他的屋子里。  
“但我无法把你丢在那里，一个人离开。”  
通过封印术暂时制止住扉间身体的活动。  
仔细盖好一角被角，柱间坐在扉间床边，看着弟弟的脸，决定盯着他直到禁制完全消失。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间抱住了自己。  
兄长……兄长……  
那个不属于自己的情绪还在激荡，扉间眨了眨眼，那份痛苦和绝望不带丝毫减少的在心中嘶吼。  
你为什么还活着，让兄长痛苦的你为什么还活着……  
如大海一样波涛汹涌的淹没着他，潮水一般袭来。  
“我……不……应该……存在……”  
扉间有些失神的喃喃自语。  
柱间一点点分开扉间的手，然后抱住了扉间发颤的身躯。  
“不是的，扉间。”  
哥哥轻柔地抱住了弟弟。  
“我需要你。”  
就像很久以前柱间安慰年幼的弟弟。  
他温柔地注视着弟弟，轻轻地拍打弟弟的后背。  
“我需要你，扉间。”  
“不止是我，大家一一日斩、斑、镜……大家都需要你，木叶也需要你。”  
“兄长……兄长……兄长……”  
近乎低吼一般，但是声音又小的可怜。  
“我把兄长弄丢了……我的世界不要我了……”  
另外一个“自己”的心情无法消灭，扉间闭上了嘴，合上了眼，那股黑暗无法在他心中泯灭。  
他只能希望，‘自己’说的是真话。  
“不，扉间，我一直在这里。”  
——是“柱间”，他醒来了。  
他坐在扉间的另一侧，握住了扉间的手。  
“我一直在你这里。”  
做为你的哥哥、做为你的爱人。  
扉间空洞的看着“柱间”。  
“兄长……”  
“兄长……对不起……自由吧……”  
扉间闭上眼，合住嘴，早起时“扉间”在身上印的封印术封印了他的听觉。  
你不需要向我道歉一一“柱间”这样说，但声音已经无法传递给扉间了，更不要说是这份感情。  
柱间紧紧抱住弟弟的身躯，想尽力给他一点温暖。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
但随着封印术的启动，外界的一切都传达不了给扉间。  
扉间觉得自己在黑暗之海中随波逐流，源源不断的绝望传输到心底，让他痛苦的无法呼吸。  
“千手扉间”是工具。  
工具是不可以有思想的。  
“扉间”是弟弟，所以要喊哥哥。  
“扉间”不是工具，是我的亲人……  
兄长……兄长……请你给我力量好不好，请你杀掉我好不好。   
扉间把自己抱的更紧了。   
他的查克拉无意识的逸散，不让其他人靠近。  
但这点查克拉无法对拥有仙人之体的柱间造成影响。  
他毫无犹豫地吻住了扉间的唇，激烈而火热，手至领口伸进去，快速解开扉间的衣服。  
他不能让扉间继续这样下去了，他需要分散扉间的注意力。  
另一个“柱间”收到了来自于自己的信息，迟疑了一下，还是顺应要求解开扉间的裤子，然后低头含住了扉间的性器。

【鹤风】   
有一股无法忽视的炽热从扉间心底燃烧上了，他下意识的就想睁开眼，但是来自心底的绝望让他无法睁开。  
如果睁开眼的话，会出事的。  
他的本能告诉他，不要睁眼。

【谷神星】   
柱间夺取扉间口中的唾液和空气，手指按压住他敏感点乳头，弹拨、揉捏、挤压、磋磨，直至那两点浅红愈加嫣然，在室内冰冷的空气中高高挺立。  
很久没有和他做的扉间比柱间想象中的还要敏感。  
他含住伫立的嫣红，舌头在珍珠一般圆润的乳头上打转，用柔软的舌头按压挺立，轻轻卷起想要被摧残施虐的乳头。  
而在下身努力耕耘的“柱间”以自己的经验和从柱间那里得到的指导为主，仿佛不知疲惫地贪婪吞吐性器，粗大的性器埋没在嘴中，又在下一个瞬间出现，然后再次消失，周而反复，仙人之体给他提供了庞大的精力，让他能尽情给予扉间无上的快乐和欢愉。

【鹤风】   
那股炽热蔓延的很快，仿若笼罩了全身，在黑暗之海中为他做了个小小的隔离，将他与冰冷割隔开，但是更多的冰冷从心底升起。  
‘扉间’睁开了眼，表情空洞的推开了亲吻着他的柱间，把正在为他口交的“柱间”的头捧了起来。  
“兄长……”  
他的声音朦朦胧胧的，仿佛隔了一层纱，他认真的看着兄长，绯色的眼中满是爱意。  
“兄长，请你杀掉我好吗？”  
他歪了歪头，面色恳求的又说了一遍。  
“兄长，求你杀掉我……好不好……”  
朦胧的水光在他的眼中聚集，最后在眼角下落。  
混合着最后的绝望。  
时间到了，扉间昏了过去。

【谷神星】   
柱间不满地看着亲弟弟把自己推开，转身去亲吻另一个人。  
明明“千手柱间”就在这里。  
“我不可能杀掉你。”“柱间”回答扉间的话，但扉间已经失去了意识。  
睡着的扉间眼角红肿，脸颊上沾染着水色，头发因为汗水贴在脸上，面色潮红，但却神色平静安详。  
“扉间……”两位“柱间”对视一眼，对下面的事情达成了一致。  
这场性事还远远没有结束。  
柱间拉过扉间，报复般地一口咬住了他的肩膀，吮舔脖颈间白皙的肌肤，留下一个个色情的粉色痕迹，然后将那些落下来的透明泪水舔掉。  
“扉间，上一次和你做是两百多天前了吧，真是怀念。”  
扉间和斑分手的现在，那个约定已经不适用了，所以他的动作没有任何犹豫。尽管这几天有另一个“自己”在，现在他对性爱的渴望、对扉间的渴求并没有那么强烈，但他想让扉间至少在睡梦中能够舒舒服服的，能够做个美梦。  
柱间满意地扶起在他们俩人的服侍下生机勃勃地性器，并对准了后穴，然后顺应重力一点点坐了下去。  
淫荡的肉壁不知满足地一截截吞噬血脉相连之人的性器，直到那粗大彻底隐没在臀缝里，只留下两个突兀的精囊悬挂在外边。  
被他的扉间真正填满的感受让柱间喉咙中溢出破碎的呻吟，满足且恰意。  
“柱间”的脸上同样散发情欲的气息，他眼神迷离恍惚，微微喘气，共感使他同样能获得填满的感受，熟悉又陌生。  
他小心翼翼地调整扉间的姿势，让自己蓬勃的性器抵住扉间即使在睡梦中也不满张合的后穴口，然后微微用力，撑开内壁滑了进去，流畅得不可思议。  
进入的那一刻，前后同样激烈的快感几乎要让“柱间”瞬间射出精液，把白浊的液体溅在扉间最深处。  
明明前几天他还是对除了“扉间”以外的人毫无反应的，但在这几天与柱间的相处后，却不知不觉中变成如此这番模样。  
是因为共感而被他的性爱观感染了吗？  
勉强忍住射精的冲动，抱住扉间的腰，“柱间”开始了抽动，并不激烈，但每一击都深邃而沉重，在内壁上擦出电流般的快感，点燃欲念之火。  
今夜还很长很长，远不到结束的时候……

——————————————

【鹤风】   
“大哥！你昨天究竟做了什么？！”  
早上醒来的时候，刚开始还因为昨天自己的表现而觉得羞耻，但是很快，身体的异样让他咬牙切齿。  
他当然知道，这股舒服至极的感觉的原因是什么，但是正因为如此……  
他才觉得不适。  
或许，这才是真正的后遗症。

【谷神星】   
“扉间，你醒了？没有做噩梦吧。”  
柱间还在扉间床上，他下意识又抱住了扉间。  
他几乎不记得昨天什么才结束和扉间的性爱的，只记得最后在快乐的海洋中慢慢睡去，对于能久违地和弟弟好好交流感情，他相当高兴的。  
另一个“柱间”被扉间和柱间的对话吵醒，他从榻榻米上坐起来，神情古怪。  
他昨天居然做了那种事……并不是说感觉不好，而是他差异自己会如此自然娴熟地与这个世界的扉间和柱间做爱。  
……是因为共感被“我”影响了吗？

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“大哥，不要转移话题！”  
扉间不适的把柱间的手从肩上打开，面色不耐，身体向后拉，避开了柱间的靠近，也没有去管从榻榻米上起来的“柱间”。  
“你们昨天晚上究竟做了什么？！”  
拒绝他人的靠近与接触，与别人接触，这让他觉得奇怪和恶心。  
“扉间？”  
扉间很不对劲，以前他们也不是没有这种早上醒来后发现昨天缠绵了一整晚的经历。  
而他们一般会坦然道早安，如果有性趣和时间的话，说不定还会再来一次。  
但现在扉间的眼里却隐约有着厌恶。  
“昨晚我们在和你做爱，因为你看起来很难受的样子，说不定这样能让你好过一些。”  
“不……”  
扉间头疼的捂住头，那个禁制已经彻底消失，而现在留下了另外一个后遗症。  
不对，不一定是后遗症，毕竟另外一个自己确确实实的帮他戒了“瘾”。  
“大哥，最近你……不，应该是你们暂时不要出现在我面前。”  
“嗯？发生什么事了，扉间？”柱间靠得离扉间近了一点，关切地向他发问。  
难道又是那个“扉间”的术？希望不会伤害到扉间……  
“不，大哥，你不要靠近！！！”  
扉间终于明白另外一个自己说的感觉了，只要想到自己会和一个人发生性关系就止不住恶心的感觉。  
还好的是，另外一个自己终于找到了可以靠近的人，而自己……扉间的眼底闪过一丝厌恶。  
“我去实验室，不打扰你们了。”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间被弟弟的反感和疏远严重打击到了，沮丧地垂着头，而另一边的“柱间”因为共感，也显出几分失落。  
“到底发生什么事了，扉间……至少告诉我这个大哥吧。”  
为什么只是普通的行为就让扉间如此反感？  
这甚至让他想到了另一个世界的“扉间”一一准确来说是从“柱间”的脑海里想到的。  
扉间又退了一点，熟悉的无奈感终于回来了。  
“没什么，算是禁制的后遗症……应该是后遗症。”  
他看了一眼‘柱间’，面色平静。  
“大哥，不要这么容易消沉。”  
他和平时一样训斥着。  
“扉间。”柱间的语气严肃了些，“告诉我，究竟发生了什么事？”  
“后遗症是什么？有治疗的方法吗？”  
异世界的“扉间”对他的“扉间”出手，擅自下达了禁制，甚至这禁制会有长期的后遗症，这让柱间愤怒的同时也感到无奈，甚至引起了自责和伤心的情绪。  
是他让“扉间”只能这样下禁制来保护“柱间”，也是他没有保护好自己的弟弟扉间……

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“只是厌恶了一些事情而已。”  
扉间看了一眼坐在一边的‘柱间’没有像昨天一样，不受控制的强烈爱意和绝望。  
“只是彻底戒掉了一些东西，像那个世界的我一样。”  
扉间看着大哥严肃的神情。  
“以及，可能会单身一辈子而已。”  
“厌恶了一些事情？”柱间显得极为惊讶。  
结合扉间的话，那他指的应该是厌恶……性爱？  
但对于柱间和扉间这对兄弟来说，那原本是如吃饭喝水一般正常，甚至是生活中必不可少的事物。  
柱间的脸上诧异、疑惑、郁闷、遗憾、怜悯等情绪轮流交替，最后停留在关切上。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”帮你变回原来那样，就像他们逐渐变成这种打破伦理的关系一样。  
“不用！”  
仅仅只是提起这个词，就让扉间脸上满是厌恶。  
“这样很好。”  
扉间说到。  
“现在，麻烦两位出去。”  
柱间脸上的遗憾和怜悯之情更深了，甚至隐约带了点悲痛的意思。  
他没有多说话，只重重拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，带着“柱间”离开了这里。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间没有说话，他起身去了浴室，狠狠地洗了一遍，然后才穿上衣服出去。  
他进了厨房，简易的制作了自己的早餐。  
“不需要我帮忙吗？”柱间也在厨房里忙活，他用勺子尝了一点味增汤味道，转头问扉间。  
“柱间”在帮他打下手，不过更多的是在倒帮忙，通过共感指导才没有惹出什么事来。   
“不用了。”  
扉间解封了一套新的餐具，尽量避免在厨房中与柱间们的接触。  
看着扉间表现出的极为明显的洁癖，柱间没有再做什么。  
禁制的后遗症……是不是太严重了？  
扉间也知道自己现在的不正常，他洁癖的态度与那个自己更加的靠拢，如果可能，他可以把屋里的所有家具和摆设全部换上一遍。  
因为……太脏了

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
把早餐端出来放到餐桌上，柱间猛然发现有扉间在他下意识多做了一份。  
“扉间……”但看到扉间要喷出火一般的的视线，柱间把要说的话咽了下去。  
“大哥你自己吃完，或者直接倒掉。”  
无奈地叹了一口气，他和“柱间”心不在焉地开始吃饭。  
扉间把自己做的早餐打包，准备去实验室吃。  
现在他一看见餐桌就想起和大哥在上面做的事，还有厨房，扉间想。

【谷神星】   
两个大男人解决三份早餐不是困难的事。  
这算是……生过孩子后为了补身体的加餐？  
收拾完厨房，柱间轻柔地抚摸着另一个“自己”的脸道别。  
“今天的工作结束后，我们去看孩子。”  
分出一个木遁分身留下来照顾，柱间一步三回头地离开了这里。

【鹤风】   
扉间来到实验室之后，就随手把早餐扔到了实验桌上，然后去看他昨天亲手接生的小家伙。  
淡黄色的营养液中，浑身雪白的胎儿蜷缩着身体飘荡着。  
扉间扫了一眼外接机器上显示的数字以及胎儿的身体状况。

【谷神星】   
既然当火影，就别想有多少空闲了。  
埋在文件堆里，柱间不禁这样想，这可比以前当族长的时候忙多了。  
看了下需要处理的书面文件，柱间大致估算了一个时间。  
大概要到下午点，还好，比他想象中的早。  
不过下午还需要去视察村子各处的建设，估计今天又要弄到很晚。

【鹤风】   
孩子的身体状况很好，扉间停下笔看着纸上分析出来的具体情况。  
明天或许就能让大哥和‘柱间’来看看了。  
怎么说也是他们的孩子。  
……以及……  
我吃早餐了吗？  
扉间看着钟表上明晃晃的12：00。

【谷神星】   
12点了。  
柱间默默把视线从钟表重新移回文件上，揉了揉酸痛的手腕。  
他必须加快批阅文件的速度了，不然可赶不上下午的视察工作。  
午饭……晚一点吃也不要紧。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
要回去吗？  
扉间摇了摇头，现在那个大宅让他有十分不好的回忆。  
他看着摆在实验桌上的打包好的早餐，要不要在实验室加热一下，直接吃？  
……  
扉间冷静的接结了个印，伴随着可以遮掩半个天空的烟雾，他这个实验室废了，好的是在那之前，他把胎儿转移到了其他实验室。  
斑远远就忘见了冲天的黑烟。  
那里是扉间的实验室，意识到这点的斑没有片刻犹豫，就赶了过去。  
尽管他不认为扉间会有什么危险，但昨天的事情斑还有想问明白的。  
扉间放下手不久之后，就感知到了斑的接近，他尽量的让这个废墟变得能见人一点。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
赶到冒出黑烟的地方，斑很快就确认不是敌袭，而是一次单纯的实验失败。  
视野里出现了某种让斑非常在意的东西，但斑忍住询问的冲动，先查看扉间。  
“扉间，没事吧？”  
拉住扉间的手，斑开始仔细查看扉间的身体状况。  
“斑，先放手。”  
扉间强忍着把斑的手打掉的冲动说到，语气里潜藏着厌恶。  
“我没事，只是一次实验失败。”  
犹豫几秒，斑还是照扉间所说的放开了手。  
这种语气……他们的关系难道下降到连朋友都不是的程度了吗？  
他不留痕迹地远离了扉间几步，问道：“柱间……孩子怎么样了？“  
“婴儿现在状况良好，甚至可以说是健康。”  
扉间抿了抿唇，看着斑的表情有些不自在。  
“抱歉，斑，我现在不喜欢和别人有肢体接触……任何人。”  
“我明白了。”  
扉间并不想告诉我一一斑察觉到了这一点，所以他选择不问下去，这是他们之间独有的默契。  
某种意义上真是讽刺，他们已经分手了的现在，这种因感情和相处而产生的默契居然还很好地存在着。  
扉间松了一口气。  
“你还有什么事吗？”  
扉间有些不自在的问。  
斑来这里确实还有其他的事。  
“扉间……你是怎么发现我对柱间的感情的？”他说不定还有机会。  
“斑，你对于这一点根本就没有掩饰过。”  
扉间看着斑疑惑的神情，有些无奈。  
“说实话，我原本从来都没有怀疑过你和大哥之间的感情经历，但是另外一个世界的我的经历让我神经过敏，原本这样也就算了，但是斑，在大哥和泉奈的相处中，你吃醋了。”

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
是的，确实有好多次，看见柱间和泉奈之间亲密的相处，斑心中都会涌出他无法理解的怪异感情。  
他甚至很长一段时间里一直没有察觉到这种感情，就算察觉到，也只会被他当成是太关心泉奈或是疲劳的原因。  
“扉间，我不想对你说谎，柱间……我确实对他抱以友情之外的感情，但是……”  
“斑，我现在已经放下了。”  
扉间看斑的眼神已经接近看不懂事的小孩子。  
“我突然发现，斑，比起和什么人在一起，我更喜欢单身一辈子。”  
除非有能够接受和我精神恋爱的存在。  
斑不想看到扉间这种眼神，沉默的气氛在空气中弥漫，近一分钟后，他才重新开口。  
“扉间，我现在依然爱着你。”  
“柱间一一我更多的将他视为挚友......爱恋之情只是微不足道、很快就会消失的东西。”  
“而你也不是对我全无感情，所以……所以……”  
“……我们可以重新在一起的。”  
“抱歉，斑，我们能够是好友，但是……”扉间想起刚刚斑只是近身，就让他恶心的想吐的感觉。  
“我们已经分手了。”  
“这样啊……”斑的声音里着了然和被压抑的悲痛。  
他们之间确实已经结束了，狼狈地继续纠缠是斑本身所不能忍的。  
“那我明白了，扉间……”  
再次开口时，斑声音里的悲痛已经完全消失了，有的只是平静和适度的、朋友一般的亲近。  
“这段时间多谢了，做为朋友……以后还有很多要相处的地方。”  
“确实还有许多地方啊。”扉间看着斑释然的样子，有些欣慰的笑了笑。  
“现在时间不早了。”  
扉间想起斑那里比千手宅要干净。  
“不介意我去宇智波宅哪里蹭一顿饭吧。”  
没想到刚刚还对自己表现出疏远甚至厌恶态度扉间会主动提议来他那里，斑相当意外，以至于他没有第一时间回答扉间的话。  
“……当然不介意。”斑的声音中不自觉地带了几分欣喜，但他很快就把声音中的兴奋和过度的喜悦压下去了。  
“做为朋友，我随时欢迎你。”  
“谢谢。”  
扉间放松下来，但是他还是认为自己需要解释一下。  
“我现在是讨厌任何人的碰触。”  
所以不是讨厌你。  
“我知道了。”说话的时候，斑的眼角都带着笑意。  
“那我们现在走了？”  
“谢谢，斑你先回去吧，我整理一下就去。”  
扉间避过了斑伸出的手。  
“……还要把我的东西搬出来。”  
“那我等你……不介意我把柱间也邀请过来吧？”  
作为哥哥，斑觉得自己有必要为弟弟的恋情出一份力。  
泉奈一定会相当高兴的。  
“……好吧。”他想起昨天自己堪称羞耻的表现，都落入了大哥的眼中。  
扉间的面色有些发黑，但是还是同意了。  
不管怎么样，逐渐适应，一点点的调整自己吧，最起码不要让自己就连和别人接触都不愿意。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
斑进入火影办公室的时候，柱间正神情疲惫地揉捏眉心，笔在一份文件上已经停留了很久。  
察觉到挚友的到来，柱间高兴地招呼他，斑也说出了来意。  
“扉间和泉奈也会去啊……。”  
柱间相当乐意和自己的兄弟和好友们聚聚，但家里的人却让他担心。  
“我能带另一个'我’来吗？”  
“我不介意。”尽管那个“柱间”一直给斑奇怪的感觉，但他还是点头答应了。  
“谢了，斑，今天工作结束后，我们会去你那边的。”  
柱间是不是太在乎那个“自己”了？带着这样的疑虑，斑有些莫名郁闷地离开了火影楼。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间又去了另一个实验室去看了营养液中婴儿的状况，才放心的舒了口气。  
“之前的那场爆炸看了并没有对他造成任何影响。”  
希望你是黑眼睛黑头发，他看着淡黄色液体中的婴儿。  
无论是在哪方面，这都是最好的选择。

——————————————

【红锅】   
泉奈从幻术练习中醒来，收起三勾玉，看着周围不再那么明亮的风景。  
这里是昨天那片湖。  
昨天本想跟柱间在这里把话说清楚，却被斑和扉间打断了。  
显然他们所说的事情才更重要，而且事涉柱间，泉奈本应是该留在村子里的，但他却逃避似的到了这个地方。  
斑对柱间那微妙的感情他也是明白的，斑为了自己选择放弃，然而泉奈无论如何也无法接受得心安理得。  
他看了一眼随着收尽的霞光而暗下去的天色，起身往木叶的方向而去。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
直至天边的最后一丝夕阳彻底消失，劳累了一天的柱间才结束所有的工作。  
另一个“柱间”已经事先出发了，他差不多也该走了。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间掂了一袋子的新厨具，新餐具打开了宇智波宅的大门。  
斑正在厨房里忙活，他黑色长发扎了起来，开着三勾玉写轮眼。  
察觉到扉间气息的进入，他下意识说了一句：“欢迎回来，扉间。”  
说完才觉得不对，又补了一句“欢迎光临”。  
“谢谢你，斑，我也来帮忙。”扉间把新的厨具从袋子里拿出来，洗净的青菜被他握在手中。  
“泉奈呢？”  
“泉奈今天要晚一点才来。”  
斑诺无其事收回把扉间常用的工具递过去的手。  
说完话，他就开着写轮眼，重新投入到料理大业里。

【鹤风】   
扉间安静的忙着自己的动作，不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得自己的手艺又进步了。  
我一点都不想知道原因，一点都不想。  
扉间面无表情的把料理放进了盘子里。

【谷神星】   
斑红色的眼睛对着锅子，抖动手腕，配合筷子熟练地把鱼翻了个面。  
尽管他表面上在专心料理食物，但心思已经漂移到另外的事物上了，靠写轮眼复制下来的技巧可以保证他不出差错。  
和扉间一起在家中做饭，让斑回想起来扉间还和他是情侣的时候的事。  
事实上那也就是几天前的事，现在回想起来，却如此遥远、如此让人怀念。  
说起来，他的料理技巧大半都是因为扉间的原因才去学习的，之前斑的做饭技巧只能说是勉强能下咽，与美味完全沾不上边。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“小心点。”  
扉间抓住了斑的手腕，避免他因为心不在焉而被锅里的热油溅到。  
“……谢谢，扉间。”斑恍惚地看着扉间抓住自己手腕的那截手。  
他居然会犯这种低级错误，伤到宇智波斑的不是战场上的火遁而是锅里微不足道的几滴油，说出去要被笑掉大牙的。  
清空脑子里那些心思，斑把注意力里集中在料理上。  
“没关系。”  
扉间把自己手中的食物放到了餐桌上，有所察觉的抬头看向大门的方向。  
来了。  
柱间急急忙忙地赶到宇智波宅，公务繁忙，他恐怕是最后一个到的了。  
在门口舒缓了下气息，柱间叩响了大门。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间打开了门，看到了神色匆忙的大哥。  
“怎么只有你一个？”  
扉间疑惑的挑了挑眉，他这几天已经习惯了大哥和‘柱间’的形影不离，但是这一次竟然只有大哥一人。  
“'我’应该快来了。”  
共感让柱间能准确知道另一个“自己”的位置。  
“你也很担心他吧。”柱间笑着说道，“放心。”  
“我确实担心他。”扉间收回了手，侧身让空，让大哥进来。  
“我担心他找不到路。”  
他毫不怀疑，那个他会宠“柱间”到这种地步。

【谷神星】  
“柱......”斑的声音从厨房里隔着墙壁传出来，像是蒙上了一层雾。  
柱间听出了那是斑在向自己打招呼，于是也提高声音回应斑。  
然后他才回应扉间的话。  
柱间指着自己的脑袋。  
“放心，有我在这里指导他，不会有问题的。”  
共感共享双方的一切五感和内心。  
“希望你不会给他造成不好的印象。”  
扉间撇撇嘴，示意柱间坐到一边。  
“剩下的我和斑搞定就行了。”  
“我还是挺可靠的……吧。”柱间原本自信满满的声音慢慢败下阵来。  
他坐到扉间指示的那个位置上，斑已经开始上菜了。  
扉间又重新钻进了厨房，只留柱间一个人孤零零的在餐桌旁。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
把料理端出来的斑看到孤零零一个人的柱间也有些诧异。  
“他呢？”  
柱间听出了斑指的是另一个“柱间”。  
在思维的世界里和另一个“自己”交流着，催促他快些。  
“快到了。”但柱间的语气不是很确信。  
“很显然，大哥无法让‘柱间’理解应该怎么顺利的走过来。”  
扉间也从厨房里出来，把手中的料理放到桌上，带着毒舌和调侃。

【谷神星】   
不，他们的交流根本不需要言语，心理层面的彻底共感，思想也好、感情也好。  
不存在“无法理解”的可能，因为这一切只要“想”就能达到了。  
但这种话显然无法说服扉间，也不能让斑信服。  
“再等一下？“柱间只能这样说。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“或者是路上遇到了什么？”  
扉间慢腾腾的说出一个猜测，或许是路上的事物，或许是碰到了什么人。  
“现在村子里，除了我们四个人，还有其他人知道有另外一个‘千手柱间’吗？”  
想到这一点，扉间的表情严肃起来。  
“不，暂时没有。”  
“柱间”大多时候都待在千手宅，偶尔的外出他也很小心地避开了他人。  
“希望如此。”  
扉间严厉的看了柱间一眼。  
“平行世界的事，不需要太多人知道，更何况那个世界的‘柱间’状况并不好。”  
“我知道。”柱间的神情也严肃下来了。

【红锅】   
“柱间”循着“自己”的指引来到了有着团扇家徽的大门前，抬手扣了扣门。  
这是来源于“自己”本身的思想，“自己”的任何想法与感受就像直接出现在自己的身上一样，不会受到任何阻碍。  
尽管如此，他还是花了一些时间。

【谷神星】   
柱间抢在斑和扉间过去开了门。  
尽管他能感受到自己的一切状况，但果然还是放不下心。  
“过来吧，大家都在等着你了，柱间。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间转头看向斑。  
“需要我去接泉奈回来吗？”   
说这话的时候他还没有想起自己现在的身体状况。  
不过很快，他面色一黑，要带手套，最好是一次性的。  
“不用了，泉奈应该也快回来了。”  
斑把扎起头发的深蓝色发带解下，让墨黑的发随意地散落在后背和肩膀上。  
今晚的料理已经准备得差不多了。  
气氛很快就变得安静古怪起来，扉间闭上眼，感知着泉奈的位置。  
“柱间”安静地在“自己”身边坐下，距离似乎比平时更近了一些。  
柱间想要拉起身旁“柱间”的手，但察觉到了现在环境的不适当，又放弃了。  
扉间睁开眼，带着探究的看着大哥和‘柱间’，不太对劲，他的直觉告诉他，那两人的关系，哪里不对。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“哥哥，我回来了……嗯？你们都来了？”  
回自己家自然无需敲门，因此泉奈一进门就看见了屋子里的人们。他快速地回到屋子里换上家居服，来到厨房里。  
“看样子今天是哥哥做的料理？”  
“我特地做了你喜欢吃的料理，泉奈。”  
斑拉开泉奈的椅子，示意弟弟坐下。  
“辛苦哥哥了。”泉奈回给斑一个灿烂的笑，随后在斑的身边坐下。  
今天自己想的事情，到底要不要说……  
他想了一番，最终选择了暂缓一步，等到其他人都不在的时候再和斑说清楚。  
“柱间，今天你们……”他的目光在两个柱间身上游走，“还顺利吗？”

【谷神星】   
“很顺利。”  
柱间拿起筷子夹了一口菜，心思却都在指导“柱间”吃饭上。  
我们的口味都是一样的，要试试竹笋天妇罗吗？柱间回忆吃竹笋天妇罗的记忆，把味道传递给“柱间”。

【鹤风】   
扉间漫不经心的看着在场四人的表情，大哥和‘柱间’的亲昵，泉奈对大哥的试探，斑对于泉奈的纵容。  
扉间……扉间有些绝望，他觉得自己是时候应该弄个单身公寓了。

【谷神星】   
斑不知道他该把注意力分给谁好，似乎每个人都是值得注意的。  
所以他决定暂不作声埋头吃饭观察他人。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“柱间”有些疑惑地看着“自己”，感受着“自己”分享着的记忆。  
那是很熟悉的清新味道，像是来自昨天去过的那个地方的……  
昨天去的地方？  
柱间回想到昨天和泉奈去的湖边，那确定是个好地方，宁静的水面、清新的空气、温和的阳光。  
而且也有利于舒缓“柱间”的精神状况，说不定可以和泉奈再去一次。  
“自己”这么想的那一瞬间，“柱间”就认同了这个想法。  
我想再去一次那个地方。  
我们去吧。  
他在心里这样附和着。  
感受到从“柱间”那里传来的欣喜之情，柱间也不禁露出了一个笑容。  
好，我们去。  
某种甜蜜的东西在柱间心中生长蔓延，几乎让他想要大声喊出来。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间率先放下了碗。  
“斑，我现在就去整理我的东西。”  
扉间已经有些迫不及待的想要离开这尴尬的修罗场了。  
扉间碗里的东西并没有动过多少。  
至于原因……斑撇了一眼心事重重的泉奈和堪称“眉目传情“的两位柱间。  
“你的东西我帮你整理过了，就放在你房间里，看看有没有少的吧。”  
这是斑下午和扉间坦言后回家整理的。  
“谢谢。”  
以堪称飞雷神的速度，扉间回去，把自己的东西封印进卷轴，然后从屋里出来。  
“大哥，明天我会去找你，我打算申请一个单身宿舍。”  
还没消化完那丝甜蜜，柱间就听到了扉间的申请。  
“嗯？不住回千手宅吗？”  
“不。”  
扉间想起千手宅的那些家具和摆设，面色更加的冰冷，眼底隐隐带着厌恶。  
“单身宿舍就够了。”  
扉间眼底的那丝厌恶，柱间大致能猜到又是后遗症的原因，所以他也不再多说。  
“好，扉间，明天我会把你的申请批下来的。”  
“那好，再见。”  
扉间干脆利落的回答，打算去某个实验室里睡一觉。  
不，一些实验室也需要整改。  
扉间决定，今天先去那个因为设施不够完整，所以很少去的实验室，最起码那个实验室足够干净。

【谷神星】   
扉间已经走了，这让还想和弟弟亲近亲近的柱间有些失落。  
“柱间。”斑突然发话了，“你们去异世界的经历，能和我讲讲吗？”  
尽管他已经在泉奈那里了解了一些情况，但还是想听柱间本人说一遍。  
面对斑的疑惑，柱间也只能硬着头皮把昨天给泉奈说过一遍的改编版本再讲一遍。  
“大致就是这样。”说完，柱间把半个脑袋都埋到了饭碗里，开始“专心”吃饭。  
斑何尝不知道挚友并没有告诉他全部真相，但柱间这个样子……  
算了，以后再说吧。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
总体来说，在宇智波宅度过的这个晚上还是很另柱间高兴的。  
有兄弟和朋友们在，饭菜也和他胃口。  
而现在，他要遵守之前是约定，与“柱间”前往湖边。

【红锅】   
很开心，很愉悦，并且迫切地期望去那个地方。  
这是“柱间”感受到的，“自己”的心情。而他自己……  
我们走吧。  
他对“自己”这样“说”。

【谷神星】   
“柱间”的心情传达到柱间心中，他的嘴角不禁勾起一丝微笑，像往常一样牵住了“自己”的手，向目的地前去。  
不过……我还是希望你偶尔直接开口说出来。

【红锅】   
“柱间”跟随着“自己”的脚步往村外走去，他能通过“自己”感受到周身场景与气氛的渐变。只不过这些暂时还无法直接被他感知到，他与外界之间似乎仍有着一层模糊的隔阂。

【谷神星】   
“到了。”柱间停下脚步。  
夜晚的湖岸和白日里相比，更加寂静。  
银盘镶嵌在湖面中心，幽深的水面下隐隐有几点游鱼的踪迹，清浅的风拂过湖面，打散了月的倒影。  
明明在黑夜之中，处于月光之下，柱间却觉得周身亮如明晃晃的白日。

【红锅】   
“柱间”放开了“自己”的手，在一片草地上坐下来。他凝视着湖中的一点月光，透过这片青白色的倒影，他仿佛看见了他的世界。  
我全部的世界……  
那已经成为了像这月光一样遥不可及的东西。

【谷神星】   
柱间和“自己”并排坐在草地上，轻柔地抱住了他，清浅的月光笼罩了在草地上休憇的两人。  
柱间并没有把目光移向水中月亮的倒影，而是直直望向了天际，目视那轮悬挂于天际的孤寂皎月。  
然后，柱间突兀地开口了。  
“很漂亮吧，说不定有一天，我们可以上去看看。”  
对于柱间这个等级的忍者来说，上天入地并非只是夸张的说法。

【红锅】   
是的，很漂亮。  
那是纯净无瑕的，漂亮到让人想去追寻的，想把握在手里的……  
世界。  
“柱间”恍然间起身向湖边走去，探身向湖中那抹皎洁的光辉。  
湖岸的岩石比常见的要光滑许多，石缝里也没有生长任何草叶。在“柱间”注意到这点之前，他的身体就已经不受控制地向水面坠去。

【谷神星】   
“轰”的一声，“柱间”的身躯被深沉的黑暗包裹着，落入了冰冷的水中。  
哪怕是与另一个“自己”心意相通的柱间也未曾想到“柱间”会落如水中。  
月的倒影在晃动的湖水中愈加模糊，似乎要遁入天际离开凡世。  
柱间没有片刻犹豫，跳下了水。  
靠近岸边的湖水并不深，堪堪到柱间的大腿部分。  
但即使是这样，他还是小心翼翼地用手臂托住“柱间”的身躯，让他尽量远离冰冷的湖水。

【红锅】   
湖水透着深重的寒意，“自己”的焦急和担忧传递而来，“柱间”心中因此生出几分歉意。  
他们的衣服都被水浸透，夜晚的山风侵袭而来，更加重了身上的寒冷。  
他轻轻倚在“自己”身上，水中的月色已然被他们搅得破碎，变成了一湖流光。  
这真的是遥不可及的东西

【谷神星】   
“那……就暂时不要去管那些遥不可及的东西了。”  
湖水浸入衣衫，刺激着皮肤，寒风拂过，更显凉意。  
“看着我吧，'我’是不会离开你的。”  
柱间从水里将“柱间”抱回岸上，使用火遁点燃了篝火。  
尽管远远不如斑，但普通的火遁他还是会的。  
“来，我来帮你把衣服脱下。”他温和地说道。  
现在并不是什么能穿着浸水的衣物也平安无事的季节，“柱间”的精神状况并不好的现在，不能让身体再出毛病。

【红锅】   
“柱间”安静地任由“自己”动作，把湿透的衣服脱了下来。他凝视着“自己”那双黑色的眼睛，其中的倒影无比清晰。  
那是“我”，“我”现在正在看着的人，是“我”。  
他忽然间有了一种奇妙的感觉，抬手抚上“自己”的眼睑。  
“我”就在这里，“我”现在正在“我”的世界里。

【谷神星】   
柱间任由“柱间”抚摸自己，他熟悉面前这副身躯。  
健壮、敦厚、美一一“千手柱间”的身体。  
每晚脱下衣衫，每夜沐浴在水中，每次重伤之后处理伤口，柱间都会看到。  
他熟悉上面的每一寸肌肤、每一段肌肉，乃至每一根发丝。  
篝火劈劈作响，炸裂出流星般的火花，暖橘色的火光映照“柱间”脸上，散发着水色的肌肤蒙上一层模糊的光彩。  
本能般地，柱间突然有些口干舌燥。

【红锅】   
“自己”脑海中那些染了点旖旎色彩的念头分毫不差地影响着“柱间”的心思。他看着“自己”，就像在看水中的倒影。  
但这个“自己”是真实的，确切的，就在自己眼前的。  
夜色中的火光显得格外明亮温暖，一点点地驱散着刚才的寒冷，这温暖驱使着“柱间”出格的举动。他的手往下了些，更加大胆地抚摸着“自己”的身体。  
不过有了先前那些事情，如今再怎样也不算是“出格”了。

【谷神星】   
处于寒冷中的人当然会本能地靠近温暖的事物。  
柱间的身体向前倾倒，让“自己”能够尽情地抚弄他的身躯。  
冰冷的手抚过眉眼间，但到了脸颊上却变得温暖起来，然后火热一点点流泻下来，在敏感的脖颈上敲出点点痒意，然后火焰迅速蔓延到胸膛上，甚至让柱间觉得身心都要被这烈焰给灼烧殆尽。  
抬起手，柱间按住“自己”的后脑，毫无犹豫地吻了上去，尽情汲取对方温暖的气息和甜美的液体。  
就像之前每个深沉的夜晚一样，他们要登上快乐的巅峰，在云海之上遨游。  
不……似乎有点不一样。

【红锅】   
“自己”口中的温暖和柔软被“柱间”品尝着，这种温度让他舍不得停止。而“自己”心头燃起的烈焰则比身边那实质的火更加炽热，在两人的身心之间引燃一片火海。  
“柱间”扶着“自己”的肩躺下来，让他坐在自己身上。  
两个人的，温暖的身体。  
他现在迫不及待地想感受温暖。

【谷神星】   
柱间分不清内心不断涌现的焦急究竟是从对方那里传来的，还是原本就属于自己的。  
火焰灼烧着他的意识，被难以开解的焦热推动着，坐在“自己”的身上，柱间俯下身体，吻住了他的胸口，伸出舌头，轻轻舔砥。  
好甜……  
舌根分泌出熟悉的甜味，浸润到心弦上，这种幻觉让柱间兴奋得几乎难以自已。  
他在还残存着水色的胸膛和腹部上一路吻了下去，鼻尖嗅着苦涩中带了一点儿清新的湖水味，细心品尝每一处甜蜜的场所。

【红锅】   
他们二人的感知已然融为一体，“柱间”也已然不知到底是谁在对即将到来的事情如此迫切。  
纠结这种事情没有意义，因为他们是“同一个人”。  
“柱间”紧紧拥住“自己”，让他们更加贴近彼此。品尝到了对方口中那来自于自己的味道，他的手指在对方脊背上沿着脊骨摩挲着，触摸着那完美的肌肉骨骼线条之中蕴含的温度。

【谷神星】   
滑过背脊的手指带出痒意，让柱间战栗。  
对性事的渴望在大脑的先后顺序中拔得了头筹。  
“柱间……千手柱间……”柱间呼唤“自身”的姓名，恍惚的声音中饱含了深深的爱意。  
抬起“柱间”肌肉饱满的大腿，摩挲过那温暖的皮肤，来到大腿根部，手仿佛是不经意间略过了那处最隐秘的地方，搓揉圆润柔软的臀部。  
好软……好舒服……  
“柱间”感受到的一切也传递给他自己，他的身体竟然是那么柔软敏感的吗？  
沉醉在这种虚晃舒适的感观中，几十秒后，柱间的手才迟迟来到一秒都无法忍耐的后穴。  
手指轻轻探入后穴，嫩肉迫不及待地咬上来，共享对方的知觉，无法言语的满足感和愈加深重的不满足同时在心上跳跃，酥麻感侵蚀着思维，扰乱了柱间想一步步慢慢来的构想，于是他决定坦然满足“自己”身体的愿望。  
分开内壁，手指在积压和阻隔中缓慢攀爬，好奇地品味身体的每一处地方。

【红锅】   
“自己”的迟疑和犹豫让“柱间”有些疑惑，不过好在很快他就明白了“自己”停滞的原因——自己的身体太过于令人沉迷。  
“自己”的，他们共同的身体。  
“柱间”仿佛也触到了自己体内的火热和柔软，他迎合着“自己”的动作动了动腰，让体内的手指更加深入。  
快一些，进一步，让我更多地感受到……  
感受到什么呢？  
愉悦，幸福，快乐，还是真实？  
也许答案是多者兼备，最重要的是这些无一不让他感受到，他还活着。  
他与这个世界仍有联结。

【谷神星】   
忍住继续深入的欲望，柱间伸出手指，被异物分开的内壁重新合拢，其中已经没有了能获得快感的事物，嫩肉却还在淫荡地鼓动摩擦着，吸引着外者进入。  
空虚和微些不满扰乱了柱间的心弦，他想开口让身上的人继续深入。  
一一不，不对，那是“柱间”的感觉。  
想要填满身体内部愈加扩散的那片虚空，于是柱间扶住了他蓬勃的粗大性器，抵住了“自己”正不满足地吞吐的后穴口。  
对于火热之物的渴望催促着他，没有丝毫犹豫，柱间一鼓作气狠狠突入其中，将性器完全埋入了“自己”的躯体，带去抚慰和无尽的快乐。

【红锅】   
“……！”  
“自己”突然的动作带来了两重的快感，身前的巨物深深地刺进了正一开一合地欢迎什么的穴口，内里又在不停地吸吮着入侵的异物，这两种感觉混合在一起，让“柱间”的脑海一时间只余空白。  
太过强烈的刺激下，他的手不自觉地扣住了地面，手指掐进草叶下的泥土之中，喉间也溢出了些微呻吟。他屈起腿来环住“自己”的腰，以便于对方能更加深入。  
这种感觉真好。  
他就在这里，“自己”就在这里。  
自己也在这里。  
他们的身与心一起在这个世界里。

【谷神星】   
性器被温暖后穴包裹进的同时，柱间也能感到粗大的火热冲入了后穴，填满了心中的空虚，击散了不满，重重击中最深处的那一点，给予他无与伦比的快乐。  
“唔！”过于强大的双重刺激让柱间喊出声来。  
他瞳孔涣散，嘴巴微微长开，似是痛苦又似是欢愉地喘气。  
奇艺的视角让柱间有一种无法言语荒唐感和兴奋，这就像在干自己一一事实上也确实如此。  
柱间用上了在战场和斑对拼的意志力，才能开始抽插的动作。  
后穴的吸力是如此汹涌，他想要沉入其中再也不离开，内壁吮吸性器上的每一部分，抚慰其主人的心灵，呼唤更多的接触和冲击。  
腰部以下已经失去了正常的知觉，每一次插入都击破柱间的意志，身躯仿佛拖拽入快乐的漩涡中，每一次抽出，都是柱间的一次生命的誓言，要用全身的力气才能稍微止住一点内里的酥痒感。  
在这种无尽快乐的漩涡中，他什么都不用想，只需要遵守身体的本能，放开心灵。

【红锅】   
是的，这是“本能”。是自己的，是“自己”的，还是他们共有的？  
“柱间”在快感的冲击下摇着头，跟着“自己”的动作有力地扭动着腰，身下的草地被弄得乱七八糟。  
生理性的泪水滑落下来，他的眼前有些模糊，但透过“自己”的感官，他完全可以知道现在的自己身处于怎样的境地。  
沉溺于情欲和欢愉中，以此来寻找自己“活在这个世界”的证明。  
曾一度失去自己的世界，感官与世界隔绝，又渐渐复苏的自己，是被谁所唤醒的呢？  
他的意识快要被“自己”的撞击所冲散了，巨物在体内狠狠地碾压着内壁的敏感点，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对性与爱的渴望，而对其予以满足的正是他“自己”。  
已经快要到达快乐的极致了。  
还是让我们一起吧，他这样想着。

【谷神星】   
柱间收到来自于“自己”的信息，进一步挺进了身躯，将性器埋入后穴，狠狠揉压最敏感的那部分，回应这淫荡的请求。  
他们下身的部位连接在一起，臀部柔软的皮肤贴在一起，耻毛相纠缠，竟显得无比和谐。  
柱间迫不及待地俯下身体，吻住了对方，将“柱间”脸颊上火热的泪水视如珍宝一般一滴滴吻掉。  
不要哭了，哪怕这是欢愉与性爱的泪水。  
来，笑一个吧。  
但直到对上对方的视线，柱间才猛然发现一个事实。  
原来我也哭了啊……  
“柱间”眼里所看到的，是柱间充满情欲的眼眸和淋满了泪水的脸，与柱间看到的几乎如出一撤。  
下一瞬，大脑中仿佛有闪电闪过，迸发出无法扑灭的星火，火焰在心弦中熊熊燃烧，闪耀却不刺眼的光芒占据了柱间的全部视野。  
拥抱着世界上的另一个自己，柱间在最爱的人的体中送出了生命的精华，热流冲刷内壁，将种子送入最深处，洗净了所有的寂寞与不满足。  
来，我们一起吧。

【红锅】   
“自己”的亲吻落在脸颊上，让泪水在被吻去的瞬间变得更加滚烫炙热。  
不要哭了，不要再悲伤了……  
无论是悲伤还是喜悦，都是我们所共有的。我失去我的世界，你也感同身受。而现在你带着我来到了你的世界中，让我感受它，触摸它，与你一同在这个世界里生活着。  
这个，我们的世界。  
他在泪水中露出一个笑容，“自己”的视线也是模糊的，他无法把自己的表情看的真切。但他知道，那是一个真实的，活着的笑容。  
碰撞着纠缠着的身体与心神让“柱间”再也分不清两个“自己”，就好像他们真的要在这激烈的交合中彻底融为一体一样。  
“我就在这里，柱间……”  
在与对方一同到达快感巅峰的那一刻，他几不可闻地低声呢喃着自己的名字。  
我爱你。

【谷神星】   
我也爱你。  
就像爱着朋友、爱着兄弟、爱着恋人，更是人对“自身”的爱。  
这份感情来自于谁，是谁先感受到的已经无关紧要了。  
此刻的爱是深切的，幸福是真实的，欢愉是火热的，拥抱是温暖的。  
柱间的手抚上爱人的后背，紧紧抱住了他，唇边的泪水像泡沫一般破碎，然后盛放出美丽的爱之花。  
身体交融的欢愉融化了意识，他在生命起源的快乐海洋中与“柱间”融为一体。  
想这样和你永远在一起，再也不分离。  
但是，那是不可能的，因为“你”就是“我”。  
“我”当然知道“你”的愿望，在另一个世界还有你想保护的事物，还有你所爱的人。

【红锅】   
“我”的愿望，我们的愿望。  
我也知道我无法一直与你一起生活在我们的世界里，因为我仍有牵挂的事情在“那里”。  
我们一起回去吧，回到我们的那个世界里去。  
这是我的愿望，是我对“我自己”的请求与期盼。  
“我们回去吧。”  
在“自己”火热的怀抱里，“柱间”这样说。他的气息喷洒在“自己”的胸膛上，留下一片眷恋。

【谷神星】   
“你”的愿望就是“我”的愿望。  
“嗯，我们一起回去吧。”  
心中确实有对将来分离的痛苦，但更多的是喜悦和安心。  
柱间紧紧地抱住了“自己”，感受他温暖的体温和鲜活的心跳。  
稍稍小歇一会儿，他从地面上站起来，开始为对方和自己穿上已经被篝火烤得发烫的衣衫。

【红锅】   
“柱间”循着自己的动作，开始慢慢地打理着自己的衣服。  
衣衫带着的不知是火烤的温度还是对方的体温，让他感到一阵熨帖。  
“柱间”不知道自己回到那个世界之后会面临什么，不过如果是在“自己”身边的话……  
我们一起面对吧。  
他起身携着“自己”的手，望着木叶的方向。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间突然觉得自己的胸口疼的喘不过气来，差点失手打翻了自己手中的药剂。  
他紧皱着眉，不明所以的看向泉奈和大哥与‘柱间’所去的那个湖畔。  
你还在的，对不对？  
扉间问着自己，但是一切都平静下来，好像什么都没有发生，只有扉间知道，并不是什么都没有发生，他分明觉察到自己的心上落了一层灰，可是很快，这层灰就被吹走了，有什么彻底消失了。  
扉间面色难辨的停止了实验的动作，拿出了那份让他们回来的穿越阵图，打算凭自己彻底吃透使用。  
今晚，对于他来说，又是一个不眠之夜。

——————————————

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
客人都已经离开了，斑整理餐桌和厨房，扫除垃圾，把盘子都洗净归位。  
“终于好了。”  
把围裙解下放好，现在终于可以休息了。  
斑看了一眼墙上的钟，时间已经相当晚了。  
“今天哥哥真是辛苦了。”泉奈帮着斑收起厨具和围裙，“刚才我已经把浴室的水准备好了，一起去休息一下吧？”  
他很自然地替斑揉着肩膀和手臂，眼神向周边的一角飘去。  
“正好有些事情想和哥哥说呢。”  
“嗯？谢谢，泉奈。“  
斑今天确实累了，尽管更多的是心理上的劳累。  
扉间的变化、两位柱间之间怪异的相处方式，泉奈和他对柱间的感情……  
准备好换洗衣服，把身上沾染了污渍的族服脱下，斑进入了浴室。

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地守在门外。整整一天时间，在幻术练习期间也好，在回家的路上也好，甚至是在晚餐桌上与柱间相对而坐的时候也好，他在想的从来都不仅仅只有一个人。  
他的哥哥，和他所爱的人。  
如果说他要做出什么选择……  
不，不可能。  
泉奈把那些不切实际的东西赶出思绪。  
他与斑之间绝对绝对不会发生那种事情。

【谷神星】   
绑起头发，斑把身体浸在温暖的水中，水流稍微安抚了他不平的心灵，洗去了身体的劳累。  
闭上眼睛，斑感受着逐渐温暖起来的身体，享受这美好的一刻。  
一刻钟后，他睁开了眼睛。  
差不多了，休息的时间已经结束了。  
围着浴巾，斑从浴室里出来，正好看到满脸思虑的泉奈。  
他并不觉得意外，今天的事情，泉奈必然也想了很多。

【红锅】   
“哥哥先去卧房吧，我一会就过去。”  
和斑打好招呼之后，泉奈推开了浴室的门，热腾腾的水汽迎面而来。他抱着膝坐在新换的水中，有些出神地看着水面。  
柱间所经历的那些简直超出了他从前想象的极致，另一个世界另一个自己一类的事情太过异乎常理。况且，这个世界的柱间又对“自己”有着那样特别的情感，无论怎样，泉奈都能看出“他们才是天作之合”的感觉。  
泉奈自嘲地摇摇头，从微凉的水中站起身。  
在这里想是没有用的，宇智波的瞳术再神奇也不可能将幻想变成现实。  
他收拾完浴室，一边组织着今晚和明天要分别对那两个“最重要”的人说的话，一边向卧房走去。

【谷神星】   
斑在榻榻米上铺好被子，把身体埋在并不算温暖的被子里，却完全没有睡意。  
这几天发生的事情真的是太多了，不断挑战着他的世界观和心情。  
他和扉间之间已经结束了，而柱间……不说他和另一个“柱间”之间那些微妙的互动和泄露出的感情，光是泉奈爱着柱间这一点，斑也不可能去追求他的。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
泉奈披散着还带有水汽的长发，这让他和斑看起来更加相似了。也许他们兄弟之间相似的从来就不仅限于外表，而是那些深不可测的，内在的东西。  
他调整着自己的呼吸，叩了叩两间卧房之间的纸门。  
“哥哥？”  
听到泉奈的呼唤，让在愈加混沌的思维中快要睡去的斑清醒了。  
他推开被子从床上坐起来，揉了揉桀骜不驯竖起的长发。  
“怎么了，泉奈？”  
宇智波兄弟的房间离得极近，相互之间只隔了一扇拉门，稍重一点的响动就会被听见。  
泉奈拉开纸门，长发上有些微水珠落下来，跟着他的脚步一路到了斑的面前。  
他跪坐下来，手指有些不自在地绞在一起，垂着头好一会，才抬眼看着斑。  
“哥哥放弃对柱间的感情，是因为想让我幸福吗？”  
泉奈过于直接的问题让斑愣神了几秒，但他也很快反映过来了。  
“我放弃对柱间的感情……确实有你的因素在。”  
他以前从没想过他会对柱间抱以这种感情。  
“但不必自责，泉奈，比起当柱间的爱人，当他的挚友更合我心意。”  
“比起爱情，我对柱间更多的是抱有友情。”  
而他的爱情，更多的是给予了扉间，但这场恋情现在也已经结束了。  
“哪怕没有你在，我也很可能会放弃柱间，毕竟宇智波斑做千手柱间的爱人一一你不觉得太奇怪了吗？“  
“怎么会奇怪呢？你们是从小就开始……你们站在一起是最合适不过的。”  
斑与柱间自幼时的相处，泉奈自然不可能知道其中细节，但他却可以从斑每次归家后的一言一行一举一动知道这情谊对他有着怎样微妙而深刻的影响。  
如今斑坦言自己放弃了对柱间的爱情，这自然不会是斑在哄他，他们之间从来没有虚与委蛇的必要。  
泉奈的心底生出了一种奇怪的想法他在为斑感到委屈，但这种想法他又无法直接说出来，因为根本没有人在其中做错了什么事情。纵使心中有再多的主观情绪，泉奈的理智也无法去责怪扉间，因为结束感情是他们两个人共同的选择。  
“我只是感觉哥哥……失去了太多。”

【谷神星】   
“我和柱间很适合？做为爱人？”  
斑没想到泉奈会这样认为，他摇了摇头，不禁笑了起来。  
斑把柱间当做拥有同一愿望的志同道合者，当做谁都无法取代的、今生最好的挚友。  
只要和他站在一起，那些原本只能称之为“梦想”的小孩子的天真言语似乎都能实现了，事实上也确实如此。  
斑相信柱间也是这样认为的，但他却对柱间产生了爱情，他也不禁惊讶感慨，但随即是释然。  
不管他对柱间产生了怎样在友情之外的感情，他和柱间的情谊也不会因此受到影响一一这点斑可以肯定。  
“泉奈。”斑温和地看着自己心爱的弟弟。  
“我没有失去任何东西。”

【红锅】   
“我以为哥哥想要和柱间以‘爱人’的样子在一起。”  
没有失去任何东西？斑是这样想的吗？  
也许是这样的，斑和柱间仍然是志同道合的挚友，共同守护着他们的梦想和家人；斑和扉间在分手之后也还在作为朋友往来着，只要解决好“那个世界”的事情就好；而自己会永远作为弟弟在斑的身边支持他，陪伴他。  
斑确实没有失去任何东西，也没有得到更多的什么。  
“果然我很容易想多呢，哥哥。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛。他并不是第一次有这种感觉与斑和柱间相比，他的心思总是太过于琐碎，目光没有办法那么轻易地一个人，一个家族以外的地方。  
他不知道这到底是幸事还是不幸，也不知道柱间能否接受一个这样的他站在身旁。

【谷神星】   
想和柱间以“爱人”的样子在一起？  
斑想吗？可能有一瞬间确实是想过的吧。但是现在，他确实没有这种想法，尽管他确实对柱间抱有“爱情”。  
斑把手抚上泉奈的头，轻轻揉了揉弟弟还带着湿气的黑发。  
“真是，在想什么，泉奈。”  
“你只要现在这个样子就可以了。”

【红锅】   
斑的动作让泉奈想起了小时候的二人，他们兄弟之间向来亲密，即便是现在也如此。  
泉奈动了动脑袋去蹭斑的手心。  
“我会的，哥哥。”  
他和斑之间的感情不会因为情爱而产生隔阂，在他决心和斑说清楚之前就已经注定了。  
看来他可以放心地去追寻自己对柱间的情感了，至于会不会成功，泉奈暂时不想去考虑。  
明天一定要去和柱间说明自己的心情。

【谷神星】   
泉奈亲密的动作让斑不禁会心一笑，泉奈还是像小时候那样啊。  
看来他已经想清楚了，斑放下心来。  
最后一次揉搓泉奈顺滑的黑发，斑收回了手。  
“……那泉奈，晚安。”  
他有预感，明天会发生不得了的事，今晚还需要养精蓄力。

——————————————

【鹤风】   
扉间最后决定还是先飞雷神会千手宅，然后在吃完早餐之后和大哥一起去火影办公室，他把自己一晚上的研究结果封印起来，最起码先在他已经有思路了。  
他飞雷神到千手宅的时候，还是静悄悄的，一进屋就看到了那张长桌和沙发。  
顿了顿，他打算先把这些东西全换一边，在去做饭。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间率先从卧室里走了出来。  
来到餐厅，第一时间就看到了正在忙活的扉间，他注意到了扉间的脸色，不禁叹了一口气。  
“扉间，你又通宵了。”柱间的语气非常肯定。  
“偶尔……不要太勉强自己了。”  
柱间知道扉间是停不下来，只能这样用言语规劝他，让他多注意身体。  
“啊，我知道了。”  
随口应付了一句，扉间把新弄得沙发重新摆到原来的位置，然后他注意到了地板……晚上之前把这些地板翘了然后换新的。  
然后好像想到了什么，他转头看向大哥。  
“昨天晚上，你有没有和‘柱间’去湖边？”  
柱间被弟弟的眼神盯得发毛。  
“去了，怎么了，扉间？”  
他不觉得他和“柱间”的情事对扉间有什么好隐瞒的。  
不过，扉间看地板的眼神也变得好奇怪……柱间不由得起来一层鸡皮疙瘩。

【红锅】   
“柱间”跟随着心中忧虑的“自己”到了门口餐厅，自然也看到了正在忙碌的身影。  
扉间……  
他想起了昨晚的事情，还有和“自己”一起说过“我们回去吧”这种愿望与期待。  
他期盼着那个时候尽快到来，又有一些不知名的畏缩。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“我知道了。”  
扉间若有所思的看了一眼走到门口的“柱间”，不出意外的感知到他们之间的联系更近了一步。  
“今晚之前，我打算把地板全部换一遍……要不，直接推到重建吧……”  
扉间注意到了墙壁，加了一句。  
……真是一项庞大的工程。“柱间”在心里感叹着，不禁为这个世界的扉间担忧起来。  
重建房屋对有木遁的柱间来说并不是难事，更何况这里还不止一个“柱间”。  
“可以是可以……不过，扉间，为什么要重建？房子有什么不好的吗？”  
“不，只是痕迹太多了。”  
扉间想起了大哥比较熟悉的木遁，再一次感受到了他们之前究竟玩了多少花样。  
“还是不要用木遁了。”  
扉间选择拒绝。  
“我还是到时候把我的东西销毁和搬走好了。”  
柱间当然听出了扉间说的“痕迹”是指什么，尽管知道扉间会这样并非是他自身的原因，而是禁制的后遗症，柱间还是有一种又被弟弟嫌弃了的感觉。  
“好，好的……”  
希望扉间能快些从后遗症的影响中摆脱出来啊……“柱间”这样暗自祈盼着。  
那么还是先帮忙完成翻修房子的事情，再考虑自己的“愿望”吧。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
扉间把东西放下之后，洗完手才进了厨房。  
“对了，昨天我研究了穿越的阵法，已经有头绪了，应该可以更加稳定穿越的通道，也用不了太多的查克拉。”  
如果有稳定的能量源就好了……等一下，尾兽好像是查克拉的集合体来着……  
扉间想起了现在漩涡族地生活自在的九尾，手下的动作慢了下来。  
扉间的话令“柱间”的心弦在一瞬间紧绷起来。  
“我们”可以回去那个世界了，但这也意味着他要再一次面对那个世界的扉间。  
他的世界。  
我也可以帮忙，因为这一切的起因都在于我。  
柱间惊喜地看着扉间，他握住了“自己”的手。  
“太好了，有什么我能帮忙的吗，扉间？”  
“如果是查克拉的原因，尽管来找我吧。”  
柱间自信自己的查克拉不会输于尾兽。  
“大哥和水户姐关系不错对吧。”  
扉间把因为自己心不在焉没有洗净的菜重新放回水盆里，扭头若有所思的看着一脸兴奋的大哥。  
脸上写满了大哥能值多少钱的意思。  
柱间让自己尽量不去在意扉间惊悚的眼神……还是做不到，于是他只能抓了抓头发哈哈几声。  
“哈，哈哈，我和水户确实是关系很不错的朋友……有什么事吗？”  
千手和漩涡一族曾打算联姻，人选就是柱间和水户，但原来不打算加入木叶的漩涡一族在加入了木叶后，婚事就阴阳差错地取消了。  
不过柱间和水户也因此成为了朋友。  
“和水户姐借九尾的话，你有多少把握？”  
最好是能借出来，然后他或许可以研究一下尾兽，不然的话，白瞎了他从黑绝记忆中提取的情报。  
如果不行的话……扉间又看了一眼大哥。  
大哥的查克拉控制……还算可以，可以列为备选。  
在五影大会后，木叶仅仅保留了九尾，而九尾则封印木叶的祭坛中，主要由擅长封印术的漩涡一族管理，这也是当初柱间尽力说服漩涡一族加入木叶的原因，尽管制服九尾对柱间或斑来说都不是什么难事，但在他们死后就不一定了。  
“九尾是木叶的，而我是木叶的火影，只要你用在正确地方，随时可以。”柱间这样说道。  
反正有他和斑在也不怕九尾伤害村子。  
“也对，到时候你和斑在场的话，确实好弄一些。”  
足够方便我来忽悠九尾让他贡献出自己的一部分。  
扉间默默的想，把已经做好的料理倒进盘里，这份当然是他自己的。  
扉间只做了他的那份在柱间的意料之中，但他还是不禁感到了失落。  
厨房里应该还有一些材料，这样想着，柱间走进厨房，开始料理他和“柱间”的那份早餐。

【鹤风】   
扉间心不在焉的有一下没一下的挑着饭吃，这和平时的他大径相庭，眼神失焦的看着宅子，不知不觉的看着“柱间”发起呆来。  
没有困扰着自己的实验难题，不像帮大哥去处理那些文件，扉间一时不知道自己接下来应该去做什么？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
柱间在蛋包饭上用番茄酱挤出森之千手一族的标志，完成了今天美味的早餐。  
他看着自己的杰作，满意地点点头，他端着两份料理来的餐厅，把一份放在“柱间”面前，回到自己的位子开始享用起来。   
扉间现在发呆吃饭，眼睛无意义的看着“柱间”。   
“扉间，我们之后就去九尾那里？”柱间咽下一口蛋包饭，询问正在走神的弟弟。  
扉间居然在发呆，真少见。  
尾兽吗，如果可以借用尾兽的查克拉，那回到自己的世界应当会容易不少。  
“柱间”越是这样想着，对于那个分别了没多久的世界就越是生出了情怯之感。

【鹤风】   
扉间的目光从“柱间”身上移开，看着大哥。  
“啊，可以。”  
他含糊不清的说着，这次之后或许可以去水之国或者雨之国看看。  
“不过，谁去？”  
扉间看着木叶的火影大人。  
“可不能全去。”  
“我会和'柱间’一起去的。”柱间肯定地说，这是他们早就约定好的事。  
“扉间你想去吗？还有斑和泉奈……我之后去问问他们。”  
虽然想说一起去比较好，但“柱间”也习惯性地为村子考虑，高层全都离开村子显然是不现实的。  
“我会去，不然不好定位。”  
扉间放下没有吃多少的早餐，从昨天晚上开始，他就一直心神不宁。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
别担心。感受到另一个“自己”的近乡情怯，柱间在心底安慰他。  
他坐的近了一点，握住了“柱间”的手。  
有我在这里，放心。  
“柱间”反扣住“自己”的手，他久久地没有放开。  
这样能让他无比心安。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【红锅】  
早餐的时光是短暂的，咀嚼咽下每一粒米饭，柱间走到厨房开始洗碗。  
“柱间”则来到自己的身边，帮他把洗好的碗放回柜子里。  
“自己”会和他一起去那个世界的诺言让他稍稍放下心来。  
柱间给“自己”一个鼓励的微笑。  
“需要我再给你做一些吗，扉间？”柱间的声音隔着模糊的玻璃拉门从厨房里传来，很不真切。  
“不用了。”  
扉间放下自己根本没动几口的料理，然后直接给倒掉了。  
柱间叹了一口气，从橱柜深处套出一个密封得很好的纸袋。  
“吃这么点可支撑不了身体的活动，至少吃点兵粮丸吧。”他把袋子递给扉间。  
里面的是秋道一族来拜访时送的特质兵粮丸。  
恢复体力和查克拉的作用比普通的兵粮丸好得多，但味道……只能说一言难尽。

【鹤风】  
扉间接过柱间递过来的兵粮丸，面不改色的吃了起来，单纯的用于补充体力和查克拉，这种兵粮丸很不错，只要忽略了味道。  
昨晚心口的绞痛来的突然，再次之前，他根本就没有感知道什么问题。  
那么是不是‘扉间’在‘柱间’身上留下了什么？  
扉间的眼神又重新回到“柱间”身上，若有所思的打量。  
之前大哥和“柱间”做过不止一次，但是为什么只有昨天才会有感觉？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【红锅】   
或许我该去秋道一族学习学习制作这种兵粮丸的方法？  
看扉间吃的毫不犹豫，柱间不禁生出了这样的念头。  
“自己”的想法让“柱间”有些忍不住想笑，为了千手家的食品安全，还是放弃这个打算比较好。  
“大哥，打消你的念头。”  
笑意清晰地传回了柱间脑海里，这让他莫名羞耻起来。  
而扉间居然也看出了他的想法。  
兵粮丸……难道不好吗？

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
扉间没有转移在‘柱间’身上的视线，直接说到。  
“那个我，在你身上留下了什么吗？”  
扉间直接问到，又想起了他封印卷轴里另一个自己留下的防御性的封印术。  
“除了防御性的。”  
扉间突然的问题让“柱间”一时间没有反应过来。那个世界的一切倏然涌进思绪，他努力打理着那些乱成一团的线索，片刻后摇了摇头。  
他好像从未猜透过“扉间”的心思一样，这让他的心情有些低落。  
柱间帮助“自己”理清那些混乱的思维，提供更多的线索。  
但遗憾的是，不管是哪个“柱间”，似乎都难以看透那个“扉间”。

【鹤风】   
“是吗？”扉间诺有所思。  
应该就是昨天发生的，他们之间的关系在今天更进一步……  
“那么，昨天你们是不是敞开心扉彻底聊了聊？比如告白，互述衷肠什么的。”

【红锅】   
敞开心扉？对他们而言这也许并没有必要，因为二人本就心意互通。  
至于告白……  
想到自己是主动表达的那一方，“柱间”直白地点了点头。

【谷神星】   
昨天？柱间回忆昨天的经历。  
昨天他们在河边的时候，确实进一步联通了心灵，知晓了对方的心意，明确了今后的目的，把那个称之为“告白”也没错。  
“是的，扉间。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“好，我知道了。”  
扉间深吸一口气，他已经明白了原因，那么……  
“我们最好快一点。”  
那个自己已经将自己彻底的视为被放弃的工具。  
扉间站起来，神情严肃。  
感受到扉间声音和神情里的严峻，柱间也意识到了现在情况的紧急。  
“事不宜迟，我们出发吧。”  
我做好准备了。“柱间”这样对“自己”说。  
我们一起回去吧。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
地上的传送阵因为九尾火属性的查克拉，转为了红色。  
扉间站起身，看着赶来的几人。  
柱间发动了木遁，绿色的枝条牢牢围住了祭坛，压制了那些汹涌灼热的查克拉，以免伤到他人。

【红锅】   
“柱间”在协助自己之余，查克拉也在感应着周围。  
那两个人也应该要到了才对。

【谷神星】   
斑和很快就到了，他身后还跟着泉奈。  
察觉到溢出的九尾查克拉，斑打开了万花筒写轮眼，原本就被死死压制住的九尾这样一下更是乖的像小宠物了。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
扉间看到了泉奈看向大哥的眼神，他微微闭目，打算就当做什么都没有发现。  
“哥哥的本体会留在这里，那边就交给我和哥哥的分身来应对。”泉奈向其他人这样解释着。  
“是这样的。”斑点头肯定。  
斑对那个世界很好奇，也担心泉奈在那个世界会在怎么样，但他们不可能都去木叶，村子必须有人留下来镇守。  
那就快上来吧，扉间漫不经心的看着九尾。  
早晚我能把你研究了。  
斑分出一个影分身，让影分身站到传送装置旁，而柱间也拉着“自己”的手来到了传送范围内。  
“那这个世界就拜托哥哥了。”  
泉奈也跟着斑的影分身站到了传送阵法里。  
“木叶就交给我吧……说不定你们回来，我已经成为火影了。”斑难得地开了一个玩笑。  
“你成为火影我也很乐意啊，斑。”柱间这样回应道，然后下一秒和斑齐齐笑了出来。

——————————————

【鹤风】  
“扉间”胸前的衣襟上沾满了血，他气息微弱，甚至说话都困难。  
“泉奈……我……把……老……”  
“扉间”顿住了，他偏着头看向”泉奈“的身后。感知能力早就因为查克拉枯竭而消失，视力也因为失血过多变得模糊不清，可是恍惚之间，他好像在此都要见到兄长，是幻觉吧，在兄长走后一直存在脑内的幻觉。那熟悉的，温暖的，掌控他所有情绪的查克拉气息。  
“……老地方……”  
那股一直坚持着让他将部下带回木叶的劲终于消失了，扉间晃了晃，垂头倒在了日斩，团藏和镜出来的手臂中，真好，最后还能幻觉到兄长的回归和倒在兄长的怀里。  
“兄长……”

【谷神星】   
“扉间”……死了？  
大脑在一片寂静中停滞，几秒后，柱间才迟迟意识到这并不是幻觉或是噩梦。  
然后，两人份的悲痛和自责一同席卷了他的大脑。  
“扉间！”

【红锅】   
“柱间”感觉自己仿佛失去了一切引以为豪的感知能力，只是用眼睛看着这的一切。  
“扉间”？  
“扉间”！  
下一刻，他身为一个普通人的感官似乎也到了崩溃的边缘，周身的一切都变成了模糊的色块，只除了一个身影无比清晰。

【谷神星】   
自板间死后，柱间从未感觉自己是如此无力，速度是如此缓慢，哪怕拥有了能劈开江流、斩断山脉的力量，他还是不能拯救自己弟弟的生命。  
柱间从镜和日斩手里抢下“扉间”，不，现在应该称之为“扉间”的遗体了。  
柱间颤抖着手抚上“扉间”的脸颊。  
一一是温暖的、是柔软的。  
但“忍者之神”的感知不会出错，“千手扉间”确确实实已经死去了，就在几秒之前。

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”自然感知到了身后的异样，他垂目看着三位部下，眉目间满是疲惫和凌厉。  
“你们先回去休息吧。”  
“泉奈”沉声说到，把不敢相信“扉间”死亡，还在胡乱施展他那浅薄的医疗忍术的“团藏”丢到了“日斩”和“镜”身边。  
“先回去。”  
“团藏”一脸不甘想要扑过去，被“日斩”和“镜”给拉住，他看着两位好友眼中的悲伤愤怒和隐忍，又看到了现任代理火影“泉奈”身后那眼熟几位的身影，其中一位和“扉间”老师一模一样。  
“我知道了。”  
“团藏”和“日斩”他们行了一礼。  
“有些话，不该说的不要说。”  
“泉奈”在他们身后提醒。  
“是。”  
三人满脸隐忍的退下。

【红锅】   
“柱间”紧随着“自己”扑到了“扉间”的身边。如山如海般的悲恸呼啸而来，他难以置信地从“自己”的心中听到了那个让他不愿接受的事实。  
为什么会这样？  
他想起儿时父亲说过的“忍者的宿命”，他曾以为只要拥有冠绝世间的力量，命运就可以被改变。  
可如今他却无法改变自己以外的人……  
不，他连自己的命运也改变不了。

【鹤风】   
“我现在应该说些什么？”  
”泉奈“站了起来，看着呆在“扉间”身边的“柱间”。  
“欢迎回来，千手柱间？”  
”泉奈“的声音中带着嘲讽，但是若是仔细一听，他的声音里没有任何情绪。

【红锅】   
泉奈扶着柱间的肩膀，徒劳地安慰着他。听到“自己”毫不客气的声音，他蹙着眉抬起头，眼中带了几分敌意。

【谷神星】   
柱间能感到脸上有什么滚烫的东西落下来，刺痛着皮肤，然后渐渐变得冰冷，就像他的心一样，像“扉间”的身体一样。  
恍惚间他仿佛回到了多年前，他的弟弟一个又一个死去的时候。  
柱间很久以前就知道忍者的“宿命”了，做为战争的工具、做为“荣誉”的战士在战场上死去，这就是绝大多数忍者的最终的结局，但他憎恨那种所谓的“职责”和“宿命”。  
他不畏惧死亡，柱间早就已经准备好在战场上为伙伴、为木叶的新芽们献出生命了，但并不是做为被称为“忍者”的“工具”，而是做为木叶的火影。  
他知道扉间也是这样想的，但是，但是……这一天未免来的太快了。  
前一刻他还沉浸在即将见到“扉间”的忐忑和激动中，而他现在见到的却是“扉间”的尸体。  
斑一言不发地看着柱间。  
他曾经有五个兄弟，而现在只有一个了，他当然能体会到柱间现在的心情。  
但他现在该去安慰什么？安慰柱间“那不是你的弟弟，所以不需要悲伤”？  
真可笑。  
对于柱间那个天真的家伙来说，扉间和“扉间”恐怕都是他的弟弟。  
泉奈是斑唯一的弟弟，扉间也是柱间唯一的弟弟。  
做为哥哥，斑不可能不知道扉间对柱间的重要性，不可能不明白他的痛苦。  
任何言语在现在似乎都是无力的，但斑至少还是想去......

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”扭头看向另一个泉奈和他身边的斑。  
平行世界真的很有趣，他尝试模仿正常人的情绪来思考，平静的和扉间对视一眼，然后回头，看向两个柱间。

【鹤风】   
扉间回想着“泉奈”刚刚的表现，终于可以确定了一点，这个“泉奈”是和“扉间”一样的存在。

【红锅】   
“对不起。”“柱间”轻轻说着。  
他的声音压抑得很低，以至于听不出他是在和谁道歉。  
向“扉间”，向“自己”，还是向这个世界的“泉奈”？  
总之不会是向自己。  
他是最没有资格被原谅的人。他实现了自己的梦想，但他和当年那个什么都改变不了的孩子一样，这份实现的梦想里已经没有了他的世界。  
“对不起。”

【鹤风】   
“为什么要说对不起？”  
“泉奈”俯下身，想要把“扉间”抱起来，但是因为两位柱间的存在，选择了放弃。  
“扉间会很高兴看到你回来。”  
“泉奈”看着这个世界的“柱间”，声音中分不清是善意还是嘲讽。  
在其他人身后的扉间垂下头，这个“泉奈”要比他会伪装的多。

【谷神星】   
“因为……都是我的错，都是因为我的错，扉间才会这样。”  
柱间在“柱间”开口之前先一步回答了“泉奈”。  
怀里“扉间”的身躯似乎越来越冷了，他不禁进一步抱紧了“扉间”。  
如果他不去接近“自己”，“扉间”和“柱间现在一定还在幸福美满地生活着，而不是这种噩梦一般的现实。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
不，不是你的错，这一切都是我咎由自取。  
“柱间”不知道“扉间”会如何看现在的他，他先前在想着回到这个世界之后立刻就去见“扉间”，然而现在他面对的却是一个并未久别却支离破碎的世界。  
许久，他艰涩地开口。  
“扉间他……有没有留下什么。”  
听到另一个“自己”的问题，柱间艰难地集中意识。  
他也想知道这个问题的答案。  
“当然有。”  
“泉奈”看着躺在柱间怀中，表情平静的”扉间“。  
“他刚刚就是在告诉我，他把遗嘱留在了哪里。”  
遗嘱……  
“扉间他……遗嘱说了些什么？”  
生前无法给“扉间”做什么，但至少柱间能尊重遗嘱所说的，完成“扉间”最后的愿望。  
“带我……我们去看看，可以吗？”“柱间”自己都没有注意到，他此刻的神色声音是如何的脆弱。  
”泉奈“对着“柱间”摊开手臂，看不清表情。  
“把扉间的尸体给我，这样我才能更好的完成扉间的要求。”  
这个世界“泉奈”的要求让柱间一下子不能回过神来。  
“泉奈”要……扉间的遗体？  
“为什么？”至少他要知道原因，才会把尸体交给“泉奈”。  
“因为这样我才能更好的完成扉间的遗嘱。”  
“泉奈”的脸潜藏在阴影中，根本看不清他的表情，他看着两个柱间脸上的悲伤和痛苦。  
“他所立的遗嘱是什么，我差不多都知道。”  
“我需要知道原因。“柱间的声音强硬了许多，他把脸上的那些悲痛一点点收起，暂时隐藏在心底，“泉奈。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你到底想说什么？”  
泉奈看着“自己”的眼睛，这个“自己”与他是如此不同，那墨黑的眼睛深处没有一丝一毫他曾有过的悸动和情感。  
这个想法让泉奈有些恐惧，他没有收回目光，双眼变成了万花筒的纹路，似乎要把“自己”看得更加清楚。  
这个“泉奈”给斑的感觉非常古怪，甚至让他毛骨悚然。  
他同样打开了万花筒，站到自己弟弟身旁，隐隐护住了他。

【鹤风】   
“我说的不清楚吗？”  
”泉奈“的脸上带着无奈。  
“扉间已经把有关他本身的处理，全权交到我的手里了，作为同盟，我当然要按照他要求的去做了，所以我才说的把扉间的身体给我。”  
扉间向前一步。  
“这个世界的我把遗嘱放在了哪里？”  
扉间有些强硬，无论是哪一个，他们都没有将自己视为人类，他怀疑，自己所立的遗嘱根本不会符合人类的价值观。

【谷神星】   
“……如果这是扉间的愿望的话。”  
柱间的脆弱和悲痛一瞬间又在脸上显现出来，他小心翼翼地抱起扉间的遗体，打算走到泉奈那里。  
好轻……就像扉间小时候一样，就像他抱起三四岁扉间的时候。  
不，柱间，脑海中似乎有某个幻听一般的声音在开导他，这个世界并没有发生过那种事情。  
但扉间依旧是我的弟弟！我怎么会认不出自己的弟弟！我怎么会保护不了自己的弟弟……我算什么大哥啊。  
愈加混沌的思维让抱起扉间的柱间没有了进一步的动作。

【红锅】  
“按他说的做吧，柱间。”  
“柱间”对自己点了点头。到了这个无可挽回的地步，他们能做的就是看到“扉间”最后的愿望并且去完成。  
愿望吗？”扉间“的愿望，“柱间”在隐约之间有了一些不那么乐观的猜测。  
至少“柱间”是这样想的，但是……  
“自己”大抵是不会赞同的。  
他从“自己”手里抱过“扉间”，缓缓地向”泉奈“走去。

【谷神星】   
知道了“自己”的那个猜测，柱间缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
如果那个猜测是真的话……他是绝对不允许发生那种事的。

【鹤风】   
“这就对了。”  
”泉奈“从”柱间“的怀里接过”扉间“的身体，红艳的血迹也蹭到了”泉奈“身上。  
“那么，跟我去吧。”  
”泉奈“露出了一个笑容。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“你要去哪里？”斑先一步拦住了“泉奈”。  
“扉间留遗嘱的地方啊。”  
“泉奈”可爱的歪了歪头，却也下意识的和斑拉开了距离。  
“抱歉，我不喜欢和陌生人接触。”  
即便你顶在这张我熟悉的脸。  
尽管知道面前的这个人和他的弟弟有所不同，但“泉奈”的刻意疏远还是让斑愣了一下。  
“……那我们走吧。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的直觉告诉他眼前的“自己”并没有恶意，可即便如此他也无法放下防备。这个“自己”和自己完全不一样，甚至可以说和自己那个世界都格格不入。

【鹤风】   
“是斑哥和柱间很熟悉的地方哦，也是在哪里我和扉间正式认识的，他和我很熟悉的。”  
“泉奈”在前面领着路，语气有些欢快，在刚刚发生了那些事情之后，他显得极为不正常，但是或许是他为了让他们快速习惯”扉间“死亡这一事实也说不定。

扉间和”泉奈“刚刚走了不久，就意识到了地方在哪里。

——————————————

【谷神星】   
一一南贺川，这里是斑和柱间初次见面的地方，是一段伟大情谊的开始。  
他们在这里练习忍术、共同进步，述说共同的梦想，而他们的梦想一一木叶就建立在南河川旁，奔流不息的河川现在已经成为了村子的一部分。

【红锅】   
“……是这里啊。”  
“柱间”恍惚地看着眼前的景物，他无比熟悉这里的一草一木，但在他的记忆中，这里却从未像今天这样处处泛着哀伤的气息。  
”扉间“为什么会选择在这里？因为这里是让他们所有人的命运都出现拐点的地方吗？  
可出现拐点又能如何呢？  
殊途同归。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈，现在可以告诉我扉间的遗嘱了。”  
前往南贺川的这段路程，柱间的视线一直停留在”扉间“的遗体上。

【鹤风】   
“就是这里了。”  
”泉奈“把怀里的”扉间“放到地上，踩着水去了河流的中间，然后小心的把一个石盒挖了出来，那盒子很小，像是把一个还没有巴掌大的石头做出来的，上面还刻着一行字。  
扉间从哪行字上认出来，这应该就是大哥当初所刻的为了提醒斑哪块石头。   
而踩着水回来的”泉奈“又重新把”扉间“抱进了怀里。

【谷神星】   
“啊，那是……”  
真是怀念的东西，柱间不禁感慨道，他原以为石头已经在流水的冲刷下不知落到哪方，并彻底洗掉了那上面的字迹。  
但为什么”泉奈“要拿出这个？  
斑下意识地握了握手，似乎在回味接住柱间石头那一瞬间的触感和心情。  
……泉奈，你究竟要做什么？

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“扉间的遗嘱就在这里面，看样子，他最近应该更改过，我应该做好准备。”  
”泉奈“没头没尾的说到，他手指用力，将石盒捏碎，露出了里面白色的纸张。  
那里面的究竟会是什么？  
柱间的呼吸急促了起来。  
“柱间”有些急切地从“泉奈”手中夺过那张纸，看清了上面的内容。  
前面的部分与他对“扉间”的认知相当符合，捐赠遗产和那些为了自己盘下的赌场，至于其他的……  
“柱间”的手在看到“烧掉遗体和一切私人物品”时有些颤抖。“扉间”这么做自然是希望尽可能地抹除自己存在的痕迹，那么自己先前的猜测应该就是真的。  
他继续看下去，终于看到了那个他最不愿意看到的，变现的猜测。  
抹除一切有关他的记录。  
“扉间”这样做的目的，“柱间”已然知道了。忍者是作为工具而存在的，“扉间”更是恪守这一点，而自己是他生活中唯一的“人”。  
然而背弃他的也是自己。  
“柱间”痛苦地俯下身来，他不敢去想象“扉间”究竟是以怎样的心情写下这些，或者想到自己。  
”泉奈“伸手从”柱间“手中把已经皱巴巴的纸张拿过来。  
“除了最后一条是新加的。”  
”泉奈“又仔细的看了又看”扉间“留下的，他早就猜到和看过的遗嘱内容，又看着十分悲痛的‘柱间’。  
“遗嘱内容很正常啊。”  
所以，为什么要露出这种表情呢？  
“我不允许。”柱间的声音冷的可怕，其中酝酿着火山即将爆发一般的怒火。  
他一步一步接近泉奈。  
“我不允许。”下一刻，”扉间“的遗体重新回到了他手上。  
“我会像扉间遗嘱上所说的那样，捐出财产，甚至火化遗体和私人物品……但'抹除一切扉间的记录’……我做不到，也不会让任何人去做的。”  
”泉奈“没有去管被抢走的属于扉间的身体，而是满脸好奇的问着‘柱间’。   
“你也是这么认为的吗？”“你也是这么想的吗？”  
这一刻，仿若轮回。   
“我……”  
“自己”的心声，“柱间”自然听到了。作为兄长，他不可能希望“扉间”以这样的方式消失在所有人，乃至这个世界的回忆之中。  
但是身为这个世界的“自己”，“柱间”发现他竟然可以理解“扉间”所想。  
“是我背弃了他，”他阖上眼睛，语气中带着前所未有的沧桑和哀凉，“我对不起他，因此我没有办法再一次枉顾他的愿望……”  
“就按他说的做吧，泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
”扉间“的遗嘱已经告一段落了，但柱间还有更多想知道的事。  
“泉奈。”  
柱间站在波光粼粼的湖面上，随着他步伐的走动，漫开一圈圈荡漾的水波，他没有看着”泉奈“，而是盯着水面下自己被水波模糊了的倒影。  
“扉间，到底是怎么牺牲的？“  
明明他们的离开只是极为短暂的一段时光，”扉间“就这样极为突兀地死去了。

【鹤风】   
“真的高兴你意识到了这一点。””泉奈“笑容带着惊喜，他没有想到“柱间”这么快就同意了。  
“我还以为你会选择惩戒扉间呢，工具竟然表达了自己的意愿，这真的让我惊喜。”   
他又带着似乎是疑惑的表情，看向柱间。  
“还有，牺牲？”  
“泉奈”有些听不懂柱间的话。  
“不是牺牲，这是扉间自己决定将自己折断的，是在鬼之国作出的决定，原本我让他带上他的部下的时候，还以为能够阻止他，但是没想到在那边竟然下定了决心。”

【谷神星】   
“扉间不是工具！我也不会惩罚他！”  
泉奈荒唐的话语在一瞬间引爆了柱间已经开始渐渐平缓的怒火。  
空气中四散着悚人的强大查克拉，在这种压力下，通常的强者甚至连说话都做不到。  
“柱间，冷静。”  
斑瞬身出现在柱间面前，挡在了泉奈和柱间中间，示意他的挚友冷静。

【红锅】   
“你在说些什么啊？”  
泉奈无法忍受“自己”对柱间如此刻薄的言语，尽管柱间的怒火并不是针对于他，却还是让他心中一震。  
“哥哥，我现在有些事情想和‘我自己’说。”  
他越过水面跑到“自己”的面前。  
“忍者是工具？连你自己都这样认为吗？”

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”脸上的表情消失了，属于人的皮囊被他撕碎，他表情漠然的看着柱间他们。  
“我是父亲给哥哥的工具啊。”  
“泉奈”看着和他长的一样的人。  
“父亲和我说的很清楚，他说要我辅佐斑哥，哥哥是我的持有人，这一点我很清楚啊。”  
“泉奈”说这些话的时候，表情十分的认真，他时真心这么认为。

【谷神星】   
“……你在说什么，泉奈？”  
斑可以说是在场最惊讶的人了，这个世界的“泉奈”究竟怎么回事？  
“你是人，是我……是宇智波斑的弟弟，而不是什么工具。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
柱间甚至来不及去在意斑示意他冷静的话，他想开口询问“泉奈”“阻止扉间”是什么意思，但他世界的泉奈却先他一步开口了，而“泉奈”的工具论更是让他陷入更深的愤怒和悲痛之中。  
我知道他所说的“阻止”是什么意思，柱间。“柱间”这样在心中对“自己”说。  
这个世界的“泉奈”以为让“扉间”带上学生，就能阻止他寻死，没想到“扉间”选择了牺牲自己保护学生们回来。  
扉间为了保护学生而牺牲并没有让柱间太惊讶，换作柱间他也会这样做，但是……扉间想要寻死？  
为什么？  
“……为什么？”柱间发觉自己不知不觉中把心里的疑惑说了出来。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你……你居然这样想，你是这样想的……”  
泉奈的眼睛震骇地睁大，他的双唇颤抖着吐出破碎的语句。他明白了为什么自己先前感觉这个世界的“自己”和他完全不同。  
眼前的这个“自己”，根本就不是人类。  
“泉奈！”斑扶住弟弟微微颤抖的身躯。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“对啊，和哥哥说的一样。”  
“泉奈”脸上露出了笑，哥哥和这个人说得一摸一样。  
“哥哥很敏锐，他很早就发现我这一点了，所以一直都在开导我。”  
“泉奈”很兴奋，他的眼神亮晶晶的，说着他对于“斑”的在意。  
“我是哥哥的弟弟，我是哥哥的刀，这是我早就下定的决心呐！”  
“身为一柄工具，连主人都没有，不要的话，那这柄工具就没有存在的必要了。”  
“泉奈”毫不在意的看着那个“自己”震惊的样子。  
泉奈险些从水面上掉下去，他紧紧地抓住斑的衣襟，才勉强稳住自己的身体。他的目光不受控制地锁死在“自己”身上，万花筒之中几乎要流下血来。  
这到底是一个怎样可怖可畏的世界？  
“那扉间也是这样的吗？”斑还想反驳什么，但柱间却先一步开口了。  
“扉间也是这样……认为自己是工具？”  
这太荒唐了。  
“柱间，这个世界和你的不一样。”“柱间”缓缓地睁开眼睛，对“自己”说。  
“在这个世界，忍者身为工具而存在的程度，比你们那边要大的多。”  
久违地看到开口说话的“柱间”，柱间缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头。  
“不，是一样的。”  
忍者是工具，是雇主的工具，战争的兵器，忍者就是这种存在一一这种话语，几十年来柱间已经听过无数次了。  
也确实有很多忍者这样坚定地确信，最后身为“工具”，为无意义的争斗献出了生命。  
但是他们的悲伤和泪水、愉悦与欢笑是如此真实，怎么可能是工具！  
他痛恨，甚至是憎恶这种把忍者当做工具的世界，痛恨无意义的战争，渴望有一个孩子们的和平家园，而他的弟弟，扉间在那里则能不作为战争发起者手中的“工具”，而是做为人活下去。  
所以他才会建立木叶，他迫切地渴望击破这种冰冷无情的忍者世界。

【鹤风】&【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”好奇的看着他们的争论，扉间却能从“泉奈”的眼中看到他对此的漠然。  
“你可以把扉间还给我吗？”  
“泉奈”毫不在意柱间之前针对他的查克拉威压，伸开手臂说到。  
“什么叫做‘还给你’？”  
“自己”和他世界的人们或许不了解，但“柱间”对于自己世界的“泉奈”并不陌生，他知道那裱着这张灵动可爱的皮囊的，究竟是怎样的内在。  
“扉间……是我的亲人。”  
我的爱人，我的世界。  
“因为这样我好执行扉间的遗嘱啊。”  
“泉奈”对着“柱间”说到，他的脸上重新出现完美的笑脸，那是抠不下来的面具。  
柱间支持“自己”，他也做出明确的表示。  
“扉间是我的弟弟。”语闭，他退后几步，把“扉间”的遗体交给自己仅存的弟弟。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间抱住“扉间”的躯体，试探性的看着“泉奈”的笑脸。  
“抱歉，现在不能……”  
“为什么不能？！”  
“泉奈”脸上带着震惊之色，是那么的真实，也是那么的虚假。  
“是要对扉间进行惩戒吗？”  
那“扉间”的主人未免太变化无常了吧。  
“这不是惩戒。”  
柱间有一种一拳把“泉奈”的虚假的脸打下来的冲动，事实上他也确实这么做了。  
拳风撕裂了空气，向站在不远处的“宇智波泉奈”直直冲去。  
“不要冲动，柱间！”  
咫尺之差，斑接住了柱间打向“泉奈”的拳头。  
“这不是惩戒吗？”  
泉奈这次是真的茫然起来。  
“对于工具擅自作出决定，选择不予执行甚至更改，这不是在进行惩戒吗？”  
扉间趁着他们乱起来的时候，抱着‘扉间’又往后退了几步，避免被卷入。

【红锅】   
“柱间，冷静一点。”  
“柱间”握住了“自己”的手，像无数次做过的那样。  
对于泉奈的言行，他并不意味。该被责怪的从来都不是泉奈，而是自己。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
看到挚友严肃的脸，“柱间”也握住他的手，安抚着柱间，他也逐渐冷静下来了。  
“泉奈，这是我……不，是我们的私心。”  
“他的遗嘱……就交给我们来执行吧。”“柱间”对“泉奈”微微躬下身，语气沉静掩盖不了声音的低哑，“这是我的请求。”  
“也是我的。”握紧爱人的手，柱间同样这样说

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“真的吗？”  
“泉奈”的脸上带出了一抹羡慕的神色。  
“扉间会很高兴的，竟然会让自己的持有人亲自动手完成他擅自作出的遗愿。”  
他真心为此而羡慕。  
“泉奈”脸上的羡慕之色让斑无比烦躁，这几乎是他们遇见这个“泉奈”后，“泉奈”表现出的最真实的感情了。  
所以他干脆转过头去，不再看着“泉奈”。

【红锅】   
泉奈看着“自己”的表情，似乎也有些明白了这个世界“自己”和“斑”的关系。  
绝对不可能是单纯的兄弟关系，应该更像是……  
他的眼神在“柱间”和“扉间”身上游走几回之后，不动声色地收了回来。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“'千手柱间’不是'千手扉间’的持有人。”  
这次的柱间看起来冷静多了，但看似平静的声音下依旧蕴含着怒火和深切的痛苦自责。  
“柱间”摇摇头，深深地叹了一口气。  
“柱间，不要再说了。”  
没有用的。  
无论是“泉奈”的作为，还是这个世界渊源已久的观念，他们都无法改变。  
但我要改变这种观念，还有更多的东西。  
柱间在心底默默回答另一个“自己”的话。  
就像发誓要建立一个孩子们能快乐生活的家园，他无比笃定地说道。  
这个世界一一忍者的世界的冰冷的、是僵死的、是冷色调的、是无情的。  
但他偏要改变这样的世界，是天真的妄言，也是梦想。

【鹤风】&【红锅】  
“你们实在是太复杂了。”  
“泉奈”看着两个柱间，语气里有着苦恼。  
“如果‘千手柱间’不是‘千手扉间’的持有人的话，那么单纯的作为工具的他是不会活到现在的，要知道，没有主人的要求，我们连什么是活着，都分不清楚。”  
在工具的眼中，死亡和活着其实没有任何差别。  
“你们是为了他们而活着的，对吗？”泉奈的语气稍稍平静下来，恢复成黑色的眼睛看着“自己”。  
“你的愿望，就是我的愿望；你存在的意义，就是我存在的意义；你的方向就是我的方向，你相信梦想所以我也相信梦想……你们是这样想的，是这样对他们许诺的，对不对？”  
“是的。”  
“泉奈”不明所以的看着和自己长的一样的人。  
“没有比持有人更重要的存在了，哥哥的存在就是我全部的意义。”  
“这样说不定是一种幸福，”泉奈低下头去，“可我无法理解就是了。”  
他在见到这个“自己”之前，对斑有过这样的想法吗？也许有过，可因为与千手结盟一事，他与斑之间的分歧第一次直白地暴露在二人面前。尽管这很有可能也是最后一次，而且最终泉奈仍然承认了斑的想法，但泉奈正是因此才明白他对斑有依恋，有归宿感，却不会像“自己”那样有从属感。  
“你并不是‘人’，你只是一个工具而已。”  
泉奈对“自己”这样下结论的时候，语气中再也听不出悲喜。

【谷神星】   
柱间突然笑了起来，笑声痛苦却又透露出欣慰甚至是欣喜。  
“合格的工具可不会无缘无故地自毁，做为工具的扉间会放弃，会因为主人的离开而'自杀’，本身就已经证明他开始脱离工具这个身份了。”  
如果“扉间”真的把自己做为完完全全的工具，那么“主人”离开他后，他什么都不需要做，只要什么都不用做就行了。  
真是不合格的“工具”啊……扉间，还有泉奈。  
“难道工具会拥有'独占欲’吗？难道人类会从'工具’上感受到爱，感受到痛苦吗？”  
认识到这一点，柱间既喜悦又悲伤。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“当然。”“泉奈”看着这个人的脸色，觉得有些莫名其妙。   
“不，泉奈。”斑重新把视线移回这个世界的“宇智波泉奈”身上。  
那不是我的弟弟，他和泉奈不一样。有这样的声音在心中提醒斑。  
“你不是工具。”但鬼使神差地，斑这样开口了。  
“那你不应该感到高兴吗？”“泉奈”看着柱间奇怪的表情，听到了斑的话，再次开口。  
“假如你们将这些当做感情的话，扉间和我当然会有情感。”  
“当持有人在我们身边的时候，会自然而然的感到所谓的高兴和愉悦，但是当持有人离开的时候，我们会感到焦躁，如果持有人抛弃了我们的话，我们就会有所谓的愤怒，悲伤和痛苦绝望，这样的我们，符不符合你们所说的人类？”  
“所有的感情都牵在一个人的身上，体会着所谓的高兴和悲伤。”  
“泉奈”看着所有的人。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“那就是人类，泉奈。”  
未知的感情压在斑身上，让他几乎喘不过气来，他几乎是顺应着本能在开口。  
“你就是人类，泉奈。“  
哪怕那份感情只会因为一个人而显现，也是无比真实的。  
“和哥哥说的话一样。”  
“泉奈”抬头认真的看着这样对他说话的人。  
“我只要做好哥哥的人类就行了。”  
只要在哥哥面前扮演好所谓的人类就行了。  
“不，泉奈，你早就没有'只做好哥哥的人类’。”  
这个世界的“宇智波泉奈”真是个傻弟弟……斑看着“泉奈”，就像看着一个不懂事的小孩，透着无奈和隐藏得很深的温柔。  
“是因为我对扉间的态度吗？”  
“泉奈”歪着头看着斑。  
“这是我和扉间早就有的交易，我们其中一方死后，无论如何都要按照对方的遗嘱去执行，除非牵扯到了对方的持有人。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你要改变这个世界吗，柱间？”“柱间”看着柱间的眼睛。  
改变在一个世界里流传千百年深入人心的观念，比建立忍村要困难得多。他此前从未想过，直到“自己”对他表达了这样的愿望。  
如果你想的话，那么我也愿意与你一起尝试。  
为了这种悲剧不再重演。  
“那是当然的。”柱间坦然承认。  
这点“千手柱间”不需要有丝毫犹豫。  
改变世界，避免悲剧，这是他这么多年以来一直做的。

【谷神星】   
斑伸出手来想摸摸“泉奈”的漆黑的长发，但手伸到一半像是突然意识到对方并不是自己弟弟，尴尬地停在半空。  
“口是心非不是什么好习惯，泉奈。”斑只是这样意味不明地提了一句。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“哥哥！”  
泉奈一把抓住了斑的手腕，甚至没有注意到自己用上了战场上的力气。  
“和这种……人，还有什么好说的？不要再和他浪费时间了。”  
你为什么要开解他？为什么要劝导他？  
难道你希望……  
泉奈被自己的想法吓了一跳。反应过来之后，他手上的力量放轻了些，目光闪烁着不去看斑的脸。  
泉奈的力气让斑略微吃痛，但他并没有在意这个，而是安抚性地摸了摸泉奈的脑袋。  
“泉奈……”  
你究竟在惧怕什么？  
“我只是想到，他是宇智波泉奈，就忍不住去注意他，仅此而已。”

【鹤风】   
“泉奈”无视了他们，看向了扉间，准确说是看向扉间怀里的尸体。  
“那么，你们打算什么时候开始？”  
“如果你们不愿意的话，可以交给我。”  
他又一次的重复。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“我说了交给我们就好。”  
“柱间”也下意识地强调着。  
“一会……回到村子里，就开始吧。”  
柱间拉着“自己”退回到扉间身旁，意思很明显了。  
“那我们现在就走吧。”“泉奈”看着两个柱间，开始催促，根本没有去管两个在他旁边的两个人。   
“柱间”和“自己”对视一眼，点了点头，往火影楼的方向走去。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“泉奈，我们也走吧。”  
反手握住泉奈的手臂，斑拉着泉奈离开这里。  
泉奈本想不再就此多说什么，但终于还是没有忍耐。  
“哥哥……但他不是你的弟弟。”  
和两个柱间的相似不一样，自己和“泉奈”截然不同。联想到可能存在的，这个世界的“自己”和“斑”的关系，泉奈不得不提前给斑做一些预警。  
“他不是‘我’，他的哥哥也不是你。”  
“不用多想，泉奈。”  
斑停下来，用温柔的眼神看着他唯一的弟弟。  
“我明白的，我的弟弟只有你，他只是……一个和熟悉之人有些相似的陌生人。”  
“我知道……”  
泉奈放开斑的手腕，转而握住他的手。  
“我只是……这个世界的‘我们’之间的关系，很有可能会像柱间和扉间那样，我们还是做一下心理准备比较好。”  
“像柱间和扉间那样？”  
斑并没有理解泉奈话里的意思，只是疑惑地反问。  
这个世界的柱间和扉间，关系确实很扭曲，从那个“泉奈”的话里，他也能看出这个世界“斑”和“泉奈”的关系。  
但泉奈指的似乎并不是指这个。  
“是啊，像他们那样。”  
泉奈含糊地回答了斑的问题。不是他不想说得更清楚，而是有些事情他也不敢断定。现如今只能尽量让自己做好接受即将发生的事情的心理准备而已。  
斑感应到了某种压抑的气氛和违和感，于是不再说话。  
看来之后还有更多会让他惊讶的事，必须做好准备。

——————————————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
曾经显得高大宏伟的千手宅现在显现出来了一种残破。  
千手宅在搬出属于“柱间”的那些东西后，猛然变得空旷起来，而仅仅是没过多久的现在，这里又变得更没有人气了，完全不像一个家。  
“泉奈”带着他们来到了这里。  
宅子里显得十分的空荡，在”柱间”他们走之后，这个宅里的东西不多反减。  
“扉间的东西应该不多。”  
“不过只有一个地方会是意外。”  
“泉奈”指的是实验室，自从柱间走后，扉间待在实验室的时间就一天比一天的多。  
柱间听出了“泉奈”话里的意思。  
“走吧，我们去实验室。”

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“柱间”和“自己”向实验室的方向走去。这个地方他既熟悉又陌生，几时不见，门后的死寂与清冷已然呼之欲出。  
在前面引路的“泉奈”越走越慢，到最后彻底停了下来。  
“剩下的路，那个扉间应该可以帮忙，我该走了。”  
话音刚落下就变成烟雾消失，显然，真正的“泉奈”解除了影分身之术。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
本体的“泉奈”应该在“斑”那里吧，柱间这样想着，推开了实验室的门。  
架子上整齐地排列着档案，实验工具被细心地收好，惨白的地板在灯光下发射出渗人的光泽。  
扉间安静的抱住人，在柱间开门之后，就极快的走了进去。  
实验室里的安静而又压抑，扉间把人放在实验台上，尸体已经彻底变得僵硬和干冷。  
“扉间，这些需要全部销毁吗？”  
柱间大致查看了一下架子上的文档，大多是实验数据的记录和报告。   
“是的。”  
扉间扫视一眼架子上的实验报告。  
“全部销毁，对于这个世界来说，‘我’研究的最无害的就是那棵万年樱，其余的对于这个世界都能轻易的造成伤害。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“既然他是这样希望的，那我们就照做吧。”  
“柱间”用木遁制造出一个大箱子，开始率先整理着目光所及的一切。  
实验用的瓶瓶罐罐，写满数据和记录的纸，“扉间”常用的笔……他的手在拂过一方造型奇特的镇纸的时候停顿了一下，随后又强忍住翻涌而上的情绪继续。  
“这是？”  
感受到“自己”的情绪，柱间仔细观察那方古怪的镇纸，扉间的提醒让他没有鲁莽地揭下。

【鹤风】   
扉间整理着自己的遗容，这是一种十分奇特的感觉，活着的千手扉间在给死亡的“千手扉间”整理遗容。  
生与死仿若在倒错交换。  
你应该已经发明出来了吧，那个只是存在于他脑海中的构思。

【红锅】&【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
“这似乎是一个封印。”  
“柱间”知道自己无法对“自己”隐瞒，所以决定直接言明。  
“这张纸上真正的内容，只有在解开这个封印之后才可以被看到。”  
有一瞬间柱间产生了暴力拆除看看里面究竟是什么的念头，但这种想法在大脑里艰难存活了五秒后就彻底消失了。  
“扉间，这个封印你可以解开吗？”  
扉间转过头，看向那个造型奇异的镇纸，有一种终于来了的感觉。  
“你真的要看？”  
他先问了一句，说不清他究竟是希望柱间点头还是摇头。   
“是的。”柱间点点头。  
他对“扉间”的了解实在太少了。  
扉间结了几个印，动作熟练而迅速。  
他把解开封印后出现的东西递给了大哥。  
“你们自己看吧。”  
在看到第一眼，扉间就知道了那个术的名字，秽土转生。  
研究生与死，甚至将其逆转，让死者重现人间，对于一个想法大胆，无视世俗道德的研究者来说，这是多么诱人的想法。

【谷神星】   
以活人为祭品，以死者的一部分肉体为媒介，“复活”死者的术。  
看到这个术第一眼，就让柱间很不舒服。  
扉间，研究忍术要适度啊，下意识在心中说弟弟，几秒后，柱间才迟迟反映过来“扉间”已经死去了。  
”......“  
“扉间”创造这个术的目的柱间大致能猜的出来，是因为“柱间”吧。  
哪怕“柱间”先一步死去，“扉间”也绝对会把他从净土拉回来。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“柱间”无法控制地落下泪来，打湿了手中的纸页。  
是因为我啊……  
“扉间”的这种心情他从前就知晓，但他没有想到“扉间”竟然真的完成了这种扰乱生死之术的研究。  
如今杀死“扉间”的凶手仍在这秽土之中活着，已去往净土的“扉间”却早已留下了使生者再无安宁之日的术。  
只要有这个术在，“柱间”就永远无法忘记“扉间”。  
柱间用手指拭去“自己”的眼泪，认真地看着“自己”。  
“那么我们就让扉间回来……我有很多话要跟他说，你也是吧。”

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“需要我帮忙吗？”扉间看着亲昵的两人，问道。  
“拜托你了，扉间。“柱间郑重地向自己的弟弟说道。  
一直以来都谢谢你了，扉间。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
扉间熟门熟路的按下墙上的一个按钮，这让另一侧墙壁上显露出来一扇门。  
扉间进去之后，很快就出来了，手上提着一个白色的人型物体。  
这个是祭品。  
从另一个“自己”的记忆里，柱间大致知道了那个白色的东西是什么。  
不过……看着满身都是自己查克拉的东西做为秽土转生的祭品，果然很奇怪。

【红锅】   
事到如今，“柱间”不知道自己还能和“扉间”再说些什么，他只有期盼着他们能够再一次见面。  
至少这样，他可以传递他万分之一的心情。

【鹤风】   
黑底红瞳的银发忍者睁开眼，在还未睁开之前，只有着属于武器特有的冰冷。  
在睁开眼之后，他的视线略过将他秽土出来的人，以及和兄长查克拉气息一样的人，然后在另一位身上停了下来。  
“兄长！”  
”扉间“迷茫的走到兄长面前，带着不解的半跪了下来。  
“兄长，有需要我做的吗？”  
兄长，为什么会把我修补回来？

【谷神星】&【鹤风】  
下一秒，在所有人都没有反映过来之前，柱间的拳头直接轰到了“扉间”脑袋上。  
他甚至打开了仙人模式，鲜艳的红色眼纹浮现在眉眼间，毫不客气地用上了完完全全的十成力。  
只是瞬间，扉间的整个上半身都被打成了秽土转生躯体的碎片。  
他一言不发地看着“扉间“的秽土躯体一点点重组。  
是的，“扉间”他已经……  
“痛吗？”  
柱间把”扉间“拽到面前，双目与他对视，他的另一手握紧了拳头，指尖甚至陷入到血肉里。  
“我……我们也很痛，比这更加更加痛苦。”  
“所以......”柱间的声音颤抖起来，“为什么要那样做，扉间？”  
”扉间“面无表情的一言不发，他对于这个和兄长一摸一样的人无动于衷。

【红锅】   
“扉间，我只是……”  
果然到了这个时候，“柱间”什么都说不出来。他不敢去看“自己”的表情，俯下身跪坐在“扉间”身边，握住他像极了生人却没有温度的手。  
“……对不起，扉间。”  
“你也不要这样子，柱间，我说过了，”他侧过脸拦住“自己”的动作，“这一切都是我咎由自取。”

【谷神星】  
“为什么要这样伤害自己？”  
“为什么你不能继续活下去？哪怕是为了'柱间’。”  
“为什么什么都不告诉我？”  
柱间的语气一句比一句重，到最后，他几乎在控诉“扉间”。  
“为什么……”柱间转头去，不再与“扉间”对视，有泪光从他脸颊侧面闪烁，他的声音在这时几乎低的听不见了。  
“……我又没有保护好弟弟。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长……？”  
”扉间“转过头，看着握住他的手的兄长。  
名为激动的心情在他心中激荡。  
“兄长，我被您重新握住了对吧？！”  
另外一个人的话，他根本什么都没有听清楚，只是一直的看着‘柱间’。  
对他来说，没有比‘柱间’的回答更重要的了。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】   
“扉间”什么都没有听我说，意识到这点的柱间感受到巨大的挫败感。  
为什么你一直这样？  
“大哥，这是我们不能插手的。”  
扉间扯了扯柱间的衣袖，小声的说。  
“扉间是我的弟弟。”柱间只是这样回答了扉间。  
“但是，他无法认可你。”  
扉间在柱间身后说。  
“在他眼中兄长只有一个，至于你……”  
扉间没有在说话。  
与那无关。”柱间看着视线紧紧粘在“柱间”身上的“扉间”，脸色缓缓浮现出一个笑容。  
“就算弟弟并不承认我这个哥哥，哥哥对弟弟的爱也是不会变的......因为我们是兄弟。”  
……不你误会了，我是想说你对于这个扉间做的，你不会忘了吧。  
扉间选择闭嘴，在心里吐槽着。

【红锅】   
“柱间”的唇动了动，似是要回应“扉间”那不成疑问的问句，终于只能一遍遍重复先前的话。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
背弃你的人是我，杀死你的人是我，失去你的人是我。  
现在你重新出现在我面前，我不知道你如何才能原谅我……  
不，我甚至不知道你是否对我怀有怨怼。  
“兄长……”  
超出处理范围的言语让”扉间“惊慌，他下意识的抱住兄长。  
“兄长，怎么了？我能为你做什么？”  
”扉间“认真的看着”柱间“。

【谷神星】   
要道歉至少带上我吧，柱间在内心深处向另一个“柱间”对话。  
他走过去把抱在一起的两个人用更大的怀抱圈起来。  
“你要做的就是好好活下去。”  
他看着“柱间”确认道：“对吧？”

【红锅】   
“扉间，我无法奢求你能原谅我。”  
“柱间”闭上眼，痛苦，悲伤，懊悔，人间所有负面情绪仿佛在这一刻都前来登门拜谒。  
好好活下去？是的，连同“扉间”的那份一起。  
“我……可以完成你希望抹去你在史书中存在的愿望，但是我……我们不想忘记你。”

【鹤风】   
”扉间“下意识的想要躲开柱间的动作，但是因为他的问话停了下来。  
”扉间“眼神柔和的看着兄长，等待着兄长的要求。  
完全无视了另外一个人的话。  
“兄长认为我合格了吗？可以和兄长一起被记录下来。”  
”扉间“小心翼翼的问到，紧接着疯狂的摇头。  
“兄长没有任何对不起我的事，是我没有履行好千手扉间的责任。”

【谷神星】   
已经杀死一次弟弟的柱间，无法做到把“扉间”的痕迹在史书上抹去，再一次杀死他。  
来自于“自己”的痛苦让柱间几乎说不出话来，他大口喘着气，捂住了胸口。  
“扉间”的态度越是顺从、越是恭敬，柱间就愈加痛苦。  
开什么玩笑，扉间，为什么要说这种话……明明都是“我们”的错。

【红锅】   
“与那些无关，扉间，是因为我想要记住你。”  
你是我生命中无法割舍的血脉，你是我的世界。  
“这样我们可以一起，好好地活下去……”  
这是“柱间”对“自己”的承诺。

【鹤风】   
“和兄长一起？”  
这对于”扉间“来说，可以说是莫大的荣幸。  
他的嘴角不自觉的开始上扬，眼神晶亮的看着兄长。  
“只有……我们？”  
不应该有的占有欲让说出这话的”扉间“脸上带着愧疚和迟疑。

【谷神星】   
看着“扉间”闪亮的眼睛，柱间一瞬间陷入了失神。  
这种占有欲，还有愧疚……果然不是合格的“工具”啊，”扉间“。  
来自于另一个“自己”对“扉间”的熟悉让柱间知晓了“扉间”现在的心情，不，根本不需要，因为扉间表现出来的情绪是如此明显。  
扉间，我……爱你，我爱你们，所以……  
柱间，答应扉间吧。  
闭上眼睛，柱间在心底这样对另一个“自己”说道，向曾经发誓过的“柱间”说道。  
你现在哪怕不需要我，也能很好地生存下去了，就这样和“扉间”一起生活下去，幸福快乐地生活下去。  
“放弃”的行为稍微消弭了柱间心中的罪恶感，但同时也涌现出更多自责和悲伤。  
我也想永远和你在一起一一但我知道那是不可能的。

【红锅】   
“柱间”惊讶地看向做出了如此抉择的“自己”，灵魂上的相互纠缠使得他无论如何也无法舍弃对“自己”的感情。  
“自己”注定是要回到他的世界去的，不论身为火影还是「千手柱间」，他都不能离开。  
“柱间”短暂地没有回应“扉间”，而是直视着“自己”。  
如果我们无法生活在一起，我们还能继续爱着彼此吗？

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
我会永远深爱着你的。  
连1秒的迟疑都没有，柱间就回答了“自己”。  
哪怕我们的身体并不在一起，我们并不在同一个世界，但“爱”已经确确实实存在于我们各自的心中，那么除此以外的都不重要了。  
“自己”的悲伤在“柱间”心中激荡起了浪潮，他没有言语，只是通过互通的心灵让对方不再那么自责。  
这一切都是我们两人共同选择的结果。

【鹤风】   
”扉间的嘴角有一瞬间下垂，将所有的心神都集中在兄长身上的他，当然注意到了兄长的迟疑。  
那能够链接彼此心灵的术还未去除，兄长的选择其实一直都很明显。  
“兄长，死人是不能过于干预活人的世界的。”  
“扉间”认真的看着兄长黑色的眼睛。  
“所以……我……我还是回净土吧。”

【红锅】   
“扉间，你还活着，在我的世界里。”  
只要“柱间”还活着，那么“扉间”也就还活在这个世界里。所以“柱间”不愿失去从前的，和“扉间”在一起时的样子。  
“让我们一起活着吧……我们。”

【谷神星】   
“我是不允许'柱间’的'扉间’擅自回去的。”  
柱间真诚地希望他们能永远幸福快乐地生活在一起，而他对“柱间”的爱则能在今后给予他源源不断的力量，成为支撑他走下去的动力之一。

【鹤风】   
“兄长如果需要我的话，可以随时将我从净土里召唤出来”  
“扉间”好像没有发现“柱间”和柱间的关系似的，依旧只是看着兄长，说着自己的想法。  
“只要兄长记得我，这就够了。”

【谷神星】   
“但'我’……'柱间’想要的是确确实实和你生活在世间！”  
柱间喊出了“自己”的想法。  
“而不是像工具一样，要用的时候拿出来，不需要就丢弃。”他的声音里压抑了深深对方怒火。

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“如果你真的希望回去，那我也会遵循你的愿望，就像这次一样。”  
“柱间”这样说着，随即话语一转。  
“但我知道这根本不是你所希望的，你想要的是和我一起真真切切地生活着，对不对？”  
“兄长是这样觉得吗？”  
“扉间”这次听清楚了对方说到话，他看着兄长，开始思考。  
“如果这是兄长的意愿，我当然会去做。”  
“扉间”几乎没有任何犹豫的说到。  
“至于我自己，我不知道我是怎么想的，兄长告诉我，我应该怎么做？”  
“柱间”想到“扉间”的遗言，悲怆再一次涌起。  
“如果我不告诉你，你是否就真的不知道自己的愿望是什么？”  
“你明明……你明明知道的，即便没有我，你也知道自己想做什么。”

【谷神星】   
扉间，你只要作为“扉间”活下去就足够了。  
柱间在心中默默说出自己对扉间这句话的回答。  
但是现在的你，恐怕是无法理解我的话的吧，但是没关系，还有很长很长的时间……  
到了最后，柱间的心情竟意外平静了下来。

【鹤风】   
“我不知道，我只知道，没有了兄长我就应该死亡。”  
“扉间”说话的时候，表情平静。  
“我并不合格，兄长，当初没有兄长的要求，我根本活不下来，现在的我……兄长，您真的希望我活下去吗？不是因为……”  
“扉间”因为接下来要说的词，而皱眉。  
“是……愧疚？”  
“扉间”因为不能理解的词语不解。

【谷神星】   
怎么可能因为单纯的愧疚就说出这些话，“扉间”。柱间继续在脑海里回答扉间的话。  
倏忽间，柱间想起了他第一次见到这个世界的“扉间”和“柱间”的时候，他当时还不礼貌地盯了“柱间”的肚子很久。  
他确实是第一次见面就格外注意“柱间”了……  
确实是对他一见钟情。  
……可能是分别快要到了，这些明明是不久之前发生的事，柱间回想起来却有一种恍若隔世的感觉。

【红锅】   
“是的，我希望你能和我一起，作为‘你’活下去。”  
只是因为对“扉间”的愧疚和偿还吗？“柱间”打理着自己对“扉间”种种虬根百曲的情感，终于还是只能说一句话。  
“因为我爱你。”

————————————————————  
下面进入纯粹黄色章节。  
————————————————————

【谷神星】  
自那件事已经过去一段时间了，这个世界的众人也差不多习惯那些异世界来客了。  
不，没有。  
至少”宇智波泉奈”没有习惯。  
“这张脸果然怎么看都不习惯。”  
偶尔与另一个世界的泉奈独处的时候，他似是嫌弃地这样说。

【红锅】  
刚刚结束了修炼，泉奈沿着河岸往这个世界的木叶的方向走去。  
坦白来说，他不想回去，因为他不想碰见“自己”。因为从那双黑色眼瞳之中，他根本没看见半点属于「人类」的东西。  
那个“自己”令他感到恐惧和厌恶，不过同时……  
他没有继续想下去，只是加快了脚步。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”就在泉奈行走路线前方，他靠坐在枝叶繁茂的树木下，黑色的瞳孔毫无光泽地目视前方，面容比起平静更像是呆滞。  
这里没有一人，所以也不需要伪装了。  
他在等一个人，一个最近他尤为注意的人一一来自异世界的宇智波泉奈。

【红锅】  
“是你？”  
泉奈第一时间就注意到了“自己”。他现在没有开启万花筒的查克拉，但他仍在第一时间抽出了忍刀。  
对于“自己”，他从未放下过戒备。  
柱间说过希望改变这个世界，而这个世界那些可怖的观念，正巧在“自己”身上体现的淋漓尽致。

【谷神星】  
看到“自己”到来，“泉奈”漆黑如墨的眼里似乎出现了一丝别样的色彩。  
“宇智波泉奈……”他在口中轻轻咀嚼这个熟悉的名字，赤裸裸的目光不加掩饰地打量着泉奈。  
然后他感觉心中那种奇艺的情绪又涌了上来。  
就像是真物看到伪物，伪物看到真物，也是劣质品看到优品，劣质品看到优品。  
既让他惶惶不可终日，又让他嗤之以鼻。  
这是他第一次因与斑无关的原因产生感情。  
他为这种莫名其妙的情绪疑惑、反感，甚至对疑惑反感本身而奇怪。  
因此，“泉奈”决定来探明出现这种情感的理由。

【红锅】

“泉奈”的眼神很奇怪，与第一次见到自己时那种目光不同，此时他看向自己的眼神中带有着别样的复杂。泉奈忽然开始想，“泉奈”说自己能够为“斑”履行好作为工具的本职，那么在自己的世界里，自己又能否为重视的柱间和斑付出一切？  
能。泉奈不假思索地这样回答了自己的问题。  
但显而易见的是，他这种付出和“泉奈”是不一样的。  
他压下了这些乱七八糟的想法，定神问“有什么事情吗？”

【谷神星】  
“来确认一件事。”  
说出目的，”泉奈”一步步走到“自己”面前，细细打量他的眉眼，身体几乎要贴到对方身上。  
突然，他伸出手，轻柔地抚上泉奈白皙的脸。  
“你认为我是怎么样的人？”

【红锅】  
“你这个问题没有意义。”  
泉奈的反应速度并不慢，他在“泉奈”的手碰上自己的脸颊时，手中的忍刀就从另一个角度抵住了对方的脖颈。  
“因为你根本就不是人类。”

【谷神星】  
“从生理上来说，我确实是人类……和你一样，完完全全的人类。”  
被忍刀紧紧贴住脖子，“泉奈”的表情却异常平静，好像那闪着寒芒的刀刃只是一层涂色。  
“泉奈”也毫无停止动作的意思，他的手从对方脸颊上往后移，移到后颈的脊椎骨上，轻轻向下按压。

【红锅】  
“但你没有身为人类的感情，除了对……你哥哥。”  
泉奈的手有些颤抖，不仅是因为查克拉不足的缘故，而且源于他发现自己主观上无法提起真正伤害“泉奈”的想法。  
即使自己的要害被他掌握在手中也是如此。  
勉强按住了“泉奈”那只正在图谋不轨的手，他扔掉了忍刀，直直地看着对方。  
“你到底要做什么？”

【谷神星】  
除了哥哥以外，他没有人类的感情？  
不，现在不一样了。  
“我已经说过了，我想确认一些事，不过……看来需要用上一些直接的手段。”  
说完，他直接按着泉奈的后脑，吻了上去，用唇堵住了他的话语。

【红锅】  
“唔……！”  
“泉奈”的动作让他陷入了惊诧和空白之中，因为他从未经历过这种事情。不过他也有点知道这个世界中“泉奈”和“斑”的关系，因此“泉奈”对相关事宜了如指掌也不奇怪。  
“泉奈”的唇舌是和正常人类一样的温暖，可泉奈却能从中触到非人的冰冷。他本能地想要推开对方，却因为此时的体力差距而失败。情急之下，他只得一口咬在了对方的唇上，很快他就因此品尝到了“自己”鲜血的味道。

【谷神星】  
唇上微微一痛，随即铁锈味在嘴里蔓延，“泉奈”下意识勾出了一个没有任何意义的微笑，然后又在下一刻收了回去。  
他加大这个吻的力度，将自己的鲜血和对方的唾液都掠夺过来，柔软的舌尖泉奈上颚上滑过，掠过小巧洁白的牙齿，轻轻舔砥温热的口腔粘膜。

【红锅】  
泉奈根本不知道该怎样去迎合或者抗拒对方的亲吻，在这件事情上他此刻只能是一个单纯的被动者。“泉奈”的舌舔过他口腔的每一处，血腥味伴随着他的动作蔓延至泉奈的整个口腔。这种味道让他仿佛回到了战场上一样，他为此感到有些莫名地发冷。  
窒息感随着时间的流逝涌上，泉奈推了推对方的肩，以期他能够停下来。

 

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”停了下来，但并不是因为对方的示意。  
“你是第一次。”他回想着泉奈称得上可爱的青涩反映，陈述出事实。  
然后，“泉奈”把手伸到对方的腰后，熟练地解开了族服的腰带。

【红锅】  
“你要干什么……放开我！”  
泉奈在对方完成动作之前紧紧地掐住对方的手腕，空出来的另一只手扯住自己族服的腰部，以免衣服散开或者裤子掉下去。  
他看着对方的表情，不自觉地露出一个有些嘲讽意味的笑。  
“你不是说你只对你哥哥……现在是怎么了，居然也会对我这样子？”

【谷神星】  
“当然是要和你做爱……不要露出这种惊讶的表情，我只是想确认一些事。“  
在泉奈不注意时，他狠狠给了对方腹部一击，然后将他压在冰冷粗糙的草地上，解开他族服的腰带，掀起上衣，并把裤子脱下，将对方美丽的身体完全展露出来。  
坐在泉奈的大腿上，胯部不明显地压住他的性器，“泉奈”轻缓地搓揉着对方腹部一块不明显的疤痕，慢条斯理地解开自己的衣服。  
“你这里，和我不一样。”  
他将自己的衣物也完全脱下，在泉奈耳边暖味地低语道。  
他的身体上并没有这块疤痕。

【红锅】  
“你疯了吗？做这种事情是想确认什么……啊！”  
腹部的疼痛让泉奈本能地弓起身子，但下一刻他就被对方推倒在地上。草坪上各种低矮的草本植物的茎叶正摩擦着他的后背，只不过这些痛苦比起他对马上要发生的事情的惊恐相比起来根本不算什么。  
“……只不过是经历不一样罢了，你拿这个来说是想做什么？”  
他逃避似的闭上眼睛，不想去看“自己”的身体。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”没有回答另一个“自己”的话，他也不知道为什么要这样做，他感到有些茫然。  
茫然……这真是怪异的感觉。  
既然这样，那就进一步确认吧。  
“泉奈”低下头，舔吮身下之人微微颤抖的胸膛，他仔细地品尝那与细腻无关的皮肤，将透明的液体涂抹在那上面，在正午的烈阳下，反色出亮晶晶的光芒。  
下一刻，他又含住了早已挺立的浅色乳珠，用牙齿钝钝的边缘去摩擦擦着，轻轻啃咬，用舌头去挑逗敏感的乳头，用温暖的口腔仔细包裹好那抹嫣红，一重一轻地吮吸。

【红锅】  
好奇怪的感觉……  
“泉奈”的那句话是对的，只不过他没有直接在言语上承认而已。  
他确实是第一次，之前从来没有过。  
但是他的身体已经直白地把这一切都告诉对方了。  
他的身体在对方的爱抚和挑逗下抖得更厉害了。“泉奈”的唇齿舌尖不停地重点照顾着胸前那敏感的东西，一阵阵从未体验过的酥麻感自那里扩散开来，使他原本紧绷的身体放松下来。  
这种感觉好像也并不坏。  
泉奈立刻就被这个想法吓了一跳。  
「只是本能的反应而已」，他在心里这样安慰着自己。

【谷神星】  
“我原本……以为你会反抗……得更激烈些……”  
嘴里吮吸着略硬的乳头，“泉奈”似乎有些意外地说道。  
最后一下重重地吮吸乳头，“泉奈”吐出充血后变得更加嫣红诱人的乳珠。  
他在泉奈的肚脐边摸了一把，手指略过腹部的肌肤。不知道是不是因为这个季节的太阳太大的缘故，泉奈身上已经涂了一层薄薄的汗水，这让手心以及他们身体相贴地方的触感有些粘腻。

【红锅】  
“你在得意什么……只不过是本能反应而已，别指望我会主动去做什么。”  
“还是说你成功截胡修炼了一天的我而感到很自豪？”  
泉奈把刚才用来安慰自己的话甩给了对方。并非是他不想反抗，只不过在修炼中查克拉消耗过大以至于连开眼都做不到的他无法对“泉奈”造成什么有效伤害，只会弄伤自己。  
只不过机会还是有的，如果“泉奈”一会可以放松一些的话……  
可是想到一会要发生的事情，泉奈仍然忍不住去推拒对方的手。

【谷神星】  
“你可以一边享受性爱一边恢复查克拉。”  
“泉奈”拍了拍对方圆润紧实的臀部，听到肉体与肉体相击的清脆声音，他露出了一个微笑。  
一个冰冷的、怪异的笑容，但稀奇的并不显得公式化，而是像一个真正的“笑”。  
他俯下头来，轻柔地吻住了泉奈半勃性器的前端，用舌尖去勾勒龟头与柱身之间的沟壑，吮吸最前端的小孔。  
他的一只手则来到泉奈的后穴旁边，一点点抚平紧缩后穴旁的褶皱，让其放松，然后轻轻探入一根手指。

【红锅】  
泉奈自然不可能在此之前体会过被如此对待的感受，甚至他连「自己解决」的次数也不多。  
那个笑容……  
这是泉奈从“泉奈”脸上见过的，为数不多的属于「人类」的表情。但这种表情与面对“斑”的时候又有些不一样，其中掺杂了更多的诡异和不自然。而这其中到底有什么含义，泉奈现在还没有什么心思去细想。  
他现在只觉得自己身下那个敏感的部位被裹在一个温暖柔软的地方照顾着，“泉奈”的舌每一次动作，都会让本就有反应的性器更加挺立几分。  
而对方的手也伸到了自己身后那个更加隐秘的地方，感受到异物的进入，泉奈有些难受地踢了踢对方的手臂。

 

【谷神星】  
“不要动。”  
“泉奈”警告对方，压住了泉奈乱动的脚，以制止对方微弱的反抗动作。  
他用脸颊亲切地蹭了蹭泉奈狰狞勃起的性器，然后轻含着性器的顶端，吐出嘴中的唾液，让透明的液体从龟头上往下落，在挺立的柱身上蔓延，隐没在交缠的耻毛里。  
做完这一切，他才将嘴唇移到柱身，用柔软的舌头抚慰滚烫的性器，一下又一下地吮吸每一处，像吃棒冰一样美滋滋地开始品尝。  
同时，他耐心地将手指慢慢深入泉奈从未有人到达过的深处，在干涸却火热的旷野上开拓崭新的道路，寻找金矿的痕迹。

【红锅】  
不被泉奈意志所欢迎的快感在身下的器官累积着，他的脸上泛起一片红色。如果抛去他愈发急促的喘息声不提的话，那抹红色和伴随的汗水看起来只是拜炎热的日光所赐而已。  
“泉奈”渐渐深入的手指让泉奈感受到了疼痛和恐惧，体内的软肉被外来的物体触碰着，颤抖得比泉奈的身体还要厉害。他没有因为“泉奈”的警告而停止微弱的反抗，只是尽力地抓住对方的手腕，想延缓对方的动作。  
虽然这并不能阻止“泉奈”的行为，和某件「终将发生」的事情。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”感受到对方后穴痛苦的紧缩，认识到恐怕难以继续深入了，于是他果断抽出了手指，把注意力都放到嘴中吞吐的粗大上。  
他按压性器底下两个沉甸甸的软袋，用略微尖锐的指尖刺激着。  
然后，他将一整个粗大火热的性器完全吞入，龟头抵着咽喉，“泉奈”的眼角因此分泌出生理性的泪水，不可思议地，这时的他看起来有几分柔弱。

【红锅】  
泉奈为“泉奈”停止了手上的动作松了口气，随即却立刻陷入了前端的快感漩涡之中。他仰着头，身体紧紧抵在被太阳晒得有了些温度的草坪上，双唇半启着喘息。  
“泉奈”的唇舌尽职尽责地替泉奈描绘着连他自己都未曾深入了解过的性器的形状，泉奈感到他的思绪越来越不受控制，脑海中的空隙被快感占据了大半。  
“你……放开，我……我快要……”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”没有在意身下之人那些比起阻止更像是渴求的话。  
他用淡漠的眼撇了一眼即将面临高潮的泉奈，他的神色与这种火热淫靡的行为格格不入，仿佛刚刚出现在脸上的那几分柔弱只是幻觉。  
那就射出来吧。  
揉捏着泉奈的精囊，他再次深深吞入了泉奈的性器，做出了意味明确的行为。  
他需要确认更多的事。

【红锅】  
泉奈可以清晰地感到自己性器的前段已经触到了对方口腔深处的软腭，奇特的黏软触感加上对方手上的刺激，让泉奈根本无法控制地达到了高潮。  
等到灼热的液体喷洒完，泉奈才从空无一物的愉悦感中清醒，撑起身体把性器从“泉奈”的口中退出来。  
“你现在……达到目的了吗？”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”细细品味口中的浓郁白浊，用舌头在嘴中碾开，铺满口腔的每一部分，让这种味道彻底传遍唇舌，浸入鼻腔。  
一小段精液挂在他嘴角，在重力的影响下自然垂落，给“泉奈”仍然平稳无波的脸增添几分色欲。  
尽管与斑做过无数次，但这确实是他第一次品尝到“自己”的味道，有些……新奇？  
想到这个词，“泉奈”不禁皱眉，这真是奇怪的情绪。  
“目的……当然没有。”  
他要确认的事，不止这点。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”问过自己对他的看法，趁着这个空档，泉奈正好可以思考一下。  
厌恶与敌视当然是第一反应，那么在此之外呢？  
恐惧，又隐隐地盼望着去了解，因为只有了解对方才有可能改变那些在自己的世界视角下不正常的想法。  
最后，是更加秘密更加不可告人的……羡慕。  
羡慕他对“斑”的感情如此纯粹。  
所以对方想做的那些事情，他也想做类似的。  
想去了解对方，想确认双方之间的奇特情感由何而起。  
“那就继续吧。”  
他略微平静了下来。

【谷神星】  
“你似乎挺喜欢和我做。”  
对于泉奈的配合，他相当满意。  
于是，“泉奈”分开对方修长的大腿，让后穴暴露在正午和煦的暖阳下，显得无比清晰。  
他从自己的衣服里摸出一个细小的半透明瓶子。  
“润滑液，有一定催情作用。”他打开软瓶，给泉奈看了看。  
他从瓶子里挤出一点透明冰冷的液体，用食指涂抹在后穴上，后穴受到冰冷事物的刺激，有些不适地收缩着，但“泉奈”的手指趁这个果断机会突入了后穴内部，让润滑液能更好地涂在火热的内壁上，为之后激烈的性事做好准备。

【红锅】  
泉奈已经做好了和“自己”做爱的心理准备，他阖上眼，眼睑在不断地颤抖着。  
“我只是在完成我自己的目的而已。”  
他顺从地重新躺了下来，“泉奈”的手指带着透明的液体探进他的后穴，在里面摸索着。冰冷的液体在他的内壁上刮擦着，带来的却是火热的触感。  
“嗯……”  
麻痒的感觉在后穴里蔓延，好像无数只小虫子在里面啃咬着软肉一样。泉奈极力忍耐着这些逐渐翻涌上来的异样感，没有发出更多声音。

【谷神星】  
“你可以叫出来的。”  
但会不会被什么人听到“泉奈”就不能保证了。  
手指上沾染了那一点儿润滑液很快就被泉奈紧致的后穴吞的一点也不剩，“泉奈”干脆将润滑液的瓶口对着泉奈一缩一张的后穴塞了进去，直接挤出大股大股的冰凉液体。  
差不多了。  
把几乎被饥渴的后穴吃掉半瓶的润滑液丢在一边，“泉奈”将勃起的性器对准了湿润得一塌糊涂的后穴。  
润滑液的作用显然很好，性器刚轻轻按上后穴口，在药剂作用下变得淫荡无比的后穴就顺从地分开了一条缝，大开门户，欢迎粗大性器的进入，渴望被狠狠填满，用力插打。  
而“泉奈”也没有辜负这种期待，他沉下腰部，将性器一丝丝摁入进入湿润的后穴里，分开里面的软肉，龟头长驱直入，刮擦着内壁，直至进入最深处，抵住那最敏感的一点。  
后穴本身的火热与润滑液的冰凉交织在一起，竟然让“泉奈”完全埋在对方体内的性器又大了些。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”进入的动作显然比刚才用手指的时候大得多，可泉奈却没有感到疼痛和不适，这些本该有的感觉全都不知被抛到了哪里。  
润滑剂中催情成分的效果正一点点展现出来，泉奈的穴肉正在以无比下流淫媚的姿态迎接着“泉奈”的进入来抚平其中越来越强的空虚感。  
“泉奈”的性器撑开自己明明从未被开拓过却显得放荡不堪的甬道，泉奈甚至可以通过自己的肉体感受到那不断跳动的巨大物什的模样。在它顶住自己的那一点时，泉奈忍不住发出了压抑的声音。  
“别……别碰……我不想、不想有人听见……唔……”  
在呻吟即将泄露的前一秒，他立刻捂住了自己的嘴。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”从泉奈泄露出的呻吟声听出了欢愉和渴望，他大力拍了拍泉奈被粗糙的杂草蹭得通红的的臀部，把他的腰架起来，让紧致的大腿环绕在自己的腰部两侧。  
调整为适合猛烈抽插的姿势，“泉奈”发起了进攻，他的每一击都重重击打在泉奈最敏感的那一点上。  
每次抽出，他都抽得只剩半个龟头浅浅地留在后穴里，带出一点儿嫣红后穴的嫩肉，而饥渴的后穴还在欲求不满地舔弄挑逗那半个龟头，宛如一张灵活的小嘴。  
每次插入，“泉奈”的性器都会整根没入，在温暖的后穴里跳动，狠狠击打过于贪婪的穴肉，给身下的人带去最大最激烈的满足和快乐。

【红锅】  
好奇怪，好舒服……  
泉奈的脑袋几乎被这种感受和以其为基础的，支离破碎的想法给填满了，他已经忘记了自己配合对方的初衷是什么，在这种情境下思考早就变成了奢求。  
他紧紧抓住“泉奈”的背，修剪整齐的指甲在上面掐出一个个圆形的痕迹。体内的大力冲撞让他感觉自己的小腹几乎要被顶破，他迎合着对方的动作扭动着腰，把身下的草坪蹭得一团糟乱。  
“嗯哈……很……很舒服啊……”  
几乎不受控制的淫语伴随着呻吟冲口而出，他没有忘记刚才「不能被人发现」的想法，只不过他已经没有余力再去打理自己的言语反应了。

【谷神星】  
泉奈匍匐在自己身下，狼狈呻吟的淫荡样子让“泉奈”很受用。  
而背部因为泉奈的指甲产生的那点疼痛根本不值一提，反而给这场性事增添了几分刺激的情趣。  
在这种要被快感彻底埋没的纠缠中，“泉奈”一直平静的脸上也出现了几分潮红，汗水从他额上滑落，他眼里竟闪着可以称之为“兴奋”的光芒。  
“泉奈”不断重复这看似枯燥的抽插动作，每一击都比上一击更狠厉，速度每一秒都要比上一刻更迅猛。  
肉体拍打相撞的声音在原本静谧的河边回荡，泉奈放荡的叫声蕴藏在其中，是最深入人心的曲子，烈阳照耀大地，把这淫靡的景象看得清清楚楚。

【红锅】  
泉奈盯着那张与自己一般无二的脸，眼中的焦点却随着快感的攀升越来越涣散，到最后眼前的一切都变成了五彩斑斓的模糊色块。  
你很高兴这样做吗？  
他想这么问，可口中吐出的却只有逐渐高亢密集的呻吟。  
“泉奈”并不是每一次抽动都抵在自己那个要命的点上，不过作为第一次体验这种性爱的人，泉奈体内的每一处都是格外敏感的，因此他很快就又在对方谈不上如何温柔的对待中体会到了比刚才更加热烈的快感巅峰。  
后穴陡然本能地绞紧了“泉奈”的性器，就像是要留住这种感觉一样。泉奈身体的其他地方却都瘫软了下来，没有半分支撑地躺在草地上。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”将倒在地上的“自己”拉起来，手用力按着他的后背，手指深深陷入肉里，好似要将泉奈按入自己的身体，从今以后合二为一再不分离。  
在这种无比紧密的结合中，他让无法再忍耐哪怕一秒的性器抵住“泉奈”身体中最深、最敏感的那点，狠狠喷射出浓厚白浊的精液，灌满了他的身体，抚慰他紧致火热的内壁，将其深深刻上属于“宇智波泉奈”的印记。  
在这欢愉与快乐的顶端，他用一种几乎要吞噬对方的气势撕咬泉奈的唇，交换各自的气息，品尝那与他血管中所流淌之物完全相同的液体。

【红锅】  
泉奈对“自己”的动作没有任何反抗能力，他借着这个不成型的拥抱，让自己靠在对方怀里，喘息着努力平复呼吸。  
这种努力很快就失败了，“泉奈”炙热的精液洒在自己的敏感点上，本就沉浸在高潮余韵之中的身体再一次发生了回应，唇间也不受控制地泄出呜咽。  
再一次被吻上的时候，泉奈借着对方的唇齿，品尝到了自己的血的味道。  
和刚才的一模一样。  
温热的，冰冷的，苦涩的，甘甜的……

【谷神星】  
他为什么要做这些奇怪的事？  
“泉奈”无法理解，身体仿佛被那股莫名其妙的兴奋所推动，擅自做出了这些事。  
明明已经和“自己”做了不少事，但心中那难以言喻的情绪却愈加泛滥。  
嗤之以鼻却又惶惶不可终日，反感却又渴望接近，想要破坏的同时又想要拥有，认为对方是劣质品却又觉得对方才是优品……  
看来他还需要继续确认。  
分开唇，“泉奈”率先结束这个充满他无法理解的占有欲和疯狂的吻，夹杂着血色的透明丝线还黏连在他们的唇齿间。  
他看着泉奈依然迷茫的眼，说道：“下面由你来。”

【红锅】  
“看样子你也有些属于正常人类的反应……在对待你哥哥之外。”  
泉奈不低的贤值让他明白了对方说的“由你来”是什么意思，不过他没有立刻就去执行。他保持着刚才的拥抱姿势，和“泉奈”一起躺倒在草地上。这个姿势下他仍然倚在对方怀里，抬眼正好可以看到那双黑色眼瞳。  
在涣散的眼神逐渐聚焦的时候，泉奈直视着那双眼睛，像是自言自语地问“所以对你来说我到底是个什么？”  
这个问题可能是没有回答的，因为泉奈也不知道“泉奈”在自己心里是如何的存在。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”不由自主地用手捂住了泉奈直视他的双眼。  
名为“恐慌”的情绪第一次出现在他心中，他不禁开始微微喘气。  
“你，你是……”  
第一次，“泉奈”脸上露出了极为困惑和茫然的神情。  
温暖的阳光均匀撒落在他身上，微垂的睫毛在他眼睑下刷上一层淡淡的阴影，他的神情在这一刻突然柔软了许多。  
“你是宇智波泉奈……你是……”  
是什么？  
那个答案仿佛下一刻就要跳跃出口，明明白白清清楚楚地大声告诉这个世界。  
但“泉奈”真的无法明白、无法理解那该称之为什么。  
“你是我的……”他的声音到这里突兀地停下了。

【红锅】  
“我只能说，我是身为‘人类’的你。”  
恢复了些体力的泉奈半撑起身子，跨坐在“泉奈”身上。他像刚才对方对自己做的那样抚摸着“自己”的那张脸，顺便拿开了对方遮住眼睛的手。  
他的指尖久久地停留在那阴影之下的眼睑上，来回地摩挲着。  
“你要不要……”  
他忽然俯下身，两人的鼻尖紧紧相贴，眼睛之中只剩下对方近在咫尺的身影。  
“也在人类的世界中生活试试看？”

【谷神星】  
什么？  
听到这种荒缪的话，“泉奈”的第一反应是嗤笑，然后，更深的恐慌涌了上来，几乎填满了他大脑的每一寸。  
某种他一直无比深信，视为名为“宇智波泉奈”之物必不可少组成部分的东西正在缓缓动摇。  
这种恐慌本来是无论如何都不该有的！  
“泉奈”几乎是用憎恨的目光看着近在咫尺的泉奈。  
来找泉奈确认是个错误的决定。  
他不想回答泉奈“在人类的世界中生活”的问题，也不想再去听泉奈的任何话语。  
他逃离一般地挣脱了泉奈的怀抱，跪在草地上，捂住胸口大口喘气。

（下面是B泉奈的一条设定分析，不感兴趣可跳过）  
【谷神星】  
B泉奈从小被灌输“工具”的思想，他也真的认为自己是工具而不是人。

但在身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”前，先有一个在后天的教育影响下，差不多要消失殆尽的“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”一一婴幼儿时期有着身为“人类”天性的泉奈。

这个“泉奈”的存在本来就很微弱，更在后天的影响教育下被磨灭几乎于无，但也只能“几乎为无”，而不能彻底消灭。

因为身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”始终拥有一副人类的肉体，物理上无法彻底剥夺“人类”那一部分，始终会被“人类”那一部分所影响，他始终是不纯粹的工具。

做为人类的肉体和感性（本能）的本能在影响提醒他。

“工具宇智波泉奈”无法摆脱肉体由激素等原因产生的各种感情。

而人类的感性（本能）那部分则在提醒他这种状态是残缺的，不健康的，他需要补完自身的这种“不完整”，让人格归于“完整”，才有利于长远的发展。

而A泉奈正是一个“完整的人”。

因此他渴望着A泉奈，渴慕A泉奈身上他不具备的部分，本能上渴望与他合二为一，补完自身缺失的“人类”的部分，完成人格的统一，成为一个“完整健康的人”。

他肉体的本能、潜藏的人类的感性（本能/身为“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”）确实渴望这种补完，但这种补完又代表了身为“工具”的“宇智波泉奈”的“死亡”，否定了他多年来的生存方式和三观，否定了他一直认为正确的事。

所以，B泉奈恐惧这种补完，甚至在无意识中否认自身的“渴望补完”的想法，表现出种种矛盾的情绪（嗤之以鼻却又惶惶不可终日，反感却又渴望接近，想要破坏的同时又想要拥有，认为对方是劣质品却又觉得对方才是优品……），但他的这些情绪却又证明了他无法做为纯粹工具，“人类泉奈”始终存在于“工具泉奈”之下的事实。

形象一点比喻，可以当做是“减肥的想法”和“饿了三天的身体疯狂想吃东西”之间的矛盾。

B泉奈对A泉奈的憎恨可以看作是把食物摆在一味追求“正确”的身材而减肥，已经饿了三天的人前面，告诉他你这样减肥不行，伤身体，还是和我一起来吃点东西吧，于是他觉得你是来妨碍他减肥的，态度瞬间不好，更要命的是他惊恐地发现自己好像真的抵抗不住食物的诱惑，要前功尽弃了。

好了，哲学长篇大论完。

 

【红锅】  
“你为什么要躲？先来找我的不是你么？”  
泉奈从身后抱住“自己”，在他耳边轻轻低语，话语的间隙还腾出空来舔舐他的耳垂。  
“而且刚才上了我的也是你……你想要把我也拽进你的世界里吗？还是说……”  
泉奈的手沿着“泉奈”线条美好的脊椎骨向下按着，直到那个红色的穴口周围。  
“你害怕我会改变你，改变你的世界？”

【谷神星】  
舔砥皮肤的水泽声在离耳如此近的距离上仿佛被放大了无数倍，“泉奈”能感到摩挲在自己的后脊摩挲，直至轻触穴口的温热之物。  
在这种让他失神的艰难坏境里，他听到了泉奈的声音。  
我在……害怕？  
“无稽之谈。”“泉奈”闭上眼睛，他听到自己的声音和往常一样平静。  
但“泉奈”微微颤抖的身躯却表明他的心并非是口头上说的那样无动于衷。

【红锅】  
“事实究竟怎样，我们不必现在就下结论。”  
泉奈学着刚才对方的动作给他做着扩张，即使相较而言自己的动作相当生涩，不过对方熟于性爱的身体弥补了这一点。  
泉奈抚上了自己腹侧的那个浅淡的伤疤，扬起一个说不清意味的笑。  
“就算曾经……但这场战斗，我不会输给你的。”  
他一挺身，在“泉奈”股缝里被摩擦得坚挺的性器就被送进了“泉奈”的体内。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”配合“自己”的动作，抬起臀部扩张后穴，熟悉这些的后穴很快就做好了准备，迎接泉奈性器的进入。  
他卧在泉奈的怀里，享受夏日和煦的阳光，感受下身一点点被滚烫坚硬的东西填满。  
不可否认，那一刻，名为“满足”和“喜悦”的情绪在他内心涌现。  
不管是他进入泉奈，还是泉奈进入他，都是“宇智波泉奈”一直渴求的。  
他选择他熟悉的“性爱”做为手段，在他都没意识到的时候，在本能的推动下去进行确认。  
好像这样就能填满内心的某个空洞，达成一直以来都被他忽略的某个愿望。

【红锅】  
对，就是这样。  
就这样来接受我的一切吧，我的身体，我的心灵，我的世界。  
拽过旁边不知是谁的衣服垫在地上，泉奈把“自己”压在上面。他从背后环抱着“泉奈”的身体，手指按住了对方的两颗乳珠，用不大的力道揉捏着。  
他的身下在“泉奈”身体里开拓着，动作幅度不大，却在掠过某个点的时候明显感到了“泉奈”的颤抖和紧张。  
位置和自己的一样。  
“果然，连我们的身体都是一样的呢。”

【谷神星】  
尽管有柔软的布料垫在地上，裸露的身躯大半得以不与草地相接触，但“泉奈”的脸还是蹭到了杂草上，略显锋利的叶片划过他的脸颊，印出一道道白痕，让他脸边痒痒的。  
乳珠被他人拉扯，变得鲜艳欲滴，骄傲地挺立在“泉奈”白皙的胸膛上。  
性器冲开层层叠叠的肠肉，进入这少有人到来的淫靡之地，肠壁谄媚般地绞吸狠狠填满它的阳具。  
在与斑的性爱中，“泉奈”一般是处于主导者的位置，而现在，泉奈的火热的性器一次又一次地击打在他最敏感的那一点上，让他难以适应，以至于几乎要在这猛烈的抽插中溃不成军。  
在混沌的思维中，“泉奈”突然想起了泉奈的那个问题。  
“对你来说我是什么？“  
“泉奈”是怎么看泉奈的？  
恐惧，厌恶。  
向往，渴慕。  
想要远离他，又想要接近他。  
想要完全拥有他，又想要彻底毁灭他。  
“开什么玩笑……”他狠狠咬住了泉奈的手臂，品尝让人精神一震的血液味道。  
“宇智波泉奈……只能是这样，而你……”  
厌恶在他心中不断膨胀，蕴含着莫名感情的占有欲涌了上来。  
“你必须是我，你本身也是我的。”

【红锅】  
“你说的没有错，我本来就是你。”  
泉奈的思绪有些飘忽，他一手向上移去，抚在“泉奈”的眼睛上。这个姿势让他有些用不上力，于是他只好用另一只手更加用力地扣住“泉奈”的腰，把那块皮肤都掐出了痕迹。  
对你来说我是什么？  
对我来说你是什么？  
我畏惧不是人类却伪装得如此真似，裱着一张肉眼难测的，可爱乖巧的皮囊的你。  
我厌恶你所在的这个不把人类当做人的世界。  
可与此同时，我又羡慕能把全部仅存的感情都纯粹地赋予一人的你。我也想要成为这样的……  
他没有说出这些想法，只是在加快速度更加狠厉地顶弄着“泉奈”身体中火热诱人的脆弱的同时，把刚才那句话说完。  
“可你也是我，不是吗？”

【谷神星】  
不是的，不是这样的。  
脑中的那根警钟疯狂响了起来，提醒“泉奈”快去否定这件事。  
但感受到难以言喻恐惧憎恶的同时，为什么他会……那么高兴？  
他承认不了，也无法去否定。  
性器在甬道中的抽插愈加迅猛激烈，“泉奈”不受控制地发出撩人的喘息。  
在光天化日之下，他趴在草地上，放浪地呻吟，翘起通红的圆润臀部，让性器能更加深入，带给他更多的欢愉。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”的呻吟从极近的地方传入自己的耳中，其中的放浪淫荡与刚才自己的没有任何区别。  
“我们真的是……一样的……”  
他在喘息之中感叹着，然后一口咬在“泉奈”的肩上。手臂上的伤口还有些疼痛，互相噬咬在两人的这场性事中好像已经不再稀奇了，而是成为了他们相互争斗的一种方式。  
像是为了回馈“泉奈”刚才让自己那么舒服一样，泉奈回想着对方的行为，再次加快了抽送的动作。每一次都狠狠地顶开那紧致的肉穴，恣肆品尝着“自己”的味道。

【谷神星】  
“我不……认为我们有……什么相似的地方……”  
“泉奈”依旧承受着来自“自己”的攻击，他在几乎要让人堕落的欢愉中艰难开口，声音在性器的一抽一插间变得破碎不堪。  
他肩膀上的皮肤被泉奈的牙齿咬破，血从渗了出来，进入泉奈的口中。  
稍微有点痛。  
但“泉奈”很高兴，于是他更用力地去吮吸嘴下的那处伤口，让鲜血满溢在口腔，吞入咽喉，然后整个身体都像被这血液点燃了一般火热。  
“泉奈”下身的快感不断累积，一波更比一波，而性器还在不断抽动，发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，后穴中淫荡的软肉不顾其主人已经承受不住，依旧饥渴地欲求更多的快感，谄媚地讨好性器。  
而在最后的最后，“泉奈”感到身体像羽毛一般轻，深沉的黑暗填满的视野，无上的喜悦夺取了意识，而他在这片令人恐惧又安心的黑暗中不断下沉。  
他现在已经不想也无法去弄明白产生这种情绪的原因了。

【红锅】  
泉奈抵住“泉奈”的敏感点释放了出来，他的整个身心都被这种不可告人的快感所占据，这简单纯粹的本能海洋是如此让人沉迷其中，不见天日。  
这一场伴随着鲜血的性爱就此告一段落，但泉奈明白他们两人之间的争斗根本不会就此停止。  
他抱着“泉奈”躺在地上，把对方脸上不知因何而起的泪水舔干净后，恋恋不舍地离开了那张清秀的脸。  
泉奈看了一眼被当作地垫的衣服，果然是自己的，一会回去的时候快一点应该不会被别人发现……  
不过清理的工作最好还是在这里完成，想到这里，他起身向河边走去。  
“我洗一下身上，你想回去就回去吧。”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”从地上慢慢爬起来，填满后穴的滚烫精液因为他的动作，在重力的影响下流出来，在大腿上拉出一条长长的白迹。  
在原地呆了几秒后，他选择和泉奈一起前往河边清理身体。  
他还是想继续确认。  
河水在浅处堪堪到“泉奈”膝盖上一截，因此他能轻松地站在河里清洗身上性爱的痕迹。  
血液、泉奈和他的精液、无意识流出来的唾液和泪水、他们所使用的润滑液……  
这些味道交织在一起，竟让“泉奈”有了一种再来一次的冲动。

【红锅】  
泉奈感觉腰有些酸痛，这大概是拜一天的修炼后对方“趁火打劫”所赐。他倚在河中的一块礁石上，用手指缓缓清理着留在身体里的那些东西。  
有点痛，但感觉还不坏，“泉奈”的技术比自己要好很多……  
这些乱七八糟的想法涌上，泉奈赶紧掬了一捧水洒在脸上，掩下那泛起的热度和绯红。  
就算是再来一次，今天自己这个样子也……

【谷神星】  
清理好附着在身体表面或内部的诸多痕迹，“泉奈”踩着溪流底的岩石，黑色发尾悬挂着冰凉的水珠，阳光在他胸膛流淌的水泽上反射出耀眼的痕迹，他走到泉奈面前，捧起了他的脸。  
“我们再来一次。”  
话音刚落，他就直接吻住了泉奈，交换一个满是水汽的湿润的吻。

【红锅】  
泉奈在被吻住的时候还没有反应过来，几秒钟后他却可以凭借本能和刚才的记忆来迎合“泉奈”。他的舌与“泉奈”的纠缠在一起，尽情品味着对方口中的味道。  
良久，他主动放开了“泉奈”，仍带着水汽的目光有点躲闪。他垂下头，声音中带了一点讨商量的意味。  
“今天我有点累，所以还是你来……”

【谷神星】  
“如果你希望这样。”  
在这点上，“泉奈”并不在意，只要能体味到对方就好，不管是他进入泉奈，还是泉奈进入他，都是一样的。  
“泉奈”低下头，爱抚泉奈的腰际，点破附着在那上面的水珠，然后突然含住了泉奈疲软的性器。

【红锅】  
“嗯……”  
泉奈扬起头去享受着“泉奈”为自己带来的一切幸福，脖颈因此形成了美妙的曲线。他伸手按住“泉奈”被日光晒得温暖的头发，想让对方加快一点速度。  
这种他在今天以前从未体验过的事情简直太过美好了，他很乐意因此耗费掉自己的闲暇时间。

【谷神星】  
耳边传来舒适的呻吟声，“泉奈”抬起头看了一眼。  
泉奈全然享受的神情印入眼帘。  
看来“我”很喜欢这些，有些意外。  
尽管水不算深，但蹲下身体抚慰泉奈的性器，还是让水线没过他的腹部，大半个身体都浸入河水中。  
幸好，夏日的阳光极为热烈，河水在这时反而显得凉爽无比，给一番激烈运动后的两人带来了一丝清凉。  
“泉奈”专注地用唇亲吻圆润的龟头，让唾液取代河水把性器变得亮晶晶的，他用舌背按压逐渐胀大的性器，手挑逗根部的软袋。

【红锅】  
“你在惊讶些什么……啊……”  
“泉奈”抬头看自己时的表情让泉奈有些意外。  
“我这个样子，你难道不想看到吗……难不成你指望我像落入敌手的时候那样反抗你？”  
我们可从来都不是传统意味上的敌人。  
快感在逐渐高涨，泉奈的性器顶端已经可以触到“泉奈”口腔的深处。泉奈不想再在这里浪费体力，只好推了推“泉奈”沾染上晶莹水珠的身体。  
“我准备好了……你直接进来吧。”

【谷神星】  
“我希望你……”  
“泉奈”因为自己使用的“希望”一词而停下了声音，但马上又继续说了下去。  
“能更热烈地向我求欢。”  
他略显粗暴地把泉奈的身体翻了一面，将性器抵住了泉奈的后穴，完全相同的身高让他能毫不费力地对准。  
“泉奈”刚刚把性器放到后穴口，龟头就陷进去小半个，后穴已经完全打开了通往极乐之境的秘道。  
润滑液的催情效果可没有那么长。

【红锅】  
“我……”  
向“泉奈”主动展开身体，邀请他对自己任意施为……想到这里，泉奈的脸颊如同霞云一样红得透彻。  
他不得不用一侧的手肘撑在礁石上保持平衡，努力地向后退去，主动把“泉奈”的性器吞进自己的后穴。  
身体这样被撑开有些疼痛，他蹙着眉，试着调整姿势让自己尽快适应。  
“现在来干我吧……这样可以了吗？”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的性器被人贴心地放于一个温暖幽深的腔内，其中仿佛有无数只温暖的小手在轻轻搓揉他的性器，印下一个个充满爱意和欲求的吻。  
他将性器狠狠往里压，深深研磨泉奈最敏感的那一个点。  
“哥哥都不会这样……”  
不会在第一次被干后的不到一个小时就主动开口求欢，还是在清醒状态下。  
泉奈的这种行为让他很……满足。  
“泉奈”把手伸到身下之人的跨间，堵住最顶端的小孔，搓揉他生机勃勃的性器。

【红锅】  
“你别想多了……我只不过是为了我的目的才对你……而已。”  
这是泉奈找出来的理由，或者说是冠冕堂皇的借口。  
尽管如此，眼下这种情境仍然让泉奈无比羞耻。这个姿势下，“泉奈”可以无所顾忌地用力，但自己却只能勉强支撑着没有什么力量的身体，被动地承受着“泉奈”每一个动作带来的快感和疼痛。  
只要不会有人看到就……  
千万不能被人看到。  
身下的两种逐渐跃动快感交叠在一起，泉奈从这次的性爱中感受到的快乐还是令他满足的，只是“泉奈”那只不怀好意的手让他有几分不妙的预感。  
【谷神星】  
宇智波斑一直是个关心爱护弟弟的人，所以当他发现泉奈在应该回来的时间却久久未归时，果断前去寻找泉奈。  
他倒不担心泉奈遇上了什么危险，毕竟在木叶里除了他和柱间外，只有寥寥数人能对泉奈造成生命威胁，而他们也都没理由去伤害泉奈。  
因此他只当做泉奈遇到了什么麻烦事被耽误了，所以在他终于找到泉奈的时候，才会格外惊讶于面前的景象。  
惊讶？不。  
应该是惊悚和震撼。  
“……你们，在干什么？”  
他的弟弟，他爱护了二十多年的弟弟正以全然顺服的姿态被这个世界的“泉奈”干。  
斑了解泉奈，当然能看出泉奈完全是自愿的，甚至他还很享受这种荒唐的行为。

【红锅】  
“……哥哥！”  
斑的声音让泉奈有了一瞬的清醒，他很快就回过神来，声音却仍被肉体的快感冲击得破碎。  
“不……不要看……不要看！”  
与“泉奈”互相之间的试探、引诱、劝服和争斗，他并不想让斑也被卷进来。他开口，用一种可以称得上是放下了身段的语气对“自己”请求。  
“你……先停下……先停下可以吗？”

【谷神星】  
泉奈的话让斑下意识移开了目光，他直直地盯着脚下的草地，然后，身为忍者的观察力让他惊悚地发现草地上有被重物压过的痕迹，大小大概正好是……两个人。  
他是不是打扰他们了？  
另一边的“泉奈”重重抽插最后几下，然后让性器退出了泉奈恋恋不舍的后穴。  
“之后我们继续。”他向泉奈低语道，湿热的气息喷洒在泉奈的耳垂上。

【红锅】  
泉奈为“泉奈”的果断松了一口气，他紧紧咬着唇才没让自己在“泉奈”最后附赠的，那几次直击他的敏感点的动作中呻吟出声。他在本能地对“泉奈”点了点头之后，才彻底找回来自己完整的意识。  
“哥哥，我……没事，我们现在回去吧……”  
他也没有再继续去清洗身上的痕迹，抄起河岸上被白浊和黏液弄得乱七八糟的族服裹在身上。

【谷神星】  
斑不受控制地去注意泉奈一片狼藉的族服，点点精液在深色的族服上格外显眼，还有某些令人感到羞耻的水迹，更何况，泉奈嘴唇上还有明显是被某人咬破的伤口。  
他干脆转头去看仍然立于水中的“泉奈”。  
“泉奈”漆黑的眼睛一片幽深，他看着泉奈的眼神里蕴藏着某种令斑寒毛竖起的感情。  
斑想警告他不要对泉奈下手，但当他注意到“泉奈“嘴唇上一样的伤口时，又把话咽了下去。  
斑摇了摇头，最终决定先和泉奈离开这片是非之地。

【红锅】  
泉奈向“泉奈”投去一个复杂的目光，随后跟着斑的脚步离开。  
在返回木叶的途中，他一句话也没有说。  
对“泉奈”的看法，想要了解他对自己而言是怎样的存在，想要动摇他的心志，然后以不正大光明的手段改变他和他的世界……  
这些东西对于斑来说太过于阴暗隐晦，他并不愿意让斑的手上也沾染这些灰蒙蒙的颜色。  
此类事情都交给他来做就好。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈。”  
走在路上，斑目视前方，没有去看一旁的泉奈，他的语气较平常严肃了许多。  
“你们之间发生了这种事……为什么？你和他是……”  
情侣、炮友？  
似乎哪一个猜测都太惊世骇俗，斑最后选择什么都不说。  
“他很危险，不管怎么样，我都希望你和他相处时提起最大限度的警惕……”  
这种提醒似乎有些苍白无力，泉奈不可能不知道这些。  
于是，沉默几秒，斑又开口了。  
“我希望你能告诉你这样做我原因。”

【红锅】  
“哥哥放心好了，我不会放松警惕的。”  
至于他和“泉奈”的关系，还有他这么做的原因……  
泉奈不想欺骗斑，他们彼此之间是最为亲密的人。泉奈组织着词句，试着用一个程度内的语言来解释。  
“他就是我，只不过比我缺少了一些东西，又多了什么……我在他眼中应该也是一样的吧。”  
“我想要了解他，改变他。”  
改变这个世界。  
至于更深层的，更晦涩，更不可告人的东西，泉奈没有再言明。  
斑真的不适合参与到这种事情上来。

【谷神星】  
斑突兀地停下脚步，转头去看自己的弟弟。  
“泉奈……”他深深地望着泉奈的眼睛。  
看到泉奈坚定的眼神，斑的嘴角露出一个细微的笑容。  
“他就是你吗……”对于这点，斑并不是很赞同。  
“改变这个世界……听到你这样说，做为哥哥，我感到自豪，也很高兴。”  
“但是，泉奈，答应我，如果有难以独自应对的事，一定要告诉我。”  
斑当然发现了泉奈可能并没有透露出全部，但那又如何？  
宇智波斑选择信任他的弟弟，信任他的目标，信任他的意志，信任他的能力。

【红锅】  
“他不完全是我，因为这个世界跟我们完全不一样，不过……我们内里的本质是一样的。”  
至于难以独自面对的事情？  
斑的话语宽慰了泉奈这一天来无比疲惫的身心。泉奈像是有些歉意一样垂下头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，心中却打定注意，不到危急的时候不会轻易来麻烦斑。  
忍住翻涌而上的疲倦无力感，泉奈强撑着跟上斑的脚步，犹豫了片刻才吐出一个请求。  
“哥哥……今天的事情，不要告诉任何人好吗？”

【谷神星】  
内里的本质是一样的？  
听到泉奈“本人”的确信认定，斑也不禁感到惊讶，对这里的“泉奈”多了几分兴趣。  
至于保密的事……斑放慢脚步。  
“这是理所当然的，泉奈。”  
就算泉奈不说，斑也会为今天看到的事保密。  
他关切地扶住泉奈疲倦的身体。  
“我们先回去吧，你……好好休息。”

【红锅】  
改变这个世界，和柱间一样……  
想到这里，泉奈的心思又乱了起来。如果他还想要继续追求柱间的感情，那么今天的事情也无法对柱间隐瞒。  
“我……自己走就好。”  
泉奈有些慌乱地想去推拒斑的手臂，他不想让斑的身上沾到自己这些情色的东西。

【谷神星】  
听到泉奈的话，斑放开了扶着他的手，但还是有些担忧地看着自己的弟弟。  
“……那我们走吧。”

【红锅】  
“斑”直到傍晚的时候才醒来。哪怕是他这样的强大忍者，在孕期也难免有些精力不济。他坐起身来，发现守在他身边的只有“泉奈”的影分身。  
是公务太忙了，还没有做完吗？已经和他说了可以带回来让自己帮忙……  
想到这段时间里发生的一系列事情，“斑”揉了揉眉心，才刚刚站起身来就听到了玄关处的声响。  
“泉奈？”

【谷神星】  
“是我，哥哥。”门外传来泉奈欢喜的声音，然后是脱鞋和脚踩在木制地板上的轻响。  
泉奈打开卧房的拉门，他穿着整齐的族服，只沾染了一些不可避免的灰尘。他神色温柔，看着斑的眼里充满了爱意，除了发梢还沾染的一抹的水汽，泉奈完全和往常一样。  
他走到斑面前，抚摸斑相当明显的肚子，自然地给了他一个吻。  
“哥哥，不再休息一下吗？”

 

【红锅】  
“欢迎回来——我已经睡了一个下午了，就起来走走，泉奈如果有需要帮忙的公务交给我就好。”  
“斑”很自然地回吻在“泉奈”的唇角边，在拂过“泉奈”嘴唇的时候感受到了一丝异样。  
“这里怎么回事？”  
“斑”有些担忧地抚摸着“泉奈”唇上已经不再流血的伤口，心中开始紧张起来。  
“发生什么了？”

【谷神星】  
“主人”在问我话，那我就要把事实告诉他才行。  
“泉奈”用手指轻轻揣摩嘴唇上被泉奈咬出来的伤口。  
伤口处已经不再溢出血液，但他好似还能在舌上感受到那甜蜜的味道一一来自他们相同血液的味道。  
想到这个，泉奈心中再次涌出矛盾的各种情绪。  
“'我’咬到了这里。”  
嘴中吐出来的是“泉奈”自己都没想到的，疑似糊弄的话。

【红锅】  
“斑”很少去揣测“泉奈”的心思，因为他早已习惯了两人之间的关系，而“泉奈”对他也没有隐瞒过什么。  
那现在呢？  
从“泉奈”的眼神中，“斑”知道泉奈没有对他说假话，至于这话中的含义……  
“我”？  
想到那些从另一个时空来访的人们，“斑”发现这个简单的人称代词也有了不一样的含义。  
“是你，还是……那个人？”  
他下意识地这样问出来。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”并不为自己之前做的一切后悔，再来一次他也会做出相同的决定，因为泉奈必须是他，也必须是他的。  
只不过他绝对不会让泉奈再说出那些动摇他心神的讨人厌的话了。  
“……是'我’”  
沉默了几秒后，“泉奈”再次以糊弄的方式回答了斑的话。  
然后，深切的自我厌恶几乎要让他喘不过气来。  
“欺骗”……他居然去欺骗哥哥，欺骗主人。

【红锅】  
“斑”不想再继续问下去，他知道“泉奈”向来有自己的打算。只是想到“泉奈”有可能在和另一个世界的泉奈有着特别的接触，他就难以放下担心和忧虑。  
“那个人在谋划着一些不好的事情，泉奈不要被他影响。”  
他像是要驱散“泉奈”脸上那些不安一样，轻柔地抚着“泉奈”的脸。  
“泉奈不要为了我多想什么，坚持你自己的道路就好。”

【谷神星】  
“嗯……”  
“泉奈”垂下眼睑，遮住眼里的种种情绪。  
被影响？  
他确实被泉奈影响了，还被影响的非常深。  
他恐惧厌恶这种影响，又在隐隐希翼这种影响。  
但是，对于“影响”这点，“泉奈”也有别的渴望。  
安心渐渐浮现在泉奈被遮住的眼中。  
最终是“他”成为“我”才对，只有这样才是正确的，只有这样才能继续保存“工具宇智波泉奈”的存在。

【红锅】  
感受到“泉奈”的平静，“斑”有些困难地俯身，看着“泉奈”的眼睛笑了笑。  
“没关系的，有我在这里。”  
我们一起。  
“斑”在想着或许可以找另一个世界的斑谈一谈，但立刻就否定了这个想法。  
还是不要节外生枝了，现在要紧的是“泉奈”的情绪和状态。希望他不要被那个泉奈影响太多就好。  
那个泉奈到底在谋划着什么？“斑”隐隐之间有些猜测，却不敢拿准。  
“我们去洗澡，然后泉奈早些去休息吧。如果还有文件，交给我就好。”

【谷神星】   
来自另一个世界的宇智波兄弟寄住在宇智波族地的空宅里，在安抚斑睡觉后，“泉奈”留下影分身，本体来找泉奈。  
顺着清寂的月光，潜入他们的宅子，“泉奈”来到泉奈的房间。  
“我们继续之前的事吧。”  
幸好这幢房屋的布局和宇智波宅不一样，泉奈和斑的屋子也并不连在一起，不然，斑现在肯定已经发现了。

【红锅】   
泉奈没有睡着，而是坐在月光下一直思考着下午发生的一切。“泉奈”的出现在第一时间将他从沉思中惊醒，他迅速与对方拉开了一点距离。  
继续……  
这当然是可以的，不过最好不是现在。  
“这里又不是外面，会被人听见的。”

【谷神星】   
清浅的月光顺着打开的窗户流进来，劈开了房间里的黑暗，打在泉奈身上，他的面孔在月色下显得格外……美丽。  
美丽？这真是个奇怪的词。“泉奈”为自己的联想而诧异。  
“我们去外面。”  
他指了指院子，那里被月光照得亮堂堂的，给了“泉奈”一种白昼的幻觉。

【红锅】   
泉奈点头应下，起身向屋外走去。  
文月的夜晚因有了几丝白日没有的清风而显得清凉不少，不过并无寒意。他在庭院之中找了一小片空地，望了一眼挂在夜空中的满月。  
“这样可以了？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”用手臂环绕着另一个“自己”，靠在他肩膀上，用脸颊贴紧他顺滑的黑色长发，感受那上面的凉意，然后闭上眼睛，慢慢把他拉到地上，他们一同坐在这片亮如白昼的狭小土地上。  
他靠坐在泉奈怀中，任凭心中各种繁杂矛盾的情绪激荡，更用力抱紧了他。  
“这次你来上我。”

【红锅】   
这真是奇怪，如果他们二人之间的那点心思让第三个人知道了，那人一定会满头雾水。  
究竟有什么是要通过这种事才能彼此“确认”的？  
泉奈反抱住了“泉奈”，抬手解开两人身上本就松散的睡袍扔到一边。  
“这次我可不想再洗衣服了。”  
他调整好了姿势，把两人的性器握在一起摩擦起来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”专注地看着某片被灌木掩盖，月光照不到的土地，任由泉奈摆弄自己。  
怀中泉奈温热的体温，下身性器摩擦出的火热和快感，让他回想到某种怀念的东西，由衷地感觉自己拿回了某种十分重要的宝物。  
可能是因为夏季才刚开始，不同于平常夏日的夜晚的炎热难耐，徐徐悠缓的清风吹拂过，清冷的月光打下来，甚至连蚊虫的鸣叫声也几乎微不可闻，这里比起夏天更像是凉爽的初秋。  
在这种幽寂的氛围里，“泉奈”感受到了前所未有的平静，不同于身为工具空无一物的“平静”，而是想永远这样保持下去的，来自于安心和圆满的平静。

【红锅】   
有什么不一样了，泉奈这样想。  
怀抱中的人，现在似乎真的更像是“人”了。  
泉奈把脸埋进“泉奈”的长发里，汲取着清新的味道。  
“如果因此打扰了你的生活，我会说一句抱歉。”他突然这样没头没脑地说。  
如果自己成功了，“泉奈”的世界和他本身会变成什么样？  
大抵应该会不那么平静吧。  
可他绝对不会服从“泉奈”的意志，他不会变成“泉奈”，因此他必须坚持。  
他伸出手指去在“泉奈”的穴口打转。那里似乎还没有忘记下午的感觉，很容易就吞下了他的两个指节。

【谷神星】   
“……你不需要抱歉。”  
因为这也是“宇智波泉奈”想做的。  
他把润滑液递给泉奈，这和白天的不同，里面并没有催情的成分。  
穴口感受到手指的进入，自发去舔弄吮吸那略微冰凉的细长的手指，摆出任人宰割的姿态，似乎已经准备好迎接冲刺。  
但仍然不够，他想要更快被深入，被填满。

【红锅】   
“也对，毕竟我们是‘宇智波泉奈’。”  
泉奈倒了一点润滑液在手指上，两根手指并拢之后探进“泉奈”的身体，一路按压着里面的软肉。  
“我不会输给你的，绝对不会。”  
哪怕是最终我还是无法改变你，我也不会让自己被你拉进你的世界。  
泉奈摸索着找到了“泉奈”的敏感点，像是小孩子发现了新玩具一样，调皮地拿指甲在上面刮了几下。

【谷神星】   
后穴的嫩肉还牢牢记得白天那场美好的性事，当泉奈的手指触碰到了敏感点时，更加激烈地回应，后穴一颤一抖的，加倍去吮吸吞噬泉奈的手指。  
“啊……”  
酒醉般的红浮现在“泉奈”脸上，他眼里浮现出几分迷离之色，整个人松垮垮地瘫着，要是没有泉奈的支撑，怕是下一秒就要倒在地上。

【红锅】   
“我们最好是小声一点。”  
泉奈悄声在“泉奈”耳边私语。  
“不然还是会引人注意的。”  
等到扩张的差不多的时候，“泉奈”在月光下的脸已经有了些红色，纯黑的眼眸之中也染上了情色的雾霭。  
很好看，不知道自己等下会不会也是这样。  
泉奈及时打住，没有再胡思乱想。他直接握着自己已经挺立的性器，把前端试探着插入。

【谷神星】   
“我不在意被你哥哥发现，他已经知道了。”  
湿漉漉的后穴口沾染着水泽，一张一合，热情地迎接那半个探入的龟头。  
“泉奈”扶着泉奈的肩膀，直接坐了下去，涂满润滑液的泥泞后穴非常顺畅地把整个性器吞入，抵住最深处那一点，突然贯穿整个身体的快感让他放荡地叫了出来。

【红锅】   
“那我也不想让他被卷进我们这些事情里……嗯！”  
“泉奈”突然的主动让泉奈猝不及防地感受到了下午那次酝酿了好一会才有的快感。他清晰地用身体去描摹着开拓着“泉奈”紧致的肠肉。  
这一次他像是想要故意拖延时间一般，没有刻意地每一下都顶在敏感点上，而是时不时地照拂一下。  
“虽然我也想快点结束，不过看起来你好像很喜欢这样？”

【谷神星】   
“哈……啊……啊……”  
汹涌的快感让“泉奈”无法说话，他只能用力地点了几下头。  
要是能永远这样就好了。  
这样的想法在“泉奈”被快感和欢愉冲得七零八落的脑海里一闪而过，然后在其主人还没有反映过来之前就消隐在思绪里。  
下身细微的快感不断堆积，但始终达到不了他最喜爱的那点，而是在肠壁的各点上磨磨蹭蹭，擦出一道道热流，泉奈享受又痛恨这种折磨。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的表情暴露了他在这次性事中的渴求和脆弱。泉奈低头含住了他微启的双唇，舔掉周围因快感而不受控制流出的津液，却没有加深这个吻。  
“好吧，既然你想的话，我们就快一点。”  
泉奈按住了那触手可及的，对成年男子而言有些纤瘦却仍然有力的腰肢，找准了“泉奈”的敏感点开始用力顶弄起来。

【谷神星】   
身体最敏感、最能带来快乐的那一点被人毫不留情地痛击，“泉奈”的泪水不受控制地流下来，让他的面容一片狼狈，配合着他潮红的脸和恍惚的眼睛，竟显得有几分诱人。  
他的后穴被人狠狠捣弄，毫不留情地占用填堵，每一次抽插之间，精囊都拍打到他的后穴边，发出清脆的响声。  
“泉奈”咬住了泉奈的肩膀，并加大了上下颌的咬合力，锋利的牙齿轻易撕破了肩膀的皮肤，让他得以品味在这下面的血液的经脉。

【红锅】   
“你是不是没想过你能在你哥哥以外的人面前露出这种表情？”  
泉奈心中漾起几分因此而生的愉悦和满足。肩上的疼痛在肉体的快乐面前显得微不足道，毕竟他们的性爱注定总是伴随着鲜血，而他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
他紧紧扣住“泉奈”的腰，这样自己的性器可以在冲击的时候更加用力。“泉奈”身体里的软肉好像一张灵巧的小嘴一样对侵入的巨物迎合讨好着，尽管泉奈知道这只是本能，可他还是感到兴奋不已。

【谷神星】   
“啊……不要提哥哥……。”  
“泉奈”的声音里带来一分难以察觉的恐慌。  
他想继续反驳泉奈些什么，但是……  
品尝着泉奈的鲜血，他仿佛感受到自身的血液在沸腾，在激荡，在起舞，似乎要破开血管，满溢入鼻腔和唇舌，几乎要让他窒息。

【红锅】   
“你在害怕什么？害怕我因此改变你？”  
“泉奈”的喘息声，压抑的呻吟，还有自己的肉体与对方相碰的声音，这些无一不为清澈月光照耀的庭院配奏着淫荡的乐曲。  
他问完这两句不知有没有回答的话之后就沉醉在快感的浪潮之中，无心无力去思考更多。当他的身心终于被浪峰裹挟着攀上云端的那一刻，一股火热的液体打在了“泉奈”的敏感点上。  
他的思绪中唯一剩下的就是那双与自己一般无二的眼瞳。

【谷神星】   
害怕？  
难以言喻的喜悦和满足在泉奈把代表血脉和传承的精液射入他身体里那一刻彻底爆发。  
那点混杂了恐惧愧疚和罪恶感的憎恶简直不值一提。  
“泉奈”感受激荡的热流强硬地霸占他的身体，冲刷掉一切其他的痕迹，深深地刻上属于“宇智波泉奈”的标记，将他的心灵带往幸福的天国。

【红锅】   
泉奈把“泉奈”抱在怀里，两人一起躺在了地上。他从“泉奈”的身体里退出来时，那些液体也流到了自己身上。  
这样的感觉实在是太过于美好了。  
他明白沉迷于肉体的享受是相当危险的事情，可他无法在那种程度的愉悦和幸福之中把控住自己。  
至于“泉奈”……说不定也是一样的。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”对泉奈把性器退出自己的身体而感到不满，于是他更用力地抱紧了泉奈。  
比之前更清冷，也更明亮的月光轻轻地打在卧于这片狭小土地的两人身上，比血更浓郁的写轮眼在这晴朗的月色下，也显得如最深寂处的湖水一般平静。  
周围似乎更冷了。  
“泉奈”抱住了他唯一的温暖来源，感受他身上让他安心又恐惧的气息。

【红锅】   
“这个世界让你感觉很冷吗？”  
泉奈也打开了三勾玉，直视着“泉奈”的眼睛。他抱紧了“泉奈”，两人不着寸缕的身体贴在一起。  
算起来现在应该已经过了午夜，周围的温度下降得有些厉害，就像暮春或者初秋的夜晚一样，温暖已经不再与凉意平分秋色。  
“那么就来和我一起吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”专注地看着和自己如出一撤的面容，白皙的皮肤，漆黑的长发。  
还有浓郁深红却不刺人视线的写轮眼。  
他没有回应泉奈的话，只是轻轻吻住了泉奈眼睑下的皮肤，用舌头轻轻地舔砥，发出微弱却在寂静的坏境中无比清晰的水泽声。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”这显得有些怪异的亲吻并没有引发泉奈的抗拒，他配合地阖上眼睛，以便于“泉奈”的舔吻。  
也就只有这种时候他才能如此顺从“泉奈”的动作。  
与此同时，泉奈伸出手去抚摸“泉奈”的脊背与腰侧，在划过那光洁的侧腹时他的手明显抖了一下，在片刻后才继续换了一个地方挑动着“泉奈”的情绪。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”突然停下了亲吻的动作。  
“泉奈。”  
这是他这段时间里，第一次称呼泉奈的名字。  
“我想……”他用头蹭了蹭泉奈的肩膀。  
“去休息了，当然是和你一起。”

【红锅】   
这个称呼让泉奈的心神有些飘忽。  
你是在说你自己，还是在说我？  
这其实无甚所谓，因为他们彼此就是自己。  
“那我们回去吧。”泉奈扶着“泉奈”站起身来。  
“去我那里吧。”

【谷神星】   
“嗯。”  
“泉奈”把他们随意丢在地上的睡袍捡起来，披在身上。  
他享受和“自己”待在一起，身体交缠在一起，血液相融的感觉。  
但同时他也恐惧这些，却无法控制自己不去这样做。

【红锅】   
和“泉奈”放轻了脚步回到自己的房间坐下之后，泉奈这才放松些许。  
这一次并没有被发现。  
他拿过挂在一旁的手巾，帮“泉奈”擦拭着股间的一片狼藉。  
“今晚估计是没有办法好好清理了，不然会被听见。”

【谷神星】   
股间沾染的精液和润滑液混杂在一起，“泉奈”配合泉奈擦拭的动作。

一一一一一一一一

斑坐在自己房间铺开的床铺上，他神色平静，心中却已掀起惊涛骇浪。  
“泉奈”和泉奈闹出的动静如此之大，在同一幢宅子里的斑当然不可能无所察觉。  
发现他们所做的淫秽之事后，斑选择没出声。  
毕竟他们看起来是如此享受，完全沉浸在美好的性爱里。

【红锅】   
怎么回事？  
“斑”夜半被惊醒，最近原本就睡不安稳，一点响动也能把他吵醒。  
他起身下床，到窗边向外张望，看到的是他先前就有猜测的一幕。  
只不过这景象如此直白地出现在他面前，还是让他相当惊诧。  
“泉奈……”  
他没有直接去惊扰他们，只是静静地站在窗边看着月色下缠绵的二人。

【谷神星】   
身上的污迹很快就擦拭干净了，但“泉奈”并没有换上一身新的睡袍，而是在房间被月光照亮的地方铺好了单人的床铺。  
“过来吧。”他示意泉奈过来和他一起睡觉。

【红锅】   
泉奈整理好自己身上的痕迹，应了一声向“泉奈”身边走去。  
躺在有些狭窄的床铺上，泉奈不由自主地靠在了“泉奈”怀中，鼻间流连着两个人肌肤温暖的味道。  
他的长发蹭着“泉奈”的手臂，在这种相比刚才异常平静的接触之中，他的心境也平静下来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”躺在柔软的床铺中，感受怀中温暖的肉体，思绪纷杂。  
真奇怪，明明只是单纯睡在一起，为什么他会如此……喜悦？  
火热但不激烈的安心感堵住了他的内心，让他什么都说不出来。  
连刚刚让他感到有些刺眼的月光似乎都柔和了很多。

【红锅】   
“斑”在那个泉奈房门前的月光下驻足了很久，一直等到屋内两人的声音消失，才终于下定决心抬起手扣了扣门。  
“……泉奈。”

【红锅】   
这是……“斑”？！  
泉奈忽地睁开眼睛，看向和自己一样还未入梦的“泉奈”，眼中流露的是惊讶与惶恐。  
哪怕自己的哥哥已经知道了这件事，但是……

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有睡着，甚至没有闭上眼睛，他一直注视着近在咫尺的“泉奈”。  
当第一击扣门声响起时，他立马就反映过来了，随即那个他视为生命全部的声音也响起了。  
原本在沸腾，在起舞的鲜血瞬间冻结了，经过仿佛亿万年的时光，血液重新流淌，但其性质已经和之前不同了。  
“我在这里，哥哥。”他的声音无比乖巧，充满了欢喜之情。  
“泉奈”毫无犹豫地推开怀里的泉奈，从床铺里起来，打算前去开门。

【红锅】   
“你……等一下！”  
泉奈起身拦在了“泉奈”面前，本来急促的话语因刻意压抑的声音显得更加迫切。  
“你哥哥他还不知道……不要让他知道这些！”  
这有些好笑的话语从泉奈口中吐出，就仿佛他们二人的关系是地下情人一般。但泉奈确实是真心实意地不想再有人发现他们的关系，特别是“斑”。  
不要再有人被卷进这不见天日的争斗之中了。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈“的脚步停下了，他有些疑惑地打量了几眼泉奈，似乎在疑惑他这样做的原因。  
“……”“泉奈”的嘴一张一合，似乎在说什么，但却什么声音都没发出。  
他隐藏起眼里不该有的那些情绪，径直略过了泉奈，打开房门。

【红锅】   
“泉奈……”  
越过“泉奈”的身体，“斑”很容易就看见了他身后的满脸震惊之色的另一个泉奈。  
在下午的时候，他就通过“泉奈”的神情和只言片语猜到了事情可能跟泉奈有关，但当事情真的暴露在他面前的时候……  
“斑”深呼吸几下，平复着情绪，半晌才开口问“……他对你做了什么？”

【谷神星】   
泉奈对他做了什么？  
听到斑的这句话，“泉奈”一下子清醒了。  
“……我想要让他成为我，而他……想要我成为人……”

【红锅】   
“……通过这种方法吗？”  
从“泉奈”的眼中，“斑”没有看到他对泉奈一丝一毫的爱意。这段时间来，“斑”自然感受到了那个世界与这里的不同。  
成为人？  
在这个世界里，确实存在着不能被称作为人的，名为忍者的工具。如果泉奈想要在这方面改变“泉奈”，那就意味着……  
“你想改变这个世界吗？”  
“斑”走进屋内，这样问泉奈。

【谷神星】   
“这是我想做的，哥哥。”  
站在“斑”背后的“泉奈”开口了。  
“我……想得到宇智波泉奈，想和他合为一体。“  
似乎只有这样，内心的烦躁才能消失，憎恶才能停止。  
他因心中诸多复杂矛盾的情绪，迫切想要改变什么，所以下意识会通过最熟悉的性爱手段来和泉奈“合二为一”。  
而他也确实在这和泉奈接近的过程中得到了什么，感到喜悦，感到满足……以及更深切的反感甚至是憎恶。

【红锅】   
“这个把人完完全全当做工具的世界是错误的，包括你们。”  
泉奈没有躲闪“斑”的问题，直接地回应到。  
“我不想让这种错误继续下去了。”  
在他看来，“斑”和“泉奈”之间的关系既是悲剧又是幸福，他们之间的情感是真切的，然而这个世界却让其蒙上了一层异样的色彩。  
他想要终结这种悲剧，他想让“自己”以一个人类的身份和“斑”在一起。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有对泉奈对这个世界的看法做评判。  
因为他很害怕，害怕得说不出一句话。  
憎恨之情愈加浓厚。  
也因为他很高兴，高兴兴奋得说不出话来了。  
心中被填满的感受更加强烈了。  
“真恶心……”

【红锅】   
“你说的是我？”  
“泉奈”的反应在泉奈的意料之中，他走动几步，在“泉奈”身后极近的地方停下来。  
“还是……你自己？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”渴望地看着泉奈，身体不由自主地向前倾斜，又突然猛然退后一步。  
不要再靠近了……这样的话我就会……

【红锅】   
对于泉奈的话，“斑”在那个柱间第一次这样说的时候就曾经想过。那个世界确实与自己的不同，但“斑”也未曾生出过多少羡慕之情。至于“泉奈”，“斑”不愿去过多干涉他自己的意愿，但如果泉奈想要伤害他……  
“如果你对泉奈作出什么伤害，那我们就是敌人。”

【红锅】   
“我怎么会伤害他，他就是我。”  
泉奈眨眨眼，扶住“泉奈”不稳的身体把他揽在怀里。  
“如果你不喜欢在这里，”他把声音压的极低，“那就跟随我吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”任由泉奈扶住他，躺在他怀中。  
他的思绪极度混乱，各种情绪混杂在一起，最终被泉奈跟随的话彻底引爆。  
“我……”  
怀抱是如此温暖，如此真实。  
“我没有不喜欢……”  
这是假话。  
他瞪大眼睛，注视面前的“斑”。  
“哥哥，我很喜欢……”  
这是真话。  
他感觉头好沉重，重得下一刻他就要点头答应泉奈了。  
但是他最终只是咬住了泉奈肩膀上依旧渗出血色的伤口，继续汲取其中的液体。

【红锅】   
“泉奈！清醒一点！”  
“斑”跨步上前，从泉奈怀里抢过自己的弟弟，眼睛在一瞬间变成了万花筒，直视着“泉奈”有些散乱的目光。  
“有什么事情明天再说吧。”他在看向泉奈的时候，眼中的光彩明显寒冷尖锐了不少。

【红锅】   
泉奈丝毫没有动摇，他的眼瞳也在一瞬间变成了和“泉奈”一样的万花筒。  
“泉奈说今晚想住在我这里。”  
这也是他第一次称呼“自己”为“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”趴在斑怀里，感受令他幸福的气息。  
这就是他所爱的，他想要的……  
唇齿间还残留着血腥味。  
不，这不是想成为“人”的“宇智波泉奈”想要的。  
“哥哥。”“泉奈“推开“斑”。  
比起心中的自我厌恶和罪恶感，比起和哥哥在一起，他现在更想……  
“我想在泉奈那里。”

【红锅】   
泉奈扬起几乎是“胜利者”的笑，看向“斑”的目光中有着七分骄傲。  
“我没有想过要和你争抢泉奈，我有着我喜爱的人。”泉奈重新抱着“自己”，“我只是想让他成为‘人’之后，和你一起生活在‘人’的世界里。”

【红锅】   
“斑”早就察觉到，泉奈和“泉奈”的内在是一样的，温柔包容坚定执着，这些东西同时存在于两人身上。  
“我会保护泉奈的选择。”斑在心底叹了一口气，转身向外走去。在回身的一瞬间，他就收回了万花筒。太多的震撼带来了身与心的双重疲倦，就算是为了保护他和“泉奈”的孩子，他也不能继续在这里待着了。

【谷神星】   
成为人？  
“但我不想。”一直没有作声的“泉奈”终于发话了。  
他突然捂住泉奈的嘴，把他狠狠压在地上。  
他骑在“自己”的身上，他们近乎赤裸的身体贴在一起，下身的反映不可避免。  
他幽深漆黑的眼中，厌恶和渴望交织在一起，恐惧和兴奋混杂，然后还有更深刻的占有欲。  
哥哥现在一定很惊讶地在看我吧……  
“你一直在我身边……可以吗。”  
说完，他俯下身来吻住了泉奈的嘴，不顾还没走开的“斑”，以一种疯狂璀璨的气势撕开自己的嘴角，又咬开泉奈唇上还没愈合的伤口，让鲜血交织在一起，品尝两人血液的味道。

【红锅】   
泉奈猝不及防地被压在地上，身体与地面猛然接触，一阵疼痛从背后传来。还没待他稳住身体，“泉奈”的唇就吻了上来。  
这简直不能算作一个吻，“泉奈”疯狂的动作更像是单纯的撕咬。分不清是谁的血流进泉奈口中，在他的味蕾上盘桓。他想要提醒“泉奈”，“斑”还没有走远，却在想要开口的时候被流进来的血和津液呛到了嗓子。泉奈压抑地咳起来，不住地推着“泉奈”的肩膀，想让他放开自己。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有些不满意“自己”的反抗，于是他加大了动作，加深了这个充满鲜血的吻。  
他粗暴地解开泉奈身上的睡衣，然后直接把性器插入了泉奈没有任何润滑的后穴。

【红锅】   
“呜……嗯！”  
泉奈明白“泉奈”是绝对不可能就如此简单地被自己劝服的，可他也没想到“泉奈”的反击是这样的方式。  
后穴撕裂一样的疼痛让泉奈蜷起身体，喉咙哽着发不出更多声响。“泉奈”充斥着鲜血的吻还在继续，泉奈心中的恐惧感不知为何又悄然而至，他本能地在“泉奈”的压制下调整着身体的角度，提起膝向“泉奈”的下颌击去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”接住了这迅猛的一击，但他的性器也因此离开泉奈的身体。  
他舔掉嘴角不知道是他的还是泉奈的鲜血。  
“一直在我身边。“他仿佛对自己之前所做之事的性质毫无察觉，用平稳的语气又这样重复了一句。

【红锅】   
“我当然可以。”  
泉奈平复着激荡的呼吸，他的睡袍在刚刚到撕扯中完全滑了下来，此时他完全赤裸地躺在月光下。他探手摸向自己的股间，果不其然触到了一丝黏腻温热的鲜血。  
“你会一直在我身边。”

【红锅】   
“斑”并没有走出多远就因屋内两人的声音停了下来，他犹豫了片刻，最终选择在墙边坐下来。  
让我听听你们各自的抉择吧，泉奈，还有……泉奈。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”深幽的眼里泛起一丝波澜，然后他摇了摇头。  
“不，是你在我身边。”  
他亲密地靠在泉奈身上，抚摸他的脸颊，在他耳边低语。  
“做为是人类的宇智波泉奈。”

【红锅】   
“那我可做不到。”  
泉奈没有逃避“泉奈”的爱抚，话语中却是依旧的坚定。  
“我不会让你夺走我的世界。”

【谷神星】   
“夺走你的世界？”  
“泉奈”撩起一丝对方漆黑的柔顺发丝，轻嗅和他如出一撤的味道。  
“不，只是要你保持这样子，一直待在我的身边。”

【红锅】   
“我会和你在一起，只不过我是想让你和我一样，活在我的世界里。” “泉奈”温柔下来的动作让泉奈有了几分言语的空间，但他没有说更多。他不愿再惹怒“泉奈”，并恐惧着被刚才那样对待。

【谷神星】   
“但我……并不想去你的世界。”“泉奈”的声音只停了一瞬，随即恢复了正常。  
他抱紧了泉奈，用脸颊与另一个“自己”的脖颈相厮磨。  
很温暖，正是他所需要的。

【红锅】   
泉奈放松下来，在与“泉奈”耳鬓厮磨之间吐出他从未动摇分毫的言语。 “反正我们有的是时间。” 我还有很多时间去实现我的目标，改变你和你的世界。 “你看，你这么喜欢和我在一起。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”抱紧泉奈，让沉默的气氛弥漫了一会儿。  
“……我们回去睡觉。”  
是的，他们的时间还很长，“泉奈”有的是时间一直和泉奈待在一起。

【红锅】   
泉奈起身，和“泉奈”一起走向不远的床铺，抱着“泉奈”一起躺在上面。  
月亮又向西偏了些许，这个夜晚不会太长了。  
“我们睡吧。”他像是安抚似的摸着“泉奈”的长发。  
那些事情就留在明天的日光下好了。

【红锅】   
屋内的争执没有继续，“斑”终于有些放下心来。他自然知道这一切不可能就这样停止，不过至少今晚剩下的时间可以平静了。  
他扶着栏杆站起身，放轻脚步向自己的房间走去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”这天夜里没有睡觉，他在温暖的床铺里一直与自己相拥，直到月色褪去，阳光照进屋子。  
太短了，他不禁在心里抱怨。  
时间也过的太快了，他还想继续这样很和泉奈待在一起。

【红锅】   
泉奈的眼睑颤动几下，睁开眼睛的时候，正好迎上第一缕破云的霞光。  
宅邸内没有其他声音。  
他抬起头，正好与“泉奈”的目光对上，若无其事地打着招呼。  
“早上好，泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“早上好，泉奈……”  
“泉奈”再感受了一会儿对方温暖的体温，才慢吞吞从床铺里起来。  
夏日的清晨也有几分闷热，明明昨夜是那么凉爽。  
“泉奈”边换衣服边回想今天的日程。  
“我们去火影办公室。”

【红锅】   
泉奈动了动身体，那个难以启齿的地方已经不再流血，但还是有一点细微的疼痛在作怪。  
“去这么早干什么？”  
他穿好衣服，有些奇怪地问。

【谷神星】   
“去登记结婚。”好像在说晚饭吃什么一样，“泉奈”极其自然地说出了这句话。  
他打算在法律上巩固他和泉奈的关系，让他们的联系进一步加强。

【红锅】   
“……你脑袋不正常了吗？！”  
泉奈半是惊骇半是惊恐，迅速退到房间的一角。  
“你爱的是你哥哥，他现在还……而且我们也不愿意让太多的人知道我们的存在！”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”神情淡漠，他慢悠悠地走到墙角。  
“我爱的当然只有哥哥……但我想要加强我们之间的联系。”  
想到得到更多的你，和你紧紧联系在一起。  
“结婚是很不错的选择。“

【红锅】   
“那也不是这种方式……我已经说了，我爱的不是你！”  
泉奈无法再退避，只能用带着焦急和恼怒的神情面对“泉奈”。  
在他的认知中，结婚是只有爱人才会举行的仪式。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有些苦恼地看着“自己”。  
该用幻术吗？但他们的实力差不多，就算幻术能成功，也困不了他多久。  
“就算你爱的不是我，但为什么你不能和我结婚？和'自己’结婚？”

【红锅】   
“不行，只有这个不行！”  
为了防备“泉奈”的武力举动，泉奈立刻打开了万花筒。  
尽管已经被各自的哥哥知道了些许，但这不代表泉奈愿意把他们二人之间的事情广而告之，尤其是……柱间。  
泉奈决定要在告白的同时把事情和柱间说清楚，可那个时候绝对不是现在。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”也打开了万花筒，血色的眼愈加鲜艳猩红。  
“我们只是去结婚，不会有什么人知道的，如果你怕消息透露，我们也可以使用幻术消除看到的人的记忆。”

【红锅】   
“说得好像我们的幻术能对柱间起作用一样。”  
泉奈低声抱怨了一句之后就没有再继续，把话题转移到了结婚本身上来。  
“又不是只有用这种方式才能维持我们的联系。”

【谷神星】   
柱间？  
是的，“泉奈”想起来了，泉奈一直爱着那个世界的柱间。  
“如果你是担心被误会我们之间的关系，可以先向柱间坦白，我们结婚并不是因为互相爱慕。”

【红锅】   
结婚确实可以说是一个能够让两个人保持联系的优等选择，这样他们可以从规则意义上“在一起”，可是……  
泉奈觉得，自己的思维被“泉奈”影响得也有些不那么正常了。  
“可以。”  
他最终艰难地决定。  
“但我必须和柱间说清楚。”

【谷神星】   
“当然，我们现在就去。”  
对于泉奈的选择，“泉奈”很高兴，很满足。  
这样他们就可以更紧密地联系在一起了，而这种联系在之后还会得到更多的加强。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
与“泉奈”出了门，破晓时分的木叶街道上没有半个人影。距离火影楼越近，泉奈的心中就越是不安。  
他知道，这个时间柱间和“柱间”应该已经到了。  
站在火影办公室门口，泉奈没有抬手扣门。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拉着“自己”的手，率先扣响了火影办公室的大门，里面传来一声熟悉的“请进”，他带着泉奈进入了里面。  
两位柱间都在里面，他们似乎正在讨论什么。

【红锅】   
“泉奈？还有……”  
“柱间”的目光在两个泉奈身上停留了片刻，为他们来得如此早有些惊讶。  
“发生什么事情了吗？”

【谷神星】   
柱间微笑着向两位泉奈打招呼，在他还想说些什么之前，“泉奈”先说话了。  
“我们来登记结婚。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的神色在一瞬间变得紧张，他看着柱间惊诧的表情，有些脸红地转向“泉奈”和“柱间”。  
“你们……先出去一下可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”没有动作。  
“这不是什么不能说的事。”他十分亲密地抱住了“自己”，将头埋在他的肩上。  
“并非我们互相爱慕，只是我们想加强我们之间的联系，所以选择了结婚的方式。”  
柱间显然被“泉奈”的一系列话弄得有些懵，一脸呆滞地看着要结婚的两人。

【红锅】   
泉奈的唇抖得厉害，他知道这也许是最后一次和柱间说明一切的机会了，往后他和“泉奈”的命运都会滑向不可知的方向。  
“我想要改变这个把人当做工具的世界，这个世界是一个错误。”泉奈的声音中一半是气音，其中的语气却是坚决的。“柱间你……也是这么想的吧？”  
“因此我想要了解泉奈，想要改变他，所以才采用这种方式来和他产生联系。我……”  
泉奈极力克制着颤抖，去直视柱间那双黑曜石般粲粲的眼瞳。  
“我喜欢你，我想要和你达成同样的目标，改变这个世界。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……”  
柱间当然不可能对泉奈的心意毫无察觉，但他依然没有想到会在这种时候突然得到表白。  
不过，改变世界吗……柱间不禁笑了起来，有某种温暖的事物在心中激荡。  
“很抱歉，我只把你当做朋友，大概是无法回应你的感情的，不过……”他真诚地看着泉奈，眼里宛如有明星在闪烁，灼灼生辉，让人不禁去信服他。  
“改变这个错误的世界，是我们共同的梦想。我相信你……不，是我们，一定能做到的。”  
他给泉奈展现出一个灿烂的笑容。  
柱间疑惑泉奈为什么要以结婚的方式加强联系，但思考之后是了然。  
泉奈果然是个很温柔的人。  
“而在我们的影响下，这个世界的泉奈也能从工具的思想中脱离，渐渐变得像人。”  
他从抽屉里抽出一张表格，递给泉奈，这是结婚的登记表。

【红锅】   
这个世界是一个错误……  
想到“扉间”，“柱间”不由得去跟随着“自己”的话语去认同这个观点。“泉奈”的心思比“扉间”更加难测，他没有立场去说泉奈什么。不过……  
“斑那边，你们处理好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥和他都已经知道了。“不过也都并不清楚，“泉奈”没说出下半句。  
他接过柱间递过来的表格，率先填起来。

【红锅】   
泉奈丝毫不意外柱间没有接受自己的感情，柱间和扉间，柱间和“柱间”，还有“扉间”几人之间的情感，他从来就无法理清，更遑论插手。  
“我明白了，谢谢你。”  
泉奈垂下眼睛，对柱间鞠了一躬。  
“我会做到的。”  
终于下定了决心的最终部分，他拿起笔，等待着“泉奈”把表格填完 

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”填的每一笔都很专注、很认真，如果不是表格的纸质够好，怕是要被他过于用力的笔划开。  
写完最后一个字，签上“宇智波泉奈”的名字，他又认认真真地检查了三遍，才递给了泉奈。  
“我们结婚吧。”他郑重地看着泉奈，让这场原本有些古怪的婚姻也有了几分严肃。

【红锅】   
泉奈接过那张纸，看着“泉奈”已经写好的那些项目。在填写自己的那部分的时候，他发现二者所写的一切包括笔迹，都是如此相似。  
直到泉奈最后把自己的名字写在“泉奈”旁边时，两个完全相同的名字才真正摆在一起。  
这场荒诞的，确切的，虚假的，真实的婚姻。  
“好。”  
他握住了“泉奈”的手，郑重地应下。

【谷神星】   
看到泉奈写完最后一个字，签上他们相同的名字，“泉奈“感到很满足，心中的空洞又被填补了一块。  
他拉住“自己”的手，手劲重得手背上凸出青筋，把填好的表格递给“柱间”。

【红锅】   
“如果这确实是你们各种的选择，我希望你们可以找到真正的道路。”  
“柱间”眼中闪过一丝浓重的悲哀，不过很快就消失了。他拿过一旁的公章，给表格盖上印章之后签下了自己的名字。

【谷神星】   
现在，他们是法律意义上的夫妻了。  
“泉奈”对此的反映是露出了一个微笑。  
一个全然空洞，没有丝毫人类情感的笑容。  
收回这样的笑容，他看向一旁的“自己”。  
“你有想去的地方吗？”

【红锅】   
“回家吧。”  
对“柱间”没有反对他们这离经叛道之行为表达了感谢，泉奈快步向门外走去。  
“泉奈”刚才的表情，他不敢仔细去看。  
“我要回我的屋子了，你……随意。”

【谷神星】   
“不。”“泉奈”的声音里透露着焦急，这时候，他又像个真正的人类了。  
“你到我这里来。”  
他不允许泉奈那么快就和他分离。  
“我们已经结婚了。”

【红锅】   
“我是怕会惊到你哥哥。”  
泉奈的理由相当合乎情理，他确实是这样想的。  
“而且我们有各自的事情要做，总不能一直住在一起。”

【谷神星】   
“但我想和你在一起。”  
“泉奈”似乎完全不在意泉奈对他说的那些理由，固执己见。  
他依然紧握泉奈的手，不离他一步。

【红锅】   
“你要是真的想，我就和你回去。”  
一番思索之后，泉奈选择了在这种小事情上顺从“泉奈”的想法。  
“先回宅子再说吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
回到家中，“泉奈”径直带着“自己”走进了浴室，他们在昨夜激烈的性事后一直没有洗过澡，该好好清洗一番了。  
他很快就脱下自己的衣服，露出仍然沾染着精液白色痕迹的大腿，然后抬起头来看着泉奈。  
“我帮你脱。”他的语气是不容置疑的命令。

【红锅】   
昨晚的清理确实有些太过草率了，泉奈对洗澡这件事没有什么意见。但“泉奈”随后要帮他脱衣服的举动却让泉奈有了些不自在。  
就好像“泉奈”在争抢着两人之间的主动权一样。  
“这点事情我自己做就好。”  
泉奈躲开了“泉奈”的手，自己把衣服解下来抛在一边。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”仔细观察着面前这具他无比熟悉的身体。  
他能看见因为自己粗鲁的动作留下的血液，膝盖与坚硬的地面和草木摩擦出的白痕。  
他轻轻搓揉着泉奈腰部不明显的疤痕。  
“以后，我们独处的时，你不需要穿衣服，同时，我也不会穿的。”

【红锅】   
“太奇怪了吧，而且会被其他人看见。”  
泉奈从小时起就听长辈唠叨过无数次的「礼仪」让他如是回应，想了想，他又补上一句仿佛腾出了转圜余地的话。  
“平时没有人会来找你？”

【谷神星】   
“我们之间没什么好隐瞒的。”  
“泉奈”打开了浴室的蓬头，恰到好处的温水落下来，流泻在他的肩膀上。  
“大多人接近之前我们都能发现，而其他的人……我并不介意被他们看见。”

【红锅】   
“那我们倒也算是‘坦诚相见’了。”  
泉奈以完全没有幽默感的语气说出这句调侃的话，坐在浴室的凳子上等待“泉奈”洗完。  
他自然不愿意就这样服从“泉奈”的建议，等到了时候再找理由好了。

【谷神星】   
“过来。“  
“泉奈”把泉奈拉过来，强硬地给他洗澡。  
他仔细地用水冲洗搓揉泉奈皮肤的每一处，甚至连那最私密的后穴也被他用手指分开来仔细清洗，直至水汽彻底氤氲在浴室里的每一处空间，泉奈的皮肤在他的“服务”下浮现了一层淡淡的红晕，才迟迟停下。

【红锅】   
“那我们倒也算是‘坦诚相见’了。”  
泉奈以完全没有幽默感的语气说出这句调侃的话。  
他自然不愿意就这样服从“泉奈”的建议，等到了时候再找理由好了。  
“泉奈”的手带着水流略过他身体的每一处，一举一动之中是温柔和不可抗拒的强势。水汽把两人的皮肤都染上了一层如白露般的晶莹，泉奈有些恍惚地抚上了“泉奈”破裂的唇。  
“……我来帮你洗吧，就当做是回报。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”用白齿轻轻啃咬泉奈按在他唇的手指，用柔润的舌头挑逗指尖，几滴水珠顺着泉奈的手指滑落过去，让他的红唇愈加滋润鲜艳。  
他点点头，放开身躯，将主动权交给泉奈。

【红锅】   
泉奈在半晌后才抽回手指，把上面沾染液体都舔干净。  
这是没有被鲜血侵染的，“自己”的味道。  
没有鲜血……  
泉奈下意识地看向“泉奈”身体上与自己的唯一不同之处，又很快收回了目光，专心为“泉奈”清洗。  
他的手指特意照顾了“泉奈”的大腿和股间，把那里已经干涸的痕迹用清水一丝不漏地洗掉。手指还探进“泉奈”的后穴，把留在那里的浊液弄干净。  
“我来打扫浴室，你出去吧。”泉奈拿了一条浴巾帮“泉奈”擦着身上的水珠，然后把浴巾系在自己身上。

【谷神星】   
在泉奈的“特意照顾”下，“泉奈”身体当然会有反应，他的性器已经高高扬起脑袋，在水汽的影响下，皮肤上仿佛笼罩了一层在并晴朗的清晨的，云层折射出来雾蒙蒙的朝阳之色。  
而在泉奈的手指离开后穴时，在频繁性事下变得愈加饥渴的后穴恋恋不舍地挽留着，吞吐之间分泌出亮晶晶的液体。  
“我们独处时不需要穿衣服。”  
“泉奈”随意把泉奈股间的浴巾扯下来。  
“我在房间里等你。”他说出充满性暗示的话，拿着沾满他们味道的浴巾离开了这里。

【红锅】   
泉奈看着“泉奈”离去的背影，打定主意一会一定要把自己的衣服抢回来。他慢腾腾地把浴室的水渍都清理干净，在被雾气蒸腾得一片模糊的镜子上擦出一小片清亮，怔怔地盯着其中自己的脸。  
从今天开始，他就再也不是从前的宇智波泉奈了。他和“泉奈”将如虬根曲绕的葛藤一样纠缠在一起。  
又花了一刻钟的时间做好准备，他推开门，来到“泉奈”的房间。  
“要继续昨天的吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”蹲坐在榻榻米上，身上不着一缕，他把头深深埋在浴巾里，深嗅里面“宇智波泉奈”的味道，似乎十分沉迷。  
他洗澡的时候并没有扎起头发，因此湿润的马尾贴在他背上，水流在发尾汇集，顺着背脊的曲线一点点往下流，最后隐没在晦暗诱惑的臀缝，在干净的榻榻米上留下令人浮想联翩的湿迹。  
听到泉奈的声音，他才终于把头从浴巾里拉出来，期待兴奋地说：“继续。”

【红锅】   
泉奈的头发像往常一样梳着低马尾，但也因为被水流打湿而显得比平时更加柔顺。他坐在“泉奈”身前，拉过那块浴巾铺在地上。  
“我不想打扫地面。”  
他绕着一缕垂落在身前的黑发，言语中有着直白的邀请和不易察觉的滞涩。  
“你想要我……怎么来？”

【谷神星】   
“我要进入你。”  
“泉奈”粗暴地把对面有和他完全相同面容的人按在地上，狠狠吻住了他的嘴唇，用膝盖打开泉奈的大腿。 然后，如昨晚一样，他连准备都不做，直接把膨胀的性器插入泉奈的后穴，开始驰骋。

【红锅】   
又是和昨天一样的……  
泉奈心中的恐惧被他强行压下，他尽力地控制身体放松下来，在这种时候越是紧张，身体的痛苦就越剧烈。  
这一次身后的疼痛没有昨天那样强，因此泉奈还有余力去用唇舌去安抚“泉奈”，像是希望他温柔一些似的轻轻舔舐着“泉奈”的舌。

【谷神星】   
受到泉奈的安抚，“泉奈”逐渐轻柔下来了，他去回应口中与泉奈的交缠，品尝他美味的津液和柔软的舌头，透明的唾液在他们的交缠之中从嘴角落下来，在下巴上拉出曼妙的形样。  
泉奈的紧张让后穴更加紧致，层层叠叠的肠肉谄媚般地绞吸他的阳具，阻碍了阳具进出的脚步，他只好大力按住泉奈的腰，以此为支撑大力抽插，甚至让那上面出现了手指的红印。

【红锅】   
泉奈的手指紧抓住身下的浴巾，似乎这样就可以稳住身体一样。他忍不住低低呻吟起来，声音细微之余还掺杂着泣音。  
这场性爱到现在为止还没有给泉奈带来什么快感，但“泉奈”愈发凶狠的抽送却让泉奈有了几分异样的感觉。他配合着在“泉奈”的压制下扭动腰肢，甚至不去管那里被掐出的印子，只是期盼着他喜欢的愉悦早些到来。

【谷神星】   
比起肉体上的快感，现在“泉奈”感受到是更多是心理上的满足和喜悦，比烟花更盛大，比洪流更激烈的快乐几乎要彻底将他淹没，肉体上的快感在那之下根本不值一提。  
但是，为什么……  
“泉奈”加快了抽插的动作，不顾身下之人的悲泣。  
为什么他还是不满足？为什么心中渴望的烈焰反而像浇了油一样愈燃愈旺！

【红锅】   
“你……你还是不满足吗……”  
后穴被狠狠地填满，随着“泉奈”动作的加快，泉奈感到自己的身体也变得迎合起来。那些淫荡的肠肉开始流出黏液来欢迎“泉奈”的性器，在这种本能的反应之下，泉奈所能感受到的也逐渐不只是疼痛。  
“如果是这样，你就……就和我一起吧……”  
不是昨天，并不是昨天。  
他们两人之间的联系，从泉奈第一次见到“泉奈”时就开始了。

【谷神星】   
“嗯。”  
他像是没有意识到泉奈话里的真谛一样点点头，加快了速度，借助淫液的润滑，在泉奈淫荡的肠肉里进出摩擦，狠狠击打那在他记忆里清楚无比的最淫乱下贱的一点。  
这狭小的室内染遍了欢愉之味，皆是与“自己”交欢的淫荡不堪入目之色。

【红锅】   
从“泉奈”没有反驳他这一点来看，泉奈知道自己刚才话语中的含义没有被他听进去，他自然也没有真正认同自己是“人”。  
泉奈在心底叹着气，果然这种时候从来就不是谈论那种严肃话题的时机。  
他放开了身心，全心全意地迎接“泉奈”给予他的快感，呻吟的声调越来越高，其中的放荡使他全无半点平日的骄傲，反而像是完全俯身屈从在淫欲之下。

【谷神星】   
在心中扭曲兴奋和喜悦的刺激下，“泉奈”脸上浮现出一层不正常的潮红，神情恍惚，嘴角挂着空洞的笑容。  
而泉奈放荡的呻吟更是进一步刺激到了他，他狠狠拍打泉奈圆润的臀部，在那上面留下红色的淫靡指印，感受臀肉在指间弹跳的美好滋味。  
“你喜欢这些吗？”他的声音比之前更加空洞，洋溢着虚无的满足。

【红锅】   
泉奈涣散的眼瞳之中几乎映不出“泉奈”的影子，但那抹笑容还是和先前一样清晰。  
他还没有……  
被快感冲击的思绪如同海啸之下的浮槎一样脆弱，转眼之间就成了无数残片。泉奈的思考被淹没在原始的享乐之中，本能代替理智回答了“泉奈”的问题。  
“我喜欢……喜欢啊……”

【谷神星】   
“太好了，宇智波泉奈……”“泉奈”声音里的满足渐渐下沉潜，被更多的虚无所取代。  
他抵住泉奈最不可言说也是最敏感的那一点，凶狠地用粗大的阳具去碾磨搓压，滚烫的阳具填满了泉奈欲求不满后穴的每一处空隙，然后喷射出浓浊凶猛的精液，霸道地占据了里面紧致的空间，黏软的饥渴后穴简直不堪一击，完全臣服在这要撑爆肚子的精液之下，剧烈地收缩颤抖。

【红锅】   
“是，是我……啊……！”  
泉奈还没有把破碎的词句编织完整，来自“泉奈”的火热液体就填满了他的后穴。泉奈感觉自己的身体像是要被点燃了一样，每一个器官都沉浸在这烫人的热烈中。  
他在几乎是尖叫的呻吟中达到了高潮，后穴还紧紧地咬着“泉奈”的性器不让他离开。泉奈的脑海里除了被星火引发的爆燃以外什么都不剩下，失神的眼睛直直地望着上方。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”并没有马上抽出性器，而是享受泉奈依旧紧致火热后穴带给他的余韵，不紧不慢地调转性器在泉奈体内的角度，不去直接刺激敏感点，而是在那周围轻轻碰撞，给予高潮后身体无比敏感的泉奈恰到好处的刺激。  
他轻柔地吻住了泉奈失神的眼睛，用湿软的舌头舔砥掉生理性的眼泪。

【红锅】   
泉奈好一会才从极致的快感中清醒了一点，“泉奈”的动作唤醒了他高潮后身体的疲倦和酸胀。  
“泉奈”湿热的舌覆在泉奈的眼睛上，给他带来了几分温暖的安全感。他环住“泉奈”的肩，舔舐亲吻着对方的颈窝。  
“我要去找哥哥修炼……先到这里吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”渐渐放开泉奈，分开他们粘腻的结合部位，淫乱的白液从泉奈后穴里溢出来，浸湿了垫在下面已经被彻底污浊的浴巾，引起泉奈臀部的轻颤。  
淫荡的后穴似乎想把那些不可见人的浓液锁死在里面，很快就自然地闭合上了，精液很好地保存在它该呆的地方一一温暖湿润的饥渴穴肉里，浸润着肠壁，让其独特的淫靡气味肆意。

一一一一一一一一一

斑在快亮的时候才闭眼，稍稍睡了一会儿，但很快他又惊醒了。  
他来到泉奈的卧房，不出所料地发现自己的弟弟依旧没有回来。  
“泉奈……”看来有必要去找他了。

【红锅】   
这个时候，哥哥应该已经起来了。  
想到这里，泉奈赶快起身找着能穿的衣服。  
自己的衣服还在自己的房间里……  
他有些不自在地用飘忽的眼神看向“泉奈”“我哥哥快要来找我了，衣服……可以借我穿一下吗？”  
站起的动作让后穴中的精液流出来少许，顺着泉奈的臀缝和大腿滑落。  
现在没有时间清理了，等到和哥哥见面之后吧。

【谷神星】   
“你就是我……我的东西你可以随便使用。”  
“泉奈”打开衣柜，随意把衣物递给泉奈。  
但还没等泉奈换上衣服，门廊那边突然响起了铃声，随即是在坐两人都很熟悉的声音。  
“泉奈，你在这里吗？”

【红锅】   
“……哥哥！”  
泉奈匆匆把衣服裹在身上，腰带也没有来得及去系，跑到门边给斑开了门。  
还不如不穿。  
他知道自己现在是什么样子衣衫不整鬓发散乱，脸上的红晕还没有褪去，这一切都让他身上的衣服有了欲盖弥彰的意味。

【谷神星】   
斑一时间甚至没认出来开门的是自己的那位泉奈。  
“……泉奈！”  
尽管昨天看到过“泉奈”和自己的弟弟在水中的荒淫景象，但这样的泉奈还是令斑大吃一惊。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……我没事，我们……我们回去。”  
尽力躲闪着斑的目光，泉奈只想赶快和斑离开这里，这样他才能把今早发生的惊世骇俗之事解释一二。如果留在这里……  
他的余光撇向“泉奈”。  
他不知道“泉奈”会不会说出什么。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有一瞬间想说出他和泉奈结婚的事，但想到泉奈之前对他说的话，他熄了这个念头。  
“泉奈的哥哥……”  
“泉奈”专注地看着斑。  
“我的哥哥，哥哥……”  
然后，他想了想，露出一个经常出现在泉奈脸上的，对斑的乖巧笑容。  
但那笑容转瞬即逝，在泉奈和斑反映过来之前，就已经彻底消失无踪。

【红锅】   
“你真的是这么认为的？”  
泉奈咬了咬唇，看着“泉奈”。  
“我只会让你成为我，你不要想着拿走属于我的……”  
泉奈拉着斑的衣袖向外走去，腰间的酸痛让他的脚步有些不稳，一时没注意，扑在了斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
斑还想询问“泉奈”一些事情，但在这之前他就被他弟弟强硬地拉过去。  
看来泉奈不想让我知道这些……  
“泉奈！“他接住泉奈倒下来的躯体。  
泉奈身上沾染的某种独特淫靡的味道传入他的鼻腔，他也能隐约看见泉奈脖颈下的某些痕迹。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……不用担心我，我会自己处理好。”  
股间的黏湿让泉奈说出这些话的时候脸色更红了。他扶着斑的手臂支撑起身体，抬头看着斑满是忧心的脸，露出一个与刚刚“泉奈”一样的笑容。  
“我们现在回去吧。”  
与“泉奈”结婚的事情，看来是不得不告诉斑了。

【谷神星】   
泉奈，你……  
斑当然看得出泉奈笑容下面掩藏的诸多情绪，他原本不想管的，但是……  
泉奈身上又出现血味了。  
“……泉奈，这件事，我希望你和我解释清楚。”  
斑的声音不禁带上了几分冷意，他的视线逐渐移到“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，我……和泉奈结婚了。”  
低下头说出这个惊世骇俗的事实，泉奈一下子跪在斑的面前。  
“为了我的目标……对不起，哥哥，还有我们的族人。”  
就算昨天已经和斑说明了一部分，斑也没有反对泉奈的想法，然而今早发生了如此离经叛道的荒唐事，泉奈已经不敢奢求这一次斑也会支持他了。

【谷神星】   
“你在做什么！泉奈！”斑赶紧把泉奈扶起来。  
他膛目结舌，昨夜他想过很多可能性，但万万没想到泉奈居然和这个世界的“泉奈”结婚了？仅仅在一晚过后？  
“……你不必付出这样的牺牲的。”斑紧紧握住泉奈的手，他担忧地看着自己的弟弟。  
“至少……在做出重大决定前先告诉我这个哥哥。”  
说完这话，他转过头，把泉奈护在身后，打开了万花筒写轮眼，沉重冰冷的查克拉毫无犹豫都向处于这方空间内的第三人袭去。  
“你对泉奈做了什么？”  
斑猩红的眼中，一轮漆黑缓缓旋转，冰冷的目光紧紧盯住了“泉奈”，就算心理上并不恐惧，“泉奈”在这极有针对性的恐怖查克拉下，身体下意识地颤抖。  
“我没有做什么……”“泉奈”在强压之下艰难开口，汗水从他侧脸上滑落，但他的眼睛依旧是那么空洞，“我们是自愿结婚的。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，他没有逼迫我，也不是幻术……我是自己做出的选择。”  
泉奈的声音微不可闻，脆弱与坚决在他的话语中融为一体。  
“对不起，对不起……”

一一一一一一一一

“斑”没有睡多久就被不远处的声音吵醒，听起来是“泉奈”的房间。  
孩子在他的肚子里拳打脚踢地抱怨他没有好好休息，“斑”坐在床边平静了片刻，起身向“泉奈”的屋子走去。  
刚到门口，他就感受到了一阵饱含着强烈敌意的查克拉。  
是另一个斑。  
他一把推开了门，正好看见斑正用带着冰冷的锋锐眼神看着“泉奈”。他急走几步，把“泉奈”揽到自己身边。  
“你要做什么？”

【谷神星】   
“你不用道歉，泉奈。”斑示意他的弟弟再退后一点。  
“在这之前，我想好好问问你的丈……妻子这件事的全部。”  
斑一步步向“泉奈”走去，但此时另一个“斑”却突然出现。  
看见这个世界的“斑”出现，他并没有慌张，依旧释放出阴冷恐怖的查克拉  
“倒不如问问你的弟弟，他做了什么。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈。”  
看到这幅情景，“斑”的脑海里浮现出无数个可能的猜想，最终还是选择直接问“泉奈”“发生什么事了？”  
他走上前去打开万花筒与斑对峙，不让他再靠近“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”这时候却难以启齿了，就算是一直当做“工具”的他，也是知道结婚对常人的含义的。  
他和“斑”原本打算过段时间就去登记结婚的，等孩子生下来后……  
愧疚、害怕、紧张……这些情绪让“泉奈”脑子里乱成一团。  
提出和泉奈结婚，和泉奈登记时他有多坦然，现在就有多慌张。  
“泉奈”疑惑于他为什么要如此慌张，明明不应该的……这和他想的不一样。  
幸好“斑”没有看着他，不然他一定连话都说不出来。  
“我……和泉奈结婚了。”在心中酝酿了半天，“泉奈”最终还是说出了那句早已准备好的话。  
对面的斑随即发出一声冷笑。

【红锅】   
“你不喜欢他，对吗？”  
亲眼看着“泉奈”长大的“斑”了解弟弟的一举一动，自昨天到现在，他都没有在“泉奈”的身上发现半点“泉奈”对泉奈本身的爱意和眷恋。  
“斑”与“泉奈”之间特殊的情感绵延至他们二十余年的生活，浸透了他们灵魂的全部。“斑”早就知道“泉奈”总是安排好了一切，把什么都完成了之后再和自己说明白。  
他永远不会去质疑“泉奈”与他的情感，但他仍然想要知道“泉奈”这么做的原因。  
“那么你是为什么……？”

【谷神星】   
斑诧异于这个“斑”对这件事的态度，但“泉奈”却一下子放松下来了。  
太好了，哥哥，你果然是最了解我的，我真傻，刚刚居然有那种奇怪的情绪……  
至于他和泉奈结婚的原因。  
“我想更紧密地与泉奈联系一起，所以通过结婚的方式……”  
他想把泉奈拉到无比近的地方，比伸手可触更近，最好能每时每刻有他的存在，不论是在哪个方面上。

【红锅】   
“因为这样吗？”  
“斑”阖眼揽过“泉奈”的肩，一下下地摸着他的长发。  
“你没有必要这样做的，泉奈。不过如果你认为这样对你的道路有助……”  
“我不会反对你。”  
“斑”在“泉奈”的额头上轻轻吻了一下，像是在其中寄托了他们不肯割舍的血脉与眷恋。他的唇长久地摩挲着“泉奈”的肌肤，这是他全部的温柔。  
“那么，”在重新抬眼看向斑的时候，他的眼瞳仍然是灼人的万花筒，“现在你了解了？”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”回抱住了他在这个世界上最爱也是唯一爱的人，在他的脖颈上印下一连串回吻，完全忽略了还在旁边的异世界泉奈斑兄弟两人。  
但斑比之前更加锋利冷锐的声音响起，打断了温情的爱人。  
“我当然解了。”  
他立于泉奈身旁，在泉奈反映过来之前，拉起他的一边袖子，把他肩膀上被野兽撕咬一般的伤口露出来。  
“当然也了解我弟弟在和你弟弟相处的不到一天内受了几处伤。”  
“所以。”他神色阴沉地看着“泉奈”。  
“和泉奈离婚，以后不准再这样接近他。”  
“那是绝对不可能的！”  
“泉奈”缓缓从“斑”怀抱里出来，憎恶地看着要将他和泉奈拆开的斑。  
“泉奈要一直和我紧紧联系在一起，永远和我在一起才可以。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，不要担心，这些对我来说不算什么。”  
泉奈任凭自己肩上刚刚愈合的伤口暴露在斑的面前。他安慰似的抚着斑的脸庞，好像要抚平其间的一切焦急与担忧。  
“只要是为了达成目的，我……怎样都没关系。”  
他抬手摸着自己的腰间，透过薄薄的衣料描摹那里伤疤的形状。  
“我不在意这些，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
斑任由泉奈抚摸自己的脸，向他投以柔和的视线，直到他说完全部的话。  
“但我在意，泉奈。”  
斑用目光描摹他已经观察过千百遍的，泉奈的面孔。  
“我不会让任何人伤害我的弟弟的。”  
这是他发誓无论如何都要保护好的，最珍视的弟弟。  
“哪怕对方是另一个世界的'泉奈’，哪怕你并不在意。”

【红锅】   
斑灼灼的视线让泉奈感到脸上有些发热，不过这一次他没有躲避。  
“我不是没有反击的力气，哥哥。”  
泉奈的目光在斑的脸上流连一阵，转向“泉奈”的方向。  
“我不会让他单方面伤害我。”

【红锅】   
听到泉奈的话语，“斑”的心头也有些发紧。他收回了万花筒，投向斑的眼神中出现了一些刚才不见踪影的复杂。  
我们最珍爱的人正在彼此互相争斗，而我们却只能置身事外，没有插手的余地。

【谷神星】   
“你说服不了我的，泉奈。”  
斑有些无奈地看着自己执着的弟弟，他们兄弟在这点上倒是完全一样。  
“仅仅是不到一天，他就给你添了好几处伤口，不知道以后还会做出什么事。”  
“太危险了。”  
“而且这是我们都不希望发生的。”斑转过头去，将视线投向“斑”，“你也这样认为吧。”  
“泉奈们”的受伤，是他们都不愿意看见的，“斑”则是可以争取的对象。

【红锅】   
“我理解泉奈的选择。”  
“斑”的语气平静下暗藏波澜，“我相信泉奈会在这件事情之中找到他想要的道路。”  
这个把人视做工具的，所谓“错误”的世界究竟何去何从，他愿意与“泉奈”一起见证。  
泉奈想要改变这个世界的想法在他听来很天真，既然泉奈选择了“泉奈”作为实现目标的第一步，那么他希望“泉奈”能够遵循自己的选择。  
“除非泉奈受到真正的伤害。”

【谷神星】   
他确实和我不一样，斑再次认识到了两个世界的差距。  
“所以我会在泉奈受到真正伤害前，阻断伤害的通路。”  
蓝色的骨骼虚影在斑身侧渐渐构筑出来，深深阻断了两组人之间的道路。  
“泉奈”一步步在斑的查克拉压制之间前进，站到了离须佐能乎极近的地方，向泉奈伸出了手。  
“到我这里来，泉奈。”  
“我不会让你伤害泉奈的。”  
“这是泉奈自身的决定，我们都是自愿的，你完全不需要这样。”  
“不需要？”斑的神色愈加冰冷。  
“如果我和他。”斑指着对面的“斑”。  
“突然结婚了，他身上还莫名其妙出现了几处伤口，你还能这样冷静并毫无反对？”

【红锅】   
“你这样做没有任何意义。”  
与斑激荡着怒意的声音比起来，“斑”的话语显得异常平稳。  
“你也应当知道他们和我们共同的本质，你改变不了泉奈的决定。”  
泉奈站在斑的身侧，那抹曾经无数次给他带来安全感的蓝色现在竟让他心底无比慌乱。  
“哥哥，对不起……这是我必须完成的‘任务’。”  
他的神思有些恍惚，不由自主地挣开了斑的怀抱，向“泉奈”的方向走去。

【谷神星】   
斑加大了瞳力输出力度，须佐能乎愈加凝实，构筑出的部位也愈多，他将困在须佐能乎里了。  
他按住了泉奈的肩膀。  
“对不起，泉奈，我不能让你过去。”  
看到泉奈恍惚的眼睛，他愈加心痛，他没有早一点警惕起来，没有保护好泉奈。

【谷神星】   
看到被斑困住须佐能乎里的泉奈，“泉奈”愈加烦躁。  
看来那个斑果然发现了什么，确实，有一天他说不定会对泉奈做出什么不得了的事情……

【红锅】   
“如果你那么在意这种关系，那我们就去结婚吧。”  
在剑拔弩张的气氛之下，“斑”忽然扔出一句威力不亚于天碍震星的话。  
“这样至少可以证明，哪怕是处于这种关系之下，你和我的“泉奈”都还遵循着各自的意志。”

【谷神星】   
连在须佐能乎外围熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰都因为“斑”的话而有了一瞬间的停滞。  
斑要用上自己的全部思维去理解对方这句比天碍震星的威力大了不止十倍的话。  
“泉奈”在惊讶之后随即是了然，他用充满爱意和理解的目光看着自己的哥哥。  
“和你结婚？“  
斑打量着神色依旧平静的斑，然后突然低声笑了起来，笑声里毫无笑意，只有一片寒意。  
这说不定确实可以确认什么事，但最重要的是，和“斑”结婚让他可以近距离观察两个泉奈，更好地保护他的弟弟。  
“可以，我可以和你结婚，实践我刚刚所说的……”  
斑还记得他之前所说的后半句话。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……！”  
泉奈紧随着“泉奈”反应过来。他转过身来挡在斑和“斑”之间。  
“不要为了我做到这个地步……我可以，我会自己完成那些事情的！”  
斑刚才的话语他自然不会忘记，他也知道斑在为了保护他之余，想要和“斑”结婚的目的。  
“不要参与进我们这些事情来，哥哥只要负责那些白昼之下的事情就好。”

【谷神星】   
“对不起，泉奈，这件事无论如何我都不能无视。“  
“保护弟弟是哥哥必须做的事。”  
斑撤下在狭小的房间里不能彻底施展开的须佐能乎，温柔而坚定地推开泉奈，走向“斑”。  
“走吧，我们去结婚。”

【红锅】   
“那就走吧。”  
“斑”也清晰地记住了斑刚才那句话的后半句，为了“泉奈”和他们的孩子，也为了他自己，他不会任斑作为的。  
毕竟他是宇智波斑。  
他率先转身向屋外走去，迎接诡谲难测的朝云。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
今天对柱间来说是个特别的日子。  
不仅一大早就见到了挚友的弟弟和这个世界挚友的弟弟，还亲眼见证了他们的结婚。  
所以几小时后得知挚友和这个世界的挚友要结婚了，似乎也不是什么特别奇怪的事。  
柱间几乎是全程维持着呆滞的表情，颤颤巍巍地递出结婚登记表，然后目瞪口呆地看斑飞快填完，交给另一个“斑”。  
今天到底是什么日子？

【红锅】   
“柱间”看着“斑”从容地接过表格，飞快地几下写完了上面的内容。他不可思议地与柱间对视一眼，交换着两人眼中同样的惊诧。  
本着不打扰各自家事的原则，宇智波兄弟的事情他从来都没有过问太多，就像他们也默契地不曾来对“扉间”的事情指手画脚一样。只不过今天的情况实在是太超乎常理了。  
“如果有解决不了的事情，来找我们就好。”  
他最终放弃了刨根问底，只是对“斑”露出一个标准的笑，在表格上盖了章。

【谷神星】   
柱间觉得现在的情况有些尴尬，看那两位斑之间的相处明显不是因为相爱才结婚的，而是类似于两个泉奈的情况，为了达成某些目的结婚。  
“那，祝你们……新婚快乐？”他有些犹豫地向两位斑说出这番话。  
斑叹了一口气，无奈地看着自己总有些不着调的挚友。  
“柱间……算了，祝福我就收下了。”

【红锅】   
新婚快乐？  
今天过后他们的「婚房」还在就是万幸了。  
“斑”在心里这样想着。  
他同意与斑结婚是抱着想要帮助“泉奈”的心思，而对方则是为了保护泉奈，顺便……  
这样的关系下，他们之间的争斗比起两位泉奈只多不少。  
这个世界疯了，他们大概也不远了。  
自暴自弃地这样想着，他收好表格转身走出火影办公室的门。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
两位泉奈正好都有事要忙，刚回家就离开了，宅子里只剩下两位斑。  
“新婚快乐，我的妻子？”  
斑说着打趣一般的话，动作却是十足的危险挑衅。  
他径直把“斑”按在榻榻米上，坐在他强劲有力的大腿上，手一下每一下地揣摩着他的脸颊，将温暖的气息吐在他耳侧。  
“既然我们结婚了，那不介意做些夫妻之间该做的事吧？”

【红锅】   
“我介意。”  
“斑”皱着眉偏过头去躲开斑暧昧的动作。  
“我们是名义的夫妻，但不是真实的伴侣。”  
他的身心都归属于“泉奈”，而且他不可能允许斑做出伤害他的孩子的事。

【谷神星】   
“那就不把这当做夫妻间正常的性爱，而是……报复吧。”  
刘海遮住了斑的一只眼，唯一露出的那只眼里，有深沉的黑暗在蠕动。  
不顾对方的冷淡和拒绝，斑熟练地解开他的衣服，露出健美的胸膛，乳头仅仅是暴露在空气里，这具久经调教的身体就有了反映，羞涩的两点立马硬了起来，斑一口咬住饱满胸肌上色情的乳头，开始细细品味。

【红锅】   
“这就是你报复的方式？”  
“斑”仍然没有去看斑的表情，他眼角的余光之中只有一片莫测的黑色。  
敏感的身体很容易就起了反应，“斑”极力忍耐着蠢蠢欲动的本能，尽量让声音显得与往常一样。  
“你是厌恶着我和泉奈吧，难道你可以在这种情绪下……？”

【谷神星】   
“我确实不喜欢你们，你可以认为……我是在享受一种征服的快感。”  
斑离开在他的服务下水润缨红的两点，在“斑”肚脐边轻柔地抚摸，六七个月已经相当显怀了。  
“从'宇智波斑’身上。”

【红锅】   
“为了泉奈，我不介意你在我身上获取这种虚假的可悲的满足感。”  
“斑”转过头，对斑冷冷地笑着，两人的神情在此时显得如此相似。  
“只要你不伤害我和泉奈的孩子。”

【谷神星】   
“我以为你会反抗。”  
“斑”似乎坦然认命的态度让斑有些失望。  
“不过，孩子这点我可以保证，我会在下面的。”  
他捧起“斑”已经半勃的性器，指腹在龟头上描摹他熟悉的痕迹，轻轻往下压。  
然后他惊奇地看到，仅仅是这种并不大的刺激，就让“斑”的性器迅速膨胀起来，抬起了头。  
“你可以比我敏感多了。”他饶有兴趣地打趣道。

【红锅】   
“你很惊讶吗？”  
这副早就在“泉奈”的爱抚下熟透的身体自然是敏感异常，这点微小的动作就已经让他有了足够的反应。他强忍着想要去迎合斑的本能反应，在愈加急促的呼吸中吐出薄刃一般的言语。  
“没有必要。”  
就像要反击斑的调侃一样，“斑”的目光中也出现了几分隐藏着恶意的笑。  
“说不定你弟弟在面对泉奈的时候也没有多少反抗？”

【谷神星】   
“啪！”  
“斑”的大腿内侧分外敏感的皮肤上出现五道深红的指印，受到这种刺激，后穴颤颤巍巍地吐出晶莹的淫液，而斑则毫不客气地顺着淫液伸入了三根手指。  
“哪里比较舒服……”他在“斑”后穴里肆意搅弄，露出一个满怀恶意的笑。  
“务必告诉我。”

【红锅】   
就算是做好了为“泉奈”暂且牺牲一下的准备，也不意味着“斑”愿意配合回答这种不怀好意的问题。  
他闭起眼忍耐着大腿上轻微的疼痛和斑居高临下赋予他的快感，以及这种姿态下内心不断涌上的羞耻。在斑的手指拂过他的某个点时，“斑”的身体轻颤一下，在斑离开之后才若无其事地放松下来。

【谷神星】   
“不用忍耐。”  
斑揣摩着在他击打下一片嫣红的的皮肤，然后揉捏“斑”柔软的臀肉。  
“尽管有所不同，但我终究是'宇智波斑’。”  
他伸入第四根手指，进一步撑开“斑”的后穴，把里面塞得满满的，淫荡饥渴的穴肉为此欢呼雀跃，违反主人的意志，大力吞吐舔弄斑的手指，一副甘愿下贱的姿态。  
斑满意这淫乱的后穴，他狠狠抓住最敏感的那一点，使劲往下抠，给这淫荡的后穴最好的奖励。  
“你喜欢什么我还是看得出来的。”

【红锅】   
“没错……我和你确实不同。” 斑的手指停留在那个地方不住地研磨，快感使他的半身被接连不断的酥麻冲击得没有一点力气。“斑”的脸上泛起了浅红，他头一次对自己的生理反应如此厌恶。偏偏身体还在违背他的意愿，对斑的侵入表达淋漓尽致的欢迎。后穴热情地吞吐着斑修长有力的手指，“斑”只有在快感的间隙才能勉强用话语表达意思。 “我可不会……不会去追求这种虚幻的胜利。”

【谷神星】   
“我没想到这张和我完全相同的脸会露出这种表情。”  
“斑”饶有兴趣地看着对方脸上无法控制出现的红晕，他把遮住“斑”一部分脸的黑发撩到后面，以便更好地欣赏他狼狈的姿态。  
“不过我很喜欢……很喜欢你这副淫荡的样子。”  
即使生理上斑并没有享受到丝毫快感，但心理上也过足了瘾。  
征服强者的快感比任何性爱都更令他兴奋。  
他加大了手指在温热后穴里抽插的力度，可能是因为怀孕久无性事的原因，里面比斑想的更加紧致。

【红锅】   
有一瞬间，斑话语中透露出真切的满足感让“斑”产生了错觉斑只是单纯地喜欢他这副样子。可在下一秒，“斑”就在那双与自己一样的眼睛中看到了征服与报复的快意。  
不……不可以。  
阔别已久的快感在身体里兴奋地流窜，“斑”没过多久就找回了从前那种意识在高空随着烈风盘旋的感觉。在极力压抑的呻吟中，他的神海中只剩下了一片熟悉而陌生的黑色。  
“斑”的后穴绞紧了斑的手指，火热的软肉疯狂地牵绊着那带给自己满足感的事物。他的前端也喷涌出浓稠的白液，洒在了斑的身上。

【谷神星】   
从“斑”性器里射出的白浊甚至有几滴溅到了斑脸上、黑发上，印在他鲜艳的唇边，让他好好经受了一次精液浴。  
但斑并不恼火，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角边的那点精液，深深品尝这属于“宇智波斑”的味道。  
他用手指捻起几滴从自己饱满胸肌上一直流到腹部的精液，塞到斑嘴里，肆意搅动他的唇舌和口中的液体。  
“好吃吗？”

【红锅】   
“斑”挣扎着想躲开斑的手，铺散在地上的黑发被他的动作弄得更加凌乱。正处在高潮后敏感脆弱时期的躯体经不起斑这样富有情色意味的挑逗。  
他的舌努力地抗拒着斑不怀好意的手指，却引得咸涩的味道在自己口腔中蔓延。斑的问题他根本没有听清楚，只是本能地从喉间发出一两声呻吟。

【谷神星】   
“看来你相当喜欢……”  
斑当然知道“斑”根本没意识到他的问题，但不妨他这样说，更不妨他之后的做法。  
“放心，还会有更多的。”  
斑把倒在地上意识依旧处于淫乱中的“斑”拉过来，深深按下他的头，将自己已经迫不及待的性器塞入他口中。  
“来，舔吧，这是你喜欢的。”他声音里有深深的不怀好意。

【红锅】   
“唔！”  
口中被塞进的炽热硬挺之物对“斑”来说再熟悉不过，他与“泉奈”欢爱的时候并没少做过这种形式。但现在的情况并不一样。  
他有无数个问题想问斑，却发现如果他想开口说些什么，必须先把口中的东西照顾好。  
他闭起眼睛，不愿意再看这淫乱荒诞的景象一眼，缓缓用舌尖舔舐着那东西圆润的头部。

【谷神星】   
下身包裹在一个温暖湿润的腔内，灵巧的舌头照顾龟头，不停地在那上面划过，挑逗最前端的小孔。  
斑挑起“斑”散落在他大腿上的一缕黑发，在手指上饶了几个圈，然后低下头在鼻尖轻嗅发丝的味道。  
从斑的角度，他可以看到“斑”专心致志地在服务自己，他大口吞咽着勃发的阳具，跨间的耻毛扎在他弥漫着红晕的诱人面孔上，这让斑不禁也有了几分迷醉。

【红锅】   
“斑”的脸完全埋在斑的股间，鼻翼之间弥漫着燥热的男性气息。他细细地舔过斑性器上的每一寸，用舌描摹着沟壑的形状。火热的巨物在他的口中跳动着，他不自觉地把那东西吞到了更深的地方。喉头的肌肉极力扩张开来迎接着那本不应光顾此地的不速之客，口中的涎液也顺着唇角流下来，把“斑”的脸衬托得无比情色。

【谷神星】   
斑的性器从未受到如此贴心精致的服务，它在“斑”嘴里愈加生机勃勃，柔软的喉口则坦然接受其硕大。  
“斑”淫乱的动作时刻撩拨斑更深层次的欲火，他甚至能感受到口腔的结构和“斑”每一次吞吐之间舌头的活动。  
这个“我”是真的很喜欢这种事情，斑不禁感慨，然后他仿佛是不经意地别过头去，以遮掩脸上那些沉醉和恍惚。

【红锅】   
这件久违的事情从感官上来说并不坏，至少“斑”是这样想的。至于他是否喜欢……  
他自然喜欢，只不过那是在和泉奈做的时候。  
斑的耻毛扎得“斑”的脸颊有些痒痛，不过“斑”不能也无法停下来去休息一下。  
到了这个地步，这场特别的性事对“斑”来说已经成为了一场奇特的折磨。他用舌面一刻不停地照顾着斑性器的茎身，双手摸索着找到两个囊袋，开始抚弄起来。  
他只希望这一切尽快结束。

【谷神星】   
在这种多层次的强烈刺激下，斑感到下身传来仿佛要将身体融合一般的热烈，他在“斑”富有技巧性的口技中彻底败倒，只得报以他代表了生命传承的浓浊精液。  
“啊……吞下去……”  
他神情中似乎有着和“斑”之前相似的恍惚，他强硬地按住“斑”的脑袋，让疲软下来的性器继续置于他口中，逼迫他进一步臣服，并享受这高潮后的余韵。

【红锅】   
“斑”在压迫之中一点点吞咽着口中几乎要溢出来的液体，喉咙被顶弄的不适感让他眼角滑落下生理性的泪水。  
这种异常熟悉的味道他并不想再尝到第二次。  
“斑”花了半刻钟才把浓稠的浊液都咽了下去。他抬手推了推斑的身体，想让他放开自己。

【谷神星】   
斑松开了按住他脑袋的手，然后圈住他的脖子，给了“斑”一个满是掠夺气味的吻。  
味道果然一样……  
他用舌勾勒“斑”的牙齿，与舌头纠缠，将自身的唾液渡过去，也尽情品尝对方的味道，他的舌尖划过敏感的上颚，带出点点酥痒。  
直到“斑”几乎要窒息了，他才迟迟结束这个吻，但他们唇舌之间仍然牵扯了透明的丝线。

【红锅】   
斑的吻就像他本人和忍术一样侵如野火，不会给人一丝一毫的反击余地。  
他……他们。  
我们。  
我们是一样的强大执著，却为了最重要的人可以舍弃不必要存在的东西。  
对此时的“斑”来说，就是他的身体。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
他喘息着看向斑。  
“你想要的就是这样吗？”

【谷神星】   
多于另一个“自己”的问题，斑没有做任何回应。  
他从榻榻米上慢慢坐起来，将自身美丽的腰线赤裸裸地暴露在正午时刻从窗外照进来的光线下，然后勾起嘴角，展现出一个完全称得上是勾引的笑容。  
“我之前说过，为了不伤到孩子，我会让你在上面，不过你恐怕不会主动吧。”  
他的手掠过“斑”隆起的腹部。  
“很遗憾，我对这方面并没经验，被插入一方主动的姿势，我只知道让我坐在你身上摆动身体一个。”  
“不过那样会压到孩子的……”  
斑的双腿跪坐在“斑”的臀部两侧，但只是虚坐着，他浑身赤裸，大腿两边滚烫的肌肤轻轻贴在“斑”的臀部，似有似无地撩拨。  
“斑”已经重新勃起的性器陷入他的臀缝，在后穴外静待。  
然后他俯下身体，手按在“斑”头两侧的榻榻米上，让自己凌乱的黑发落到对方脖颈间，他在“斑”耳边吐出火热的气息，低语着。  
“比我有更多经验的宇智波斑……你觉得要怎么办？”

【红锅】   
“你一定要我这么做吗？”  
“斑”深深地叹气，他有些无奈地抬头看着斑深邃的眼睛。  
尽管斑说着那样具有引诱性的话，甚至有几分蛊惑的意味，他眼中的冰冷和怨仇却未曾消减。  
这明知缘起何处却终究不知该如何消泯的冰冷此时正被斑眼中的烈火灼烧着，岿然不动。  
“斑”拂开斑的长发，指尖在发尾无意地盘绕两下。他手上稍稍用力，让自己能够摆脱斑的手臂坐起身来。  
他再次与斑对视一眼，这一次他黑曜石般的眼瞳中掺进了名为无奈的云母粉。在这种无奈下，他示意斑躺在床上。  
“如果你不愿意，我相当乐意现在就结束。”

【谷神星】   
斑在“斑”的示意下躺在床铺上，坦然地分开大腿，把从未使用过的后穴色情地暴露在阳光下。  
额头上垂下来的黑发遮住了斑的一只眼睛，唯一露出来的一只眼里，沉郁之色混合着迷醉和微些恍惚。  
他向“斑”伸出手，再次展现出一个勾引的笑容。  
“来，斑，到我这边来吧，我可是相当乐意。”

【红锅】   
这幅情境让“斑”有些莫名的沉迷，在日中不疾不徐的阳光下，屋内细小的灰尘飞扬起来，就好像这是一个再普通不过的日子。只除了……  
斑修长赤裸的身体正在床上等候，和“斑”无数次等待“泉奈”一样。  
“斑”从柜子里拿出一瓶透明的液体，倒了一点在两根并拢的手指上，缓缓探进斑的后穴。

【谷神星】   
生涩的后穴不适应异物的进入，就算有了润滑液的协助，“斑”手指的进入还是困难重重，紧致的后穴似乎受到了惊吓，滚烫的穴肉紧紧缠住手指，让手指近也不是，退也不是。  
斑闭上了眼睛，他的呼吸有些急促。

【红锅】   
“你放松一点，这样我没办法。”  
像是在安抚一样，“斑”用指尖轻轻地在斑后穴的浅口处打着转，努力地试图让接下来的事情变得顺利一些。  
他腾出一只手来揉捏着斑左侧的乳尖，感受着那颗肉珠在手指尖一点点地膨胀变大。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……”  
斑尽力放松心情，让紧绷的身体舒展开来。  
后穴受到“斑”安抚，渐渐放松起来，开始迎合手指的进入。  
乳珠受到刺激，嫣红地在胸膛上挺立，斑微微皱眉。  
有点奇怪……但感觉很不错。

【红锅】   
感受到身下人的放松，“斑”趁着时机加快了手上的速度。手指撑开还显得滞涩的软肉，那里对“斑”谈不上热情，却终究有些许欲拒还迎的滋味。  
淫糜的水声开始在手指和内壁的间隙回响，“斑”趁机又加了一根手指进去，更加放肆地捣弄着斑脆弱的后穴。

【谷神星】   
在最初不适应过去后，后穴也有了几分异样的酸胀和酥麻，甚至是快感也从那之中升了起来，这是一种和刺激性器不同的快乐。  
“哈……啊……”斑也不清楚自己这时怀着怎么样的心情，他呻吟起来，然后为那之中饱含的渴望和欢愉之色而惊讶。  
斑用手臂挡住脸部，遮盖那些让他感到自己是个弱者的恍惚。  
后穴这时候已经开始主动去迎合手指了，似乎很快就适应了这种肆意，饥渴地要求更多。

【红锅】   
“斑”看不到，也不想去看斑的表情。他只是一味地从斑的身体反应中收集他所需的一切情报。  
对他来说，已经发生的和即将到来的性事都不过是帮助“泉奈”过程中的必经之路而已。  
“斑”调整好位置，把已经坚挺火热的性器送进了那个还没有来得及闭合的，正在流着淫液的小洞。  
他似乎也有那么一点希望在这个过程中得到什么。

【谷神星】   
饶是斑也没想到对方的动作如此之快，前一刻他还沉浸在手指离开后穴的失望之中，但下一刻，火热的龟头按上他来不及闭合的后穴，瞬间长驱直入，打的他措手不及。  
“啊……啊……”  
不曾被人使用过的后穴被填的满满的感觉让斑既快乐又痛苦，还有点想更被人深入的渴望，他大口喘气，手无意识地抓着床铺，因此让原本就紧致的后穴更紧了。

【红锅】   
“我刚才说了放松一点，我想快点结束。”  
感受着身下人的颤抖和紧张，“斑”抚摸着斑形状分明的脊骨，缓缓俯下身故意在他颈边吹着气。  
也不知他的行动会不会适得其反。  
扶着斑的髋骨，“斑”强行加快了频率。包裹着性器的软肉半是挣扎着推拒，半是不情愿着被迫迎接，只不过无论是哪一种都让“斑”相当受用。

【谷神星】   
被“斑”手指描摹的脊骨，以及气息吹拂的脖颈，那上面都激起电流般的酥麻感，让斑整个身体都软了下来，陷在柔软的床铺里，只能被动迎接“斑”更激烈的攻击。  
后穴的痛苦渐渐隐去，无比美妙的快感浸满了斑的心，他下意识让腿攀附上对方的腰际，以便性器更方便地填满开始欲求不满的后穴，在饥渴的甬道中驰骋。  
在这种姿势下，斑的头抵着床铺，半个背部都被对方拉了起来，身体随着“斑”的冲刺抽插而摇摇欲坠。

【红锅】   
“斑”不得不承认，看着斑在他赋予的快感和愉悦中不知今夕何夕的样子，他心中也产生了刚才还被他所不齿的「虚假的胜利感」。  
我也犯了和你同样的错误，“宇智波斑”。  
斑的腿侧摩擦着他的腰侧，没有给他造成多少压迫感，却无意中让两人肌肤相亲的幅度更加过分。“斑”享受着那相较其他地方而言细腻得多的皮肤的磨蹭，回馈似的抱住斑的大腿让两人契合得更深。  
他没有刻意地去寻找斑的敏感点，而是大力地在斑深处的每一个地方戳刺着。

【谷神星】   
后穴显然已经完全臣服了，斑的身体被淫欲所控制，快乐地吞吐不断进出的火热阳具，层层叠叠的肠肉津津有味地品尝性器的味道，两人结合的地方一片泥泞。  
但是后穴却还不满足，他的主人也没有。  
“啊……不要这样……磨磨蹭蹭的。”斑不满的声音传来，但其中蕴含的荒淫让这话语像是在勾引。  
“你……知道的……唔……我喜欢的地方……应该和你一样……哈……”  
他的声音断断续续的，还夹杂了几声撩人的呻吟。  
斑移开盖住眼睛的手臂，他漆黑的眼几乎要被欢愉彻底填满。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”应该不会很快就回来，“斑”私心不希望与斑的情事被两人的弟弟发现。但本着杜绝意外发生的准则，他选择答应斑的要求。  
在紧致的肠肉之间，“斑”毫不费力地找到了斑与自己位置相同的敏感点。他微微调整了角度，像是恶戏一样用前端碰了碰那个点，然后一触即离。  
“你是喜欢这样吗？”  
顿了几秒，他突然抓紧了斑的大腿，对着敏感点一阵用力的顶撞。斑的身体都险些失去控制砸在床上。  
“还是这样？”

【谷神星】   
“不喜……喜欢这样啊！”  
随着“斑”激烈狠厉的撞击，斑几乎是喊着叫出来。  
他无神的写轮眼里有的只是沉醉，胸口剧烈起伏，手抓住“斑”的后背，指甲深深陷入了肉里，留下深红的印记，而他的皮肤上也起了一层美妙的红色。  
他温顺地匍匐在“斑”身下，“斑”每一击都引起他身体的颤动，给他饥渴的后穴带来要撑爆肚子的饱足，满足他愈加欲求不满的穴肉，他彻底沉浸在这情欲的海洋中，心灵好像要身体一起在这无上的快乐里融化了。  
“好棒……啊……好舒服……再快点……”  
这样的淫荡之语简直不敢相信是那个宇智波斑说出来的。

【红锅】   
“你刚才对我这么做的时候，不是很得意么？”  
“斑”的唇角扬起如同昔日战场上一样的笑，在这时候他好像做回了那个令敌人闻风丧胆的宇智波斑。  
他掐着斑的大腿，在上面留下红色的指痕，对着那一点狠狠地冲刺。初尝快感便上了瘾的穴肉像一张饥渴的小嘴一样吞吃着“斑”在床笫之间的「武器」，可他没有因此就感到满足。  
“你居然也会说这种话，看来……”  
看来你、你的弟弟和我们一样是各种方面的天才。  
“斑”没有把这句话说出来，在这个时候还是不要节外生枝才对。  
他心满意足地听着斑放荡的，毫无尊严的浪语，这带给他的是另一种快乐。

【谷神星】   
斑听到了“斑”的嘲讽，但他并没有去回应，因为下身的快感已经夺走了他说话和思考的能力，他也不想在这时管这些无意义的口头争锋。  
他也享受“斑”给予的粗暴，这让他更加兴奋，后穴收缩得更紧了，在性器大力击打后穴之下，甚至痛苦都被转化为异样的快感，原本白皙的皮肤印上了几道可怜兮兮的红印，显得格外诱人，更不要说旁边贪婪地吞吃着粗大的淫穴了。  
斑现在似乎只能狼狈地瘫倒在床铺上，任人宰割，任由斑玩弄他的身体了。

【红锅】   
斑的无言也在“斑”的意料之内，他们二人都不是擅长口舌之争的人，单方面的嘲讽大抵是不会有效果的。  
他们现在只需要享受单纯原始的快乐就好了。  
斑的身体让“斑”感受到了许久不曾有的愉悦，他尽情地在斑的后穴里驰骋，享受着意识从高空坠入深海的快乐，也没有在意斑是否会受伤。  
“斑”从破碎的思绪里抓回一点理智，调整角度俯身，在斑的锁骨上留下一串浅浅的咬痕。  
“差不多到了该结束的时候吧？”  
他紧扣住斑的大腿，浓浊火热的精液冲击在斑的敏感点上，满意地欣赏着身下之人满面潮红地沉沦在淫欲中的样子。

【谷神星】   
后穴最深处的一点被滚烫的精液直击，被灌满白花花的白浊真是幸福的事，斑在这种全然的幸福中被快感埋没，他的大腿缠绕得更紧了，热情的后穴紧锢住爆发出精液的性器，发誓要把这些美味的汁液都吞得一干二净，压榨出最后一滴。  
火热的精液融化了斑血色写轮眼里的沉阴，现在里面有的只是原始的本能，满溢着迷醉和虚无，他痴迷地看着“斑”，唇边挂着靥足的笑容，发出急促撩人的喘息，胸口缓缓起伏，生理性的泪水打湿了他的脸颊。

【红锅】   
“斑”长长地舒气后才离开斑的身体，顺势躺在斑的身边。斑脸上沉醉而空洞的表情终于让他收获了来之不易的满足，他抬手拭去斑脸上的泪水，手背在斑潮红的脸颊上盘桓着。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
他的语气中有了七分沉凝，用一双万花筒直视着斑恍惚的双眼。  
“这样……你就不会为难泉奈了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“你很喜欢我露出这种表情？”  
斑突然发言，他眼里的恍惚一点点消失，深沉重新凝聚在他眼里，但他脸上依旧带着沉醉之色。  
“既然这样……”他抓住“斑”的手臂，脸上沉醉的笑容一点点扩大。  
“我们再来一次如何？”  
艳红的万花筒图案在他瞳里缓缓旋转，有一种惊心动魄的美丽和恶意。

【红锅】   
“你要是想的话，我不介意。”  
“斑”打理着两人纠缠在一起的长发，把它们一缕缕分开。  
“你想接着这么来，还是……”  
他把斑抓着自己手臂的手指一根根抬起来，指尖有意地刮过斑的掌心。  
“你想我在下面？”

【谷神星】   
斑万花筒中的殷红流光似乎要流下眼睑，他还是保持着沉醉的笑容。  
“我们继续之前的。”  
他用手缓缓分开自己已经难以合拢的大腿，浓厚的精液从后穴里流出来，污浊了床铺。  
“上我。”他用命令般的口吻道。  
一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈没有走开多远，他只是去昨天的河边清洗了一下身子，又心不在焉地练习了一会手里剑术就匆匆回到家里。  
宅邸内的响动他不可能听不见，可他从来没想到事情会朝着这个方向一去不返。  
“哥哥……”  
泉奈呢喃着靠在“斑”屋外的墙边，殷红的万花筒之中流出血来，滴落在一尘不染的地面上。  
他想快点跑开，但身体却一点都不听使唤，在原地无法动作。

【谷神星】   
处理完急事后，“泉奈”很快就回来了，“斑”还需要他的陪伴。  
但他打开家门的第一眼，看到的就是靠在走廊的墙上流下血泪的泉奈，然后随之听到了“斑”房间里隐隐传来的淫靡之声。  
“泉奈”的脑袋里一片空白。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的脚步声把泉奈从混沌中唤醒，他勉强站起身，向门边踉跄着走去。  
在推开门的前一秒，他回头对“泉奈”露出了一个诡异得不似人间的悲恸微笑。下一刻，纸门就在灼灼的火焰和烟尘中化为灰烬。  
“哥哥！”

【谷神星】   
面对突然的攻击，在房间内的斑下意识使用了须佐能乎，挡下袭来的熊熊烈焰。  
“泉奈，冷静一些！”  
但还没等他安抚好自己的弟弟，另一个他极为熟悉的声音伴随着仿佛要燃尽一切的黑炎到来。  
“你在对哥哥做什么！”“泉奈”极其愤怒，加具土命毫无犹豫地向斑袭去。

【红锅】   
“泉奈！”  
“斑”来不及找点布料遮盖身体，就瞬身到“泉奈”面前，一双万花筒以极近的距离直视着“泉奈”的，凭借瞳力的差距让“泉奈”停下来。  
“泉奈……这样的结果，你应该知道的。”  
“斑”抬手抚摸着“泉奈”的鬓发和脸颊，语气中满是无奈和爱惜。

【谷神星】   
制止住泉奈的攻击对熟悉他的斑来说并不难，他按住泉奈要继续结印的手，摇了摇头，凑到他耳边道：“放心，并不是他逼迫我。”  
“也就是说是你逼迫哥哥了？”尽管斑的声音并不大，但还是让一直注意对方的“泉奈”察觉到了。  
他注视斑的眼里燃起愤怒和厌恶的火焰，他能清楚地看到斑大腿上流淌的白浊液体和脖颈边的咬痕。  
“竟敢对我的哥哥……属于我的哥哥做这种事！”  
斑放开拉住泉奈的手，冷笑起来。  
“我们只是发生了一些夫妻之间的普通互动，不需要做出这种表情。”  
“况且斑也不在意。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥……”  
泉奈忽然理解了先前斑对“泉奈”态度如此激烈的缘由。哪怕明知双方之间互相都是自愿的，但这种事情终究是让他为血亲担忧。  
“哥哥先回去吧，我有些事情要处理。”  
强行挣开斑的手，泉奈向这个世界的宇智波兄弟走去，但他的目光更多地集中在“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，我不在乎。”  
“斑”抚摸着“泉奈”的头发，像小时候一样安抚他。仿佛济泽阴阳的水流一般轻声地想要平息“泉奈”的怒火。  
“为了你……我们的道路，这点牺牲我会做的。”  
他转头看向泉奈，语气又重新变得疏离冰冷。  
“你也没有必要这样，这都是我们二人的选择。”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”突然不敢去看“斑”的眼睛了，他当然知道斑是自愿牺牲的，但这种知晓反而让他心中的怒火和愧疚更加旺盛。  
斑捡起地上不知是谁的衣服，裹在赤裸的躯体上。  
“我就在这里，泉奈。”他不放心泉奈一个人在这里。  
“我也不会让你走的。”  
“泉奈”一步步走到斑面前，他的眼睛仍然是万花筒的图样。  
“就算哥哥并不在意……但我在意。”

【红锅】   
泉奈对斑笑了笑，笑容中是无比的定心和安稳。  
“交给我就好，我会保护哥哥的。”  
笑容隐去，泉奈的表情在看向“泉奈”和“斑”的时候重新变得冷淡。  
“不要再靠近哥哥了，你们两个。”  
这都是源于他的决定，因为要保护他，斑才会和“斑”发生这样的荒唐事。  
或者说斑终究是陷入了和自己同样的命运？  
他的万花筒中燃起了前所未有的阴冷火焰，如同一轮蚀月一样直视着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
保护弟弟是哥哥的责任，斑一直这样认为。  
“泉奈，这里交给我。”  
他给了泉奈一个安心的笑容，向前走几步，示意自己的弟弟退后，脸冷了下来。  
斑和“泉奈”之间的距离只有不到半步。  
“现在你明白我的心情了吧，泉奈？”  
“所以我想……你应该可以离开我的弟弟了吧。”  
“那是不可能的。”“泉奈”用火热的目光看着“自己”，眼底有深切的渴望，“泉奈是我的。”

【红锅】   
泉奈不是第一次意识到自己和斑的差距有多么巨大，但这是最让他痛心的一次。  
兄弟之间应当互相扶持，他绝不会永远躲在斑的清辉朗朗之下。  
可是他现在根本无力无法去阻止斑，那么就只好换个方法……  
“我们走吧，”他看着“泉奈”说，“这是我们两个人的事。”

【谷神星】   
在泉奈的目光下，“泉奈”有所动摇，他把刀剑重新插回腰间，关闭了过于殷红的写轮眼。  
“……我们走吧，泉奈。”  
他拉住了“斑”的手。  
“还有哥哥。”

【红锅】   
泉奈稍微放心了一点，拉着“泉奈”的手准备离开。  
“你哥哥……”他迟疑了片刻看向“斑”。  
“斑”好像完全忽视了泉奈一样，眼中只有“泉奈”的身影。  
“嗯。”

【谷神星】   
“我什么时候说过你们可以走的。”  
排山倒海般的阴冷查克拉在狭小的空间内释放出来，多年木制的建筑物甚至有不堪重负的趋势，猩红的万花筒注视着在场的每一个人。  
是宇智波斑。  
“泉奈，他很危险，交给我。”

【谷神星】   
斑细细打量着“斑”健美有力的躯体，因为匆忙，他身上现在不着一缕。  
他大腿内侧被狠狠拍打的红色掌纹还清晰可见，让他打开须佐能乎对峙的姿态多了几分怪异和淫靡。  
“呵……斑。”  
尽管嘴里说着“斑”的名字，但斑的视线却在“泉奈”身上。  
“我们继续之前的事吧，做一些夫妻之间理所应当做的，做让我们都感到快乐的事。”

【红锅】   
“现在不可能。”  
斑的话无疑是在挑引“斑”心中的那一点还未熄灭的火焰，但“斑”在理智的劝慰之下强行无视了那丝悸动。  
从斑的眼神中，他明白斑这番话针对的其实是“泉奈”，他更不可能让斑得逞了。  
“你应该没有忘记我的话才对，我不会容许你伤害泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“现在？”斑听出了他话里别的意思，现在不可以，也就是说以后可以？  
“我当然不会伤害你的弟弟。”  
因为对于那个“泉奈”来说，能引起他情绪波动的只有“斑”和泉奈，除此之外哪怕是他自己都没有什么意义，斑不可能对自己的弟弟做什么，因此他只会选择“斑”。  
想到这些，斑露出一个暖昧的笑容。  
“我在这里等你，斑。”

【红锅】   
“斑”随手解开了须佐能乎，拿起散在地上的一件衣服披在身上。  
虽说斑的笑容带给他的并非什么好预感，然而不管之后会怎样，先把现在的状况解决好才是第一位。  
“泉奈。”他扣住“泉奈”的手。  
“你要去哪里？”

【谷神星】   
“离开这里。”“泉奈”向斑投去厌恶的眼神，但斑完全没有在意。  
他想离开这个让他人沾染哥哥的地方。  
“哥哥……”他低着头，抓紧了握着“斑”的手，“以后……以后，不要做这种事了。”

【红锅】   
须佐能乎解开的瞬间，泉奈就回到了斑的身边。他暂时平息冲突的目标已经达成了，自然要在斑和“泉奈”的争端之间选择自己的哥哥。  
“我们先……出去吧。”  
他知道“泉奈”和“斑”也有不少话要说。

【谷神星】   
斑最后深深看了一眼这个世界的宇智波兄弟，然后毫无犹豫地转头。  
“走吧。”  
即使眼睛看不到，斑也可以清楚地感知到“泉奈”如芒在背的尖锐视线。  
离开只是暂时的，他们之间还有相当一笔账要算。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，这是我的错。”  
斑和泉奈离开之后，“斑”看着“泉奈”，满是歉意地说。他的眼睛垂下来，目光却没有聚焦在“泉奈”的脸上。  
“我以为他只会简单地报复我们，没想到是这种方式。”  
不过不得不说这坦率的行为很有“宇智波斑”的特点。

【谷神星】   
“不要这样说，哥哥。”  
“泉奈”的指尖触及“斑”的脸颊，温柔地滑过他的双眼。  
“这是那个斑的问题。”  
他居然放松了警惕，疏忽了对哥哥的看管，不可原谅……  
“以后，我再也不会让这种事发生的，所以答应我，哥哥。”  
“不要再去和那个斑……了。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈，如果你真的不希望的话，我会的。”  
“斑”这才直视“泉奈”的眼睛，漆黑的眼瞳深处是决心与爱意相纠缠的复杂。  
他最不愿发生的事，就是与“泉奈”意见相左。  
“我只是为了我们共同的道路才……”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”知道“斑”为什么会这样做，为什么会选择牺牲自己，为了他们共同的道路。  
但是，不管怎么样，泉奈都无法抑制心中的厌恶和愤怒……不过……  
“哥哥。”  
泉奈最后却什么都没说，只是抱住了自己哥哥的身躯，体会他身上的温暖。

【红锅】   
“斑”眨了眨眼，回抱着“泉奈”。两个人的身心紧贴在一起，没有丝毫间隙。  
从昨日下午到现在，在这几乎整整一天的时间里，“斑”第一次感到了真正的定心和安宁。  
“我爱你，泉奈。”  
我最爱的人就是你了。

【谷神星】   
“我也爱你，哥哥。”  
在斑安心温暖的怀抱里，离他的胸膛只有薄薄一层衣衫，泉奈闭上了眼睛，在这无人打扰的地方，静静感受这美好的一刻。  
唯有怀抱里的人，泉奈是绝对不会放弃的。  
一一一一一一一一  
斑仔细观察了一会儿披在自己身上的衣服，确定了一件事。  
这件衣服果然不是他的，而是“斑”的。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，这一切都是我咎由自取。”  
泉奈坐在斑身前，低着头仿佛在自言自语。  
“很天真对吧，我想要改变泉奈，改变这个世界的想法。而且还连累哥哥……”  
“哥哥没有必要这样做的。”  
他忽地抬起头，眼眸看似是如同往常的波澜不惊，其深处却有着一点诡异的飘忽。  
“没有必要为了保护我，和不喜欢的人做那种事。”

【谷神星】   
斑和泉奈对坐在榻榻米上，他们之间的距离之隔了五十公分。  
离泉奈有点远，斑想，于是他蹭过去一点，揽住了泉奈的肩膀，让弟弟的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。  
“不，泉奈，你的想法一点都不天真……”  
他也是和柱间做过建立保护弟弟，保护孩子们的村子这样天真的梦的人。  
“我做的都是我发自内心想做的，并没有牺牲任何东西。”  
真要说讨厌的话，他也不讨厌这里的“斑”。

【红锅】   
泉奈倚靠在斑的肩上，自然地闻到了斑身上那种情事过后特有的味道。  
他本能地抗拒着去通过这味道回想斑先前都遭遇了什么，但他无法拒绝斑的拥抱。  
泉奈把头埋进斑的颈窝里，他有些想流泪的冲动，终于还是努力克制住了。  
“哥哥，我不会任泉奈摆布的。”  
他的声音有些沉闷，却还是清晰地传入斑的耳中。

【谷神星】   
正午耀眼的阳光把榻榻米的地板照的暖烘烘的，透过纸窗稀碎地洒在地板上，洒在泉奈的黑发上。  
斑轻轻拍打着泉奈的后背，黑色的眼睛的目光随着光线的轨迹移动。  
过了很久，斑才说了话。  
“我知道。”

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
一个下午的相安无事过后，很快到了日轮西沉的傍晚时分。“斑”洗好了匆忙之间裹在身上的斑的衣服，自己又换了一件常服。  
“泉奈”一刻钟以前出门了，“斑”由此预感这注定不会是一个多么平静的傍晚。

【谷神星】   
“我们继续吧。”  
斑已经在玄关等候了，他穿着深色的族服，橘红的夕阳打到他侧脸上，映照着他暗沉的眼睛。  
他在走廊的木制地板上一步步迈进，随着地板轻微的吱嘎声，斑来到了“斑”面前。  
“继续做夫妻之间该做的事。”  
在美丽的夕阳下，斑漆黑的眼睛也隐隐透着一层并不寒冷的暖红，柔和了他的脸庞。

【红锅】   
“斑”早已预料到了斑的到来，他不紧不慢地解开本就不如何严实的衣服，声音与正午比起来平淡了些许。  
“你就这么喜欢做这种事吗？”  
再次看向斑的时候，他的眼中竟带上了几分若有若无的调侃。

【谷神星】   
斑帮助他慢慢解开族服，手似有似无地滑过某些敏感的地方。  
“并不讨厌，但喜欢……勉强可以算是。”  
斑拉下自己的衣领，抬起脖颈，大胆展现中午被“斑”的唇齿啃出来的红色暖昧痕迹。  
“难道你不喜欢吗？”他的声音也带了一分笑意。

【红锅】   
“比起泉奈来说，我没有那么喜欢和你做。”  
“斑”回答得很是坦诚，他不习惯，不喜欢也不擅长说谎。  
他把自己的族服抛在地上，目光划过斑身上那些拜自己所赐的痕迹。再想到斑先前答应和自己结婚时所说的话，“斑”一时间有些不知所言的感觉。  
“没想到反而是我在你身上留下了印记。”

【谷神星】   
斑也脱下自身的衣衫，单薄的衣服轻飘飘地落到地板上。  
他的手指划过颈边依然显眼的性爱痕迹。  
“你是在暗示我在你身上留下痕迹？”  
他看了看走廊里的环境，脚踩在地板上的感觉并不赖，但显然不是发生情事的好地方。  
“要在这里做吗？或者你想要更刺激的？”

【红锅】   
“你想去哪里？我感觉这个地方还不错。”  
在内心深处，“斑”并不想让两人都在情事中享受到太多，因为这样只会让他们之间的荒唐关系愈演愈烈。  
虽说对于他们二人来讲，地点这种事根本就无关紧要。  
“如果你没有意见，那么就继续之前的。”  
“斑”缓步走到斑的身后，揽住他的肩膀和腰。  
“这次你趴在地上就好。”

【谷神星】   
“你觉得野外如何？”斑兴致勃勃地提议，“我知道一个风景不错人也少的地方。”  
他能感知到对方股间的性器已经有了反映，火热陷入他的臀缝里，这让他露出一个笑容，狠狠蹭了蹭不乖的性器。  
紧贴对方温暖的胸口和腹部，斑向后转过头，眼里有着挑衅。  
“你喜欢我这样吗？”

【红锅】   
“已经开始了，再换地方有点不合适。”  
“斑”把斑的小腿向前推去，让他以跪趴的姿势接受即将到来的性爱。“斑”的手掌在斑的臀肉和大腿内侧摩挲着，手下皮肤柔软的触感传来，他有些克制不住自己。  
我是为了快点才会如此，“斑”用这个理由说服自己。  
“或者你愿意一会带着我去也可以。”

【谷神星】   
斑跪在地上，手肘压在木质地板上，以支撑他的身体重量，他看不到身后的人，垂下来的长发更是遮住了他大半视野，这让他有了一种异样的兴奋。  
“斑”手掌抚过的地方，都涌现出电流般的酥麻，仅仅品尝过一次性事的后穴受到这种微弱的刺激，竟然已经淫荡地分泌出淫液。  
斑感受到身后之人加重的喘息声急切，轻轻晃动了一下大腿，嘴角挂着了然的笑容。  
“那么兴奋，看来你真的很喜欢和我做。”

【红锅】   
“我已经说过很多次了，我喜欢的不是和你。”  
“斑”的语气中带了一些真假难辨的不悦，他的性器在斑的穴口浅浅地摆弄几下，用手指接住流出来的透明黏液，然后又抹在斑的臀肉上。  
“明明喜欢这么做的是你。”  
斑仿佛迫不及待的微动作使“斑”生出了更多恶戏的想法，他忽然停下动作站起身来。  
“那我们就来彼此冷静一下，看谁才是亟不可待的那一个。”

【谷神星】   
后穴刚得到一点儿性器抚慰，还没来得及细细品味，性器就残忍地离开了后穴。  
“如果你说我喜欢和你做……”斑回想了仅有一次的性爱经历，肯定地点了点头。  
“确实是这样没错，我熟悉你的性格，你的身体，你的味道。”  
“和你做爱不会有过多的紧张，也不会难以配合，而且你经验丰富，连那里……我也很满意。”

【谷神星】   
“不管是把这当做自慰，还是夫妻间的正常行为，都不需要有罪恶感。”  
说完，连斑自己也有些惊讶。  
他没想到自己对与“斑”的性爱抱有这种良好的感觉。  
这场最初为了保护泉奈和报复发展出来的关系和性爱似乎不一样了。

【红锅】   
“所以我才说，我们……我需要去冷静一下。”  
“斑”穿好衣服，带着五分真诚和五分恶意在斑的耳边如是说。  
然后他拉开花了半个下午修好的纸门，回到了自己的房间。  
坐下来拿过一个卷轴若无其事地看着，“斑”的心思却完全没在那些字上面。  
他和斑的这种关系到底算什么？  
斑是为了从“泉奈”手中保护自己的弟弟，而他则是为了守护他和“泉奈”的道路和方向。  
泉奈……  
他这个样子，又算不算是背叛了“泉奈”？“泉奈”对“斑”没有过多的反应，但他对斑厌恶和敌视却清晰可见，“斑”并不愿让“泉奈”被这些情绪缠扰。  
如今只能尽可能不要被“泉奈”发现了，他最终得出的还是这个缓兵之计。

【谷神星】   
“擅自抛下性爱对象……看来我要收回之前的断言了。”  
斑不知道什么时候来到了书房，他赤身裸体，坦坦荡荡地坐在斑面前，眉眼间却多了一分不满。  
他抽走“斑”显然没放心思在上面的卷轴，上半身卧倒在他怀里，手臂伸入他的衣领，搓揉里面敏感的乳头。

【红锅】   
“斑”万分无奈地接受着斑的爱抚，他的身体实在是无法忽视这熟悉的感觉。他回手拢住斑的身体，低声笑了笑。  
“等不及的果然不是我。”  
他的手从斑的耳后拂过却没有罢休，一直抚摸着斑的脖颈和颈窝。  
“看样子你主动来找我继续了？”

【谷神星】   
斑瘫在“自己”温暖的怀抱里，感受两人相同的气味，把对方身上那些碍事的衣服扒掉。  
“我说过的，我很喜欢和你做。”  
他恶趣味地拨弄“斑”跨间的性器，挑逗他所熟知的“宇智波斑”的敏感部位。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
他们彼此对“自己”的身体都太过于熟悉，以至于轻微的撩拨都能成为引发欲望的火种。  
“那就还像刚才那样好了。”  
“斑”的手又滑到了斑圆润的臀部，他不得不承认这里的手感确实很好。

【谷神星】   
斑顺从地趴在地上，圆润紧致的臀部高高翘起，后穴里的淫水已经泛滥成灾，顺着臀缝滑下来，滴答滴答地流到地上，污染了干净的榻榻米。  
来自“斑”的抚摸让他舒适而惬意，不由自主地去配合他。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有再犹豫，这一次连扩张准备都不需要做了，他直接把已经翘首以待的性器插进大半，立刻就感受到了与上一次不分伯仲的紧致和热情。  
“你……我们还真是熟于此道。”  
他用虎口卡住斑的髋骨，拇指正好可以在那两片圆润的臀肉上来回按压着玩弄。

【谷神星】   
后穴口紧紧缠着性器的根部，强硬地把性器禁锢在体内，里面湿热的淫荡软肉则肆意吮吸那粗大性器的每一寸，勾勒上面经脉蔓延的曲线。  
斑的腰部微微抖动，脸贴着地面，他喘着气，似是欢愉又似是痛苦的神情出现在他脸上。  
过了好一会儿，他的声音才缓缓传来。  
“都是和你学的。”  
斑的声音里有被压抑住的颤抖。

【红锅】   
他不管不顾斑的颤抖，更不在意那是因为疼痛还是快感，强行地品尝着对他的到来好奇又戒惧的黏软穴肉。  
“不要忘了，一开始是你强迫我的。”  
这个姿势下，“斑”没法像先前那样俯身在斑的耳边轻语，不过如此直白坦率地说出这种话又有了些许别样的快意。  
像是为了报复斑这句话一样，他忽然抽回手，一掌拍在斑轻颤的臀肉上。

【谷神星】   
一直被对方温柔以待的臀部猛然受到这种攻击，软肉抖出一阵荡漾的波纹，代表耻辱的鲜红的掌印装点着白皙饱满的臀部，让臀肉显得更加诱人，引诱他人继续教训这放荡下贱的臀部。  
在这种刺激下，后穴也不禁吸得更紧。  
直面这种攻击的斑刚开始是呆愣和惊讶，然后是忍俊不禁，他还记得自己之前对“斑”做过的事。  
他从地面上勉力撑起半个身体，转过头去看身后的人，他脸颊上是一片潮红，眼中泛起兴奋之色。  
“你喜欢这种的？”

【谷神星】   
他脸上的兴奋越来越明显。  
“现在是你强迫我了，宇智波斑。”

【红锅】   
“那你就这样认为吧。”  
熟悉“宇智波斑”性格的“斑”没有再就此反驳，反而满是认同地应下。  
“我不介意满足你这个愿望。”  
他的手掌又在另一侧臀瓣上拍击几下，然后用指甲在已经泛红的臀肉上刮擦着。  
受到这样的刺激，斑的后穴开始缩动着主动吸吮“斑”的性器。“斑”甚至都没如何动作，性器就数次照顾到了斑的敏感点，引起了那具躯体更加难耐的颤抖。

【谷神星】   
斑大口喘着气，脸上遍布了不正常的潮红，眼睛渐渐被恍惚和迷离占据。  
指甲擦过通红的臀肉，让斑的身体轻轻颤动，淫荡的后穴自发地吞吐粗大的性器。  
“哈……再……再激烈点……难道你……就只有这点吗……真是令人……失望……”  
斑挑衅的话在他气息不稳，饱含欢愉的声音里，更像是勾引。

【红锅】   
“我”就那么喜欢被这样对待？  
斑的样子让“斑”有些惊讶，想了想又在情理之中。“泉奈”对他从来都是温柔的，即使有偶尔为助兴而起的粗暴，也都会因为照顾他的感受而适时停止。  
他从没在自己身上真正感受到被强迫是怎样的滋味。  
而如今斑却在有意地挑起他的兴致，让自己对他做出那种事……  
好吧，“斑”倒是想看看，届时“宇智波斑”的脸上到底会露出怎样的表情。  
他不再消极怠工，手上更加用力地轮流拍打两个臀瓣，在流连那美妙触感的片刻后又毫不留情地击打下一次。身下性器的动作也越来越狂放，一下下地借着穴肉的助威，撞在斑的敏感点上。

【谷神星】   
在痛苦和欢愉之中不断转换的感觉让斑痴迷无比，臀部已经变得通红一片，就像一只熟透的饱含汁水的水蜜桃，汁水从一个小孔止不住地流出来，让开采者痛快享用。  
“啊……不是很好吗……啊……你还是勉强可以的……哈……”  
斑放浪地大声呻吟，泪水打湿了他的脸颊。  
性器霸道地在后穴中冲刺，在湿漉漉的密洞里驰骋，肠壁谄媚般的绞吸它，而它也回以最真挚、最直接的进攻，次次痛击斑最喜欢的那一点，甚至原本平坦的腹部也在这种激烈的攻击下一大一小，简直会让人当做怀孕了。

【红锅】   
“你倒是让我知道了不少关于‘我’的事实。”  
“斑”语焉不详地撂下这么一句，这是实话，在今日之前他从没有想过“自己”还能有如此的姿态。  
他紧紧抓住斑已经红透了的双臀，那圆润发肿的肉瓣摸起来比先前有了更高的温热。他似是满意地捏了两把，借着力让自己抽插的频率再高了几分。  
“这样你还满意吗？”  
斑后穴中流下的淫液把榻榻米湿的一塌糊涂，“斑”像刚才一样腾出手来沾了一些，送到斑的嘴边。  
“要不要尝尝？”

【谷神星】   
斑淫荡的身体完全摊在地上，只有靠身后“斑”的性器和揉捏臀部的双手勉强支撑。  
他被一浪高过一浪的快感彻底夺取意识，理性在风暴中被彻底摧毁，原始的本能完全控制了身体，让他发出一声更比一声高的欢愉呻吟。  
听到“斑”的话，斑胡乱点几下头，然后顺从地吮吸“斑”手指上源于自己身体内部的淫靡液体，津津有味地品尝，嘴中的唾液顺着手指流下来，把上面弄得亮晶晶的。

【红锅】   
“真是令人惊讶，我还以为‘我们’只有在战场上才会如此兴奋。” “斑”仿佛自言自语一样低声说着，抽回不但没有被斑舔干净，反而变得更加津湿的手指，舔尝上面‘自己’的味道。 斑越来越放荡的呻吟在这方不大的空间内格外清晰，“斑”也能感受到身下之人的后穴在愈发紧缩着，似乎在期盼着什么的到来。  
“你差不多应该……要到了吧？”

【谷神星】   
难道现在不正是另一个“战场”吗？  
肉体相碰撞，汗水附着在皮肤上，人们发出痛苦或是兴奋的声音，矛盾的人沉浸在“战斗”的快感里。  
感受到后穴性器的微微跳动，斑勉强拉起四散的思维开口，口中吐出的却是淫乱无比的话。  
“射到……啊……我……里面来……”  
后穴正在渴望精液的沐浴，狠狠压榨着粗大的阳具，一副贪婪的样子。

【红锅】   
“可以。”  
“斑”如此认真地应下这个荒唐的请求，这让他这几个简单的音节显得颇为怪异。他托住斑被性器戳得不再平坦的小腹，在火热穴肉的魅惑之下彻底放弃了其他碍事的心思，任由欲望暂时接管了身体的掌控权，把烫人的液体狠狠洒在斑的身体里。

【谷神星】   
后穴接收到一直渴望的火热精液，像是要被这种滚烫烫伤了一样，疯狂地缩紧，让精液深困于深幽柔软的穴中。  
斑完全瘫倒在地上了，他黑色的发丝沾染着汗水，贴在潮红的脸上，他受到“斑”宝贵精液的慷慨馈赠，发出漫长的悲鸣，眼里满是欢愉和靥足。

【红锅】   
“斑”自然地退出了斑的身体，性器恋恋不舍地在斑的臀缝中间磨蹭，把上面沾的淫液都抹干净才算结束，他满足地欣赏着斑沉迷欲望的表情，仿佛看见了每次和“泉奈”结束之后的自己。  
不，这是不一样的，现在的“我”比那时候还要……  
“差不多该回去了吧？”  
他坐在斑的身边抬起斑那张极致愉悦幸福的脸，又望了望窗外只余半轮紫色霞光披在远山上的夕阳。

 

【谷神星】   
“现在回去未免为时过早。”  
斑抱住了一旁“自己”的腰身，从榻榻米上缓缓坐起来。  
“而且我们可是夫妻。”他开玩笑般地说道，“当然要在一起。”  
他的手臂轻轻环绕住“斑”的肩膀，在他颈边吐出暖昧火热的气息，吮吸锁骨，啃咬那里的肌肤，发出啧啧的水声。

【红锅】   
“看样子你还是不满意。”  
顺从地没有反抗斑，“斑”低下头去主动蹭了蹭斑的头发。他当然知道斑接下来打算做什么，于是配合着他的动作用手抚摸着自己胸前的红豆，挑逗双方的情绪。  
“你不用担心太多，在这种事情里我还是可以保护自己的。”

【谷神星】   
“你真的很有经验。”斑似乎是感叹着说了一句，“那之后请务必指导我。”  
斑咬了一下他胸口已经挺立起的嫣红，掠过凸起的小腹，来到胯间。  
斑的手指在“斑”的性器上缓缓滑动，拉出无意义的杂乱图案，在龟头上打圈，饶有兴趣地观察性器缓缓勃起的姿态。

【红锅】   
“斑”皱着眉，不知是为斑的言语挑逗而不满还是什么其他原因，他握住斑的手，有些急切地在自己的性器上面上下抚弄着。  
比斑敏感得多的身体这就起了反应，“斑”的眼睛被情色的火焰烧得有些发亮。  
“如果你不想让中午的事情再发生一次，那就快点。”

【谷神星】   
斑看了欲火焚身的“斑”一眼，欣然决定满足他的愿望。  
“斑”后穴的淫荡泛滥得完全不需要润滑，斑随随便便就轻松插进了三根手指，毫不费力地抽插着。  
“你平常每周要做多少次？”  
他恶意地发问，然后将性器最准了“斑”泥泞的后穴，长驱直入，直到温暖的最深处。

【红锅】   
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“斑”挑眉反问，原本是充满着威胁意味的表情在如今这种荒诞色情的情境下根本就是变相的邀请。  
斑的动作已经点燃了他的欲念之火，他扬起头急促喘息起来，黑色的长发因此乱七八糟地散在地上。

【谷神星】   
斑深深地抽出性器，然后深深地插入，他狠狠研磨“斑”最敏感的那一点，感受紧致穴肉快乐的回应。  
“好让我知道今后我们每周该做几次，或者你更喜欢天这个单位？”  
后穴紧紧吸附着斑的性器，甬道里散发着仿佛要让他融化一般的热量。

【红锅】   
“……每周有这么一天就够了。”  
这不是实话也不是谎言，更像是“斑”用来回避这个令他脸热的问题的手段。  
头一次被斑的性器进入，他有了片刻的恍惚，就好像是在和“自己”做一样。那里的形状他无比熟悉，却从来没有想到过会有品尝到的这一天。  
他似是满足地笑了起来，有薄薄的汗水自额角流下。  
“你只要做就好了。”

【谷神星】   
“只有一天就够了？”斑遗憾地摇摇头，“那就让我亲自来试试要多少次你才会满足吧。”  
他粗暴地拉起“斑”的大腿，架到双肩上，以此为轨道狠狠击打“斑”的后穴，惩罚他故意的回避。  
忍者的体力让他做这种事毫不费力，对武器的掌握让他每一击都能不偏离轨道，他直击最能激起“斑”放荡言语的那一点，感受“斑”精于性爱的美妙后穴，体会里面嫩肉的挤压和研磨。  
“你里面真舒服，而且看来很喜欢我。”这是斑真心实意的夸奖，也是恶意的刺激与挑逗。

【红锅】   
“嗯……这个用不着你……来说啊……”  
从理性上来说，“斑”希望这场情事能快点结束，以此让自己逃离这种难堪的境地。可是他的肉体正在被斑满足着，粗大火热的性器捶捣着他的内壁，早已被调教得淫荡不堪的身体根本就没法在这种时候还服从理智的指挥。  
“啊……好、好舒服……”  
身体深处被填满的感觉他已经怀念了许久，此时又偏偏被对自己的每一寸肉体都了如指掌的人掌控着，“斑”再也没办法矜持身段了。

【谷神星】   
“你可以叫的再大声点，毕竟这里只有我们两个人。”  
甩下了这样一句话，斑突然停下了动作。  
他放下“斑”的大腿，不再抗在肩上，而是让他的腿部环绕在自己的腰际。  
他将粗大的性器完全置于“斑”湿热的后穴里，只留两个深色的囊袋在外，“斑”则置于他的怀中，坐在他的身体一一他的性器上。  
他满意地感受到“斑”自发缠得越紧的双腿，挑逗地搓磨“斑”的尾骨，“斑”的性器则抵在他平坦的小腹上，顶端溢出的一点白色粘液污染了他的肌肤。  
他维持着抱着“斑”的姿势，捡起“斑”之前阅读的卷轴，百般无聊地看了起来，似乎完全忽略了在他身上欲求不满地扭动身体的某人。  
这绝对是报复。

【红锅】   
“你，你干什么……”  
斑在这个时候停了下来。  
在斑持续的挑逗下，“斑”的身体早就迫不及待。尾骨的酥麻一直蔓延到后穴深处，已经做好了被满足的准备，可是施与这些急切而淫荡的感觉之人却把自己的成果抛在那里置之不理。  
身体里燃烧得愈来愈旺的火焰渗透进每一个细胞，全身上下，尤其是最敏感隐秘的位置都在叫嚣着呼唤被满足。  
“斑”情不自禁地扭着腰，小幅度地上下动着身体。甚至去主动用手揉捏斑的囊袋，只希望斑能继续先前的情事。  
“继续……继续来上我……”

【谷神星】   
后穴每一刻都比上一刻吸附得更紧，满溢出更多的淫水，发出热切的呼唤。  
“你可以自食其力。”  
斑把手里的卷轴又拉长了一些，但他的视线既不在卷轴上，也不在“斑”身上，似乎完全视他的挑逗为无物。

【红锅】   
“斑”勉强支撑起身体，抬高腰臀让斑的性器暂时离开身体，然后再用力坐下去。他试着调整角度，让斑的顶端正好戳在自己的敏感点上。  
如此多次之后，他渐渐找回了之前那种被填满的感觉，但这样做终归是不如先前斑主动时那么令人心神沉醉。  
“你、你这样……有什么意义……”  
有那么一瞬间，“斑”的语气好像是在恳求斑一样，但这丝异样很快就消失了。除了被情欲灼烧的急迫，他的话语中再也听不出任何东西。

【谷神星】   
意义？那当然是……  
“想让你臣服，想更好地看看你这副淫荡的样子。”  
斑惬意地躺在地上，欣赏“斑”摆动身体追求性器不断冲击后穴的放浪模样，他皮肤上泌出细汗，蒙着一层代表情欲的诱惑红色。  
他的手在“斑”的腰边流连，然后滑到他曼妙的臀部上，指尖在那里滑动。  
“既然已经证明我很喜欢这样，那同为宇智波斑，我想你也会喜欢的。”  
斑伸出手，往那柔软圆滑的臀部重重打了下去，发出清脆的啪啪声。

【红锅】   
“啊！啊……你……”  
以“宇智波斑”的性格和贤值，他知道自己对斑一时兴起做了报复行为，那么斑自然会原封不动甚至变本加厉地还回来。  
他加快了上下动作的速度，扭腰的幅度也越来越大，每一次坐下的时候，臀肉和斑的肉体相碰都能发出令人光是听到就浮想联翩的碰撞声，和斑拍击他臀部的声音奇妙地融为一体。  
疼痛、快感和羞耻感一齐涌上，“斑”的理智和声音都被冲击得破碎，他勉强拼凑出挑衅般的语气，反击斑所谓的“意义”。  
“开什么玩笑……我、我和泉奈都不会……不会臣服于你们……”

【谷神星】   
斑猛然按下“斑”的身体，让性器的顶端碾压他身体中最敏感的那点。  
“放心，我只需要你的肉体臣服于我。”  
他满足地感受手下乱颤的皮肤和在那一瞬间更加肆意地缠绕阳具的贪婪后穴，呼吸也不禁变得急促起来  
“哈……你现在不就是吗？”  
那里面是湿润的，是火热的，是柔软的，更是淫荡的，是贪婪难以满足的。  
就像他一样。  
“我们还有很多时间……”

【红锅】   
“好舒服……再……再多一点啊……嗯哈……”  
原本在自己控制下规规矩矩地袭来的快感在瞬间高涨起来，“斑”没有刻意压制，放声呻吟着声音中似乎还染上了泣音。  
“快一点啊……”  
“斑”一点都不认为斑“征服”的目的在他身上实现了，可他身体的反应又明明白白地向斑献上了臣服之人的谄媚。  
这具躯体实在是无法忍耐半分，只能一味地渴求着似乎永远无法被满足的欢愉。

【谷神星】   
身上之人的反映极大地取悦了斑，他眼里染上艳红，以及完全不加掩饰的兴奋和欲望。  
他翻身重新把“斑”压在身下，分开他被淫水弄得滑腻的大腿，粗硬的性器缓缓从艳丽淫靡的后穴里出来，直至只剩最后半个龟头，后穴委屈地不满张合时，他又再次沉下腰部冲刺，长驱直入，霸道地占据填满了整个火热敏感的后穴，满足“斑”渴望被狠狠操弄的夙愿。  
斑每一击都尽最大的力量去填满“斑”，贯穿绵软的身体，擦过紧致的内壁，痛击敏感点。  
而愈加美妙后穴也几乎让他要把持不住了，肠肉绞杀性器的每一处地方，斑感觉得到，“斑”淫荡的后穴正在呼唤精液的降临。  
“斑……哈……你这个样子……”斑再次给了对方深深的一击。  
“难道是想怀上我的孩子吗？”

【红锅】   
“我不是……啊……！嗯……”  
斑这种直白的，简单的，却偏偏最能满足“斑”难耐欲望的性爱方式让“斑”倍感绝望地沉醉其中。他炽热的穴肉淫荡地包裹着吞吐着斑的性器，不仅仅是两人交合之处，连“斑”的臀部和大腿上都沾满了透明的晶亮液体。他涣散的目光望向上空的虚无，在快感巅峰来临之前，说完最后一句在自己掌控范围内的话。  
“我的孩子……是泉奈的……”  
随后各种颜色的光芒迅速从四面八方而来，在“斑”的脑海中纠结成一团没有源头的麻线，然后默契地一齐爆炸开，让“斑”的身心都完全被它们所代表的，罪恶的淫欲支配。

【谷神星】   
“你的孩子当然是泉奈的。”  
斑调侃了一句，那句关于怀孕的话是他说来故意刺激“斑”的，也取得了他还算满意的成果。  
“斑”陷入无法躲避的极乐高潮中，而斑在这时却猛然把他抱了起来，让他大半个人的身体重量都通过后穴里的阳具支撑。  
“我一直……想知道在高潮的时候……啊……加倍进行打击会怎么样……”  
在还处于高潮中的后穴不射出来，对斑来说也是件极为困难的事，他将“斑”的身体按到墙上，仍旧让他悬于空中。  
“别掉下去，抓紧了。”  
说完，斑就重新开始激烈的冲刺，他让狰狞的性器在高潮的甬道中继续前行，破开重重阻碍，再次狠击“斑“最淫荡的那一点。  
木质的墙壁在冲击之下，随着他们身体一抽一插的节奏演奏出荒唐淫靡的协奏曲。

【红锅】   
“斑”在意识迷离之中以为这场从午间断续到现在的漫长情事就要结束了，没想到下一刻迎来的就是更加欢愉更加痛苦的折磨。  
高潮过后还在颤动的穴肉又一次迎来了谈不上温柔的光顾，更重要的是斑仍然在冲击他高潮过后的敏感点。这一次性器顶碰在点上带来的不再是单纯的快感，如锦里藏针一般混迹其中的是蔓延到腰腿之间的酸胀和酥麻。“斑”并不喜欢这种感觉，可他现在一点逃离的可能性都没有。  
身体在悬空之中完全使不上力，“斑”只能紧紧抓住斑的手臂不让自己掉下。他整个身体都无力而被动地依靠着斑的支撑，再次开口时，“斑”的声音是更加破碎的颤音。  
“你停下……停下啊……我、我受不了……”

【谷神星】   
光“斑”在这种快感的漩涡中还能清楚地组织语言说话，就够让斑惊讶的了，  
“难道你不喜欢这些吗？”  
斑疑问道，然后他再次加快了抽插的动作，发誓要让全然的快乐彻底淹没“斑”的思维，让他打身体彻底臣服在性器和精液之下，和他融为一体。  
“来吧……斑，再来一次，我们一起。”  
斑把“斑”顶在墙壁上，性器完全插入温暖柔软的甬道里，不受外界风吹雨打的侵害，爆发出代表了他生命延续浓厚精液，送入最深处，将其慷慨赠送。

【红锅】   
“不……嗯啊……啊！”  
“斑”被抵在冷硬的墙壁上喘息不止，口中的津液在狂乱的性爱中顺着唇角和下颌的形状流下来，与不知何时沾满脸颊的泪水和在一起，这些都让他的脸看起来无比情色淫乱。  
体内骤然迸发的温暖与身后触及的冰冷形成了对比鲜明的和谐感，把高潮后持续刺激的痛苦和欢愉推上了巅峰。  
“我……不要了……”

【谷神星】   
“你之前不是很喜欢的吗，斑？”  
射出精液后，斑并没有把性器拿出来，还是仍将其置于高潮后微微收缩的湿热后穴里，享受情事的余韵，继续填满一如既往贪婪的后穴。  
他亲吻“斑”的嘴角和脸颊，将上面狼狈的液体轻柔地吻掉，安抚他的心情。

【红锅】   
“斑”有些慌乱地避开斑的亲吻，从淫欲中渐渐清醒过来的他忽然想到了许久之前“扉间”给他和“泉奈”看过的阴阳遁生子研究的卷轴。  
原本被他扫进记忆角落的一些东西，现在慢慢地清晰起来了。  
“不……不对……”  
他勉强挣开斑的怀抱，拖着脚步向一旁的书柜走去。白浊的液体顺着他的大腿流下来，在地上形成一串斑驳的痕迹。

【谷神星】   
“斑？”  
斑有所察觉，“斑”现在的状态很不对劲。  
他甚至连从后穴不断滴落的精液都完全置之不理，凝重的视线直直地黏在书柜上，眼中隐隐透露着恐慌和焦急。

【红锅】   
“斑”从书柜里翻找出那个已经落了些灰尘的小卷轴，别过脸把卷轴递给斑。  
“你……自己看吧。”  
只有一次，不知道会不会有问题。

【谷神星】   
从卷轴中所记载的一连串复杂的理论和晦涩的术语中，斑得出了一个结论。  
外界遗传物质的浇灌会影响由阴阳遁造就孩子的遗传基因。  
斑不禁松了一口气，他坦然看向“斑”。  
“我和你都是宇智波斑，DNA当然也是一样的，孩子怎么样都会带有你自身的基因的，就算我确实……将遗传物质送到你的身体里了，也不会有什么影响。”

【红锅】   
要真是这样就好了。  
“斑”在心里暗自忐忑着，先前他和斑做的时候根本就完全忘记了这一点。  
泉奈……  
倘若真的如那个泉奈所说，这个世界是一个错误，他就更不愿让这种事情发生在“泉奈”身上了。  
“斑”不愿让“泉奈”除了在他和泉奈心中的印痕以外，什么都留不下。

【谷神星】   
“不要在意这种无关的事了。”  
斑对卷轴上记载的东西并不在意，他重新把“斑”拉过来，抱着他坐在地上，舔吸他的脸颊。  
“我们继续来做有意思的事吧……”  
他的膝盖似有似无地蹭着“斑”的胯部，压住他的大腿，让他不能起来。

【红锅】   
“今天很晚了，还是之后再……”  
“斑”一手推拒着斑，想要蜷起腿来离开他的怀抱。  
斑的举动确实让他身体里升腾起几分欲望，但他现在满心慌乱得没法去在意这些。  
“而且明天要问一下扉间关于孩子的事。”

【谷神星】   
扉间……  
“斑”提到的这个名字让他想到了前段时间和他分手的，他那个世界的扉间，这阴差阳错地让斑熄灭了现在马上继续做的心思。  
“现在确实很晚了，我们先去吃饭？”  
他拉起“斑”，向他问道。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“斑”这才能够站起身来，简单地穿好先前的衣服，拉开纸门向厨房走去。  
斑的情绪他没有忽视，他可以真切地看到斑眼中那一闪即灭的黯淡。  
这两个世界还真是复杂纠结。

【谷神星】   
厨房里备了不少食材，斑大致看了看，准备两人份丰富的食物绰绰有余。  
记上他推测应该是泉奈的围裙，打开写轮眼，斑很快就做出了美味的一餐。  
把晚餐端到桌上，斑犹豫了一下，略有恶趣味地问“斑”道：“需要我喂你吗？”

【红锅】   
“辛苦了，我自己来就可以。”  
虽然平时很多时候都是“泉奈”在喂。  
“斑”这样把这句调笑敷衍过去，洗好了两人的餐具摆在桌案边上，若无其事地坐下。  
“还有，你穿了泉奈的衣服。”

【谷神星】   
“我知道。”斑若无其事地说。  
他自然地跪坐到斑旁边的位子上，喝一口味增汤，含在口中，然后强硬地按住了“斑”的后脑，通过唇舌将味增渡了过去，分享其口感和香气。  
“我的手艺怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“等等，你怎么没穿……唔……”  
“斑”刚刚注意到斑身上除了一件围裙以外身无片缕，他还没有来得及提醒，就被斑不留余地地吻上。  
温热的味增汤裹着斑柔润的舌侵入他的口中，他把汤水咽下了一多半，斑的舌头就开始在他口中不安分地搅动着。他无奈又隐约兴奋地去迎合，舌尖与斑纠缠着。有混合着味增香气的液体自二人唇角留下，滴落在“斑”的衣服上。  
“……没有泉奈做得好。”  
唇分后，他半真半假地回答了一句。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的体格比斑小了一圈，围裙穿在他身上当然也有点紧了。  
两人唇舌交缠之间，味增混杂着唾液从嘴角流下来，沿着脖颈修长的曲线滴落，最后污浊了原本干净的围裙，也让斑的姿态显得有些狼狈。  
斑把围裙穿歪了，胸口嫣红的乳头若隐若现地探出半角来，他伸出舌头，舔砥嘴角边的汁液。  
“我没有泉奈做的好……指哪一方面上的？”  
斑慢慢夹起一块烤得恰到好处的鲜嫩牛肉，送入口中，然后再次吻住了“斑”。  
“你可以把这些当做夫妻之间的情趣。”

【红锅】   
这一次“斑”毫不客气地用舌从斑口中抢过那块牛肉，顺便还在斑的舌尖上不轻不重地咬了一下，然后放开了斑。  
“每个方面都是。”  
“斑”明知道这句话会惹恼斑却仍然故意这样说了。他拿过热毛巾给斑擦了擦流到脖颈和锁骨的汤水，把毛巾翻了一面放回托盘里。  
“我们可以好好吃完饭，然后再考虑其他事情。”  
他提出的建议大抵不会有效用。

【谷神星】   
每个方面都是……吗？  
“那要来验证试试吗？”  
斑一口接着一口“喂食“，和“自己”一起享用这份晚餐。  
他大半个身体都紧贴着“斑”，露出的肌肤故意蹭着“斑”的敏感部位。  
“关于泉奈是不是真的每个方面都比我好这件事。”

【红锅】   
“斑”没有再说话，斑这种咄咄逼人的亲密举动也不容许他再说什么。  
他被动地接受着斑这种色情感呼之欲出的喂食，与斑的肌肤相亲在不知不觉中又惹起了他的生理反应。他的乳珠已经挺立起来，透着晶莹的红色。  
“……泉奈还有你弟弟都快要回来了，明天再说吧。”

【谷神星】   
“你不是也很想要吗？”  
斑的膝盖隔着薄薄的衣衫压住了斑胯下的性器，就算有衣服阻隔，那里勃起的形状还是十分明显。  
他的指尖划过“斑”胸口挺立的两点红樱，感受乳头恰到好处的坚硬和柔韧。  
“既然你那么担心，那我们就去别的地方。”斑凑在“斑”耳边，吐露出诱惑的话语。  
“去泉奈找不到的地方。”

【红锅】   
“好吧。”  
“斑”叹了一口气，他明白‘宇智波斑’是不会这样轻松简单地就放弃达成目标的。因此他只能选择暂时妥协。  
斑用指肚揉碾着他的乳珠，那里好像已经急不可耐地企盼更多的对待一样，不争气地挺立得更加膨胀。  
“无论你想去哪里，都先把衣服穿好。”  
“斑”似是提醒地说。

【谷神星】   
“我身上难道没有穿衣服吗？”斑指着连勉强遮盖身躯都做不到的围裙，故作疑惑地说。  
“呵，不要管那些无关紧要的事了。”  
斑的声音突然沉了下来，他眼里映出一轮诡谲的血红。  
“宇智波斑。”  
须佐能乎蓝色的虚焰隐约缠绕在他身边，把“斑”一同围在里面。  
暗色的夜空下，蓝色的天狗遨游于天际。

【红锅】   
这个方向是往村子的西侧。  
“斑”抬起头看着那被蒙上了一层青蓝半透明纱布的月亮，相比起昨天的圆满无缺，今天的月亮在侧边缺了一个极小的弧形。  
立待月。  
起始于昨日的事情到了现在，也已经越来越向着某个晦暗的方向偏斜了。

【谷神星】   
斑让须佐能乎停留在离月亮极近的地方，月光透过须佐能乎照进来，让他近乎赤裸的身躯蒙上一层奇异的光彩。  
须佐能乎顶端的空间并不大，但容纳两个人还是绰绰有余。  
他抬头望向高挂于天际的皎月。  
今夜仍是一个无云之夜。  
“这里就很不错，你觉得怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“你是怎么想到这里的？真是惊讶 你还是个有着这种趣味的人。”  
“斑”虽然这么说着，心中却并没有嘴上所言的诧异。  
“宇智波斑”做出什么离经叛道的事情好像都是正常的，反过来才是枯木生花。  
他向下望去，下方正是木叶西侧的森林，修炼的人寻常也不会到这里。  
他自然不担心普通人能透过须佐能乎的光辉看到什么，但他仍然免不了有些难堪。

【谷神星】   
斑顺着对方的视线同样向下发的森林望过去。  
“你觉得在下面做更好？”  
他两三下解开自己身上穿着的唯一一件衣物一一一件标有宇智波团扇族徽的围裙，递给“斑”。  
“穿上。”

【红锅】   
“斑”把自己身上的族服脱下来，接过那件不能称得上是衣服的布料系在身上。  
低头之间，他嗅到了熟悉的味道。  
泉奈和……“自己”。  
与斑穿的时候一样，围裙只能遮住他身体的一小部分。大片的肌肤都裸露在外面。

【谷神星】   
斑很满意他的顺从，他走到“斑”的背后，手环住了他的胸部，狠狠揉捏通红的乳珠。  
“你似乎很喜欢我摸你这里。”  
斑在“斑”后背吐出温湿的气息，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，舌尖轻轻舔砥他的耳垂。

【红锅】   
“你也一样。”  
敏感的背部全然暴露在斑的面前，“斑”却已经没有了逃开的想法。  
斑这种爱抚的动作是最让他受不了的，这就好像他们是真正的伴侣一样。“斑”用一侧臀肉去摩擦斑还没有进入状态的性器，似乎在催促他快一点。  
“毕竟我是跟你学的。”

【谷神星】   
斑正在品尝他后颈的皮肤，听到“斑”这句似曾相识的话，他哑然失笑。  
“那就多学一点吧。”斑狠狠拍打了一下“斑”的屁股，让仍旧通红的臀部变得更艳丽了。  
“不过，你也太焦急了。”  
斑向下望去，“斑”后穴里之前射的精液的还没排光，就有新的淫水源源不断地流出来，催促斑进入，再次品尝硕大汲取精液。  
而斑看到这样放浪的姿态，也不再磨磨蹭蹭，把性器对准湿漉漉的后穴口，长驱直入，嚣张地冲刺进他的身体，不给其主人留半分情面。  
“但我很喜欢你这一点。”  
饥渴的后穴得到“食物”，在斑还没有动作的情况下，就已经自发地开始品尝，肠壁紧紧收缩，分泌出更多的淫液。

【红锅】   
在这个姿势下身体完全得不到任何支撑，斑刚一进入，就把“斑”的身体带得向前差点跌倒。“斑”没有其他办法，只能稍微弯下腰，用手紧掐住自己的大腿来保持一点平衡。  
被淫水和精液浸泡许久的穴肉有些发胀，比上一次更加紧致地吸吮起斑粗大的性器来。在这还不算正式开始的时候，穴里就流下了一股股混杂着白浊的晶莹液体。  
“斑”没法看到斑现在的表情，不过他知道斑现在一定是相当得意的。  
“这次……这次不要射在里面……”  
担心一会的自己又会失去保持言语逻辑的能力，“斑”趁着现在开口要求。

【谷神星】   
“斑”怀住身前之人的腰部，托着他的身体，让他的身躯得以重新立起来。  
斑的手伸到围裙里面，按住“斑”因怀孕鼓起并变得柔软的腹部，手指挑逗地向下轻轻按压摩挲。  
“你难道不喜欢我射在里面吗？”  
话音未落，斑已经开始在满溢精液和淫水的穴肉里大力抽插起来，他贴心地照顾着“斑”向来喜欢被狠狠击打的那点。

【红锅】   
“不……这次不可以再……在里面……”  
斑抚摸着“斑”腹部的动作在“斑”的感知中无疑是相当温柔的，但就是这种带有挑逗性质的温柔在某个不定的时候或许会变幻成残忍的模样。  
“啊……泉奈的……孩子……不行……”  
斑一开始就对着敏感点猛攻的性器让“斑”相当有效率地在快感构造的流沙之中沉沦。身体被禁锢在斑身前的狭小空间里，莫名的压迫感从须佐能乎的光芒中散发出来，“斑”在本能地紧张戒备的同时又有了回到战场时的兴奋。

【谷神星】   
“既然下面不可以，那就让我射在上面吧。”  
斑扳过“斑”的脸，温柔地吻住了他的唇，柔软的舌尖在双唇上掠过，分开他紧闭的牙齿，进入柔软的内里。  
斑品味对方口中与自己完全相同的味道，同样柔软的舌头缠绕在一起，在狭小的口腔里展开一场场激烈的战斗，争夺这个吻的主动权。  
直到“斑”几乎要窒息了，他才迟迟停下这个吻。  
斑用手指涂开对方在激烈的战斗中流到下巴上的津液，轻嗅“斑”发间的气息。  
“可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“斑”的后穴已经在不耐烦地催促他继续攻击了，肠壁不满地抽动，臀部愈往后翘起，但斑仿佛没意识到这些，只是一味看着“斑”的眼睛，等待他的回答。

【红锅】   
“斑”在迷乱之中没有听清斑在问什么，只是慌乱点头应下。  
斑的吻在这个宛如不平等条约一样的要约和承诺之后接踵而至。“斑”主动地与斑的舌纠缠，展开了这场表面上势均力敌的战斗。  
然而毫无疑问，他是处于下风都那一方。对于斑的刻意接近，挑逗，爱抚乃至……他竟然有了甘之若饴的感觉。  
这是本能，这只是本能……  
“斑”眼中的光彩完全被情欲的瘴气遮掩住了，他朦胧地看着斑与他对视的双眼，口中吐出的却不是回答，而是高昂的呻吟。  
“嗯……那就……啊……快一点……”

【谷神星】   
斑有时也会疑惑，单调重复的抽插动作居然会对他，对他们有如此之大的吸引力。  
他抽出时，“斑”的温热柔软的后穴紧紧抓牢吸附着他的性器，在茎壁上泛起酥麻，抓绕他的心弦，然后那点酥麻随着速度的猛然提升立刻泛滥成烈焰一般的剧烈感受，快感贯穿整个下身，当他快要彻底离开层层叠叠的肠肉时，里面的淫水被带出来，“斑”的后穴则会禁锢他的龟头，微微张合，发出饥渴的呼唤，唤起他心中的渴望，让他的浴火愈加旺盛，于是他又忍不住沉下去感受新的柔软，破开满是淫水的湿热甬道，在其中驰骋，填满这从未满足，一直饥渴的淫荡后穴。  
在这种看似乏味的动作里，他们似乎都找到了无法言喻的趣味和快乐，不断重复着。  
“哪怕不是夫妻，我们也可以经常这样……”  
毕竟他们的身体是如此契合，他们又是如此喜爱这种荒唐放荡的情爱。

【红锅】   
“斑”望着被青光笼罩的月亮，它的清辉横亘千万年，照耀在他们二人身上。如果现在空中有云彩，那么月亮大概会躲进去——它可能生平是第一次见到这种怪异的淫乱景象。  
快要到崩坏的边缘了，无论是身体还是心灵。  
斑简单却有力的动作有着要把他的肚子顶破的气势，而“斑”因为充血和摩擦变得鲜红的穴肉却仍然尽力地吞咽着那火热的硕大，恨不得一刻也不让它离开。  
“好舒服……好舒服啊……”  
这个无风的晚上相比昨天要热不少，须佐能乎的狭小空间里的温度更是显得要高一些。但这一切似乎都比不上从两人交合之处而起遍布全身的灼热感，“斑”感觉这灼热就像火山口的熔岩，一旦深陷其中便再也无法抽身。

【谷神星】   
连清冷的月光也抑制不了斑心中的烈焰了，他火热的视线紧紧黏在“斑”的身体上，沉醉于他放荡坦诚的表现，月色从他肩膀上倾泻下来，皎洁清丽的光芒与“斑”淫乱的姿态形成鲜明的对比，让他有了一种魔性的魅力。  
身体上的快感，征服强者的快感，以及斑也难以分辨的莫名感情交织在一起，让他的思维都要在这种烈焰中融化了。  
他加大了抽插的力度，以最严肃最郑重的态度对待每一波浪潮，每一击都狠厉非常地打在“斑”的敏感点上，堵住他流水不止的贪婪后穴，软袋每一次都能重重撞击在“斑”的后穴口，发出清脆的肉体碰撞声。

【红锅】   
“斑”感觉双腿已经发软得有些站不住，他不得不向后倚靠着斑的身体，然而这样却愈发显出了他的“主动”。  
这样也使得他对斑的抽插的反应更大了，身体在宛如任人宰割一样的状态下完全对斑的一举一动都言听计从，。  
“斑”的意识在那一刻如同被熔岩灼烧的坚冰一样融化成冷水，然后又以极快的速度升腾成蒸汽，在空中盘旋着上升，最终溃散消泯。  
他在这被月光庇护的安谧之下畅快地浪叫出声，完全无所顾忌。

【谷神星】   
有传闻，月光能恍惚人的精神，能唤醒人心中的魔性，斑不清楚是否真的是这样，但他们确实在这清朗的月色之下变得恍惚了。  
欢愉的呻吟，喘气声，肉体碰撞声，水泽声，这些声音交织在一起，成为一首最能激起人心中淫乱欲望的进行曲，曲子的节奏随着演出的进行，愈加快速，把两位表演者身与心一同带入高潮。  
他恐怕践行不了之前的诺言了，意识在月光下蒸腾为雾气的前一秒，斑这样想。  
下一刻，他深深沉下腰部，用滚烫的白浊冲刷“斑”身体中的淫水，选择听从身体本能的指示，给早已溢满精子的贪婪后穴补充最新鲜的精液。

【红锅】   
“我……不是说了……啊……”  
奇怪的是，“斑”根本没有为斑的爽约而感到半分不满，这句话好像只是习惯性的埋怨一样。在斑射进来的时候，“斑”的全身心都是异常的满足。甬道内被再一次洗刷，上一次留下的还没有清理的液体与新的温度融合在一起，几乎要把所接触到的软肉都烫化掉。  
“斑”仍然倚在斑的怀抱里，在混沌之中恢复着体力和思考能力。他睁着无神的双眼看着惑人心神的明月，脸上仍是一片迷离。  
这要是幻术就好了。  
这要是真的就好了。

【谷神星】   
斑抱着“斑”，和他一起躺坐在须佐能乎里，月光似乎比之前更亮了，但心中那种恍惚和火热之感渐渐消退了下来。  
他没有抽出仍旧埋在“斑”身体里的性器，任由性器把浓厚的精液堵在里面，他在月光之下，享受激烈情爱之后的平静。  
“现在回去吗？”  
直到天边飘来一朵淡云，给月蒙上一层似有似无的雾气，斑才开口询问是否回去。

【红锅】   
月亮挂在偏南的夜空中照耀着从情欲中渐渐回神的两人。  
还没有到午夜。  
“斑”安静地坐在斑的怀中，他在惊讶于刚才自己那种怪异的，由心底攀升的满足感，同时又为此暗暗担忧起来。  
“扉间”的卷轴难道有夹层吗？  
斑的长发有一缕散在他的胸前，“斑”用一根手指慢慢绕来绕去，许久才回答。  
“回去吧，明天我还要去找扉间。”

【谷神星】   
须佐能乎扬起巨大的双翼，似乎成为了天际上的另一轮月亮，闪烁着亮丽但不刺眼的蓝色光芒，向某个有繁华村落的方向飞去。  
在宇智波族地外一处隐蔽的地方，斑降下已经被他缩小了的须佐能乎。  
“到了。”

【红锅】   
“斑”在地上站稳之后，低头看了一眼自己身上那件快要散开的围裙。  
看来还要替“泉奈”洗一下才行。  
他叹了一口气，往自己的房间走去。

【谷神星】   
“欢迎回来，哥哥。”  
“泉奈“静坐在“斑”房间里，他深幽的黑色眼睛注视着前方的斑，面容看似平静，但眼中却酝酿着风暴。  
看到姿态狼狈，精液后穴还从后穴里流下来的斑，“泉奈”并没有什么反映，似乎早已料到。  
“洗澡水已经准备好了……”他淡淡地说。

【红锅】   
“……泉奈。”  
“斑”知道他午夜才归来一定会被“泉奈”发现，但这不代表他做好了应对的准备。  
他该怎样，又能怎样？  
“泉奈”直直地看着他的黑色眼睛表面上一如往日一样沉稳平静，“斑”却在其中看到了燃烧不息的天照之炎。  
“……对不起，我没有遵循你告诉我的那些话。”

【谷神星】   
一直很乖的，一直深爱着他，一直听他的话的哥哥……  
“哥哥，去洗澡吧。”  
“泉奈”注视着顺着斑的大腿流到脚跟，最后污浊了榻榻米的的精液。  
“我在这里等你。”他向“斑”露出一个和往常一样乖巧贴心的笑容。

【红锅】   
“斑”满眼愧疚与复杂地望了“泉奈”一眼，转身走进了浴室。  
温暖的水流正好是他平日熟悉的温度，他尽量快速同时又细致地清理着自己的身体，顺便把“泉奈”的围裙也洗干净。  
腿上和股间黏腻的液体已经被冲洗干净，可无论如何，后穴里的东西却仍然没有流尽的意思。  
只好先这样了。  
“斑”无奈地裹上浴巾回到房间里。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
在“斑”醒来的时间的前一刻，“泉奈”就已经在斑床边等待了。  
“哥哥，我们今天去扉间那里检查。”  
关于阴阳遁怀孕的一些事，他一定要向扉间问个清楚。  
他这样想着，帮“斑”一件件把衣服穿上。

【红锅】   
“斑”感觉到了“泉奈”语气中的古怪，他没有反抗“泉奈”的动作，却也想起了自己今天的目的。  
他确实要去找“扉间”问问昨天卷轴里的事情。当初那个卷轴他和“泉奈”都没有仔细看，现在想来是“泉奈”也重新翻过了。  
“嗯，那我们去吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
扉间和“扉间”同时放下手中的试管和镊子，转身扭头看向门口，不同的是扉间表情有些无奈，而“扉间”与其说是去看，还不如说是在模仿扉间的动作，眼神没有丝毫波动。

【谷神星】   
关于昨天在这个世界的“斑”那里看到的卷轴，斑还是留了一分心。  
所以在吃完早餐后，他决定前往扉间的实验室问问。

【红锅】   
“……扉间，你这个卷轴上面写的那些假设情况，都……”  
“斑”起初想问“都是真的吗”，转念一想，“千手扉间”从来不是会在科学基本原则上出错误的人，他只好改了措辞。  
“都一定会发生吗？”

【谷神星】   
斑走进实验室的时候，正好看见这一幕。  
“斑”问的也是他想知道的问题，所以在“泉奈”要噬人的眼神下，他并没有离开，而是现在在一旁等待扉间的回答。

【鹤风】   
“是的。”  
“扉间”眼也不眨的看着问出这个问题的‘斑’。  
“阴阳遁的产物可以说是最为纯净的，所以，外界的遗传物质是一定会对其产生影响的。”  
扉间歪头看向从外面走进来的斑，表情有些复杂，他的目光在斑和‘斑’两人身上徘徊。  
“扉间”也看向了斑。  
“阴阳遁因为纯粹，所以会本能的追求强者，包括强者身上的一切，这会让其感到满足，同样会反馈到宿体上。”  
一一一一一一一一  
扉间的眼神闪了闪，他想起了在千手宅的晴太，他伸手将“扉间”往后拉了拉，防止他会被牵扯进去。

【谷神星】   
斑避开了扉间的目光，他向来机敏过人，恐怕已经猜出他们会一起来这里的原因。  
但对于扉间的话，斑并没有太在意，毕竟这是他昨天已经知道的事，而且他和“斑”的遗传基因也是一样的，影响了也相当于没影响，倒是追求强者这点让他有些意外。  
一一至少他是这样认为的。  
不过“泉奈”显然不这么认为。

【红锅】   
果然是这样。  
“斑”发现这种情况简直是自己咎由自取的结果，他迅速地看了斑一眼，缓缓地转头向“泉奈”的方向。  
“泉奈，对不起。”  
他的声音低沉喑哑，其中的情绪连他自己也理不清楚。  
追求强者的本能？在天赋和武力上，斑确实比“泉奈”更强。可“泉奈”才是他一直注视着，一直眷恋着的那个人。

【鹤风】   
“按照实验材料千手晴太的情况推测。”  
“扉间”还是上前了几步，伸手放到‘斑’鼓起的腹部上，仔细感知。  
“第一阶段已经完成，还剩余的将会在降生后的第二阶段，吞噬排斥完成，孩子外在表现的情况将会接近两位宇智波斑，因为唯一的特例还未发育成熟，无法推测内部构造的情商，智商，性格等因素。”

【谷神星】   
“斑……”  
“泉奈”的声音宛如冬日里冰冻的湖面，他注视着斑的眼神就像要把人从脚到头泡到那厚厚冰层之下接近冰点的湖水里。  
已经酿成的事实无法改变。  
“哥哥。”他的声音突然温柔起来了，他转头看向一边的“斑”。  
“斑”的腹部相当显眼，更与另一边腰身修长的斑形成显眼的对比。  
“这个孩子……你要怎么做？”

【红锅】   
“千手……”  
想到自己一知半解的千手家的情况，“斑”的慌乱更添几分。  
“斑”的目光向墙角移去，“泉奈”的敌意尽管没有针对于他，但却切实地刺到了“宇智波斑”的身上。  
事已至此，他只有在最后的选择上依从“泉奈”了。  
“泉奈……你想怎样，就怎样做吧。”

【谷神星】   
孩子已经相当大了，打掉孩子会对“斑”的健康造成影响，甚至威胁其生命，所以“泉奈”绝对不会这样做的。  
“哥哥想怎么样……就怎么样吧，只要不伤到你就好。”  
“泉奈”温柔的视线注视着自己最爱的哥哥，他完全忽略了“斑”怀孕的腹部。  
“如果哥哥觉得和他做很舒服，那就去做吧。”  
“只要哥哥高兴就好……因为，哥哥最爱的永远是我。”  
他无比自信地说道，好似在说一个世间不容置疑的真理。  
“泉奈”不介意“斑”和斑发生性关系，但却在意斑对“斑”下手。  
他重新把阴冷的视线投向斑，但并没有什么动作，他知道自己是赢不了斑的。但是没关系，能让斑得到深刻教训，再也不对“斑”出手的机会还有很多。  
“泉奈“明显的视线斑不可能不注意到，那其中包含的意图也呼之即出。  
看来需要小心他，斑在心中想。

【鹤风】   
“还有什么事吗？”  
扉间看着三位宇智波问到。  
他把自己护在身后，在对方想要继续说完理论之前截住了话。  
“先闭嘴。”  
“柱间”之前的要求还有用，“扉间”闭上了嘴。

【红锅】   
在“泉奈”的眼中，“斑”看到了绵延了二十余年而不变的光彩。眷恋，渴慕，向往……“泉奈”只有在面对他的时候才会有常人应有的情绪。  
不过现在事情不一样了。  
“泉奈”在面对泉奈时的复杂，面对斑时的怨怼和冰冷都是真切存在的，尽管后者是因他而起。  
“斑”的视线不着痕迹地从斑身上停留须臾后落到了“泉奈”脸上，然后他又仿佛不愿去看二人一样，闭上了眼睛。  
“泉奈，我……不想留下这个孩子。”  
强者是会互相吸引的，这一点毫无疑问。然而“斑”更希望“泉奈”能在世上留下血脉，而不只有历史记录里、宇智波族谱里毫无感情色彩的名字和事迹。

【谷神星】   
听到“斑”的话，“泉奈”心中满怀的喜悦几乎要跃出胸口，但他眉眼间却流露出略显悲伤的神色。  
“哥哥……不行，不能这样的。”  
他看着斑隆起的腹部。  
“孩子已经那么大了，我不允许你这样做，这样哥哥做很可能会受伤……我绝对不允许哥哥做那种伤害自己的事的。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”要开口说什么，但是被扉间制止了。  
他示意对方和他继续去做之前没有做完的实验，不要去掺和那些事。  
他一点都不想知道，为什么最后自己都会和自己卷到一起。

【红锅】   
这确实是一个现实问题。  
就算“斑”认为这点事对自己来说不算什么，可他并不想让“泉奈”为他忧心。  
“斑”抬手抚了抚“泉奈”的脑袋，走到对这边的事充耳不闻的两位扉间面前。  
“……可以请你们帮一下忙吗？”

【鹤风】   
扉间叹了口气，看向正注视着‘斑’的自己，示意对方可以开口了。  
冷硬的朱红色看着斑脸上的表情。  
“可以做到。”  
“扉间”开口。  
“我能做到。”

【谷神星】   
“哥哥，你要做什么？”  
察觉到“斑”动作话语的含义，“泉奈”拦到了“斑”和扉间之间。  
“哥哥，不要这样……”他忧心地看着自己所爱的人。

【红锅】   
“那就麻烦你了。”  
“斑”对“扉间”表示了十分诚意的感谢，回头看着“泉奈。”  
“泉奈，你不必担心我。”  
“这是我的选择。”  
至于斑，他一直有意地逃避，甚至连目光接触都没有。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”开始准备需要的器材以及场地，满怀无奈的扉间也开始帮忙。

【谷神星】   
既然这是你的选择，哥哥……看到“斑”如此坚决，“泉奈”没有再说话。  
“扉间，成功率是多少？”他向两位正在准备器材的“大夫”问道。  
斑对“斑”和泉奈之间的事并没有发表什么看法，只是一直默默看着。

【鹤风】   
“一个小型手术，成功率99％，不排除一些意外事故。”“扉间”回答。  
死亡一次，感情清零，纵然有以前的记忆，但是他已经找不到当初的感觉了，就连曾经和柱间打了那一架，现在的“扉间”也无法理解当初自己的想法。

【谷神星】   
99%？  
“泉奈”脑里闪过他因为要让斑怀孕而了解的一系列数据。  
这个概率比顺利生产的可能性高。  
于是泉奈放心了。

【鹤风】   
“准备好了。”  
扉间带着口罩，对“泉奈”示意可以放心让斑躺下了。  
他扫了一眼站在一边的斑，没有说话。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”为“斑”让出一条道路，站到离手术台很近的地方。 斑则犹豫着要不要也过去，毕竟这件事和他也有不少关系。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从后面钻了出来，有些犹豫地看着斑，眼神依然平静，但是扉间有些警惕的拉住了“扉间”。  
“先回去，做完手术在说。”  
他顺着“扉间”的视线看到了斑，收回视线后，对着“扉间”说到。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“斑”握住“泉奈”的手，郑重地点头。他侧过身避开斑，躺在了手术台上。 “开始吧。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”先进去了，然后扉间在周围拉上了白色的帘子，用于隔离其他人的视线，上面还奢侈的绣了封印阵，就是为了这一点。  
鲜血的味道从里面传了出来，之后，不久，里面的声音就消失了。

【谷神星】   
这是“泉奈”熟悉的味道，血液的味道，在他无比熟悉的战场上，这种他曾经从来都视之无物的气味在现在却让他浑身发冷。 斑闭眼靠在一边的墙上，眉头皱起。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着躺在床上，双腿打开搭在支架上，露出下身穴口的“斑”，手中的镊子在对方光洁的皮肤上消着毒。  
“斑”的身体有些紧绷，扉间原本打算说些什么，让其放松下来，但是“扉间”先了一步，扉间有些生无可恋的听着“扉间”绝对不符合人类标准的话语。  
“你喜欢什么颜色？一会儿结束后，你可以选择一个颜色的培养液作为棺材的颜色，培养槽的形状你也可以选择。”

【红锅】   
“你问这个干什么？”  
“斑”皱着眉侧过脸去，在那件事情发生之后，“扉间”就彻底变成了和“泉奈”完全不同的人。对他的这个根本不是正常人能在手术室问出来的问题，“斑”在抛了一句疑问后选择了回答。  
“……红色。”

【鹤风】   
“什么形状？”  
趁着“斑”分神的时候，扉间把麻醉药物注射进去，平静的看着能够从穴口外面隐隐约约看到的白浊。  
“扉间”依然问着。

【红锅】   
“……你随意就可以了。”  
“斑”不愿再考虑这么多，他只想要快些给这错误的两日画上句点。  
麻醉剂起效很快，在不过几分钟的时间里，“斑”就有了些意识模糊的感觉。他干脆顺势阖上眼睛，不再去看两位扉间。

【鹤风】   
表情同时消失在两人的脸上，只留下绝对的冷静。  
他们把手中可以让胎儿死亡流产的药物准备使用。

【谷神星】   
须佐能乎的蓝色利刃仅一击就斩断了结界的封锁，余波甚至劈开了实验室后面的墙壁，辉光向天际飞去。  
从蓝色虚影和白色烟尘中走出的是宇智波斑，他眼中血色的万花筒缓缓转动，发丝在由墙壁裂缝吹进来的风下舞动。  
他以不容任何人置疑的态度走进实验台，然后抱起躺在上面的“斑”。  
“我果然还是不想看到这种事。”  
他神色平静地看着怀中“斑”沉睡的面容。  
“居然为了这种理由就……打孩子这种事，你还是……好好想想吧。”

【鹤风】   
扉间在斑动手的那一刻就带着自己离开了原来的位置。  
两双同样意味着冷静的眼神看着两位宇智波。  
“希望你们早点做出决定。”  
他们异口同声的说到。

【鹤风】   
“说清楚，不要在发生这种事情了。”  
扉间眼睁睁的看着自己还没完成的实验记录在这其中成为了炮灰，虽然他早就记下了。

【谷神星】   
斑有些尴尬，熟悉扉间的他看出扉间指的是什么。  
“我会赔偿的。”他话刚说完，泉奈就袭来了。  
“把哥哥还回来！”  
要躲过泉奈的攻击并不难，但难的是要让他冷静下来。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”安静的看着眼前的一切，无法理解，所以并不在意的跟上另外一个自己，把还未波及到的实验报告抢救到安全的位置。

【红锅】   
意识从无尽的黑暗沼泽之中缓缓浮了上来，“斑”第一时间感受到的却不是本应存在的疼痛，而是冰水火焰混合而生的寒冷与温暖。  
他的视线勉强聚焦，正好看清了正怀抱自己的斑。  
“斑”立刻就想明白了是斑打断了手术，随后他用力地推开斑，站起身来。  
“你为什么……！”

【谷神星】   
斑红色的眼眸注视“斑”，思考良久，他才发言。  
“……我不知道。”  
是的，斑不知道那一刻他究竟为什么会做出那种事。  
他对“斑”的孩子并没有多少感情，拿掉孩子这点“泉奈”和“斑”也达成了一致，轮不到他这个外人去阻止。  
“我不知道……”斑略显茫然地重复了一遍。  
“这个孩子，终究是你和泉奈的，还是好好想想吧。”

【红锅】   
“你说的没错，这是我和泉奈之间的事。”  
我们明明已经如此艰难地下定了各自的决心。“斑”似是无奈地摇摇头，唇边一抹含着惋惜与一点庆幸的笑。  
和周围一模一样的青蓝色火焰在“斑”身上腾起，帮助他离开了须佐能乎的空间。  
“泉奈。”  
那火焰随着他的呼唤而消失，他看向“泉奈”的目光中有着比刚才更深重的愧疚与悲哀。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”什么都没说，只是默默走过去，抱住了这个世界上他最爱的人，也是这个世界上最爱他的人。  
“哥哥……”  
在这一刻，“斑”的气息，“斑“的声音，“斑”的身体，含有他们血脉的后代，都确确实实被“泉奈”抓在手里了。

【鹤风】   
扉间有些担忧的回头看向“扉间”。  
现在斑和“斑”之间纠缠的肉体关系，让他觉得无比的眼熟，尤其是有一个前例存在，而“扉间”……  
“扉间”情绪崩溃或者说是减退消失的原因，他其实有所猜测，但是他却不能插手，因为……“扉间”拒绝着所有的人。  
而现在怀孕人的情况和肚中的孩子……  
这也太……

【红锅】   
“斑”低头在“泉奈”的脸颊上轻吻一下，反手把“泉奈”抱在怀里。  
这是他最珍贵最眷恋最爱的人。  
“泉奈如果不想让我放弃孩子的话，这种事我不会再做了。”

【红锅】   
无论那个泉奈的目的和结果如何，至少他对“泉奈”的感情可以让“泉奈”不至于变成……  
他的余光撇向“扉间”的方向。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”眼中没有情绪的和扉间对视了一眼，然后十分敏感的看向了“斑”。  
人类？不，已经变成类似提线木偶类的存在了，即便他会思考，但是他已经不会有所谓的反抗，只有顺从，顺从他的主人，顺从所有的要求。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”埋在“斑”的衣服里，发出一声模糊的“嗯。”  
“哥哥……”他温柔地抚摸着“斑”依旧隆起的腹部，感受里面他们共同孕育的孩子的活动。  
另一边的斑已经收回了万花筒写轮眼，坦然注视拥抱的两兄弟。

【红锅】   
“泉奈，我们回家吧。”  
“斑”仍然把“泉奈”揽在怀里，想要往外走去。  
“你……也早些回去吧。”  
在踏出实验室之前，“斑”终于对斑说出今天第一句平静的话语。

【谷神星】   
直到“斑”离开实验室，连背影都彻底消失无踪，斑才低下头来，简短地应了一声。  
“嗯。”  
他是该回去了。

【鹤风】   
“所以，现在没有我们的事了。”  
扉间把手中的资料放到一边，伸手，抓住了“扉间”，看着他空洞的眼神。  
“现在，和我去田之国，按照你兄长的说法，你要听我的。”  
“扉间”停止了反抗，安静的站在扉间身边。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
“泉奈，和我生个孩子吧。”  
“泉奈”灼热的目光紧紧黏在泉奈身上，眼里透露出深深的渴望。  
“我们一起生个孩子，我们之间的联系就会更加紧密……”“泉奈”说到后面，声音激动得在颤抖。  
斑来到这里的时，看到的就是这副景象。  
两个斑，两个泉奈，都在这里。

【红锅】   
“你为什么突然说这种……哥哥？”  
“泉奈”的话正让泉奈无从回答之时，斑和“斑”就出现在了门口。  
“泉奈”紧贴在他身上的视线避无可避，他半裸的身躯被三种不同的视线灼得发烫。泉奈身上只有一件薄薄的家居装，还没有系腰带，白皙的胸口完全毫无遮掩地敞开着。

【谷神星】   
斑用了整整五秒去思考接下来的行动，然后他决定做一件事。  
斑很自然地来到“斑”面前，怀住他的脖颈，暖昧地舔砥他锁骨边的肌肤。  
“我之前说过吧，哪怕不是夫妻，我们也可以经常这样……”  
“我们长久地把这种关系维持这种如何？”  
他轻轻吮吸“斑”的锁骨，手伸入他的衣领里，挑逗这具无法违抗本能的敏感的身体。  
“泉奈”看了一眼他们的互动，没有多在意，毕竟这是他之前已经想开，已经说过的事，哥哥觉得和斑做爱很快乐的话，他也不会去阻止。

【红锅】   
“……既然泉奈同意的话，我没有意见。”  
斑放肆的动作他在这不长的时间里已经几乎要习以为常了，“泉奈”并没有什么反应，但那个泉奈却已经转过脸去，神情被淹没在阴影之中。  
“不过不是在这里。”  
至于“泉奈”刚刚说过的想和泉奈生孩子的事……  
从某种角度来说这正和“斑”的意愿，因为他本就隐隐希望“泉奈”能够以一个「人」的方式在世界上留下自己的印记。  
“泉奈，你想和他……的话，记得去找扉间。”

【谷神星】   
“我知道，哥哥。”回了“斑”一句，“泉奈”又把注意力移回到另一个“自己”上。  
“泉奈。”他步步逼近，温柔地牵起了泉奈的手，含住他的一根手指。  
“不要露出这种表情，我们一起生个孩子……有我们血脉的孩子，让我们更加紧密地联系在一起。”  
“泉奈”的眼睛恍惚而空洞，但其它每一个五官，他身体的每一处都洋溢着可称为“幸福”的情感。  
“我不允许，泉奈。“  
于情于理，斑都不可能允许这个世界对自己弟弟不怀好意的“泉奈”和泉奈孕育孩子。

【红锅】   
“……那我很惊讶你能有这种和「常人」一样的想法。”  
泉奈的微笑相当真诚，尽管如此他的声音里仍然有不易觉察的轻颤。  
“我答应你。”  
喜悦，担忧，又有一点恐惧。  
在泉奈看来，“泉奈”能说出“通过血脉相联系”这样在常人思考逻辑范围内的话，那么自己让“泉奈”成为「人」的目标就又离实现近了一步。  
“哥哥，我的目标就要实现了。”

【谷神星】   
好高兴，好幸福，好满足…… 听见泉奈回答的那一瞬间，“泉奈”由衷地感到快乐，他和泉奈之间的联系能更紧密了。 但同时……更多的不满足也随之而来。   
“泉奈”用比刚才更热烈的视线注视泉奈，大半颗心都在他身上。  
但是显然有人对他的这种眼神很不满意。  
“泉奈，那不是能实现你目标的方法。”   
斑瞬身来到“泉奈”和泉奈之间，阻隔了他们的接触。  
“不要接近泉奈了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间有时候会向另一个世界的“自己”诉说他和扉间之间的事，大多都是兄弟之间的普通事，而这些普通事之中，当然也不可避免地说到了他和扉间之间各种肉体的交缠。  
“我和扉间，第一次玩粗暴的……大概是在16岁的时候？”  
柱间露出怀念的神情。  
“如果可以的话，真想再来一次。”  
柱间只是单纯感叹着，他知道现在的扉间大概是不会和他再做爱了，不过，他的这句话，正好被另一个“扉间”听到了，当然也就有了别的含义。

【鹤风】   
原本在沏茶的扉间一直安静的听着两位兄长的对话，直到他听到了柱间的话。  
‘希望在来一次，粗暴，喜欢。’  
扉间停下了手中的动作。  
起身，去了监狱拿了一部分的刑具。  
回来之后就在客厅脱掉了原本就没有多少的衣服。  
跪在了兄长的面前。  
“兄长，已经准备好了。”

【鹤风】   
之前欢爱的痕迹，因为没有人要求他清理，也一直留在他身上。

【谷神星】   
“你在干什么啊……扉间。”  
“柱间”完全没有想到刚刚还好好的“扉间”为什么会突然脱光了，还拿着那些刑具。  
但柱间想到了“扉间”会这样做的原因，是因为他之前说的话。  
想要再来一次一一“扉间”听从他的命令，所以会这样做。  
尽管早已明白“扉间”现在的状态，无数次看到“扉间”这样做，但柱间还是会感到愤怒和悲哀。  
柱间强硬地把扉间从地上拉起来，他自责地看着那些欢爱的痕迹。  
“我们先去洗澡。”

【鹤风】   
“是。”  
扉间跟在兄长的后面，原本要走的时候，看到了“柱间”，扉间停了下来，在“柱间”面前一动不动。  
“兄长，有什么要求？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间”仔细想了想，然后摇摇头。  
“不，暂时没有，扉间……去洗澡吧。”他的视线在“扉间”身上的欢爱痕迹上。  
“好好洗澡，享受一下吧。”

【鹤风】   
“是。”  
扉间垂下头，跟着柱间进入了浴室，从头到尾都没有任何情绪波动。

【鹤风】   
因为走动的关系，残留的白浊顺着他的大腿下滑，“扉间”没有感觉的进入浴室。

【谷神星】   
给一个完全听从自己命令的人洗澡并不难，防止衣服被水弄湿，柱间把外衣脱了，穿的相当简单。  
他大致用温水洗净了扉间显眼部位的精液和污痕，然后示意扉间张开腿。  
他要冲洗扉间后穴里的精液。

【鹤风】   
扉间背对着柱间俯身，双手抓住自己的脚腕，双腿叉开，露出后面还吞吐着精液的后穴，明明后面已经有几分的迫不及待，但是他的脸上依然的平静，或者说是空洞。

【谷神星】   
白浊的精液随着“扉间”的动作，从臀瓣之间的后穴里溢出来，滴答滴答地落到地上。  
这里面有“柱间”的精液，也有柱间的。  
“放松，扉间……”  
柱间把蓬头对准“扉间”的后穴，让恰到好处的温水柔和地冲刷后穴的表明。  
后穴被开发得很好，柱间轻而易举就伸入了两根手指，他用手指开拓内壁，一点点掏出里面的精液，也让水流能冲到里面。

【鹤风】   
扉间感受着柱间在他后穴里的动作。  
手指挤压刮擦着肠壁，开发良好的后穴因为柱间的动作开始追逐着手指的动作，迫不及待的含弄着。  
然后扉间开始抑制自己的身体，不让身体添乱，妨碍柱间的清理。

【鹤风】   
原本吞吐着手指的后穴安分下来。

【谷神星】   
柱间只是想一味地清理完扉间的身体，所以他尽量让视线去忽视自觉追随手指的淫荡肠壁，但手指上温热紧致的触感却怎么也无法忽略，甚至让柱间的下身不可避免地起了反映。

【鹤风】   
察觉到了身后兄长情绪变得兴奋起来的波动，让扉间回头，看向柱间已经翘起衣服的性器。  
“啊，需要发泄。”  
红色的眼睛是空洞，他转身，要把兄长发泄出来才行。

【鹤风】   
他慢慢的跪趴下去，屁股高高的翘着，后穴开始收缩，安慰着里面的手指。  
“请用。”

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”柱间的声音冷了下来，“我不喜欢这样。”  
所以，请不要一味听从我的命令了，按照自身的意识行事吧。

【鹤风】   
‘是不喜欢这样的体位，希望我主动。’  
“是我做错了。”  
扉间重新站了起来，然后转过身，半蹲在柱间面前，飞速的解开柱间的衣服，将渴望的性器塞进了自己的嘴里，熟练的舔弄起来。

【谷神星】   
“啊……你在干什么，扉间……”  
柱间想推开“扉间”，但执行命令的“扉间”相当执拗，继续舔砥着性器。  
而“扉间”的贴心服务也让柱间无心思考别的事。  
“扉间……不要这样。”  
但性器全然违抗主人的意志，在“扉间”的舔弄下迅速膨胀，把他的嘴填的满满的。

【鹤风】   
‘做的还不够。’  
柱间的话在扉间的脑海中自动转换成可以让柱间获得更大快感的意思。  
空洞的眼睛眨了眨，粗硬的耻毛在他的摩蹭下也细微的取悦着粗大性器的根部，明明一嘴都要装不下了，扉间还分出了自己的舌头舔弄着圆润的精袋，粗大的龟头得以进入他狭窄而有弹性的喉管。

【谷神星】   
随便想想就知道“扉间”这种深喉对他来说肯定相当难受，但确确实实取悦到了柱间一一至少是身体。  
性器处于一个柔软湿热的甬道之中，不需要柱间有任何动作，甬道就会自发地挤弄他的阴壁，抚慰他喜欢的那些地方。  
“啊……扉间……停下……”

【鹤风】   
软滑的舌继续舔弄着柱身，偶尔照顾一下圆润的快要喷发出来的精袋，喉管帮助他取悦着柱间的龟头，扉间的脸上开始出现不自然的红晕，但是他仍然专心的做着工具应该做到的事，直到自己彻底撑不住了，才缓缓的把堵塞的性器送出来，尽可能的给予柱间最好的爱抚。

【谷神星】   
木遁的枝条在“扉间”有进一步动作之前就缠住了他的四肢，紧紧束缚了他。  
“扉间，不要这样这样做了，我已经说过了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间胯下的性器还高高挺起，他脸上有酒醉一般的潮红。

【鹤风】   
柱间的突然袭击让扉间条件反射的反抗，但是因为看清楚是谁，让他停止了动作。  
扉间茫然的看着柱间，因为之前的深喉和舔弄，生理性的泪水从他的眼角滑下，因为泪水的浸润，让他原本空洞无物的绯瞳变的水润灵动起来。  
他任由着木遁枝条的动作，将双腿打开，无声邀请着他欲火燃烧的兄长。

【谷神星】   
“扉间”的眼瞳有了泪水的滋润，在这种时候竟然变得更像人类，而不是一件工具了，柱间喜欢“扉间”的这种神情，但他也清楚地明白“扉间”会这样的原因。  
因此他更加悲痛愤怒了。  
他解开束缚“扉间”的枝蔓，轻轻抱住了自己的弟弟。  
“扉间，已经洗完澡了，我们走吧。”  
柱间很喜欢做爱，但不是在这种时候。

【谷神星】   
但他的阳具却在拥抱之间擦到扉间臀部，让他忍不住颤抖，性器最前端溢出一点白色的液体。

【鹤风】   
“兄长，需要。”  
没有反抗，扉间乖顺的趴在柱间的怀里，挺敲的性器抵在他的臀部，炽热的液体撒在扉间的臀上，后穴饥渴的张合着，渴求浅浅插入的性器进入的更深。

【谷神星】   
“扉间。”柱间推开扉间，严肃地看着他，“这真的是你想要的吗？”  
他不想在扉间毫无自己思维的情况下，把欲望发泄给扉间，那他还不如去自慰。

【鹤风】   
“兄长需要。”  
扉间重复着这句话，自己？是什么？  
“兄长最重要。”

【谷神星】   
柱间辛辛苦苦把“扉间“擦干净，穿上睡衣，然后带到卧室里。  
现在已经很晚了，“柱间”有事会晚一点回来，柱间打算先陪“扉间”睡觉。  
他摊好双人的床铺，让扉间躺进去，自己则躺到另一个床铺里。  
“睡吧，扉间。”说完，他就闭上了眼睛。

【鹤风】   
扉间眼也不眨的直勾勾的盯着天花板。  
呼吸平稳的好像已经睡着了。  
‘这是欺骗，欺骗兄长。’  
扉间想着，但是他仍然无法睡着，或者他已经很久没有睡着过了，除了在‘千手扉间’哪里，他会直接给他灌药，让他得益睡上半晚。

【谷神星】   
柱间已经睡着了，但他的状态并不好，脸色潮红，气息急促。  
因为之前未抒发的欲望的缘故，他的阳具高高地挺了起来，在被子显眼地隆起一个“帐篷”。

【鹤风】   
扉间注意到了柱间的情况。  
他轻手轻脚的走了过去，掀开了一条缝，很快就钻了进去，脸部正好对着柱间的下身。  
双手抱住柱间的双腿，然后开口，从龟头部分开始将柱间的阳具塞进自己的嘴里，伴随着舌头的纠缠和取悦。

【谷神星】   
性器受到“扉间”的抚慰，柱间急促的呼吸渐渐平缓了，眉头舒展开来，脸上隐隐带着欢愉的笑容。  
他的身体自发地挺起腰部，让性器能在“扉间”嘴里探得更深，更得到更多本能所渴望的快乐。

【鹤风】   
扉间张着嘴，任由柱间在他嘴里横冲直撞，甚至主动调整自己口腔内部的环境，更好的服务与兄长的性器。  
舌头环绕着柱身，然后慢慢的往前探，扉间的脸已经整个都埋在了柱间的小腹的位置，硬硬的耻毛在他的脸上留下一道道红痕，舌尖终于舔弄到了两颗精囊，嘴里的性器已经将他彻底的填满，而他的喉管也为这庞然大物开方了通道。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……”柱间似乎做了什么美梦，脸上露出一个高兴的笑容。  
他不由自主地微微挺进腰部，模仿性器在后穴里抽插的动作，感受扉间嘴中各个部位细微的差别，打击扉间的口腔和咽喉。  
他的跨间被扉间的口水弄得湿漉漉的，闪着淫靡的光泽，两颗精囊微微弹动，似乎马上就要射出浓厚的精液来了。

【鹤风】   
扉间被迫承受着柱间的进攻，晶莹的泪珠从他的眼睫上掉了下来，混进那泥泞的战场，不正常的红晕再次浮现在扉间的脸上，他的头更低了，喉咙因为他的呼气再次扩展了一点，他将兄长的性器吞的更深了。  
这一次，他完全不顾及自己的身体，耳中开始嗡嗡的响，眼前也有些模糊，大块大块的黑斑在视网膜上浮现，直到炽热浓厚的精液冲击了他的喉管，他才开始将性器放出来，在嘴中舔干净了还有些残留精液的阳具。

【谷神星】   
柱间的性器在射出精液后不仅没有丝毫疲软，反而更有精神了，扉间的唾液和他的精液混杂在一起，沾在性器的表皮上，让性器显得闪闪发光、威风凛凛。  
柱间嘴中溢出几句破损得无法分辨的声音，似乎还在期待什么。  
“扉……”

【鹤风】   
“唔……”  
扉间含糊的应和了一声，整张脸因为之前靠的太近，而被没有吞下的精液溅了一脸，厚重的精液沉沉的挂在扉间银白的眼睫上，让他有些睁不开眼，但是对于他来说，这不重要，重要的是他口中又大了一圈的阴茎。

【谷神星】   
柱间的阴茎很高兴他能继续处于温暖的口腔内，因此更加生机勃勃了，它抵住“扉间”的咽喉，刮擦着腔壁，向深处不断进发。  
柱间微微弓起腰，本能般地让性器能处于更深、更柔软、更温暖的地方。

【鹤风】   
扉间深深的吸了口气，因为鼻翼间的精液太多差点岔气，他嘴里含弄着阴茎，努力用空气将自己的喉管撑的更大，让兄长的阴茎更加顺畅的进入，享受着喉管的挤压与安抚。

【谷神星】   
处在睡梦中的柱间嘀咕了几句，似乎想翻个身，但有“扉间”在，让他的动作失败了。  
即使“扉间”尽力吞咽，但柱间愈加粗大的性器还是有一截暴露在外面，无法享受温暖口腔的爱抚，扉间的喉咙对硕大的性器来说显然已经不够用了。

【鹤风】   
最后，扉间还是选择了放弃，因为嘴已经无法让兄长得到最好的照顾了。  
他缓缓的把性器从自己的口中抽出，晶亮的唾液和白色的精液还掺杂了一点红色的血丝，扉间将自己原本想要吐出来的血又重新咽了回去。  
他抬起了自己一侧的腿，用大腿内侧的肌肉安慰性的撸动粗大性器几下，就将其塞进了自己还没有完全扩展完成的后穴之中。

【谷神星】   
没有扩充的后穴太过干涩，但却无法违反其主人坚定的意志，只能一寸一寸地咽下柱间无比粗长的性器，用柔软坚韧的内壁包裹急切想要得到慰籍的性器。  
最后，性器完全深入“扉间”的后穴里，耻毛纠缠在一起，只剩两个精囊被压在后穴旁，柱间不由自主地又向上挺了挺腰部，感受这种熟悉的美好滋味。

【鹤风】   
穴肉绞动着贸然深入进它们内部的庞然大物，有红色从他的缝隙中滑了出去，润滑了它们之间的关系，让穴肉感受到了性器的美好，变得痴迷起来。  
蠕动着，张合着，掐媚着，让这炽热的阳具在后穴中享受到最顶级的待遇。

【谷神星】   
性器开拓着这块它无比熟悉的肥沃土地，那么多年来它一直在这片土地闪光耕种，撒下最优秀最火热的种子。  
柱间无比熟悉“千手扉间”的身体，和扉间做爱甚至无需要去多想，身体就会自发找到扉间的敏感点，以他们最喜欢的节奏进行攻击。  
现在，他的身体就在这样做。

【鹤风】   
扉间扭动着腰，让兄长更加方便的进攻，穴肉肆意的收缩着，极力的取悦着让其快乐的存在，汗水顺着他锻炼出来的肌肉线条下滑，再次濡湿了这块被褥。  
扉间低头，看着深色的床单，表情是不符合身体兴奋的冷静。

【谷神星】   
柱间睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是扉间这样的表情，他没有第一时间反映过来发生了什么事情，甚至有一瞬间意识回到了过去。  
过去一一很久以前他还和扉间睡在同一个房间的时候，有时候醒了就会发生这种事，和在睡梦中兄弟享受性爱的美好。

【鹤风】   
“兄长。”  
扉间的看着兄长慢慢的睁开了眼，有些迷糊的表情，酸软的腰肢因此又受到了一次的凶狠的撞击。

【谷神星】   
看来，并不是这样啊。  
几秒后，柱间回过神来了，这并不是他和他熟悉的扉间，在少年时代发生的各种怀念的事。  
“扉间，停下吧。”  
这种事情，已经够了。

【鹤风】   
“……是的。”  
因为柱间身体和语言相反的两种状态迟钝了一下，扉间依言站了起来，不顾后穴对于性器不断的挽留和身体内部的渴望，性器和后穴分离。  
扉间跪在了一边，将自己的床铺推了过来，兄长应该睡干净的。

【谷神星】   
柱间叹了一口气，他躺到“扉间”的床铺里，然后把“扉间”也拉到床铺里。  
将弟弟抱在怀里，柱间拍打着他的背部。  
“我不是说要睡了吗，扉间……那么这次直到你睡着，我才会安心睡的。”

【鹤风】   
绯色的眼中没有任何情绪，他安静的听从着柱间的话语，遵从着，闭上了眼睛，呼吸趋于平稳，‘睡着’了。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然看出了“扉间”并没有真正的睡着，但至少他可以在这里一直守护着“扉间”。  
不过……看来必须去找扉间一趟了，至少要让他能好好睡一觉。

【红锅】   
当“柱间”结束所有公事回到宅里的时候，已经是深夜了。  
他在玄关放下随身的物品，又去浴室简单地洗了一下澡，这才回到房间里。  
“扉间”仿佛正和柱间相拥而眠，不过“柱间”心底明白得很，“扉间”并没有睡着。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从柱间怀里睁开了眼，他察觉到了兄长的气息。

【谷神星】   
柱间站起来和“自己”交换一个深吻，才把他拉回床铺里。  
“辛苦了。”

【红锅】   
“柱间”已经在浴室里拿毛巾把头发裹好，他顺应着“自己”的亲吻，分离时唇间还拉开了一条银线，随后有些歉意地笑笑“不好意思，把你们吵醒了。”

【鹤风】   
“兄长，欢迎回来。”  
扉间从床铺里出来，身上没有穿任何衣服的向兄长问好之后，才去柜子里拿其他的床铺，大腿上斑驳的红色也漏了出来。

【谷神星】   
“扉间！”柱间这才发现扉间后穴里的血迹。  
他恨不得打自己一巴掌，居然又是这样什么都没发现……  
他拉住扉间，把他按回床铺上，强硬地分开他的大腿，使用医疗忍术。

【鹤风】   
扉间并不明白柱间的焦急是因为什么，他只能摊开四肢，将自己的所有呈现在柱间面前。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有再去管寝具的琐事，赶忙也到了“扉间”的床铺前，和柱间一起用医疗忍术为“扉间”治疗。  
“这是怎么了？”

【谷神星】   
“……都是我的错。”  
柱间向另一个“自己”说明之前发生的事。  
忍者之神的医疗忍术也是冠绝忍界，扉间后穴里的伤很快就治好了。

【鹤风】   
“兄长的身体很想要，所以帮忙发泄出来，这样兄长也能睡着。”  
“扉间”回答了“柱间”的问题，完全没有涉及到自己，他并不认为自己做的不对。

两个人的话，在同一时刻响起。

【红锅】   
“柱间”什么也没有说，但神情里并没有对“自己”太多的责怪。  
与“自己”合力治好了“扉间”的伤，他安抚般地揉着“扉间”的头发。  
“下次‘我们’不会再这样了。”

【鹤风】   
扉间不明所以，所以他只是按照“柱间”所希望的那样，蹭了蹭“柱间”的手掌，说了一句好，纵然他不明白是为什么。

他的视线看向还开着的柜子。

【谷神星】   
“我们三个人一起睡吧。”  
柱间把“柱间”和“扉间”都拉到床铺里，并不宽大的床铺睡三个成年人有些太狭窄了，但却很温暖。

【红锅】   
“好。”  
“柱间”自然地同意了，他拆下裹着头发的毛巾，把“扉间”拥在怀里，微湿的发丝落在了“扉间”的锁骨上。

【鹤风】   
扉间的身体有细微的放松，这是他难得有着属于‘人’的表现。  
他把头埋在“柱间”的怀里，就像以前一样。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“既然这是他们希望的，你为什么一定要阻拦呢？”  
“斑”走到“泉奈”身边，与斑坦然地对视着。  
他保护、支持“泉奈”的内心从来都没有变过。  
斑的反应在泉奈的意料之内，他明白斑不可能放任他付出如此大的代价，但他实在是想借此让“泉奈”更加体会到“做人”的感觉。  
泉奈不愿与斑争吵，抿着唇看向“泉奈”，一言不发。

【谷神星】   
斑阴沉的视线一直看着一脸有恃无恐的“泉奈”，他转过头去看了看自己的弟弟，又看了看“斑”。  
那个“宇智波泉奈”的眼神斑看的一清二楚，其所所蕴含的意义，甚至让斑不寒而栗。  
那绝对不是一个人类看另一个人类的眼神。  
“宇智波泉奈。”斑低沉的声音念叨着“泉奈”的名字，他走到离“泉奈”极近的地方，拉住了他的手。  
“我不会让你伤害泉奈的，那就让我在这里看看你会怎么做吧。”

【红锅】   
“你放手。”  
“斑”强行把斑的手拉开，不让他去触碰“泉奈”。  
泉奈忧心地注视着斑和“泉奈”，担心两人会像昨日那样，或者比昨日更直接地发生武力冲突。他只能轻轻地握着斑的手腕，用轻柔的力道表达自己的歉意和决心。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……”斑同样握住了泉奈的手，“你想要给他……生个孩子是你自身的决定。“  
“但我不允许这个家伙伤害你。”他冷冷地看着“泉奈”。  
“今后这段时间，我恐怕要一直呆在你旁边了。”  
“泉奈”厌恶地看着斑，他知道他恐怕摆脱不了斑的纠缠了。  
这样的话，他想对泉奈做的一些事，很可能会遭到他的阻止。

【红锅】   
斑真的不在意自己要和“泉奈”生孩子的事情吗？  
斑那一瞬间的温柔让泉奈产生了这个问题是肯定回答的错觉，不过下一句威胁似的话语又使得泉奈反应过来。  
来自斑的保护无论何时都令泉奈安心，可泉奈明白“泉奈”绝对不会就这样放弃。  
“……好。”

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
扉间扯了一份报告在寂静的客厅里坐着，原本空荡的餐桌上已经做好了餐肴，他的那份早就吃完了，现在更重要的是还没有从卧室里出来的三位。

【谷神星】   
柱间最先从卧室里出来，他气色不是很好，懒洋洋地和扉间打了声招呼，就去浴室洗漱了。  
然后，柱间刚进浴室，在扉间吃早餐的这段短短时间里，门铃响了。

【红锅】   
“柱间”紧随着“自己”离开了卧室，昨日白天案牍劳形的他睡得相当安稳，并不知道晚上都发生了什么。  
看着仿佛三更眠五更起的柱间和“扉间”，他暗自思索着什么。  
看来以后还是早些回来比较好。

【鹤风】   
早在接近之前，扉间就感受到了来人的气息，他有些头疼的起身，打算去叫“柱间”起来，按照“扉间”的命令次序，排在首位的永远是“柱间”，只要“柱间”醒了，“扉间”也就乖乖起来了。

【鹤风】   
不过，好在，他看着和“柱间”出来的“扉间”因为“柱间”下意识的扭头而去开门。

【谷神星】   
门外面的斑紧紧夹在两个泉奈之间，一会儿注意这个，一会儿注意那个，略显焦急地等待千手兄弟开门。

【红锅】   
“斑”在“泉奈”身边，时不时地越过“泉奈”去看“斑”的举动。而泉奈仍是牵着斑的手，准备面对接下来可能会到来的风暴。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”打开了门，看着怪异的四人。  
“要进来？你找我？”  
他的目光定在了“泉奈”身上。

【谷神星】   
“是的，我想和泉奈……”他痴迷地看着泉奈，忽略了恶狠狠瞪着他的斑。  
“有个孩子，我们共同的孩子。”他声音里满溢着虚无的满足和幸福，仿佛这个愿望已经实现了。

【红锅】   
“这是‘我们’一起考虑好的。”泉奈深深地与斑对视一眼之后，看向了“扉间”。  
这个决定必然是要伴随着代价的，可他的抉择似乎一向如此。

【鹤风】   
按照条件排列，“泉奈”因为‘斑’的原因在他之上，所以“扉间”毫不犹豫的点头。  
“可以，打算使用什么方式？药物？还是植入子宫？”

【谷神星】   
“药物就可以了。”“泉奈”回答的很果断。  
以给泉奈伤害最小的方式让他怀上他们共同的孩子。

【红锅】   
“我不反对。”  
泉奈点了点头，然后对斑温和地笑笑。  
“哥哥，我不会受伤的。”

【谷神星】   
“我不会让他伤到你的，泉奈。”  
斑又不着痕迹地离“泉奈”近了一点，好监视他。

【鹤风】   
“稍等一下。”  
扉间话音落下，他的身影就消失在门口。  
很快，扉间手里拿着一个药瓶回来。  
“一天一次，一次一粒，持续一周，在期间保持稳定的性关系，平均一天一次，持续一小时。”

【红锅】   
泉奈接过了瓶子，小心地放在怀里收好，这次拜访千手宅比他想象中顺利很多。  
“谢谢你……你们。”  
他向两位扉间道谢之后，拉过“泉奈”和斑的手准备离开。

【谷神星】   
斑看着泉奈手里的药物若有所思。  
这样就能让男人怀孕，真是神奇的东西。

【鹤风】   
“你需要吗？”  
因为斑是兄长的挚友，在优先等级里很高，所以“扉间”一直注意斑的表情。

【谷神星】   
斑难掩复杂的神色，他想果断地拒绝，但又想到……  
“……需要。”说不定这东西在今后的某一天真的有用。

【鹤风】   
“我明白了。”  
“扉间”没有问原因，直接把另外一瓶交给了斑，然后再次问到：  
“还有什么事情？需要我的帮忙？”

【红锅】   
“我没有事情了。”  
泉奈转过身来回答“扉间”。他看了看“斑”，发现他和自己一样对斑手中的药瓶投以疑惑的目光。  
“哥哥……为什么需要这种东西？”

【谷神星】   
斑把玩着手里的小瓶子，他打开瓶盖看了一下，里面是看起来普普通通的药片。  
“我想研究一下这东西到底是怎么作用的。”他看似随意地回答，语气分辨不出来是真是假。

【鹤风】   
“需要药物成分单据。”  
“扉间”看着斑的动作，将手中的单据交给了斑。

【谷神星】   
斑接过“扉间”的单据，扫了一眼，和他预料的一样，都是看不懂的各种成分。  
不过可以改天找个“泉奈”不会对泉奈出手的时间去找扉间问问。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈今天没有出村外修炼，而是摊开几个卷轴坐在房间里，神思时而飘忽时而凝聚。  
那瓶药被他放在了桌案一角。  
直到下午时分，西斜的阳光从窗户照进房间，泉奈才听见了门口的响动。  
“你回来了？”

【谷神星】   
“嗯，是我。”  
“泉奈”从门廊脱鞋进来一一以及后面紧紧跟着他的斑。  
“泉奈。”斑点点头，向他的弟弟温和地打招呼。

【红锅】   
“哥哥……”  
斑正在践行他的诺言时刻不离地跟着“泉奈”。这让泉奈在安心之余又难免有些脸热。  
这说明那种时候也会被斑看到……  
“你们休息一下，我去准备晚饭。”  
他低下头掩饰脸上的红晕，准备去厨房的方向。

【谷神星】   
“让我来……”  
“泉奈，我……”  
“泉奈”和斑的声音一齐响起，然后他们的声音又一齐停下了。  
他们的视线紧紧对着，四散的查克拉，无形的风暴在他们周身席卷。  
最后，是斑撤回了查克拉，他粗暴地拉着快要倒下的“泉奈”，径直走入餐厅。

【红锅】   
泉奈在这诡异的气氛里走进厨房，舀出一些米开始心不在焉地淘洗。  
他不知道斑和“泉奈”的这种火药味是会随着双方习惯对方的存在而逐渐消逝，还是愈演愈烈，但有一点可以肯定，他自己就是他们争锋的焦点。  
这种感觉并不怎么样。

【谷神星】   
斑刚刚用上了十足的查克拉和在战火中锻炼出来的杀气，“泉奈”有些精神萎靡地撑着手靠在桌子上。  
“你到底要跟我到什么时候？”“泉奈”问斑，他的声音是十足的冰冷。  
“直到确定你不会伤害泉奈为止。”斑看着厨房的方向，语气带着嘲弄。

【红锅】   
在厨房里忙碌的间隙，泉奈也隐约之间听到了餐厅里两人相互的质问。  
“泉奈”会伤害他吗？  
泉奈没法回答这个问题的原因是此时的“泉奈”仍然在正常人类的情感上有所缺损，也许常人眼里不可理喻的行为，在他看来确是天经地义。  
泉奈在这样的胡思乱想中做完了晚餐，又洗好餐具，把碗碟一个一个地端到餐桌上。  
“先来吃饭吧，哥哥……泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拉着“自己”的衣角，让他坐到自己旁边的位子一一也是斑的斜对面。  
“我们一起吃吧，泉奈。”  
“泉奈”神情温柔眷恋，他夹了一筷子花菜，喂给泉奈。  
“来。”  
对面的斑已经开始面无表情地吃饭了，但他的眼睛却一直挂在“泉奈”身上。

【红锅】   
泉奈偏过头，张口咬住“泉奈”喂过来的食物。  
“泉奈”对他的亲密举止和今后可能有的奇怪要求在泉奈看来并不意外，但斑的存在却让泉奈有着一种特殊的感觉安心与慌乱两种截然不同的反应奇特又顺理成章地混合在一起。

【谷神星】   
“再来一口。”又一筷子  
“泉奈”脸上的笑容似乎进一步加深了，也愈加充满了一种空洞之感。  
不到两分钟，两个泉奈喂几口饭的功夫，斑以一种堪称惨烈的吃相解决了他的那份食物。  
尽管忍者在进行任务中要求快速解决体力补充问题，但斑吃饭的方式还是让“泉奈”多看了一眼，当然，也就一眼，很快，“泉奈”又专心投入了对“自己”的喂食大业。  
斑看着“泉奈”的目光更冷了。

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地咽下一口口食物，明明是他亲手烹饪的晚餐，尝起来却没有平日的味道。  
斑的这种气势向来只出现在战场上，特别是与千手的战场。  
泉奈决定在这几天的时间里尽量避开两人的针锋相对，可保持中立的难度显而易见。  
他看着“泉奈”脸上的笑容，像是下定了什么决心一样夹起一片牛肉递了过去。

【谷神星】   
“唔。”  
“泉奈”欢快地咽下“自己”夹过来的牛肉，满脸幸福。  
“很好吃！果然不愧是泉奈做的。”  
对面的斑似乎冷哼了一声，不过“泉奈”已经完全把斑忽略了。

【红锅】   
“谢谢。”  
泉奈极小声地回应一句，转而看着斑几乎凝结成冰的脸色和他面前的空碗。  
“哥哥已经吃好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“我在泉奈这里。”斑淡淡回了一句，他的视线依旧在“泉奈”上，大有不瞪死他不罢休的趋势。  
“泉奈”在泉奈和斑说话时，稍微把注意力分到斑那里一点，但对于斑的话，他还是没有什么反映。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”仿佛可以对斑视若无物一样，但不代表泉奈也可以。而且斑和“泉奈”好像都很容易就接受了两人互相戒备又诡异地黏在一起的关系，只有泉奈置身事中不知所措。  
“……我也吃饱了。”  
泉奈起身开始收拾自己的碗筷。

【谷神星】   
斑和“泉奈”也纷纷起来收拾碗筷，忍者的良好感知和运动神经让斑不至于在他一直盯着“泉奈”时摔碎了什么。  
不过……斑皱着眉头看“泉奈”收拾掉的碗筷，他好像完全不记得这餐他们吃了什么了。

【红锅】   
三个人的餐具不多，泉奈很快就把它们擦干水放回了柜橱里。他解下围裙放在一边，拢了拢垂落下来的一缕鬓发。  
“已经晚上了，该回去休息了。”  
他的话语分明是日常用语，其中流露出的却是隐晦的某种意思。  
“……哥哥今晚跟‘我们’睡同一间吗？”

【谷神星】   
“我在泉奈这里。”  
斑又这样回了一句，只是不知道他话里的“泉奈”指的是哪一个。  
听到斑要和他们睡同一间，“泉奈”的神色终于有些不悦，他看向泉奈，询问他的看法。

【红锅】   
“哥哥既然这么说的话，我当然可以。”  
泉奈的脚步顿了一两秒，方才继续往前走去。  
“……那你呢？”  
他好似天真地歪着头问“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
听到泉奈的回答，“泉奈”刚才脸上还有点的反感立马消失了。  
“如果泉奈能的话，当然可以。”他露出一个和这时的泉奈极其相似的表情。  
那个表情让斑第一次转过头去，不再看着“泉奈”。

【红锅】   
太相似了，“泉奈”的表情和自己简直是一模一样，就像自己的神态附着到了“泉奈”身上一样。 泉奈有片刻的恍惚，他一时间分不清“泉奈”到底只是在模仿自己伪装人类，还是他已然被自己影响了。 他这样想着，点亮卧室的灯，从怀里拿出了那个药瓶。 “这个是你……还是我来吃？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”盯着泉奈手中小巧的药瓶。  
“我们一起吃。”他把泉奈手里的药瓶拿过来，看都不看就咽下了一粒药片，反手还给泉奈喂了一片。  
连斑都为他的这种行为惊讶了。  
“泉奈”摸了摸自己的腹部，脸上浮现出诱人的红晕，痴迷地注视着泉奈，然后以无比珍重的姿态，慢慢抱住了他。  
“这样我们就能更好地联系在一起了。”

【红锅】   
泉奈咽下那一小片有些苦涩的药，顺着“泉奈”的动作反抱住他，深深地低下头去。  
他嗅到了“泉奈”身上好闻的气息，以轻快的速度，郑重地啄吻了一下“泉奈”的脸颊。  
无论结果如何，他和“泉奈”凭借阴阳遁术而生的“联系”都再也不会归于虚无了。

【谷神星】   
这种拥抱让“泉奈”感到满足，以及更深的渴望，于是他加大了进攻的脚步，果断把泉奈按在地上，吻住了他，品尝“宇智波泉奈”的味道，这个吻如火如荼，好似“泉奈”要把一切感情都投入到这个吻里。  
斑抱臂靠在墙壁上，一言不发地看着两位在地上滚在一起动作极其暖昧的泉奈。

【红锅】   
泉奈很清楚这不是斑第一次看见他和“泉奈”的亲密缠绵，但起码前两次斑没有直接在如此近的地方，用平静的目光看着他们。  
他习惯性地闭眼，舌尖舔过“泉奈”小巧的牙齿，和对方的舌纠缠在一起。他的手在无意之间划过“泉奈”的腰间，又很快若无其事地收回。  
还不到七点钟，现在就开始，会不会有点早了？

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”下意识地想咬破对方的舌头啃咬泉奈的嘴唇，以品味鲜血的美好滋味，但斑锋利的视线刷过来，让他放弃了这个念头，只是单纯继续这个普通但火热的吻。  
他气喘吁吁地结束漫长的吻，唇在这个激烈的吻中变得嫣红，显得格外美味，挑逗着他人的神经，“泉奈”脱下原本就不算多的衣服，张开双臂，幸福地对泉奈说话。  
“到我的身体里来吧，让我们合为一体。”  
他眼中闪耀着璀璨的光华，快乐而满足，让人毫不怀疑他对泉奈深切的爱意。

【红锅】   
泉奈也解下自己的家居服，和“泉奈”的一起整齐地叠好放在一边。  
在与“泉奈”相拥之前，他双颊绯红地看着斑。  
“哥哥如果觉得别扭，还是……不要看了。”  
泉奈把“泉奈”拥进怀中，手指在他鲜红饱满的唇上揉了揉。  
他更希望斑不要看着自己，他从未在斑面前真切直白地以这种方式展露身体。  
还有接下来他沉溺于情欲之中的样子。

【谷神星】   
斑垂下眼睑，遮住了眼瞳中过于猩红的万花筒写轮眼，但他的注意力仍集中在两位“泉奈”身上。  
但即使斑在这里，“泉奈”好似完全无所顾忌似的，他认真地舔砥泉奈肩膀上的皮肤，印下细碎的红色印记，打下属于他自己的标记。  
嘴下柔软光滑的皮肤事如此令他着迷，他投以十万分的专注。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的亲吻落在肩头，让泉奈感觉有些痒。如果不是斑在这里，“泉奈”决不会这样温柔。  
泉奈知道“泉奈”对鲜血的渴望，并且企盼从其中“占有”、“征服”自己。  
他抚摸着“泉奈”的脊背，手指在肩胛骨和脊椎上划着圈，由上而下地一路挑拨着“泉奈”的情绪，最后停留在那个闭合起来的小口上。  
“那这次就我先来吧。”

【谷神星】   
后穴感受到手指的接近，微微张开了一点，渴望地吐出几滴晶莹的液体。  
“泉奈”用大腿蹭了蹭泉奈放在自己股间的手，然后温顺地躺在地上，张开大腿，把已经有了本能反映的性器和后穴都暴露在泉奈面前，摆出一副任由开采的色情姿势。

【红锅】   
泉奈沾了一点液体，探了两根手指进去。一两天来没有做过的后穴有一点本能的紧张，泉奈用指腹摸了摸他熟悉的那个点，就感受到了“泉奈”的放松。  
他对“泉奈”眨眨眼睛，没再有过多的扩张，就把自己在刚才的拥抱中就已经进入状态的性器插进去一个头部。  
“我很期待等下‘我们’的脸上出现的表情，泉奈。”  
他在“泉奈”耳边低声说，话语中是八分情色的暧昧和两分说不清道不明的意味 

【谷神星】   
饥渴的后穴吃到一个龟头，就发出欢呼和雀跃，更多的水泽分泌出来，肠壁牢牢禁锢住了龟头和柱身之间的沟壑，描摹熟悉又陌生的形状。  
泉奈沉醉地看着“自己”，他有些不满地轻轻摇摆了下腰部。  
“泉奈，再进来一点啊。”  
再进来一点，狠狠填满这具缺少身为“人类”必不可少要素的躯体，让我们和为一体吧，“我”。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”在思维清醒之时的邀请反而比他被欲望烧燎到意志模糊时更有吸引力，泉奈确定他不会因自己敷衍的前戏受伤之后，扶住他的腰把性器整根没入。  
他的担心明显是多余的，“泉奈”的身体早就做好了准备。后穴中的软肉在立刻就缠了上来，开始自觉地讨好泉奈的性器。  
泉奈心里竟然因此生出几分喜悦来，他俯下身，上半身也和“泉奈”紧贴，两人的乳珠被压在一起摩擦着，逐渐失去平稳的喘息声开始在卧室里蔓延。

【谷神星】   
“全部进来了，泉奈在我的身体里……”  
感受着后穴被填的满满的满足感，“泉奈”低低地笑了起来，声音里虚无与那些喜悦满足之情混杂在一起，给人一种可怖的怪异感。  
“泉奈”向上提了提臀部，双腿环住了泉奈的腰身，以便性器能更深入，更好地抽插。  
“啊……泉奈……”他抓住泉奈后背，以这种性交的淫靡姿势再次抱住了他。

【红锅】   
不是这样，不应该是这样的。  
“泉奈”的笑音并不是「人」沉浸情爱之时应有的笑，泉奈无端地这样想。  
仿佛有一种充斥着怨念的火焰被这笑音点燃，在泉奈心中缓慢地燃烧。他的眼中划过一瞬间的冰冷，对“泉奈”展开一个冷水似的笑。  
泉奈忽然低头，一口咬在了“泉奈”右侧的乳珠上。他一边眷恋着鲜血的味道，一边放弃了刚才柔和动作，大力地强行顶开柔软的肠肉，狠狠地冲撞“泉奈”的敏感点。

【谷神星】   
“不要这样看着我……啊！”  
乳珠受到泉奈的粗暴对待，泌出猩红的血液来，但“泉奈”并不在意那可以忽略不计的疼痛，他的满心心思都被泉奈在品尝自己的血液这件事占据了，然后泉奈的大力进攻又粗暴地把他拉入快感和欢愉的漩涡中。  
湿热柔软的后穴承接着粗大性器惩罚一般的进攻，剧烈收缩起来，仿佛承受不了这种粗暴的攻击，惊恐地求饶着。  
但“泉奈”脸上的快乐和他放荡的呻吟却暴露了他此刻的真实内心。  
“好……厉害……我好高兴……啊……泉奈……”

【红锅】   
“刚才没有尝到我的血，现在你是不是很失望？”  
泉奈的舌上已经沾满了血液，他吻住“泉奈”的唇，把舌头送进“泉奈”口中。  
来品尝吧，‘我们’的鲜血，‘我们’的生命。  
铁锈味在两人口中交换着扩散，泉奈却没有流连这个吻，他很快地分开了唇，把舌尖剩下的一点鲜血舔在了“泉奈”的唇上。  
这让“泉奈”的唇看起来比他们的万花筒还要鲜艳，泉奈拉起他的手臂，与他像真正的情侣那样十指相扣。  
“我们融为一体吧，准备好了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”细细舔砥嘴唇上残留的鲜血，在舌上细细碾开，品味那熟悉的味道。  
“当然……好了……”  
他回握住泉奈的手，感受泉奈手心的温暖，迫不及待地点点头。

【红锅】   
得到“泉奈”仪式似的回应，泉奈郑重地在他的唇上吻了一下，分享着“泉奈”唇上的艳色。  
“泉奈”的后穴在鲜血的刺激下收缩着渴望着自己的浇灌，而他的表情看起来就真的像企盼着情爱一样单纯而迫切。泉奈没有再收敛，热烈的液体洒进“泉奈”身体深处，回应了“泉奈”的愿望。  
“我们……会有孩子……”  
我们的孩子，我们的血脉，还有我们的意志和……  
“我们”作为「人」的一切。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”有生以来第一次感到精液是那么美好，那么令人幸福的东西。  
是火热的，是激烈的，是急促的。  
代表着血脉与血脉之间的链接，是生命传承的结晶。  
他地拥抱着泉奈，双腿狠狠缠绕着泉奈的腰部，让泉奈的性器能完全埋在体内，让后穴的每一处都能得到精液的洗礼灌溉，把白色的浊液一滴不剩地吞吃干净，然后孕育出代表了他们之间的联系，传承了血脉的后代。  
此刻的“泉奈”脸上的神色的喜悦的、欢愉的、满足的，但在那之下埋藏的却是深深的空洞，比刚才更加虚无。  
另一边的斑把“泉奈”的这种表情深深收入眼底，惊讶之情溢于言表。

【红锅】   
“宇智波泉奈，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
泉奈在杂乱无章的快感中找回一丝能让他想起自己最终目的的理智，附在“泉奈”耳边问。  
“我们的孩子会让你成为和我一样的「人」。”  
他似不愿清醒一样抱着“泉奈”的身体，抬手揉着“泉奈”正满足而幸福地翘起的唇角。  
“这样子你满足了吗？”  
这样子你就满足了吗？  
泉奈隐隐之中有了一个猜测：如果想让“泉奈”成为真正的「人」，他们就不能离开彼此。  
不过那样子就……  
他抬头去看斑的方向，正好和斑投过来的惊讶视线对上，只好又把目光挪开。

【谷神星】   
意味着什么？满足？  
“泉奈”维持空洞喜悦的表情注视泉奈。  
他当然很重视他和泉奈的孩子，因为那能加深他们之间的联系，但仅此而已，他事实上并不在意他和泉奈的孩子会怎么样，只要能存在着，把他和泉奈紧紧联系起来就够了。  
但要说他是否满足的话……  
“……没有，一点都不满足！还远远不够！”  
为什么他明明已经这样做了，还是不满足！  
“泉奈”突然粗暴地把泉奈压在身下，向肩膀上咬去……  
“够了。”是斑。  
斑的苦无架在一丝不挂的“泉奈”脖颈上，来自生物本能的危险预感让他停下了动作。  
“这种无意义的行为，已经够了吧，宇智波泉奈。”

【红锅】   
“哥哥！” 在“斑”出现在面前的那一瞬间，泉奈就握住了他拿着苦无的手，本能地想要把利刃从“泉奈”脖颈上移开。 过了几秒他才反应过来自己在做什么，却也没有收回手，只是保持刚才的姿势不再动作。   
他竟然为了“泉奈”去阻止了斑吗？   
他又沉默了片刻，终于收回了手，把头偏向一侧。   
“对不起……” 泉奈这样低声不知对谁说了一句。

【谷神星】   
斑的苦无抵住“泉奈”柔软的脖子，即使没有施力，也在那里留下一道长长的白痕。  
“泉奈”恼怒地看着阻止了他进一步动作的斑。  
“放开我，我之后不会伤害泉奈的。”他想继续和泉奈的性行为。  
斑讽刺地看着“泉奈”，没有放开他，甚至有把苦无抵进了一点。  
“和泉奈做爱，乃至生下有共同血脉的孩子，以此来补全自己缺失的那一部分……真可笑，你真的认为这样有用吗？”  
“或者我问你……”斑眼里的写轮眼血光更盛了。  
“你觉得你真的能满足吗？”  
“宇智波泉奈，你想要的究竟是什么？”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，这也是我想要的。”  
泉奈的眼睛在东升的月色之下似乎泛起了一点晶莹的水光。  
“所以……让我们继续下去吧。”  
“泉奈”提出生孩子这个想法必定有他自己的算计在其中，但泉奈却不得不接受，因为这也给了他改变“泉奈”的希望。  
“既然我们都已经这样选择了。”

【谷神星】   
听到泉奈的话，斑眼里一瞬间似乎闪过了悲哀。  
“泉奈……这样做，谁都改变不了谁，也达成不了你的目标的。”  
他把“泉奈”从自己的弟弟身上拉起来，在这过程中，“泉奈”令人惊奇地顺从，甚至没有说什么话。  
“我当然满足。”泉奈的眼睛虚无地盯着空中某个点，回答了斑的话。  
但他感到满足的同时，也感到了更多的不满足，更深的渴望。  
“至于我真正想要的……”  
他攥紧了手，胸口剧烈起伏，大口喘气，神情似是渴望，又似是憎恨。  
“这与你无关！”

【红锅】   
“你……冷静一点。”  
泉奈赶忙起身握住了“泉奈”的手，甚至把自己的身体主动贴上去，似是在安慰他一样。  
“你想要的是我，是不是？”  
他在极近的距离下凝视“泉奈”的眼睛，里面的冰冷和热烈透过万千迷雾而来。  
抚在“泉奈”的胸口上，泉奈想要平息那过于强烈的起伏。他摸到了“泉奈”的心跳声，那饱含着愿想和怨仇的悸动。

【谷神星】   
胸膛与泉奈紧紧相贴，重新感受到温暖和熟悉的气息，让“泉奈”不禁安心下来。  
但这里却有第三者在搅乱他的思绪。  
“不是，对吧？”斑平静的声音像是在寒冬之时，冰凉的水从衣领里倾泻下去一样，让“泉奈”感受到了前所未有的寒冷。  
“你想要的并不是宇智波泉奈这个人，而是深层的某些东西，可惜的是，一味在泉奈身上汲取是得不到那种东西的。”  
求求你……  
“你想要……”  
不要说了，不要说了……  
“……成为人。”  
“闭嘴！”“泉奈”推开温柔抱住他的泉奈，愤怒地看着斑。  
“泉奈”的这种激烈的反映让斑笑了起来，他饶有兴趣地看着“泉奈”。  
“你现在可是一点都不像工具啊……承认自己想要成为人，承认自己不是工具有那么难吗？”

【红锅】   
“哥哥，泉奈如果想要成为「人」，就要和我生活在一起。”  
泉奈确确实实是这样认为的，现在的“泉奈”仍然需要从自己身上来获得人类的实感。  
那种并非工具，而是一个真实的生命的实感。  
“所以我才说，他想要的是……我。”  
泉奈转过身来面对着斑，斑血色的眼眸深处，被冷厉隐藏起来的是对他的柔和温情。一想到自己的所作所为是在辜负斑的情感，泉奈就感到遍体寒冷。  
“哥哥……”  
泉奈勉强地颤抖着双唇，说着他的决定   
“让我去吧。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈……抱歉，我是不会放心你这样到他手里的。”斑坚决地摇了摇头。  
“泉奈他对你投以的感情，绝对不是一个正常人有的，对他人的爱。”  
斑想说服泉奈放弃“泉奈”，但却没注意到“泉奈”现在的状况。  
“泉奈”立于原地一动不动，他空洞的瞳孔里有风暴在汹涌。  
我……我想要的是……  
他感觉思维仿佛被撕裂成了两半，一半呼唤他让他承认，另一半则痛苦着告诉他快去否认，在这种“自我”与“自我”碰撞的漩涡里，仿佛连意识都要模糊了，甚至让泉奈生出一种自我毁灭以获得平静的渴望。  
须佐能乎的虚影突然出现，而在在斑和泉奈反映过来之前，加具土命就向他们袭来，其主却破开墙壁，向外界飞去。  
“宇智波泉奈”逃跑了。

【红锅】   
“你要干什么！”  
这几分钟里发生的一切让泉奈始料未及，斑强势的保护，“泉奈”崩溃一样的神情，都在撕扯着他的灵魂。  
已经够了，这都是因为我。  
加具土命侵袭而来的那一刻，泉奈的周身燃起了紫色的火焰，把他和斑护在其中。  
“哥哥，我去找他！”  
泉奈连衣服也来不及穿，须佐能乎就出了宇智波宅，向着“泉奈”的方向追去。

【谷神星】   
以泉奈的瞳力和对万花筒的掌控，长时间开须佐能乎还是太勉强了，鲜血从他眼瞳中积攒落下，在脸上留下了几道血腥可怖的痕迹，不一会儿，他就被迫只能关闭万花筒写轮眼，凭借脚逃跑。  
但“泉奈”是当今忍界排名前列的强者，哪怕是使用自己的身体跑步，短时间内也能有比日行千里更快的速度。  
穿过人群，越过房屋，从河流上疾驰过……  
只要跑进行了，其他什么都不要想，逃到谁都不在的地方，不要让任何人看到自己这种样子。

【红锅】   
凭借着柱间木遁细胞的帮助，泉奈使用须佐能乎的熟练度和持续时间尽管无法和斑相比，但追上瞳力略不及他的“泉奈”毫无问题。  
他很快就在南贺川的河岸上看到了“泉奈”的身影。  
他掷下三枚手里剑，钉在了“泉奈”身前的草地上。  
“你还想要去哪里，宇智波泉奈？！”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一转头就是汹涌的火遁，滔滔烈焰势如猛虎，照亮了南贺川平静的河水，给蓝色的湖面染上了灼人的气息，破开空气，火遁毫不留情地袭向泉奈。  
“住手！”斑在“泉奈”的火遁伤到他的弟弟之前，拦下了这发用了十成力的攻击。  
他难道是想杀了泉奈吗？  
火焰消失之后，原本应该是“泉奈”在的地方，空无一人。

【红锅】   
“哥哥，我们一起去把他找回来吧。”  
泉奈一点也不想因为“自己”的到来而使这个世界发生什么难以挽回的事情。  
“我做不到，但如果是哥哥的幻术，那一定可以制服他……”  
泉奈收回了须佐能乎，站在河岸上面对着斑，而此时身无寸缕的他在看向斑的时候却没有了刚才在宅子里的羞涩。  
“拜托你了，哥哥。”

【谷神星】   
对于泉奈的请求，斑沉默了很久。  
“泉奈，我答应你把他找回来，但你先回去宇智波宅，由我一个人去寻找他。”斑声音里满是不容置疑的果决。

一一一一一一一一

【鹤风】   
“扉间”从树上跳了下来，看着远方，有一个原本不应该会出现在这里的查克拉在向着他的方向飞速的靠近。

【谷神星】   
是“泉奈”。  
他双目无神脸上血痕混杂着泪水，显得格外狼狈，好像背后有什么洪水猛兽一样飞快逃离，但看到“扉间”，他却突然停了下来。  
“千手扉间……”他的同类，不过现在，恐怕只能说是“曾经的同类”了。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”平静的看着“泉奈”狼狈的样子，从怀里拿出来了手帕，靠近了“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一时间没有意识到扉间拿出手帕是要干什么，直到触碰到脸上湿润的触感，他才猛然发现。  
原来我哭了啊……

【鹤风】   
是否需要询问？

按照人类逻辑，他现在应该询问或者安慰“泉奈”。  
“扉间”手中的帕子擦净了“泉奈”的脸颊上的泪痕和血迹，然后把自己的羽织裹到“泉奈”身上。  
动作行云流畅，充满人类的温情，但是这只是一个工具拙劣的模仿。

【谷神星】   
“扉间……”“泉奈”神色阴暗地看着“扉间”。  
他心中的两股思维依然存在着，还在他体内战斗，让他无比痛苦，无比茫然。  
如果“扉间”是人类，他现在肯定会逃跑或是杀了他的，但“泉奈”一点也不认为现在的“扉间”可以称之为人类，最多是个比较智能的工具罢了。  
这样的“扉间”让处于痛苦中的“泉奈”羡慕，甚至是嫉妒。  
呵，羡慕，嫉妒……  
感知到内心的这种情绪，泉奈低下了头，低声笑了起来。  
他有想把这种感情发泄到扉间身上的冲动。  
他果然是坏了啊……

【鹤风】   
“泉奈，需要我帮助吗？”  
“扉间”看着“泉奈”即便整理一番也还是一副淫靡的样子，后穴中的精液滴答草地上，掩盖了青草翠绿的色彩。  
属于情欲的味道甚至还没有从对方身上消散，“扉间”并不在意“泉奈”身上究竟发生了什么，但是三级的权限的“泉奈”有资格让“扉间”因为他的要求行动起来。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”细细地打量扉间，白色的短发，暗红色眼睛，淡漠的神情……  
真像人啊，明明只是一个工具……  
“把衣服脱了，然后转过身去，趴下。”

【鹤风】   
“不行。”  
扉间拒绝，他看着神色不定的“泉奈”。  
“你没有权限使用我的身体。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”一拳打中扉间的腹部，趁他没来得及反击的短短一刹那，又用扉间身上的苦无割破了他的衣服，让他的身躯完全暴露在野外的空气里。  
“我现在没有衣服，不介意把衣服给我穿吧？”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”看着“泉奈”的动作没有反抗。  
他躺在地上，尖利的石子抵在他没有衣服保护的身体，身上一件件的衣服消失，熟悉的冰冷围绕着他。  
“扉间”有些控制不住的打了个冷颤。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”拍了拍“扉间”赤裸的大腿。  
“把腿打开，我要检查你的身体。”  
真是完全没诚意的谎言。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”定定的看着“泉奈”，没有动作。  
尖锐的红色在他眼中沉淀，黯淡无光的眼睛更加的暗沉。

【谷神星】   
看到全无反应的“扉间”，“泉奈”露出一个没有任何意义的空洞笑容，他黑瞳里有波涛在汹涌。  
他的指尖在“扉间”白皙的大腿上重重地划过，拉出深红的印记。  
“前段时间你的里面受伤了，柱间很担心你又会这样，所以拜托我来帮你检查……完完全全地深入检查一遍。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”打开了腿，为了方便“泉奈”还稍微调整了一下自己的姿势。  
尖利的石子因此划开了背部的皮肤，“扉间”停顿了一下，然后继续动作，任由鲜血混合泥土留在伤口上。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”恶意大力拍了几下“扉间”的大腿，然后满意地看到那上面出现深红的印记。  
他也不顾“扉间”的后穴完全没有准备，径直伸入三根手指，在里面深深搅动，好奇地探索这块他全然陌生的干涸土地。

【鹤风】   
刺痛的感觉根本没有在他脑海中停留多久，或许是为了适应偶尔会有的事情，对于“扉间”来说，疼痛是最能够忍受的，更何况他的大脑会故意屏蔽这一方面的感受。  
但是之后，异物入侵的感受让他感到不适，“扉间”强行抑制自己下意识躲闪的本能，迎接着“泉奈”的检查。

【谷神星】   
熟悉性事的后穴很快就分泌出透明的粘液，准备好迎接泉奈的进攻，穴肉紧紧吸咬着泉奈的手指，迫不及待地贴上去，谄媚地讨好这位来客，哪怕泉奈伸入了足足四根手指，把扉间的后穴搅得翻天地覆，扉间的后穴以及其本人都没有丝毫怨言，而是竭力讨好配合泉奈的进入。  
但探索了一段时间还是没有找到他想要找的地方后，泉奈还是有些烦躁。  
“你的敏感点在哪里，扉间？”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”平静的看着“泉奈”一眼。  
他的脸并不像他的表情一样空洞，反而因为“泉奈”的横冲直撞染上了粉红色。  
“再往里1cm，左方5°。”

【谷神星】   
原来就在这里啊……“泉奈”满意地看着扉间通红的脸，这可真是少见。  
他的手指来到扉间所说的地方，然后毫不留情地按了下去，狠狠扣挖着。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”的身体不由自主的颤抖了一下，熟悉而又陌生的快感顺着尾骨传进大脑。  
熟悉是因为这是兄长经常会让他产生的，陌生的是让他产生这种快感的人。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”很满意扉间的颤抖，所以他决定多给他一些刺激，好多看看“千手扉间”一一曾经的同类这副样子。  
“我要做进一步的检查。”  
“泉奈”抽出手指，把自己已经迫不及待地性器抵住扉间正一张一合呼唤阳具进入的后穴，借助淫水的润滑，直冲被其主人残忍透露的敏感点。

【鹤风】   
“唔。”  
因为突然袭击，“扉间”不由自主的出了声，暗沉的红色注视着在他身上冲刺的“泉奈”。  
平静的脸，和已经兴奋应和“泉奈”动作，给予对方最大的刺激的快感的身体形成鲜明的对比。

【谷神星】   
“扉间”温顺地趴在地上，而“泉奈”则在他身上驰骋，他的性器擦过紧致的内壁，狠狠打在“扉间”最敏感的那一点上，这往往会引起他相当的颤抖，而“泉奈”对此深深着迷，因此他总是变着花样去对付那脆弱的一点，有时对其不管不顾，有时轻轻略过，有时则重重突刺，又有时狠狠碾压或温柔地揣摩。  
但“扉间”平静的脸多少还是让“泉奈”感到有些无趣。  
于是他维持着性器仍然在“扉间”身体里的姿势，把“扉间”扶起来，自己则躺在草地上。  
躺在并不平坦的草地上，“泉奈”看着“扉间”通红，甚至溢出生理性眼泪的脸，狠狠掐了把他的腰身。  
“自检。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”将手放在“泉奈”身体的两侧，他现在已经明白“泉奈”说的只是一种谎话，也许关于兄长的部分不是假的，兄长希望我来取悦“泉奈”。  
他看着“泉奈”的黑眸，对方眼中有着翻滚不休的情绪。  
“泉奈”开始成为一位人。  
他现在是礼物吗？兄长送给“泉奈”的礼物？

“扉间”抬起腰，让性器暂时脱离了后穴，夜晚的冷风钻进了大开的性器，然后重重的坐了下去，保证“泉奈”能获得更好的享受。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”不介意“扉间”在想什么，就算他发现了也无所谓。  
这种姿势不需要“泉奈”花力气，只要躺在地上享受就行，他也能清清楚楚地看到性器进出后穴的全过程。  
“扉升起腰时，后穴的柔软的嫩肉会带出一点红，里面的淫水也会被带出来，把两人交缠在一起的耻毛弄得湿漉漉的。  
坐下去时，跑到外面淫荡的穴肉又会被带出去，“泉奈”的性器分毫不差地嵌在扉间温暖紧致的后穴里，体位全方位的贴心照顾，喜爱粗大性器的穴肉自发地缠上来，照顾“泉奈”阴茎上的每一处沟壑。  
这让“泉奈”不禁感叹“扉间”的好用。

【鹤风】   
背部的伤痕在他的动作下渗出血来，点滴的红色顺着脊柱的弧度，最后聚集到圆润挺敲的臀部。  
伴随着“扉间”的起落，泥泞的战场上盛开起了血色的花。

【谷神星】   
看着在“扉间”上下之间落下的血液，泉奈诺有所思。  
看来之后还需要修理。  
不过现在就尽情使用工具吧。  
于是“泉奈”让手深入“扉间”背部的伤口，感受他温热的血液，命令道：“再快一点。”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”听话的加快速度，但是即便如此，他也极为注意不让“泉奈”的性器会因为加快的速度而感受到敷衍。  
背后属于“泉奈”的手指插入夹杂着泥土和石子的伤口，尖锐的指尖如同注射器的针头扎了进去。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
已经这么晚了，“扉间”还没有回来。  
“柱间”看了看窗外，今夜的天空并不晴朗，薄薄的乌云笼罩着天空，让月光黯淡了不少。  
“柱间”披上衣服出门，在仙人模式的感知力下，他很快就找到了“扉间”的方位。  
只不过在那里还有另一个人的存在。  
“扉间和……泉奈？”  
他赶到那里的时候，看到的就是“扉间”顺从地跨坐在“泉奈”身上，主动敞开身体的样子。

【鹤风】   
兄长的查克拉出现在他感知的范围内，他转过头，平静的喊了一声兄长，然后继续服侍着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
当“柱间”来到这里的时，“泉奈”也同一时间发现了来人。  
有人类来了……这个事实让他的大脑一片空白。  
他的性器还深深埋在“扉间”温暖的后穴里，而在身体和心灵的双重刺激下，“泉奈”达到了高潮，他的性器重重抵住“扉间”的敏感点，将浓厚的精液射入他体内，用热流浇灌这块田地。

【红锅】   
“扉间！”  
“柱间”冲过去把“扉间”抱了起来，他快速检查过“扉间”背上细小的伤口，脱下外袍裹住他的身体。一边为他治疗一边甩出一根木遁枝条把“泉奈”拽到自己面前。  
“……宇智波泉奈，现在这是什么情况？”

【鹤风】   
后穴还在不断收缩着，将“泉奈”的精液禁锢在后穴之中。  
兄长突如其来的动作，让他整个人被环抱在兄长的怀里，冲撞的动作让他的伤口再次疼痛起来。  
“扉间”不明所以的看着兄长愤怒的神情。  
“兄长不是将我送给“泉奈”了吗？”  
所以，为什么现在怎么生气。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”的思绪乱成一团，什么都说不出来。  
有人类……看到我这个样子了，人类……  
他眼睛重新变得空洞虚无，他抬起头来看着“柱间”。  
“请惩罚我吧。”

【红锅】   
“扉间，我从来没有那样说过。”  
“柱间”深深地看着“扉间”的眼睛，一字一句皆是郑重和真诚。  
“从来没有，以后也不会有，我们不会把你送给别人。”  
“我先送你回家。”  
“柱间”温柔地抚摸着“扉间”的颈侧，然后看了“泉奈”一眼，单手结印。  
“仙法·明神门！”

【鹤风】   
“扉间”待在“柱间”的怀里，紧绷的身体慢慢的开始放松，细微的，微弱的，几乎不存在的情绪从他心底升起，这是只有面对“柱间”时的特例。

【谷神星】   
仙人模式状态下柱间使用的明神门就算是斑也很难应对，更不要说现在全无反抗之心的“泉奈”了。  
从天上落下的红色鸟居把赤裸的“泉奈”完全困在里面，“泉奈”低着头，一副任由他人动作的样子。

【红锅】   
“柱间”抱着“扉间”回到千手宅，替他把伤口治疗完毕又洗了澡之后，“柱间”才把“扉间”放到床铺上。  
“扉间，我们绝对不会做出那种事情。”  
“扉间”刚才对“泉奈”全然顺从的样子使得“柱间”可以想象“泉奈”是用什么话语来欺骗他的。想到这里，“柱间”对“泉奈”又平生几分愤怒。  
“晚安，扉间。”  
“柱间”很快就回到了刚才那片空地上，他撤开明神门的禁锢，却在同时用枝条束缚住“泉奈”的双手。  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
他的语气平静得十分诡异。

【谷神星】   
“请您惩罚我吧。”泉奈看着柱间，重复了一遍刚刚说过的话，他的眼睛依旧是空洞虚无的。  
一一不像人，而像一个纯粹的工具。  
“泉奈”的膝盖因为久跪地上已经起了青色，但就算这样，他也没有任何痛苦的神情。  
对于“泉奈”来说，自己会上“扉间”的真正理由是绝对不可以透露给外人的，因为这代表着他人格和他一直以来坚持的事实的否定。  
因此他想要借由惩罚，借由肉体上的痛苦逃避内心因种种矛盾而泛起的痛苦。  
只有这样，无限矛盾的内心才能获得片刻安宁。

【红锅】   
另一根小树般的木条在“柱间”的控制下从地面上破土而出，长到了两米左右的高度。而捆住“泉奈”手腕的枝条末端也开始向上延伸，缠绕住那棵“小树”横伸的树枝，把“泉奈”整个人双手高举地吊了起来。  
“柱间”可以看见“泉奈”毫无波澜的表情，好像这一切都不是发生在他身上一样。  
“那好。”  
“柱间”简短地答应了“泉奈”的请求。如果不是“泉奈”在被事情撞破之后就提出了这个怪异的“被惩罚”请求，“柱间”其实未必会这样做。  
他更有可能带着“泉奈”到宇智波宅去找“斑”问清楚。  
“所以，你想从哪里开始？”

【谷神星】   
哪里开始？  
“泉奈”空洞的眼瞳终于凝聚了一丝光芒，他眼睑下还残留着泪痕。  
工具是不该有什么意愿的，“泉奈”应该回答“由您的指示”才对，应该。  
但普通的惩罚完全无法满足“泉奈”的需求，他想要更激烈的，能完全埋没思维，夺取意识的惩罚。  
“请您用木遁分身上我，用木遁完全填满我的身体。”

【谷神星】   
可能，这种惩罚对泉奈来说反而是奖励吧。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有再说话，他结印分出一个木遁分身来，又控制着枝条把“泉奈”的身体往下放了放，让“泉奈”的脚尖可以碰到地面。  
他从正面托住“泉奈”的膝窝，把一条腿向上抬起，另一只手摸到了“泉奈”身后，两根手指强行撑开泛红的穴口，自己的木遁分身则趁机直接把粗大的性器插了进去。  
对眼前的这具身体，“柱间”无心也无需去爱抚。

【谷神星】   
在重力的影响下，性器全根没入，把后穴填的满满的。  
“泉奈“在进入的一刻绷紧了腿，但堪堪能触及地面的脚尖完全无法提供什么有效的支撑，反而让“泉奈”显得更狼狈了。  
他后穴有里面残留精液的润滑，因此进入并没有想象的那么困难，但这种难以维持平衡姿势下的突然进入，还是让“泉奈”吃痛。  
好痛苦，好高兴，但是……还有点不够。  
“泉奈”的喘息变得更加粗重了，他舔了舔嘴唇。

【红锅】   
木遁分身的每一次抽插都会带出一点“泉奈”穴内的液体，那不是“柱间”想象中的晶莹，而是混了一些白色浊液。  
想到扉间和“扉间”提到过的只言片语，“柱间”不难想到之前发生了什么。  
他没有就此深思，开始脱去身上的衣物。与此同时，又有一根纤细的枝条缠上了“泉奈”正在慢慢挺立的性器。它似乎一点都不想让“泉奈”好过一样缠得很紧，更加尖细的前端则是找准了龟头上的那个小孔，如尖锥一样刺了进去。

【谷神星】   
枝蔓把“泉奈”的性器缠得紧紧得，让他吃痛，“泉奈”不禁收紧了腹部，这却阴差阳错地让埋在后穴里的粗壮性器直接捅到了敏感点，让“泉奈”溃不成军，只能全身无力地被枝蔓吊起来，靠后穴里正发动剧烈攻击的性器来支撑身体，迎接一波又一波直对最深最敏感那一点的狠厉重击。  
“泉奈”性器顶端的小孔好像要抗议枝蔓这种行为，颤颤巍巍地流出一点白色的粘液，但这种微弱的抗议立马就被狠心灵巧的枝条堵住了。  
“唔！”  
从未受到过这种剧烈的刺激，“泉奈”的眼泪不受控制地流出来，口涎在下巴拉出透明的丝线，但他眼里却是全然的喜悦和满足。  
“啊……哈……啊……”  
他吐出一连串无意义的放荡呻吟，臀部自发摆动，以更好地接受这名为“惩罚”实为“奖励”的性爱。

【红锅】   
“看样子你应该准备好了。”  
“柱间”叠好自己的衣服放在一边。“泉奈”的表现全然不像是被惩戒折磨之人的反应，而是享受地无比沉浸其中。  
“柱间”不想再就这个问题纠结，他把“泉奈”的身体又放下来一点，到了合适的高度。这一次他在木遁分身插入“泉奈”身体的时候，又探进两根手指开拓着。  
“泉奈”穴内的柔软和湿润超过了他的预料，他的手指刚一探进去就和木遁分身的性器一样被欢迎着吸吮，一点阻碍都没有。  
“柱间”见状便没有继续这象征意义的扩张，从“泉奈”身前调整好角度，和木遁分身一起插进“泉奈”的后穴。  
“受不了可以说出来，我会停下。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“泉奈“的后穴史无前例地被两根同样粗大同样火热的性器充斥着，但熟于被填满沉溺于情爱的贪婪后穴竟真的把两根都完完全全地吃下了，他的后穴撑开到“泉奈”从来都没有想象过的大小。  
“泉奈”仰起头，大颗泪水从他眼中浮出，在脸颊上描绘图案，然后越过下巴，一滴滴落在锁骨上。  
比起快感，充斥下身的更多是痛苦，但是……  
“不，要停下啊！“  
但是这正是他想要的，痛苦得能撕碎他的意识，快乐得能埋没他的理性的性爱。  
仅仅是过了几秒，依然饥渴的后穴就已经自发地分泌更多的淫水，软肉则舔吸着阴茎上的筋脉，鼓动新加入的成员来开发这片甜美的土地。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的身体不住地往下坠着，好像在主动去撞两根肉棒一样。“柱间”和木遁分身极有默契地同时进入又同时退出，动作也毫无温柔可言。穴口和内里的软肉在这般粗暴的虐待下，很快就被撑裂流出了血来。  
这并不能让“柱间”生出多少怜悯来，因为一方面他在满足“泉奈”的要求，同时他也在发泄对“泉奈”的愤怒。  
扉间……  
趁“泉奈”张口喘息不已的时候，“柱间”用刚才沾了“泉奈”淫液的手指向“泉奈”口中戳去，一直到他所能够到的极限，又在里面搅弄了好几下才收回来。  
“泉奈”的小腹上已经被顶出了清晰的隆起，“柱间”像是对成果感到满意一样拍了拍“这样够了么？”  
【谷神星】   
痛苦模糊了“泉奈”的意识，后穴受到狠厉的打击，血液和淫水一起做为润滑剂，让“柱间”的性器能更顺利的进出抽插，好好教训这自愿想要惩罚的不乖淫穴，而在这种境界下，“泉奈”反而生出更多的快感来。  
好痛，但只是肉体上的痛苦，真是太好了，好高兴……而且……这好舒服啊……  
“泉奈”一边流着包含痛苦和欢喜的眼泪，一边意识模糊地舔砥“柱间”手指上属于自己的味道，当“柱间”收回已经被舔的干干净净的手时，“泉奈”还恋恋不舍地用舌头去追逐。  
他的小腹被两根粗大的性器一起撑起，就像是怀孕了，而受到柱间手掌的拍打，竟是直接让“泉奈”达到了高潮。  
他身体剧烈地颤抖，眼瞳中只有空洞的欢愉和满足，被撑开到极限的后穴紧紧收缩，把两根滚烫的阳具禁锢在体内，在高潮来临之际也要贪婪地品尝这些美味。  
只可惜他性器前端被枝条恶意地堵住，所以只能不满地在藤蔓的束缚下又涨大一圈。

【红锅】   
“柱间”可以感受到“泉奈”的后穴骤然缩紧，绞着他和木遁分身的性器，似乎在邀请他们和自己一起下到淫欲的地狱里去，品尝着淫荡的甘甜血液酿造的苦酒。  
“柱间”凭借意志和熟于此道的身体断然拒绝了这种诱惑，没有在这种刺激下就射出来。他抬着“泉奈”大腿的手的工作被一根木条接管，这东西的力度没个轻重，只是一味地在“柱间”的操控下用力，“柱间”甚至隐约听见了“泉奈”髋关节被强行拉伸发出的声响。  
这样可以让“柱间”和木遁分身使上更大的力，顺便也可以给“泉奈”带来更强的痛苦。  
高潮后的穴肉相当敏感，肉棒每一次或随心或刻意的抽插都会造成那些软肉和“泉奈”的颤抖。“柱间”有点乐意见到这个反应，故意放慢了速度，让性器在里面缓缓研磨。  
“不够的话，我还可以再给你。”  
“柱间”让那棵小树又生出两根柔软的细藤，绕上“泉奈”胸前的两粒挺立的粉红乳珠，好像是想帮助“泉奈”减轻痛苦一样开始灵活地爱抚起来。在“泉奈”的神情有些放松的时候，那两根细藤却突然生出了两根尖刺，刺进了“泉奈”的两颗乳珠。  
“这样呢？”

【谷神星】   
“啊啊啊啊………啊……”  
乳珠上细小的孔洞被残忍地插入，敏感的乳头受到这种攻击，立马变得通红起来，“泉奈”的身体剧烈地颤动，后穴里的性器也因此狠狠打击在肠壁上，回赠给“泉奈”新的快乐。  
他大口喘气，脸上遍布不正常的红晕，汗水从脖颈间流下，与泪水和津液混合在一起，让“泉奈”显得无比狼狈。  
但“泉奈”那有着繁杂图案的血色双眸中，依旧毫无痛苦，只有满心的欢愉和无上的快乐。  
“柱间……再多一点……啊……”  
“泉奈”狼狈的面容上缓缓绽放出一个恍惚的笑容，配合他淫荡下贱的姿态，显得色情而诱人。

【红锅】   
“柱间”低头看着“泉奈”眼中的黑红交错，和“斑”眼中或张扬或沉郁或激烈的各种情绪不同，“泉奈”的眼睛深处只有空洞虚无的「喜悦」。  
他不想看到这双因强烈的爱恨而生的眼睛变成这幅样子。  
“柱间”控制着木遁，毫不留情地摄取“泉奈”的查克拉，让他眼中的黑色纹路逐渐溃散。  
“差不多该结束了，我不想真的伤到你。”  
“柱间”退出了“泉奈”的身体，同时束缚着“泉奈”双手的枝条突然断开，“泉奈”的身体在重力作用下被“柱间”完全抱在怀里。他身后的木遁分身在体位变化的刺激下，把浓浊的液体射在了“泉奈”绞紧的穴肉里，“柱间”本体则把“泉奈”放在了地上。  
“跪好，我们来最后一步。”

【谷神星】   
“啊……”  
滚烫的精液射入“泉奈”渴望已久的后穴，给这具淫靡的身体洗礼和净化，后穴本能地缩紧，把浓厚美味的精液好好关在里面，一滴都不浪费。  
“泉奈”有一瞬间想到了怀孕的问题，不过……  
那种问题，现在已经无关紧要了。  
他把这些东西彻底丢到了脑后，迎接纯粹的喜悦。  
被木遁吸收掉大量查克拉的“泉奈”身体瘫软无力，只能随意由柱间摆布，他按柱间的命令在不平的地面上乖巧地跪好，但还没等柱间再有命令，“泉奈”就自发含住了柱间已经蓬勃的性器，迫不及待地品尝起来。  
他将性器上属于自己的味道一一淫水与血液都仔细舔干净，吞入腹中，吮吸着龟头，舌尖在阳具凸起的筋脉上流连，甚至不顾自己的状态，把整个性器吞入腔内，抵住咽喉，这让“泉奈”的脸上起了一片不正常的嫣红。  
但这点痛苦还远远不够，他还想要更为激烈，更为快乐的。  
“泉奈”用渴望甚至是哀求的目光注视着柱间，似乎完全忘了自己工具的本分和这本该是一场“惩罚”。

【红锅】   
“柱间”按住“泉奈”的后脑，让他的脸埋在自己身下。不过就算他不这样做，“泉奈”也用上了十分的主动来迎合他。  
性器的柱身被“泉奈”柔软灵活的舌一寸不落地舔舐着，龟头则是直接戳到了“泉奈”的咽喉，享受着那里有规律的吞咽收缩。  
在即将到达快感巅峰之前的那一刻，“柱间”果断地从“泉奈”口中抽离，白浊的液体全都洒在了“泉奈”的脸上。  
“泉奈”此刻再无半点从前在战场上冷冽凌厉的模样，他沉溺在这离经叛道的荒诞的，没有丝毫情爱可言的性事之中，唇角的微笑仍然没有消失。  
“自己清理干净，然后我带你回宇智波宅。”  
“柱间”终于解开了“泉奈”性器上的束缚。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”的睫毛上挂着浓厚的精液，遮盖了他乌黑的眼瞳，泛着红晕的脸颊在泪水和津液之后又添了新成员。  
他舔了舔嘴角，鲜艳的红舌勾进了几丝白色的浊液，随着一声很明显的吞咽声，“泉奈”咽喉上下一动，把美味的精液吞了下去。  
“泉奈“下身的性器终于从木遁中解放，但却没有射出来，上面的筋脉依旧狰狞地凸起着，性器上下颤颤巍巍地点着头，白浊从顶端溢出一点儿来，在深色的阳具上绘出显眼丝线，一副还没有被满足的可怜模样。  
听到柱间的命令，泉奈却没有照做，他用柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭柱间疲软下去的性器，然后伸出舌尖又舔砥了几下，眼里散发出渴望的光芒。  
“柱间……”

【红锅】   
“我说了让你清理一下。”  
“柱间”没有理会“泉奈”的请求，他推开“泉奈”，声音听起来有了一点不应属于他的冷漠。  
“如果你愿意这个样子被斑和那两个人看到，那你可以不做。”  
他用一根木遁枝条在“泉奈”脖颈上绕了一圈，宛如一个项圈，而另一端则暂时放在了地上。  
“在我换好衣服之前你做好决定，扉间和‘我’都还在家里等着，而且我也不想让斑和那两位找你太久。”  
“柱间”转过身去开始穿自己并没有几件的衣物，虽然他刚才说着“不想太久”，但他的动作却显而易见地故意放慢了下来。

【谷神星】   
清理？  
柱间冷漠的反应让泉奈烦躁，他的意识和理性又开始斗争起来，又感到那种让他无比惧怕，无比恐惧的痛苦了。  
“啊……”泉奈趴在地上，急促地喘息，发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
不要这样了，不要这样了……  
泉奈猛然间从地上站起来，向某个方向走而去，但他的身体被木遁吸取了太多查克拉，只能跌跌撞撞地攀爬着，让身体上出现更多的伤口。  
不远处是一条宽长的河流，平静的湖面所掩盖的是其下汹涌的波涛，泉奈看都没看，就一头直接扎了进去。  
夏日的炎阳也无法改变冰冷的河水，更何况现在是晚上了。但泉奈却在其中感受到了温暖和安心，他随着汹涌的波涛飘荡，让意识渐渐潜入深洋，远离痛苦。

【红锅】   
“柱间”穿好衣服的那一刻，就听见了水花激荡的声音。仙人模式在一瞬间开启，他很快感知到了“泉奈”坠水的位置，几根枝条飞出，把“泉奈”从水中拽了出来，摔在河岸上。  
他在一分钟之后来到了“泉奈”身边，抱起“泉奈”赤裸的身体，似是温柔地抚了抚他湿淋淋的鬓发，然后转而一掌拍在他的背上。  
“你想要去死吗？”  
“柱间”轻声地问着“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”呛出几口水，身体开始颤抖起来，他不由自主地抱紧了离他最近的热源，抱住了柱间。  
想死吗？  
如果痛苦能减轻，让他遗忘意识中的斗争，而死亡能逃离这种折磨，那他当然不介意去死。  
于是“泉奈”点了点头。

【红锅】   
“柱间”抬起手掌，一根尖锐的木锥抵在了“泉奈”的心口。  
就像“自己”所说的，这个世界的一些「人」根本就没有成为「人」，他们也没有作为「人」的求生欲望。  
他不知道今天的宇智波宅到底发生了什么，但如果“泉奈”真的死于他手中，那么他就可以成全此刻“泉奈”的愿望。  
“泉奈……斑未必愿意看到你这个样子。”

【谷神星】   
啊……哥哥，哥哥……  
泉奈的思维突然停滞了，他瞳孔猛缩，喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟。  
他还不能死，因为哥哥还在这里，还需要他。  
但脑中的痛楚是如此激烈，如此清晰，不能这样了，必须要停下来。  
但想停下来的话，只有现在这个“宇智波泉奈”的毁灭能做到了。  
但“宇智波泉奈”不想死，不管是做为工具的那部分也好，做为人的那部分也好，都想继续存在于世上，但这两部分交缠在一起凝结成的矛盾和痛楚却在逼迫他去死。  
“救救我……救救我啊……”  
泉奈拥抱着柱间，泣不成声，狼狈地哀求他救自己。

【红锅】   
“柱间”收回了木锥，把“泉奈”抱在怀里，手顺着他的脖颈一直向下摸到脊椎末端，像是在安抚受惊的猫一样。  
“活下去吧，泉奈。”  
手上是极尽温柔的动作，说出的却是这个无比残忍的「命令」。  
也许只有活在这个仿佛天地无光的世界上，品尝过被分裂成两半的灵魂相互厮杀的痛苦之后，“泉奈”才能找回平静。  
但这种平静究竟是成为「人」还是完全沦为工具，“柱间”也无法预判。  
“以后不要做这种事情，太危险了，斑也会担心的。”  
“柱间”的语气又恢复了沉静，他放下“泉奈，”牵起“泉奈”项圈上延伸出来的如同牵绳一样的细藤。  
“回去吧。”

【谷神星】   
不要。  
泉奈对柱间的命令毫无反应，只是眼神黯淡地跪在地上。  
他的头发完全湿了，黏在脸颊上，脖颈边，以及后背，水滴滴答答地往下流，和后穴里没有被流冲走的精液一起混在一起，然后落在草地上，给绿植装点了几分淫靡之色。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”好像又恢复了之前那种「不能算作活着」的样子，“柱间”可以直接强行把他带回去，可这样并没有什么意义。  
他思索片刻，像是被草地上的浑浊液体提醒了一样，召唤出几根木条缠在“泉奈”的大腿上，其中最粗大的那一根直接往开了一个小口的后穴里钻去。  
“如果你一会儿想要我亲自来，就跟着我走。”

【谷神星】   
后穴经过良久的静置后终于再次被填满，立马缩紧了肠壁，把坚硬的木条锁在里面，细心品尝这终于到了的食物。  
而泉奈听到柱间的声音，眼里终于有了几丝光彩，他趴在地上，窝在柱间脚边，顺从地舔了几下柱间的腿，一副甘愿下贱的淫荡模样。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的淫荡模样没有让“柱间”心生绮念，相反地，一种莫名的悲悯从他心底升起。  
他现在，今夜所能做的，就只有满足“泉奈”这非常的愿望。也许这其中也掺杂了他自己的报复，可无论如何他都无法下手真的伤害“泉奈”。  
至少现在不行。  
他牵起了项圈的细绳，往木叶的方向走去。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”乖乖地被柱间牵着，在崎岖的林间道路上像乖巧的宠物一样用四肢行走。  
但这种事情对于瞳力消耗过度，又被木遁吸收了大半查克拉后溺水的“泉奈”显然是件非常困难的事，他跌跌撞撞勉强跟上柱间的脚步，喘着气，汗水从额头上流下来，他手脚已经被划出了血痕，细碎的石头和泥土黏在他身上，和血液混合在一起，原本白皙光洁的身体很快就一片狼藉。  
深入后穴里的调皮枝条又总是在行走之间触碰到“泉奈”最敏感的那一点，让他呻吟出声，淫水和精液把枝条弄得亮晶晶的，但那枝条很快就填不满“泉奈”饥渴的后穴了，啪的一声，居然连根断在了“泉奈”后穴里。

【红锅】   
“柱间”望了一眼，这里距离宇智波宅还有一段不近的距离。  
他并不想把查克拉还给“泉奈”，不过他还有其他办法。  
他扔下牵绳，把“泉奈”抱在怀里。“泉奈”身上的泥土，草叶和鲜血粘在了“柱间”整洁的衣服上，而他也没有在意。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“柱间”抛出这个象征性的疑问句，还没等收到回答，他就控制着断在“泉奈”身体里的木条分成几根较细的枝条依次退了出来，取而代之的是“柱间”的三根手指。  
那里面比“柱间”刚才进入时还要黏软，似乎永远吃不饱一样吞吐着一切侵入的东西。里面混着血的浊液又流了出来，跟“泉奈”身上的其他狼狈之物一起弄脏了“柱间”的衣服。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”卧躺在“柱间”宽大的怀中，人体的温暖让他一直颤抖的躯体终于平静了下来。  
他的下巴靠在“柱间”的肩膀上，头发上滴滴答答的水流也把“柱间”的肩膀弄湿了，看到这情景，“泉奈”仔细地舔砥掉那上面自己弄上去的水泽，发出啧啧是色情声响。  
两人的胸膛上的乳珠在动作之间不禁摩擦到一起，两组同样圆润诱人的乳头很快就变得通红。  
“泉奈”的后穴吞吐着“柱间”粗糙的手指，用里面的软肉来描绘其形状，讨好三根手指，还贪婪地想把手指拽到更深的地方。  
在这种动作下，“泉奈”的脸颊很快变得通红，他眼里蒙了一层出模糊的水色，有代表情欲的光点在闪烁。  
“柱间……快点……”  
他焦急地催促“柱间”，渴望他把自己的意识彻底打散，沉睡在什么都不用想，只有肉体欢愉的美好而甜美的黑暗中。

【红锅】   
“柱间”把“泉奈”压在了地上，把他的两条腿抬起，然后往胸口压去。“泉奈”身体的柔韧性很好，在平日这样的动作应该不会对他造成什么负担才对，不过现在……  
“在我说放下之前自己把腿抱好。”  
这样“泉奈”的腿被压成了V字型，身下隐秘的一切都暴露在“柱间”面前。  
“柱间”掐住“泉奈”大腿，用自己硕大的性器捣弄“泉奈”最淫荡的那个点。这个强行拉伸的姿势让“泉奈”的穴内变得更紧了，“柱间”从其热情的招待中感受到的愉悦比刚才更盛。  
“柱间”空出手来，大力掐着“泉奈”刚才被木遁的尖刺弄伤的乳珠，稍微动作两下，就有血滴从伤口中透了出来

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”按“柱间”的命令乖乖地把腿抱好，他还没来得及准备，就被“柱间”蓄势待发的性器完全深入，然后被迫承接猛烈的攻击。  
“柱间”的性器每一下都又重又深，达到他身体的最深处，狠狠击中“泉奈”的敏感点，后穴哪受得了这种打击，连忙吐出更多的淫水来减轻压力，但这反而助长了性器的嚣张气焰，让性器的抽插更迅速了，抽插之间更是发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫荡声音。  
在“柱间”毫不客气的大力鼓弄下，“泉奈“很快就放荡地叫了起来，他张大了嘴，大口喘息，口涎从嘴角落下，眼中满是沉醉之色。  
而乳珠上伤口的那丁点儿刺痛更是被他完全忽略，熟于性事的身体已经下意识地把痛苦转化为快感，那点点血液反而落在胸膛上，反而让“泉奈“的身体有了一种难以言喻的美感。

【红锅】   
“柱间”好似被“泉奈”身体这魔性奇诡的美丽蛊惑了一样，低下头把“泉奈”被泥土和碎石蹭得不那么光洁的胸膛上，拜自己所赐的血珠舔掉。  
可他沉静的黑色眼眸底部的光彩又在说明，他并没有失去理智。  
“柱间”摸了一把两人交合之处的水渍，像是对自己的成果还不甚满意一样，又指使着一根新生的，毛茸茸的藤蔓趁着缝隙钻进了“泉奈”的后穴里，安抚着那些性器照顾不到的软肉。  
“泉奈”放浪的叫声在空旷的野外被夜风吹得有些听不清晰，在这临近午夜的时刻，“柱间”完全没有担心会被人发现。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”后穴又加入了新成员，滚烫和冰冷，光滑和毛糙，两种触感交织在一起，带给“泉奈”新的感受，让他的意识更加模糊不清，那些一直缠绕他的痛苦此刻渐渐远离了他。  
“啊……太好了……柱间……再快一点啊……”  
“泉奈”流着泪水，但眼里却是全然的欢愉和快乐，他催促“柱间”，想要得到更激烈的感受。  
一一一一一一一一一一一一  
柱间在千手宅中看到了“扉间”，却没有找到另一个“自己”的踪影，但他从“扉间”口中得知“柱间”在和“泉奈”在一起。  
“柱间”和“泉奈”在一起？这真奇怪。  
这样想着，柱间向感知到“柱间”查克拉的方向前去，却在那里看到了他难以想象的一幕。  
“泉奈”匍匐在“柱间“身下，被他粗大的性器和木遁的枝条操弄。  
“这是……怎么回事？”

【红锅】   
在“柱间”想到“没人会发现”的下一刻，他就感应到了“自己”的查克拉在迅速接近。  
果然找来了，不过这才正常。  
“柱间”没有丝毫慌乱，在听到柱间的声音时，他不慌不忙地退出了“泉奈”的沉浸在情欲之中的身体，整理好凌乱不堪的衣物。  
“柱间”拽住“泉奈”半湿的长发，把他拖到了柱间面前。  
“是我来解释一下，还是你更想亲自说？”

【谷神星】   
“柱间，不要对泉奈这样……”  
尽管不知道“泉奈”做了什么，柱间还是十分惊讶于另一个“自己”对“泉奈”的粗暴，而且“泉奈”身上的伤口也让他忧心，身为一个优秀的医疗忍者，柱间当然看得出“泉奈”现在的状况之差，查克拉极度衰落，瞳力消耗过度，还有身体上各种细小的伤口，“泉奈”下一刻晕过去柱间也毫不奇怪。  
他赶紧蹲下来，开始治疗“泉奈“的伤口，并思索现在的情况。  
“泉奈”应该是自愿的，甚至很可能是主动的那一方，但究竟发生了什么事才会让他和“柱间”在这里粗暴地进行性爱？  
但还没等柱间把“泉奈”身上的伤口治疗完毕，“泉奈”却猛然拍开了柱间治疗的手。  
“泉奈？”  
“……惩罚。”  
“泉奈”似乎极其细微地说了一句什么，但柱间没有听清。  
“什么？”  
“请您惩罚我！”

【红锅】   
“柱间，泉奈对扉间……”“柱间”皱着眉斟酌词句，最后选择直接言明“泉奈以我们的名义欺骗了扉间，然后……上了他。”  
“我不知道宇智波家发生了什么让他变成这个样子，但我对他所做的，都是他自己要求的。”  
“柱间”来到柱间身边，把“泉奈”散乱的长发拢了一下，露出那张空洞的，渴求痛苦与愉悦的脸。  
“我正准备结束之后送他回家，然后你就找来了……扉间现在还好吗？”

【谷神星】   
“扉间……已经睡着了。”柱间这样回答，但他很清楚扉间的“睡着”是什么意思。  
泉奈依旧浑身赤裸地跪坐在地上，他抓着柱间的衣摆，用空洞的眼神看着他。  
“请给我惩罚吧。“  
泉奈讨好地舔了舔柱间伸过来要继续为他治疗的手，含住一根手指，自发地吮吸起来。

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有把“泉奈”刚才企图自杀的举动告诉柱间，他任由“泉奈”极尽卑微地祈求着柱间，却没有帮柱间解围的意思。  
“你应该知道的，柱间，泉奈和扉间曾经是同一种人。”  
他这样说着，不含多少情感地碰了碰“泉奈”潮红的脸颊。  
“泉奈的这个「愿望」，你要来帮他实现吗？”

【谷神星】   
柱间能在“泉奈”虚无的眼中看到深藏的憎恨、恐惧，还有哀求。  
泉奈在向我求救一一柱间突然意识到这一点，如果他在这里忽视“泉奈”的这种哀求，等待他的说不定就是像“扉间”一样自我灭亡的结局。  
“这样啊……”柱间的嘴角突然勾起一个有几分悲伤和了然的笑容。  
他强硬地继续治疗“泉奈”，不顾“泉奈”的挣扎，然后在治疗完毕后温柔地抱起了他。  
他看着“泉奈”空洞的眼瞳，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“我来救你了，泉奈。”  
突然，“泉奈”挣扎的动作停下了，他依旧无神的眼睛呆呆地看着柱间，似乎闪过了一丝奇异的光彩，然后那双眼睛闭上，他的身体开始颤抖起来。  
柱间只是把“泉奈”拥在怀中，温柔地拍打着他的背脊。  
“所以，一切都交给我吧……不用再这样哭了。”

【红锅】   
“果然是你才能做到这样，柱间。”  
“柱间”迎着躲在薄云后的黯淡月光笑了笑，似乎隐去了方才面对“泉奈”时的冷淡和隐忍。  
“泉奈”的愿望到底代表着什么？  
“柱间”想起前几日来登记结婚时，那位泉奈对柱间的表白。  
改变“泉奈”，改变这个世界。  
是这样吗？“泉奈”在泉奈的影响下逐渐在成为「人」，但他仍有作为工具的本能，于是这两者之一的某一部分想要逃避这种分裂一般的现状吗？  
“柱间”不知道自己刚才满足“泉奈”的愿望是否正确，如果他没有那样做，“泉奈”可能真的会寻死觅活；可他那样做又意味着那位泉奈的努力经过这一番折腾恐怕会付诸东流。  
思索了良久，“柱间”才开口。  
“我们送他回去吧。”

【谷神星】   
回去？  
现在以这副姿态回到泉奈、斑，还有哥哥那里？  
“泉奈”突然剧烈挣扎起来，他黑瞳中浮现万花筒的妖异光辉，须佐能乎的骨架又出现在他的身侧，他要挣脱柱间的怀抱……  
藤蔓却突然拔地而起，束缚了挣扎的“泉奈”，让他无法动弹。  
“抱歉，泉奈，我现在暂时不能让你一个人去哪里。”柱间蹲坐在被束缚的泉奈面前。。  
“不过，你不想回去吗？嗯……那里一定有很多悲伤的事情，不想面对的事情吧，我知道的。”他温柔地抚摸着“泉奈”的脸颊。  
“放心吧，现在暂时不会让你回去的，我会在你身边陪着你的。”  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛转过头，好似要避开柱间这种过于耀眼的视线和言语。  
他现在要的明明是……  
“惩罚……”  
“什么？”  
“救……救……我……”“泉奈”睁开了眼睛，注视着柱间，大颗泪水从他眼里滑落，一颗又一颗。  
束缚“泉奈”身体的枝蔓慢慢放开了他。  
“救救我……”  
柱间再次轻柔地抱住了“泉奈”，他无声地笑了笑。  
“嗯，我当然会救你的，泉奈。”

【红锅】   
已经很晚了，再不回去的话，“斑”恐怕会急得找出来。“柱间”看了一眼月亮的方位，有些担忧地想。  
不过“泉奈”现在这个状态确实不适合回到宇智波宅，而他和柱间此时也不应该再提「人类」和「工具」的话题。  
“柱间”暗暗地向“自己”如此示意，想来柱间应当很容易就能明白。  
他叹了一口气，离柱间更近了些，今夜第一次真正温柔地抚着“泉奈”的脊背，无言地安抚着他。  
仍然在这个杳冥幽晦的世界里努力去寻觅云开的他可以陪着柱间一起守在“泉奈”身边，却暂时无法像柱间那样有魄力，能力和勇气去拯救“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
柱间明白“自己”的示意，他向“柱间”点点头。  
“泉奈”闭着眼睛，依旧安静地卧在柱间让他感到安心的怀抱里，他紧紧抓住柱间的衣服不松手。  
感但知到柱间的视线向自己投来，“泉奈”突然睁开眼睛，吻住了柱间。  
这个吻仿佛用上了“泉奈”全部的力气，无比激烈，他大胆去开拓柱间的唇舌，将柱间的津液吞入腹中，品味柱间口腔的每一寸空间，而柱间也放开身体的操控权，欣然接受这个激烈的吻。  
这个漫长的吻直到“泉奈”喘不过气来才结束。  
柱间看了一眼“自己”，有些歉意地摇摇头。  
“我和泉奈去……可以吗？”

【红锅】   
“那好，我先回去看看扉间。”  
明白了“自己”的意思，“柱间”点了点头。他最后看了看“泉奈”，然后转身向木叶的方向离去。  
也顺便回去确认一下“斑”还在不在村子里。

【谷神星】   
柱间抱着“泉奈”，来到木叶某家民宿中，快速开了了一间房，据说这家民宿的温泉很有名，但柱间来这里只是因为近而已。  
忽略老板娘怪异的眼神，来到房间里，他铺开温暖柔软的床铺，把“泉奈”放到床铺上面。

【红锅】   
离开了柱间的怀抱，“泉奈”好像感到寒冷一样瑟缩着睁开了眼睛。在和柱间目光相接的时候，他怔怔地直视着柱间的瞳孔，没有移开。  
“我是什么……”  
他喃喃地这样问。  
“我到底是什么？”

【谷神星】   
柱间摸了摸泉奈顺滑的头发，原本被水浸湿的头发已经差不多干了。  
“你是泉奈。”他坐在柔软的床铺上，再次把“泉奈”抱在怀里。  
“你是在这里的宇智波泉奈，仅此而已。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”似是“嗯”了一声，往柱间的身边又贴近了些。  
这让人安心的，可以被温柔抚慰的温暖。  
他留恋这种本与他无缘的东西，他想来认为在“斑”以外，不会有第二个人会……  
不，“斑”从没有说过要拯救他，他也不曾对“斑”这样请求过。  
但柱间可以。  
可以让他感觉到自己还活着，像一个人类一样，不再每时每刻都身处痛苦之中地活着。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的头发蹭着柱间的脖子，让他有些发痒，但这种显而易见的亲密让柱间欢喜。  
他渐渐褪下自己的衣物，问道：“泉奈，你想从哪里开始？”  
柱间的视线在泉奈一丝不挂的身躯上游走，上面的伤口已经被治好，但泥土还依然附着在皮肤上。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”被这个没有丝毫恶意挑逗的问题弄得脸上泛起红来，他不愿意再让柱间为了考虑他的喜欢而多费心神。  
在他看来，如太阳一般耀眼温和的柱间愿意把光辉照向一直以来躲在月蚀阴影之下的他，已经是他的万幸。  
“直接……直接来就好。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头，手指直接向“泉奈”的后穴伸去。  
尽管“泉奈”说直接来，但他还是想先试试身体的接受程度，以免弄伤它。  
柱间的两根手指来到后穴边，轻松分开幽深火热的后穴，感知里面的湿润和柔软，而后穴很快就开始分泌出水泽，舔弄进入身体的异物了。  
看来这是一具相当成熟的肉体一一确认完这个事实，柱间收回手指，把性器对准了“泉奈”已经迫不及待张合着的后穴。  
“你有喜欢中意的姿势吗？”在进入前，柱间想了想，温和地问了“泉奈”一句。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”穴内的软肉，包括他身体的其他位置都做好了迎接柱间的准备。与面对“柱间”时不同，“泉奈”没有了那种迫切而扭曲的，想要被粗暴地惩戒的想法。  
“不必再这样做了，我不会有事的……”  
柱间温和的前戏让“泉奈”有些恍惚，好像他已经很久没有享受过如此认真的情事一样。他用手臂揽住了柱间，让他的温度离自己更近。  
此时他的喜悦和热情都与彼时不同了。  
柱间的再次询问听在他耳中，他咬着饱满的唇，踌躇了片刻才低声请求。  
“让我看着你的脸吧……柱间。”

【谷神星】   
拥住“泉奈”的身躯，柱间用沉着的视线对上他的眼睛。  
“泉奈”漆黑的眼瞳中浮了一层浅浅的情欲之色，他的脸颊上有着并不明显的红晕，十分好看。  
“我就在这里，泉奈。”柱间低声道，下一刻，他缓慢而坚定地，一寸寸将性器送入“泉奈”等待已久的湿润后穴。  
直至性器完全置于“泉奈”体内，把他的后穴喂得满满的，柱间才发出一声漫长满足的叹息。  
他与“泉奈”手心相对，十指相缠，柱间长长的发丝垂到床铺上，与“泉奈”的黑发交缠在一起。  
向来贪婪的后穴紧紧吸附上性器，给其温暖柔和的抚慰，已经开始迫不及待地催促柱间了。  
但柱间并没有焦急，他缓慢但有力地抽插，一点点加快速度，寻找“泉奈”喜爱的节奏。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
“泉奈”低声的呻吟之中流露着十足的惬意和放松，他看着柱间眼瞳之中深沉得仿佛可以抚平一切哀恸的光芒，恍惚间感觉自己置身于夏季温暖清澈的海洋里。  
他愿意沉浸在这幽深温暖的深水里，不去想自己是「什么」，不去被撕裂灵魂的痛苦纠缠，甚至连自己的意识都朦胧不清了。  
这是能够「拯救」他的……  
身体久违地被如此温柔地爱抚，他的感受和喜好都被柱间照顾着。“泉奈”抬起修长的双腿环着柱间的腰，渴望那强势有力的硕大来照顾自己后穴更深的地方。  
他微微张开红润饱满的双唇，做出了索吻的样子，期待着柱间来回应。

【谷神星】   
可能是被水浸泡又长久赤身裸体呆在野外的原因，泉奈缠住柱间的双腿有些冰冷，但是没关系，在这场火热温柔的情爱中，马上就能暖和起来的。  
接收到泉奈发出的信号，柱间俯身吻住了他，最开始只是唇与唇相触的单调的吻，微微舔了几下泉奈饱满的唇，柱间用灵活的舌头撬开了完全没有防备的齿缝，进一步加深了这个吻，开始抚慰里面的红舌。  
在一点点的接触中，熟于此事的柱间很快就找到了泉奈喜爱的节奏，在触过一个让泉奈身体轻颤的点后，柱间更是将性器对准了那个点，有时轻轻擦过，触之即离，有时又重重打击，毫不留情。  
“泉奈……你希望我快一点还是……啊……慢一点？”

【红锅】   
这个温暖缠绵的吻让“泉奈”再也感受不到方才的寒冷，在自己的恳求下被“柱间”折磨的身体也不再发抖，放松下来。不舍地放开柱间的唇，“泉奈”意犹未尽地把自己唇边落下的口涎舔干净，他舒展身心，让柱间温柔得如同爱侣一样地在他身上驰骋。  
柱间像是筚路蓝缕的开拓者一样在他的身体里探索着，似是挑拨一般或有意或无意地照顾那个最让他心神恍惚的点。每次柱间的性器亲吻那里的时候，“泉奈”甚至主动晃着腰肢去迎接，希望柱间能够停留更久。  
再来一些，再来更多，让他沉睡在温暖的海底……  
“嗯……快、快一点啊……”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”想要更猛烈、更美好的对待，柱间当然要去满足他。  
于是他不再犹豫，让硕大的性器对准那个让“泉奈”心旷神怡的点，每一次腰部下沉，都以万顷之力狠狠击中泉奈的敏感点，性器深深研磨，点燃“泉奈”心中的烈焰，为他驱散寒冷和意识上的痛苦。  
而“泉奈”的后穴承受着这种激烈的攻击，却愈加索求无度，后穴加倍缩紧，湿热的软肉黏上来，随着性器的抽插抖动迎合，谄媚地讨好着性器，渴望被更猛烈对待。

【红锅】   
“啊啊……好厉害……”  
柱间加大的力度没有给“泉奈”带来疼痛，只有身体最敏感的点被外物大力研磨的舒适和刺激。不知不觉中他的眼角又流下泪水，脸上一片迷蒙之色地面对柱间。  
他努力地分开腿，调整着腰部的姿势以便于柱间能更省力地进入更深。今天已经被不同的人或非人玩弄过很多次，穴里的软肉，尤其是敏感点周围已经有些红肿，对柱间抽插的反应更加敏感。  
只要能忘记痛苦，怎样都好……  
“泉奈”的眼神愈发失焦，空洞地「看着」柱间的眼睛。他仿佛已经在失去意识的边缘徘徊着，一不小心就会坠入那深暗温暖的海底。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……泉奈，你里面很舒服，非常舒服。”  
柱间正经的语气让这本该是挑逗的话有了一种安抚人心的奇异作用，他再次加快了速度，挑逗“泉奈”后穴中无比敏感娇嫩的部位。  
柱间仔细舔砥掉“泉奈”脸庞上的泪水，给他的脸颊轻轻印上一个温热的吻。  
隔绝侵害你的一切苦痛，让你的身体在快乐中遨游，意识沉入平静深幽的海洋，在幸福中安眠。  
他的手按住了“泉奈”的髋骨，做最后的冲刺，他们的身体在这美好的性事中逐渐变得无比契合，柱间因此能放开身心，让本能完全掌控住身体，用千锤百炼的娴熟技巧让“泉奈”的身体完全沉迷于这场情爱中，与他一起坠入深沉平静的甜美黑暗之中。

【红锅】   
“啊……那就……那就射进来吧……”  
柱间似是夸奖又宛如安慰的话语让“泉奈”下意识地给出了这个露骨的回答。  
他非是刻意这样挑逗，只是他实在无法理智思考。  
柱间的动作完全不似“柱间”方才的粗暴，但力度却丝毫未减。“泉奈”原本不应该才被做到这个地步就要失去意识的，但他的身心都接受着柱间似阳光又似曲水的洗礼，他无法控制自己不去沉湎其中。  
在柱间与他这饱含温柔的情爱中，“泉奈”彻底堕入了那并无刻骨深寒，反而尽是温暖缱绻的海底，他的意识在无尽的愉悦和快感的包围下缓缓地沉睡在甘甜清冽的黑暗之中。  
他再也不愿意醒来。

【谷神星】   
柱间再次将性器深深探入“泉奈”紧致温热的后穴，抵住他一直以来挑逗的那点，放开下身的束缚，让浓浊的精液尽情爆发，生命的精华遍布总是贪婪摄取的后穴，好好喂饱这淫荡的后穴，满足泉奈的愿望。  
在泉奈沉入甜美黑暗的此刻，柱间再次吻住了他，感受泉奈柔软的肌肤，然后唇与唇相碰，但柱间却没有继续深入，只是一直维持这个单纯轻柔的吻，将自身温暖的气息渡给沉睡的泉奈。  
在甜美安稳的睡梦之后，请醒来吧。  
这份温暖将一直存于你身边，保护着你，没有什么好恐惧的了。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“斑”回到宇智波宅的时候，安静空旷的宅邸没有一个人。  
“泉奈”和另外两人都不在。  
“斑”在等待了一个多小时之后，看了一眼窗外的月色，决定亲自出门寻找——“泉奈”今早的决定总是让他隐隐不安。  
在他打开大门的那一刻，斑出乎意料地出现在他面前。  
“……你回来了？泉奈呢？”

【谷神星】   
斑在外面没有找到“泉奈”，就想回宇智波宅看看，说不定“泉奈”已经回来了，却没想到会碰到“斑”。  
对于这个世界的“自己”，斑向来心思复杂，就像他对这个世界的“泉奈”一样。  
那种状态的“泉奈”遇见“斑”，说不定会得到安抚，但也可能让“泉奈”的精神更加不稳定。  
于是沉默了片刻，斑回答了“斑”的问题。  
“……你弟弟和泉奈出去了，他们有些事情。”

【红锅】   
从斑复杂的表情之中，“斑”知道事情绝对不像他说的那样云淡风轻。  
到底发生了什么？  
他无法不去担心“泉奈”，尤其是和泉奈在一起的时候。泉奈对“泉奈”做的那些事有可能让“泉奈”成为一个「人」，但也可能会把“泉奈”推进万劫不复的境地。  
“我出去找一下。”

【谷神星】   
尽管知道你的担心，但现在可不好让你去找“泉奈”。  
斑拉住“斑”，顺着手臂怀住了他的脖子，他们的脸紧紧贴在一起，斑低下头舔了舔他的脖颈，在他耳垂下吐出温热的气息。。  
“……不如我们继续做些夫妻之间该做的事吧？”  
他的手顺着“斑”敞开的领口探了进去，熟练地找到了他的乳珠，开始轻缓爱抚。

【红锅】   
“你……今天就免了吧。”  
一方面是对“泉奈”的担忧，另一方面是今天有些频繁的胎动，这二者加起来让“斑”感到身心疲惫。  
“斑”揉了揉有些作痛的太阳穴，握住斑的手腕不让他继续动作，微微离斑远了半步。  
“如果是去找泉奈我可以，但我不想做这种……没有意义的事。”  
他那平淡的语气说出的是相当能够惹人发怒的话语。

【谷神星】   
“没意义吗？至少很舒服，那就够了。”  
仿佛是没察觉到“斑”的拒绝和疏远，斑直接扯开了“斑”的腰带，将他的身躯赤裸裸地暴露在夏日过于湿热的空气里。  
斑俯下身体，直接含住了“斑”疲软的性器，开始在口中挑逗，用舌头戏弄龟头。

【红锅】   
“你放开，我不能让泉奈一个人在外面……”  
此时“斑”本来不想享受这种「服务」，可斑的举动让他无法躲避。  
“……你停下。”  
湿热的空气加剧了“斑”的焦急，他没有其他办法，只得打开了万花筒凝视着斑俯在他身下的身体以作威胁。

【谷神星】   
斑吐出口中已经起了反映的性器，同样打开了血红的万花筒，直视“斑”。  
“还是要用须佐能乎去天上做吗？”他语气戏谑，然后又马上低下头吻住了勃起性器的龟头，用双唇轻轻摩挲着。  
斑的一只手玩弄柔软可爱的精囊，另一只手则在被他的口涎弄得湿漉漉的柱身上滑动。

【红锅】   
“我没有想过要那样做。”  
“斑”阖上眼，似乎已经接受了今夜即将发生的事。斑的抚弄确实让他十分受用，他几乎想就此沉浸在其中了。  
如果不是他还记得“泉奈”跑了出去。  
在斑无意间抬头看向他的时候，“斑”忽然睁开眼，惑人心神的幻术光芒从他的眼瞳深处透发而出。

【谷神星】   
幻术让斑的双眼呆滞了一瞬，然后下一刻，这个幻术就被他破解了。  
“我也是宇智波斑，还不至于被这种幻术打败。”  
他有些恶意地掐了一下“斑”的大腿，满溢地看到那上面出现深红的印记。  
有些恼意的斑不再磨蹭，直接将三根手指伸入“斑”的后穴，重重地搅动抠挖里面敏感的软肉。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有想要让这个幻术困住斑多久，只要有那么几秒钟让他脱身就行。  
不过这个计划也没有成功。  
后穴里突如其来的刺激让“斑”一下子无法站稳身子，为了不让自己那么轻易就倒在斑的怀里，“斑”只好用双手撑住门边的围墙。  
他似是无奈一样，低声妥协。  
“那就快点做，做完我去找泉奈。”

【谷神星】   
后穴真的是相当柔软淫荡，即使被斑粗暴地肆意揉弄，里面的软肉也马上贴上来，迫不及待地追逐手指的脚步，随着“斑”的呼吸有节奏地舔吸着。  
他撇了眼“斑”艰难撑住门框的样子，嘴角不禁露出一丝笑意。  
木质的门框里突然伸处了长长的枝条，缠住“斑”的手臂，又沿着背脊绕了一圈腰部，把他固定在门口。  
为防止万花筒的副作用移植柱间的细胞后，斑也有了木遁的能力，只不过很少用。  
他欣赏着“斑”被缠绕了一圈圈枝蔓的身躯，笑道：“你觉得怎么样？”

【红锅】   
“你怎么会……！”  
问题问到一半，“斑”就止住了话语，因为他很快就明白过来为什么斑会使用木遁。  
竟然一直忘记了两个世界的这些微小差异，“斑”为此有些懊恼。  
他被木遁束缚在原地无法动作，坚硬冰冷的枝条缠在他的腰上，任人施为的羞耻感在这时候涌了上来。  
体内因血脉和基因而生的欲望开始叫嚣，“斑”竟然对接下来的性事开始违心地期待起来。

【谷神星】   
斑没有马上开始正戏，而是仔细揉捏“斑”的臀部，把柔软的臀肉在手中随意捏成各种形状，观察臀肉在指缝中挣扎的可爱形状，直到“斑”的整个臀部都变得通红，他才停下了这有趣的游戏。  
斑将性器蹭了几下通红肿胀的臀肉，才缓缓对准那潜藏在臀瓣间的穴口，穴口感知到火热的靠近，已经淫荡地降下身子，向他人展现穴中嫩红的软肉。  
轻轻探入一个龟头，斑缓慢地将性器的柱身推入“斑”湿热的后穴，里面的穴肉紧紧缠着性器，像是有无数只柔软的手在抚慰。  
“喜欢吗？”斑似曾相识地调戏了“斑”一句，不，应该说是挑衅吧。

【红锅】   
臀部被揉捏的感觉十分陌生，“泉奈”没有这样做过。与前几日单纯的拍打不同，斑现在的动作让“斑”有了一种身体任人把玩的感觉。甚至在斑停止这戏弄一般的动作时，“斑”还能感受到自己有些发热的臀肉颤了几下。  
腰部被固定导致“斑”无法通过调整腰肢的角度来迎合斑的动作，或者规避斑的冲击来让自己更舒服一些，只能被动地承受一切。  
想到这里，“斑”有了一点对未知戒惧，不过斑应该不会对他太过激烈才对。  
穴肉为斑的到来而欢欣鼓舞，迫不及待地张大了穴口，努力吞咽着邀请斑进一步给予满足。  
“……‘我们’喜欢。”  
他似是而非地这样回答。

【谷神星】   
“是啊，我们喜欢……”  
斑话音未落，粗壮的性器就突然完全冲入“斑”的后穴，抵住最敏感娇嫩的那一点，龟头厮磨揉压，然后又立马抽出，下一刻，又再次狠狠击中敏感点。  
斑不给“斑”哪怕是一秒喘息的时机，他将那点视为唯一的目标，每次进出都极为贴心地照顾着，让“斑”敏感的身体止不住地颤抖，他的腰部不停地上升下沉，每次都只留性器根部的精囊在外面，两个软袋与后穴边上的臀肉相击，啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳。

【红锅】   
“啊……啊啊！”  
如同没有预兆示警就到来的狂风暴雨一样猛烈的袭击骤然到来，“斑”还没来得及克制就叫出了声。他的上身被木条紧紧束缚着无法摇动，双腿却可以被分的更开。他很容易就明白这是斑的恶戏之一，不过他现在也只能选择展开身体，努力地收缩着穴肉去讨好斑的性器，让斑能够品尝到自己更火热更美好的味道。  
快点结束，只要能快点结束就好。  
“斑”仰着头，被热气蒸腾出的汗水和生理性的泪水一起自额边和眼角落下，打湿了鬓发。

【谷神星】   
缠住“斑”腰部的枝蔓上长出绿色的新芽，崭新的枝条舒展开来，在“斑”怀孕凸起的腹部上划过，叶片匍匐在皮肤上，因风微微抖动，留下丝丝痒意。  
最顶端的新芽来到“斑”的性器边，缠住了尾端的两个软袋，搔动性器的根部，然后一圈圈绕上去，给龟头打了个漂亮的结。  
斑撩开“自己”披在背后的漆黑长发，身下的性器再次深深撞击那一点，他猛然咬住了“斑”后颈的脊骨，舌尖舔吸掉上面附着的黏着汗液。

【红锅】   
“别……别在那里……”  
“斑”低头去看在自己腰身上绽开新叶并向下蜿蜒的青藤，意识到了斑的意图。细细的藤蔓在他身下隐秘的地方不怀好意地拂动缠绕，带来了比其他方式都要更加难以言喻的快感。  
脖颈末端的脊骨被咬住的一瞬间，“斑”猛然睁大了眼睛，一阵酥麻刺痒顺着脊骨一直蔓延向下，直接钻进了后穴里面。  
这种感觉似乎只是一瞬，又好像被斑的性器一次次重复唤醒，永无止境。“斑”几乎受不住这种甜美的折磨，只想快些释放出来。  
“放开……放开啊……让我……”

【谷神星】   
“不要那么急……”斑轻轻舔砥着他后颈的皮肤，然后咬住了“斑”的耳垂，在齿间轻轻研磨。  
“我们的时间还有很久……”  
把“斑”的性器装点得绿意盎然的枝蔓又出新的枝条，新抽出的藤条细长柔软，富有韧性，只是上面有一圈圈细小的凸起和绒毛。  
这几根柔韧的枝条目的明确地向“斑”的后穴探去，在斑抽出性器的某一个瞬间，顺着那细小的缝隙迅速钻了进去，斑下一刻重击后穴的性器又把枝蔓摁入了更深处，性器和枝蔓一起攻击斑的敏感点，枝蔓上细碎的绒毛和凸起按摩斑后穴的软肉，在内壁上随着斑抽插的动作不断触动。

【红锅】   
那些生着绒毛和凸起的藤蔓就像长着眼睛的活物一样，准确地在“斑”穴内肠肉的褶皱里安了家，来回磨蹭着。  
受到这种刺激的穴肉只能无力地分泌出更多淫液来安抚那些小东西，但这反而让它们食髓知味，贪婪地搅动着那些黏液，发出淫荡诱人的水声。  
“啊！啊啊……好……好舒服啊……”  
“斑”已经顾不上自己的浪叫会不会被住在其他宅子，或者晚归的族人听到了。他被束缚的手用力地扣住门板，脚趾也蜷了起来，两条腿直直地绷紧，放肆地享受来自后穴的高潮。

【谷神星】   
“斑……啊……看来你很喜欢这些啊……那太好了。”  
斑陷入高潮中的后穴，其魅力的通常的数倍，淫液倾泻而下，与紧致的软肉一起包裹住了性器，让性器置于一个温暖湿润的腔内。而埋在“斑”体内枝条在刺激“斑“的同时，也给斑的性器带来了极大的刺激，那些绒毛和凸起刮擦着性器的表皮，带来前所未有的全新体验，斑要尽全力才能让自己不射出来。  
斑操控在“斑”后穴里安了家的藤蔓进一步进发，向没有任何人探索过的深处前进。

【红锅】   
“斑”的性器被紧束着不得释放，这种折磨对他来讲几乎是前所未有。在这种状态下，“斑”和那些木遁产物的抽插与爱抚全都成了「罪恶」的推手。  
小腹一阵酸胀，快感与新增的痛苦一并袭来，如果那些枝藤不是如此纤细柔韧，“斑”甚至害怕自己的身体会在下一刻被撕成两半。  
意识被绞成了乱七八糟的泡沫，“斑”望着夜空之中虚无的某个点，声音中满是气音地祈求着解脱。  
“停下……啊啊……！里面……要、要坏了……”

【谷神星】   
对方口中发出的明明是斑无比熟悉的音色，但那种求饶的泣音，那种不堪的呻吟，却让斑脑中涌出悚然的兴奋，仿佛声音中蕴含着诡异的魔力，他的理性一点点被撕碎，意识陷入洪流之中。  
斑不禁呼吸急促，情欲进一步吞噬了血色的双瞳，他粗暴地拽住了“斑”的黑发，最后一次让性器抵住“斑”火热身体的最深处，木遁的藤蔓从未深处到如此深的地方。  
“再让我听听你这种美妙的声音！”  
一直束缚“斑”的性器，锁住他精关的藤蔓终于解开了，礼物的“结”被打开的那一瞬，猛烈的洪流冲入斑的后穴，带来了礼物，精液毫不留情地洗刷这个淫荡的后穴，将生命传承的种子植入最深处。

【红锅】   
要来了，终于要来了。  
在这被血脉所催发的期待下，“斑”终于吃到了最能带给他满足感的美味。烫人的灼热冲进他的小腹里，把刚才那些不适感全都洗刷不见。  
“好舒服……好舒服啊……”  
在他自己听在耳中都会羞耻脸热的呻吟中，“斑”的性器吐出了浓浊的液体，与他后穴之中流下来的淫液混合在一起滴落在门边的草地上，汇成了一小滩水渍。  
“斑”整个人好像完全失神一样垂下头，映不出任何东西的眼睛睁开，似乎失去了一切反应能力。

【谷神星】   
斑轻轻抽出性器，伴随着噗嗤一声，“斑”后穴里的精液溢出来，流出臀瓣，在大腿上勾勒出淫靡的丝线。  
看着这景象，斑鬼使神差地将手指伸入“斑”饱含精液的后穴，搅了搅，从里面掏出一点白浊来，然后含住了沾染了一层精子的手指。  
粘腻的口感，腥咸的味道……并不难吃。  
他解开把“斑”已经彻底失去力气的身体吊起来的枝条，轻轻抱住他，让他靠在门框边，然后将自身疲软的性器凑到“斑”的嘴唇边。  
性器上还沾染着淫水和精液，散发出浓重的男性气味。  
“给我清理干净。“斑命令道，他的性器已经贴上了“斑“的嘴唇。

【红锅】   
“斑”没有从刚才的满足和快乐中清醒过来，他很容易就答应了斑的要求，顺从地凑过去服侍斑的性器。  
他用手小心翼翼地捧住那有些疲软下去的东西，用舌头开始细致地舔着性器表皮上的液体。那掺着白色的黏液有着两人共同的味道，“斑”像是不愿浪费一样，一点点地把黏液咽下去。  
斑的欲望在这细致的「服务」中似乎又有了抬头的趋势，逐渐变大的尺寸让“斑”有些难以应对，一些没来得及清理干净的液体被蹭到了他脸上，让他的样子看起来更加狼狈不堪。  
“斑”停下来，似乎是犹豫一会，张口把那根让他今晚享尽快感的巨物含了进去。

【谷神星】   
“嗯……“斑闭上眼睛，手按着“斑”的头发，一下没一下地梳理着，享受来自“自己”的贴心服务。  
“斑”清理的动作说不上灵活却很用心，他湿热的舌头掠过龟头与柱身之间的沟壑，一点点舔掉那里面积蓄的液体，末了，还用唇去吻了吻，性器在他口中一点点复苏膨胀，又变得生机勃勃。  
而“斑”贪婪吞吃掉性器上附着黏液的行为更是让斑十分受用  
“真贪心……”他低声笑着说了一句，用饶有趣味的目光注视着将自己性器吞入口中开始进一步品尝美味的“斑”。  
绿色的枝蔓不知什么时候又蔓上了斑的臀部，几根细小的枝条迫不及待地扳开他的穴口，将里面要流出来的精液堵回去，兴致勃勃地开始探索深幽的后穴。

【红锅】   
把斑逐渐涨大的性器尽量地往口腔深处吞去，直到圆润的头部顶住了自己的咽喉。“斑”感到呼吸有些困难，可斑的手让他完全无法往后躲避。  
越来越多的口涎从“斑”的唇角流下，他的整张脸都湿漉漉的，水光在朦胧的月色下显得格外地诱人。  
“斑”的意识逐渐回归他的身体，他却再也提不起半分尽快结束的想法，因为理智已经被来自阴阳遁规则的本能所压制了。  
再多一点……  
可怕又可耻的空虚感从后穴传来，藤蔓在里面游动带来的麻痒，如同一群小虫子不停噬咬。“斑”有些难受地扭动着腰，希望那些东西能更快更用力一点来填满自己。

【谷神星】   
感受到身下之人的渴望，斑轻笑一声，撩开他被口涎沾湿，贴在脸颊上的头发，让“斑”放荡诱人的表情更好地显露出来。  
斑的手抚上他脆落的咽喉，在那里滞留了一会儿，感受他吞咽自身性器的节奏，然后滑到他的锁骨边，不轻不重地按压揣摩。  
性器置于柔软的口腔内部，带来的是不亚于后穴的感受，更不要说还有一直竭力服务性器的舌头。  
“你似乎很辛苦啊，那我就给你点回报吧……”  
一根比性器还要大上两圈的粗长藤蔓不顾还在里面徘徊的细小枝蔓，直直冲入了饥渴的后穴，绞杀里面的软肉，在满是淫水的后穴里激烈抽插起来。  
“斑”胸前挺立的两点红缨也在同时遭到了攻击，细嫩的枝条把乳珠视为不共戴天的敌人，狠狠绕了乳珠一圈，然后又有更细小但更尖锐的枝条狠厉地刺入乳珠上的孔洞。

【红锅】   
斑滑过“斑”咽喉和肩颈的手让他感觉有些异样，致命处附近被他人掌握的感觉从来不是什么美妙的体验。他本能地缩了缩身子，又想起“宇智波斑”从不会为「对手」的求饶就放弃，于是只好停下了抗拒。  
“唔……！”  
巨大而坚硬的枝条没有预兆地冲进他那沉浸在欲望之中的饥饿后穴，一阵剧烈的疼痛在一瞬间传来。虽然经过了长时间调教，又有着充足准备的身体不会因此受伤，但在快感来临之前的痛苦是避免不了的。  
想要自我保护的软肉极力吐出黏液来润滑那位不速之客，先前的剧痛很快就变得绵密而细微，渗入到“斑”的小腹和腰腿中。疼痛减轻之后，被满足的快感也渐渐翻涌上来，让“斑”终于开始能够好好享受枝条的抽插。  
然而这并没有到结束的时候，“斑”好不容易要放松身体，来自胸前敏感地带的痛感又唤醒了他。乳珠被卷紧的时候他还没有太多在意，毕竟这种程度的刺激带来的只是快感而已。可当尖刺扎进其上敏感脆弱的小孔时，尖锐而剧烈的疼痛还是让“斑”从喉咙深处发出呜呜的呻吟。他似是有些受不住一样摇着头，被痛苦刺激出的生理性泪水沿着脸颊滑落而下。

【谷神星】   
斑用手细心地擦拭掉“斑”脸颊上溢满的泪水，又吻了吻他的嘴角，似乎是在抚慰他，但木遁的动作却一点也不停，反而愈加激烈。  
木遁缠住“斑”的四肢，把“斑”吊了起来，枝条上还装点了各色小花，格外适合“斑”陷入无法自拔情欲中显得嫣红的皮肤。  
原本埋在“斑”后穴中粗大的枝条从最前端开始形成几支分叉，那些至少有两指宽的分枝在紧致的后穴中不断地搅动，狠狠鞭打敏感的软肉，圈住“斑”身体中最敏感的那一点，使劲往外拽，肆意的枝条把斑原本就隆起的腹部撑得更高了，让人怀疑他下一刻就要临盆了。  
斑恶意地把“斑”高高隆起的腹部往下压了压。  
“舒服吗？”他语气温柔地问道。

【红锅】   
斑似是安抚的举动并没有让“斑”以为这些折磨会马上结束，他知道那说不定是变本加厉的预警。  
毕竟斑可不是“泉奈”。  
泉奈……  
他根本没有来得及细想什么，就又被身体各处的知觉搅乱了思绪。被吊起来的身体又一次失去了着力点和本就所剩无几的自主权。“斑”强忍住胸前那不亚于刑讯的疼痛，准备专心迎接那几根木遁枝条恶意的「爱抚」。  
肉穴深处的疼痛和快感交替着侵袭“斑”的思维，他感觉甬道里的那些软肉被拍打拉拽成了各种形状。有为数不多的鲜血从几个被撕坏的细小裂痕里流了出来，反而把那几根「始作俑者」浸润得更加嚣张。  
他根本就没有听清斑在问什么，只能下意识地点点头。

【谷神星】   
斑满意“斑”的反映，他用木遁把“斑”调整到适合的姿势，双手按住他摇晃不止的腰部，抽出浸润了“斑“后穴味道的藤蔓，直接将性器捅入混合了血液淫水以及精液的湿润后穴。  
斑的后穴还没来得及合上，就被不同于刚才冷硬的滚烫进入，喜爱火热的穴壁立马贴了过来，软肉开始品尝它最喜欢的肉棒。  
斑捏了下“斑”通红的臀肉，指甲刮过穴口，他们黑色的耻毛交缠在一起，胯间一片泥泞。  
“你这里真的很喜欢吃。”  
这时，装点“斑”身躯的各色花朵中突然飘出了极其细微的粉尘，这是类似于花树界降临的术，能让吸入者逐渐陷入昏睡之中。

【红锅】   
“啊……好棒……”  
冷硬的木条换成了鲜活温热的肉体，这让“斑”体内的烈火烧的更旺。他不顾尊严与体面地大声呻吟着，用最淫荡下贱的恳求着斑的「关照」 。  
“快点……快点射进来……”  
盘绕在身上的藤条开出了花朵，就像是罪恶与邪念之花终于绽放了一样，用美色和香气把所有赏玩之人都拖进情色的地狱。  
甜腻的气味充盈在口鼻之中，“斑”很快就感到意识昏沉，这远比他从前和“柱间”交手之时闻到的花粉更能迷醉身心。他几乎已经忘了自己是谁，自己身在何时何处。  
“斑”眼前的世界好像被笼上了一层朦胧的罩纱，意识已经抛弃了身陷欲望泥沼里的身体，只剩下最原始，最本能的身体感官陪伴他在其中堕落下去，永无解脱。

【谷神星】   
“斑”沉浸在这无限美好的性爱中，彻底堕落于无法违抗的身体本能，毫无羞耻地喊出各种淫言荡语，扭动身体渴望得到他最喜欢的精液的灌溉，往常平静深幽的眼里现在有的只是恍惚痴迷和激荡的欢愉，毫无宇智波斑在战场上一夫当关万夫莫开气势的气势。  
而在“斑”放浪的言语和淫靡的身姿下，斑也感到了不同于往常的快感和欢愉。  
“你觉得泉奈看到你这副样子会怎么想？”  
把“斑”吊在空中的藤蔓猛然断开，他整个人的重量都集中了性器与后穴的交锋之地，让性器进一步深入，后穴只能狼狈败退。  
斑把他的身体按在满是淫靡液体的地上，毫无顾忌地猛烈抽插，仿佛要把软袋也摁入他的身体，在愈加炙热的熊熊烈焰中，在巅峰之刻，斑的性器抵住了他的敏感点，精囊微微跳动，性器准备时刻好爆发。  
“想要我射到里面吗？”  
斑吐出蛊惑的话语，诱惑他的身心进一步堕入这情欲的深渊。  
“哪怕会……怀上我的孩子也无所谓？”

【红锅】   
泉奈、泉奈……  
即使是听见斑这样说，“斑”所能做到的也只是无声地咀嚼着“泉奈”的名字，没有办法做出更多思考。  
不过自己这个样子，谁看到了都不敢相信这就是“宇智波斑”吧。  
这幅淫荡下贱，不知羞耻，毫无尊严的模样。  
不过这不正是他此刻在本能的驱使下想要的吗？  
“斑”的身体在重力作用之下突然下坠，这使得斑的性器更深地嵌进了充血红肿的后穴之中。后背，臀瓣，大腿都被蹭上了黏稠的液体，一向喜爱洁净的“斑”却丝毫没有在意。  
被花粉缭绕熏染的身体终于只剩下了彻彻底底的本能反应，一切伦常都被抛却到不知名的地方。“斑”现在渴望的只有被斑这个赋予他血脉之人的浇灌，来暂时满足他那无法被填平的情欲深壑。  
一旦放弃了前两日清晨那次斩断的机会，“斑”就再也不肯将这紧连的血脉割舍。  
“来吧……都……射进来……”  
无所谓了。  
已经全都无所谓了。

【谷神星】   
激烈的热流注入“斑”的后穴，如他所愿，浇灌他孕育了新生命的身体，满足他的淫乱的渴望。  
十多秒后，斑才放开“”斑的身体，抽出性器，吃得饱饱的后穴被拔出的性器带出一点儿白浊来，然后又立马闭上了，浓浊的精液被堵在甬道中，像是贪婪的后穴要把这好不容易得到的美味慢慢品尝，让身躯汲取其中的血脉与力量。  
“还想要吗？”  
他拍了拍“斑”满是困倦之意的脸颊，膝盖有意无意地蹭过他的大腿根部。

【红锅】   
“斑”被灼热的液体烫得缩了一下身子，喉间发出满足却无意义的呻吟。  
他被情欲的水雾染得一片朦胧的空洞眼瞳中再也映不出哪怕是一星半点的光彩，有的只是虚无又真切的喜悦和满足。  
还想要，还想要更多的……  
也许只有深谷为陵的之时，他这离经叛道荒唐怪诞又天理自然水到渠成的欲望和渴求才会被彻底满足。  
“斑”不由自主地蹭了蹭斑的手，像是被强行唤醒的沉睡之人一样几不可见地轻轻点头。

【谷神星】   
“还要？但现在已经到了睡觉的时间了。”  
斑抬头望了眼月亮，现在已经很晚了。  
“不过至少我能在睡觉的时候也填满你。”  
他把“斑”抱起来，重新把性器插入他不知满足的后穴，享受穴中的火热和柔软，“斑”的四肢下意识地紧紧缠住他的身躯，渴望他进一步的动作，但斑只是安抚地拍了拍他的后背。  
“来，我们去睡觉……睡觉。”  
藤蔓渐渐收拢了回去，斑抱着“斑”慢步入宇智波宅，性器随着走动在斑后穴里摇摆，各种淫靡的液体滴滴答答地落下来，在地上描绘了一条清晰的线条。

【红锅】   
“斑”的意识已经沉没在黑暗里，周身的温暖却让他在其中感到了安心。  
这个时候可以什么都不必去想了，他们如此疯狂的缘由也好，会带来什么后果也好，这些事通通与他们无关。  
只要能定下心神去享受此刻的满足就好。  
他下意识地往暖意的来源靠了靠，拥抱住斑的身体，安稳地沉睡在温柔的黑暗中。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
柱间抱着“泉奈”，注视着他终于平静的睡颜，直到光线顺着窗户照到他的柔顺的黑色长发上。  
怀中“泉奈”的眼睑似乎动了动。  
“泉奈？”他凑到“泉奈”耳边轻声呼唤他的名字。

【红锅】   
这是一个无梦的夜晚。  
“泉奈”听到了耳边的呼唤，他睁开眼时，暖融融的朝阳正好照进他的瞳孔。  
“……柱间。”  
“泉奈”的嗓音有些哑，他窝在柱间怀里动了动身子，才发现来自腰间和小腹的酸痛。

【谷神星】   
还残留在泉奈身体中的精液随着他的动作流了出来，又染湿了身下的被褥。  
泉奈的黑瞳在阳光的照射下闪烁着黑曜石般的清幽光芒，十分好看。柱间不禁这样想，不过最让他高兴的是，那之中的矛盾和激流比昨晚最初看到的时候，平缓了许多。  
“要去洗一下吗？”  
柱间看向紧闭的拉门，那之后是一片房间自带的温泉一一昨天他情急之下开了这间老板娘热情推荐的温泉房。

【红锅】   
柱间怀抱的温暖让“泉奈”根本不想抽身离开。他好不容易才说服自己坐起身，在动作之间又感觉到黏黏的液体从后穴里流了出来，似乎在提醒着昨晚的事。  
想到那个既不堪回首又令他回味的夜晚，“泉奈”咬了咬唇，终于还是没有说什么。  
柱间的问话让“泉奈”有些心动，他指向性明显地看了看拉门，又带着几分期待地看着柱间。  
“我们一起去洗吧。”

【谷神星】   
“嗯，我们一起。”  
柱间拉住“泉奈”的手，率先打开了拉门，外界刺眼的阳光一下子照进来，让他不禁转过头，但耳畔流水的声音让他不禁又往外面看去。  
平静的温泉上飘荡着蒸汽。  
“这真是个好地方。”他笑着对“泉奈”说，他们昨晚做完后就直接睡觉了，现在倒省去了脱衣服的功夫。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”用手划了划水，温泉的水温有些高，但还不至于发烫，正好是最合适的温度。  
他拉着柱间的手，两人一起下到了温泉池子里。氤氲的蒸汽让“泉奈”有写心神恍惚，他想起了昨天和柱间的情事。那令人安心的，温柔的，能够抚慰一切痛苦的……  
“泉奈”的手在不知不觉间抚上了柱间宽阔结实的胸膛，他抬起头，眼神中尽是企盼昨日那种温柔的光芒。  
“我想再来一次……可以吗？”

【谷神星】   
“当然可以。”  
既然这是泉奈真切的愿望，那在这里的柱间就没有不去实现的道理。  
温暖的水汽包裹着他们，性事尚未开始，给皮肤蒙上了一层诱人的粉红，泉奈的面孔在氤氲雾气间变得模糊，但柱间却准确地找到了他的唇，吻了上去。  
泉奈的嘴唇柔软、湿润、温暖，没有什么味道，但却让柱间着迷。  
他用舌头轻轻舔砥着泉奈的嘴角，然后分开唇瓣，触碰到坚硬洁白的牙齿，之后是珍藏其中的柔软宝物。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”揽住柱间的肩膀，两人的距离迅速拉进。  
他主动舔舐起柱间的唇舌，温和如夏雾般的动作与对待泉奈时截然不同。  
他好像从嗜血的小兽变成了温顺的宠物一样配合着柱间，这个吻里没有他所喜爱的鲜血味道，却有能够让他忘却烦忧的，如山似海般坚定的温柔。  
“泉奈”跨坐在柱间腿上，喉间模糊地轻哼着什么，像是在催促一样用身体去摩擦柱间的敏感部位和大腿。

【谷神星】   
他们互相交换着津液与气息，不知过了多久，才结束这个的温柔悠长的吻。  
柱间微微喘着气，他粗糙手指仔细揣摩“泉奈”眼角边的肌肤，那里似乎还能感觉到昨晚“泉奈”哭泣的泪痕。  
一一但以后不会这样了。  
柱间从“泉奈”脖颈的一侧开始，印下细碎轻柔的吻，吻掉那上面沾染的水珠，将属于自身的气息和印记覆盖在上面。  
他把“泉奈”精致的锁骨含在嘴里轻轻舔弄，又在倏忽之间吻住了他胸口两点红樱，让乳珠在唇舌之间滚动，拨弄按压，直到敏感的乳珠高高挺立，变得嫣红无比，才缓缓吐出因为沾染了唾液变得亮晶晶的乳珠。  
柱间的手在温暖的水中碰到了“泉奈”的性器，他的指尖有节奏地在柱身上碰碰点点，像是在弹奏一曲欢快的音乐，然后整个宽大的手掌托起了已经生机勃勃的性器，食指在龟头上轻缓滑动。

【红锅】   
柱间为自己擦拭眼角的动作让“泉奈”恍然间感觉自己还是个小孩子。然而就算自儿时起，也通常是他在安排引导着“斑”的生活。  
他从来没有如此依赖过另一个人。  
他正是在依赖柱间，他希望柱间可以拯救自己。  
这突如其来的念头让“泉奈”在面对柱间的爱抚时竟有些不知所措。他本能地环抱着柱间的腰，两个人的上半身亲密无间地贴在一起。  
“泉奈”有些笨拙地用乳珠去磨蹭挤弄柱间胸前还没有进入状态的两点，看着它们在自己的努力下一点点地变得发红而坚硬。这样做让“泉奈”有些累，还有一种在侍奉他人的羞耻感。不过既然对方是柱间，他就并无半点介意，反而乐在其中了。  
柱间的手掌心并不细腻，摸在“泉奈”的性器上让他有了一些粗纱的触感。然而这反倒更能激起“泉奈”敏感之处的反应，很快他的性器就在柱间的抚弄下缓缓抬头。  
“我准备好了，柱间……开始吧。”

【谷神星】   
“水里并不是好的做爱环境。”柱间深知这一点。  
他把“泉奈”一下子从水里抱起来，乳白的温泉水离开他们的身体，湿润的皮肤暴露在清晨带着凉意的空气里，让寒冷一下子贴上了肌肤，这让柱间不禁抱紧了“泉奈“，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，摩擦得通红的乳珠如亲吻一般相拥。  
希望“泉奈”能从他那里得到温暖，远离这种寒冷。  
与“泉奈”来到岸上，柱间将高挺的性器对准了“泉奈”的后穴，然后如他所愿，没有丝毫犹豫，就进入期待已久的温暖后穴，接受里面软肉的爱抚和吮吸。

【红锅】   
“啊……”  
就像是在寒冷的冬夜徘徊时终于找到了明亮温暖的火光一样，“泉奈”扬起头满足地叹息着。  
柱间的身体仍然一如昨日般温暖，“泉奈”更用力地拥紧了他，用灵巧的手在柱间腰背附近的软肉上摩挲着。  
“泉奈”把腿又分开了些，让柱间能更轻松地长驱直入，后穴却在努力地绞紧，让里面的软肉更周到地招待柱间的性器。  
这个动作“泉奈”并不熟练，他只希望借此能用自己的身体更好地回馈柱间赠与他的温柔，并给予他这个贪婪之人更多的情爱和救赎。

【谷神星】   
这场性爱并不激烈，比起熊熊燃烧的烈火，更像是冬日里能让能暖到心底的暖炉，比起汹涌翻滚的海浪，更像是……对，更像是一点点浸透人心、温暖身体的温泉。  
从紧紧包裹着柱间性器的后穴中传来的渴望之情是如此激烈，“泉奈”身体的每一寸肌肤都在诉说他的愿望和情意，柱间在这种强烈感情的推动下，感到好似有细小的丝线在拨动心弦，他情不自禁地吻住了“泉奈”，身体缠绕在一起，火热的性器摁入“泉奈”的最深处，触碰他的心灵，知晓他的意志。  
有了昨天的经验，柱间很快就找到了“泉奈”喜欢的节奏，次次触碰他的敏感点，摩擦过那些紧紧吸附上来的软肉，一点点加快速度，他的手臂环住了“泉奈”的身体，让“泉奈”时刻处于温暖的怀抱中，免受外界寒冷的侵袭。

【红锅】   
柱间的怀抱让“泉奈”留恋着不肯离开，柱间通过肌肤之亲传递给他的东西宛如春末隅中时分的阳光，或者秋初山间淙淙的流水一样，把他心中的空洞一点点填满。  
好幸福……  
“泉奈”感觉自己的肠肉已经被这几日频率相当高的性事完全催熟了一样，顺着柱间的动作开始熟练地自己张缩吸吮。柱间每一次暂时拔出性器，都会有小小一圈软肉被带出去，然后在下一次后穴被插入的时候被送回去，后穴里流下的透明液体把温泉岸上的地板弄上了一滩水渍。  
柱间渐渐加快的动作也没有让他感到疼痛，只有相伴而生的越来越强烈的快感。  
“嗯……就是……就是这样……啊……”  
无论他是什么，人抑或工具，哪怕是二者夹缝之间的怪物，他都可以得到柱间的“爱”和温柔。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”清亮乌黑的双瞳逐渐被绚丽的情欲之色染红，柱间看着“泉奈”的眼睛，眨了眨眼，他在泉奈眼中看到了自己同样的姿态一一渴望得到更多、更让人感到幸福的快乐。  
那就让我们如愿以偿。  
性器在甬道之中展现它的天性，触碰每个能被他碰到的地方，在内壁上带出激烈如电流般的酥麻，欢呼跳跃到敏感点上，下一刻又猛然只剩一个龟头在穴内，让后穴只得拉下身姿勾引，以求重新被填满。  
噗嗤噗嗤的声响不绝于耳，空气中回荡着淫靡的乐曲，但这对此时的柱间和“泉奈”来说，没有比这更棒的配乐了。

【红锅】   
昨天“柱间”在“泉奈”身上留下的伤痕已经消失了，但疼痛却没有，尤其是被木遁枝条狠狠塞满的甬道，连带着小腹一起仍在隐隐作痛。  
不过这些都不重要了，“泉奈”想。  
他不愿停下，不敢停下，他担心今后再也没有和柱间情爱的机会。  
所以这一次，这最后一次……  
“泉奈”晃动着腰身来迎合柱间，甚至在柱间每次短暂地抽离之时，他还主动地抬起腰臀把后穴往前送去。囊袋与臀瓣碰撞的啪啪声随着愈发激烈的动作响了起来，在这些淫荡的伴奏之下，“泉奈”更加放浪地叫出声来。  
“啊啊……好喜欢……再快一点……柱间……”

【谷神星】   
有汗水从柱间额头上流下，流淌在他小麦色的健美肌肉上。  
“哈……我也很喜欢……泉奈……”  
他毫不犹豫地满足了“泉奈”的愿望，进一步加快了抽插的动作，性器几乎是在后穴里横冲直撞，它撞开交缠在一起的软肉，正中红心的敏感点，然后又狠狠旋转了一圈，又在下一刻几乎要脱离后穴，龟头在后穴的最外圈刮擦研磨。  
泉奈姿态焦急，神情遗憾又渴望如同将要彻底湮灭的星火，从那之中，柱间看出了什么。  
他最后一下沉下腰部，让粗大的性器填满“泉奈”的身体，射出滚烫的精液。  
“泉奈……放心，以后我也会一直和你这样……满足……你的愿望的……所以你已经……不用担心了！”  
处于激烈的高潮之中，让柱间难以顺畅地说完一句话，他的声音断断续续，但其意志已经确确实实传达到“泉奈”那里了。  
一一你已经不用担心了。

【红锅】   
柱间时即时离的动作如热油一样让“泉奈”欲望之火更盛几分，他那在战场上转瞬之间就摄心夺魄的眼中有着无限的渴求和迫切，直到他所企盼的那一刻来临。  
敏感点被火热的液体直击，“泉奈”的整个身体都被烫慰了一般舒展开，几乎是哭叫着喊出声来。  
像昨日一样，“泉奈”的意识在高潮来临之际又一次沉进了温暖平静的海底。但有所不同的是，这一次他眼前是明亮柔和的一束暖光，一直铺向遥远的海洋尽头。  
那里是……  
柱间的声音像水压一样从四面八方传来，“泉奈”感觉自己的灵魂像是被包裹在了一个气泡之中，在海水里沉浮。  
以后都可以吗？  
他这个荒唐的愿望也会被实现吗？  
他可以一直待在柱间身边，求得他最渴望，最期盼的救赎……  
“啊……谢谢你……柱间。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
斑在清晨的第一束阳光照进窗户之前就醒了。  
他昨天维持着将性器插入“斑”身体的状态，与他共同沉入梦乡。  
感受了下下身的温度，斑掀开被子，不出所料看到了一片狼藉，他性器与斑后穴结合的地方通红肿胀，溢出了更多混浊的液体一一淫水和精液。  
昨天看来“斑”晚上又高潮了好几次，而且他算是……遗精了？在“斑”的身体里。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
身边人的动作把“斑”惊醒，他抬头看了斑一眼，昨夜不堪回首的回忆一瞬间被打开了闸门。  
他转过身去想坐起来，却被身下的剧痛给按回了床上。  
泉奈没有回来。  
他从宅子里的气息判断出了这一点，于是抓着斑的手臂强行坐起来，准备收拾一下出门寻找。  
泉奈到底遇到了什么事？

【谷神星】   
因为“斑”的动作，原本与温暖的后穴相亲相爱的性器被残忍地分离开来，后穴里满溢的精液失去了性器的堵塞，止不住地流出来，很快就沾湿了一小块被褥。  
“你确定要这样出去吗？”

【红锅】   
“……就这样吧。”  
现在想要做清理也来不及，更何况“斑”也无法预判斑会不会在清理的时候又乘人之危。  
“斑”勉强把自己收拾了一下，系好长袍族服之后强忍着后穴的肿痛和腰腹的酸胀，走出宇智波宅的大门。

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
柱间轻轻抽出埋在泉奈身体里的性器，这场并不算长的性爱结束了。  
他看了眼天色，现在还相当早，应该可以睡个回笼觉。  
“要再去休息一会儿吗，泉奈？”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”有些清醒过来，他看到窗外的天色，像是才意识到已经过了一晚那样担忧起来。  
哥哥……  
“泉奈”依在柱间怀里摇了摇头，随即又低声说“……哥哥会出来找我的，我该回去了。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头，把泉奈黏在额角的发丝温柔地撩到后面去。  
“那我送你回……”柱间的话说到一半停住了，他想到泉奈似乎没有衣服能穿，既然这样的话……  
“你穿我的衣服回去吧，我披着衣服的外袍就好。”

【红锅】   
柱间的衣服穿在“泉奈”身上大了两码，松松垮垮地披着，倒显得“泉奈”的身体格外纤瘦。  
稍微擦了擦头发，“泉奈”和柱间一起离开了温泉民宿。  
清晨的木叶街道上几乎没有行人，两人在街上安静地向宇智波宅的方向而去。

【谷神星】   
柱间只披着一件浅黄色的外袍，里面只穿着简单的内衣，这让他感到十分难堪。  
他谨慎地观察四周，暗中祈祷不会有人发现他们。

【红锅】   
“斑”匆匆地走在木叶的大街上，感应着周围的查克拉波动。  
他的感知力自然远不如千手兄弟，但对于“泉奈”，他血脉相亲的弟弟与爱人，他却有着特别的知觉。  
很近了。

【谷神星】   
一直提高警惕的比任何人都要早发现来者的靠近一一这是斑的查克拉。  
下意识地，柱间想拉着“泉奈”跑掉，但他似乎并没有什么理由不与斑见面，今天的事是不能隐瞒身为“泉奈”哥哥也是爱人的“斑”的，柱间打从一开始也没想向他人隐瞒，只是在这种几乎衣不遮体的情况与他人遇见，多少有些尴尬。  
“泉奈，斑来了。”所以他只是这样低声说了一句，示意泉奈做好准备。

【红锅】   
转过街边的拐角，"斑"就看见了“泉奈”和那个世界的柱间。  
"泉奈"身上的衣服明显是柱间的，穿在身上显得有些不合身，而柱间则只披了一件外袍......  
"泉奈"没有衣服穿吗？  
以上想法在脑海里飞速略过，"斑"快走了几步到"泉奈"面前，想去拉他的手。  
在靠近"泉奈"的时候，他闻到了 "泉奈"身上与自己相同的味道，那种被淫糜之物浸染过的肉体特有的味道。  
"泉奈你......”  
"斑"和“泉奈”同时看见了对方眼中的惊讶，"泉奈"迅速低下头去，而"斑"则是看向了 一旁的柱间。  
“......泉奈这是怎么回事？"

【谷神星】   
柱间也一时间也不知道该怎么回答“斑”，沉默思考了一会儿，他斟酌着言语开口了。  
“泉奈向我求救，他想远离……”柱间看了泉奈一眼，“……的痛苦。”  
他的神情严肃起来。  
“身为火影，也是做为朋友，我不可能对泉奈的求救，对他的痛苦视而不见而不去帮助他。”  
“所以我们……昨天泉奈睡在我这里。”柱间选择用这样一句话结尾。

【红锅】   
“斑”与这位柱间并不熟悉，可他对“泉奈”却极尽了解。  
因此他能在柱间说起“泉奈”的痛苦时，敏锐地捕捉到“泉奈”那一瞬间细微的神情变化。  
犹豫的，隐忍的，坦然的。  
和在面对泉奈的时候有异曲同工之处。  
“斑”有些明白了“泉奈”的痛苦从何而来，他为自己在此方面的无力感到叹息的同时，又向柱间投去复杂的目光。  
能拯救“泉奈”，给予“泉奈”救赎的人是柱间吗？这个天真却执着地想要改变这个世界，宛如太阳一般的人。  
不过……还有什么地方不对。  
“斑”用万花筒注视着“泉奈”的身体。“泉奈”的查克拉流动有些散乱，像是被强行抽空之后缓缓恢复时一样，同时体内还有带着极强生命力的木遁查克拉。  
他没有再问什么，充满疑惑和其他某种情绪的眼神在面前两人身上扫过，却更多地停留在柱间身上。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然注意到了“斑”疑惑的目光。  
“昨天泉奈最初和这里的'我’在一起，他似乎要了一些粗暴的……和那个我。”  
事实上，具体发生的事情，柱间也不是很清楚。  
“我已经给泉奈治疗过了，所以不用担心，斑。”

【红锅】   
凭柱间这么描述，“斑”就不可能不担心。  
“泉奈，你先回家吧。”  
昨天发生的事情“泉奈”其实并不愿意去多做回忆，他的本能想去阻止“斑”了解真相，但这种勇气在看到“斑”满怀忧心和坚定的眼神时又消失不见。  
他的错误，他的真实，他的「愿望」。“泉奈”在心底有一点期待着“斑”能够更深地了解这些，直到……  
和柱间一起拯救他，或者一起被拯救。  
最终他放下了拉住“斑”的手，低下头应了一声。  
“斑”转身抛开柱间，往千手宅的方向走去。  
“我去问到底怎么回事。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
“柱间”这时候才刚刚起来，他在厨房里，尝试依靠共感那段时间的经验，给自己做一份早饭。  
“……果然还是失败了。”  
他用铲子戳了戳一片焦黑的煎蛋，无奈地选择放弃。  
铃声从门口传来。  
这个时间来……是泉奈或斑吗？  
“柱间”想的是并非这个世界的斑和泉奈，他们经常会来找他们世界的柱间。  
他快步走到门口，打开了门。

【红锅】   
“早上好，柱间。”  
“斑”看着一脸沮丧来给他开门的挚友。如果在平时，他说不定会就此多说几句，但今天却没有。  
“柱间，昨天晚上……”  
“斑”的神情有些严肃，顿了片刻，他皱着眉继续问下去。  
“泉奈……是怎么回事？”

【谷神星】   
看到来者是斑，让柱间有些惊讶，但仔细想想又是理所当然的事。  
想必他已经见过泉奈了。  
“泉奈……”  
柱间神情凝重，又夹杂了一丝难堪。  
“他昨天以我的名义……了扉间，他看到我后就要求我'惩罚他’。”  
泉奈那种痛苦矛盾的神情，柱间现在依旧能清晰地回忆起。  
“以及，斑，昨天泉奈跳到了河里……他尝试自杀，不过被我救起来了。抱歉，是我太疏忽了，没有提前阻止他。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈”的要求？  
“泉奈”为什么会对“扉间”那样做？  
后一个问题的答案并不难猜测。“斑”很容易就想到，十有八九是泉奈和斑又与“泉奈”发生了争执，这才导致“泉奈”的情绪崩溃。  
“斑”开始有些懊悔为什么昨天晚上自己没有早些回去。  
“柱间，对不起。”  
“泉奈”和“扉间”是或者是至少曾经是同一类人。“斑”一度以为只要他一直爱着“泉奈”，“泉奈”的结局至少不会和“扉间”一样。  
可是当“泉奈”坦然地说出他可以接受“斑”和斑的关系时，“斑”又有了些恐慌。  
“看来这个世界的本质比你我曾经认为的要糟糕很多。”  
“斑”阖上眼把昨晚可能发生的事情在脑海里晃了一遍，他发现即使他想对“柱间”倾泻心中的不快和愤怒也做不到，那些话语说出口的时候变成了一句冰冷的陈述句。  
“还有，泉奈他……是我的弟弟，我的爱人。”

【谷神星】   
真是有“宇智波斑”风格的警告。  
“泉奈当然是爱着你的，你最宝贵的弟弟。”这点对两个斑来说都是相同的，“也是你不可替代的爱人。”  
“柱间”认真地看着“斑”平静下激荡着汹流的黑瞳。  
“我一一我们是不会对泉奈做什么的，看到泉奈，不可否认我想到了以前的扉间，做为朋友来说，我也不希望他最后……斑，所以也请你保护好泉奈。”  
“柱间”突然笑了起来。  
“不过这件事，似乎并不需要由我来说。”

【红锅】   
“泉奈的那种请求，今后我们都不要再答应了。”  
“斑”似是提醒柱间，又好像自言自语地这样说。  
是身为「人类」的那一部分的挣扎也好，是长久地作为工具存在的本能也好，无论如何“斑”都不希望“泉奈”因此受到任何伤害。  
至于到底是谁触发了“泉奈”的痛苦……  
“斑”的眼底泛起一丝冷光。  
今后他不会允许斑再缠着“泉奈”了，至于使用什么方法，“斑”隐约之间有了一些不那么正常的想法。  
“我当然会。”

【谷神星】   
不再答应吗？  
真是残酷又温柔的哥哥和爱人啊，“斑”。  
“柱间”眼前仿佛再次闪过了“泉奈”恳求他，向他求救时那张痛苦的脸，还有“自己”答应拯救“泉奈”时，“泉奈”的反映。  
“抱歉，斑，我做不到对求救的人视而不见。”  
“对于我，特别是另一个我来说尤为甚。”

【红锅】   
“你在说些什么啊，柱间。”  
“斑”像是回到了战场上一样，声音更加低沉冰冷。  
“首先，我说的‘不要答应’指的是泉奈那种‘被惩罚’的请求，另外……”  
两位柱间的脸庞与相似到几乎一模一样的笑容在“斑”脑海里闪过，他握紧了拳，一字一句地说：“你，尤其是另一个你，还是不要过多地来参与我和泉奈的事情比较好。”

【谷神星】   
“柱间”拿出毫不输于“斑”的气势来，平静但坚毅地看着他。  
“不，不是的，斑，这并非是你和泉奈的事，而是泉奈的事。”  
“我们也从不是站在对立面上的，泉奈心中的痛苦，你应该也有所察觉才对。”  
“既然这样，我们可以合作，共同帮助泉奈。”  
让“泉奈”脱离这种痛苦的深渊，将他从矛盾中拯救出来。

【红锅】   
“柱间，你刚才既然提到了扉间，那么你也应该清楚才对。”  
“‘这个世界是一个需要改变的错误’，你们应该是这样想的吧？”  
“斑”轻哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
“改变这个世界的道路有很多，你们真的确定你们找到了正确的道路吗？”  
“你们难道要在泉奈身上试验你们的道路吗？”

【谷神星】   
“如果连尝试都不去做，胆怯躲避的话，就更不要提去改变世界了。”  
“而且……就算真的无法改变世界，但我至少能拯救面前向我呼救的……孩子们。”  
“我没有想在泉奈身上验证什么的想法，想救他一一仅此而已。”  
柱间的双瞳中透露着灼灼的烈焰。  
“让泉奈远离痛苦，难道不是我们共同的愿望吗，斑！”

【红锅】   
柱间铿锵有力的话语和‘他们’的理想与追求让“斑”的心中泛起了涟漪。他明白两位柱间确实出于善意想要帮助“泉奈”，但是一种强烈的不甘却也爬上了“斑”的心头。  
为什么“泉奈”要依靠柱间才能被拯救，而不是他？  
来自身心的双重疲倦让“斑”的脸色有些苍白。他扶着肚子倚在墙边，眼睫在清晨的阳光下颤抖着。  
“……别再说了，柱间。”  
“我没有办法改变这个世界，我只有从今往后尽力保护泉奈。”  
“斑”仿佛在一瞬间明白了他对柱间那种奇特的感觉名为何物。  
“嫉妒”。

【谷神星】   
“斑？”“柱间”关切地看着“斑”，视线在他的腹部上移动，然后看着“斑”的眼睛，“需要进来休息一会儿吗？”  
身为怀孕过的人，“柱间”也知道这种辛苦。  
“不要这样说，斑……我们，我们齐心协力，没有什么是做不到的！”  
就像他们一同建立的这个曾经被视为妄想的村子。

【红锅】   
“柱间”的善意让“斑”差一点就要接受了，转而又想到“泉奈”已经回家，而且斑又在家里，“斑”还是拒绝了。  
难怪“泉奈”会选择……  
“斑”勉力支撑起身体，摇了摇头。  
“我自己回去就好。”

一一一一一一一一

【谷神星】   
刚回到家门口，“泉奈”就遇见了他现在最不想见到的人之一。  
“……是你啊。”  
“泉奈”没有和斑再说什么的想法，径直推开大门，向屋内走起。  
出乎他意料的是，一直在他身边片刻不离的斑居然没跟上来，尽管不知道他又在谋划什么，但至少这种情况让“泉奈”松了一口气。  
斑靠在门口，他还在思索之前柱间和他说的事。  
“泉奈，你……”  
这句话“泉奈”没有听到。

【红锅】   
泉奈昨夜夜半以后回家穿好了衣服之后，便在南贺川附近坐了一夜，直到被晨露沾湿了衣服才回家。  
在离宅门不远的地方，泉奈远远地就看见了对面走来的“斑”。他没有多想什么，留了门就进到了屋子里。  
“哥哥？”  
看见倚在门边的斑，泉奈眼前一亮，他走近了几步，对低声问“哥哥，昨天晚上你找到他了吗？”  
他的目光瞟向室内，他感受到了“泉奈”就在里面。  
【谷神星】   
斑摇摇头，他犹豫了一下，似乎想说什么，但最后只是指了指里面。  
“他已经回来了。”  
斑不知道该不该现在就告诉泉奈昨天发生的事，特别是他从柱间那里知道的那些事情。  
但“斑”和“泉奈”还在这里，今天还是算了。

【红锅】   
“我明白了，哥哥。”  
从斑的话语和神情中，泉奈知道他有些事情隐瞒了自己。不过昨晚在宅子里发生的争执，还有“泉奈”的逃跑对两人来说都不是什么美好的回忆。  
因此泉奈决定暂时抛开这些不提。  
“早安，泉奈，有什么想吃的早餐吗？”  
他拉开了“泉奈”的房门，柔和地笑着打招呼。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”已经换回了自己的衣服，他把柱间的衣服先叠好放回衣柜里，然后才转头看向了笑着问他的泉奈。  
泉奈……现在的你对我来说……  
“豆皮寿司。”沉默了一会儿，“泉奈”这样回答，他已经感知到哥哥的气息了。

【红锅】   
从刚才“泉奈”转身回望那一瞬间的神色中，泉奈看到的东西比昨天多了些什么。  
疏离，平淡。  
虽然只是很细微的一点，但这也足以提醒泉奈了。  
昨天到底发生了什么？  
“泉奈”不会仅仅因为斑和泉奈的话语就情绪失控，那三言两语不过是催化剂而已，真正的原因是……  
是我？  
这个念头让泉奈抖了一下，险些切到手。  
是他的原因吗，是在他的影响下“泉奈”开始思考「人」和「工具」的差别，因此才那样痛苦的吗？

【红锅】   
“斑”回到家里的第一要务，就是迅速躲进浴室把自己清理干净。  
虽然后穴里那些一直在往外流的东西怎么也无法完全清理好，但洗个澡还是聊胜于无。  
他换下走了一路被弄脏的衣服，带着一身水汽向“泉奈”的房间走去，正好看见站在屋外的斑。  
“……你怎么在泉奈的房间外面？”

【谷神星】   
斑没有马上回答这个“自己”的话，只是诺有所思地看着他隆起的腹部。  
已经七个月了……  
“你要找泉奈的话，他不在这里。”  
他的手抚过斑腰际沾染着水色的发尾，触之即离，然后率先向餐厅走去。  
“他在餐厅。”  
【红锅】   
腰间的触感只持续了一瞬间，“斑”的脚步一停，随即也若无其事地跟着“自己”走向餐厅。  
当他踏进餐厅的时候，泉奈正好把最后一碗味增汤也盛好摆在桌子上。  
他坐下来奉行着食不言的规矩吃着早餐，却看见泉奈正凑在“泉奈”耳边说着什么。

“昨天你都没有……一会我们回房间补上怎么样？”

【谷神星】   
补上吗？  
“泉奈”一没有反映过来，的注意力之前都在桌上的菜上一一都是他喜欢吃的。  
要说“喜欢”也不对，准确来说是泉奈所知道的，他的身体更偏好于摄取的食物，尽管他从未去照顾过身体的这种偏好。  
但在刚才为身体补充能量的过程中，“泉奈”不知不觉中吃下了很多。  
“……好的。”他轻声回答泉奈。  
他还是相当想要加强与泉奈的关系的。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈安静地坐在床边出神，手不由自主地抚上了自己的小腹。他有些难以置信地打开万花筒检查着自己的查克拉流向，果然在腹腔内发现了一处与以往不同的微小生机。  
居然真的可以做到。  
他在心里对两位扉间的敬畏又提高了一个档次。  
今天斑和“斑”都没有在，泉奈没有穿衣服便下了床，满屋子去找“泉奈”。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”正在厨房里准备早餐，泉奈过来的时候，他正好准备去叫他过去吃饭。  
“泉奈，我……”  
他嘴角挂着似曾相识的，幸福而空洞的微笑，但眼里却有了些不同于那时的东西。  
“我怀孕了。”  
不管这个孩子是泉奈的，还是柱间的，都让“泉奈”感到无比满足，以及幸福。

【红锅】   
“我也是，泉奈。”  
泉奈拉过“泉奈”那修长有力的手往自己的小腹贴去。  
“太好了。”  
这样我们之间的联系就再也无法断裂，无论是谁，是什么，都无法将我们分开，然后……  
我期待着，到底是我「成为」你的一部分，还是你融入我的生命。  
或者是二者兼备。

【谷神星】   
掌下的那块皮肤明明是平坦的，“泉奈”却能从那火热之中感知到一个逐渐诞生、凝聚的新生命。  
一一这是他和泉奈之间联系的证明。  
只要想到这个，身体就会热的不行，思维也在这个灼人的热流中一点点被融化，好像有什么在束缚着其的躯体里鼓动激荡，消耗殆尽或冲破躯体的束缚。

【红锅】   
泉奈直接拥抱住“泉奈”火热的身体，两人孕育着新生命的小腹贴在一起，互相汲取着对方的温暖。  
“扉间是不是说今天要出门？”泉奈把脑袋倚在“泉奈”胸膛上，语气中有了几分埋怨，“这样子只能等明天再做检查了，不过……”  
像是忽然想到了什么一样，泉奈忽然抬起头来。  
“刚才我用万花筒可以看见胚胎里面查克拉的流向，说不定我们可以自己检查一下？”

【谷神星】   
万花筒还有这个作用？“泉奈”确实没有想到，不过想到写轮眼看到人体查克拉流动的功能，似乎也是理所当然的。  
打开万花筒写轮眼，“泉奈”看向自身和泉奈的腹部。  
泉奈的腹部有一丝几乎连万花筒都难以察觉的查克拉徘徊在那里，在写轮眼的视界里散发出生命的光彩。而他自身腹部的那团查克拉则有所不同，比起泉奈的，还存在着木遁查克拉的深刻痕迹。  
是柱间啊……“泉奈”有所了然，兴奋幸福却又苦恼，不知道柱间会如何看待这个孩子。

【红锅】   
泉奈几乎是同时又一次打开了万花筒，满怀期待地看向“泉奈”。  
那很小的一团之中有模糊不清的阴阳遁产物，还有属于自己和“泉奈”的查克拉，以及……  
泉奈的目光在一瞬间凝固住了。  
那温暖柔和生机盎然的，分明就是——  
怎么会这样？  
泉奈瑰丽的黑红色眼瞳直直地盯着哪那个地方一动不动。  
没有人可以强迫“宇智波泉奈”，而那个人也断然不会这样做。  
所以为什么是你？  
为什么是你？  
我曾经追寻的，现在向往的，为什么会被彼此所吸引？  
“泉奈……”  
泉奈双唇启张，却几乎没有感觉到是自己在问话。  
“发生了什么？”

【谷神星】   
发生了什么？  
听到泉奈的这个问题，“泉奈”才迟迟反映过来，他一直没有跟泉奈说他和柱间之间发生的事，这段时间因为诸多原因，耽误了他的打算。  
“柱间……他说他要救我。”  
“泉奈”的声音里蕴含的是切切实实的幸福，他的手抚上自己的腹部，眼里酝酿着奇艺的光华。  
“所以……这段时间我经常和柱间在一起。”  
柱间一一千手柱间，“泉奈”在念到那个名字时不禁笑了出来。  
这个名字仿佛有一种奇异的魔力，“泉奈”仅仅是想到，仅仅是念出来，就能安抚住内心无限激荡的痛苦和矛盾。  
而和柱间的情爱，也让“泉奈”的心灵受到洗涤，沉浸于其中。

【红锅】   
“泉奈”恬淡而幸福的笑容让泉奈很快就明白过来，“泉奈”在柱间身上得到了他所渴望的温柔和安慰。  
还有救赎。  
千手柱间……  
这个曾经被“泉奈”爱慕的人，泉奈为此踏上了与其同一条道路的人，指引了泉奈的梦想与目标的人。  
他可以拯救“泉奈”，“泉奈”也可以得到他的爱和温暖。  
而这两人所做的事，泉奈一件都做不到。  
他至少目前无法抚平“泉奈”的痛苦，又被柱间以朋友的名义拒绝。  
他终究无法成为柱间和斑那样的冠世强者，而这种差距绝对不仅限于武力。  
“泉奈，和柱间在一起的时候，你很幸福，对吧？”

【谷神星】   
幸福吗？如果把那种感觉称之为幸福……  
似乎有一点不一样。  
“泉奈”的万花筒盯着腹部那团散发着生机勃勃的木遁查克拉的点，几秒后，他点了点头。  
但称之为“幸福”，也并没有错。  
“我很喜欢在柱间身边。”  
他是被爱着的，他是有价值的，他是被承认的，不管他怎么样，都会有人来救他，让他的身体和意识都远离死亡与矛盾痛苦的威胁一一待在柱间身边，想到这些，就会让“泉奈”安心，特别是最后一点，除了柱间，谁都无法给予他。

【红锅】   
“也对，柱间能做到的，我大概真的无法给你。”  
泉奈想，他对待柱间和“泉奈”这两人的时候，比他们各自对待对方少了些什么。  
泉奈对“泉奈”的戒备和恐惧从未消失过，因此他无法完全敞开内心去接受“泉奈”，也无法给予他完全的包容。  
但柱间可以。  
因为扉间也好，因为自己与“泉奈”的婚姻也罢，泉奈也没有把自己最真实最热烈的情感传达给柱间。  
但“泉奈”可以。  
“而你从柱间那里得到的东西，也是我梦寐以求的，泉奈。”  
他在桌边坐下来，开始心不在焉地吃起了早餐。  
“一会我要去找柱间。”

【谷神星】   
泉奈的话让“泉奈”下意识地警惕。  
“我和你一起去。”还没有来得及反映，“泉奈”的身体就有些急切地开口了。  
他为什么会这样？“泉奈”无法洞悉此刻在心中诞生的怪异情感是什么。  
柱间和泉奈都是对他来说十分重要的人，他们见面对他来说并不是什么不好的事才对。  
泉奈梦寐以求的……我从柱间那里得到的……  
“泉奈”蓦然间有个荒唐的想法。  
这是……嫉妒？

【红锅】   
泉奈垂下眼睛，收敛了其中泛着冰冷与热切的复杂光芒。  
嫉妒。  
这种罪恶的情感在泉奈心底滋生，牢牢地绞住了他的心脏和灵魂，然后再把毒汁注入他的身体，让他在冰海与岩浆之中煎熬，挣脱不得。  
就让他和“泉奈”一起去面对吧，看一看等在他们前方的到底是云巅还是深渊。  
“我真羡慕你们。”  
他吻上“泉奈”的唇，却没有过于深入，只是交换着彼此的气息。

【谷神星】   
羡慕……我和柱间吗？只是羡慕吗？  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛，按下心中的种种复杂心绪，平静地去接受这个吻，感受他无比熟悉的“宇智波泉奈”的气息。  
直到这个淡淡的吻结束，他都没有再出一言，只是内心被越来越多的怪异情感所覆盖，让他喘不过气来。

【红锅】   
泉奈没吃几口就结束了这顿早餐，他起身收拾着自己的碗筷，然后往卧室走去。  
“我去穿衣服。”  
他看着穿衣镜里的自己，着魔般抬手去抚摸那张映在其中的脸。  
和“泉奈”是一样的，唯独眼瞳深处的光芒不同。  
就是这么一点差异……  
泉奈摇了摇头，转身换好衣服。

【谷神星】   
听见门铃的时候，柱间正好在阅览一份关于封印术的卷轴，两个扉间和“柱间”正好都不在。  
柱间揉了揉眼角，站起来准备去开门。  
这个时间点，应该是“泉奈”吧。  
“泉奈”这一周每天都会来找他，而柱间则是会帮助安慰泉奈，各个层面上的。  
打开门，不出所料是“泉奈”，不过……  
他抱住扑上来的“泉奈”，有些惊讶地看着另一个人。  
“泉奈，你也来了啊。”

【红锅】   
泉奈静静地看着被柱间抱在怀里的“泉奈”，很久都没有回答柱间的问题。  
他的眼睛在不知不觉中变成了万花筒，那其中燃烧的不是日轮中心的不灭之炎，而是名为嫉妒与不甘的烈火。  
“为什么泉奈可以，柱间？”  
他问出这样一句没头没脑的话。  
为什么你不可以接受我？  
“泉奈怀孕了，有你的一份。”  
他抬起头来，对着柱间露出一个令人有些毛骨悚然的笑。

【谷神星】   
柱间当然知道泉奈说的是指什么，他几乎不敢去直视他绘制着妖异图案，正在灼灼燃烧的血色双瞳。  
“泉奈，我……”  
怀中的“泉奈”把他抱得更紧了，甚至还伸出舌头轻轻舔砥他的脖颈。  
柱间低下头摸了摸卧在他怀中“泉奈”的头，示意他安静。  
“泉奈向我求救，我不可能忽略他的求救和痛苦，所以就答应要拯救他。”  
柱间怀中“泉奈”的眼睛不知什么时候也出现出诡谲的万花筒图案。  
“并不是我在爱情意味上爱他，而是通过各种方法……当然也包括这种方法来拯救他。”  
“至于泉奈的孩子，我……”  
“柱间你不喜欢吗？”“泉奈”突然打断了柱间的话，他抬起头来，用愈加深红的写轮眼注视着柱间。  
“是我们的孩子……”  
“泉奈……我无法马上回答你，但我并不讨厌。”  
对于“泉奈”腹中孕育的孩子，柱间心思复杂，他一直以为“泉奈”这段时间已经停了扉间给他的药。  
他要如果面对“柱间”和“斑”……以及“泉奈”呢？  
“泉奈。”柱间把怀中的“泉奈”放下，认真地直视在这里的另一个泉奈。  
他一直将泉奈视为朋友，并拒绝了泉奈的示爱。  
“你对我来说，是我珍重的朋友。”  
“我很抱歉泉奈的事……如果有什么是我能做的话，请告诉我吧，在我力所能及的范围内，我一定会去完成的。”

【红锅】   
是这样就对了。  
“泉奈”极尽亲密地拥抱着柱间的样子让泉奈看到了“自己”。这一幕令他的喘息有些急促，就像是在四肢百骸中流窜的火焰终于变成了爆炸一样。  
拯救“泉奈”，现在的他终于还是做不到。  
他也没有理由向“泉奈”那样求救于柱间。  
“柱间。”  
泉奈低低地唤着这个名字，嗓音一时间与斑有了几分相似。  
“起初，我确实是想报复扉间才接近你，可后来，我发现你改变了我。”  
泉奈的气息平复下来，他的话语中蕴含的是深深的企盼和遗憾。  
“我开始仰慕你，向往你，我向往成为你那样有能力影响这个世界，保护自己珍重之人的强者。”  
“我也向往着你的「爱」。”  
一定会完成……  
柱间的承诺让泉奈心神飘摇起来。他想要的一切仿佛触手可及。  
哪怕是一弯残缺不全的弦月。  
“真的吗？”  
泉奈贴近了柱间的身体，手沿着柱间的手臂向上攀去，停留在外露的锁骨上，暧昧地抚摸着。  
“这样也可以？”  
哪怕只是这样。

【谷神星】   
柱间一直看着泉奈的眼睛，静静听着他诉说心路。  
泉奈的眼瞳艳如太阳即将沉入地平线的那一瞬间，其中汹涌的璀璨爱意耀眼得几乎要灼烧他的视线，又似乎会在下一瞬湮灭逝去，让黑夜彻底降临。  
泉奈，泉奈，泉奈……  
柱间在心底呢喃泉奈的名字，泉奈投向他的这份爱意、这份意志、这份梦想、这份现实，柱间知道那是不可以，也是不可能逃避的。  
锁骨上的肌肤随着指甲的摩挲，生出细微电流般的酥麻感，被点出点点星火。  
柱间按住了泉奈的手。  
“泉奈，如果这是你的愿望，那当然可以，但是……”  
柱间泉奈的脸颊上留下一个轻微的吻，稍触即离。  
他揣摩着手中握住的泉奈的手指。  
“我必须问问柱间。”  
柱间必须先向他的爱人说明此事，征得同意，不然对“柱间”来说，就是一种背叛。

【红锅】   
在柱间说出“可以”的时候，泉奈眼中的火焰跳动了一下。  
柱间果然不会回避，也没有回避。  
也许泉奈被柱间所吸引是一个错误，因为柱间那些曾经在他看来宛如「妄想」的梦想，对于泉奈来说太过渺远广大。  
而泉奈万花筒中所能映出的世界从来都很小。  
如今他愿意作为日出之时即将隐去的月光那样去迎接明亮温暖的晨曦，那是他的愿景，他的希冀，他的心驰神往。  
如果有一天他的灵魂可以从从前的禁锢中升华，不知他是否能有资格与柱间携手并肩。  
“我不会和他争夺你的爱。”  
泉奈浅浅地笑。  
“我想要的只不过是……”  
你的温柔。  
泉奈咽下了后半句话，有些不舍地抽回手指。  
“那……我晚上再过来。”

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”从柱间怀抱里出来后，一直在注视柱间和泉奈的互动。  
事情发展成这样，在他的意料之中，毕竟柱间就是那样的人，总是以温和的眼神注视他人，给予他人力所能及的帮助。  
对他是这样，对“泉奈”也是这样。  
只是他多少有些……嫉妒。  
但他甚至分辨不清这丝怪异的季度是来自于谁。  
“……柱间。”  
“泉奈”犹豫了一下，临走前和柱间交换了一个深吻，跟上了要离去的泉奈。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“柱间”没有回来很晚，今天的工作并不多。  
他走进屋门的时候，柱间正坐在案前若有所思。  
“晚上好，柱间。”  
他在“自己”面前坐下，用正好可以提醒对方又不至于吓到人的音量打着招呼。  
“发生什么事了吗？”

【谷神星】   
“晚上好，柱间。”  
柱间向另一个“自己”露出一个爽朗的笑容，他已经等了他好一段时间了。  
“是这样的，泉奈……”  
他大致说了一下今天早上泉奈来找他的事。  
“所以，可以吗？”

【红锅】   
泉奈？  
“柱间”回想起与“自己”共感的那段时间，曾经感知到的泉奈对柱间的感情。  
如今这种感情要以这种方式来实现吗？或者只是获得一点慰藉？  
“我可以接受，柱间。”  
“柱间”坦然地点点头。  
“不过……如果你能由此让泉奈学到如何应对‘他自己’的事，那就再好不过了。”  
“他……他们们不可能一直依靠你或者我。”

【谷神星】   
柱间点点头。  
“泉奈……我是指这里的泉奈，我希望他有一天，能脱离痛苦和矛盾，身为宇智波泉奈，与自己所爱的人一起，在这个世界上快乐地生活下去。”  
“那时候，他不需要我也可以幸福快乐地生活下去了，而我则会做为他的朋友，继续在他身边陪伴着他，当然，也可能我已经不在了……”  
“但他和我渡过的那些日子会一直作为美好的回忆，继续给他力量与支持，这份温暖和幸福会一直陪伴在他身边一一哪怕我已经不在他身边了。”  
柱间露出一个了然的笑容。  
他相信泉奈，不管哪个都是，相信“泉奈”会有不需要他的那么一天的，相信泉奈能实现改变这个世界的梦想。

【红锅】   
“我也希望会有那么一天，那样可以证明这个世界的某些东西不再是一个错误。”  
“柱间”希望至少其他人可以不必被困在「工具」的铭牌之下，作为一个「人」度过或风云起伏或平静无波的生活。  
只有扉间……  
“柱间”阖上眼叹了一口气。  
“这件事情……暂时不要告诉斑了。”  
纠结了许久，他才这样说。  
“先前我和他说了那天的事，他看起来不太好，我有些担心太激烈的情绪会引发早产。”  
两位扉间现在都不在村子里，即使有自己和柱间的医术在，“柱间”也不希望“斑”发生什么意外。

【谷神星】   
“斑”做为泉奈的哥哥和爱人，柱间原本是打算告诉他的，但想到他肚里怀的孩子，他又打消了这个念头。  
至少等扉间回来，或者过段时间等“斑”心情平复的时候，再告诉他。  
“你说的对，柱间，就这样吧。”

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
“斑”在回到宇智波宅时已经是傍晚，却只有斑在家里。  
他回到房间换好家居服，也没有找到“泉奈”留下的任何留言或者什么。  
“泉奈和你弟弟去哪了？”  
他出门这样问斑。

【谷神星】   
斑正坐在临院子的走廊上，看着傍晚时刻天边的霞光，感受夏日里难得的凉爽，听到“斑”的问题，他转过身去。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
斑穿着后领有宇智波族徽的深蓝浴衣，头发随意地披散开来，一副相当有夏日感觉的清凉打扮。

【红锅】   
“你之前说过我们是夫妻，没错吧？”  
“斑”有些调侃似的冒出这么一句，在斑身边坐下。  
“那么我们之间应当相互诚实才对，你不能隐瞒我。”  
今日的晚风确实相当清凉，但两人之间的温度却在异常地升高着。

【谷神星】   
斑有些意外地看了这个“自己”一眼。  
该说不愧是宇智波斑吗？  
“你说的很有道理……”  
斑在橙红色的霞光下缓缓绽放一个挑衅的笑容，夕阳殷红的颜色映照在他墨黑的眼瞳中，明明没有打开写轮眼，却比写轮眼还要摄人。  
“那你指的是又哪种诚实？”  
斑的手指缓缓抚上“斑”的胸膛，指尖描绘夏季薄薄衣衫下肌肉的线条。

【红锅】   
晚霞把他们两人的脸都映上了一层暖色，不过这种温暖被斑的眼瞳尽数变成了某种摄人心魄的东西。  
“斑”仍是坐在原地，没有推拒斑的爱抚，这让他感觉周围的空气比刚才更热了，这种热气也在试图同化他的身体。  
“总之是包括你想的那种。”  
现在他大概知道“泉奈”去哪里了。

【谷神星】   
听到“斑”的回答，斑轻笑了几声。  
“那真是再好不过。”  
他的脸突然到了离“斑”极近的地方，鼻尖几乎要触碰到一起，他湿热的呼吸呼到“斑”脸颊上，黑色的发丝相触碰。  
“做为夫妻，能帮我……”  
斑蓦然闭上了眼睛，他轻轻握住“斑”的手，引导他按住自身宽松浴衣的腰带。  
“……脱衣服吗？”

【红锅】   
“斑”没有用言语回答，他顺着斑的引导，帮他把腰带解下来。  
宽松的浴衣散开，斑在夕阳下被映得发红的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
他拉住衣服轻轻一抖手腕，那件已经起不到什么遮挡作用的浴衣就被脱了下来，被“斑”叠好放在一边。  
“就这么简单吗？”

【谷神星】   
斑赤身裸体地站在庭院临廊上，他并不感到感到寒冷，反而原本的凉爽之意都被从心底涌上来的火热覆盖。  
“做为上次的回报。”  
木遁的枝条从廊下的土地延生过来，环绕在斑的身躯边，几根细长有韧性的藤蔓首先缠住了斑的手腕，把他的双手紧紧捆在背后，然后又有绿叶来装点斑胸口的那两点红樱。  
斑眼中浮现出深红艳丽的万花筒图案，让他的眼瞳在夕阳下更为鲜艳。  
“你想要我做什么？”他声音低沉，隐隐透着兴奋之意。

【红锅】   
“回报？”  
“斑”想起一周之前那个过于疯狂的夜晚，唇角扬起了一个与那时的斑极其相似的弧度。  
他并不想报复斑，因为当时他也乐在其中。  
不过“回报”他还是决定收下的。  
“说实话，我现在没有什么兴致。”  
“斑”抱着手臂看着面前被青藤装饰得宛如一份礼物的“自己”，努力克制住自己的情绪，说着难得一见的违心话语。  
“你可以通过实际行动，让自己先兴奋起来。”

【谷神星】   
“我”还真是喜欢说这种假话啊，斑心中暗笑。  
不过他正好也有陪这个“自己”玩一玩的性质。  
在斑身上攀爬生长的藤蔓已经不想只限于胸口和手腕的两点了，他很快就瞄上了斑身体上最隐秘，也是最敏感的部位一一后穴。  
几根细小的藤蔓在后穴口边探了探，以里面流出的淫水做润滑，飞速地冲了进去。  
“唔！”  
身体被异物突入的冲击一下子然斑倒在了地上，那几根藤蔓在斑的帮助下也进得更深了。  
斑不由自主咽了口口水，他脸上浮现出不正常的嫣红。  
藤蔓不满意单单深入后穴，开始那里弄弄，这里戳戳，在柔软的后穴里进行探险，欺负那些毫无骨气的软肉来。  
“再用力一点……啊……”  
明明还没有被人进入，斑就趴在地板上开始狼狈地呻吟起来，真是好不淫荡。

【红锅】   
被夕阳笼罩了一层暧昧色彩的皮肤上，藤条正在恣意蔓延开来，以最大的能力去讨好它们的主人。  
斑的样子让“斑”再次看到了那天晚上的自己。当时自己也是这个样子，不过还要更糟糕——失去意识，理智被欲望支配，只剩下身体任人玩弄，还努力地去迎合讨好在自己身上为所欲为之人。  
那么今天晚上……  
“斑”忽然开始有些期待了。  
“你怎么比我还要着急？你在求谁，你自己吗？”  
“斑”捏了一把“自己”圆润的臀瓣，用手指在后穴上方的尾椎骨末端揉着。  
“那我就实现你的愿望。”  
他从斑的身后掐住他的腰，也不顾还有藤蔓在里面，强行把自己早已经翘首以待的性器塞了进去。

【谷神星】   
“哈……更急的难道不是你……啊！”  
斑还没来得及说完一句话，就被气势汹汹的性器给脸根插入，被迫开始承受更激烈的快感。  
想要被恶狠狠填满的后穴终于得到了想要的硕大，迫不及待地缠了上去，毫无骨气的淫荡软肉哪受得了这种折磨，早就谄媚地开始讨好性器，按压舔吸起来。  
“难道你就……这点能耐……啊……啊……”  
承受着下身炸裂般的快感，斑还不满足，他有目的挑衅那个“自己”，以求得到更粗暴的对待，沉入快乐的深渊。

【红锅】   
后穴里面比先前几次要拥挤很多，因为这次的访客还有那些柔韧的藤蔓。  
它们把整个甬道挤得十分狭窄，这让“斑”的性器在里面抽插有些艰难。  
不过“斑”不讨厌这种感觉，因为他可以借此看到“自己”在长时间的情欲和性事的摧折下情绪崩溃的样子。  
“宇智波斑当然不只是这点能耐。”  
“斑”语焉不详地这样说。  
他拽住一根深入到斑后穴深处的藤蔓，恶意地往外扯了两下。  
“对了，不许把这些停下来。”

【谷神星】   
“斑”抽动的那根藤蔓直接触到了斑的敏感点，让他低下头颤抖了好一会儿。  
“哈……那是当然的……”  
斑的手被束缚在身后，他被迫跪在地板上，只能靠脸贴在光滑的木制地板上以勉强支撑身体不至于完全倒下，汗水顺着额头和脸颊滑落下来，地板上变得一片黏滑。  
斑看不见在他身上激烈运动的人的样子，但也可以想象出他现在的神情。  
“别把我和你混为一谈，我可比你快多了……你难道要一直这样慢吞吞的吗？”  
斑用腿踢了踢斑，但却因此再次触到身体内部那无比敏感的一点，一时间一句话都说不出来，只能狼狈呻吟了。

【红锅】   
“你这个样子分明是在逞强。”  
斑倔强的话语和狼狈的身姿形成了鲜明对比，“斑”暂时空出手来，把斑的长发和绑着他手腕的藤蔓缠在一起，让斑被迫抬起头来。  
“一会我会帮你把头发梳好。”  
他很满意斑现在的姿势上半身贴在地板上，腰臀高高抬起，同时还不得不抬着头。  
“这些东西如果断在里面，”“斑”又拨了拨那几根深埋在后穴里面的木遁产物，“不会有什么问题吧？”  
“斑”没有等待回答，他手上的力道已经把斑的腰掐出了红印，下身借着力开始狠狠地强行冲撞。  
他没有顾忌斑的感受，也完全忽视了有两根纤细的藤蔓被碾碎在里面。因为斑的呻吟使得他下意识地认为对方非常享受这种与温柔无缘的方式。

【谷神星】   
斑已经无法去回答谁的什么问题了。  
细嫩的藤蔓被残忍的性器碾碎，然后性器带着那些残留的汁液和植物碎片碾过整个捅道，从后穴口到最深处的敏感点都被苦涩的汁液涂遍。  
斑被下身愈加难以忍受的酥麻和心中的火热惊醒，然后才迟迟想起来一件事。  
这个植物具有催情作用，单纯接触人体还好，但被碾碎又涂抹在身体里，其作用将会是前者的几十倍。  
唯一能庆幸的大概是同样接触植物汁液的“斑”也会受到这种影响，斑短时间内不用担心没有人会来填满自己在药物影响下愈加膨胀的性欲。  
“快点……快点……求求你……”斑忍不住恳求狠力操弄自己的“斑”再快一点。  
那些原本还残留在斑身体上的痛苦在几秒之内就被转化为快感，然后比火焰灼烧更盛的灼热感瞬间遍布身体，但后穴里却是冰冷和一刻也难以忍受的酥痒。  
连那之中的藤蔓和不断进出攻击打击敏感点的性器也只能勉强安抚住斑的欲望，但那欲望正在愈来愈大。  
“用力！求求你了……再快点啊！”斑忍不住大声喊了出来，完全不顾被族地里的族人们听到的可能性。

【谷神星】   
斑的意识彻底被欲望操控了。  
什么都不想管了，只要能填满身体一刻也难以忍受的空虚和痒意，做什么都可以。  
想要更多，更多，更多……直到满溢出这具身体，让身体的本能彻底覆盖理性，在爱欲中沉没融化。

【红锅】   
有什么不对。  
“斑”感觉自己的全身也开始发热，尤其是性器及其连带的腰腿，就像是有无数只细小的虫子在血管筋脉里啃咬爬骚一样。  
“木遁确实是一个神奇的忍术。”  
“斑”这样「称赞」一句，然后暂时收起了戏谑调侃的心思，抵住斑的后穴开始用力抽动。  
从生理上正疯狂地渴求快感的后穴热情到难以置信，在“斑”向里面深入的时候，那些软肉就迎上来主动亲吻纠缠着火热的性器，而当他暂时退出去，它们便知趣地松开，让出一条狭窄的通路来。  
淋漓的黏液混合着植物的碎片和汁液流下来，“斑”毫不客气地把这些东西全都抹在了斑的臀肉上。  
他侧过身去看斑的脸，那沉浸在情欲之中，眼神涣散脸颊通红，一副甘愿被溺死在淫色之海中的模样。  
那晚自己也是一样的。  
不，现在的自己也……  
斑的祈求对“斑”来说更如催化剂一样，激起了他征服的欲望。  
“宇智波斑”总是渴望着征服强者。  
“那如果我不答应呢？”  
“斑”确实加快了速度，但却总是在感到身下之人快要抵达巅峰的时候故意停下一会。

【谷神星】   
好难受……  
斑混沌的意识几乎无法意识到发生了什么，他只知道他一直想要的东西近在眼前快要得到时，就会被残忍地夺走。  
而后穴的痒意每时每刻都在增加，粗大的肉棒都无法满足他了。  
“真是令人恼火……”  
斑的眼瞳中，映出的不再是猩红的万花筒图案，而是从眼睛的最中心开始，逐层扩散，仿佛象征了六道轮回一般的紫色图案。  
束缚着他的手臂的藤蔓瞬间崩断，斑转过身体，让还在后穴里的性器离开，用数枝不亚于性器大小的粗壮藤蔓填补进去，操控着它们疯狂抽插起来，次次击中敏感点，斑的身体在这粗暴的对待下，小腹甚至凸了起来，后穴里淫水和血丝混杂着，在藤蔓交替进出抽插之间被带出。  
终于，稍微满足一点了……承受着这样的打击，斑恍惚的脸庞上缓缓露出一个沉迷的笑容。  
但不够，还远远不够，后穴得到满足了，但性器还没有，还想要更多。  
枝蔓极速向被变化所惊讶的“斑”袭去，在他反应过来之前，他的四肢就已经被枝蔓拉开成大字形，浑身上下一览无余，后穴正对着双眼弥漫着不详紫色的斑。  
下一刻，斑的性器冲入了他的还没有准备好的后穴，一刻不停地剧烈抽插起来，次次打击敏感点。  
形式瞬间调换。

【红锅】   
“你……！”  
“斑”在一瞬间看清了斑眼中的纹路，也想起了被“扉间”抓住的那团黑泥，和它背后的那些如传说一般的故事。  
就凭现在真切地出现在他面前的斑的双眼，“斑”也知道那不是传说，而是历史。  
竟然会因为这种情况开启轮回眼？  
斑近乎疯狂地用木遁满足着自己，“斑”甚至担心他会受伤，不过这种担心在出现的时候就被“斑”释怀了。  
因为鲜血确实符合“宇智波斑”的做风。  
这些乱糟糟的想法在“斑”的头脑里只过了一瞬，下一刻他就被木遁枝条拉了起来，摆成了任人施为羞耻至极的姿势。  
“啊！”  
斑的进入让他短促地尖叫一声。虽然他也受了那药物的影响，但后穴却完全没有准备。此时斑的进入在一时之间只能让他感到难受和疼痛。  
报复到来的相当之快。  
“你……慢一点，我还……还没有准备好……”

【谷神星】   
斑完全没有去管“斑”的求饶，这可以说是报复，他也真的是什么都不想管，也管不了了。  
想要更激烈的快感，让意识和身体都永远处于被满足的状态，现在斑想要的只有这个了。  
他一刻也不停在“斑”穴中的激烈动作，每一下都把斑照顾得好好的，让那些不服教训肆意收缩的软肉安置在合适的节奏上，让淫液乖乖地成为性器的帮凶，让“斑”能充分感受性器的火热和被填满的欢愉。  
后穴粗壮的藤蔓还在继续粗鲁地搅动，但斑喜欢这种粗鲁，被药物浸润的后穴已经失去了感知痛苦的能力，只是一味地匍匐在给它欢愉的事物之下，紧紧贴上去，轻吻着冰冷的表皮，以获得更多的快乐。  
前后两端的双重快感让斑眼泪止不住地流下来，蕴含着汹涌瞳力的轮回眼里充满了恍惚和爱欲。

【红锅】   
随着斑动作的持续，“斑”感觉疼痛正在一点一点地消失，取而代之的是逐渐在和痛苦的拉锯战中占据上风的快感。  
不过即使是痛苦也无所谓，他照样可以享受，只不过需要更多的时间来适应。  
因为无论怎样，斑都能带给他满足。  
现在斑在看他的目光里应该是有报复成功的得意？想到这里，“斑”选择闭上眼睛不去看身心沉沦在欲望的流沙之中不去挣脱也无法挣脱的斑。  
身体已经适应了斑这种最残忍最温柔的性爱方式，很快“斑”的精神也就接受了。  
他开始控制着身体，主动地动着腰去迎合斑的性器，以使得斑能够进入得更深或者更直接地触到他的敏感点。淋漓的淫液浸润着两人的交合之处，把他和斑的股间都弄得一片泥泞。  
“斑”无法说清楚他这样做究竟是单纯地让自己更舒服一些还是别的什么，但他明白自己与斑一样屈身在情欲和快感之下。  
当“斑”再次睁开眼睛时，视线正好对上的就是斑浅紫色的双眼。  
此刻，这对举世无双的眼睛里有着摄人心魄的力量，却没有本应存在的威势和冰冷。那些东西早就被情欲之火融化了，变成了夏季海面上澎湃而温暖的鲸波。

【谷神星】   
还不够，还不够，还不够……  
斑紫色轮回眼中的情欲之色愈加深重，他剧烈地喘息着，胸口上下起伏，前后都被深深地照顾着，但即使是这样，斑依旧觉得不够。  
“你也是……这样……啊……的吧……斑……啊……”  
藤蔓遍布了斑的大半个身体，却还依旧不满于此，吞噬了它的主人后，向“斑”的身体进发。  
细小的枝蔓来到“斑”胸前的两点，分出针一般的分枝，熟练地刺入那上面的小孔，还有不速之客从“斑”被大咧咧拉开的大腿蔓延而上，来到了他生机勃勃挺立的性器，给性器包上一层轻柔的绿衣，顶端的小孔当然也没放过，枝蔓毫不客气地突入了这个从未被他人踏足过的地方。

【红锅】   
“斑”几乎要为斑眼中的海波沉沦，他的身体浸在温暖的水中，心灵则被冰冷的烈焰灼烧着。  
斑的问题把他飘在空中的神思拉回来一点，他勉强拼起声音才能够回答。  
“我……没有……啊啊！啊……”  
他的努力被斑毫不留情地打断了，前几天他乳珠上的小孔已经被侵入过一次，因此他还能够忍耐甚至享受这种绵密的疼痛。  
可是他下身那根藤蔓的举动却让他始料未及。  
尖利的疼痛骤然传来，他忍不住尖叫出声，接踵而至的就是难忍的酸胀感，让过于敏感的狭窄通道无法承担。  
“你……简直疯了……啊……”

【谷神星】   
斑吻住了“斑”的唇，堵住了他拒绝的话语和呻吟，他以不容拒绝的气势进入斑的嘴中，啃咬他的嘴唇，捕捉嫩滑的红舌，拼命地汲取津液，直到鲜血的味道在他们唇舌间扩散，他才迟迟结束这个残忍粗暴的吻。  
“斑”的甬道很温暖，很紧致，在他的打击下被驯得乖巧而贴心，分泌淫水，蠕动肠壁，一副勾人的姿态，但斑在其中驰骋的时候，却莫名觉得似乎还欠缺些东西。  
不给“斑”丝毫准备的时间，一根不亚于性器的粗枝强硬地挤到了已经遭受多番打击的后穴里，与斑的性器一起一前一后在湿热的穴道理进出搅动。

【红锅】   
“斑”被迫接受着“自己”的吻。他们两人唇舌之间的味道是相似的，情欲的甜腻，残忍的苦涩，还有鲜活血液的甘美。  
“斑”喜欢鲜血的味道，这样他感觉自己是活着的。  
他把自己口中的血液卷在舌尖流连着，然后尽数咽下，彻底品味着两人生命的气味。  
后穴中新来的客人好像根本就不懂什么叫先来后到，跟斑争抢着挤进他的身体，让他的肠肉刚刚放松一点就被再一次打扰，不停收缩扩张着一刻也不能休息。  
在“斑”性器里为他带来痛苦的藤蔓没有中止作恶，哪怕是那种疼痛也未曾因为后穴中的快感而减轻。  
“斑”的身体和意识在一瞬间被抛上云巅，又坠进深海，这样循环往复直到他再也无法去关注外界的任何东西。  
他的世界好像只剩下“自己”了。  
这所有的欢愉，幸福，痛苦，都是“自己”的。

【谷神星】   
原本肉体上那些彻骨的冰冷不知在什么时候变成了火焰。  
熊熊的烈焰以毁灭一切的气势烧灼了神经，而因火而起的浓烟遮盖了视野，堵塞了鼻口。  
除了这触手可及的快感以外，斑什么都看不到，什么都听不到了。  
外界的一切都无法感知到，意识已经无法去思考除了爱欲以外，那些无关紧要的事了。  
理性早已被火焰吞噬，而这熊熊的烈焰最终也会把这具已经彻底沉迷于欲望中的肉体化为灰烬吧。  
在极乐的境界中，斑仿佛感知到烈焰不可思议地一点一点转化为安抚人心的温暖，然后，他无比熟悉的深沉的黑暗包裹了他。  
他的意识渐渐下潜入伸手不见五指的海底，那里有仿佛永恒的快感和飘渺遥远的幸福。

一一一一一一一一

【红锅】   
泉奈与“泉奈”并肩走在街上的时候，正好是傍晚。他们离家之前，斑和“斑”都没有回来。  
泉奈没有向斑报备他去找柱间的事，连自己已经怀孕都没来得及说。  
“我自己去问柱间他考虑的结果就好。”  
泉奈侧过脸看着他“自己”。  
“你为什么也要来？”

【谷神星】   
“你不希望我去吗？”  
“泉奈”目视前方，稳步向目的地走去。  
大概是因为嫉妒或者是别的什么原因，“泉奈”在泉奈去找柱间时，下意识跟了上去。

【红锅】   
“我只是在想如果柱间答应了，你会不会回去。”  
说完这句话泉奈感觉有点后悔，但他也没有再做弥补。  
“还是说你也在嫉妒我？”  
到了千手宅门口，泉奈向“自己”抛出了最后一个问题。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”不想回答“自己”这个问题，他自顾自地按下门铃，等待柱间开门。  
泉奈应该是他的一部分才对，但为什么一想到泉奈和柱间亲密地在一起，他就会那么……烦躁？

【红锅】   
没有等到回答的泉奈有些不快，但既然“泉奈”已经按了门铃，他也只能等待着结果。  
泉奈有些紧张地咬着唇，等待着像「判决」一样的回复。

【谷神星】   
柱间很快就开了门，他已经在等泉奈来了。  
“泉奈……还有泉奈，晚上好。”他笑着向两个泉奈打招呼，然后把视线集中到泉奈身上。  
对于泉奈一直期待的那个答案，他也不打算磨蹭。  
“我答应了。”

【红锅】   
“真的……太好了。”  
自己所求的情感，终于可以得到回应了。  
哪怕只是一部分，哪怕他能得到的与“泉奈”无法相比。  
泉奈在下一刻就扑进了柱间怀里，以只有他们两人能听到的声音说“谢谢。”

【谷神星】   
泉奈的脑袋靠在柱间肩膀上，他们的脸颊贴在一起。  
很温暖。  
“我知道，泉奈。”柱间也温和地低声回应了一句。  
“那你……”  
柱间的手放在泉奈腰间，隔着薄薄的衣衫，轻轻抚过那里敏感的肌肤。  
“现在就要吗？”

【红锅】   
柱间的抚摸让泉奈兴奋不已，全身上下的每一个细胞都在为这终于到来的时刻而欢呼着。  
“在哪里都好。”  
他回抱着柱间，回头望了一眼仍然没有离去的“泉奈”。  
“你想回去，还是想做个看客？”

【谷神星】   
一步，两步，三步。  
“泉奈“走到了离相拥的柱间和泉奈极近的地方，抬手即可触碰到他们。  
他的手抚上泉奈的脖颈，然后轻轻抬起了他的下巴，吻住了他。  
“我和你们一起。”  
这就是“泉奈”的回答。

【红锅】   
泉奈在怔了一秒钟之后就坦然地开始回吻“泉奈”，他舔开“泉奈”的牙齿，与其后湿软的舌相绕。  
他在早上决心向柱间坦白时，就已经预料到了这个结果。  
结束了这个吻之后，泉奈解开了自己的衣服。

【谷神星】   
“等一下，泉奈。”  
柱间拉住正在解衣服的泉奈。  
“我们到里面去吧。”  
在门口直接做毕竟不是很适合。

【红锅】   
泉奈点了点头，跟着柱间向屋子里走去。  
他没有忘记牵着“泉奈”的手。

【谷神星】   
柱间带领泉奈来到卧室，那里铺好了柔软的被褥。  
他开始一件件解开衣服。  
“我不清楚你们是否喜欢这个。”  
柱间慢条斯理地脱下衣服，他衣服的最内里面似乎有着什么，在衣服上印出一条条印子。  
“不过我倒还挺喜欢的。”  
柱间将最后一件衣服随意丢弃在地上，他的身体彻底暴露在两位泉奈眼前。  
红色的绳子环住了他的脖子，在柱间饱满的胸肌上绕了几圈，然后从平坦的小腹垂下，径直穿过胯间让绳子深陷臀缝，卧在耻毛中的性器被两条红绳环绕，无比色情。  
在大腿上的绳子似乎是捆得太紧了，肌肉被勒出浅红色的印记，在小麦色的皮肤上显得格外诱人。  
“你们觉得怎么样？”  
柱间就像向他人展示新招式一样，尽情两位泉奈展示这具被红绳仔细装点束缚的淫靡身躯，笑着询问他们的爱好。  
“还需要我添些别的吗？”

【红锅】   
泉奈没有想到柱间会用如此的方式来迎接他。他好像被送了一份大礼一样，惊喜地睁大了眼睛。  
他有些难以置信地伸出手去，用指尖触了一下柱间的胸肌，然后又迅速缩回手，仿佛害羞一样偏开头垂下眼睛。  
他竟然真的可以和柱间一起……  
哪怕只是肌肤之亲也好，他也依然可以借此让自己被柱间的温柔，柱间的意志，乃至柱间的「爱」洗礼。  
柱间的问话更像是盛宴之前的邀请，泉奈被掩在眼睫下的眼中有着晶亮的期待之意，他似是有些着急地用力点点头。  
泉奈坐在床上打开双腿，把下身所有的隐秘都露出来给柱间看。  
“柱间希望我……怎样做？”

【谷神星】   
柱间神情温柔地看着泉奈，拉住他的手，按上自己饱满柔软的胸肌。  
“喜欢的话，可以再摸摸，你想摸哪里都可以。”  
“这次是你和我的第一次，泉奈，你有什么喜欢的，尽情说出来，你决定……唔！”  
下身突然的快感打断了柱间的话语。  
是“泉奈”，他已经迫不及待地蹲下身体，含住了柱间疲软的性器，贪婪地品尝起来。  
他的大半张脸部都埋在黑色的耻毛间，柱间只能看着“泉奈”的发顶和一小部分脸部，以及在性器上爱抚游离的舌头。  
“泉奈”暗沉的黑瞳痴迷地注视着在他的服务下一点点抬起来的性器。  
【红锅】   
泉奈的脸更红了，但他也没有因为羞涩而放弃进一步动作，毕竟这是柱间准许的。  
他跪坐在柱间身边，手指又触到了刚才他还没有细细抚摸的地方。他用指尖描绘着柱间清晰的肌肉线条，甚至还大胆地在胸前那两个红豆上捏了两下。  
还不够，还需要再大胆一些。  
“泉奈”的做法似乎是给了泉奈启发。他又凑近了些，开始用舌去舔柱间的肩窝和锁骨。  
温暖的草木气息与微薄的汗水味道在泉奈的口中跳跃，他为之欣喜起来，同时又有些微妙的怨气。  
“不是说好了今天是我……”  
他有些不满地看着“泉奈”，小声抱怨着。  
“为什么先做的反而是你？”

【谷神星】   
柱间舒适地仰起头，感受湿热的舌头摩挲着皮肤的美好的感觉，他胸前的两点鼓励似的变得通红挺立，似乎在诱惑着他人进一步品尝。  
“泉奈”俯下头，将已经完全挺立的性器一口气彻底吞下，龟头顶住咽喉，然后用舌头舔砥着性器下部，缓缓退了出来，做完这些，他才回答之前泉奈的话。  
“泉奈要来吗？”  
他的脸还蹭着亮晶晶的硕大性器，津液在性器和唇齿间拉出令人浮想联翩的透明丝线。

【红锅】   
“当然要来。”  
泉奈跳下床，紧挨着“泉奈”的身体蹲下身。  
他迫不及待地伸出舌去品尝他期盼已久的味道，把表皮从上到下细细地舔了一遍之后还觉得不够，干脆直接张口把正在溢出前液的龟头含住。  
那硕大的，第一次造访他口中的东西没有主动的动作，泉奈便主动用唇舌去讨好它。他的双唇包裹住圆润的头部，舌尖则在小孔上扫来扫去。  
泉奈脸上满是迷醉的幸福之色，他匍匐在柱间身下，希望自己的身体能给柱间带来愉快的享受。  
这样他就能得到他想要的作为回报了。

【谷神星】   
“泉奈”当然不甘于落后“自己”，他低下头，重新含住还涂抹着他唾液水淋淋的柱身，浓郁的男性气味渗入口鼻，“泉奈”不禁深深吸了一口这他所痴迷的味道。  
这是柱间的味道……  
“泉奈”在唇下的火热上印下一个个细密的吻，黏软的口腔细心地包裹住柱身，满脸迷醉地感受嘴中燥热的气息，那原本热烈地在他甬道中冲刺的性器现在正以一副任人宰割的姿态安置在他嘴里，这让“泉奈”无比满足。  
两张同样的小嘴一起伺候柱间的性器，让他不禁低声呻吟起来。以柱间的角度，他能清楚地看到两张一样发红的脸紧紧贴在一起，两位“泉奈”发丝交缠，以一种近乎完全相同的神情迷醉地品尝他的性器。  
“泉奈……”他低低呼唤着身下之人的名字，声音沙哑而饱含情欲。

【红锅】   
“嗯……”  
泉奈抢在“自己”前面，用柔软的掌心去抚摸那两个囊袋，还时不时地用指肚捏着。  
他的脸颊和“泉奈”的贴在一起，高热在两人肌肤之间彼此传递着，渐渐地愈发烫人。  
他正在和“自己”一起分享着“自己”所追求，所喜爱的人。  
他们同样被柱间吸引，争抢着一起扑向这团火焰，这片碧海，这轮白日   
这种怪异奇妙的感觉是泉奈第一次体验，他甚至感觉股间有些湿润，像是在期待什么一样急躁地动了动身子。

【谷神星】   
泉奈的舔砥生涩而小心翼翼，饱含着满满的珍惜之情和爱意，而“泉奈”，在有那份珍惜之情的基础上，更多了几分熟练和大胆，以及隐藏在内心深处的迫切的渴望。  
下身的火热和快感都越来越强烈了，这让柱间血液激流，心脉鼓动，意识逐渐游离于身躯之外。  
“柱……间……唔……给我……”“泉奈”含着性器模糊却依然显得急切的声音从下身传来，柱间不再犹豫，随着一波扫荡整个身心的激流，浓厚的白浊激射而出，直直冲进泉奈的口腔，播撒下淫靡的种子。  
“泉奈”果断吻住了“自己”，撬开他紧闭的齿关，去掠夺柱间给予泉奈的那些珍贵精液，品味齿唇间粘腻腥咸的味道，品尝他渴望依赖的人们的美好味道。

【红锅】   
泉奈终于满心欢喜地迎来了浓烈灼热的液体。  
他没有拒绝“自己”的吻，主动用舌卷起一些浊液送到“泉奈”口中，深重而淫乱的味道在他们唇舌之间弥漫开来。  
这是他渴求了很久的温暖与情爱。  
泉奈并不讨厌和“自己”分享，对他来说柱间和“泉奈”都是指引着推动着自己行走在那条妄想般的道路之上的人。  
“泉奈”仍是他同时怀有着爱意，渴望和戒惧的珍重之人，尽管他依旧会嫉妒“泉奈”。  
直到两人各自尝尽口中的液体，泉奈才结束了这个不算亲吻的「吻」。  
“那么……谁先来？”

【谷神星】   
“你先来吧。”  
出乎意料地，“泉奈”爽快地让出了这次机会，他用灼热视线投向柱间。  
“所以，柱间，这次我上你。”  
“泉奈”渴望柱间身上的温暖，他在柱间的安抚下得到心灵的平静和喘息。  
他又渴望泉奈身上属于身为“人类”的“宇智波泉奈”的那一部分，渴望与他建立紧紧的联系，渴望与他合为一体，以此接近他想要的事物。  
而这场性爱，他想同时得到这两种渴望，填满他充满漏洞的心灵。  
“嗯？当然可以。”柱间答应得很直接，他本身就不是在意体位的人，“我期待你的表现。”  
“还有泉奈。”他又看向泉奈，“把你的身体和心灵都放心交给我吧。”

【红锅】   
“我该说谢谢你的大方？”  
泉奈对“自己”笑了笑，蜻蜓点水般亲了一下“泉奈”通红的脸颊。  
他期待的渴求的盼愿的，已经实现了。  
他即将被柱间无微不至的温柔填满，他即将以最近的距离聆听到柱间沉稳的心跳声。  
现在他只需要……  
泉奈重新坐在床上，像刚才一样，或者说比刚才更热切地打开双腿。他全身的皮肤都被高温感染，散发着诱人的红色和欲望的气息。  
他只需要等待那个时刻的来临。

【谷神星】   
柱间的手抚上泉奈滚烫的身体，轻轻按压肩膀，指甲在胸口点过，滑过柔软的腹部，最后停留在腰际。  
他微微托起泉奈的下身，让性器正对着泉奈的后穴，这段时间里，泉奈的后穴被无数次打磨进入，被调教得无比放荡，柱间的性器才刚刚进入半个龟头，几乎不要他用力，性器就被后穴自发“吸“了进去，一下子撞到了敏感点上，性器完全深入的快感让柱间也一瞬间晃神，那里仿佛有无数只柔软的小手在按压性器。  
喘息了几秒，柱间转过头，用鼓励的眼神示意身后的“泉奈”过来。  
柱间的后穴被开发的十分好，没有外界物体直接的刺激，就已经吐出透明的淫水，大咧咧地张开，期待着粗大的肉棒能把后穴填的满满的喂饱它。  
“柱间……”  
“泉奈”没有急急忙忙地插入，而是蹲下身体，沉醉地看着那处一吞一吐之间分泌出淫水的淫荡后穴，用指甲轻轻刮搓，微微插入半截小拇指，感受后穴舞动的节奏和其中的温暖湿热。  
“泉奈？”  
柱间扭了扭臀部，催促泉奈快点进入他的身体，火热的性欲在催促他，他也要等不急了。  
“柱间的这里，好漂亮……”  
“啊……谢谢夸奖？”柱间被泉奈的这一句话弄得有些摸不着头脑。  
好在泉奈说完这一句话后，不再磨蹭，他扶住勃起的性器，抵住饥渴的后穴，顺着淫液极为顺畅地滑了进去，给快要被饥饿逼疯的后穴一剂良好的处方药。

【红锅】  
本来以为柱间会慢慢开始的泉奈没有想到自己的身体竟然是如此不争气，就连这么一会都等待不了。  
后穴近乎谄媚地深深地吸吮着柱间的肉棒，还引着柱间直接造访自己最敏感的地方。那个点明显还没有做好万全的准备，泉奈被这一下顶得叫出了声。  
黏黏的清液在这时才开始正式上岗工作，帮着柱间更顺利地在穴肉之间驰骋。  
上一次如此主动地求欢好像还是……  
泉奈看了“自己”一眼，在强烈的羞耻感之下转过头去。  
他就着柱间的动作挺起腰身，甜腻的呻吟从他唇齿间流泻而出。  
“啊……我的里面……你喜欢吗？”

TBC


	5. 主线剧情2

【谷神星】  
泉奈的肉体正在因主人的喜悦而鼓动，后穴的软肉紧紧抓住柱间的性器，描摹出肉棒的形状，随性器抽插的动作而变形，温柔顽固地包裹着性器，不肯放开分毫。  
对于这样的肉体，柱间当然喜欢。“我当然喜……唔！”  
把性器深埋他后穴里的“泉奈”突然粗暴地动起来，柱间一句话都说不出来了，“泉奈”的性器在后穴完全没有章节地乱捅，把里面原本有序的淫肉弄得一团糟，只能狼狈地吐出淫水来，他的手按住柱间柔软的臀肉，手劲重的在那上面印下深红的印记，“泉奈”的神情沉浸又执着，似乎把全部的精力都投入到与柱间交欢这件事上了。  
“柱间。”  
“泉奈”低下头，轻轻咬住了柱间的脖颈，“你喜欢我这样吗？”

【红锅】  
“你……你怎么连这种事情也……也要跟我抢……”  
泉奈断断续续地控诉着“自己”，他分明是不介意与“泉奈”共享这场性爱的，然而“泉奈”似乎是在与他争抢的态度却让他有些恼火。  
他怎愿在这种争斗中败给“泉奈”，当即抬起头按住柱间的后脑，给了他一个“宇智波泉奈”式的亲吻。  
他的牙齿咬破了柱间的唇舌，那微小的伤口愈合得十分迅速，血液的味道却弥漫得足够挑起泉奈的情绪。  
他用柔软的红舌在柱间的口中搅动着，混了血液的透明涎水沿着唇角流到了两人的下颌。  
泉奈体内的软肉疯狂地紧咬着柱间的性器，过于用力使他额上的汗水完全打湿了鬓发。柱间被“泉奈”的剧烈抽插而带动得更加膨胀有力的性器，在泉奈体内的动作竟然因此变得有些艰难。  
作为被动的一方，泉奈想要与“泉奈”为这既荒诞又严肃的情事中争斗，要付出的努力自然要更大。  
是我，只能是我，赢的只能是我。  
这本不应被用于此处的想法出现得莫名其妙。

【谷神星】  
鲜血的味道和恰到好处的疼痛进一步激起了柱间的性欲，他配合泉奈的动作，让血色在口腔里散开。  
泉奈的味道很甜——不管是上面的，还是下面的。  
“柱间，看着我。”  
“泉奈”察觉到了柱间的分心，故意重重地顶了一下柱间的敏感点，让柱间的注意力回到他那里。  
但早有准备的柱间接下了“泉奈”怀着嫉妒的一击，哪怕是被弄得气喘连连脸颊通红，他还是调整好姿势，顺着“泉奈”抽插顶弄的动作，在泉奈紧致无比的软肉地动起来。  
这是泉奈和他的第一次，必须要照顾好他。  
柱间的性器破开粘腻的后穴，龟头毫无迟疑地亲上某个点，在一片让人要融化的热量中驰骋，填满泉奈空虚的内里。

【红锅】  
柱间显然是比泉奈想象中更加擅长情事，即便在如此的境地中也能好好地照护两个泉奈的感受。  
泉奈很快就发现自己无需如此紧张，他呼着刚才提起的气息缓缓放松身体，想着让柱间能够更顺利地进出自己的后穴，却恰巧在此时迎来了柱间对他敏感点的造访。  
一切感官都变得如此明晰，柱间性器顶端圆润的形状都被泉奈的穴肉完美地描绘出来。畅快的舒适和愉悦一齐绽放勃发，泉奈险些就被这久久以来终于如愿以偿的快感送上巅峰   
他恍惚之间正好看见了“泉奈”投过来的视线，他对“自己”露出了满足又有点得意的笑。  
“啊……啊，柱间……”

【谷神星】  
这种眼神……“泉奈”的眼神暗了暗。  
这种感情，是名为嫉妒吧……真是令人不舒服。  
“泉奈”厌恶这种怪异的情感，却不得不被这种情感所驱使，他的手紧环住柱间结实的腰部，身体猛地向后倾倒，沉浸在性爱中的柱间毫无反抗地被“泉奈”拉了起来，性器脱离了湿暖的穴肉，孤零零地翘在冰冷的空气里，那上面还黏着透明的银丝。  
环着柱间的腰，“泉奈”尽情冲刺，在柔韧的甬道中前行，带出一片粘腻，两颗软袋在臀肉上拍打不止，发出色情的啪啪声。  
“泉奈”把柱间钉在地上，贪吃的后穴则束住了性器，强硬地要求肉棒给予它更多。  
柱间不是很高兴“泉奈”这样做，却又有点无可奈何。  
“泉奈……啊……不要……啊……这样……”  
在“泉奈”的攻击下，他尽力劝说身后的人，但他溢满情欲的声音破碎不堪，撩人的喘息让这话更像是在央求他人就是要这样做。

【红锅】  
“你做……做什么啊！”  
埋在身体里的火热突然被迫抽离，失落与空虚让泉奈难受得声音都有些无力。  
可他看着“泉奈”的目光中却没有退让的意思，他强撑着坐起身来，一手扶着柱间的肩膀，另一手撑开已经淫水淋漓的后穴，对着柱间仍挺立着的性器坐了下去。  
“嗯……啊啊！”  
泉奈这一下正好顶在他的敏感点上，刚才的快感因此被延续下来。他甚至把“泉奈”与柱间交合时的水声与肉体撞击声都当作了能够给自己助兴的乐曲，用赤裸放荡的身体祈愿着他的「指引」与「幸福」。  
“柱间……来继续啊……”

【谷神星】  
柱间的笔直粗硬的性器没入一片泥泞之中，被热情的淫肉包围，那些饥渴又懂人心的软肉贴在阳具的表皮上，按压拨弄性器上蔓延的青筋，随着泉奈的呼吸的节奏不断撩拨胀大的阳具，渴望被注入白花花的精液，压榨精囊中的每一滴白浊，捕捉那之中强者的遗传因子。  
他和泉奈腹部厮磨在一起，传递着各自双方惊人的热量。  
柱间听到了泉奈渴望的话语，看清了他眼中的焦灼之色，但却无法满足泉奈的愿望，身后的另一位“泉奈”死死怀住他的腰部，指甲陷入肌肉里，把一向贪吃的后穴填的满满的，顶弄柱间最禁受得住触碰的那点，但那不知廉耻的浪荡后穴却还要求更多，不满地吸弄“泉奈”的性器。  
“泉奈”轻笑了几声，那笑里充斥了满足和喜悦，以及连他都没意识到的微些得意。  
前后的“贴心照顾”让柱间意乱情迷，他的意识一片混浊，海浪般的快感一浪快过一浪，也一浪更比一浪高，全身的感知全部集中到了下身，世界变成了一堆斑驳陆离的色块，性器拍打肉体的声音开始模糊，但柱间训练有素的身体还下意识扭动腰部以承受这灼烧理想的快感，推动他进一步向一片熊熊烈焰中冲去。

【红锅】  
泉奈明白现在的柱间无法自主回应他，所以这就需要他自己更卖力一些才行。  
他高抬起腰臀，让柱间的整个性器暂时离开那个流着黏水的温暖小洞，然后再重重地对着自己的敏感点坐下去。  
“嗯……我好喜欢……哈……”  
更多的汗水与眼泪模糊了泉奈的视线，在刚开始的时候他还对他迫不得已的「主动」颇有微词，但他很快就适应了这个样子。  
他让柱间坚硬的肉刃一下下地顶在自己柔嫩敏感的点上，激烈的快感一波未平一波又起地洗刷着他的身心，他几乎支持不住要软倒下去。为了在这种艰难的运动中保持身体的平衡，泉奈的指甲刺进柱间肩头的皮肤里，留下一个个深深的红印。  
“给我……都给我吧……”  
在理智残余的末端，泉奈的泣音如是恳求着。

【谷神星】   
泉奈如此浪荡的央求对沉浸在淫欲中的人来说是最好的伴奏，柱间感到腹下的那团火焰倏地破开了限制，耳边的喘息和淫言浪语如此清晰，几乎要覆盖大脑压过其他的一切思绪，身边和身后湿热夹杂着痒意，但偏又有一种刺痛神经的冰冷从尾脊升上来，然后寒冷化为了焰火，浓重的醉意侵袭神经。  
“泉……奈……泉奈……”柱间恍惚地念叨着和他一同沉浸在爱欲中之人的名字。  
不行的……泉奈，射出来的话……你会……  
柱间残存的理性还在挣扎，但“泉奈”却全无怜悯地打压他禁不起折磨的敏感部位，直到最后一击，他将厚重的精液全然注射入柱间熟透的肉体，满怀依恋地让自己的气味充斥淫乱柱间的身躯。  
这欢喜的、温暖的热流荡漾着，让柱间再也无法忍受哪怕是一秒，他在泉奈黏软热情的后穴中，让盛大的种子爆发出来，播撒下一片新芽与嫩苗。

【红锅】   
泉奈想过他和“泉奈”的孩子怎么办，但下一个瞬间他就不再去计较了。  
反正 “泉奈”像他这样被自己渴慕的强者所照拂过，因为柱间是他们二人共同追求渴望之人。  
“啊啊……！好棒……柱间……”  
泉奈盼来了精液的浇灌，那片火热似乎要把他的全身心都烧成日轮的温度。  
他仰着头欢喜地呻吟着，后穴还紧夹着柱间的性器，收缩着把那些珍贵的液体吞到身体更深处。  
这是愉悦、幸福、满足、得偿所愿的种子，是一切美好之物。

【谷神星】   
似乎是过了一万年，又似乎只过了短短几息，柱间从那片冰火交加的美好虚空中回过神来。  
身后的“泉奈”已经拔出了埋在他体内的肉棒，一下没一下地舔吮他的乳头，训练有素的贪婪后穴紧紧闭合着，把“泉奈”的精液禁锢在里面好好品尝。  
“……抱歉，泉奈，明明是你和我的第一次，我却没做好。”柱间脸上带着歉意，看向泉奈。  
他的性器依旧堵着泉奈的后穴，柱间轻轻拔出肉棒，噗嗤一下，射精后疲软的性器出来了。  
他低下头，含住泉奈的性器，开始套弄起来。  
必须好好补偿泉奈才行。

【红锅】   
泉奈并不觉得柱间没有很好地满足自己。他仍在迷离之中没有缓过神来，正想回答些什么的时候，就不由自主地顺着柱间的动作有点茫然地低头，正好看见自己翘立的性器被柱间含住。  
“嗯……柱间，我已经……已经很满足了……”  
泉奈双手撑住床铺，免得让自己有些疲惫的身体倒下去。他身下的床单沾满了黏稠的淫水，但刚才柱间射给他的白浊却几乎一滴不漏地被闭合起来的穴口锁住。  
身下的欲望在柱间口中跳动，柱间并不平滑的舌面正研磨着上面细小的沟壑与血管。泉奈没有刻意往柱间的咽喉深处顶弄，只是享受着口腔中黏膜与软舌的照顾。  
梦想成真的喜悦仍未散去，新的快感又以此为基石拔地而起，带着泉奈的感官向着排空巨浪的顶峰而去。

【谷神星】   
柱间的脸埋在泉奈的下身，专心为他口交，耻毛扎在脸上，让他有些痒痒的。  
熟悉的男性气味充斥了他的鼻腔，柱间喜爱并沉醉于这种浪荡的气味，灵巧的舌头勾勒泉奈肉棒的形状，尤爱挑逗龟头和柱身之间的沟壑，细腻湿滑的黏膜轻柔地抚慰蓬勃生长的硕大，用津液来包裹敏感的性器。  
柱间的手指探入泉奈闭合的后穴，在一片精液和淫水中搅动，深入触碰泉奈的敏感点，大力抠挖按压。  
看到竭力为“自己”服务的柱间，“泉奈”有些不平，他舔砥着柱间的臀肉，悠悠来到后穴口，用舌头分开闭合住的湿热小洞，开始品尝里面由自己和柱间共同造就的美味。

【红锅】  
柱间侵入的手指让泉奈后穴里的液体流出去了一点，泉奈有点惋惜，但这种负面情绪很快就被柱间再次赠与的快感抹消了。  
体内的敏感点被比性器更灵活的手指碾磨，柱间时而温柔时又反之的动作让泉奈感觉那个点周围的肠肉开始一阵阵地抽动着绞紧。  
好舒服，好快乐。  
仿佛全身上下的所有感官都只剩下体会快感的能力了。  
泉奈的眼睛睁得大大的，黑曜石一般的眼瞳中是一片涣散的空洞。他长长地呻吟着，浓烈的液体洒在柱间口中。  
——————  
“柱间”先前已经同意了“自己”和泉奈发生肉体关系的事，他一进门就看到了三人极尽缠绵的一幕。对此他并没有过多惊讶，不过他还是没能猜到两个泉奈都在这里，而且他们看起来都沉迷其中。  
“晚上好，柱间？还有泉奈？”

 

【谷神星】   
柱间一个俯身，将泉奈的火热的性器完全置于口中，让龟头抵住咽喉，爆发的滚烫精液一滴不剩地被他咽了下去。  
他慢慢吐出疲软的性器，还没有有别的动作，“泉奈”就吻住了他，开了抢夺他口中剩余的精液，并把自己的精液渡过去，品味柱间本身的味道。  
真是的，连这都要争啊……  
柱间有些好笑，但还是配合着“泉奈”，与他共同分享精液和各自津液美好的滋味。  
直到他们气喘吁吁，才迟迟结束这个混杂了三人气息的浪荡之吻。  
柱间把嘴角溢出的精液舔掉，笑着向自己的爱人打招呼。  
“欢迎回来，晚上好。”

【红锅】  
听到“柱间”的声音，泉奈有些慌忙地把脸埋进柱间的怀里，不敢抬头。  
他感谢“柱间”给了他机会，使他可以得到柱间的温柔与抚慰，但他的请求到底还是打扰了两位柱间。  
柱间解下腰带，坐在了床边。他吻了一下“自己”的唇角，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔尝到了一点若有若无的情色味道。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
这句话在问谁呢？  
“柱间”也没有确切的目标，他只是下意识地这样说了。

【谷神星】&【红锅】   
“泉奈”注视“柱间”的眼里有些警惕，但几秒后，那几丝警惕似乎就不见了。  
柱间舔了几下唇角，回味来自于“柱间”的美好滋味。  
“感觉很不错。”  
我们之后来吗？他用眼神这样询问“柱间”。  
“柱间”回给“自己”一个肯定的眼神。  
像是察觉到了两位柱间的互动一样，泉奈缓缓地用有些沙哑的声音询问“泉奈”。  
“我们回去吧？”  
尽管这么说，但他依旧舍不得环绕周身的温度和与柱间肌肤相亲的美妙感觉，不愿从柱间怀里起身。  
回去？“泉奈”一点也不想回去，但是……  
柱间正姿态亲密的与另一个“他”互动，注意力从他们身上移开，那种幸福的表情让“泉奈”烦躁。  
“走吧。”于是他这样回答。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
在刚刚靠近千手宅的时候，“扉间”就感知到来宅内查克拉的异状，熟悉的，属于两位兄长的还有两位泉奈的，不一样的是……  
“扉间”拉开了拉门，看着淫乱的场景。  
他动作自然的把门拉上，语气熟稔。  
“晚上好，兄长，需要我清理吗？”  
眼神平静而空洞。  
他模仿的更像了。  
不，一点也不像一一柱间第一眼就看穿了，“扉间”没有任何变化，内里依旧只有一片空洞虚无。  
这不断提醒他过去所犯下的过错，让他再次陷入到对自身的自责愤怒之中。

【鹤风】&【红锅】  
未曾回答，“扉间”就已经开始了。  
动作灵活的穿过整个“战场”，肩膀擦过两位泉奈，仔细而熟练的开始收拾。  
“晚上好，扉间。”“柱间”的语气隐约地表示他并不如何好，“扉间”神情掩盖之下的空洞被他和“自己”看得一清二楚。

【红锅】&【谷神星】   
“扉间”的出现让泉奈有了不得不离开的念头，他偏开视线，拿起自己放在一边的衣服。  
“嗯，我们回去。”  
“泉奈”垂下眼睑，沉默地穿好衣物，和柱间道了一声别，就和泉奈离开了这里。  
他不是很想与“扉间”和“柱间”相处。

——————

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“……一会我来收拾就好。”  
“柱间”一把握住了“扉间”的手腕。  
“扉间”停下了，双手被“兄长”握在手中，灵巧的手指落在“兄长”手腕的部分，无意识的颤抖。  
“‘兄长’，怎么了？”  
虚无的眼中，只映着“柱间”一人。  
另一边的柱间已经开始收拾他们留下的一地狼狈来。  
“没关系，扉间。”“柱间”凝视着“扉间”眼中自己的倒影，声音低沉柔和。  
“只是觉得要收拾的话，辛苦你了。”  
他放开了“扉间”的手，与“自己”一起打扫着“自己”和两位泉奈留下的痕迹。

【鹤风】   
“扉间”的拇指和手指相碰，将刚刚自己摸出来的脉搏记录下来。  
然后也投入其中。  
暗格不知道被谁按开了，道具滚在地上的声音清晰而明亮。  
“扉间”从地上拾起了串珠。

【谷神星】  
打扫干净后，柱间把一直束缚了自己身体的红绳解下，久束的躯体上残留着条条红痕，在仍然残留着情爱的身躯上尽显放荡之意。

【红锅】&【鹤风】&【谷神星】  
“扉间？这是……？”  
“柱间”有些惊讶地看着“扉间”手中令人脸红的东西。  
“以前玩剩下的，‘我’收起来了。”  
扉间把整个暗格都拿了出来。  
里面不止是串珠，肛塞，跳蛋，按摩棒……  
“需要我丢掉吗？”  
需要我放到兄长身上吗？  
曾经的一幕从记忆深层浮现，但是却不带有丝毫感情。  
“不需要。”柱间非常坚决地否定了“扉间”的提议。  
这是“扉间”和“柱间”充满回忆的东西，没有理由舍弃。而这些东西在今后也能派上不少用处。

【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“不，放回那里就好。”  
“柱间”接过“扉间”手里的东西，把它们放回原处。  
他揽过“扉间”的肩膀，轻柔地帮“扉间”解下了外衣。  
“有些晚了，来休息吧。”  
休息。  
几乎是这个词语刚刚出现，就让“扉间”有了反应。  
主动的靠近了“柱间”怀里，放松自己的身体让“柱间”能够顺利的脱下自己的衣服。  
而他自己则开始用自己的嘴来为“柱间”脱衣。  
舌尖划过单薄的布料，隔着薄薄一层，开始纠缠。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【红锅】  
看来这里暂时没有需要他的地方了，看着“柱间”和“扉间”暖昧色情的动作，柱间打算从这里离开，给他们留下二人相处的美好时光。  
“兄长？”  
“扉间”从“柱间”怀里抬起头来，“柱间”衣服已经解开了大半，暧昧的水迹从胸口蜿蜒而下，色气四溢。  
他有些措手不及的看着要离开的人。  
“高兴……喜悦……满足……”  
他自己都不明白自己说的代表着什么。  
“扉间希望你能够留下来，柱间。”轻轻抚摸着“扉间”的头发，“柱间”抬眼看向“自己”。  
他代替“扉间”完成了接下来的工作，把被温热沾湿的衣物彻底脱下来，跟刚才那些堆在一起。

【谷神星】  
柱间看得出来“扉间”的手足无措的表现和其中蕴含的感情都是真实的，“扉间”想让他留下来和他们一起欢爱。  
这让他高兴的同时又感到痛苦。  
他想到从前的那个“扉间”，异于常人但终究还是“人类”，拥有自身情感的“扉间”，当时他竭力想要加入“柱间”和“扉间”之中，但“扉间”给他的只有拒绝，直到最后，他……  
“我会留下来的，扉间。”沉默了一会儿，柱间这样说。

【鹤风】&【红锅】  
“扉间”蹭了蹭“柱间”的胸口，慢慢的，他所不知道的情感开始从冰室中蔓延。  
半勃起的性器蹭着他的腿肉，柔软而有弹性的腿肉摩蹭着。  
他无法起身将柱间拉到身边来，只能主动的打开了身体，注视着柱间，眼中都是他所不知道的喜悦。  
“扉间”眼中的喜悦被“柱间”敏锐地捕捉到，他几乎也要为此而欣喜起来。  
可是……  
“柱间”垂下眼睛，掩盖下眼中的忧心。  
他所能够做的只有陪伴，引导和等待，他愿意为“扉间”心中重新燃起星火的那一天企盼并付出努力。  
“……那这次扉间来吧。”  
“柱间”说完这句暗示极强的话，就向扉间身边又靠近了些。  
“扉间”有些无措，但是很快就镇定下来，身体的记忆让他对于“柱间”的所有了如指掌。  
细微的轻吻首先落在“兄长”的颈侧，手臂箍在“柱间”身上，是和他本人完全不相符的强势和温柔。  
“柱间”侧过头，让“扉间”可以更容易地亲吻自己的颈侧。这个姿势下他正好可以看见坐在一旁的，似乎在等待着配合他和“扉间”的柱间。  
于是他果断地把柱间拉过来，用手背蹭着着柱间还有些湿润的大腿根，直白地邀请着“自己”也来加入这场情事。

【谷神星】  
被这样热情地邀请，柱间也不好磨磨蹭蹭了。  
他从“扉间”拿出来的一堆情趣用品里挑了一个跳蛋，随手塞进后穴里，仍然浸满淫水和精液的后穴一下子把圆润的跳蛋吞到最深处，柱间也对自己毫不留情，直接开到了最大档。  
“啊……唔……”  
跳蛋的震动频率有些出乎他意料，似乎是被“扉间”特地改装过的，格外快速并符合他的喜好。  
柱间强忍住激烈的快感，颤颤巍巍地地蹲下身体，张口含住了“柱间”的性器。

【鹤风】  
眼中闪着明灭不定的光，“扉间”无声的笑了一下，把“柱间”黑亮的长发撇到了胸前，手指顺着脊柱快速的下滑。  
手指很快就找到了那似乎紧闭的小穴，直到他的手指挤开了那火热的穴肉，然后插进了那早就包涨着淫水的肠肉。

【谷神星】  
柱间当然知道“自己”敏感的地方、喜欢的节奏，更何况他现在含住的性器是他爱人的，因此又格外卖力。  
他的舌头细致地舔过肉棒上细小的血管和沟壑，手指把玩尾端两个精致的精囊，轻轻按压摩挲，似乎是贪婪得想把里面的精液通通挤出来。

【红锅】  
胸前的两点被自己的头发磨得有些异样得发痒，“柱间”自己抬起手，指肚轻轻地揉捻着两颗已经充血的樱桃。  
“扉间……直接进来就好……啊！”  
“柱间”没有想到“自己”的「加入」是如此的迅速而直接。半挺的性器立刻就告别了无人照料的状态，被温暖的口腔包裹着。  
最熟悉自己身体的自然是“自己”了，柱间看似寻常的舔舐和抚弄对他来说简直就是不得了的刺激。“柱间”喘息着看向“扉间”，黑色的双眼中已经不再是清明的颜色。

【鹤风】  
红色的眼中是最为纯粹的高兴，“扉间”高兴于“兄长”的满足，喜悦于“兄长”的命令，纵然他并不明白这是因为什么。  
熟悉的，属于情欲的热潮包裹住他，早就硬挺起来的性器轻而易举的插入了“兄长”的后穴。  
淫荡的肠肉当然熟悉这位曾经的客人，自发主动的吞吐起来。

【谷神星】&【红锅】&【鹤风】  
“柱间”的喜悦和快乐是对柱间最好的报答，没有犹豫，他一个深喉，将“柱间”硕大的性器完全吞入口中，让龟头抵住了咽喉，这让他有点喘不过气来，因缺氧和情欲的潮红遍布柱间的脸，但他还是卖力地吞咽着口中的性器，喉结鼓动，希望“自己”能得到最好的享受。  
柱间潮红的脸色让“柱间”的情绪完全进入了情爱的节奏，裹着自己性器前段的喉口也带来了无上的享受。但柱间还是不希望看到“自己”这样辛苦。  
“啊……慢一点就好……”  
“柱间”往后退了一些，本意是想让“自己”好受一点，但这个动作却让他把“扉间”的性器吞的更深了。  
一阵酥麻感从尾椎骨被送上大脑，“柱间”知道刚才那一下顶到了自己的敏感点，他不自觉地扭动腰身，引着“扉间”去多多造访那里。  
“扉间”无比听话的开始照做。  
越来越深的情浪从身体深处涌了上来，他紧紧的箍着“兄长”的腰，快感顺着尾椎骨上传，大脑一片空白。  
原本富有节奏的冲撞也乱了起来，肉棒开始横冲直撞的在后穴之中抽插，带动‘他’熟悉的肠肉。

【谷神星】  
“柱间”的话让柱间缓缓结束这个有些艰难的深喉，但他还是喘着气，眼里闪烁着泪光。  
看到“扉间”和“柱间”一副沉浸享受的样子，柱间也觉得光跳蛋有些不够了，他干脆从种类繁多的道具里挑出一个最大号尺寸的假阴茎，也不把跳蛋拿出来，就直接塞入泥泞的后穴，打开开关。  
“唔！啊……啊……哈……”  
柱间又一次低估了这些道具的威力，陷入不可自拔的快感中，不断震动跳跃的假阳具和跳蛋在后穴里打起架来，在争夺谁才是这里真正的主人，作为战场的后穴被搅得翻天地覆，让柱间欲仙欲死。  
他极为艰难地再次开始口交，小口但致命地舔弄爱抚“柱间”的性器。

【红锅】  
“扉间”熟于情爱的身体本能赋予“柱间”的是品味过无数次却仍然甘甜美味的快感盛宴。可“柱间”又明白，现在的“扉间”与“自己”都再也不复以往了。  
难言的悲伤从心头翻涌而起，身体上的极乐却像反卷的浪花一样对抗这种悲伤，似乎要把它抚成如深井一样的平静。  
“啊啊……扉间……柱间……”  
“柱间”只感觉自己的身心都要被这两种截然相反的情绪撕裂，一切的感知都在这二者的争斗中被无限放大。  
他的眼角落下了生理性与心理作用兼备的泪水，这让他的脸看起来有了几分含着悲楚的情色之感。

【鹤风】  
那细微颤抖的肌肉，在向“扉间”诉说着“兄长”的悲痛，从温暖的心房中凉意丝丝缕缕的升腾。  
“兄长！”  
“扉间”急切的亲吻着“柱间”的后颈和嘴唇，下身的冲撞又重新富有节律起来。  
淫浪的穴肉包裹着炽热的性器，淫水滋润期间，让“扉间”的冲撞越发的汁水四溅。  
但是蔓延的暖意终究开始消退，原本涌上来的情绪又重新退却，带着爱意的亲吻变得冰冷而机械。

【谷神星】  
柱间吻掉了另一个“自己”的泪水，嘴唇在他眼睑下摩挲，印下细碎却真挚的吻。  
真是，他明明已经说过了……  
“至少在这种时候不要哭了。”  
他希望他此生的挚爱能笑着，希望他亲爱的兄弟能快乐地活在世界上，只可惜，这个愿望现在还很遥远。

【红锅】  
“扉间”逐渐恢复冰冷的亲吻让“柱间”的悲伤更甚，他阖上眼睛，试图平静下来接受“自己”的安慰。  
我们会做到的，他在心里对“自己”如是承诺。  
我和你一起……  
有那么几次他几乎要咬破“扉间”的唇舌，但他终究还是恢复了温柔的纠缠，只是用舌舔过“扉间”口腔的每一处，把里面那些汁水暂时性地搜刮一空。  
快乐与悲伤，喜悦与痛苦，满足与空虚，这些虬根曲绕交错不清的东西一齐向“柱间”涌来，将他推上了情欲的高潮。  
他的穴肉留恋地疯狂绞着“扉间”的肉刃，似乎想借此给予“扉间”温暖一样，哪怕有了汹涌的淫液作为润滑也不肯放松。

【鹤风】  
熟知“兄长”身体的“扉间”敏锐的察觉到了“兄长”高潮的来临。  
湿漉漉的肠壁绞紧了坚挺的肉棒，圆润膨胀的精袋重重的抵在臀部，肉棒深深的插在穴里，搅动着浪潮，期待着高潮的来临。  
硕大的龟头每一次都无比熟练的碾压在“柱间”最深处，最为渴望的那一点，和主人空无的本性不同，急切的冲击。  
“兄长，为什么不高兴。”  
高潮之中，“扉间”开口问到，以工具的身份。

【谷神星】   
从气喘之中缓过来的柱间重新开始品尝美味的肉棒，他贴心地用脸颊蹭了蹭龟头，然后一下子含住整个柱身，用口腔细致地招待这位熟悉的来客，因为后穴的快感，他要用尽全部控制力才能继续这平常十分简单熟练的动作。  
他的后穴在跳蛋和假阳具的影响下止不住地流出淫靡液体来，打湿了柱间臀下的床单。

【红锅】  
在高潮过后，穴内的敏感点仍然被“扉间”大力顶撞着，更加强烈的快感和新加入的酥软感如一群小虫一样，以那个点为中心爬向全身的血管与脉络。  
而柱间对他性器的照护则加剧了感官崩毁的速度，他甚至可以感到自己的性器在柱间口中跳动得越来越剧烈，直到带着他们共同味道的白浊液体喷洒在柱间的唇舌之间。  
第二次高潮很快就如暴风过境的海浪一样涌来，“柱间”眼前的世界变成了闪烁着万千彩色光点的虚无，脑海里就像有无数张起爆符一同炸开一样。  
但就算是在如此的状态下，“柱间”也听清了“扉间”的问题。  
“扉间……扉间……”  
他张了张口，最终没有回答，唯有不停念着“扉间”的名字。  
我的喜悦与悲伤是因为你，但根本的源头还是“我自己”。

【鹤风】  
“兄长”没有回答，”扉间”也没有再问。  
高潮他抱着‘兄长’身体轻颤的靠在‘兄长’的后背上，肥厚的胸肌贴在柔软的皮肤上，形成一种微妙的快感和余韵。  
身下早就在他不知道的时候变得黏糊糊的一片。  
半软的性器依旧留在“兄长”的体内，他开始退出了。

【谷神星】  
承接下“自己”的浓厚的精液 ，柱间把那腥咸的液体用舌头在口中一点点碾开，铺遍口腔的每一处地方，仔细感受那熟悉却又和自己有微些不同的味道，最后才恋恋不舍地吞下。  
末了，还不忘把“柱间”疲软下来的性器清理一遍。  
做完这些，他抬起头来，毫不躲闪地直视“扉间”。  
“扉间，因为我们希望你能有属于自己的，真实的快乐和喜悦。”

【鹤风】  
“快乐……兄长满足和喜悦，就会快乐。”  
这是他现在能够感受到的，唯一能够真正感受到的正面情绪，不是经常会出现的寒冷和空虚感。  
性器从不断挽留“兄长”的身体中退了出来，一起的还有他射出的精液和“兄长”体内的一部分淫液。

【谷神星】   
“但是，扉间。”  
柱间将后穴里的假阳具和跳蛋一点点拉出来，里面的精液和淫水被带出来一部分，但后穴又马上紧紧锁上了，不肯放弃这美味的液体，没有得到高潮又重新回归空虚的后穴让柱间难受。  
他坐到“柱间”身上，让他们的性器互相研磨，耻毛交杂，大腿根部火热柔软的肌肤贴在一起，汗水和唾液混杂在一起，让那里一片泥泞。  
他温和地注视着“扉间”，握住他的手，他们之间只隔了一个“柱间”。  
“你感到满足喜悦的话，我也会非常快乐的。”

【鹤风】&【鹤风】  
“我因你们才能满足。”  
那股子的火热终究完全退却，”扉间”看着让他感受到不止一次快乐的兄长。  
“有了感情……”  
那股和“扉间”最为绝望的记忆融和在一起的情感压迫着他的心脏，几乎不能呼吸。  
“会受伤……会……”  
声音低的不能再低，绯色的眼睛中没有任何情绪。  
我们？  
“扉间”的回话这让柱间有些诧异，不止是这个世界的“柱间”，还包括……他吗？

【红锅】  
“我希望你的情感可以只因你自己而起，扉间。”  
“你的伤痛我们会一起治愈，你的喜乐我们可以共同分享。”  
“柱间”与“自己”交换了一个吻，卷起一些自己残留在“柱间”口中的味道。  
然后他又有些艰难地半转过身吻上“扉间”的唇，把那味道渡给“扉间”品尝。  
我们希望的是，你能体会到我们的悲欢并做出真实的回应，而我们也会把你的喜忧视作自己的情感。  
“柱间”没有说出来，但他的眼睛却明明白白地把他的这些话语转换成奇妙的光彩传达给“扉间”。

【鹤风】&【谷神星】&【红锅】  
几乎是在接收到‘兄长’眼神传递出语言的下一刻，”扉间”的表情就柔和下来。  
“不必的。”  
他的声音轻快，即便仍然夹杂着空洞，但是他在竭力的表达着自己应该有的宠溺。  
“有的话，兄长就会离开的。”扭曲的话语从“扉间”口中吐露出来。  
“不会的。”柱间坚决的声音里有压抑的怒火。  
“我，还有柱间，都会一直在你身边的。”  
“我们永远不会离开你。”“柱间”揽着“扉间”和“自己”，三人一起躺在被情事弄得一塌糊涂的床上。  
“你是我们最重要的亲人。”  
“好，我相信兄长。”  
“扉间”说着无人相信的话，乖巧的呆在两位兄长的身边，影分身则去准备热水。  
柱间有些无奈，他从床上起来，揽住了“扉间”。  
“扉间，你不是我们的佣人，这些让我来做就好。”  
“柱间”在心里长叹了一口气，看向柱间的时候，在“自己”眼中找到了相似的无奈。  
“还是让我来吧。”  
“兄长玩的太久了，身体需要休息。”  
“扉间”身体颤抖了一下，极力遏制着又一次冲击上来的情潮。

【谷神星】&【鹤风】&【鹤风】  
熟悉扉间的柱间当然看得出“扉间”在忍耐什么。  
他用眼神向“柱间”示意。  
“要再来一次吗，扉间？”  
“我……”  
属于，兄长的疑问，属于兄长的命令……  
“扉间”的原本空洞的眼神被雾气掩盖，脸庞因为情欲而变得通红。  
“那么……我们继续吧。”“柱间”亲上“扉间”泛红的脸颊，抚摸着他白皙的后颈和肩胛。  
“今晚我们还有很长时间。”  
“是……”“扉间”依从着“兄长”的动作。  
今晚，确实漫长。

——————

【红锅】  
夏季深夜的风有些凉，泉奈理了理被吹得有些乱的散发，与“泉奈”一起往宇智波宅的方向走去。  
不知道这么晚回去斑会不会担心。  
来找柱间的事，泉奈完全没有和斑报备过。他本能地认为斑不会在意，但他终于还是决定今晚或者明早就和斑说明。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”回到家，和往常一样说了声“我回来了”，却没有听到那个熟悉音色的应答。  
“哥哥？你在吗，哥哥？”  
这个时间“斑”应该在家才对，但“泉奈”的话却无人回应，他有些恐慌，急急忙忙地在家中寻找起来。  
想要找到“斑”并不困难，看到“斑”的第一眼，“泉奈”就明白了为什么“斑”在家却不回答自己。  
两具交缠在一起的肉体倒在地上，月光静静打在他们完全赤裸的躯体上，他们拥有完全相同的面容，斑的性器还置于“斑”体内，几根粗大的藤蔓从他们体内生出来，把后穴塞得满满的，像是原本就是长在里面。  
尽管已经失去了意识，但他们脸上还是遍布情欲，就连空气似乎都散发着甜腻的味道。  
“泉奈”脸色铁青地看着眼前这一幕。

【红锅】  
泉奈紧跟着“泉奈”进了大门，在庭院里看见了他难以置信的淫色场景。  
“哥哥！”  
泉奈在本能地惊呼之后立刻捂住了嘴，他不想打扰看起来疲倦又满足地沉睡的斑。  
他看了仍然僵立的“泉奈”一眼，咬着唇快步走向两人。  
泉奈没有驱使木遁的能力，他只能蹲下身来，亲手一点点地把那些枝条拽离斑的身体。枝条上沾满了滑腻的黏水，鼻翼间充斥的味道让泉奈不去想也知道那是什么，但他现在已经无暇顾忌了。  
无论发生了什么，现在照顾好哥哥的身体才是第一要务，其他的都不重要。

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”原以为他是不在意哥哥和斑做的，但今天他发现他并不是这样想的。  
居然敢这样粗暴地对待哥哥……他眼神阴沉地看了斑一眼，蹲下身来把他仍然插在“斑”身体里的性器小心翼翼地分开。  
那些在“斑”身体里的藤蔓因性器的抽离而被带出，在后穴里保存甚久的精液混杂着点点血色溢出来，让“泉奈”的脸色更加难看。

【红锅】  
泉奈与“泉奈”十分默契地帮两位斑初步清理着，但这种短暂的平静不代表泉奈会忽略“泉奈”那一瞬间阴沉下来的眼神。  
他没有说什么，但他打定了主意今晚要陪在斑的身边，以免“泉奈”做出什么事来。  
把最后一根被浸泡得发软的枝条扔在地上，泉奈抱起了斑，向斑的房间走去。  
“我先回去了。”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”轻柔地抱起“斑”的身体，“斑”的四肢上比起斑多了把他身体粗暴拉开的藤蔓，因此“泉奈”花的时间多了点，但即使藤蔓已经被泉奈斩断，“斑”身上的条条深刻红印还在不断提示他之前发生的事情。  
“哥哥……斑……”  
“泉奈”低着头，表情埋在一片阴影之下，缓步将自己最爱的哥哥抱去浴室。

——————

【红锅】  
准备好足够的温水之后，泉奈扶着斑在浴桶里坐下。  
斑身上的印记在直截了当地告诉他这个夜晚曾经奏响的淫欲之歌，泉奈尽量侧过脸去，避免如此直接地看斑的身体。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
从何时起，他们兄弟二人不再可以亲密无间地共眠共浴了？  
泉奈内心深处竟然泛起了阔别不知多少年的，某种隐秘的不可告人的连他自己都没发觉的遐想与憧憬。  
不，不可以这样子。  
泉奈用力按住额角强迫自己清醒一点，犹豫了片刻，选择拿过一条小手巾，蘸了温水去费力地帮助斑擦拭清理后穴中留下的那些东西。

【谷神星】  
斑是在一片温暖中醒来的，下身好像有一种轻柔的触感在摩挲，在这种暖昧的氛围中，他的性器不可避免地起了反映。  
睁开眼，他看到的是一张无比熟悉亲切的脸。  
“是泉奈啊……”  
斑按了按太阳穴，他和“斑”最后做到精疲力尽，两人一齐在全然的幸福和美好中昏过去。  
现在究竟什么时候了？泉奈都已经回来了。  
“泉奈，下面我来吧。”  
他的手按住泉奈手里的毛巾，示意自己清理就好。

【红锅】  
“……哥哥，你醒了？”  
斑睁开眼睛的那一刻，泉奈的脸颊一下子热了起来，而这一定不是水蒸气的功劳。  
泉奈的眼神比刚才更加躲闪，几乎找不到一个合适的角度来面对斑。他点点头把毛巾递过去，却又像是期待着什么一样以极小的声音说:“如果哥哥累了，那还是我来。”  
究竟是在期待还是在逃避？  
泉奈自己也不知道他为何会有如此纠结的心情。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑从来没有想过自己的弟弟会对自己有什么超乎亲情的感情，当然也不会把泉奈的反常和情爱扯上关系。  
在一片水雾弥漫中，泉奈的脸似乎显得格外红。  
“怎么了，泉奈，生病了吗？”  
他关切地摸了摸泉奈的额头。  
确实有点烫。  
“没、没有，只是有点热……”  
泉奈有些慌乱地躲开了斑的手，推开浴室的门跑到外面。  
他倚靠在走廊的木墙上，比刚才更冷的夜风吹过来，带走了他身上的水珠和蒸汽，也吹散了那一点点不该有的绮念。  
斑担心地望向跑开的泉奈的方向。  
泉奈到底怎么了，状态未免也太反常了……  
他摇摇头，决定先把自己狼藉的身体清理干净，再去询问泉奈。

【红锅】  
泉奈在走廊里缓缓踱着步，木质地板在他脚下发出吱呀声。  
月亮的冷光让他清醒了不少，他决定先把自己怀孕和去找过柱间的事情告诉斑。  
一来是他不愿隐瞒，二来是……  
他害怕斑会问起他刚才那样反常的原因。  
泉奈回到浴室门口，沿着墙坐下，静静地等待着斑。

【谷神星】  
吧嗒一下，浴室的水磨玻璃的拉门被打开了，斑腰间只围了条白色的浴巾，边擦头发边从里面走出来。  
他健美的身躯上还沾染着水色，皮肤在一片水雾里浮现出诱人的殷红，有透明水珠一滴滴从他发尾落下来，掉在他线条流畅的背部，没入若隐若现的臀缝里。  
斑往常过于锐利的眉眼在这时陡然柔和了。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
从斑出来的那一刻起，泉奈的视线就一直盯着地板，那上面落了几滴水渍，似乎在引诱他向上看。  
“哥哥，我先去洗一下……马上就好。”  
泉奈像逃跑一样嘭地关上了浴室的门，打开淋浴花洒潦草地冲洗身体。  
那些痕迹自然不可能就这样消失，甚至连变淡一点都没有。泉奈擦干身上的水珠，又好好地穿上家居服才走出浴室。  
斑这时已经擦干身体换上居家服了，他靠在卧室走廊的门边等泉奈出来，蓝色浴衣宽松地穿在他身上，露出还泛着粉红的手腕和脖颈，以及大咧咧敞开的胸口。  
“哥哥。”  
泉奈抬起头去看斑的眼睛，刻意让自己忽略掉他露出来的那些让自己浮想联翩的肌肤。  
“我怀孕了……还有，刚才我和柱间在一起。”  
泉奈的眼睛在幽暗的房间里有些发亮，其中闪烁的是真实的喜悦的光彩。  
斑的神情有一瞬间的空白。  
泉奈会怀孕是斑早已在一周前就料到的事实。  
但是……泉奈和柱间在一起了？  
了解自己弟弟的斑知道那个“在一起”并非指普通的相处，泉奈眼中那种真确的喜悦他看的清清楚楚。  
“……是这样啊，太好了，泉奈。”  
沉默良久，斑只是这样说了一句，他神色复杂。  
嫉妒吗？应该是的吧。喜悦吗？也确实是有的。  
甚至，斑从泉奈的话中察觉出来某些东西，让他燃起了某种早已熄灭的希望。  
说不定他也能和柱间……

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
泉奈又一次垂下头去，对斑的神情避而不见。  
斑现在是如何看自己的呢？而自己又该以怎样的姿态去面对斑？  
面对自己怀有着无限的景仰与依恋，又有着隐秘的爱慕与渴望的至亲之人。  
“对不起，哥哥，我擅自做了决定。”  
许久，泉奈只能说出这样一句话。  
“今晚……我可以睡在哥哥这里吗？”  
“当然可以，泉奈。”斑把目光从泉奈腹部上移开，缓缓地说道。  
看来明天……或者过几天的时候，可以去找柱间。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
泉奈像小时候一样躺在斑的怀里，脸不由自主地贴在斑的胸膛上轻轻蹭着，仿佛小孩子亲昵的游戏。  
他无法对斑言明那从他内心复苏的爱欲，只能用这种看似是「正常」亲人之间的方式来遮掩。  
斑感觉胸口的皮肤有些痒，他不禁轻轻摸了摸泉奈的脑袋，泉奈的头发还是像小时候一样，有些扎手。  
“我们真的好久没有这样了。”  
真是怀念。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
是的，已经很久都没有这样了。  
或者说从来都没有过这样。  
从前泉奈在和斑亲近的时候，从未怀有着如此暧昧的心思。  
他更大胆了些，转过头去用柔软的唇贴着斑胸口的温暖，舌尖轻轻探出一点点，若有若无地舔舐着。  
“那以后也可以和哥哥这样吗？”  
泉奈温热的唇舌贴在胸口，似有似无地扫过那里，让斑有些奇怪。  
更痒了……  
或许是因为木遁媚药的效果依然残存着，在这种微小的刺激下，斑的下身不可避免地起了反应。  
居然在泉奈面前这样……斑有些尴尬，他不着痕迹地离泉奈远了一点，以免他注意到。  
“可以，只要泉奈想，我随时可以来陪你。”尽管成年的兄弟睡在一起很奇怪，但斑也没有多想什么，毕竟最近真的发生了很多事。  
肯定的答复让泉奈更开心了，他像是没有察觉到斑刻意的远离一样，又凑了过去抱住斑火热的身体。  
微小的热流在身体里躁动，泉奈感觉比刚才在浴室里还要热，但此时的他却享受着这种仿佛被温水浸润一样的感觉。  
“我也会一直在哥哥身边的。”  
两具躯体的触碰和摩擦之间，泉奈自然地起了反应。现在他并不想更进一步，他想要等到合适的时机再正式地，完全地向斑传达自己的心情。  
“嗯。”  
斑闭上眼睛，竭力忍耐着下身的反应和涌上来的火热。  
“睡吧，泉奈。”  
当天明梦醒的时候，这火热想必早已消失了吧。

TBC


	6. 主线剧情3

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑最后望了一眼地形已经面目全非，被烧焦的砂石和断裂的巨大树藤布满的空地，然后果断地转身离开。  
为了确认轮回眼的能力，他刚刚和柱间结束一场延续了三天的战斗。  
和柱间的战斗激烈到让斑完全忘记了要和他说「那件事」，不过斑并没有半分遗憾的感觉。  
如果能经常和柱间这样交手的话，似乎也是不错的选择。  
身上的伤口已经自动痊愈，但查克拉的大量消耗在短时间内还是弥补不了的，斑加快了脚步，在斜阳的映照下向宇智波宅的方向走去。  
“哥哥！”  
泉奈已经在门前等斑了，他急切地走到斑面前，拉着他全身细细地检查了一遍，脸上有些焦急的神色才消失。  
“太好了，没有伤。”  
泉奈替斑接过武器，把斑迎到门里，笑着道：“我已经做好了晚饭，哥哥来吃吧。”  
为了不让泉奈过多担心，也因为不想再继续消耗查克拉，斑在路上就已经收起了轮回眼。  
他揉了揉泉奈的脑袋，像往常一样笑了笑:“那当然，毕竟我是宇智波斑。”  
换下沾满了尘土的外袍，斑才在餐桌前坐下。  
“泉奈，辛苦了。”  
“如果是哥哥的话，怎么样都不辛苦。”  
泉奈率先给斑夹了一筷子菜，并用期待的眼神看着他。  
“今天的晚饭是我特别制作的，为了给哥哥好好补充体力。”  
到这个世界之后，斑并没有很经常看见泉奈如此活泼，大概是泉奈很大一部分注意力都落在了“泉奈”身上的缘故，看起来总是一副思虑重重的样子。  
今天的泉奈遇到什么事了？  
斑这样想着，连泉奈夹给他的菜肴味道都没有太品味出来，只是走神一样地道着谢。  
“谢谢，泉奈。”  
他忽地想起前几天跟泉奈共度的夜晚，那个时候泉奈看起来也是相当开心的。  
“泉奈，今晚如果你想的话，也可以来找我。”  
泉奈神色有些躲闪，但还是看向斑点了点头。  
“嗯，我会来找哥哥的。”  
他似乎是有些心不在焉地又夹了一口饭菜。  
“好吃吗？哥哥。”  
泉奈突然露出一个诡异的微笑，不，那不能称之为微笑，模仿着人类的表情，却满溢着恶意，扭曲而空虚。  
“好吃吗……”他眼底猩红的万花筒浮现出来，“斑。”  
不对，不应该是这样。  
泉奈不会是这个反应。  
几乎是在斑产生这个想法的同时，他就感到一阵疼痛和某种难以言喻的热感从胸口蔓延，向全身席卷。  
再下一刻，他就看见了泉奈……“泉奈”扭曲的笑容和赤色的双眼。  
斑飞快地移开视线，调动起剩余不多的查克拉打开万花筒来防备，手里也迅速握上了忍具。  
“居然是你。”  
尽管在身体中流窜的那些感觉正在蚕食扰乱着查克拉的流动，斑一贯冷冽的表情也没有改变，看着眼前的“泉奈”。  
“泉奈呢？他在哪里？”  
“泉奈就在这里。”  
泉奈，不，“泉奈”按住了自己的胸口，他回答斑的这句话时，眼里泛起诡谲模糊的波光，似乎是笑着的。  
“哥哥。”这是一句完全模仿了泉奈的称呼，连最细微的语气和波动，甚至其中蕴含的感情都毫无差别。  
一支苦无擦着“泉奈”的脖颈飞过，钉在他身后的墙上。  
“你装成泉奈的样子对我来说没有任何意义。”  
身体里的热流正在向小腹汇聚，一点点地变幻出火焰的形状和温度。斑能够感受到身体的细胞正在火焰的灼烧下跳跃着，用力嘶叫着它们对于情欲的渴求。  
在这种状态下他几乎是强撑着维持自己没有在“泉奈”面前倒下，转身准备离开这里。  
“不要想着用这种方式报复我，宇智波泉奈。”  
钉在墙上的苦无只过了几秒，就啪哒一声落在了地上。  
“哥哥。”  
“泉奈”继续用着之前的那种语气，从斑背后抱住了他，双手隔着薄薄的衣物按住了斑胸前的两点，极有技巧地挑拨着，逗弄那已经变硬的敏感乳头。  
他轻轻咬住了斑后颈的皮肤。  
“现在的我就是泉奈，就是你的泉奈。”  
泉奈是绝对不会对斑做这种事的，但在这一瞬间，“泉奈”正常姿态下隐藏的那些扭曲混沌的阴霾似乎都被阳光消融了，内里似乎和外在一样无限接近斑记忆中的泉奈。  
斑清晰地感觉到自己的身体已经对“泉奈”的爱抚有了本能的欢迎。酥麻的感觉在胸前两点上聚集，顾盼着有人能够来毫不怜惜地揉碾一番。后颈的痒和痛则一路下到臀缝间的红色小口，让它开始流起了不知廉耻的黏液。  
他深吸一口气，强行稳定住自己的声音。  
“……你这样做有什么意义？”  
斑用力按住“泉奈”的手臂支撑着身体，转过身俯视“泉奈”的脸。  
不是相似，简直是一模一样。  
一样的轮廓，一样的五官，甚至连有几个瞬间的神情都是一样的。  
但终于还是不同，他的泉奈永远不会对他如此顽劣恶意。  
“你不是泉奈，你也不可能是泉奈。”  
斑有些讽刺地笑了半声。  
“泉奈是和你不一样的「人」。”  
在斑的话出口的那一瞬间，“泉奈”具有的那些属于“人”的特质又瞬间破碎了，只留下单薄的表皮和更加空虚的内在。然后那空虚瞬间被无法言语的负面情绪溢满了，像是憎恨，深处又仿佛透着几丝愧疚和自责，还似有如愿以偿，让“泉奈”深红的万花筒中仿佛是有浓重腥甜的血液流淌下来。  
“泉奈”抱起已经无力挣扎逃脱的斑，无声地露出了一个满足而扭曲的微笑，一步步向他已经准备好的密室走去。  
从这个角度，斑能看见“泉奈”眼中翻腾的怨仇和其他颜色更深的东西。  
“你在报复我吗？我只不过是和他做了我们都喜欢的事情。”  
斑用他一贯陈述事实时候的语气说，但听在“泉奈”耳中却未必如此。  
他恢复成黑色的眼睛被高热灼烧得发亮，目光像黑色的针尖一样直刺“泉奈”的瞳孔。  
“来，我给你演剧的机会。”

——————

【谷神星】  
这里是宇智波族地一处隐蔽的密室，各种道具悬挂在密室的墙壁上，或放置在某个角落，各色型号的狰狞假阳具、锁链和手铐、鞭子、木马……  
斑言语上的刺激在泉奈来看只是增加了点情趣，他毫不客气地把斑的衣物扯开丢到一边。  
“你最好保存些体力，比起一言不发，我更想听你在我身下匍匐浪叫的样子。”  
他蹲下身来，指尖极其轻微地划过斑的脸颊，眼里闪烁着异样的光彩。  
“哥哥，你喜欢我给你准备的礼物吗？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
即使是在盛夏，这处不见阳光的密室也有些阴冷。微冷的空气从斑赤裸的身上细致地拂过，像一只手一样缓慢地挑逗着斑本就已经急不可耐的欲火。  
“你只有借助这些东西才能上我？”  
他看了一眼屋子里的东西，立刻就猜到了它们的用途。  
“我不期待你能够满足我，另外——”  
斑捏住了“泉奈”的一根手指，用力将其从自己脸上掰开。  
“你可以叫我宇智波斑。”  
“泉奈”反手抓住斑的手腕，在药效的作用下，这位忍界近乎无敌的强者也只能被人轻易玩弄。  
“那我就等你哭着求我满足你吧。”他露出一个单薄，却有着扭曲的恶意和满足的笑容。  
“泉奈”把斑抱到一座铁质道具面前，道具高度到泉奈的肩膀，金属泛着冷硬的光泽，两个立在地上的“脚”把一个横着的金属板撑起来，板中间开了一大二小的三个孔。  
他打开道具，粗暴地把斑的头塞到大孔里面，双手束到小孔里，锁住了道具一一或者说是刑具更适合。  
斑上半个身体被以屈辱的姿势塞在刑具里，脚还立在地上，他腰部前折，臀部被迫高高翘起，滴滴答答的水顺着后穴口落到地上，表现了这具身体是多么渴望抚慰。  
“泉奈”在斑身后，饶有兴趣地欣赏了一会儿斑这副淫荡可口的样子，才迟迟将手伸入斑湿得不成样子的后穴，里面的肠肉温顺地贴合上来，但“泉奈”没有被这淫媚的软肉所吸引，而是破开层层障碍，直击他了然于心的宇智波斑的敏感点。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“你的花样还不少。”  
斑像是调侃地评价了这么一句。冰冷的铁质刑具牢牢地束缚着他的头和双手，坚硬的边缘还压红了手腕和脖颈的皮肤。  
这些疼痛微不足道，但身后完全暴露给对自己怀有恶意的“泉奈”不免让斑有了紧张的感觉。  
再加上这个姿势下斑完全看不到“泉奈”，他只能凭借听觉和其他感知来从细微之处判断“泉奈”正在做什么。一向习惯预判他人行动的斑感到有些烦躁。  
后穴在完全没有预感的情况下迎来了“泉奈”的手指，刻着细小纹路的指肚毫不留情地按上了那个最能让他满足的点，一阵被药效放大的快感陡然升起。  
但“泉奈”的力度却完全不够，根本就没有让他体内的火势缓和半分。  
“不过正事就只有这样？”  
无论斑有没有得到满足，后穴都因受到了刺激而本能地吐出更多黏水，开始更大幅度地一张一合起来，要求着更多的对待。  
“当然不止……”  
“泉奈”加重了手指的力度，狠狠抠挖碾压着那个点，甚至用上了投掷苦无和手里剑的力度，俨然把斑贪婪火热的后穴视为了敌人，给予毫不留情的打击。  
但在这恶狠狠的打击下，斑的后穴不仅没有吃痛，反而更加欢喜了，内壁吐出黏液来，讨好地吮吸“泉奈”的手，把手禁锢在后穴里，释放出要融化肢体一般的热量。  
“我记得你喜欢粗暴的？”  
“泉奈”拿起一边挂起的鞭子，用力挥打起来，鞭子破开空气，向激起人虐待欲望的柔软臀肉击去，呼啸声伴随着肉体被一打的清脆声音一同绽放，仅仅几下，紧实的臀肉就浮现出美妙的嫣红，后穴里吐出的水也更多了。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的手指在斑柔软脆弱的那点上狠厉地戳刺，斑甚至通过他的动作感到了“泉奈”对自己的怨恨。  
“哈……真是幼稚，通过这种方法。”  
刚才体会到的那种快感从孤峰变成了延亘的山脉接踵而来，后穴里的液体很快就让“泉奈”的手指在抽插之间可以带起淫糜的水声。  
然而这还不够，斑不认为“泉奈”这样的动作谈得上对自己的报复，除了随着因“泉奈”停下的动作而复苏，甚至变本加厉的空虚感。  
忽然而起的破空之声被斑听得真切，看来是“泉奈”动用了什么索类的工具。  
听觉给了斑一点做好准备的时间，但他做的只有坦然地放松身体去迎接伴随着啪啪声狠狠落在自己肉体上的鞭打。  
“啊……”  
臀肉上的鞭痕带来的分明是痛感，可在斑的感知下，它却变成了十足的快意。  
大概是药的效用，或者说宇智波斑的本性如此。  
“你还有那么一点能耐，就一点。”  
虽是这样说着，斑的语气中还是没有称赞的意思，更像是在挑衅着“泉奈”，俯视着出于他手，即将在自己身上绽放的邪性之花。  
移植了木遁细胞的斑有近乎于柱间仙人体的恢复能力，就算因为查克拉枯竭的作用，恢复能力被抑制了大半，但那狠厉的鞭子落在斑的臀肉上，狰狞恐怖的鞭痕在转瞬之间就只剩下淡淡的红印，“泉奈”只能一次更比一次用力地挥打鞭子，以白皙柔弱的臀肉作画板，力图在上面留下更出色的作品，只可惜斑杰出的恢复能力让他失望了……某种意义上也更让他满意了。  
“泉奈”放下鞭子，露出一个无声的微笑，轻柔地揉了揉斑桀骜不羁的长发。  
“等我，我马上就回来，哥哥。”  
“泉奈”从一堆假阳具中仔细挑选了好一会儿，最后满意挑出一个足足有成年人阴茎两倍大小的假阳具，假阳具的龟头上遍布了狰狞的凸起，一圈圈细小但尖锐的毛刷规则地环了一圈又一圈。  
“泉奈”一点预兆都不给斑，就直接把那硕大的假阳具插入斑的后穴，直直抵到最深处，只留下末端，开到了最大档，假阳具在斑的后穴中欢快地奔驰起来。

【红锅】  
即使是在查克拉几乎耗尽的情况下，斑仍然把握着自己身体的状况，他自然也知道自己的体质正在努力修复着被泉奈打得破损的皮肤。  
他头一次有些不满这个能力，因为这让他能够享受到的疼痛和快感都降低了不止一星半点。  
“泉奈”卖力的鞭打把刺激感的快速流逝弥补了一些，  
“手累了你可以去休息一会。”  
“泉奈”的脚步很快就重新回到了他的身后，他还没有来得及说什么，一个巨大的棒状物体就撞进了他的后穴里。紧接着那东西就开始疯狂地震动起来，他的后穴本能地一阵剧烈收缩，把那上面不算柔软的毛刺全都箍进了软肉里面。  
尖刺把肉刺出了血，混合着淫水一起顺着大腿往下流。伤口很快就愈合了，但尖刺也因此被缠得更深。在震动之间引起一片绵密的疼痛和深入血肉的快感。  
这还有点意思，他想。  
当然他并没有说出来。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑的后穴紧紧绞杀着假阳具不放，淫肉缠绕上去，好像要把这并不存在精液的道具也压榨出精子来。  
“看来哥哥很喜欢啊。“  
“泉奈”声音里似乎有几分真切的喜悦，他把手伸到斑的后穴里一一假阳具已经完全被饥渴的后穴吃掉了，摸索着按下尾端的一个按钮，里面存储的热水激烈地喷射出来，热流在斑的肠壁里肆意流淌，像精液一样浇灌这片田野，但却比精液的量更多，斑的腹部一点点鼓起来，假阳具特意加大的尾端正好堵住了热流，让它们全部都乖乖地待在斑的肚子里。  
“泉奈”的手掌重重地拍了几下斑被撑大的圆润腹部，在那里留下深红的印记。  
温暖的水流猛然冲进后穴，重重打在了敏感点上，让斑颤抖着达到了第一次高潮。穴肉更加用力地咬紧了那硕大狰狞的东西，收缩之间把水流送进了身体更深的地方。  
快感像静海中央的漩涡一样要把斑的心神摄入，但小腹鼓胀的坠痛却强行拉扯着他。两相较量之下，痛苦与快感都被衬托得更加强烈了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“还……还不错……”  
斑压下即将冲口而出的呻吟，回答了“泉奈”的问题。他的音调被快感和痛苦碾压到破碎了，但语气仍然可以听出平日的不训。  
“不过……也就只是「还不错」而已，哈……”  
斑的性器蓬勃胀大着，在不断吞吐着假阳具的穴口下格外明显。  
“看来不止是还不错。”  
“泉奈”用手指拭了一点那顶端溢出的白色浊液，含在嘴里，细细品味。  
果然和哥哥的味道一样。  
他拿来两根锁链，锁在斑的脚腕上，将他的大腿拉开，让私处尽情暴露在自己眼前。  
做完这些，“泉奈”蹲下身来，在斑腿间抬起了头。  
他熟悉的硕大性器就在他的眼前，火热的表皮碰到了“泉奈”的鼻尖，他能尽情享受那熟悉淫靡的男性气味。  
“哥哥。”  
“泉奈”微微抬头，将斑龟头含在嘴里，舌尖在马眼上转圈，嘴唇盖住了柱身和龟头之间的沟壑，满脸沉醉地专心吮吸起来。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
海上的风暴与漩涡洗刷着斑的身体，和一直折磨着他的火焰一起融成了蒸腾的水汽，向层叠的云端飞去。  
他的意识有瞬间的空白，再次能看清现实的时候，眼前却仿佛被蒙上了一层半透明的彩色罩纱，泛着情欲的色彩。  
斑相当留恋地沉浸在高潮的这种余韵里，直到他的性器被“泉奈”含住才回过神来。  
“泉奈”乖巧的姿态让神智有些不清的斑有了短暂的恍惚，如果不是那温暖的口腔和柔软的灵舌在努力照顾着他性器并不平坦的皮肤，斑的错觉还将继续下去。  
泉奈……  
“我说过……我是宇智波斑。”  
“泉奈可不会像你这个样子。”  
泉奈不会像我这个样子？  
“泉奈”边艰难地吞吐着斑的性器，边摇了摇头。  
观察“我”行走的姿态，模仿“我”待人的态度，将心沉浸在不属于“自身”的情感漩涡中。  
他荒唐而可笑地追求着不可能被“宇智波泉奈”得到的情感和事物。  
而等到“泉奈”回过神来的时候，就已经变成这样了，世界好像分成了两个部分，泉奈一一斑的弟弟，柱间的朋友，似乎就以一种奇特的方式存在于他身体中。  
他的感情、他的人格、乃至他的生命，都存在于“宇智波泉奈”的体内，这丝存在是如此微弱，似有似无，几乎下一刻就会湮灭，却也让他无法忽视。  
他会那么想和柱间在一起，未尝没有泉奈的因素呢？因为泉奈爱柱间。  
而他今天会对斑下手，除了他确实想报复斑的因素以外，还因为泉奈他……  
“泉奈”一挺身，将斑的性器完全吞入口中，他的嘴唇微微触碰到了两个囊袋，龟头抵住了他脆弱柔软的咽喉，胸口剧烈地起伏。  
哥哥，给我吧。

【红锅】  
泉奈？  
“泉奈”。  
哈，真可笑。从开始到现在，他对泉奈的企图都不会有任何结果。  
除了让泉奈也被他卷进不见天日的混沌之中以外。  
斑仍然没法看到“泉奈”的脸，但他凝视着虚无，被情欲之火烧透的眼中染上了悲悯。  
他理智的堤坝现在正被苦乐交杂的洪流冲击着即将崩毁，无法再组织有逻辑的语言。  
“哈啊……你记住……啊……！”  
滚烫的浊液直接冲进了“泉奈”的喉咙，斑的后穴收缩得比刚才更厉害了，肠肉痉挛着几乎要把里面塞着的东西给推出去。在这第二次高潮来临的时候，斑终于没有再压抑，呻吟伴随着几乎不能被听清的音节回荡在暗室中。  
“你是……是属于这里的，宇智波泉奈……”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛，让浓厚的、热烈的精液冲进咽喉，落入食道，最后在胃里落地。  
待斑这一发炮弹激起的硝烟都彻底消散，他才缓缓吐出斑的性器，并一点一点帮斑把疲软的性器舔砥的一遍，细心清理干净。  
“明明我还没有舒服，就射了两次，哥哥。”  
“泉奈”似乎是有些抱怨地说，他艰难地从斑后穴中拉出那个完全被吞没在泥泞里的粗大假阳具，内壁依依不舍地拉扯着带给他快乐的事物，还没等里面的热水和淫水排出，他就把一个跳蛋塞了进去，并给斑带上了肛塞。  
跳蛋比起之前假阳具的刺激实在太弱了，不能满足在情事中愈加欲求不满的后穴，但“泉奈”并不在意这个，他恶意地狠狠击打斑注满热水的腹部，并给斑开始复苏的性器带上锁精环。  
“哥哥……”  
他调低了刑具的高度，让斑的脑袋正对着他的胯部，粗暴地抓着斑的头发把他的脑袋提起来，让他们能对视。  
“让我舒服一下吧。”  
“泉奈”的性器碰到斑脸上，他的神情和声音还是那样完美无缺，与斑记忆中的那个亲爱的弟弟一模一样。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑闭上眼喘息着，腰部的酸痛在这个时候涌了上来，腿也开始有些软。在刑具的禁锢下他完全变换不了姿势，只能靠这铁制的始作俑者来支撑身体。  
尽管已经高潮了两次，他体内那难耐的灼热也只是缓和了半分。那能稍微给他带来满足的东西被抽走则更加剧了他的难忍，不过这点痛苦跟“泉奈”接下来往他身上放的东西相比起来根本不算什么。  
那个新来的跳蛋懒散地躺在穴口内浅浅的地方，比刚才轻缓得多的震动只能让他渴望更加强烈。而“泉奈”击在他腹部上的力度则使他感觉小腹好像要被里面沉甸甸的液体给胀破了一样疼痛。  
“泉奈”的要求斑没有听漏下。他被迫抬头仰视着那张二十余年来朝夕相见的脸。  
他那被冰冷的痛楚和灼热的欲望折磨得开始恍惚的意识里，眼前的面容似乎在和什么无比熟悉的事物开始重合。  
泉奈，泉奈。  
“你……唔！”  
一阵难以言喻的反胃感突然从胃部翻涌了上来，斑把脸偏到一边干呕着，鬓发被生理性的泪水浸湿了一片。  
“泉奈”有些惊讶地看着斑似曾相识的反映，他打开写轮眼，望向斑的腹部。  
腹部那里凝聚着一小团充满宇智波一族特有阴冷感，但又鲜活无比的查克拉。  
啊，这个感觉……泉奈眯眼，是哥哥啊……  
阴阳遁的神奇超乎了所有人的想象，斑让一个因阴阳遁怀孕的人内射自己是最大的失误，他一定想不到他会因此怀上这个孩子。  
“哥哥，恭喜你。”  
“泉奈”在斑开口询问之前把性器塞到了他口中，发出满足的叹息，感受里面的鲜活和温热。  
“你怀孕了。”  
怎么可能？斑愕然。  
但“泉奈”的话语虽然是十足的不怀好意，其中的意思却在调侃似的语气中被衬托的那样毋庸置疑。  
阴阳遁真的是无所不能。  
斑的肩膀抖动起来，像是在隐忍着爬满了痛苦和疯狂的笑。  
他看向“泉奈”的眼中仿佛恢复了清澈，其中是坚冰天火一样的滔天寒冷与灼热，仇怨与蔑视被生理性的泪水渲染得更加炽烈。  
“泉奈”的味道在他口中蔓延，他似乎是在喉间冷哼了一声，随即开始用牙齿来回刮蹭着性器那虬结不平的表皮。  
“泉奈”却在这时闭上眼睛，感知下身的知觉。  
好痛。  
敏感的性器受到冷硬牙齿的攻击，男人身上最脆弱的地方受到伤害，带来的疼痛让“泉奈”湿了鬓角，几乎要让他下意识喊出声。  
但这疼痛却开始极其细微地一点点转化为快感，痒意和酥麻从尾脊串上来，干扰他的意识。  
他之前服下的药开始发挥作用了，细微的呻吟从“泉奈”嘴角泄露出声。  
“泉奈”睁开眼睛。  
斑漆黑的眼瞳中，燃烧的是愤怒的火焰和不屑。  
“不要这样看我，哥哥。”  
“泉奈”的手怜爱地抚摸着斑的脸颊，像看深爱的兄弟一样注视他。  
再多露出点这种表情，斑。  
斑看着“泉奈”的眼瞳，那曾经几乎是“泉奈”和他的泉奈唯一的不同之处。  
泉奈眼中没有“泉奈”的混浊晦暗。  
可现在不一样了，“泉奈”黑眸之中那通透的颜色让斑无比眼熟，被全身上下难堪的热意折磨的理智竟然有了动摇。  
他下意识地用舌尖划过性器顶端的小孔，看见了“泉奈”脸上真诚的满足与喜悦。  
就和泉奈与他相处之时别无二致。  
快点结束吧。  
一种本能的厌恶从心底升起，像是不愿满足“泉奈”的愿望一样闭上眼睛。  
不要再装成泉奈的样子了。  
“哥哥……好棒啊。”“泉奈”夸奖似的轻声说道。  
斑的舌尖就像他记忆中的那样柔软，性器贴在温热黏滑的黏膜上缓缓滑动，痛苦已经完全消失了，斑的唇舌在下身为他带出一波比一波汹涌的浪潮，快乐席卷“泉奈”的思维在海浪风暴中漂泊，一会儿是烈日不停歇照耀几十天的酷暑地狱，一会儿又是寒冬铺天盖地的霜雪之中。  
斑的技巧比起“泉奈”熟悉的那个人只是多了一分青涩，而这种青涩让他格外兴奋，甚至是感到战栗。  
“泉奈”用温和的眼光注视着斑，直到在他口中第一次射出浓厚的精液，他把性器整个摁在斑的咽喉里，手指在他脆弱的咽喉上轻轻滑动。  
“哥哥，吞下去。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑没有料到“泉奈”这么快就像自己一样适应了痛苦，他毫无章法的动作反而像是助长了“泉奈”的情绪一样，蓬勃待发的肉棒在他口中跳动着胀大。  
刚才那种反胃的感觉又一次不受控制地涌上来，斑不由得睁开了眼睛，喉口本能地张开，却让“泉奈”的性器顶得更深了。  
浓烈的精液在下一刻灌进来，咸腥的味道席卷了斑的味蕾，鼻腔与整个头脑。  
“泉奈”还没有离开，因此斑根本没法把东西吐出来。他咽喉的滑动可以被“泉奈”清晰地摸到，口中的液体全都被他吞了下去。  
温热的感觉一直坠到他的胃里，几乎要被疼痛和快感灼伤的脏腑竟然为此而有了一点好受的感觉。  
确认斑已经把自己辛苦准备的美味精液全部吞下去了，“泉奈”才迟迟抽出性器，放开斑。  
“我果然很喜欢哥哥。”  
他低低笑着，把束缚了斑上半个身体的刑具解开，但却没有去管锁住了他的脚腕把大腿拉开到极限的锁链。  
他就这样把斑滚烫的躯体压在冰冷的地面上，同样火热的身体贴在一起，粘腻的汗液和急促的心跳舒缓了剑拔弩张的气氛，空气蒙上了一层似有似无的暖昧气息。  
“哥哥。”  
“泉奈”环住斑的身体，卧在他脖颈边，舌尖轻轻地舔砥斑的皮肤，微小却清晰的色情水声在并不宽阔的空间里回荡。  
斑充斥了热流的隆起腹部像是怀孕了一一事实上也确实如此。  
而此时泉奈平坦的腹部与斑隆起的柔软腹部靠在一起。  
“你和我一样怀孕了呢……”他声音拉得长长的，湿热的气息尽数喷洒在斑耳边。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
被束缚已久的身体突然重获自由，斑还没有来得及站起来就被“泉奈”压在了地上。  
紧贴着他的身体明明应该是常人的温暖才对，可是在他的感知里，“泉奈”的吐息与舔舐却热度高得宛如一团火焰。  
“泉奈”就这样与他亲密无间地躺在一起，如果抛开斑被强行打开的大腿和不然他好受的那些小道具，他们两人此时看起来像真的兄弟。  
就像小时候无数次，泉奈依偎在他怀里的时候一样。  
先前那些灼烧感已经不满足于停留在小腹的位置，开始蔓延着啃噬他全身的血肉。斑只感觉自己的身体被烧成了一具空壳，渴望着被什么都好的东西狠狠填满。  
这如天照一般的不灭之火终于攀上了他的思绪深海，一下子就点燃了那些沸腾的水花。  
“泉奈……”  
斑低声喃喃着，像数天前的夜晚一样紧靠着身边熟悉的身体。  
“嗯，哥哥……”  
“泉奈”在斑怀里闭上眼睛，靠在他的胸膛上，倾听他愈加急促的心跳声。  
斑表现出来的亲近甚至是依恋让“泉奈”很高兴。  
“哥哥一定很想要吧。”  
泉奈拔出了一直折磨着斑后穴的肛塞，扔到一旁，里面积蓄的热水和淫水一起排出，让地面湿一大片，斑的腹部终于又变得平坦，但这改变不了里面正在孕育一个新生命的事实。  
“我知道的。”  
“泉奈”早已迫不及待的性器浅浅地往斑的后穴口塞入了个龟头，然后一点点向深处进发，把还在里面跃动的跳蛋被缓慢而坚定推进去。  
“所以我只能来帮哥哥了。”  
被热水浸润了相当时间的后穴非常温暖，肉棒伸进去的时候，软肉会懒散地贴上来，与里面残留的液体一起把性器浸润在其中。  
将性器完完全全放入斑的后穴后，“泉奈”不禁发出了一声满足的叹息，熟悉斑身体的他故意将龟头抵住了斑最禁受不起折磨的那一点，摩擦着。  
腹部的胀痛感终于消失了，斑松了一口气，甚至是有些期待地迎来了泉奈的肉棒。  
“嗯……泉奈……啊！”  
后穴里的软肉已经被热水泡得有些涨大肿起，其中的甬道甚至被挤得比平日窄小不少。  
泉奈的进入因此而有些困难，斑努力地放松了身体，自己缩张着后穴把泉奈的性器吞得更深。  
那个一直在低频率工作的跳蛋被向里推去，快速略过了敏感点停留在更深的地方。斑有些不满地扭了扭腰，在下一刻就迎来了与机械迥然不同的鲜活体温。  
一直被灼烧的肉体终于迎来了甘霖的降临，敏感点在硕大的龟头的亲吻下向全身传递着被满足的喜悦。  
“啊……就是这里……泉奈，再快点啊……”  
斑虽说是在要求着，但语气中却没有居高临下命令的意思，更多的是温柔的劝服与诱导。  
“泉奈”额前垂下来的发形成一片阴影，正好遮住了他晦暗不清的眼瞳，让人难以揣摩他的心思。  
听到斑的要求，他嘴角勾起一个极其单纯的，满怀喜悦的笑容。  
“真是的，哥哥总是这样。”  
“泉奈”语气宠溺，摸了摸斑的脸颊，将遮住他眼睛的垂发撩开，让斑沉溺在情欲中的漆黑双瞳露出来。  
“哥哥喜欢被我这样吗？”  
“泉奈”看着斑的眼睛，这样问道，但没有等他回答，就开始抽动埋在斑后穴中的性器。  
深邃粘腻的甬道抽动起来毫不费力，熟悉宇智波斑喜好的“泉奈”每一下都能把那些贪婪的淫肉照顾得好好的，让龟头亲吻最敏感难耐的场所，在肠肉中遨游，一点点挑拨斑的心思，击散斑的思维，拉拽他的心灵同肉体一同堕入欲望和最纯粹快乐的海洋。  
斑怔怔地看着泉奈的眼睛，但那双葡萄一样水灵的黑瞳和那秀气的熟悉面孔在他眼中却模糊成了斑驳的色块。  
他甚至已经不记得自己身在何处，恍惚而强力地拥抱着眼前的人，不容反抗地好像要让他融化进自己的身躯。  
最了解自己身体的除了泉奈还会有谁呢？  
热度高得烫人的肉刃以要把肠肉顶破的力量抽插着，被大股大股黏腻的淫水浸泡得更加肆无忌惮。一阵阵直冲头顶的快感激荡下，斑完全听不清泉奈在说什么，他本能地大声浪叫着，好像就把这当作对泉奈的回答了。  
“啊啊……好舒服……泉奈、泉奈！”

【谷神星】  
在斑即将达到高潮那一刻，“泉奈”却突然停下了动作，肉棒置于淫水肆意的后穴中不动了。  
“哥哥喜欢被我这样吗？”  
“泉奈”解开了锁住斑脚腕的锁链，肉棒一下没一下地轻轻抽动，却每次正好擦过敏感点，不去满足空虚的肉体。  
“泉奈”扶住斑的腰，把他火热的身体抱在怀里，一点一点调整姿势，让自己躺倒在地面上，而斑则坐在他性器上。  
“泉奈”恶狠狠地拍打了几下斑的臀部，猛然受到这种残忍的对待，斑的后穴吸得更紧了，可怜兮兮地分泌出更多淫水来。  
“哥哥，喜欢的话，就自己动吧。”

【红锅】  
快感的来源忽然消失，斑用有些疑惑的眼神投向泉奈，却在还没得到回答的时候就被摆弄着改变了姿势。  
臀肉的疼痛突然传来，斑睁大了眼睛，低头之间一抹扭曲的笑容像泼面而来的冷水一样把他淋个透彻。  
泉奈不会露出这样的表情，更不会让他陷入如此屈辱的境地。  
“是你啊……”  
斑撑住身体站起来，捡起一旁地上那个在自己身体里待了很久，上面还有水渍的震动棒。  
他重新俯身，捏了捏“泉奈”的脸颊。  
这曾是他最珍视的面容，现在却变成了百味交杂的感觉。  
“真像，不过你还没有资格顶着这张脸来欺瞒我。”  
他手上一用力，强行把震动棒塞进了“泉奈”完全没有做好准备的窄小后穴打开最高档。穴口的皮肤被撑裂了，血迹沾到了斑的手上。  
“现在你有两个选择。”  
斑在“泉奈”的小腹上抹了抹，把血丝蹭干净。  
“要么来继续满足我，要么我把你留在这里，直到明天早上。”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”呆滞地看着清醒的斑。  
不可能的……  
斑现在应该连走路的力气都没有了才对，更不要说这样思路清晰地和他对话了。  
不……  
“泉奈”突然想到原因了，他按照“宇智波斑”体质调配的药剂不一定适用于这位斑，毕竟木遁也好，轮回眼也好，都是他熟悉的“斑”不具备的。  
肉棒离开了温暖的后穴另“泉奈”十分难受，但下一秒塞进后穴来的震动棒直接让“泉奈”的意识濒临破碎的边缘。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
耳边是震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，全身的感官都被吸到了下身，异于常人尺寸的震动棒不可思议地全部塞到了后穴里，上面狰狞的凸起在细嫩的内壁上碾过，毛刺扎进淫肉里，敏感点更是被硕大的龟头贴心照顾，明明里面储存的热流已经用尽，“泉奈”却依然感觉自己要被这滚烫给融化了。  
“啊……哈……我满足你？”  
泉奈的身体瘫倒在地上，眼睛涣散，透明的津液从他嘴角落下，身体随着震动棒的频率而颤抖。  
“应该……啊……是你……哈……来取悦我……才对！”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑用力按揉着“泉奈”的小腹，另一只手握住按摩棒的尾端，在“泉奈”的甬道里旋转着。斑甚至可以摸到那巨物的形状，也能够想象肠肉被一圈圈尖锐的刺翻搅的场景。  
“泉奈”的眉因为极痛和极乐交织的感觉而紧紧皱着，斑本是不愿让这张脸露出这样的表情，可现在的他不得不借此才能提醒自己“泉奈”不是自己的泉奈。  
——从情欲洪流对理智不停的冲击之下。  
如果刚才“泉奈”没有要求自己主动的话，斑说不定还不会发现。  
“你真可怜……”  
他扶着“泉奈”早就立起的性器，对着自己的后穴坐了下去。  
饥饿的软肉终于再次得到安慰，斑却违反了身体本能的意愿，一点都不感谢这给他带来满足的肉棒。  
他挑起眉居高临下地看着“泉奈”，把刚才的半句话说完。  
“哈……只有凭靠人类才能被满足。”  
斑的手就像是一柄沉重的锤子，击打在被假阳具撑得微微隆起的腹部上，每一下都引起“泉奈”的颤抖，让“泉奈”意识破碎涣散，性欲本能逐渐占据了上峰，后穴分明在斑粗暴的动作下溢出了鲜血，但比起排山倒海的快乐，那点疼痛是多么微不足道啊。  
“啊……不……啊……哥哥……不要这……样了……啊……”  
生理性的眼泪从“泉奈”眼里止不住地流下，让他双眼迷蒙，甚至声音里也带上了泣音。  
在斑的支配下，肉棒重新回到温暖的腔内，来到应该待的归处，性器欢欣鼓舞着，在斑体内变得更加坚挺硕大。  
“泉奈”闭上眼睛，不去看斑居高临下的俯视，不去听斑挑衅的话语，后穴中的假阳具依旧在激烈进攻，肆意揉弄那些渐入佳境的软肉，理性每一秒都在减少，快感充斥脑海，在这种奇妙的境界中，有某种事物松动了。  
可怜吗？  
“不是的。”  
可怜吗？  
“为什么啊……哥哥。”  
可怜吗？  
“我才没有那样！”  
即使闭上了眼睛，泪水也从“泉奈”眼角不断流下，沾湿了他整张清秀的脸庞。  
“不是的……”

【红锅】  
斑紧紧掐住“泉奈”的腰，提起身体再重重地坐下去。两人交合处的水声不绝于耳，斑相当满意地让那圆融的头部一下一下地戳在自己的敏感点上，享受着他亲手创造的快感。  
体力大量消耗的他自然感觉有点累，但他此时乐在其中。  
这个姿势下，斑每一次坐下都会压到“泉奈”的小腹，他还时不时地腾出手像刚才一样旋拧插在“泉奈”身体里的震动棒，让他完全没有适应的时间。  
“啊……如果难受可以……哈啊……和我说……”  
“泉奈”的小腹已经被亮晶晶的淫水糊满，变成了一片浮在皮肤表面的湿滑沼泽。斑沾了一把那些黏液，抹在“泉奈”的嘴唇上。  
“别哭啊……泉奈。”  
斑替“泉奈”擦掉流下的泪水，却因此把手上的淫糜之物一起弄到了“泉奈”脸上。他的声音放轻了，柔和得像是夜间的呓语。他伏着身子压在“泉奈”身上，在他的耳边吐着气。  
“你……啊……到我的世界里来……”

【谷神星】  
有咸腥的液体从嘴唇弥漫入嘴里，在口中游荡，“泉奈”分不清那是自己的味道，还是属于斑的味道。  
“哥哥……”  
“泉奈”甚至比斑本人更要了解他的身体，他每一处肌肤的味道，性器上经脉的走向，而斑体内更是泉奈中意的。  
肠壁紧紧绞杀置于其中的肉棒，谄媚地舔吸血脉相连之人的肉体，龟头每次都能在斑的引导下撞上他的敏感点，将快乐给予双方。  
好热。  
像是皮肤要融化，露出下面的肌肉和神经来，乃至于内脏和骨骼都要在这火焰的地狱之中破胸而出。  
到你的世界里？  
一个两个都这样说……  
“不要……”  
下身两处快感的漩涡搅碎了“泉奈”所有不适合出现在性爱之中的理性和清醒，只留下单纯追求快乐的本能。  
泉奈的鬓发被汗水打湿，黏在额角，他空洞的漆黑眼瞳中有的只是斑放荡姿态的倒影。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的拒绝也没超出斑的预料。虽然他的瞳术无法堪破人心，但他敏锐的知觉让他能够明了“泉奈”那常人难以想象的纠结和矛盾。  
他掐住“泉奈”已经被他按出红紫色印记的腰肢，加快了上下动作的速度。  
火热的肉棒在他体内跳动得更厉害了，他扭动着腰，让龟头研磨自己的敏感点好一会才离开。  
如此重复了几次，汇聚腾起的鲸波就席卷而至，与他四肢百骸中燃烧的欲望之火一起裹挟着他的意识升腾到云海间。  
高潮中的斑坐在“泉奈”身上休息了好一会儿，有些烦躁地看了看让自己不得彻底释放的锁精环。  
“把这个给我解开。”  
“泉奈”听到斑的命令，虚晃地抬起头来，斑依旧高高挺立的性器映入他眼帘。  
“哥哥……”  
他颤抖着勉强从地上爬起来，射精后疲软的性器从斑湿热的后穴里脱出。  
“泉奈”匍匐在斑胯间，饱满的臀部高高翘起，假阳具还在里面旋转鼓动，滴答滴答的淫水顺着臀部妙曼的曲线落到地上。  
他用牙齿叼住了锁精环的一端，一点一点把锁精环解开，然后又迫不及待地含住了斑整个蓄势待发的性器，饥渴地吮吸着，接下了这发浓厚的浊液。  
当“泉奈”享用完美味抬起头来的时候，看到了斑的眼睛一一紫色的象征了轮回，仿佛降临于凡世的天神。  
强大的瞳力强行改变了他的认知，乃至于忽视了逻辑。  
“泉奈。”  
斑温柔地抚摸着“泉奈”沾满淫靡液体的脸颊，在“泉奈”的认知里，面前的人已经成为了他的哥哥。  
“我很生气，你这样对另一个世界的我，我真的非常生气。”  
明明他的语气也是温柔的，但话语的含义却无比寒冷。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的眼前闪过一抹黯淡的紫光，然后他的整个世界都改变了模样。  
他抬起头的时候，俯视着他的人变成了他无比熟悉的那个。  
他的姿态仍是一如往日的亲昵，但语气中的冰冷却把“泉奈”抛进了寒冰地狱。  
不，不是这样的。  
“哥哥……！”  
“泉奈”握住了“斑”的手，仿佛下一刻他就要离开。  
“我错了，我不该这样。”  
他急切地恳求着，却没有为自己辩解——在主人面前争辩相当于欺骗。  
“斑”话语中深埋的冷淡让“泉奈”浑身发颤，他的唇都在抖，勉强凑出能够表达意思的语句。  
“不要生气……哥哥，哥哥可以惩罚我！”  
来惩罚我吧，这样说明你仍然在意我。  
“泉奈”黑色的眼瞳中是满满的恐惧和逐渐升起的无望。  
斑缓慢而坚定地推开了“泉奈”的手，他轻轻拍了拍泉奈的脸，明明是亲昵的动作，却尽显疏离和冷淡。  
“泉奈，走吧。”  
他的指尖从“泉奈”脸上离开，连一丝犹豫也无。  
“走吧。”  
平淡的话像一把利刃刺入“泉奈”的心扉，那是比任何毒药都要致命的猛毒。  
撤下幻术，斑看着倒在地上似乎已经丧失了全部人生意义的“泉奈”。  
他对“泉奈”的误导仍然没有解开，在“泉奈”眼里，现在恐怕是“斑”已经毫不留情地离开了吧。

【红锅】  
哥哥抛弃了我。  
我的世界抛弃了我。  
我的生命抛弃了我。  
“不要……不要啊……”  
“泉奈”眼中已经没有了任何光彩，剩下的只是一片死寂。他茫然地抬起头，在“斑”远去的方向，又看见了另一个身影。  
那是“宇智波斑”。  
“求求你，求求你！”  
“泉奈”不顾一切地爬过去，后穴里流出来的黏液跟着滴了一路，在地上拖出一道水迹。他匍匐在斑的脚下，声音极尽卑微破碎。  
“留下我吧，接受我吧……求求你啊！”

【谷神星】  
斑并没有想离开，毕竟他现在离开的话，没有人看管的“泉奈”不知道会发生什么事，他原本在这里多观察观察“泉奈”的姿态，就完全解开幻术。  
不过……现在的情况真的是出乎他意料。  
“让我接受你？”  
斑的手挑起“泉奈”的下巴，似乎是在饶有兴趣地打量着他。  
“你就那么希望这样吗？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
已经什么都没有了。  
无需长篇累牍，“斑”只需要短短的几句话就能摧毁“泉奈”的生机和世界。  
他希望如此吗？他真的如此迫切地想要追随斑吗？  
“不……”  
他本就没有来处，如果连归宿也渺茫无寻，那么他剩下的去处就只有那晦暗死寂的死亡之海。  
“……或者，你杀了我吧……”  
如果不能被接受的话……  
“泉奈”缓缓地摸上了斑的手，向下移到自己的脖颈上。  
斑猛然意识到，“泉奈”并非是完全的工具，他想继续活着，所以才会来恳求我。  
“……泉奈。”  
斑把手从“泉奈”脖颈边移开，按住了他的脸颊。  
好热……  
“我接受你。”说不清是为了什么，斑没有立刻解开“泉奈”的幻术，而是选择答应他的恳求。  
不过，这话由他来说未免太假，斑不禁自嘲。  
“泉奈”的脸颊贴着“斑”的手心，汲取着上面鲜活火热的温度。  
泪水不受控制地愈发汹涌，“泉奈”的眼中没有得到了安慰的轻松，仍旧是一片空洞虚幻。  
只不过稍微掺了那么一点扭曲的满足。  
斑不是他的救赎，斑的身边只是一个他失去一切之后可以最后停留的地方。  
似乎是被身心双重的痛苦折磨得累了，“泉奈”软下身子，蜷缩在斑的脚边。  
这样的“泉奈”看起来意外地瘦弱。  
斑俯下身，想把“泉奈”脸上的泪水擦掉，只可惜那泪水稍一擦拭，就有更多水泽弥漫开来，怎么也擦不干净。  
“泉奈”后穴里的假阳具已经耗尽了电力，斑把那个已经起不到多少抚慰作用的东西拿出来，把手伸进去感知了一下甬道内的温度。  
好热……斑的手指刚伸入，里面的软肉就贴合上来自发蠕动了。  
“不要哭了。”斑命令道，“取悦我，你能做到吧。”  
“泉奈”颤抖着起身，看着斑恢复了冷漠的神情。  
这下他终于可以看清了。  
他点点头，自己抬起手徒劳地擦了擦泪水，然后拉过斑的手把上面那些自己的东西舔干净。  
取悦……  
“泉奈”迟疑着面对斑打开双腿，自己用手指撑开红肿的穴口，把里面粉红的软肉展示出来。  
“你……想怎样都可以。”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”的舌头很柔软，很温暖，但他接下来的动作却让有些斑意外。  
“是你取悦我。”  
斑的手指揉捏“泉奈”大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤，那里的肌肤最禁不起折磨，很快就变得通红，和后穴里泛着水色的粉红软肉一样了。  
药效还在发挥作用，斑依然口干舌燥，他闭上眼睛，让自己的声音显得没有那么急切，没有那么包涵情欲。  
“而不是我取悦你。”

【红锅】  
斑刻意的压抑对“泉奈”来说作用不大，“泉奈”已经听出了那看似冷淡的音色之下包藏的火焰。  
“泉奈”爬到斑的身上，用柔软的掌心蹭了蹭胯下那挺立的巨物。然后像刚才一样努力撑开自己淫水淋漓的穴口，坐了下去。  
“啊……”  
“泉奈”仰起头，发出一声舒适的呻吟。他像刚才的斑一样上下起坐着，以求身下这满怀恶意之人能够带给自己一时半刻的满足。  
“这样……可以了吗……”

【谷神星】  
“泉奈”坐在斑胯上奔驰，黑色的长发在一上一下之间散落，潮红渲染了他的脸颊，汗水从他皮肤上滑落，在这漫长激烈的性事中，斑看清了“泉奈”的面孔。  
他熟悉的、亲切的人，他深爱的弟弟……  
“泉奈。”  
尽管不属于同一个世界，但这里的“泉奈”无疑也是拥有和斑相同的血脉的。  
但泉奈是不可能做出这种事情的。  
“乖。”斑的手沿着“泉奈”曲线流畅的背部摩挲上他的尾脊骨，略微用力地向下按压，“再用力点吧。”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
感受到了斑灼热的视线，“泉奈”也低头去看着斑的脸庞。  
相同的张扬长发，相同的英俊面容，相同的墨黑眼瞳。  
哥哥……  
但“斑”已经抛弃了他，他只能从这极尽相似又全然不同之人身上栖息。  
再多一点吧，再快乐一点吧，再痛苦一点吧，这样他就可以暂时忘却自己的处境。  
他依从斑的话语更加用力地动着身体，穴肉中刚才被刮刺出的那一个个伤口因此破裂得更大了。小穴里面流出来的黏液已经被染成了清晰可见的红色。  
“嗯……喜欢……喜欢这样……”  
“喜欢吗……”  
斑低喃着，猛然按住了“泉奈”纤细但有力的腰部，把他压在冰冷的地面上，尽全力冲刺起来。  
血液混合着淫水把他们交合之处染的通红，连斑在“泉奈”甬道中进出的肉棒都涂抹上了一层鲜艳的血色，但斑好像完全没有看到一样，专心致志地投入在这场荒唐的情爱中，找到一个最能引起“泉奈“颤抖的点后，他不再犹豫，破开肠肉，用性器圆润的龟头去亲吻那个点，用沟壑去与湿热的内壁摩擦，让原始的本能彻底支配自己的身体，给“泉奈”带去安慰，抚平痛楚。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“啊……啊啊！”  
“泉奈”因剧烈的刺激睁大了眼睛，斑锐利的目光直刺进他眼中的迷蒙与混沌。  
他的身体就像在被一只无形巨手捏住肆意玩弄碾磨一样，撕裂般的疼痛让他感觉体内的血肉仿佛被融成血水，只剩下一层皮肤勉强拼凑成人类的模样。这疼痛中还有快感在流动着，但起到的却不是单纯的安慰作用，而是与痛苦沆瀣一气地互相攀比着越来越强，直到让“泉奈”的脑海里再也剩不下任何东西，只是把头抵在地面上疯狂地叫喊。  
“喜欢……喜欢啊！”  
斑按住“泉奈”腰部的手陷入肉里，那圈皮肤已经变成了青黑色。  
他硕大蓬勃的肉棒击打“泉奈”不堪一击的后穴，两人胯部相撞，臀肉荡出一圈圈诱惑的波纹，色情放荡的撞击声在耳边回荡，并愈来愈大，好像要占据全部的听觉。  
“要试试这个吗，泉奈？”斑低声在“泉奈”耳边说。  
不知道从哪里来的枝蔓从“泉奈”的脚腕和手臂开始缠绕，狠狠圈住了“泉奈”的乳头，使劲向外拉扯，不留一点情面，藤蔓残忍锢住了他将要爆发阴茎的根部，又遮住“泉奈”的眼睛，让他无法视物，只给他留下一片黑暗的世界。  
“泉奈”猝不及防地失去了最引以为傲的视觉，来自心底的恐慌感让他的整个身子都紧张起来。  
“……啊啊！痛……啊！”  
乳尖被粗暴拉扯的疼痛让他惊呼出声，后穴在这种刺激下跟着身体肌肉一同紧缩，牢牢地绞住斑的肉棒，也招来了更多疼痛和快感。  
“泉奈”发现他根本无法放松，因欢愉，痛苦，恐慌各种复杂情绪而生的泪水从遮挡着他眼睛的木遁藤蔓缝隙中漏了出来，让他的脸看起来分外凄楚。  
“不……不要了……放开……啊啊……”  
“不要了吗？”  
令人出乎意料，听到“泉奈”的哀求，斑竟真的停止了动作。  
他最后在“泉奈”后穴里急速抽插了几下，也不管“泉奈”有没有达到高潮，就抵住敏感点射出来滚烫的精液，注入浓厚的精子，草草结束了这场性爱。  
他的阴茎从尚未满足的后穴里退出来，白色的淫靡液体随之流出，斑随手拿过一旁似乎是之前被“泉奈”拿过来的一个猫尾巴一一尾部是模仿性器外形的凸起，塞到了泉奈止不住往外溢出精液的后穴里，堵住了小洞，防止精液弄脏地面。

【红锅】  
“嗯……”  
炽热的液体喷进自己满怀渴求的肉穴里，“泉奈”被烫的呻吟出声，但无论是还没有被满足的小穴，还是被捆绑缠绕的性器都没有达到高潮。  
他难受得紧紧咬着唇，牙齿在柔软的下唇上印出了血痕。然而这也不能阻挡细小的泣音从他喉中泄出。  
后穴里被塞进了什么东西，“泉奈”从臀部毛茸茸的触感明白了那是他的「玩具」，对即将发生未知事的恐惧再一次摄住了他的心。  
“你……要做什么？”

【谷神星】  
不得不说“泉奈”真的收藏了很多有趣的东西，斑饶有兴趣地浏览着房间里悬挂的道具，拿了几样符合他心意的东西。  
“这应该是媚药？”  
斑晃了晃一个黑色的小瓶子，毫不客气地把整瓶媚药喂给了泉奈，并给“泉奈”带上了一个环状口枷，又给他系上带着铃铛的红色项圈。  
斑拉起项圈的绳子，示意“泉奈”跟他走。  
“这些你原本打算用在我身上吗？”他开口问道，毫不在意戴上口枷的“泉奈”根本无法回答他这点。

【红锅】  
甜腻浓稠的液体被灌进嘴里，带着宛如酸液的灼烧感向全身蔓延过去。  
“泉奈”知道这是什么，也隐约可以想象一会自己会在药效之下露出的淫贱姿态。  
口枷的直径并不小，“泉奈”的口腔被强行撑开了。他自然无法回答斑的问题，他点点头之后又马上用力摇头，涎水从他无法合上的唇角流下来。  
他艰难地支撑住身体跪趴在地上，忍受着体内逐渐升起的难耐燥热。  
究竟会怎样……  
一会的痛苦和欢乐足以像刚才那样，能够让他失去理性忘却被抛弃的工具碎裂时的悲恸吗？

【谷神星】  
看到“泉奈”肯定的回答，斑低声笑了几声。  
“真是不乖，泉奈。”  
他声音里没有丝毫仇怨，反而像是一个温柔哥哥对弟弟恶作剧的无奈之语。  
“我们走吧，还有，不许站起来。”  
重新穿上自己的衣服，斑拉着被他精心打扮成淫乱模样的“泉奈”，轻而易举地破开了这间密室的大门，拉着可爱的色情小猫向外界走去，铃铛声和喘息声交杂在一起，水泽在他们散步的路线上落了一地。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”提起力气被斑牵着，像猫一样用四肢在路上爬行。  
夜风裹着清爽的气息吹来，“泉奈”明白自己已经被斑带到了室外。  
出了宇智波宅的大门，转过两个街口……虽然“泉奈”仍没有找回视力，但对地形的熟悉却偏偏在这个时候派上用场。  
这里是木叶的大街。  
木遁缠绕在“泉奈”身上，非但没有遮挡住一点他的躯体，反而让那些敏感部位更加显眼了，通红发硬的乳珠被细嫩的枝蔓绕住，俨然是色泽鲜艳的甜品。  
幸好现在是无人的深夜，不然穿着比最淫荡的妓女还要下贱的“泉奈”早就被身具警备队一职的宇智波一族带走了吧，族里的二当家居然不知廉耻地在木叶大街上做这种事，不知道会引起多么大的冲击。  
“泉奈”根本无法计算现在是什么时候，从地上的温度判断，应该是午夜时分了。街上安静的很，居民们应该都已经休息了才对，但如果有晚归的忍者……  
药效已经开始发作了，这种恶毒的媚药从来就不是单纯的让人被情欲折磨。“泉奈”感觉自己的血肉之中好像有无数铁线在拉扯切割着，同时全身所有难言的敏感部位都有火在烧燎。极度的空虚渴望被痛苦映衬得更强烈了，只有得到满足才能让自己从这地狱一样的境地中解脱出来。  
“唔啊……”  
“泉奈”的四肢与冰冷坚硬的地面相接触，很快就泛起了一层红色，后面的尾巴堵不住淫水肆意的穴口，口枷也让他嘴里的津液不断流出来，他一路爬过去的街道上，淫水和精液一起流下来，唾液点点滴滴的，不知道会给早起的人们带来多少困惑和惊讶。  
“你可以叫出来的。”  
斑善意地劝诱“泉奈”。  
尽管有些扰民，但木叶的居民说不定只会当做发情的野猫在乱叫。  
他揉了几下“泉奈”翘起的圆润臀部，手指在湿漉漉的臀缝里滑过，却没有给不断吞吐尾巴的穴口一点安慰。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
遍布着细小砂石的地面摩擦着“泉奈”的掌心和膝盖，哪怕是这么一点微小的刺激，都能在他烧灼全身的火焰上再添一勺热油。  
想要被巨物狠狠填满自己那个不知羞耻的肉穴，想要让浊液把软肉彻彻底底地浇灌一遍，想要沉沦在快感中不知今夕何夕。  
“泉奈”不禁开始庆幸宇智波警卫队刚刚建立，还没有完善到夜间也有人不辞辛苦地值守的地步，不然他这副样子明天就会在木叶人尽皆知，搞不好还会被嘴长好事者传到其他地方。  
这些乱七八糟的想法纠缠着“泉奈”本就所剩无几的思考能力，他根本无暇赶走它们，因为他已经要被本能的欲望折磨的发疯了。  
“啊啊……唔啊……啊！”  
被口枷束缚着，“泉奈”无法用言语去祈求斑，但这不能阻碍黏腻的呻吟声成为他最后的武器。他放肆地叫起来，如果临街的房子有住家，那说不定很快就会被吵醒了。  
“你真的很想要啊。”  
斑停下脚步，看向落后好几步的“泉奈”。  
“泉奈”像一团软肉摊倒在地上，一副完全无法继续散步的样子，各种淫靡的液体在他身下汇聚成一小摊液体，在清丽的月光下反射出与其本质不符的宁静光泽。  
斑蹲下来，摘下“泉奈”的口枷，摸了一把他湿漉漉的肉棒，肉棒的温度烫的吓人，笔直笔直地立着，上面的经脉凸显出来，狰狞的吓人，一副蓄势待发的模样，可惜有木遁阻隔了“泉奈”发泄的通道。  
“这里可不行，再忍耐一下，好吗，泉奈？”  
尽管斑口头上这样说，但他的手指却在“泉奈”的性器上不断挑拨揉捏，进一步勾动“泉奈”的浴火。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“啊啊！不……不要再……啊……”  
“泉奈”大口地喘着气，唇舌重获的他第一反应就是本能地叫出声，向斑卑贱地恳求。  
与平日并无不同的清冷月光照在他身上没有了半分纯洁之感，反而把他全身都照的一清二楚，像一件陈列品一样送到斑的面前任他玩弄。  
“泉奈”扭动着身子想逃脱斑的掌控，可这无力的挣扎不仅无法得到斑的温柔对待，还会让他自己也更难受。  
他感觉自己的肉体和精神都马上就要炸开了，每一个细胞，每一滴血液都在叫嚣着渴望毁灭与救赎并存的满足感。  
“快……快让我……啊！”  
“不行，泉奈。”  
斑残忍地拒绝了“泉奈”的哀求，他重重地摇了摇“泉奈”的尾巴，让猫尾巴再深入一点，防止“泉奈”体内止不住的淫水会真的把尾巴冲掉。  
“来，我们走吧。”  
他站起来，拉着绳子，示意“泉奈”继续跟他过来，向前面迈去。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑加固道具的动作已经让猫尾玩具的顶端碰到了他的敏感点，却又在他快要到达高潮的时候停下来。  
“泉奈”已经没有多少力气，半是自主，半是被斑拖拽着跌跌撞撞地向前爬去。  
呻吟变成了崩溃一般的哭叫，他再也管不了会不会被人听到，声音在整个街道回荡着。  
“啊啊！求你……啊！求你快点……哈啊……”  
斑叹了一口气，无奈地摸了摸“泉奈”的长发。  
“真拿你没办法。”  
他拔出“泉奈”后穴里的猫尾玩具放到一边，却没有马上把性器插入，任由更多的淫水滴滴答答地落到地上。  
斑还整整齐齐地穿着宇智波一族的高领族服，也没有要脱衣服的动作。  
“泉奈，过来取悦我。”他的手指在“泉奈”的穴口浅浅地抽插，欺弄那里的嫩肉，“这次可不要让我失望了。”  
“泉奈”摸索着抓住斑的衣角站起来，帮他解开束腰。  
平时轻松简单的动作在失去视觉和力气之后异常艰难，“泉奈”摆弄了很久，甚至用上了撕扯才把斑的衣服脱下来。  
“泉奈”向下摸到了那个半睡着的，能够给他带来无上满足的硕大肉刃。他半蹲着身子，把自己胸前挺立的两点朱红贴上去，来回蹭着去亲吻讨好着。

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑原以为“泉奈”在眼睛被蒙住的条件要取悦他相当困难，但“泉奈”的动作却比他想象中的熟练，准确地找了他的性器，开始刺激，联想到这个世界“斑”和“泉奈”的关系，似乎也没什么可惊奇的。  
“泉奈”胸口的皮肤滚烫非常，那两点已经硬了很久的嫣红在斑半软的性器上滑来滑去，马眼被乳珠欺负，很快就溢出一点黏液来，柱身也胀大起来了。  
“真厉害，泉奈。”斑摸着“泉奈”的脑袋，夸奖了他一句。  
“泉奈”直到把斑的性器完全蹭硬才停下，仔仔细细地把柱身舔了一遍，又把两个囊袋轮流含在嘴里吸吮着。  
他听到了斑满意的夸奖，脑袋在斑的掌心里蹭了蹭。  
“泉奈”揽着斑让他躺在地上，摸索着坐下想要让性器插进自己洪水泛滥的小洞，却因为看不见而失败了好几次。  
他急得几乎要哭出声，更加用心用力地摆弄着，终于在试了不知多久之后成功，而他的身体也软倒在斑身上。  
他勉强重新坐好，手撑在地面上支持着自己上上下下的动作。  
“泉奈”淫水肆意的后穴终于吃到了期待已久的肉棒，后穴的淫肉拜倒在硕大的性器下，贪婪又顺服地吃掉了整个性器，驱走了冰冷和空虚，“泉奈”脸上露出靥足而虚晃的笑容，这次他再也不会放手了。  
“这次……我不会再……啊……你做什么都可以……”  
“好孩子，泉奈。”  
斑温柔地看着自己的弟弟，手按住他的腰部，配合“泉奈”上下扭动身体的动作，让性器能更好地戏弄那些粘软的淫肉。  
“泉奈”的身体无比诚实，哪怕是在木叶的大街上，也能毫无顾忌地喊叫出声，本能般地用肉棒去喂饱自己的身体。  
“泉奈”已然忘记了自己正在木叶的街道上，以无比放荡下贱的姿态与人交合，更不会也不能注意到附近已经有一两处民居因为听到声音而亮起了灯火。  
他的身体在斑的「帮助」下比刚才在密室里时摆动的幅度更大了，几乎不用他自己的刻意控制，斑每一次的撞击都会照顾他的敏感点。  
体内的空虚与痛苦正在消泯，快感终于占据了上风。酥麻的刺激像要钻进骨髓一样，在“泉奈”的血肉中炸开一朵朵爆燃的烟花。  
“啊……啊，好舒服……嗯啊……”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑不在意周围开始被吵醒的人，他之前派出去的木遁分身能让所有人注意到他和“泉奈”交欢这件事之前就彻底失去记忆，世上能破解他幻术的人寥寥无几，至少这里是绝对不存在的。  
他可以在这里放心和“泉奈”享受性爱。  
从下身和“泉奈”结合部位传来的快感让斑一整证晕眩，那里湿热紧致的软肉在禁锢住性器的同时，也牢牢抓住了斑的心，让酥麻璀璨的电流深入他的四肢骨髓。  
“泉奈，真的那么舒服吗？”斑突然问了一个毫无意义的问题。  
“你真的那么喜欢和我做爱吗？”  
喜欢？  
“泉奈”仰起头，他的眼睛现在看不见任何东西，但他仿佛仍在望向挂着皓月的夜空。  
只要能一直这样快乐就好，其他的都不重要了。  
肉体撞击的啪啪声和肉棒开拓灌满了汁水的穴道发出的水声充斥在“泉奈”的耳边，淫糜的味道也占据了他的鼻腔，好像满世界除了性与爱就再无其他了。  
“我喜欢啊……因为……啊……因为你要我……”  
“泉奈”在呻吟浪叫的空隙里用破碎的声音回答着斑的问题，脸上是全然的喜悦和幸福。  
“这样最……最开心了……啊啊！啊……”  
“泉奈”的声音里的幸福和喜悦都是真切无比的，他的心连同身体一同沉浸在这场开始于仇怨和渴求，爱慕和空虚的荒唐性事中，并将继续投入进去，直到将那些恐惧和茫然彻底抛在脚下。  
在最后的几下，斑故意挺起身体，迎接“泉奈”下落的身体，滚烫的性器像打桩机一样深深击入他的最深处，以湿滑的甬道为引，压榨碾过敏感点。  
“因为我要你……”  
膨胀的性器再也无法在舒适的穴中忍耐哪怕是一秒，激射出热烈的精液，把生命的种子射出最深处，斑闭上眼睛，不再去看高潮中“泉奈”的神情。  
“仅此而已吗，泉奈？”  
“啊啊啊……好棒……”  
后穴的高潮让“泉奈”几乎窒息，被浪潮没顶一般的快感使得一直折磨他的欲望与痛苦之火熄了些许。他艰难地从排空海浪中汲取氧气，这才没有让自己就此因为透支的体力而晕过去。  
他趴在斑身上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，心跳几乎与斑的重合成了一个频率。下身的胀痛仍然没有解除，泉奈摸到了缠绕在上面的木遁枝条。  
好难受。  
“泉奈”犹豫了一小会儿，把头埋在斑的腿间，用自己的舌头和脸颊去清理着那里沾染的属于他们两人的液体。  
他细细地舔过能触及的每一寸皮肤和每一个褶皱，舌尖拂过火热的沟壑，吞咽着被卷起来的黏稠的东西，淫色的气味爬满了他的全部感知。  
“这样……可以了吧……”  
等待这个艰难的清理工作完成，他才把头抬起来。  
“帮我解开……求你了……”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
斑射精后疲软的性器在“泉奈”湿软唇舌的刺激下，再次蓬勃起来，狰狞地立于跨间。  
对于“泉奈”低下的请求，斑并没有拒绝，他随手解开了束缚“泉奈”性器使他不能射精的性器，却在下一瞬间把他死死压在地上，膝盖抵住“泉奈”性器的根部，阻断精液进出的通道。  
“泉奈……”  
斑暖昧地舔砥“泉奈”的耳垂，把湿热的气息拍打在他脖颈边。  
“你想要射在哪里？射在我的腹部？胸口？手上？还是希望射在嘴里？”  
“或者说……你希望射在我的身体里？  
“哪里……无所谓，你想怎样都可以……”  
“泉奈”的声音有些沙哑，似乎是在刚才的情爱中喊得累了。  
他不由自主地向身边的温暖源靠过去，任凭斑炙热的吐息打在自己的敏感的侧颈。  
耳垂上湿润滑腻的舔舐撩拨得他愈发难以忍耐，“泉奈”从喉中发出几声模糊的，夹带泣音的呻吟，用力地缠上了斑的身体。  
“我……听你的……”  
“我还是希望你能自己选择。”说话间，斑揭开了一直遮盖泉奈双眼的枝蔓。  
他把膝盖从泉奈胯间抽出来，脸凑到性器前，泉奈积蓄已久的浓厚精液喷涌而出，直直射到了斑显得有些冷淡的脸上。  
“嗯……”  
斑脸上覆盖了一层厚厚的混浊白色，精液挂在他的睫毛上，模糊了眼瞳中的神色，他舔了舔射到唇上的精液，直接吞了下去。  
“多谢款待？”他看着“泉奈”仍然混浊的双眼，露出一个有些讥讽的笑容。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
眼前的世界突然恢复了光明，“泉奈”一时间还没有反应过来，终于得以发泄的快感又化作白色的光席卷了他的视野，过了好一会儿他的眼中才重新有了一点焦距。  
“哈……”  
“泉奈”满足地长舒一口气，继而看到了斑被自己的精液弄脏的脸。他的目光仍然涣散，却可以堪堪帮他辨认出周围的情境，不至于像刚才那样完全陷于黑暗。  
“这都是拜你所赐……”  
“泉奈”拖着身体挪过去，乖巧地替斑打扫着脸上的狼藉。  
斑闭上眼睛，任由泉奈湿热柔软的舌头小心翼翼地在自己面上舔砥。  
他脸上附着的浓厚精液被“泉奈”的舌头一点点舔掉，湿湿热热的东西面上滑动，细微的水声在寂静的坏境里格外清晰，“泉奈”的嘴唇划过斑的唇，但因为那里没什么精液，因此并没有久留。  
“泉奈，我们回去吧。”  
“泉奈”把最后一口带着浓烈男性气味的浊液咽下，张开嘴给斑看了一眼，似乎是想让他确认自己已经完成了「工作」。  
药效还没有完全解除，但已经足够让他沉浸在对美妙的性爱的回味中一段时间了。  
至少可以熬过今晚……  
他倚在斑的怀里点点头。  
“好。”

————————

【谷神星】  
斑重新给“泉奈”带上可爱的猫尾巴，顺了顺他的头发，他没有再牵起“泉奈”，而是抱起他来，使用瞬身术回到了那间“泉奈”特意给他准备的密室。  
“这个很不错，你在这方面真的很有想法。”  
斑夸奖似地说了一句，他把泉奈放置到一个木马上，假阳具完全没入泉奈还溢满精液的后穴里，宽敞的马背上设置了两根阴茎，明显不是给一人用的。  
斑打开写轮眼，看了一下木马的构造，大致明白了用法。  
斑从房间里堆积的瓶瓶罐罐里拿了几瓶，打开木马侧面的一个腔室，把那些看颜色就不怀好意的液体倒了进去。  
“是这样吧……”  
斑按下木马的开关。  
按写轮眼对木马构造的解析，木马上的假阳具会随机改变大小和旋转速度，而那些液体也会像射精一样在享受木马的人体内逐渐喷射。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“我不是……啊……”  
“泉奈”没有来得及辩解就被后穴里再次填上来的东西堵住了声音。  
辩解也是无用的，更何况他做出这个东西的根本目的就是为了和他的持有人一起享受快乐。  
不过现在只剩下他自己了。  
只持续短短一瞬间的负面想法很快就消失了。“泉奈”在混沌中有限的注意力被斑摆弄的液体吸引过去，那几瓶的量不小，足够撑满他的肚子，说不定剩下的还可以被他喝进去灌满胃袋。  
假阳具的频率完全是随机的，“泉奈”的肉穴上一刻还沉沦在温柔的抚慰中，下一秒那些已经伤痕累累的软肉就迎来了疾风骤雨般的迅猛抽插。  
一股冰凉的液体喷进他的身体，“泉奈”感到有些发冷，全身明显地抖了一下。  
他在低下头的时候可以看到自己的小腹肉眼可见地鼓起了一点。  
“有那么好玩吗？”斑有些惊叹地看着“泉奈”的反映，压了压他鼓起的小腹。  
木马上另一只的假阳具顶端在喷洒着汁液，可惜这些珍贵的汁水没有另一个温暖的后穴来接收，只能浪费地喷洒在木马和泉奈的腹部上。  
斑拿起墙上的一对貌似是和尾巴配对的猫耳给泉奈戴上，拉开结实有力的大腿，自己也跨坐上去，让一伸一缩旋转的假阳具终于有了一个温暖的归处。  
“嗯……啊……还不错……啊……”  
木马确实比斑想象的还要好玩，刚一坐上去，他就忍不住开始呻吟起来。  
斑永远都不知道埋在体内肉棒下一刻的动作，是会狠厉地击打敏感点？还是会沉重地碾开内壁的每一处褶皱？又或只是在穴口浅浅抽动？木马每一刻都能给他新的惊喜和期待。  
而那些明明应该是冰冷的液体喷洒在后穴里，激射在内壁敏感的上却是滚烫的，在火热液体的浇灌下，小腹有一团火焰正在孕育。  
斑和“泉奈”同样勃起的肉棒交在一起，交换着各种耻人的热度，他们注满各种液体而隆起的柔软腹部也紧紧贴着。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”的身体被木马顶得晃来晃去，项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的叮铃声，配合着他急促的喘息和呻吟。  
身后与木马上的假阳具一同塞在后穴里的猫尾顶端与假阳具的头部争抢着亲吻那个最能让“泉奈”疯狂的花蕊，有生命的、没有生命的，鲜活的、死寂的，灼热的、冰冷的液体像涓涓流水一样止不住地漏出来，把猫尾的绒毛都打湿了。  
木马的另一边突然有了与以往相同的重量，“泉奈”刚刚抬起眼睛，身体就与那具熟悉的肉体碰在了一起。  
“啊……这样子……真的……真的太好了啊……”  
他的小腹已经被涨得圆鼓鼓的，随着他被动的摇晃不住地顶在斑的胸腹之间，还有几次撞在了那挺立的狰狞肉刃上。  
一直这样下去吧，永远享受着本能的快乐吧。  
其他的已经全部都……

【谷神星】&【谷神星】  
斑后穴里的假阳具把他的身体顶来顶去摇摇晃晃的，为了维持平衡，他下意识抱住了木马上另一具火热的躯体。  
“是啊……真的是太……好了……泉奈……”斑附和着“泉奈”的话，声音颤抖，眼神恍惚。  
木马的两端的高度有微妙的差别，斑和“泉奈”在上面却正好能平视，不知道是不是斑的幻觉，在他也坐上木马后，假阳具抽动的频率明显快了不少，也带给他更多、更激烈的快乐。  
在斑后穴里喷射的液体越来越多，也让小腹里那团烈焰愈加灼人，仿佛要把他的思维一同灼烧殆尽。  
“泉奈”鼓起的柔软腹部又能很好地刺激性器，肉棒顶端溢出的一点黏液已经沾到了“泉奈”的小腹上。  
在药物和性欲的影响下，斑情不自禁地吻住了泉奈。  
“泉奈”的唇是柔软的、温暖的，满溢着斑熟悉的味道，他不禁进一步加深了这个吻，品尝对方口中那甘甜的滋味。  
“泉奈”顺从地分开双唇迎接着斑的亲吻，还主动用滑腻的舌尖去舔舐斑侵入的舌头，讨好似的任由斑索取自己口腔里甜蜜的液体。  
他也尝到了斑那充满了霸道气息的熟悉味道，不禁伸出舌想要讨到更多。急切之间甚至把斑的唇咬破渗了血。  
啧啧的水声直到“泉奈”有些喘不上气才停下，即使结束了这个亲吻，他也仍然贴在斑身上，两具同样火热的肉体靠在一起，在体温传递之间让流动的火焰烧的更盛。  
“泉奈”的肚子里已经灌满了液体，本该是冰凉的东西被他的体温烧得滚烫。他刻意地让斑挺翘的性器在自己柔软的肚子上磨蹭着，似乎在企盼火热的精液能淋遍他的全身各处。  
从身下滋生的快感向上攀爬得越来越高，“泉奈”知道那个能够让他享到极乐的时刻就要来了。  
就是这样，就是这样。  
快点来吧，快点让他被溺死在情爱之海里吧。

【谷神星】  
斑在与“泉奈”的吻中不可思议地顺服，他坦然让“泉奈”占据了接吻的主导权，任由甘甜的鲜血在唇齿间扩散。  
感觉……挺不错的，斑想。  
他耳边回荡着“泉奈”没有丝毫廉耻之下的放荡呻吟，那声音中蕴含的欢愉和满足简直能另听者神往，而不知什么时候，斑发现自己也开始发出那种甜腻的呻吟，狭窄的空间里，兄弟二人的叫喊声和假阳具在后穴中的振动抽插声交织在一起，尽显荒唐的一幕。  
饱胀的腹部让斑有点难受，但更多的是酥麻和能把人逼疯的快感。  
“泉……啊……奈……”  
在盛大高潮前的一刻，斑按住了泉奈的后脑，他们额头相抵，虚晃的视线相对，显得像亲人一般亲昵，情人一般甜蜜。  
幻术•解  
然后，斑的意识同“泉奈”一起被卷入了一片炙热耀眼的白光的，身体止不住地抽动，勃起的性器把滚烫的白浊喷洒到对方赤裸的身体上，而后穴的假阳具在这种情况下非但没有停下，反而懂人心地抽插的更厉害了。

【红锅】  
在脑海里炸开白光的那一刻，“泉奈”感觉世间万物都破碎了，然后又在他眼前组成的一副新的真实模样。  
我做了什么……  
我做了什么？  
我做了什么！  
背叛了哥哥，还如此下贱地去讨好始作俑者？  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
“泉奈”抱住头大声喊叫起来，重获生命的欣慰，被欺瞒的痛苦愤怒，还有沉浸在情欲之中的快乐……  
这些截然不同的情感把他的灵魂活生生撕成了碎片，然后再乱七八糟地重新拼凑起来，塞回名为“宇智波泉奈”的人形躯壳里。  
我要做什么，我还能做什么？  
已经不再忠诚于持有人的工具是否还有存在的价值？  
“泉奈”伏在斑的身上，深且急促地地喘息着。他布满了青紫红肿痕迹的裸体还在被玩具带动着摇晃，各种成分混在一起的黏水从他臀缝中间流下，在对着的地面上汇成了一小滩。  
到后来他的眼睛里再也没有了那些复杂的纠葛，只剩下空洞的满足和缥缈的幸福。  
只有这样他才能逃避那些灵魂深处可怕的诘问，才能获得片刻隽永的安宁。

【谷神星】   
待后穴里假阳具攻击的频率慢了一点，斑才能勉强提起精神来与“泉奈”交流。  
“泉奈。”他亲切温柔地笑着，抚摸着“泉奈”的长发，“下面你想干什么呢？”  
他们滚烫的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，下身一边泥泞，忠实的木马还在继续工作，并一点一点加快频率，细密但致命的快感依旧在身体中汇聚升腾。  
甚至斑能感到注入后穴的那些液体正在发挥应有的功效，撩拨挑逗他的浴火。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“泉奈”懵憧地抬头，本能地紧紧依靠着热意的来源，一丝也不愿松开。  
要做什么？  
他还可以做些什么？除了……  
“泉奈”把身体伏得更低了，挺着圆滚滚的肚子，这样做显得十分艰难。他伸出舌头舔着斑肚子上的白浊，就好像替斑清理身体已经成为他的本职工作。  
要做什么？  
“当然是……快乐的事情。”  
“泉奈”露出一个仿佛无比真切的幸福笑容。  
“来……上我……”  
“泉奈”的回答在斑的意料之中，却也让他出乎意料。  
但既然这是“泉奈”的愿望，那斑就没有不去做的道理。  
他撑起身体，将自己后穴的假阳具移出，里面积蓄的液体从木马的马身上一直流到地面上，斑的腹部渐渐平坦起来，让“泉奈”隆起的小腹在空间上有了喘息之际。  
但这喘息实则是暴风雨前的平静罢了，斑托起“泉奈”的身体，让性器在那泛滥得不成样子，猫尾巴和假阳具一起还填不满的小穴边缘探了探，他意外地发现那里仍然有空余之地，轻而易举地被他探入了一个龟头，甚至后穴中隐隐传来一股邀请的吸力，盛情难待，斑也就毫不留情地让整根阴茎突入“泉奈”的身体，配合着假阳具的节奏，在泥泞中冲刺起来。  
今晚已经不知高潮了多少次，“泉奈”脆弱的肠肉经不起更多刺激，斑刚一进入，容纳了两根柱体的甬道就开始哭泣着被迫欢迎。那里明明都被胀破了，却还是遵从了主人求欢的意志。  
“泉奈”再也没有力气支撑住半身，腰肢软软地塌下去，整个人都只能跟随斑的频率任凭摆弄。  
“……好厉害啊……啊啊，好舒服……”  
他像一只发情的小猫一样抛弃了尊严和羞耻向欺骗伤害自己的恶意之人讨要着肉体的快乐，而他的目的却单纯到了极致。  
他只是什么都不想思考了。  
就像现在这样，身体被快感的毒火烧灼，心神被情爱的渴望攫住。  
一切痛苦挣扎都消失了。  
“泉奈”的身体被斑轻而易举掌控在手里，斑之前从轮回眼开发出的新能力有了独特的作用，他支配着斥力和吸力，一会儿让“泉奈”的身体远离他，甚至肉棒都要从饥渴的后穴里脱出，一会儿又让“泉奈”靠在自己胸膛上，传递各种的火热，性器结合的部位只剩两个孤单的精囊突兀地立在那，如此反复无常，仿佛永无止境。  
“泉奈”项圈上的铃铛在他身躯移动之间不断发出清脆的响声，与他哭喊一般的呻吟声交织在一起，是这场荒谬性事最好的配乐。  
他潮红的脸颊被生理性的泪水沾湿，黑色的眼瞳里盛着几乎要溢出来的欢愉，这一刻的他毫无疑问是幸福满足的。   
斑的性器置身于湿热的甬道中，被紧张的软肉照顾得好好的，性器贪婪地向“泉奈”后穴的深处进发，想在那里印象独属于自己的标记。  
电流般的快感充斥了斑的整个身心，让他同“泉奈”一起置身于虚幻的幸福中，鼻口被快乐掩埋，几乎要溺死过去。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑举世无双的瞳力就这样被用在了这种荒唐的地方，“泉奈”像被玩得破烂的玩偶一样被斑抛开又抱紧。没有办法时时刻刻倚在斑那能给他带来安全感的身体上，“泉奈”难受得不住地挺着身体，渴望斑的爱抚。  
有三个东西在不宽敞的肉穴里争抢着向前，都想要品尝到那一点最娇嫩的花蕊。尽管身体早已习惯了各种各样的性爱，但“泉奈”还是第一次同时容纳这么多东西在身体里。  
它们配合着已经快要溢出来的液体一起兴风作浪，把“泉奈”的肚子搅得天翻地覆。  
最终还是斑的肉刃赢得了这场较量，狠狠顶住了“泉奈”的敏感点。那一小块媚肉宛如饥饿的小嘴吃着美味的巨物，吸吮的力道比周围大了许多。  
“哥哥……！”  
声音被电流一样的快感搅和成了碎片，“泉奈”像小时候一样天真地笑着，亲昵地在斑的耳边问。  
“我的里面……嗯啊！是不是……很好用……”  
语气就像在问“这块草莓大福好不好吃”一样稀松平常。  
“嗯……很，很好用……啊！我很……喜欢！”  
斑恍惚地回答“泉奈”的话，不知道是不是那些药物的作用，下身传来的快感是往常的数倍，而他的意识也快像性器那样被“泉奈”肉穴中甜美的软肉夺去了，沉浸在美好虚妄的梦想中。  
又或许是“泉奈”的身体本来就是这样的？  
他亲昵地蹭了蹭“泉奈”靠过来的柔软脸颊，泪水也沾染上他的面孔。  
斑轻轻咬住了“泉奈”的肩膀，坚硬的牙齿陷入肉里，在白皙的肩膀上留下深红的暖昧痕迹，而他的手也不知道什么时候抚上了“泉奈”挺立的乳头，指甲和指肚挑逗着那两点嫣红。  
“泉奈，我们一起吧。”  
在最后的最后，斑加快了速度，死死打击“泉奈”最爱也是他喜欢的地方，体会温热后穴的吮吸和紧致，他紫色的轮回眼里流淌着宝石一般的亮丽光泽，爱欲让这光泽蒙上了一层淫靡难堪的色彩。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑真心实意的夸赞让“泉奈”一下子兴奋起来。他高兴地把软唇凑过去在斑的胸口磨了磨，如同乖巧的宠物猫在得到主人的奖励之后亲昵讨好的行为。  
斑的噬咬在“泉奈”的感知中与痛苦无关，只是快感的催化剂而已。疼痛刺激了后穴的收缩，已经充血变成鲜红的软肉以要把所有光临之物绞断的力度逢迎着这些客人，还拿出了最好的点心——那个无论被玩弄多少次都能让“泉奈”享受至乐的点来特意招待斑。  
在身体仿佛被深海的水压爆开的那一刻，“泉奈”的黑眼睛与斑浅紫色的眼睛相对，在那片紫色的光晕中，“泉奈”看到了令他心驰神往的迷蒙光晕。  
“嗯啊……最喜欢了……好高兴……”  
很满足了，这样太好了。  
以后每时每刻朝朝夕夕也都这个样子就好了。  
被淹没在情欲之海的海底不见天日，远离一切烦忧和痛苦。  
这片情欲的海洋是温暖的、耀眼的、柔和的，也是冰冷的、深重的、僵死的。  
但无论是怎么样的，都无疑能让“泉奈”远离那些痛苦和纠结。  
“我也很高兴……泉奈。”  
斑抱住“泉奈”仿佛要融化在他身体中的滚烫躯体，让深入血脉相连之人体内的性器抵住那最为欢欣鼓舞的一点，放开束缚，让白浊在腔内舞动，热流洗净了一切寒意，赶走了那些不该存在于这里的负面情绪。  
“泉奈，泉奈，泉奈……”  
而在高潮平缓之后，快感的余韵中，斑拍打着“泉奈”的后背，低声呼唤着弟弟的名字，那声音里含着光滑的丝娟一般的贴心温柔和令人清醒的寒意。

【红锅】  
滚烫的液体强行挤进已经饱胀的后穴，“泉奈”却没有丝毫的厌倦，而是恨不得射进来的东西再多些。  
这饱含爱欲的液体是他淫荡的躯体最渴望的滋养。  
恍惚的意识中“泉奈”分明看到了斑眼中的寒冷，可这已经没法让他清醒了。  
他只是更顺从更坚定地偎依在斑的怀中，一刻也不想离开。

——————  
【红锅】&【谷神星】  
“斑”又一次在深夜被愈发频繁的胎动扰醒，习惯性地望了一眼窗外的月色，已经过了午夜。  
“泉奈”还没有回来，宅子里仿佛只有他一个人。  
不对。  
虽然比不上千手，但“斑”的感知力也远超一般忍者，更何况他的探查是有目的的。  
很快他就在宅子里锁定了目标:那个他和“泉奈”时不时去享受快乐的地下室，如今那里有人活动的迹象。  
应该只有“泉奈”和自己知道那里才对，怎么会有其他人？  
“斑”轻而易举地打开了密室的门，一股淫糜的气味向他扑来 。地上散落的几样道具和不用想也能猜到来处的水渍明晃晃地告诉他这里发生了什么。  
他看向满眼温柔的“自己”，还有“自己”怀里那个披散着长发的熟悉瘦削身影，万花筒浮现在他眼中。  
“怎么回事？”  
“泉奈带我来这里的。”斑回答道。  
这可是真话。  
“泉奈”倚靠在斑怀中，头靠在他肩膀上，斑摩挲着“泉奈”的背脊，他们的身体还结合在一起，性器堵住了“泉奈”后穴里的精液，让饥渴的后穴能慢慢品味这美好的滋味。  
“我和我弟弟不能在这里吗？”  
这也是真话。  
斑拍了拍“泉奈”的肩膀，示意他看向来者。  
“泉奈”挪了挪身子，看向斑所指的方向。  
原来是他的持有人。  
或者说是曾经的主人，不过现在并不如此了。  
“泉奈”向斑投去一个有些疑惑的目光，不知道为什么斑要他关注这个人。  
好一会儿过去，他仍然没有看出什么所以然来，于是转回去把脑袋重新埋回斑的颈窝。  
是泉奈吗？  
“斑”认同了这个说法，他没有在泉奈身上发现幻术的存在，说明他应该是自愿才对，而“泉奈”则不会如此。  
只不过泉奈的样子在“斑”看来也确实并不正常:肚子鼓得像要生产了一样，斑知道那里面应该是灌满了各种天然的人造的液体；身体上红紫交错的伤痕分外显眼，被撑裂的后穴也滴落着血珠；神情也是一副沉溺快感的样子，对他的到来没有任何反应。  
“斑”皱了皱眉，终于忍不住开口提醒。  
“你弟弟怀孕了，你小心一点，不要太过火了。”  
“斑”说的对，“泉奈”身上的伤害确实未免太惨烈了。  
斑皱眉，药物引起的情欲和报复的快感支配了他太多。  
他小心翼翼地把“泉奈”从木马上抱下来，里面积蓄的各种液体一股脑地从后穴里流出来，湿了一小片地面，但“泉奈”的腹部依旧微微隆起，仿佛后穴不想把那些珍贵的液体吐出来。  
“泉奈……”  
斑看向“泉奈”的眼里，寒意都消失了，复杂的情绪在他眼里翻滚。  
这个“宇智波泉奈”对他来说到底是怎样的存在呢？  
斑也难以说出他的答案，但有一点是肯定的。  
这样是不行的，泉奈。  
“要回去吗？”斑抱着“泉奈”，俯身在他耳边轻声轻声道。

【红锅】  
“泉奈”躺在斑的怀里，被怀抱的暖意和安全感让他的精神更恍惚了，困倦和疲惫趁虚而入，他不自觉地闭上眼睛。  
“没关系，哥哥会帮我治好的……”  
像在回应斑的担心，又像是在回复“斑”的关切。  
不少浊液淋漓地从身体里洒出来，腹部的胀满减轻了一些，但几秒之后贪婪的后穴却夹紧了不放那些被体温捂得滚烫的东西离开。  
“嗯，哥哥，我们回去吧。”  
“泉奈”又蹭了蹭斑的肩膀，把脸埋在斑的胸膛上。  
“斑”最后看了一眼屋子里的兄弟二人，随意“嗯”了一声就向外走去。  
看来“泉奈”应该在外面，他需要去找才行。  
宅子外路面上滴落的液体虽然已经干透，但痕迹还在。“斑”皱着眉用幻术掩盖好身孕，沿着那些混着驳杂血迹和其他黏液的痕迹往木叶街道走去。

———————

【谷神星】  
泉奈很晚才打算回去。  
今天他自下午就离开了家，来到了南贺川旁，望着平静的湖水，思考着这段时间内发生的众多事件，希望河边的清风能把炎热吹走的同时，也带走着纷杂的思绪。  
“泉奈”、哥哥……他在意的人这时也成了他思绪难以平静下来的罪魁祸首。  
“……回去吧。”  
泉奈最后回头看了一眼宁静的河川，半月清丽的身影在那里微微荡漾，随后，他离开了这里。  
往族地的方向走了一段路，泉奈就发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“哥哥？”  
那个在远处挺立修长的身影无疑正是斑，怀孕对身形的影响很大，即使他们还隔了相当一段距离，泉奈也还是轻而易举就认出了对面的人是他的哥哥。  
这个时间斑会出现在这里，显然是他的原因，斑担心他，所以出来找他了。  
想到这里，泉奈快步迎上那个身影。  
“哥哥，那么晚才回来，对不起 ”  
斑的脸在月光下眉眼更显柔和，想到自己的那些旖旎心思，泉奈不禁脸有些发烫。

【红锅】  
“泉奈？”  
“斑”毫不意外地在这个方向找到了自己的弟弟，因为南贺川确实是他和“泉奈”经常来的地方。  
清冷皎洁的月光照在泉奈脸上，“斑”在那张朝夕相见的清秀面容上看到了熟悉的亲近与温和。  
“没关系，不过泉奈想出来散散心的话记得跟我说。”  
“斑”揉了揉泉奈的头发，其中的温柔与平日并无差别。  
“不然我会担心的。”  
他很自然地揽住泉奈的肩，让两个人之间的距离更近，就和他们平时一样。  
已经是深夜了，泉奈看起来一直都没有休息，“斑”担忧地抚上他的脸，揉了揉那透露着复杂心思的唇角。  
“回家吧。”

【谷神星】  
泉奈和斑一直是关系非常亲密的一对兄弟，但也少有这种近距离的接触。  
泉奈只感觉身体和“斑”接触的那一部分烫的吓人，他几乎整个人都要倾倒在“斑”怀里了。  
泉奈下意识舔了舔“斑”抚摸他唇角的手指，几秒后才反映过来这动作的出格。  
他在做什么啊。  
“嗯，我们回家吧。”泉奈不敢去直视“斑”，但他的身体却离斑的胸膛靠得更近了。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
泉奈仿佛害羞的样子让“斑”有些想笑，他又捏了捏泉奈的脸颊，搂住了怀里火热的身躯。  
月光下泉奈通红的脸蛋被“斑”看得分外清楚，他已经有好久没见到泉奈如此拘谨羞涩的姿态了。  
“今天怎么了？”  
“斑”的手指流连在泉奈的发梢，轻轻问。  
“哥哥能再离我近一点吗？”  
口中吐出的大胆话语让泉奈本人都心惊，但他沉默了几秒，还是继续说下去了。  
他坚定而重视地按住了“斑”在自己发梢上流连的手，嘴唇滑过“斑”的手背，像不经意间的触碰，又像草草的亲吻。  
“我一直……一直都很喜欢哥哥。”  
泉奈忐忑不安地说出含义这些故意被他弄的含义有些模糊不清的话，既渴望“斑”能发现这些话中的真正含义，又希望“斑”只是把他的话当做兄弟间普通的亲近之语。  
泉奈的直白的话语在月色中是如此真挚，“斑”转身面对着他，两人目光在相对之间交汇出动人的波纹。  
“斑”依言抱住泉奈，他们的身体亲密无间地贴在一起。  
告白之语无论听过多少次都与第一次时别无二致，这翻涌着挚诚爱恋的话“斑”永远不会听腻。  
“我也喜欢你，泉奈。”  
“斑”捧起泉奈的脸，重复无数次却仍然郑重地吻上两瓣柔软湿润的唇，像在亲吻最珍贵的宝物一样。

【谷神星】  
幸福未免来的太快，泉奈不禁为“斑”如此自然的反映感到惊讶疑惑，仿佛他们早已经是一对相知相守的爱侣。  
但那点与这种和谐气氛不相符的情绪很快就淹没在接踵而至的巨大喜悦里。  
哥哥能接受我真是太好了。  
泉奈闭上眼睛，承接“斑”这个无比珍重的吻，小心翼翼地用自己的舌头分开“斑”的双唇，探入珍贵的密地，去追逐其中的宝物。  
“斑”熟练地迎接着泉奈侵入的软舌，任凭那温柔的物事挑逗着自己口中敏感的黏膜。  
而“斑”自然也不是不求回报，他也汲取泉奈口中甜美的汁水，来抚慰着自己干渴的喉咙。  
在漫长的亲吻中，“斑”揽住泉奈的手往下移去，解开了泉奈的裤子，捏住白皙柔软的臀肉开始揉起来。  
这一次泉奈应该不会介意让他在上面？

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“斑”解开自己裤子的动作让泉奈的身体不由自主地抖了一下。  
就在这里做吗？  
但这点微不足道的烦恼很快就被泉奈抛到脑后去了。  
敏感臀肉被“斑”肆意揉捏，在他手里变换成各种形状，泉奈能感到有奇艺的酥痒从那里窜上来，缠绕他的心弦，让他沉迷于这种看似单调的挑逗中。  
“嗯……啊……哥哥……”  
泉奈扭动腰部以便更好地让“斑”动作，他胯间的性器已经逐渐抬起了头，微微晃动，等待抚慰的到来。  
“斑”扶着泉奈的后脑，让泉奈背靠在一旁的墙上，然后才腾出手抚弄着泉奈的性器。  
那东西在“斑”手里不久就变得兴致勃勃，抬起了圆润可爱的头部，一副对接下来发生的事充满期待的样子。  
“斑”低下头亲了亲那个小孔，转而把手绕到泉奈身后，两根修长的手指在穴口的褶皱上转了几圈，然后就毫不犹豫地探进湿热的洞穴，在里面不轻不重地搅来搅去。  
“泉奈真是着急。”  
“嗯……哈……啊……”  
泉奈靠在墙上喘息着，后穴的嫩肉仅仅是几天没有得到抚慰，就愈加饥渴起来。  
肉穴随着“斑”的探查，下贱地分泌出淫水，里面的淫肉鼓动起来，迫不及待地吸住“斑”的手指，不肯放开这仅有的慰籍。  
“哥哥……再深一点……啊……”  
泉奈不禁开始恳求“斑”的进一步动作。  
明明没有受到过多刺激，泉奈的性器却膨大的像是下一刻就要射精了。  
“斑”在他熟悉的那点上捻了两下，然后把沾满了亮晶晶黏液的手指抽出来。  
味道真好。  
舔着上面属于泉奈的液体，“斑”笑了笑，在心里感叹着。  
泉奈像是哀求一样的话更加激起了他的欲望，“斑”爱怜地亲了亲泉奈的额头，也不愿让泉奈渴望太久，直接把性器插进那个浪荡的小洞。  
里面的淫肉立马就纠缠上来，像刚才挽留他的手指一样热情难却。温热的肉壁把他的欲望照顾得很好，“斑”按住泉奈的髋骨，开始抽插起来。  
“哥哥！啊……哥哥！啊……”  
现在发生的事对泉奈来说简直像梦一样。  
哥哥接受了我。  
哥哥在与我接吻。  
哥哥正在与我做爱。  
幸福和喜悦几乎要把他的心灵彻底淹没，“斑”的每一下撞击在引起身体剧烈颤抖和快感的同时，也击打在泉奈的心扉上，让他愈加沉迷于这场情爱，意识仿佛被拉拽着进入一个温暖的海洋，让他安心而放松。  
泉奈的手紧紧抓着“斑”的后背，全力配合他的动作，让性器能品尝到后穴中最甜美、最柔软的部位，希望“斑”在这场情事中也能拥有最美好的感受。

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
现在这个姿势并不很方便，但“斑”愿意看着泉奈的脸来做这种事。  
黑色的眼睛氤氲着雾霭，平日里的白皙的脸颊被烧的一片红色，让泉奈看起来充满了情欲的色气，却没有丝毫柔弱的感觉。  
“斑”不自觉地更加用力，在泉奈体重的帮助下顶到甬道更深的地方，直击那个收缩着邀请他好好品味的敏感点。  
“泉奈……啊……泉奈！”  
“斑”像是回应一样，在呻吟间隙一声声地叫着泉奈的名字。  
他与血脉相亲的爱人拥抱着享受爱和欲的美好，满含情色的喘息声，呻吟声与肉体纠缠声在寂静的街道格外清晰。  
泉奈后穴与“斑”的性器的交合之处一片泛滥，明明“斑”的性器已经尽力去堵了，但还是被泻出来的洪流埋没了，每一次抽插，都有噗嗤的水泽声发出，被“斑”肉棒带出的透明淫液顺着臀缝流到泉奈的大腿上，然后一路蔓延而下，直到落到地面上已经形成的一片暗色痕迹里。  
“哥哥……哈……啊……”  
泉奈大口喘着气，他双颊浮现出诱人的嫣红，迷离的眼里映照出的只有“斑”的倒影。  
他已经无暇顾及他们的声音会不会被街坊听到了，内心想的只有和自己最亲爱的哥哥完全融为一体，一同前往只存在快乐和幸福的美好爱欲世界。  
从泉奈身体里流出的黏液被肉刃的抽插弄得四处溅落，有几滴还洒在了“斑”的衣摆上，留下小小的圆形水痕。  
紧实淫荡的肠肉正在极力吸吮“斑”火热坚挺的欲望，几日未享受到的快感像洪流一样势不可挡冲毁了他的理智，使他几乎要就此带着泉奈一起攀上快感的云巅。  
但是……  
“斑”清楚地知道阴阳遁孕育的作用，也知道泉奈现在怀孕了，如果他不管不顾的话……  
想到这里，“斑”暂时压制住他的冲动，紧凑在泉奈耳边，携着问句的吐息拂过他的耳孔。  
“泉奈……射在里面……可以吗！”  
“射……啊……进来吧……”  
如果是哥哥想要射到里面，当然可以。  
泉奈的双臂紧紧环绕着“斑”的身体，挺立的乳珠贴着“斑”的肌肉饱满的胸膛，两具火热滚烫的躯体之间没有一丝空隙。  
“快……快射进来啊……哥哥……射进来！”  
这具被阴阳遁浇灌过的身体已经迫不及待地想得到强者的精液了，想要被白色的浊液填的满满的，驱赶掉所有的空虚和冰冷。  
得到了泉奈的应允，“斑”就再也没有了顾忌。性器抵住“泉奈”的敏感点，释放出了浓浊的精液。  
极致的快感卷着他的肉体和灵魂抛上了海浪的尖峰，然后温柔地把他送进暖融融的浅海。  
“斑”感觉仿佛全身浸泡在冬日的汤池里一样舒适惬意，反抱住了泉奈的身体，享受着阔别数日的亲近和快乐。  
“泉奈……”

【谷神星】&【谷神星】  
热流在泉奈身体里爆发出来，填满了饥渴的身体，期待已久的淫肉激动地品尝着浓厚的汁液，像是要把马眼里的最后一滴精华也压榨出来一样剧烈吮吸“斑”的肉棒。  
好高兴，好满足……  
泉奈卧躺在“斑”的怀中，他唇叫挂着靥足的笑容。  
“太好了，哥哥……”  
“斑”把泉奈整个人都抱起来，让他的脑袋舒服地靠在自己的肩窝里。  
“我也很高兴，泉奈。”  
他抬起手蹭蹭泉奈的眼角，把生理性的泪水拂去。然后自己舔掉那咸涩又甘甜的水珠。  
他希望能够与泉奈永远这样在一起。  
“我们回家吧。”

——————

【谷神星】  
斑是在一片轻飘飘的云朵之中醒来的，下身好像被包裹在一个温暖湿润的腔内，有柔软的东西在马眼和性器的沟壑上挑逗。  
斑掀开被子，不出意料地看到了俯在他胯间，满脸醉红地品尝他性器的“泉奈”。  
“泉奈”头上依旧戴着黑色的猫耳朵，柔软光滑的猫尾垂在斑腿上。  
昨天他和“泉奈”清理好后就回去睡了，但在药物的影响下，他们这一晚睡的并不安稳，斑能感到“泉奈”一直用身体的敏感部位去蹭他的性器，以求得到些许快乐，早上起来会发生这种事情似乎并不意外。  
“泉奈，你很喜欢吗？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
不知是昨晚的几次发泄没有解开药性，还是“泉奈”心灵深处某种罪恶淫乱的本性被唤醒了，“泉奈”一整夜都没有睡好，无时无刻不身处在灼热的煎熬中。  
这种感觉从实质上来说已经比昨晚轻微了些许，但仍然令人无法忽视，而且不知为何，“泉奈”心中的渴望反而更加强烈了。  
因此他醒来的第一件事就是找到了那个在梦里渴求了一晚上的东西，开始用嘴服侍它。  
光是想象着待会这火热的硕大又可以插进他的身体，在肚子里灌满精液，“泉奈”就兴奋起来，猫尾的顶端也不能完全堵住后穴里汹涌的淫水。  
听到斑的询问，“泉奈”的眼中泛起了奇异的亮色，他迫不及待地点点头。  
“哥哥，我喜欢。”  
斑摸了摸“泉奈”的脑袋，他头发上的耳朵很柔软，让斑情不自禁地多抚摸了一会儿。  
“喜欢就好。”  
斑看向“泉奈”的眼神无关恶意与冷漠，却也见不到欢喜和满足。  
“那就再多吃一点吧。”  
他的性器在“泉奈”之前的服务下已经昂首挺立，唾液把性器弄的亮晶晶的，闪着亮眼的淫靡光泽。  
斑也不再耽误，坐起来身来，拔出猫尾，对准了“泉奈”淫水泛滥了一整晚的小穴，极为顺畅地一入到底。  
但进入了“泉奈”的肉穴，斑反而停下了动作，不去填满呼唤淫欲的后穴，只是把“泉奈”脸颊旁垂落的头发撩开，让他的脸清清楚楚展现在清晨的阳光下。  
“泉奈，还记得我昨天说的吗？”

【红锅】  
“泉奈”动了动脑袋，那对猫耳玩具也跟着在斑手上蹭了蹭，让他看起来像一只黏人的小家猫。  
斑的突然侵入让“泉奈”欣喜了一瞬，但他很快就停下了。“泉奈”有些不知所措地趴在斑身上，后穴一缩一张地主动讨好那根埋在自己身体里的东西，“泉奈”又去舔舐斑胸前两颗红豆，让它们在自己嘴里涨大。  
斑的问句恰好在这时传来。  
昨天……  
对于斑说过的话，“泉奈”似乎已经什么都不记得了，充斥着他的记忆的只有那些黑色的喜悦和本能的快感。  
他茫然地摇摇头，用空洞的眼睛看着斑。  
“哥哥要我怎么做？”

【谷神星】&【红锅】  
“做的真好，泉奈。”斑表扬了一句“泉奈”对他胸前乳头的妥帖照顾。  
他让“泉奈”坐在自己的性器上，“泉奈”身体深处传来的吸力差点让斑忍不住主动动起来。  
“你想怎么做就怎么做，泉奈。”  
斑在“泉奈”耳边吐出暖昧的湿气，轻轻舔砥着他的耳垂。  
“我会帮你的。”  
明白了斑的意思，“泉奈”露出了安心的笑。  
“好的哥哥，我会做的。”  
“泉奈”一边持续着刚才后穴的收缩，一边抬起臀部，把坚硬的肉棒抽离身体，再用力坐下去。  
这种方式昨晚他就已经做过两次，现在复习的时候动作自然相当熟练。只不过有泛滥的水花让他的行动有些困难，好几次都差点滑下去。  
斑用手扶住“泉奈”的腰，帮助他在性器上“运动”，肉棒在后穴抽插之间，他们身下的被褥很快就出现深色的印记。  
手下的皮肤是温热的，而“泉奈”肉穴里是滚烫的，他的眼中更是燃烧着比天照更为猛烈的浴火。  
“泉奈，你喜欢这样吗？”  
在这熊熊燃烧，愈加灼热的烈焰中，斑又问了一次那个他已经问了无数遍的问题。  
“想要永远和我做爱吗？”

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
有了斑的帮助，“泉奈”在斑身上起坐的频率可以加快了。性器更深更快地欺负伤口刚刚愈合的肠肉，抽插之间似乎又有隐约的血丝被带出来。  
“泉奈”却对这细微的痛苦浑然不觉，也不在意是否会吵醒宅子里的其他人，大声浪叫起来。  
“我……很喜欢啊……想、想一直和哥哥……每天都……啊……”  
就这样，永远这样，每天快乐地享受美好的爱与欲望。  
“永远这样……”  
“泉奈”皮肤上原本称得上舒适的温度在性事的进行中，猛然间变得烫手起来，斑抚摸着“泉奈”后颈，手指沿脊椎摩挲向下，最后在那两瓣臀肉的缝隙中游荡搓揉。  
“是只想和我吗？其他什么都不要紧了？像是泉奈，还有你的哥哥……”  
斑的声音一点点凉下来，像是严冬从温暖舒适的床铺中突然被投入冰湖中，酷寒浸入四肢骨髓之中，湖水灌入口里，让迟钝的大脑重新复苏，又或是彻底摧毁最后一丝思考的理想，等待沉没者的是彻底的安眠还是清醒后游回岸呢？

【红锅】&【谷神星】  
斑的抚摸让“泉奈”全身一阵颤抖，他留恋着这种给快感火上添油的感觉，眼角泛着红色，眼瞳之中则是一片缥缈的快乐。  
哥哥和泉奈，还有……  
这个世界已经不重要了。  
“啊……已经全都……无所谓了……”  
如果这是一片泥淖，“泉奈”情愿深陷其中，直到被埋没在里面窒息死去。  
让这具身体这个灵魂中再也没有什么「人与工具」的身份之争，只有无尽沉静的喜悦和快乐。  
“……泉奈。”  
远离那些纠结和痛苦，让身心完全沉溺在情欲的快乐和幸福之中，或许对“泉奈”来说真的是一种救赎？  
斑也无法回答这个问题，但现在在他怀里的“宇智波泉奈”，无疑是无比幸福的。  
“你能喜欢这些，太好了。”  
语罢，斑吻住了“泉奈”，他不断加深这个吻，甚至让鲜血的味道在彼此唇齿间蔓延。  
“泉奈”卷起不知是谁的鲜血，让其久久停留在舌尖上，腥甜的味道在口中跳跃，好像在为“泉奈”终于得到了快乐而欢呼。  
“哥哥……太好了啊……”  
难道这有什么不好的吗？  
“泉奈”看不到两人交合之处的一片狼藉，但那里向他传达的快感却被恍惚而疯狂的本能送到全身各处。  
这样抛却身份的快乐难道不是他最合适的选择吗？

TBC


End file.
